Wide Awake
by Monumental Cookies
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Edward e Bella têm traumas em seus passados, e ambos têm problemas para dormir. Quando eles se conhecem e descobrem que partilham do mesmo problema, começam a passar suas noites juntos conversando.
1. Gingerbread Zumbis

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Gingerbread Zombies - Bolo de Gengibre Zumbi**

**BPOV**

Eu odeio esse quarto. Com todas as fibras do meu ser. Não quero ser melodramática, é sério. Mas é fato. Nas horas mais claras do dia, é quase insuportável. Mas aqui, quase meia-noite, está tudo escuro, desolado, sufocante, e escondendo os cantos escuros. Eu podia sentir o medo e o pânico familiar subindo pelo meu peito só de abrir a porta. Eu não conseguia sentir o mínimo de conforto da lua cheia esta noite, bloqueada pelas nuvens tão comuns aqui e ainda mais evidentes sobre aquela mansão imensa e idiota dos Cullen que aparecia na minha janela. Tias Esme e Alice penaram tanto para decorar este quarto pra mim; eu quase senti uma pontada de culpa quando eu me estiquei para pegar minha mochila do chão ao lado da porta e sai correndo do quarto em direção à cozinha.

Era aqui onde eu tenho passado as noites desde que eu me mudei aqui para Forks, Washington a uma semana.A cozinha era quente, e aberta. Sempre clara, e cheia de boas memórias. Nada de terrível jamais aconteceu comigo em uma cozinha. Eu tenho cozinhado tudo desde que cheguei. Esme não gostou muito da idéia no começo, deixando de lado seus talentos na cozinha para uma garota de 17 anos, mas ela finalmente desistiu, vendo o quanto eu adorava cozinhar. E era uma raridade e tanto me ver gostando de alguma coisa.

Então eu fiz uma rotina cuidadosa de passar minhas noites aqui, assando, cozinhando, e fazendo dever de casa. Qualquer coisa menos dormir naquele quarto idiota. Todos em Phoenix chamavam isso de insônia. Eu já fui a vários psiquiatras e profissionais, todos especificamente treinados e formados para garantir o meu "bem-estar", a prioridade deles. Já tomei pílulas, e claro que as medicações eram para me dopar durante as 8 horas de sono necessárias. Claro, eles nunca realmente entendiam. Não é que eu não consiga dormir, é que eu não quero. Eu durmo por 10 minutos mais ou menos durante o dia, embora eu tente evitar. É difícil fazê-lo, e eu passo meus dias olhando o nada, mas é melhor do que sonhar aquelas coisas. Sonhos cheios de pancadas e arranhões, gritos e esconderijos, hematomas e lágrimas, e monstros se escondendo no meu closet, esperando a hora certa. E esses são os melhores que eu tenho. Aqueles com a minha mãe, Renee, são sem dúvidas os piores. Seu corpo frio e branco, jogado no sofá em uma possa de seu próprio sangue. E seus olhos...

Eu espantei esses pensamentos e me concentrei no trabalho de inglês enquanto esperava meus cookies assarem. Era uma receita nova. Tenho assado um novo cookie toda noite pela última semana. Adotei para mim um novo hábito. Quando eu vivia com meu grupo de apoio em Phoenix, eu podia cozinhar muitas coisas durante a noite e os meninos sempre comiam antes de ter a chance de estragar. Mas o apetite de Alice e Esme nunca era o bastante para meu nível particular de pesadelos. Então eu me prendia aos cookies. Elas adoram minha criatividade para receitas e nomes.

Ainda bem que ainda ninguém me questionava sobre a minha estranheza com os pesadelos. Elas eram felizes demais e eu finalmente cedi e me mudei para cá com elas para me livrar de perguntas que eu não tinha a menor vontade de responder. Esme me implorou para vir para cá há um ano, quando Renee morreu, mas eu queria esconder meu humor sombrio e comportamento reclusivo, eu odiava perturbá-las. Mas _aqui estou eu_, eu pensei amargamente.

Deixei elas pensarem que tiveram a vitoria com a minha decisão de me mudar de meu grupo de apoio em Phoenix. Mas na verdade eu não aguentava mais lá. Havia gente demais. Muitos machos se esfregando em mim em um lugar tão pequeno. Eu estava em um constante ataque de pânico, e era exaustivo, o que não era muito benéfico para alguém que tentava ficar acordada. Não gostava de garotos, e detestava homens. Eles me aterrorizavam depois do Phil. É irracional, eu sei. Nem todos tentam me pegar. Mesmo se eu quisesse arriscar, minha mente e corpo tinham uma reação automática que eu não conseguia parar. Meu antigo psicólogo mencionou algo sobre mecanismos de defesa e ataques de ansiedade ou alguma coisa. Eu não me importava do que chamasse, _eu odiava aquilo_. Nunca ser capaz de chegar perto de alguém do sexo oposto sem hiper-ventilar e tremer de medo, mesmo se eu quisesse, era uma inconveniência em um grupo de apoio. De repente a idéia de viver com duas mulheres era boa demais. Talvez elas tivessem uma vitória no fim da história.

Mas Forks era melhor. Pequena e quieta. Não diria que estou feliz aqui, porque nunca fui feliz, não importa onde eu esteja ou a companhia que tenho. Já vi demais. Mas era um passo mais próximo à felicidade do que era em Phoenix, então não podia me arrepender da minha decisão.

DING

Eu pulei, largando meu lápis, sai correndo para o som do timer que indicava que os cookies estavam prontos. _Se toca Bella, eu hein..._Eu esperei eles esfriarem antes de decorar os cookies em forma de homenzinhos apropriadamente.

Assim que os homenzinhos estavam com as roupinhas prontas, eu peguei três sacos Ziplock e usei meus marcadores para escrever os nomes em cada etiqueta branca. _Gingerbread Zumbis._ Parecia combinar com o que eu era, de fato, em um estado de zumbi pela maior parte do dia, também amanhã, como fui por meses.

Cinco horas, quatro copos de café, e dois livros depois, eu tinha terminado o café da manhã e já estava vestida para a escola, usando meu casaco preto com capuz e meu jeans, e deixando meu longo cabelo castanho solto. Esme já tinha ido para o trabalho, Gingerbread Zumbis nas mãos, dando um sorriso bobo para minha mais nova criação... Alice chegara para o café perfeitamente acordada, como sempre, e balançado em uma luz alegre que era sua aura. Ela radiava positividade e felicidade. Me deu vontade de vomitar.

A atitude normal dela era sempre alegre e empolgada. Minha prima Alice era levemente mais baixa que eu, com um cabelo curto, preto e repicado. Tínhamos dois meses de diferença na idade, e nossas mães eram irmãs. Mesmo assim, tirando os genes, éramos polares opostos. Ela era popular em Forks High School e fazia amizade com todos. Eu naturalmente era tímida e me afastava das pessoas. Ela sempre estava por dentro das tendências da moda. Eu sempre usava "tudo" que chamasse muito a atenção. Ela era animada e graciosa. Eu era introvertida e desajeitada. Já sabe onde isso vai dar, não é?

"Bom Dia! Mmmm, bacon e ovos! Isso são Waffles? Com geléia de amora?".Ela dançou e deslizou para a cadeira. Suas perninhas balançavam alegremente para frente e para trás como um bebê de 17 meses. "Então, me ajude Deus com essa Bella, pois eu vou ganhar tanto peso com você aqui. Isso é iogurte? Talvez eu não devesse comer tudo isso... " Disse Alice pensativa.

Eu só rolei meus olhos e coloquei uns ovos na minha boca. Eu amava Alice como a uma irmã, mas não tinha como conversar com ela de manhã. Quando ela olhou para longe do prato, parou no meio de uma frase. Depois ela ficou com aquele olhar que eu reconheci imediatamente como ' Cara de Alice Preocupada'. _Aqui vamos nós..._

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Você está péssima! Você não dormiu nada ontem à noite?" disse ela. Eu me encolhi. _Eu estou péssima... Puxa, brigada Alice por levantar meu ego. _Eu somente dei de ombros como eu sempre fazia quando ela tocava no assunto, e continuei a comer. Com um profundo suspiro ela sacudiu a cabeça com desaprovação, mas esqueceu a conversa.

Alice sempre era assim quando falava comigo; preocupada, mas cuidadosa. Ela sempre tentava fazer com que eu me abrisse para que ela pudesse me entender. Eu sabia que ela só agia assim porque se importava comigo, mas eu ficava calada sobre meus problemas. Não podia explicar isso para ela direito, e ela só ficaria mais preocupada se eu tentasse.

**EPOV**

_Cadê a merda daquele isqueiro?_ Eu girei em volta no meio do meu quarto pela terceira vez, soltando fogo pelas ventas de tão frustrado. Tinha acabado de acordar depois de uma soneca de 20 minutos e de ter um sonho particularmente fodido, e eu realmente _precisava_ da porra de um cigarro. Pode deixar comigo: sempre tenho um maço de cigarros, mas nunca tenho nada para acendê-los. _Preciso muito limpar essa merda e deixar organizada. Pensa Edward! Caralho! A última vez que eu o vi... Ah, é!_ Eu escancarei a porta para ir até meu balcão e vi um isqueiro brilhante bem em cima dele. _Aí está você,_ sorri maliciosamente.

Acendi o cigarro e dei uma profunda tragada. _Ahh, bem melhor._ Nunca fumo no meu quarto. Porque essa porra mancha e fede. Carlisle estava tendo um momento de insanidade me dando esse quarto com o balcão. Papai C. com certeza sabe se dar bem com os órfãos. Ele me adotou há 4 anos, de uma situação complicada. Dr. Carlisle Cullen é um ótimo homem e um cidadão exemplar da Comunidade de Forks. A gente não se treta muito, mas como sempre, o bom doutor não fica muito casa mesmo. _Por mim tudo bem._ Ele me dá roupas, comida e raramente faz perguntas.

Acho que para a maioria dos caras de 17 anos, essa é a vida ideal. Estou provavelmente tão perto da felicidade que não posso me aproximar mais. Emmet vive com a gente também. Outra aquisição do Dr. Carlisle. Emmet é um ano mais velho que eu e chegou aqui primeiro. Ele adora jogar isso na minha cara. _Como se eu ligasse._ Ele é a merda do garoto de ouro de Forks, e um constante puxa saco. Quando os mais velhos não estão por perto, ele é tão trouxa, como sempre. A gente não se da bem. Mesmo. Depois de um ano com brigas constantes, fizemos um acordo silencioso de ficar fora do caminho um do outro. _Ele vai embora daqui um ano mesmo. _

Eu olhei a frente do balcão de nossa enorme casa para o escuro quintal dos fundos e dei outra tragada no cigarro. _Merda de pesadelo._ Eu detestava essa hora do dia. Tanto quanto um trecho ruim de literatura russa era comprido pra caralho e chato pra cacete. Eu tinha meus hobbies, e é claro, eu podia passar 9 horas desenhando e ouvindo música. Mas para ser sincero comigo mesmo, e eu raramente sou, só tinha uma coisa que eu queria fazer nesse mundo. Dormir. A ultima vez que eu tive boa e longa noite de sono foi há tantos anos que eu nem me lembro de como era. Carlisle ficou preocupado no inicio, e provavelmente ainda está, mas não há nada que ele possa fazer. Era assim toda noite. Quase sem dormir nada, mesmo se eu tentasse. Eram aqueles sonhos... Sempre a porra daqueles sonhos. Literalmente nem valia mais a pena tentar dormir.

Joguei meu cigarro fumado no canto do balcão assim que a chuva começou a cair à antiga moda de Forks. Uma vez dentro de meu quente e belo quarto, eu me joguei na cama e continuei meu desenho de onde tinha parado. Me mantinha acordado quase tão bem quanto às pílulas de Papai C., o que é um grave risco de vício, devo acrescentar. Sempre limitei minhas drogas por motivos óbvios. Ocasionalmente ficava bêbado com meu amigo Jasper, mas não sempre.

Jasper Hale e eu éramos amigos desde o meu primeiro dia aqui, e quando eu disse para o Sr. Johnson - nosso horrível professor de História - para ir se foder. Jazz adorava aquela merda. Ele era o único amigo que eu tinha, e precisava aqui em Forks. Nós costumamos ter uma relação silenciosa; sempre podemos ler um ao outro através de olhares ou linguagem corporal. Não é boiolice nem nada, é só o nosso jeito. Mas mesmo com Jazz sempre lá pra me apoiar, e ele está sempre lá para ouvir meus problemas fodidos, mas não deixo de me sentir sozinho. Ele tenta entender, mas como pode? Quando ele perguntava por que eu estava sempre cansado, eu falava a verdade. Eu preferia andar por aí como um zumbi de merda do que ter aqueles sonhos me assombrando. E claro, ele pensava que eu era louco. Então eu nunca toquei no assunto de novo.

Terminei meu desenho e assinei meu nome e a data no cantinho lá embaixo da folha, fechando o caderno com um suspiro. _O que eu faço agora?_ Tamborilei meus dedos na capa dura do caderno. _Trabalho de escola._ Controlei um gemido.

Não fui à escola por uma semana devido a uma infração disciplinar. Suspensão por cinco dias por fumar no campus. _Uau, isso que é castigo: cinco dias de liberdade_. Sempre tirei notas boas na escola. Principalmente aqui, onde eu poderia dar aulas para a maioria dos professores. Quer dizer, eu tinha 9 horas livres para estudar.

Com essa idéia, eu comecei de má vontade meu trabalho de trigonometria. Privação de sono torna toda tarefa mais difícil. A maioria das pessoas nem têm noção do quanto é importante para a saúde, tanto mental quanto física. Ninguém sabe melhor que eu. Antes do incidente há 8 anos, eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto eu dormia bem . Minha mãe sempre cantava para eu dormir à noite depois de me cobrir. Claro que isso era _antes _de ela me odiar, antes de ela me despachar e me deixar nas mãos de assistentes sociais mal-assalariados e instituições miseráveis.

Ela nem podia mais olhar para mim depois do que aconteceu, nem aguentava ficar no mesmo lugar em que eu estava. Ela nem pelo menos disse a porra do "Adeus". Eu queria poder culpá-la, mas não posso. Eu tirei dela a única pessoa que ela mais amava, mais do que tudo. Mais do que eu, obviamente. Mesmo agora, 8 anos depois, eu posso ver as chamas claramente na minha cabeça e sentir o calor e o cheiro da fumaça. E se eu dormir profundamente, eu posso ver perfeitamente meu pai queimando no chão, gritando pela ajuda que nunca viria. Sacudi minha cabeça, tentando sair daquela linha de pensamentos.

Assim que o sol começou a dar sinais de que ia nascer, fechei meu caderno e comecei a me preparar para minha grande volta à Forks High. Eu nunca liguei muito para o que eu vestia, normalmente só uma camiseta simples e jeans, minha jaqueta favorita de couro preta e botas. Eu provavelmente parecia bem mais arrumado do que realmente era, mas eu mal podia me importar com essa merda toda. A única razão pela qual eu me dou o trabalho de ir à escola é de ficar com o Jazz e ter algo com o que me ocupar. Bem, isso e o fato de que se minha frequência escolar cair muito, Papai C. tira o Volvo de mim. Considerando tudo isso, o bom doutor sabe ser durão quando necessário.

Depois de ter evitado todo o tipo de contato com Emmet, saí de casa para o veículo citado e meus olhos captaram algo na porta do vizinho. Ah, que Graça. Percebi que a Brandon, minha vizinha do lado, já tinha saído para a escola, já que seu Porsche não estava na garagem. Claro que ela já saiu. Ela estava louca para chegar cedo hoje. Entrei em meu Volvo e fui para a casa do Jasper para dar uma carona.

Ele estava esperando na varanda de sua casa modesta de classe média, e entrou antes mesmo de eu ter encostado na calçada.

"Finalmente, hein cara. Rose encheu a porra do meu saco a manhã toda com a historia da festa que você vai dar hoje à noite." Ele disse enquanto colocava o cinto.

Eu tossi. "A festa que _eu_ vou dar? Eu nunca quis essa festa, em primeiro lugar. Eu teria tentado argumentar mais se o Emmet não tivesse me ameaçado de contar pro Carlisle sobre a minha suspensão." Eu preguiçosamente encostei minha cabeça no encosto e me virei para a estrada. "Você vai?" Eu perguntei, virando a cabeça em sua direção.

Ele fungou. "É, claro, eu vou à uma festa com um bando de bêbados de merda do último ano com o Q.I limitado como os créditos da minha mãe."

Eu ri. "Agora, Jazz, você está insultando sua futura esposa, sabia? Não vai conseguir nada com a Brandon insultando sua inteligência."

"Alice vai estar lá?" Ele perguntou, parecendo curiosamente desapontado. Eu assenti e levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Ah, merda! Eu já disse para minha mãe que ficaria em casa esse fim de semana e a ajudaria com umas coisas..." Ele franziu a testa e afundou em seu banco, derrotado. Rolei meus olhos.

Jasper tem tido uma queda pela minha vizinha desde que o conheço. Começo a me perguntar se um dia ele terá a coragem de ir falar com ela. Não deve ser tão difícil assim, caralho!

Toda vez que o vejo encarando ela na cafeteria ou nos corredores, tenho que resistir fisicamente para chamá-la e acabar com essa palhaçada._ Ei, Brandon, este é meu amigo Jasper. Poderia me fazer o favor de deixá-lo te comer, assim ele pára de andar por aí como um cachorrinho perdido?_ Controlei uma risada com esse pensamento.

Quando chegamos no colégio, tive a idéia de estacionar ao lado do Porsche da Brandon. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pelo coitado. Ela ainda estava no carro, os braços gesticulando amplamente, falando animadamente com alguém no banco de passageiros.

"Oh, Merda!" Jasper se encolheu em seu banco e virou-se para mim com um sorrisinho."Você perdeu toda a empolgação com a garota nova, não foi?"

"Garota nova?" Eu perguntei em um tom de tédio e fechei os olhos. As pessoas aqui sempre pareciam selvagens com carne nova. Não podia ligar menos.

Jasper rolou os olhos com minha indiferença óbvia "Sem essa, cara. Você vai se ferrar com isso. A Garota Nova é a prima louca da Alice. Ela se mudou para a casa dela há uma semana." Eu franzi a cara. Eu tinha uma nova vizinha e nem sabia. Não. Eu tinha uma vizinha louca e nem sabia. De repente, fiquei interessado. Não é lá tão confortável viver á tão pouca distancia de alguém louco. Gesticulei para que ele continuasse e abri os olhos para olhar pra ele. Satisfeito com minha reação, Jasper se endireitou e continuou.

"Na quarta, o Newton tentou jogar seu 'charme' para ela na aula de Biologia, e ela simplesmente surtou. Teve um tipo estranho de colapso emocional ou alguma porra assim. Ela começou a chorar e tremer, e depois saiu correndo da sala. Foi um show e tanto. Eu pensei que Mike finalmente tinha recebido a reação correta à sua técnica de apertar bundas, mas quando o Crowley tentou ajudá-la ontem depois de ela tropeçar, ela fez a mesma coisa." Ele terminou com um dar de ombros.

Logo depois, Brandon e sua passageira saíram do carro, e começaram a andar em direção ao prédio. Eu não consegui ver o rosto da passageira, pois estava escondido atrás de seu longo cabelo castanho e debaixo do capuz preto. Eu assumi que era a Prima Louca, ou Garota Nova. Ela pareceu arrastar seus pés preguiçosamente enquanto andava para o colégio.

Eu estava prestes a perguntar mais coisas para o Jasper sobre a instabilidade mental da Garota Nova, mas sua atenção estava totalmente na Brandon. Eu suspirei e saí do carro em direção à aula.

**BPOV**

Alice não calava a boca sobre essa festa de hoje à noite. Estávamos eu seu super-lindo-maravilhoso Porsche amarelo, esperando o sinal bater para irmos pra aula.

"Vai ser tão divertido, Bella! As festas do Emmet são eventos lendários! Você tem que ir; todo mundo vai estar lá!" Ela cantou pra mim.

Era exatamente por isso que eu não queria ir. A idéia de estar numa casa cheia de garotos bêbados me deu sérios arrepios.

"Alice" Eu implorei quietamente "Por favor, não me faça ir à está coisa. Eu me sinto muito desconfortável com essa idéia toda." Eu não queria contar à ela o verdadeiro motivo de eu não querer ir, deixaria ela desconfiada, e os boatos na escola já estavam chamando a atenção dela para meu comportamento.

Ficou silencioso por um momento, e eu tive certeza que tinha ganhado a guerra, mas quando eu olhei de volta para ela, soube que tinha perdido. Ela estava me dando o clássico "Olhar de Cachorrinho Perdido". Ninguém conseguia dizer não para aquele olhar, mesmo se quisesse. E sinceramente, eu queria mostrar a ela que eu podia ser normal por uma hora ou duas, esperando que isso talvez atenuasse sua preocupação comigo por um tempo.

"Ugh! Tá bem! Eu vou com você e converso com a Rose por alguns minutos, depois eu volto para casa!" Eu disse irritada.

Ela deu um gritinho e começou a pular em seu banco. "Você vai ver, Bella, vai ser divertido!" Eu revirei meus olhos e abri a porta do carro assim que o sinal tocou. Respirava fundo nessas horas, andando através do campus e sentindo os olhares de todos em mim. _Capuz para cima, cabeça pra baixo, _era o meu lema. Estava me sentindo cada vez mais cansada a cada segundo. As horas do dia sempre ampliavam minhas sonecas.

Eu ouvia passos e sussurros enquanto passava pelos grupinhos de pessoas. Não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam por que eu me desligava de tudo intencionalmente, e voltava para o estado entorpecido que eu costumava ficar em dias de aula. Eu já tive três episódios com caras me tocando, e imaginei que já era o alvo de piadas do colégio agora. Como se lesse minha mente, Alice se esticou para meu ouvido. "Eu prometo que não vou deixar ninguém te perturbar." Ela sussurrou e deu um tapinha no meu braço.

Mas eu nem respondi; só continuei andando com a cabeça baixa, e meus pés se arrastando contra a onda de exaustão que surgia em mim.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, percebi que estava sendo evitada por todo corpo estudantil. Esse fato me deixou tão aliviada, que quase sorri. Quase. Faz tudo ficar tão mais fácil, ser evitada. Eles ainda faziam aquilo de "passos e sussurros", mas com isso eu podia lhe dar.

Eu nunca comia a comida da escola, então eu mesma fiz meu saquinho de _Gingerbread Zombie_ e me sentei no final da mesa junto com Alice, e de frente para Rosalie, a melhor amiga de Alice e namorada de Emmet. Emmet e Rose eram ambos do último ano, mas aqueles dois e Alice eram quase inseparáveis. Me disseram que eles eram os mais populares do colégio, e eu podia facilmente entender o porquê. Rose, com sua beleza, Alice, com seu super dom de fazer amigos e sua alegria contagiante, é claro, Emmet, o grande zagueiro do time de futebol que todos morriam para impressionar.

Emmet e eu não nos falávamos muito, principalmente porque ele me apavorava, mas Rose e eu estávamos nos aproximando de uma amizade.

Eu disse um rápido "Oi" e procurei meu livro em minha mochila. Tinha acabado de pegá-lo na biblioteca. Já não tinha mais minha velha coleção de livros, então sempre tinha que pegar emprestado. Mas mesmo os livros sendo ruins, eles sempre mantinham minha atenção longe daquele lugar lotado.

Eles sabiam que nem valia a pena me incluir na conversa – que parecia ser centrada na festa de hoje à noite – então eu só ruminei meus cookies e comecei a ler com a cabeça baixa. Isso era o que fazia todos os dias: tentar ser invisível.

O som do sinal trouxe minha atenção de volta para a cafeteria, então eu rapidamente guardei meu livro e fui para a sala de Biologia. Eu gostava dessa aula porque eu tinha uma mesa de laboratório só para mim, e às vezes eu podia até tirar uns minutos de cochilo. Sr. Banner nunca reclamou disso pois ele sabia que já tinha estudado tudo aquilo em Phoenix.

Mantive minha cabeça baixa por todo caminho até a sala, andando levemente mais devagar do que o normal. Minha exaustão estava rapidamente me dominando, fazendo com que minhas pálpebras caíssem e meus passos se arrastassem, além do esforço que eu fazia para ficar coerente. A única coisa que me mantinha acordada era a fria chuva ensopando meu capuz e um pouco de meu cabelo. _Acorda! Acorda! Acorda!_ Eu gritava para mim mesma mentalmente, esfregando meus olhos furiosamente com meus punhos em uma tentativa de adiar o inevitável.

Assim que me sentei na sala de Biologia, sabia que precisava cochilar por pelo menos dez ou vinte minutos. Sabia que estava forçando quando me mantinha acordada na aula de Inglês, mas tinha o trabalho para entregar. Era melhor para eu dormir aqui, no colégio, onde o som do sinal me mantinha atenta quando necessário; sabia que nunca podia dormir o bastante para sonhar. Cruzei meus braços em cima da mesa e deitei minha testa sobre eles. Ouvindo os passos ao meu redor enquanto as pessoas assumiam seus lugares, e olhando para a escuridão criada pelo véu de meus braços e cabelo; lentamente deixei meus olhos se fecharem, e dei boas-vindas à inconsciência.

**EPOV**

A Prima Nova Louca estava desmaiada na minha mesa de laboratório quando entrei na sala de Biologia. Então agora vou ficar aqui sentado olhando para seu negro capuz ensopado com uma careta de desdém. _Deve ser legal..._ Eu pensei amargamente, enquanto começava com meu – não, nosso –trabalho de laboratório. Eu devia acordá-la como o chato que definitivamente sou. Devia arrancar aquele capuz de sua cabeça e começar a sacudi-la. Devia ter dito ao Sr. Banner que não estava tudo bem com a situação quando ele me perguntou. Mas não. Quase parecia um sacrilégio perturbar algo tão pacifico e inatingível quanto o sono.

Então eu engoli minha irritação e inveja, assinei a porra do acordo, e esperava sinceramente que ela gostasse de seu A. Assim que terminei, imediatamente me arrependi de ter feito tudo tão rápido. Não tinha absolutamente nada para tirar a minha atenção do fato de que quase não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos. Comecei a fazer o que sempre faço nessas situações: olhos se fechando, cabeça caindo, e depois acordo de novo. Fiz isso cinco vezes antes de passar a mão por meu rosto com força, e olhei com fúria para a figura adormecida a meu lado. _Vadia Idiota._ Eu podia ouvi-la respirando profundamente no silêncio da sala, e ela estava emitindo o mais suave ronco, e tinha certeza de que era o único que podia ouvir aquilo.

Era quieto, profundo, e repetitivo, como uma canção de ninar. E estava me fazendo ficar ainda mais cansado do que eu já estava. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos de aula. Sacudindo minha cabeça ferozmente, decidi que não aguentaria mais a tentação. Levantei minha mão e pigariei para chamar a atenção do Sr. Banner quando ele não olhou para mim.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen?" Sr. Banner perguntou em um tom de sabedoria. Eu frequentemente pedia dispensa da aula em horas como essa. Sr. Banner era o mais fácil professor quanto ao assunto de privilégios.

"Com licença, Sr. Banner, mas poderia por favor sair mais cedo hoje?" Eu perguntei o mais educadamente possível. Esperava que ele não reparasse que minhas palavras estavam um pouco sonolentas. Quando ele me deu um olhar desconfiado, eu acrescentei. "Afinal, estou trabalhando por dois esta tarde." Apontei com minha cabeça na direção da Garota Nova, Prima Louca, Vadia a meu lado e sorri.

O Sr. Banner deu um longo suspiro, mas assentiu. Ele permitia o comportamento mal-educado dela, por motivos desconhecidos a mim, então ele devia ser justo com todos. Com um sorriso triunfante, eu guardei minhas coisas. Bem quando ia me levantar, eu ouvi um silencioso choro ao meu lado. Eu olhei e percebi que ela estava tremendo levemente em seu sono. Eu a olhei tremer por um momento, e considerei acordá-la do que devia ser um pesadelo, mas decidi que melhor não. _É isso que dá._ Eu sorri malignamente.

Com essa decisão tomada, levantei de meu banco e rapidamente saí da sala, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Não prestei atenção nos gritos altos e estrangulados saindo do prédio de ciência atrás de mim enquanto ia para meu Volvo.

"Voltarei no Domingo à tarde. Estou confiando em vocês dois que não irão se matar em minha ausência. " Disse Carlisle distraído enquanto rondava a sala pela segunda vez, tateando os bolsos, tentando localizar as chaves. Às vezes posso jurar que compartilhamos DNA.

"Ah, vai Carlisle, eu e meu amigão aqui?" Disse Emmet jogando seus grandes e suados braços sobre meus ombros enquanto sorria.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Em. Você fede pra caralho, vai tomar um banho antes que Carlisle te dê um sermão sobre os benefícios de um desodorante!" Eu disse e tirei seus braços de mim com nojo. Ele sempre fedia quando voltava de seus treinos, e eu mal podia esperar pra tomar um banho e me livrar de seu fedor. Mas Carlisle ia sair para alguma conferência de médicos na Costa Oeste, então eu tinha que lhe mostrar o filho bom que eu era.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça com desaprovação e deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado. "Por favor, Edward. Não use esse tipo de linguagem. " Ele zangou e continuou com o seu perseguir.

Eu sorri maliciosamente. "Claro, Papai C." Ele odiava quando eu o chamava assim. Assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca, ele achou suas chaves no sofá e as pegou com um sorriso vitorioso. Pegou sua maleta e passou pela porta, mas parou e virou-se para Emmet, franzindo o nariz. Eu sorri um pouco assim que ele percebeu que eu tinha razão.

_Por favor dê o sermão sobre desodorante._ Eu implorei com meus olhos para Carlisle. Mas ao invés disso, ele juntou as sobrancelhas e franziu o rosto pra mim.

"Edward, quando foi a última vez que você dormiu?" Ele perguntou, com um tom preocupado. Tive que controlar um gemido.

"Dormi ontem à noite; é só que eu tive um longo dia."E não era uma mentira. Ele me olhou cético por um momento, mas finalmente assentiu.

"Vá dormir cedo hoje então, você parece exausto." Ele disse e se virou novamente para a porta, mas parou e acrescentou. "Emmet. _Desodorante._É só o que digo." Eu ri sombriamente enquanto ele saía da casa, e fui subir as escadas para meu quarto para me preparar para a longa noite que viria.


	2. Bloody Newtons

**********Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

******Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Bloody Newtons – Ensanguentados Newtons**

**BPOV**

Era o mesmo pesadelo que eu tive semana passada, aquele em que eu me escondia no closet. Ele sempre me encontrava, não importava a quão quieta eu ficava.

Eu acordei com um espasmo, caindo de meu banco no chão frio e duro. Eu ouvi o mais horríveis dos gritos, e instintivamente cobri meus ouvidos com as mãos para me livrar do ruído.

Levou um momento para eu perceber que o grito vinha de mim, e instantaneamente calei minha boca com um tapa. Percebi então, para minha desgraça, que ainda estava na sala de Biologia.

Quando olhei em volta da sala, todos estavam me encarando ali deitada no chão com vários graus de choque. O único som na sala era de minha respiração acelerada. Eu  
fiquei lá em silêncio por um momento, sem saber o que fazer.

Eu deveria correr? Deveria pedir licença? Poderia sair dessa situação com o mínimo de dignidade? Decidi que a resposta era definitivamente não.

Então eu lentamente me levantei do chão, e peguei meus objetos de laboratório, que eu tinha derrubado com meu ataque.

Mike Newton estava a duas mesas à minha frente me encarando, a boca totalmente aberta de choque. Todos os outros pareciam espelhar sua pose, e eu me senti obrigada a dizer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa.

Mas eu estava completamente congelada, lá, tentando arrumar meu material como se fosse a única coisa que me mantivesse na sala, na escola, na cidade. Agora, estava quase certa de que meu rosto estava um pimentão de tanta vergonha.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era fingir que nada aconteceu e agüentar meus colegas me encarando.

Finalmente, o Sr. Banner limpou a garganta. Olhei pra ele, silenciosamente implorando com o olhar; pelo quê, eu não sei. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, depois a fechou de novo. Ele fez isso quatro vezes antes de finalmente falar.

"Srta. Swan, gostaria de sair?" Ele perguntou tão baixo que quase não entendi as palavras. Sem confiar em minha voz para falar, eu assenti veemente e juntei minhas coisas. Sem esperar mais confirmações para sair, eu me apressei pra fora da sala com meus olhos fixos no chão.

Uma vez lá fora, eu desmoronei na grama, respirando fundo, sem ligar para a leve chuva que caía. Fiquei lá pelo que pareceram horas, repassando o acontecimento na minha cabeça. Qualquer esperança que eu tinha de permanecer despercebida, mesmo com os episódios anteriores, tinham ido por água abaixo.

Com um gemido, eu me levantei do chão e fui até o Porsche de Alice. Sem chance de eu ir para a aula de Educação Física hoje.

Não tinha certeza se Alice já sabia do ocorrido na aula de biologia, mas se sabia, ela não disse nada sobre isso no carro, nem pelo resto do dia. _Agradeci por isso._ No caminho pra casa, ela não parava de falar sobre um cara da aula de História dela que ela gostava. O nome dele era Jasper. Ela percebia cada olhada dele, mas não sabia se era porque ele gostava dela ou se era porque tinha uma sujeira na cara.

"Quer dizer, hoje teve pizza, e aquele molho pode sujar sua cara toda se você não tiver cuidado. Eu devia ter ido ao banheiro antes da aula! Se tivesse algo na minha cara no almoço, você me diria, não é?" Ela me olhou nervosamente enquanto falava. Ela nem me deu chance de responder, claro. "Meu Deus! Ele provavelmente acha que eu sou uma tonta!" ela gemeu. Rolei meus olhos.

"Ele não acha você tonta, Alice. Está sendo ridícula." Eu disse numa voz monótona. Ela fez a mesma coisa por toda semana, sempre achando que esse cara estava ou completamente apaixonado por ela, ou completamente enojado por ela, sempre decidindo a última opção. Ver seu olhar desesperado me fez adicionar: "Ainda mais, eu te vi depois do almoço e você estava absolutamente perfeita." eu menti. Não prestava atenção em nada na escola, principalmente nesses detalhes. Ela pareceu relaxar com meu comentário.

"Ok, talvez você tenha razão. Mesmo assim, espero que ele vá à festa do Emmet hoje. Vou ter que ficar 100% irresistível. Tenho um vestido verde que estou louca pra usar..." ela tagarelou, tão empolgada agora que mudou o assunto para seu tópico favorito: guarda-roupa. Gemi alto em pensar que ia para essa festa. Depois de meu comportamento de hoje, não podia disfarçar, falar com Rosalie e ir embora de boa sem ter toda a atenção voltada para mim. Mesmo assim, deixei isso de lado, sabendo que não tiraria Alice do meu pé.

Assim que chagamos em casa, Alice começou a fuçar em seu closet, tentando desesperadamente achar seu "Vestido Verde Perfeito", enquanto eu preparava o jantar. Esme não estava em casa essa noite, então Alice e eu comemos sozinhas na cozinha enquanto ela tagarelava sobre os acessórios. Pensei comigo mesmo o quão divertido seria se esse tal Jasper não fosse à festa do Emmet, mas nem mencionei essa possibilidade com Alice.

"Então... - Alice disse devagar enquanto brincava com a comida, - O que você... Uh... Vai vestir?" ela tentou parecer casual enquanto colocava um pedaço de brócolis na boca. Eu sabia exatamente onde essa conversa ia dar e decidi impedir antes que fosse tarde de mais.

"Não. - Eu disse firmemente, tentando parecer severa. - Vou vestir o que estou vestindo agora, e não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso. Ponto final. Você tem sorte de eu estar indo à essa festa, pra começar." Eu murmurei a última parte pra mim mesma, mas alto o bastante pra ela ouvir. Pude ver que ela queria mesmo discutir, e elogiei internamente seu autocontrole quando ela não o fez. Sabia que custava muito pra ela. Comemos o resto da refeição com uma conversa amigável. E com isso, quero dizer que Alice fala pra caramba, e eu só ouvia... Na maior parte do tempo.

Lá pelas dez horas da noite, Alice estava vestida como se fosse fazer uma sessão de fotos para a Vogue, ao invés de ir a uma festa de colégio, e eu mantive minha palavra e usei a mesma coisa que usei na aula. Provavelmente precisaria do capuz mais do que nunca. Saímos de casa, ela com seu sapatinho de salto de cem dólares clicando no cimento, e fomos para a casa ao lado. Não sabia muito sobre os Cullen, só o que a Alice me dissera. Carlisle Cullen era um ótimo médico que tinha dois filhos adotivos: Emmet, claro, e um outro cara que nunca conheci. Edmund, ou Edward ou alguma coisa assim. Ela não me contou muito sobre ele, porque Jasper é seu melhor amigo, e claro que a conversa não passava dele. Eu tinha uma esperança de encontrar esse Jasper e implorar por piedade. Doeria _muito falar com a pobre garota?_

Me desviei de meus pensamentos pela música alta que vinha da grande e branca casa na minha frente. Alice estava tão empolgada que pensei que ela fosse ter um aneurisma. Ela foi na minha frente e desapareceu pela porta de convidados. Não tinha muita gente do lado de fora, então eu levei um momento de preparação mental antes de também passar pela porta.

Parecia ter uma pequena multidão, mas não era tão ruim quanto achei que seria. Vi uma garota da minha aula de trigonometria com os lábios grudados com os de um cara que eu não conhecia. Acho que o nome dela é Jennifer, ou Jessica, ou alguma coisa assim. Percebi que eu era terrível com nomes.

Eu desviei passando pela escada, que parecia levar ao segundo andar, e caminhei mais profundamente na casa para procurar por Rose. Assim que entrei na sala, eu podia ouvir a voz crescendo Emmet dizendo a alguém para não "atirar" sobre o tapete. Eu virei meu olhar em direção a sua voz, imaginando que Rose estaria em algum lugar próximo, quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado por uma voz familiar decepcionante.

"Bella" Mike estava do outro lado da sala perto de uma esquina com um pequeno grupo de pessoas e acenando-me com os braços freneticamente. Eu gemi e mantive a cabeça baixa, esperando que ele achasse que eu não podia ouvi-lo sobre a música alta de rap que está sendo tocada, e esperei que ele desistisse. Eu estava errada. Ele começou a fazer o seu caminho em torno das pessoas que estavam na sala, batendo os ombros com uma garota e a forçando a derramar sua bebida. Ainda assim, ele continuou chegando. Uma vez ele estava dentro de 10 metros de mim, eu entrei completamente em pânico e comecei a procurar uma saída. Achei que Mike tinha bebido e seria ainda mais insuportável do que o habitual, um risco que eu não queria tomar. Infelizmente, quando eu me virei, vi um grupo muito grande de pessoas bloqueando a porta, e sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia passar por elas. Eu olhei para a minha direita e notei uma grande escadaria que conduz ao segundo andar da casa e que ficou totalmente clara de foliões. Decidir que eu não tinha outras opções que pudessem me salvar, de outro episódio terrivelmente embaraçoso e emocional, eu me empurrei para a escada.

Eu ainda podia ouvir Mike atrás de mim, chamando meu nome, então eu continuei correndo, pelo corredor do segundo andar. Cheguei à uma porta lá e tentei abri-la, apenas para encontrá-la bloqueada. Notei então um outro conjunto de escadas, provavelmente levando para o andar superior da casa, então eu corri o meu caminho até eles e continuei correndo até que se me deparei com uma parede.

"BELLA, ONDE VOCÊ FOI?" Mike chamava no pé da escada. Sua voz estava estranha, confirmando minhas suspeitas com a bebida. Em pânico de novo, enquanto sua voz se aproximava, localizei uma última porta e tentei abri-la. _Destrancada_. Quase arrombei a porta, e a fechei silenciosamente, encostando minha testa nela.

Estava ofegando e tremendo levemente agora, e tentava acalmar minha respiração com meus olhos ainda fechados, ouvindo atentamente e tentando escutar Mike. Minhas mãos trêmulas ainda estavam na maçaneta, então levei um momento para trancar a porta, e me afastei dela lentamente. [

Quando não ouvi mais nada do outro lado da porta, deixei escapar um suspiro de alivio, e fechei os olhos. Foi quando alguém no quarto, atrás de mim, deu um pigarro. Eu dei um pulo me virando, batendo com as costas na porta, fazendo um som de surpresa, e instintivamente trouxe minha mão até minha boca. Lá, sentado em posição de quem estava meditando, em uma cama imensa, estava um rapaz que parecia ter mais ou menos minha idade. Ele tinha o tom mais estranho de bronze nos cabelos desgrenhados, e um aspecto muito pálido, assim como o meu, e olhos de um lindo verde com escuros círculos roxos debaixo deles. Ele parecia quase tão cansado quanto eu, mas era muito... Bonito? Sim, bonito. Era um daqueles momentos em que eu queria poder chegar perto de alguém do sexo masculino, porque ele era inumanamente belo.

Mas ele estava sentado lá, olhando pra mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas; fiquei paralisada em silêncio por um segundo antes de perceber que esse deveria ser o quarto dele, e que eu era uma intrusa.

"Ah Meu Deus... M-me perdoe... Eu não t-tinha idéia... Eu só estava t-tentando..." Gaguejei, tentando sem sucesso explicar minha presença.  
Respirei fundo e olhei para meus pés desconfortavelmente, sem querer encontrar seu olhar.

"Ah, não, sem problema, sério. Garotas entram em meu quarto toda hora para ter um estranho colapso emocional." Ele sorriu.

_Estranho colapso emocional?_ - Eu pensei amargamente_. Você nem tem idéia._Fiz minha melhor cara de desculpas e tentei explicar mais coerentemente. Meu coração ainda batia furiosamente, e eu ainda estava tremendo um pouco pela surpresa de encontrar esse estranho aqui, mas fiz o melhor para explicar.

"Eu só estava tentando fugir de um cara que estava me seguindo, subi correndo as escadas, mas as portas estavam fechadas, então subi um pouco mais, e ele ainda vinha atrás de mim, então cheguei aqui." Eu tagarelei com uma voz histérica. Dei uma pausa, tentando decifrar sua expressão que parecia divertida. Respirei fundo para me acalmar, e falei mais de vagar. "Por favor, me perdoe por te perturbar." Terminei com sinceridade.

Me virei para ir sem esperar uma resposta, mas pude ouvir uma voz que me fez congelar na maçaneta.

"BELLA!" pude ouvir Mike gritando do corredor. Fiquei parada lá por um momento, ouvindo-o repetir meu nome antes de me virar lentamente para o cara na cama que olhava para a porta com uma expressão dividida entre frustração e diversão.

"Está se escondendo do Newton." Ele disse mais como uma afirmação, não interrogação. Encontrei seus profundos e cansados olhos verdes e assenti vagarosamente. Então ele riu. Era um suave e musical som que por um momento me distraiu de toda a situação. Estava totalmente desconfortável por estar no quarto de um cara estranho, bonito ou não, mas não podia voltar para o corredor onde Mike me esperava. Decidi que podia sair e enfrentar um Mike bêbado, ou ficar lá até ele ir embora, e me arriscar com esse estranho. Tendo essas escolhas, me decidi.

"Ummm... " comecei, implorando com meus olhos, "Se importaria se... Talvez, se eu pudesse ficar e esperar Mike ir embora?" eu perguntei num sussurro, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Seus olhos verdes olharam pra mim, depois para a porta e depois pra mim de novo com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Depois de um momento de indecisão, ele deu um suspiro pesado. "Tá pode ser." Ele disse num tom derrotado. "Só não fode com nada." Ele pediu com uma voz dura. Balancei minha cabeça em um rápido movimento, enquanto ele retornava a atenção para um caderno de rascunho, um diário, ou algo em seu colo. Enquanto seu olhar estava concentrado, olhei o grande espaço que era seu quarto. A cama em que ele sentava estava a minha direita, depois da metade do quarto. Do outro lado estava um sofá preto de couro com uma grande prateleira de livros do lado. A parede de frente pra mim tinha largas janelas de vidro que davam para um pátio. O quarto estava levemente bagunçado, com umas roupas pelo sofá e pela cama, e uns livros no chão, mas não era tão horrível assim.

"Então, qual é o seu nome?" Sua voz de veludo me tirou de minha exploração visual. Eu me virei pra ele, suas sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, concentrado no caderno em seu colo, lápis se movendo de um lado pro outro.

"Bella Swan." Respondi quietamente. Ele assentiu, mas não desviou os olhos de seu colo. Esperei ele me dizer seu nome também, mas não falou nada. "Qual é o seu?" Perguntei, puxando desajeitadamente as mangas do meu casaco.

"Edward Cullen." Ele respondeu distraidamente.

**EPOV**

Desviei meu olhar de meu caderno para vê-la puxando desajeitadamente as mangas de seu casaco. Tirei proveito de sua distração pra realmente olhar pra ela. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos claro, mas eu já sabia disso. Ela usava a mesma roupa da escola. Seu capuz ainda estava pra cima, tentando esconder seu rosto. Mas podia realmente vê-lo agora. Ela era... Atraente, eu suponho. Pelo menos seu rosto era. Mas não pude passar de seus olhos. Eles eram de um quente chocolate, e tinham grandes e escuros círculos de baixo deles, e pareciam tristes... Cansados. Ela parecia quase tão cansada quanto eu. O que não é do caralho possível. Eu pensei me lembrando de sua soneca na aula de Biologia.

"Pode se sentar, sabe." eu disse levantando as sobrancelhas, apontando o sofá com a cabeça.

Ela encontrou meu olhar por um momento, e depois hesitou ao passar pela minha cama até meu sofá. Quando ela sentou, ela levou os joelhos ao peito e os abraçou.  
Eu me encolhi, vendo seus tênis sujos e molhados em meu novo sofá de couro.

"Se for ficar numa merda de posição fetal no meu sofá de cinco mil dólares, pelo menos faça o favor de tirar os tênis." Eu pedi. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento antes dela pular do sofá e começar a esfregar freneticamente onde seus pés tocaram o sofá.

"Ah Meu Deus, me desculpe! Nem sei o que estava pensando! Me perdoe." Ela ficou se desculpando, enquanto esfregava o sofá. Ela se desculpava de mais, porra. Quase me senti culpado por dizer alguma coisa.

"Está tudo bem. Sério, não se preocupe." eu suspirei. Ela parou com as mãos e se endireitou, analisando o sofá. Depois que pareceu satisfeita que meu couro italiano estivesse bem, ela sentou novamente, desta vez com os pés no chão.

Voltei minha atenção para meus desenhos por um minuto. Quando olhei para cima, Bella ainda estava no lugar, mas parecia analisar minha estante de livros com interesse e... gostar? Ela gostava de ler?

"Gosta de livros?" Perguntei em voz alta. Sua cabeça virou-se para mim e assentiu lentamente, um leve tom de vermelho sob suas bochechas, envergonhada por ser pega olhando minha literatura. Ri mentalmente. "Pode olhar se quiser." Eu disse apontando para minha estante. Seus olhos se iluminaram um pouco, e ela levantou-se vagarosamente em direção aos livros, olhos percorrendo seus títulos. Eu tinha uma extensa coleção antes mesmo de mudar pra cá. Carlisle nunca foi compreensivo pra me comprar livros.

A mão da Bella se levantou como se ela quisesse pegar um livro, mas parou de repente e se virou pra mim. "Posso?" Ela sussurrou, apontando para um livro. Gesticulei com minha mão num gesto que dizia sinta-se à vontade. Ela pegou um livro da estante e o abriu, virando as páginas com intensidade._Sim, ela gosta de livros._Decidi.

Ela voltou para o sofá e começou a ler. Não pude ver que livro era, mas ela parecia muito imersa nele, então voltei a desenhar.

Ficou um silêncio confortável por um momento, os únicos sons eram vindos da festa abaixo de nós, meu lápis se movendo no papel, e as paginas da Bella sendo viradas.

Ela não desviava o olhar do livro que lia, e eu estava tão concentrado em meu desenho que percebi que quase 2 horas se passaram quando eu terminei. Então eu olhei pra ela. Ela parecia tranqüila lendo o livro, e mesmo sendo grosso, ela parecia já ter lido metade dele. Ela também parecia _cansada._

"Sabe," comecei, quebrando o silêncio. Quando ela olhou pra mim, continuei, "Vinte pratas que o Newton já esteja desmaiado numa poça de seu próprio vômito." Eu sorri.

"Ah." Ela disse, parecendo distraída por algo, depois "Ah, AH!" ela fechou o livro e  
se levantou. "Desculpe-me! Eu me perdi no livro, não percebi. Não queria ser mal-educada, mesmo." Ela foi até a estante.

"Não, eu não me importo, é só que..." Eu franzi a testa, sem saber_por que_eu não me importava, mas continuei. "É só que você parece bem cansada. Devia ir pra casa e dormir um pouco." Eu disse honestamente.

Ela se virou então, depois de guardar o livro, e deu uma risada bem-humorada: "É, eu devia ir pra casa e dormir." Ela disse num tom sarcástico. Juntei minhas sobrancelhas e olhei pra ela sem entender. Ela sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu realmente não durmo." Ela disse, e depois de ver o choque em meu rosto, acrescentou: "Quer dizer, eu tento não dormir. Pesadelos." Ela terminou envergonhada.

Mas tudo pareceu fazer sentido pra mim. O cansaço em seu rosto, ela dormindo na escola, o pesadelo que ela teve na aula hoje. Ela também não dormia. Como eu.

"Você também não dorme? Tenta ficar acordada?" Eu perguntei numa voz chocada. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e seu rosto ficou mais pálido. De repente ela franziu o rosto em confusão. Sacudi minha cabeça lentamente, sustentando seu olhar. "Pesadelos?" Ela sussurrou. Eu parei por um segundo, não gostando do termo.

"Pode chamá-los disso..." Respondi de olhos semicerrados. Ela ficou com uma expressão de quem entendeu. Então ela sabia do que eu estava falando? Ficamos lá por um segundo, nos encarando em um silencio respeitoso por toda merda que tínhamos que passar, sabendo que era difícil ficar acordado. Falando nisso...

"Como você faz isso? Ficar acordada?" Eu perguntei curioso.

"Café, cozinhando, dever de casa..." ela disse dando de ombros. "Eu tento tirar uns cochilos durante as aulas quando posso, mas é tão difícil dormir lá." ela parou, e depois sacudiu a cabeça. "Pelo menos, até hoje. Provavelmente nunca mais vou tentar dormir lá." Ela terminou, lançando um olhar para meu tapete dourado.

Me senti culpado então, percebendo que ela se referia à sua soneca na aula de biologia, na qual eu a deixei dormir. Se seus 'pesadelos' fossem como os meus, e não tinha como eu saber, ela provavelmente acordou completamente em pânico. Franzi o rosto para mim mesmo.

"Como você faz isso?" ela perguntou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

Eu me encostei na cabeceira. "Carlisle é um médico. Posso conseguir umas merdas com ele às vezes. Estimulantes, saca?" ela pareceu um pouco surpreendida com meu uso de drogas. Dei de ombros. "Ou, eu posso ficar desenhando que me mantém acordado... Concentração e tudo isso." acrescentei, não querendo que ela pensasse que eu era um viciado em drogas. "Quer dizer, café?" Eu tossi. Sério? Tudo que ela usava era café? Como ela agüenta essa merda? E dormir na escola? Eu jamais cometeria um erro desses.

Ela só deu de ombros, e depois olhou pra porta e de novo pra mim, parecendo hesitar. "Ummm... Eu devia ir agora. Não quero que Alice fique preocupada. Mas obrigada por me deixar me esconder do Mike." Depois um lado de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso.

Eu assenti e respondi com outro sorriso. Essa Bella Swan não era tão ruim no final das contas. Quando ela foi até a porta, eu pensei por um momento antes de falar.

"Hey!" eu chamei. Ela virou-se e me lançou um olhar interrogativo. "Sabe o gazebo que tem lá atrás?" eu perguntei me referindo ao gazebo que Carlisle e Esme, mãe de Alice, tinham construído há um tempo, na linha entre os dois jardins.

Bella assentiu pra mim, então continuei: "Às vezes, à noite, eu gosto de ir lá. O frio me ajuda a ficar acordado." eu parei então, tentando formular meu pedido. "Talvez, eu possa ver você lá uma noite dessas." eu terminei num tom casual. Os olhos de Bella se iluminaram um pouco com a idéia de me ver de novo, e ela assentiu, sorrindo, antes de abrir a porta e sair do quarto.

Eu vou ao gazebo amanhã, com certeza. A idéia de ter alguém pra conversar à noite era o suficiente pra me fazer ir. Mas também estava ansioso para conhecer melhor Bella. Era bom, finalmente, não me sentir sozinho.

**BPOV**

Edward tinha razão. Mike estava, de fato, desmaiado numa poça de seu próprio vômito... Deitado no banheiro do segundo andar com a porta levemente aberta. Lá se vão vinte pratas. Eu pensei. Olhei mais de perto e notei que seu nariz sangrava. Parece que ele bateu a cabeça na pia quando desmaiou. Deixei escapar uma risada sombria. Silenciosamente, desci as escadas, evitando acordar pessoas inconscientes, e saí pela porta.

Deixei a casa dos Cullen em ótimo estado de espírito, e voltei pra casa respirando o ar pesado e úmido. A noite tinha terminado bem, no final das contas. Edward era durão às vezes, e irritado, mas queria saber mais sobre ele. Não concordei muito com seu uso de drogas, mas quem era eu pra falar alguma coisa? Sei como é difícil ficar acordada. Quando cheguei em casa, vi Alice dormindo em sua cama, ainda usando seu vestido verde. Sorri pra mim mesma, esperando que tivesse encontrado Jasper hoje, e fui pro quarto trocar de roupa.

Hesitei na porta, minha mão envolvendo a maçaneta. Decidindo ser corajosa, e mentalmente me amaldiçoando por não preparar minhas roupas no dia anterior, abri a porta, e corri pro meu armário o mais rápido que pude. Peguei a primeira coisa que vi e corri de volta para a cozinha sem olhar pra trás.

Ofegando de ansiedade, me inspirei de repente numa receita de cookie, então abandonei minhas roupas na mesa da cozinha e comecei a fazer alguns _Ensangüentados Newtons_. Enquanto fazia a massa, pensei novamente em Edward Cullen. Eu iria ao gazebo amanhã à noite, e esperei com dedos cruzados que ele estivesse lá.


	3. Double Fudge Rendezvous

**Observações:**Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica

**Disclaimer:**Twilight e seus personagens pertencema Stephenie Meyer. WideAwake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Double Fudge Rendezvous - Duplo Encontro de Chocolate**

**BPOV**

Foi difícil ser coerente hoje. Não havia aula, pois era sábado, então eu tinha que achar tarefas para ocupar meu tempo. Alice, felizmente, ficou tagarelando na minha orelha, o que fez com que fosse impossível dormir.

"Quer dizer..."Alice falava dramaticamente, "Todos do Colégio estavam na festa, Bella!" Ela disse, irritada enquanto eu esfregava o chão da cozinha. "Por que diabos ele não estava lá? Acha que foi por minha causa? Não. Não, não pode ser. Talvez ele não goste do Emmett. Mas Edward estava lá, e eles são melhores amigos! Ele iria à festa do melhor amigo! " ela choramingou. Quando ela mencionou o nome de Edward, conseguiu minha atenção. Parei meu esfregão e me virei pra ela.

"Ei, Al ..." Eu comecei com cautela. Como perguntar-lhe isso sem chamar atenção indevida para mim?

Ela parou com seu discurso ao som da minha voz, e olhou pra mim interrogativamente da cadeira do balcão. "Hum, esse Edward que você falou? Qual é o problema dele, afinal?" eu perguntei com a maior indiferença possível. Temia que ela ficasse preocupada e começasse a fazer perguntas sobre meus motivos, então adicionei: "Quer dizer, se ele é amigo de Jasper, seria melhor se eu soubesse a companhia que ele mantém." terminei sem jeito.

Curiosa, Alice sorriu para o meu interesse em Edward. "Bem, Edward é..." ela se interrompeu, inclinando a cabeça pro lado, aparentando tentar encontrar uma boa palavra para resumi-lo. Achei que podia ajudar: Lindo? Interessante? Tinha uma impressionante coleção de livros e um sofá de cinco mil dólares? "Problemático." Ela concluiu com um assentir da cabeça.

Franzi o rosto. "Problemático?" exigi. Claro, Edward pareceu meio... Perturbado, mas problemático? Ela assentiu e continuou.

"Ele é... Bem, digamos que Edward não se dê muito bem com os outros." ela adicionou estranhamente. Antes achava que eu poderia tirar proveito de sua abundancia de entusiasmo ao longo da conversa, mas ela começara a me regular informações.

"Alice, pode ser mais especifica?" pedi irritada que tivesse que pedir pra ela falar. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Ele tem problemas, ok ? Ele é um encrenqueiro. Mau visto. Ele é mau com todos, menos com Jasper, não gosta de conversar com as pessoas, já foi preso antes, odeia o Emmett, tem a boca mais suja que eu já ouvi, e no dia de Ano Novo, arranhou minha BMW por "acidente" e nem sequer pediu desculpas." ela disse em um tom mais duro do que eu estava sempre acostumada de ver em Alice.

Eu pisquei um pouco chocada com seu tom e com a descrição que ela fizera de Edward. Ele não parecia ser tudo aquilo ontem. De novo, um pouco perturbado, mas eu sei como a privação do sono pode afetar o humor, então descartei isso. Alice, aparentemente, não. Eu me senti obrigada a defender Edward por algum motivo, mas sabia que se o fizesse me entregaria, então continuei com meu fingimento de querer saber mais sobre Jasper.

"Hmm, Jasper também é assim? Mau com as pessoas, quero dizer." perguntei, sem ligar a mínima. Decidi arquivar a informação sobre Edward para analises, posteriores.

Alice balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Não! Não, Jasper não é assim mesmo. Ele farreia às vezes, mas não mais que Emmett. Uma vez quando ele ficou com Rose, eu o vi ajudando a mãe com umas tarefas - ela é professora no colégio de Port Angeles - e ele era muito gentil com ela." Ela disse com uma voz doce. Eu só dei de ombros e continuei esfregando o chão enquanto Alice apontava as qualidades do Jasper.

Esperando ter uma impressão melhor de Edward está noite, decidi não julgá-lo só pelas opiniões da Alice. Sabia que se ele estivesse me julgando pelas opiniões dos outros, provavelmente estaria achando que eu sou completamente louca. Meus ombros se encolheram um pouco quando percebi o que ele poderia estar pensando de mim agora. Como ele não poderia, com toda aquela fofoca na escola? Por alguma razão eu realmente queria que Edward gostasse de mim... Ou que pelo menos continuasse sendo um pouco educado, o que Alice deixou bem claro, era uma raridade dele.

Com um humor ainda pior, continuei limpando a casa pelo resto do dia, ansiosa por outro encontro com Edward, com um mistura de expectativa e receio.

Às onze da noite, eu tomei coragem não querendo decepcionar Edward e criei uma nova receita de cookie. Esme me disse uma vez que ninguém resistia à minha companhia quando meus cookies estavam envolvidos. Esperei que ela tivesse sido sincera enquanto eu fazia a massa e untava a forma. Alice e Esme - bastante cansada da sua viagem a Seattle ontem - já tinham terminado o dia e dormiam tranquilamente em suas camas. Geralmente eu tinha bastante inveja delas nesta hora da noite, mas eu estava muito ansiosa para encontrar Edward para pensar nisso sequer por um segundo. Distraidamente, pensei em como me sentiria estúpida se ele não fosse ao gazebo hoje. Depois percebi que estava parecendo Alice e parei de pensar como uma adolescente boba.

Assim que meus cookies esfriaram, eu os coloquei no Ziplock e os nomeei como sempre faço. _Double Fudge Rendezvous_. Eles pareciam e estavam deliciosos, o que me satisfez porque normalmente sou muito exigente comigo mesma. Me sentei na mesa do balcão da cozinha e tamborilei os dedos na bancada enquanto tomava outro gole de café. Estava oficialmente sem coisas pra fazer, e pude sentir minhas pálpebras caindo sem minha permissão. Me perguntei a que horas mais ou menos Edward ia lá, e decidindo manter minha sanidade, concluí que faria minha aparição exatamente à meia-noite. Não precisa ter pressa. Mentalmente me bati por estar tão ansiosa. Pelo menos fiquei feliz que não haveria mini vestidos verdes envolvidos.

Uma vez que o relógio do microondas marcou meia-noite, levantei e coloquei meu capuz. Pegando meu saco de _Double Fudge Rendezvous_, saí pela porta e fui para o jardim. Estava chuviscando do lado de fora com luz suficiente da lua para eu localizar o gazebo lá no final do jardim. Olhei na direção da casa dos Cullen e vi a janela do quarto de Edward iluminada. Respirei fundo e comecei a cambalear para o gazebo na escuridão. Era bem grande, com flores passando pelos postes, se escorando no telhado que o cobria. Dei os dois passos que faltavam para a plataforma e olhei e volta. Nunca estive lá antes. Havia uma mesa de pic-nic no centro com um banco de cada lado. Sentei de costas para as casas e olhei para o pequeno rio que passava pela propriedade. Meus olhos tinham se ajustado o bastante para ver as formas das nuvens nele. De certo modo, era um lindo lugar.

Edward estava parcialmente certo. A leve brisa gelada me manteve coerente, mas o suave som do rio estava me ninando. Esfreguei meus olhos com os punhos comecei a comer um cookie, com certeza de que um pouco mais de açúcar não mataria ninguém.

Fiquei sentada lá no banco por um tempo comendo os cookies e olhando o rio antes de ouvir leves passos vindo por trás de mim. Estava alarmada antes, e me lembrei que esperava por alguém. Virei lentamente no banco e vi Edward se aproximando do gazebo. Ele estava usando uma jaqueta preta de couro e uma calça jeans escura. Não pude decifrar sua expressão como gostaria, mas ele não parecia ter uma cara de "mau". Ele sentou-se no banco oposto do meu sem falar nada e olhou para o rio.

Me permiti um momento para fazer uma dança mental pelo fato dele ter vindo, antes de perceber que ele não falava. Ele só estava sentado olhando para o rio. A leve brisa brincava com seu cabelo, mandando seu cheiro na minha direção. Edward tinha um cheiro divino. Parecia sabonete e shampoo e um vago pontada de cigarro misturado, o que deveria ser repulsivo, mas não era. Sem saber como começar, lembrei-me de minha arma secreta.

"Cookie?" eu perguntei numa voz leve e passei o saco para ele. Ele olhou de lado para o saco e franziu as sobrancelhas. Tentado, ele se esticou para o saco e pegou um, olhando como se eu estivesse oferecendo cabeças de cachorrinhos ao invés de um simples cookie. Com um suspiro irritado, peguei o saco de volta e tirei outro cookie. Mordi lenta e dramaticamente, mostrando que ele não teria um troço se comesse minha arte. Ele fez uma careta e franziu o rosto pra mim, depois colocou o cookie na boca, dando uma grande mordida depois e mastigando com vontade. Seus olhos se iluminaram um pouco quando ele provou o cookie, e eu voltei com minha dança mental. Sabia que ele tinha gostado.

"Esses cookies são muito bons. De que são?" Sua voz de seda finalmente falou depois que terminou de mastigar.

Levantei um lado da boca em um sorriso. "Double Fudge Rendezvous" respondi calmamente.

"Hmmm..." ele murmurou enquanto dava outra mordida e engolia. "É um nome muito estranho pra um cookie." ele questionou.

Dei de ombros "Sempre me inspiro no que me acontece durante o dia. Depois os nomeio de acordo com os acontecimentos." eu falei monotonamente. "Ontem eu fiz Ensangüentados Newtons." adicionei com um sorriso.

Edward fez silencio por um momento antes de jogar a cabeça pra trás e dar uma gargalhada, ambos me assustando e deslumbrando ao mesmo tempo. Assim que se recompôs, ele se virou para mim, diversão em suas feições e um sorriso torto nos lábios: "Isso é hilário pra caralho. Terá que me fazer muitos desses um dia." ele piscou. Sim, ele piscou. Meu Deus, ele _piscou!_

Levei um minuto pra recompor a menininha boba de dezessete anos dentro de mim antes de assentir. Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, só olhando para a luz da lua, para o rio enquanto comíamos nossos _Double Fudge Rendezvous_. Minha cabeça rodava pelo fato de que me sentia tão confortável ao lado desse cara, e que se fosse qualquer outro, estaria gritando e tremendo como uma louca.

"Sobre o que são seus pesadelos?" Edward perguntou num sussurro, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Me virei pra ele. Seu olhar estava fixo em suas mãos, e eu franzi o rosto. Não queria contar meu passado sórdido pra ele. Quando não respondi, seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus, e ele também franziu. "Não precisa me contar, só estou curioso. Não quero ser intrometido." ele disse suavemente com uma expressão sincera.

"Não, " eu disse rapidamente, "Tudo bem, mesmo. Eu só... Não gosto muito de falar sobre isso com ninguém." expliquei enquanto olhava para minhas mãos em cima da mesa. "Você provavelmente acha que sou louca com todas as fofocas que rolam por aí. Não preciso jogar mais lenha na fogueira." adicionei pesadamente. Ele assentiu, mas não negou minhas acusações. Ele ficou lá em silêncio olhando para o nada com uma expressão vazia. Depois de alguns minutos, ele olhou pra mim com uma expressão decidida.

"Eu te mostrarei o meu se você me mostrar o seu." disse ele com firmeza.

**EPOV**

Ela ficou lá com uma expressão pasma, piscando às vezes. Não querendo falar ainda mais do que ela já tinha declarado, mas eu _tinha_ que saber qual era a daquela garota.

Tinha falado com Emmett mais cedo, o que era um sinal de que eu estava mais interessado na Bella Swan do que permite meu comportamento normal. Por sorte, Em estava sofrendo de ressaca e estava muito mal para brigar comigo pela minha aproximação. Assim que as palavras "Bella Swan" saíram de minha boca, ele ficou com uma expressão esquisita.

"Não foda com a Bella, mano." ele rosnou com os olhos estreitos, querendo fazer um tom de firmeza, mas falhando miseravelmente. Eu já estava bem puto por ele ignorar minha pergunta.

"Pare de ser tão fodidamente difícil e só me fala o que você sabe, ok?" eu rosnei pra ele alto o bastante pra ele se encolher com o som. Sorri um pouco por ter feito piorar sua dor de cabeça.

"Ela é bem estranha, cara," ele gemeu, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos pra se livrar do som. "Ela teve um tipo estranho de experiência traumática antes de se mudar pra cá, então ela não gosta de ser tocada. Alice nunca fala disso, e não temos permissão pra fazer perguntas." depois de falar, ele deixou a cozinha pra vomitar mais, e eu passei o resto dia pensando. Pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com Bella antes dela se mudar pra cá, que não deixava ela ser tocada, ou até dormir. Pensei em todas as possibilidades. Depois de passar o meu dia e à noite completamente ocupado passando pelos piores cenários, jurei antes de deixar a casa que eu iria descobrir.

Então aqui estava eu, oferecendo a única coisa que eu tinha e esperando que ela estivesse tão curiosa sobre meu passado quanto eu estava sobre o dela. Só podia imaginar toda a merda que Alice tinha dito a ela sobre mim. Ela nunca superou o incidente com a BMW. Nem fui eu quem arranhou aquela bosta. Só levei a culpa pelo Jasper que se desesperou tanto por ter feito aquilo que me atirei na frente da bala por aquele bastardo.

"Você primeiro." a voz macia da Bella interrompeu meus pensamentos. Olhei para seus olhos castanhos profundos e digeri seu pedido. Merda. Eu primeiro. Um suspiro frustrado escapou de mim e passei os dedos pelos cabelos. Levei meu olhar para a mesa de madeira e tentei decidir o quanto queria contar de minha história em troca da dela. Me sentindo mais ansioso do que estava acostumado, meti a mão no bolso de minha jaqueta, e peguei um cigarro e um isqueiro. Trazendo o cigarro até minha boca, o acendi, mas fiquei olhando para a fumaça por um longo momento antes de solta-lo e nos envolver em minha escuridão. Tomando minha decisão, dei uma profunda tragada no cigarro, fazendo a ponta ficar em uma brasa laranja vivo, antes de inalar a fumaça.

"Quando eu tinha 9 anos, minha casa pegou fogo, e eu assisti meu pai queimar até morrer." eu falei rapidamente numa voz apertada. Decidi deixar a verdadeira causa do incêndio fora de minha confissão. Não vi a reação dela antes de continuar. "Minha mãe me deixou depois disso." eu disse num tom amargo, arranhando a madeira da mesa com as unhas. "É sobre isso que são meus pesadelos. Algumas noites é o fogo, outras é ela indo embora. Outras são sobre as merdas que aconteceram comigo em famílias adotivas." eu terminei com um dar de ombros e dei outra tragada profunda do meu cigarro blilhando.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento, depois olhei para ela para ver sua reação. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados, alarmados e cheios de choque, preocupação, e... pena. Fico puto quando as pessoas olham pra mim com pena, então voltei meu olhar para o rio com um olhar azedo.

"Sinto muito... " ela sussurrou numa voz baixa e dolorida.

Ri sem humor lembrando-me de como ela se desculpava demais. Eu só dei de ombros e balancei minha mão com o cigarro como quem não liga, e voltei a arranhar a mesa. Eu sabia que era sua vez de explicar, mas esperei pacientemente para ela juntar coragem e continuei fumando meu cigarro. Finalmente ele acabou então joguei ele pra fora do gazebo, seguindo a ponta brilhosa com meus olhos, pra ter certeza de que atingiu o chão molhado, não a grama.

O som dela silenciosamente limpando a garganta trouxe minha atenção de volta pra ela. Ela olhava para suas mãos na mesa nervosamente, a expressão cansada.

"Há um ano, minha mãe e eu fomos vitimas de uma invasão domiciliar, por um mês." ela sussurrou tão baixo que quase não ouvi. Meus olhos se arregalaram, não esperando esse tipo de situação- que quer diz muito, porque eu pensei pra caramba. Esperei que ela continuasse. Seus olhos estavam apertados, provavelmente se lembrando de seu horrível passado, e nunca deixando suas mãos. "O homem... Phil... Era um dos ex-namorados da minha mãe. Ele invadiu a casa e nos trancou lá por quase quatro semanas." ela pausou então, vagando o olhar pelo jardim em sua frente como se alguém fosse pular do escuro inesperadamente. Ela lambeu os lábios e começou de novo. "Ele torturou minha mãe e eu... Fez coisas terríveis..." ela deu de ombros e fechou os olhos com força. Eu queria me esticar pra ela e reconfortá-la de algum modo, mas sabia que não podia. Emmett me disse que ela não gostava de ser tocada, então eu só fiquei ouvindo, esperando que minha mera presença pudesse dar algum conforto a ela. "Ele a matou na minha frente." ela adicionou numa voz sem emoção, agora olhando em direção ao rio com um olhar duro. Depois ela cruzou os braços na mesa na frente dela e deitou a cabeça neles, olhando pra mim. "É sobre isso que são meus pesadelos." ela terminou com uma voz cansada e fechou os olhos.

Eu sabia instintivamente que ela estava editando a história, fazendo com que parecesse menos ruim por motivos que eu não conhecia. Mas vendo que eu fiz a mesma coisa, deixei quieto. Eu tinha uma leve noção do que aconteceu. Era horrível pensar na Bella sendo... Torturada. Eu queria perguntar o que aconteceu com o tal do Phil, mas quando ela abriu os olhos para encontrar os meus novamente, sua expressão deixou claro que o assunto tinha se encerrado. E eu não queria chateá-la mais, então só assenti e dei um sorriso leve pra ela, mostrando a ela que eu não a achava louca. Ela tentou retorná-lo, mas pareceu mais uma careta de dor, então ela tratou de comer outro cookie.

Eu me virei e comecei a digerir a história da Bella. Depois de um tempo, decidi que, desde que o incidente com ela ocorreu recentemente, eu podia pesquisar na internet, ou em jornais.

"Então," Bella falou num tom mais leve, finalmente quebrando o silencio. Sua cabeça ainda estava sobre seus braços. "Qual é o seu cookie preferido?" ela perguntou numa voz baixinha, obviamente tentando mudar de assunto.

Dei um sorriso, e deitei minha cabeça sobre os braços olhando pra ela e espelhando sua pose. "Bem... Antes era de manteiga de amendoim, mas agora, acho que é_Double Fudge Rendezvous._" eu disse com um sorriso torto. Os cookies da Bella eram divinos, possivelmente a melhor coisa que eu já comi. Na casa dos Cullen, quando o assunto era comida, vinha a situação "Cada Homem Por Si Só", e já que nenhum de nós tinha qualquer habilidade com a cozinha, eu raramente tinha a oportunidade de comer algo realmente atraente.

O rosto da Bella se iluminou um pouco com meu elogio escondido, e ela riu de leve. "Eu conheço cinco receitas de cookies de manteiga de amendoim. Você vai gostar de todas." ela respondeu contente, mas depois seu rosto desmoronou um pouco. "Talvez..." ela pausou, olhou pra longe mordendo o lábio, depois olhou pra mim de novo. "Talvez amanhã eu possa te trazer alguns. " sua frase saiu mais como uma pergunta.

Rolei meus olhos para sua dúvida se eu voltaria ou não. "Sim, sim. Estarei aqui amanhã. Quem sou eu para recusar cookies tão bons?" eu brinquei. Ela sorriu, e eu não conseguia entender o porquê de suas bochechas rosadas sob o luar. _É bonita pra cacete..._

Ela libertou seu braço esquerdo desenhando nos padrões da madeira da mesa com seu dedo indicador. "Então, como é a vida em Forks?" ela perguntou baixo.

Dei de ombros: "Entediante pra caralho. Normalmente eu saio com Jasper ou faço algo pra passar o tempo nos finais de semana." eu funguei, "Quando ele não está completamente obcecado pela cadela da sua prima." eu disse.

Bella se endireitou rapidamente e fez uma expressão de raiva. "Ei! Alice NÃO é uma cadela!" ela ladrou. Eu me endireitei devagar com as mãos no ar como quem se rende. Depois, curiosamente ela franziu suas pequenas sobrancelhas "O que quer dizer com obcecado?" ela perguntou cautelosamente.

Dei um suspiro frustrado e virei minha perna no banco para que pudesse encará-la de frente, e me inclinei com um cotovelo na mesa. "Ele está loucamente apaixonado por Alice desde que o conheço. Tenho que ouvir sobre ela todos os dias." suspirei.

Bella congelou por um momento, depois se dobrou na gargalhada mais suave que já ouvi. Pressionei meus lábios juntos com força pra não sorrir diante de seu divertimento e depois levantei uma sobrancelha para ela interrogativamente. Ela se recompôs antes de fazer um estranho ronquinho em sua risada. "Desculpe, é que..." ela se interrompeu com uma risada. Lancei pra ela um olhar frustrado. Fiquei puto por estar fora da piada. Ela olhou pra mim com um olhar de desculpas e continuou. "Desde que cheguei aqui há uma semana, não tenho ouvido nada além de Jasper isso, Jasper aquilo." ela riu de novo e depois adicionou num tom meio histérico obviamente tentando imitar Alice: ""Ah Meu Deus, Bella! Jasper, tipo um sooooonho!" ela disse. Depois nós dois rachamos o bico. _Fodidas figuras_. Nenhum daqueles dois, tinham coragem.

Quando nossas risadas finalmente se aquietaram, levantei minha cabeça para Bella e a balancei. "Bom, pessoalmente, acho que devíamos ficar calados por mais algum tempo. Castigo por nos fazer sofrer." sorri maliciosamente em conspiração. Bella riu e assentiu pra mim.

Retornamos para nossas posições iniciais com as cabeças sobre os braços e ficamos em silencio por mais um tempo, só ouvindo o rio e curtindo a presença um do outro. Fechei meus olhos, curtindo a brisa fria no meu rosto. Ainda estava cansado... Exausto, na verdade. Mas ter Bella comigo facilitou para me manter acordado. Fiquei feliz por um momento por ela querer tanto que eu voltasse me poupando do constrangimento de ter que pedir pra ela voltar, já que obviamente gosto da companhia dela. O que era uma raridade pra mim. Eu era comumente anti-social por escolha. Como uma regra geral, eu tinha aprendido há alguns anos que as pessoas simplesmente são um cú. Era uma forma de vida que eu tinha. Se não se aproximar das pessoas, os merdinhas da vida não podem foder com você, e em troca você não machuca uma pessoa legal que não mereça.

"Alice disse que você já foi preso." Bella disse num tom acusatório. Abri meus olhos pra olhá-la e ela tinha os olhos fechados.

Funguei. "É, Alice saberia. Foi ela quem deu queixa." eu disse com preguiça e fechei os olhos de novo.

"Oh, sério? É uma história que eu posso ouvir?" ela meio riu, meio bocejou.

Dei um suspiro profundo e continuei de olhos fechados. "Teve um incidente com a BMW dela no Dia de Ano Novo. Ela foi tão cuzona. Ela não deu queixa disso, provavelmente por que Jasper a implorou que não fizesse, mas ficou de olho em mim, e finalmente me pegou fazendo besteira... Que não era 'legal" dei de ombros e bocejei, esperando que ela deixasse quieto.

"Bem, o que você fez?" ela perguntou sonolenta quando não continuei. Abri os olhos para encontrá-la olhando pra mim com expectativa. Não tinha orgulho de minha ficha criminal, então fiquei frustrado com sua persistência, mas decidi ser honesto. Passado é passado, afinal.

"Posse de substâncias ilegais." eu disse cuidadosamente enquanto avaliava sua reação.

Então, Deus abençoe o coração dela, ela só deu de ombros e fechou os olhos novamente, como se não fosse nada de mais. Eu sorri um pouco, surpreso com sua reação.

"Você vai ter que desculpar a Alice. Ela tem uma leve tendência de guardar rancor. Ás vezes que é isso admirável, mas em outros casos pode causar um pouco de dor" ela respondeu calmamente. Eu bufei e depois fechei os olhos novamente. _Um pouco de dor? Mais pra uma puta de uma inconveniência._

Eu tinha outros incidentes em minha ficha, mas decidi não entregar tudo em uma noite. Melhor pegar leve com ela já que ela está passando a noite com um completo fodido. Mais uma vez, ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, só os sons de nossas respirações e do rio atrás de nós.

Finalmente o silencio foi quebrado por um leve ressonar que imediatamente reconheci como da Bella. Abrindo meus olhos e vendo seu rosto pacifico, percebi que ela tinha adormecido. Hesitando, levantei meu pé e cutuquei a perna dela com a minha bota. Seus olhos se abriram e ela se esticou no banco, esfregando os olhos freneticamente com os punhos. Eu ri, murmurando: "Amadora." em minha respiração. Ela pareceu meio desorientada, mas se recuperou: "Desculpe. Obrigada." ela murmurou, lentamente abaixando a cabeça, mas mantendo os olhos abertos.

Isso era uma coisa que me deixava extremamente puto da vida. "Por que você sempre faz isso?" com a expressão confusa dela, eu adicionei: "Se desculpar. Você se desculpa pra caralho." eu disse com olhos estreitos. Ela deu de ombros e pareceu que ela ia se desculpar por se desculpar antes de ver o aviso no meu olhar, depois ela riu.

"Não sei por que eu faço isso. Acho que só é um habito de educação que eu peguei, e agora é como uma segunda natureza. " ela admitiu em voz baixa.

Fechei meus olhos de novo. "Bem, você não tem que pedir desculpas para mim constantemente. Então corta essa porra." eu respondi com uma voz dura. Sério, era irritante demais passar tempo com alguém que se desculpa o tempo todo. Meio que te faz sentir um merda.

Fiquei sentado lá, confortável com a cabeça baixa, ouvindo a água novamente, e sendo ninado por seu som suave. De repente, senti um tapa na minha perna, e meus olhos se abriram. Bella estava sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim.

"Você adormeceu. " ela falou num tom musical. Revirei meus olhos para sua brincadeira, mas mantive os olhos abertos.

Foi quando notei que o sol já ia nascer. Contra a vontade, me endireitei no banco e esfreguei a cara com as mãos. "O sol vai nascer logo." murmurei nas mãos, e depois olhei para as nuvens que ficavam mais claras. Com um suspiro profundo, me levantei do banco e comecei a coçar minhas costelas rígidas. Bella logo me seguiu, pegando seu saco de cookies do meio da mesa.

Ela ficou lá olhando para os pés meio desconfortável do lado do banco. "Bem, acho que te vejo amanhã." ela olhou pra mim e mordeu o lábio. _Sim, ela fica linda pra cacete assim também._

Eu assenti. "Amanhã." concordei com um sorriso torto.

Então nós dois cambaleamos sonolentos pra fora do gazebo e voltamos para nossas casas, vitoriosos com mais uma noite de esforço.

* * *

**NT Lary:**Oi queridos leitores de W.A, aqui é a Lary ou Renesmee Reeden ( como sou mais conhecida no orkut). Me sinto honrada de involuntáriamente fazer parte de W.A, não tive a capacidade para escrever uma história tão envolvente, mas só de poder traduzi-la e betar, nossa, me deixa sem palavras. Não somos perfeitas, além das reviews que são lindissímas, eu peço também para que se você verem algum erro na história nos informe para podermos concertar. Que venham maiscookies e únicornios, que nos garantem lágrimas e suspiros ( pelo menos os meus). Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

**NT Lê:**Olá queridas, sou a Letícia, dona deste perfil e eu literalmente pulo na minha cadeira a cadareview de vocês. Fiquei feliz em ver que as nossas antigas leitoras do orkut apareceram por aqui, e mais orgulhosa ainda em ver que temos novos leitores.

A frequencia dos posts aqui vai ser àmais ou menos a cada dois dias, agora na época de festas talvez fique mais incerto, mas com certeza vão ser bem frequentes.

Por favor nos avisem caso tenho algum erro ortográfico e desejo que vocês tenham um Feliz Natal cheio de únicorniose cookies para vocês :D


	4. Peanut Butter Panaceas

**Observações:**Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Peanut Butter Panaceas – Panacéia**_*_**de Manteiga de Amendoim**

**EPOV**

Quando o sol finalmente nasceu, mais uma vez fiquei limitado ao confinamento de meu quarto. Emmett estava com sua putinha Rosalie, o dia todo em casa, e eu queria evitar qualquer contato com ela. Esperava um pouco que Jasper viesse com ela e me fizesse companhia, mas ele ainda ajudava a mãe. Então, eu estava só novamente, desenhando na minha cama com os fones nos ouvidos no último volume.

Quando chegou à tarde, me lembrei de minhas observações sobre a internet. Uma coisa tão dramática quanto a que aconteceu com a Bella com certeza estaria nos noticiários locais, onde quer que ela morasse. Olhei para a porta com incerteza, sabendo que um encontro com a Rose com certeza daria em briga. Ela me odiava. Primeiro, eu odiava seu namorado e não fazia questão de esconder. Segundo, ela achava que eu corrompia seu irmãozinho gêmeo. Mentalmente, eu bufava pra isso. Se ela soubesse de quantos problemas eu livrei a cara dele...

Com um suspiro resignado, levantei de minha cama e abri a porta lentamente, como se uma merda de uma bomba fosse explodir lá fora. Espiando, ao longo do corredor, notei que estava vazio, com todas as portas fechadas, então eu fui andando bem devagar para o escritório de Carlisle, onde estava o computador. Assim que entrei, fechei a porta, trancando-a, e soltando o ar que nem percebi que prendia.

Liguei a máquina cara, quase desabando na cadeira e esfregando o rosto pra me manter alerto. Fiz minha pesquisa sem muitos resultados no começo, antes de perceber que Bella era curto por outra razão. Então finalmente pesquisei seu sobrenome, com sucesso. Um jornal local de Phoenix, Arizona, tinha um artigo sobre o incidente. Antes de clicar nele, me permiti um momento de culpa por estar procurando coisas sobre Bella pelas costas dela. Mas, de qualquer forma era necessário. _Foda-se..._

Esperei carregar a página e comecei a ler:

**Invasão Domiciliar em Quieto Subúrbio de Phoenix Deixa Um Morto e um Ferido:**

_Phillip Dwyer, 30 anos, foi preso na 3ª feira com a acusação de assassinato de uma professora de 34 anos, Renée Swan._ _Precedendo a queixa de assassinato, Dwyer também é acusado de seqüestro, assalto e arrombamento com arma de fogo e intenção de matar, arrombando e invadindo. Mais acusações estão pendentes._

_As autoridades foram chamadas até a Avenida Maple 250 depois de um chamado anônimo semana passada. Os oficias chegaram e encontraram o corpo da Swan dentro da casa. A causa da morte foi uma faca enfiada na garganta._ _Após mais inspeções feitas na casa, autoridades encontraram a filha da Swan, de 16 anos, trancada em um banheiro, amarrada e amordaçada._ _Ela tinha inúmeros ossos quebrados e lacerações, e estava sob custodia protetora, no Centro Médico de Phoenix, tratando-se de desnutrição e desidratação. Ela disse estar em condições deploráveis. Seu nome está sendo protegido por pedidos de parentes._

_Dwyer confessou no Domingo que invadiu a casa da ex-namorada há cinco semanas, mantendo Swan e sua filha prisioneiras por quase um mês._ _Os reais motivos que levam ao incidente permanecem desconhecidos, mas Dwyer admite que não machucou suas vítimas intencionalmente e mostra arrependimento por suas ações. O advogado de Dwyer, alega que seu cliente tem problemas psiquiátricos e que precisa de avaliação antes do julgamento._

Parei de ler e desliguei o computador, desapontado por não conseguir tantas informações como queria, mas aliviado por saber que o maluco estava preso. Decidindo que minhas curiosidades só podiam ser saciadas pela própria Bella, voltei pro meu quarto. Pude ouvir os barulhos mais repulsivos vindo do quarto de Emmett, e me encolhi com o fato de estar tão próximo de suas... intimidades, mas sorri que aqueles dois estivessem ocupados demais para me perceber.

Voltei para meu quarto e suspirei alegremente. Esse quarto era meu santuário. Mesmo que não pudesse me dar o sono que eu desesperadamente desejava, me provia muita privacidade. Eu era uma pessoa bem fechada. Nem Jasper eu deixava entrar em meu quarto ás vezes. Acho que Bella não era totalmente agradecida pela situação de sexta quando ela me pediu permissão pra ficar em meu quarto. Mas como ela poderia? Ela não me conhece.

Fui até meu balcão com a intenção de pegar um cigarro, mas de repente me veio uma onda de tontura. Eu parei meio bambo no meio do quarto, e instintivamente soube que minha privação de sono tinha chegado ao limite. A experiência me ensinou que se eu não tentasse dormir logo, eu sucumbiria aos piores sintomas. Já que não tinha nenhum desejo especial de me alucinar essa tarde, eu me encostei na mesa-de-cabeceira e ajustei o alarme para tocar daqui duas horas.

Nem me lembro de ter me deitado na cama, mas devo ter, por que duas horas depois, o ruído de meu alarme me tirou dos sonhos que estava tendo. Me sentei na cama, ofegando e suando, e cheirando como Emmett em seus dias de treino. Levantei minha mão que tremia para cessar o barulho do relógio. Levou um bom tempo pra me recuperar, mas não movi um músculo, fiquei lá que nem um merda, tremendo com lágrimas rolando dos meus olhos como a porra de um bebê. Eu tinha nojo de mim mesmo.

...

Carlisle voltou naquela tarde para uma casa impecavelmente limpa. Dei um breve cumprimento a ele quando ia para a cozinha para fazer um sanduíche, que eu comi sozinho no meu quarto. Decidi ir hoje à meia-noite. Teria que escapulir pelo balcão a fim de evitar que Papai C. percebesse, mas eu já era craque nessa área. Quase considerei levar meu caderno de rascunho para Bella, mas pensei que estaria muito escuro para tal atividade.

Então exatamente a meia-noite, fui até o balcão e saí. Balançando minhas pernas com uma graça que achava que não teria no estado em que eu estava, escalei a pilastra que levava até o sul do jardim. Com um baque surdo, pousei na grama macia no fundo do quintal._Suave pra caralho._Eu sorri maliciosamente e fui até o gazebo.

Como na noite passada, Bella já estava sentada no banco esperando por mim, seus longos cabelos castanhos livres de seu capuz. Ela se virou quando me ouviu aproximar e me mandou um pequeno sorriso, o qual eu retornei.

"Que delinqüente juvenil, você é." Ela riu baixo quando me sentei do meu lado do banco. Levou um tempo pra eu perceber ao que ela estava se referindo.

"Oh," Eu disse levemente surpreso por ela estar me observando. "Então você viu?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso torto. Ela assentiu no escuro e eu só dei de ombros.

Ela revirou os olhos para minha escapulida perfeita e escorregou um saco de plástico pela mesa. Mais cookies. Eu sorri e me estendi para pegar um. Não estava hesitante como da última vez, confiando mais nos dotes culinários da Bella.

Mordi o cookie e imediatamente reconheci a manteiga de amendoim. Mas não era qualquer manteiga de amendoim... Era uma deliciosa manteiga de amendoim, boa pra caralho. Meus olhos se reviraram.

"Mmmm..." Eu murmurei, "Qual o nome desse cookie?" Perguntei enquanto consumia com vontade aquele cookie.

"Peanut Butter Panacea." Respondeu num tom presunçoso, tirando um cookie do saco e mordendo também.

Dei uma risadinha para o nome estranho. "Panacéa*..." Eu disse lentamente, olhando para o cookie na minha mão. "A Cura de Tudo. Parece apropriado." Disse com um sorriso e terminei meu cookie.

Ela deu de ombros modestamente. "É uma receita antiga; a melhor de manteiga de amendoim da minha coleção." Ela respondeu confiante. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, aproveitando aqueles cookies. Não estava chovendo está noite, o que não era normal para Forks, mas o ar estava meio úmido e já que estávamos no meio de Novembro, ainda era frio pra caralho. Isso era bom de um certo modo. Tirei um momento para aproveitar o cheiro da Bella, que vinha na minha direção com a leve brisa. Ela tinha cheiro de cookies e flores. Bem feminino. Depois de um bom tempo, o som da suave voz da Bella quebrou o silêncio.

"Adormeci hoje." Bella disse num tom triste. Me virei para ela e notei que ela estava com a cabeça baixa, seus cabelos formando um véu que escondia seu rosto de mim. _Você também, huh?_

"É, na verdade, eu também." Franzi o rosto. "Por quanto tempo?" Perguntei, levando minhas pernas para a frente do banco para que eu pudesse encará-la.

Bella deu de ombros. "Talvez três horas. Eu estava sozinha em casa no sofá assistindo TV quando adormeci. Depois eu acordei... De um sonho..." Ela se interrompeu numa voz baixa, e virou o rosto pra mim. Seus olhos não pareciam tão cansados como na noite passada, embora ainda fossem visíveis os círculos roxos neles, mesmo na escuridão do gazebo. Ela lambeu os lábios e vagou os olhos pelo jardim antes de encontrar meus olhos de novo. Ela se inclinou pra mim um pouco e continuou num sussurro. "Eu estava no meu quarto novamente." Eu franzi a sobrancelha, e me inclinei para ela escutar melhor. Na minha antiga casa." Ela desviou o olhar para o jardim novamente e lambeu os lábios, algo que reconheci como sendo um habito de nervosismo dela. "Ele esperava por mim... No armário de novo... Se escondendo lá quando eu ia pra cama."

Ela pausou então, com uma expressão relutante, então eu assenti, encorajando-a a continuar. Eu estava muito curioso agora. Ela virou o corpo todo pra mim agora, e trouxe os joelhos para o peito, apertando-os com firmeza.

"Ele saiu de lá quando pensou que eu estava dormindo... Mas eu não estava. Vi a porta do armário se abrir... Mas eu estava... congelada, ou algo assim. Eu não pude gritar nem nada. Tudo que pude fazer foi vê-lo fazendo tudo aquilo de novo." Ela olhou pra longe novamente e começou a se balançar pra frente e pra trás. Eu estava completamente hipnotizado e tinha certeza que meus olhos estavam arregalados de ansiedade. "Ele me atacou enquanto eu ainda estava deitada na cama. E quando percebi, estava amarrada no closet, sangrando." Ela sorriu e descansou a bochecha no joelho.

"São as pequenas coisas de que eu me lembro melhor, você sabe?" Sussurrou num tom pensativo. "Como o jeito que o cheiro de sangue me enjoa, mas quando eu tentei vomitar, engasguei por causa do pano na minha boca." Ela tinha um olhar distante agora. Depois de uns segundos, ela pareceu voltar para a realidade, sacudindo a cabeça um pouco, depois encontrou meu olhar de novo. Ela mexeu a cabeça para que também pudesse olhar para o rio. "Então... É sobre isso que são meus sonhos. E foi pior porque eu estava sozinha em casa." Ela suspirou.

Fiquei meio atordoado e em silêncio por um momento, minha cabeça rodando em pensamentos sobre closets, e sangue, e vômito, e agradeci pelo que Bella falou sobre se lembrar das coisas menores. A história da Bella era definitivamente, sem dúvida, completamente fodida. Era bom saber que eu não sou o único. Possivelmente, Bella lidava com isso melhor do que eu, mas ela só faz isso há um ano. Eu tenho feito isso por quase toda minha vida.

"Eu sinto muito." O quieto sussurro de Bella me tirou de meus pensamentos. Me virei então, levemente puto. Ia ralhar com ela por se desculpar quando vi o olhar triste em seu rosto.

"Desculpar o quê desta vez?" Perguntei, me esforçando para sair num tom suave.

Ela mordeu o lábio e se virou no banco. "Não queria te incomodar com meus problemas, não devia." Ela respondeu, entendendo mal meu silêncio pensativo.

"Não seja estúpida, Bella." Suspirei e peguei outro cookie do saco na mesa. "Continue me trazendo cookies e pode me incomodar o quanto quiser." Respondi com um sorriso.

Quer dizer, não podia deixá-la se sentir mal por me contar seus sonhos quando estou morrendo de curiosidade sobre eles. Infelizmente ainda podia sentir seu ceticismo, então com outro suspiro pesado, coloquei o cookie de volta no saco e esfreguei minhas mãos juntas.

"Tudo bem," Eu disse de vagar, tomando coragem para passar pelas merdas que iriam tirar o peso da consciência da Bella. "Se sentiria melhor se eu te contasse o sonho do qual acordei hoje?" Adicionei forçando um sorriso.

Ela se virou pra mim com um olhar de pura curiosidade e assentiu.

**BPOV**

Quer dizer, pareceu bem justo. Como ele disse noite passada, eu mostro o meu, ele me mostra o dele. E eu não me sentiria mais uma aberração. Ele ainda estava com as pernas abertas sobre o banco, passando as mãos pelo cabelo num gesto frustrado, olhando pra qualquer lugar, menos nos meus olhos.

"Eu estava em meu quarto quando comecei a me sentir tonto." Ele começou, e finalmente encontrou meu olhar. "Sabe quando não se dorme por tanto tempo e quando começa a sentir a merda de uma tontura?" Ele perguntou. Eu assenti. Conhecia isso muito bem. Só fica tão ruim assim pra mim em fins de semana, quando não tenho aulas pra dormir.

"Então, eu deitei pra dormir um pouco... Só pra tornar suportável. Sabe?" Ele perguntou nervosamente. Assenti de novo. Tudo era compreensível. _Vá para a parte boa._ Em vez disso ele pegou um cigarro no bolso da jaqueta e começou a fumá-lo. Pareceu relaxá-lo por um momento, e eu distraidamente percebi a ironia de que ele fumava para aliviar sua tensão sobre sonhos com fumaça. Estava parcialmente errada desta vez.

"Sonhei com minha mãe." Sussurrou, soprando a fumaça. "Era à noite depois do funeral de meu pai, e eu estava sozinho." Ele parou e franziu o rosto, antes de me olhar com uma expressão de constrangimento. "Olha, minha mãe costumava cantar para mim antes de dormir. Era há música... 'All the Pretty Little Horses'." Ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça revirando os olhos.

Sabia de que música ele estava falando. Quando eu cantava no coral da escola , cantávamos essa música. Isso antes de eu descobrir que não tinha nenhum talento para cantar. Mas não falei isso pro Edward; só assenti pra que ele continuasse.

"De qualquer forma, ela não apareceu naquela noite." Ele olhou pra mesa e continuou fumando seu cigarro. "Eu não conseguia dormir sem ouvi-la, então eu fui procurar por ela." Continuou com os ombros encolhendo um pouco. "Ela estava na cozinha... Bebendo." Ele olhou pra mim então. "Muito. Completamente fodida de bêbada." Sacudiu a cabeça e deu uma tragada. "Ela estava chorando, e nem ao menos olhou pra mim. Só me disse que eu ia embora. Que não me queria mais lá." Disse essa parte num sussurro tão baixo que quase não ouvi. Depois de um momento, ele terminou o cigarro, jogando-o para fora do gazebo, olhando sua ponta brilhante antes de olhar pra mim de novo. Depois deu de ombros, depreciando a conversa, e pegando outro cookie sem olhar pra mim novamente.

Meu coração se partiu um pouco. Por que a mãe dele seria tão cruel com ele? Sei como perder alguém tão próximo pode afetar sua personalidade, mas isso não era desculpa para despachar seu próprio filho. Queria dizer pra ele que sentia muito, dizer que a mãe dele parecia uma pessoa horrível, mas eram as coisas erradas de se dizer. Então em vez disso, assenti, embora ele não estivesse olhando pra mim para ver, eu peguei um cookie e comecei a comer.

Nós não falamos nada por horas. Ficamos lá só olhando o invisível e ouvindo o rio. Era um silêncio confortável e pensativo. Não era estranho, pelo menos minha mente estava no sonho de Edward, e na historia que ele me contara noite passada. Tenho certeza que ele fazia o mesmo comigo.

Eventualmente pude ver as nuvens clareando-se de leve, e com uma olhada no relógio, percebi que ficamos no gazebo por umas seis horas.

"Tenho que me arrumar para o colégio." Suspirei quebrando o silêncio. Passar o tempo com Edward, mesmo em silêncio, me deu uma estranha sensação de conforto e segurança.

Ele se virou para mim então, parecendo quase tão arrependido quanto eu e assentiu. Contra a vontade, me levantei e estiquei os braços sobre minha cabeça, enquanto Edward me seguia, guardando o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro no bolso. Com um leve sorriso, peguei os restos dos cookies e voltamos para nossas casas.

...

Me senti vergonhosamente desesperada por deixar Edward até que percebi que íamos à mesma escola, e poderia vê-lo o dia todo. Quase sorri pra mim mesma no espelho enquanto escovava os dentes, antes de mentalmente me bater pela centésima vez em três dias.

Alice estava estranhamente quieta esta manhã, provavelmente ainda desapontada pela ausência de Jasper na festa de sexta à noite. A ida pra escola foi silenciosa até chegarmos e vermos Jasper saindo de um carro prata. Ela tentava parecer desinteressada, falhando miseravelmente, quando percebi que Edward saía do mesmo carro. Ele parecia ainda mais glorioso na luz do dia... Er... O tempo de Forks mexe com sua sanidade. Agora era eu quem tentava parecer desinteressada. Outro tapa mental.

_Capuz pra cima, cabeça pra baixo._ Mentalmente me lembrei enquanto saía do Porsche. Alice e eu estávamos meio atrás de Edward e Jasper no campus enquanto íamos pra aula. Distante o bastante pra não conseguir ouvir a conversa, mas perto o bastante para notar o cabelo bronze de Edward brilhando na luz do sol. Revirei os meus olhos, pra mim mesma.

Passei as primeiras duas aulas me perguntando se estaria tudo bem falar com Edward no colégio, sem saber se ele ia gostar ou não. Na terceira aula, consegui minha resposta.

Ele andava na minha direção do outro lado do pátio. O colégio todo estava trocando de aula e me evitando do jeito que eu gosto. Edward estava usando a jaqueta de couro, com calças pretas e botas. Ele tinha a bolsa pendurada em um ombro, e era o quadro perfeito do garoto indiferente. Quando ele finalmente encontrou meu olhar, mandei pra ele um sorrisinho e diminui meus passos.

Era uma pergunta.

_Tem problema?_

Tinha.

Ele olhou pra mim com os olhos estreitos e acelerou o passo, voando por mim e mandando seu delicioso cheiro ao meu redor. Fiquei congelada no meio do pátio por um momento, meio por que seu cheiro bloqueou todos os meus sentidos, e meio por que não tinha certeza do que acabara de acontecer. Franzi o rosto e mandei meu olhar para os pés, como sempre. Continuei andando para a aula, tentando afastar toda a mágoa que sentia, e brigando comigo mesma por esperar qualquer outra reação.

...

Quando entrei na cafeteria, tive que me esforçar para não procurar por Edward Cullen. Ao invés disso, fui direto pra minha mesa, comi meus cookies e li meu livro, como sempre. Nem olhei pra cima quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do almoço. Só guardei minhas coisas e saí de lá, me sentindo vitoriosa por não ter procurado por ele. Podia lidar com aquilo.

Ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava até entrar na _minha_ sala de Biologia, e ver ninguém menos que Edward Cullen sentado na minha mesa. Decidindo que o universo me odiava, fui até a mesa com a cabeça baixa. _O que ele está fazendo aqui?_ Minha mente gritava; consegui manter minha expressão completamente vazia e guardar as emoções. Era algo em que era muito boa.

Me sentei sem olhar para Edward. Era oficial que Biologia era de longe a pior hora no dia todo. Digo isso por que todos lá olhavam pra mim como se eu tivesse uma bomba na minha mochila. Também digo isso por que podia sentir o cheiro do Edward. Era de sabonete, menta, e fumaça de cigarro, e... quente. Definitivamente quente. Dei uma espiada para ele através de meu cabelo, por que eu _não_ podia não olhar para ele.

Ele olhava para a frente da classe, e completamente evitando olhar na minha direção, o que era totalmente o oposto do que o resto da sala, incluindo o Sr. Banner, estava fazendo. Sua clara e óbvia ignorância comigo começava a me irritar profundamente, tanto que nem pude aproveitar o nariz grotesco de Mike.

Graças aos céus, a aula finalmente começou, tirando todos os olhos de mim por um momento, e me deixando livre para franzir o rosto sem ser vista. _Claro que_ Edward não queria ser visto comigo no colégio; eu era a louca do campus, não era? Mas ele tinha que ser tão _mau_ comigo? Passei o resto da hora tentando me concentrar no professor, embora o cheiro de Edward ainda me desconcentra-se.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, Edward disparou do lugar pra fora da sala mais rápido do que meu cérebro cansado pôde compreender. Me virei para o lugar vazio ao meu lado antes de juntar minhas coisas e começar a sair da sala. E, por que o universo me odiava, Mike estava parado na porta esperando por mim.

"Hey, Bella!" Ele chamou, se encostando na parede. Me encolhi antes de me virar lentamente pra ele. Ele estava a uns confortáveis 5 metros de mim. Pelo menos, confortáveis para mim. Não para Mike. Ele começou a vir na minha direção, passando pelas pessoas que saíam da sala. Seu grande nariz azul se aproximava cada vez mais. Imediatamente, como nos eventos anteriores, minha respiração começou a se acelerar. A adrenalina começou a correr por minhas veias, me fazendo tremer de leve. Queria sair correndo, gritar, falar para Mike me deixar em paz. Mas meus pés congelaram no lugar e ele veio até minha figura que tremia... E passou um braço pelos meus ombros.

Imediatamente, imagens e flashes começaram a passar por mim. Phill agarrando meus ombros e me jogando contra a parede. Phil sussurrando em meu ouvido. Phil agarrando meus cabelos e puxando meu couro cabeludo. A língua fria e molhada de Phil na minha bochecha...

"Me largue!" Eu berrei, tirando o braço de Mike de meu ombro que tremia. A força do meu empurrão me jogou para trás até os armários na parede com um alto estalo. Descansei minhas costas neles, ofegando e tremendo, com lágrimas rolando por minhas bochechas. Todos no corredor estavam completamente parados, me encarando incrédulos. Minha cabeça pulsava com os sussurros na minha orelha e eu fiquei lá contra o frio metal dos armários, os punhos fechados com tanta força que minhas unhas tinham sangue.

Mike só olhou com diversão para minha reação, e foi o primeiro a quebrar o gelo no corredor com uma risada, acenando para mim com um sorriso antes sair para a próxima aula. Você está falando sério?

Depois de um momento, todos voltaram lentamente à suas atividades, embora agora com mais sussurros e passos do que notara. Abaixei a cabeça e cambaleei até o banheiro mais próximo. Me sentia claustrofóbica, sufocada, no corredor com todas aquelas pessoas olhando pra mim. Arrombei a porta do banheiro e depois a tranquei com desespero atrás de mim. Sentei, abraçando meus joelhos no peito, respirando o cheiro nojento de banheiro. Fiquei daquele jeito pelo resto do dia tentando me recompor, o bastante para enfrentar os olhares que estariam lá fora.

Era bem possível, a esta altura, que eu jamais fosse para o ginásio de novo.

* * *

_* Panacéia- Remédio com que se pretendia curar todos os males físicos e morais._

* * *

**NT Lê: **Hello dears, estou simplesmente amando a resposta de vocês para a história, mesmo que nem todos mandem um reviews dá para ver pelo o número de Alertas e Favoritos que essa tradução realmente está sendo lida, o que ainda é meio surreal para mim. Muito obrigada por todo carinho. Antes do Ano Novo posto outro cap. Até lá.


	5. Maniacal Mints

**Observações:**Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica .

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Maniacal Mints – Manicos de Menta**

**BPOV**

Estava parada na porta da minha cozinha à meia-noite, roendo as unhas nervosamente com um saco de cookies na mão. Parte de mim queria ficar lá dentro. _Para ele aprender_. Pensei amargamente. Até minha mente pegar o melhor de mim e começar a entrar em pânico pensando se ele até mesmo apareceria para notar minha ausência. Não devia me importar contando o jeito que ele me tratou... Friamente e com crueldade. Até Tyler Crowley podia dar um sorrisinho quando me via. Seria melhor se eu ficasse em casa. Esquecer tudo isso antes de me envolver ainda mais. Sabia que se fosse lá e visse aquele sorriso torto e aqueles lindos olhos... Esqueceria que estava furiosa com ele. Seria a coisa mais estúpida de se fazer, girar aquela maçaneta.

Tinha passado a tarde toda ruminado o comportamento de Edward hoje. Não sabia por que ele me machucaria daquele jeito. Eu não gostava de ser evitada? Sim. satisfeita em ser evitada. Por todos. Toda a população dessa cidade. Menos por Edward Cullen.

Eu olhei para a maçaneta com ódio e esperando que de algum modo Edward pudesse sentir onde quer que ele estivesse; no quarto dele ou no gazebo, não importava. A coisa certa seria ficar aqui, na cozinha. Boa, quente e convidativa cozinha. Era completamente característico de mim, ficar onde era mais seguro. Se eu saísse por aquela porta, significaria que eu era oficialmente patética, e Edward Cullen tinha o mais doentio poder sobre mim.

Eu soltei um meio gemido, meio suspiro agitado, cheio de irritação e ódio. Depois eu girei a maçaneta e saí. Por que eu era patética.

Era uma noite fria. Mais fria que o normal. O que parecia bem apropriado para a situação. Tinha uma névoa no ar, bem como noite passada, e parecia que a chuva estava vindo. Apertando meu saco de _Maniacal Mints_ com força, comecei a andar com vergonha até o gazebo, com a cabeça baixa. Tentei me convencer de que estava tudo bem vir aqui, por que eu o colocaria no lugar dele. O faria se desculpar. Isso, claro, antes de eu o ver, e sentir uma onda reflexa de felicidade para o fato de ele ter vindo hoje.

Ele estava sentado na mesa do gazebo com os pés no banco e com a cabeça nas mãos. E claro, por que eu era miseravelmente patética, meu primeiro pensamento foi preocupação... Por ele. Me bati mentalmente por querer oferecer a ele o menor conforto que fosse. Quando ele me ouviu aproximar, olhou pra cima. Ele parecia bem mais cansado que noite passada, mas também parecia... Preocupado? Eu estava ainda mais frustrada agora. Ele mudava de humor como quem troca de roupa. Ele desceu da mesa graciosamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente._Ótimo_. Eu pensei. Eu tentei, com cada vibra de meu ser continuar com a raiva em meus olhos cansados enquanto atirava os cookies na mesa e sentava sem cerimônias no banco, cruzando os braços em frente da mesa.

Pude sentir seus olhos em meu rosto, mas me recusei a olhar pra ele, ou a falar.

"Está brava comigo, huh?" Ele disse em um tom triste. Eu bufei, sem confiar em minha voz para trair toda a mágoa que sentia. Não podia o deixar ver o quanto me afetava.

Ele soltou um profundo suspiro de arrependimento em seu lugar no banco. "Não tive a intenção de agir como um cretino hoje. Não podemos fazer isso" — gesticulou com a mão indo dele para mim. — "na escola. Eu realmente não agüento tanta atenção." Ele zangou-se. Fiquei quieta. Quer dizer, claro que ele não queria me ver na escola, mas não ouvi nenhum pedido de desculpas naquela fala. Então eu só olhei para a mesa, em completo silêncio, esperando as desculpas que provavelmente nunca viriam.

"Ei, olhe para mim." Ele ordenou suavemente. E por que eu ainda era patética, eu olhei. Eu sou tão estúpida. Ele olhava pra mim com aqueles olhos verdes duros e cansados, e uma expressão suplicante no rosto. Como se a mera vista dele olhando pra mim não fosse o bastante para despedaçar a minha determinação, uma brisa veio e mandou o cheiro dele para mim. "Me perdoa?" Perguntou suavemente com uma voz de veludo. Minha respiração se acelerou um pouco. _Patética!_ Minha mente não tinha esquecido que ele não se desculpou tecnicamente. Mas o jeito que ele me olhava...

Eu soltei um longo gemido interno que estava tão perto de meus lábios, que eu os apertei com força, e assenti com nojo de mim mesma enquanto escorregava o saco de cookies pela mesa. Ele curvou um lado da boca num sorriso torto no qual eu sonhava às vezes, e pegou um cookie.

Percebi... Que se deixaria Edward Cullen ter o doentio poder sobre mim, bem que eu podia aproveitar. Então deitei minha cabeça nos braços, me virando pra ele para olhá-lo comendo meus cookies. Vagamente me recordava dele falando da menta e do chocolate que ele estava consumindo, mas tudo que eu conseguia ver era a linha de sua mandíbula enquanto ele mastigava. O jeito que se contraia e relaxava a cada mordida. Murmurei o nome dos cookies distraidamente, completamente concentrada na boca dele trabalhando e nas linhas de seu queixo. Temendo que eu me tornasse mais patética do que devia, virei minha cabeça e olhei para o espaço debaixo de meus braços.

"Cansada?" Ele perguntou suavemente numa voz preocupada. Me endireitei e olhei pra ele. A necessidade de tocar seu cabelo enquanto dançava com a brisa era tão forte que meus dedos se _contorceram_. Isso tinha que parar. Agora. Eu nem podia tocar Edward Cullen sem ficar histérica... E mesmo se pudesse, ele não queria nada comigo. Ele deixou isso bem claro no pátio hoje. Então eu fiz uma promessa para mim em silêncio. Eu esqueceria todo esse... O que quer que seja... De vez, e usaria Edward como devia. Um amigo, noturno, confidente. Nada mais.

Decidindo-me por ficar com esse plano, eu dei para ele o melhor sorriso que pude dar, dei de ombros pegando um cookie, e tentei pensar no que seria "normal" para nós. Eu faria isso dar certo. Eu daria a Edward a metade da amizade que ele parecia querer. Faria isso, e seria um pouco patética por isso. Mas eu ganharia muito em troca. Alguém para passar minhas longas e sombrias noites. Alguém que me fazia sentir confortável e segura. Não tinha nada de patético nisso.

...

A chuva caiu de leve depois de meus pensamentos, e Edward e eu começamos uma conversa confortável sobre sua coleção de livros. Ele era tão fã de clássicos quanto eu. Ele tentou falar comigo sobre música, mas eu não tinha idéia do que ele falava.

"Eu não entendo muito de música." Eu admiti me desculpando com o olhar.

"Puta que pariu, Swan! Você não pode estar falando sério." Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele fez uma expressão de horror fingido.

Eu me encolhi um pouco com o uso de meu sobrenome. Eu gostava de ouvi-lo dizendo meu nome. Bella. Me chamar pelo sobrenome, fez soar tão... Formal. Ele chamava pessoas como Alice e Mike, pelo sobrenome, e abertamente os desprezava. Eu queria dizer a ele para não me chamar assim, mas já seria entrar na zona patética, então deixei quieto e dei de ombros para a pergunta dele.

"Oh nossa..." Ele suspirou. "Tenho tanto a te ensinar." Sorriu maliciosamente com um brilho não familiar nos olhos. Música era algo que ele adorava, claro.

Então ele passou o resto da noite me 'ensinando' tudo sobre música moderna. A maioria das bandas que ele me falou, tinham uns nomes bem estranhos. Alguns até me fizeram rir, o que daria a eles um crédito por me animar, o que me lembrou que eu deveria me sentir enojada de mim mesma por ser tão patética. Não falamos mais sobre nossos sonhos, ainda bem. E eu nunca contei pra ele sobre o pequeno incidente com Mike de hoje mais cedo. Senti que estávamos evitando todos esses assuntos. Estávamos conversando como... Amigos, eu acho, o que era um pouco diferente da atmosfera na qual estávamos acostumados a passar nossas noites. De novo, me perguntava o que seria normal para nós.

Quando o sol finalmente começou a nascer, Edward partiu com a promessa de que voltaria amanhã com seu iPod.

"Até mais, Bella!" Ele gritou sobre o ombro com seu meio sorriso e voltou pelo seu jardim. Eu agradeci aos céus pelo reaparecimento de meu primeiro nome.

Eu suspirei sonhadora enquanto olhava ele escalando para voltar pra casa pelo seu balcão. _Patética._ Com um gemido, sacudi minha cabeça, voltei pra casa, e me arrumei para o colégio.

...

Fiz o café da manhã para Alice e Esme esta manhã; ovos e bacon com um pouco dos cookies da Bella. Esme normalmente os engolia enquanto corria para a porta, então me surpreendeu que ele estivesse sentada na mesa hoje.

Mostrando uma relutância óbvia por essa mudança de comportamento, eu sentei lentamente na cadeira do outro lado e comecei a comer nervosamente. Algo estava acontecendo.

Assim que eu pensei nisso, os olhos dela encontraram os meus, e ela franziu o rosto, baixando o garfo e limpando a boca com um guardanapo. "Bella," Ela começou com um leve tom de preocupação. _Ah, não!_ "Eu recebi uma ligação ontem de um de seus professores. Sr. Banner?" Ela tombou a cabeça pro lado um pouco, seu cabelo caramelo escorrendo nos ombros. Eu franzi o rosto. _Traidor._ Eu mantive os olhos no bacon. "Ele me disse que ás vezes você dorme nas aulas, e que..." Ela parou, hesitando. Fiz uma careta e larguei meu bacon. Meu apetite sumira mais rápido do que o Edward voando por mim no pátio. "E que... Você teve meio que um... Colapso no corredor ontem?" Perguntou, a pena assumindo sua voz. _Ótimo. Então o Banner também estava lá?_

Me encolhi e respirei fundo. Sem encontrar seu olhar, eu coloquei minha máscara de calma. "Eu adormeci sim, uma ou duas vezes, mas a aula é tão chata. Já fiz tudo aquilo em Phoenix. Mas não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo." Finalmente olhando nos olhos dela, e dando o que espero ter sido um sorriso confiante.

"E no corredor?" Ela sussurrou, ainda olhando para mim com a pena que eu odiava. Ela tinha pena de mim por que ela já sabia o que eu ia falar. Por que ela era minha responsável legalmente, e os médicos de Phoenix tinham conversado com ela sobre meus problemas com o toque. Ela tentou me mandar para fazer terapia aqui em Forks por causa desse problema em particular, mas não quis, sabendo que não adiantaria nada. Desperdício de dinheiro.

Eu soltei uma lufada de ar. "Tem um cara na escola que não me deixa em paz." Eu disse num tom irritado, sacudindo a cabeça.

A raiva passou pelos olhos de Esme, e eu fiquei chocada por um segundo. Era tão raro vê-la com raiva de alguma coisa.

"Qual é o nome desse garoto? Eu preciso ir até o colégio? Posso ligar para os pais dele." Ela disse forçando uma expressão calma.

Eu estava pasma com sua fúria silenciosa. Não era uma emoção que eu via muito em Esme. Eu a amava ainda mais neste momento. Ela queria me proteger de Mike Newton. Era a coisa mais fofa que alguém fazia por mim em muito tempo. Eu sorri pra ela, genuinamente desta vez, e o rosto dela relaxou um pouco.

"Está tudo bem, Esme, eu agüento o Mike." Com a volta de sua expressão furiosa, eu acrescentei: "Se acontecer de novo, eu te aviso." Sorri um pouco, feliz por descobrir o lado maternal de Esme.

"Bella, sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe?" Ela perguntou com uma voz calma. "Eu sei que Renee era sua mãe, e eu nunca vou tentar substituí-la, mas gosto de pensar em mim como sua mãe também." Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto falava da irmã, minha mãe. Meus olhos se encheram de água por um momento antes de piscar, e assenti pra ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Relutante, ela assentiu, e terminou seu café rapidamente antes de sair pela porta, pegando alguns lencinhos tentando esconder as lágrimas de mim.

...

Alice, novamente, nunca mencionara o incidente no corredor. Senti como se estivesse numa bolha, separada de todos. Era um sentimento que eu odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo. Devo ser uma pessoa bem ruim como companhia. Sempre tentando evitar assuntos. Deve ser uma tarefa exaustiva. Felizmente, Alice nunca fica exausta, então ela não se importava com conversar comigo sobre luvas novas que ela precisava comprar a caminho da escola. As coisas estavam, o mais normais possíveis na minha vida. Se é que isso faz sentido.

Edward e Jasper estavam no carro prata quando chagamos, mas Alice insistiu em sair antes deles desta vez. Ela estava convencida que as calças que ela usava faziam sua bunda ficar sexy, e ela tinha que mostrar para o Jasper o 'material'. Revirei meus olhos e fui com ela, rindo mentalmente do fato que Jasper provavelmente estava olhando diretamente pra ela naquele exato segundo. Sacudi a cabeça, esperando que Edward pudesse aproveitar a piada silenciosa enquanto ele (assim espero) olhava para o meu material também.

Quando passamos no pátio de novo na terceira aula, ele felizmente não olhou pra mim, só ignorou casualmente qualquer sinal de minha existência. Eu facilmente engoli minha pequena mágoa, me dizendo que já era um progresso do comportamento de ontem. Mas quando entrei na cafeteria, me permiti uma pequena recompensa por agüentar o gelo no pátio tão bem. Me senti um pouco menos patética. Então olhei pra ele. Não levou muito pra localizar a bagunça bronzeada que era seu cabelo. Ele sentava na frente de Jasper do lado oposto do local onde eu e Alice sentávamos. Pensei que era uma metáfora. Ele não parecia estar falando com Jasper, só comia e olhava pro nada com sua usual expressão de indiferença. Tirei meus olhos do rosto dele, me sentindo levemente mais patética, mas não tão horrivelmente, e me sentei perto de Alice, continuando meu ritual de ler e ignorar.

Ele estava em Biologia de novo, mas não olhava pra mim, ou pra frente da classe. Olhava curiosamente para Mike. Me sentei devagar tentando entender o olhar sem muito sucesso. Mike estava olhando para mim como sempre. Nenhuma novidade. Mas Edward estava claramente cavando um buraco na cabeça dele com o olhar. Isso foi até o final da aula, e anotei mentalmente: perguntar para Edward qual era o problema dele com Mike. Pelo menos eu não era a única que odiava aquele otário.

O sinal finalmente tocou, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Edward voou de seu banco e foi pra porta, como ontem. Eu estava preparada desta vez, pelo menos. _Menos patética._ Sorri fui a última a sair da sala. Felizmente, Mike saiu antes de mim, então eu pude evitar o mesmo constrangimento de ontem. Enquanto ia até o pátio, notei Edward e Mike andando para a floresta atrás do estacionamento. Em um segundo ele o fuzila, no outro ele anda com ele? _Hmm._ Estranho. Esse era Edward... Constantemente confuso.

**EPOV**

Estava no almoço quando Jasper me contou o que aquele viado do Newton fez com a Bella ontem. Jasper continuou falando dela como se ela fosse uma louca fugida do sanatório. Isso me deixou puto.

"Juro, cara, pessoas assim..." Ele apontou pra Bella, que sentava ao lado da Brandon do outro lado do refeitório, lendo um livro. "... São o motivo de algumas escolas pequenas irem parar na CNN enquanto todos correm e gritam por causa de tiros." Riu e balançou a cabeça.

Custou toda a minha concentração para não socar Jasper ali mesmo. Quem ele pensa que é pra falar essas merdas? Ele nem conhecia a Bella. Olhei com nojo pra meu pedaço de pizza e respirei fundo, deixando aquilo atenuar minha raiva. _Ele não a conhece_. Isso me permitiu manter a minha máscara de calma e de tédio , que eu usava quando estava na escola.

Ainda assim,tomei medidas pelas possibilidades. Por que meu cérebro agüenta tanta merda. "Não acho que a Brandon iria gostar de ver você falando merda da prima dela." Eu disse rudemente, usando seu ponto fraco, e levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele imediatamente olhou pra baixo com remorso. _Caralho, você é tão fácil._

Enquanto a cabeça dele estava baixa, aproveitei para olhar para Bella, onde ela sentava. Ela estava como sempre, com aquele capuz preto na cabeça, lendo e comendo aqueles cookies gostosos pra caralho. Quase babei me lembrando deles. Então comi minha pizza sem muito entusiasmo.

Fiquei preocupado ontem, de ver Bella em público depois de nossas conversas. Quando peguei Jazz para ir ao colégio, quase contei tudo pra ele. Mas algo me fez ficar calado e só perguntar a ele sobre o fim de semana. Algo em minha mente queria manter minhas sessões noturnas com Bella só pra mim. E efetivamente, ficar com a Bella só pra mim. _Minha garota._

Não de um jeito possessivo, romântico e psicótico fodido. Não me permitia ver a Bella desta maneira. Ocasionalmente, não podia evitar quando ela fazia algo fofo pra cacete, tipo corar, mas combatia essa merda, por que eu não ia foder com tudo por causa de estúpidos hormônios adolescentes. Bella era mais do que isso pra mim. Ela era mais que uma necessidade. E eu queria manter isso entre Bella e eu. Contei pra ela coisas que ninguém sabe. Queria manter esse conforto entre nós. Num esforço para manter essa amizade, esqueci do motivo que me fez reagir assim. Fim da história. Podia descontar minha raiva em outra coisa.

Ainda assim, Bella ainda era minha garota. Meu segredo. O pensamento me fez suspirar. Então eu a vi no pátio ontem, e entrei em pânico quando ela sorriu pra mim e parou. Eu admito... Eu exagerei um pouco com a possibilidade de descobrirem o segredo. Tentando não parecer muito amigável com ela, eu me precipitei e machuquei seus sentimentos. Mas ela me perdoou.

Mas noite passada foi diferente. Ela agia de um modo estranho. Então eu mantive as coisas leves, esperando não tê-la assustado com minhas histórias fodidas ainda. Já estava completamente dependente da companhia da Bella. E agora, ouvindo Jasper recontar os eventos que agora eram chamados de "Estranho Colapso Emocional Número Quatro", percebi outro lado de minha amizade com Bella. Me levou um segundo para entender, mas eu estava sendo protetor com relação a ela. Jasper estava me irritando muito com o jeito que ele falava dela. Só espero que meu comentário sobre a Brandon pudesse amenizar a merda. Até por que, eu tinha fé em seu amor pela putinha duende.

Assim que sentei na aula de Biologia, comecei a sentir aquele sentimento protetor de novo quando a Bella entrou. Newton estava a duas mesas de nós, encarando a Bella; embora chamar de 'encarar' seria uma coisa relativa. Ele estava tirando as roupas dela com os olhos, salivando como um golden retriever amarrado em frente a uma costela de porco. Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e ela se sentou, fazendo-o encontrar o meu olhar. Mas ele não olhou, então eu passei a aula toda tentando controlar essa... Essa necessidade... de foder com o Newton pelo que ele fez com a Bella ontem. E pelo que ele faria com ela de novo se tivesse a oportunidade. Por que Newton era idiota assim. Aquele filho da puta não se tocava... Mesmo quando tremiam e choravam na frente dele. Minha raiva só cresceu com o passar da hora.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, eu me apressei para fora da sala, ficando perto da porta para ter certeza de que Newton saía atrás de mim. E ele saiu. O nariz dele ainda estava machucado com o incidente do banheiro, e isso me divertiu. Eu queria machucar a cara daquele viado. Assim que ele encontrou meu olhar, sorri torto pra ele, atraindo-o com uma fachada amigável. Mike estava sempre tentando ser meu amigo e de Jasper. Ele morderia a isca. E ele o fez.

"Hey, Cullen! Beleza, mano?" Ele disse deslizando pra mim como se fosse um presente de Deus para o planeta. Me permiti um sorriso interno. De qualquer forma, mantive meu sorriso na cara e pus meu plano em ação.

"Eu estava indo dar uma volta pra fumar, quer ir?" Perguntei casualmente, sabendo que Mike era um completo maconheiro, e principalmente por que me referia a erva, não cigarro. Seu rosto se iluminou e ele me seguiu pela porta até o pátio, como o perfeito cachorro que ele é. Tentei manter uma distancia entre nós. Meio por que minha visão ficara vermelha de ódio do imbecil e meio por que não queria ser visto com ele. Nunca. Mesmo se fosse pra dar uma surra nele.

Uma vez dentro dos confins do mato atrás do estacionamento, me virei pra ele: "Então, por que você fica fodendo com a Bella Swan?" Perguntei, finalmente deixando minha voz ficar dura com a raiva que sentia. Seus olhos brilharam por um segundo quando mencionei o nome dela. "Puta merda, mano. Percebeu aquele lance de garota tímida e reservada que ela faz? Nem um louco é o bastante pra domar a fera." Ele riu e agarrou o saco.

Isso bastou.

Voei pra ele e o agarrei pelo pescoço, lançando-o para uma das árvores mais sujas de musgo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu a gravidade da situação. Olhei pra ele com os olhos estreitos, minha respiração se acelerando com a onda repentina de adrenalina que senti.

"Escuta aqui, Newton seu _merda_." Eu sibilei a centímetros de sua cara chocada. Apartei minha mão em seu pescoço para acentuar minha ordem, e seu olhos se apartaram. "Fique longe dela,_caralho!_Não toque nela, não olhe pra ela, nem pense nela." Rosnei, enchendo minha voz de veneno.

Conhecia Newton o bastante para saber, ele estava se cagando de medo de mim. Foi desde o dia dos calouros quando ele me viu foder com seu melhor amigo Josh. E agora, Newton parecia prestes a mijar nas calças. _Que boiola. E eu ainda nem bati nele._ Mas não podia deixar aquele cuzão impune, então mergulhei meu punho pra trás e dei um soco em seu estômago com tanta força que devo ter estourado tudo dentro dele. Soltei seu pescoço e ele caiu de joelhos, segurando o estômago e com a respiração cortada. Ele parecia tão patético, tremendo e ofegando. "_É bom não é, filho da puta?"_Sua derrota imediata foi quase deprimente. Não tinha punido ele tanto quanto queria.

Sabendo que teria que controlar os danos, me ajoelhei perto de seu rosto. "Conta isso pra alguém, e eu vou te foder ainda mais. Entendeu?" Perguntei com minha voz calma e assustadora. Quando sua cabeça nervosa assentiu, me levantei, batendo as mãos uma na outra com um barulho alto. Satisfeito que ele não tocaria na minha garota de novo, me virei e voltei pelo chão molhado da floresta, ofegando, mas usando um grande sorriso.

...

A adrenalina era boa para minha condição. Me manteve bem alerta para o resto do dia de aula e também na volta, dentro do carro. O que era bom, por que Jasper não calava a boca sobre as calças que a Brandon usara hoje, e estava me entediando pra cacete.

"Então, ela derruba o lápis, certo? Depois ela abaixa bem na frente da porra da minha mesa." Jasper gemeu.

Revirei meus olhos. _Que putinha, Brandon_. As garotas têm habilidades. Aquelas calças dela estavam em todas as fantasias de Jasper. Era tão divertido assistir aqueles dois em dança de acasalamento. Divertido, e levemente nauseante.

Ele estava com pressa para sair do meu carro e entrar em casa. Provavelmente ia ao banheiro. Eu ri no silêncio de meu Volvo enquanto ia pra casa. Emmet estava no treino hoje, então a casa estava quieta. Enquanto eu ia para meu quarto, a adrenalina se esgotara completamente e, infelizmente, me fez ficar ainda mais exausto. Eu cambaleei nas escadas um pouco, agarrando o corrimão como apoio. Fui pelo último lance de escadas com pés pesados e olhos cansados.

"Merda." Eu murmurei quando olhei pra minha cama. Tão quente e convidativa para deitar-se, o que arruinaria meu dia. Com um gemido, ajustei meu alarme para duas horas, e me joguei nos travesseiros. _Por favor, só desta vez..._

Logo que eu bati no colchão, meus olhos se fecharam, e mergulhei num sono profundo.

...

Desta vez era o fogo. Vermelho, quente, embaçando e corroendo tudo em seu caminho. Sério, não posso culpar o fogo. O fogo é algo para ser temido e respeitado. Se eu pelo menos soubesse disso na época. Mas não, eu sentei encolhido num canto da sala de estar, assistindo as chamas lambendo a pele do meu pai, o fogo ao meu redor, me sufocando. Eu podia sentir o cheiro. Aquele cheiro fodido de carne queimada enquanto ele gritava para eu fugir. Mas não podia deixá-lo lá sozinho. Então eu me sentei, olhando com horror enquanto ele se arrastava no chão em chamas.

Finalmente, eu acordei de novo com o ruído do alarme. Eu soltei um grito agonizado e frustrado e passei as mãos pelas lágrimas em meu rosto antes de parar com o som. Eu senti um doentio senso de carma, deitado em minha cama, suando, tremendo, chorando e ofegando.

Me levou um bom tempo para recuperar-me desta vez. Estava cansado de fazer isso todo dia. Tinha sempre o mesmo resultado. Levantei minha camisa e passei os dedos sobre a cicatriz de meu estômago. Uma lembrancinha da noite que arruinou minha vida.

Por fim, me levantei da cama, e fui até o pátio, desesperado por alguma coisa que acalmasse meus nervos. Eram quase seis horas agora, Carlisle chegaria em casa logo. Eu parei, aproveitando o ar frio contra minha bochecha, e depois fui até o gazebo. Parecia tão mais claro durante o dia, mas bem mais convidativo à noite, quando eu sabia que alguém estaria esperando por mim. Pensar na minha garota relaxou meus nervos o bastante, para pegar um cigarro antes mesmos de sair dali.

Com aquele pensamento, eu peguei meu iPod e comecei a enche-lo só com as melhores músicas em que podia pensar. _Não posso deixar minha garota ter mal gosto para música._

* * *

**NT Lê:** Primeiramente, Feliz 2011! Muitos cookies para todos nós. Desculpe não ter postado antes do Ano Novo como prometido mas minha internet estava um horror e não consegui postar de forma alguma.

Espero que vocês estajam tão orgulhosos do Edward quanto eu, e sabe o melhor jeito de mostrar todo esse orgulho? Com uma super review. Vai lá, eu sei que você quer. E a _garota dele_? Como ela se saiu?

Outra coisinha, caso vocês encontrem qualquer tipo de erro no texto, por favor, avisem. Queremos deixar a fic perfeita mas de vez em quando escapa certas coisas. Muito obrigada por ler, e até a proxima.


	6. Caramel Comforts

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem, Jéssica e Laysa.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6. Caramel Comforts – Conforto de Caramelo**

**EPOV**

O resto daquela semana passou em um maravilhoso borrão de gazebos, cookies, e cabelos castanhos úmidos. As noites eram sempre o melhor.

Era uma merda, as noites não eram as minhas partes favoritas do dia, e agora ela tinha mudado completamente.

Eu tinha tido tempo para estabelecer algumas regras básicas para mim em relação a essa situação. Primeiro e mais importante, eu não podia deixar Bella desconfortável de qualquer maneira.

Com sua forte aversão a homens, eu sabia que o mínimo erro poderia chateá-la. A segunda era que não podia falar com a Bella no colégio. Isso já era certo, mas era uma regra que eu não podia esquecer.

A terceira era – enquanto pudesse proteger a Bella sem foder com tudo e enfrentar a Alice e outras pessoas – eu faria isso.

Naquela noite de terça-feira, eu tinha apresentado a Bella a maravilhosa sinfonia que era meu mundo da música. Ela usava um fone, e eu o outro.

Então eu mostraria a ela minhas musicas favoritas enquanto ficava a uma distância cuidadosa dela, para não ser a razão de um "Estranho Colapso Emocional Número Cinco".

Eu comecei com as coisas leves, é claro. Um pouco de clássico antes de entrar para gêneros mais pesados. Ela pareceu estranhamente curiosa sobre tudo que mostrei a ela, como se ela nunca tivesse visto nada daquilo antes. Ela sempre me surpreendia com suas reações às músicas. Às vezes eu tocava alguma coisa e prendia a respiração, esperando ela fazer uma careta de desgosto, quando na verdade ela sorria e balançava a cabeça com o ritmo da música. _Minha garota tinha bom gosto._

Finalmente ela se virou para mim com uma expressão cuidadosa: "Eu te vi hoje com o Mike?" ela perguntou com um tom insinuando desaprovação.

Eu entrei em pânico, não sabendo se ela nos viu juntos e, como tal, não sabendo se podia inventar uma desculpa. Fiz uma careta. "Eu só precisava falar com ele sobre algo que aconteceu na festa de Sexta." não era uma mentira. Tecnicamente ele perturbou a Bella na festa, e tecnicamente eu falei com ele.

Bella parecia que ia fazer mais perguntas sobre a situação do Newton, então eu convenientemente mudei a música para algo alto e barulhento.

O que para minha extrema surpresa, Bella pareceu gostar.

No que se dizia a Mike, ela nunca mais tocou no assunto.

E no dia seguinte na escola, Newton manteve sues olhos nojentos no quadro-negro, quando a Bella em bio. Eu estava grato que um dia se passou sem que eu recebesse uma notícia sobre um "Estranho Colapso Emocional Número Cinco." E felizmente, Jazz manteve a porra da boca calada sobre a Bella, insistindo em manter o foco em tudo que a Brandon fazia. _Bom menino._

Na noite de quarta-feira a Bella estava levemente perturbada. Era uma coisa que eu começava a notar.

Bella havia caído no sono.

Eu sempre sabia do jeito que ela vagava o olhar pelo jardim com uma atmosfera de tensão ao redor dela.

Instintivamente, embora eu estivesse tentando manter as coisas leves, eu sabia que ela precisava desabafar.

Então eu agüentaria a merda. Eu coloquei minha melhor cara de preocupado e um suave olhar Edward e esperei que fosse reconfortante pra ela enquanto sentava no banco.

"Foi sobre o quê?" eu perguntei suavemente enquanto pegava um cookie.

Ela parecia levemente surpresa com minha pergunta, esperando que não fosse tão perceptível. E para outros, provavelmente não era. Mas ela me deixava ver a Verdadeira Bella, como eu sempre deixava ela ver o Verdadeiro Edward.

Relutante, ela começou a me contar sobre seu sonho. Era muito parecido com o passado. _Exatamente como o último_, na verdade. Mas desta vez ela não editou. Ela contou cada detalhe crucial. Falando do som de seu dedo se quebrando quando ela tentou resistir, e quanto sangue saiu de sua boca quando ele lhe deu um soco. Ela me contou como ela podia ouvir os gritos de sua mãe através das paredes no escuro de seu closet. E quando ela mencionou a mãe, Bella fez algo que me deixou fodidamente fascinado. Ela chorou. Não com soluços pesados nem nada, só rastros de lágrimas sem som caindo por suas bochechas pálidas.

É foda como quebrou a merda do meu coração vê-la chorar. Eu queria tanto reconfortá-la, fazer alguma coisa além de sentar naquele banco como uma estátua. Mas eu a conhecia. O melhor que eu podia fazer era ouvir. Então eu ouvi.

Quando ela ficou com uma expressão de remorso por me "incomodar" com seus sonhos, eu automaticamente contei a ela sobre o sonho que eu tivera um dia antes — eu mostrei o meu. Uma troca. Sangue por fogo.

E depois que terminamos de contar nossos sonhos horríveis, só ficamos sentados ouvindo mais músicas e comendo cookies. Tentando e conseguindo voltar para uma atmosfera mais leve.

Ambos silenciosamente se recusando a deixar que aqueles malditos sonhos arruinassem mais um segundo de nossas vidas que fosse, já que não era necessário.

Foi assim também na noite de quinta. Somente eu e minha menina, sentados com um saco de cookies conversando sobre nomes estúpidos de bandas.

Ela me contou um pouco sobre como era sua vida em Phoenix, deixando de lado tudo que era diretamente relacionado com sua mãe.

Depois percebi que Bella e eu tínhamos mais uma coisa em comum.

"Você estava com um grupo de apoio?" eu perguntei incrédulo. Eu tinha estado em alguns grupos de apoio antes de Carlisle me adotar. Eles eram uma merda.

"Sim", ela suspirou "Eu não queria incomodar a Esme." ela murmurou e deu de ombros. Parecia que a Bella era bem altruísta. "Mas... Finalmente eu tive que sair daquele lugar. Haviam... Pessoas demais." ela murmurou olhado para o iPod distraidamente.

Eu sabia que quando ela dizia 'pessoas', ela queria dizer homens. Garotos. Que seja. Senti compaixão. Ela agüentava toda aquela merda e Estranhos Colapsos Emocionais só para não incomodar Esme. Ela tinha um olhar de remorso enquanto colocava o iPod na mesa com os ombros encolhidos, provavelmente pensando em seu plano que falhou, o de ficar quieta em Phoenix. E por que fazíamos trocas, eu a mostrei o meu.

"Eu estive em alguns grupos de apoio antes de Papai C —" apontei para a casa atrás dos ombro com o dedão, e levantei o iPod." —ali me adotar." continuei distraidamente enquanto passava por várias músicas. "Tudo era uma grande merda. As pessoas sempre querendo te testar e tal, como numa guerra territorial ou algo do gênero." eu bufei e dei de ombros me lembrando de todas as brigas em que me meti no grupo de apoio em Chicago.

Bella ficou em um silêncio pensativo antes de falar de novo. "Como você e o Dr. Cullen se conheceram?" ela perguntou baixinho.

Ahh. Essa era uma lembrança boa para mim, e automaticamente eu sorri. "Eu estava doente no hospital, com gripe. Carlisle era o meu medico lá em Chicago. Ficamos bem próximos enquanto eu estava lá. Minha puta adotiva foi lá fula da vida por que alguém tinha roubado algo dela —" eu pausei e olhei pra Bella sacudindo minha cabeça. "Estúpida casa adotiva de merda. Um monte de crianças amontoadas num só prédio e elas tendem a fazer isso."revirei meus olhos e continuei. "Mas então, o Papai C. entra e vê a mulher maluca gritando comigo, deitado numa cama de hospital, doente e com nojo dela, e ele —" eu parei e ri sorrindo com a memória que tinha com perfeita clareza. – "ele disse pra ela sair da porra do hospital e que voltasse quando ela descobrisse que órgão ocupava o lugar de seu coração." eu ri abertamente agora. Esse foi o momento que definiu minha existência. Lá deitado, doente na cama de hospital, quase morrendo, e a expressão em meu rosto quando ouvi o Papai C. dizer, "porra" foi provavelmente um momento Kodak.

Bella ria comigo, suave e musical com sua cabeça jogada pra trás e seu cabelo úmido balançando com a brisa da neblina.

Assim que eu parei de rir, continuei sacudindo a cabeça. "Então, quando ele me curou, ele me trouxe para a casa dele uma noite, fez todos os documentos, e trouxe Emmett e eu para cá um mês depois." eu disse dando de ombros.

"Ele parece ser um homem maravilhoso por te receber assim. Você deve amá-lo muito." ela disse suavemente, com um gracioso sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu realmente amo Carlisle do meu jeito. Ele não tenta dar uma de paizão comigo na maioria das vezes... Por causa de meu passado... Mas ele é legal pra caralho." eu disse com sinceridade.

Passamos um bom tempo da noite contando nossas aventuras com os grupos de apoio. Eu tinha umas boas. Mas Bella também. Algumas eram tristes, outras hilárias. Gostava do fato de termos algo em comum.

Eventualmente a conversa voltou para a escola e as terríveis pessoas que a freqüentavam. Quando Bella mencionou Jessica Stanley eu reflexivamente fiz uma careta de nojo.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso de diversão, colocando um cookie na boca.

Baixei meu cookie, por que o som daquele nome me dava ânsia. Eu estava levemente relutante em discutir minha historia romântica com a Bella por que eu tinha medo de deixá-la desconfortável.

"O quê? Tem que me dizer!" ela disse rindo, ainda se divertindo. E por que minha menina tinha aquele tipo de poder sobre mim, eu sabia que tinha que desembuchar sobre a vaca Stanley. Sacudi a cabeça e suspirei. "Não é nada. É só que Jessica e eu meio que tivemos uma..." eu pausei e franzi a sobrancelha, tombando a cabeça pro lado um pouco, tentando encontrar a palavra certa para o que tivemos, e falhando. "...coisa." eu terminei vergonhosamente.

Algo momentaneamente passou pelos olhos de Bella, embora não soubesse direito o que era. Imediatamente ela colocou sua máscara sem emoção que ela usava na escola. Não gostava daquela merda. Era pra ela ser a Bella perto de mim, e agora eu disse alguma coisa que fodeu com tudo, e quebrei a regra número um.

"Oh." ela disse baixo. "Que tipo de coisa?" ela perguntou usando a máscara que eu odiava. Imediatamente eu sabia que não ia contar pra ela sobre minha noite com a Stanley nem fodendo. Ao invés disso, eu me esquivei, não querendo mentir, mas sabendo que precisava na tentativa de tirar a merda daquela máscara do rosto dela.

Eu torci o nariz casualmente em tom de zombaria. "Ela tem tendência de perseguição que se parecem com as suas." Pronto.

Aquilo _não era uma mentira._ Eu rezei para que não fosse preciso inventar uma longa historia felizmente não foi.

Ela só sacudiu a cabeça e murmurou algo como "loiras vadias" que me fez rir. Depois de algumas piadas com o Newton, a máscara se foi, e a noite foi salva.

Estávamos cansados. E muito. E quando a Bella entrou na sala de Biologia na sexta-feira, eu sabia que ela precisava dormir um pouco. Os olhos dela estavam completamente sem foco, levemente rolando para trás de sua cabeça. Eu conseguia uma hora ou duas de sono depois da aula todo dia, mas parecia que a Bella protelava isso. Nervoso, por ela estar provavelmente entrando em território perigoso, e notando o professor substituto que tínhamos, eu decidi quebrar uma de minhas regras.

Rasgando um pedaço de papel do caderno de desenho que eu trouxe, eu escrevi uma curta nota.

_Eu vou acordar você_. Aquilo dizia tudo que precisava ser dito. Ela entenderia o que eu quiz dizer.

Dobrei, e quando ninguém estava olhando, ele deslizou para o lado dela da mesa do laboratório.

Ela abriu lentamente, se esforçando para ler as palavras, antes de assentir pesadamente, e hesitando abaixou a cabeça com o capuz na mesa.

Levei meu trabalho a sério, sabendo exatamente como a Bella não queria sonhar. Então eu ouvi atentamente enquanto sua respiração imediatamente se acalmou num som leve e ritmado. Após um momento, eu comecei a escutar o suave quase-ronco que a minha menina sempre fazia quando dormia. Era o som mais tranqüilo, como uma cantiga de ninar. Até me fez ficar mais tonto do que eu já estava, mas lutei para ficar atento, escutando cada respiração... Esperando o sonho começar, e rezando com todas as minhas forças para que o inferno não começasse.

Mas começou. Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, eu ouvi. Era uma diferença muito tênue, o modo que sua respiração ganhou velocidade... Mais rápida, e aumentando minuciosamente.

Essa era minha deixa, então eu levantei minha bota do chão e a cutuquei na perna de leve sem tirar os olhos do meu caderno. Nada. Mais forte desta vez, na perna direita.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, esquadrinhando a sala com os olhos vermelhos. Por sorte a sala estava uma zona e ninguém notou nada.

Ela esfregou o olhos ferozmente e me lançou um olhar de gratidão, antes de tirar um livro da mochila e começar a ler intensamente.

Eu me senti uma bosta o dia todo. Percebi que estava pegando um resfriado ou algo assim quando espirrei pela centésima vez naquele dia, procurando lenços na mochila. Eu assoei o nariz com um ruído alto, não dando a mínima para as pessoas que se viravam para olhar para mim. Eu dei um olhar que já dizia claramente vão se fuder _._

Bella olhou pra mim pelo véu de seu cabelo por um momento com um olhar de preocupação, mas eu continuei desenhando.

Só um resfriado, nada de mais. É isso que acontece quando você passa 5 horas à noite em novembro fora de casa num frio do cacete. Mas valia a pena.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu arrastei minha bunda cansada para fora da sala e decidi que se sentir uma bosta era o bastante pra voltar pra casa mais cedo. Eu encontrei Jazz no corredor a caminho da aula e falei pra ele voltar pra casa com a Rose. Parecia que ele ia me encher o saco, antes de realmente notar minha aparência. Então ele deixou quieto. Edward doente era um Edward puto.

Passei primeiro pelo hospital para contar ao Papai C. qual era o problema, e talvez conseguir umas, boas pílulas. Passando por todas as enfermeiras que já sabiam meu nome, fui direto para a sala de Carlisle, me sentindo totalmente um merda, e decidindo que talvez eu devesse ficar lá essa noite. Meus ombros caíram um pouco com o pensamento.

Carlisle deu uma olhada no meu nariz vermelho e olhos dilatados e mudou a expressão. "Você está doente." ele disse franzindo a cara enquanto eu desabava numa cadeira de couro do outro lado de sua mesa.

Eu só assenti e assoei o nariz, gemendo de nojo.

Ele sorriu, mas prosseguiu com todas as merdas de exames que tinha de fazer em mim, preocupado se eu tinha pego a gripe de novo. Depois de muita implicância, negação e resistência minha, ele concluiu o que eu já sabia. Resfriado comum de merda. Valeu _por todas as agulhas, Papai C._ Ele me mandou para casa com uns remédios e eu passei a noite toda me sentindo péssimo. Por que estava doente, por que nem fodendo que ia sair naquela noite fria e úmida, e por que pela primeira noite na semana, eu não veria a minha menina.

**BPOV**

Eu estava sozinha na cozinha novamente em uma noite da sábado, assim como eu fazia antes de Edward aparecer. Eu olhava para minha janela uma vez ou outra, para ter certeza de que ele ficaria em casa hoje, e mexia a panela com a sopa de vegetais. Eu sabia que ele estava doente. Rose falou pra Alice depois da aula quando ela lançou um olhar questionador para Jasper no jipe de Emmett. Então eu não fiquei surpresa que ele não tivesse aparecido no gazebo noite passada. Na verdade, estava feliz. Eu não queria que ele ficasse ainda mais doente por causa de nossas sessões noturnas.

Essa última semana foi divina. Edward apareceu todas as noites com seu iPod, me mostrando um lado bem privado de seu mundo. Eu adorava cada parte dele. Eu adorava que ele gostasse de música clássica mesmo que não fosse possível adivinhar só de olhar pra ele. Eu adorava que ele amasse meus cookies e sempre fazia questão de me dizer isso. Eu adorava o jeito que ele apropriadamente mantinha uma distância de mim enquanto ouvíamos música sem eu nem precisar pedir. Eu adorava quando ele adivinhava, que eu havia tido um pesadelo e me pedia pra falar dele. Eu adorava quando ele me mostrava o dele pra eu não me sentir uma aberração.

Ele tinha seus defeitos, é claro. Não sou completamente cega. Ás vezes eu sentia que ele não estava falando totalmente a verdade. Cuidadosamente editando suas respostas como que para não mentir para mim, mas me escondendo coisas ao mesmo tempo. A coisa com o Mike, por exemplo... Eu sabia que havia mais naquela historia. Eu nunca iria me intrometer, é claro. Por que ele nunca faria isso comigo. Mas eu queria, tanto até que quase me engasgou, quando ele me falou da Jessica. Eu tive uma leve pontada de ciúme por um momento antes de colocar minha máscara. Eu rezei para que ele não pudesse ver, mas acho que ele viu sim, quando ele tentou se livrar do assunto. A idéia dele com aquela... Vadia sem cérebro me fez querer gritar. Não era justo. Que alguém como Jessica pudesse ficar com Edward, mas eu me esforçava tanto pra ficar longe dele a cada noite para não ficar histérica com seu nunca poderia ter algo assim com ele. Como Edward diria..._ Ela me deixou puta_.

Mas eu engoli o comentário que eu queria fazer como ele, sobre poder arranjar algo melhor, e deixei quieto. Por que mesmo que eu não tivesse essa aversão maluca, quem disse que ele estaria interessado em mim? Até onde Edward se preocupava, eu teria que me contentar com o que tinha. E estou certa que Edward estava sendo mais aberto e honesto comigo do que com Jessica Stanley. Foi á única coisa que manteve minha sanidade naquela noite em que implicamos com Mike.

Depois no colégio na sexta, ele quebrou sua própria regra, e me passou um bilhete em uma sala cheia de pessoas. Não era grande coisa.

Mas me fez sentir bem saber que ele reparava em mim a ponto de perceber minha exaustão. Provavelmente, não tanto quanto eu reparava nele, mas... de novo... me contentando com o que tinha.

Mas agora que ele estava doente, eu não podia fazer nada além de me sentir responsável. Claro, eu não obriguei ele a passar todas as noites comigo, mas por alguma razão eu me senti mal. E enquanto eu passava pela escuridão do quintal dos Cullen, pela parede coberta de ladrilhos de sua mansão, usando uma velha mochila cheia de cookies _Caramel Comfort_ e sopa quente, o capuz meio levantado, eu disse a mim mesma que era por isso que eu estava fazendo aquilo. Eu me sentia mal... Até mesmo responsável. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de eu precisar desesperadamente vê-lo pelas últimas 32 horas. _Não que eu estivesse contando nem nada. _Para ter certeza que ele estava bem, pelo menos.

Quer dizer, claro que Carlisle era um médico, mas ás vezes você precisa mais que remédio para melhorar. E Edward parecia precisar desse tipo de presença carinhosa.

Então eu estava debaixo do balcão dele olhando por suas janelas com uma ansiedade nervosa e empolgação por vê-lo novamente. Eu poderia fazer isso. _Eu posso fazer isso._ Tinha visto Edward fazer isso tantas vezes antes, então eu tinha que seguir seu exemplo. Nervosamente, eu levantei meu pé para o ladrilho, testando sua força, e comecei a subir lentamente, me sentindo mais e mais patética a cada passo que aproximava do balcão. _Quem estou querendo enganar?_ Eu já era patética há dias.

Subi mais, aproximando-me do balcão e me sentindo ainda mais nervosa, com o meu coração martelando alto contra meu peito. Eu tinha medo de olhar para baixo, então não olhei, e continuei subindo. Parecia mais alto do que quando eu estava no chão.

Finalmente, cheguei ao balcão e subi um pouco mais para dar espaço para pular. Levantando minha perna para passar pelo muro o mais quieto possível, meu pé finalmente alcançou o chão do balcão. Eu expirei pesadamente enquanto deixava meu peso no chão. Lentamente me guiei por cima da grade, e finalmente eu estava sobre o balcão de Edward Cullen. Eu girei para encarar as portas francesas que davam para o seu quarto. Elas estavam com as cortinas levemente fechadas, então eu não podia ver nada lá dentro.

De repente entrei em pânico. As palavras de Edward vieram a minha cabeça, escolhendo um momento péssimo para sair do fundo de minha memória. _Loucas tendências perseguidoras._ Eu fiz uma careta para mim enquanto levantava um punho para as portas de vidro. Amaldiçoando-me e as minhas tendências perseguidoras, eu levemente bati no vidro com meus dedos, e voltei um pouco pra trás, segurando a minha respiração. Levei um momento para perceber que não seria bom me jogar dali. Depois percebi que ficaria arrasada se a queda não me matasse, e eu ainda fosse descoberta machucada pelo Dr. Cullen, amanhã quando ele olhasse da cozinha. De repente ficou mais escuro lá fora. Pude sentir a escuridão me sufocando enquanto esperava Edward vir abrir a porta.

De repente, uma das portas de vidro escancarou, assustando-me. Eu parei com a minha boca levemente aberta enquanto olhava para Edward abobalhada.

Seus olhos eram uma mistura de confusão e choque, e ele estava péssimo. Seu nariz perfeitamente reto estava vermelho e brilhoso, e ele tinha um cobertor enrolado com força ao redor de seu corpo. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que o normal, e ele estava muito pálido.

Parada lá em seu balcão, no ar frio e úmido retorcendo minhas mãos nervosamente, percebi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e rápido. Ele só olhava pra mim com uma expressão ilegível.

"Bella?" ele cuspiu. Me encolhi para o som anasalado e doente de sua voz.

Não confiando em minha própria voz, eu tirei a mochila das costas e a abri rapidamente, tirando a grande tigela coberta com a sopa que estava levemente quente. Eu a estendi para ele com minha cabeça baixa, me sentindo uma menininha de quatro anos dando ao pai um desenho feio, olhando para minhas botas molhadas.

Depois de um momento, eu senti a tigela sendo removida da minha mão, então eu olhei para cima. E eu quase tive um colapso de alívio quando Edward levantou um lado da boca no seu sorriso torto e levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. Soltando o ar numa lufada, decidi que teria que aproveitar a oportunidade e explicar por que eu estava aqui. Mas olhando nos olhos verdes intensos da pessoa diante de mim, eu disse a pior coisa possível.

"Eu juro que não tenho nenhuma estranha tendência de perseguidora." eu soltei antes de ter controle pra me impedir. Imediatamente meu rosto esquentou. _Oh, está tirando com a minha cara..._

Edward ficou parado por um momento antes de jogar a cabeça pra trás numa gargalhada estranha.

Eu estava me perguntando se aquilo era um bom sinal ou não, então eu fiquei lá parada, esperando ele se recompor. Esperava que ele estivesse rindo da experiência com a Jessica, não a minha.

Finalmente ele se aquietou e olhou pra mim, os olhos cheios de uma alegria silenciosa e divertimento.

"Caralho, Bella. É a primeira vez que dou uma risada em dois dias." ele disse com uma garganta mal-tratada antes de se virar para o quarto e me chamar sobre o ombro.

"Vem logo para cá antes que fique doente também."

Com um sorriso tão grande que quase quebrou minha cara em duas, eu entrei para o quente quarto de Edward, fechando a porta de vidro na escuridão atrás de mim.

* * *

**NT Lary: **Oi meninas, andei meio sumidinha né. Bem queria desejar Feliz Ano Novo (e não é atrasado porque dizem que o Ano só começa depois do Carnaval), e muitossss Cookies para vocês.

Estou amando as reviews. Ahhh surto com cada uma que chega. Principalmente com a das novas leitoras, não me desfazendo das antigas, mas é sempre bom ver mais pessoas nos prestigiando.

Pra quem não conhece a comunidade no orkut eu aconselho darem uma passadinha lá, tem tópico com todos os links importantes relacionados a fic, e outro com Fan Arts lindas feitas por pessoas do mundo todo. (Fan Arts que eu caço na google, facebook, deviantart e outras que as fans brasileiras nos mandam.)

Respondendo a Luna Stew, não a Bella não foi estuprada. A angst deixa isso claro e é um assunto que será tratado ao decorer da fic, isso também não é um "spoiler", é apenas um esclarecimento.  
Outra pergunta que pode surgir é : Havia uma versão censurada e uma sem censura, quais vocês traduzem. A sem censura, se alguém não gosta ou se sente ofendido pelos palavrões e/ou lemons apenas não leia e respeite.

Eu adoro indicar fics sabe, tem uma que para falar a verdade eu ainda não li mas ela também é da Angst, nossa "amada" autora de W.A, se chama COMPANY LOVES MISERY e está sendo traduzida pela Ju Martinhão.  
Acho que era isto que eu tinha para falar.

Beijinhos e até o capítulo 7!


	7. Bittersweet Butterscotch

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem, Jéssica e Laysa.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Bittersweet Butterscotch – Manteiga Agridoce**

**BPOV**

Edward gostava de sopa de vegetais. E muito. Sentei em seu sofá de couro preto olhando com fascinação enquanto ele consumia com vontade a tigela térmica de sopa no meio de sua grande cama, ainda enrolado no cobertor.

Era como se ele não tivesse comido há dias. O pensamento me fez franzir a cara. Inspecionei seu quarto de novo de onde estava sentada, notando uma montanha de lenços usados no cesto de lixo ao lado da cama.

O quarto estava levemente mais bagunçado do que a última vez que eu vim aqui. Mais e mais roupas e papeis e livros espalhados pelo chão sem cuidado. Eu me senti ridiculamente intrusiva, só de escalar para entrar em seu quarto assim como se não fosse uma grande invasão de privacidade.

Me sentindo culpada por meu comportamento, eu decidi fazer algo que provavelmente só o irritaria ainda mais. "Me desculpe por subir até aqui." eu me desculpei baixinho. "Eu só estava preocupada com você ficando doente e tudo mais."

A cabeça de Edward se virou pra mim de sua tigela de sopa e ele estreitou os olhos injetados de sangue para mim. "O que foi que eu falei sobre essa merda de se desculpar?" ele zangou-se, tentando parecer irritado e bravo, mas soando extremamente nasal. Os cantos dos meus lábios se retorceram em resposta a como era hilário, Edward tentando ser durão com uma voz de menina de doze anos. Ele suavizou o rosto e revirou os olhos para o meu divertimento, enquanto se virava para a tigela. "Eu não ligo. Essa sopa tá boa pra caralho. E mais, eu me senti mal por te deixar lá sozinha ontem a noite." ele franziu o cenho.

Então eu contei a ele que sabia que ele não viria, e que fiquei em casa, o que pareceu consolá-lo um pouco. Eu continuei a assisti-lo devorar a sopa, e não pude esquecer o medo irracional de que Edward não estava sendo tratado apropriadamente.

"Carlisle nunca te faz uma sopa ou alguma coisa assim?" Perguntei me intrometendo mais do que devia, mas tentando tirar esse medo irracional que eu sentia.

Edward bufou para a colher e deu de ombros. "Ele me trouxe comida do hospital, mas tinha gosto de bunda." eu assenti, compreendendo. Eu e comida de hospital tínhamos uma longa historia também. "Carlisle é um cozinheiro de merda. E eu sou provavelmente, a única pessoa do planeta que pode foder com uma torrada. "ele riu doente, e começou com um forte ataque de tosse que me fez encolher.

Mas meu espírito estava bem mais aliviado. Edward não tinha ninguém na vida para fazer-lhe comida, ou trazer-lhe sopa quando estava doente. Até agora. Sorri um pouco. Essa era uma coisa que eu podia fazer por Edward com alegria... E bem. Quando ele terminou a sopa, eu peguei o saco de cookies e joguei pra ele na cama. Os olhos dele se iluminaram um pouco quando os viu, e isso me fez sorrir. Ele amava meus cookies.

Nós estabelecemos uma versão revista da nossa rotina, estando em seu quarto ao invés do gazebo, bem mais confortável. Ele me jogou seu iPod, me falando do novo álbum que ele baixara. Eu amei, é claro, balançando a cabeça junto com as batidas pesadas com um sorriso.

Eu não percebi exatamente o quanto senti falta das minhas noites com Edward até aquele momento, sentando em seu sofá de couro e olhando ele desenhando em seu caderno confortavelmente enquanto falava comigo sobre seu álbum recém-adquirido. Era a segunda vez que eu o via sem sua jaqueta de couro preto, e embora ele parecesse miserável com aquele nariz vermelho e com todo aquele catarro, ele ainda estava lindo. Havia uma mecha do cabelo dele que ficava caindo em seus olhos, e meus dedos ainda faziam aquela coisa patética de ficarem se contorcendo, querendo colocá-los de volta.

Passamos a noite toda assim. Não me movi do meu lugar no sofá, ainda me sentindo mal por invadir sua privacidade, enquanto ele conversava comigo com sua voz nasal de dar dó.

Eu finalmente notei o relógio de Edward ao lado da cama no criado-mudo, e vi que já havia se passado cinco horas. Era impressionante como o tempo voava quando eu estava com ele conversando tão tranquilamente. Com um suspiro, eu fechei minha mochila e me levantei do sofá, colocando-a nas costas e puxando meu capuz. Edward parecia quase tão desapontado quanto eu por me ver partir quando ele desviou o olhar de seu caderno.

"Tenho que ir antes que Esme acorde, mas... Volto amanhã com mais sopa?" eu disse nervosamente enquanto transformava minha frase em uma pergunta, puxando as mangas do casaco.

Ele sorriu um pouco antes de seu rosto desmoronar. "Eu não sei como me sinto com a idéia de você escalando isso aqui." e pela possível expressão desapontada em meu rosto, ele acrescentou. "Quer dizer, porra eu nunca me perdoaria se você se machucasse fazendo isso.

A idéia de Edward estar sendo protetor comigo quase me fez ficar tonta, mas contive meu contentamento e revirei os olhos pra ele. "Não precisa se preocupar comigo." eu disse gesticulando como quem despreza. "Devia ter me visto, parecia uma profissional." adicionei com orgulho, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e me balançando em meus calcanhares.

Edward riu sombriamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Bem, enquanto minha delinqüência juvenil a estiver corrompendo com segurança, não me importo."

Sorri para ele, feliz, ele queria que eu voltasse, e atravessei a sala até a porta, antes de me ocorrer uma coisa.

"Hey," eu disse, me virando pra ele "Qual é a cor favorita de Jasper? " eu perguntei com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora para mim, mas eu esperei com a mão na maçaneta.

"Verde." ele disse estreitando os olhos. Eu assenti e me virei, acenado atrás de mim.

"Obrigado, te vejo amanhã!" eu ri enquanto saía pelas portas francesas e voltava para o balcão. Eu escalei com bastante habilidade, para minha surpresa, aterrissando com um baque surdo no chão. Era bem ameaçador escalar casas no escuro, fazendo algo tão... Ruim. Sacudi a cabeça pra mim mesma, e voltei pra casa mais que feliz, sabendo que Edward estava bem.

Esme me dava dicas á semana toda sobre o dia de Ação de Graças. De primeira eu não entendi, mas essa manhã caiu à ficha.

"Então," Esme começou casualmente enquanto virava a página de uma revista no sofá perto de mim. "Quer cozinhar para a Ação de Graças, querida?" ela perguntou. Eu assenti entusiasmada quando ela olhou pra mim. Eu nunca tivera a chance de fazer algo assim tão grande. E um feriado com a Alice certamente seria algo extravagante. Eu já estava tendo idéias para varias receitas novas.

"Que bom." ela disse distraidamente ainda virando páginas. "Eu cozinhei ano passado." ela continuou em um tom entediado. "Convidamos os Cullen." ela deu de ombros. Claro que o som daquele nome chamava minha atenção.

"Sério?" eu falei baixo, tentando imaginar Edward sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar que nós nunca usávamos, sentado de frente para Alice e odiando cada segundo ali.

"Sim, foi bem adorável." ela sorriu e ficou com um leve brilho em seus olhos castanhos.

"Okay" Eu disse devagar, não entendendo a questão.

Ela voltou a ler a revista sacudindo a cabeça para o que ela estava se lembrando com um sorriso. "Você se oporia muito se nós os convidássemos novamente?" ela olhou para mim com uma expressão cuidadosa. "Não quero te deixar desconfortável." ela terminou se encolhendo um pouco.

Oh. OH! Ela estava preocupada por que teria homens na casa. "Oh, Esme." eu disse, fechando os olhos e sacudindo a cabeça. "Por favor, não mude nenhum plano para o feriado só por minha causa." eu pedi com um sussurro.

Ela pegou minhas mãos na dela, olhando pra elas com pena. _De novo? _ "Não seja ridícula, querida. Você é bem mais importante do que todos os meus planos." ela sussurrou docemente. Sempre me fazendo sorrir, quando ela me mostrava toda essa afeição. Era muito raro para mim, receber qualquer afeição.

"Tudo bem , Esme. Isto não vai me incomodar." eu disse com um sorriso confiante. Não deixaria meus problemas afetarem Esme assim. Ela queria convidar os Cullens para a Ação de Graças. E Edward poderia vir. Isso era bastante incentivo pra mim. Ela parecia cética, então eu adicionei todo o entusiasmo que meu cérebro conseguiu produzir. "Além do mais, pense em toda a comida que eu poderia fazer com Emmett aqui." eu ri, imaginando ele comendo dois perus, sozinho.

Com um longo suspiro, ela acariciou minha mão docemente e assentiu, voltando a sua atividade preguiçosa de domingo.

Esta tarde Alice me submeteu a sua tortura preferida. Compras. Eu não teria ido unicamente, mas havia muitas coisas essenciais que eu ainda não havia comprado desde minha vinda a Forks.

Então eu passei a maior parte da tarde a seguindo pelo shopping de Port Angeles, arrastando meus pés cansados comigo. Eu estava começando a cambalear de novo, e eu temia que teria de dormir quando chegasse em casa. Pelo menos uma hora ou mais.

Eu andava com meu capuz para cima, e minha cabeça baixa, evitando todos ao redor, e silenciosamente agradecendo Alice por escolher o dia menos movimentado da semana para fazer isso, quando ela chegou em frente de uma loja e deixou escapar um pequeno ruído. Eu conhecia aquele som muito bem. Era o casaco perfeito, ou o top perfeito, ou as sapatilhas perfeitas. Eu olhei para a vitrine e vi que era mesmo a saia perfeita. Então eu entrei no provador com ela, feliz com a isolação, e quando ela saiu da cabine me fez a pergunta que eu esperei o dia todo.

"Qual a cor que fica melhor, Bella?" ela perguntou, usando a saia curta e bem cortada, e segurando dois suéteres idênticos na minha direção para olhá-los. Eu automaticamente sorri quando vi o verde.

"Verde. Definitivamente verde." eu respondi assentindo de leve. Ela pareceu um pouco espantada com meu repentino interesse, já que eu sempre dava de ombros para perguntas como esta, mas ela jogou a vermelha na cadeira atrás dela e colocou o suéter verde. Eu tive que fazer um enorme esforço para não rir quando ela o colocou. Ele era _apertado. Muito, muito apertado._ E ela tinha cada curva bem definida com as linhas da roupa, quase saindo, para fora de seu decote em V. Eu tinha certeza que a cara do Jasper quando visse aquilo seria totalmente impagável.

Satisfeita com as escolhas, ela também levou uma meia arrastão verde para combinar. O que só me fez sorrir mais. Mas quando saímos do provador, a visão de mim mesma no espelho me fez congelar. Eu usava as mesmas calças jeans pretas, e o mesmo casaco de sempre. Me escondendo. Uma necessidade com qual eu não me importava. Mas pela primeira vez, eu queria não ter que me esconder. Queria ser como Alice pelo menos uma vez; vendo-a rodar na frente do espelho, tentando achar a roupa perfeita para ser notada por um garoto. E sabendo que cada plano dela funcionaria, e que Jasper ficaria babando por ela assim que a visse. A amargura familiar pelo fato acabou com o meu humor, além de minha inveja por Alice poder agir como uma adolescente normal.

Meu mal humor não melhorou muito quando eu estava debaixo do balcão de Edward naquela noite. Eu tinha minha velha mochila cheia de sopa e cookies, e desta vez ainda coloquei uma garrafa térmica com chá de ervas para a garganta mal-tratada de Edward, e também um extravagante sanduíche... Só no caso da sopa não ser o suficiente para enchê-lo.

Era a única coisa que eu tinha. Não podia me vestir pra impressionar com meu corpo, nem habilidade para flertar, mas podia com certeza trazer-lhe comida. E mesmo que tirasse só um sorrisinho dele, já seria o bastante pra mim.

Então eu escalei a pilastra novamente, e o mais silenciosamente possível, grata por ter tido uma hora e meia de sono hoje e já não cambaleava mais.

Eu refiz os movimentos de ontem perfeitamente, e pousei com segurança exatamente à meia-noite.

Quando Edward abriu a porta, ele estava um pouco melhor que noite passada. Seu cabelo ainda estava uma bagunça, e ele ainda não tinha feito a barba, mas seu nariz estava rosa, não vermelho; seus olhos também já não estavam tão vermelhos, embora ainda tivessem o familiar círculo roxo abaixo deles. Ele sorriu torto pra mim e saiu do caminho para que eu entrasse.

Quando ele fechou a porta, comecei a descarregar minha mochila, de pé para colocar as coisas na cama de Edward onde supus que ele comeria novamente e me virei para o couro preto luxuriante.

"Puta que pariu, Bella. Você trouxe a cozinha toda?" ele riu enquanto se aninhava no meio da cama e começou a pegar os itens. Ele tinha perdido quase todo o som nasal, mas sua voz ainda estava arrastada.

Eu revirei meus olhos, embora estivesse um pouco envergonhada. "Eu gosto de cozinhar à noite quando estou entediada. Me mantém ocupada. Melhor trazer tudo do que deixar estragar." dei de ombros, tentando fazer parecer com que eu não tivesse nada melhor para fazer com meu tempo. O que era completamente verdade.

Mas a atenção de Edward já estava toda na sopa e no sanduíche, que ele comia com tanto entusiasmo que apagou completamente a amargura que eu senti o dia todo. Ele começou a murmurar de contentamento, me dizendo como tudo estava delicioso... E adicionando elogios coloridos que ele mesmo escolhera para descrever minha comida. Então eu só o olhava comer com um sorriso, deixando o prazer que eu sentia tomar conta de mim. _Toma essa, Stanley._

**EPOV**

Ela estava me assistindo comer. Normalmente isso me deixaria desconfortável, mas minha menina gostava de me ver comendo sua comida.

Pelo menos é o que eu acho. E é claro que eu gostava pra _caralho_ de comê-la. Eu estava com fome, me sentindo um merda para cozinhar pra mim mesmo. E caralho, a Bella sabe cozinhar. Então eu comecei a botar tudo pra dentro, não escondendo o quanto eu gostava, e jogando um _"Bom pra Cacete"_ no ar de vez em quando.

Eu me senti péssimo o sábado todo. Tinha medo de que a Bella estivesse esperando por mim no gazebo, mas quando eu saí pelo balcão na sexta à noite, ele estava vazio. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu tinha dado bolo nela nem nada. Mas a verdade era... Eu me sentia uma merda.

Então quando eu ouvi baterem na porta da varanda, não tinha idéia do que pensar. Eu fui abri-la esperando ter que dar uma surra em alguém, e temendo ter que fazer algo que exigisse muito de mim fisicamente em minha condição atual. Mas quando abri a porta, lá estava ela. Com todo aquele cheiro de cookies, os cabelos castanhos, e aquela cara corada adorável pra cacete. Ela parecia tão nervosa e envergonhada; eu não pude evitar e pedi que ela entrasse sem hesitar. Ela já estivera em meu quarto antes, então eu já estava meio confortável com isso. Ela quase me matou de susto, com o jeito que estava preocupada com minha saúde, e com meu bem-estar. Bella tinha um lado maternal que eu nem sabia que existia.

Minha menina queria cuidar de mim. A idéia me fez sorrir. Éramos realmente olho por olho.

E por que estávamos, eu quase me caguei de medo dela quebrar o pescoço enquanto subia a pilastra hoje. Na verdade, me manteve acordado, ficar pensando nisso. O que era bom e ruim. Mas aqui está ela, sem nenhum arranhão, me surpreendendo com seu talento de escalar mansões.

"Então, vai me contar porque perguntou qual é a cor favorita do Jasper?" eu perguntei antes de encher minha boca com mais sopa. Eu estava muito curioso. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Alice. Bella estava sentada no sofá de novo, de frente para minha cama onde eu comia.

"Se você for pra escola amanhã, vai ver." ela sorriu em conspiração. Tinha a impressão de que ela não iria me explicar mais nada, então decidi deixar quieto e esperar pacientemente. Eu assenti, indicando que eu iria para a escola amanhã. Ainda não me sentia completamente bem, mas ficar nessa casa era entediante pra caralho.

Assim que terminei com minha refeição da meia-noite, me senti satisfeito, e o chá de ervas foi bom para minha garganta, mais do que esperava.

Começamos a conversar então, assim como fizemos noite passada. MEU quarto era mais confortável do que aquele gazebo. Também era mais quente, e seco, e iluminado o bastante para desenhar enquanto conversava... O que esperava não ser muita grosseria minha; se era, ela nunca reclamou sobre isso. Bella parecia ficar cada vez mais à vontade no seu lugarzinho em meu sofá. Ela estava tensa no começo, e supus que era por que ela estava sozinha no quarto de um garoto, com ele, no meio da noite. Foi por isso que fiz questão de ficar no meio da cama. Não foderia com nada esta semana. As regras ainda estavam valendo.

Bella era a única garota que eu deixava entrar no meu quarto. Mesmo nas duas vezes em que eu andei por aí fodendo umas meninas, sempre era no Volvo. Ambas as experiências resultando de duas estranhas saídas com Jazz.

Os murmúrios da Bella me tiraram de meus devaneios. Quando olhei pra ela, ela tinha a cabeça descansando no encosto do sofá, os olhos fechados, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ela parecia quase tão tranqüila naquele momento quanto ela estava quando dormia; uma mão brincando com uma longa mecha de seu cabelo quase na cintura, a outra segurando meu iPod, descansando no braço do sofá, com o longo fone branco subindo por seu colo, desaparecendo por trás de seu murmúrio era suave e calmo. Mais que seu ronco. Mas eu não disse nada, só sorri e continuei desenhando.

"Acho que Esme vai convidar o Dr. Cullen para comemorar a Ação de Graças lá em casa." Bella disse em uma voz suave. Seus olhos estavam abertos agora, mas a cabeça ainda estava no encosto do sofá. Tinha certeza que a tia dela tinha uma queda pelo Papai C., mas isso parecia acontecer muito com mulheres da idade dela. Na verdade, a razão dele odiar o nome Papai C. é por que uma das enfermeiras era louca por ele e o chamava assim. Eu só precisei ouvir isso uma vez. Eu nunca deixaria ele viver aquela merda de novo.

"Ela fez a mesma coisa ano passado. Ele vai. O filho da mãe não resiste a uma boa comida." dei de ombros e continuei meu desenho. Emmett foi com Carlisle no ano passado, mas eu fiquei no meu quarto. Nem fodendo que eu ia passar a noite na Casa De Horrores da Brandon.

"Você vai?" ela perguntou num tom esperançoso. Eu parei meu lápis no meio de uma linha. Se eu vou? Três horas na mesa com a Brandon me encarando.

Três horas assistindo Emm encher o rabo que nem um animal. Três horas evitando a Bella mais do que na escola. Três horas provavelmente comendo a melhor comida feita em Washington... Se a Bella cozinhasse. E ela provavelmente iria.

"É, eu não resisto a uma boa comida também." eu murmurei revirando os olhos. Ela levantou um lado da boca em um sorriso e fechou os olhos de novo. _Essa garota ainda vai ser a minha morte_.

Bella saiu naquela manhã na mesma hora de sempre, me mandando um sorriso enquanto acenava para fora do balcão. Eu não tinha dormido muito naquele fim de semana. Papai C. só me deu alguns remédios aquela manhã, então eu pude ficar acordado mais facilmente. Sabia que pagaria por isso. A experiência me disse que quando eu voltasse a dormir, seria longo, difícil... E vívido.

Depois de um ridículo banho quente, eu fui para a escola com o saco de cookies que a minha menina fez pra mim. Uma olhada para o pacote na saída me mostrou que esses eram _Bittersweet Butterscotch_. Eu sorri a caminho do Volvo. Eu sempre amava esses nomes loucos que a Bella dava para seus cookies. Era fodidamente peculiar.

Jazz já esperava pacientemente na varanda quando cheguei. Eu ainda fungava um pouco, mas sem tanto catarro.

"Se eu ficar gripado, vou ligar para a Stanley e dizer que você precisa de um banho de espuma, seu viado." Jasper exclamou quando entrou no carro, batendo a porta atrás dele. Eu me encolhi e lancei um olhar mortal pra ele. Nem fodendo tá legal.

Ele riu e colocou as mãos no ar. "Só estou dizendo, homem."

Eu continuei dirigindo com uma expressão dura. Jazz era o motivo de todo aquele _Fantasma da Porra de um Passado_ ainda existir em primeiro lugar.

Ele estava tentando "quebrar a minha concha" ano passado. Aqueles oito meses inteiros me deram a maior parte da merda da reputação que eu tenho nessa cidade. Ele achava a pior festa possível e me arrastava pra ela, me oferecendo para as piores vadias sem cérebro do local, enquanto ele enchia a cara, e me enchia com todas as drogas disponíveis. Eu fiz um monte de coisas estúpidas graças a Jasper e suas festas. Como cocaína... E Stanley... E a cocaína da Stanley. Eu era novo, e impulsivo, e procurando por boas drogas que pudessem me manter acordado. Então elas vieram bem a calhar.

Como resultado, eu perdi minha virgindade com Lauren Mallory no mesmo banco que Jasper ocupava naquele momento no primeiro dia do segundo ano. Mallory entendeu o recado. Só uma transa. Ela nunca mais falou comigo de novo, o que era bom... Por que ela não tinha nada de interessante pra falar mesmo. A facilidade da situação me deu uma falsa segurança e eu acabei comendo a vaca da Stanley no banco de trás cinco meses depois.

Nem preciso dizer que a experiência me deixou mais sóbrio. Nunca mais encostei em pó. Ou na Stanley. E depois de convencer Jazz que a Brandon não era do estilo de drogas, ele parou de me fazer sair, optando ficar em casa nos fins de semana rezando para que Alice fosse dormir na casa dele, com a Rose.

E por mim tudo bem. Eu estava bem mais feliz sentado no meu quarto conversando com a Bella sobre nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela era definitivamente minha droga por opção. Só que essa droga não acabaria comigo na cadeia se a Brandon descobrisse. _Assim espero..._

"Puta que pariu..." Jasper ofegou em uma voz aturdida enquanto eu estacionava no lugar de sempre no colégio. Eu segui seu olhar até o Porsche da Brandon, onde ela acabara de fechar a porta atrás de si. Meu queixo caiu. Bella era boa. Uma porra de maestro de orquestra. Lá estava Brandon no estacionamento, com seu cabelo preto repicado, uma saia justíssima, e uma blusa totalmente indecente, usando a cor favorita de Jasper nas pernas e no peito. Porra, era _quase_ o bastante para [i]me[/i] deixar duro. E isso por que ainda estávamos na porra do estacionamento.

Eu ri e saí do Volvo, deixando Jasper sentado no carro com um livro cobrindo o colo.

Na hora do almoço, Jazz tinha a expressão mais tensa que eu já tinha visto nele. Eu me sentei na mesa com um sorriso malicioso. Por que ele não fazia logo? Ele tava esperando o quê? Morrer de dureza?

Ele notou a revirada de olho irritada que eu dei pra ele, e me lançou um olhar duro. Tínhamos conversas assim freqüentemente, ambos com medo de dizer alguma coisa que não fosse da conta de ninguém, mas que acabassem ouvindo. O olhar que ele me mandava dizia _Não começa, caralho._ Então não comecei. Aconteceria uma hora ou outra. O libido dele não agüentaria muito.

Peguei meu saco de _Bittersweet Butterscotch_, me lembrando de me sentir enjoado por ter que comer a pizza do colégio enquanto observava Bella comer seus cookies, e comecei a comer os meus com um suspiro.

Mas foi aí que fodi com tudo, por que Jasper olhava o Ziplock com uma imensa curiosidade. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, e eu parei de mastigar. Eu poderia mentir para ele e falar que a Esme me dera os cookies, mas ele não acreditaria nessa merda. Então eu só retornei o olhar que ele me deu.

_Deixa quieto._

E relutantemente, ele deixou. Por que era assim que a gente funcionava.

Então eu continuei a comer aqueles cookies gostosos pra cacete, de vez em quando tirando as migalhas da minha jaqueta, feliz que o Jazz ficou com o bico calado. Ele aprendeu a lição ano passado.

* * *

**N/T- Lary Reeden Oi mais umavez.**

**Bem primeiro respondendo a uma review anônima mandada por Alice Cullen, não temos um dia nem horário fixo para postagem, normalmente quem posta é a Lê, mas por exemplo hoje está chovendo muito onde ela mora e eu acabei por postar aqui.**

**Gente não é tão difícil criar uma conta no ff né, basta apenas um e-mail.**

**Hoje eu vou indicar outra fic linda de drama, se chama The Red Line e infelizmente a tradução só é postada no Orkut .**

**Mas se alguém se interessar o link é este ( não esqueçam de retirar os parentesesporque o FF não aceita links) http:/ ****(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98247737**

**A e os nomes dos cookies eu também os amo, mas são o mais chato de traduzir, pelo menos para mim, eles são tão cheios de trocadilhos.**

_**Toma essa, Stanley. + 1000 \õ/**_

_**Quem mais quer fazer sopinha pro Ed põe o dedo aqui que já vai fechar, não prefiro que mandem um review.**_

_**Beijinhos e cookies para vocês.**_


	8. Triple Toffee Twilight

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem, Jéssica e Laysa.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Triple Toffee Twilight – Triplo Caramelo do Crepúsculo**

**EPOV**

Esme não perdia tempo. Quando Carlisle chegou em casa do trabalho, chamou Emmett e eu para seu escritório. Eu não estava _muito _surpreso quando ele perguntou se queríamos ir passar o dia de Ação de Graças na casa de Esme. Mas aqueles dois ficaram muito surpresos quando eu aceitei o convite.

Felizmente, eles ficaram com a boca fechada. Bem quando eu ia me levantar para ir dormir, tirando a bunda da cadeira do outro lado do escritório do Carlisle, ele nos fez sentar de novo. Eu desabei na cadeira e levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. Seus olhos ficaram tensos enquanto ele removia os óculos.

"A sobrinha da Esme acabou de se mudar pra cá de Phoenix." ele começou, por algum motivo olhando pra mim. 'Você provavelmente não a conhece tão bem quanto Emmett, Edward. Mas... Você deve ser muito cuidadoso perto dela." eu quase bufei. Não conhece ela tão bem quanto Emmett? _Se você soubesse_. Mas eu queria manter o segredo, então eu coloquei uma expressão inocente e curiosa. "Ela fica desconfortável perto das pessoas, e não gosta de ser tocada." ele franziu a testa. Eu quase bufei de novo.

Mas pude apreciar a compaixão que ele sentia pela... situação dela, então eu assenti e voltei para o meu quarto para esperar pela mesma garota que 'eu não conhecia tão bem quanto Emmett'.

Eu tomei mais remédios, embora não precisasse deles. Me manteve alerto pelo menos para eu funcionar. Eu provavelmente tive um total de quatro horas de sono desde que adoeci. Eu estava realmente mal. Eu até tentei voltar a dormir no sábado depois de acordar de outro sonho. Mas eu não conseguia. Eu podia sentir meu cérebro virar massinha. As coisas ficavam mais difíceis, de se lembrar, e eu até esqueci a aula de trigonometria de hoje. Isso só acontecera algumas vezes comigo. Estava passando dos limites. Eu estava fodido, e idiota, e não tinha absolutamente nada que eu pudesse fazer pra mudar isso.

Eu estava cansado. E não só cansado de não dormir. Cansado de ficar cansado. Cansado de ficar freqüentemente em cima da fina linha entre a realidade e a inconsciência, e nunca ter a completa experiência de ficar de um lado só. Eu daria _qualquer coisa,_ para me sentir normal de novo. De ser capaz de andar por aí e ter a capacidade de registrar a merda toda que acontecia ao meu redor. Eu estava cansado. E completamente assustado com a idéia de que talvez eu nunca pudesse aprender alguma coisa diferente.

Eu limpei meu quarto hoje. Me manteve ocupado e eu esperava convencer a Bella que eu não era a porra de um porco. Embora eu provavelmente fosse.

Ela chegou exatamente à meia-noite como sempre. Eu nunca ouvia ela subindo pela casa. Ela seria uma excelente delinqüente juvenil.

Ela estava vestida com seu usual jeans preto e moletom.

Mas as roupas eram sempre as últimas coisas que eu notava na Bella. Eu podia ver que ela estava mal também. Ela não tinha só círculos debaixo dos olhos. Tinha bolsas. Ela estava no limite também, eu sabia disso.

Suas pálpebras estavam constantemente quase se fechando. Ela estava em cima da linha junto comigo. Eu quase quis oferecer a ela alguns remédios, e notei que ela trouxe os seus próprios hoje. Café, eu supus. Pela terceira vez hoje eu tive que me segurar para não bufar.

Ela esvaziou a mochila como ontem e sentou em seu lugar, pegando meu iPod que eu tinha deixado no sofá para ela. Eu gostava de saber que a deixava por dentro da música. Era algo tão essencial para minha existência.

Eu notei que ela não trouxe sopa hoje. Tomando meu lugar na cama, eu abri o pote que ela me dera e dentro tinha macarrão. O cheiro dele quase me derrubou. Era mais do que bom. Eu comi sem inibição, do jeito que a minha menina gostava de ver. Ela soltou uma risada letárgica, divertindo-se com meu apetite.

"Hey..." eu chiei com a boca cheia de macarrão. "Não ria de mim, porra. Sou um adolescente em crescimento." eu brinquei, fingindo estar ofendido com o divertimento dela, o que a fez rir ainda mais alto. Depois ela se recostou e começou a desamarrar os sapatos para tirá-los. Tombei minha cabeça para o lado, me perguntando se aquilo me incomodava, e não achando motivo para que incomodasse.

Assim que ela tirou os sapatos, ela os colocou no chão e trouxe os joelhos para o peito e os abraçou. "Então, qual é a sua comida favorita do dia de Ação de Graças?" ela perguntou baixo. A Ação de Graças era somente amanhã... Ou tecnicamente hoje, então já pude imaginar minha menina preparando o menu.

"Hmm..." eu ponderei, pensando na pergunta dela, remexendo em um pedaço de massa em torno da minha mesa. Eu nunca havia tido um verdadeiro jantar de Ação de Graças, e eu estava tão cansado que não me lembrava de todos os pratos tradicionais. Mas não quis perturbar a minha menina com esses fatos, então decidi massagear o ego dela. "Não importa muito. Qualquer coisa que você fizer vai ser bem melhor do que qualquer outra merda." eu dei de ombros e coloquei outro garfo cheio de massa na minha boca.

O comentário a fez sorrir. Um verdadeiro sorriso atingiu seus olhos. O que era raro de se ver na Bella. Normalmente seria um meio sorriso, ou um pequeno torcer de lábios, ou um tenso quase-sorriso que tinha muito esforço para ser posto ali. Suponho que somos parecidos nisso também. Mas cedo demais seu sorriso se transformou em um enorme bocejo que fizeram seus olhos lacrimejarem um pouco. Ela tirou o café do chão e começou a bebê-lo com preguiça. E por que bocejos são estranhamente contagiantes, eu tive que bocejar também, o que só amplificou a minha sonolência.

Nos coloquei, em uma conversa profunda depois disso, desesperado para colocar nossas mentes longe do sono. Eu perguntei sobre a aula de trigonometria de hoje, mas ela também não se lembrava de muita coisa.

Depois falamos do projeto de biologia que teríamos que fazer para o mês que vem. Brincamos sobre a roupa que Alice usou hoje.

Ela me contou sobre sua velha picape de Phoenix, e eu falei do meu Volvo, pulando as partes com a Mallory e a Stanley, claro. Bella me contou sobre as coisas que ela preparara para o jantar de hoje, e eu perguntei por detalhes para manter a mente ocupada.

Quando deu cinco e meia, o café da Bella tinha acabado, e meu pacote de remédios também. Fiquei preocupado em ficar acordado por que não teríamos aula hoje, pois era feriado. Sabia que a Bella ia conseguir. Cozinhar a mantinha acordada.

Eu a olhei de perto quando ela saiu pela porta de vidro com a mochila nas costas, inspecionando seus passos para que ela não caísse de lá, mas seus passos não falhavam, então deixei ela ir em paz. Eu ainda espiava pelas cortinas para ter certeza que ela descera em segurança. O que ela fez.

Então eu fui para o banheiro do meu quarto, e tomei uma ducha fria. Assim que aquele gelo acertou minha pele, cada célula minha acordou. Eu me encolhi para a temperatura, mas não saí debaixo dela. Era uma coisa da qual eu estava acostumado a fazer quando os dias estavam ruins assim. E eu tinha que ficar acordado hoje. Quando fiquei satisfeito por estar limpo e totalmente alerta, eu saí do chuveiro com os dentes batendo, e rezando para que não ficasse resfriado de novo.

Achei que o Papai C. ia querer que eu ficasse "apresentável", então eu tirei toda a barba que acumulei no fim de semana. Eu não estava me arrumando merda nenhuma. Ele podia ir se foder se esperava que eu fizesse isso.

No final, toda essa preparação levou duas horas. O que era uma bosta. Por que eu já estava de volta para o calor do meu quarto, encarando minha cama. Soltei um gemido frustrado e tirei meu caderno de cima dela. Eu sabia que se me sentasse nela estaria morto. Então eu me sentei no lugar da Bella no sofá, que ainda tinha o cheiro dela. Flores e cookies. Eu respirei fundo, deixando o cheiro acalmar meus nervos, e comecei a desenhar, esperando que o relógio se movesse mais rápido.

Foi possivelmente o dia mais difícil que eu já experimentei em todos os meus anos, permanecendo acordado. Tomei mais duas duchas frias naquela tarde, e eu fiz o desenho mais detalhado da história dos trabalhos de Edward Cullen.

Arrastei meus pés pela escada, quase tropeçando duas vezes, precisamente às cinco horas. Papai C., sempre o mais pontual, já esperava na porta.

Ele estreitou os olhos para minha casualidade, e eu só estreitei os meus em resposta, desafiando-o a dizer alguma coisa sobre isso.

Eu sabia que ele dispensava esse negócio de "laços de família"que nós _nunca_ tivemos, então ele recuou e não disse nada.

Era como estar dentro de um túnel quando eu estava cansado assim. Meu cérebro só absorvia as coisas que estavam na minha frente. Era como uma máquina, sem eletricidade suficiente para funcionar 100 por cento.

Eu nem me lembro do Emmett andando do meu lado, ou da gente passando pela porta, ou da gente passando pelo jardim. Era só mais um pouco de tempo completamente perdido quando minhas pernas se moviam e meus olhos piscavam, mas nada registrado. E de repente estávamos na casa das Brandon. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e sacudi minha cabeça, olhando em volta desorientado, me perguntando para onde foram a merda dos últimos cinco minutos, quando Esme aparece e me dá um abraço apertado que me acordou para o aqui e agora. Relutante, eu devolvi o abraço, colocando meus braços ao redor dela e apertando-a gentilmente.

Esme era meio que uma mulher muito carinhosa e cheia de compaixão. Ela me lembrava muito Carlisle, o que só me lembrava mais ainda ela ter acolhida a Bella. Ela também me lembrava um pouco minha própria mãe, o que me fez aproveitar o abraço, e ressenti-lo ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigado por nos convidar, Esme." eu murmurei quando ela me soltou. Nem eu podia ser cuzão com a Esme. Ela fazia isso ser impossível. Ela sorriu calorosamente antes de Emmett agarrá-la em seu abraço de urso, o que quase a deixou sem ar. Eu olhei para a pequena sala de estar em que ela nos deixou e notei a Brandon no sofá do outro lado da sala. Me diverti com o olhar que ela me deu quando entrei na sala. Só sorri para ela, por que eu a deixaria fula, e também por que não tinha energia para ficar puto.

De repente, eu estava na sala de jantar na frente de uma cadeira e de uma mesa ridiculamente longa ao lado de Emmett. Esfreguei minha testa e a franzi de novo. _Que porra é essa?_ Era como se estivesse vivendo de flashes e indo direto para a perda da memória. Distraidamente me perguntei se aquele jantar não era uma alucinação. Eu estava completamente desorientado. Lentamente escorreguei para a cadeira ao lado da do Emmett, prestando atenção no que acontecia, e com medo de fazer alguma coisa que faria eu, parecer insano.

Mas então minha menina chegou. E a visão dela na minha frente me acordou na hora. Era a primeira vez que a vi sem aquele casaco. Ela usava uma blusa branca, não muito larga, nem muito apertada. E eu vi seus braços pela primeira vez. Eles eram magros e pálidos, o que eu esperava, mas não estava acostumado a ver _muito dela_. A visão deles quase pareceu obscena pra mim. Ela assentiu timidamente para Carlisle e se sentou de frente pra mim, ao lado de Alice; deixando Esme e Carlisle nas pontas da mesa.

Ela parecia quase tão cansada quanto eu. Suas pálpebras quase se fechavam e ela lambia os lábios preguiçosamente. Ela deu uma olhada para mim por um segundo antes de desviar os olhos de volta para o enorme peru que só agora eu notei. Eu rezava para que ela segurasse minha atenção falando alguma coisa com alguém para eu não viajar de novo, mas ela continuou completamente quieta enquanto todos enchiam os pratos.

De repente, eu trazia o garfo com um pedaço de peru para perto da minha boca. Congelei, meu garfo parando em pleno ar, enquanto eu franzia a cara e olhava ao redor. _Eu estava comendo?_ Alice me ignorava completamente, e Esme conversava com Carlisle. E Emmett... Bem, Emmett estava fazendo o que ele faz de melhor: encher o rabo de comida. Mas Bella olhava direto nos meus olhos.

**BPOV**

Ele só estava... Sentado lá me encarando, parecendo totalmente fora do ar com o garfo parado. Eu não tinha idéia do que pensar. Mas a expressão dele era de... Puro espanto e confusão. Depois ele acabou com a distância entre seu garfo e a boca, e começou a comer o peru ainda mantendo contato com meus olhos. Franzi a cara pra ele, mas ao invés de responder minha pergunta não dita, ele de repente olhou pra longe e começou a comer mais rápido. Mais rápido do que eu já mais o vira comer. Eu queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, porque o comportamento dele estava me preocupando. Mas é claro que eu não podia fazer isso. Então continuei a comer meu peru, olhando pra ele de vez em quando.

Ele continuou a comer daquele jeito por vinte minutos. Só enchendo a boca de comida o mais rápido possível, e não dizendo uma só palavra. Ninguém pareceu perceber. Claro, ninguém estava prestando atenção em Edward tanto quanto eu. Quando seu prato estava vazio, ele se virou de lado e tossiu um pouco. Lentamente, ele se virou na direção do Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle?" Edward chamou baixinho, interrompendo a conversa do Dr. Cullen com a Esme. "Eu...eu não quero ser mal educado, sinceramente, mas eu... Não me sinto muito bem." ele olhou para o Dr. Cullen com uma expressão de quem implorava.

"Está gripado de novo, Edward?" Dr. Cullen franziu o rosto. Edward assentiu pesadamente. "Claro, tenho certeza de que Esme não se importaria se você voltasse pra casa e descansasse um pouco." Dr. Cullen olhou de lado para Esme.

"Oh, não, querido! Vá em frente e chegue em casa para ver se melhora." Esme sorriu calorosamente para Edward enquanto Alice murmurava tão baixo que eu não entendi. Não podendo controlar meu lado protetor de Edward, dei um chute na perna dela. Ela se encolheu um pouco, mas não falou nada, olhando para suas batatas amassadas.

Edward levantou então, cambaleou um pouco, se escorando no encosto da cadeira para obter apoio. Era um cambalear de leve, ninguém notou, mas eu o conhecia muito bem. Ele estava cansado. Muito cansado.

"Obrigado pelo jantar Sr. Brandon. Estava delicioso." ele disse educadamente, disparando um olhar de lado para mim, forçando um sorriso, e depois saindo da sala. Agora eu estava seriamente preocupada. Edward estava confuso, possivelmente desorientado, cambaleante, mas o mais alarmante em seu comportamento era que ele estava sendo _polido_.

Comi o resto do meu jantar me sentindo mais ansiosa a cada minuto. Ninguém falou comigo. Alice tinha muita coisa para falar com Emmett, e Esme e Carlisle estavam em uma ótima conversa sobre política e leis de propriedade.

Finalmente servi a sobremesa, querendo que o relógio se movesse mais rapidamente para que eu pudesse ver Edward e ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Emmett comeu uma torta inteira sozinho, então eu só sorri para ele. Ele deu de ombros e me deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto o Dr. Cullen e Esme olharam de boca aberta pra ele quando ele começou a comer mais.

Esme mandou Alice e os homens para a sala enquanto limpávamos a mesa.

"Como você está, querida?" Esme sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto olhava para a sala.

Revirei meus olhos para ela. "Eu te disse, Esme. Estou bem, pare de se preocupar tanto." eu suspirei exasperada. Ela sorriu docemente pra mim e pegou os pratos para lavar.

"Então, o que você acha do Dr. Cullen, Bella?" ela perguntou enquanto eu secava os pratos e ela lavava.

"Ele é..." eu pausei, tentando encontrar um termo para definir o Dr. Cullen. "Ele parece um homem de bom coração e muito simpático. Eu gosto dele." eu disse sinceramente com um sorriso. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa pela minha descrição profunda, depois de passar só uma hora com ele. Mas eu sabia mais sobre ele do que ela podia compreender. Ele deu para Edward uma boa casa. Tirou ele de várias pessoas ruins, e deu para ele uma vida melhor. Isso diz muito sobre uma pessoa. Era impossível para mim, não gostar do Dr. Cullen.

Minha aprovação pareceu agradar Esme um pouco. Eu me perguntava se não havia mais na relação dela com ele do que ela transparecia, mas não me intrometi. Não era da minha conta. Mas eu secretamente queria que houvesse. Eles mereciam um ao outro.

Depois que tudo estava limpo e guardado, não tinha nada para me manter ocupada, exceto a ansiedade pelo comportamento de Edward, Dr. Cullen e Emmett saíram as seis, agradecendo a mim, Alice e Esme pelo jantar.

Eu fiquei no sofá com Alice um tempinho depois disso. Ela nunca me perguntou o que aconteceu no jantar quando eu a chutei.

Esperava que ela houvesse assumido que só fiz aquilo por que ela fora rude.

Eu comecei a fazer cookies para me manter ocupada. Eu fiz _Triple Toffee Twilights_.O favorito da Alice. Era meio que uma desculpa pelo chute. Quando ficaram prontos, eu os coloquei no saco que sempre tinha comigo, para levá-los para Edward.

Ás nove horas, Esme e Alice já haviam ido dormir. Então eu fiquei rondando pela cozinha, olhando para o relógio do microondas, querendo que a meia-noite chegasse logo. A chuva caía furiosamente no telhado da casa, e os trovões ecoavam pela janela a cada minuto. As dez, eu já não agüentava mais. Eu _tinha_ que ver Edward. Então coloquei meu capuz, e nem me incomodei de trazer meu saco de cookies comigo. Eu só saí pela porta através da tempestade.

Com meu capuz me protegendo da chuva, eu olhei para a janela de Edward e suas luzes _nunca_ estavam apagadas. Eu senti uma pontada estranha na boca do estômago. Algo estava errado. Então eu corri rapidamente com a cabeça baixa até a casa, com o cuidado de não passar pelas janelas do primeiro andar com medo de que o Dr. Cullen estivesse acordado. A parede foi iluminada momentaneamente por um flash de luz, então eu achei um bom ponto na parede para que pudesse escalar até o balcão. A água escorria por todo o meu rosto, e eu tive que usar minhas mãos mais do que meus olhos, mas finalmente me joguei no balcão, quase largando a pilastra cedo demais, mas consegui jogar meu corpo para lá em segurança.

Eu girei em volta, levantando um punho para bater na porta de Edward, quando eu ouvi. Um alarme de relógio. Eu congelei na chuva com meu punho suspenso no ar. Ainda não tinha batido. Então eu bati. Mais alto do que o normal, esperando que fosse ainda mais alto do que o barulho do alarme.

Edward nunca veio.

Inúmeras possibilidades passaram por minha cabeça. A maioria delas era Edward morto em algum lugar daquele quarto. Assim, em um pânico completamente irracional, eu joguei toda a lógica pela janela, agarrei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta aberta.

O alarme do relógio fazia o som mais ofensivo que eu já ouvi. Mas o quarto estava completamente escuro. Eu entrei, me encolhendo com o ruído e pingando no tapete todo, e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu fui entrando mais no quarto, mas não conseguia ver nada.

"Edward?" eu engasguei, minha voz falhando de ansiedade. Eu fiquei parada lá por um momento, mas não recebi nenhuma resposta. Eu me perguntava se devia entrar mais no quarto.

Então eu ouvi um soluço vindo da direção da cama do Edward. Era um soluço profundo e agoniado.

Duas emoções estavam em conflito dentro de mim. A primeira era, o alivio de Edward estar vivo.

A segunda era o medo do que estava errado. Por que com certeza algo estava errado.

Me decidi, e andei lentamente até onde estava a mesa com o abajur, e também a fonte do som horrível, grata por ele ter limpado o quarto, assim não tropeçava em nada.

Quando eu finalmente alcancei a mesa, tive a ajuda do brilho do relógio e um brilho desconhecido para que eu pudesse ascender à luz.

Achei o interruptor e o liguei.

Eu ofeguei quando vi Edward na cama. Ele estava dormindo. Se é que se pode chamar de dormir.

Uma de suas mãos estava em punho agarrando o cabelo bagunçado, e ele tinha lágrimas banhando suas bochechas, deitado de lado sobre a cama ainda arrumada, de frente para mim.

Mas isso não era o pior. Seu rosto estava retorcido de agonia e seu corpo tremia. Ele estava sonhando.

Ele soltou outro soluço engasgado, e eu pude sentir meus olhos se encherem de água.

Não suportava vê-lo daquele jeito. Era a segunda coisa mais triste que já testemunhara; só perdia para o corpo de minha mãe morta.

"Edward." eu chamei de novo, mais alto agora. Mas ele não acordou. Parecia que ele estava aprisionado no sonho.

"Edward, acorda!" eu chorei de novo. Mas ainda nenhuma resposta. Minhas mãos se tornaram punhos do meu lado, enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam.

A dor dele era minha dor. "Edward, por favor!" eu implorei em um soluço que sufocava meu peito. Mas ainda nenhuma resposta dele.

Ele ainda chorava e tremia, e ele apertava os punhos tão forte que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

Minhas mãos voaram involuntariamente para meu próprio cabelo e agarraram-no enquanto eu soltava um rosnado alto e frustrado.

"Meu Deus, Edward! Acorda logo, porra!" eu implorei de novo nos meus próprios soluços. Mas eu ainda não podia alcançá-lo de onde eu estava.

Frustrada, soltei meu cabelo e desliguei o alarme.

Assim que o quarto ficou em silêncio, só com o som da chuva caindo e meus soluços baixos, eu percebi que teria que tocá-lo.

Sacudi-lo. Bater nele. Qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquele sonho.

Eu respirei bem fundo para relaxar meus nervos, o que era quase impossível com Edward chorando daquele jeito.

Lentamente, eu me aproximei da cama, torcendo minhas mãos nervosamente. Ele não estava ao meu alcance, à cama era grande demais.

Então eu levantei meu joelho para o lençol, depois o outro, e engatinhei até seu corpo que tremia.

A realidade de tocá-lo poderia me fazer chorar ainda mais. Mas eu tinha que parar a dor dele.

Eu levantei uma mão que tremia relutante para o punho que agarrava seu cabelo, e me testei com uma cutucada rápida na sua mão.

Eu levei um pequeno choque quando o toquei, como eletricidade. Fez minha mão se encolher de volta. Mas tava tudo bem. Sem flashes.

Então me estiquei mais, e lentamente coloquei minha palma sobre todo o punho dele. Eu ainda podia sentir uma estranha eletricidade.

Era diferente de qualquer outro toque. Mas de um jeito bom. Eu tentei puxar seus longos dedos de seu cabelo com aquela mão.

Ele apertava com firmeza, mas enfim conseguir soltar todos os dedos e devolvi sua mão para a cama, conseguindo fazer tudo isso calmamente.

Me sentindo um pouco mais confiante, e com medo de perder o que quer que fazia isso ser possível, eu me dei ao luxo de fazer algo que morria para fazer há um tempo.

Acariciei a mexa do cabelo dele.

E não tirei minha mão dali. Acariciei seu cabelo macio e desarrumado com gentileza. E para minha surpresa, ele relaxou imediatamente.

Então continuei a fazer aquilo. Acariciar seu cabelo com a minha mão, e ele relaxava mais a cada carinho.

Eu estava estática. Eu estava tocando nele. Ele estava gostando.

Bêbada de empolgação e confiança com essas revelações, eu me acomodei na cama ao lado dele, descansando minha bochecha na mão que não tocava nele, olhando para seu rosto, e continuando a acariciar seu cabelo.

Estava acalmando, mas não completamente. Foi aí que as palavras de Edward vieram à minha mente.

Na primeira noite no gazebo, ele me disse que sua mãe costumava niná-lo toda noite, e que ele não conseguia dormir sem isso. All the Pretty Little Horses.

Então eu comecei a cantarolar a música em voz baixa, ainda acariciando seu cabelo.

Edward soltou um suspiro pesado e relaxou. Era isso. Era disso que Edward precisava.

Eu continuei a cantarolar e acariciar seu cabelo, e finalmente todas as suas lágrimas secaram, e seu rosto relaxou completamente.

Ele respirava regular e profundamente. Ele parecia tranqüilo.

Com certeza eu tinha um sorriso safado no rosto, sentindo seu cabelo de seda debaixo de meus dedos e cantarolando aquela músiquinha.

Eu a aprendi na quarta série.

De repente, sem nenhum aviso, a mão que agarrava seu cabelo se levantou e ele passou o braço pela minha cintura.

Eu congelei.

Mas não vi nenhum flash. Sem hiper-ventilar, sem chorar, ou tremer.

Só Edward com seu braço ao redor de minha cintura, e aquela estranha eletricidade que irradiava dele.

Então eu voltei a cantarolar, acariciar seu cabelo, e corajosamente, me arrastei para mais perto dele, até estar perto o bastante para sentir sua respiração em meu rosto.

Eu sorri mais.

Eu não ficava tão perto de alguém assim já faz um bom tempo, e nem perto de Edward assim.

Ele apertou mais a minha cintura, me puxando pra ele. Eu não congelei dessa vez.

Eu o abracei de volta com o braço que eu usava para acariciá-lo, e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Estar nos braços de Edward era tão seguro e quente... E certo, que eu fechei meus olhos quando soltei um suspiro contente.

Continuei cantarolando até eu dormir.

E pela primeira noite em um ano, eu dormi a noite toda. Sem sonhos, sem lembranças, sem armários.

Só a segurança dos braços de Edward.

* * *

**NT Lê: **E aí? Capitulo importante, né? Esse é dos meus favoritos de todos os tempos, sem duvida alguma. Dá uma vontade de falar AWN sem parar.

E vamos falar serio, ele merece uma review. Concordam?

Ok, vamos aos anuncios. Eu sou pessima com cronogramas. Parece que uma mundo conspira contra mim. Minha internet só voltou hoje por isso os posts só estão acontecendo hoje, tanto aqui quanto no orkut. Mas agora estou em casa, e não pretendo viajar tão cedo, então os posts vão mesmo acontecer de dois em dois dias. Juro. Qualquer coisa a Lary posta por mim. Mas aqui o cronograma será mantido.

Ah, e a Lary só aparenta ter 7 anos, juro que ela é mais velha do que eu.

Até a proxima pessoas lindas que irão me fazer pular na cadeira por mandarem review. Beijos e cookies.


	9. Shockolate Chip

**Observações:**Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Shockolate Chip – Lasca de Shockolate**_*_

**EPOV**

Eu estava quente pra caralho. Eu abraçava o quente. O quente me abraçava. Definitivamente quente. Eu dei um suspiro longo e profundo. O quente tinha um cheiro bom pra cacete. Familiar. Como cookies. E flores. E o quente roncava do jeito mais suave...

Eu ofeguei, e me movi o mais rápido que pude do quente até eu cair da cama e bater minha cabeça no chão com um ruído alto. Abri um olho, me encolhendo de uma luz ofensivamente brilhante, e olhei para o teto. me ajoelhei e vi uma Bella com os olhos muito bem fechados.

O cabelo dela parecia um monte de feno, e ela usava o mesmo casaco. Na minha cama. _Puta merda._

"Puta merda." eu guinchei. O filtro do meu cérebro não funcionava direito. Lá estava Bella, sentada na minha cama, a boca formando um "o" de surpresa, e parecendo ser pega em flagrante cometendo um assassinato.

_Que porra ela está fazendo na minha cama?_

"Que porra você tá fazendo na minha cama?" eu guinchei de novo. O filtro de meu cérebro ainda uma bosta.

A cara dela ficou em um vermelho vivo, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela piscava contra elas, mas eu estava congelado. Completa e fodidamente confuso e perdido com a Bella na minha cama. Sem nenhum aviso, a Bella disparou da cama e começou a sair pela porta do balcão.

_Que porra ela está fazendo?_

"Que porra você está fazendo?" eu guinchei, querendo que o filtro de meu cérebro funcionasse logo. Mas ela já tinha saído pela porta. Eu passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, e tentei entender que porra estava acontecendo.

Mas meu corpo estava rígido. Muito rígido. E por alguma razão, eu também estava um pouco úmido. Então eu peguei minha "rigidez" e fui até o banheiro. A fim de tomar uma ducha bem quente.

Eu tirei minhas roupas úmidas e fui para debaixo da água fervendo. _Quente._ Certo. O que foi aquilo? Eu comecei a procurar em minha mente, tentando me lembrar de qualquer evento significante. Eu me lembro do peru na casa da Brandon. Estava bom pra caralho também. Mas eu estava cansado. Então eu voltei para casa. Depois eu tentei desenhar por algumas horas, mas estava demais, então eu ativei meu alarme...

O pote de shampoo que eu segurava bateu no chão com um baque alto. Eu desliguei a água e saí, indo até a porta do banheiro e abrindo-a de leve para eu espiar a hora no relógio. É. Eu dormi por quinze horas.

Não. Eu dormi com a Bella por quinze horas. Que porra aconteceu? Mas eu me senti... Bem. Acordado. Alerta. Não cansado. Eu me virei para o espelho. Meus olhos ainda estavam escuros, mas não como eram antes. _Hun_ .

"Hun." parece que longas horas de sono afetam o filtro do cérebro. Quem diria? Eu sorri pra mim mesmo no espelho. Depois meu sorriso sumiu completamente. Eu toquei na Bella. Que merda eu estava pensando? Ela parecia bem, na verdade. De fato, eu me lembro vagamente do quente me abraçando de volta. Mas como isso é possível? Eu passei os dedos pelo cabelo de novo, e comecei a me vestir. Eu estava tão renovado que era impressionante. Eu sentia uma coisa que não senti por tanto tempo que já pensava que nem existia. E agradeci por poder usar meu cérebro para alguma coisa pelo menos uma vez, por que eu com certeza iria precisar.

...

Não tinha escola hoje de novo por causa do feriado. Então eu passei minha tarde pensando muito, e me concentrei em alguns fatos. O primeiro era que algo diferente ontem à noite tinha me permitido dormir. O segundo era que a Bella me deixou tocá-la, e ela não teve nenhum Estranho Colapso Emocional. O terceiro era que eu não tinha idéia de como explicar nada disso. E o quarto era que a única pessoa que podia, foi embora essa manhã zangada comigo.

Então, basicamente, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era esperar que a minha garota viesse hoje à noite.

Eu fui até a cozinha para comer umas sobras que os caras tinham deixado noite passada. Carlisle entrou na cozinha enquanto eu esquentava a comida e me abriu um grande sorriso.

"Edward!" ele exclamou me dando um tapinha, nas costas. "Parece que se sente melhor hoje." ele sorriu enquanto me ajudava na atividade. Eu sorri maliciosamente pra ele e dei de ombros. _Com certeza me sinto melhor_. Eu pensei maliciosamente. _Eu dormi. Quinze horas._

Mesmo com todas essas perguntas não respondidas na minha cabeça, eu estava em um bom humor do cacete. Então eu me debrucei na bancada e conversei com o Papai C. enquanto elogiávamos a comida da Bella com gemidos e murmúrios. Eu estava com tão bom humor, que nem enchi o saco quando Emmett chegou e se juntou a nós. Parecia que eu estava vivendo a vida de outra pessoa. Eu na verdade não me concentrava nas coisas pequenas. Era divino.

O dia todo se passou assim. Só eu em um bom humor do cacete. Mas quando chegou dez horas da noite, eu já estava cansado de novo.

Mas eu tivera varias horas para recompensar. Eu tava cansado, mas podia agüentar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que tinha uma possibilidade de eu não precisar.

Então eu fiquei andando de um lado para o outro esperando pela Bella quando a meia noite se aproximou. Eu percebi que teria que usar minha arma secreta quando a hora chegou. Eu provavelmente agi como um completo idiota. Assim que cansei de ficar andando, decidi esperar por ela na varanda. Estava uma noite mais clara que o normal, a lua cheia iluminando o gazebo. Eu podia ver a casa da Brandon da minha varanda.

Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, exceto uma. A da cozinha.

Eu esperei lá no frio até meia noite e meia. Ela não viria. Eu podia esperar até a aula para arriscar falar com ela em Biologia ou alguma coisa assim. Mas já era tarde demais para mim. Eu estaria ferrado se esperasse ela vir até mim. A Bella fazia isso só há um ano, e eu faço por nove. Eu tinha que vê-la agora. Então eu voltei para o quarto e peguei minha jaqueta de couro. Eu teria que ser muito cuidadoso com isso... Ia ser arriscado.

Eu desci pela pilastra com avidez e deslizei até a casa das Brandon. Eu fiquei meio agachado até chagar na janela da cozinha. Lentamente, levantei minha cabeça e espiei. Bella estava sentada na mesa no centro da cozinha fazendo algo que aparentava ser dever de casa. Levantei minha mão para o vidro e bati de leve duas vezes. Bella pulou na cadeira, trazendo a mão para a boca e girou para me olhar. Ela parecia absolutamente apavorada. Então eu percebi meu erro. _Realmente, gênio do caralho._

Eu me endireitei com um sorriso e levantei minhas mãos no ar. Assim que ela percebeu que era somente eu, _ela abaixou a mão para o coração e respirou fundo, se acalmando._

Ela deixou a cozinha por um momento, só pra voltar com seu casaco preto, e colocou o capuz enquanto saía pela porta dos fundos. Ela parecia melhor também. Não no bom humor que eu fiquei, mas os olhos dela pareciam bem melhores.

"Oi." ela sussurrou timidamente, olhando para as botas. Quando ela olhou para mim novamente, eu apontei para o gazebo com a minha cabeça, indicando para que ela me seguisse. Ela seguiu. Andamos em silêncio pelo jardim até nossos lugares no banco do gazebo. Era meio que nosso lugar ou alguma merda assim. Território neutro. Quando o silêncio ficou pesado demais para mim, sabia que era hora de usar minha arma secreta. Algo que eu _nunca_ usei. Nunca.

"Me desculpe." nós dois soltamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu soltei um suspiro exasperado e me virei de frente para a mesa. Ela olhava para as mãos. E ela estava com a porra do capuz na cabeça. Eu queria arrancá-lo dali.

"Pelo quê você está se desculpando, caralho?" eu falei. Minhas desculpas tinham perdido grande parte de seu significado.

"Eu só... Foi fora de cogitação subir na sua cama daquele jeito. Foi desnecessário, eu lamento muito." ela respondeu baixo, brincando com seus dedos nervosamente.

Soltei outro suspiro profundo. Ia ser mais difícil do que eu esperava.

"Não estou bravo, Bella." eu disse suavemente, tirando de minha voz toda a irritação que eu sentia. "Honestamente, eu estava tentando me desculpar por ser tão cuzão essa manhã." depois eu ri sombriamente. "Você devia se sentir privilegiada. Não é algo que eu faço muito. Mas..." eu parei, pensando em como falar aquilo sem chateá-la ainda mais. "...Mas uma explicação seria muito bom." eu falei mais como uma pergunta.

Ela se virou pra mim do banco e trouxe os joelhos até o peito, abraçando-os como ela faz ás vezes. "É muito embaraçoso." ela fez uma careta, mordendo o lábio. Ela até corou um pouco. Eu queria rir dela, mas seria uma péssima idéia, então eu esperei pacientemente.

Soltando uma lufada de ar, ela começou a me contar os eventos da noite ela ficou preocupada comigo, então ela veio mais cedo. O alarme que disparou. Ela vindo até meu quarto pensando que estava morto.

Quando ela chegou na parte em que ela me viu dormindo, seu rosto ficou tenso e duro. Ela disse que era um sonho do qual ela não conseguia me acordar. Eu fiquei meio constrangido por minha garota ter me visto daquele jeito, mas mal posso me arrepender. Então ela me falou que subiu na minha cama para me acordar. E como ela descobriu que podia me tocar.

Eu não entendi o que ela estava falando quando ela descreveu meu toque, mas eu arquivei para pesquisas futuras.

Ela continuou com a explicação, falando que suas ações me acalmaram, então ela deitou e ficou confortável, cantando a canção de ninar que minha mãe cantava pra mim. Bella tinha razão. Isso era constrangedor pra caralho. Para mim. Principalmente quando ela falou que eu coloquei o braço em volta dela.

"Então," ela concluiu "eu adormeci. Eu não tinha a intenção, juro. Eu só ia ficar até você acordar. Mas eu estava tão cansada..." ela se interrompeu olhando para mim com um olhar suplicante.

"Foi mesmo?" eu perguntei, e depois sacudi a cabeça. "Você dormiu, quero dizer. Sem sonhos?" ela assentiu para mim mordendo o lábio. Eu virei meu rosto para o rio então, digerindo as informações.

Não precisava ser um cientista do cacete para perceber. Bella era minha chave para dormir, e de algum modo, eu era a dela. Estou certo de que vários psiquiatras-freudianos dariam a vida para estudar como isso eu não estava nem me fudendo para psiquiatras. Para ser sincero, tinha mais coisas para me em como eu ia pedir para Bella fazer isso novamente.

Eu me virei para ela novamente, esfregando meu rosto com as mãos, e morrendo de medo de fazer isso do modo errado. "Bella," eu suspirei, batendo minhas mãos na minha frente. "Eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa, mas eu não quero te apavorar." eu disse a ela com cuidado.

Eu precisava de um aviso na minha testa: 'Cuidado: Edward Cullen é muito bom em foder com as coisas. '

Ela assentiu para mim hesitante, ainda abraçando os joelhos e olhando para mim. Eu morria de vontade de tirar aquele capuz da cabeça dela. Alguma coisa nele me deixava extremamente puto. Eu sacudi minha cabeça, voltando ao assunto.

"Seria muito... Desconfortável... Se eu te pedisse pra fazer isso de novo?" eu perguntei bem lentamente, mantendo o contato com o olhar dela o tempo todo. Eu prendi a respiração, não esperando o melhor, mas esperando o manteve o rosto cuidadosamente sem expressão, e não falou por alguns minutos. A porra da minha cara já tava ficando azul.

Finalmente, a máscara de pedra dela se transformou e ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eu... Não me oporia a... tentar." ela sussurrou.

Eu soltei uma lufada de ar e sorri para ela, aliviado por ela não ter fugido da minha sugestão. Mas eu tinha que saber, tinha que ter certeza de que o que quer que, permitia a Bella me tocar não tinha sumido.

Então eu levantei minha mão para a dela, silenciosamente pedindo para que ela a pegasse... Se ela pudesse. Ela olhou para minha mão em dúvida, ainda mordendo o lábio. Relutantemente ela desprendeu a mão do joelho e a trouxe para a minha. Com o dedo indicador tremendo de leve, ela cutucou minha mão. Realmente havia uma eletricidade ali. Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas olhando para minha mão, mas não falei nada sobre isso, e mantive minha mão estendida, entre o espaço que havia.

Obviamente Bella estava satisfeita com o que ela sentiu com o toque, por que ela trouxe o braço todo para mim, e lentamente escorregou sua pequena e suave mão na minha, fechando-a ali confortavelmente com um pequeno sorriso dançando por seus lábios. Eu sorri de volta para ela e me levantei do banco, trazendo ela comigo. Atravessamos o quintal da minha casa de mãos dadas. Minha garota estava bem. Ela parecia completamente calma. Sem Estranhos Colapsos Emocionais.

Antes de deixá-la subir pela pilastra, eu a parei, largando minha mão da dela, e fuzilando aquela porra de capuz com os olhos. Eu levantei minha mão cuidadosamente, mas confiante, e o puxei para baixo lentamente, libertando seus longos cabelos castanhos. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas eu só assenti com aprovação e a observei subindo pela pilastra. Esperei até ela estar segura no balcão antes de eu mesmo subir.

Assim que chagamos no calor do quarto, eu comecei a ficar meio nervoso. Eu me sentia estranho, tentando levar Bella para a minha cama sem assustá-la ou ofende-la. Mas ela simplesmente subiu na cama, com capuz, sapato e tudo. Ela se virou pra mim quando eu não a segui e corou um pouco. Claro que assim seria mais confortável para ela. Ela se lembrava de quando ela fez isso pela primeira vez. Eu tirei minha jaqueta e sapatos, não querendo sujar a cama, mas não querendo pedir nada que a deixaria desconfortável. Ela olhou para mim se desculpando e começou a tirar os dela.

Eu programei o alarme para as cinco e meia. Isso só nos daria cinco horas para dormir, mas já era mais do que eu estava acostumado. Eu soltei um suspiro profundo, apaguei a luz, e subi na cama ao lado da Bella, que já estava deitada no lado dela virada para mim. Parecia que essa merda dependia totalmente de contato físico, então eu me estiquei para ela cuidadosamente de costas, tentando não chateá-la, e quando eu fiquei perto o bastante ela levantou a mão e começou a acariciar meu cabelo levemente. E isso era bom pra caralho. Então eu relaxei e virei meu corpo pra ela, sem saber o que fazer agora. E quase como se lesse minha mente, Bella tomou as rédeas e chegou ainda mais perto de mim até que seu pequeno e quente corpo estivesse completamente imprensado contra o meu. Minha cabeça estava nas nuvens com seu cheiro e seu calor, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça em meu peito, deixando seu cabelo roçando em meu rosto.

Então ela começou a cantarolar aquela música. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não a ouvia, que quase me fez chorar como um bebê do caralho. Mas ao invés disso eu coloquei meu braço em volta da minha garota, e a apertei junto de mim, enterrando meu nariz em seu cabelo, e respirando nele.

**BPOV**

Eu sorri contra o peito dele e respirei fundo para absorver o seu aroma, nunca cessando minhas caricias em seu cabelo e continuei cantando. Ele adormeceu bem rapidamente. Eu me forcei a ficar acordada por mais um tempo, aproveitando a intimidade de seus braços me apertando. De vez em quando, ele respirava em meu cabelo da maneira mais meiga. Era o paraíso. Eu levantei minha cabeça um pouco para espiar o rosto dele dormindo. Edward era tão lindo quando dormia. A luz da lua que atravessava a janela dava ao rosto dele o mais bonito tom de prata, enfatizando sua expressão tranqüila. Eu queria abaixar minhas mãos e acariciar suas bochechas, seu maxilar, seus lábios cheios. Mas tinha medo que isso o acordasse. Então eu me prensei impossivelmente mais perto dele e fechei meus olhos, adormecendo, sem pesadelos.

...

O ruído alto do alarme me acordou. Mas eu estava tão confortável que não queria me levantar. Sem minha permissão, minha cabeça se aninhou no peito quente à minha frente. Então o peito soltou um gemido pesado e se afastou. Eu abri meus olhos para uma visão melhor do que a de ontem. Edward ainda estava ao meu lado, deitado de costas com os olhos fechados, com a mão no alarme preguiçosamente. Era uma visão e tanto, a expressão rabugenta no rosto dele. Me fez rir. Eu rolei de costas e estiquei meus braços a cima da cabeça com um grande bocejo. O melhor sono de todos, com certeza. Edward finalmente desligou o alarme. Eu odiava aquela coisa.

Eu sentei na cama meio grogue, enquanto Edward esfregava os olhos. Quando ele finalmente encontrou meu olhar, ele me deu um meio sorriso tímido, e sentou encostado na cabeceira, passando os dedos pelo cabelo preguiçosamente. Estava mais bagunçado que o normal. _Culpa minha._ Eu sorri mentalmente.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, e depois percebi que deveria ir pra casa antes que Esme acordasse. Eu me levantei da cama e coloquei meus sapatos em silêncio. Não era estranho. Pelo menos não pra mim.

"Então... Você vai voltar hoje à noite?" Edward perguntou baixo. Eu me virei pra ele e revirei os olhos.

"Onde mais eu poderia estar?" eu brinquei com um sorrisinho. Ele pareceu aliviado com minha afirmação, então eu fui até a mesa de cabeceira e removi o saco de cookies que eu tinha colocado no meu bolso, _Shockolate Chip_, então eu o peguei e o coloquei ao lado do despertador. Com um aceno sobre meu ombro, eu saí pelas portas francesas e desci pela pilastra. Eu quase trotei pelo escuro jardim de volta pra casa. Era um dia ótimo.

Eu fiz o café da manhã para Esme de novo essa manhã depois de tomar banho e me vestir. Eu me senti péssima quando eu acabei mentindo para ela quando eu voltei às onze e meia. Ela achava que eu só tinha acordado cedo e saído pra dar uma volta. Eu odiava mentir para a Esme.

Quando me sentei, na mesa de frente para ela, eu comecei a comer com vontade. Dormir daquele jeito me abriu o apetite. Esme olhou pra mim e sorriu calorosamente.

"Dormiu bem?" ela perguntou, empolgada com meu humor. Eu assenti entusiasmadamente com um grande sorriso. _Você nem tem idéia..._

E quando Alice apareceu na cozinha, sorrindo e vibrando com seu jeito exuberante, eu não quis vomitar. Na verdade, eu tive que resistir à tentação de vibrar com ela. Nunca me sentira tão normal desde o incidente.

No colégio foi tudo bem diferente, pois eu estava realmente acordada. Em alguns aspectos era bom, mas em outros, ruim. Tudo estava tão mais claro e vívido. Foi mais difícil bloquear as pessoas ao meu redor, e isso me deixou tensa. Mas o ruim não era mais que o bom. Eu prestei bem atenção em todas as aulas, tomando notas meticulosamente, compensando pelos dias em que eu dormia nas aulas.

Eu podia ouvir mais risadas e passos e sussurros enquanto caminhava pelo pátio com meu capuz pra cima e cabeça pra baixo, mas isso não podia estragar meu humor. Eu estava em meu próprio mundinho, numa cama a alguns quilômetros de distância; um verdadeiro santuário.

Quando eu vi Edward no caminho para a terceira aula, eu ofeguei. Os círculos escuros de seus olhos estavam quase sumidos, correndo por mim pelo pátio com sua jaqueta de couro com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre, exceto que agora quase brilhava de renovação. Era quase melhor do que assisti-lo dormir. Ele me ignorou como sempre, passando por mim sem nem olhar. Mas eu não podia piorar meu humor por causa disso hoje. Eu realmente passei as duas ultimas noites na cama dele no fim das contas.

E para melhorar ainda mais o meu humor, quando Mike me viu, ele se virou e foi para o outro lado, me evitando como todos faziam.

O almoço foi um pouco mais difícil. Eu estava tensa ao passar pelo povo, tentando manter uma distância segura de todos em volta enquanto ia para a mesa da Alice, me abraçando protetoramente.

Todos pareciam tão mais _perto_ do que o normal. Ia levar um tempo para eu me acostumar.

Eu voltei para minha rotina do almoço, lançando um breve olhar para a mesa de Edward e Jasper, onde comiam em silêncio. Mas eu não podia ignorar a conversa da minha própria mesa como fazia quando estava cansada. Alice tentava convencer Rose de deixá-la dormir na casa dela. Rose não tinha idéia da fixação que Alice tinha no irmão dela.

"Ah, vai Rose!" Alice pediu a ela do outro lado da mesa. "Vai ser divertido. Vou te emprestar meus Manolos vermelhos." Alice vibrou, chantageando Rosalie com sapatos.

Mas Rose olhava para as unhas relaxadamente, enquanto Emmett segurava uma mecha de seu longo cabelo loiro. "Não sei o que tem de mais nisso, Alice. Minha casa é um tédio." Rose bufou.

Emmett se inclinou para Alice: "Yeah, mais, Rose tem planos com o homem mais sexy de Forks para este fim de semana. Não é Rosie?" ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Eu bufei. "Isso é meio pretensioso, não acha?" eu ri, sorrindo para eles.

De repente, todos congelaram e se viraram para mim com expressões chocadas. Eu deixei minha risada morrer lentamente. _Que foi?_ A boca de Alice estava levemente aberta, e suas sobrancelhas estavam tão levantadas que eu achei que poderiam sair por sua testa. Rose e Emmett tinham expressões similares.

Meu sorriso desmoronou. "Me d-desculpe, eu só estava brincando, é sério." eu disse, corando e abaixando minha cabeça para o livro que perdera minha atenção.

A mesa ficou quieta por um momento, e então Emmett explodiu numa gargalhada, me fazendo pular. "Ora, quem diria! A garota fala!" ele riu mais alto antes de Rosalie dar um tapa na nuca dele.

Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas. _Eu nunca falei na frente do Emmett antes?_

"Desculpe." ele murmurou esfregando atrás da cabeça dele. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso pra ele, mas acho que foi meio perturbador. Além de Edward, Emmett era o cara que eu era mais próxima, e eu nunca tinha falado com ele antes. A verdade era, Emmett era um homem largo. Ele não era nem de longe um garoto.

Ele era barulhento e grande, e me deixava nervosa. Mas eu falaria com ele pela primeira vez.

Secretamente, uma parte de mim esperava que o que eu tinha com Edward se aplicasse com outros caras. Talvez ele não fosse tão especial assim. Talvez eu estivesse melhorando. Emmett era um cara legal. Ele não me machucaria. Eu fechei meu livro com um baque alto e o coloquei na mesa. Alice, Emmett e Rosalie ainda olhavam para mim cuidadosamente.

Eu forcei um sorriso para Emmett, tentando não pensar no que eu estava prestes a fazer, e levantei meu queixo determinadamente, trazendo meus ombros para trás. _Eu consigo._

"Por favor, me perdoe Emmett." eu disse com sinceridade. Seus olhos se arregalaram para minha rara confidência, voz e postura. "Vamos começar apropriadamente, sim?" eu pedi educadamente com um sorriso apertado, e levantei minha mão por cima da mesa. Eu tentava ignorar a leve tremida em minha mão e minha respiração acelerando. "Eu sou Bella." eu forcei por entre meus dentes cerrados, meu coração martelando violentamente. Ele olhava para minha mão completamente em choque.

Alice se inclinou para minha orelha, mantendo o olhar na minha mão em cima da mesa, tremendo levemente. "Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella." ela sussurrou. Mas eu só sacudi a cabeça. Eu precisava saber. Precisava tentar. Eu consigo fazer isso. Eu bloqueei tudo ao meu redor, mantendo meu olhar nos olhos arregalados de Emmett, esperando ele pegar minha mão, ainda apertando meus dentes em um sorriso tenso.

Nervosamente, ele removeu a mão do cabelo de Rosalie, e a levou pela mesa até que estivesse a centímetros da minha. Depois de um breve momento de hesitação, sua mão grande envolveu a minha em um aperto leve.

Mas era inútil. Meu sorriso se transformou em uma expressão torturada de horror enquanto flashes começaram a voar por minha mente.

Phil pegando minha mão e me arrastando pelo corredor, chutando e gritando depois de eu quase ter escapado. Phil agarrando minhas mãos e levantando-as por sobre minha cabeça com tanta força que meus pulsos estalaram. Phil quebrando meu mindinho quando eu tentei bater nele.

Eu soltei um gemido profundo e puxei minha mão da de Emmett. Eu podia sentir meu peito se apertando no pânico familiar, mas me recusei a deixar que acontecesse ali. Eu pude ouvir Alice tentando me alcançar enquanto eu corria do refeitório soluçando e ofegando, mas não podia olhar para ela.

Eu corri com a visão embaçada até os fundos da escola. Satisfeita que eu pudesse ter me escondido para ter meu "Estranho Colapso Emocional", eu bati minhas costas contra a parede de tijolos, e escorreguei até me sentar. Eu enterrei meu rosto nos joelhos, tirando meu capuz e agarrando meus cabelos com força enquanto rosnava de frustração.

Eu não conseguia _respirar._ Me sentia sufocada,enquanto meu peito estava tão apertado. Eu arfava buscando por ar, deixando profundos soluços escaparem. Eu comecei a me balançar para frente e para trás, tentando me acalmar, enquanto ainda buscava por ar através de meus joelhos encharcados.

Depois de alguns segundos, eu senti uma presença diante de mim. Edward.

Eu sabia, por que eu sentia aquela estranha eletricidade que ele irradiava.

"Porra." ele murmurou. Eu só sacudi minha cabeça furiosamente e agarrei meus cabelos com mais força. Eu não queria que Edward me visse assim.

Mas ele não foi embora. Ao invés disso, ele se abaixou e agarrou os pulsos que se apertavam em meus cabelos tentando afrouxá-los, exatamente como eu tinha feito com ele há duas noites.

Eu levantei minha cabeça de meus joelhos e me esforcei para vê-lo através de meus olhos embaçados enquanto tentava encontrar o ar. Ele estava agachado a centímetros de mim, me estudando cuidadosamente com seus olhos verdes e penetrantes.

"Que porra você estava pensando, Bella?" ele rosnou, ainda segurando meus pulsos nas mãos. Eu soltei outro soluço alto e profundo e sacudi a cabeça de novo. Seu rosto se suavizou, e ele me puxou para si. Eu não hesitei.

Joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e solucei contra o couro de sua jaqueta. Ele se enrijeceu por um momento, mas então relaxou. Passando os braços em mim, ele começou a me balançar para frente e para trás lentamente no chão, passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos, me aquietando.

Eu respirei seu aroma com vontade, deixando isso me relaxar junto com seu carinho e abraço. Ele alternava entre acariciar meu cabelo e esfregar minhas costas em movimentos circulares. Ele sentou comigo nos braços por todo tempo do almoço e da aula de Biologia.

Assim que minha respiração finalmente voltou ao normal e não havia mais lágrimas, eu dei em Edward um aperto final e me levantei, enxugando as lágrimas que restavam em meu rosto.

Ele parecia estar com medo de que eu tivesse um ataque com ele também, então eu sorri pra ele. Um sorriso de verdade, grande e cheio de dentes. Eu estava bem agora.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim e se levantou, limpando a grama de seu jeans. "Não se sinta mal." ele deu de ombros. "Emmett tem esse efeito sobre as mulheres." ele sorriu maliciosamente. Eu não pude evitar de rir.

Pela primeira vez, eu fui para a aula de Educação Física depois de Estranho Colapso Emocional.

* * *

_* Trocadilho com shock e chocolate, referencia que a Bella fez a eletricidade que ela sentiu a tocar o Edward._

* * *

**NT Lê:**E aí? O que acharam? Serio, eu sou uma criançinha hiper ansiosa pelas reviews de vocês. O ultimo capitulo foi o que mair recebeu review até agora e eu sou a tradutora mais feliz do mundo. Muito obrigada por todo o carinho de vocês.

Agora ...

Feliz aniversário **Samara**, não postei antes pra você porque me faltou o tempo. Mas considere a nova coragem da Bella toda dedica a você. Parabéns girl, e obrigada por ter nós encontrado por acaso. HAHA'

**Pollyanna**(amo o seu nome),muito obrigada pelos parabéns. Eu até teria te avisado que está tendo atualização mas não tenho como entrar em contato com você. Crie uma conta e coloque a fic em alerta que você sempre saberá que teve post. Bom, espero que você veja essa atualização de alguma forma.

Dona **Aice** não morra pelo amor de Deus, não tenho dinheiro pra pagar indenisação! AWN seria uma expressão. Sabe quando o Edward e a Bella estão naquele momento Cordeiro e Leão e você se derrete toda e fala awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn. Yeah, é isso. Acho que o nome tecnico é anamatopeia. Letícia também é cultura baby.

Agora é o seguinte, eu não posso responder a todas as reviews maravilhosas de vocês sendo que a maioria não está cadastrada. Demora um pouquinho e é muito mais pratico. Tentem, vocês não vão se arrepender.

Até a proxima atualização. Love, Letícia.


	10. Wrathful Walnut Fudge

**Observações:**Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem, Jéssica e Laysa.

**Disclaimer:**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Wrathful Walnut Fudge – Doce Noz Indignada**

**EPOV**

Eu deixei a Bella ir para a aula de inglês com um suspiro pesado. Eu quebrara todas as porras das regras. Mas eu não posso me arrepender. Eu assisti a cena toda da minha mesa. Minha corajosa garota com seu queixo levantado e ombros eretos, parecendo mais madura ao encarar o monstro de frente. Usando o pobre e desligado Emmett como um porco de cobaia. Eu estava orgulhoso. Depois fiquei esperançoso. Depois fiquei assustado. Depois fiquei puto.

Admito, embora fosse levar isso para o túmulo, que uma pequena parte do meu cérebro se perguntava se essa aversão da Bella era tão ruim quanto ela dizia ser. Eu nunca tinha testemunhado de primeira mão. E ela não tinha só me permitido tocá-la, mas também segura-la contra o meu corpo.

Era um pouco lisonjeiro que eu fosse diferente de todos os outros.

Mas quando eu vi aquilo acontecer, eu me senti um merda por até mesmo pensar nisso. Por que obviamente, era exatamente tão ruim quanto ela dissera. Aquele sentimento primário de culpa me afogava enquanto eu saía do refeitório. Felizmente, Jazz não havia notado o Estranho Colapso Emocional acontecendo diante dele. Eu então inventei uma desculpa de que ia fumar um cigarro, e corri atrás da minha garota.

Quando eu a encontrei nos fundos do colégio, toda encolhida e tremendo, era completamente o oposto da Bella que eu via no refeitório, pronta para enfrentar a face do monstro. Ela parecia uma menininha perdida, chorando e ofegando, e só precisando de alguém também fodido para abraçar. Então eu quebrei as regras. Por que o mostro venceu, e nada do que eu jamais tinha feito podia ser pior do que aquilo.

Mesmo assim, mais do que nunca eu precisa manter as regras. Por que se alguém descobri-se que a Bella dormia na minha cama toda noite, eles entenderiam _tudo_ errado. Eles assumiriam tudo errado aquela merda. Ela seria a vitima, e eu o filho da puta manipulador. E a Brandon _definitivamente_ me mandaria para a cadeia por causa dessa merda. E eu não a culparia nem um pouco.

...

Na semana seguinte, Bella e eu começamos uma perfeita nova rotina. Ela chegava cedo, às dez invés da meia-noite, me trazia o jantar, e eu ainda amava cada pedaço daquela porra, pedaço por pedaço. Ela ouvia música do seu lugar no sofá e me olhava comer. Se não estivéssemos muito cansados, ela lia um dos meus livros enquanto eu desenhava na cama e conversávamos sobre todas as merdas que acontecera no dia. Quando um de nós decidia que estava muito cansado, o outro parava para que pudéssemos ir para a cama. Era uma situação muito dependente. Sempre fazendo trocas.

Minha garota começou a se sentir mais confortável no meu quarto. Ela me disse que aquela primeira noite era como o santuário dela, e assim, eu garanti a ela acesso não restrito ao meu banheiro, o qual ela usou agradecidamente. Ela trouxe outra bolsa com ela, e sempre passava dez minutos no banheiro para se limpar a noite.

Quando estávamos prontos para dormir, deitávamos completamente vestidos por baixo das cobertas. Bella nunca tirava seu casaco, e eu não tirava minhas roupas do colégio. Eu achava que ambos estariam mais confortáveis com múltiplos tecidos entre nós. Pelas primeiras noites, ainda havia um desconforto distinto que pairava no ar enquanto subíamos na cama. Mas nunca durava até apagarmos as luzes. Era como instinto ou uma bosta assim. Se virar em direção ao outro sem hesitar, envolvendo-nos com os braços. A sensação da Bella passando seus dedinhos pelos meus cabelos sempre me fazia suspirar. Essa merda era fodidamente tão boa. Então, após alguns momentos ela começava a cantarolar para mim, e eu a abraçava ainda mais forte, o que parecia agradá-la. Acho que era essa a chave para Bella dormir. Ela gostava de ser abraçada, de se sentir segura. E por uma razão fodida, eu a fazia se sentir assim. Então eu nunca hesitava em agarrá-la para mais perto. E eu nunca conseguia evitar de fungar em seu cabelo para sentir aquele cheiro. Flores e cookies. Era como uma cantiga de ninar por si só.

Eu sempre dormia primeiro, mas não duvidava que minha garota ficava atrás de mim. Em algum momento durante a noite, nossas pernas se entrelaçavam.

Mas tínhamos o sono pesado. Eu quero dizer,realmente era fodidamente pesado. Nem a pior das tempestades de Forks poderia nos acordar. Nós nunca sonhávamos, e eu nunca me lembrava de nada da noite depois daquela música.

E nas manhãs, o alarme tocava exatamente às cinco e meia, até nos fins de semana. Bella odiava aquele alarme do caralho. Ela sempre me abraçava mais forte, esperando que o barulho ofensivo acabasse, mas eu sempre me afastava com um gemido. Por que eu odiava aquela merda também, e eu não podia esperar para fazer aquilo parar.

Ela gastava mais dez minutos no banheiro toda manhã. Fazendo todas as porras que as garotas fazem de manhã. Escovando os dentes ou o cabelo, ou pensando em como salvar os bebês baleias ou alguma merda assim. Foda-se se eu não sabia. O banheiro sempre ficava limpo de evidências quando ela saía e arrumava as coisas na mochila para ir embora. No caminho para a porta, ela sorria para mim e deixava um saco de cookies na mesinha de cabeceira. E eu sempre sorria de volta por que as porras dos cookies, faziam o meu dia.

Uma vez que ela estivesse segura no chão – às vezes, quando ainda estava muito escuro, eu espiava pelas cortinas para ter certeza – eu começava minha própria rotina matinal com uma ducha, me barbeava e agia como uma fodida pessoa normal uma vez na vida.

Jazz ainda estaria esperando por mim em sua varanda, mas geralmente eu chegava mais cedo que o normal. Agora que eu durmo, eu podia dirigir a toda velocidade sem me preocupar. No colégio era o mesmo de sempre. Eu ainda evitava todo mundo, incluindo a Bella. Eu ainda passava por ela no pátio, mas eu não me permitia olhar para ela, por que se eu olhasse, eu provavelmente sorriria pra ela. E todos iriam se perguntar por que Edward Cullen estava sorrindo para a garota nova. Foda-se também. Ela nunca pareceu ligar. E ela nem deveria, considerando que eu era mais próximo dela do que de qualquer um, incluindo Jazz.

Eu sabia que ela ainda estava tensa na escola. Ela fazia todo esforço necessário para manter uma distância de todos. Sempre com o capuz para cima e a cabeça para baixo, e nunca realmente falando com alguém, exceto a Brandon. Mas ela não teve nenhum outro colapso, ainda bem.

Eu sempre passava o almoço comendo seus deliciosos cookies. Jazz sempre encarava o saco curiosamente, se roendo para me perguntar onde eu os conseguia, mas sabendo que não podia. Então ele voltava a comer e sonhar acordado com a porra da Brandon, provavelmente. Eu não me importava. De vez em quando eu me permitia uma olhada na mesa da minha garota, onde ela estaria lendo. Ela me disse que Emmett nunca mencionara o incidente com o aperto de mãos novamente. Eu estava feliz com isso, porque eu realmente não queria meter a porrada nele. Eu tinha noção que não seria uma briga em que eu sairia sem nenhum arranhão. Ele é um enorme filho da puta. E Carlisle ficaria puto. Sem dizer que não seria culpa do Emmett.

Passávamos a aula de Biologia casualmente ignorando um ao outro. Nas raras vezes em que tínhamos que trabalhar juntos, falávamos o mínimo possível dentro das circunstancias. Newton sempre mantinha seus olhos cuidadosamente longe de nós.

Depois da escola, eu só dava carona pro Jazz e ia para casa. Eu esperava no meu quarto o Papai C. chegar em casa, e às vezes eu arrastava minha bunda pelas escadas para conversar um pouco com ele. Ele gostava dessa merda. Sempre ficava falando de algum novo equipamento médico ou um livro novo que ele lera. Mas eu sempre evitava contato com o Em. Ele ainda me irritava pra caralho.

E às dez, minha garota aparecia subindo pelo meu balcão, e começávamos a rotina tudo de novo. De todo modo, a rotina era perfeita. Depois de tê-la por uma semana, eu nem conseguia imaginar viver sem ela, nunca. E só me deixava mais determinado a manter as regras. Bella parecia mais feliz do que nunca. E isso me deixava feliz também. Ela parecia até mais saudável. As olheiras desapareceram completamente de seus olhos após alguns dias, e imagino que as minha também. Era como ser, humano pela primeira vez.

Em algum lugar do fundo da minha mente, eu sabia que nós estávamos ficando muito dependentes dessa rotina. Mas isso não poder ia durar para sempre. Então eu resolvi aproveitar ao máximo, enquanto eu podia.

**BPOV**

Uma semana inteira. Sete noites de completa bênção com Edward. Não era como nada que eu já tivesse experimentado. Eu esperava ansiosamente pelas dez da noite. Eu comecei a aparecer mais cedo. Eu disse a ele que era por que eu queria mais tempo para dormir, mas na verdade eu só estava impaciente para vê-lo. Para tocá-lo. Eu já até preparava os pratos favoritos de Alice, Esme e Edward, e depois guardava todas as sobras na minha mochila. Eu sempre começava uma nova fornada de cookies exatamente às nove da noite, e ao invés de três sacos Ziplock, agora haviam quatro.

Eu tinha que lutar comigo mesma para não sair pela porta antes das dez. E eu nunca via o relógio do meu microondas marcar dez e um. E se eu achava que era uma profissional, em escalar pilastras, eu poderia até escrever um manual agora. (Sempre iniciar no quinto degrau, evitar o décimo segundo da esquerda - ele arranha o tapume, quando chegar à varanda, suba um prazo adicional de seis degraus para a grade, para evitar o segundo da direita - tem uma fratura, se você pressionar o gradeamento interior, ele range ).

Edward sempre estava esperando por mim quando eu batia na porta, e ele sempre puxava meu capuz de minha cabeça assim que eu entrava no quarto. Por alguma razão ele não gostava do capuz. Ele comia no meio de sua cama, justamente como antes, e eu o observava comer, registrando cada gemido e elogio. Eu agia como se estivesse ouvindo música, mas eu só colocava um fone para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo melhor.

Em alguns dias, nós não estávamos realmente cansados para ir direto para a cama. Bem... Ele não estava cansado o bastante, eu sempre ficava impaciente para ir pra cama com ele, não importava se estava cansada ou não. Mas tirando minha impaciência, eu ainda gostava de sua companhia, e amava conversar com ele. Então eu pagava um de seus livros e tentava ler enquanto ele desenhava. Eu nunca ia longe o bastante no livro antes de começarmos uma conversa relaxada.

Eu tentava esperar até ele ficar cansado o bastante para dormir, mas na maioria das vezes eu não conseguia agüentar, e então fechava o meu livro para indicar que eu já estava pronta. Ele não parecia se importar de ter que parar de desenhar. Me deixava usar seu banheiro para eu escovar meus cabelos e dentes, e lavar meu rosto. Eu nem queria imaginar o horror que seria eu ir dormir ao lado de Edward com mal hálito. Ele nunca tomava banho enquanto eu estava lá, então eu assumi que ele tomava de manhã, como eu. Mas ele de fato passava um bom tempo no banheiro enquanto eu esperava por ele na cama.

Nós nunca trocávamos a roupa da escola. Era meio desconfortável, dormir com aquele casaco e com o jeans, mas eu me sentia constrangida de tocar no assunto. E por que sempre estávamos completamente vestidos, nós nunca sentíamos frio, nós nunca precisamos de cobertores. A coisa toda era muito intima, mas ainda era mais como um negócio. Mas eu não podia me importar. Eu estava aproveitando tudo o que eu podia. O que já era muito.

Assim que as luzes de apagavam, Edward nunca hesitava em se virar e me aninhar em seus braços. Eu amava isso. Eu vivia para isso. Minha cabeça sempre ia automaticamente para meu lugar em seu peito. Toda noite ele me abraçava progressivamente mais forte, e estar na segurança de seus braços sempre me relaxava. Ele amava quando eu acariciava seu cabelo; ele sempre suspirava quando eu fazia isso. E quando eu começava a cantarolar sua música, ele adormecia rapidamente. Eu ficava acordada por mais um tempinho, só aproveitando o momento e sentindo seu cheiro. Pressionando-me para mais perto dele e enroscando nossas pernas.

Nunca havia pesadelos, e eu acordava com aquele estúpido e maldito alarme. Eu o abraçava mais forte esperando que ele não se afastasse de mim, mas ele sempre o fazia. Mas estava tudo bem, porque eu sempre sabia que faríamos tudo de novo em dezessete horas. _Não que eu estivesse contando nem nada._

Eu corria para o banheiro o mais rápido possível. Meu cabelo estava sempre uma bagunça. Edward sempre gostava de ficar enterrando o nariz nele. Assim como, é claro, eu não me importava nem um pouco. Eu guardava todas as minhas coisas, antes de deixar seu saco de cookies na mesa de cabeceira. E sempre fuzilava aquele despertador enquanto fazia isso.

Eu sempre chegava, em casa e tomava banho antes da Esme acordar, e normalmente fazia o café da manhã para Alice a tempo dela chagar na cozinha. Com a exceção de um certo, despertador, descobri que tinha bom humor de manhã. Quem diria?

No colégio usualmente meu humor se desfazia. Eu estava tão alerta da presença de todos, que parecia invadir a minha calma. Eu me esforcei mais do que nunca para manter meu estado catatônico. Acho que estava funcionando, por que eu não tive mais nenhum colapso.

Edward ainda me ignorava, mas eu nem esperava nada diferente. Ele me confortou depois daquele colapso e quebrou suas regras. Isso significava tudo para mim. Mas eu não esperava mais do que isso. Quando eu via ele, no pátio, sabia que só faltavam mais doze horas. _De novo, não que eu esteja contando nem nada._Ele sempre tinha a mesma expressão de tédio no rosto, fuzilando ocasionalmente alguém que andasse perto demais dele.

E o almoço sempre era tenso. O pobre Emmett nunca mais tentou falar comigo depois das minhas desculpas na sexta, o dia depois do incidente. Além do mais, eu mantinha minha atenção no livro e cookies. Embora eu desse sempre uma olhada ou duas para Edward do outro lado do refeitório, onde ele sempre comia os cookies que eu deixava pra ele de manhã. Isso sempre me fazia sorrir. E eu não me importava nem um pouco quando ele me ignorava na aula de Biologia. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro do meu banco, e isso sempre acalmava meus nervos.

Alice e eu voltávamos para casa, e saímos depois da escola. Ela implorava para eu deixá-la me vestir, e eu recusava veemente. Quando ela ficava insuportável, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era um comentário sobre o que Jasper estava usando naquele dia. Depois eu passava horas escutando ela falar dele. Era uma coisa que me fazia sentir como uma garota normal. A única exceção era eu não poder falar nada sobre Edward.

Eu não ignorava meus sentimentos pelo Edward. Eu sabia que gostava dele mais do que um amigo, e que eu adoraria que ele me visse desse jeito também. Mas estava bem óbvio para mim que não ele não gostava de mim da mesma forma. E não seria nada prudente de minha parte mostrar meus sentimentos para ele. Uma parte de mim esperava que ele finalmente me veria, como mais do que uma amiga. E outra, a maior parte de mim, se sentia egoísta por quer mais, quando eu já estava recebendo bem mais do que merecia.

...

Era Sexta-feira novamente, e eu estava na Educação Física, ansiosa para o fim de semana. Nós tínhamos que colocar aquele uniforme horrível, mas o professor me deixava usar meu casaco. Nós estávamos jogando basquete, e felizmente o time dos 'meninos e das garotas' jogavam separadamente, então eu não corria o risco de ser tocada. Infelizmente, meu bom humor não durou muito por que Jessica Stanley estava no meu time.

Ela estava a dois bancos de mim na arquibancada, seu cabelo nojento em todo lugar, e ela estava inclinada para a Samantha que estava ao lado dela enquanto ambas estouravam bolas de chiclete.

Jessica e Samantha estavam discutindo suas ficadas enquanto o time das garotas estava na arquibancada esperando os garotos terminarem o jogo. E eu lutei e me esforcei para não ouvir a conversa. Eu tentava me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa; a textura da bola que eu estava segurando, o absurdo de eu estar usando casaco com aqueles shorts, os ruídos dos tênis no chão da quadra enquanto os garotos corriam, eu até tentei colocar minhas mãos nos ouvidos. Eu queria ter meu próprio iPod, e tentei me distrair enquanto pensava em como fazer Alice comprar um para mim. Mas assim que o nome dele foi dito, minha mente automaticamente reagiu contra minha vontade e tudo ao meu redor se dissolveu, menos o som da voz estridente e nasal dela.

"Edward Cullen." Jessica disse assentindo com a cabeça. Eu não tinha idéia do que tinha sido dito antes disso, e não tinha chance de eu bloqueá-la agora. "Definitivamente a melhor transa de todas. Sem comparação."

Minha visão se tornou vermelha e meu sangue ferveu. Eu sabia que eles tinham transado, mas essa era primeira vez que eu tinha ouvido com todas as palavras. Seu cabelo horrível estava só a centímetros do meu pé abaixo do meu banco. Eu pensei dar um chute bem dado nela.

Samantha explodiu em risadas. "Sim, eu deveria saber que você ia dizer o Cullen. Mesmo sendo uma transa no banco do carro." ela sacudiu a cabeça com desaprovação enquanto Jessica só deu de ombros.

Agora eu tinha duas emoções em conflito. Eu estava mais que aliviada por que não foi na cama dele. A mesma cama em que dormíamos juntos. Saber de alguma coisa assim arruinaria completamente o santuário para mim. Mas _agora_ eu tinha mais detalhes do que eu queria saber. Agora eu tinha a cena na minha mente, e eu não _gostava_nem um pouco.

Ambas se recostaram no banco e colocaram os pés no banco a frente delas.

"Então, Jess..." Samantha começou com uma voz escandalosa, "Me dê os detalhes com o Cullen." ela sorriu.

Eu prendi a respiração e lutei pra bloquear aquela voz irritante. _Shorts verdes horrorosos... Mascote engraçado... Chão brilhoso..._

"Beija fodidamente fantástico..." Jessica torceu uma mexa do cabelo.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e tentei me concentrar mais em meu escudo, apertando as mãos ao redor da bola de basquete que eu estava segurando. _Equipamentos de ginástica... Péssimo sistema escolar de Washington... Frango grelhado com vegetais..._

"E, Jesus amado, aquelas mãos..." ela suspirou sonhadora.

Eu trinquei meus dentes, olhando intensamente para a bola, e tentei aumentar a distancia de minha mente. _Teoria do Pentagrama... Teoria da Relatividade... Para toda ação existe uma reação oposta..._

"Sem falar que ele é do tipo quieto, então, é claro que ele gostava de falar sacanagem." ela riu soprando uma bola de chiclete.

Eu fechei meus olhos e sacudi a cabeça freneticamente, pressionando as pontas dos meus dedos na bola até que doessem, para que eu parasse de ouvir a voz dela._Ensangüentados Newtons... Carpete dourado... Olhos verdes..._

Jessica lambeu os lábios. "E o som que ele fazia enquanto eu chupava seu-"

Naquele segundo eu joguei a bola naquela cabeça crespa, fazendo-a ser jogada para frente e interrompendo sua frase.

Ela agarrou a cabeça e girou para me encarar.

"Ei! Qual é a porra do seu problema, aberração!" ela guinchou.

O ginásio imediatamente congelou com seu incrível grito alto e estridente, e todos se viraram para me encarar. Minha mandíbula ainda estava trincada com tanta força que meus dentes doíam. Eu olhei em volta do ginásio para todos os olhares confusos. Mas eu já estava acostumada com o povo olhando para mim como se eu fosse um ET, e nem ferrando que eu iria pedir desculpas à Jessica.

Bem quando eu ia me levantar e sair correndo daquela situação, o professor soprou seu apito, indicando para irmos para o vestiário. Todos guardaram suas bolas e começaram a sair da quadra, dando olhadas em nossa direção. Jessica ainda estava lá olhando para mim com uma expressão furiosa. Eu não ia me desculpar. Eu me levantei, mais alta que ela por estar num degrau mais alto, e marchei até o vestiário com meu capuz para cima e a cabeça para baixo.

...

Dez horas da noite não podiam chegar mais rápido. Eu estava no pior humor possível, desde a aula de Educação Física, e eu sabia quem poderia melhorá-lo. Toda vez que eu fechava meus olhos eu podia ver, mas eu não queria. Eu queria jogar água sanitária no meu cérebro para lavar aquelas imagens. Eu queria encontrar um jeito de apagar minha memória de todas as coisas que ela disse. Mas não importa o que eu faço, elas sempre estarão lá, me atormentando.

Realmente irracional de minha parte ficar com tanto ciúmes da Jessica.

Claro, ela teve Edward de um jeito que eu provavelmente nunca teria. Mas eu tinha Edward de um jeito que ela _definitivamente_ nunca teria.

Mesmo assim, ainda era um pouco desconfortável para mim.

Então quando chegou a hora, eu guardei os cookies _Wrathful Walnut Fudge_ que eu tinha acabado de fazer e saí pela porta.

Eu bati rapidamente na porta francesa do Edward, batendo meu pé impacientemente. Finalmente ele veio, ficando diante de mim com sua camiseta preta e jeans escuros, o cabelo caindo eu seus olhos verdes, e uma expressão calma no rosto. Ele me deu espaço para entrar, e assim que a porta se fechou, ele se esticou para mim como sempre, para tirar meu capuz. _Com aquelas mãos._ Eu me encolhi um pouco, e fui pegar a comida dele na bolsa.

Ele comeu alegremente. Muito alegremente. Todos aqueles gemidos só fizeram piorar minhas visões. _E o som que ele fazia..._ A voz da Jessica ecoava na minha cabeça. Eu me encolhi de novo.

Eu estava tensa no sofá dele, balançando uma perna rapidamente, batendo em meu joelho com a mão. Eu tinha que apagar aquilo. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para tirar aquelas imagens da minha cabeça.

"O que você tem?" a voz de seda do Edward perguntou da cama, depois de terminar de comer.

Eu só sacudi a cabeça para ele e tentei dar um sorriso que deve ter saído apertado. "Não é nada." eu respondi docemente.

"Besteira." Edward disse simplesmente, levantando um sobrancelha, esperando.

Eu soltei um suspiro profundo. Ele sempre adivinhava quando algo estava errado. Eu deveria saber. Eu me inclinei e tirei os sapatos para abraçar meus joelhos. Ele ainda estava me encarando, esperando uma resposta quando eu me endireitei. Nem pensar que eu iria contar para o Edward o que realmente estava me incomodando. Seria óbvio demais. Então eu só decidi fazer o que ele mesmo faria.

"Eu só tive uma bosta de dia." não era mentira. Ele parecia estar esperando eu expandir meu comentário, mas nem ferrando que eu iria.

"Okay" ele disse lentamente, me olhando cautelosamente. "Quer falar sobre isso?" ele perguntou preocupadamente. Eu sacudi minha cabeça lentamente e fechei meus olhos, rezando para ele não forçar a barra. O quarto ficou silencioso por um bom tempo, e eu fiquei de olhos fechados.

"Hey" Edward sussurrou suavemente.

Eu abri meus olhos devagar, implorando com meus olhos para que ele simplesmente _deixasse quieto._

Ele me encarou daquele jeito por alguns minutos. Depois ele lentamente abriu os braços na frente dele, como se me oferecesse um abraço. Eu não hesitei. Eu me levantei do sofá e tentei andar o mais devagar possível até a sua ainda era meio desesperado. Eu subi na cama e voei para os braços dele, quase derrubando-o com a força. Eu enterrei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, respirando seu aroma e deixando isso me relaxar enquanto ele me apertava forte.

Ele nunca disse nada. Só levou a mão para apagar a luz antes de nos deitar em nossa posição usual. Depois de um longo momento dele acariciando meu cabelo e minhas costas, eu fiquei cansada. Então eu comecei a acariciar seu cabelo e cantarolar sua música, ninando-o. Não demorou muito.

Eu podia sentir suas mãos nas minhas costas, e eu deixei a sensação apagar as visões que Jessica me dera. Até por que, era eu quem ficava na cama dele à noite.

* * *

**NT Lê:** E aí, o que acharam da nova rotina? Do ciúmes da Bella? Uma leitora uma vez disse que a Jessica ainda ia dar no que falar, e viu? Ela tinha razão. Eu amo esse capitulo porque é o começo de uma nova era. Epico não?

Novamente, muito obrigada por lerem.

Eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco se vocês apertassem esse botãozinho ai embaixo e deixassem os seus pensamentos sobre esse capitulo. Me deêm um pouquinho de carinho girls, fiquei carente depois de só 4 reviews no ultimo capitulo.

E é, eu queria que fosse eu dormindo na cama do Edward toda a noite mas o mundo é injusto. *bua*

Até a proxima. Love, Letícia.


	11. Scooby Snacks

**Observações:**Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem, Jéssica.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Scooby Snacks – Biscoitos Scooby**

**BPOV**

Eu passei meu sábado fazendo faxina, dever de casa, e duas horas fazendo compras. Eu precisava desesperadamente de novos ingredientes. Meu humor com a história da Jessica tinha passado. Eu ainda pensava em estrangulá-la às vezes, mas isso era uma coisa que eu nunca poderia evitar. Alice estava passando o fim da semana na casa da Rose, provavelmente espiando Jasper, então eu fiquei sozinha em casa, e totalmente entediada.

Então quando deu dez horas, eu alegremente saltei pela porta para a casa de Edward. Eu fiz o jantar preferido dele. Frango Alfredo. Um 'obrigada' silencioso pela noite passada, e uma coisa para compensá-lo pelo que viria essa noite. Eu também fiz o cookie preferido dele, _Peanut Butter Panacea._

Quando eu cheguei, ele estava esperando, e parecendo estar morrendo de fome.

"Que fome, hein?" eu sorri tirando a comida da bolsa. Ele olhava para ela como Emmett às vezes olha para Rosalie.

"Fodido de fome." Ele respirava, tendo o pote fora da cama. Eu sorri e fiz meu caminho até o sofá, afundando abaixo bastante confortável.

"Puta que pariu" Edward grunhiu da cama. "Meu favorito." ele deu uma fungada no pote e deu um sorriso safado. Eu ri para ele do sofá. Ele ficava tão fofo quando assim estava com fome.

Ele começou a comer sem hesitar, como sempre, enrolando o macarrão no garfo e saboreando-o com 'Mmm's'.

Minha bolsa estava um pouco mais pesada essa noite. Eu iria fazer uma coisa bem constrangedora e possivelmente deixar o Edward ridiculamente desconfortável. Eu o observei de perto, nem me incomodando com o iPod, por que estava nervosa com a reação que ele teria. Eu respirei bem fundo, e tentei manter a cor longe das minhas bochechas.

"Edward?" eu chamei baixinho, olhando-o devorar o macarrão.

Tudo que eu consegui foi um distraído "Hmmm?'. Era na verdade um meio "Hmm" e um meio "Mmm". Mas tudo bem, por que eu tinha quase certeza que a próxima frase que ia sair de minha boca ia conseguir sua devida atenção.

"Eu trouxe pijamas." eu disse rapidamente. O garfo dele parou no ar, e ele virou a cabeça para encontrar o meu olhar. E então... Por que eu sou a Bella, eu corei furiosamente.

"Oh." ele disse, deixando a boca em 'O' mais tempo que o necessário. Ele deu um pigarro, e lentamente voltou a enrolar o garfo. "Okay."

Por alguma razão eu senti necessidade de explicar. "Quer dizer, é só que é desconfortável dormir usando jeans, sabe?" eu disse, meu rosto queimando.

Ele assentiu "Claro, eu não me importo." ele deu de ombros e colocou o garfo na boca.

"Eu não me importaria se você quisesse usar algo mais... confortável." eu disse nervosamente, minha cara ficando impossivelmente mais quente. Ele engoliu o Alfredo com dificuldade, e cegamente deu um gole no refrigerante.

Depois de alguns goles pensativos, ele abaixou a lata de refrigerante. "Umm..." ele começou a passar os dedos pelo cabelo nervosamente. "Sim, tudo bem." ele respondeu, voltando a comer seu macarrão.

Eu relaxei imediatamente. Edward comeu o resto do Alfredo com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, como se ele estivesse se esforçando para se lembrar de alguma coisa. Os gemidos diminuíram, mas não sumiram completamente. Eu não devia ter deixado ele _tão_desconfortável.

"Valeu pelo Alfredo. Estava fodidamente delicioso." ele sorriu enquanto colocava os potes ao lado da cama . Eu sorri de volta; por que eu amava quando ele elogiava minha comida. E acho que não seria o mesmo sem esse incentivo.

Ele pegou o caderno de desenho, e relaxou no centro da cama. _Ahh, ainda não está cansado._ Eu fui até a estante dele e selecionei o livro que eu comecei a ler há uma semana. Um capitulo por noite era o que eu lia normalmente.

Essa noite foram quatro. Estávamos protelando.

Finalmente, eu decidi acabar com isso. Fechei meu livro. Ele desviou o olhar do caderno de desenho e lentamente o fechou. Eu quase me arrependi de ter feito isso. Toda aquela sensação esquisita estava voltando, e minha cara estava vermelho flamejante, tenho certeza. Mas eu fiquei firme, quer dizer, eu peguei minha bolsa do chão e marchei até o banheiro, nervosa e com a cabeça baixa.

Assim que fechei a porta eu virei para me olhar no espelho. _Arrã. Vermelho flamejante._ Eu revirei meus olhos para o reflexo, e comecei a tirar a roupa. Não era nenhum pijama muito sexy nem nada. Só uma calça de flanela e uma camiseta clara. Era confortável. _E estranho_.

Quando terminei de escovar os dentes e o cabelo, eu guardei minhas coisas na bolsa, e olhei para a porta nervosamente. Com uma ultima olhada para meu reflexo no espelho, eu abri a porta e saí. Com uma camiseta de algodão, calças azuis de flanela e tudo. _Vermelho, Branco e Azul._ Tão patriota. Eu pensei sarcasticamente.

A cabeça do Edward faiscou do seu armário quando ele ouviu a porta se abrir. Ele parecia estar olhando para os meus braços, o que era estranho. Mas ele finalmente fechou a gaveta e entrou no banheiro atrás de mim, segurando uma muda de roupas na mão. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_! Eu gritava internamente.

Eu fui até a cama e subi nela. Eu me perguntei se eu deveria entrar debaixo das cobertas, mas decidi deixar isso por conta do Edward. Eu já tinha incomodado ele o bastante por uma noite. Eu encostei para esperar por ele, como sempre. Eu podia ouvir um pouco o barulho da água ser aberta, como se escovasse os dentes.

Quando eu finalmente ouvi a porta do banheiro ser aberta, eu levantei a cabeça. E lá estava Edward, parecendo mais desconfortável do que nunca, passando as mãos pelos cabelos com uma careta. Em uma camiseta branca quase tão apertada como a que eu estava usando. Eu podia ver quase cada curva do peito e estômago dele. E quando eu percebi que estava o encarando, desviei o olhar rapidamente. Ainda corando. Mas então eu dei uma olhada nas calças que ele estava usando. Era de flanela, como a minha, mas tinha pequenos desenhos do Scooby Doo muito fofos por toda a calça. Não consegui evitar. Tinha que rir. Eu tapei minha boca com a mão para conter minha risada, mas Edward estava lá parado olhando para mim com os olhos estreitos.

"Não ria de mim, caralho." ele rosnou. Isso só me fez rir ainda mais, por que ele estava tentando parecer tão intimidador com Scoobies por toda a perna. Ele rugiu mais e marchou até a cama. "É serio, para com isso, porra! Isso foi comprado como uma piada." eu ainda estava rindo, por que era engraçado, eu não conseguia parar. Ele revirou os olhos para o teto e deixou-os lá, sacudindo a cabeça. "Jazz viado..." ele murmurou baixo.

Eu deixei minhas risadas morrerem, feliz por que pelo menos a tensão no quarto se fora. E eu sorri para ele. Ele só revirou os olhos de novo e começou a subir na cama. Mas depois ele parou, e puxou as cobertas, olhando para mim duvidosamente. Eu respondi sua pergunta silenciosa arqueando minhas costas da cama e ajudando-o a puxar o cobertor para entrar debaixo deles.

Edward entrou nas cobertas comigo e se virou para apagar a luz. Assim que o quarto ficou escuro, nos viramos um para o outro como sempre e nos aninhamos o máximo que podíamos. Edward envolveu seus braços em mim e me trouxe para ele apertadamente. Eu coloquei meus braços nos ombros dele e levantei uma mão para acariciar seus cabelos gentilmente enquanto descansava minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele suspirou no meu cabelo, e isso me fez arrepiar levemente, então ele me segurou mais forte. Eu comecei a cantarolar sua música, mas sua voz me parou.

"Se você contar para alguém sobre a merda dessa calça, eu juro por Deus, Bella, você vai se arrepender." Edward disse numa voz dura contra o topo da minha cabeça. Eu deixei outra risada escapar, e eu praticamente podia ouvir seus olhos se revirando. Eu assenti e continuei a cantar pra ele. Depois de ele ter dormido, eu me permiti mover para mais perto de seu corpo. Eu podia sentir todo o seu calor, e quase cada curva de seu corpo. Sem mais jeans ou casacos entre nós. Só Scooby Doos. Eu sorri no peito dele e adormeci.

**EPOV**

Jazz viado e aquela estúpida porra de calças do Scooby Doo. Mas era tudo o que eu tinha. Eu nunca precisei de pijamas antes da Bella. E lá estavam os pijamas da Bella, que eram modestos para qualquer um, mas na Bella, não parecia certo para mim. Seus braços estavam à mostra de novo, e eu senti aquela mesma sensação de obscenidade ao olhar para eles. E eu podia sentir mais dela sem aquele casaco também. Ela era tão macia, o que era tanto confortável e estranho ao mesmo tempo.

Quando acordamos naquela manhã, eu não saí debaixo das cobertas. Eu não podia mais suportar aqueles malditos risinhos. Mas eu devo admitir que nunca vi a minha garota rir daquele jeito. A humilhação com certeza valeu a pena. Quase. Talvez.

Algo estava muito errado com a Bella sexta à noite. Era mais do que 'uma merda de dia' também.

Assim que ela saiu pelas portas para ir pra casa aquela manhã, eu me estiquei para pegar o saco de cookies. _Wrathful Walnut Fudge*_. Eu sabia como era a minha garota. Os nomes de suas novas receitas sempre eram relacionados com algum evento do dia. E algo fez a minha garota se sentir indginada.E está era uma emoção muito foda.

_*Wrathful Walnut Fudge - "Doce Noz Indignada"__- Wrathful também pode siginificar: "com raiva, irritada._

Quando Bella se aprontou e pegou as coisas, ela colocou um saco de cookies na mesa como sempre, e saiu. Ela fez meus favoritos. _Peaunut Butter Panaceas._ O saco acabou antes do meio-dia.

Eu acabei indo para a cidade naquela tarde. Por que eu _tinha_ que comprar novos pijamas do caralho.

...

Quando a Bella chegou às dez da noite, eu já estava preparado para a situação do pijama, e também morrendo de fome. Ela me trouxe bife essa noite, o que eu achei meio extravagante, mas quem era eu para questionar a porra de um bom bife?

Ela se sentou no sofá e começou a escutar seu iPod enquanto eu fui até a cama para comer o bife. Caralho, delicioso. Eu sei que falo isso para ela todo o tempo, mas eu falo sério todas as vezes. Ela me olhou comer como sempre, ocasionalmente cantarolando junto com a música que tocava, o que, claro, me fez ficar ainda mais cansado do que eu já estava.

Eu não enrolei como fiz na noite passada, tendo mais confiança hoje. Quando ela voltou do banheiro nas mesmas roupas que ela usou ontem, ela ainda corava. Era fofo pra cacete. E totalmente desnecessário. Eu me vesti para ir dormir... Uma nova parte da rotina... E saí do banheiro confortavelmente. Embora eu estivesse usando novas, e bem mais masculinas calças pretas, ela ainda riu. Provavelmente se lembrando do Scobby Doo.

Ela nunca mais ia se esquecer daquilo. Eu xinguei Jasper e a merda da 'piada' dele.

Entramos debaixo das cobertas confortavelmente. Depois que eu apaguei a luz, aninhei o corpo macio dela e o apertei contra o meu. Ela era sempre tão quente. Eu suspirei no cabelo dela e ela começou a acariciar o meu.

E como na noite passada, um arrepio delicado passou por ela, então eu a apertei mais forte. Assim que ela começou a cantarolar, eu já era. Sem spesadelos. Quente. Macia.

Quando o alarme tocou, eu me afastei com um gemido, desentrelaçando minhas pernas das da Bella. Ela correu para o banheiro como sempre. Depois de dez minutos, ela saiu usando seu casaco preto e jeans novamente. Depois ela deixou um saco de cookies na minha mesa com um risinho. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, mas ela só sorriu e saiu pela porta. Eu peguei o saco preguiçosamente e olhei a etiqueta.

Nela estava escrito com caneta preta, _Scooby Snacks._ Eu encarei o saco.

* * *

**NT Lary:****Oi garotas** , eu estou amando cada uma das reviews, são tão carinhosas e fazem o trabalho de tradução e betagem valer cada segundo.

Respondendo a duas reviews em particular...

**Carol Hale**, adorei a idéia deles virarem vampiros e não terem mais probelmas com o sono, mas ai eles realmente iam ficar no "mode Wide Awake" - Bem Acordados, mas ai bye bye romance né.

**Laisa** eu ia te falar isso no msn, mas vai por aqui mesmo, garota se tudo continua tão mágico, logologo teremos coelhinhos saindo de cartolas e o "animal da fic são os unicórinos" asuhauhsauhsuhasuh

**Mallu. Hikare**, quer uma dica de quem também lê pelo "mobile edition", conforme for lendo, escreva as reviews em um caderno, e quando estiver no pc, as mande todas de uma vez. Ai você não esquece nada do que quer falar e ainda comenta. Pelo menos para mim funciona.

E eu há uma 3º fics da Angst sendo traduzida, desta vez por mim e pela Nêni, se chama  
Withering the Ferns _- Secando as Samambaias postado no Pervas Place ._

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6653098/1/Secando_as_Samambaias_by_AngstGoddess003**

Beijinhos e Reviews Cookies Magic, esse é pra Lai.

**_-•-_**

**NT Lê**: E aí? Quem deu muita risada da cara do Edward? O coitado foi pego desprevinito. Mesmo assim, foi engraçado.

Novamente garotas, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Ultrapassamos 100 reviews, e para uma fic em português e aqui no FFN isso é uma grande numero.

Girls, muitas vezes vocês se referiram diretamente a mim nas reviews e por isso eu agradeço. Porem a tradução não é feita só por mim. Como diz aquele pequena grande observação lá no começo, Wide Awake é um trabalho em grupo e minhas colegas queridas também merecem todo o carinho de vocês. Sem todas elas essa fic nunca teria sido traduzida. Deus sabe que sou muito covarde pra fazer isso sozinha.

**Any Cullen**a fic tem 52 capitulos mais epilogo. É bem longa mas estamos bem adiantadas na tradução.

**Laisa Klauck** aka **Elfo Irritante** pare de me pertubar no twitter para postar só porque você quer ver o que a Lary te falou no NT dela. Love you, parsa.

Até a proxima, queridas. Love, Letícia.


	12. Fudge You Alls

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem, Jéssica.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Fudge You Alls – Todos Mentem**

**EPOV**

Foi o primeiro dia em bem mais de uma semana eu não comi os meus cookies no almoço. Nem fodendo, eu estava deixando Jazz ver o nome dos cookies.

Ele chegou no refeitório com seus jeans e sua camisa de banda encardida, dando olhadas para o lado da mesa da Brandon. E eu só tive que revirar a porra dos meus olhos. Eu estava dando-lhe um mês. Se ele não virasse homem até lá, eu estava tomando a situação em minhas próprias mãos. Minha garota me daria uma mão.

Ele tomou o seu lugar na minha frente sem dizer uma palavra, buscando na mesa na minha frente por alguma coisa. Provavelmente o saco de cookies ausente que eu tinha acabado de comer no caminho de casa ou alguma merda assim.

Depois de comer metade daquele hambúrguer gorduroso da escola, ele virou a cadeira para a mesa da minha garota, onde ela estava lendo e comendo a porra dos Scooby Snacks.

Jasper se virou com um largo sorriso. "Então, já ouviu a nova com aquela garota ali?" ele apontou com o polegar na direção da Bella. "Conte adicionadondo, violência e ferimentos em seu repertório." ele sorriu e bebeu um gole de leite.

Eu franzi minha testa. _De que porra ele tá falando? _"Como assim?" eu perguntei casualmente, sem querer levantar suspeitas.

Ele riu, tentando segurar um tempo suficiente para cuspir as palavras. "Eu ouvi dizer que ela agrediu a Stanley com uma bola de basquete no ginásio sexta-feira." ele riu sacudindo a mão.

Isso com certeza era novo. Por que a Bella iria assaltar a Stanley? Não que a idéia não me fizesse querer rir também. Por que sinceramente, fez.

Jazz continuou depois que suas risadas se acalmaram. "Só jogou a porra da bola na cabeça dela." ele começou a rir ainda mais. "Eu sei, eu sei, cara." ele gargalhou. "Bolas voando na cabeça da Stanley. Apenas me lembra um outro dia." ele riu mais com a própria piada.

Meu estômago afundou. Sexta feira tinha sido a 'merda de dia' da Bella. E de alguma forma, aquela puta da Stanley estava envolvida. Meus punhos se fecharam. Não me admira que a Bella não quis me falar sobre o que a estava incomodando. Eu dei para o Jazz um sorriso super malicioso; por que era o que ele esperava de mim com essa história. E se fosse outra pessoa, fazendo isso, com certeza eu iria sem esforço.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo resto do almoço. E eu realmente tentei esquecer isso, e me convencer de não me intrometer. Mas eu não conseguia. Por que eu tinha que saber o quanto eu ia ter que foder com aquela vaca da Stanley. Quem quer que tenha inventado o termo 'Não é educado bater em uma garota' com certeza nunca foi fodido por Jessica Stanley. Levou meses para ela sair do meu pé depois daquela noite. Telefonemas, cartas no meu armário, ela até contou pra porra das amigas sobre minhas cicatrizes. E aquilo não era o bastante para me fazer querer bater nela. Mas eu não podia deixá-la usar seu veneno na minha garota.

Quando eu cheguei em bio, Bella já estava em seu lugar, com a porra daquele capuz para cima. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de arrancá-lo da sua cabeça. Ela estava se escondendo. Ela estava escondendo merdas de mim. Eu não gostei.

Quando eu me sentei o Sr. Banner começou a palestra sobre DNA, eu arranquei um pedaço de papel do meu caderno, e comecei a escrever um bilhete para Bella. Era contra as regras. Mas eu não estava nem me fodendo naquele momento.

_**Que merda a Stanley fez pra você?**_

Eu dobrei o papel bem pequeno e passei pra ela debaixo da mesa do laboratório. Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. Ela não estava esperando que eu quebrasse as regras também. Hesitante, ela pegou o papel e começou a desdobrá-lo.

Eu assisti sua reação de perto. Eu não estava nem me fodendo, com quem me viu olhando para ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela enrijeceu. Ela ficou por um tempo, apenas olhando o bilhete, antes de se virar na cadeira e franzir a testa e, em seguida levantou o lápis e rabiscou uma resposta. Foi rápido pra caralho. Ela o dobrou cuidadosamente e deslizou para mim lentamente. Eu o abri; meio puto por saber que ali não tinha resposta suficiente, por agora.

**Hoje à noite.**

Era tudo o que dizia. Meus punhos se tornaram bolas com o papel ainda em um deles, e eu joguei o papel amassado na minha bolsa.

Enviei um olhar aguçado para seus grandes olhos castanhos. É. Hoje à noite. Nem fodendo que ela iria escapar dessa. Ela se encolheu no banco e abaixou o olhar.

Vergonha. Era esse o olhar dela. E eu não sabia por que ela sentia vergonha, mas eu ia descobrir.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu saí da sala primeiro, mas não fui para minha aula direto. Eu esperei até a Bella sair, capuz para cima e cabeça pra baixo, indo para o ginásio. Eu a segui a uns cinco metros. Todos pareciam se desviar dela. Era como separar o mar vermelho ou uma merda assim. Eles nem olhavam mais para ela; só saiam da porra do caminho. Era meio que uma bosta, mas também era bom, ao mesmo tempo.

Quando nos aproximamos do ginásio, eu pude ver a Stanley e seu bando de hienas raivosas juntas na entrada. Eu parei para não ser visto, e casualmente me encostei contra a parede de tijolos. Quando a Bella chegou, Stanley a encarou, seguindo-a com um olhar maligno. Se olhar matasse, eu estaria me lamentando com o cadáver da minha garota na entrada do ginásio agora mesmo.

Stanley não disse nada para ela, apenas a seguiu fodidamente para dentro. E então eu fiquei ainda mais puto, por que eu sabia que aquelas biscates sujas, iam entrar no vestiário e foder com a minha garota.E era uma maldição, pois eu não poderia fazer nada sobre isso.

...

Quando o último sinal bateu, eu corri para o estacionamento. Eu tinha que dar uma olhada na Bella, só pra ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Eu estava contra a porta do meu Volvo, observando a porta do ginásio ansiosamente. Os homens saíram primeiro, todos suados e nojentos, bem parecidos com Emmett depois do treino. Depois de todos os garotos saírem, as meninas começaram a aparecer. Eu endireitei minhas costas para ter uma visão melhor da multidão. Stanley e sua vadias, saíram parecendo putas como sempre, estourando bolas de chiclete e rindo. Claro que aquilo me fez ficar ainda mais preocupado. Finalmente, a última a sair da quadra, Bella chegou encolhida. Mas ela tinha aquele maldito capuz para cima e a cabeça para baixo. Ainda porra, se escondendo. A Brandon já estava no carro, esperando para ir para casa. E quando a Bella abriu a porta, ela levantou a cabeça só o bastante para eu dar uma olhada no rosto dela enquanto ela entrava no carro.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e eu conhecia minha garota o bastante para saber que ela tinha chorado. Ela entrou no Porsche da Brandon e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Não uma batida com raiva, mas um baixo, tímido clique. Meu estômago ficou ainda mais apertado enquanto eu observava, elas indo embora.

Eu levei o Jazz para casa me sentindo catatônico. Ele não falou nenhuma merda para mim. Ele conhecia muito bem o meu humor para saber que eu não estava a fim de conversa. Ele saiu com um aceno rápido, quando eu o deixei em casa. Eu me apressei para casa o mais rápido possível. Era burrice fazer isso. Não era como se às dez da noite chagassem mais rápido se eu o fizesse.

Eu esperei no meu quarto. Andando pra lá e pra cá e passando a mão nos cabelos tentando ficar ocupado até a chegar dez horas. Eu desenhei um pouco mais, e até li um pouco do livro da Bella. Quando Carlisle chegou em casa, e desci e conversei com ele, só para passar o tempo. Ele não tinha nada ridiculamente interessante pra dizer. Mas ele ia para outra convenção de médicos este fim de semana, e eu tinha quase certeza de que isso significaria outra festa, mas mantive o bico calado. Por que honestamente, eu não me oporia de passar outra noite só me fodendo.

Quando era quase dez da noite, eu abri a porta do balcão e fiquei lá esperando no frio. Eu podia ver a Bella saindo da casa das Brandon e passando pelo jardim com a mochila nas costas como sempre. Eu a observei andando lentamente, como se ela estivesse adiando o inevitável... E ela ainda estava com aquele capuz na cabeça. Eu me debrucei na bancada, olhando enquanto ela escalava a pilastra como uma 'profissional'.

Quando ela chegou na grade, eu fui ajudá-la a passar, mas ela era boa naquilo, ela saltou para a varanda antes que eu tivesse chance. Assim que seus pés estavam firmemente no chão, eu me estiquei e tirei o caralho do capuz da cabeça dela. _Não se esconda._ Ela não me olhou nos olhos; só entrou no meu quarto e começou a tirar a comida da mochila como em qualquer outra noite.

Eu fiquei lá parado na porta quando eu a fechei, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Eu _não_ estava com fome, caralho. Para minha menina cozinhar. "Eu quero os meus cookies." afirmei simplesmente. Isso me diria exatamente como a Bella se sentiu hoje.

Ela parou, mas depois pegou o saco de cookies, deixando-o na cama ao lado do resto da comida.

Ela foi até seu lugar no sofá e se encolheu nele, parecendo mais uma menininha que estava encrencada com o papai. Eu esperei, com expectativa. Mas ela só ficou lá parada no sofá, olhando para as mãos no colo, mexendo na sua manga. Eu dei um pigarro. Alto. _Começa a falar, caralho._

Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. "Você não vai deixar isso para lá, vai?" ela sussurrou.

Eu bufei. "Porra, é claro que eu não vou deixar. Fala." eu ordenei, sem me mexer, ainda com os braços sobre o peito.

Ela soltou um suspiro profundo. "Você come, eu falo." ela sussurrou, e se curvou para tirar os sapatos. Para ficar em posição fetal no meu sofá.

A comida era realmente a última coisa em que eu estava interessada, mas eu melhorei por ela. Sentei no meio da minha cama e dei uma olhada no saco do cookie antes de fazer qualquer coisa. _Fudge You All._ Eu sacudi a minha cabeça para o saco. Aquela merda não me ajudou. Eu peguei o pote de... _Enchiladas*_ e coloquei no meu colo. Peguei o garfo e dei uma mordida.

_*Enchilada -panqueca de milho, mexicana, muito condimentada, recheada de carne de vaca, feijões ou frango e que leva por cima molho de piripíri e queijo ralado._

Quando eu desviei o olhar das Enchiladas, ela estava me observando comer. Como sempre. Os olhos dela estavam cansados, e tinham um tipo de tristeza que eu não pude compreender.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. "Não ache que isso não é engraçado pra cacete, mas poderia por favor me contar por que você bateu na Stanley?" eu perguntei com outra garfada na comida, mas mantendo toda a minha atenção sobre ela.

Ela fez uma careta e apertou os joelhos com mais força. Ela levou o olhar para o meu carpete. "Ela estava na minha frente na arquibancada na sexta-feira." ela começou, e pausou com as sobrancelhas juntas e sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela e a Samantha estavam falando de..." ela parou de novo e se encolheu. "Dos... Garotos com quem elas tinham dormido." Eu quis fazer uma piada e dizer algo como "Uau, aposto que foi uma conversa muito foda... Literalmente." Mas eu não podia, por que não era nada engraçado. "E eu tentei ignorá-las, por que eu não queria ouvir... Mas então..." ela parou mais uma vez e soltou mais um huff. "Então a Jessica falou o seu nome." Disse ela em um fio de voz.

Eu congelei completamente, no meio da mastigação. Eu nunca tinha contado para Bella a situação da Stanley. Pelo menos não a história toda. E agora ela sabia.

Ela olhou para mim cautelosamente. Tenho certeza que eu estava com um olhar atordoado. "E depois... Eu tentei ignorá-la mais ainda, por que eu realmente não queria saber do que elas estavam falando de você." ela sussurrou.

Eu engoli a comida que eu havia congelado na minha boca, com um gole pesado. "O que elas estavam falando de mim?" eu perguntei cuidadosamente.

Imaginei o primeira partido, depois mais quatro partidos.

Ela deu de ombros e começou a mexer nas mangas novamente. "Jessica estava dando a Samantha... Detalhes." ela resmungou.

Então meu coração afundou. Por que o único detalhe que a Stanley adora dar e eu podia imaginar a Bella ouvindo e tendo nojo das minhas cicatrizes. Ela estava encarando o carpete de novo, ainda encolhendo as mangas.

"Elas estavam falando sobre as minhas..." eu parei e fechei os olhos." Sobre as minhas cicatrizes." eu falei com os dentes trincados.

A cabeça da Bella faiscou para mim e ela me olhou sem expressão. "Que cicatrizes?" ela perguntou incredulamente.

_Puta que Pariu. Cristo_

Eu gemi e deixei cair o garfo no pote de enchiladas. "Eu tomo isso como um não." eu tampei o pote e o coloquei do lado da minha cama. Meu apetite se foi.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e o celho. "Não ouvi nada sobre isso. Você tem cicatrizes?" ela perguntou em voz baixa. Depois o rosto dela desmoronou completamente enquanto a compreensão iluminou seu rosto. "Desde o fogo?" ela sussurrou. Eu fiz uma careta e assenti. Eu nunca devia ter tirado minha camisa na frente daquela vadia do caralho.

"Me desculpe, eu não sabia." ela disse. Eu queria ficar puto com ela por se desculpar novamente, mas a questão mais importante ainda não estava esclarecida.

"Então..." eu tentei voltar ao assunto depois de acidentalmente confessar algo muito pessoal. "Se não foi isso, então por que você fez aquilo?" eu perguntei, pegando meu caderno de desenhos debaixo da minha cama.

Ela fez outra careta e mais uma vez abraçou os joelhos apertados. "Jessica estava sendo bem... Gráfica. Descritiva." ela sussurrou. Depois adicionou. "Sobre você. E as coisas que você..." ela se interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça ferozmente.

Mas eu entendi. Eu não ia querer ouvir ninguém falando da Bella assim também.

Eu suspirei e suavizei meu rosto. "Você não gostou de ouvir ela falando assim de mim?" era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

Ela mordeu o lábio, abraçando os joelhos, e mexeu com o tecido da calça jeans. Então, ela concordou. " Sim. Eu não gostei de ouvir ela falando sobre o que você gosta." ela concluiu decididamente, ainda balançando a cabeça...

Sorri para em compreensão. Isso não foi tão ruim. Eu não queria nem pensar no que eu faria com o cara que falasse da Bella assim, dando detalhes de como foi estar com ela. Eu provavelmente teria que esfaquear o filho da puta. E eu provavelmente adoraria fazer isso. Uma bola de basquete não é tão ruim. O que me lava ao próximo tópico...

Eu comecei um desenho novo, só pra me manter ocupado caso a Jessica tivesse feito algo realmente fodido com a minha garota. "Então o quê aquela vaca fez com você hoje no ginásio? " eu perguntei enquanto movia meu lápis pela página.

Eu quase pude ouvir a Bella fazer a careta. "O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou friamente. _Ahh... retribuindo a sujeira._

_Eu xinguei, ligeiramente_ irritado por ela ainda estar sendo tão evasiva. "Não vem com essa merda para mim, Bella. Eu vi você sair do ginásio. Você estava chorando. O que eles dizem para você?" Eu olhei por cima da página, em seguida, e ela parecia triste pra caralho. E eu sabia, bem do fundo da minha alma, que era a culpa da porra da Stanley. Eu apertei meu lápis com força, esperando ela responder.

"Elas não falaram nada que não fosse verdade, Edward." ela sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso em todo. Estava cheio de amargura e dor, e isso me fez querer caçar a Stanley e esfaqueá-la um pouquinho também. Apertei meu lápis ainda mais. "Por que você só não me diz apenas a porra que elas falaram, e me deixa decidir por mim mesmo?" eu rosnei.

A mandíbula da Bella ficou tensa, e ela fechou os punhos no topo dos joelhos, tão forte que as articulações estavam brancas. E ela tinha um olhar de partir o coração, cheio de frustração e amargura. "Elas me disseram que eu era uma aberração, e que eu só estava com raiva da Jessica por que eu era intocada. E elas disseram que eu só era intocada por que ninguém ia querer me foder mesmo..." ela falou com veneno.

Eu empalideci. Eu empalideci e recuei para o tom de voz dela. Por que todas as noites que eu passei conversando com a Bella sobre as coisas mais horríveis de nossas vidas, e eu nunca tinha visto ela perder a cabeça, caralho, daquele jeito. E eu nunca tinha ouvido um palavrão seu antes.

Eu me sentei na minha cama, olhando a minha garota com os olhos arregalados para minha garota. "Isso é besteira." eu sussurrei. Eu estava puto só por elas terem falado aquilo para ela, mas eu estava chocado demais com o comportamento da Bella para injetar mais raiva na minha voz.

Ela deu uma risada alta e sem humor, e depois um sorriso amargo. "É mesmo, Edward?" ela rosnou, parecendo à beira das lágrimas. "É uma besteira? Eu não acho que isto é. Eu acho que sempre vou ser assim." uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela, e a raiva passou por seus olhos de um jeito que jamais pensei ver na Bella e ela golpeou afastando violentamente. "Eu nunca vou ser capaz de tocar um homem. Eu nunca vou ter um primeiro beijo, eu nunca vou me casar, e sempre vou odiar putas como a merda da Stanley por terem tudo isso e esfregar na minha cara." ela cuspiu, deixando os soluços a dominarem.

E eu estava fodido, cansado. Cansado de ouvir a Bella sendo amarga daquele jeito. Cansado de ver ela chorar por causa do que aquela puta disse a ela. Eu joguei meu caderno no chão e pulei fora da cama, correndo direção da minha garota, do outro lado do quarto, sentada no sofá, toda fodida em posição fetal e soluçando sobre seus joelhos. Eu me abaixei e a agarrei pelos ombros e a levantei até ela ficar de pé, e a apertei contra mim.

Abraçando-a o mais forte que eu podia sem a porra de sufocá-la. Ela estava soluçando tão duro e tão que ela nem podia se manter em pé, mas eu estava segurando-a apertado demais para ela cair. Ela agarrou minha camisa com suas mãozinhas, enterrando o rosto no meu peito, me ensopando de lágrimas. E não dei à mínima. Eu queria que ela deixasse toda aquela amargura e frustração para fora. Eu não poderia suportar, vendo aquilo envenená-la.

Eu nos virei e sentei no sofá lentamente, deixando seu pequeno corpo cair no meu colo. Ela ainda estava soluçando tanto que até o meu corpo tremia. Eu a balancei lentamente, e acariciei seu cabelo e esfreguei suas costas, do mesmo modo que eu fiz nos fundos da escola, há quase duas semanas. No dia que ela tentou ser corajosa e enfrentar o monstro que criava essa amargura. O monstro sempre fodia e eu o espancava. E esse era o único monstro nesta merda de situação que eu não podia machucar fisicamente.

Eu fiquei lá naquele sofá de couro gelado balançando-a pelo que pareceram horas. Apenas porra, deixando ela chorar e por tudo para fora. Finalmente os soluços diminuíram. E depois se tornaram fungadas. E depois se tornaram uma respiração mais calma. E finalmente, tudo já estava posto para fora. Toda a amargura e raiva derramada na minha camiseta.

Ela não me largou depois que as lágrimas pararam e ela estar mais calma. Ela tinha os olhos abertos, olhando para o nada com a bochecha prensada contra o meu peito. Ela não parecia cansada, e não parecia irritada. Ela só olhava fodidamente entorpecida.

"Bella?" eu sussurrei, ainda acariciando o cabelo nas suas costas, enquanto eu encostava preguiçosamente minha cabeça no sofá, olhando do meu nariz para o seu rosto.

"Hmm?" ela murmurou, nunca movendo os olhos.

"Eu acho que você deveria saber... você tem uma boca suja do caralho." eu disse, tentando fazê-la sorrir. Nem que fosse só um pouco.

E deu certo. Um dos lados da boca se contorceu, e lentamente se tornou em um pequeno sorriso. E depois de um momento, se tornou uma risada. E eu agradeci a Deus ou qualquer merda que houvesse lá fora, por eu ter conseguido fazer a minha menina rir de novo, e eu não tive que recorrer as calças Scooby para isso acontecer.

"Eu aprendi com o melhor." ela deu de ombros, dentro dos meus braços e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Então eu tive que rir. Por que eu realmente tinha uma linda boca suja do caralho.

Com um suspiro profundo, Bella relutantemente se levantou de meu colo, me deu um pequeno sorriso, e silenciosamente foi até o banheiro com sua mochila para se preparar para dormir.

Minha camisa estava realmente encharcada do caralho. Era meio nojento. Mas eu ainda não dava a mínima para aquela merda. Valeu à pena. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, dez minutos depois com seus pijamas, ela não corou.

Algo me dizia que eu já tinha visto bem mais que apenas os braços. Uma parte que ela nunca me deixara ver antes. Eu me troquei para a cama também, depois daquilo. Eu quase coloquei as calças do Scooby, só pra ouvi-la rir de novo. Mas eu decidi que eu teria bastante piadas sobre a "boca suja" para esta noite.

Quando eu voltei do banheiro com meu pijama, Bella estava sentada no sofá novamente, o que era estranho, por que ela geralmente esperava por mim na cama. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Se não se importa, eu só quero descansar por um tempo." ela sussurrou, implorando com seus olhos inchados. Eu assenti. Eu não me importava de ficar acordado. Eu fui até a minha cama e recomecei o desenho que eu tinha começado mais cedo. Mas foi contaminado com a amargura da Bella, então eu arranquei a página, a amassei e joguei no lixo, então comecei um novo desenho.

Mas isso estava me corroendo, o fato da Bella pensar daquele jeito.

"Será que você realmente quis dizer todas as coisas que você disse antes?"eu perguntei em uma voz baixa, sem desviar o olhar do meu desenho.

Eu ouvi uma das fungadas recorrentes da Bella. "Sobre não ser capaz de ter aquelas coisas?" ela disse em uma voz simples, como se ela só aceitasse a porra do fato.

Eu balancei a cabeça e franzi as sobrancelhas em concentração. "Yeah. Você acha que nunca vai melhorar? Que essa merda nunca vai passar?" eu perguntei, incrédulo, enquanto sombreava o papel com o lápis.

Ela fungou novamente "Não. Eu nunca vou ter um primeiro beijo, e você sempre vai ser o único homem que eu posso tocar. " eu quase pude ouvi-la dar de ombros, como se fosse algo grade do caralho para lidar.

Eu zombei. Eu queria fazê-la rir de novo; queria ouvir aquela risada, sem a amargura, e definitivamente sem a infelicidade. Eu bufei em uma risada enquanto desenhava. "Parece que você quer que eu te beije. eu ri com um sorriso."

Eu estava esperando que ela bufasse, ou risse, ou tossisse, ou até me desse um tapa ao dizer que a porra que eu estava falando era ridícula, mas eu só ouvi completo silêncio de merda. O lápis congelou na minha mão, deixando a parte escura do meu desenho sombreada pela metade, e o sorriso sumiu do meu rosto.

Lentamente, eu levantei minha cabeça do caderno para olhar para ela. E ela estava olhando para o livro corando pra caralho.

_Puta que Pariu. Cristo._

Ela realmente queria porra. Ela realmente queria que eu desse seu primeiro beijo. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Não com a Bella. A não ser que ela me pergunta-se.

Ela olhou para mim de seu livro, e eu tinha certeza que tinha a maior cara de espantado possível, porra. Depois ela corou mais ainda, e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Todo ar escapou dos meus pulmões. "Bella... eu comecei com cautela." Se você quiser algo assim, então vai ter que me perguntar. Nada de esconder essas merdas de mim." eu disse sem rodeios. Eu não podia assumir que ela queria algo assim e aí chegar e fazer. Por que aí sim eu seria o manipulador, imbecil.

Ela continuou com o rosto vermelho flamejante abaixado, ainda com as fungadas fracas. "Você diria que sim?" ela sussurrou.

Então eu tive que pensar nessa porra. Seria estranho como o inferno. E poderia nos custar toda a nossa rotina. E isso é merda pra caralho para se arriscar. Mas, por outro lado, era uma experiência. Bella queria... Precisava muito disso. Seria algo para ajudá-la a se livrar da amargura que eu tanto odiava.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Ela ainda não tinha desviado o olhar do carpete. "Isso tornaria as coisas estranhas?" eu perguntei, tentando ter alguma garantia de que a rotina não se perderia.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, sem olhar para cima. "Não para mim." ela sussurrou suavemente, dedilhando as páginas de seu livro.

Eu fechei meu caderno no meu colo suavemente e larguei meu lápis, sem tirar meus olhos dela. Se não seria estranho para ela, então não seria estranho para mim. "Tudo bem." Eu disse de forma conclusiva. A cabeça dela faiscou para mim e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. E só quando eu pensei que ela não poderia ficar mais vermelha, ela ficou. Eu tive que segurar uma risada.

"Venha aqui." eu disse, dando tapinhas na cama a minha frente. Ela olhou o lugar duvidosamente por um momento, mas finalmente fechou seu livro, e o colocou no sofá de lado. Lentamente, ela se levantou do sofá e começou a se arrastar até a cama.

Assim que ela chegou na ponta, ela pressionou as palmas no tecido e subiu, engatinhando até o lugar na minha frente. Ela olhou para mim com ceticismo, enquanto espelhava minha posição na cama, sentado em estilo indiano,com as pernas cruzadas, tão perto que nossos joelhos estavam se tocando. Eu queria rir dela de novo, não podia evitar. Ela parecia mais uma menininha que ia aprender algo novo, com os olhos arregalados e nervosa pra cacete. Mas eu não podia rir da minha garota. Era algo novo para ela. Um beijo provavelmente era algo escandaloso.

Eu cheguei mais perto, até que os joelhos dela ficassem sobrepostos e respirei fundo. Seu rosto estava corado e ela estava nervosa, mas eu podia ver a empolgação nos olhos dela. Isso só fez ela ficar mais fofa. Eu lutei contra o impulso de rir outra vez.

"Feche os olhos." eu pedi suavemente. Quando ela os fechou eu adicionei. "E relaxe." ela o fez infinitamente. Eu me inclinei para ela e coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado de seu quadril no colchão, para que pudesse me apoiar para mais perto. mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso agora. Eu me inclinei até que meu nariz tocasse o dela, e eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto.

Facilmente, para testá-la um pouco, eu tombei a cabeça e gentilmente esfreguei meus lábios no dela. Ela congelou completamente, porra. Eu revirei meus olhos e levantei uma das minhas mãos em concha em seu rosto para que relaxasse, esfregando sua bochecha com meu polegar. Ai estava o truque. Ela finalmente relaxou e seus lábios ficaram levemente entreabertos.

Eu tentei de novo, inclinando minha cabeça pro lado e esfregando nossos lábios. Desta vez ela respondeu. Suavemente fazendo um beicinho com seus lábios para mim. Eu gentilmente peguei seu lábio superior com os meus, e ela pegou o meu inferior com os dela. Era macio, e quente, do jeito que a minha garota sempre era. Eu me afastei gentilmente, mas voltei para dar algo mais firme. Ela parecia estar buscando a essência da coisa toda, pegando meu lábio inferior com um pouco mais de vigor. Eu puxei o rosto dela para o meu com mais força com a minha mão se enredando em seus cabelos, e me inclinei para ela de novo, gentilmente sugando o lábio superior dela, e depois me afastei um pouco ligeiramente. Fizemos isso mais algumas vezes, suave e fácil. Era tudo que eu esperava. Mas de repente, no último, eu senti a língua suave e quente da Bella tocar meus lábios.

Eu estava pensando se eu realmente deveria fazer tudo isso. Então eu me lembrei que eu estava fazendo isso pela Bella, e se ela queria a experiência completa do beijo, que se foda ... eu daria a ela. Então eu pus minha língua para fora para encontrar a dela. E quando elas se tocaram, ela abriu mais os lábios e recebeu minha língua em sua boca. Era tão quente e macio pra cacete, e foi ficando cada vez mais difícil manter a chave na posição desligado. Então eu senti sua mãozinha macia deslizar pelo meu pescoço, até ela inclinar minha cabeça pelos cabelos e me puxar para mais perto.

E depois ela estava me beijando como uma profissional. Pressionando sua pequena e macia língua na minha, gentil no começo, depois mais forte, e depois ela estava na _minha boca._ E então estávamos os dois respirando com dificuldade, porra, e eu nem tive que puxar a cabeça dela para mais perto, por que seu pequeno punho puxava meu rosto o mais perto que poderia. Mas quando ela começou a apertar seu corpo contra o meu, as coisas mudaram e somente o foda-se capotou. E antes que eu pudesse evitar, meu corpo todo estava reagindo ao beijo dela. Eu levantei minha outra mão e puxei-a para mais perto pelo pescoço senti seu corpo quente contra o meu, quase no meu colo. Eu gemia alto em sua boca, e eu congelei.

Usei minhas mãos para gentilmente me soltar de seu abraço, e voltei para o meu lugar, ofegando. Agradecido pra caralho pelo caderno estar cobrindo o meu colo. Bella não se mexeu de seu lugar ou até mesmo abrir os olhos por alguns instantes. Só ficou lá com as mãos no colo recuperando o ar e lambendo o meu gosto nos lábios.

Quando ela finalmente se recompôs e abriu os olhos, ela sorriu para mim. Um sorriso grande e pateta como o inferno. E eu revirei meus olhos pra ela e sorri de volta. Parecia que alguém tinha acabado de contar pra ela que o Papai Noel era real ou sei lá, e ela riu um pouco do meu rolar de olhos, mas eu não liguei.

Ela não disse nada nem deixou as coisas estranhas, só entrou nas cobertas do seu lado da cama. Pronta para ir dormir. A minha... minha situação... se abrandou até então, então eu descartei o caderno e fui para debaixo das cobertas com ela. Eu apaguei a luz e abracei a minha menina, enterrando meu rosto em seu cabelo, e mostrando à ela que alguém podia tocá-la.E eu quase pude ouvi-la sorrir quando ela começou a cantarolar para mim. Sem mais raiva ou tristeza, nem amargura.

* * *

**NT Lary: **Oi meninas, então mesmo depois da Lê deixar bem claro que somos uma equipe parece que as minhas n/t são invísiveis.

não foi a Lê quem deu a dica das reviews para o mobile edition, pode ser infantilidade mas eu fiquei sentida.

Lê não vai levar a mal heim. Eu te adoro.

**Gizeli O.** Eu também senti vontade de fazer cookies quando comecei a ler. Tenho umas receitinhas se te interesar.

Meu twitter é **lary_monteiro**

Queria mandar um beijo pra **Kessy **(uma de nossas leitoras e pedir para ela postar os extras da fic dela Secrets and Lies, eu super recomendo.)

Acho que era só isso xoxo wide awake girls.

**-•-**

**NT Lê: **Meninas serio, eu agradeço o carinho mas as outras garotas colocaram tanto esforço quanto eu em Wide Awake. Eu simplesmente entro mais em contato com vocês porque Monumental Cookies é o meu perfil.

Bom, seguindo em frente, o que acharam da _situação _do Edward? E a Bella? E tudo? E que eu pergunto demais?

Serio, esse é meu Edward favorito de todos os tempos, se não o personagem favorito de todos os tempos. Pra que Mr. Darcy se existe um Edward que fala palavrão e é fofo e maravilhoso e tem olhos verdes e e e ... ok, me distrai.

Uma curiosidade. O titulo é um trocadilho com a expressão _Fuck You All_ que significa _Foda-se Todos._ Mas como _Fudge _significa _Mentir_ o titulo ficou assim. Só achei legal esclarecer. Esses titulos deram trabalho pra dona Lary.

Meu twitter é **charmer_**

Nada de interessante lá, só meu besteirol de sempre.

Obrigada por todos as reviews e alertas e favoritos e por simplesmente lerem.

Love, Letícia.


	13. Black Leather Ladyfingers

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Black Leather Ladyfingers - Doce Couro Preto**

**BPOV**

Edward me beijou. E não foi só um selinho nem nada. Completo, com língua e falta de ar, e até um gemido no final. E mesmo eu não tendo nada para comparar, eu tinha que concordar com a Jessica ... _Porra de beijador fantástico._

Eu sei que foi um beijo por pena. E eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que eu mesma não tinha dado o motivo. Talvez tenha sido errado da minha parte fazer aquilo, mas eu nem ligo. Quando ele concordou, eu ainda estava meio chocada. Ele tinha um olhar de determinação. Ele me daria algo que ninguém mais provavelmente poderia. Foi a coisa mais doce que ele já fez.

Eu estava nervosa de ir pra cama dele para fazer isso. Eu me perguntava se eu era ruim em beijar, e eu realmente não queria a humilhação de ter Edward pensando que eu beijava mal. Mas assim que ele me tocou, eu relaxei completamente, e foi tudo natural. Somente o instinto e eletricidade. Os beijinhos foram ótimos, mas eu não pude evitar, eu queria mais. Eu quebrei a regra de me contentar com o que eu tinha.

Ele não pareceu se importar. E a língua dele era divina na minha. Eu senti partes do meu corpo que eu nem sabia que existiam formigarem. Eu queria que ele se sentisse do mesmo jeito que eu me sentia, mesmo que só por um momento. Então eu quebrei as regras de novo, e apertei o meu corpo contra o dele. E eu senti; senti a empolgação, e um leve flash de luxuria no beijo dele. E então eu ouvi. Esse gemido seria ecoado nos recessos mais profundos da minha memória pelos próximos anos.

Não importava que ele tenha se afastado antes de sentir mais. Me deu esperanças. Esperança de que talvez algum dia Edward pudesse sentir aquilo por mim por mais de alguns segundos. Eu fui pra cama com o sorriso mais estúpido na cara, e nem se quer tentei esconde-lo de Edward. Porque eu não conseguia. Eu mostraria com todo o prazer que eu amei aquele beijo. E quando ele finalmente entrou nas cobertas comigo e se apertou contra mim, toda a luxúria tinha ido embora, mas o meu sorriso nunca foi embora.

...

Eu nem tive vontade de odiar aquele despertador quando o alarme tocou de manhã, mas eu dei em Edward aquela apertada de sempre, porque eu ainda estava cansada, e eu não queria sair de seus braços. Ele ainda se afastava com um gemido que não tinha nada a ver com aquele do beijo, mas a lembrança me fez lamber os lábios por instinto. Eu passei pela minha rotina matinal o mais normal possível. Eu não queria deixar nada estranho para Edward agindo de forma diferente. Mas assim que eu fechei a porta do banheiro, eu deixei meu rosto se transformar em um sorriso bobo enquanto me vestia.

Quando estava pronta, eu senti a necessidade de deixar os cookies na mesa, mas depois lembrei que já tinha dado pra ele ontem à noite. _Todos Mentem_. Realmente não diz tudo sobre o meu dia. Eu realmente queria nomeá-los de _"Cookies Eu Odeio a Jessica Stanley E Todas as Suas Amigas Vadias por me Fazerem Me Sentir Tão Bosta No Vestiário"_ mas algo me disse que o saco plástico não era grande o suficiente. Eu fiquei feliz por ela não ter me visto chorar ontem. Esperei ela parar de flamejar e sair do vestiário com um 'hunf' antes de deixar as lágrimas me dominarem. Jessica Stanley nunca teria a satisfação de ver essa cena.

Edward ainda estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados, passando os dedos pelo cabelo descabelado como faz toda manhã, enquanto eu colocava meu capuz e a mochila nas costas.

Eu estava de costas pra ele, indo para a porta, em silêncio, como eu fazia todas as manhãs quando sua voz me parou.

"Hey!" ele chamou pesadamente com aquela voz rouca matinal que eu raramente ouvia. Eu me virei para vê-lo apoiado em um cotovelo, ainda passando os dedos pelo cabelo.

Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram para mim. "Nunca deixe aquela vaca te afetar, Bella." Ele disse numa voz dura. Eu assenti pra ele uma vez e sorri um pouco. Eu não ligava para o que ela ou suas amigas pensavam de mim. E depois o rosto dele se quebrou num sorriso irônico. "Além do mais," Ele deu de ombros "A Stanley não chega aos seus pés quando o assunto é beijar." Depois ele se jogou na cama e rolou para o outro lado.

E naquela manhã, eu literalmente saltei pelo jardim de volta para casa.

...

Nada poderia estragar o meu humor. Nem mesmo a Alice e seu beicinho sobre a festa dos Cullen deste fim de semana. Na verdade, só melhorou ainda mais o meu humor. Porque eu faria o Edward ter certeza de que o Jasper viria desta vez, e eu teria certeza de que ela usaria verde. Eu passei o caminho todo até a escola segurando o meu sorriso com o pensamento nele.

Era realmente muito ridículo, toda essa dança deles. É claro que eu seria bem hipócrita por dizer alguma coisa, vendo como eu estava de ponta cabeça por Edward, e muito parecido com a Alice, mas eu não poderia falar nada para ele. Apesar de muito diferentes razões.

Alice sempre esperava pelo Jasper. Sentada esperando ele dar algum sinal de que ele tinha notado ela. Eles estavam em lados opostos do polo... Se é que você pode chamar Edward e Jasper de 'polos'. Nossas situações eram tão similares, e ainda assim tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Pelo menos para Alice e Jasper, a única coisa que os impedia eram eles mesmos. Não era como Edward e eu. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Edward e eu éramos bem mais próximos do que Alice e Jasper jamais serão. Isso é muito confuso. E toda essa confusão só solidificava o fato de que eu estava me sentindo uma adolescente normal pela primeira vez.

Quando chegamos na escola, eu não olhei para Edward saindo de seu Volvo. Eu nunca ia conseguir segurar meu sorriso. E sinceramente, eu nem agüentava olhar para o Volvo, com medo de uma reação diferente. Provavelmente vômito estaria envolvido.

Quando saímos do carro e começamos a andar pelo pátio, eu ouvi uma risada bem distinta vinda de um grupo na nossa frente. Eu levantei minha cabeça com o capuz o bastante para ver as pernas de Jessica e sua pose de vadia.

E em vez de só passar rapidamente com o capuz me escondendo como sempre fazia, eu segui o conselho do Edward. Eu não ia deixar aquela vaca me afetar. Então eu levantei o meu queixo e endireitei meus ombros, e mandei para ela o maior sorriso que eu poderia dar.

Ela olhou, e fez uma careta, e quase me fuzilou com os olhos, mas manteve a boca fechada. Eu tive que me esforçar para não mostrar a língua pra ela como uma menininha de quatro anos quando eu passei. Eu ouvi um riso baixo e familiar vindo de trás de mim. Edward. Isso só me fez sorrir ainda mais. Ele estava olhando. Ele estava se divertindo. Ele gostava mais de _mim_.

O dia todo foi bom assim. No almoço, a Jessica e seu grupinho já tinham parado de querer infernizar a minha existência. Parece que eu venci a batalha. E eu gostei muito disso. Edward estava bem na aula de biologia. Sem mais bilhetes, sem troca de olhares, só desenhando e parecendo entediado como sempre. Eu não podia esperar pelas dez horas. Então eu passei minha aula de Educação Física o mais longe de todos possível, com o capuz pra cima e a cabeça baixa. Jessica nunca me passou a bola de basquete.

Alice estava tramando mais de seus planos para "fazer o Jasper babar" quando chagamos em casa. Eu é claro, a indiquei cada peça verde em seu closet. E então ela "achou". Eu estava deitada na cama dela de costas olhando para o teto, querendo estar em um outro quarto.

"Então." Alice balbuciou de seu closet com um sorriso safado. "Eu acho que estava entendendo tudo errado." Ela sacudia a cabecinha veemente com as mãos nos quadris. Eu virei a minha cabeça para ela e levantei uma sobrancelha. _Você acha?_

Ela revirou os olhos. "Quer dizer..." Ela se jogou na cama ao meu lado, me fazendo pular um pouco. "Jasper é um bad boy. Talvez eu devesse colocar coisas mais indecentes no meu armário." Ela juntou as sobrancelhas. Eu olhei pra ela bem de perto, e depois sentei na cama com um olhar cético. Ela podia ser mais piranha?

Ela podia. Ela seria. Ela foi.

Cinco minutos depois, Alice saiu do closet com a roupa que eu sabia que ia _quebrar_ com o Jasper. Provavelmente acabaria com qualquer garoto de Forks. E talvez com algumas garotas também. Meu queixo estava correndo sério risco de desprender se chegar mais perto do chão.

Porque lá estava Alice, com calças de couro preto, tão apertadas que pareciam tinta, e com um cintura tão baixa que eu me surpreendi que seus pêlos pubianos não estavam aparecendo. Eu a assisti enquanto ela deu uma voltinha para mim, e até eu me senti como se tivesse molestando ela só por ver aquilo.

"Alice," Eu engasguei, encarando o couro preto incredula. _"Você só pode estar brincando."_ eu sacudi a cabeça com a boca ainda aberta.

"Por favor..." Ela disse abanando uma mão. "Isso..." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e apontou para as pernas "...não é nada, minha doce virginal Bella." Ela cantou, dando outra voltinha na frente do espelho com um sorriso triunfante.

Eu ainda estava encarando boquiaberta. Como ela tinha coragem de usar aquilo? Eu não agüentaria nem ficar perto do Edward com uma blusinha sem corar. "Alice, eu não vou andar pelo pátio com você vestida assim!" Eu disse, um pouco mais alto que o necessário. Ela só bufou e rolou os olhos para mim enquanto tentava encontrar o top perfeito para usar com aquilo. _Como se alguém fosse olhar pro top dela_.

Depois de Alice ter escolhido a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte, eu fiz o jantar para nós três. Eu quase quis mostrar A Esme como a sua doce e inocente filha iria para escola amanhã. Mas acho que eu não agüentaria a expressão de Esme quando ela visse aquilo.

Precisamente às nove, eu comecei o meu lote de cookies. _Black Leather Ladyfingers. _É certo que, apesar de eu nunca deixar de ficar chocada quando via ela fazer isso, eu admirava as tendências exibicionistas de Alice. Era apenas algo que eu nunca poderia fazer. Ela prosperou por ter chamado a atenção para ela, colocando a si mesma e seu corpo para fora, para todos verem. Ela estava tão confortável em sua pele e tão confiante que me fez até sentir um ratinho quando eu estava de pé ao lado dela. Eu era plana, na melhor das hipóteses. Na pior das hipóteses, invisível.

Invisível era minha pele confortável.

...

Eu não estava nervosa quando escalei meu caminho para o balcão de Edward naquela noite. Eu não deixaria 'as merdas estranhas'. Ele respondeu com entusiasmado, tirando meu capuz assim que entrei no quarto, e parecendo estar com muita fome de novo. Me senti mal por deixar meu humor estragar sua refeição ontem à noite.

Eu coloquei o jantar dele na cama. Edward se sujou todo da última vez em que comeu lasanha, então eu trouxe guardanapos extras comigo, colocando-os ao lado do pote. Ele abriu o pote, sentindo o cheiro antes mesmo de eu terminar de tirar da mochila. Então eu tive de rir com ele.

Eu me sentei no sofá, pegando o iPod, e olhando ele comer. Era tudo bem doméstico, as noites que eu passava com Edward. Eu fazendo jantar depois de um longo dia, e nós indo dormir na mesma cama. Eu sacudi minha cabeça para me livrar do pensamento. Era só amizade. Eu acho. Eu não encontrava uma palavra certa para o que tínhamos, e nem pensar que eu vou perguntar para ele.

Edward chamou minha atenção quando ele começou a xingar. Eu desviei o olhar do iPod, e com certeza ele tinha se sujado. Molho de tomate por todo o lábio dele, e também no queixo e na camiseta. Eu ri para ele e sacudi a minha cabeça.

"Não é engraçado, porra!" Ele mastigou. A boca dele estava cheia, então a frase saiu meio embolada. Ele começou a limpar a camiseta com os guardanapos e a lamber todo o molho de seus lábios. E eu não pude evitar. Eu encarei sem a menor vergonha quando ele jogou a língua e passou pelos seus lábios. Era como se todo o resto do quarto tivesse desaparecido e tudo que existia era sua língua e os lábios. Eu estava deslumbrada, completamente paralisada com o movimento. E a única coisa que quebrou o feitiço foi quando o guardanapo veio sobre os lábios.

Eu rapidamente desviei minha atenção para o iPod, rezando para que o meu rosto não estivesse vermelho e eu não fosse completamente transparente. Felizmente, nada naquele momento podia distrair Edward de sua comida. Eu não olhei pra ele novamente até que os gemidos e elogios haviam ido embora.

Quando ele terminou de comer, eu tinha certeza que ele tinha matado a camiseta. E eu disse isso para ele.

"Não está morta." Ele respondeu franzindo o rosto, olhando para as manchas vermelhas e puxando a camiseta para inspecionar mais de perto a vitíma. "Só está..." Ele deu de ombros, olhando para camiseta preguiçosamente. "... descansando. " E eu ri para ele. Porque, de verdade, não havia como salvar a coitadinha, e ele parecia não aceitar isso

Depois de declarar a camiseta como uma defunta, decidimos ir dormir mais cedo. Estávamos ambos bem cansados, pois não tínhamos dormido bem na noite passada. Então estávamos prontos para ir dormir em nossa maneira usual. Sem constrangimentos depois da lambida de lábios.

Quando estávamos debaixo das cobertas e as luzes estavam apagadas, Edward me aninhou como sempre e me apertou forte. Eu inalei o cheiro do seu peito, me permitindo um pequeno sorriso, e acareciando seu cabelo e cantarolando. Ele adormeceu em minutos.

...

Eu não sei que horas da noite Edward me acordou, mas eu podia sentir ele apertando o lado tão forte que eu tinha certeza que ia deixar ematomas. Ele estava ofegando. Eu abri os olhos e tentei levantar a minha cabeça para ver o rosto dele com a pouca luz que a janela permitia.

A mandíbula dele estava tão travada que eu podia ver os músculos tensos nela. E ele ainda estava me apertando tão forte que doía. Meu braço ainda estava ao redor dele, então eu comecei a acariciar seu cabelo esperando que isso fizesse o aperto dele afrouxar.

As pálpebras dele se arregalaram e sua respiração ainda estava pesada, o bastante para eu senti-la no meu rosto. Ele abaixou seus olhos verdes para que encontrassem os meus. Ele parecia tão estranho, quase assustado.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei grogue, ainda acariciando seus cabelos. O aperto dele na minha cintura ainda não tinha afrouxado, e ele só olhava em meus olhos com uma expressão ilegível no rosto. "O que há de errado? Você estava sonhando?" Eu perguntei com calma, tentando não entrar em pânico.

Ele não se mexeu nem disse nada por alguns instantes. Só me olhou nos olhos, respirando forte e me apertando para perto dele. Bem quando eu já estava entrando em pânico, ele relaxou o braço e soltou a respiração no meu rosto.

Em seguida, sem dizer nada, ele agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça com a palma da mão e enterrou o meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, e enterrando o rosto dele no meu cabelo na curva do meu. "Caralho, não me deixe". Ele rosnou contra o meu ombro.

Eu estava tão confusa e cansada, e não tinha idéia do que o Edward estava falando. "Eu não vou embora, Edward. Eu prometo." Eu sussurrei no pescoço dele, ainda acariciando seu cabelo com meus dedos. Ele estava em silêncio, respirando profundamente meu cabelo, então eu comecei a cantarolar para ele. Eventualmente, ele estava dormindo de novo, então eu tirei minha cabeça de sua palma grande e a coloquei de novo em seu lugar no peito dele, com sono demais para me perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

**EPOV**

Era um sonho, mas não era. Era mais uma impressão. Uma impressão de que a minha garota não estava lá. Um sentimento de morte e uma puta solidão, muito parecida com a que eu sentia antes da Bella aparecer. Me assustou pra caralho.

Quando o alarme tocou, eu demorei para me afastar. Estava tocando aquele mesmo ruído irritante para caralho, mas quando a Bella me apertou, eu a apertei de volta, e fiquei por mais alguns segundos. Ela ficou na cama me olhando um pouco confusa, mas não me perguntou o que aconteceu ontem à noite. O que era bom, porque eu duvidava que pudesse explicar.

Ela deixou os meus cookies na mesa e saiu pela porta como sempre. Eu estava grato por ela não querer conversar sobre aquela merda.

...

Eu estava tenso e merda de paranóico. Eu não sabia bem o porquê; o sonho, todo o drama que eu passo, eu não sei, mas parece que eu estava brincando com isso. Jazz entrou no carro aquela manhã e ele tinha cara de quem já sabia. Ele sempre adivinhava as minhas emoções.

Ele escorregou para o banco de passageiro e só olhou pra frente enquanto eu dirigia. Temos nos separado desde a merda que aconteceu ano passado; nunca nos vendo fora da escola nem saindo nos fins de semana. E Emm tinha aquela festa que ele ia dar, então eu só queria a porra de curtir e agir normalmente para variar, e talvez amenizar a tensão que eu estava sentindo.

"Hey, Jazz. Festa na mansão dos Cullen sexta-feira. Você vai?" Eu virei a minha cabeça para ele e levantei uma sobrancelha. Ele franziu os lábios, pensativo por alguns instantes.

"Foda-se, por que não?" Ele deu de ombros e encostou a cabeça no banco fechando os olhos.

Eu sorri. Jazz sempre tinha dificuldade em recusar uma festa. Embora esta em particular era bem mais "legal" do que as que ele estava acostumado.

Eu estava fodidamente grato por Jazz ainda estar de olhos fechados quando chagamos no estacionamento. Porque a porra da calça que a Brandon estava usando ia fazer ele ter um infarto... já que ela estava abaixando para pegar alguma coisa no chão do carro dela. Meu olhar provavelmente ficou na bunda dela por mais tempo do que era apropriado. Era obviamente a reação que ela queria. Eu saí do carro antes de Jazz abrir os olhos. Eu não podia suportar vê-lo sofrer de 'dureza'.

...

No almoço, minha tensão já tinha passado, um pouco. Eu podia ver a minha garota me dando olhares preocupadas quando eu passei por ela no pátio, mas eu estava bem. Só preciso relaxar um pouco, só isso.

Jazz já estava na mesa quando eu entrei no refeitório. E eu conhecia aquela cara. Já estava ficando difícil para mim ter que assistir àquela merda toda. Eu sentei no meu lugar fazendo barulho pra cacete, e o fuzilei com o olhar. _Vai logo, filho da puta!_

Ele ficava sacudindo a perna para cima e para baixo tão rápido que a mesa toda vibrava. Eu revirei a porra dos meu olhos. Eu fui pegar o meu saco de cookies para comer, antes de lembrar que tinha esquecido na mesa hoje de manhã. Eu encarei a bolsa vazia. _Puta merda._

Eu me endireitei e comecei a comer a comida nojenta da escola que estava na bandeja do Jazz. Quando ele olhou pra mim eu só dei de ombros e sorri. Não podia estressar aquele viado mais do que ele já estava.

Ele encostou na cadeira e respirou fundo, esfregando o rosto com as mãos e acalmando-se suficientemente. Ficamos lá em silêncio por um longo tempo, comendo e bebendo, com o barulho do refeitório nos cercando.

De repente, Jazz bateu o punho na mesa com um alto 'bam' que sacudiu a comida e quase derramou o seu leite. Virei a minha cabeça para ele, levemente chocado e confuso pra caralho. Ele olhava sobre o meu ombro, então eu lentamente me virei para seguir o seu olhar.

A Brandon estava na porta do refeitório de costas para nós a uns três metros de distância. O Newton estava atrás dela fingindo que batia na bunda dela e rindo com os amigos.

"HEY! BRANDON!" Jazz gritou. Eu me virei pra encará-lo. E ele parecia determinado pra porra. _Ele vai fazer, porra._

Eu estava lá de boca aberta sem acreditar naquela porra. Depois minha boca se contorceu em um sorriso enorme, porque eu tenho esperado essa merda acontecer há quatro anos. Eu me encostei na minha cadeira, e esperei a Brandon chegar. Eu sabia que ela viria.

Eu sabia quando ela chegou perto porque a cara do Jasper ficou mais calma, e ele sorriu todo apaixonado para ela que nem o idiota que ele é. Meu sorriso era tão grande que as minhas bochechas doíam. Quando ela finalmente chegou na mesa, ela ficou lá parada com aquelas calças de couro, e com aquele mesmo sorrisinho idiota que o Jazz tinha na cara. Ela nem percebeu que eu estava na mesa.

"Hey, Jasper!" ela cantou, parecendo que estava se esforçando ao máximo para não parecer tão empolgada quanto ela realmente estava. Meu sorriso cresceu, e eu olhei para a mesa da minha garota, onde ela estava sentada olhando para nós com o mesmo sorriso que eu estava. Olho por olho.

"Hey, pode sentar, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." Jazz disse calmamente, pegando na camisa como se estivesse levemente entediado. O que todos nós sabíamos que era uma mentira do caralho. Alice deslizou para se sentar perto dele, e eu tive que controlar uma risada que implorava para sair, porque eles eram tão óbvios e tão toscos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se sentou do lado dele, nem olhando para mim, e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os braços na mesa, fazendo a mesma merda que Jazz; tentando parecer entediada. Eu revirei os olhos. "E aí?" Alice perguntou, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo preto e curto. Jazz estava com os olhos fixos no que os dedos dela estavam fazendo antes dele acordar para a realidade.

"Umm..." Ele murmurou incoerentemente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você vai na festa dos Cullen na sexta feira?" Ele perguntou, como se não tivesse um Cullen sentado_ bem ali, porra._ Alice assentiu com a cabecinha tão rápido que parecia que ia cair, e sorriu largamente para ele. Ele sorriu de volta. _Merda de__ patético. "_É, eu também." Ele deu de ombros com indiferença.

E com isso, eles estavam perdidos de novo. Olhando em volta nervosamente, sem saber o que fazer agora. Eu lutei contra a vontade de gemer. Um brilho surgiu nos olhos de Alice e ela sorriu, se abaixando para pegar uma coisa na bolsa.

E quando ela se levantou, ela estava segurando a merda de um saco Ziplock de _Black Leather Ladyfingers._ E de repente eu congelei. Tudo congelou. Porque o Jazz notaria o saco, e a tinta preta nele. Ele tem visto sacos assim por umas duas semanas agora.

Ela jogou o saco na mesa. "Cookies?" Ela perguntou sedutoramente. Jazz se virou para ela então, e olhou a porra do saco e arregalou os olhos. _Me. Fodi._

Lentamente ele levou os olhos aos meus. E eu estava lhe mandando todas as mensagens silenciosas que eu podia imaginar. _Esquece essa merda. Nem pense em perguntar nada, caralho. Deixa quieto porra._ Eu sacudi a minha cabeça pra enfatizar o olhar.

Mas ele nem ia me ouvir. "Então, Alice..." Ele estendeu a mão e pegou um cookie sem parar de me olhar. "...você faz cookies?" Ele perguntou, parecendo puto. Puta que pariu. E eu queria rir dele só por pensar que eu conseguia esses cookies com a Brandon, mas eu não podia, por que eu sabia o que ela estava prestes a dizer. Eu estava fodido. Completamente.

"Não." Ela cantou, comendo um cookie com ele. "Minha prima Bella faz." Ela sorriu para ele, antes dele se engasgar com um pedaço de cookie.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Juro que chorei na parte da _impressão_ do Edward. Ele é meu baby boy. Quem mais aí queria ser uma mosca perambulando por Forks só pra ver tudo isso acontecendo? A cara do Jasper deve ter sido incrivel! Apesar que eu preferiria ser a Bella, não uma mosca.

Os proximos capitulos prometem. E festa na mansão Cullen vai deixar muitas de vocês felizes, e a maioria com inveja.

Obrigada pelo aviso sobre os erros nos textos, eu mesma vou dar uma olhada, mas por enquanto minha prioridade é traduzir.

Até a proxima girls. Love, Letícia.


	14. Victorious Vanilla Vixens

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Victorious Vanilla Vixens – Megera Vitoriosa de Baunilha**

**EPOV**

Depois do Jazz conseguir desentalar aquele pedaço de ladyfinger do esôfago, ele me encarou chocado. Pra caralho. Era exatamente por isso que eu não contei porra nenhuma . E porque eu conhecia o Jasper tão bem, eu sabia que ele não ia falar merda nenhuma para Brandon, mas eu não agüentava ser encarado daquele jeito. Então eu me levantei.

A Brandon não reparou em nada que acontecia ao redor dela. Ela estava nervosa demais até para respirar direito, então eu fui embora. Fui embora e deixei o Jazz lá, e rezei para que a Brandon o distraísse o bastante para que eu me preparasse para a conversa fodida que nós iríamos ter.

...

Discuti comigo mesmo em Bio se eu deveria falar para Bella o que estava acontecendo. Eu não via nenhum motivo para contar ou não contar, e quando o sinal tocou eu ainda não tinha chegado à uma conclusão, então eu só deixei ela sair. Me decidi que ia contar toda a história pra ela hoje à noite, quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

Mas, por que o Jazz sabia qual era a porra da minha última aula, ele estava parado lá do lado da porta, esperando por mim. E o olhar de pura curiosidade em seu rosto quando ele me viu andando na direção dele foi realmente inaceitável. Isso me deixou desconfortável. Eu pude sentir ele me fuzilar, e eu não estava gostando, porra. Eu fui até ele, usando a minha máscara de tédio de sempre a que eu sempre usei nessa porra de lixo.

Jazz levantou uma sobrancelha. "Acho que precisamos matar aula hoje." ele disse simplesmente. Como se ele não me deixou opções. Eu quase rosnei para ele. Ele lá parado usando mais um par de jeans furados e outra daquelas camisas de banda encardidas agindo como se eu devesse alguma porra para ele.

Mas eu o conhecia. Se fosse o Jazz, ele me diria. E esse pensamento me fez sentir um merda. Eu estava sendo uma merda de amigo. E eu tinha que ter essa conversa algum dia. Melhor cedo que tarde. Então eu assenti e comecei a ir até o estacionamento com ele me seguindo, correndo para me acompanhar.

Quando chagamos no carro e entramos nele, o silêncio ficou pesado, e eu que não vou ser o primeiro a quebrá-lo. Então eu coloquei a chave na ignição, e dirigi para casa.

Eu podia sentir os olhos dele em mim o caminho todo. Cavando buracos na minha cabeça. Mas ele não falou nada. Eu não sabia que diabos ele estava esperando. Não era como se eu fosse a Brandon ou alguma porra assim. Mas ele manteve o bico calado o caminho todo até a minha casa. Eu estacionei e saí, pronto para entrar naquela casa, e querendo que já fosse dez horas, para encontrar minha garota me esperando no sofá.

Ele me seguiu até a casa sem uma palavra. Nunca dizendo nada, só encarando. Ninguém estava em casa, então eu fui até a sala, e me joguei no sofá. Jasper só ficou lá parado na minha frente, sem se sentar.

"Okay..." Jazz começou lentamente, estreitando os olhos pra mim. "Que porra você está fazendo com a garota louca?" ele perguntou. E isso me deixou mais puto do que nunca.

"Ela. Não. É. Louca. Caralho! "eu rosnei do sofá com os dentes trincados. "O nome dela é Bella." Eu disse, feliz por finalmente poder dizer isso na cara dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele olhou espantado. E pensar que eu defenderia a Bella Swan. Depois do choque inicial com meu comentário, ele deslizou na cadeira mais próxima.

"Tá bom. Não é maluca. Entendi." Ele disse olhando um pouco apologético. Jazz me conhece o bastante para saber que eu raramente defendo as pessoas. "Então, o que esta acontecendo entre você e a Bella?" ele enfatizou o nome dela, como se ele merecesse uma estrelinha dourada do caralho ou alguma merda.

Eu bufei, e isso provavelmente era uma coisa infantil de se fazer, mas eu bufei mesmo assim. Porque essa era uma história longa pra caralho, e não tinha como eu escapar de contá-la. "Se lembra daquela merda de festa que você não foi?" eu perguntei derrotado. Jazz juntou as sobrancelhas e assentiu, então eu continuei. "Bem, ela foi com a Brandon." ele pareceu surpreso em ouvir isso, claro. "Mas, o Newton estava fodendo com ela, então ela correu para as escadas para se esconder dele, e ela por acaso do caralho ela escolheu o meu quarto para se esconder." ele franziu os lábios, pensativo. Em seguida acenou para eu continuar.

Deixie escapar um profundo suspiro e me afundei no sofá. Depois eu contei tudo pra ele. Contei sobre o primeiro encontro, sobre ela não poder dormir, sobre eu não poder dormir. Eu não contei as partes pessoais da Bella. Eu não foderia com a minha garota assim. A história dela ela que conte. Jazz entendeu. Eu contei pra ele do gazebo, e sobre os cookies bons pra caralho que ela fazia para mim. Eu disse pra ele que conversávamos porque éramos fodidos e assim nos conectávamos. Eu contei pra ele do meu resfriado, e como a minha garota cuidou de mim, e contei pra ele sobre o Dia de Ação de Graças. E a noite de Ação de Graças.

"Espera." ele levantou a mão depois que eu contei para ele sobre a parte que ela podia me tocar. "Então, ela poder tocar você, e mais ninguém?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

Deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração. "Sim, tudo bem. Agora cala a merda da sua boca. Guarde as perguntas pro final." eu disse. Ele ia entender tudo completamente errado. Eu podia ver isso na cara dele.

Então eu contei pra ele como dormíamos todas as noites juntos. E sim. É claro, o queixo dele caiu na porra do chão, porque ele estava entendendo tudo errado. Mas eu continuei falando. Eu contei pra ele como nós sempre fazíamos isso. As jantas. Os abraços. Eu não contei alguns detalhes. Os murmúrios, por exemplo, pois com certeza ele ia me infernizar por causa disso. Eu também não contei sobre os pijamas, e tentei com todas as minhas forças do inferno fazer parecer bem menos íntimo do que realmente é, e foi do caralho.

No final da história toda, ele estava me encarando de novo. Então eu sentei, olhei minhas unhas um pouco, e esperei a ficha dele cair.

"Então..." Ele pigarreou, levantou-se e começou a andar inspecionando os quadros nas paredes da sala de estar com os polegares no cinto." Deixa eu ver se entendi direito..." ele franziu as sobrancelhas e tombou a cabeça para um lado. "Você e a Bella dormem juntos." Eu assenti. Porque era verdade. "Mas vocês não... dormem juntos?"

Eu estreitei meus olhos. "É por isso que mantemos a merda da nossa boca fechada. Sabe Jazz, ao contrário da crença popular, é possível ter um ser do sexo feminino na sua cama sem comê-la." eu guinchei. Por que eu já estava prevendo.

Ele me olhou cético, mas em fim se conformou. Só dormir. Eu nunca contei pra ele do beijo. Não tem motivos para eu alimentar o fogo.

"A Brandon..." ele se interrompeu, se virando para me olhar, parecendo cauteloso. "Vai te matar." ele disse simplesmente. Como se fosse um fato. E provavelmente era.

"É, com certeza." eu disse. "E é por isso que você vai ficar com a porra da boca fechada também." eu levantei as minhas sobrancelhas pra ele. Eu sabia que ele não contaria, mas precisava ouvir as palavras mesmo assim. Ele assentiu para mim e caiu de novo em sua cadeira.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempinho. A casa toda estava quieta.

A escola provavelmente já devia ter acabado, mas era dia de treino, e o Emmett não chagaria em casa até o Carlisle chegar.

"Posso conhecê-la?" Jazz pediu de sua cadeira.

Eu faisquei a minha cabeça para encontrar o seu olhar. "Absolutamente não porra. eu disse o mais calmamente possível com meus olhos estreitos. Minha garota não era a porra de nenhum objeto para ser encarado.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Mas por que isso?" ele perguntou. _Por que você é um idiota_.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e me cavei mais no sofá, colocando uma das minhas botas na mesa de centro em frente de mim. "Porque, eu já te disse caralho, ela não gosta de garotos." e depois dei uma pausa. "E porque você é um idiota." eu sorri maliciosamente. Porque ele era. E ele sabe disso. Ele tentou parecer ofendido, mas nós dois sabíamos que era verdade.

Ficamos em silêncio de novo antes de algo importante pra caralho me ocorrer.

"O que aconteceu com a Brandon?" eu perguntei, genuinamente curioso. Eu rezava para que eles tivessem ido para o armário do zelador e se comido por uma hora. A Brandon não parecia muito o tipo puritana,apesar de tudo.

Jazz ficou com aquele sorriso bobo de novo. "Ela vai na festa." ele riu. E eu revirei a porra dos meus olhos, porque _naturalmente_ a Brandon viria na festa. Então ele tombou a cabeça e franziu os lábios. "Ela me disse que a prima viria também." ele disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eu bufei. "Ela provavelmente vai passar a porra da noite toda se escondendo no meu quarto." eu sorri sacudindo a cabeça. Minha garota não era muito festeira. Jazz parecia meio chocado com o meu jeito casual de falar de uma garota esperando por mim no meu quarto à noite. E então eu tive que revirar os olhos de novo, porque ninguém nunca ia entender que as coisas _não eram_ assim, porra.

Sim, a Bella e eu demos um beijão. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que ela era melhor que a Stanley. Eu gostei. Possivelmente mais do que deveria. Definitivamente mais do que eu deveria. Era mais importante do que nunca eu manter meu 'amiguinho' sossegado, ou seria muito fácil foder com tudo. Ela passou por mais coisas no ano passado do que qualquer um devia passar. Ela era delicada. Frágil.

Algumas vezes ela era bem maternal; tomando conta de mim o tempo todo. Mas em tantas outras vezes a minha garota parecia mais com uma garotinha perdida. Eu não suportaria ser tão cuzão com ela. Arriscar tratar ela do jeito que filhos da puta como o Newton fazem. E seria fácil pra cacete fazer isso com aquele corpinho quente e frágil dela prensado contra o meu toda a noite. Mas eu era o que a fazia se sentir segura contra cuzões assim. Nem fodendo eu ia fazer ela perder esse conforto. E eu sabia que essa atração por ela ia me fazer agir como um adolescente cheio de hormônios filho da puta, e perder tudo. E eu não podia perder a rotina. Eu não podia perder a minha garota.

**BPOV**

Ele o fez. Jasper realmente falou com Alice. E agora eu estava bloqueada no seu quarto ouvindo-a ir a um milhão de quilômetros por minuto e examinando todos os detalhes da troca.

"O cabelo ..." Alice suspirou sonhadora, sentada no chão contra a porta do quarto.  
Ela veio e fechou-a e deslizou de volta contra ela, e ela não tinha se movido por uma hora inteira. Ela tinha um olhar de vitória em seu rosto desde o almoço. "Foi como ..." Ela respirava com um largo sorriso no rosto. "Não." Ela balançou a cabeça, balançando seus cabelos pretos espetados por todo o lugar. "Não há palavras. Não há palavras para o cabelo." Ela deu uma risadinha. E eu ria convenientemente junto com ela, enquanto eu estava deitada em sua cama, porque eu sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

"Oh!" Ela gritou, batendo palmas. "E ele amou os seus cookies". Ela piscou e esfregou as mãos. "Eles foram o meu tipo de arma secreta". Ela riu. E eu ri com ela, porque eram minha arma secreta também. É claro que eu não tinha calças pretas de couro.

Ela soltou outro suspiro sonhador e descansou a cabeça contra a porta, fechando os olhos, e ainda sorrindo como uma idiota."Dois dias mais" Ela disse com um aceno vitorioso, em seguida ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim com uma expressão determinada. "Dois dias mais ... e Jasper Hale será meu." Ela sorriu. E eu tive que rir com ela, porque, ela não sabia ainda, mas ele já era.

...

Eu estava ligeiramente preocupada o dia todo com o sonho do Edward na noite passada. Foi a primeira vez que algum de nós teve um pesadelo enquanto dormíamos juntos. E honestamente, isso me assustou. Porque se os sonhos dele voltassem, eu seria inútil. Eu ainda poderia trazer-lhe comida e conversar com ele, e ficar acordada com ele a noite toda se ele quisesse companhia, mas eu não podia perder a única coisa que só eu tinha e mais ninguém. A capacidade de fazê-lo dormir. Foi a única segurança que eu tinha sobre ele em tudo.

Então quando eu guardei nosso jantar naquela noite e saí, eu tentava me convencer de não mencionar o assunto. Eu vivia na terra de negação onde Edward estava preocupado o suficiente para acrescentar mais uma coisa dessas na lista.

Edward parecia diferente hoje à noite, quando ele veio até a porta. E eu estava com medo porque eu estava pensando que o sonho era pior do que eu pensava. Mas o que ele disse quando ele puxou o capuz da minha cabeça me chocou.

"Jazz sabe tudo." Ele murmurou, e então sentou na cama, com um flop pesado, transmitindo os eventos de sua tarde para mim. Eu fiquei chocada, lutando com a parte de mim que estava feliz que alguém soubesse, e a outra parte que estava com medo Edward não estivesse.

Eu comecei a descarregar a sua refeição, olhando para ele, cautelosamente, querendo saber se alguma coisa, nisso mudou, e rezando para que ela não o fizesse. Ele não parecia mais distante do que normalmente ele era.

"Não se preocupe, Jazz vai manter sua boca fechada, ninguém nunca vai saber.". Edward deu de ombros depois que eu me sentei no sofá. Olhei para ele. Suponho que uma parte de mim estava esperando que tudo iria sair, e nós não teríamos que nos esconder. Isso seria realmente tão ruim assim? Eu fiz uma careta e baixei a cabeça desanimada.

Edward suspirou pesadamente e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, olhando para dentro do recipiente. "Não olhe para mim desse jeito, Bella." Ele suspirou, e em seguida, olhou para cima para encontrar meus olhos quando eu levantei minha cabeça "Eu não estou porra, com vergonha de você." Eu só não quero que todos fiquem com a porra da impressão errada." Ele mergulhou o garfo na boca e começou a mastigar, enquanto olhava para mim. Eu não sei como eu parecia. Talvez um pouco magoada. Possivelmente um pouco cética. Ele revirou os olhos. "Você tem alguma idéia do que sua prima iria fazer para mim se ela descobri-se sobre isso." Ele mastigou, apontando para a cama, ele estava sentado. E eu me encolhi. Porque o pensamento de todos os gritos que a Alice prepararia quando ela descobri-se que eu estava dormindo ao lado de Edward Cullen a cada noite, foi horrível.

Edward riu. "Está vendo?" perguntou ele, comendo sua comida com um sorriso. "Ela vai cortar minhas bolas porra." Ele riu. E eu encolhi novamente, porque era bastante provável que sua reação real não fosse muito longe disso. Ela nunca iria acreditar que Edward não estava de alguma forma aproveitando-me de modo que não envolve-se o sono._Não que um dia ele faria._Minha mente ecoou amargamente. Eu mentalmente me deu um tapa pela amargura._Pegue o que você pode obter, Bella._

Eu balancei a cabeça para Edward em compreensão, e o assisti comer o resto de sua refeição em silêncio, conectando os fones de ouvido do iPod em meus ouvidos ao escutar seus habituais gemidos e murmúrios. Quando ele terminou, ele colocou os recipientes para longe e me contou como estava boa a refeição, o que me fez sorrir. Então ele tirou seu caderno e começou a desenhar, eu fui até a estante para selecionar o livro que estava lendo e relaxar no sofá. Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, só Edward e eu aproveitando a presença do outro, como sempre fizemos.

"Porra" o xingo baixo do Edward me alertou para a cama. "Aqui". Ele resmungou, chegando até a sua mesa de cabeceira para conseguir alguma coisa, enquanto seu caderno ainda estava em seu colo. Ele deslizou algo fora da mesa em sua palma. "Antes que eu esqueça." Ele acrescentou voltando para mim.

Ele estendeu a mão sobre o colchão e eu franzida minhas sobrancelhas, fechando o livro e saindo do sofá. Eu andei mais perto da cama para inspecionar o conteúdo de sua palma. Uma chave. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, questionadora.

"Para o quarto." Ele deu de ombros, estendendo-a ainda mais para eu pega-lá. Lentamente, eu levantei a minha mão e arranquei a chave da palma da mão, olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa. Edward estava me dando a chave do seu quarto? Eu sorri um pouco apesar para mim mesma, e ainda arquiei uma sobrancelha para ele, perguntando por que eu iria precisar dela.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu assumi que a Brandon está arrastando você para está festa na sexta-feira?" ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eu balancei a cabeça com uma careta. Eu já tinha pré concordado, antes do compromisso com Jasper, e ela nunca me deixe sair de um. "E eu suponho que você não quer ficar lá com todos aqueles caras bêbados do caralho?" Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Eu tinha planejado vir para o quarto de Edward, ler e conversar com ele novamente. Como na última festa. Eu sorri novamente para mim mesma.

"Bem, eu estou bloqueando os quartos de cima. Vou estar pendurado com o Jazz, enquanto ele está aqui." Ele continuou a desenhar. Meu sorriso se transformou em uma careta.

"Você está indo para a festa?" Perguntei com calma, ainda de pé na frente de sua cama, segurando a chave. Ele levantou os olhos do desenho com uma expressão cautelosa e acenou para mim uma vez. Eu mordi meu lábio e olhei novamente para a chave. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada que eu não iria passar a festa com Edward mas depois de olhar para a chave por um momento, eu percebi que eu estaria aqui aqui esperando por ele quando saísse.  
E eu não podia realmente me sentir chateada que ele quisesse passar mais tempo com seu amigo. Fechei o punho em torno da chave e a enfiei no bolso, olhando para cima e dando um sorriso a Edward para lhe mostrar que eu estava bem. Ele enviou-me um meio sorriso pequeno de volta e continuou a desenhar. Estavamos prontos para a cama não muito tempo depois. Transformandos em nossos pijamas e deslizamento sob as cobertas confortavelmente.

E eu não podia ficar chateada por ele querer passar a noite com o amigo. Eu fechei meu punho em torno da chave e a enfiei no meu bolso, olhando para Edward e dando-lhe um sorriso para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Ele me deu um meio sorriso e continuou desenhando. Fomos para a cama não muito tempo depois.

Colocamos nossos pijamas e fomos para debaixo das cobertas confortavelmente.

Uma vez que a luz estava apagada, ele se virou para mim e me envolveu em seus braços protetoramente com um suspiro. Voltei o gesto, descansando minha cabeça no seu peito e trazendo o meu braço até seu cabelo como sempre. Eu comecei a cantarolar baixinho, rezando para que ele não tivesse outro sonho hoje à noite, enquanto ele apertou seu aperto em minha cintura.

Foi a primeira manhã em que eu estava feliz por acordar com o despertador estúpido. Fiquei contente por ele me acordou e não Edward. Ele não sonhou na noite passada. Eu sorri em seu peito e lhe dei o meu aperto de costume. Ontem, ele apertou-me de volta, mas esta manhã ele se afastou com o seu gemido de costume.

Deixei escapar um suspiro sonolento e rolei para fora da cama enquanto ele se atrapalhou com o relógio gritando sonolento. Eu procurei o meu caminho sonolento na escuridão do sofá para pegar minha bolsa, arrebatando-o e entrando no banheiro. Eu acendi a luz e sussurrei para a intrusão, olhando os meus olhos e olhando para meu reflexo. Meu cabelo parecia terrível.

Comecei a retirar o meu pijama, que sempre cheirava a Edward no período da manhã. Dobrei-os cuidadosamente e os coloquei em minha mochila, tirei a roupa dia e o capuz e os coloquei. Fiquei na frente do espelho por um momento, fazendo uma careta no palheiro do meu cabelo, eu estava brincando antes de o puxar em um rabo de cavalo para lavar meu rosto. Quando eu estava pronta, eu peguei minha bolsa e retirei minha escova de dentes, atacando o meu hálito matinal com vigor. Enquanto eu estava escovando, tomei um olhar para a titular da escova de dentes de Edward. Ele tinha uma escova de dentes verdes. Eu mantive a escovação, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para ela. Ele estava sentada ali naquele suporte sozinha.

Eu cuspi na pia e enxaguei para fora da minha boca antes de correr a água sobre a minha escova de dentes. Eu fui colocar de volta na minha bolsa, como sempre, mas parei. Lentamente, eu endireitei-me e olhei para o porta-escovas. Olhei para ele e de volta para a escova de dentes na minha mão algumas vezes. Hesitante, eu levantei a escova e ela deslizou para dentro do buraco, ao lado da de Edward.

Eu fui para trás e inclinei a cabeça para o lado olhando para ela, curiosamente, mordendo meu lábio._Quer dizer, é só prático. Eu nunca escovo meus dentes em casa. Eu sempre faço isso toda noite e todas as manhãs no Edward. Certamente,só faz sentido mantê-lo aqui._ Eu estava ignorando a pequena voz na minha cabeça que estava gritando com o fato de que havia alguma evidência minha em seu quarto, contudo. Normalmente eu teria cuidado de não deixar nada, tudo fora da embalagem de diligência. Mas eu ia deixar a escova de dentes. Pareceu bem ao lado de Edward. Verde e azul.

Com um aceno e um sorriso triunfante para o porta-escovas, voltei para o quarto de Edward e arrumei o resto das minhas coisas. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava acordado, porque ele estava correndo os dedos pelos cabelos como sempre. Caso contrário, seus olhos estariam fechados. Subi meu capuz e atirei a mochila em minhas costas, eu retirei o saco de cookies que eu tinha feito na noite anterior e os depositei na sua mesa de cabeceira. _Victorious Vanilla Vixens._ Feito em homenagem a Alice e sua calça de couro. Ela iria amá-los.

Enviei um sorriso e uma pequena onda formou de um Edward resmungando sonolento, embrulhado em cobertores, e saí pela porta. Um pouco mais vitoriosa comigo mesma.


	15. Sourly Cinnamon

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Sourly Cinnamon - Amarga Canela**

**BPOV**

Edward nunca mencionou a escova na quinta-feira.

Quando eu subi para o quarto dele, ele estava lá esperando por mim, como sempre. Com fome, entediado e desenhando. Eu estava no sofá olhando para ele, comendo, quando eu comecei a lutar para imaginar Edward na festa amanhã. Na minha cabeça eu estava montando o remédio de ressaca perfeito. Mas eu não quero me intrometer, então quando ele estava pronto, apenas falei sobre um novo álbum que ele tem. Qualquer coisa, exeto a festa.

Eu quase me senti ressentida, que eu não poderia estar lá embaixo com ele, apreciando. Mas eu empurrei quaquer amargura de lado, porque uma vez que a noite acabasse, eu seria a única para quem ele voltaria. Quando Edward fechou o caderno no final da noite, ele parecia realmente muito cansado, então eu fiz o meu caminho até o banheiro, na esperança de encontrar minha escova de dentes ainda aninhada ao lado da dele.

Eu não sei exatamente o que eu estava esperando que ele fizesse com ela, mas fiquei feliz quando vi que ela ainda estava lá, sentada de lado com seu olhar feliz como uma ostra. Eu sorri para ela antes de eu arranca-la e terminar a minha rotina noturna.

Nós arrastamos para a cama, como sempre, desligando a luz e escavando um ao outro. Eu não consegui passar o primeiro verso da canção antes que Edward estivesse dormindo.

Sexta-feira começou mal. Quando o alarme dispara e Edward se afasta, eu rolo para fora da cama e tropeço no sofá, como sempre. Mas eu topei meu dedão sobre o estrado da cama. Peguei o resto do caminho até o sofá para pegar minha mala, resmungando palavrões baixos que fizeram Edward, sonolento rir em silêncio da cama. Eu encarei ele.

Era como o presságio para o meu dia inteiro. Eu escorreguei fora da grade 4 passos antes e cai de costas. Isso não me machucou. Fisicamente. Embora o meu orgulho, certamente tomou uma pancada. Eu queimei meu pulso fazendo bacon para Esme depois que eu cheguei em casa. Estúpida gordura borbulhante. Eu me senti tão traída.

No caminho fora da porta para a escola com Alice, eu bati meu quadril na maçaneta da porta. Forte. Eu a encarei amargamente, e entrei no Porsche amarelo, apenas reconhecendo. Isso ia ser um daqueles dias. Eu não pude apreciar o entusiasmo de Alice sobre a situação com Jasper durante o caminho inteira da escola. E isso só me deixou ainda mais amarga.

Eu falhei em meu teste de trigonometria completamente. Foi o meu primeiro grande fracasso, e eu lancei punhais no 'f' vermelho zombando de mim por todo o primeiro período. Estava chovendo durante todo o dia, fazendo minhas botas escorregadia, e meu pé horrível. Eu quase tropecei duas vezes no segundo período, que é dizer muito, porque eu só levantei uma vez.

Quando passei Edward no pátio, ele estava totalmente encharcado, jaqueta de couro escorregadia e cabelos negros que eu estava morrendo de vontade de colocar para trás de seus olhos. E, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para mim.

Eu me derramei em meu almoço,com meu capuz pesando quase três vezes mais do que deveria, e pingando como um gato molhado sobre a mesa de Alice. Eu sentei com força no meu lugar com um nojento 'splat'. Eu quase podia ouvir-la arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim, mas eu não olhar para cima, só peguei o meu livro e o abri, meu cabelo molhado pingando pequenos círculos nas páginas em branco. Eu relamente só queria que este dia acabasse. Para estar na cama de Edward quente e seca e cheirando ele. Mas quando entrei na Biologia, eu encontrei o universo realmente me odiando. Porque Edward já estava em seu banco de laboratório, e eu escorreguei na frente dele. Em um segundo eu estava derramada sobre a mesa do laboratório, e no seguinte, eu estava aterrisando o rosto no início do chão frio com outra nojento 'splat'. Eu não me movi em primeiro lugar. Eu só fechei os olhos e deitei lá em minha própria poça de auto-indução, poupando-me de alguns segundos, para odiar minha existência. Todo mundo na sala estava rindo e zombanso, mas eu não me importei.

Eu arrastei-me lentamente para fora do frio – agora molhado – chão, e golpeei as gavinhas* molhadas em meu rosto furiosamente. Eu por acaso dei uma olhada para o Edward e ele ficou olhando para todos os outros na sala com os punhos cerrados e apertados ao seu lado. Senti meu rosto amolecer quando eu percebi que ele estava louco porque eles estavam rindo de mim. Ele fez o resto da classe suportável.

Mas então havia o ginásio. O ginásio, foi horrível. Eu fui atingida por cinco bolas de basquete diferentes. Eu nem sei como ou de onde vieram, e eu nem sequer esquivei-me para fora. Eu apenas levei isto, pensando, eventualmente, que o universo iria ver que eu tenho tomado tanto quanto eu poderia e possivelmente manipularia e me deixaria em paz.

Quando finalmente fui para casa, eu arrastei todo o caminho para o quarto da Alice, encarando o chão por todo o caminho, e vi seus doze modelos diferentes de trajes para a festa desta noite. "Bella!" Ela gritou, me fazendo estremecer. "Você está olhando mesmo?" Eu levantei minha cabeça o suficiente para ver sua saia preta e uma blusinha que provavelmente vai torná-la congelada por toda a noite e assenti. Ela bufou, e caminhou de volta para seu armário, para mudar novamente. Quando ela me perguntou de novo, eu sugeri que ela usa-se o vestido verde da última festa. Ela me deixou sozinha depois disso.

Eu estava com medo de fazer o jantar. Apavorada. Eu estava na cozinha, olhando para o fogão com cautela por vinte minutos. Eu realmente não preciso de mais queimaduras. Fiz sanduíches enquanto Alice saltava ao redor da casa em outro roupa demasiadamente pequena. Eu não tinha nem que mencionar o verde. Ela estava sozinha nessa. De jeito nenhum eu estaria espalhando minha maldita sorte para ela, durante o dia.

Quando chegou a hora de fazer os cookies, eu deixei uma risada histérica escapar para tigela vazia. Imaginando que tipo de receita vil poderia resumir particularmente a qualidade do meu dia de merda. Eu decidi que envolvia canela, e uma quantidade doentia de açúcar, e então eu fui trabalhar. Batendo todos os ingredientes um pouco mais fortes do que era realmente necessário. Quando eles foram concluídos, eu fiz cinco sacos Ziplock. Eu adicionei Jasper na confussão, porque os cookies eram a arma secreta de Alice, e eu queria que ele gosta de mim. Ele era o melhor amigo do Edward e agora ele sabia sobre mim. Eu etiquetei os cookies de _Sourly Cinnamon._

Quando finalmente chegou as dez, Alice e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para os Cullens. Eu trouxe a minha bolsa de livros antigos, e os enchi com o meu pijama e os alimentos para o Edward. Mas eu disse a Alice que eu só queria fazer lição de casa enquanto eu estava lá. Isso me rendeu um olhar muito frio. Ela não gostou da idéia de eu fazer o trabalho escolar no local de uma festa. Eu quase rosnei para ela. Alice tinha ido embora em direção a casa antes mesmo que eu chegasse na passarela. Eu olhei para o chão frio e molhado, e o solo encharcado me empurrei ainda mais na direção da casa em efervecência. Revirei os olhos para o rap alto eles estavam tocando._Porque os subúrbios de Forks eram tão gangsters ..._

Havia gente por toda parte. Mais pessoas do que da última vez. Eu não encontrei onde Emmett no meio de todos, mas havia mais pessoas participantes do que claramente a multidão habitual de Forks. Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada quando finalmente cheguei na soloeira. Havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas no saguão saindo, e rindo ruidosamente, quando eu passei. Abracei as paredes, figurar um colapso emocional, seria exatamente o tipo de coisa para o início deste feriado.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a escada sem nem ao mesnos olhar para cima. Eu golpei o tecido, e abracei a parede da sala de estar com uma careta. Mas quando eu bati o primeiro degrau, eu decidi usar o espaço vazio para obter uma vista da sala, até ver Edward ou Alice. Então eu levantei minha cabeça e comecei a vasculhar a multidão.

Emmet estava no sofá com Rosalie muito aborrecida ao seu lado. Ele foi ingerindo uma grande garrafa de algo provávelmente alcoólico, enquanto um pequeno grupo que se reuniu estava cantando para ele engolir. Eu fiz uma careta de novo. Eu olhei em torno de mais alguns , na esperança de localizar o tufo de cabelo bronze.

Avistei primeiro a cabecinha negra de Alice, pulando para uma mesa grande em uma extremidade distante da sala. Ela tinha saltos tão altos; que ela ficava quase da mesma altura que as pessoas que estava passando por ela. A segui com o olhar, até que finalmente ela se encontrou com Jasper. Ele estava em um jeans e uma camisa encardida. Ele não parecia que havia se preocupado muito com sua aparência. Alice se certificará de arruinar isso.

Ele sorriu para ela grande e largo, oferecendo-lhe um copo de plástico vermelho, que ela pegou com indiferença. Eu queria torcer o nariz para ela. Tentando parecer que _não_ veio a festa só para ver ele. Eu balancei minha cabeça encharcada, com capuz e movi o meu olhar sobre a multidão um pouco mais.

Não muito longe de Jasper, eu encontrei o tufo de cabelo que eu vinha procurando. Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima à mesa, inclinando-se para trás com os pés e oscilando com uma bebida em uma mão e a outra no bolso da jaqueta. Ele estava assistindo Jasper / Alice cambiando com um sorriso. Eu sorri automaticamente. Ele estava recebendo a diverssão dele.

Mordi o lábio e fiquei ali; segurando o corrimão, desejando que eu pudesse estar com ele, ou esperando que Edward encontraria o meu olhar. Ele nunca o fez. Em vez disso uma outra garota entrou em minha visão. Cabelo loiro morango, gracioso e ondulado, caindo para baixo me todos os seu seios. E ela enterrou-se em seu colo. Fazendo a cadeira que estava recostada bater no chão com um baque, que eu quase podia ouvir de onde eu estava do outro lado da sala.

Eu me apoiei no corrimão e tentei fechar meus olhos, mas eu não podia. Eu só fiquei lá assistindo, enquanto a minha visão ficou vermelha. O seu cabelo grande e estúpido cabelo loiro estava bloqueando face de Edward, mas eu podia vê-la correndo os dedos pálidos através de seu cabelo. Meu cabelo. E então foi assim. Eu ajustei minha cabeça e corri até a escada, tropeçando no último degrau, mas não sentindo nada. Eu continuei correndo pelo segunda andar, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Eu me lancei até a próxima série de escadas para o terceiro andar, ofegante e ainda pingando. Eu me atrapalhei através do bolso do agasalho para pegar a chave do quarto de Edward, e a forcei na fechadura bruscamente, arremessando a porta aberta e batendo-a atrás de mim.

Eu projetei meus punhos em meus olhos e soltei um grunhido frustrado, mantê-o lá por alguns minutos enquanto eu estufava e fervilhava. Eu retirei meus punhos dos meus olhos e olhei ao redor do quarto. Parecia o mesmo de sempre. Nada fora do lugar. Exceto por mim.

Abri minha bolsa e a atirei sobre o sofá de couro preto, batendo no assento com outro nojento 'splat'. Depois que a minha raiva inicial morreu, senti uma outra emoção. Não era uma derrota. A loira morango era exatamente algo para o qual Edward deveria ir. Ela era linda, sexy, confiante. Meu completo oposto.

Eu afundei no sofá e encostei a cabeça para trás, fechando os meus olhos. Apenas esperando para Edward vir, para que eu pudesse pegar o que eu pudesse conseguir. E tentar com toda a minha força não imaginar que ele estava lhe dando.

**EPOV**

Foda-se Emmett e suas festas estúpidas. Sentei-me, ao lado da mesa cheia de álcool e recostei-me. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era ficar fodido por uma noite.

É isso aí. Eu nunca tinha tido a real chance de ficar bêbado. Sempre tendo que ficar acordado, sempre com muito medo de beber demais para desfruta-la totalmente. É claro que eu ainda não poderia apreciá-la. Porque as pessoas eram fodidas _por toda parte._

Eu queria estar no meu quarto, só relaxadando fodidamente. Mas Brandon estava vindo hoje à noite, Jazz e precisava de um companheiro. E, infelizmente, eu era aquele filho da puta. Olhei para ele de onde eu estava sentado e o vi olhando fixamente para a porta de entrada. Eu segui o seu olhar e notei que a Brandon tinha finalmente chegado. Eu sorri. Ela estava com á procura de sacanagem como sempre. Mini-saia preta e um top vermelho. Ela parecia como o pecado. Ela teceu o seu caminho através da multidão, e finalmente, chegou ao Jasper, tomando uma bebida de suas mãos, com cara de tédio. Eu alarguei o sorriso e forcei uma riso a voltar.

Eu assisti a troca se desdobrando , uma leve curiosidade quando Jazz friamente se inclinou para trás na mesa. Justamente quando eu estava prestes a fazer um comentário sarcástico do caralho com a única finalidade de vê-lo constrangido na frente de Brandon, algo grande e pesado caiu no meu colo e bati minha cadeira de volta para o chão.

Pisquei algumas vezes, atordoado, e incidi sobre um sorriso muito grande de uma loira morango. Eu arremessei os meus olhos para baixo para seu decote muito óbvio, e encarei o movimento mais do que o absolutamente necessário, apreciando a vista. Ela levou a mão para cima e começou a correr através do meu cabelo.

"Ei você aí." Ela ronronou, inclinando-se para perto de mim. "Meu nome é Tanya". Ela sorriu sedutoramente. Suas palavras não eram arrastadas , mas eu podia sentir o cheiro da Jager* por todo o fôlego.

Eu coloquei a minha assinatura, sorriso torto, e viu como seus olhos se iluminaram. "Olá, Tanya. Que bonito nome." Eu disse docemente, segurando seu quadril. Ela sorriu mais amplamente e se inclinou sobre mim mais ainda. Eu deixei o meu sorriso cair e eu olhei para ela. "Agora, tira a porra para fora de mim." Eu cuspi.

Eu estava esperando seu rosto despencar, ou talvez que ela fosse fugir chorando ou alguma merda assim, mas ela apenas sorriu mais amplamente e se manteve acariciando meus cabelos, o que só me irritava ainda mais. Não me interpretem mal, a cadela da Tanya era sexy, sexy de deixar meu centro duro. Todo o decote e as pernas as pernas que eu segui com meus olhos até as coxas. Mas eu sabia o que essa garota queria. Elas eram todos iguais. Vão a uma festa, procurando se aproximar de um rapaz bonito, únicamente para afundar seus dentes depois que elas estavam bêbadas o suficiente para deixar suas inibições desgastas. Eu não tinha a porra do interesse.

Ele provavelmente teria sido inteligente o suficiente para apenas fodê-la em algum banheiro ou algo assim. Talvez consegui um boquete apenas para aliviar a minha tensão um pouco. Concordar com a troca por uma hora ou duas. Mas tudo o que eu podia sentir era o cheiro, enquanto eu estava sentado com ela no meu colo era um algodão doce do caralho. E isso me fez ter náuseas da porra.

Eu praticamente a empurrei para fora do meu colo por seu ossudo quadril. Provavelmente de um modo um pouco grosso pra caralho, mas eu não dou a mínima. Ela tropeçou do meu colo olhando para mim, e estalou se afastado em seus calcanhares, sem outra palavra. Deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, odiando fodidamente que ela o tocou.

Eu por acaso dei uma olhadinha a mais para onde tinha visto Jasper pela última, e ele tinha sumido. E essa merda me deixou puto. Eu estava pensando que se Brandon já estava aqui, minha garota havia subido a escada e estava esperando por mim. E com esse pensamento, eu peguei a mais próxima garrafa de licor e é claro dois copos, e fiz meu caminho através da multidão até a escada. Havia apenas uma pessoa nesta casa com quem eu queria me embriagar. Qualquer um poderia ver que a minha garota estava tendo um dia ruim. Ela caiu em Biologia hoje, e eu tive que lutar com todos os meus instintos para não levantar e ir buscá-la para fora daquele chão.

Eu sabia que a Bella nunca havia se embebedado antes. E eu encolhi só pensar fora todas as possibilidades de sua primeira vez fazendo isso de alguma casa de fraternidade da porra ou a merda de quando ela for para a faculdade. Melhor saciar sua curiosidade, agora, enquanto eu estava por perto para cuidar dela.

Eu marchei em meu caminho até as escadas, passando por todas as portas que eu tinha trancado com cuidado, para que ninguém entrasse. Eu posso imaginar a cara do Papai C., quando ele entra-se em seu escritório e encontra-se uma camisinha usada em seu chão. Eu ri para o corredor vazio.

Eu alcancei minha porta e forcei a maçaneta, mas estava trancada. Eu sorri. Inteligência do caralho garota. Eu bati nela, e segui com um superficial "Sou-eu.", Eqüilibrando a garrafa e copos nas mãos. Quando Bella finalmente abriu a porta, o olhar no rosto dela confirmou o que eu já havia pensado. Merda de dia do caralho. Ela se arrastou a caminho do sofá, enquanto eu fechava a porta. Quando ela se deixou cair, a água espirrou para fora do seu capuz, e eu não poderia ajudá-la. Porra eu ri.

"Foda-Bella,". Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ia para a cama. "Porra vai mudar para algo seco." Eu vi sua bolsa no sofá, eu sabia que ela trouxe pijama. Eu joguei a garrafa e copos para baixo e me virei para ela com um sorriso irónico. "Estaremos ficando bêbado." Eu sorri.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por trás de todo o cabelo marrom que a estava protegendo. "Eu nunca ..." Ela parou em silêncio e começou a dedilhar suas mangas nervosamente. Ela era bonita pra caralho, quando ela estava nervosa.

Revirei os olhos. "Não me diga, Bella." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu tenho o seu primeiro beijo, e eu estarei recebendo a seu primeiro bebedeira." Eu sorri, retirando a minha jaqueta de couro e atirando-a sobre a cama. Eu me virei novamente para olhar para ela no sofá, e ela fodidamente corou. Revirei os olhos novamente. Até dizendo a palavra beijo em torno da Bella a faz corar.

Ela levantou-se hesitante para fora do sofá e pegou sua bolsa, embaralhando em seu caminho para o meu banheiro para se trocar em seu pijama. Assim que a porta fechou eu tirei a minha roupa e deslizei para o meu pijama também, porque a merda que eu estava usando ainda cheirava a porra do algodão doce.

Eu podia ouvir a água por sua vez no banheiro e percebi Bella estava escovando os dentes, o que me fez rolar os olhos, porque toda essa merda de menta estava indo para fazer o gosto da vodka ainda pior. Mas ela me trouxe de volta para a manhã de ontem, quando entrei no banheiro e vi um novo ocupante no meu porta escova de dentes. Olhei para ele por um bom tempo, perguntando por que ela o deixou lá. Achei que era intencional. Quero dizer, você não esquece sua escova de dentes em um porta-escovas de merda. Certo? Eu queria lhe dar de volta para ela, porque ela me deixou desconfortável com sua merda no meu quarto, mas eu mantive minha boca fechada. Porque ele ficou bem sentada ao lado da minha verde. Toda fodida e pequena e azul. Mesmo as nossos escovas eram olho por olho.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e cai na minha cama, fazendo tilintar os shot glass* ligeiramente. Acho que no final, eu estava feliz que era apenas uma escova de dentes. Ao primeiro sinal de um tampão e estarei esmagando essa merda.

Bella finamente, abriu a porta, arrastando-se para fora em suas calça de pijama azul e largas t-shirts branca. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e pingando e ela olhou taciturna pra caralho.

"Coloque o seu cabelo para trás ou alguma merda assim, você está pingando água por toda parte." Eu disse, arrumando a garrafa e copos em cima da cama para nós. Ela parou na frente do sofá, e me olhou fixamente por um momento, então, enfiou a mão na bolsa com as coisas do banheiro e tirou alguma coisa para colocar o cabelo para trás com. Ela usou suas mãos pequenas e dedos para recolher todo o seu cabelo para cima em um pequeno coque.

Isto me lembrou muito do primeiro beijo, e como ela subiu na cama e se arrastou, e eu pude ver um leve tom corado em suas bochechas . Isso me fez rir.

Ela sentou-se em estilo indiano, me espelhando, exatamente como no primeiro beijo, mas mais distante. Eu abri a garrafa e peguei um shot glass, o preenchendo até o topo e entregando a ela, em seguida, preenchi o segundo para mim. Ela olhou para o copo de líquido claro em dúvida, tendo uma fungada dele e enrugando o nariz um pouco, de uma maneira que me fez rir ainda mais.

"Sim é forte pra caralho". Eu dei um sorrisinho, levantando o copo à boca, e esperarando que ela fizê-se o mesmo. Hesitante, ela levantou o copo até os lábios dela, como eu. "Expire pela boca, issovai ajudar." Eu pedi baixinho, sabendo que a pasta de dente estava indo amplificar a merda toda. Ela trouxe uma pequena mão ao nariz e a apertou entre o polegar eo dedo indicador. E eu ri pra caralho em meu copo, mas, finalmente, inclinei para trás, bebendo a vodka em um movimento rápido. Bella me copiou , jogando tudo na boca, ainda segurando o nariz, e tragando em um único movimento. Depois que ele foi totalmente, os olhos dela se arregalaram, então eles se apertaram e ela deixou escapar um silvo fodido, se estremecendo, ela se encolheu meio que com medo e com o seu rosto rosto todo enrugado. E eu tive que rir de novo, porque ela nunca largava de seu nariz. Uma vez que o tremor passou, ela deixou a mão cair do nariz, e me olhou fixamente.

"Terrívelmente quente?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que ela provavelmente estária. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e colocou o copo em cima da cama ao meu lado.

Ela colocou as mãos pequenas no colo. "Por que as pessoas bebem isso mesmo?" Ela fez uma careta, olhando para a garrafa de vodka entre nós. "É repugnante". Ela se encolheu um pouco, provavelmente lembrando o sabor.

Eu ri para ela. "Você vai descobrir em cerca de dez minutos." Eu sorri, e comecei a encher o copo novamente. Eu não deixaria minha garota ficar muito fodida. Fodida o suficiente para assustá-la longe de todas as experiências futuras.

Ela tomou um outra dose, mais fácilmente do que da última vez, mas ainda segurando o nariz, e as rugas cresceram mais acentuadas , abrindo a boca e estalando a língua contra o gosto de merda. Lhe servi mais algumas doses, mas parei quando notei seus olhos ficando o familiar embaçado sobre eles. O que não demorou muito para ela. Eu levei o dobro de tempo, e minha garota ficou lá sentada na minha frente, caralho, observando, e ainda lambendo os lábios.

Uma vez que eu já estava satisfeito, e tinha álcool suficiente em nossos sistemas para desfrutar de um bom zumbido, eu fechei a garrafa e a coloquei sobre a mesa de cabeceira com os shot glasses. Quando eu virei para trás vi que a Bella estava me olhando fixamente, seus olhos um pouco vidrados, e ainda olhando taciturnos pra caralho.

"E agora?" Ela perguntou, brincando com o tecido da calça do pijama, de flanela azul.

Eu voltei a inclinar-se contra a minha cabeceira. " Agora porra, nós vamos sentar e se divertir. "Eu dei de ombros. Bella apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, olhando para a mão que estava segurando a calça. Eu me inclinei minha cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama e fechei os olhos, curtindo as sensações relaxantes de formigamento da bebida.

Eu ouvi a Bella se movimentar na cama. "Você faz isso com freqüência?" Ela sussurrou. Abri um olho para ver que ela tinha ido para merda daquela posição fetal novamente. Revirei um olho e abri o outro.

"De vez em quando, e algumas vezes com o fodido do Jasper." Dei de ombros e fechei meus olhos novamente, sentindo-me quente e pesado.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, só curtindo os efeitos. Você ainda poderia ouvir alto o som da música abaixo de nós, quase batendo as janelas da mansão. Eu estava decidindo na minha cabeça que não havia nenhuma maneira do caralho eu estava ajudando Em limpar amanhã. Eu vi Crowley vomitar em uma planta de decoração. Fodendo leve.

"Eu vi você com aquela garota lá embaixo." um suave sussurro de Bella quebrou meus pensamentos. Eu deslizei meus olhos que se abriram e ela voltou a sentar-se em estilo indiano, olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas no colo. Suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas pra caralho, e eu quase que sorri para minha garota que estava bêbada e calma antes de seu comentário afundado adentro.

"Oh". Eu disse, surpreso que ela ficou lá tempo suficiente para ver. Então eu fiz uma careta da porra, lembrando a cadela do algodão doce. "Yeah. Umm ..." Gaguejei, franzindo as minhas sobrancelhas. "Tori". Eu disse, e então percebi que não era o seu nome. "Não. Tara?" Eu franziu os lábios e olhei para a janela, então decidi que realmente não importa qual era a porra do seu nome. Então, eu dei de ombros, porra Bella.

Ela olhou para mim e lambeu os lábios preguiçosamente. Eu poderia dizer que estava realmente começando a atingi-la.. "Ela era muito bonita." Ela disse com uma voz suave que era quase arrastada, mas não tanto ainda.

Eu bufei. "Você não chama as garotas como aquela de bonita." Eu arqueei levemente uma sobrancelha. Eu estava me sentindo tudo isso bom pra caralho, mesmo.

Bella apertou os lábios e olhou novamente para as mãos. "Do que você as chama?" Ela perguntou calmamente, mexendo na calça de seu pijama, mais uma vez.

Eu esfreguei minha mão sobre meu rosto preguiçosamente, lembrando do louro morango e todo o decote dela. "Sexy, voluptuoso, sedutora... fácil". Dei de ombros, lembrando que a vista era realmente bastante agradável. "Não bonita." Eu concluí.

Bella olhou para mim debaixo de suas pestanas, e minha respiração quase engatou, porque ela parecia porra, tão diferente quando ela faz merdas como essa. "O que vocês chamam de bonito?" Ela perguntou, suas palavras me censurando um pouco mais.

Eu franzi os lábios e testa. O que eu chamo de bonito? Que merda de pergunta aleatória de bunda era aquela? "Por que isso importa?" Eu perguntei, sendo apropriadamente evasivo, sentindo-me desconfortável em discutir o meu tipo particular de garota com a Bella.

Ela encolheu os ombros e correu os olhos de volta para as mãos. Eu coloquei minha cabeça de volta para sua posição anterior e fechei os olhos novamente, apenas desfrutando o sentimento do caralho.

"Será que você me chamaria de bonita?" Bella sussurrou em uma luz caluniosa. Abri os olhos e olhei para ela, sentada na mesma posição olhando para suas mãos. Surpreendentemente ela não estava corando. Ela apenas olhou naquela porra taciturna. Então eu tive que pensar sobre a sua pergunta. Será que eu chamo a Bella bonita? Eu tentei não vê-la assim, mas eu não podia negar que ela era atraente. Suponho que "bonito" seria suficiente. Às vezes, quando ela não funcionava assim, sempre se escondendo, ela era simplesmente linda.

"Sim, você é linda." Cheguei à conclusão decisiva com um aceno de embriaguez. Ela levantou a cabeça até encontrar o meu olhar e seus olhos estavam mais vidrados, e com as pálpebras pesadas.

"Você não está apenas dizendo isso para me fazer sentir melhor?" Ela arrastou com ceticismo, travando o movimento de suas mãos e pegando no tecido da sua calça.

Então ela sorriu merda. Totalmente fodido, grande e pateta e iluminou o rosto dela toda. Eu sorri de volta para ela automaticamente, porque eu adorava ver a porra do sorriso da minha garota assim.

Eu ri. "Nenhuma anomalia ou algo assim." Revirei os olhos, então, finalmente os deslizei fechando. "Eu tento não vê-la assim." Suspirei, fechando os olhos, era a verdade. A sala estava em silêncio e eu me sentia tão bem pra caralho o formigamento estava me deixando sonolento. Eu sorri quando percebi que não importava o caralho. Eu tinha minha garota aqui para manter os sonhos distantes.

Quando eu abri a minhas pálpebras pesadas novamente, Bella estava olhando para mim com a testa franzida, ainda sentada com as pernas cruzadas, e todo o seu cabelo castanho empilhado em cima da sua cabeça. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela, perguntando o que diabos ela estava olhando. Mas ela apenas olhou para longe, de volta ao colo com os lábios pequenos franzidos.

Fechei os olhos novamente, me sentindo realmente muito bem, endireitei as minhas pernas e cai mais para trás, sobre os travesseiros embaixo de mim, bêbado. Ouvi um silêncioso suspiro e abri meus olhos. Bella estava olhando para meu estômago com os olhos arregalados, onde minha camiseta tinha amontoado para cima, quando eu me desleixei para baixo. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e olhei para o meu estômago. Ela tinha visto o caralho das minhas cicatrizes.Às pressas eu puxei minha camisa até a minha cintura e fiz uma careta. Porque eu não gostava de ninguém vendo aquela merda.

Eu olhei cautelosamente para Bella, onde ela, ainda olhava com os olhos arregalados na minha barriga agora coberta. Peguei o travesseiro ao meu lado e o coloquei em cima dele, uma espécie de porra embaraçosa, e ela tinha visto. Ela reconheceu o meu olhar desfocado, olhando novamente de uma forma apologética do caralho.

"Eu não quis olhar." Ela se arrastou, correndo os olhos de volta para seu colo, e eu fiz uma careta novamente, porra, me sentindo como uma aberração do caralho pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Cerrei os olhos fechados e segurei o travesseiro apertando, desejando que ela nunca tivesse visto nada. A sala ficou novamente silênciosa por alguns momentos, até que que o álcool entorpeceu o pavor que eu estava sentindo, mas quase que não o suficiente, porra.

Bella limpou a garganta e eu abri meus olhos. Ela estava olhando para as mãos de novo. "Eu tenho cicatrizes também." Ela arrastou num sussurro, brincando com as calças de seu pijama novamente. Eu franzi a testa e me sentei no caminho.

"De Phil?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente, tentando não perturbar a minha garota. Ela apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça fortemente no colo, poupando-me um olhar sob os cílios por uma fração de segundo. Eu estava prestes a pedir mais, mas ela sentou-se sobre os joelhos e virou-se para que sua lateral estavesse diante de mim, recostando-se sobre os tornozelos. Eu me perguntava o que diabos ela estava fazendo, mas depois ela esticou a cabeça pegando a parte de trás de sua camiseta, e deslizando sobre suas costas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu brevemente entrei em pânico, imaginando o que diabos ela estava fazendo. Mas então eu compreendi finalmente, quando ela parou camiseta em suas costelas. Porque toda a parte inferior das costas de Bella era uma longa cicatriz irregular, atingindo seu quadril direito, e desaparecendo na camiseta através da sua coluna vertebral.

Eu sentei lá por um maldito momento pasmado e fodido e olhei para ela como um hipócrita, antes dela colocar a blusa para baixo e oscilar olhando em volta e para trás, para me encarar, fracassada novamente e cruzando as pernas. Eu estava pensando se eu deveria lhe perguntar exactamente como Phil fez isso, mas então eu decidi que não queria trazer toda a merda até aqui esta noite. Então eu deitei novamente e lhe dei um pequeno sorriso. Minha garota estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor, mostrando-me isso. Mostrei-lhe o meu e ela me mostrou o dela.

E eu estava fodidamente sonolento como o inferno, e pronto para ir para a cama. "Dormir?" Eu perguntei, balançando levemente contra a cabeceira, e rezando para que a sala não começa-se a girar. Bella olhou para mim e assentiu, então me levantei e puxei as cobertas para trás, deslizando por debaixo dela com um suspiro.

"Nada de alarme." Bella sussurrou ao subir para perto de mim. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. _Atraente, mas porra muito arriscado._ Ela se instalou em seu travesseiro, deitada de frente para mim e revirou os olhos. "Esme, está em Seattle." Ela susssurrou, deslizando as pálpebras e as fechando. Eu balancei a cabeça e desliguei a lâmpada, não programando o alarme, e feliz pra caralho porque poderia dormir, eu estava temendo a ressaca que eu iria ter.

Eu aconcheguei minha garota, um pouco descoordenado, mas com sucesso, e a apertei contra mim sem hesitação. Ela trouxe a mãozinha para cima e preguiçosamente começou a acariciar meu cabelo. Eu enterrei meu rosto no coque, pequeno na parte superior da cabeça e respirei fundo._Muito melhor que o algodão doce._ Sorri em seu cabelo e levei minha mão para baixo na parte inferior de suas costas, sobre onde estava o lugar de sua cicatriz, e esfreguei levemente antes de pressionar ela contra mim mais firme. Olho por olho.

* * *

**PS: ***Gavinhas - são normalmente ramos ou folhas modificadas, mas podem ter origem em qualquer órgão aéreo da planta, inclusive flores. N/ Trad/Beta- Pela foto que eu achei é aqueles galhos encontrados em pés de uva ou maracujá.

(.)org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/14/Cucurbita_pepo_02_ies(.)jpg/220px-Cucurbita_pepo_02_ies(.)jpg - Tire os parentheses dos pontos para ter acesso ao link.

* Jägermeister também conhecido como "Jager" é uma bebida alcoólica produzida na Alemanha desde 1935. Jägermeister é comumente misturado com Redbull para fazer drinks conhecidos como "Jager Bomb" ou então deve ser bebido puro e bem gelado. FOTO http:/www(.)liquors44(.)com/recipe/image/14/jager(.)jpg?1207062069

*Short Glass, É um copo é um copo pequeno projetado para medir uma dose de bebida, ("um tiro"), para cada tipo de bebida há um copo com tamanho diferente.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Eu ai postar só amanhã mas como em muitos lugares do Brasil já é meia noite eu decidi postar logo.

Não disse que a festa prometia? Eu queria muito encontrar um Edward desse pra mim. O que foi essa ultima parte? Ai Deus meu.

Até a proxima, girls. Love, Lê.


	16. Oatmeal Determination

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Oatmeal Determination - Determinação de Aveia**

**BPOV**

Acordei às dez, jurando a mim mesma que nunca beberia novamente. Minha cabeça estava pulsando. Não foi tão ruim como Alice sempre fazia isso parecer, mas póren, eu não bebi o bastante para vomitar em arbustos como Alice sempre fazia. Eu acho que provavelmente teve algo a ver com isso.

Abri um olho com cautela, apertando os olhos contra o sol brilhante que eu só tinha visto uma vez nesta sala. Eu ainda estava envolta em torno de Edward e ele estava dormindo pacificamente. De fato, quando eu levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo melhor, percebi que era a primeira vez que eu tinha acordado primeiro e tive a chance de vê-lo dormir.

Eu levei um momento ali deitada pensando sobre a noite anterior. Edward tinha obviamente cancelado os planos com a loira morango. Eu não conseguia imaginar,porque ele preferia passar o tempo aqui se embriagando comigo,mas isso apesar de tudo me fez feliz. Eu estava um pouco hesitante em relação a vodka, realmente eu não tinha bebido antes, mas Edward sempre faz as coisas confortáveis para mim. E como eu prometi anteriormente para mim mesma, eu nunca iria fazê-lo novamente. Uma vez era o bastante para mim.

Olhei para debaixo das cobertas para perceber os seus grandes braços ainda envoltos em torno de mim. Isso me fez sorrir. Todo embalado em volta da minha cintura como ele pertencia. Como nós pertenciámos. Então as palavras de Edward vieram pulsando na minha cabeça. Ele disse que eu era bonita. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e sorri. Então, meu sorriso caiu. Porque ele também disse que tentava não me ver desse jeito. _Tentava_.

Ele disse "tentava". Não, não. Minha cabeça roçou no nariz de Edward estimulado-o para a consciê olhos tremeram abertos,de um modo muito parecido com o meu contra a luz  
do sol, e ele lançou-os para atender o meu olhar. E eu corei. Porque nós realmente nunca tínhamos acordado desta forma antes. Ele me encarou por alguns instantes antes de cerrar os olhos fechados e gemer.

Eu ri . "Você também, huh?" Eu perguntei com uma voz rouca. Ele extraiu lentamente os braços em volta de mim, e rolou, como de costume.

"Fodida Vodka." Ele murmurou, correndo os dedos por seu cabelo. Eu ri novamente, rolando para fora da cama e fazendo meu caminho para o banheiro enquanto ele trabalhava sua usual névoa matinal. Eu me vesti de forma instável,segurando minha cabeça por conta do ocasional pulsar que eu realmente não me importava tanto. Fiquei satisfeita porque não houve vômito envolvido.

Peguei um ritmo mais lento do que o habitual, dando olhadas ocasionais na cama,para ter a certeza que Edward não tinha sido tragado de volta para a inconsciência. Eu puxei meus cookies para fora da minha mochila e um outro saco de uma mistura especial de ervas que eu procurei na internet para  
remédios de ressaca. Ginseng, chá verde, camomila, nada muito exótico. Coloquei-os sobre a mesa e dei a Edward instruções sobre o remédio e um olhar simpático antes de sair para fora na varanda.

Estava brilhando. O sol estava resplandecente. Um estranho evento para Forks. Eu escapei para fora e espiei sobre o quintal, sentindo-me mais exposta sem a escuridão habitual, que eu usava para me dar cobertura, e desci a grade quando eu tinha certeza de que a orla estava limpa. Eu entrei pela porta dos fundos da casa e fui recebida com silêncio. Alice, provavelmente achou que eu ia direto para casa depois que ela se encontrou com Jasper, então ela provavelmente esperava que eu me trancasse no meu quarto a noite toda.

Caminhei pelo corredor até o quarto dela para ter certeza de que ela chegou em casa bem, mas a porta estava trancada. Eu franzi a testa para a maçaneta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Alice nunca trancou a porta antes. Éramos só nós três aqui, por isso ela sempre se mostrou confortável com elas abertas. Bati na porta com força, entrando em pânico de que algo pudesse estar errado.

Eu ouvi gemidos abafados vindo do outro lado.

"Alice?" Eu chamei na porta fechada, não necessitando realmente que ela saísse, mas necessitando saber que ela estava bem. A porta abriu uma fenda e a pequena cabeça de Alice apareceu fora, apertando os olhos e parecendo um pouco como se ela tivesse uma ressaca pior do que Edward e eu juntos.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, preocupada pudesse haver algo errado ainda. Ela sorriu para mim, mas isso mais parecia como uma careta.

"Sinto-me uma merda." Ela resmungou ... ou muito mais que um grunhido como Alice poderia fazer. Então eu ouvi um movimento no quarto atrás dela. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, imaginando o que poderia estar no quarto de Alice, e depois o meu queixo caiu em estado de choque.

"Alice!" Eu assobiei incrédula,nem mesmo acreditando que a situação era real. Então ela bufou, olhou para trás do seu ombro até o quarto, e se apertou para fora da porta vestindo nada mais que seu roupão de seda rosa. Minha boca se abriu ainda mais em choque.

Me movi para trás na sala para abrir caminho para ela. Simplesmente boquiaberta. Eu sabia que Alice estava apaixonada por Jasper, mas eu quero dizer, vamos lá. Uma noite? E foi mal mesmo um encontro.

Ela entendeu minha aparência chocada e manteve suas mãos para cima. "Não, Bella, nós não fizéssemos sexo. Eu juro". Ela sussurrou , ainda apertando os olhos, depois gemeu, pondo a mão na testa. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio, balancei a cabeça, e caminhei em direção à cozinha, espiando por cima do meu ombro para me certificar de que ela estava me seguindo. Ela caiu com um golpe em cima da banqueta tão graciosa quanto possível e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos. Comecei a fazer-lhe o remédio de ressaca que fiz para Edward.

"Então". Comecei, franzindo os lábios e olhando de soslaio para a minha pobre prima com ressaca. "O que exatamente aconteceu na noite passada?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente. Não era realmente qualquer um dos meus negócios, mas eu não poderia me ajudar com a curiosidade. Além disso, eu tinha uma qualidade agora mesmo de viver de forma indireta por meio dela. Era um grande negócio.

Ela gemeu de novo. "Um monte de amassos. Uma grande quantidade de álcool. Possivelmente um pouco de vômitos nos arbustos." Ela raspou, deixando cair sua testa sobre o balcão de granito à sua frente. Eu ri, porque Alice sempre vomitava em arbustos depois que ela ficava bêbada. Eu estou surpresa que eles não tenham morrido completamente ainda.

Coloquei a xícara fumegante na frente dela e tomei o assento em frente a ela no balcão. "E Jasper ficou?" Eu cerquei, tanto mais que um comentário do que uma pergunta. Ela levantou a cabeça e pegou uma espiada no copo e balançou a cabeça, pegou-o e o bebericou com cautela, ainda apertando os olhos.

Como se ele me ouvisse, Jasper veio tropeçando até a cozinha, parecendo muito melhor do que Alice, mas muito pior do que eu. Eu me retesei por instinto, mas mantive-me no meu lugar quando ele entrou, ainda vestindo a roupa encardida da noite anterior, e os cabelos por todo o lugar.

Ele olhou para mim, sentada na frente de Alice ainda com minha blusa preta com capuz, embora eu tenha colocado a parte do capuz para baixo depois que entrei pela porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento antes dele me oferecer um sorriso apertado. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava se sentindo mal também. Então eu levantei do banco, sem uma palavra e comecei a fazer para o pobre Jasper uma xícara do remédio também.

Alice olhou para ele e deu um tapinha no banco ao lado dela, e ele andou com excesso de hesitação, roubando olhares em mim por todo o caminho . Eu sorri de volta para ele, mostrando-lhe que eu estava bem com isso. Nada de colapso está manhã.

"Jasper", Alice disse asperamente, ainda segurando a pobre pequena cabeça dela. "Esta é minha prima, Bella." Ela sorriu, mantendo uma mão em minha direção. Acenei para ele, e ele acenou de volta, oferecendo-me um sorriso mais genuíno.

Eu caminhei lentamente até ele, coloquei o copo do outro lado do balcão, e escorreguei-o para ele em seu assento. Ele olhou para baixo até ele e curvou uma sobrancelha.

"Vai ajudar a ressaca". Eu disse baixinho, andando para trás longe dele, e deslizando de volta ao meu banquinho. Ele hesitantemente pegou o copo, e começou a beber, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o gosto, mas não reclamou. Eu nunca disse que era bom. Só que isso ajudaria.

Nós três nos sentamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, eles tomando seus remédios, e eu apenas olhando para meu colo e balançando meus pés no banco lentamente.

"Eu procurei por você noite passada." Alice murmurou de seu assento. Ergui a cabeça para encontrar o seu olhar e ela estreitou os olhos em mim.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Eu vim para casa mais cedo." Dei de ombros, esperando que ela acreditasse, o qual ela deveria, visto como isso era muito característico de mim.

"Sim". Jasper disse asperamente. Hesitei levemente, surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar, mas ele estava apenas olhando para seu copo. "Eu a vi saindo. Você deveria ter me perguntado." Ele disse para Alice, sorrindo para ela de uma forma que suavizou seu rosto. Ela encolheu os ombros e voltou a beber.

Mas eu estava um pouco chocada. Jasper estava me cobrindo. Quando ele encontrou meu olhar novamente, eu atirei-lhe o maior sorriso que eu poderia reunir, agradecendo-lhe em silêncio, o qual ele retornou. Pareceu-me um pouco como uma aceitação. Ele não ia dizer a Alice, e ele não se importava com o que eu estava tendo com Edward. Eu movi Emmett para baixo da minha lista de caras favoritos,e coloquei Jasper em seu lugar.

Eu estava indo para me oferecer a fazer o café da manhã para eles, mas Alice me enviou um olhar muito aguçado que disse que ela queria privacidade. Então eu levantei-me para fora do banco e disse um curto adeus para ambos, e fui tomar um banho.

...

Passei o resto da minha manhã indo novamente à noite com Edward desde que minhas reflexões anteriores foram brevemente cortadas. Ele disse que "tentava". E eu realmente odiava examinar cada palavra sua e a forma exata de como Alice seria com Jasper, mas eu tinha que fazer. Porque de alguma maneira,toda a noite para mim girava em torno daquele comentário. Ele estava ecoando na minha cabeça durante toda a manhã. _Eu tento não ver você assim_.

Por quê? Por que ele estava tentando não me ver assim? Tentei não dar muita importância ao fato de que ele mesmo tinha de tentar em primeiro lugar. O pensamento disso me deu muita esperança. Mas ainda não explicava o porquê.

Eu joguei meu casaco para lavar à tarde. Ele estava encharcado ontem o dia todo, e ele era como a minha segunda pele. Enquanto a máquina de lavar estava funcionando, eu caí sobre meus pensamentos, e comecei a refletir sobre as outras coisas que ele disse, orando por algum tipo de pista. Ele disse que eu era bonita. Ele disse que ele tinha que tentar. Tentar. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Quando sua declaração anterior veio á mim. _Não se preocupe ou algo do tipo_.

Será que ele achava que iria me assustar se eu soubesse que ele me via dessa forma? Fiquei pensando sobre a coisa toda, enquanto a máquina de lavar estava vibrando abaixo de mim. No momento em que estava feito, eu decidi que realmente não importava por que ele tentava. O importante é que ele pensava que estava. Então, como faço para mudar isso? Como faço para mudá-lo? Eu gemi e cocei minha cabeça. Os caras são tão confusos. Eram momentos como esse que eu realmente desejava que eu pudesse poder pedir conselhos a Alice.

Com esse golpe de gênio, eu pulei fora da máquina de lavar roupa e fui para seu quarto, rezando que ela estivesse sozinha. Quando entrei no corredor, vi que a porta estava aberta, mas bati na parede do corredor, apenas por medida de segurança.

"Estou _sozinha_." Alice bufou com raiva de seu quarto. Eu sorri e continuei indo pelo corredor para dentro de seu quarto, onde ela estava sentada na frente do seu espelho ajeitando seu cabelo. Eu tomei meu assento usual na cama e me deitei.

Eu a observei ajeitando seu cabelo por um tempo, imaginando como perguntar sem parecer suspeita. Era um terreno muito escorregadio. Eu percebi que eu poderia arrancar qualquer coisa dela se eu relacionasse com Jasper, então eu comecei por ali.

"Então", eu perguntei casualmente, balançando a perna a partir do final da cama. "Como você conseguiu quebrar a barreira de Jasper?" Eu perguntei, usando minhas palavras mentas de mais cedo. Obviamente eles haviam tido ainda um longo caminho a alguns dias antes.

Ela se virou e sorriu abertamente para mim,parecendo como se sua ressaca estivesse quase desaparecendo. "Foi tudo uma questão de um pouco do flerte, e um inferno de grandes porções de bebidas alcoólicas." Ela riu maliciosamente. E me chutei, porque Edward tinha bebido ontem à noite, e eu não flertei com ele. Não que eu soubesse como mesmo, o que me fez pedir a minha próxima pergunta.

"Como é que você flerta? Eu perguntei franzindo minhas sobrancelhas. Eu nunca tinha visto ao menos alguém flertar, muito menos abrigar o conhecimento envolvido para fazer uma coisa semelhante.

Ela se animou e virou o corpo inteiro para mim, quase vibrando com empolgação. "Bem", ela sorriu mais amplamente, e riu. "Eu usei todos os meus movimentos dos olhos." Ela sorriu. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Movimento dos olhos? Que diabos isso quer dizer. Alice pareceu notar a minha confusão e soltou um suspiro de frustração. "Você sabe? Movimento dos olhos!" Ela revirou os olhos depois que eu balancei a cabeça em negação. Ela endireitou-se, como se ela estivesse se preparando para alguma coisa, então eu sentei na cama de frente para ela, relativamente interessada nesta coisa toda de movimentos de olhos. Quer dizer, eu tinha olhos.

Ela pôs a cabeça para baixo, como se estivesse olhando para o chão, em seguida, olhou para cima em mim através de seus cílios com um pequeno sorriso enquanto piscava. Então, ela endireitou-se e riu.

"_Isso_ é flertar?" Eu perguntei incrédula. Isso era quase nada. E isso parecia tão ... clichê.

Os olhos castanhos de Alice se arregalaram. "Jesus, Bella, você nunca flertou antes?" ela perguntou, ainda mais incrédula do que eu. Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente, lutando contra uma careta. Ela ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos antes de rolar os olhos e alcançar uma de suas revistas, jogando uma delas em mim do outro lado do quarto.

"Quarenta Página três." Ela acenou com a cabeça de forma decisiva, e voltou-se para aplicar o batom no espelho de maquiagem. Eu olhei para a revista duvidosamente. Era uma daquelas estúpidas revistas para garotas adolescentes que eu sempre virava meus olhos. Abri-a e fui para a infame página de quarenta três.

Era tudo um pouco esmagador. A coisa com o olho estava definitivamente lá. Mas havia mais. Coisas como toque casual, e rir mais vezes do que faria normalmente, o que só parecia estúpido para mim. Claro que as coisas próximas coisas da lista tinham a ver com vestimenta ... ou a falta dela. Mostrar um pouco de pele e mostrar-se melhor. Depois, havia outras coisas como lidar com a linguagem corporal, como inclinar-se e sussurrar para o garoto que você está flertando. Eu me senti tão ridícula considerando essa coisa com o Edward. Joguei a revista de lado sem cerimônia e deixei Alice se enfeitando.

...

Pela hora do jantar, eu tinha decidido que flertar era simplesmente um plano estúpido. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu jamais seria capaz de passar por isso sem corar loucamente e parecer completamente transparente. Eu decidi, no entanto, que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu não poderia apenas me sentar e esperar que Edward percebesse que eu gostava dele sem fazer pelo menos um esforço mínimo. Tornei-me suavemente determinada. Eu queria começar devagar, nada demasiadamente grande e óbvio, só para testar . Eu escolhi o cabelo. Edward gostava do meu cabelo. Ele estava sempre cheirando-o e tocando-o em seu sono. O cabelo era seguro. Infelizmente, eu não sabia nada sobre cabelos. Então eu fui para a única pessoa que eu sabia que podia.

Alice gritou e saltou para cima e para baixo, batendo palmas no meio do quarto dela quando eu pedi. E eu me encolhi. Eu senti como se estivesse vendendo minha alma ao diabo.

"Isso vai ser tão incrível Bella!" Ela gritou, fazendo-me encolher novamente. Então ela pegou minha mão e me levou até o maldito espelho. Eu olhei para todos os produtos de cabelo, desejando que houvesse outra maneira. Ela me jogou para baixo no assento com outro grito, e começou a escovar e puxar meu cabelo.

"Então, o que estamos procurando? Para cima? Para baixo? Um pouco de ambos. Oh, eu sei, vamos colocar um pouco aqui para cima ..." Alice disse animadamente enquanto ela torcia e puxava meu cabelo castanho de todas as maneiras. Eu bloqueei sua voz e fechei os olhos, apenas esperando para ser terminado.

Uma hora mais tarde, Alice tinha feito meu cabelo brilhante. Estupidamente brilhante. E eu não sei como ela fez isso, mas, meu Deus ele estava _brilhante_. Ela o tinha enrolado nas pontas, e prendido a minha franja com dois grampos atrás das orelhas. Virei a cabeça no espelho, admirando o visual. Não estava tão ruim. Não parecia óbvio. Ele estava realmente lindo. E o pensamento dessa palavra me fez sorrir.

Agradeci-lhe e prometi que ela poderia fazê-lo novamente antes de ir para a cama. Aparentemente, essa era a única garantia aceitável. As nove horas eu comecei a fazer meus biscoitos, e decidi que aveia daria ótimos biscoitos . _Oatmeal Determination _. Empacotei o jantar de Edward e os biscoitos e coloquei meu casaco, sentindo-me um pouco mal-humorada porque eu não poderia vestir o capuz. Eu dei uma última olhada no espelho para verificar minhas aparência antes de sair às dez, o que só me fez sentir estúpida. Revirei os olhos no meu reflexo, com o meu brilhante cabelo castanho em cascatas de cachos soltos sobre o meu capuz preto, e sai pela porta, agradecendo a Deus que não estava chovendo hoje à noite.

**EPOV**

Meu dia foi uma merda. A Vodka não é minha amiga. Acabei ajudando Emmett a limpar a casa de qualquer jeito, porque esse desgraçado estava ainda pior do que eu. Claro, ele não tem Bella fazendo para ele um rémedio de ressaca fantástico do caralho também. Tinha gosto de bunda, mas isso me fez sentir melhor. Eu deixei as plantas da casa vomitadas para ele, de qualquer forma. Isso é o que aquele merda consegue.

Jazz veio ao meio-dia para transmitir os eventos da noite anterior a mim. Ele tinha um fodido sorriso imbecil no rosto o tempo todo. Eles se pegaram. A segunda base foi desmarcada. E pelo jeito que ele estava falando, você pensaria que ele tinha passado a noite inteira com a porra do melhor sexo do mundo. Era engraçado, realmente.

Eu não tinha comido nada o dia todo, com um medo do caralho que eu seria o próximo filho da puta á vômitar nas plantas de casa. Então dez horas chegou, e eu estava fodidamente esfomeado e esperando ancioso pela minha garota. Ela estava perfeitamente no tempo, a peqeuna batida no vidro ás dez. Sempre tão fodidamente pontual. Eu abri a porta rapidamente e fui tirar o capuz fora da cabeça dela, mas ao invés disso encontrei minha palma da mão cheia de cabelos macios.

Eu abaixei a minha mão e tomei conhecimento de que Bella não tinha o capuz sobre a cabeça esta noite. Na verdade, o cabelo dela parecia estar para cima ou alguma merda. Todo castanho e brilhante e encaracolado. ... E lindo. Ela sorriu para mim e roçou-me a descarregar a minha refeição na minha cama. E eu meio que fodidamente fiquei boquiaberto com o cabelo dela, porque ela nunca realmente fez um esforço para fazer essas merdas. Estava preso para fora de seu rosto ... e realmente fodidamente brilhante. Ela se arrastou até o sofá, como de costume, e eu percebi como ele balançava atrás dela em pequenas ondas , e todos os pequenos cachos saltavam ao redor.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e fui para a cama para começar a comer minha refeição, enquanto Bella ouvia o iPod no sofá. Começamos a discutir toda a porra da situação de Alice e Jasper. Bella riu quando eu disse a ela sobre o brilho pós-coito de Jasper. O qual foi hilário vendo como não houve sexo envolvido. Eu estava aliviado que eu não tive que explicar a Bella o que era pós-coito.

Eu ainda estava ligeiramente boquiaberto com seu cabelo. Ele estava delicadamente espalhado por seu fodido casaco, enrolando em atraentes cachos.. Eu queria puxar um e deixá-lo ir e vê-lo saltar de volta. E eu me senti como um fudido idiota.

"Você está com o cabelo bonito." Eu soltei enquanto ainda estava com a porra da boca aberta, segurando o garfo no ar. Sua cabeça estalou para cima e ela corou fodidamente. O que não estava ajudando com todo o sentimento de como a situação era idiota. Revirei os olhos e continuei comendo.

"Alice fez isso." Ela sorriu, olhando para seu colo. Porra eu ri, imaginando Brandon seqüestrando Bella e atacando-a com uma superabundância de produtos para o cabelo. Então Bella olhou para mim com seus longos cílios espessos, e minha respiração do caralho prendeu. Isso me lembrou da noite passada, quando ela fez isso. Porque quando ela faz essas merdas, ela apenas parece tão fodidamente diferente.

"Eu acho que ela queria que seu cabelo fosse mais longo." Ela disse calmamente, ainda olhando para mim daquela mesma maneira do caralho, e batendo seus longos cílios um pouco. Fiquei um pouco hipnotizado pela ação, e então rapidamente desviei o olhar para a minha comida, tentando sacudir essa merda fora. Eu não olhei de volta em direção a ela para o resto da refeição.

Agradeci-lhe a refeição e começei um novo esboço (desenho) enquanto Bella lia seu livro. Obriguei-me a não olhar para ela, e aquela porra de cabelo brilhante. Mas eu ainda estava cansado pra caralho,apesar de eu ter dormido naquela manhã. Então, depois de uma hora, eu fechei meu caderno de rascunho e finalmente, olhei para cima.

Bella olhou para mim pelo livro através de seus cílios de novo, então eu rapidamente lançei meus olhos longe. Que diabos ela estava fazendo? Ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro para se trocar, e eu me sentei na minha cama balançando a cabeça para mim mesmo por ser tão estúpido. Eu estava esperando que quando ela saisse do banheiro ela teria o cabelo preso para cima, ou algo assim, mas ainda estava lá, descendo por sua camiseta branca, e parecendo ainda melhor contra o branco do que o preto do seu casaco. Corri para o banheiro depois dela, tentando não olhar para ele. _É só a merda de um cabelo_.

Eu fiz a minha rotina noturna muito lentamente, meio que fodidamente temendo ter de enfrentar todos os seus cachos brilhantes. Quando finalmente sai do banheiro, Bella estava sentada no seu lado da cama em estilo indiano, esperando por mim. Com essas merdas de cachos roçando seus cotovelos e fazendo-me boquiaberto, embora eu realmente não queria. Eu me deitei na cama ao lado dela sob as cobertas e rapidamente desliguei o abajur.

Uma vez que Bella estava deitada, eu girei novamente e me abraçei a ela, mergulhando a porra das mãos em todos os cachos brilhantes, e os aspirando enquanto ela enterrava a cabeça no meu peito. Meu rosto não deixou a merda de seus cachos brilhantes durante toda a noite.

* * *

**N/T -Lary **aqui. Oii meninas sorry a demora, mas o perfil é dá Lê e ela está doente e sem internet, pediu para eu postar a um par de dias atrás mas eu havia perdido a senha, como já disse no começo do capítulo, tivemos que concertar o final do capítulo 15 que estava faltando parte.

Beijos byeeeee


	17. Bye Bye Brandy Snaps

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Bye Bye Brandy Snaps – Adeus Biscoitos de Conhaque**

**BPOV**

Nós acordamos mais uma vez sem o despertador. O sol não saiu para fora hoje como ontem, mas ainda estava muito brilhante na sala mais do que eu estava acostumada. Abri os olhos e olhei para cima, para Edward, lembrando de como ele me olhava ontem. Seu rosto estava amassado contra todos os meus cachos, cobrindo o nariz e a boca quando ele respirava. Ele me fez sorrir brilhantemente.

Ele gostava do meu cabelo. Eu não só digo isso porque ele me disse que era agradável. Eu poderia observá-lo olhando para mim de forma diferente. De um jeito bom. Eu espero. Movi minha cabeça ligeiramente, mas descobri que ainda estava sendo segurada pelo punho de Edward, emaranhado na parte de trás por todos os meus cachos. Definitivamente, ele gosta do cabelo.

Eu fiquei lá por um longo tempo com a minha cabeça no peito de Edward, subindo e descendo, apenas desfrutando do sentimento dele adormecido e tão calmo ao meu lado, enterrado em meu cabelo brilhante. Depois do que pareceu uma hora, ele finalmente começou a se mexer, e aninhava sua cabeça mais nos meus cachos. Eu sorri em seu peito novamente. Gostaria de saber rapidamente se ele mesmo percebeu o quanto ele gosta do meu cabelo.

Ele enrijeceu infinitamente, então gemeu e se afastou do meu cabelo. Justamente, como sempre. Eu rolei para fora da cama, sem mandar outro olhar para ele. Eu queria que a última coisa que visse dele hoje de manhã era a sua cara se aninhando em meus cabelos.

Quando eu dei uma olhada no meu cabelo no espelho, eu fiz uma careta e sorri, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu fiz uma careta, porque ele estava em toda parte. Todos os cachos atados para cima. Mas eu sorriu porque era as mãos e o rosto de Edward fizeram isso.

Arrumei apressadamente; preocupada de que Alice pudesse me pegar entrando pela porta, se eu não chega-se em casa antes que ela acordasse. Eu deixei os cookies de aveia de Edward sobre a mesa do lado da cama, e sai pelo balcão, fazendo outra varredura do jardim e para ser positiva a ladeira estava clara.

Alice ainda estava dormindo quando cheguei em casa, às sete. Eu caminhei até o quarto dela para ver se Jasper ficou mais uma vez, mas encontrei a porta aberta, como sempre estava. Tomei banho e me troquei, meio mal-humorada por ter de lavar os cachos, mas lembrei que ela me fez prometer que poderia fazê-los novamente. Eu ia levá-la a fazer isso. Foi uma diferença tão pequena, mas senti que ele causou um impacto tão grande. Passei o resto da manhã esperando Alice acordar, e perguntando o que eu iria fazer em seguida.

Eu fiz o café da manhã como um agradecimento pelo cabelo. As oito horas, ela saltou para a cozinha, fazendo uma rodopio muito feliz que me fez rir com ela. O rosto dela estava aceso com entusiasmo.

"Bom dia!" Ela chiou, deslizando em um banquinho e balançando as pernas para trás e para frente com determinação. Eu amava a Alice animada. Era algo que pairava sobre Alice. Fixei o prato do café da manhã que estava esperando por ela e me sentei para comer com.

Ela me disse que ela e Jasper tinha planos para próxima semana, o que no mínimo, não me surpreendeu. Nós estávamos sentados e conversando e rindo como duas adolescentes normais. E eu fiquei um pouco chocada quando Esme pisou na porta. Ela não deveria estar em casa até de tarde.

Ela caminhou até a cozinha em seu terninho, olhando para todas as nossas risadas, e sorriu para nós. Seu sorriso parecia estranhamente agridoce.

"Ei garotas, há espaço para uma velha aqui?" Ela perguntou docemente, deslizando em um banquinho ao lado de Alice. Eu balancei a cabeça com entusiasmo e Esme fez um grande prato dos alimentos que nós estávamos comendo.

"É uma fantasia vê-la aqui mãe." Alice chiou, ainda balançando as pernas e arqueando uma sobrancelha negra e delicada para sua mãe. Esme sorriu e começou a dedilhar a sua comida, não respondendo à pergunta silenciosa do por que ela havia chegado em casa tão cedo.

Eu cautelosa tomei o meu lugar e voltei a comer, apesar de todas as risadas a mais, Jasper tinha chegado a um ponto insuportável. Comemos em um silêncio tenso, Alice e eu roubamos olhares curiosos, uma da outra enquanto Esme comeu seu café da manhã. Finalmente, Esme colocou o garfo para baixo e delicadamente limpou a boca com um guardanapo, finalmente reconhecer o meu olhar.

"Bella" Ela começou com um olhar cauteloso sobre meu rosto. Eu imediatamente endureci, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, e rezando para que eu não tivesse ficado presa enquanto escapava de Edward essa manhã. "Recebi um telefonema ontem à noite." Ela disse baixinho, sorrindo, e me tranqüilizou. Mas eu não tinha certeza de nada, algo estava errado. "Sua guardiã, em Phoenix, a Sra. Lancaster?" Ela questionou, e eu acenei com a cabeça, lembrando a velha mulheres de cabelos acinzentados, que tinha a minha custódia legal, durante a minha estadia em Phoenix. Esme pigarreou baixinho e tentou sorrir de novo, mas parecia uma careta, então, mudou seu olhar para a comida. "O julgamento de Phillip será em semana." Ela sussurrou contra o prato.

Cerrei os dentes com um estalido ao som de seu nome, e projetei meus punhos para cima. Ela olhou para mim com cautela e imediatamente olhou para por baixo para seu prato.

"Eles querem que você vá amanhã para Phoenix para se preparar para depor." Ela disse baixinho, escolhendo seu bacon. Olhei fixamente para ela, piscando, mas não realmente sabendo mais o que fazer. Porque eu sabia que ia ter de enfrentá-lo novamente, e eu realmente não queria.

"Quanto tempo?" Engasguei com os dentes cerrados, apertando meus punhos ainda mais quando eu percebi que eu estaria indo ter que quebrar a promessa que fiz a Edward e deixá-lo.

Esme nunca deixou de olhar para o prato. "Doze dias." Ela disse baixinho, alguns os lábios vermelhos com ovos.

Eu não sabia o que Alice estava fazendo, ou como ela estava reagindo, porque eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Eu olhei para meu prato e acenei com uma careta. Meu apetite se foi muito rápido. Eu deslizei para fora do banco sem outra palavra, e fui para meu quarto fazer as malas.

Peguei minha mala e começou a encher de roupa dentro, não vendo realmente o que eu estava colocando nela, e não me importando. Não era como eu não espera-se esse tempo chegar. Eu tinha concordado em depor a mais de um ano atrás, e agora chegou a hora de fazê-lo. Eu fechei a mala em um movimento de varredura, na sensação de dormência. Sentei-me cuidadosamente na beira da minha cama, olhando para a porta do armário, e permitindo um arrepio subir pela minha espinha ao vê-lo.

A verdade é que eu nunca passei um tempo no meu quarto. Apenas o suficiente para tomar um banho e me vestir todas as manhãs, o quarto de Edward era mais meu do que este já foi. Com as paredes azuis e cama king size de grandes dimensões, que eu só tinha usado uma vez durante todo o tempo em que eu vivi aqui. Então eu percebi que ia ter que passar 12 dias sem dormir. Assim como Edward.

Eu me joguei para trás suavemente sobre a cama grande e azul que eu nunca usei e chorei, rolando para o lado e trazendo os joelhos para o meu queixo. Eu sentei lá por um tempo antes de sentir a cama me afundar em ambos os lados. Então eu senti quatro braços que me cercavam. Esme e Alice, ficaram sentadas ali comigo enquanto eu chorava, eu ouvi fungandas sugeri que Esme estava chorando também. Alice colocou suavemente a minha cabeça em seu colo e deixou todas as minhas lágrimas molharem seu jeans de grife, enquanto Esme esfregou minhas costas, chorando baixinho comigo.

Ficamos ali sentadas a maior parte do dia, apenas chorando e temendo pelo que eu ia ter que fazer. Eu não acho que havia sido possível a odiar o Phil mais do que eu já fiz, mas que ali na cama e chorando com os resto da minha família, antes de eu ser forçada a deixá-las, eu o odeio mais.

Eram cinco da tarde, quando as lágrimas retrocederam. Eu repousei fungando nos jeans molhados da Alice, enquanto ela correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo, me dizendo como era bonito. Deixei escapar uma risada sufocada, lembrando da minha última visão de Edward essa manhã. Esme gentilmente transmitiu para mim os meus planos de vôo e arranjos enquanto eu estivesse em Phoenix. Eu estaria em um hotel. E eu estava agradecida de não ter que voltar para a casa do grupo de apoio. A velha Sra. Lancaster, assistente social, ficaria comigo.

As seis horas, eu finalmente me arrastei para fora da Alice, enviando-lhe um sorriso triste. Foi o melhor que eu poderia dar. Eu cozinhei. Eu cozinhei muito. Fiz coisas que Esme e Alice poderiam congelar e aquecer facilmente. Fiz lote após lote de cookies. Ensacado-os para todos para os dias separados eu teria que fazer cinco sacos diferentes. Foi a única coisa que me acalmava e eu poderia fazer. Meu único consolo ao lado da porta próximo que estaria esperando por mim as dez horas, ele não esperava a notícia que eu ia ter que dar.

Aos nove horas, eu dei um abraço e beijo de adeus em Alice e Esme, agradecendo-lhes muito pelo episódio no quarto, que eu tanto desdenhei. Esme não quis vir comigo, e eu entendi. Ela tinha que ficar com Alice, e eu não queria de nenhuma outra maneira. Mãe e filha não devem ser separadas.

Eu enchi minha mochila velha com os doze sacos de biscoitos para Edward e o jantar eu tinha feito durante a noite. Eu não me olhei no espelho hoje à noite, quando as dez chegaram. Eu puxei meu capuz sobre a cabeça e sai pela porta da tristeza. Meu cabelo era a última coisa em minha mente.

Subi a grade, me sentindo melhor com cada passo que me aproximava do balcão de Edward, e escalei, pousando silênciosamente, e batendo na porta de vidro timidamente. Edward respondeu sem olhar para o meu rosto e me deixou entrar. Quando ele olhou para cima e viu ao fundo, minha cabeça encapuzada, o senti puxar puxar para baixo, deixando o meu cabelo sem muito brilho, livre.

Fui para a cama sem falar ou olhar para ele e descarreguei a sua refeição pronta da minha mochila. Ouvi-o flop baixo em cima da cama e comecei a abrir os recipientes, quando eu terminei vacilei em meu caminho para o sofá. Depois que eu me virei e encontrei o olhar de Edward, seus olhos se arregalam.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou, vincando a testa em preocupação, quando se sentou no meio de sua cama, segurando o recipiente de comida. Eu fiz uma careta e me deixei cair sobre o sofá.

Eu suspirei e corri os olhos baixos à minha volta. "Edward, eu tenho que partir amanhã." Eu sussurrei, nunca olhando para cima. Eu brincava com meus dedos enquanto a sala ficou em silêncio e imóvel. Era grossa e pesada, e eu queria que isso nunca tivesse que acontecer em primeiro lugar.

"Você me prometeu porra." Edward rosnou em tom acusador da cama. Eu fiz uma careta e olhei por cima do meu colo para receber sua mágoa, estreitando os olhos. Quebrou meu coração vê-lo ferido, e pensar que eu era a única fazendo isso. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por instinto. E eu achei que não tinha deixado de chorar nenhuma.

"Eu tenho que testemunhar no julgamento. São doze dias." Eu resmunguei através das lágrimas que estavam lutando, a sua maneira através das minhas pálpebras. O rosto de Edward amoleceu um pouco, e ele largou o garfo.

"Você vai voltar?" Me perguntou olhando com ceticismo. Concordei com ele devagar, nunca tirando os olhos dele. Seu rosto relaxado se transformou mais em uma carranca do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele olhou para baixo em sua recipiente de alimentos, com uma bloqueio de uma pequena mexa de cabelo caindo sobre os olhos. Ele tampou tudo sem uma palavra, e colocou para baixo ao lado da cama.

"Estou pronto para a cama agora." Ele sussurrou, olhando para seu colo. Eu balancei a cabeça e me levantei do sofá, pegando minha bolsa e me desloquei até o banheiro, tão pronta quando ele estava para estar naquela cama. Eu mal escovei os dentes, eu me apressei, ansiosa para chegar na cama com o Edward.

Quando eu caminhei de volta esgotada, Edward já estava de pijama, e deslizando as cobertas para baixo. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão triste que só fez piorar meu estado de espírito. Eu vacilei para a cama e me arrastei para dentro para embaixo das cobertas, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Uma vez que estávamos deitados de costas, ele levantou um braço para a lâmpada sobre a mesa e desligou.

Como sempre, apenas como instinto, viramos um para o outro e nos envolvemos em nossos braços. Edward me apertou com força, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo e eu em seu peito duro. Eu respirei profundamente, o sentindo fazer o mesmo. Eu puxei meu braço, ao redor de seu ombro devagar e comecei a acariciar seus bagunçados e macios, o fazendo suspirar em cima da minha cabeça. Eu tive um pequeno arrepio, então ele me segurou mais apertado contra ele, com tanta força que eu senti dificuldade para respirar, mas eu não me importei. Na verdade eu me movi impossívelmente para mais perto, emaranhando minhas pernas nas suas e me aninhando em seu calor. Ele suspirou de novo e comecei a cantarolar baixinho.

"Ainda não". Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo. Eu imediatamente cessei o meu cantarolar, mas me mantive acariciando seus cabelos e respirando dentro dele. Eu balancei a cabeça, entendendo a necessidade de apreciar o momento um pouco mais. Eu podia sentir sua mão grande começar a esfregar nas minhas costas lentamente, me apertando contra seu peito enquanto meus dedos se emaranhavam em seus cabelos e ele se aninhou ainda mais a mim.

Após alguns minutos senti que ele pressionou um beijo suave no topo da minha cabeça, enquanto ainda esfregava minhas costas. Eu não sei o que foi, mas algo sobre o beijo suave só me quebrou. Eu estava cansada de pegar o que eu pudesse conseguir. Inclinei a cabeça lentamente até encontrar seus olhos. Quando ele sentiu minha cabeça se mover, ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás para encontrar a minha. Tudo que eu precisava era de um olhar para aqueles olhos verdes e tristes, e minha mente estava tomada.

Eu usei a mão que acariciava seu cabelo e deslizei para baixo da nuca. Ele olhou com curiosidade em meus olhos, mas eu não tinha tempo para testes e perguntas, ou eu perderia a coragem. Então eu rapidamente puxei meu rosto e coloquei meus lábios nos dele.

Ele endureceu e parou os seus movimentos nas minhas costas. Completamente.

"Pare". Ele sussurrou contra os lábios.

Mas eu continuei. Eu agarrei seu lábio inferior carnudo e o beijei suavemente entre os meus, esperando para ele responder. Mas ele não fez. Ele ainda estava rígido. Então eu fiz o que ele fez para mim quando eu estava congelada. Enfiei minha mão em torno do seu pescoço e cobriu seu rosto em concha, esfregando seu rosto com o meu polegar e tomando-lhe o lábio inferior novamente. Mas não funcionou. Eu me afastei minuciosamente e tive seu lábio superior entre os meus, suavemente o beijando e forçando meu lábio inferior entre os seus, esperando que ele respondesse em breve.

Com uma grande rajada de ar, Edward finalmente respondeu. Ele levou a mão até as minhas costas e a parte de trás da minha cabeça, esmagando os meus lábios nos dele. Comecei a respirar pesadamente, sugando seus lábios, enquanto ele chupava os meus. Eu trouxe a minha mão no cabelo e os punhos nas costas dele, puxando seu rosto para perto do meu. Eu abri minha boca e arrastei a minha língua em seu lábio inferior. Ele não hesitou, como da última vez. Ele disparou sua língua para fora e encontrou a minha, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Ele só me apertou mais a ele, empurrando sua língua em minha boca, enquanto eu massageava ele com a minha. Eu suspirei em sua boca, lutando com a sua língua e pressionando meu corpo para mais perto. Ele gemeu alto em minha boca novamente, fazendo o calor do corpo inteiro subir. Mas desta vez ele não se afastou.

Ao contrário, ele me empurrou sobre minhas costas e rolou em cima de mim nunca quebrando o beijo, segurando-se com a palma da mão, enquanto a outra puxou meu rosto para perto. Eu manobrei minha outra mão em seus cabelos e inclinei a cabeça para que eu pudesse ir mais fundo em sua boca. Ele gemeu novamente e pressionou para baixo contra o meu corpo com mais pressão. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo pressionado firmemente contra o meu. E a sensação do que eu estava fazendo com ele me fez gemer em sua boca novamente.

Ele se afastou dos meus lábios e começou a beijar e lamber seu caminho até o meu queixo e a minha garganta. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e nossos corações estavam apertados com tanta força que estávamos ofegantes ao mesmo tempo. Inclinei a minha cabeça para dar-lhe um melhor acesso, gemendo com a sensação de sua língua no meu pescoço. Quando eu gemi ele mudou sensivelmente em meus quadris. E eu podia sentir tudo dele. Mas eu estava muito longe de me preocupar com ser indecente. Eu trouxe meus pés para cima e os envolvi em torno de sua cintura, gemendo baixinho, eu necessitava senti ele fazer isso novamente. Ele soltou um grunhido gutural contra a minha pele e passou entre os meus quadris novamente, ganhando um outro gemido de mim, enquanto eu puxava e puxava seu cabelo, o empurrando ainda mais no meu pescoço, onde ele estava beijando e lambendo.

Parecia que cada célula do meu corpo estava em chamas. Ele levantou os lábios do meu pescoço e os arrastou para a minha orelha. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração rouca. "Nós precisamos parar porra." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz rouca. Mas eu balancei minha cabeça, ofegante, e mudei meu quadril contra o seu outra vez, arqueando as costas para fora da cama, mais perto de seu peito.

"Foda-se" Ele gemia alto no meu ouvido, abaixando a cabeça para a dobra do meu pescoço, com falta de ar e balançando a cabeça, fazendo com que seu nariz fizesse cócegas na minha garganta. E eu estava pensando que, apesar da minha virtude devesse significar alguma coisa, eu não conseguia lembrar o motivo. Mas desta vez ele se afastou. Ele rolou ao meu lado sobre suas costas, o peito arfante subindo e descendo, e seus olhos ainda fechados.

Eu deitei sobre as minhas costas, lambendo os lábios inchados e tomando uma respiração, querendo tocar Edward em lugares muito inadequados. Nós colocamos lá por alguns minutos, até que a nossa respiração se acalmou. Eu por acaso dei uma olhadinha em Edward e ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

"Edward?" Eu respirei, esperando realmente que eu apenas não tivesse estragado tudo. Ele abriu os olhos e e lentamente virou a cabeça para encontrar o meu olhar.

Ele não parecia irritado, ou chateado. Seus olhos estavam escuros, e ele tinha um olhar do que eu assumi, e esperava que, fosse luxúria em seus olhos.

Ele soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça. "Isso foi realmente estúpido." Ele murmurou. Olhei para ele. Não entendi realmente o que era estúpido sobre isso.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim de uma forma muito Edward e rolou para o lado dele. "Eu estou pronto agora." Ele suspirou, em seguida, me pegou e retomou a nossa posição anterior.

Quando eu me pressionei para mais perto de Edward, eu pudi ver que ele ainda estava bastante animado. Mas isso não me incomodou. Me empurrei para mais perto e ele assobiou, então eu acalmei e começou a acariciar seus cabelos. Eu queria lhe dizer que sentia muito por fazer com que ele se sentir-se assim. Mas realmente, eu não estava arrependida no meio de tudo. Ele enterrou a cabeça no meu cabelo mais uma vez e começou a respirar profundamente, então comecei a cantarolar para ele em silêncio. Uma vez que ele estava dormindo, eu aninhei em seu peito e fechei os olhos. Apreciando a minha última noite de sono por doze dias. E rezando que houvesse mais quando eu volta-se.

O despertador estúpido estava de volta. O fim de semana deve ter me estragado um pouco. Eu me apertei no peito de Edward tão forte quanto eu podia, querendo que ele não virara-se as costas depois do que aconteceu na noite passada. Disposta a mostrar-me algum tipo de sinal de que ele estava bem com isto. Disposto a não se afastar.

Ele o fez. Ele gemeu e rolou, apalpando o relógio, sonolento, e com os olhos ainda fechados. Eu fiz uma careta e, lentamente, deslizei para fora da cama, me arrastando sonolenta no sofá para pegar minha bolsa. Eu a arranquei do chão e os levei a droga dos meus pés para o banheiro com a cabeça abaixada.

Fechei a porta com um clique tímido e cai contra ela até eu estar sentada. Eu era tão estúpida. Bastou agarrar Edward e o beijar como se não fosse grande coisa. Eu deixei minhas emoções obterem vantagem de mim, e agora eu não estava só a ponto de um grave perigo de rejeição, mas não havia muito mais na linha, quando ele finalmente o fez.

Eu sentei lá por um tempo, estufada no ego do meu ódio, antes de finalmente me levantar do chão e olhar no espelho. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, é claro. E essa escova estúpida estava sentada no porta escovas ao lado da dele. Eu nem mesmo a usei. Eu só troquei de roupa e soltei um suspiro pesado antes de colocar meu capuz.

Quando saí para o quarto, Edward estava correndo os dedos pelos cabelo com os olhos fechados. Justamente como sempre. Não falou ou declarou absolutamente nada. Doeu. Eu imediatamente me senti estúpida novamente. Caminhei até a mesa ao lado da cama e comecei a empilhar os sacos de cookies, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar. O último saco, eu coloquei no topo da pilha, _Bye Bye Brandy Snaps_ zombou de mim com a sua tinta preta da caneta idiota. Fechei os olhos por um momento, ali ao lado da cama em que eu estraguei tudo simplesmente ... tentei ser entorpecida. Rezei por ser entorpecida.

Uma vez que eu abri meus olhos, eu dispensei olhar para o Edward em cima da cama. Ele ainda estava totalmente deitado na cama, com seu cabelo bronze bagunçado por todo o lugar de tanto os eu puxar e acariciar, fitando-me fixamente. Sem emoção, sem raiva, sem luxúria, sem amor, sem preocupação. Apenas vazio. Fechei os olhos lentamente e me virei, odiando que essa fosse a última lembrança que eu iria ter dele pelos próximos doze dias. Já duros e dolorosos doze dias.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a porta, me arrastando com o capuz para cima e minha cabeça para baixo.

"Espere". Edward ordenou suavemente da cama. Eu enrijeci, temendo o que suas seguintes palavras seriam, e, lentamente, me virei para encontrar seu olhar. Ele ainda estava vazio. Eu estava de pé, à espera das palavras inevitáveis. Mas ele não disse nada. Ele só abaixou um braço para debaixo da cama e tirou o caderno preto com capa de couro e o estendendo para mim.

Eu fiquei lá por um momento, sem entender o que o seu caderno tinha a ver com algo, antes de fazer meu caminho até a cama e pegar o livro para fora de sua mão.

"Porra, não olhe para ele até que você tenha ido." Ele estalou asperamente com olhos apertados. Me Encolhi para longe de sua dura voz e voltei apressadamente para a porta, correndo para o balcão e batendo porta para fechar. Desci com a visão embaçada e percorri os jardins escuros até a minha casa, passando pelo gazebo com um soluço.

...

Esme me levou a Sea-Tac às dez da manhã. Eu olhei para fora das janelas verdes vendo todo amor que eu tinha, e temendo ter de deixa-lo. E, temendo ter de voltar. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Esme não disse nada para mim por todo o caminho. Apenas ocasionalmente afagou minha mão com carinho. Eu queria sorrir para ela e dizer que eu ia ficar bem. Mas isso era besteira.

Eu a deixei no aeroporto com um abraço e um beijo, e eu não queria dizer a ela que estaria tudo bem, mas ela entendeu. Ou pelo menos ela pensou que o fez. Eu andei por entre a multidão de gente fazendo umacareta com o meu capuz para cima e minha cabeça para baixo. Quando o meu vôo para Phoenix foi finalmente anunciado, entrei no avião, olhando em minha volta, me encolhendo entre todos as pessoas que lotavam o lugar tão estreitamente juntas, e grata por Esme comprar dois lugares, um ao lado do outro, apenas para que eu pudesse me sentar sozinha.

Corri para o meu lugar e assumiu a janela, colocando minha mala no assento ao lado do meu para enfatizar o fato de que eu queria ficar sozinha. Demorou uma eternidade para o avião decolar. Era como uma metáfora para a minha vida inteira. Quando finalmente o fez, já era tarde e o sol estava longe de ser visto. Nuvens, tantas quanto os olhos podiam alcançar.

Uma vez que estávamos no ar, passei minha mão em minha mochila e tirei o caderno preto de Edward. Eu dedilhei a capa com reverência, segurando as lágrimas de todas as coisas estúpidas que eu tinha feito. O abri com cautela para a primeira página. Havia um esboço surpreendentemente bom de uma jovem mulher. Talvez em seus vinte e tantos anos. Ela tinha o nariz perfeitamente reto Edward e um grande sorriso nos lábios. Olhei para baixo no canto para ler os detalhes do desenho no script arrumado.

_Edward Cullen_

_Julho_

_Elizabeth Masen_

Eu esquadrinhei meus olhos sobre o perfeito esboço atenciosamente, percebendo que esta deve ser sua mãe, e surpresa por saber o seu verdadeiro nome, pela primeira vez.

Eu virei a página, e era ela novamente, em uma pose diferente, mais feliz e sorridente com outro homem, que eu assumi que era seu pai,o _Sr. Edward Masen_. Ele tinha o cabelo bagunçado como Edward. Ele me fez sorrir ao vê-lo. Eu dedilhei a página com cuidado, observando todos os detalhes minúsculos. Edward era realmente talentoso.

Continuei folheando, e havia dezenas e dezenas de esboços de seus pais, todos meticulosamente elaborados durante as longas noites de tédio, enquanto ele estava tentando ficar acordado. Isso me fez fazer uma careta e um sorriso de uma vez só. Mas então, enquanto eu estava folheando as páginas, uma chamou minha atenção aquilo não era nenhum deles.

Era uma garota. Em um capuz preto. Ela era eu. Sentada na sala em seu sofá de couro preto, lendo um livro. Eu corri minha mão ao longo de todo o maravilhoso sombreamento preto. Virei a página e era eu novamente, colocando minha cabeça na mesa de piquenique no gazebo, sorrindo. A página seguinte me fez jogar minha cabeça para trás numa gargalhada. Havia páginas e páginas apenas ... minhas. I franzi a minha testa e olhei para o canto de todas as páginas. Todas diziam a mesma coisa.

_Edward Cullen_

_Novembro_

_Minha Garota_

* * *

**NT Lê:** Sim, eu estou viva! Ai ai ai, eu amo esse capítulo. Me faz suspirar como uma adolescente apaixonada. O que acharam da aguarração nos nossos personagens favoritos? Nada como um tempinho separado, ou nesse caso a antecipação de um, para 'aproximar' as pessoas. E sim, ele também desenha. E desenha a garota dele. É, eu também acho ele perfeito.

Capítulo totalmente dedicado a maravilhosa **Irene(Nêni), **uma das minhas queridas parceiras nessa tradução. Muitas felicidades, querida.

E eu não posso deixar de dizer o quanto nós estamos felizes com o número que reviews e de novas leitoras. Muito obrigada, e bem-vindas, queridas novatas.

Love, Letícia.


	18. Bye Bye Brandy Snaps EPOV

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica .

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Bye Bye Brandy Snaps – Adeus Biscoitos de Conhaque**

**EPOV**

Acordei, totalmente enrolado em fodidos cachos brilhantes. Eles cheiravam bem pra caralho. Então eu enrijeci, relembrando como os cachos zombavam de mim, e rolei com um gemido. Senti Bella rolar para fora da cama, e eu me forcei a ficar de olhos fechados e não olhar mais para eles.

Ouvi sua confusão pelo banheiro por uns dez minutos e depois apressadamente ela arrumou suas coisas. Uma vez que eu tinha certeza que ela estava fora da porta, eu deixei os meus olhos finalmente abertos. Eu pateticamente cheirei seu travesseiro mais uma vez antes de rolar os olhos para mim mesmo e rolar para fora da cama.

Meu dia foi fodidamente, entediante. Não havia nada para fazer senão desenhar. E eu passei o dia inteiro desenhando a porra dos cachos brilhantes. Três páginas deles de fato. Eu me senti tão idiota, e eu estava me perguntando se eu iria acabar como um daqueles malucos com fetiche de cabelo ou algo assim.

As dez, eu tinha posto meus pés no chão sobre a fodida situação dos cachos brilhantes. Me recusei a deixá-los me controlar. Então, quando ela voltou às dez da noite, eu abri a porta sem olhar para ela. Temendo a porra dos cachos brilhantes. Mas quando ela passou por mim, vi que o capuz estava para cima novamente. E por alguma razão, eu estava pateticamente decepcionado. Lentamente, estendi a mão e puxei o capuz para baixo como sempre fiz. Nenhum cacho brilhante, bonito.

Ela começou a descarregar a minha refeição na minha cama de costas para mim, nunca falando. Tentei não pensar muito sobre isso, e me deixei cair sobre a cama enquanto ela se arrastava para o sofá. Eu comecei a abrir os potes, e a cheirá-los com reverência. Mas quando eu olhei para cima, Bella se virou ao mesmo tempo. E o olhar em seus olhos assustou para merda fora de mim. Dor.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, tentando não entrar em pânico. Ela fez uma careta e se deixou cair no sofá de couro.

Ela soltou um suspiro pesado, e mudou o seu olhar para o seu colo. Eu franzi a testa. "Edward, eu tenho que partir amanhã." Ela sussurrou, tão baixo que eu mal consegui ouvir.

Mas eu sabia que ela disse. Esse tinha sido o meu maior medo durante semanas. Ela estava partindo porra. Assim como todos os outros fodidos com quem eu já me preocupei. E depois que ela prometeu porra ...

"Você me prometeu porra." Rosnei, mágoa e raiva por toda a rotina da porra que estava indo embora. Eu nunca dormiria novamente, caralho. E a minha garota haveria ido embora. Ela fez uma careta e encontrou meu olhar, e eu estava olhando com a porra dos meus punhos para ela.

"Eu tenho que testemunhar no julgamento. São doze dias." Ela resmungou, parecendo à beira das lágrimas. Meu rosto se suavizou com o som. Porra eu odiava ver a minha garota chorar, mesmo se ela estivesse me deixando. Então, suas palavras afundaram para dentro.

"Você vai voltar?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela com ceticismo e coloquei o meu garfo para baixo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, segurando meu olhar por alguns instantes. Eu a conhecia melhor do que ela pensa e ela queria fazer isso. Enfrentar esse monstro do caralho. Eu fiz uma careta para minha recipiente de alimentos, percebendo que a minha garota deveria ficar fora por doze fodidos dias. Eu estaria sozinho. E fodidamente cansado.

Eu até cobri o recipiente, não querendo desperdiçar o pouco tempo que havia com algo estúpido como a porra de comer, e o coloquei ao lado da cama, olhando para meu colo e sentindo a porra do cansaço. "Estou pronto para a cama agora." Eu sussurrei, necessitando apenas de senti-la perto de mim. A ouvi levantar e começar a caminhar para o banheiro. Comecei a colocar o meu pijama, enquanto a minha garota estava no banheiro colocando o dela. Eu não podia esperar para entrar nessa cama. Ela estava fodidamente partindo. A rotina partiria por doze dias. E com ela iria a minha garota.

Quando eu ouvi a porta se abrindo, olhei para ela. Ela parecia fodida e isso me deixou triste. Puxei as cobertas para baixo e deslizei sob elas, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Não perdendo tempo. Eu subi, apaguei a luz e puxei a minha garota para cima. Enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo macio, pressionando seu corpo um pouco apertado contra o peito. Eu respirei dentro de toda aquele fodido castanho de flores e cookies. Hoje ele não era como à noite brilhante, mas isso não importava uma merda para mim.

Senti seus dedos pequenos trabalhando através do meu cabelo e eu suspirei no dela. Ela estremeceu, e eu não queria a minha garota sentisse frio, então eu a segurei ainda mais apertado. Provavelmente muito fodidamente apertado. Mas eu quis mantê-la perto de mim. Fazendo essa porra permanecer. A mantendo longe dos monstros apenas por mais uma noite. Como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava oferecendo, ela aninhou a cabeça em meu peito, fazendo cócegas no meu nariz com todo o seu cabelo.

Mas então ela começou a cantarolar, e eu não queria que acabasse ainda. Eu queria ficar ao seu lado consciente por apenas mais alguns fodidos minutos.

"Ainda não". Sussurrei contra sua cabeça. Ela imediatamente parou de cantarolar e acenou com a cabeça contra meu peito. Seus dedos pequenos estavam bons pra caralho em meu cabelo. Eu queria que ela sentisse algo parecido. Qualquer coisa perto disso. Então eu comecei a esfregar suas costas. Com firmeza, mas lentamente, para cima e para baixo de seu pescoço até a cintura, enrolando seus cabelos sob os meus dedos com carícias firmes. Ela emaranhou seus dedos ainda mais em meu cabelo, e isso fez meus olhos rolarem para trás da minha cabeça um pouco. Eu me aconcheguei ainda mais nela. Ele estava em todo lugar, completamente sobre o meu rosto. Meu nariz pressionou em sua cabeça, tentando beber o máximo que eu pudesse antes dessa porra poder ir toda embora. Eu continuei esfregando suas costas. Ela pareceu gostar.

Sem sequer pensar nisso, eu inclinei minha cabeça um pouco e apertei um beijo suave em seu couro cabeludo. Eu não sei por quê. Eu só queria mostrar a ela mais carinho. Eu nem sequer penso nisso porra. Apenas me pareceu natural. Eu senti a cabecinha se inclinar para cima, por isso, me movi ligeiramente a minha.

Eu estava com medo, eu cruzei a linha com beijo suave na cabeça. Eu não quiz que isso parecesse romântico nem nada, eu só precisava de lhe mostrar como eu estava me sentindo naquele momento. Uma vez eu pude ver seu rosto, eu olhei em disparada para suas grandes orbes castanhas. Ela tinha um estranho olhar no rosto dela. Isso me lembrou de Jazz, quando ele finalmente teve a coragem de falar com Brandon. Determinação.

Então sua mãozinha estava deslizando pela minha cabeça e no meu pescoço. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ela, perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo. Então ela puxou seu rosto para cima e colocou seus lábios nos meus. Porra eu congelei. Tudo congelou. Seus macios, pequenos e quentes lábios estavam pressionados contra os meus. E eu estava em pânico, porque com mais um beijo eu tinha certeza que faria que essa porra ligasse o interruptor. E nenhum de nós queria isso.

"Pare". Sussurrei contra os lábios dela. Porra, ela deveria parar, e eu ficaria bem. Eu nunca iria provocá-la novamente, e as coisas poderiam ficar normais. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas os meus permaneceram abertos em estado de choque._Que porra é essa que ela está fazendo?_ Ela manteve essa porra indo. Agarrando meu lábio inferior entre os dela, assim como eu fodidamente a ensinei a fazer. Mas eu não podia me mover, caralho. Porque eu estava focando em qualquer outra coisa, exceto seus lábios nos meus e seu corpo macio e corado contra mim.

Em seguida, ela moveu a mãozinha quente ao redor do meu pescoço e cobriu o meu rosto, esfregando o polegar sobre meu rosto. E eu brevemente queria elogiá-la por prestar tanta atenção no último beijo que lhe dei. Mas então ela pegou meu lábio entre os dela novamente, sugando suavemente e despreocupadamente. E eu estava fodido, agarrado pelo controle, tentando não me mexer, porque se eu fizesse, tudo estaria arruinado.

Mas depois ela se moveu para o meu lábio superior e forçou o seu inferior entre os meus. E ter o seu macio e carnudo lábio inferior, apenas_reivindicando essa porra _me quebrou. Cada nervo do meu corpo estava acordando e voltando à vida. E, de repente, eu era um adolescente, filho da puta hormonal. Eu trouxe a minha mão para cima das costas e a puxei grosseiramente, esmagando seus lábios contra os meus. Todo o ar do meus pulmões sairam, enquanto eu comecei a chupar seu lábio inferior. A mesma porra dos lábio. E ela estava fazendo o mesmo, e ela estava fazendo tão bem pra caralho, sua mãozinha em punho no meu cabelo, me pressionando mais contra sua boca. Quando senti a língua dela sair, eu não congelei como da última vez. Eu estava longe pra caralho.

Eu lancei a minha língua para fora e sobrepus a dela. E porra ela_gemeu._ E o som de seu suave gemido me fez mais do que Jessica fodida Stanley e Lauren Mallory juntas. Eu a puxei para mim apertado-a mais, convencido de que ela estava gostando disso, quase tanto como eu estava, e forcei minha língua em sua boca quente. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom do caralho, com a língua pressionada contra a minha enquanto ela suspirava em minha boca. Ela simplesmente continuou se pressionando contra mim e puxando meu rosto para mais perto, ofegante em minha boca. E pela primeira vez, eu finalmente eu me permiti _sentir_ realmente tudo de Bella contra mim. E a minha garota se sentia tão fodidamente sexy, se pressionado contra mim que eu gemi em sua boca. Foi o gemido que sempre me dizia que estava indo tudo fodidamente diferente.

Mas eu não podia me afastar. Eu tinha que senti-la embaixo de mim, eu tinha de sentir seu pequeno corpo macio pressionado completamente contra o meu. Então, eu nos rolei. Como o filho da puta adolescente hormonal que eu era. Eu segurei meu corpo com uma palma na cama, mas usei a outra para puxar seu rosto mais perto. E eu estava à toa me perguntando se isso era demais para Bella, se estava muito rápido. Mas então ela apunhalou a outra mão um pouco mais no meu cabelo, e inclinou a cabeça apenas para que ela pudesse mergulhar mais fundo, fodendo sua língua em minha boca. Eu gemi novamente e deixe minha mão ir, a pressionando completamente, como eu queria. Quando me sentia pressionando contra ela, ela gemia baixinho na minha boca novamente.

Mas eu não podia _respirar_ porra. E eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante debaixo de mim, ofegando por ar, por isso eu me afastei de seus lábios. Mas eu não podia parar. Comecei a beijar o caminho para baixo do queixo, lambendo a cada pedaço para saborear sua pele quente. Quando eu fiz isso no pescoço dela, comecei a chupar e lamber, apenas desfrutando de porra e perdendo a coragem de me virar ligado. Mas então ela teve que gemer novamente. E, por reflexo ao ouvir isso, eu empurrei, membro rigído diretamente contra seu quadril. Eu não poderia ajudá-la caralho. Era quase como se ela soubesse exatamente como me conduzir a ficar fodidamente louco. Porque quando ela sentiu que eu fiz isso, ela levantou as pequenas pernas para cima e enrolou em torno da minha cintura. E eu podia sentir tudo de Bella através de nossas calças de pijama de frágil flanela, e meu membro rígido estava mesmo entre seus quadris. E ela tinha apenas o calor que irradia a partir da porra entre as pernas. Ela gemeu baixinho, com os punhos empurrando um pouci o meu rosto em seu pescoço. Ela gostou caralho. E eu também Então por que não?

Rosnei em seu pescoço e empurrei ela novamente, mais áspero. Apenas fodendo de necessidade de sentir a fricção e todo o calor da Bella. E ela gemeu novamente. Eu ofegava em seu pescoço e apertei os olhos fechados, sabendo que se eu não fizesse algo assim, estaríamos indo fodidamente longe. Então eu levantei meus lábios ligeiramente para cima e arrastei meu lábio inferior de seu pescoço para sua orelha.

Minha respiração era áspera e rouca, e tudo que eu podia sentir que meu membro rígido estava enfiado entre nós. "Precisamos parar porra." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. E nós realmente fizeram aquela porra. Porque não há muitas provocações que um filho da puta hormonal adolescente pode segurar. Mas Bella tinha ideias diferentes. Ela sacudiu a cabeça fodida, arqueando-se para pressionar o peito contra o meu e esfregou seus quadris rudemente contra meu pau novamente.

"Foda-se". Eu gemia em seu ouvido. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair de seu pescoço e a empurrei. Ela não ia me ajudar a acabar com essa merda. Estava tudo por minha conta. Ela era uma filha da puta hormonal adolescente também. Olho por olho porra.

Eu sai de cima dela com os olhos fechados, tentando diminuir todos os nossos hormônios por um minuto, o que não estava funcionando, caralho. Eu estava passando equações matemáticas na minha cabeça, tentando afastar minha mente da Bella ofegante ao meu lado, tentando me acalmar.

Dez minutos depois, meu pau ainda estava a porra de uma pedra, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na língua da Bella na minha boca,esfregando seus quadris contra mim. "Edward?" a suava voz da Bella chamou do meu lado. Eu ainda ouvia seu fodido gemia na minha cabeça. Eu estava tão fodido. Abri os olhos devagar e virei minha cabeça em sua direção. Tudo o que pude ver foi aquela porra vermelha dos lábios inchados e ela os lambendo. O interruptor ainda estava ligado. E eu ainda estava duro, e não havia maneira nenhuma em que eu fosse entrar nesse banheiro para me masturbar com Bella a metros de distância de mim.

Deixei escapar um suspiro e balancei a cabeça. "Isso foi realmente estúpido." Eu murmurei, sabendo que eu ia ter de dormir ao lado dela durante toda a noite com uma ereção latejante pressionada contra ela. Que estava fadado a ser um pouco estranho. Ela franziu o cenho para mim pela minha insinuação e eu só tive de rolar meu fodidos olhos. _Vamos lá, veja por si mesma._

"Eu estou pronto agora." Suspirei, apenas querendo ir dormir e desligar tudo isso. Eu a aconcheguei, tentando manter o meu membro longe dela tanto quanto possível, mas ela simplesmente continuou se apertar para mais perto. Eu assobiei quando ela se moveu contra, e ela finalmente parou. Eu enterrei minha cabeça em seus cabelos e respirei fundo, esperando que o cheiro fosse acalmar os hormônios. Depois ela começou a cantarolar, eu estava caindo no sono. Quente e macio e completamente duro e fodido.

Eu acordei com o despertador novamente. E Bella estava me apertando com toda força que tinha dentro dela. E mesmo que eu realmente quisesse espremê-la de volta para que a sua estadia na minha cama fosse para sempre e ela nunca deixa aquela porra, eu sabia que ela tinha que fazer. Então eu me afastei.

Eu a senti mais do que a vi rolar para fora da cama. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados. Rezando para que a próxima vez que eu visse, nunca houvesse a opção de estar fora novamente. A ouvi fechar a porta com um clique tímido, e ele fez o meu coração apertar. Eu odiava o caralho dos cliques tímidos. Eu preferia uma fodida batida, mais do que um clique tímido , todos os dias. Então a ouvi de volta deslizando suavemente pelo banheiro. Eu estava me sentindo razóavelemente e fodidamente positivo, era assim que eu estava. Era somente a minha garota que poderia fazer alguma porra como essa.

Minutos depois, ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir, mas eu não abri meus olhos. A ouvi deslizar em torno do quarto, arrumando suas merdas. Então eu a ouvi caminha em direção a minha mesa de cabeceira. Finalmente abri meus olhos e virei minha cabeça em sua direção. Ela estava desempacotando sacos de cookies para mim.

Mas eu não podia foder concentrar nisso. Porque eu vi o rosto dela e eu só sabia porra. A chave não estava ligado ou desligado. Nem sequer existe mais. Eu ainda queria lamber seu pescoço e beijá-la merda sem sentido. E isso me assustou pra danar. Ela virou-se e, em seguida, conheci o meu olhar. E ela estava usando aquela capa maldita. Eu o odiava. Eu odiava o esconderijo. Eu não podia deixá-la pensar que eu era apenas um idiota com tesão como Newton. Tive de lhe mostrar o quanto mais ela realmente foi para mim.

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente, e se afastou de mim, arrastando se para a porta com o capuz para cima. E eu caralho, entrei em pânico. Eu não poderia deixar que ela pensa-se em mim desse jeito. Ela poderia nunca voltar porra. Percebi a única coisa que eu poderia fazer. E eu odiava fodidamente ter que fazer aquilo.

"Espere". Chamei baixinho. Ela se virou lentamente e encontrou meu olhar. Ainda aquela porra de se esconder. Eu joguei meu braço abaixo da minha cama e expus meu caderno. Eu tinha desenhado Bella desde o primeiro dia que eu a conheci. Ela iria abri-lo e ver cada parte da porra da minha alma. E eu esperei e rezei para que quando ela se visse através dos meus olhos no caderno, ela estaria apenas porra... entendendo.

Ela se arrastou lentamente em seu caminho para a minha mão estendida, e levou o caderno com ela. E eu estava realmente chateado, porque eu nunca havia mostrado qualquer um dos meus esboços antes, e ela ainda estava fodidamente escondida sob o maldito capuz. Não foi do justo caralho.

"Porra, não olhe para ele até que você tenha ido." eu respondi áspero, odiando o seu esconderijo.

Ela se encolheu para longe de mim e virou-se, correndo para fora da porta. E eu era um idiota. Porque eu a deixei ir embora sem dizer tudo o que eu realmente queria. Eu queria dizer a ela para ficar. Eu queria dizer a ela que eu iria sentir falta dela como um louco. Eu queria dizer a ela como fodidamente linda eu achava que ela era. E acima de tudo, eu queria dizer a ela que eu iria estar aqui para quando ela voltasse, e que eu esperava que ela mantivesse seu queixo para cima, e que tudo voltaria a ser como novamente, e que mesmo a face virada para baixo enfrentaria monstro do sujo do caralho como a brava garota que ela era.

Mas nada que saisse da minha boca teria soado bem. Então, eu dei a o caderno, e a assisti ela saindo correndo. Finalmente vendo o olhar em seus olhos pelo o que ele realmente eram. Rejeição.

* * *

**NT Lê:** E aqui está a versão do Edward. Eu particulamente prefiro esse capitulo pelo ponto de vista dele, mas eu sou meio suspeita para dizer alguma coisa.

Para as leitoras que pediram um Edward. Mil desculpas, mas Edward está ocupado esquentando a minha cama. As leitoras do orkut já sabem que eu mantenho eles todos escondidos em Madagascar e eles são alergicos a qualquer outro tipo de femia.

Falando em orkut ... Caso vocês não conheçam a comunidade dedicada a WA, deêm um passadinha por lá. É mais facil de interagir com outras leitoras, e tem fotos, desenhos e edições com os nossos amados. É bem legal. O link está no meu perfil.

Atualização por aqui, mais ou menos a cada dois dias.

Boa semana. Beijos, Lê.


	19. Rocky Road Reprieve

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica .

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Rocky Road Reprieve – Duro Caminho Suave**

**BPOV**

Phoenix não tinha mudado nem um pouco. Ainda estava morta e seca, assim como eu me lembrava. Foi tão apropriado. Eu me perguntava, como a Sra. Lancaster me levou do aeroporto para o hotel onde ficaria hospedada como algum dia eu amei tanto essa cidade. Tudo me parecia tão enrugado e quebrado.  
Cada rua, cada lugar que eu olhasse, me mostrava mais e mais fantasmas do passado.

Segurei com mais ardor o caderno de desenhos de Edward contra meu peito, durante todo o caminho para o hotel, mantendo meu capuz para cima e minha cabeça para baixo. Senti falta da pequena população de Forks. A cidade estava agitada e cheia de gananciosos, pessoas sujas das quais eu só queria fugir.

Meu quarto era brilhante e alegre, decorado em tons pasteís secos que me fizeram sentir sede. "Tudo estava envolvido em um único serviço sanitário que parecia um pouco metafórico"O quarto também tinha um closet que eu nem se quer o abri.

Eu comecei a desempacotar minhas coisas depois que a Senhora Lancaster foi embora. Botei todas minhas roupas debaixo da cama. Passe a primeira noite inteira no banheiro, longe do closet escuro, deitada na banheira vazia embalando o caderno de Edward enquanto vestia meus pijamas, que estavam cercados do cheiro dele.

Corri meus dedos pelos detalhes tão pequenos, mas tão únicos feitos pelo lápis, e era como se eu quase sentisse ele, de alguma forma, mais perto de mim. Percebi que Edward sempre me desenhava alegre. Sempre haviam pequenos indícios de felicidade, nem que fossem demonstrados por pequenos ou meios sorrisos. Notei que na data do nosso primeiro beijo havia um desenho em que eu tinha um grande sorriso pateta no rosto. Suspirei automaticamente ao ver. Eu parecia estúpida, mas ele sempre me desenhava, de algum modo, bonita.

Aquilo estava me deixando confusa. E eu realmente não queria entender como eu estava na maioria das páginas aonde deveriam estar pessoas que ele amava e havia perdido. Ele me chamava de 'Minha garota' em todas as folhas em que meu rosto aparecia. Mas eu não conseguia simplesmente entender o contexto. Eu tinha, simplesmente, medo de ter esperança.

Eu não sabia o que o amor era, ou se eu era capaz de sentir algo tão bom e puro. Mas eu sabia que o que eu sentia por Edward era o mais perto que algum dia eu teria desse sentimento. E eu não tinha idéia de como ele se sentia sobre mim, ou se ele era capaz de amar também.

O meu segundo dia em Phoenix foi longo, cheio de advogadas e preparativos para meu testemunho. Eu já estava cansada. Porém, eu tinha que dar crédito para elas. Elas trabalhavam para me fazer confortável, nunca deixando advogados e investigadores do sexo masculino, entrarem no mesmo espaço que eu. Eu estava agradecida por elas se preocuparem comigo. Eu não aguentava mais estresse do que já foi posto em mim.

No terceiro dia, a exaustão já estava me afundando. Eu podia ver os círculos debaixo de meus olhos reaparecendo. A Senhora Lancaster estava preocupada, mas eu recusei qualquer tratamento com pílula. Eu tive de contar e recontar a mesma história várias vezes para as advogadas e os interrogadores. Me esforcei para ficar entorpecida, não demonstrar emoção alguma. Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que eles queriam mais. Mais emoção. Mais sentimento. Mais lágrimas. Mas eu as estava guardando. As guardando para quando eu contasse a história para aqueles que realmente importavam. Qualquer coisa mais cedo, e eu seria inútil.

Fiquei sentada na gelada banheira de porcelana a noite inteira, comendo meu saco diário de cookies, esperando que Edward estivesse comendo o dele também. E eu ainda usava meus pijamas, e sempre olhava o caderno de desenhos, memorizando o rosto de seus pais. Ele tinha o nariz de sua mãe. O cabelo de seu pai. As sobrancelhas da mãe. O forte maxilar do pai.

E eu realmente, realmente tentei olhar para Elizabeth e a admirar, mas eu não conseguia. Ela arruinou Edward. O jogou de lado e o abandonou como se ele fosse algum tipo de trapo usado. Aquilo me deixava furiosa. Eu não tinha direito, mas eu ficava. Eu sabia que Edward me disse meias verdades cuidadosamente quando o conheci. Eu sabia que havia mais. Eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar nenhum motivo aceitável. Então eu sabia que não existia um.

Eu passei dia após dia em um agradável escritório. Bebendo café quente e sendo interrogada e examinada por qualquer profissional que o estado podia achar. Era horrível. Tudo o que eu queria era que isso acabasse eu fosse para casa. Me divertir com Alice, ver Edward. Ir dormir. Poder sorrir novamente.

No quarto dia, eu dormi. Me encolhi nas cobertas da cama fofa, odiando cada segundo, e caí no sono. Os sonhos foram mais reais e vívidos do que o normal. Como se eles soubessem que aquele homem estava muito mais perto, somente algumas milhas de distância, em algum lugar.

Mais e mais dias se passavam, e eu somente ficava sangrando por dentro entre copos de café, enquanto sentava em uma cadeira de couro marrom com pessoas fazendo anotações sobre o que eu dizia. Eu sempre mantinha meu capuz para cima, mesmo dentro do prédio Eu recebi olhares e encaradas das pessoas, provavelmente sendo questionada se minha estabilidade mental deixava muita a desejar. E eles provavelmente estavam certos.

Mas como Edward diria, eu não dou a mínima para essa merda.

Pensei várias vezes em procurar o número dos Cullen para ligar para Edward, mas eu sabia que isso só faria piorar as coisas. A necessidade de estar com ele. Não liguei para Forks. Eu só passei noite após noite na gelada banheira, olhando o caderno de desenhos e comendo cookies, vestida com meus pijamas. E então, depois de muitos dias borrados, cheia de sono e café amargo medíocre, era finalmente hora de acabar com isso. Senhora Lancaster chegou cedo, me dando uma sacola com um bonito vestido dentro, em que eu estava temendo ter de usar. Eu peguei a peça de roupa em minhas mãos e dei a senhora Lancaster um olhar que dizia _Porque vestidos não tem capuz?_

Ela era uma velha e amorosa mulher. Cinza e desgastada. Seca e enrugada.

Ela era Phoenix em pessoa. Senhora Lancaster penteou meu cabelo porque eu a lembrava de sua filha. E eu deixei porque me lembrei de minha mãe.

Vesti o vestido azul com uma careta, e, então nós fizemos nosso caminho até o tribunal da cidade, com a cor laranja do amanhecer.

Fui levada para outro escritório de couro, para esperar minha vez de depor. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu estava nervosa ou de alguma forma com medo. Mas eu estava muito exausta para estar. Então eu deitei minha cabeça nos braços da cadeira em que eu sentava e só fiquei imaginando o que Edward estaria fazendo agora. Percebi que já estaria quase na hora da terceira aula, o que significava que ele estaria atravessando a quadra logo.

Quando finalmente abriram a porta e requisitaram minha presença, _que_foi quando comecei a ficar nervosa. Caminhei em direção ao tribunal com passos hesitantes e trêmulos, com meu rosto encarando o chão. Porque esse era o único jeito que eu podia fazer o que me pediam. E, assim que me sentei, eu olhei para todos os lugares, menos para Phil.

Se alguém me perguntasse, eu não poderia dizer como ele parecia, ou se ele ao menos estava eu realmente, nunca olhei em sua direção. Comecei a relatar minha história em um sussurro, agradecendo pela existência de um microfone minúsculo .E eu chorei.E eu solucei. Eu dei a eles exatamente o que eles estavam esperando por onze dias. E pelo tempo em que eu fiz isso, meu rosto terminou encharcado, e eu estava entorpecida novamente.

Eu realmente não me lembro de ter saído do tribunal, ou se Senhora Lancaster estava me levando pra o carro que estava nos esperando. Lembro-me tranquilizá-la. Eu não quis ficar o bastante para saber o veredicto.

Todos nós sabíamos o que seria; Phil era um criminoso incompetente. O caso era sólido.

Então eu arranquei o vestido feio azul e, finalmente, deslizei de volta para o conforto do meu capuz, uma vez que entramos no hotel. A minha mala já estava embalada na cama macia, enquanto eu já estava pronta para ir para casa. Meu lar em Forks.

**EPOV**

Eu pensei que o primeiro dia com certeza seria pior sem ela. Quando me sentei no almoço e comi seus cookies de adeus sozinho, enquanto Jazz se amassava com a Brandon no armário do faxineiro. Quando eu me sentei sozinho na aula de Biologia, ou quando eu não a vi enquanto eu atravessava o pátio. E eu pensei que quando eu chegasse em casa e fosse para o meu quarto e encarasse a porra do sofá vazio, eu ia conseguir me sentir mais merda do que eu já me sentia. Mas depois eu escovei os dentes, e enquanto eu estava fazendo isso, eu vi sua pequena escova de dente azul, sentada ali naquele porta escova de dentes sozinha.

Eu usei o maldito pijama nesta noite. Não havia nenhuma razão do caralho, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu estivesse dormindo sem a minha garota. Mas cheirava a ela. E a cama também o fez. Então eu coloquei meu pijama e fiquei debaixo das cobertas, cheirando os cookies e flores, e sentindo como uma merda, apenas deitado acordado porra da noite toda.

Jazz soube no segundo dia. Alice tinha dito a ele que Bella se foi. Eu já estava cansado pra caralho e ele podia ver isso. Ele não falou comigo, apenas me deu um olhar simpático em que eu quase bufei. Porque ele não tinha a porra da idéia do que o que estava faltando era um inferno de muito maior do que apenas o sono do caralho. No terceiro dia, o meus círculos pretos estavam de volta, e assim era o zumbi. Quando o Jazz entrou no carro pela manhã, eu pesquei para obter informações sobre Bella dele enquanto eu dirigia fodido esperando que Brandon tivesse lhe dito alguma coisa sobre como Bella estava. Mas ele não tinha nada para me oferecer.

No quarto dia, eu estava cambaleando novamente. Recusando-me a dormir sem ela, mas sabendo que ele viria. Naquela noite, eu tentei dormir com o meu pijama, na esperança de que todas os suas flores e os cookies do caralho fossem manter os sonhos longe, ou talvez me fizessem sonhar com ela em seu lugar.

Mas aquela porra não deu certo. Eu ainda tive o sonho, e ainda acordei chorando e tremendo como um bebê, duas horas depois. Comecei a fumar de novo naquela noite. Eu tinha parado desde que comecei a dormir novamente. Mas agora porra, eu precisava. Eu saí para o meu balcão e olhei para a treliça, desejando que ela estivesse subindo em seu capuz preto. Eu era merda de patético.

No quinto dia, eu invadi o estoque de anfetaminas do Papai C. novamente. Ele tinha misericordiosamente reabastecido desde que eu estava dormindo. E eu as usei muitas vezes. Eu comprei um caderno novo, e eu desenhei a minha garota durante toda a noite, olhando para o sofá algumas vezes só para agitar sua memória.

Eu ainda usava o maldito pijama a cada noite. E no sétimo dia, o cheiro estava completamente desbotado da escura flanela e do branco algodão. Eu tentei baixar a música_All the Pretty Little Horses¹_ . Eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido do iPod e deitei em meu pijama na cama e ele tocou. Mas estava tudo errado, porra. Não funcionou. Os sonhos vieram. Só que agora eles tinham uma música arrepiante de fundo. Eu desisti na primeira vez.

Eu estava cansado pra cacete. Eu andava pela escola e pela casa entorpecido, somente tentando não dormir. Muitas coisas voltaram no oitavo dia. A visão turva, a perda de memória recente, a total incapacidade de me concentrar em qualquer coisa. Eu havia me tornado um irritante imbecil novamente.

Eu não culpei Jazz quando ele decidiu sair durantes o almoço, e ir se pegar com a Brandon. Na verdade, eu até preferia. Eu acho que ele provavelmente sabia desta merda. Todos os dias eu comia um novo pacote de a única coisa que me restou da rotina. Às vezes eu ficava impaciente, e quase comia um saco extra. Mas eu nunca fiz merda. Um por dia era tudo o que eu me permitia. Toda a comida que eu fiz e provei tinha gosto de merda, e eu estava com fome. Mas eu estava muito fodidamente cansado para realmente perceber ou dar a mínima.

Na nona noite, subi até o gazebo, em nada mas que meu pijama, esperando que o vento frio de dezembro fosse o suficiente me para manter fodidamente acordado. Toda a tranquilidade e silêncio só me fez sentir ainda mais era inútil. Eu estava apenas contando um dia de cada vez.E eles sangravam lentamente de um para o outro. Não havia noite, e não havia dia. Era apenas um grande pedaço de merda correndo juntos.

No décimo dia, Carlisle arrastou minha bunda zumbi para fazer compras de Natal. Ele sabia que alguma porra estava acontecendo, e ele tentou durante toda a tarde forçá-lo fora de mim. Mas aquilo era uma merda, eu não poderia dizer a ele. Ele andou ao redor do shopping em Port Angeles, o dia todo, poupando-me um desconfiado olhar de lado que me fez querer gritar caralho.

As dez horas era sempre o pior momento do dia, eu sempre me perguntava onde estava Bella e como ela estava lidando. E desejando como o inferno que eu pudesse estar lá para abraçá-la quando ela chorasse.  
Porque eu sabia que ela iria. Meu quarto era fodido e vazio sem ela. Tudo dava pequenas impressões e sussurros dela em todas as suas fibras.

Eu me mantive dizendo que meus medos eram irracionais. Minha garota voltaria, e ela ainda iria querer me ver, e hum me querer para dormir, e talvez porra me beijar um pouco mais também. Eu não me importava pelo quanto dela, ela me daria. Eu só precisava de algo. Mas a dúvida sempre existiu. Assim como o medo de que eu havia a assustado, de que eu havia a machucado demais e que ela nunca me daria a oportunidade de consertar isso. Se eu ainda pudesse. Ela era tão completamente uma reminiscência de uma outra pessoa bonita que costumava cantarolar para eu dormir todas as noites.

Pela décima primeira noite, eu estava cansado de tentar ficar acordado em meu quarto, então eu vagava ao redor da mansão, quando Carlisle Em e caíram no sono. Eu acabei na cozinha escura. O relógio era a única coisa que eu podia ouvir. O tique-taque constante, cada um trazendo minha garota para perto de mim. Eu sentei na mesa só ouvindo o mesmo, lutando para manter os olhos abertos e minha cabeça erguida, enquanto eu comia o meu último saco de biscoitos. _Rocky Road Reprieve. _Eles estavam duros e quase embolorados. E ainda assim fodidamente deliciosos.

E enquanto eu estava comendo eles, eu estava dizendo adeus e a deixando ir. Apenas no caso da merda da história se repetir e ela não quer mais ser a minha garota.

* * *

_¹ Video de All the Pretty Little Horses http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=viWHgyGzelQ_

**NT Lê:** Capítulo bem curtinho mesmo, mas bem direto ao ponto. A agora podemos seguir para o que importa ... a grande reunião dos nossos amados. Eu sinceramente não sei qual desses POV's me deixa mais triste, mas a dica é manter na cabeça que eles vão ficar juntos.

Ah, e se lembrem que nem tudo da história dos nossos amados foi revelado. O Edward não sabe o que ta sentindo pela Bella, pelo menos não completamente. É mais do que apenas uma boa noite de sono para ele, e espero que esse capitulo tenha provado isso. E a Bella é mais forte do que nós imaginamos, mas do que até ela mesma imagina.

E quem sabe se tiver mais reviews maravilhosas que "fazem-tradutora-morrer-de-orgulho" eu não posto mais cedo?

**Gizelli **eu rolei de rir com a sua reviews. Lavou tá novo foi otimo :)

Edward manda beijos direto da minha cama, e diz que vocês são "maravilhosas pra caralho" *suspira*

Beijos, Letícia.


	20. Cocoa Hidden Middles

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica .

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Cocoa Hidden Middles - Recheios de Cacau Escondidos**

**BPOV**

Quando Esme estacionou em frente ao aeroporto Sea-Tac, já estava quase escuro. Ela me puxou para um abraço me dizendo coisas ridículas de como estava orgulhosa de mim. Ela também me perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu acho que ela não reparou na minha aparência o bastante para me perguntar tal coisa. Esme me deu um beijo na testa e me largou com olhos cheios d'água.

Eu realmente tentei sorrir para deixá-la um pouco melhor, mas acho que saiu mais como uma careta. Ela pareceu entender.

A cada milha que nós ficávamos mais perto de Forks, mais eu ficava cansada. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas pela privação do sono, e eu não tinha lágrima alguma sobrando. Eu me olhei no espelho do retrovisor e me permiti ver meus olhos pela primeira vez em dias. Estavam horríveis. Eles inchavam por baixo, e uma grande sombra roxa escura os circundava. Eu era o exemplo de uma pessoa medonha.

Esme ficava me lançando espiadas enquanto falava das coisas que eu havia perdido já que estava fora. Ela parecia preocupada. Desejei que eu pudesse a dizer que eu estava bem de alguma forma. Mas eu simplesmente não podia. Então eu deitei minha cabeça contra o vidro e assisti as árvores passarem rápidas diante de nós, embaçadas. A voz de minha tia ressoava ao fundo.

Quando chegamos à nossa casa, eu não a olhei. Eu olhei a casa dos Cullen. Eu não podia ver o quarto de Edward desse ângulo. Eu, lentamente, me arrastei para fora do carro, tentando bater a porta, mas somente tendo força para fazer um pequeno 'click'. Esme pegou minha mala e saiu andando enquanto eu me escondia atrás dela, com minha cabeça para baixo e meu capuz para cima.

Era sexta-feira. Alice me esperava na cozinha, dando pulinhos de entusiasmo. Isso quase me fez querer sorrir. Quase. Infelizmente, quando seus olhos encontraram meu rosto, a sua alegria murchou. Eu me odiei por matar a sua felicidade.

Minha prima estava belamente vestida, e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para seu vestido provocativo.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Eu tenho um encontro." Murmurou, tentando sorrir genuinamente. Mas eu podia ver a preocupação brilhando em seus olhos.

Ri internamente. "Jasper?" Eu sussurrei roucamente, sem muitas forças. Seu sorriso murchou ainda mais que antes. Ela concordou levemente com a cabeça. Eu deixei um riso bastante inautêntico escapar, e ele soava vazio. Isso era o máximo que eu podia fazer.

Alice se jogou em mim então, de repente, praticamente me nocauteando com um abraço que eu não achava que com seu tamanho ela poderia dar. Eu retornei seu abraço, e a dei meu melhor sorriso. Peguei minha mala após sua demonstração de afeto e subi as escadas. Quando eu entrei em meu quarto, ele estava escuro. Eu não quis entrar. Então eu joguei a bagagem lá dentro, de qualquer maneira, e fechei a porta novamente.

Praticamente corri para a cozinha, decidindo que eu só queria cozinhar algo. Esme e Alice sentaram na mesa e me assistiram, me dizendo que elas esquentaram a comida que eu as deixei e como tudo estava ótimo.

E como na vez que eu me mudei para cá, eu senti que as pessoas estavam pisando em ovos, tentando não me chatear. Eu odiei. Eu amei.

E, pela janela da cozinha, mais de uma vez por minuto, eu lançava olhares para o grande e branco balcão da casa ao lado. Por alguma razão, eu espera vê-lo ali. O que era realmente estúpido. Comecei a pensar se ele não se incomodaria se eu fosse ali, às dez horas, como sempre. Quero dizer, ele realmente queria que eu fosse? Será que ele estaria perto de estar tão cansado quanto eu?

"Esme." Eu murmurei rouca, virando minha cabeça para encará-la sentada em um banco. Ela encontrou meu olhar, então eu continuei, limpando minha garganta suavemente. "Eu vou na livraria amanhã, para procurar alguns livros." Joguei um álibi. "Então eu já terei saído quando você acordar. Eu provavelmente não estarei em casa antes do almoço." Sussurrei.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Eu odiava mentir para Esme, mas no momento eu realmente não me importava. Alice saiu às nove para se encontrar com Jasper e eu comecei a assar os cookies assim que. Esme foi para a cama._Cocoa Hidden Middles_.Tinha um recheio secreto de menta.

Eu não sabia se Edward iria querer que eu fosse, ou se eu era bem-vinda de alguma maneira. Mas eu iria de qualquer forma. Eu não tinha nada a perder.

Então, às dez, eu fiz um pacote com comida, outro com cookies e botei o caderno de desenhos na mochila também. Eu estava tão cansada que nem ao menos conseguia caminhar direito. O clima estava frio, e uma pequena névoa rondava o ambiente. Olhei para cima e notei que a luz do quarto de Edward ainda estava ligada. Respirei fundo e joguei meu capuz para cima, atravessando o jardim dos Cullen.

Eu escalei a grade com calma e com uma horrível coordenação motora. Meus músculos pareciam gelatina. Eu demorei três vezes mais tempo do que eu levaria normalmente para chegar até a varanda. Quando alcancei meu objetivo, quase me lancei à superfície, zarpando sem fazer barulho, mas desastradamente. Eu tomei um momento para apreciar a habilidade que eu tinha para escalar um balcão de um terceiro andar nas minhas condições.

Quando me pus de pé, vi que as cortinas estavam fechadas, e nenhum som vinha de lá de dentro. Eu bati na porta uma vez, pesadamente. Foi somente uma vez, porque menos de dois segundos depois, ela se escancarou, aberta.

Edward estava em pé, ali, na soleira do grande e claro quarto, usando sua usual camiseta preta e jeans escuros. Seu cabelo estava em todos os lugares.

E seus olhos... seus olhos estavam quase tão ruins quanto os meus. Roxos e escuros, inchados e pesados. Ele estava cansado e me encarava sem transpassar qualquer emoção, sem piscar. Mordi meu lábio preguiçosamente, me sentindo tão exausta que eu mal tinha forças para pedir para entrar em seu quarto.

Então eu só o encarei de volta. Uma rajada de vento veio por trás de mim e fez com que a franja de Edward saísse momentaneamente de seu rosto.

"Oi." Sussurrei suavemente, sentindo minhas pernas começarem a dar indícios de que iriam falhar. E Edward continuou congelado na soleira da porta, me encarando com aqueles olhos inertes.

Comecei a me perguntar se eu havia feito a coisa certa em ter vindo. Porém, antes que eu começasse a me questionar se ele queria ou não que eu ficasse, ele estendeu sua mão sem quebrar nosso contato olhos caíram sobre sua palma aberta, e, sem hesitação, eu a segurei. E quando eu percebi, Edward me puxava para o quarto com uma rapidez desesperadora, retirando meu capuz e envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura tão fortemente que acabei por ser erguida do chão. E eu entrei em colapso em seu aperto tão bem-vindo. Tão cansada e exausta, e tão feliz que eu estava em casa novamente.

Joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e refugiei meu rosto em seu ombro.

Inspirei seu cheiro quase em ganância. Sua face estava enterrada na curva do meu pescoço, e ele fazia o mesmo que eu; sentia meu cheiro, gananciosamente. Trouxe minha mão para cima e a emaranhei em seus cabelos, suspirando de alegria. Ele me apertou com mais força, quase me machucando, mas eu não liguei.

Meus pés estavam balançando por não estarem na superfície, e eu estava estúpidamente feliz por ele ter forças para me segurar, porque tudo o que havia sobrado de mim já havia ido embora.

"Eu senti sua falta pra caralho." Edward sussurrou no meu pescoço, me apertando mais para dar ênfase ao fato.

E eu sorri. Eu, finalmente, realmente, sorri um sorriso verdadeiro. "Eu também senti sua falta, pra caralho."Balbuciei, ainda sorrindo. Edward então virou seu rosto para plantar um suave beijo em meu pescoço. E eu sorri mais. Enormemente e estúpidamente. Apertei meus braços em volta dele com o resto das energias que eu tinha. Sem outra palavra, ele nos virou e chutou a porta com seu pé. Ele me carregou até a cama e me sentou no meio, se ajoelhando à minha frente.

"Você parece cansada pra cacete." Ele assinalou, levantando a sua mão e passando seu dedo pelo inchaço de debaixo dos meus olhos. Eu fechei minhas pálpebras quando ele me tocou, e eu percebi quanto eu havia sentido falta daquela eletricidade. Balancei pesadamente minha cabeça em concordância. O senti levantar e tirar a mochila das minhas costas, escorregando as alças por meus braços. Eu abri meus olhos quando não senti mais o peso em minha coluna, e percebi que ele a havia posto no sofá. Edward então, voltou e se sentou ao meu lado, e eu deitei. Porque eu sabia que nós dois precisávamos dormir antes de qualquer coisa.

"Nada de alarme." Balbuciei, rolando para o meu lado da cama preguiçosamente, sem me incomodar em tirar meus sapatos. Mas Edward se sentou, segurou meus pés, desamarrou meus tênis e os tirou.

"Obrigada." Murmurei, assistindo-o jogar eles em algum lugar do chão. Ele somente sorriu em minha direção, e eu tive que sorrir de volta, porque eu estava extasiada por ver aquele sorriso de novo. Sem falar mais nada, ele se deitou ao meu lado e desligou a lâmpada. Eu ao menos tive forças para rolar para perto dele, então Edward fez todo o trabalho. Me envolvendo com seus braços e me puxando para o centro da cama, ele me apertou contra o seu corpo. Também Enterrou seu rosto em meu cabelo como sempre, me fazendo sorrir em seu peitoral. Lentamente, trouxe minha mão para seu cabelo, fazendo carinho ali. Logo comecei a cantarolar sua canção. Edward suspirou em meu cabelo e relaxou, e, alguns instantes antes de dormir, apertou minha cintura com carinho.

Foi um sono que podia ser somente rivalizado com o da primeira noite. Fora profundo e longo. Eu acordei com um carinho suave no meu couro cabeludo, que me fez suspirar.E mesmo que eu estive-se meio grogue e desorientada, eu sabia que era Edward. Eu podia sentir a eletricidade. Sorri e me afundei mais em seu peitoral. Ele bocejou no topo da minha cabeça.

"Acorda. Você é preguiçosa pra caralho." Murmurou contra meu cabelo. Mas eu podia sentir seu sorriso, então eu tive de rir. Mesmo que fosse sonolento.

Estiquei minhas pernas, prendidas com as de Edward. Mas eu não as soltei. De forma alguma. "Que horas são?" Sussurrei roucamente. Minha voz ainda não tinha voltado ao normal.

Senti Edward se afastar, e eu congelei. Mas antes que eu abrisse meus olhos e levantasse, ele pôs seu braço ao meu redor e me puxou de volta para recostar em seu peito.

"Dez e meia." Disse baixinho, enterrando seu rosto novamente em meu cabelo. Eu suspirei com um sorriso. Agradecida que, pelo menos uma vez, ele havia voltado depois de ter se afastado. Lhe dei um pequeno aperto carinhoso para dar ênfase aos meus pensamentos.

Edward resumiu afagando meus cabelos. "Como você está?" Perguntou em um sussurro.

Eu sorri contra seu peito. "Melhor agora." Murmurei sinceramente. O senti concordar com a cabeça e se afundar mais no meu cheiro. E nós deitamos ali, daquele jeito, em silêncio, ouvindo nossas próprias respirações. Eu estava me sentindo melhor do que nunca. Parecia que eu acabara de acordar depois de correr uma maratona. Ao lado de Edward.

**EPOV**

Ela havia voltado, porra. E mais do que isso, ela ainda queria ficar comigo. Minha garota parecia cansada e desgastada. Eu odiava vê-la tão quebrada. E quando eu a vi, ali, na minha porta, mesmo com a droga do capuz, eu ainda queria beijá-la em todos os cantos e implorar que ela ficasse. Mas Bella pegou minha mão sem que eu precisasse me humilhar. Eu estava agradecido, mas eu me humilharia se ela quisesse. Então eu tinha que abraçá-la, e cheirá-la, e até lhe dar um beijo no pescoço. Só porque eu estava feliz pra caralho que eu podia fazer todas essas coisas.

E minha pobre garota estava tão cansada que ela mal conseguia se aguentar em pé. Então eu tentei cuidar dela, do mesmo jeito que eu sei que ela cuidaria de mim. Eu não liguei para a comida ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu só precisava, finalmente, entrar naquela cama com Bella. Doze dias pareceram como um ano inteiro. E ela mal conseguia tirar seus próprios sapatos. Então eu fiz isso para ela. E não porque eu não queria sujeira na minha cama, mas sim porque eu precisava cuidar dela.

Seu cantarolar foi arrastado e rouco, e quase inaudível. Mas funcionou. O sono foi divino. Tendo as reais flores, cookies e música. Talvez isso fosse idiota e infantil, mas era impossível dormir sem Bella.

E então eu acordei primeiro. E acordar ao lado de Bella e assisti-la dormir foi um dos melhores momentos de toda a minha vida. Me sentia confuso em relação à tudo. Feliz pela volta da rotina, mas confuso pra caralho. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo pela minha garota.

Enquanto ela dormia, pensei sobre isso tudo. Eu sabia que odiava quando ela não estava ao meu lado. Eu mataria qualquer um que a machucasse. Eu faria o que fosse preciso para ver ela sorrir e fazê-la rir. Mas isso tudo era uma merda, e disso eu tinha certeza. Eu nunca havia pensando muito nisso antes, porque ela era a rotina. Ela era a minha rotina. Porque sem ela, não havia nada. Mas agora estava tudo de volta, e eu estava com medo de que havia mais do que eu deixava a mim mesmo enxergar.

E eu não sabia como Bella se sentia. Eu sabia que ela havia me beijado, por livre e espontânea vontade. E eu definitivamente sabia como o seu rosto se transformara quando ela o fez. Mas eu não tinha como saber se minha garota só estava tentando se distrair de toda a merda que ela teria que enfrentar, ou se era porque quem ela beijava em questão, era eu. E se ela houvesse me beijado por mim, nós estávamos perdidos. Porque isso significaria que Bella tinha sentimentos por mim maiores do que a nossa situação já fodida. E então haveria milhares de pequenos sinais e pistas em todas essas semanas que eu perdi enquanto tentava deixar de enxergar.

Quando minha garota acordou, eu não estava nem perto de uma solução ou conclusão sobre o assunto que embaçava minha mente. Percebi então que eu podia simplesmente perguntá-la que porra que estava acontecendo. Também percebi que eu provavelmente correria para longe com medo da resposta à meu questionamento, porque poderia ruir tudo. E se eu precisasse, eu poderia apreciar o fato de que eu estava completamente dependente da minha garota. Não só a sua companhia, ou sua comida fodidamente deliciosa, ou porque ela me fazia dormir. Era ela. O pacote inteiro. Isso era assustador.

Então enquanto ela deitava ao meu lado, envolvida em mim, eu decidi que eu a deixaria me guiar. Se ela quisesse somente dormir, eu faria isso feliz, aproveitando cada segundo. Agora, se ela quisesse me beijar até fazer com que nós perdêssemos nossos sentidos, eu corresponderia, digamos, sem reclamar. Porque agora eu queria enxergar, e minha garota era linda.

"Edward?" Bella sussurrou no meu peito. Sua voz estava terrível. Era como se ela tivesse passado todos esses doze dias chorando. Minha garota se apertou mais contra mim, e seu nariz se amassou contra meu peito. Incomodava um pouco, mas eu não liguei.

Afaguei seu cabelo com mais vigor. A deixando me guiar. "Hmm?" Murmurei, respirando fundo todas as flores e biscoitos que eu havia sentido falta.

"Seus desenhos são lindos." Sussurrou quietamente. E eu meio que fiz uma careta, porque eles realmente não eram. Pelo menos não comparados as pessoas que estavam lá dentro. "Você é muito talentoso." Concluiu, balançando a cabeça em meu peito. Eu ri um pouco, porque eu não era tudo aquilo. Mas eu estava feliz por ouvir isso. Mesmo que não fosse verdade.

"Obrigado." Rolei meus olhos em seu cabelo e respirei fundo mais uma vez

Bella fez o mesmo que eu, inspirou profundamente; eu pude senti-la contra meu peito quando ela suspirou. "Você o quer?" Perguntou baixinho. Eu só balancei a cabeça. Eu queria que ela ficasse com ele.

Até então, estava tudo bem. Mas chegou uma hora que eu comecei a me questionar quando eu deveria me afastar. Ou se ela queria que eu o fizesse. Mas a vida real estava nos esperando, e se eu quisesse explorar todos esses sentimentos confusos pela minha garota, eu não podia nos botar em problemas.

Então, relutantemente, com uma última lufada de ar de suas flores e cookies, eu rolei para o meu canto da cama. Ela meio que se agarrou em mim e congelou um pouco, mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

"Esme vai enlouquecer se você não chegar em casa logo." Expliquei, o que era definitivamente verdade. Bella balançou levemente a cabeça, e rolou para fora da cama. A observei caminhar preguiçosamente até o banheiro. Seu cabelo, por minha causa, estava para todos os lados, enrolando e esticando para todos os cantos. _Ela era fofa pra caralho._

Bella passou dez minutos lá dentro, como sempre. E eu somente estava desejando que ela notasse que a sua pequena escova de dentes azul ainda estava ali. Do lado da minha.

Eu estava com fome. Muita, muita fome. Mas não havia qualquer possibilidade de eu ter comido ontem à noite. O sono era muito mais importante. E eu queria dizer muitas coisas para Bella, mas eu sabia que eu não poderia até que eu pudesse descansar por pelo menos algumas poucas horas. Infelizmente, nada se clareou como eu esperava. Nenhuma solução vinha na minha cabeça.

Quando Bella finalmente saiu do banheiro, seu capuz estava pra cima.

Eu quis lhe dizer para tirar aquela porra fora, mas eu não o fiz. Ela foi até o sofá e pegou sua mochila, a abrindo e tirando um pacote de cookies de dentro. Bella se aproximou e os pôs na minha mesa de cabeceira, ao lado do alarme que tanto odiava. Quando minha garota olhou para mim através dos seus cabelos, eu involuntariamente sorri torto. Eu nunca havia sorrido daquele jeito para ela, e eu não sabia o porquê de eu estar o fazendo agora. Mas o seu rosto se iluminou. Assim que eu percebi o efeito que isso fazia nela, eu jurei a mim mesmo que eu sorriria desse jeito com mais frequência.

Ela então sorriu de volta para mim, de um jeito bobo e envergonhado e corou levemente. E então eu ri, porque ela sempre corava pelas coisas mais estúpidas.

Bella rolou seus olhos em minha direção antes de sair pela porta.

Assim que ela se foi, minha mão foi direto para o pacote de biscoitos na mesinha de cabeceira. Eu estava morrendo de fome e desesperado para saber como seu dia fora ontem antes de vir para cá. No papel estava escrito. _Cocoa Hidden Middles_ Eu bufei para o pacote. Aquilo combinava demais. Nossos sentimentos escondidos. Desejei que o mais cedo possível que ela me deixasse ver seus sentimentos para que eu pudesse parar de ficar tão confuso. E quando eu soubesse quais eram os meus, eu os mostraria para minha garota.

* * *

**NT Lê:** Um dos meus capítulos favoritos sem dúvida. Ele é tão fofo *-* A fic está entrando em uma parte bem fofa da estória.

_"Porque agora eu queria enxergar, e minha garota era linda."_ E a dona Letícia se derrete.

**Fany**, realmente, no orkut a fic está bem mais avançada, e o motivo disso é simplesmente porque a fic é postada lá a mais de um ano. Eu mesma já vou fazer um ano traduzindo WA. Nós só começamos a postar no FF recentemente por algumas problemas com autorização com a autora, mas isso foi já foi resolvido.

Beijos girls, até a proxima. Love, Letícia.

**~o~**

**NT Lary: Mallu. **eu não estou brava com você, ou magóada ou qualquer coisa, naquela semana além de eu estar literalmente de tpm, estava com uns problemas pessoais que me deixaram muito "sensível". Me desculpe se eu fui grossa ou algo assim, não foi minha intenção. Beijinhos.

E meninas eu quase não apareço aqui mas eu leio cada uma de suas reviews e amo todas.

Beijinhos Love Lary Reeden ;D


	21. Malted Chocolate Smiles

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Malted Chocolate Smiles - Sorrisos de Chocolate Maltado**

**BPOV**

Aquele _sorriso_. Aquele glorioso, radiante, sexy, sedutor e torto sorriso. Ele _nunca_ havia sorrido para mim daquela maneira. E eu sabia o que era aquele sorriso. Eu somente havia o visto em duas ocasiões. Um foi com a Sra. Cope, para livrá-lo de uma advertência por sua ausência em uma aula. Na outra vez, foi para ganhar um pudim extra, usado na senhora da cantina. Aquele sorriso era sua arma para mulheres. E ele sabia que assim que ele o usasse, teria qualquer uma aos seus pés. E Deus, aquilo funcionava.

Eu não sei se foi o beijo ou doze dias sem mim, mas algo no modo que Edward me olhava tinha mudado. Em um jeito muito, _muito_ bom.

Então, quando eu cheguei em casa, eu estava radiante. O julgamento tinha ficado para trás, Phoenix tinha ficado para trás. E eu ainda tinha Edward. E possivelmente uma chance de ter um pouco mais dele do que eu esperava.

Alice e Esme estava deitadas na sala de estar ainda de pijamas quando eu cheguei. Elas não me viram. Subi as escadas rapidamente, joguei minha mala no meu quarto e arrumei meu cabelo rapidamente antes de ir falar decentemente com elas. Minha tia e minha prima quando viram meu rosto, sorriram enormemente. Eu acho que eu devia parecer patéticamente feliz. Edward tinha esse efeito em mim.

Abaixei meu capuz e me acomodei no sofá entre elas. Eu podia dizer que pelos seus sorrisos alegres eu não havia sido descoberta. Esme botou a mão em meu joelho e sorriu docemente antes de levantar e se espreguiçar, indo para seu quarto para trocar seu roupão rosa.

Me lembrei o quanto eu queria rir com Alice mais uma vez, então e eu tirei meus sapatos e, sentei em posição indiana, me virei para ela. E chamei a adolescente que existia em mim para a superfície.

"Alice." Minha voz ainda estava meio áspera, mas quase voltando ao normal. Eu tinha uma expressão séria no rosto quando arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. "Fala tudo." Seu rosto se iluminou, e ela imitou minha posição. Quase pude vê-la vibrar.

Ela riu uma vez antes de começar. "Jasper é maravilhoso." Disse, fazendo ênfase na maravilha que seu namorado era, seus olhos rolando um pouco com isso. E eu gargalhei, amando o fato das coisas finalmente estarem acontecendo entre eles. Sacudi minha mão para que ela continuasse. Eu precisava de detalhes. Alice riu novamente. "Nós passamos, tipo, todo o tempo juntos." Falou, olhando em volta para ver se a barra estava limpa. Sua voz não passou de um sussurro quando ela disse. "E agora o armário do zelador é arrumado por cor."

Eu não pude evitar. Eu realmente tentei segurar as gargalhadas, mas eu quase caí para fora do sofá. Minha prima riu comigo, e eu me senti leve, sem preocupações.

Assim que meu ataque passou, Alice continuou. "E o beijo." Ela suspirou com um olhar sonhador, balançando a cabeça e ganhando um sorriso quase selvagem no rosto. "O beijo é quase melhor do que o sexo." Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Eu engasguei e abri a boca em choque. Depois de alguns segundos eu percebi que eu não deveria estar tão chocada assim. Alice não era virgem. Suas calças de couro gritavam isso. Ela riu e rolou os olhos. "Ah, vamos lá, Bella!" Exclamou, batendo no meu joelho. "Não fique tão chocada." Sorriu. E eu sorri de volta, porque eles pelo menos demoraram duas semanas para transarem. Eu espero. Percebi então que se eu não parecesse ligar para as indiscrições da minha prima, talvez ela não reagisse tão mal quando descobrisse sobre mim e Edward. Talvez. Eu parei de perguntar depois daquilo. Jasper era o meu segundo cara predileto, e eu não queria comprometer isso ao imaginar uma caso muito ruim de T.M.I.*

_*T.M.I. ou Too Much Information, traduzindo é "Excesso de Informação"._

Passei o resto do dia desempacotando minha mala e avaliando minha situação com Edward. Eu estava imaginando se eu poderia continuar com meu plano de ir aos poucos ao demonstrar que eu gostava dele. Percebi que agora era uma ótima hora para fazê-lo, já que Edward começava a me olhar de um jeito diferente.  
E definitivamente _sorrindo_ diferente. Além do mais eu basicamente tentei transar com ele através de nossos pijamas. Não havia hora melhor para um pouco de flerte.

Então quando Alice me implorou para fazer meu cabelo mais uma vez, eu aceitei agradecida. E não somente porque Edward iria gostar, mas porque eu também queria passar mais tempo com minha prima. Ela, de alguma forma, ampliava a adolescente enterrada dentro de mim. Antigamente eu odiava isso, mas agora era simplesmente ótimo me sentir normal. Ou o mais normal que eu possivelmente poderia ficar.

Ela escovou, penteou, enrolou minhas madeixas castanhas por duas horas.  
As fazendo brilhantes e encaracoladas como da última vez. Alice tinha um olhar concentrada em seu rosto durante todo o processo. Eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse a Edward que minha prima desejava que seu cabelo fosse maior. Mas ela raramente tinha auto-controle suficiente para deixa-lo crescer. A observei atentamente enquanto fazia meu cabelo.

Passei o resto do dia desempacotando minha mala e avaliando minha situação com Edward. Eu estava imaginando se eu poderia continuar com meu plano de ir aos poucos ao demonstrar que eu gostava dele. Percebi que agora era uma ótima hora para fazê-lo, já que Edward começava a me olhar de um jeito diferente.  
E definitivamente _sorrindo_ diferente. Além do mais eu basicamente tentei transar com ele através de nossos pijamas. Não havia hora melhor para um pouco de flerte.

Então quando Alice me implorou para fazer meu cabelo mais uma vez, eu aceitei agradecida. E não somente porque Edward iria gostar, mas porque eu também queria passar mais tempo com minha prima. Ela, de alguma forma, ampliava a adolescente enterrada dentro de mim. Antigamente eu odiava isso, mas agora era simplesmente ótimo me sentir normal. Ou o mais normal que eu possivelmente poderia ficar.

Eu achava graça toda vez que Alice, ao fazer uma mecha se encaracolar, não conseguia o resultado esperado. Seu rosto ganhava a mais engraçada carranca. Mas como a perfeccionista que era, ela não deixava para lá. Minha prima alisava a mecha e a encaracolava até estar satisfeita o bastante. Me perguntei se ela já começara a mostrar a Jasper essa sua tendência. Eu nem sequer penso em quão sujo está o meu vocabulário.

Alice falava distraidamente enquanto fazia meu cabelo, me dizendo coisas que eu havia perdido na escola antes do feriado começar. Mike Newton estava com Jessica novamente, e eu tive que sorrir ao pensar em como eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, nos piores que minha prima terminou, eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, fazendo todas as curvas pularem lindamente. . Ela sorriu ainda mais mais largamente.

Eu fiz frango alfredo para o jantar. Era o favorito de Edward. E na verdade, eu havia feito por causa dele, mas Esme e Alice amaram do mesmo jeito. O Natal estava chegando em uma semana, e a escola já havia aderido o feriado. Por isso Alice queria me sequestrar para uma excursão ao shopping. Eu a disse não cinco vezes, mas ela não parecia que iria desistir. Então assim que minha prima fez seu famoso bico, eu me rendi. Alice sabia como me manipular.

Quando o relógio indicou as nove horas, ela e Esme foram para a cama e eu preparei meus cookies. Eu soube automaticamente qual fora o mais significante evento do dia. Então eu empacotei o frango Alfredo e os _Malted Chocolate Smiles_ e fui ver Edward às dez. Eu deixei meu capuz para baixo e me olhei no espelho antes de sair. Meus cachos permaneceram intactos durante todo o dia. Pensando bem, eu já havia removido os dolorosos grampos de cabelo. Eu rolei mais uma vez meus olhos para o meu reflexo e saí pela çando todos os meus cachos.

Não houve qualquer chuva mais uma vez, e eu estava contente por causa do cabelo. Caminhei pelos quintal e subi na rede, aterrisando melhor depois de dormir uma noite longa no noite anterior. Eu podia sentir todo o meu cabelo a saltar enquanto eu subia e fiz meu caminho sobre os trilhos. Eu bati em silêncio, e Edward estava esperando na porta para mim. Quando eu cheguei à varanda, eu bati nas portas francesas levemente. Edward estava me esperando. E quando ele me viu rosto, ele ganhou o mais estranho olhar. Eu não tinha certeza sobre o significado disso, mas eu adentrei o quarto mesmo assim, começando a desempacotar sua comida na cama.

"Você deve estar morrendo de fome, não é?" Eu disse em meio à uma risadinha, imaginando com ele havia sobrevivido sem comida decente nos últimos doze dias. Edward não me respondeu ou pulou para o colchão como sempre, então depois que minha mala estava vazia, eu me virei. E ele estava bem atrás de mim, me encarando de um modo que eu não soube distinguir. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, me perguntando qual era o ao invés de Edward responder à minha pergunta silenciosa, ele levantou a sua mão até que ela tocasse a mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha,seguindo seus movimentos com os olhos. Lentamente, ele abaixou sua mão e foi até a cama em silêncio, caindo no colchão como se nada houvesse abriu o pote de comida e seus olhos se tornaram quase selvagens. E eu ri novamente, porque eu sabia que ele estava morrendo de fome. Quando ele ouviu minha risada, ele olhou em minha direção e sorriu aquele sorriso torto. Minha respiração se quebrou, exatamente como havia acontecido pela manhã. Meu rosto esquentou e eu sabia que tinha um rubor considerável ali novamente. Mortificada por minhas próprias e involuntárias reações, me virei rapidamente e praticamente me joguei no sofá.

O Ipod me esperava em cima de uma almofada. E eu sorri quando o vi, porque eu havia sentido falta da música. Balancei minha cabeça, fazendo todos os meu cachos dançarem e coloquei os fones em meus ouvidos.

"Alice de novo?" Edward murmurou, de boca cheia. O olhei. Seu olhar ainda estava vidrado em meu cabelo.

Concordei, novamente balançando a cabeça, fazendo que meus cachos dançassem mais uma vez. "É." Eu limpei minha garganta suavemente. "Ela passou o dia inteiro falando sobre Jasper." Murmurei debilmente, tentando salvar alguma dignidade. Tentei me focar no Ipod, rezando para meu rosto não estar ainda vermelho como um tomate.

O ouvi gemer de contentamento com a comida. "Eles não se largam. É nojento." Disse, fazendo uma careta. E eu ri levemente, porque eu podia imaginar.

Soprei uma mecha de cabelo que caía em meu rosto, me arrependendo de ter tirado os dolorosos, porém, necessários grampos. "Então," Eu comecei, tentando tirar o foco de minha prima e seu namorado. "O que você vai fazer no feriado?" Perguntei, olhando para Edward que devorava seu jantar entusiasmadamente.

Ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas enquanto botava uma garfada na boca, então deu de ombros. "Você?" Falou depois de engolir.

Suspirei, me odiando por fazer o que eu olhar caiu sobre o Ipod e depois voltou, só que agora através de meus cílios. Os bati um pouco. Me senti ridícula. "Alice vai me arrastar para o shopping algum dia desses. Mas nada mais além disso." Murmurei suavemente, vendo seus olhos crescerem um pouco. Com medo de estar sendo óbvia demais, voltei a olhar para o Ipod, o rosto queimando.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto eu fazia uma careta ao ver uma música intitulada 'All The Pretty Horses' no aparelho. Por um momento eu quase entrei em pânico por ele ter achado alguma coisa que substituísse minhas técnicas para fazê-lo dormir. Mas lembrei que pelo jeito que ele parecia quando eu voltei, não havia funcionado. O que dava para se entender, porque essa versão da música era simplesmente perturbadora. Me perguntei se alguém conseguiria tocar algo tão arrepiante para seus filhos.

"Nós devíamos combinar de fazer algo." Edward disse quase silenciosamente. Minha cabeça levantou em um estalo, fazendo todos os meus cachos dançarem pelo meu capuz. Ele estava olhando atentamente para seu pote de comida, cutucando a comida com o garfo, sem encontrar meu olhar. E eu estava praticamente engasgando.

Engoli seco, tentando não tossir e levantar demais minhas esperanças. "Tipo o quê?" Murmurei, tentando não demonstrar minha ansiedade.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para seu alfredo e enfiou seus dedos no cabelo. "Merda, eu realmente não sei." Ele disse e então pausou, deixando escapar algo parecido com um suspiro. "Talvez você pudesse ir comigo até Port Angeles." Ele enrolou a comida no garfo "Me ajudar a abastecer a estante de livros ou alguma porra assim." Falou por fim, enfiando o jantar na boca com mais força que o necessário, ainda sem encontrar meu olhar.

Eu estava chocada. Edward e eu _nunca_, jamais fomos vistos em público, e somente havíamos nos falado sobre o Sol da manhã uma única vez, atrás de um dos prédios da escola. "É." Murmurei, meu rosto ardendo em fogo. "Eu gostaria disso." Sorri levemente para o Ipod, comemorando com fogos de artifício por dentro. Me senti muito como Alice que tentava parecer indiferente em relação à Jasper. Eu rolei os olhos para mim mesma.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, eu arrisquei um olhar por debaixo dos cílios para Edward. Ele me encarava intensamente, ainda mastigando. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu o vi engolir e balaçar a cabeça, voltando à prestar atenção ao frango em seu pote mais uma vez.

Nós permanecemos silenciosos até o final de seu jantar. Edward estava aproveitando seu alfredo. Eu ponderei a rápida evolução que nossa relação tivera.  
E tudo o que quis no momento foi entender o que estava realmente acontecendo.

**EPOV**

Eram as porras dos cachos brilhantes. Ela _sabia_ o quanto eu gostava do seu cabelo daquele jeito. Haviam mais de três páginas só daquela merda no meu caderno de desenhos. Ela _tinha_ que saber. O que só podia significar uma coisa; minha garota estava _tentando_ ficar bonita para mim. E isso era óbvio pra caralho. Os pequenos rubores em seu rosto confirmavam isso. O frango alfredo eu sabia que era porque ela esteve fora por tanto tempo, e o fez por eu estar morto de fome. Mas somente uma coisa podia explicar as porras dos cachos brilhantes.

E não só ela tentava parecer bonita para mim, Bella também me olhava por debaixo dos cílios e os batia assim que possível, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E aquilo selou minha confirmação. Ela estava _flertando, cacete._ Então eu percebi que não era a primeira vez.

Era óbvio que na primeira vez que ela havia feito o seu cabelo, ela estava flertando comigo. O que significava que na noite anterior de ela ir embora para Phoenix, Bella não me beijou para ter alguma distração. Ela me beijou porque era eu.

Eu estava imaginando, enquanto comia o delicioso jantar que ela havia feito, exatamente quanto tempo Bella se sentia desse jeito sobre mim, e quantas vezes eu havia fodido tudo sem nunca perceber.

Eu tracei de volta todo o caminho para a festa, quando Bella me perguntou sobre a loira morango e quis saber se ela era bonita. E quanto mais eu pensava nisso mais eu descobria. Como, por exemplo, a situação com a Stanley. Ela ouviu que eu havia fodido _e tal._ Bella estava com ciúmes. Até o primeiro beijo fazia mais sentido agora.

Explicava também o dia de Ação de Graças. Talvez eu pudesse traçar tudo de volta até o tempo quando ficávamos no gazebo, quando eu a contei sobre Stanley. E quanto mais eu traçava, mas eu me sentia como a porra de um idiota por não ter percebido isso mais cedo.

"Obrigado, estava bom pra cacete." Falei sinceramente. Ela encontrou meu olhar e sorriu. Então eu tive que a dar meu sorriso torto à ela, porque eu sabia que Bella gostava dele. E exatamente como nas últimas duas vezes, seus olhar se iluminou e suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Era tão fácil. Seus olhos logo voltaram para o Ipod, embaraçados.

E eu realmente queria o esboço dos cachos minha garota fodidamente blilhantes e falar mais com ela, mas eu estava cansado pra caramba, pegando no sono. "Cansada", eu perguntei, sem querer cortar o seu tempo com a música. Ela olhou para mim e acenou com a cabeça, fazendo com que seus cachos salto em toda parte, e eu ainda estava aberta para eles. E realmente era o tipo de merda impaciente para senti-los em minhas mãos.

Ela removeu os fones de suas orelhas e depositou o Ipod no sofá, se levantando e pegando sua mochila. Ela entrou no banheiro e eu somente assisti seu cabelo esvoaçar com cada passo que ela dava. Caralho, ela era bonita pra caralho.

Enquanto Bella estava no banheiro eu me perguntei se seria uma boa hora para dizê-la isso. Quão linda eu achava que ela era. Afinal, Bella era uma garota, e garotas gostavam de ouvir merdas assim. Não seria inapropriado. De fato, se eu tivesse esperança o suficiente na minha epifânia, eu poderia ir longe ao imaginar se ela gostaria de ouvir essas porras de mim, especificamente.

Dez minutos depois minha garota saiu do banheiro, vestindo seus pijamas, seu cabelo dançando em sua blusa branca. Seus braços descobertos não me pareciam mais obscenos. Até eles pareciam lindos. Ela foi para cama e eu fui para o banheiro. Quando eu fechei a porta, eu observei a pequena escova de dentes azul, me perguntando se isso não tinha a ver com a epifânia também. Mas eu resolvi então que era só a porra de uma escova de dentes. Definitivamente eu estava empolgado demais.

Quando eu saí e vi Bella à minha espera, eu decidi que a epifânia não me deixaria agir de forma esquisita. Entrei confortávelmente debaixo das cobertas e apaguei a luz rapidamente, ainda um pouco impaciente com toda a situação dos cachos. Assim que o quarto ficou escuro, eu rolei e envolvi minha garota. Não gastei tempo, já pondo minha mão em toda a maciez do seu cabelo, passando os dedos por seus cachos e cheirando seus fios castanhos.

Ela escondeu seu rosto em meu peitoral em resposta. Normalmente eu suspiraria quando eu pusesse meu rosto nos cachos de Bella, mas dessa vez, eu gemi em contentamento e a apertei com força. Eu sabia que ela havia gostado. Eu podia sentir sua respiração agitada no meu peito. Bella parecia gostar do jeito que eu cheirava também.

Eu senti seus dedos delicados afagarem meu cabelo suave e docemente. E porque eu estava a deixando me guiar, e somente porque eu não conseguia me impedir, eu levantei um braço e envolvi seu quadril. Com uma das mãos eu afastei todos os cachos de seu rosto e pescoço, e depois juntando-os para que eu pudesse afundar meu rosto ali. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso enquanto ela cantava para mim, então eu tive que sorrir também. Sem poder me refrear, envolvi seu rosto entre minhas mãos enquanto ele estava pressionado em meu peito. Afaguei sua bochecha suavemente com o meu dedão enquanto eu respirava todas as suas flores e cookies.

E o momento pareceu certo. "Você é linda pra cacete." Suspirei em seu cabelo, me afundando em seu cheiro. Seu cantarolar parou em um segundo, e ela levantou sua cabeça do meu peitoral para encontrar meu olhar, assim que eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás para que eu pudesse vê-la também.

Era como aquelas estranhas conversas silenciosas que eu tinha com Jasper. Os olhos grandes e castanhos da minha garota estavam encarando intensamente os meus. E o jeito que Bella me olhava, sorrindo, me disse que ela estava feliz, mesmo que ela não acreditasse no que eu havia dito. E eu continuei a afagar sua bochecha, tentando lhe dizer o quanto aquilo era verdade, e o quanto me fazia perder a cabeça.

E o verdadeiro problema todo era esse. Eu estava perdido, confuso. E eu realmente precisava entender aquilo tudo. E eu odiava o fato de que eu não ser o melhor para ela.

Lentamente eu fechei meus olhos, nunca cessando os movimentos do meu dedão em sua bochecha. "Eu estou confuso pra caralho, Bella." Sussurrei, porque eu realmente estava. Eu senti sua pequena mão sair do meu cabelo e descer para os lados do meu rosto. Abri minhas pálpebras para encontrar seu olhar. Ela parecia preocupada. Comigo. E eu queria rir, porque aquilo era ridículo.

Devagar, seu rosto ganhou um pequeno sorriso. "Tudo bem." Disse baixinho. Eu realmente esperei que estivesse. Precisava estar. Pelo bem de nós dois.

"Eu sou muito bom em foder as coisas." Murmurei, tentando fazê-la entender que eu provavelmente acabaria fazendo merda. Eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos novamente, balançando minha cabeça em suas palmas. "Mas eu realmente quero tentar." Sussurrei, pausando para afagar sua bochecha para lhe mostrar minha convicção. "Se você quiser que eu tente."

Seu pequeno dedão afagava minha bochecha gentilmente, e aquilo me acalmava, mas eu ainda estava morrendo de medo da sua resposta. Então eu abri meus olhos. E minha garota estava sorrindo. Porque ela queria que eu tentasse. Eu deixei uma lufada de ar que eu não sabia que estava segurando escapar.

Seu sorriso aumentou e seu dedo passou por meus lábios gentilmente.  
Eu inevitavelmente pressionei um beijo ali.

Ela suspirou, e sua respiração atingiu meu rosto. "O que isso significa?" Perguntou quase silenciosamente, me encarando com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

"Nós teremos que esperar e ver." Suspirei contra seu dedão, e eu soube que eu tinha que falar algo mais. "Vamos tentar não botar muita pressão e esperança nisso tudo. Só..." Pausei, inspirando profundamente e balançando minha cabeça no travesseiro. "Vamos ver o que acontece." Falei. Provavelmente soou como uma merda de resposta, mas isso era tudo o que eu tinha. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e seu dedo dançou por meus lábios mais uma vez, e seus olhos se cravaram ali. Bella queria me beijar. E eu sabia que eu não deveria, porque seria mais uma situação estranha, mas eu queria beijá-la também. Então eu me pálpebras se fecharam, e eu puxei seu rosto para o meu, lhe dando um beijo suave. Ela me puxou em sua direção com mais força, suspirando.

Prendi seu lábio inferior entre os meus e suguei gentilmente, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com o meu lábio superior. Mas eu me afastei. Não porque eu queria. Porque eu justamente não queria. Movi minha boca para sua testa e ali plantei um pequeno beijo. Só para mostrá-la que não era só luxúria. Só no caso de ela estar com dúvidas sobre isso.

Movi minha boca para sua testa e ali plantei um pequeno beijo. Só para mostrá-la que não era só luxúria. Só no caso de ela estar com dúvidas sobre isso. Com um suspiro, ela pressionou seu rosto novamente contra o meu peito, me dando mais uma vez acesso à todos os seus cachos brilhantes. Eu tirei minha mão da sua bochecha e afaguei seu couro cabeludo, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo que eu. Bella cantarolou minha canção e eu simplesmente me enterrei em seu cabelo. Eu dormi rápido. Meu último pensamento foi de que eu realmente não queria foder com tudo.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Sim, vamos ver o que acontece. Ain, eu simplesmente amo essa parte da fic, é tão leve e fofinha. Será que dura?

E agora momento homenagem:

**Parabéns minha _Sweet Laisa_ pelo seu aniversário.**

Para quem não sabe, se não fosse pela Laisa a tradução da fic ainda estaria travada no capitulo 21. Ela que trouxe a fic de volta a vida com a sua incrivel iniciativa e amor pela história. E se não fosse por ela, eu com certeza nunca teria me tornada uma tradutora.

Obrigada Lah, vou ser sempre grata a ti por ter instigado isso em mim. Ah, e seu capitulo favorito tá chegando. Pronta para rever o Edward no chuveiro?

Até a proxima, girls. Aposto que vocês estão bem curiosas agora.

Love, Lê.


	22. Frosted Pecan Patience

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Frosted Pecan Patience- Noz Gelada de Paciência**

**BPOV**

Na terceira série, eu fui a primeira da turma. Minha mãe me deu um cachorrinho por isso. E eu estava tão, mas tão feliz, que eu passei o dia inteiro pulando e apertando o filhotinho pela casa como uma pequena miniatura de Alice sob o efeito de crack. Eu devo realmente ter assustado o pobre cachorro. Naquela mesma noite eu comi bolo e sorvete e fui para cama com praticamente overdose de açúcar, abraçando o filhotinho e achando que eu nunca conseguiria ficar tão feliz assim de novo. Eu pensei que aquela tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida. Até Ontem.

Porque quando Edward Cullen me disse que eu era bonita, a minha noite com o cachorrinho foi movida para o segundo lugar sem hesitação. E como se não bastasse ele me dizer aquilo, o que já teria feito meu ano, Edward também me falou que queria tentar. Ele não disse exatamente o _que_ ele queria tentar, mas eu entendi. Ele queria tentar ficar comigo de um jeito que eu sempre o quis. E então ele me beijou. E não porque eu implorei ou o forcei, mas porque ele desejava.

Edward estava com medo, eu podia ver. E eu só queria lhe dizer que não havia absolutamente nada que ele possivelmente pudesse fazer para que eu o abandonasse. Mas se eu quisesse ser honesta comigo mesma também, eu também estava com medo. Porque todo o meu excitamento assustou o pequeno cachorrinho, e por causa disso eu nem o tive tempo suficiente para dá-lo um nome. Então eu comecei a cantarolar para Edward dormir, prometendo à mim mesma que eu não o assustaria também. Por mais que eu quisesse o chamar de namorado, ou nos rotular como um casal ou até mesmo falar para Alice sobre nossos beijos, eu tinha que ter paciência. Eu faria exatamente como ele havia pedido: deixaria vir o que tivesse que vir.

Nós acordamos com o alarme novamente, e fazia realmente frio fora das cobertas. Eu podia sentir a respiração de Edward em meu cabelo. Sorri contra seu peito e lhe dei um pequeno aperto que sempre dizia. _Eu não quero que você se afaste._ Se eu não conhecesse tanto minha tão limitada imaginação, eu teria pensando que a noite passada fora somente um sonho. E antes que Edward desse seu usual bocejo matinal, ele afundou ainda mais seu rosto em meu cabelo, me dando um suave beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Então ele finalmente bocejou, rolando para o lado. Mas eu estava bem. Eu estava sendo paciente. Deixando vir o que tinha que vir.

Relutante em sentir o frio do quarto escuro, eu lentamente rolei para fora da cama e fui até o sofá. Demorou mais do que o normal para Edward cessar o barulho irritante do despertador. Eu fui para o banheiro enquanto ele ainda continuava em um estado meio sonolento. Meu cabelo estava terrível, desgrenhado para todos os lados.

Eu me vesti rapidamente, só precisando começar o dia. Puxei meu capuz para cima e escovei meus dentes, sorrindo quando eu pus minha escova azul ao lado da de Edward, verde. Quando eu saí, ele estava correndo seus dedos pelo cabelo, grogue. Estava frio. Eu tentei fazer tudo como eu sempre fazia normalmente. Peguei a sacola de cookies e botei na mesa de cabeceira, ao lado do infame despertador. Lancei um olhar por trás do ombros para Edward, que continuava deitado debaixo das cobertas. Ele ainda corria os dedos por seu cabelo bronze bagunçado, mas seus olhos estavam abertos, me encarando intensamente.

De repente eu senti um pânico irracional de que ele iria voltar atrás com a coisa toda. Talvez ele tenha visto agora, na luz da manhã, que eu não era bonita. E antes que eu continuasse a me afundar em minha paranóia, Edward levantou sua mão e me chamou com os dedos.

Tensamente, eu me aproximei da cama, me perguntando o quanto ele queria que eu ficasse perto. Mas ele não abaixou sua mão, então eu me ajoelhei no colchão ao lado dele, apoiando minhas palmas na cama. Finalmente, ele se sentou, nunca quebrando o olhar. E então, sem mais nem menos, puxou meu capuz para trás, liberando meu cabelo. Assim que o capuz se foi, ele lentamente envolveu os dois lados do meu rosto com suas mãos, afagando suavemente minha bochecha.

Edward simplesmente me encarou intensamente durante intermináveis segundos antes de se aproximar perigosamente. Por um momento eu pensei que ele iria me beijar novamente, então minha respiração se agitou quando eu fechei meus olhos, separando meus lábios por instinto. Mas, diferente do que eu pensava, seu rosto se aproximou da minha bochecha livre, a afagando suavemente com sua boca. Ele beijou ali antes de começar a traçar eróticamente um caminho até minha orelha com a ponta de seu nariz.

Eu pude ouvir seus lábios se separarem, o que fez com que um arrepio bom subisse em minha coluna. "Eu odeio a merda desse capuz." Ele respirou e caiu de volta na cama, correndo os dedos por seu cabelo com os olhos fechados, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu deixei uma lufada de ar que eu não sabia que estava segurando escapar. Me afastei da cama com um rosto em chamas.

Eu saí pelas portas francesas e dei de cara com a brisa gelada das manhãs de Dezembro, á deixando esfriar minhas bochechas quentes. Eu desci a varanda com um sorriso bobo.

Atravessei o jardim até minha casa e quietamente, entrei na cozinha, fechando a porta atrás de mim com um suave 'click'. Fui diretamente para o banheiro. Fiz uma careta ao ver meu cabelo no espelho, mas acho que sorri um pouco também. Meu rosto ainda estava vermelho. Entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água quente me relaxar. Finalmente me permiti dar o grito de alegria que eu estava segurando nas últimas sete horas. Eu estava me sentindo meio estúpida por estar tão feliz, mas não podia evitar.

Eu cozinhei para Alice e Esme como era normal, e nós sentamos na mesa para discutir a decoração do feriado, Alice praticamente nos forçando a isso.

Ela tinha esquemas de luzes, o timer para elas, listas de guirlandas e bolas, os lugares aonde se era recomendado comprar objetos decorativos. Era um pouco ridículo.

Eu a nomeei carinhosamente como 'Nazista Natalina'.

E como punição pelo apelido amoroso, eu teria que desembaraçar todos os fios das luzes que me lembravam vagamente de como foi pentear meu cabelo de manhã. Ao meio-dia, Alice estava no telefone com Emmett, que agora tinha a missão de carregar para dentro da nossa casa uma enorme árvore de Natal.E por causa disso, eu estava agora fazendo seis pacotes de _Frosted Pecan Patience._ Eu gostava da idéia de Emmett receber meus biscoitos todo dia também. Sem contar que eu ainda me sentia horrível pelo incidente do aperto de mão.

Quando Emmett finalmente chegou com a árvore, eu fiquei no canto afastado da sala, o oferecendo um pequeno sorriso e um 'olá' de longe, o qual ele retornou. Ele pôs a árvore em seis lugares diferentes antes de Alice finalmente se satisfazer com o que ela chamou de 'local ideal para o maior índice de elogios sobre a decoração do feriado natalino'. Ridículo.

Às três da tarde, nossa casa se parecia com uma versão mutante da casa do Papai Noel, e eu estava jurando à mim mesma que eu nunca mais tocaria em outra luz do Natal. Eu com certeza ficaria mais maluca do que eu já era.

Quando eu finalmente tive uma chance de parar e pensar corretamente, eu passei o resto do dia pensando em Edward e tudo o que ele havia me dito na noite passada. E eu não tive ao menos que pedir para Alice fazer meu cabelo, ou ao menos concordar com isso. Ela praticamente me forçou a sentar na bancada do seu quarto, me dizendo o quanto cachos estavam 'in' na temporada, puxando e repuxando meus fios. Eu acho que ela estava tentando me fazer combinar com as decorações do Natal. Eu me sentia como uma, afinal.

**EPOV**

Depois de Bella ir embora eu simplesmente fiquei deitado na cama a manhã inteira pensando... e esperando meu primeiro caso de ereção matinal diminuir. Isso vai ser um problema. E um que eu nunca tive que lidar antes. Agora eu estava me afastando por motivos muito diferentes.

Tudo era novo e confuso pra caralho, e eu não tinha idéia do que fazer, eu estava apavorado com a idéia de arruinar tudo. E realmente, eu só queria alguém com quem eu pudesse desabafar. Eu não poderia fazer isso com a minha garota. Então eu tinha que ir para o único outro filho da puta que sabia sobre a nossa situação. E eu ia ter que comer uma quantidade enorme de merda. Porque eu continuava dizendo que não era assim. E agora era.

Temendo a conversa que estava por vir, eu arrastei meu traseiro para fora da cama e me vesti, vestindo minha jaqueta de couro e botas. Emmett tinha ido buscar para Brandon uma árvore de Natal ou alguma merda assim, e Carlisle estava no hospital, então eu tranquei a casa e fiz meu caminho até a do Jazz.

Eu não liguei antes, porque ele nunca deu à mínima. Eu imaginei que já que a Brandon precisava de uma arvore hoje, ela estaria ocupada com sua loucura por decoração, então ele estaria em casa, e entediado pra caralho. Quando eu estacionei na frente da casa, me permiti um momento para enrolar dentro do Volvo até que eu arranjasse coragem de sair.

E como se toda a conversa que estava por vim já não fosse ruim o bastante, Rosalie atendeu a porta. Parada com sua calça jeans apertada e suéter, me encarando como eu fosse um mendigo.

"Edward ".Ela disse com escárnio e olhos estreitos. Eu sorri pra ela, porque ela era uma vadia e tão fácil de se ferrar como tal. Ela se virou fazendo todo seu cabelo loiro bater no batente da porta."Jasper! Seu amante esta aqui." Ela gritou para a casa, se virando para sorrir de volta pra mim antes de ir rebolando de volta para dentro da casa. E eu só rolei meus olhos, porque ela sempre usava essa merda. Eu podia escutar ela e Jazz latindo um para o outro no outro quarto, eu só me apoiei no batente da porta e fiquei roendo minhas unhas. Eles discutem como a merda de cães e gatos. Eu ouvi um grito e uma porta batendo antes de Jazz finalmente aparecer na entrada, rolando seus olhos. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele enquanto entrava.

"Ela não esta aceitando eu e Alice muito bem." Ele explicou, levando-me pela entrada e pelo corredor. Ele me olhou por cima do ombro e rolou os olhos de novo. "Mas parece que sou eu quem ela esta culpando." Sua voz aumentou o volume até chegar a um grito enquanto nos passávamos pela porta do quarto de Rosalie, eu pude ouvir um bem distinto "Vai se foder." vindo do outro lado. Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. Feliz pra caralho que o Papai C. nunca adotou uma garota adolescente.

Jazz me levou para o seu grande quarto bagunçado, pisando sobre todas as roupas jogadas e papel no chão e fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu olhei em volta do grande quarto que realmente não tinha mudado nada desde a última vez que eu o vi, e atravessei o quarto até sua cadeira de computador, me jogando nela pesadamente. _Bagunceiro pra caralho._

"Você é bagunceiro pra caralho." Eu comentei balançando a cabeça para a bagunça. Nunca uso meu filtro cerebral com o Jazz. Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, sentando na beira da sua cama e pegando sua guitarra, dedilhando preguiçosamente.

"Eu acho que dá ao quarto uma, certa personalidade." Ele franziu os lábios e olhou em volta da pilha de lixo. Eu rolei a merda dos olhos. Fiquei me perguntando se Brandon já viu esse quarto, então, decidi que eu realmente não queria saber. "Então, a que devo este prazer?" Ele perguntou distraidamente enquanto dedilhado as cordas da guitarra.

Soltei um suspiro profundo, e alcancei uma bola de beisebol de cima da mesa, jogando para cima e para baixo casualmente. "É sobre a Bella." Eu respondi.

Jazz olhou pra mim franzindo a testa. "Você parece melhor. Tem dormido mais desde que ela voltou?" Ele perguntou, ainda dedilhando, e obviamente apontando o fato que eu parecia menos cansado desde a última vez que ele me viu.

Concordei lentamente, ainda jogando a bola e temendo o que estava para sair da minha boca. "Só que agora é mais." Murmurei sem olhar para ele. Sua dedilhação parou e eu meio que fiz uma careta, vendo ele, olhar para mim confuso.

"Mais o quê?" Ele perguntou, batendo os dedos contra a madeira.

Revirei os olhos e pus a bola na mesa. Eu ia ter que soletra para ele. "Bella e eu somos mais." Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Compreensão cruzou seu rosto e então ele sorriu para mim, o que me deixou nervoso pra caralho. "Eu realmente preciso que você canalize o seu lado não cuzão para essa conversa." Eu estreitei meus olhos para ele.

Ele se permitiu uma risada antes de por sua cara séria e acenar para mim. Eu me encostei na cadeira e esfreguei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, brevemente me perguntando porque eu pensei que conversar com Jazz seria de alguma ajuda.

"Então," Ele começou, recomeçando a dedilhar, mas prestando muito mais atenção em mim."Quanto mais exatamente?" Ele pergunto sugestivamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Eu soube imediatamente onde ele estava chegando e tinha que parar essa merda ali. "Eu não to fodendo ela." Eu disse a verdade. Jazz franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça..

"Okay." Ele disse lentamente, franzindo os lábios e concordando. "Então o quê? Ela é tipo sua namorada ou alguma merda ?"

Fiz uma careta para palavra, porque realmente não sabia se você pode chamar disso. "Nós não estamos dando um nome ainda." Eu disse, juntando minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu acho que nos só estamos aceitando que há ..." Eu pausei lutando para encontrar uma maneira de explicar, então resolvendo ficar com o termo anterior "... mais." Conclui com um encolher de ombros.

Jazz ainda parecia confuso "Então, você não está fodendo ela, e ela não é sua namorada?" Ele perguntou lentamente, como se estivesse fazendo alguma equação matemática e não aprovando a resposta. Eu assenti. Ambos fatos eram verdade. Ele assentiu junto comigo por um momento, franzindo os lábios. "Então onde exatamente o mais entra?"

Soltei um suspiro e esfreguei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto de novo. "Bem, nos gostamos um do outro mais do que como amigos." Comecei, sabendo que isso era um fato, e nos provavelmente nunca fomos só amigos mesmo, merda. "Então nos só vamos levar uma merda de cada vez." Encolhi um ombro decidido que minhas palavras de ontem á noite ainda eram validas.

Ele diminuiu o dedilhar e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E que diabos isso significa?" Ele perguntou, obviamente não entendendo.

Eu bufei e peguei a bola de beisebol de volta, retomando meu jogo casual. "Significa que nos só vamos fazer o que nos faz sentir bem." Expliquei enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas, tentando expandir um pouco da minha reflexão anterior."Se beijar nos faz sentir bem, então nos faremos." Eu disse concluindo com um aceno. "Se sair nos faz sentir bem, então nos faremos isso também." Dei de ombros, não tendo explicação melhor ou plano de ação, porque eu estou perdido pra caralho. "E se chamar ela de minha namorada me faz sentir bem ... então eu vou chamá-la de minha namorada."

Jazz parou de dedilhar completamente e fez uma careta enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Por que essa porra soa tão confusa, cara?"

Soltei uma risada sem humor. "Porque confusa é exatamente o que essa porra toda é." Eu balancei minha cabeça, percebendo o quão verdadeiras essas palavras eram. Jazz ainda parecia confuso, arqueando sua sobrancelha para mim. Suspirei exasperado sentindo a necessidade de desabafar toda essa merda voltar. "Nos precisamos um do outro para dormir. E quando eu foder tudo e ela não querer mais nada comigo, nos dois vamos estar ferrados... e cansados. E além disso... " Me endireitei na cadeira e pus a bola de volta com um estrondo. "Se alguém descobrir o que estamos fazendo, vão querer nos separar, Jazz." Eu disse sério. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso com o meu tom. Mas era verdade. Esse sempre foi o pior cenário de todo o acordo. "E quando eles nos separarem, nos vamos perder muito mais do que só sono. Então," Eu me inclinei na cadeira lentamente. "Nós não podemos simplesmente namorar como duas merdas de pessoas normais. Porque nos não somos." Então depois de uma pausa. "Normais." Esclareci. Então depois de outra pausa. " E porque sua porra de namorada iria me castrar."

Eu estava esperando que esse último comentário pudesse animar um pouco o humor depois do meu desabafo, mas Jazz ainda estava me encarando como se eu tivesse a porra de uma cabeça extra. Eu rolei meus olhos, e joguei a bola de mão em mão, esperando passar. Foi bom, pelo menos, coloquei essa merda para fora com alguém. Mesmo que ele esteja pasmo. De repente, ouvi a guitarra dedilhando novamente, então olhei para o Jazz.

Ele franziu os lábios e balançou a cabeça em compreensão, e eu liberei o fôlego que eu nem sabia que estava segurando. Agradecido que ele não estava sendo um cuzão sobre toda a situação.

Eu decidi tirar vantagem desse fato. "E ainda mais do que toda essa merda, eu estou perdido pra caralho. Eu não tenho idéia de como tratá-la mais." Eu suspirei. Ele continuou em silêncio, permitindo me livrar de tudo, o que era mais aliviador do que eu esperava. "Nós vamos sair essa semana." Contei a ele, me referindo ao quase-não-encontro.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para mim de um jeito que dizia,_ Arriscado_?

"Port Angeles." Expliquei. Ele relaxou a sobrancelha e concordou. "É um quase-não-encontro." Murmurei com um pequeno encolher de ombros, decidido que gostava do termo para a ocasião. Jazz soltou ma risada alta e balançou a cabeça, sussurrando as palavras 'quase-não-encontro' em divertimento.

Ele começou a dedilhar uma musica em sua guitarra, franzindo as sobrancelhas em concentração. "Se você o fizer amanhã, eu terei Alice completamente ocupada pelo dia." Ele murmurou distraidamente, mexendo na afinação e tentando deixar o som certo.

Eu franzi os lábios e concordei. Era meio que muito cedo, mas eu iria aproveitar a chance. Eu sei como Brandon passa cada dia da merda das ferias fazendo compras naquela cidade. Melhor não abusar da sorte .

Depois disso, eu levei Jazz para almoçar e ficar longe da Rosalie por um tempo. Coitado do desgraçado. Eu tive que implorar para ele não me fazer vomitar meu hambúrguer por me dar muitos detalhes sobre suas escapadas sexuais com a Brandon. Ele só riu e balançou a cabeça. Nós não falamos mais sobre a Bella. Eu estava tentando pra caralho ser o mais normal possível sobre toda a situação. Ou o mais normal que eu poderia ser.

Jazz voltou para casa comigo, querendo ir ver Brandon na casa dela. Eu passei uma boa proporção da minha noite conversando com Papai C. e tentando compensar pelos doze dias de comportamento ridículo que ele teve que suportar. Ele parecia estranhamente curioso sobre a minha montanha russa de humor, mas se aproveitou da atual, a melhor. Eu tirei um momento para apreciar o quanto sem noção nossos guardiões são. Eu não era estúpido. Eu sabia que Esme e Carlisle foram para quatro viagens de 'negócios' nos mesmos finais de semana. Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo nessa merda. Mas eu nunca perguntei. Não é da minha conta. Mesmo assim, você acha que eles veriam as semelhanças. Acho que eles não falam muito sobre suas viagens de 'negócios'.

Minha garota chegou as dez, bem no horário, e enquanto eu abria a porta, notei que ela ainda tentava parecer bonita para mim. Seus cachos brilhantes soprando na brisa fria enquanto ela passava por mim até o quarto, olhando para mim de lado com um sorriso. Normalmente ela iria desempacotar minha comida na cama depois de entrar. Mas esta noite ela meio que ficou parada na minha frente puxando as mangas do seu casaco, e parecendo muito nervosa enquanto ela olhava nos meus olhos. Eu meio que adivinhei o que aquela merda significa e andei até ela, vendo seus olhos caírem para os meus lábios. Eu sorri mentalmente. Ela era transparente pra caralho algumas vezes.

Eu andei mais perto até o ponto onde eu estava praticamente pressionado contra ela, e deslizei minha mão sob todos aqueles cachos brilhante do caralho e em torno do seu pescoço. Inclinei sua cabeça para cima e assisti seus olhos se fecharem enquanto me inclinava e colocava meus lábios nos dela. Eu decidi, enquanto sugava seu lábio inferior e aninhava seu rosto em minhas mãos, que se eu fosse fazer algo não tão casta, eu teria que definitivamente fazer antes de nós irmos para aquela cama e que eu a tenha toda pressionada contra mim e cada centímetros da minha rigidez. Então eu tracei seus lábios com minha língua, que imediatamente se abriram.

E como eu estava deixando ela me guiar, quando minha garota acariciou minha língua e levantou suas mãozinhas para afagar meu cabelo, eu puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu, enfiando minha língua na sua boca e aproveitando pra caralho. Só que eu queria ela mais perto, então eu deslizei meu outro braço em volta de sua cintura e puxei ela para mim. E ela tinha as mãozinhas agarradas no meu cabelo, me puxando para perto, e inclinando a cabeça para que ela pudesse afundar sua língua na minha boca. Eu estava agradecido pra caralho que nos não estávamos fazendo isso na cama.

Então eu senti o seu corpo se esfregar contra a minha já muito obvia ereção, e grunhi em sua boca. Relutante, me afastei de seus lábios, ligeiramente sem fôlego, acariciando seus cachos brilhantes uma ultima vez.

Ela ficou parada lá por um momento, meio ofegante, e lambendo os lábios, antes de abrir os olhos e sorrir para mim. Eu sorri de volta e só dei de ombros, em um gesto que claramente dizia, _Eu não me importo em acrescentar isso á rotina._

Ela finalmente se afastou quando seu rosto ficou vermelho e começou a descarregar a refeição em cima da cama. Determinado a encontrar o meio termo, onde a nova rotina encontra a velha, desabei na cama e comecei a fazer minhas coisas normais enquanto ela se arrastava até o sofá. Comecei a devorar a o recipiente que ela trouxe, gemendo de contentamento enquanto eu assistia ela brincar com o Ipod. Eu decidi que daria a minha garota seu próprio Ipod de Natal.

"O que você vai fazer amanhã?" Eu mastiguei, lembrando da oportunidade que Jazz providenciou. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Bem, se a Nazista Natalina não me prender, provavelmente nada." Ela disse baixinho, balançando a cabeça para algo e fazendo todos os seus cachos brilhantes saltarem para todos os lados. Franzi as sobrancelhas me perguntando sobre quem ela estava falando até que percebi que deve ser sobre Brandon. O nome combina pra caralho. "Por que?" Ela perguntou me olhando por debaixo dos cílios. _Essa merda de novo?_

Engoli minha garfada de comida. "Eu estava pensando que nos poderíamos ir para Port Angeles amanhã." Murmurei, apunhalando minha caçarola com o garfo. Ela sorriu mais abertamente e concordou, finalmente voltando a olhos para o Ipod. Eu continuei a comer a comida que ela me trouxe, mentalmente rolando os olhos para o fato que ela ainda estava usando aquela merda de flertar comigo, quando obviamente ela já me tinha.

"Como nos vamos nos encontrar?" Ela murmurou. Levantei meus olhos da comida e ela estava me encarando enquanto mordia o lábio. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era outro flerte, ou só... Bella. De qualquer forma, funcionou.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas para sua pergunta. "Eu vou estacionar no final da rua, é só me encontrar lá, eu acho?" Eu perguntei em dúvida, meio que odiando o fato de eu estar fazendo nós nos escondermos como se tivéssemos algo para ter vergonha ou alguma merda. O que não era o caso. Ela concordou e olhou de novo para o Ipod, ainda mordendo o lábio.

E então eu me senti um merda por não ter coragem o suficiente para levar ela em um encontro normal como qualquer outro adolescente. Mas eu não estava pronto para que todos soubessem ainda. E eu tinha que esperar até que parecesse certo. Então eu me permiti sentir como uma merda pelo resto da refeição.

Nós conversamos um pouco depois disso enquanto eu desenhava a porra dos cachos brilhantes da minha garota e ela escutava o Ipod. Ela me contou um pouco sobre Phoenix, mas deixou de fora toda a merda sobre o tribunal e Phil. Eu tentei atualizar ela sobre toda a merda que ela perdeu aqui, mas não tinha muito o que se dizer. E as onze, eu já estava cansado de novo. Então eu fechei meu caderno de desenhos para indicar que eu estava pronto. Ela tirou os fones de ouvido e caminhou até o banheiro e se trocou.

Quando ambos já tínhamos feito nossa rotina noturna, nós fomos para cama e apagamos as luzes. Muito como ontem á noite, eu juntei todos seus cachos em cima de sua cabeça e afundei meu rosto neles com um sorriso. Plantei um suave beijo no topo de sua cabeça, satisfeito com o fantástico beijo que eu tive na entrada. Ela pareceu não se importar. Ela só pressionou seu rosto mais profundamente contra o meu peito e começou a afagar meu cabelo e cantarolar minha canção de ninar. Suspirei em seus cachos e adormeci, um pouco animado com o quase-não-encontro.

* * *

**N/T - Lary Reeden** Oi meninas aqui é a Lary a Lê está doente eu eu fiquei responsável por postar.

Aqui vão a resposta a algumas das últimas reviews.

taatiianee - Agradeço você apontar os erros, a fic foi toda betada mas um e outro sempre escapam.

Tem também o fato de quem quando eu estava mandando os aquivos com os capítulos para a Letícia, a transferencia pelo hotmail estava "comendo" palavras, a partir do 22 nós estamos utilizando uma forma diferente e eu espero que isso não ocorra se persistir, avisem.

Lmc'Phei - Nós apenas traduzimos, não escrevemos e se autora colocou a palavra "caralho" no texto nós não podemos mudá-la. Ela é um "palavrão" assim como todos os outros que aparecem na fic. O Edward é totalmente impulso é só o que posso dizer para explicar o uso da tal palavras, na tal frase.

O enredo é lindo, mas se você se sente ofendida pelo linguajar, só posso orienta-la a não ler, porque depois ainda virão as lemons e etc.

Se ainda estiver disposta a prosseguir suas reviews são muito bem vindas.

Beijos bom carnaval a todas, as que vão "pular" e as que ficaram em casa, ou viajarão etc etc.

Byeee até o 23 !


	23. Luscious Sugar Licks

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem, Jéssica e Laysa.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Luscious Sugar Licks - Lambidas Deliciosas de Açúcar **

**BPOV**

Quando o alarme tocou essa manhã, Edward me deu um pequeno beijo no topo da minha cabeça e em todo meu emaranhado de cabelo. Ele gemeu e se afastou depois que eu o apertei, mas não consegui ficar de mau-humor com isso. Me vesti rapidamente, ansiosa para começar o dia e ter minha... tarde... com Edward. A gente nunca deu um nome específico para isso, e eu estava sendo muito cuidadosa sobre a nova situação para arriscar parecer uma idiota chamando isso de encontro.

Quando saí do banheiro, Edward estava passando seus dedos em seu cabelo bagunçado, resmungando sobre uma coisa ou outra, que não consegui entender. Enquanto ia arrastando meus pés até o sofá, decidi não colocar o capuz. Edward disse que odiava ele. E mesmo que fosse gostoso sentir ele o tirar da minha cabeça de novo, eu não o fiz.

Peguei seu pacote de cookies andando até a mesa de cabeceira e o coloquei lá. Dei uma espiada de soslaio nele, imaginando se eu poderia talvez ganhar outro beijo na bochecha, e ele estava me encarando. Me virei completamente e sorri para ele, que sorriu de volta. Torto. Ele se sentou e se inclinou para mim, então eu me aproximei, e ele me deu um beijo bem na bochecha. Não tão erótico como o de ontem, mas com doçura. Ele voltou a se deitar e voltou a passar seus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Meio-dia?" resmungou, se virando na cama para me encarar. Eu franzi minha testa pensando o que teria meio-dia, antes de perceber que ele deveria estar falando sobre a hora que eu deveria encontrá-lo. Sorri largamente e assenti. Meio-dia parecia uma boa hora. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e fechou seus olhos de novo, ainda no seu estado de estupor matinal. Saí pela porta enquanto todo meu cabelo emaranhado se espalhava no frio do vento nevoento.

Poderia imaginar o que alguém pensaria se me visse saindo de fininho do quarto de Edward com meu cabelo do jeito que está. Acho que Alice o chamaria de cabelo pós-sexo.

Todas as luzes vermelhas que Alice colocou em nossa casa iluminavam o quintal em um esquisito vermelho quando entrei de fininho na cozinha. Passei uma eternidade debaixo da água quente do banho, usando uma grande quantidade de um creme condicionador que Alice insistiu em passar para deixar meu cabelo brilhoso, mas não tanto, como ela sempre fazia. Esme já tinha saído para trabalhar quando saí do banho. Limpei a cozinha e esperei Alice acordar.

Ela finalmente apareceu saltitante na cozinha ás nove, dedilhando todas as guirlandas penduradas com assentimentos de aprovação. Rolei meus olhos.

"Café-da-manhã?" Perguntei meio que me coçando para aliviar minha ansiedade de alguma maneira.

Ela deslizou para um banquinho e assentiu entusiasmada. "Para dois." Cantou, balançando suas pernas para frente e para trás. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Jasper está vindo." Sorriu largamente. Assenti entendendo e comecei a cozinhar um café-da-manhã completo, querendo impressionar um pouco Jasper com meus dotes culinários. _Segundo garoto favorito._

Ele chegou trinta minutos depois, passando pela cozinha parecendo mais desarrumado do que nunca. Estava chocada que Alice ainda não tinha feito uma 'transformação' nele. Ela correu até ele e saltou, envolvendo seus braços e pernas em torno dele. Fiz uma meia careta, e mantive minha atenção no fogão enquanto eles se beijavam.

"Bella." Jasper acenou com a cabeça, me dando um sorriso assim que Alice se desembrulhou dele. Acenei e sorri de volta enquanto eles se sentavam no banquinho. Coloquei toda a comida em cima do balcão, e o pobre Jasper olhou como se ele estivesse salivando pela vista de panquecas, bacon e frutas. Ele me lembrou um pouco o Edward naquele momento. Ri e balancei a cabeça; sentei na frente dele vendo ele comer basicamente tudo à sua vista com um sorriso.

Ainda era um pouco tenso ter ele na casa, então comi o mais longe dele que consegui, mas um ar calmo e indiferente parecia emanar dele. Isso até mesmo parecia se espalhar para Alice. Me retirei assim que eles começaram a lamber 'xarope' um do rosto do outro, e fui para meu quarto.

Fiquei, roendo minhas unhas nervosamente na minha cama, encarando o guarda-roupa de partes iguais e de interessantes rachaduras. Edward odiava o capuz. O único sentido era que ele não ligava para meu agasalho em si, só para o capuz. Não queria me produzir por muitas razões. Nunca me produzi porque iria atrair muita atenção. Mas se Edward estivesse comigo, talvez pudesse me sentir mais confortável. Não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber realmente. E além disso, eu não queria me arrumar muito para não parecer tão obvia.

Então achei um meio-termo entre as duas coisas, e escolhi um bonito e grosso suéter azul. Era mais apertado do que necessário, e tinha um corte em V que mostrava mais do meu peito do que alguém já tinha visto em mim, mas eu supus que para a maioria das garotas isso não era quase nada.

Assim que o vesti, entrei em pânico e decidi que precisaria de uma jaqueta para colocar por cima. Mas eu não colocaria meu agasalho, então tive que recorrer a medidas desesperadas e saquear o guarda-roupa que Alice tinha comprado para mim antes de eu me mudar para cá. Tinha toneladas de tops e saias que eu nunca usaria, mas consegui encontrar um bonito casaco. Era longo, descendo até minhas coxas com uma lã de tom cinza escuro. O coloquei e abotoei os botões, girei na frente do meu espelho me olhando com uma careta quando eu percebi que minhas clavículas ainda estavam aparecendo e que acentuou minha cintura.

Fiz o meu melhor para me manter no conjunto, raciocinando que eu estava vestida com três camadas. Um pouco de clavícula não machuca ninguém. Certo? Arrumei meu próprio cabelo, me recusando interromper Alice na sessão de pegação com Jasper no seu estava certa sobre o condicionador; meu cabelo estava quase tão brilhante como quando ela fez. O ondulei, mas não muito, decidindo que a roupa já foi um salto enorme para feliz pela primeira vez, de que Alice não sabia sobre Edward. Ela provavelmente iria querer pintar meu rosto com maquiagem, mas eu não queria e nem precisava.

Ao meio-dia, eu parecia… aceitável. Decente. Decidindo que não queria mentir para Alice, eu deixei um recado na mesa da cozinha dizendo para ela que estaria na cidade pelo dia. Olhei com raiva para minhas clavículas no espelho e corei intensamente pelos cinco centímetros de pele que estavam aparecendo antes de sair de casa. Arrisquei uma olhada para a garagem dos Cullens, e vi que o Volvo já tinha saído, então comecei a caminhar para o final da rua. Embrulhei meus braços em torno de mim, me sentindo mais exposta do que realmente estava e mantive minha cabeça baixa enquanto passava pelas casas da nossa quadra.

Pude ver um pouco do carro prata ao lado da estrada no final da quadra, e imediatamente comecei a me sentir realmente estúpida por não usar meu maldito capuz. Mas continuei arrastando meus pés em direção ao carro com a cabeça baixa, corando para o cascalho que estava esmagado debaixo das minhas botas. Não olhei para cima até que vi os pneus na minha frente. Dei uma espiada em volta da rua para ter certeza que ninguém estava olhando e abri a porta, rapidamente me jogando no confortável banco do passageiro, ainda me sentindo ridícula enquanto fechava a porta. Meu rosto estava pegando uma olhada para Edward que estava no banco motorista.

Ele estava usando sua jaqueta de couro com todo seu bagunçado cabelo cor de bronze caindo em seu rosto. E ele estava encarando minhas esquisitas clavículas com os olhos arregalados. Meu rosto pegou mais fogo ainda, então coloquei meu brilhoso cabelo para cobrir minha pele que estava aparecendo, e desci meu olhar para o meu colo.

Escutei Edward limpar sua garganta. "Você está bonita." murmurou e ligou o carro voltando sua atenção para a estrada.

Me mexi desconfortavelmente no banco. "Obrigada". Fiz uma careta, mantendo meu olhar nas mãos que estavam no meu colo, e lutando contra a vontade de abraçar meus joelhos contra o meio peito. O Volvo era realmente legal por dentro. Confortável. Quente. Eu enrijeci por um momento quando percebi exatamente o que aconteceu nem a dois pés atrás de mim, mas rapidamente deixei para lá.

Dirigimos por um tempo em silêncio. Continuei dando espiadas em Edward, esperando que meu rosto tivesse perdido um pouco do vermelho, mas antes que isso acontecesse, decidi fazer uma tentativa de conversa.

"Jasper apareceu essa manhã." Disse baixinho, ainda me mexendo nervosamente em meu banco. "Eu fiz café-da-manhã para ele." Adicionei com um pequeno sorriso.

Edward me olhou de soslaio por uma pequena fração de segundo. "Aquele bastardo é sortudo pra cacete" murmurou balançando sua cabeça. Sorri largamente e ri um pouco, pensando que Edward nunca tinha comido meu café-da-manhã. Então decidi que faria para ele alguma noite. Café-da-manhã para o jantar.

Relaxei um pouco no banco dando um pequeno suspiro. Estava ficando um pouco mais confortável. Edward sempre fazia as coisas mais confortáveis. Passamos a maioria do caminho em silêncio, com algumas conversas que giravam em torno de Jasper e Alice. Edward dirigia meio rápido, o que me deixou nervosa mas eu não disse nada.

Assim que chegamos em Port Angeles, Edward parou na frente da melhor loja de livros da cidade. Tinha grandes janelas e pessoas estavam passando pela calçada carregando sacolas de compras para o Natal. Toda a cidade tinha sido decorada festivamente para a data.

Edward me mandou um pequeno meio sorriso e saiu do carro. Me dei um momento para olhar com raiva para minha clavícula mais uma vez antes de alcançar a maçaneta da porta. Mas Edward já tinha aberto a porta para mim. Olhei para ele do meu banco, levemente surpresa por ver ele sendo tão cavalheiro. Ele estava de lado, passando os dedos furiosamente pelo seu cabelo ,encarando o chão enquanto ele segurava a porta.

Saí do carro e mandei para ele um olhar questionador mas ele só sorriu para mim e fechou a porta. Assim que cheguei a calçada e toda a multidão do feriado que andava para cima e para baixo, fiquei tensa, tentando combater o impulso de me encolher contra o carro. Edward franziu as sobrancelhas olhando para mim antes da compreensão tomar seu rosto. Ele olhou em volta da calçada por um momento antes de se voltar para mim me estendendo sua mão com uma expressão de desculpa no rosto. Não hesitei para juntar minha mão com a dele e dei um nervoso aperto. Ele me mandou um pequeno sorriso e me levou até a loja de livros. Segurar as mãos de Edward em público era divino, e eu me permiti dar um pequeno sorriso quando ele apertou minha mão delicadamente.

Um homem passou pela gente falando no seu celular, e por reflexo me encolhi ao lado de Edward. Estava me sentindo bastante envergonhada por não conseguir andar em uma calçada como uma pessoa normal, mas Edward só tirou sua mão da minha e colocou seu braço em torno de meus ombros me aconchegando protetoramente. Imediatamente relaxei com o seu toque e sorri para ele agradecendo.

Ele tirou seu braço que estava em torno de mim assim que chegamos a porta da loja, e segurou a porta aberta para mim. O familiar cheiro de livros velhos me deu 'boas-vindas' quando entrei. A loja estava felizmente vazia de compradores de feriado. Talvez por que livros não eram idéias de presentes muito populares. Dei uma olhada em tudo, vendo estantes lotadas de livros meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu não estava esperando tantos livros. Edward riu ao meu lado, provavelmente da minha expressão, e começou a andar para um corredor de livros. Segui atrás dele lentamente, passando meus dedos ao longo da reta das estantes cheias de livros, e olhando para os familiares títulos.

Um dos meus favoritos chamou minha atenção, e fui até ele hesitante, gentilmente peguei o livro da prateleira e folheei as páginas com um sorriso. Era um que eu já tinha lido muitas vezes, mas mesmo assim eu tenho que folheá-lo todas as vezes que o vejo.

Abri a primeira página e comecei a ler o texto, me sentindo melancólica por não ter mais nenhum dos meus velhos livros de Phoenix. Quando cheguei ao segundo parágrafo senti Edward parado atrás de mim. Ia fechar o livro e continuar seguindo ele, quando instantaneamente senti seus braços em torno da minha cintura. Sorri e me inclinei para trás, me aconchegando enquanto ele descansava seu queixo no meu ombro e olhava para baixo, para o livro aberto nas minhas mãos.

"Esse livro é bom?" Sussurrou, tirando um de seus braços de em torno de mim e retirou todo o meu cabelo que estava no meu pescoço e no ombro em que seu queixo estava descansando.

Sorri bobamente inclinando minha cabeça para dar um melhor acesso para seu queixo antes que as suas palavras me atingissem. "Você nunca leu esse aqui?" perguntei incrédula, fechando o livro para ele ler a capa.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça no meu ombro e deu de ombros contra mim. Zombei. "E eu aqui pensando que você sabia o que era uma boa literatura". O provoquei.

Ele riu baixinho e virou seu rosto, me dando um suave beijo abaixo da minha orelha, e o efeito que isso teve sobre mim me deixou incapaz de pensar. "É por isso que você está escolhendo todos os livros hoje." Sussurrou na minha orelha, me deixando com um pequeno arrepio.

Antes que eu tivesse algum pensamento coerente, ele pegou o livro das minhas mãos e se afastou com um sorriso. Corei furiosamente e comecei a seguir ele pelos corredores de livros, parando às vezes para fazer alguma recomendação. Achei que era um pouco suspeito que ele nunca tivesse lido nenhum dos livros que eu escolhi, vendo como ele era fã dos clássicos como eu, ainda nunca tinha ouvido falar das minhas escolhas favoritas.

**EPOV**

Sim, eu já tinha lido esses livros antes. A única razão que eu não os tinha na minha coleção é porque eu pensava que eles eram uma porcaria. Mas minha garota gostava deles, então eu os queria na minha prateleira. Sabia que ela ficaria ofendida pra caralho se eu me oferecesse para comprar os livros para ela, então eu nem me importei de tê-los lá. Ela que estaria lendo eles de noite quando estivesse no meu quarto.

Passamos quase duas horas na loja de livros. Bella era fácil pra caralho. Eu poderia dizer imediatamente quando ela achava um livro que realmente gostasse. Ela ficava com um pequeno e fofo sorriso em seu rosto e rapidamente arrancava o livro para fora da prateleira, folheando as páginas e ás contemplando. Eu deslizava para trás dela e abraçava sua minúscula cintura, com meu queixo descansando no seu pequeno ombro. Tentando parecer que estava lendo o livro com ela, mas na verdade eu só estava cheirando seu brilhoso cabelo e aproveitando para segurar ela perto de mim. Quando ela me perguntava se eu tinha lido algum livro que indicava, eu sempre dizia não. Se eu pensasse que ela estava achando meus motivos suspeitos, eu só dava um pequeno beijo abaixo de sua orelha e pegava o livro da sua mão com um sorriso torto. Tinha que me aproveitar dessa estratégia o quanto pudesse. Alguma coisa me dizia que provavelmente eu perderia esse efeito depois de tanto usar.

Assisti ela, subindo e descendo pelos corredores, passando seus pequenos dedos ao longo da reta de livros. Eu tive a porra de uma batalha para não dar uma olhada no seu pescoço e peito. Nunca tinha visto ela usar nada a não ser aquela droga de agasalho com capuz e a camiseta branca folgada. Ela tinha as mais delicadas pequenas e pálidas clavículas a mostra, saindo para fora de sua jaqueta. Eu queria lambe-las. Foda para caralho.

Estava morrendo para que ela tirasse aquela jaqueta. Tive um pequeno vislumbre de azul quando eu estava com meu queixo no seu ombro. Mas é claro, seria rude pra cacete da minha parte dizer algo assim.

Ás três, eu tinha dez novos livros e uma barriga roncando. Odiei tirar Bella da loja de livros porque ela tinha ficado tão confortável lá, mas eu tinha em mente outros planos para o resto do dia.

"Vou pagar um almoço pra você." Eu disse enquanto pagava por todos os livros e pegava as sacolas. Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu sabia que ela começaria toda a porra de se ofender por causa disso. "Nem comece porra." Estreitei meus olhos, encarando-a. "Você sempre me faz o jantar, e eu nunca consigo fazer merda nenhuma por você." Expliquei. Ela desviou seu olhar para o chão e começou a corar por alguma porra de razão, mas eu só dei de ombros e caminhei para fora da loja.

Tinha muitas pessoas fazendo as compras de Natal correndo enlouquecidas. E essa merda fez minha garota ficar tensa pra caralho. Então assim que chegamos á calçada, eu coloquei meu braço em volta dela novamente, abraçando-a. Ela relaxou imediatamente contra a minha jaqueta de couro e começou a andar até o carro comigo. Abri a porta para ela, me sentindo estúpido pra cacete, não sabendo se estava fazendo essa merda do jeito certo. Felizmente ela sorriu largamente para mim, entrando no carro. Imaginei que talvez o gesto de abrir portas, era mais importante do que as pessoas pareciam saber.

"O que você está afim de comer?" Eu perguntei entrando no carro. Mas não o liguei até que ela me respondesse.

Ela mordeu os lábios um pouco e franziu as sobrancelhas. Era fofo pra caralho. "Pizza." Disse acenando com a cabeça minhas esperando alguma coisa um pouco menos casual. Ela deu de ombros e sorriu, então fui buscar a pizza. Porque era isso que minha garota queria.

Escolhi um lugar um pouco mais sofisticado, mas não muito. O estacionamento estava quase vazio, então decidi que era uma boa escolha. Eu abri a porta para ela de novo, me sentindo um pouco mais confiante, sobre não estar sendo um completo idiota fora de si.

Eu a levei até a porta do restaurante com meu braço ao redor de seus ombros novamente. Não tinha muitas pessoas para nos encher o saco ou alguma coisa assim, mas parecia que tinha, porra. Isso fez ela sorrir. Nós passamos pelas portas e entramos no restaurante, onde uma garçonete estava esperando para nos atender.

Ela parecia ter a nossa idade e um cabelo vermelho flamegante. Ela estava obviamente me fodendo com os olhos, enquanto me encarava por debaixo dos cílios e sugava o fim de sua caneta, ela perguntou o que ela 'poderia fazer por mim' com um nojento e sugestivo tom. Bella se mexeu desconfortável ao meu lado, então eu envolvi meu braço em sua delicada cintura e puxei ela para perto de mim. Então a garçonete finalmente percebeu que alguém estava comigo.

"Mesa para dois." Eu disse ríspido meio que enfatizando pra caralho o 'dois'. Ela olhou Bella com um olhar furioso por um momento e finalmente se endireitou, e nos levou para uma cabine na parte de trás do restaurante. Não me escapou que ela estava basicamente fazendo um esforço cômico para balançar seus quadris enquanto nós seguíamos atrás dela. Rolei a porra dos meus olhos, e apertei minha garota um pouco mais contra mim, só para ela saber que eu não tinha a porra de nenhum interesse na garçonete.

Chegamos a cabine e eu deslizei para o lado de Bella, escolhendo sentar ao lado dela e não na frente. Não sabia a porra do por que. Ela se mexeu ao meu lado, juntando suas sobrancelhas, parecendo desconfortável. Tive medo de que tivesse feito a escolha errada sentando ao seu lado, mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar, ela começou a desabotoar seu casaco. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela o tirou. Eu tentei pra caralho não encarar.

Sério. Mas o suéter que ela estava usando fazia o contraste perfeito em sua pele, e o grande decote em V mostrava mais dela do que eu jamais tinha visto. Não era zoeira ou alguma coisa assim. Na verdade, eu fui bastante modesto. Ela estava bonita pra caralho. Desviei meu olhar rapidamente, não queria ficar secando ela como a bosta do Mike Newton. Me aconcheguei no banco da cabine, satisfeito por ela estar confortável o bastante para ficar sem o casaco.

Ela sorriu e começou a olhar o cardápio, mordendo seus lábios e franzindo suas sobrancelhas de novo. Seu cabelo estava brilhoso hoje, mas não muito encaracolado, mas tão adorável quanto. Me inclinei um pouquinho para ela, involuntariamente, para sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo. Mas enrijeci quando percebi o que estava fazendo e voltei a me recostar no banco. Arrisquei dar uma espiada nela e vi que ela estava sorrindo largamente, ainda olhando o cardápio. Ela viu aquela merda, porra.

Sorri afetado e fui para mais perto dela, decidindo que aquele sorriso significava que eu estava pouco me fodendo se ela ligava ou não que eu cheirasse seu cabelo. E foi o que fiz. Coloquei meu nariz do lado da sua cabeça e respirei fundo. Ela riu um pouco, então imaginei que não estava fazendo nada inapropriado. Sorri contra todo seu cabelo e descansei meu braço na parte de trás do banco que ela estava sentada. Dedilhei todo o seu brilhoso cabelo penteado, acariciando-os, enquanto olhávamos juntos o cardápio. Tudo parecia normal pra caralho e confortável. Tivemos alguns momentos de estranheza no início, mas nós deixamos isso para lá. Parecia mais com um verdadeiro encontro do que com um quase-não-encontro. Nós éramos os mestres da simplicidade, escolhendo a pizza de peperone e queijo.

Um garoto com a cara cheia de espinhas, um pouco mais novo que a gente, veio para anotar nosso pedido. Infelizmente, enquanto ele estava vindo, olhou para o peito da minha garota um pouco mais do que eu estava aceitando como 'confortável', caralho. Olhando secamente para as mesmas clavículas que eu estava morrendo para lamber o dia todo. Pude sentir ela ficando tensa com o jeito que ele a encarava, emanando ondas para ela, que se encolheu do ao lado. Mandei um olhar zangado para ele quando fiz o pedido, e com um olhar muito perceptível que todo homem sabe que quer dizer _sai fora, caralho_. Depois que o cara de espinha saiu nervoso e gaguejando, minha garota se aconchegou confortavelmente no meu ombro enquanto eu estava com meu braço envolvendo ela, que estava sorrindo para mim. Lhe retribui com um sorriso torto, vendo seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco e seu rosto ficando um pouquinho vermelho. Abafei um riso e a abracei a apertado por um segundo antes de voltar a acariciar seu cabelo sedoso.

Quando o cara de espinha voltou com as nossas bebidas, ele manteve seus olhos na porra do chão. Eu sorri falsamente para ele quando nossos olhos se encontraram novamente e ele voltou a andar. Agora, eu tenho uma regra muito rigorosa contra foder ás pessoas que trabalham servindo comida. Nunca é inteligente deixar puta a pessoa que prepara sua comida. Mas minha garota e eu estávamos dividindo a pizza, então eu sabia que não tinha com que me preocupar. Foram idiotas como ele que fizeram minha garota ter a necessidade de usar aquele maldito capuz o tempo todo. E honestamente, ela era muito bonita para ter que se esconder atrás daquilo, caralho.

Eu fiz uma bagunça com o meu pedaço de pizza e Bella abafou um riso enquanto limpava o queijo derretido da minha jaqueta de couro com um guardanapo. Só encolhi a porra dos meus ombros. Alguma coisa com o molho de tomate e queijo derretido me fazem ficar bagunceiro.

Ficamos sentados por um tempo, depois que terminamos de comer, só aproveitando pra cacete a agradável sensação de sua cabeça descansando no meu ombro e meu braço envolvendo-a enquanto brincava com seu cabelo. Ela estava sorrindo e me contando sobre todas as histórias horríveis de decoração da casa da Brandon. Abafei meu riso para cada sessão de táticas de tortura da Brandon, de vez em quando me inclinando para minha garota para poder sentir um pouco mais do cheiro do seu cabelo.

Decidi que quando começou a ficar escuro do lado de fora das janelas do restaurante era provavelmente uma boa hora para ir, então paguei o filho da puta do cara da espinha, deixando uma merecida gorjeta com um sorriso. Bella olhou com desagrado para a idéia de colocar o desconfortável casaco de volta, esperando para cobri-la, mas não gostando da maneira como se sentiu ou alguma merda assim. Decidi por ela, peguei o casaco e o dobrei segurando-o sobre o meu braço enquanto eu a levava ela para fora do restaurante com meu outro braço nos seus ombros.

Fiz a coisa com a porta de novo, desejando fazê-la sorrir mais uma vez. Assim que cheguei ao carro, eu dirigi para Forks me sentindo vitorioso pra cacete. O dia foi bem melhor do que eu esperava, e dando uma olhada para o rosto da minha garota, ficando de vez em quando iluminada pelas luzes do trânsito, me disse que ela também gostou dessa porcaria. Eu dirigi com uma mão, descansando a outra no console entre nós. Perto de Forks, eu senti uma pequena mão deslizar na minha, no painel, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Sorri encarando a estrada a minha frente e embalando meus dedos em torno da sua pequena mão. _Com certeza nós podemos lidar com essa merda._

Passamos a maior parte do tempo dirigindo em silêncio, aconchegados em nossos bancos com um pequeno sorriso em nossos rostos enquanto eu alisava as costas da sua mão com meu polegar. Quando finalmente chegamos a nossa rua, decidi que definitivamente _não_ gostava da idéia de deixar minha garota andar sozinha no escuro até sua casa, então eu decidi arriscar e estacionar na minha casa e deixá-la entrar de fininho pelo quintal. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas quando eu não parei, e eu só dei com a porra dos ombros. Eu estacionei na garagem atrás da casa, o que eu normalmente não faço, mas daria alguma cobertura para ela entrar de fininho. Eu tive que soltar sua mão para estacionar o carro e desligar a ignição, mas deixei a chave para ter um pouco de luz do painel. Desviei meu olhar para o console onde a pequena mão da Bella ainda estava descansando, e deslizei a minha lentamente de volta para a dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos, encarando eles pensativo enquanto alisava sua mão com meu polegar, um pouco mais.

"Obrigada por me trazer. Eu me diverti muito." Bella disse baixinho do seu banco. Olhei para ela, que estava encarando nossas mãos entrelaçadas no console com um pequeno sorriso. Ela olhou de relance para mim, um pouco por debaixo dos cílios, e meio que fez a porra do meu ar faltar. Retribui o sorriso e apertei um pouco a sua mão, meio que incerto do que fazer depois, e relutante de ir. O que era ridículo pra caralho sendo que ela estaria escalando minha bancada daqui á quatro horas.

Decidindo que eu queria ficar com toda a idéia de fazer as merdas normalmente, eu imaginei que deveria dar um beijo de boa noite nela. Caras faziam esse tipo de merda todo o tempo. Certo? Olhei dentro de seus grandes olhos castanhos lambendo meus lábios por instintos. Quando ela viu o que eu estava fazendo ela fixou seus olhos em mim por um momento.

Imaginei que era muito bom o que estava prestes a fazer, e ela não pareceu protestar, então me debrucei um pouco sobre ela e tirei minha mão livre do volante. Ela entendeu rapidamente, e moveu seu corpo se aproximando de mim, lambendo seus lábios preguiçosamente em antecipação. Usei minha mão livre para tirar todo o seu cabelo brilhoso do seu rosto antes de embrulhar minha mão envolta da sua cabeça e trazer seu rosto para mais perto do meu. Seus olhos vibrantes se fecharam quando nos inclinamos um para o outro sobre nossas mãos entrelaçadas no console entre nós.

Quando seus lábios encontraram os meus, ela capturou meu lábio superior. Eu tinha a porra da certeza que ela sabia o quanto eu amava o seu lábio inferior agora. O peguei entre meus lábios, o sugando gentilmente, enquanto ela alisava meu pescoço e meu emaranhado cabelo com sua mão livre. Ela se afastou um pouco e capturou o meu lábio inferior enquanto eu trazia seu rosto para mais perto. Nós devemos ter uma sincronia ou uma merda assim, porque nós dois movemos nossas línguas ao mesmo tempo. Sua língua tinha um gosto bom pra caralho e era tão quente contra a minha, soltei um gemido quando ela me lambeu. Quando ela escutou isso puxou meu rosto ainda mais para si, inclinando sua cabeça o máximo que conseguiu, empurrando sua língua para dentro da minha boca, pedindo passagem. Eu estava pressionando sua língua suavemente no inicio, de vez em quando fazendo carinho com meu polegar na sua cabeça. Mas todos os meus hormônios se apossaram de mim nossas mãos do console, e envolvi seu pequeno pescoço, fazendo ela se aproximar e pressionando minha língua na sua boca. Ela gemeu ofegante antes de trazer sua mão para minha jaqueta e me puxar. Me inclinei mais sobre o painel e pressionei minha língua mais ainda, quase ofegando na sua boca. Ela largou da minha jaqueta e a abriu, alisando meu peito com sua mão.

Me afastei de seus lábios para respirar, mas ao invés de me deixar ir ela capturou meu lábio inferior com seus dentes e o sugou na sua boca. Eu gemi e segurei seu ombro.

Quando ela finalmente soltou meu lábio, eu abri meus olhos, mas continuei inclinado contra o console, a centímetros de seu rosto, respirando ofegante do fantástico beijo. Bom pra caralho. Seus olhos estavam escuros, cheios de luxuria enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego e lambia os lábios, ainda alisando meu peito para cima e para baixo. Deslizei lentamente minha mão do seu pescoço, nunca desviando do seu olhar, e arrestei meus dedos para baixo, ao longo de suas clavículas sexys pra caralho, de ombro a ombro. Seus olhos se fecharam de novo, então eu agarrei a oportunidade. Mas eu queria começar por algum lugar um pouco menos avançado. Então me inclinei para o seu pescoço, usando meus dedos para tirar todo o cabelo dali, e comecei beijando suavemente. Ela pendeu sua cabeça para trás, fechando sua mão contra o meu cabelo, me puxando mais para perto. Coloquei minha língua para fora, lambendo bem abaixo da sua orelha, arrancando um gemido que transformou minhas lambidas e um sugar. Seu gemido ficou mais alto conforme eu trilhava minha língua pelo seu pescoço, parando as vezes para ora sugar ora lamber sua pele quente. Ela levou sua mão até minha camiseta e a puxou, tentando me trazer para mais perto.

Mantive minha atenção no premio, trilhando lentamente para baixo de seu ombro com minha língua. Ela estava ofegante e puxando o meu cabelo forte pra caralho que chegava quase a machucar enquanto ela tentava aproximar meu rosto. Finalmente, eu cheguei a terra prometida que era sua clavícula sexy pra caralho. Levei meus lábios até sua pele e lambi meus lábios em antecipação. Sem hesitar, e consumido pra caralho de luxuria, eu rapidamente trilhei com minha língua toda a extensão das suas clavículas, trabalhando no seu ombro e sua garganta.

Ela soltou um alto gemido quebrando o silêncio do carro, se agarrando ainda mais contra mim. Assim que cheguei a sua garganta, gemi contra ela. _As clavículas mais sensuais de todas, caralho._

Dei uma última lambida na sua clavícula com minha língua e voltei minha atenção para seu ombro, deixando um pequeno beijo no seu pescoço, recostando de volta no meu lugar, vitorioso.

Ela voltou para seu banco enquanto lambia seus lábios. "Eu acho que vou usar esse suéter hoje a noite." Ela riu ofegante. Eu a acompanhei com uma risada sem fôlego e descansei minha cabeça no banco, porque essa seria provavelmente uma idéia ruim pra caralho.

Suspirei profundamente, com uma sensação dolorosa abaixo da minha cintura. "Vejo você mais tarde?" Me remexi no meu lugar. Ela assentiu com um grande sorriso, abrindo a porta e saindo. Saí logo depois dela, assistindo-a correr sorrateiramente pelo quintal, para garantir que estava fazendo certo. Assim que ela estava na frente da sua casa segura, movi dolorosamente minha dureza, chiando alto, e fui para casa.

Entrei de fininho no meu quarto, com medo de ser pego na minha atual condição. Assim que cheguei lá, tirei minha jaqueta, indo direto para o banheiro, tirando minhas roupas para entrar no chuveiro. E eu fiz essa merda. Me ensaboei bem, colocando uma mão no azulejo, e acariciei a merda da minha ereção, fantasiando sobre lamber aquelas clavículas de todas as maneiras, e sobre a maneira que ela agarrava meu cabelo e gemia quando eu fazia isso. Meus movimentos se tornaram desesperados. E quando eu finalmente gozei com um gemido alto, imaginei que estava gemendo na sua garganta de novo. Foi à merda do melhor orgasmo de todos.

Depois que me aliviei, sai do banho e fui me vestir, tentando secar meu cabelo rapidamente antes de descer para ficar com Papai C. por um tempo. Passamos duas horas disputando uma partida de xadrez, que ele estava ganhando de mim, caralho. Olhei com desdém para o meu rei e subi as escadas para esperar minha garota.

Ela chegou as dez como sempre, e quando eu abri a porta, fiquei contente e descontente por ela não ter trocado o suéter azul. Optei por lhe dar um rápido beijo na porta. O tempo designado para me aliviar pareceu não ter existido quando ela chegou. E eu definitivamente não queria ter outra porra de noite com minha ereção por sete horas.

Ela parecia satisfeita com o pequeno beijo e descarregou a comida na cama. Olhei e vi comida de café-da-manhã. Deliciosas panquecas com bacon, caralho. Antes que ela fosse até o sofá, eu agarrei seu braço e a beijei de novo, um pouco mais profundamente. Deixei meus dedos escorregarem para a porra daquelas clavículas uma ultima vez, antes que deixasse ela e fosse me sentar na minha cama para comer o meu café-da-manhã.

Ela sentou no sofá de couro com um sorriso bobo no rosto, pegando um dos livros novos da sacola de compras que eu tinha trazido, e começou a ler. Eu meio que cantarolava e gemia para as panquecas, pensando em como alguém perfeito pra caralho como minha garota podia existir. E como queria passar seu tempo com um idiota como eu.

Passei minha refeição inteira encarando suas clavículas, e tentando não fantasiar lambe-las ou alguma outra coisa a mais. Quando terminei, fiquei meia-hora desenhando-as. Algumas vezes elas estavam molhadas e brilhando na luz do painel. Estava desejando que eu pudesse esboçar o gemido e guardá-lo também. Ela foi a primeira a ceder, fechando seu livro e levantando do sofá.

Fiz o mesmo, fechei meu caderno de desenhos e peguei meu pijama enquanto ela estava se trocando no banheiro. Quando ela saiu, suas clavículas tinham sumido. Não. Não sumido. Só cobertas pra caralho. Me vesti rapidamente, o banho de mais cedo me poupou de fazer algumas tarefas. Ela já estava coberta quando eu saí, deitada do seu lado da cama, esperando por mim. Pulei para debaixo das cobertas e desliguei a luz, rolando até minha garota e me aconchegando nela.

Envolvendo todo o cabelo e colocando-os para cima da sua cabeça de novo para mergulhar meu rosto neles.

Ela bocejou no meu peito e começou a acariciar meu cabelo. "Obrigada pelos livros, Edward." sussurrou no meu peito.

Fiz uma careta no seu cabelo. "Eu sou assim tão obvio, cacete?" murmurei desgostoso, alisando suas costas lentamente. Ela riu grogue e acenou sua cabeça contra meu peito. Eu rolei a porra dos meus olhos e dei de ombros contra ela. Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas acariciando meu cabelo, por isso decidi aproveitar a oportunidade para saber como o dia realmente foi para a minha garota.

"Bella?" Sussurrei no seu cabelo, tocando meu nariz mais contra ele, e respirando nele.

"Hmm?" Ela zuniu, acariciando meu cabelo suavemente e dando um forte aperto.

"Que cookies você fez essa noite?" perguntei contra sua cabeça, ainda alisando suas costas lentamente.

Ela se aninhou mais no meu peito, e eu pude sentir ela sorrindo. Ela soltou uma pequena risada. _"Luscious Sugar Licks._" Ela respondeu.

Sorri no seu cabelo quando ela começou a cantarolar, fazendo uma promessa muda de lamber aquelas clavículas sexys pra caralho, algum outro dia.

* * *

**NT Lary: **Oiii novamente, espero que todos estejam tendo um bom carnaval os que gostam e os que não gostam mas agradeçem o feriado (EU \õ/ ).

Eu sou apaixonada por este capítulo, espero que tenham apreciado tanto quanto eu !

Desejo a vocês muitos cookies _Luscious Sugar Licks ! _

_Beijinhos até o 24 !  
_


	24. Candy Cane Surprise

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Candy Cane Surprise – Candy Cane Surpresa**

**BPOV**

As seis noites antes do Natal foram incríveis. Toda noite quando eu chegava ao quarto de Edward, ele tirava meu capuz e me dava um beijo na porta. Era minha nova parte favorita da noite. Ainda descarregava sua comida na cama quando ele se afastava, e ainda ia até o sofá e lia os livros que ele me deu. Tentei manter as coisas normais, como elas sempre meu agasalho assim que entrava no quatro. Edward parecia gostar disso. Mas nunca mais usei nada tão revelador como o suéter azul, mas ainda assim era um pulo para mim.

Mantivemos as coisas simples e leves, nunca nos aventurando em conversas sobre nossos passados ou nosso atual relacionamento... Ou a falta dele. Mas, isso não me aborreceu. Estava sendo paciente. Ás vezes queria descer a bancada e subir de novo, só para ganhar outro beijo. Tinha algum tipo, de regra silenciosa sobre, não beijar assim que estávamos na cama. Não tinha certeza se isso estava relacionado, mas sempre a segui.

Edward ainda me dava um beijo carinhoso no topo da minha cabeça antes de se afastar todas as manhãs. Assim que eu estava vestida e pronta para ir, lhe entregava seus cookies e ele se sentava e me dava um beijo na bochecha. Acho que ele tinha uma coisa sobre o hálito matinal ou alguma coisa assim, mas eu não me importaria.

Ele estava agindo como sempre agiu. Não mais ou menos distante. Fiquei aliviada que nos tínhamos estabelecido um ritmo, e que ele estava feliz com isso.

Alice estava passando a maior parte do seu tempo em Port Angeles durante os dias, me deixando sozinha em casa quando eu me recusava a ir com ela. Meus dias eram praticamente entediantes. Folheava o antigo caderno de desenhos do Edward ás vezes, ou lia um dos livros que ele insistiu que eu levasse para casa.

Dois dias antes do Natal, eu cedi e fui ao shopping com Alice. Ainda tinha que comprar presentes para ela e Esme, e eu queria achar alguma coisa especial para Edward. Nós nunca falamos sobre trocas de presentes, mas eu queria ter um no caso dele acabar me comprando alguma coisa. O que eu estava esperando que ele não o fizesse.

Eficientemente driblei Alice no shopping naquela tarde e fui comprar minhas coisas, sozinha. Eu me abracei e me encolhi dentro do meu agasalho quando entrei no shopping imenso.

Assim que eu o vi, sabia que queria dar ele para Edward. Era bastante simbólico, não muito caro ou algo assim. E depois que cheguei em casa, fiquei com muito medo que não fosse uma boa idéia dar aquilo para ele. Possivelmente poderia ser um pouco simbólico de mais.

Desde a minha viagem para Phoenix eu vinha lutando com a idéia de que estava apaixonada por Edward. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que eu supostamente deveria sentir, ou se eu era capaz de sentir. Mas sabia que o quer que fosse que eu sentisse por ele, seria o mais perto de que eu jamais chegaria de sentir. E eu estava confortável chamando isso de amor. Era uma idéia assustadora, estar apaixonada por alguém. Especialmente alguém como Edward, que possivelmente nunca poderia me amar de volta. E não porque ele não quisesse e não porque eu não era boa o bastante – o que é provavelmente uma verdade de qualquer maneira. Mas, mais porque ele tinha sido muito prejudicado e machucado pelas pessoas que ele se tinha permitido amar.

O embrulhei de qualquer maneira, decidindo que ele não entenderia completamente o simbolismo do presente. Então, ás dez, na véspera de Natal guardei a pequena caixinha no fundo da minha mochila, com toda a sua comida e um saco de cookies, os Candy Cane Surprise.¹

Alice estava bastante exausta da sua semana de compras, então ela já havia ido dormir antes mesmo que eu começasse a preparar os cookies. Alinhei os sacos de cookies em cima do balcão antes de sair pela porta. Um para cada um, Esme, Alice, Jasper e Emmett.

Estava frio essa noite, mas eu já espera isso então vim preparada, com um grosso suéter debaixo do meu agasalho. Tirei meu capuz na varanda e comecei a andar pelos jardins. Escalei a bancada facilmente, quase bufando quando lembrei de Edward se preocupando que eu me machucasse fazendo isso. Eu poderia escalar essa coisa dormindo e com uma mão amarrada nas minhas costas.

Assim que eu estava sobre o corrimão e a salvo no balcão, bati na porta de Edward. Que a abriu rapidamente, provavelmente esperando por mim. Assim que seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus, sorri bobamente para ele. Não pude evitar, de sorrir quando olhei nos seus olhos. Seus cabelos cor de bronze voaram no vento frio quando se afastou para me deixar entrar.

Assim que eu cheguei á soleira da porta e ele já tinha fechado, estendeu sua mão e tirou meu capuz, deixando meus cabelos livres. Eu me virei para encará-lo, ansiando pela melhor parte do meu dia.

Ele sorriu torto para mim e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Sorri de volta, desfrutando da sensação quando ele acariciou meu lábio inferior firmemente com seu polegar, e se inclinou para capturá-lo entre seus lábios.

Meus joelhos sempre ficavam fracos quando nossos lábios se encontravam. Mas eu só sugava seu lábio superior em minha boca, envolvendo meus braços no seu pescoço até seu emaranhado de cabelos, macios e bagunçados. Suspirei quando ele disparou sua língua contra minha boca. Abri meus lábios sem hesitar, precisando sentir sua língua na minha. Ele pressionou meu rosto contra o dele, massageando minha língua com a dele lentamente e preguiçosamente. Gemi quando senti seu gosto, o puxando mais para perto, para que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Ele tirou uma de suas mãos do meu rosto e a deslizou para minha cintura, puxando meu corpo ruborizado para o dele quando forcei minha língua na sua boca. Assim que meu corpo tocou o seu ele gemeu. E eu quase grunhi em seus lábios, porque aquele gemido sempre quer dizer a mesma coisa. Ele se afastava.

Essa noite não foi diferente. Ele se afastou me dando um ultimo beijo casto, acariciando minha bochecha com seu polegar enquanto eu abria meus olhos. Sorri para ele, não deixando todo o meu desapontamento aparecer. Pegando só o que eu poderia ter. Ele me devolveu o sorriso, finalmente soltando meu rosto, e andando até sua cama enquanto eu lambia o resto do seu gosto dos meus lábios.

Ele pulou para o centro da cama e começou a destampar sua comida com entusiasmo. Ri e fiz meu caminho até o sofá de couro, jogando minha mochila no chão e tirando meu capuz antes de sentar no couro frio. Me, inclinei para baixo e tirei meu tênis enquanto ele começava a devorar a comida. Assim que os tirei, cruzei minhas pernas no estilo indiano, estendendo meu braço para baixo para pegar ao meu lado o livro que tinha começado a ler na noite passada.

Não estava lendo realmente, só estava escutando ele aproveitar a comida. Eu tinha um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto enquanto eu folheava as páginas, agindo como se isso tivesse toda a minha atenção. Pude dizer quando ele acabou, porque todos os gemidos pararam e eu pude ouvir ele, colocando as tampas de novo nos potes. Dei uma olhada para ele sob meus cílios e vi quando ele os colocou do lado da cama.

Ele encontrou meu olhar e sorriu. "Delicioso pra caralho." Disse simplesmente. Como ele sempre fez. Sorri para ele agradecendo e voltei minha atenção para o livro, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas e percebendo que eu tinha que voltar dois capítulos para entender o que estava acontecendo realmente na história.

Ele limpou sua garganta, conseguindo minha atenção enquanto eu o encarava de novo, recostado na cabeceira da cama com suas pernas retas e seus pés cruzados. "Eu tenho um presente para você." Sorriu.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e fechei meu livro. "Eu não gosto que você gaste seu dinheiro comigo, Edward." Disse sinceramente, e embaraçada porque agora, eu definitivamente tinha que lhe dar o seu presente.

Bufou. "Besteira. Você não pode foder sobre presentes de Natal." Ele estendeu seu braço para debaixo da sua cama e pegou uma pequena caixinha, embrulhada em um papel de Natal. "Ouvi em algum lugar, que isso é rude ou alguma merda assim." Disse presunçosamente, colocando a caixinha retangular no meio da cama. Deu uma palmadinha no lugar a sua frente – onde estava o presente. "Agora traga sua bunda até aqui e abra." Sorriu, claramente animado com a idéia de me dar alguma coisa.

Bufei indignada e me levantei do sofá, já corando. Entre a idéia dele me comprando um presente ou para a idéia de que eu ia dar um presente para ele, não tinha certeza. Arrastei meus pés até a cama, deixando seu presente na minha mochila para me dar a chance de voltar atrás.

Subi no colchão, vendo como ele estava relaxado na cabeceira, novamente com um sorriso afetado em seu rosto. Fui até o presente, sentando em estilo indiano na frente dele. Mordi meus lábios para a caixa, balançando minha cabeça, imaginando quanto dinheiro ele poderia ter gastado com alguma coisa desse tamanho. A conclusão não foi boa. Praticamente pude ouvir Edward rolar seus olhos quando soltou um suspiro exasperado da cabeceira. Fiz uma careta, enquanto relutante eu pegava o presente e trazia para o meu colo.

Rasguei todo o embrulho festivo, olhando para Edward uma vez e vi, ele sorrindo para a caixinha branca descoberta. Tirei a tampa branca lentamente, rezando para que não fosse alguma coisa absurdamente cara. Ali, sentado em uma pequena cama de papel de seda estava um brilhante iPod azul. Sorri e fiquei boquiaberta ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu já coloquei todas as suas músicas favoritas aí." Edward disse baixinho da cabeceira. Queria fazer uma careta para o pensamento de quanto um iPod custava, mas eu sabia que isso chatearia Edward, então empurrei esse pensamento para fora da minha cabeça, e sorri largamente para ele. Porque eu realmente queria um iPod.

"Obrigada. Eu realmente queria um para mim." Sorri honestamente. Seu rosto se iluminou um pouquinho e ele se inclinou para frente para me dar um beijo pequeno na bochecha. Riu e balançou sua cabeça, voltando para a cabeceira. Coloquei a tampa branca de novo na caixa e peguei o embrulho rasgado.

"Umm…" Comecei hesitante, apertando o embrulho rasgado firmemente. "Eu meio que tenho alguma coisa para você também." Sussurrei, arriscando uma olhadinha para cima da caixinha branca no meu colo. Edward estreitou seus olhos para mim. "Não é caro ou alguma coisa assim." Expliquei rapidamente, vendo como seus olhos relaxaram rapidamente."É mais..." olhei para a caixinha branca e apertei o papel na minha mão mais forte. "... simbólico". Encolhi meus ombros tensa. Disparei meus olhos para ele nervosamente, onde ele ainda estava sentado contra a cabeceira, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim. Eu soltei um profundo e ansioso suspiro, e arranquei a caixinha branca do meu colo. Desci da cama e fui até minha mochila ao lado do sofá, fazendo caretas e corando pelo caminho. Mergulhei minha mão dentro da minha mochila pescando a pequena caixinha, substituindo pelo iPod.

Estava de costas para a cama, encarando a pequena caixinha prata embrulhada na minha mão, corando e olhando com raiva para ela, simultaneamente. Relutante, me virei para a cama e comecei a caminhar até lá, rezando para que ele não saísse correndo se descobrisse o que significava.

Subi no colchão novamente, segurando a caixinha, e a arrastando para Edward, quando ele se sentou e cruzou suas pernas no meio da cama, encarando a caixinha, curioso. Assim que eu estava na sua frente, cruzei minhas pernas para trás colocando a caixinha na cama, cuidadosamente entre nós.

Parecia algum tipo de oferta perturbadora. Coloquei em cena, em partes iguais, o temor e a ansiedade. Aquela caixinha prata em cima de sua colcha, entre nossos colos, resumia tudo o que eu sentia por Edward. Tive de lutar contra a vontade de pegar a caixinha de volta e jogá-la do balcão.

Foi como em câmera lenta, quando ele estendeu a mão e pegou a caixinha da colcha. Meu coração estava quase pulando do meu peito, me fazendo ficar tonta. Fazendo meu cérebro gritar, para que eu arrancasse aquilo da sua mão e corresse o mais rápido que eu pudesse. Mas eu sentei na frente dele, completamente paralisada enquanto ele começava a rasgar o embrulho prata da caixinha.

Segurei minha respiração quando ele levantou a tampa lentamente, e olhou dentro dela curioso. Franziu suas sobrancelhas e colocou um dedo dentro da caixinha e tirou o presente que era tão pequeno, mas tão imensamente grande.

Vi como a corrente balançava, fazendo o brilhante anel bronze pendurado no fim do seu dedo balançar para frente e para trás, por causa do ar entre nós. Edward estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas levando sua outra mão para inspecionar o anel um pouco mais de perto.

"É um claddagh ring²". Revelei, corando furiosamente, e me chutando internamente por não ter comprado para ele um caderno de desenho. "Você não precisa usar na verdade, ou uma coisa assim." Soltei uma risada nervosa.

Edward olhou para ele sem expressão por um momento. "Qual é o simbolismo?" Perguntou. Porque o universo ainda me odiava.

Soltei um suspiro derrotado, chorando por dentro. "As mãos..." Comecei, mexendo meus dedos nervosamente. "As mãos representam amizade." Edward deu uma olhada para mim, mas disparou seus olhos de volta pra ele rapidamente. Nós tínhamos amizade. Essa não foi grande coisa. "A coroa…" Parei de falar, ganhando algum tempo. Comecei a puxar minhas mangas nervosamente. "A coroa representa lealdade." Me engasguei enquanto Edward ainda estava sentado encarando o anel sem expressão. Mordi meu lábio fortemente e comecei a puxar minhas mangas asperamente. "E o coração..." Parei de falar, desviando meu olhar para as mãos no meu colo. "Bem, você sabe..." Fiz uma careta, percebendo que era muito cedo para ele escutar isso de mim, e não tinha nenhuma saída agora.

Arrisquei dar uma olhada em Edward enquanto ainda puxava e pegava as mangas do meu pulso.

Ele estava me encarando sem expressão, seus olhos verdes não se mexiam. "O coração?" Perguntou baixinho, seu rosto estava completamente vazio não demonstrando nenhuma emoção. Os sorrisos de antes foram para algum outro lugar nesse momento. Odiei que isso estava saindo desse jeito.

Fiz uma careta e desci meu olhar para minhas mãos. Meu rosto estava tão quente que poderiam fritar um ovo nele. Apertei forte minhas mangas. "O coração representa... amor" prendi minha respiração, apertando minhas mãos juntas até meus dedos ficarem brancos. Ficou silencioso por algum tempo enquanto eu estava com muito medo de dar uma espiada em Edward. Nunca esperei que ele sentisse isso de volta, nem mesmo que dissesse isso, mas eu tinha antecipado muitas reações diferentes. Então me abracei.

"Você não me ama, Bella." Disse baixinho em uma voz vazia. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas para baixo do meu colo e tentei absorver em minha cabeça o que ele tinha dito. Eu não o amo. Alguma coisa sobre ouvir, ele negar isso, e julgar completamente meus sentimentos, fez alguma coisa crescer dentro de mim. Fortificou completamente a realidade de toda a idéia na minha cabeça. Eu estava apaixonada pelo Edward. E como ele se atreve a me dizer quais são meus sentimentos.

Balancei minha cabeça e levantei meu queixo, encarando seu rosto vazio e sem emoções, ficando ainda mais ofendida a cada instante.

"Não me diga o que eu sinto." Rosnei, estreitando meus olhos, e odiando aquela máscara de emoções na qual ele estava se escondendo. Ele ficou lá parado antes de chacoalhar sua cabeça para mim. Ainda negando meus sentimentos. E isso me deixou furiosa. "Eu te amo." Olhei furiosa. E dizer foi como a coisa mais normal e confortável no mundo. Porque isso era a completa e total verdade.

Sem aviso, a raiva tomou os olhos de Edward e ele apertou sua mandíbula, com um olhar obscuro para mim, fazendo uma bola com seus dedos com o embrulho prata que ele tinha em suas mãos. Até mesmo o bagunçado cabelo bronze caindo no seu rosto parecia obscuro. Ele estreitou seus escuros olhos verdes. "Nunca mais diga essa porra de novo." Falou com desprezo. Me esquivei da sua voz, completamente chocada que ele estava reagindo com tanta raiva para tudo isso. Tinha me preparado para algum tipo de rejeição, mas não tinha esperado que ele ficasse tão furioso comigo. Sua postura ficou completamente rígida, sentando bem na minha frente, furioso.

Eu me recusei a deixar sua raiva irracional afetar minha convicção. "Eu te amo." Disse determinada, observando como a raiva em seus olhos ficou ainda mais transparente. Os músculos dos seus braços estavam contraídos e ele se inclinou para mim na cama, olhando dentro dos meus olhos, soltando fogo pelas suas narinas. Qualquer um teria ficado aterrorizado. Mas eu não estava. Não de Edward.

"Você nem me conhece, caralho." Rosnou em uma voz ameaçadora. Eu deveria ter ficado machucada com sua reação, mas eu não consegui deixar de ficar indignada com sua declaração, olhei profundamente dentro dos seus olhos furiosos, vendo como ele respirava com dificuldade, quase tremendo de raiva. "Do que você está falando? Claro que eu conheço você." Disse com desdém. Não gostando de como minha voz soou quando eu disse isso. Como se eu não tivesse certeza sobre isso, quando eu realmente tinha certeza absoluta.

Seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais e com sua mão ele pegou o embrulho prata e o jogou, acertando a bola de papel no lixo do lado da cama. Seus escuros olhos verdes queimando de raiva quando ele colocou sua mão no ombro e puxou a camiseta preta que estava usando. Tudo que eu pude fazer era ficar sentada e olhar para ele enquanto ele tirava sua camiseta, e passando pela sua cabeça, quebrando momentaneamente nosso contato visual quando ele a levantou.

Ele pegou a camiseta e jogou em algum lugar do quarto. Eu olhei abobalhada para sua barriga e peito, vendo mais das suas cicatrizes de queimadura do que tinha conseguido vislumbrar antes. Cobria metade do seu peito, e a maior parte da sua barriga. Eu olhei para o seu peito enquanto ele estava subindo e descendo com raiva, e alguma coisa que eu presumi que seria repulsa, o que era ridículo. Porque mesmo com as cicatrizes Edward era maravilhoso. Magro e muscular, coberto com polegadas de tecido rosa cicatrizados, que apenas manchou sua pele, mas não o desfigurou de forma nenhuma.

Encontrei seu enfurecido olhar e levantei meu queixo e rodei meus ombros. Cicatrizes não me assustavam. Eu tinha cicatrizes cobrindo a maioria do meu corpo também. Elas não significavam nada para mim.

"Eu sou tão feio quanto por dentro, Bella" Ele disse em uma assustadora voz calma, cerrando seus punhos no seu lado.

E eu provavelmente deveria ter feito um monte de coisas naquele momento. Mas a sua absurda afirmação me fez bufar. Ele ficou absurdamente irritado, se inclinou mais para mim. Ele tinha uma máscara assustadoramente calma cobrindo sua expressão. Isso foi o mais perto que eu já cheguei de ter medo de Edward.

Ele me encarou através dos seus espessos escuros cílios. "Você quer saber o verdadeiro motivo do porque minha mãe não me quis mais, Bella?" ele perguntou em um sussurro amedrontado. Eu pude ouvi-lo porque ele estava só a um centímetro do meu rosto, respirando no meu nariz. Lutei contra o impulso de me encolher para longe dele. Pegaria toda a sua raiva para mim se eu pudesse. Engoli seco, fazendo seus olhos disparar até a minha garganta por um momento antes de subir para os meus olhos rapidamente. "Ela não me quis mais, porque eu assassinei meu pai." Ele continuou. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, confusa para sua declaração, porque seu pai tinha morrido no incêndio quando Edward tinha só nove anos. Só chacoalhei minha cabeça para ele, Edward não era um assassino. Ele riu sem humor, mandando sua respiração quente no meu rosto. "É verdade. Eu sou a porra de um assassino." Ele se recostou de volta no seu lugar lentamente, ainda me encarando intensamente e cerrando seus punhos com uma fúria incontrolável.

Balancei minha cabeça veemente para sua forma de retirada, e mantive meu queixo levantado e minha postura determinada. Ele não conseguiria me assustar com suas histórias. "Isso é besteira." Eu repeti a fala mais comum de Edward de volta para ele.

Ele sentou em estilo indiano na minha frente, e a expressão em seus olhos de puro ódio contra si mesmo, fez minha bile queimar em minha garganta.

"Eu posso não ter começado o incêndio, mas eu sentei e assisti ele queimar, porra. Eu nem mesmo tentei ajudar ele." Ele zombou de mim com seus olhos apertados. "Eu poderia ter corrido, e conseguido ajuda, mas eu não fui. Porque eu sou a _porra de um assassino_." Sua voz tremia com fúria. "E você não pode amar um assassino."

Eu sempre soube que Edward estava deixando de fora alguns detalhes sobre o incêndio. Mas eu nunca quis me meter porque eu queria que ele dissesse por vontade própria. Mas isso era ridículo. Se culpar por uma coisa tão grande, quando ele tinha apenas nove anos. Soltei um profundo suspiro, tentando manter minha postura determinada. "Você era só uma criança, Edward. Você não pode ser responsabilizado." Disse firmemente, olhando dentro de seus olhos e tentando demonstrar toda a sinceridade da minha afirmação.

Ainda, ele ficou mais furioso, deixando suas sobrancelhas abaixadas nos seus olhos. Ele soltou algum tipo de rosnado frustrado e se inclinou agarrando meu pulso que estava descansando no meu joelho.

Ele o agarrou forte, passando seus longos dedos, envolta da pequena circunferência do meu pulso, olhando nos meus olhos enquanto ele estava segurando meu pulso sobre meu joelho. Ele estava se inclinando para mim de novo, respirando no meu nariz quando seu rosto ficou avermelhado pela sua fúria. "Você é ingênua pra caralho." Ele cuspiu, puxando com força meu pulso para ele. Eu voei para frente dele quando ele me puxou rudemente, e empurrei uma mão para na minha frente para me impedir de cair no seu colo. A mão livre encontrou seu peito cheio de cicatrizes e quase o derrubou com a força. Ele estava me puxando para perto e me afastando ao mesmo tempo. Fixei meus olhos no dele, me equilibrando precariamente em meus joelhos enquanto ele agitava e erguia em cima de mim, ainda segurando meu pulso. Eu não conseguia mais ser determinada. Por reflexo, eu me encolhi do seu olhar furioso, puxando meu pulso do seu aperto.

E tudo de uma vez, sua expressão passou de furiosa para completamente aterrorizada. Seus escuros olhos verdes ficaram arregalados e sua boca se abriu quando ele soltou meu pulso. Eu me lancei de volta para o meu lugar, trazendo meu pulso para o meu peito protetoramente, esfregando ele suavemente, e piscando na tentativa de manter todas as lágrimas que lutavam para cair dos meus olhos, para a visão de Edward odiando a si mesmo. Assisti quando ele se jogou para trás no colchão com um baque e se afastou de mim com olhos arregalados.

"Puta merda." Ele respirava pesadamente, seu rosto perdeu todo o vermelho da fúria e se tornou uma pálida sombra de medo. Ele balançou sua cabeça para mim lentamente, seus olhos verdes brilhantes e arregalados. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis..." Ele parou com um doloroso sussurro.

Eu estava congelada enquanto ele cruzava suas pernas de novo no meio da cama, sustentando seus cotovelos nos seus joelhos e colocando sua cabeça em suas mãos, agarrando seu cabelo em dois punhos.

Soltou uma risada vazia e balançou sua cabeça, ainda agarrando seu cabelo. "Eu sabia que ia foder com isso." Falou do seu colo com uma voz de dor que fez meu coração apertar. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto porque sua cabeça estava abaixada, mas eu vi uma lágrima cair em cima do seu jeans escuro, deixando lá um profundo preto a luz da lâmpada do lado da cama. Soltei meu pulso e estendi minha mão por instinto. Eu não conseguia suportar ver Edward com dor. Hesitantemente me inclinei na cama e toquei seu joelho com minha mão gentilmente, e ele recuou dela. "Porra, só vá embora, Isabella. Eu não estou te impedindo." Ele murmurou.

Meu coração afundou quando percebi que ele pensou que eu queria ir embora, fez um nó se formar na minha garganta. Eu não ia deixar ele me afastar. Eu não me importava se ele pensava todas aquelas coisas terríveis e falsas sobre si mesmo. Isso não mudaria o jeito que eu me sinto. E Edward tinha sempre me amparado quando eu estava machucada e com medo. Então me levantei de joelhos e engatinhei até ele, agarrando seus dois punhos nas, minhas mãos e não soltando quando ele os retraiu.

Tirei seus dedos do seu cabelo e agarrei seus quentes, descobertos ombros, puxando ele para me encarar. Isso precisou de um pouquinho de esforço. Ele estava totalmente rígido, não querendo que eu o tocasse. Mas eu não me importei. Ele sempre me abraçou quando eu chorei, e nada do que ele fizesse ia me fazer ir embora, então finalmente puxei, ele para mim. Ele continuou com seus olhos fechados enquanto outra lagrima caia pela sua bochecha. Me arrestei sobre ele, sentei no seu colo e joguei meus braços envolta do seu pescoço descoberto, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele completamente.

Tentando mostrar para ele com o meu abraço, que nada disso me incomodava. Esperando que ele pudesse sentir todo o amor que eu tinha por ele. Ele ainda ficou rígido por um longo tempo enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo macio, deixando um suave beijo no seu pescoço ás vezes. Depois do que pareceram horas, eu finalmente senti seus braços se mexerem. Lentamente deslizando nas minhas costas enquanto ele hesitantemente descansava sua cabeça no meu ombro. Ele me abraçou com cuidado, como se eu fosse frágil, afagando o cabelo que estava nas minhas costas.

"Eu machuquei você porra." Ele sussurrou em uma voz dolorida no meu ombro. Eu balancei minha cabeça no seu pescoço. Isso dificilmente me machucou. Eu tinha vivido com vários ossos quebrados e machucados cobrindo cinqüenta por cento do meu corpo. Um pequeno aperto no pulso não era nada. Ele soltou um profundo suspiro e mexeu seus braços em torno de mim, pegando meus ombros e me afastou do seu corpo. Apertei fortemente seu pescoço, não querendo deixá-lo, mas ele era forte, finalmente conseguindo me afastar dele.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça, seu rosto ainda úmido por causa das lagrimas e olhos vermelhos que ainda estavam tristes. E foi até seu pescoço, cuidadosamente tirando o ileso pulso de lá. Ele o trouxe para ele, para ficar entre nós, e começou inspecioná-lo. Estava aparentemente bem, sem machucados, apenas algumas marquinhas em forma de dedos. Edward soltou um som abafado e agonizante ao ver isso.

O tirei de suas mãos, o levando acima da sua cabeça o escondendo no seu pescoço. "Não foi nada, Edward. Nem está machucado." Disse para ele sinceramente, não estando disposta a deixá-lo soltar nenhum outro som doloroso que fizesse meu coração se afundar ainda mais.

Olhou dentro dos meus olhos, olhando profundamente desgostoso e agonizante. "Eu sinto muito, pra caralho, Bella." Sussurrou, a centímetros do meu rosto.

Sorri e balancei minha cabeça para ele. "Você já está perdoado." Dei de ombros, me inclinando para beijar a trilha da última lagrima. Ele bufou e balançou sua cabeça nos meus lábios, me afastando para pegar mais uma vez meu pulso em suas mãos. Ele o trouxe de volta do seu pescoço e olhou para ele de novo, chiando quando viu as marcas de dedos, ligeiramente vermelhas. Fiz uma careta e tentei trazer meu pulso de volta, me recusando a deixar ele se sentir mal por uma coisa tão pequena. Mas ele o segurou firme, o trazendo até seus lábios, e deixando pequenos e carinhosos, beijos nele.

Acariciei seu cabelo suavemente com minha mão livre, mostrando para ele que eu não estava me incomodando com isso, nem um pouco, e ainda sorrindo para ele quando ele ocasionalmente olhava nos meus olhos sob seus cílios escuros a cada carinhoso beijo, que ele dava nas marcas vermelhas. Ele começou a mexer meus dedos e flexionar meu pulso a procura de qualquer sinal de dano. Assim que ele terminou com sua minuciosa procura soltou meu pulso, dando-lhe uma última acariciada.

Ele olhou para seu peito descoberto cheio de cicatrizes com uma careta de desgosto, balançando sua cabeça para ele com uma expressão de ódio e encarou envolta do quarto, procurando sua camiseta que tinha sido jogada em algum lugar do quarto.

O olhar de dor e completo desgosto em seu rosto, enquanto ele olhava para suas cicatrizes, afastou completamente qualquer inibição minha. Isso era o que sempre fazíamos. Toda vez que eu me sentia como uma aberração, Edward me mostrava o dele, e isso sempre fazia eu me sentir melhor sabendo que eu não estava sozinha. Por isso só foi natural para mim, fazer o mesmo. Eu tinha cicatrizes espalhadas em minha barriga e costelas, de uma das poucas vezes que eu tinha tentado escapar de Phil. Vidro tinha sido quebrado na minha carne, enquanto eu era empurrada, primeiro na nossa velha mesa de café, me encolhendo nela quando o vidro atingiu a superfície do meu tronco. Essas cicatrizes particulares eram, outra razão do porque eu sempre garantia-me que estava completamente coberta. Mas eu tinha que mostrar para Edward o meu.

Então eu tirei minha mão envolta do seu pescoço e agarrei meu grosso suéter na barra inferior, enquanto ele estava procurando no chão envolta da sua cama sua camiseta, não hesitei por um segundo de tirar meu suéter e passá-lo sobre minha cabeça. O leve frio do quarto colidiu nas minhas costas e peito descobertos quando eu tirei o suéter rapidamente, fazendo meus cabelos se desarrumarem e balançarem nos meus ombros quando eu o tirava. O joguei para trás de mim e observei quando Edward finalmente voltou seu olhar para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu um pouco quando ele encarou meu peito. Eu estava usando um sutiã. Nada sexy ou alguma coisa assim, apenas liso e branco. Eu não estava completamente nua. Raciocinei comigo mesmo que isso seria igual ele me ver de biquíni.

Ele desviou seu olhar por um momento antes de disparar seus olhos de volta para mim. "Isso foi desnecessário pra caralho." Disse desaprovando. Dei de ombros, e sorri para ele. Porque isso tinha sido desnecessário, mas é assim que nós éramos. E eu não estava corando nem um pouquinho por causa disso. Olhei para o lado da cama de Edward, localizando o colar que tinha causado toda essa dor e ódio, e fiz uma careta para ele. Ele seguiu meu olhar até o anel e o encarou sem esboçar nenhuma expressão.

"Me desculpe, isso foi um presente idiota." Suspirei arrependida, balançando minha cabeça e desejando novamente ter dado para ele o caderno de desenho. Edward o encarou sem expressão por um momento antes de estender uma mão e pegá-lo. Ele olhou para mim e colocou o longo colar,envolta do seu pescoço sem desviar do meu olhar.

"Não é estúpido." Sussurrou, mexendo no anel suspenso e deixando ele, cair contra seu peito enquanto seus olhos verdes olhavam dentro dos meus com uma rara intensidade. "É a melhor coisa que alguém já me deu, porra." Disse simplesmente. Alguma coisa estava me dizendo que ele não estava falando realmente tanto sobre o anel em si, tanto quanto o fato de eu estar dando para ele meu coração.

Ele se inclinou para mim e envolveu seus braços na minha cintura descoberta, colocando meu peito contra o dele e descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro novamente. Levei meus braços rodeando seu pescoço, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço de novo, e acariciei seu cabelo carinhosamente.

Ele usou seu nariz para acariciar os cabelos que estavam no meu pescoço e me deu um suave beijo abaixo da minha orelha. Apertei seu pescoço mais forte, esmagando meus seios no seu peito descoberto. Cicatrizes contra cicatrizes.

Ele suspirou no meu pescoço. "Eu não posso dizer de volta." Sussurrou triste contra a minha pele e começou a acariciar minhas costas para cima e para baixo com sua grande e quente mão, gentilmente. Eu podia sentir cada ondulação enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela minha espinha. "Você não tem a porra da idéia do quanto me mata não poder dizer." Disse, em um tom quase bravo.

Balancei minha cabeça contra seu pescoço. "Não foi por isso que eu disse, Edward." Eu murmurei, sinceramente. Eu nunca esperei que ele sentisse de volta, muito menos dizer. Ele acariciou mais para cima, passando seus dedos pelo cabelo da minha nuca.

Ele virou sua cabeça e plantou outro suave beijo abaixo da minha orelha. "Você merece melhor." Sussurrou tristemente na minha orelha.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e balancei minha cabeça veemente. "Nada é melhor que você." Disse sinceramente, e quase brava com o pensamento. Me esmaguei contra ele ainda mais, como se eu pudesse me arrastar para dentro dele e nunca sair.

Ele bufou ao meu comentário, balançando a cabeça de novo, mas não disse mais nada sobre isso. Ele continuou a acariciar minhas costas, para cima e para baixo sutilmente, ocasionalmente beijando meu pescoço e me apertando. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu próprio peito enquanto me pressionava contra ele. Nós dois nos encaixávamos juntos como duas peças de quebra-cabeças. Como se nos fossemos moldados um para o outro. Talvez Edward não pudesse ver ainda, mas eu espero que eventualmente ele veja.

**EPOV**

Eu acaricie suas costas macias suavemente, deslizando sobre sua espinha, e aproveitando a sensação da pele da minha garota pressionada contra a minha. A sensação do seu coração batendo contra o meu peito. Eu não merecia nada disso, caralho. Sua companhia, sua comida, seu sono e acima de tudo, seu amor. Eu era um monstro. Eu fiz a única coisa que eu achei que não era capaz de fazer. Eu machuquei ela, porra. Isso só prova realmente o quanto a minha alma é negra. E mesmo assim, aqui esta ela, me abraçando e me amando com todas suas flores e cookies, que eu não mereço. Não é justo. Não é justo com ela se sentir desse jeito por mim, quando eu não posso retribuir.

Eu sabia o que o anel era quando eu vi. Eu estava tentando mentir para mim mesmo, porque eu sabia que o anel poderia ter muitos significados dependendo do jeito que você usa. Ela pôs o meu em uma corrente. Me dando uma escolha. Ela era minha amiga, ela era fiel e quando o coração veio, eu estava rezando para que ela não dissesse. Mas ela disse. E alguma coisa dentro de mim clicou. Ela amava o que ela achava que sabia sobre mim. Mas ela nunca viu a verdade. Então eu mostrei para ela o meu verdadeiro eu. Queimado, assustado e feio pra caralho, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Mesmo agora, ela nega o que eu sei ser um fato. Eu sou a merda de um assassino. Eu fiquei sentado no canto, muito covarde para fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo e só o assisti morrer. E no entanto ela nega. Me irrita que ela pode ser tão ingênua a ponto de sentir qualquer coisa por mim fora nojo.

Então eu perdi e machuquei ela, caralho. Eu estava esperando ela ir embora. Eu queria que ela fosse. Ficar o mais longe de mim possível assim eu não poderia mais envenena-la. Mas ela ficou. E então ela tinha que me abraçar. Como se fosse eu que precisava de alguma merda de conforto. Eu desprezei seu presente e a machuquei. E ela me conforta, merda. Só o pensamento é tão ridículo que eu queria rir dela, e chorar nela, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

E como o presente de ter seu amor e conforto não fosse o suficiente para me fazer sentir como merda, ela me mostra os dela. Seu estômago e costelas marcados com cicatrizes. Alguns pequenos, alguns profundos desaparecendo atrás de seu sutiã branco. Eu já tinha visto ferimentos feitos por vidro, estando no hospital com o Carlisle o suficiente para, saber quando eu via um. E não um importava nem um pouco para mim. Mesmo com todas suas cicatrizes, ela ainda era bonita pra caralho. E ainda muito boa para mim, merda. Mas nada naquele momento era sensual ou obsceno. Era amoroso e carinhoso. Suas cicatrizes para mim.

E por algum motivo, mesmo depois de saber tudo, ela ainda me queria. Ainda queria esmagar seu peito contra o meu, acariciar meu cabelo e ser maravilhosa, caralho. Ela ainda estava segurando seu coração para que eu pegasse. Me matava, o fato de que eu não podia dar a ela o meu. Talvez ela estivesse esperando que eu mudasse com o tempo, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza. Mas eu realmente gostaria de poder. Eu gostaria de poder amar ela do jeito que ela merece. Levá-la para frente do mundo e dizer-lhes tudo sobre como ela me faz sentir. Mas em vez disso, eu sou apenas uma casca sem a porra de uma alma. Segurando ela com cada fibra do meu ser, e rezando a Deus para que ela pudesse esperar e para que não fosse em vão.

"Estou cansada, Edward." Ela sussurrou contra o meu pescoço. E eu estava cansado pra caralho também. Mas eu não queria soltar ela. Então eu articulei o meu corpo e me inclinei para que pudesse desligar o abajur, nunca removendo ela do meu abraço, e deitei de costas com minha garota deitada em cima de mim no meio da cama. Ela descansou facilmente, nunca cessando seu acariciar em meu cabelo. Eu a abracei, contra mim mais apertado, esmagando seu calor contra o meu peito. Ela se alinhou em meu ombro, descansando sua cabeça bem em baixo do meu queixo para que meu rosto ficasse a centímetros de seu cabelo brilhante. Mas nem fodendo eu ia deixar a minha garota ficar com frio, então retirei meus braços que estavam em torno de suas costas nuas, alcancei as cobertas e agarrei em um dos punhos trazendo elas para cima e enrolando elas em nossa volta protetoramente.

Senti sua mão deslizar sobre o meu peito nu amorosamente enquanto ela encontrava o anel e acariciava. Ela dedilhou docemente e começou a cantarolar minha música, enquanto ainda acariciava meu cabelo. Apertei meu abraço em volta dela, olhando para o relógio e percebendo que já era mais de meia-noite.

Soltei um suspiro profundo, levantando a minha cabeça o suficiente para que pudesse plantar um delicado beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Mantive meus lábios lá, segurando minha garota apertado contra o meu peito, rezando e esperando que eu pudesse ser mais para ela algum dia, e que ela esperasse por mim. Ela continua cantarolando enquanto eu sussurrava tristemente na escuridão do quarto contra a suavidade de seu cabelo. "Feliz Natal, Bella."

* * *

_¹ Candy Cane é aquela bengalinha listada, tradicionalmente ela é vermelha e branca, mas também pode ser colorida, tradicionalmente ela é conhecida envolvendo o Natal, especialmente no mundo ocidental. fotos: (retire os espaços para ter acesso ao link) _

_Candy Cane Tradicional : http : / / lh4 . ggpht . com / _ DlqkJEHrAF4 / TQqHIXSITCI / AAAAAAAAA _ s / 3SujF3L9j0M / candycane . jpg_

_Candy Cane Cookies : http : / / lh3 . ggpht . com / _ DlqkJEHrAF4 / TQqHIOvokmI / AAAAAAAAA _ o / rvVhWcurruM / SH1C12 _ Candy - Cane - Cookies _ lg . jpg_

_-o-_

_² Claddagh Ring: (retire os espaços para ter acesso ao link) http : / / lh5 . ggpht . com / _ DlqkJEHrAF4 / TQqQ6u4siVI / AAAAAAAAA _ 0 / 2YzShc9VdPg / men%27s%20claddagh . jpg_

_Formas de Uso:_

_Solteiro: mão direita, com a ponta do coração apontando para os dedos._  
_Namoro: mão direita, com a ponta do coração apontando para o pulso._  
_Noivado: mão esquerda, com a ponta do coração apontando para os dedos._  
_Casamento: mão esquerda, com a ponta do coração apontando para o pulso._

_Mais informações sobre a lenda da origem do anel em : (retire os espaços para ter acesso ao link) http : / / www . fotolog . com . br / vanabm / 23764370_

* * *

**N/T Lary** _(de novo) Oiii eu estou postando mesmo tendo um queba brusca de reviews no último capítulo, não sei se foi devido ao feriado ou sei lá._

_Este é o ponto onde voltamos ao drama. E eu sou total Team Bella nessa fic, enquanto a Lê é Team Edward então não vou defender ninguém._

_Ah teve vários links no capítulo e eu quero matar o ff por ter que me fazer colocar espaços entre eles, mas em breve eu vou colocar links diretos, no profile ok ? _

_E se não for pedir demais eu estou escrevendo uma fic nova, Confissões de Um Amor Pela Metade, se alguém se interessar em dar uma passadinha ..._

_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6759098 / 1 / Confissoes _ de _ Um _ Amor _ Pela _ Metade (lá vou eu dar espaços no link)_

_E vamos pessoal, reviews=capítulos ;D_

_Beijinhos._


	25. Mocha Desperation Sensations

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 25. Mocha Desperation Sensations- Sensações Desesperadas de Café**

**BPOV**

Eu acordei com um barulho alto que me fez me encolher contra Edward. Estremeci com cada estrondo, quase inconsciente. Eu podia ouvir uma voz abafada por trás do estrondo enquanto eu subia e descia com cada respiração do peito onde eu estava deitada. Eu abracei Edward mais apertado, desejando que fosse embora. De repente eu estava sendo levantada para a posição sentada contra o peito de Edward.

"Espera." Edward gritou em pânico quando percebi que a voz abafa pertencia a Emmett. Na porta de Edward.

"Vem logo, merda! Carlisle está te esperando!" Ele gritou através da porta. Meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei para Edward, cujo os olhos estavam tão arregalados quanto os meus, como uma expressão frenética no rosto. Então eu escutei. A maçaneta chacoalhar. Entrando em pânico, eu agarrei as cobertas para cobrir meu peito nu, quase dando uma cotovela no rosto de Edward. Ele agarrou meu braço e seu rosto suavizou em alivio. Ele sussurrou "trancada" para mim, quando o barulho cedeu.

Ele olhou para a, felizmente, porta trancada. "Vai se foder! Eu desço em dez minutos." Ele gritou de volta para a porta. Me encolhi por causa do barulho no meu ouvido, ele olhou se desculpando. Ele segurou meu braço levemente, esperando para ter certeza que Emmett tinha ido embora. Nós olhamos um nos olhos do outro. Uma conversa apavorada e silênciosa acontecendo. Eu estava preocupada que algo estava errado. Que eles suspeitavam que eu estava aqui. Ele obviamente viu esse medo nos meus olhos, porque ele balançou a cabeça com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Finalmente nós ouvimos os altos passos de Emmett recuando pelo corredor. Nós dois soltamos um grande suspiro de alívio enquanto relaxávamos.

Edward caiu para trás na cama, enquanto eu continuei erguida. Ele começou a resmungar e a passar os dedos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. Tudo que eu pude entender foi " bastardos de merda impacientes... muito velho pra essa merda... sono perfeito."

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que era só cinco da manhã. Percebendo que era provavelmente uma boa idéia eu ir para casa cedo de qualquer jeito, eu relutante levantei meu joelho do lado de Edward e desci dele. Ele manteve os olhos fechados. Ou porque ele estava muito cansado para abri-los ou porque ele estava me dando privacidade. Eu não tinha certeza. Mas eu peguei meu suéter do fim da cama e me vesti rapidamente.

Meu quadril estava dolorido pela nossa posição incomum, e eu fiz uma promessa de nunca fazer isso de novo, enquanto me arrastava até o sofá para colocar meus sapatos. Os coloquei rapidamente, puxando meu capuz sobre minha cabeça ás pressas, temendo que Emmett voltasse. Peguei minha bolsa e comecei a enfiar as vasilhas vazias da refeição de ontem á noite nela. Procurei seu pacote de cookies dentro da bolsa e coloquei do lado do despertador que ainda não tinha tocado.

Me virei para Edward, ainda deitado na cama, e ele estava me encarando com a expressão mais quebra coração e desolada no rosto. Sorri para ele, não querendo que ele ficasse triste por causa do que aconteceu ontem a noite. Ele sorriu tristemente de volta e me chamou até a cama. Subi sem hesitar, pronta pra receber meu beijo na bochecha de todas as manhãs. Ele se sentou e se inclinou para ligar o abajur, iluminando a escuridão do quarto, e me fazendo encolher por causa da luz. Edward também estava se encolhendo enquanto ele se inclinava até minha bochecha e plantava um único e suave beijo lá. Fechei meus olhos e saboreei a sensação de seus lábios contra minha pele. Eventualmente, ele deitou de novo na cama. Mas sua expressão tinha se transformado em vazia e incrivelmente mais triste.

Meu coração apertou e eu queria perguntar qual era o problema, mas eu estava com muito medo de que Emmett voltasse enquanto isso. Mas eu tinha que deixar claro que qualquer coisa que ele estivesse pensando ou sentindo não ia me fazer ir embora. Então eu me inclinei até ele, lentamente. Seus tristes olhos verdes nunca saíram dos meus enquanto me deitava sobre ele, deslizando minha mão por baixo do cobertor que cobria seu peito, e senti meu caminho por sua pele até encontrar o anel deitado lá. Segurei apertado e dei um suave beijo em seu pescoço quente. Ele permaneceu imóvel.

Arrestei meus lábios por seu pescoço até chegar a sua orelha. "Nada pode me fazer te amar menos." Sussurrei sinceramente, soltando o anel e tirando minha mão debaixo das cobertas enquanto saia da cama. Sua expressão não mudou nada. Na verdade, só piorou.

Soltei um suspiro trêmulo e olhei para a porta desesperada, desejando que nos tivéssemos mais tempo. Mas eu tinha que ir, então me virei e sai pelas portas francesas e me enfiando na escuridão do frio de dezembro, enquanto deixava Edward sozinho e inconsolável.

...

Alice acordou exatamente três minutos depois que eu entrei pela porta da cozinha. Eu era inacreditavelmente sortuda, porque o meu cabelo não estava bagunçado, por Edward ficar mergulhando seu rosto nele, agradecida pela posição desconfortável que nós dormimos e que preveniu que isso acontecesse. Eu nem cheguei a ter tempo de abaixar o meu capuz antes dela entrar pulando na cozinha. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para o meu capuz, e eu dei de ombros, deixando ela assumir que eu dormi completamente vestida ontem a noite. Ela deu de ombros de volta e subiu no banco, vibrando de alegria que a manhã de Natal havia finalmente chegado. Eu comecei a fazer um ridiculamente grande café-da-manhã de Natal, ganhando a aprovação festiva de Alice.

Depois de nós três termos comido nosso grande café-da-manhã, todas abrimos nossos presentes. Era meu segundo Natal sem a minha mãe, mas meu primeiro com minha tia e prima. Elas aliviavam a dor amarga por ela não poder estar ali.

Alice meio que enlouquecia com presentes. Nossa árvore estava cheia de papéis de presente brilhantes saindo por todos os lados. Alguns para mim e Esme, mas muitos para Jasper, Emmett, e Rosalie também. Ela me presenteou com as mais adoráveis roupas que eu provavelmente nunca iria usar, provavelmente com a intenção de que eu os usaria se elas fossem presentes. Aparentemente ela e Edward compartilhavam da mesma filosofia quando o assunto era sobre foder com presentes de Natal. Então eu sorri e agradeci, esperando que fosse o suficiente, porque eu não ia usar eles. Eu acho que ela provavelmente sabia.

Ao meio-dia, nos estávamos esgotadas. Eu mais ainda, já que eu só tinha dormido quatro horas na noite anterior. Apesar que, eu estava muito agradecida pela intrusão de Emmett. Eu passei o dia limpando, depois de todos os presentes e do enorme café-da-manhã que eu tinha feito. Me levou três horas. Esme continuava insistindo para que eu largasse, mas eu estava feliz pela distração. Os eventos de ontem a noite estavam pesando muito sobre mim.

Jasper e Rosalie vieram aquela noite para trocar presentes com Alice. Eu fiquei na cozinha enquanto eles faziam isso, não estava afim de companhia ou de fingir ser normal por uma hora ou duas. Cozinhei nossa ceia de Natal em silêncio enquanto sons de risos e de reprovação vinham do cômodo ao meu lado. Eu acho que Jasper e Rosalie não estavam se dando muito bem desde toda a situação com Alice. Rosalie obviamente não aprovava o relacionamento, por motivos que eu não conseguia entender. Talvez ela ache que Alice não é boa o suficiente para Jasper, ou talvez fosse o contrario. Era uma situação parecida com a reação de Alice se um dia ela descobrisse sobre Edward e eu. Me fez ser mais simpática quanto Alice. E me deu uma boa cartada para quando... se... ela descobrir.

Eles foram embora bem quando eu terminei o jantar, precisando passar com suas famílias. Eu andei dando dicas para Esme convidar os Cullens para a ceia de Natal a semana inteira. Ela recusou quando eu finalmente tomei coragem e perguntei á ela. Optando fazer um pequeno jantar com só nos três. Eu acho que tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo, mas eu não disse nada, fiquei feliz pela intimidade da ocasião. Eu falei com ela sobre levar para eles o resto da ceia. Na verdade eu fiz para eles toda uma refeição separada da nossa, mas eles nunca vão saber a diferença, e Esme parecia muito satisfeita com a minha generosidade, provavelmente antecipando o apetite de Emmett.

Quando nós terminamos, ela correu com a larga caixa pelo jardim. Eu sorri quando ela chegou a porta, observando da varanda da frente quando Dr. Carlisle a convidou para entrar com um grande e surpreso sorriso no rosto. Descansei o resto da noite na sala com Alice. Nós estávamos ambas cheias e cansadas, acariciando nossos estômagos em misericórdia e jurando que nos não íamos comer mais nada por uma semana. Ela fez uma careta quando eu me levantei para ir fazer cookies, mas era uma rotina. Eu sabia que ela ia acabar comendo eles de qualquer jeito.

Quando Esme e Alice foram dormir gordas e felizes as nove e trinta, eu comecei a encher minha mochila com cookies _Mocha Desperation Sensations_ que eu tinha feito e toneladas de comida.

Estava na frente da porta as dez da noite, ansiosa para ver Edward, e torcendo para que seu humor tivesse melhorado um pouco desde daquela manhã. Bati na porta suavemente, congelando por causa da chuva fria que estava caindo. Quando ele abriu, eu procurei seu rosto automaticamente. Eu não gostei do que vi.

Eles estavam tão desapontados quanto antes, quando ele encontrou o meu olhar. Ele estava parado na entrada usando as mesmas roupas dessa manhã, camiseta preta e jeans. Seus cabelos bronze estavam impossivelmente mais bagunçados, arrepiado em todas as direções e parecendo muito como se ele tivesse passado o dia inteiro passando os dedos por ele. Mas seus olhos foi o que me pegou. Eles estavam tão desapontados quanto antes quando ele encontrou o meu olhar.

Meu estomago embrulhou, sabendo que seu humor definitivamente tinha alguma coisa haver com as minhas ações da noite anterior. Eu queria perguntar o que eu tinha feito, e como eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa para melhorar. Mas o olhar no seu rosto deixou bem claro que perguntar só faria as coisas piores, então eu entrei no quarto, silenciosamente, molhada e com frio. Assim que ele fechou a porta e ele estendeu a mão e puxou o meu capuz, libertando o meu cabelo. Me virei rapidamente, precisando sentir a melhor parte do meu dia. O Beijo do Edward. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto se inclinava. Mas não era torto. Era sombrio e cheio de tristeza que eu não podia justificar. Meu sangue estava bombeando ansiosamente na expectativa da intimidade de quando ele pega meu lábio inferior entre os seus.

Eu correspondi rapidamente, enlaçando meus dedos entre seu cabelo e puxando ele para perto. Esse beijo era diferente dos nossos comuns beijos noturnos. Faltava sua luxuria e urgência enquanto ele embalava minha bochecha levemente, acariciando suavemente. O beijo todo parecia triste, e praticamente fez os meus olhos lacrimejarem quando ele se afastou antes mesmo de aprofundar o beijo. Eu abaixei os meus braços e procurei por seu rosto desesperadamente. Seus olhos verdes não estavam mais intensos, mas sim vazios e tristes. Eu fiquei parada na frente dele, tentando não mostrar toda a minha dor e desapontamento. O olhar em seus olhos me disse que ele tinha problemas sérios para trabalhar. E não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer a não ser esperar que ele chegasse em um acordo com seja lá o que ele esteja sentindo. E _ele estava me bloqueando enquanto fazia isso._

Eu rapidamente me afastei, descarregando sua refeição na cama, e lutando contra as lagrimas que estavam forçando seu caminho pelas minhas pálpebras. Me sentei no sofá e assisti ele comer em completo silêncio. Edward nunca comia em silêncio. Era como se ele estivesse em sua própria pequena bolha na cama, nunca encontrando o meu olhar, e olhando para o horizonte, como se algo estivesse lá, mas não tinha. Ele não falou pelo resto da noite.

...

Nós fomos para a cama assim que ele terminou de comer já que nós estávamos com séria falta de sono da noite anterior. Quando nós deslizamos para baixo das cobertas e a luz tinha sido apagada ele me abraçou gentilmente. Beijando meu cabelo sutilmente enquanto eu descansava minha cabeça em seu peito. Seu abraço estava mais solto em volta da minha cintura, e eu o apertei forte, desejando que ele respondesse. Mas ele não o fez. Era quase como se ele não quisesse me tocar. O pensamento fez a bile subir pela minha garganta, enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo e cantarolava para ele dormir, me sentindo desesperada por seu toque, enquanto meus cookies ainda detinham o mesmo significado de ontem a noite só que multiplicados por dez.

Os quatro dias após o Natal foram frios. Uma garoa congelante que estava só a alguns graus abaixo do exigido para virar neve. Edward e a distancia entre nós cresceu ainda mais. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que voltou a ser estilo relacionamento de negócios, de antes de Phoenix, mas era muito pior. Os beijos apaixonados na porta se tornaram sutis selinhos. Ele quase não me acariciava mais. O olhar em seus olhos nunca mudou. Era sempre um vazio tom de verde, sem esperança e desolado. Eu sentava no sofá, e lia e assistia enquanto ele comia em silêncio. Ele parou de gemer e de suspirar, simplesmente comendo a comido como se fosse só sustância, e não era nada agradável. Ele estava se afastando e se isolando completamente. Eu podia ver em seus olhos quando ele evitava o meu olhar. Ele estava bem na minha frente e mesmo assim estava tão longe.

Eu perguntei a ele na segunda noite o que estava errado. Seu distanciamento estava me matando. Mas ele só murmurou que estava bem e conseguiu formar um pequeno sorriso para mim. Eu queria pular nele e chacoalhar ele e dizer o quanto ele estava sendo estúpido e fazer ele me beijar de verdade. Mas eu contive o impulso. Era algo que ele tinha que lidar em seu tempo, e se apressar por mim não iria fazer as coisas melhores. Era só uma intuição que eu tive, quando olhei em seus olhos naquela noite. Um reconhecimento que todos os meus esforços para libertar ele disso ia só fazer as coisas piorarem. Então eu peguei os seus raros beijos com uma graça que eu não pensei ser capaz de ter e mantive minha boca fechada, me recusando a abrir outras novas feriadas a mais das que eu já tinha.

Seu abraço em volta de mim era até engraçado, praticamente descansando na minha cintura enquanto ele dormia. Eu podia sentir os sonhos empurrando seu caminho, apenas roçando a superfície e me fazendo acordar de manhã com uma familiar sensação de pavor. Nunca era um sonho completo. Mas impressões deles, trabalhando, lutando para ter o seu lugar no meu sono. Eu queria que ele me esmagasse contra ele e os mantivesse longe. Mas ao invés disso, eu ganhava caricias distraídas e leves beijos. Era como se a já fraca chama que ele tinha na alma antes do Natal tivesse morrido completamente. Eu estava lutando e batalhando para me agarrar a ele e permanecer paciente.

Eu passei os dias sozinhas na casa, me arrependendo de todo o fiasco do presente de Natal. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Por mais que eu tentasse negar que um presente como amor pudesse causar tal reação, eu sabia melhor. E eu _odiava_ ter que me arrepender por contar a ele.

Alice continuava me perguntando o que havia de errado, obviamente interpretando o meu humor bem. Eu a ignorava e a afastava, me sentindo frustrada. Frustrada porque eu nem podia ir até ela para um conselho. Porque ela nunca poderia saber sobre nós. Se um 'nós' ainda existisse. Minha dor e desapontamento, estava rapidamente se tornando ressentimento cada manhã que eu acordava do meu quase sonho no seu quase abraço.

**EPOV**

Aquele foi o primeiro beijo na manhã de Natal, na sua bochecha. Eu vi quando ela fechou seus olhos, se embebedando com meu beijo, como se isso fosse alguma coisa para que ela vivesse e respirasse. E eu tentei muito mais do que eu já havia tentado, sentir a sensação daquele momento. Só sentir o amor por ela que eu estava procurando desesperadamente. Que ela merecia desesperadamente. Mas ele não estava lá. Eu queria afastá-la e segurar ela perto de mim e perguntar por que ela não me odiava, porra.

E ela não odiava. Seu amor por mim era completamente incondicional. E isso só tornou tudo pior. Eu queria aquilo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Apenas sentir aquilo por ela e demonstrar para ela, caralho. Mas todas as vezes que eu abria a porta e olhava para ela, só fazia me sentir vazio por eu não conseguir encontrá-lo. Que eu não podia senti-lo, porra.

Então eu me distanciei dela nas noites que se seguiram. Eu tentei dizer para mim mesmo, que estava apenas protegendo ela da minha escuridão e temperamento de merda quando ela entrava pela porta naquelas noites. Mas aquilo era uma mentira. Me odiava mais a cada segundo que ela me olhava com aqueles tristes e machucados olhos. E eu ainda estava machucando ela porque não conseguia senti-lo. Eu sabia disso por causa dos nomes de seus cookies e o olhar em seus olhos. Eu realmente era um veneno. Eu parei de beijá-la tão completamente como eu costumava, tentei controlar o meu toque. Eu não fiz isso porque eu quis. Fiz isso porque seu amor por mim me fez tão malditamente amargo. A maneira que seus olhos brilhavam quando eu alisava sua pele ou beijava sua cabeça. Isso só me fez perceber que eu não era capaz, porra. E isso não era justo com ela.

Depois da primeira noite, eu não podia nem encontrar seu olhar mais. Eu só mantinha a porra do meu olhar afastado, me escondendo de todo o amor e perdão no seu paciente e machucado olhar. Isso me corroia por dentro. Acabando com minha estrutura em pequenas quantidades, que cresceram em uma pilha de completo desgosto de mim mesmo, caralho. Quando ela ia embora de manhã, eu ficava na cama na maior parte do dia. Suponho que para algumas pessoas isso pareceria lamentável pra caralho. Mas eu ainda estava procurando por aquilo. Procurando por uma coisa que eu estava aterrorizado de nunca achar. E eu passava o dia trancado no quarto e tentando classificar a merda na minha cabeça.

Eu podia sentir a amizade por ela, lealdade, carinho e proteção, e uma interminável quantidade de adoração. Eu podia até sentir facilmente luxúria por ela. Mas era quase como se fosse impossível para mim chegar a outro nível de sentimento. Não só por ela, mas por qualquer um. E quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais eu me sentia um merda. Eu deveria amar Carlisle. Ele me salvou, porra. Ele me amava tão incondicionalmente quanto a Bella amava, e ficou do meu lado apesar de todas as besteiras que eu fiz e o meti. Ele merecia o meu amor tanto quanto minha garota. E nem isso estava lá. Depois da porra de quatro anos, isso ainda não estava lá. Tinha respeito, e lealdade, e carinho, e até um pouquinho de admiração por ele também, porra. Mas não amor.

Isso parecia tão sem sentido para mim que, eu não conseguia sentir amor. Eu era humano apesar de tudo. Eu tinha um coração e uma alma. Eu apenas não conseguia sentir eles, porra. Eu não poderia nem achar isso em mim mesmo para ter medo de sentir isso, porque a idéia que eu nunca sentiria me fez querer isso ainda mais.

Me senti como a porra de um esquisito. Vazio e oco. Ela queria me ajudar e cuidar de mim. Eu conseguia ver isso quando ela olhava para essa era a única coisa em que ela não podia me ajudar. Ela não podia me mostrar o dela. Porque aonde o amor, ou a falta dele, estavam em comparação, nós não estávamos na mesma moeda. Isso foi tudo para mim. Porque ela ainda podia sentir isso, e mostrar isso, e me fazer sorrir, porra. E eu não podia fazer isso por ela.

Então quando ela veio de noite, praguejei comigo mesmo. Eu estava lá, no meu quarto, mas eu tinha partido. Flutuando em minha cabeça e procurando nas profundezas escuras pela aquela mesma coisa todas as noites, e nunca achando, porra. Fiquei perdido e desolado quando o sentimento de desespero tomou conta de mim e arrastou-se e se estagnou no ar que me cercava.

Odiei o que isso estava fazendo com ela. Por naquelas noites em que ela estava comigo, todos os seus sorrisos eram forçados e falsos. E pela primeira vez, eu desejei que ela colocasse o capuz e escondesse sua dor de mim, porra. Porque eu não podia tirá-la daí.

...

Antes dela sair no dia de Ano Novo, tivemos que discutir um plano alternativo para ela vir naquela noite. Carlisle e Esme estavam dando uma festa na campina de trás perto do rio. Eles faziam isso todo ano; a água fazia ser seguro disparar os fogos de artifício. Como se alguma coisa nessa merda de cidade estivesse seco o bastante para pegar fogo. Nós éramos todos forçados a aparecer á meia-noite, e toda a porra do quintal estaria muito iluminado para os festantes, para qualquer bancada ser escalada.

Eu brincava com a idéia de apenas cancelar a noite inteira com minha garota. Mas finalmente descobri que não queria passar o Ano Novo sozinho e cansado pra caralho. Então eu fui para a frente da porta. Isso seria fácil e ninguém estaria na frente durante a festa, então fazia sentido para mim. Repassei o plano para ela mantendo uma distancia dela e falando numa monótona voz de modo que ela não podia ver todo o meu desgosto e se culpar por isso. Ela concordou em numa voz baixinha antes dela sair pela porta naquela manhã.

Eu me sentia um merda toda vez que ela saia. Eu dava nela um suave beijo na bochecha, e ela saia sem me olhar nos olhos, machucada e se sentindo rejeitada, e tentando esconder isso de mim e não tendo a porra do sucesso no final. Era nesses momentos, nesses pequenos e suaves beijos que eu tentava mais do que nunca sentir amor por ela. Eu queria segurá-la e trazer sua cabeça para mim e dizer para minha garota que o amor finalmente estava lá, e ver quando seu rosto se iluminar como uma porra de árvore de natal para o som de mim dizendo aquilo.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Eu passei o dia de Ano Novo sozinho no meu quarto depois que ela saiu. Talvez eu estivesse na merda da lama e agindo como um completo emo, mas eu não conseguia evitar isso. Eu queria sair disso para que eu pudesse tentar ser mais por ela. Imaginando se talvez eu estivesse forçando muito isso, e pensando que talvez se eu desse um tempo, aquilo simplesmente viria até mim. Como quando você tenta lembrar de alguma coisa tão ferozmente e você simplesmente não consegue... até o momento que você para de tentar. Mas o desespero e a desesperança de toda a situação, simplesmente me puxou para baixo e me segurou lá, porra. Eu estava imaginando se Papai C. não estava certo o tempo todo quando ele sugeriu que eu tinha algum tipo de desequilíbrio químico. Daí eu estava imaginando que tipo de drogas ele iria me dar se eu tivesse. Daí eu estava imaginando se talvez as drogas me fariam capaz de sentir aquilo. Se ela pudessem, eu as pegaria na porra de um segundo só para ver minha garota sorrir quando eu finalmente mostrasse o amor para ela.

Ninguém me encheu nesse dia. Todo mundo estava tão ocupado pra caralho com as preparações da festa que eu fui pago sem ter nenhuma notícia. O que estava bom pra caralho para mim.

Na hora da festa, o bloco começou a se infiltrar no quintal naquela noite, eu fiquei ainda mais amargo com isso. Eu podia ouvir a música e risos e felicidade, vindos da porta do meu balcão, e isso me fez querer vomitar pra caralho. Eu desliguei minha luz quando eles começaram a soltar os fogos de artifício, deixando os brilhos esquisitos iluminarem o meu quarto em uma estranho contraste com a minha atmosfera pessoal.

Ás onze e meia, eu coloquei minha jaqueta de couro e botas e fiz meu caminho para o quintal. Eu só estava indo lá para agradar o Carlisle, e talvez pegar algum vislumbre da minha garota sorrindo enquanto ela estiver assistindo os fogos de artifício. Eu não á via sorrir fazia dias. Marchei pelo quintal, olhando para meus sapatos, enquanto meu humor ficava cada vez mais amargo com a música alegre e otimista que estava tocando. Brandon tinha a campina atrás do gazebo totalmente iluminada com as luzes e um sistema de som impressionante que parecia ser uma muito elegante para a multidão do bloco de Forks. Eu tinha que dar um crédito para ela. Ela nunca fazia merdas pela metade. Isso era uma característica admirável e eu me invejei muito. Porque fazer uma metade de merda era uma coisa que eu descobri que eu era realmente bom.

Tinha muitas pessoas ao redor, bebendo e fumando e rindo de piadas. Eu pude identificar Carlisle em uma churrasqueira, fazendo comida para os convidados. Ninguém sequer olhou para mim enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para uma cadeira dobrável e vazia na borda da multidão um pouco além do gazebo. Desabei na cadeira pesadamente, sentindo o frio da porra e estendendo meus pés bem na minha frente enquanto eu olhava fixamente para o rio.

Os ocasionais fogos de artifício iluminavam ainda mais a campina, lançando brilhantes reflexos na água do rio. Lancei um olhar ao meu redor para ver se minha garota já estava por aqui. Eu pude achar o Jasper na outra extremidade da campina todo em cima da Brandon e parecendo tão feliz e apaixonado que me fez odiá-lo um pouco. Eu vi ela sorrir largamente quando ele a enlaçou em seus braços e plantou um beijo molhado em seu pescoço. Ela riu alegremente com a ação dele, jogando sua cabeça para trás um pouquinho enquanto seus cabelos espetados roçavam na bochecha dele. Ele os alisou carinhosamente e em um gesto muito Jasper-fofo, beijou as costas da mão dela, depois de desenlaçá-la. Amorosamente. Fazendo-a sorrir. _Eu nunca vou poder fazer isso, porra._

Olhei descaradamente para ela na escuridão do meu lugar reclinável. Ela estava com seu capuz para cima e sua cabeça para baixo, com seu agasalho apertado abrigando ela. Mas ela alguma hora iria ter que levantar a cabeça para o céu para ver os fogos de artifício que iluminariam seu rosto em varias estava bonita pra caralho. Eu senti uma estranha e poderosa sensação ao vê-la onde ela estava envolta na escuridão. Uma vontade irritante de ir lá e ficar com ela era tão forte que meus pés estavam se mexendo para isso. E isso era o tipo de merda esquisita, eu reagir desse jeito, porque eu tinha passado a maior parte dos meus dias com ela no colégio. Olhando mais evitando.

Continuei a observar ela com curiosidade quando a contagem regressiva para meia-noite começou, faltando apenas dois minutos. Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do seu agasalho e olhou para o chão, chutando a grama molhada com seus pés. Ninguém sequer olhou para ela enquanto estava coberta pela escuridão. Olhei intensamente para ela, querendo que ela encontrasse o meu olhar, para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos e ver se os fogos de artifício faziam ela feliz.

E então de repente, ela levantou a cabeça em minha direção e seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus. Ela pareceu surpresa. Provavelmente por eu ter tido a porra do incomodo de vir aqui no frio e ver os fogos. Mas ela não parecia feliz ou maravilhada para a vista dos fogos brilhando no céu. Ela quebrou apressadamente nosso contato visual e começou a olhar ao redor para a multidão que estava lotada de casais aos beijos de ano novo, enquanto a contagem continuava. Todas essas porras de casais felizes que tinham um outro alguém para começar o ano novo juntos. Seu rosto se desmoronou para essa visão enquanto o aperto no meu peito ficou mais forte.

E eu simplesmente tinha que fazer isso, porra. Eu tentei justificar o risco com o fato que eu queria que ela tivesse um beijo de ano novo como qualquer pessoa. Ou talvez porque eu até queria um beijo também. Mas isso era a porra de uma mentira. O aperto estava me puxando para ela com tanta força que eu não podia mais aguentar, caralho.

Me levantei da cadeira e corri até ela, sendo abraçado e coberto pela escuridão, que persistia em nos encobrir. Ela não me viu chegando, mas eu sabia que ela me sentiu. A eletricidade que ela sempre dizia, me fazia sentir em casa com ela. Quando eu finalmente cheguei até ela eu agarrei seu braço e puxei para mim a trazendo mais adentro da escuridão. Ela virou para mim e me olhou com olhos arregalados, mas eu não tinha tempo para explicar. Então eu segurei seu braço com firmeza e a puxei para longe do rio e da campina, nos guiando para a cobertura segura do gazebo. Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto seguia ás pressas atrás de mim.

Assim que nós chegamos na plataforma do gazebo, eu a rodeei em meus braços e a empurrei contra as grandes vigas para nos esconder da multidão. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e chocados enquanto eu olhava ao redor para ver se ninguém nos viu. Mas todos estavam focados demais em seus pares de beijo para notar alguma coisa, quando a contagem regressiva chegou nos vinte segundos. Eu estava um pouco sem a porra do ar por causa da adrenalina de correr e sair de perto de fininho. Olhei de volta para minha garota que estava parada na minha frente pressionada contra a viga de olhos arregalados procurando o meu rosto.

Eu me aproximei dela até ficar completamente pressionado contra ela, quase completamente relaxado quando o aperto de dentro de mim diminuiu com a aproximação dela, e tirei seu capuz. Soltei um profundo suspiro e sorri para minha garota. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu dava em dias. Ela parecia confusa pra caralho isso me fez querer dar risada dela. Mas ao invés disso, eu peguei seu pequeno rosto entre minhas mãos quando a contagem chegou nos quinze segundos. As pessoas estavam contando quando inclinei meu rosto para o dela. A compreensão finalmente passou por seu rosto enquanto a multidão gritava os segundos restantes. E então ela sorriu pra mim, caralho. Largamente e cheio de dentes e todo seu esplendor e beleza radiantes bem no meu rosto, e que _puta que pario Jesus_, eu tinha sentido falta de ver esse sorriso. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com alguma coisa, como alívio e felicidade, e trouxe com isso o amor incondicional que ela sentia por mim. Mas eu não estava olhando para isso dessa vez. Eu queria que ela tivesse aquilo. E eu precisava fazer aquilo também. O aperto se acalmou, mas eu ainda podia sentir a necessidade de estar perto dela.

Coloquei meus lábios contra os dela e fechei meus olhos quando a contagem chegou nos dez segundos, e eu pude sentir ela se esforçando para segurar seu sorriso para que pudesse me beijar, mas ele era tão grande que mal conseguiu. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir pra caralho contra seus lábios também. Porque como eu poderia não sorrir quando ela sorria daquele jeito? Para mim. Para mim. Por minha causa.

Agarrei ainda mais seu rosto, acariciando suas bochechas com meus polegares, e alisei seu cabelo macio com meus dedos, por trás da sua orelha e lutei para esperar pelo último segundo para por todo meu vigor em seus lábios e beijá-la sem hesitar me facilitando de trazê-la mais para perto. Eu nem sequer me incomodei com os falsos beijos suaves. Quando a contagem finalmente chegou no um, eu simplesmente mergulhei a merda da minha língua por entre seus lábios sorridentes quando a necessidade de estar perto dela me tomou completamente. E ela cedeu o caminho com um entusiasmo que fez meus joelhos fraquejarem quando ela mergulhou seus dedos no meu cabelo e puxou meu rosto para mais perto, para aprofundar o beijo e empurrar sua língua na minha boca. Meus movimentos aumentaram freneticamente enquanto minha respiração acelerava e massageava sua língua freneticamente e me pressionava contra seu corpo.

Tinha altos fogos de artifício explodindo em um plano de fundo e aquela estúpida musica de ano novo de merda, Auld Lang Syne. Mas eu não pude ouvir ou sentir nada a não ser minha garota pressionada contra mim. E daí que a merda do anel estava sendo, pressionado entre minha camiseta e minha pele, e estava dolorosamente sendo pressionado contra o meu peito cheio de cicatrizes.

Ela segurou minha jaqueta com uma mão, me puxando e massageando sua língua contra a minha ferozmente.

Pressionei meu corpo impossivelmente mais perto do dela enquanto pressionava urgentemente sua língua com a minha. Ela estava imprensada pra caralho entre mim e a viga que eu sabia que estava machucando-a, mas ela só continuou me trazendo mais para perto e inclinou sua cabeça para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Minha cabeça foi tomada por uma espessa nevoa de lúxuria quando eu friccionei meus quadris no dela. Mas tinha algo mais além isso. E eu estava friccionando e puxando e pressionando urgentemente, e estava sendo grosseiro pra caralho com minha garota. Mas eu não pude controlar a necessidade de possuir ela completamente. Apenas me enterrar dentro dela e nunca sair, caralho.

E o sentimento de novidade que cresceu dentro de mim me fez soltar a porra de um _gemido_ na sua boca enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo. Isso foi novo pra caralho e estranho e mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que eu á tinha sentido antes. Eu não sabia que nome dar para isso. Eu não conseguia distinguir nenhuma coisa além da bruta necessidade de estar perto dela. Eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber o quão próximo isso era do amor que eu estava procurando desesperadamente, mas eu sabia que isso era um nível completamente novo pra mim. Um nível acima carinho e amizade e simples adoração, e até mesmo desejo.

E eu _desfrutava pra caralho_ daquilo.

Quase ri na boca dela enquanto a euforia do sentimento desconhecido me preenchia por completo. Ao invés de questioná-lo, eu só deixei fluir aquele novo sentimento, no nosso beijo, caralho. Não importa o que aquilo fosse, eu o dei para ela completamente, esperando e rezando pra caralho que ela pudesse senti-lo, e talvez me dizer o que aquilo era e se aquilo era bom o bastante para ela.

E quando meu beijo tornou-se impossivelmente mais urgente com o sentimento desconhecido eu a estava forçando para trás, ela gemeu de novo em minha boca ofegante. E então nós dois mal estávamos respirando e soltando nossa ofegante quente respiração na boca um do outro. Friccionando e puxando e pressionando enquanto nós, continuávamos nosso, frenético beijo na escuridão do mesmo gazebo aonde tudo começou, porra.

Eu estava tão assustado que se eu me afastasse do seu beijo, aquilo talvez fosse embora, e eu talvez nunca mais sentisse aquilo novamente. Mas eu precisava de ar desesperadamente, porra. Então eu a contragosto, afastei meus lábios e comecei a engolir o ar congelante de dezembro, mas minha garota continuou me beijando. Para cima e para baixo do meu pescoço e deixando um rastro na minha garganta de seus beijos quentes e molhados.

E aquilo ainda estava lá, porra.

Eu ri sem fôlego para a viga de madeira na minha frente enquanto eu segurava a cabeça dela no meu pescoço firmemente, ainda desfrutando daquilo, porra. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu estava louco, mas ela nunca se afastou do meu pescoço para me dizer isso. Continuei rindo e ofegando enquanto ela trilhava os beijos da minha garganta para minha bochecha e queixo, e para todas as partes, caralho. E assim que eu recuperei minha respiração o bastante para fazer aquilo, dei-lhe todos os beijos de volta. Agarrando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e trilhando pequenos beijos em volta das maçãs do seu rosto enquanto ela ainda sorria para mim radiantemente e puxava meu cabelo mais para perto. Eu usei todos os meus beijos e meus olhos e meus sorrisos para finalmente mostrar para ela o meu. Eu não sabia o que o meu era ainda, mas aquilo estava lá. E aquilo fez ela sorrir e rir ao redor dos meus lábios com cada beijo que eu dei em sua pele quentinha. E quando eu tinha coberto cada centímetro do seu bonito rosto, eu enlacei sua pequena cintura com meus braços e a segurei firmemente contra mim. Ela riu sem fôlego de novo e retornou meu abraço com força. Exausto do beijo, eu descansei meu rosto no seu ombro, me virando para que eu pudesse deixar meus lábios contra a pele quente do seu pescoço, e sorri contra ele alegremente. Esse era sem dúvidas o momento mais feliz de toda a minha existência.

* * *

_**N/T** Sim sou EU novamente. Lary ._

_Hey Garotas, sorry se ha algum Garoto por aqui, hey para você também._

_As reviews voltaram, lindinhas como sempre. P.S Não é porque eu disse que não iria expressar meu lado team Bella na fic que vocês não podem ok._

_Sintam-se a vontade para dizer o que lhes vem a mente._

_Olha como fui boazinha, era para eu estar traduzindo o capítulo 2 de uma outra fic, que por incrível que pareça, a Bella e o Edward sofrem de insônia, mas o enredo é totalemente diferente dessa. Aquela se chama Across the Airwaves - Através das Ondas do Rádio._

_Vou indo nessa beijinhos e até o 26 *-*_


	26. Heavenly Hazelnut Perfection

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 26. Heavenly Hazelnut Perfection. –Avelã Celestial da Perfeição**

**BPOV**

Alívio. Um avassalador, alívio, era o que eu estava sentindo enquanto apertava o pescoço de Edward tão forte que eu pensei que poderia o enforcar até a morte bem ali no gazebo. Eu podia sentir, ele sorrindo no meu pescoço, e a sensação disso era de pura euforia. Ele voltou para mim. E ele não voltou somente, mas ele voltou com tanta intensidade que quase me fez chorar. Eu não sei o que deu nele, ou o que libertou tudo isso, mas a sua chama não se foi. E não era nem fraca como antes. Estava queimando tão forte que eu podia sentir em seu toque.

E pela primeira vez, fui eu que tive que nos afastar. E quando eu o fiz, ele ainda estava sorrindo, e seus olhos estavam brilhando com uma silenciosa recusa de soltar a minha cintura, o que me fez rir. Mas eu tinha que ir antes que Alice viesse me procurar, então eu plantei um último e pequeno beijo em seus inchados lábios e retirei seus braços de em volta de mim.

"Subo assim que fugir da Alice." Prometi, sabendo que ela estaria com Jasper á noite toda. Eu já tinha falado com Jasper antes dos fogos de artifício e pedido para que ele a mantivesse ocupada, assim a minha falta na casa não seria notada. O fato de que ele concordou facilmente só reforçou o seu lugar como meu segundo garoto favorito.

Edward concordou, e relutante se virou com um último olhar para mim, quando retornou para sua casa. Depois que ele tinha ido, eu fiz meu caminho pela multidão procurando por Esme e fazendo um bom álibi. Ele foi fácil, enquanto eu contava minha historia para ela, enquanto ela estava sentada ao lado do Dr. Cullen na margem do rio. Tudo que eu tive que dizer foi que eu estava cansada e que iria nunca me checava de noite, então eu sabia que não tinha nada com o que me preocupar assim que a porta do meu quarto estivesse fechada. Eu reparei que ela e passaram maior parte da noite juntos. E que antes de Edward me puxar para longe, eu também reparei que os dois tinham feito dupla para o beijo de Ano Novo. Eu estava quase frustrada porque não pude ver o beijo e calcular o quão romântico ele foi.

Eu parei Jasper no meio da campina e dei a ele um olhar significativo. Ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e me mandou um pequeno aceno, que não alertaria Alice, que estava pendurada em suas costas. Dei mais uma olhada em torno da campina para confirmar onde Emmett estava. Ele estava sentado com uma muito entediada Rosalie, ainda acendendo fogos, e parecendo muito divertido para ele do que qualquer homem de dezoito anos de idade realmente deveria estar. Então eu fiz meu caminho pelo jardim, me escondendo no manto de escuridão, e parei á frente da mansão Cullen com facilidade.

Edward tinha me dito aquela manhã, para só entrar então eu o fiz. A casa era brilhante e vazia, e eu voei pelas escadas para o quarto do Edward onde eu sabia que ele estaria me esperando. Quando cheguei a sua porta, eu nem bati, só girei a maçaneta e entrei.

Ele estava sentado no meio de sua cama, ainda usando sua jaqueta de couro e sorrindo torto para mim novamente. E a visão disso deve ter feito todo meu rosto se iluminar. Eu tinha sentido tanta falta desse sorriso, que eu não conseguia me conter quando fechei a porta e rumei até a cama. Pulei nela descuidadamente, voando até Edward e jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço de novo. A força do meu entusiasmo o derrubou de costas, e eu tive medo que eu tivesse cruzado alguma linha. Mas ele riu de mim e colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo e respirando profundamente.

Eu beijei seu pescoço com abandono, feliz porque eu podia. E feliz que ele realmente estava me segurando, realmente me cheirando, e realmente feliz por me ter aqui.

E ele estava. Ele nos rolou de nossos lados e nos deslizou até os travesseiros. E ao invés de colocar minha cabeça em seu peito, ele descansou sua testa contra a minha e liberou um suspiro profundo. Um suspiro de alívio. Eu não sabia sobre o que ele estava aliviado, mas eu agradeci pelo que fosse. Ele me segurou impossivelmente mais apertado contra ele com os dois braços envolta de minha cintura. Eu estava com medo que o braço onde eu estava deitada adormecesse, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Eu sorri mais largamente para seu abraço mortal em mim e apertei seu pescoço um pouco mais.

"Eu tenho sido um idiota." Ele sussurrou no meu rosto tristemente, olhando nos meus olhos com uma expressão arrependida.

Balancei minha cabeça contra a dele. "Não importa agora." Sussurrei de volta sinceramente enquanto olhava dentro de seus olhos, tentando transmitir todo o amor que ainda tinha por ele. O ressentimento que vinha crescendo dentro de mim tinha se dissolvido completamente com a sua nova intensidade.

Ele sorriu de volta e moveu sua cabeça para me dar um delicado beijo nos lábios. Eu estava surpresa que ele estava me beijando na cama considerando que ele tinha uma regra silenciosa contra isso no passado. Era gentil e sensual. O completo oposto do beijo do gazebo. Mas sua intensidade ainda estava lá no seu abraço apertado enquanto ele sugava meu lábio inferior preguiçosamente, então retornei alegremente e amorosamente, movendo minha mão para acariciar o cabelo bagunçado da sua nuca, sutilmente.

Nos não dormimos aquela noite. Nós nem nos movemos da nossa posição. Nós passamos cinco horas continuas com os lentos e delicados beijos. Não houve línguas nesses beijos, o que era uma coisa boa. Porque nós não ficávamos sem fôlego e não precisávamos nos separar para respirar. O desejo ainda estava lá, e eu definitivamente podia sentir esse fato de Edward quando ele me segurava apertado contra ele, ocasionalmente mexendo seu quadril contra o meu. Eu não me importava nem um pouquinho. Na verdade, eu estava um pouco sobrecarregada com desejo eu mesma e tendo minhas próprias reações corporais. Mas algo mais estava dominando seus beijos. E eu não tinha idéia do que era, mas eu deixei isso me absorver. Me fazendo sorrir contra seus lábios freqüentemente.

E ás cinco e trinta, eu sabia que tinha que ir embora. Então eu contragosto afastei meu rosto do de Edward. Ele abriu seus brilhantes olhos verdes e franzio a testa de um jeito que me fez rir quietamente. Ele não queria que eu fosse embora. Mas eu tinha que ir. Então eu plantei um último delicado beijo em seus lábios e me levantei da cama e do coitado do seu braço.

Eu não trouxe minha mochila comigo ou os meus pijamas, mas eu ainda tinha seu pacote de cookies no bolso do meu casaco, então eu os deixei ao lado do despertador que nós nem chegamos a usar. Eles estavam um pouco esmagados do seu abraço, mas a maioria estava intacta. Eu mandei para ele um último grande sorriso, enquanto ele deitava na cama me encarando intensamente, e se virava praticamente fazendo bico para o fato que eu tinha que ir embora.

Eu estava quase na porta quando eu o escutei pular da cama e correr até mim. Eu virei bem quando ele parou na minha frente, pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos e colocando seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez. Ele esmagou seu rosto no meu com vigor, e mergulhou sua língua na minha boca. Feliz com o reaparecimento dos beijos mais aprofundados, eu retornei o beijo ferozmente, fechando minhas mãos na sua jaqueta de couro que ele ainda não tinha tirado, e inclinando minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo quando eu o puxei para mais perto. Nos não dormimos aquela noite. Era um pouco como o beijo do gazebo quando ele lentamente me prensou contra a parede ao lado das paredes de vidro das portas francesas, movendo sua língua contra a minha urgentemente e puxando meu cabelo para trazer meu rosto mais para perto. Eu choraminguei na sua boca e movi minha mão da sua jaqueta para agarrar seu cabelo, segurando e puxando com tanta brutalidade quando ele. Ele me prensou fortemente contra a parede atrás de mim, finalmente me mostrando seu desejo quando ele empurrou seu quadril no meu com um gemido gutural. Eu já estava ofegando na sua boca de novo, empurrando contra sua língua com fervor, quando eu gemia sem fôlego na sua boca para a sensação dele contra mim.

Afastei meus quadris da parede, pressionando contra ele, e lutando contra a vontade de enroscar minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e chegar mais perto. Me movi contra ele com um choramingo, desejando que ele quisesse levar as coisas para um outro nível comigo, como eu estava com ele. Ele grunhiu ofegante contra a minha boca novamente e moveu uma mão do meu cabelo para agarrar meu quadril apertado, puxando impossivelmente mais perto do seu enquanto ele movia sua língua contra a minha ferozmente.

Animada que ele não estava se afastando, movi meu quadril com o seu, ofegando na sua boca pela crescente umidade entre as minhas pernas. Como se ele lesse a minha mente, ele grunhiu na minha boca de novo enquanto desliza sua mão pela minha perna, enrolando seus dedos ao redor da minha coxa e aproximando do seu quadril enquanto agarrava firmemente e empurrava contra o meu. O contato que a nova posição forneceu me fez choramingar e mover contra ele mais. Eu estava pensando ocasionalmente que se nós continuássemos assim, eu estaria descendo da bancada com um autêntico cabelo de sexo. Muito feliz.

Eu acho que ele provavelmente sabia, porque ele afastou sua língua da minha boca, mantendo seus lábios molhados, levemente contra os meus enquanto ele ofegava por ar contra ele, e gentilmente liberou minha coxa do seu aperto.

Ele abriu seus intensos olhos verdes, nublados com luxúria e brilhando com algo mais, e olhou para mim intensamente enquanto nós ofegávamos um contra o outro. "Feliz Porra de Ano Novo." Ele soltou contra os meus lábios.

Eu sorri contra os seus lábios e deixei uma quieta e sem fôlego risada escapar. "Certamente é." Respondi sinceramente.

**EPOV**

Era a porra de um dia bom. Eu gozei três vezes no chuveiro depois que minha garota saiu. Eu não podia evitar. Não é fácil ter uma pulsante ereção por cinco horas seguidas, principalmente quando o motivo disso foi muito encorajado pela sensação disso contra ela para te afastar.

Ela estava agindo muito como se quisesse que eu a tomasse. E se fosse qualquer outra garota me beijando daquele jeito no meu quarto - pré-Bella - eu teria tirado sua roupa e fodido ela contra a parede. Mas eu não queria foder minha garota. Ela merecia muito mais do que ser fodida. Ela merecia que fizessem amor com ela. E eu não tinha como saber se eu poderia ser esse filho da puta, mas a nova emoção desconhecida que eu passei a noite mostrando para ela me deu esperança que era possível. Eu me permiti dar uma risada de mim mesmo quando eu percebi que eu era aquele que não estava pronto ainda. É claro, ela podia ter seu amor por mim sem nenhuma dúvida do fato.

Eu passei o resto do meu dia basicamente esperando por ela voltar. O aperto de algum jeito diminuía quando eu não estava vendo ela de longe, mas eu ainda podia sentir. O desejo de ter ela do meu lado e me tocando. Eu queria tirar aquele maldito anel do meu pescoço e usar como deveria ser usado, quando duas pessoas são exclusivas e apaixonadas. E eu ainda não sabia cacete. Eu gostaria que seja lá quem criou a maldita coisa tivesse inventado um jeito de usar que dizia. _"Muito retardado emocionalmente para sentir de volta, mas quer pra caralho"._Então eu estava pensando em como isso seria bom pra cacete na indústria de cartões de visitas.

Eu tentei passar meu dia lá embaixo para passar o tempo, mas Papai C. estava com uma ressaca. Ele estava enfiado dentro do seu escritório e tentando esconder esse fato, mais eu sabia a verdade. Ele sempre fazia isso quando tinha uma ressaca. Eu queria dar para ele um dos fantásticos remédios para ressaca da minha garota, mas decidi que iria levantar muitas suspeitas para o meu próprio conforto. Eu eficientemente escapei de Emmett enquanto ele estava jogado algum novo vídeo game que ele ganhou de Natal. Eu passei algum tempo com dever de casa já que as aulas iam começar no dia seguinte. Me encolhi com o pensamente de começar o Ano Novo sem meu Volvo se as minhas notas caíssem.

Quando minha garota finalmente subia as dez, eu estava inquieto, e me sentindo cansado pra caralho, por não ter dormido na noite anterior. Eu escancarei a porta aberta e sorri para a vista dela, enquanto o aperto estranhamente diminuía e aumentava simultaneamente. Seus grandes olhos castanhos estavam brilhando quando eles encontraram os meus, e ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. E quando eu finalmente afastei meu olhar do seu rosto feliz, eu percebi que a porra dos cachos brilhantes tinham feito uma bem vinda reaparição.

Eu apressei ela para dentro, longe do frio, impacientemente nem querendo fechar a porta antes de puxá-la para mim e pegar seus lábios com os meus. Ela sorriu contra eles e respondeu ao beijo alegremente quando nossas línguas finalmente se encontraram. Eu esmaguei seu corpo contra o meu firmemente, mergulhando uma mão nos seus cachos brilhantes e suspirando quando o aperto tinha quase completamente dissipado e reposto com um surto da nova emoção estranha.

Eu terminei o beijo antes que progredisse para outro incidente de cinco horas de ereção pulsante. Ela descarregou minha comida na cama e moveu para fazer seu caminho até o sofá, mas eu agarrei seu braço.

"Senta comigo hoje?" Implorei quando ela me encarou, sabendo que o aperto seria praticamente insuportável se eu tivesse que assistir ela do outro lado da porra do quarto, no sofá a noite inteira. Seu sorriso cresceu e aumentou ainda mais e ela concordou entusiasmadamente, fazendo todas aquelas porras de cachos pularem em volta de seu rosto e pescoço. Aliviado, eu me joguei na cama e comecei a descobrir todos os meus pratos enquanto minha garota removia seu agasalho, usando um escuro suéter que revelavam todos os dois centímetros a mais de sua pele, e retirava um de seus livros da estante.

Ela sentou ao meu lado enquanto eu comia, contando sobre seu dia com Alice e Esme. Nós passamos algum tempo discutindo nossas suspeitas sobre Carlisle e Esme. Bella parecia chocada quando eu apontei o paralelo entre suas viagens de négocio.

Ela ficou de boca aberta para mim enquanto eu enfiava um delicioso pedaço de presunto na minha boca. "Você não acha..." Ela disse incrédula. E relinchei e balancei minha cabeça para sua ingenuidade, enquanto as roldanas começavam a rodar em sua cabeça. Era meio cômico que ninguém havia reparado ainda. Ela passou o resto da refeição me convencendo que Esme era perfeita para Carlisle. Eu assisti quando seus grandes olhos castanhos se iluminavam com a idéia. Eu não estava protestando, caralho. Ela era muito melhor do que qualquer uma daquelas enfermeiras do hospital que estavam tão abraçadas as suas nozes que elas não conseguia respirar.

Depois que eu tinha terminado a refeição, eu agradeci ela com um delicado beijo, acariciando seus brilhantes cachos para longe do seu rosto quando eu tomei seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Eu deixei a estranha emoção se mostrar no beijo enquanto o beijo crescia, mostrando para ela seja lá o que o meu era, e ainda aceitando a sensação disso tudo. Quando eu me afastei, ela estava sorrindo para mim largamente. Eu aceitei aquela merda também.

Nós estávamos cansados pra caralho, então nós nos vestimos para ir pra cama rapidamente. Quando as luzes estavam apagadas, eu me virei e esmaguei minha garota, contra mim apertado, e amontoando seus cachos em cima da sua cabeça e enterrando meu rosto neles com um suspiro. Eu dei a ela um último e delicado beijo na sua cabeça, quando ela começou a cantarolar para eu dormir, acomodando ela em meus braços e na nova emoção estranha quando eu finalmente adormeci.

Quando o alarme tocou, eu não queria me afastar. Então eu rolei nós dois com a porra de um grunhido. Ela rolou para cima de mim, se aninhando no meu peito enquanto todos seus cachos cobriam meu pescoço e garganta enquanto eu desligava o alarme com todo o meu ódio.

Ela tentou olhar para mim enquanto estava deitada no meu peito, mas seus cachos brilhantes do caralho estavam cobrindo seu rosto, fazendo impossível para ela ver. Eu ri roucamente e levantei uma mão de em volta da sua cintura para afastar todos os cachos. Ela olhou nos meus olhos por um momento antes de um sorriso iluminar seu rosto. E eu só sorri de volta com a porra de um dar de ombros. Eu faria essa porra todas ás manhãs se esse sorriso for a primeira coisa que eu verei quando acordar.

Ela se mexeu para levantar, e então congelou, olhando para mim com olhos arregalados, porra. Eu fechei meus olhos lentamente e balancei a cabeça arrependido, desejando que eu não tivesse escolhido essa posição enquanto usava meu pijama fino. _Estúpida ereção matinal._

Eu abri meus olhos de novo e olhei para ela com uma careta. "Eu não posso evitar, cacete." Resmunguei sonolento, esperando que ela não pensasse que eu fosse algum tipo de aberração por acordar em total atenção quando nada tinha chamado meu soldado para o dever. Ela sentou imóvel por um momento, e eu fiquei preocupado que a tinha ofendido ou alguma merda. Mas então, Deus a abençoe, ela só sorriu para mim e riu enquanto se levantava da cama, caralho.

Eu rolei meus olhos e comecei a passar a mão pelo meu cabelo, quando ela se arrastou até o banheiro, rindo baixinho de mim. Quando ela saiu e começou a guardar todas suas coisas, eu rolei para fora da cama. Eu normalmente não fazia isso até ela ir embora, mas eu queria dar para ela um verdadeiro beijo para começar o dia. Então eu esperei por ela enquanto ela deixava meus cookies mesinha de cabeceira.

Quando ela virou e meu viu esperando nas portas francesas por ela, ela parecia um pouco chocada. Provavelmente porque eu não conseguia funcionar na merda desse horário. Eu sorri torto para ela e me encostei na parede ao lado da porta enquanto ela se arrastava até mim com um grande sorriso de merda. Quando ela estava perto suficiente, eu segurei seu rosto e trouxe seus lábios para os meus. Foi aí que eu lembrei como todos os meus beijos na bochecha de manhã me faziam me sentir horrível pra caralho. Então eu segurei seu rosto mais perto e derramei toda a nova estranha emoção no beijo.

Quando ela se afastou, seus olhos estavam vivos, felizes de um jeito que fez a nova emoção inchar e crescer em mim enquanto eu acariciava suas bochechas. Sem outra palavra, eu abri a porta pra ela e assisti quando ela saiu para o balção, com todos aqueles despenteados e brilhantes do caralho cachos voando para todos os lados na brisa chuvosa. Eu meio que detestei a idéia da minha garota lá fora naquela chuva fria. Mas ela escalou a grade e desceu pela bancada tão rapidamente que eu nem tive tempo de comentar a minha preocupação.

...

Eu dirigi até o Jasper ainda em um Bella/nova emoção desconhecida á mil. Quando ele entrou no carro parecendo todo sujo e acabado da festa de Ano Novo, eu agradeci a ele por distrair a Brandon conforme o plano naquela noite. Eu lutei com a idéia de contar para ele sobre a nova emoção estranha e todo o aperto, mas então me preocupei que poderia significar que nós teríamos dormidas um na casa do outro e trançando o cabelo um do outro enquanto nós discutíamos nossos sentimentos. Foda-se aquela merda.

E enquanto eu estacionava na escola aquela manhã, eu percebi onde fodi com tudo. Eu percebi minha garota parada sozinha no estacionamento enquanto a Brandon cumprimentava Jasper com um entusiasmo que quase me fez vomitar. E o aperto estava lá com toda a merda de força com a visão dela parada lá sozinha na chuva, e sabendo que eu não poderia ir lá.

Parecia estranho pra caralho para mim que eu estava tendo todo esse aperto no peito. Eu estava me perguntando se isso era ruim, então como seria quando fosse amor? E como Bella suportava uma merda tão forte dessa? Eu tentei ao meu máximo ignorar e andar para o meu primeiro tempo, me sentindo mais fodido a cada minuto. Eu passei minhas duas primeiras aulas focado no trabalho, e agradecido que o aperto não era tão ruim quando eu não podia vê-la.

Então no meu caminho para a terceira aula eu passei por ela na quadra. Ela estava andando para mim com seu capuz para cima e cabeça para baixo. E ela me sentiu chegando como sempre, porque sua cabeça levantou um pouquinho e ela encontrou o meu olhar quando eu passei, tentando evitar o aperto e o jeito que meus dedos se contorciam até ela. E nós nos tocamos, caralho. Bem ali no meio da quadra, na frente de todo mundo. Foi só um encostar. Mas foi completamente a merda subconsciente. Para ambos. Eu imediatamente parei e virei para encará-la. Eu não sei por que eu o fiz. Eu estava só um pouquinho chocado com a minha reação. Mas quando eu virei, eu só vi sua forma regressando.

Eu fiquei lá por um momento, passando minha mão pelo meu cabelo e juntando minhas sobrancelhas antes de eu finalmente me tocar e fazer a merda do meu caminho para a sala. Eu passei toda aula de Inglês revisando toda a antiga literatura que nós tivemos que ler onde descrevia o amor e outras emoções, tentando concluir o quão perto minha nova estranha emoção era de amor. Mas essa merda era confusa. Eu estava adivinhando que se ler e sentir eram duas merdas completamente diferentes. Depois de um tempo, eu desisti. Eu imaginei que o que eu estava sentindo, fazia ela feliz, então não importava como se chamava, ou o quão perto era de amor. Eu estava feliz só por estar sentindo algo.

E quando o almoço chegou, eu tinha resolvido parar de ficar obsessivo sobre isso e só apreciar. Ainda crescendo. Eu andei até minha mesa e me joguei no meu lugar. Um olhar até a mesa da minha garota me disse que ela ainda não tinha chegado, então eu tirei meu saco de cookie _Heavenly Hazelnut Perfection_ e comecei a comer enquanto esperava ela entrar. Eu não podia sentar com ela, mas eu ainda podia olhar para ela, porra.

Eu estava chocado quando Jazz entrou na sala. E chocado pra caralho quando ele veio se sentar comigo. Ele se jogou no lugar á minha frente, e puxou um saco de cookies que Bella tinha feito para ele. Eu por alguma razão fodida, eu senti uma profunda irritação de algo que parecia muito com ciúmes ao ver ele com um saco de cookies da minha garota. Mas engoli aquela merda. Profundamente irritado.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele enquanto ele abria seu saco. "Nada de pegação no armário do zelador hoje?" Eu perguntei curioso, imaginando por que ele não estava se agarrando com a Brandon nesta hora.

Ele enfiou um cookie na boca. "Alice queria sentar com a Bella." Ele deu de ombros e mastigou ao mesmo tempo. E eu meio que fiz uma careta para todo o farelo voando da sua boca enquanto ele o fazia.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e continuei comendo meus cookies, feliz pra caralho que a Brandon não estava trocando minha garota para poder ficar sugando a cara do seu escravo de merda.

Mantive meus olhos na porta, esperando que elas entrassem, enquanto nos comíamos em silêncio. Brandon chegou primeiro, olhando para Jazz longamente enquanto se sentava junto com Rose e Emmett. Eu estava me perguntando se ela já tinha visto o filha da puta comer antes. Era nojento. Pior do que Em. Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo ia demorar para ela enfiar alguma educação em seu traseiro.

Então minha garota chegou. Com a merda do capuz preto e se encolhendo das pessoas em volta dela com uma carreta. Eu assisti ela intensamente enquanto o aperto no meu peito crescia e inchava e me fazia querer esquecer de toda essa porra que me continha de ir até ela.

Ela se sentou do lado da Brandon com um aceno geral de olá para os ocupantes da mesa. Quando ela se inclinou para pegar o seu livro e saco de cookies, eu fiz aquela coisa de desejar que ela encontrasse meu olhar. Aquela que funcionou duas noites antes na clareira. Encarando intensamente para o topo do seu capuz enquanto ela procurava na mochila e bloqueava todo mundo do recinto para fora.

Finalmente, quando ela estava se sentando de volta, nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela me encarou do seu lugar, e podia ver seus olhos acenderam quando eles encontraram os meus, cacete. Eles eram grandes e castanhos e brilhantes pra caralho com todo seu amor quando ela olhava para mim. O intenso olhar que nós compartilhamos fez com que a nova emoção estranha, incha-se dentro de mim. O aperto que estava me puxando para ela era tão forte que fez a merda dos meus pés formigarem. Mas eu sabia que eu não podia ir até ela. Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer, eu trouxe toda essa nova emoção no nosso olhar, esperando que ela pudesse ver, que mesmo eu não podendo estar com ela, e eu queria pra caralho.

E como se ela soubesse exatamente o que eu queria dizer, ela sorriu para mim e apressadamente quebrou o nosso olhar para abrir seu livro. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, percebendo que todo o refeitório tinha enchido enquanto nós nos olhávamos. Eu soltei um suspiro profundo e finalmente afastei meu olhar dela, de volta para Jazz.

Ele estava sentado na minha frente com olhos arregalados por alguma porra de motivo, de boca aberta para mim e com um cookie na mão. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, querendo saber o que era tão interessante. Mas ao invés de me responder, ele lentamente virou a cabeça para olhar para a mesa da Brandon. Eu segui seu olhar para o outro lado da sala, e estava surpreso pra caralho de ver ele olhando a minha garota.

Finalmente sua cabeça virou de volta para mim. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele novamente, mas ele só olhou de volta para Bella, então para mim de novo. E então ele estava sorrindo, caralho. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ele, questionando se a Brandon tinha se aberto para ele ou alguma merda. Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, fazendo todo seu sujo cabelo loiro cair em seus olhos. Então ele disse as cinco palavras que praticamente me causaram um derrame.

"O amor não é lindo?" Ele riu todo sabido.

Eu fiquei com a porra da boca aberta, questionando como diabos ele chegou a conclusão que eu estou apaixonado. "De que porra você está falando?" Eu perguntei frustrado. Era meio que maldade dele falar isso quando eu estava tentando tanto sentir isso.

Ele riu, de novo, me fazendo querer esmagar sua cabeça contra a mesa. "Você é mesmo tão sem noção, caralho?" Ele perguntou em um tom que pingava de arrogância.

Eu bufei e levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele._Sim, mas seria legal se você não esfregasse na minha cara, filho da puta._

Ele balançou a cabeça para o meu olhar. "Você ama ela." Disse simplesmente. Como se ele fosse um guru sabe tudo ou alguma merda dessas.

Eu tentei engolir toda a esperança que tinha se misturado com toda a amargura de que eu não amava. "E como você chegou a essa conclusão, caralho?" Eu disse por entre dentes cerrados enquanto minha frustração crescia.

Ele finalmente abaixou o cookie, limpando as migalhas da mesa como o maldito escravo que ele era, e se inclinou com seus antebraços lisos na mesa. "A quanto tempo eu te conheço?" Ele perguntou enigmaticamente.

Responder perguntas com perguntas. Merda, isso era tão... Jazz. "Quase 5 anos." Respondi impaciente, lutando o desejo de estreitar meus olhos para ele.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "E quantas vezes eu sentei meu traseiro na sua frente no refeitório?" Ele perguntou outra estúpida pergunta. Rolei meus olhos para ele, escolhendo fazer aquela particular pergunta retórica. Ele concordou enquanto seus lábios se contorciam. "E quantas vezes você olhou para alguém do jeito que você olhou para ela?" Ele perguntou sabido. E como ele era todo sabido e eu não, eu falhei em ver a conecção com a conclusão. Eu era mais próximo da Bella do que qualquer pessoa. É claro que eu olhava para ela diferente.

Ele bufou e sentou direito na cadeira quando eu não entendi o imediatamente. "O olhar, Edward." Ele disse exasperado, jogando suas mãos no ar. E eu só olhei para ele, caralho. O que tinha o olhar? "Puta Merda." Ele murmurou balançando a cabeça. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas pra ele e quase não contive o desejo de voar pela merda da mesa e enforcar ele por ser tão arrogante. Ele esfregou as mãos sobre seu rosto e respirou fundo antes de inclinar com seus antebraços sobre a mesa e me olhar com sua expressão de Jazz sério. "Esse olhar que você acabou de dar para ela?" Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Eu concordei. "Eu conheço esse olhar em qualquer lugar." Ele disse simplesmente. Como se realmente fosse um sabe tudo sobre o assunto. "É do mesmo jeito que ela olha para você." Ele disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com um sorriso no rosto. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e olhei para a minha garota sentada na sua mesa, lendo seu livro. Tentando compreender que eu estava olhando para ela do mesmo jeito que ela me olhava. "Com amor." Jazz terminou, se recostando na cadeira e reassumindo seu nojento consumo de cookies.

Eu continuei encarando ele pensativo enquanto ela comia seus cookies. Questionando se era realmente possível que a nova estranha emoção realmente fosse amor. Eu estava testando e experimentando.

_Eu amo Bella._

Jazz roncou do seu lugar. "Yeah, desgraçado. Isso que eu estava dizendo." Ele riu. Voltei meu olhar para ele confuso, não percebendo que eu tinha dito as palavras alto. Mas eu disse. E não parecia falso, ou como uma mentira, e nem era errado ou desconfortável, porra. Merda, simplesmente... era.

E a realidade disso me acertou tão forte que eu queria rir e chorar e correr para a minha garota e beijar ela de novo, caralho. Porque era isso. Eu realmente amo a Bella, caralho. Jazz me assistiu se divertindo quando todo o meu rosto quebrou na merda de um sorriso para essa realização. Essa nova emoção finalmente tinha um nome. E eu tinha mostrado todo o meu amor pra ela nesses últimos dois dias, porra.

E eu estava batalhando para segurar minha gargalhada para que Jazz não fosse um completo canalha sobre minha ignorância emocional. Então eu percebi a melhor parte de tudo. Eu não podia esperar a porra do momento para contar para a minha garota que eu amava ela de volta. Eu queria correr até ela ali mesmo no refeitório e contar tudo para ela e finalmente ver seu rosto quando eu finalmente disser. Mas por que eu estava apaixonado, e todo alegre e sentimental sobre toda a realização, eu precisava ser mais íntimo e especial. Então eu segurei a porra da minha língua e comi o resto dos meus cookies com um sorriso de merda no rosto. Jazz continuou rindo e balançando a cabeça para mim, claramente se divertindo com a minha euforia. Mas até ele sendo um canalha não podia estragar o meu humor.

Eu andei até Bio, dez passos atrás da minha garota, encarando qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto de tocá-la, caralho. Eu podia sentir o aperto e a nova estranha emoção ... não ... o amor ...que eu tinha por ela crescendo dentro de mim quando eu sentei perto dela e sentia toda a eletricidade.

Era dia de filme. Um filme entediante pra caralho sobre um parasita de merda que eu realmente não me importava. E assim que Sr. Banner apagou as luzes e começou o filme, eu deslizei minha mão para o lado da mesa da minha garota, e segurei sua mão, trazendo para debaixo da mesa e massageando-a com o meu dedão. Eu quase podia senti-la sorrindo no escuro quando ela segurou minha mão, apertado. Nós passamos a hora inteira só massageando e acariciando a mão um do outro. Teve vários momentos onde eu quase me rendi e contei para ela ali mesmo. Tudo que eu teria que fazer era me inclinar a curta distância até ela e sussurrar em seu ouvido. Mas eu me controlei, pensando em como seria muito melhor quando nós estivéssemos sozinhos, e eu realmente poderia mostrar para ela e ela não teria que esconder seu sorriso, e eu poderia beija-la sem parar depois.

E quando o filme acabou, eu não queria soltar sua mão, mas eu tive que fazer aquela porra assim que ele ligou as luzes. Nós dois deslizamos nossos mãos para longe, lentamente e hesitantes. E quando o sinal tocou, nós guardamos nossas merdas e nos levantamos para ir embora. Eu andei dez passos atrás dela de novo, ainda encarando qualquer filho da puta que chegasse perto o suficiente para fazê-la encolher, antes de eu ter que me afastar e ir para a minha última aula do dia.

Eu passei a aula inteira pensando em um jeito de contar para ela, querendo fazer ser perfeito pra caralho e certo que eu poderia finalmente ver aquele olhar em seu rosto, o que eu estava morrendo para ver desde a manhã de Natal. Eu estava pensando que eu poderia contar para ela depois de um beijo, ou até a levar até o gazebo para falar. O gazebo parecia certo. Era o lugar onde eu pela primeira vez mostrei para ela, mesmo que na época eu não sabia que era amor o que estava sentindo. Eu gostaria de saber se caras dão as garotas presentes ou alguma merda quando eles dizem a elas esse tipo de coisa. Eu era perdido quando se tratava disso. Eu provavelmente podia fazer uma garota vir de seis maneiras e gritar o meu nome, mas quando se tratava de dizer a uma que eu a amo, isso era totalmente fora do meu alcance, merda.

Ao fim da hora, eu decidi que era só Bella. Minha garota. Ela provavelmente não vai ligar de como eu vou contar, desde que eu conte caralho. E eu definitivamente iria.

Eu provavelmente era o primeiro filho da puta no estacionamento no final das aulas. Tão ansioso para que a porra do dia acabasse e eu pudesse contar para minha garota. Determinado a dar uma última olhada nela antes das dez, eu me encostei contra o meu carro e fiquei encarando a porta do ginásio para esperar ela sair.

Estranho, em vez de alguém sair do ginásio na verdade estavam entrando. Eu vi o Sr. Banner entrar e Sra. Cope, e então a Sra. Preseley a enfermeira. Mas ninguém estava saindo. Achando que eles tinham algum tipo de jogo de basquete ou alguma merda, eu fiquei ao lado da minha porta e esperei enquanto todo mundo do estacionamento dava ré para ir para casa.

Eu esperei até o estacionamento esvaziar, mas ninguém estava saindo caralho. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e passei minha mão pelo meu cabelo, pensando que talvez eles tivessem sido liberados mais cedo. Explicaria o fato de ter gente só entrando. E bem quando eu estava prestes a desistir e ir embora, alguém saiu. Jazz.

E eu estava tão envolvido em esperar a minha garota, que eu nem tinha a merda de percebido que ele não estava no carro. Ele parou nas portas do ginásio, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo sujo antes de finalmente encontrar o meu olhar. E o olhar no seu rosto me chocou. _Pânico._

Eu me desencostei da porta do meu carro quando ele veio trotando até mim. Enquanto ele corria até mim pelo estacionamento, milhares de cenários passavam pela minha cabeça._Anthrax, tiroteio escolar, desabamento do teto, apesar que parecia bem para mim._

Quando ele estava finalmente a minha frente, ele caiu sem fôlego, descansando sua mão nos joelhos. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão aflita. "É a Bella." Ele disse.

A porra dos meus olhos se arregalaram e o seu pânico se tornou o meu. "O quê?" Eu perguntei frenéticamente, lutando contra o impulso de correr até aquele ginásio e descobrir sozinho se ele não falasse mais rápido.

Ele lutou por ar e balançou a cabeça, ainda segurando os joelhos. "Algum idiota na ginástica deu uma cotovelada nela por acidente ou alguma merda assim enquanto eles jogavam basquete." Ele se endireitou enquanto o cenário veio em minha cabeça. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais, o olhar aflito do Jasper mudou para algo atrás de mim. Eu segui para ver o carro de Esme acelerando pelo estacionamento. Ela nem chegou a estacionar a merda do carro, só saiu dele e começou a correr em direção ao ginásio, seu cabelo caramelo voando atrás dela. Eu me virei para Jazz com uma expressão urgente no rosto. _Fala logo, caralho._

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e falou apressadamente. "Ele cotovelou ela forte pra caralho, cara. E ela surtou. Ela não deixa ninguém tocar ela, nem mesmo Alice." Ele bufou e buscou por outra onda de ar. "Há sangue..."

E eu não esperei para escutar mais porra nenhuma. Eu voei pelo estacionamento até o ginásio, correndo como se a merda da minha vida dependesse disso. E rezando para que minha garota estivesse bem. A chuva fria batia no meu rosto enquanto eu voava pela grama e concreto. Eu tinha o meu braço estendido para a porta antes mesmo de ter alcançado aquela merda. E assim que eu abri a porta, eu me senti como se tivesse sido acertado no peito com uma marreta.

Gritos. Malditos gritos e soluços ecoando no ginásio e pela porta. E eu reconheceria aqueles gritos e soluços em qualquer lugar. _Minha garota_.

Assim que entrei no ginásio, eu podia ver eles. Uma merda de multidão,as pessoas no meio do brilhante chão do ginásio. Alguns eram estudantes, ainda vestidos em seus uniformes de ginástica, alguns eram professores, usando expressões aflitas para os sons agonizantes dos gritos e soluços de Bella. E todos eles estavam em volta da fonte dos sons horríveis.

Eu me encolhi e estremeci para cada som enquanto corria pelo piso do ginásio, quase escorregando com as minhas botas molhadas no chão de madeira brilhante. Mas eu não podia parar, eu continuei indo até alcançar a multidão. Mas eu não podia ver além deles. Então eu comecei a empurrar todos eles para fora da merda do meu caminho, furiosamente e desesperado para vê-la. Sra. Cope agarrou minha jaqueta de coro quando eu passei, gritando para mim, mas eu não estava escutando merda nenhuma, só aqueles gritos sangrentos, então eu a empurrei de mim raivosamente. Eu podia escutar em sua voz, ela estava gritando a muito tempo. Eu estava questionando a quanto tempo toda essa merda estava acontecendo, enquanto empurrava Stanley do caminho com uma força extra, mais do que necessário. E com um último empurrão na Sr. Berty, eu finalmente podia vê-la.

E a visão dela, praticamente me fez cair na merda dos meus joelhos. Ela estava deitada no chão de madeira em posição fetal, com seus pequenos joelhos encolhidos até sua testa, ainda usando seu uniforme de ginástica e agasalho. E ela estava tremendo, chacoalhando e vibrando o ginásio inteiro com os gritos roucos que estavam rasgando violentamente do seu peito. Isso não era nenhum Estranho Colapso Emocional. Isso era uma merda caótica e violenta, e estava rasgando ela e a deixando na merda de trapos.

Esme estava ao lado dela com a expressão de coração partido e desamparo em seu rosto manchado por lágrimas. Ela estendeu uma tremula mão para acariciar sua encapuzada cabeça. E ela não devia ter feito aquela merda. Porque fez os gritos e a tremedeira e os soluços impossivelmente piores. Esme trouxe sua mão de volta e o olhar de desespero cresceu para de puro pânico. Ela procurou na sua bolsa por algo e saiu com um celular e começou a falar lá. Mas eu não podia escutar merda nenhuma acontecendo em minha volta a não ser a minha garota, e toda a sua porra de desespero e agonia. A coitada da Brandon estava plantada do seu lado, chorando com ela, e parecendo tão desesperada quanto a mãe. Jazz quebrou pela multidão e foi até ela.

Mas a minha atenção estava na tremula forma em minha frente. E ainda mais importante, no escuro sangue que serpenteava no chão em volta de sua cabeça. Eu estava procurando desesperadamente nela de onde vinha a merda do sangue, mas seu rosto estava coberto pelo seu cabelo, e sua cabeça estava coberta por aquele maldito capuz.

Eu comecei a respirar profundamente, tentando passar reto contra todos os gritos que estavam me fazendo encolher e estremecer, e quase me fazendo soluçar, enquanto eu agarrava meu cabelo e grudava os meus olhos fechados. E então eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ela nem deixa a tia tocar nela. Mas eu estava apostando que eu conseguiria. Para o inferno com o segredo. Eu daria a minha vida para tirar ela _daquilo._

Eu abri os olhos e olhei para Jazz, que estava me encarando com uma expressão muito sabida enquanto ele segurava Brandon contra o seu peito e balançava ela no chão perto da Bella. E pela primeira vez eu estava agradecido que ele era todo sabido. Porque eu ia encarar muita resistência.

Com um suspiro determinado, eu comecei a fazer meu caminho para o centro do circulo. E quando eu avancei, Sr. Berty agarrou as costas da minha jaqueta e me puxou de volta. E eu a empurrei nervoso. Ninguém ia me parar de chegar até a minha garota. Eu continuei enquanto todo mundo na multidão gritava para que eu parasse. Eu bloqueei todos eles para longe. Nenhum deles importava para mim, porra. Eu comecei a rastejar lentamente conforme eu me aproximava dela, preocupado que Alice iria pular em mim. Eu lancei outro olhar para Jazz que estava segurando o rosto dela contra o seu peito. _Graças a merda de Deus._

Eu infelizmente não estava preparado para Esme. Ela ficou na frente da Bella com o telefone na orelha, me encarando e gritando algo que eu não dava a mínima merda da atenção. Eu me aproximei da minha garota e de todas as merdas de gritos e sangue e soluços que estavam me quebrando em pedaços. Conforme eu me aproximava de seu tremulo corpo, Esme tomou uma posição protetora na frente  
Bella, parada com seu cabelo caramelo voando pelo seu ombro e um leve terno de trabalho. Eu levantei meu olhar para encontrar o seu olhar.

E ela era _bonita pra caralho_.

Um brilhante inferno iluminava seus olhos e a transformava em um glorioso anjo de fúria. Uma mãe protegendo sua cria. Um instinto maternal e ira para aquele que iria fazer mal a sua criança, que a fez completamente majestosa de um jeito que porra _exigia_ respeito. A visão de sua magnitude me fez ficar sem ar. _É assim que uma verdadeira mãe se parece._

Eu estava com medo. E eu fiquei admirado com ela e todo o seu esplendor, e como ela se projetava na frente da minha garota, radiante. Mas, caralho, eu também amo ela. Então eu continuei indo. Nada ia me segurar. Nem mesmo toda a sua maternal glória. E quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais furiosa e gloriosa ela se tornava enquanto eu ainda prendia o seu olhar. E a imensidão de sua beleza e fúria me fazia querer a idolatrar mais a cada passo que eu dava.

E ainda bem, quanto mais perto que eu chegava da minha garota, mais da eletricidade ela podia sentir. Ela se aquietou um pouco com a minha proximidade. E não eram muitas pessoas podiam registrar a mudança na altura dos seus gritos. Mas eu podia. E Esme também. Sua ligação maternal a fazia tão sintonizada com a Bella, quanto eu. O brilhante inferno permaneceu em seu olhar conforme eu me agachava, nunca movendo meus olhos dos dela.

Bella ficou minimamente mais quieta novamente, enquanto eu estava a apenas três passos de distância de seu corpo tremulo. Esme percebeu de novo, mas se recusou a recuar da sua posição protetora na frente de sua cria. Então eu avancei, abaixando as minhas palmas no chão e lentamente engatinhando o resto do caminho até a minha garota. Eu nunca tirei meus olhos de Esme. Eu estava tão maravilhado com a sua postura desafiadora, que quase me fez querer recuar de início.

Mas eu tinha que mostrar a ela a ela o que eu estava fazendo, porra. Fazer ela enxergar que eu era a merda da resposta. Eu estava tentando mostrar a ela com os meus olhos que _eu podia lidar com essa porra._

Eu levantei uma mão e estendi para a perna da Bella. Ela estava usando shorts de ginástica, e eu precisava do contato pele com pele para o efeito ser mais rápido e para que Esme não me matasse antes que eu tivesse chance. Os olhos de Esme ficaram impossivelmente mais furiosos aos meus movimentos. E eu sabia que tinha que agir rapidamente para funcionar. Então eu não dei a merda, voei até a minha garota e agarrei sua coxa apertado com ambas as mãos.

Esme fez menção de me puxar dela pela jaqueta de couro, mas imediatamente parou quando a Bella começou a aquietar. Eu acariciei sua perna com minhas mãos tremulas, movendo até ela contra o aperto de Esme. O sangue estava formando uma poça em volta de seu rosto e cabelo, mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto. Ela ainda estava soluçando alto e tremendo, apesar que meu toque o tinha feito diminuir significantemente. Esme finalmente soltou a minha jaqueta, quase me fazendo cair sobre a minha garota quando eu me agachei ao lado dela.

Depois de ter me estabilizado, eu me reclinei em meus calcanhares, e pus meus braços embaixo dela para levá-la para o meu colo. Assim que eu tinha todo o seu peso em meus braços, eu dobrei minhas pernas em estilo indiano a minha frente e a coloquei nas minhas pernas. Ela ainda estava chorando e tremendo, mas eu sabia que ela ia superar aquele colapso.

Então eu me foquei no assunto mais urgente e comecei a mover seu cabelo do rosto com uma mão enquanto apoiava sua cabeça com a outra. Estava molhado com a merda de suor e lágrimas e sangue. Assim que eu tinha o seu rosto limpo de todo o seu cabelo, eu pude ver. Seu olho estava inchado e ferido. E todo o sangue estava vindo do seu nariz, que estava provavelmente quebrado. Eu não dava a mínima se aquela merda foi um acidente. Eu queria encontrar o filha da puta responsável e esmagar sua maldita cabeça no chão do ginásio.

Eu acariciei sua bochecha suavemente, desejando que ela abrisse os olhos já que eles estavam fechados. Ela se aquietou ainda mais com o meu ... amor ... carinho, e finalmente abriu os olhos. Eles estavam nublados com lágrimas, enquanto seu queixo tremia com os soluços, mas ela podia me ver. Então eu a olhei nos olhos com toda a merda do amor que eu tinha por ela, e desejei ainda mais. E ela me viu. E porque eu só sabia algumas maneiras de transmitir o amor que eu sentia, eu me inclinei e gentilmente beijei sua suada testa com os meus lábios.

Ela soltou um profundo suspiro, ainda meio que sem ar de todo o evento, mas todavia capaz de respirar. Ela olhou de volta nos meus olhos enquanto eu me sentava de novo e acariciava sua bochecha. Eu podia ver ela saindo mais e mais a cada segundo que eu a segurava e a acariciava e finalmente mostrava para ela todo o meu amor. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo em volta de mim, ou que desgraçado estava por perto, porque eu mantive o meu olhar firmemente em seus olhos, desejando que ela voltasse para mim e ficasse livre de suas memórias terríveis.

E momentos depois ela voltou. Ela levantou seus braços pesadamente e os trouxe em volta do meu pescoço, levantando seu corpo e abraçando meu pescoço com toda a força que ela tinha em si. O que não era muita. Ela ainda estava sem fôlego enquanto ela descasava sua bochecha suavemente no meu ombro. Eu esfreguei suas costas para cima e para baixo lentamente e carinhosamente, balançando-a levemente.

Eu segurei sua cintura fortemente e nos levantei do sangrento chão do ginásio. Ela estava dependendo do meu aperto, muito exausta para se segurar. Então eu a segurei apertado e a levantei.

E porra, todo mundo no ginásio estava me encarando como seu eu tivesse sacrificado uma virgem ou alguma merda assim. Todo mundo menos quatro pessoas. Esme e Brandon pareciam alíviadas e chocadas, e um pouco confusas. Jasper só parecia sabido enquanto ele estava ao lado de Brandon. Ele era todo sabido. Idiota.

E eu estava chocado de ver Papai C. na beira da multidão ao lado de Esme. Foi então que a compreensão me acertou, que ela tinha ligado para ele. Era com ele que ela estava falando no telefone. E eu estava feliz porque a minha garota definitivamente precisava de uma atenção médica. Carlisle parecia um pouco aliviado e confuso também. Mas tinha outra emoção em seus olhos que quase me fez sorrir apesar da situação fodida. _Orgulho._

* * *

**_N/T Lary_**_heiiii de novo *-*_

_Eu já disse que sou apaixonada por isso aqui._

_Para mim este e o próximo capítulo são o ápice do ápice na história, eu fico feliz e triste e empolgada e milhões de emoçoes depois... Acho que vocês já entenderam._

_No próximo capítulo a Lê provavelmente aparece por aqui._

_Mas eu voltarei muhahahah *tentati de risada da Paola Bracho Fail* ;D_

_Amoo vocês ! Beijinhos_


	27. Heavenly Hazelnut Perfection BPOV

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 27. Heavenly Hazelnut Perfection BPOV –Avelã Celestial da Perfeição BPOV**

**BPOV**

Eu saí pelas portas francesas num estado eufórico, mesmo com a garoa congelante, enquanto eu flexivelmente descia o balcão com facilidade, eu continuava em um estado de euforia. Edward definitivamente tinha mudado no ano novo, e eu estava me aproveitando muito disso. Estava esperando que todas essas novas mudanças na nossa rotina fossem permanentes. Ou o quanto permanentes, elas poderiam ser.

Tomei banho rapidamente, aliviada por começar a escola novamente. Francamente, ficar trancada em casa todo o dia tinha suas desvantagens. Eu estava realmente muito ansiosa para voltar para Forks High. Isso era uma reação completamente inesperada. Em homenagem a ocasião, cozinhei o café-da-manhã favorito de Alice, waffles mirtilo. E porque eu estava com um ótimo humor, quando ela chegou saltitante na cozinha cantarolando, eu comecei a cantarolar com ela. Ela parou seu caminhar e se virou para mim. Então nós duas nos pegamos no flagra e rimos. Isso foi realmente bem ridículo.

Ela passou o café-da-manhã e o caminho inteiro da escola, falando alegremente comigo, e eu dei á ela toda a minha atenção na tentativa de compensá-la pelo meu comportamento terrível de depois do Natal. E eu realmente, eu não me importava. Meu humor já tinha ultrapassado 'Alice Zona de Perigo Tagarela'. Eu me senti invencível.

Assim foi, até chegarmos na escola. Ela e Jasper pularam das suas respectivas portas de carro exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade foi estranho. A maneira como eles eram tão sincronizados. Eu fiquei parada do lado do carro esperando por ela, com meu capuz para cima e minha cabeça para baixo. Ainda estava aquela garoa fria, e eu estava ficando um pouco impaciente. Então eu percebi que não tinha ido para escola desde que ela e Jasper tinham começado o 'lance' deles. O que significava que provavelmente eu estaria voando sozinha a partir de agora.

Com um huff, eu comecei a atravessar todo o estacionamento sem esperar por ela. Eu não podia culpá-la. Se eu pudesse ficar com Edward na parte do dia, eu provavelmente nunca sairia do lado dele. O pensamento me fez suspirar para o chão encerado da sala da minha primeira aula. Eu realmente não conseguia imaginar porque isso me importava tanto. Eu tinha decidido pegar somente o que eu podia. E eu tinha recebido tanto, mais do que eu jamais tinha esperado. Eu deveria estar feliz com isso. E eu estava. Estou.

Caminhei pelos corredores com meu capuz para cima, me inclinando um pouco para o chão enquanto eu me contraia, passando por todas as pessoas ao meu redor. Eu estava definitivamente fora de prática nas férias, isso me veio em mente quando bloqueava as pessoas. Eu me esforcei de classe para classe, ao colocar meu escudo para cima, me amaldiçoando por ter me sentido tão confortável. E por ter estado tão ansiosa para essa tortura.

No meu caminho para a terceira aula, eu estava meio ansiosa para ver Edward. Ou pelo menos, pegar um vislumbre que seja, enquanto ele passava por mim. Eu podia sentir ele chegando quando eu pisei nas possas do cimento molhado do pátio, a fonte de eletricidade que sempre me fazia vibrar e me sentir em casa. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantei minha cabeça encapuzada em sua direção, eu sempre sabia quando ele estava por perto. E fiquei bastante surpresa ao ver ele olhando para mim também.

A nova intensidade dos seus olhos verdes capturou o meu olhar enquanto ele passava, tão perto que eu podia sentir o seu cheiro. E sem nem pensar nisso, ou realmente tentar, meus dedos foram em sua direção e nós nos tocamos. O choque de eletricidade que nosso contato momentâneo provocou, me descontraio da postura que eu tinha assumido por todo o dia. Preocupada que eu tivesse ultrapassado a linha invisível e arriscado nos expor, continuei andando que ninguém tivesse visto e que Edward não tivesse ficado chateado com o incidente. O pensamente de que talvez ele perdesse essa nova intensidade foi suficiente para me fazer querer ficar na linha. Assim que eu voltei a andar para as salas pelo pátio lotado, minha postura tensa voltou. Eu desviava e tecia um caminho por entre as pessoas, me abraçando nas paredes quando necessário. E assim que a terceira aula acabou, meus músculos estavam quase doloridos da tensão por sentar ao lado de Tyler Crowley por toda a hora.

Fiquei bastante surpresa quando entrei no refeitório de vi Alice sentada na nossa mesa. Sem Jasper no entanto. Eu dei para ela, Rose e Emmett meu aceno de 'olá' enquanto eu me sentava e começava a vasculhar para pegar meus livros e cookies.

Quando eu já estava sentando eu comecei a sentir aquela sensação de formigamento de novo. A mesma que eu tive na noite de Ano Novo. Era quase como uma pequena quantidade de eletricidade de Edward. Levantei minha cabeça encapuzada e olhei para sua mesa, e sem dúvidas, ele estava olhando para mim intensamente. Me perdi em seu olhar e seus traços de eletricidade, enquanto eu o encarava de volta, amorosamente e saudosamente. Seu novo brilho e a nova intensidade em seus olhos verdes cintilavam o que me fez relaxar minuciosamente para o seu olhar. Eu fiquei satisfeita pela reação de relaxamento que eu estava recebendo do seu olhar incomum, mas também estava com medo de estar nos arriscando desnecessariamente, continuando com isto. Então mandei para ele um pequeno sorriso e quebrei nosso olhar para ler o meu livro, determinada a ficar com meu melhor comportamento.

Eu pude sentir um pouco dele atrás de mim no caminho para aula de Biologia depois do almoço. Isso era algo novo para mim. Eu sempre pude sentir a sua eletricidade, mas isso tinha se tornado muito mais amplo nesses últimos dois dias.E quando eu me sentei ao seu lado, a eletricidade aumentou no mesmo instante, me relaxando mais uma vez, e quase me fazendo suspirar.

Era dia de filme. E o senhor Banner sempre escolhia o material mais repugnante para nos apresentar. Hoje não era diferente. Parasitas. A palavra sozinha era o bastante para fazer colocar para fora. Ele desligou as luzes enquanto a classe deu um gemido coletivo ao som do tema escolhido. Eu tinha minha mão descansando sobre a mesa de laboratório quando eu senti Edward a agarrando. Fiquei por um momento preocupada, antes de eu sentir ele trazendo nossas mãos para baixo da mesa e começar a acariciar minha mão suavemente com seu polegar. E todos os músculos do meu corpo amoleceram com o contato e sua intensa eletricidade. Eu sorri na escuridão, mais satisfeita com essa nova atitude do que ele poderia imaginar, enquanto apertava a sua mão.

Estou muito contente de dizer que eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre os parasitas que o senhor Banner tem na tv. Porque eu passei toda a aula com Edward. Quero dizer, tecnicamente, eu passo toda aula de Biologia com Edward. Mas hoje, eu _realmente_ passei ela com Edward. Ele tirou a sua mão da minha e trilhou seus dedos pela minha palma de uma maneira que quase me fez perder o ar. Então eu devolvi o gesto, deslizando as pontas dos meus dedos na sua palma quente, e aproveitando a atual calmaria do nosso toque enquanto eu sorria na escuridão da sala. Eu canalizei em cada carinhosa caricia todo o meu amor por ele, tentando mostrar para ele o quanto eu apreciei o seu pequeno gesto de hoje.

E quando o filme acabou, eu estava tão relaxada que eu pensei que poderia cair no sono. Nós a contragosto separamos nossas mãos, deslizando suavemente a ponta dos dedos umas contra as outras nas palmas mais uma vez antes que a conexão fosse interrompida, e a corrente voltou a ser um formigueiro.

Eu podia sentir ele andando atrás de mim novamente para o ginásio. E eu estava feliz com o formigamento restante porque as brincadeiras na nossa sala de aula tinham dissolvido completamente meu escudo. Quando o senti se afastar, provavelmente para ir à sua classe que não estava nem perto do ginásio, eu batalhei para bloquear os corpos ao meu redor. Meus músculos em constrição instintivamente contra as pessoas que andavam perto de mim quando eu fazia meu caminho pela porta do grande ginásio.

Entrei no vestiário pendurado minha cabeça mais baixa que o normal. Jessica Stanley ainda tinha um pouco de ressentimento contra mim por todo o incidente no basquete, e eu não tinha vontade de trazer mais tensão indesejável para mim. A primeira vez que eu já tinha me vestido no vestiário, as pessoas tinham percebido as minhas cicatrizes, então eu tinha o hábito de vestir-me na privacidade das cabines. Eu podia ouvi-las dando risadinhas e sussurros cada vez que entrava na cabine e fechava a porta. Eu era a única que tomou está precaução, e esse fato escolheu-me sair. Especialmente desde que eu tinha certeza que a notícia das minhas cicatrizes já tinha chegado a cerca com mais rigor.

Coloquei meu agasalho como eu sempre fiz, e sai do vestiário antes de qualquer outra garota. Elas estavam todas muito ocupadas falando, fofocando e arrumando seus cabelos para darem a mínima para o basquete. Eu caminhei para a arquibancada despreocupadamente, temendo que ainda estivéssemos sendo obrigadas a jogas basquete depois das fé estava esperando que nós faríamos alguma outra coisa. Como pingue-pongue. Eu ficaria super confortável com pingue-pongue. Não é nem preciso usar shorts feios para jogar pingue-pongue. Não é preciso nenhum contato em pingue-pongue. E quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mas eu ficava decidida a falar com treinador sobre a possibilidade de pingue-pongue.

Quando todas as garotas tinham finalmente feito seu caminho para a arquibancada, nós começamos a assistir os garotos jogarem como sempre fizemos. Isso era tão entediante. Minhas opções eram escutar todas as fofocas ao meu redor, que na verdade eu estava tentando fazer o meu melhor para não ouvir desde aquele incidente, ou assistir os suados garotos driblarem uma bola pelo chão e bater uns nos outros.

"SWAN" Eu escutei o treinador gritar fazendo eco pelo ginásio. Girei minha cabeça até encontrar o olhar do treinador do outro lado do ginásio. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, me perguntando por que ele estava me chamando. Eu estava bem preocupada que ia ser repreendida pelo meu agasalho. Fiquei imaginando se eu poderia conseguir que o Dr. Cullen me escrevesse algum tipo de nota médica enquanto eu descia os degraus da arquibancada até o chão.

Hesitei quando eu cheguei á sua beira, mordendo meu lábio ansiosamente para o jogo que estava acontecendo no meio, mas continuei, decidindo que a repreensão só seria pior se eu perdesse meu tempo andando em volta do chão do ginásio ao invés de passar por ele.

Mantive minha cabeça baixa, me encobrindo com meu cabelo e lutando para bloquear todos os caras do chão do ginásio que eu estava decidida a atravessar. Eu podia ver meu reflexo no chão de madeira, enquanto eu caminhava. Olhei para baixo, para mim mesma e continuei o vago contato visual, me sentindo absolutamente ridícula por estar fazer algo tão estranho. Eu podia ouvir os barulhos dos sapatos contra o chão e os dribles de basquete enquanto eu me encolhia ao passar pelo jogo.

E os dribles estavam cada vez mais perto. Tão perto. Ergui levemente minha cabeça, quebrando meu contato visual comigo mesma no chão brilhante, e congelei de horror. Foi como em câmera lenta enquanto eu estava congelada no meio do chão. James Morris estava correndo bem na minha direção com a cabeça voltada para o seu drible. E ele estava muito perto para eu fazer alguma coisa.

Ele girou sua cabeça loura para mim a tempo de ver meu rosto tomado pelo horror quando o cotovelo do braço que estava driblando a bola foi direto no meu rosto com uma grande força. Minha visão se tornou branca com a pancada enquanto uma dor lancinante tomou conta do meu nariz. Fui jogada de costas, com a força de sua pancada, escorregando derapando, e finalmente parando.

Mas isso foi muito. Eu já tinha levado uma pancada forte antes, e no mesmo lugar. De novo e de novo. A dor no meu nariz era bastante similar, e os flashs e visões que o acompanhava me possuíram com uma violenta intensidade. E de repente, eu não estava mais no ginásio, eu estava trancada dentro de um closet a centenas de quilômetros de distancia.

Eu podia sentir os gritos vindos do meu peito, mas eu estava atordoada por uma sensação de toque nas minhas orelhas, enquanto eu revivia os acontecimentos mais fisicamente dolorosos da minha existência. Ás vezes ele ficava esquisito e eu podia quase conseguir minha audição de volta. Então eu sentia alguma coisa me tocar de novo, me empurrando de volta para as memórias enquanto eu me encolhia para longe. Eu estava me debatendo, gritando e chorando, e eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo ao redor do meu verdadeiro corpo enquanto eu estava presa dentro da minha cabeça.

Pareciam horas, sentada na escuridão do closet novamente, deitada no chão do ginásio. Até que, em um momento eu não tinha certeza do que era real, mais. O pensamento que estava correndo pela minha cabeça enquanto eu estava sentada na escuridão, que talvez Forks não fosse nada além de um sonho. Uma invenção da minha cabeça para me proteger da dor. Isso começou a fazer sentido para mim. Até que eu cheguei a acreditar nisso como verdade. Aí eu comecei a imaginar o que Alice e Esme estavam fazendo nesse exato momento na sua cama em Forks. E quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mas eu entrava em pânico. Não sabendo se Edward existiu mesmo. Eu nunca havia saído com ele para Phoenix antes. E a idéia de que o mundo em que eu existia nesse momento não tinha Edward Cullen, me devastou. E eu estava esperando e desejando que minha mente fizesse tudo de novo e me levasse desse lugar terrível.

E quando eu estava prestes a me dar por vencida e desistir de tudo e admitir minha derrota, eu senti aquilo. O formigamento. Era um pouco menor, ainda muito longe. Mas ele estava lá. E se ele estava lá, então Edward existia. E ele começou a chegar mais perto. Devagar. Inacreditavelmente devagar. A formigação estava subindo pela minha espinha e descansando na parte de trás do meu pescoço como um suave sussurro contra minha pele. Eu quis trazer isso para mais perto de mim. Implorar e suplicar para a escuridão, para ele me acha-se aonde quer que eu estivesse e me tira-se de lá.

Até que, finalmente, eu senti toda a força da corrente contra minha perna. Solavancos e faíscas, e Edward e toda a sua gloriosa eletricidade emanando através de mim, em ondas suaves e intensas. O closet estava balançando e tremendo na minha visão, embaçando em uma espessa nuvem escura que estava levantando pelo ar. E enquanto eu estava sendo chacoalhada para baixo e para trás, o zumbido em meus ouvidos estavam se transformando em suaves murmúrios. E de repente eu podia sentir meu corpo outra vez. Eu estava lutando contra o sentimento dentro de mim que gritava que isso não era real. E então eu pude senti-lo na minha bochecha. O suave fluxo, quente e corrente pelo meu rosto, me tirando para fora do escuro closet. Até que eu percebi que não estaria mais escuro se eu abrisse os meus olhos.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Preto, branco, bronze, _verde._Foi como um tapa no meu rosto, e um abraço ao redor do meu coração, tudo ao mesmo tempo. _Edward._ Ele era um anjo. Meu anjo. E ele realmente existia. Eu lutei mais contra a escuridão que estava me puxando de volta enquanto eu encarava seus intensos olhos verdes. Eles estavam brilhando para os meus, ardentes, apaixonados e ferozes. Eu não tirei meus olhos dos dele até que ele se inclinou para mim e colocou seus lábios na minha testa carinhosamente.O turbilhão de corrente que isso me trouxe me acalmou. E eu pude escutar... _a mim._ Eu soltei um profundo suspiro meio engasgado pelos soluços enquanto ele se inclinava para trás, nos conectando com o seu olhar mais uma vez, nunca deixando de acariciar a minha bochecha.

Eu me perdia em seus olhos verdes enquanto eu lutava para recuperar essa realidade. E então, eu pude sentir tudo realmente. Meu nariz dói e meus músculos estão doloridos, e meus pulmões estavam queimando enquanto eu ofegava em busca de ar. Eu tentei uma mão para ver se podia me levantar. Mas eu mal pude mexê-la. Então eu continuei encarando seus olhos verdes, ocasionalmente testando meus braços e esperando recuperar a função deles.

Até que finalmente, eu pude levantar minha mão. E tudo que eu realmente queria era abraçar Edward e agradecer á ele com tudo em mim, por ter me salvado. Por finalmente me tirar de lá. Eu levantei meu braço e o levei até o seu ombro para descansá-lo ao seu redor, usando toda a minha energia para me levantar contra a exaustão e levar meu outro braço ao redor do seu pescoço como o outro. Eu finalmente quebrei nosso contato quando eu gentilmente apoiei minha bochecha no seu ombro contra sua fria jaqueta de couro, ofegante por ar e ainda tremendo um pouco.

Ele começou a acariciar minhas costas para cima e para baixo carinhosamente, me embalando. Fechei minha boca ainda ofegante, apenas para que eu pudesse respirar o seu perfume único. E isso foi tão incrível, isso fez minha boca se encher de água. Eu mantive meus olhos abertos enquanto eu encarava sua pele do pescoço que aparecia da jaqueta. Eu queria afagar seu cabelo, ou beijar ele como uma louca. Mas eu estava muito exausta, e seu embalo, e toda a sua eletricidade me aliviou e me deixou completamente mole.

Ele finalmente deixou de me embalar, e enlaçou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura firmemente, e nos levantou do chão. Eu queria me pendurar, ou me levantar sozinha. Mas eu não tinha energia nenhuma para fazer isso. Então eu deixei ele me carregar, meus braços moles ao redor do seu pescoço e meus pés batendo na sua canela. Eu não pude ver o que aconteceu quando ele se virou, mas eu pude sentir ele endurecer.

Foi aí que eu percebi que estávamos na escola. E muito provavelmente, não sozinhos no ginásio. Eu deixei meus olhos embaçados se fecharem, e era impossível escapar da dor que isso me casou. Edward quebrou a sua regra silenciosa mais crucial que ele já tinha feito, nos expondo ao fazer isso. Mas ele fez.

**EPOV**

Eu encarava todos os olhares curiosos que não tinham a porra nenhum que estar aqui, e assisti quando eles lentamente começaram a se dispersar.

Segurei minha garota firmemente enquanto eu movi meu olhar de volta para Carlisle. "Ela está ferida." Eu o informei, realmente puto pra caralho para esse fato, e impaciente para achar a pessoa responsável por causar a ela tanta agonia.

Carlisle olhou para Esme que estava ao seu lado, atordoada para a cena a sua frente, enquanto eu segurava o corpo de Bella. "Esme? Eu preciso de sua autorização para fazer um exame" Ele pediu para ela.

Minha visão se tornou vermelha para esse pensamento. "Eu não vou deixar você encostar nela, caralho." Eu grunhi para Carlisle estreitando meus olhos. Esme, Alice, e Carlisle todos ficaram pasmos com o meu tom áspero e olharam para mim com olhos em choque e arregalados. Eu não sei por que eles todos estavam tão chocados, porra. Era obvio que isso só tornaria essa merda pior.

Carlisle não pareceu ofendido ao menos. "Tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que você pode me ajudar?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada de início para mim, então para Esme. Eu assenti para ele com os lábios franzidos. Eu não sabia como eu poderia ser de grande ajuda, mas eu faria a porra do meu melhor. Esme pigarreou delicadamente, um contraste enorme com o nosso confronto anterior, e balançou sua cabeça para ele concordando.

Eu realmente queria que Jazz levasse a Brandon para longe antes dela colocar dois em dois juntos e perceber exatamente o quão próximo Bella e eu éramos e começar a procurar por algum instrumento cortante próximo para me castrar. Mas os olhos dela tinham uma recusa silenciosa para a idéia de sair dali quando ela olhou para Bella preocupada. E Jazz estava parecendo entediado pra caralho enquanto ele ficava ao seu lado, ocasionalmente limpando os pontos molhado da sua camiseta suja pelo seu choro.

"Eu tenho certeza que vou conseguir a disposição total da sala da enfermaria." Carlisle instruiu e voltou a andar para fora da porta do ginásio. Movi minha garota um pouco, a erguendo um pouco mais para ter um controle melhor sobre ela, antes de seguir atrás dele.

Esme e Brandon vieram atrás de mim, ficando a uma certa distancia e lançando olhares para o sangue no rosto da Bella e no seu pescoço, com caretas e fungos. Eu segurei ela firmemente quando nós atravessamos o pátio para a administração, onde a enfermaria ficava. Ela ainda estava ainda pra caralho nos meus braços, mas sua respiração tinha voltado ao normal.

A enfermeira estava na porta quando nós entramos. Ela provavelmente queria ajudar. E eu tinha certeza que minha garota ficaria fora de si para alguma porra da requintada comunidade de enfermagem me dizendo para sair e deixá-la sozinha, mas eu não sabia se minha garota queria alguma outra pessoa a não seu eu tocando nela no momento. Nem mesmo uma mulher.

Então eu disse isso para ela. "Sai pra lá, porra." Cuspi para ela enquanto eu entrava na enfermaria. Ela olhou para mim e fechou a porta atrás de nós seis com um pouco mais da porra do barulho que o necessário. Carlisle se postou ao lado da cama, olhando para mim desaprovando, mas eu mal podia achar isso em mim mesmo para dar a mínima merda. Então eu andei até a mesa de exames enquanto Esme, Brandon, e Jazz se sentavam nas pequenas cadeiras perto da porta.

Parei em frente a cama e movi minhas mãos para os quadris da minha garota, a levando até o papel de tecido branco cuidadosamente. Agarrei seus ombros e gentilmente retirei sua cabeça do meu ombro. A segurei firmemente até ter certeza que ela podia se manter firme sozinha. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas um deles estava um pouco inchado e machucado perto do nariz. E ela tinha a porra de sangue recessado na sua bochecha. Lentamente eu soltei seus ombros, garantindo-me que ela não teria outra porra de colapso. Ela não teve. Eu fiquei entre suas pernas ligeiramente afastadas, esperando as instruções de Carlisle.

Olhei dentro de seus inchados olhos castanhos carinhosamente, enquanto Carlisle começava a descarregar os materiais de sua bolsa. "Está doendo?" Sussurrei preocupado. A única coisa pior que minha garota com dor era ela deitada no chão do ginásio.

Ela lambeu seus lábios olhando profundamente dentro de meus olhos. "Um pouquinho." Ela murmurou. E eu meio que me encolhi para o chiado de sua voz, caralho. Tinha soado como se ela tivesse passado horas chorando. Ela tentou limpar sua garganta. "Obrigada." Ela agradeceu sinceramente, levantando sua pequena mão e levando até a minha. Ela a agarrou e a trouxe para seu colo, a acariciando gentilmente e olhou para baixo soltando um suspiro.

Bufei baixinho. "Você não tem nada para me agradecer." Dei de ombros levemente, sacudindo minha mão para ela compreender. Minha garota teria feito a mesma coisa por mim. Na verdade, eu me lembro de uma noite a um mês atrás quando ela se arriscou deter um daqueles episódios horríveis de merda só para me salvar do meu. Ela sorriu olhando para as nossas mãos, e então levantou seu olhar para as cadeiras perto da porta. Ela rapidamente voltou seu olhar de volta para o meu.

E então nós estávamos tendo uma conversa silenciosa. Uma que só tinha significado apenas para nós. Minha garota estava preocupada sobre todo mundo ter nos visto juntos. Eu podia dizer pela forma como ela apertava a minha mão e olhava hesitante para as pessoas atrás de mim. Eu queria bufar para ela. Quem diabos isso importa agora? Eu tinha certeza do caralho que eu não me importava. Então rolei meus olhos para ela, e apertei sua mão firmemente, de uma maneira carinhosa, e ela acabou sorrindo um pouquinho sobre a coisa toda.

Ouvi Carlisle limpar sua garganta, então eu relutantemente quebrei meu contato visual com minha garota. Ele estava segurando o que parecia ser uma toalha, eu presumi que era para limpar o rosto dela, então eu me inclinei para ela e estendi meu braço para pegá-la dele. Ele estava obviamente com um receio do cacete para chegar perto dela. Felizmente.

A toalha já estava molhada e quente então eu me virei para a minha garota. E sim, era nojento pra cacete. Quero dizer, ela ainda era linda, mas era nojento. E seu cabelo estava para todos os lados.

Bufei. "Brandon?" Me dirigi a ela com um tom arrependido. "Você tem algo para segurar todo a merda do cabelo dela?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que só faria as merdas mais faceies para mim. Eu escutei o movimento atrás de mim conforme eu comecei a enxugar a testa da minha garota.

Eu senti um tapa nas minhas costas, então eu virei minha cabeça ... e olhei para baixo. Brandon estava me olhando e segurando um prendedor de cabelo. E ela não estava me encarando. Seus grandes olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e inocentes quando ela me olhou com uma expressão agradecida no rosto e me ofereceu o prendedor. Eu franzi minha sobrancelha para ela e peguei o prendedor, me virando de volta para a minha garota. Eu coloquei a toalha em seu pequeno colo antes de começar a recolher todo o seu cabelo molhado do seu rosto. Ela suspirou quando a ponta dos meus dedos recolhia os cabelos da sua nuca. Eu sorri torto para ela, porque ela sempre gostou daquela merda. E ela sorriu enquanto eu lutava com o prendedor de cabelo na minha posição estranha na frente dela.

Eventualmente, eu ganhei a batalha, pegando a toalha de novo e trabalhando na sua ensangüentada bochecha. Eu limpei sua maçã do rosto suavemente, com medo de machucá-la, e ainda querendo desaparecer com o filho da puta responsável por isso.

"Quem foi?" Eu sussurrei enquanto franzia minhas sobrancelhas para um caminho de sangue ressecado perto de sua orelha.

Ela limpou a garganta com uma careta, e depois uma careta para minha careta. "James." Ela sussurrou. Eu fechei meus punhos naquela merda de toalha conforme eu lutava para continuar gentil com ela e concordei. Agora o filho da puta tem um nome. E um rosto. E eu ia quebrar aquele merda. "Foi um acidente Edward." Ela soltou sabida.

"Yeah, acidentes acontecem." Eu sorri em um tom sugestivo. Eu podia fazer acidentes pra caralho acontecerem. Haviam escadas nessa cidade em algum lugar.

Ela balançou a cabeça contra as minhas idéias. "Não. Me prometa." Ela murmurou. E eu bufei para ela, porque eu não podia fazer nenhuma promessa sobre onde seu bem-estar estava envolvido. Ela levantou e agarrou a minha mão. Eu me inclinei para trás, para olhar nos seus olhos. "Por favor." Ela implorou roucamente. E o olhar eu seus olhos me fez grunhir baixinho. Por que eu nunca poderia dizer não para aquela merda.

Eu bufei de novo. "Tudo Bem." Eu grunhi. Mas ela ainda estava me encarando com aquela expressão implorativa. Eu rolei a merda dos olhos. "Eu prometo." Eu adicionei com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela concordou e finalmente soltou o meu braço.  
"Então." Esme começou do outro lado do quarto. "Você conhece Bella bem, Edward?" Ela perguntou em um tom que sugeria que ela já sabia a porra da resposta, mas queria que eu dissesse alto de qualquer forma.

Eu não tirei minha atenção do sangue na bochecha da minha garota. "Sim." Eu respondi honestamente, não querendo mentir para Esme, já que ela tinha ganhado uma grande merda do meu imortal respeito no acidente do ginásio.

"Oh." Ela replicou tentando parecer surpresa, mesma que eu soubesse melhor, caralho. "Eu nunca tinha visto vocês dois juntos. Ela disse. Apesar de ser mais uma pergunta do por quê. E eu queria grunhir de novo conforme eu limpava levemente o sangue na bochecha da minha garota.

Eu reassumi o esfregar, decidindo ser evasivo. "Pessoas raramente vêem." Não era uma mentira. E sabendo que ela não ia parar só com isso, eu decidi que seu rosto estava limpo o suficiente para um exame. "Pronto." Eu disse conforme abaixava a toalha na cama ao lado dela e virava para Carlisle.

Ele espichou o pescoço para conseguir dar uma boa olhada em seu rosto. "Bella, você está tendo algum problema para respirar pelo nariz?" Ele perguntou. Ela visivelmente inspirou profundamente pelo nariz e balançou a cabeça. Ele concordou, ainda esticando o pescoço e parecendo que tava se coçando para colocar a merda da suas mãos nela para ver melhor. "Edward, tente tocar com a ponta com os seus dedos. Procure por qualquer sinal de fratura ou torção."

Eu olhei nos olhos da minha garota me desculpando, porque eu sabia que ia doer, e levantei minha mão para sentir o seu nariz. Ela se encolheu quando eu toquei, e eu também. Mas eu continuei, sabendo que teria que ser feito. Ela perseverou conforme eu examinava seu nariz, fechando os punhos no tecido do seu casaco.

"Nada." Eu declarei, não achando nenhuma torção ou qualquer uma dessas merdas nojentas, então pegando sua mão que estava apunhalada no seu casaco, acariciando amorosamente lamentando por todo o exame entes de me virar e olhar para Carlisle de novo.

Carlisle concordou aliviado. "Você está tendo algum problema de visão, Bella?" Ele perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça imediatamente, olhando nos meus olhos com um sorriso dançando em seus pequenos lábios. Eu lutei para segurar o meu. "Ela deve ficar bem. Eu poderia pedir um raio-x para ter certeza?" Ele virou para Esme incerto.

"Não." Bella murmurou, balançando a cabeça. "Nada de hospitais. Ela implorou, mudando seu olhar para Esme. Ela deve ter concordado porque Bella relaxou, enquanto Carlisle escrevia uma prescrição para dor.

Com um pouco mais de discussão para tratamento apropriado, nós estávamos finalmente prontos pra ir embora. Eu ajudei minha garota a descer da cama, estabilizando ela quando ela deslizou um pouco de exaustão.

"Eu acho.." Carlisle começou, ganhando a atenção de todos conforme nós nos virávamos para ele. Ele estava na porta com sua mão descansando na maçaneta. "... Quando nós chegarmos em casa, nós quatro deveríamos ter uma pequena conversa." Ele deu um olhar explicito para Bella e eu. Eu queria grunhir de novo, caralho. Mas ele não parecia perturbado ou nada, só meramente curioso. E a curiosidade matou Edward.

Esme concordou, enquanto Brandon parecia deprimida por não estar incluída. Eu segurei um sorriso, e concordei com Carlisle, conduzindo minha garota pela porta até o carro de Esme. Eu abri a porta para ela, mostrando para todos eles que eu podia ser a merda de um cavalheiro. Resisti o impulso de choramingar indignado para os olhares que eu ganhei quando eu o fiz. Jazz só riu conforme ele fazia seu caminho para o Volvo. Assim que ela estava no banco, eu me inclinei, realmente não dando a merda, e dei um suave beijo em sua bochecha. Ela inclinou sua cabeçinha no banco e sorriu radiante para mim com os olhos pesados.

* * *

**N/T Lary : AVISO E PEDIDO AOS LEITORAES DE W.A**- Nós tradutoras temos conciência dos erros que andam vindo com os capítulos, e desde ontem começamos um novo processo de revisão. É algo um pouco demorado de se fazer do 1 ao 26. E a partir do 27 eles já virão revisados novamente, não podemos prometer que algum eventual erro não aconteça.

Por isso pedimos a colaboração de vocês para caso aja, "pedaço faltando", palavra comida, trechos repetidos e etc, vocês nos enformem via review ou PM, ou na comunidade no orkut.

Grata Larissa, desculpem pelo transtorno.

Bjos e Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh deixa eu surtar depois do momento sério porque este é o capítulo do capítulo *-* para mim.

Eu até consigo imagina a cara da Esme quando o Edward "voa" sobre a Bella. Ahh é tão bonitinho !

Então byeee que eu tenho mais o que revisar. X.O.X.O Cookies Forever.

-o-

**NT Lê:** E eu voltei, galera! Vida real resolveu exigir a minha atenção, e eu odeio ela profundamente porque esses ultimos 3 capitulos são os meus favoritos, e eu queria tanto ter postado eles pra vocês :/

Nem vou comentar o quanto eu chorei traduzindo/betando eles ...

Sim, eu sou Team Edward assumida, porque eu tenho algo em comum com o Edward que, para mim, me aproxima dele. Sou super apaixonada pela Bella também, ela é uma fofa, carinhosa, e guerreira. Admiro os dois. E não se esqueçam, antes de ser tradutora de WA, eu fui leitora e uma super _fan-girl_.

Ah, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Sou apaixonada por **Wide Awake** e **todos** os seus personagens. Se um dia tiver a chance de conhecer a autora tenho certeza que vou chorar.

O 26 em particular é o meu favorito de todos, me angustia pensar nele mas ele me tocou de um forma tão unica. Tanto lendo tanto como traduzindo. Nossa, traduzir ele foi ... sem palavras.

Apesar que o proximo capítulo tem uma coisinha em especial... *suspira*

Até o proximo, girls. Love, Letícia.


	28. Coconut Confession Confections

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

******Capítulo 28. Coconut Confession Confections- Confissão de Coco Confeitado  
**

**EPOV**

Maldito silêncio. Me mexi desconfortável em meu assento de couro, fazendo minha jaqueta de couro ranger alto enquanto Esme e Carlisle me examinavam do outro lado da mesa dentro do seu escritório com os lábios franzidos. Bella se mexeu ao mesmo tempo, congelando para olhar para mim do assento ao meu lado. Ela parecia merda de desconfortável também.

Ela tinha obviamente se trocado e tomado banho depois de ter chegado em casa. Eu estava um pouco atrasado, tendo que deixar Jazz na sua casa antes de ter que vir para casa e ser submetido a todo esse maldito... silêncio. E tudo que eu podia escutar na minha cabeça era o som de grilos cantando. Esme estava sentada na cadeira de escritório de Carlisle enquanto ele ficava de pé ao lado dela, ambos olhando entre mim e a minha garota como se nós fossemos algum fudido experimento cientifico que deu errado.

Suspirei quietamente e virei minha cabeça para olhar Bella de novo. Ela não estava com seu capuz, ao invés estava vestida com um grande moletom. Eu acho que estava sendo lavado ou alguma merda. Maldito sangue. Seu nariz e olho estavam roxos e levemente inchados e ela mordia o lábio para o silêncio a nossa frente. Era meio ridículo, o jeito que eles estavam nós encarando. E fazendo a minha garota desconfortável. Como se ela precisasse mais daquela merda.

Com um descontente rolar de olhos, percorri o pequeno espaço entre nós e peguei sua mão do seu colo, segurando firmemente enquanto nossas mãos ficavam soltas entre as cadeiras de couro desconfortáveis. Ela virou a cabeça e sorriu para mim enquanto eu a massageava com o meu dedão. Eu tentei transmitir todo o meu amor por ela enquanto olhava intensamente dentro seus olhos cansados, tentando relaxar sua rígida postura com todo o meu carinho. Ela relaxou em seu assento, sua cabeça virando para encarar novamente as figuras paternais.

Eles estavam de boca aberta encarando a porra do espaço entre as nossas cadeiras. Como se nós tivéssemos tirado todas as nossas roupas e começado a fuder na mesa na frente deles ao invés de só segurar mãos. Eu não soltei. Eu achava que nossa proximidade já estava merda de obvia até ali.

Carlisle abriu sua boca, chamando a minha atenção, mas então ele fechou novamente e ficou encarando nossas mãos com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Eu apoei o cotovelo do meu braço livre no braço da cadeira, apoiando minha bochecha na minha mão e batucando minha cabeça com o meu dedo indicador.

Esme foi a primeira a finalmente falar. "Como. . ." Ela disse, encarando as nossas mãos. Eu não me movi da minha posição já que eu já estava antecipando essa porcaria de pergunta em particular que ela estava tentando perguntar.

Bella suspirou profundamente ao meu lado. "Você quer saber por que ele pode me tocar?" Ela disse com sua horrível rouca voz, o que me fez merda de acariciar sua mão com meu dedão mais firmemente. Aquela merda parecia dolorosa. Esme concordou, finalmente quebrando seu olhar das nossas mãos para encontrar o olhar cansado de Bella. Minha garota apertou minha mão de volta, então eu mexi minha cabeça na minha palma para olhar para ela. Ela se endireitou em sua cadeira, levantando o queixo e trazendo os ombros para trás. Toda crescida. Eu pensei presunçoso, merda de amando quando ela fazia aquela porra. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Esme enquato eu assistia sua postura confiante da minha palma. "Ele é diferente." Ela murmurou, apertando a minha mão e virando seu rosto para olhar de volta em meus olhos. E ela parecia orgulhosa pra caralho daquele fato quando ela me olhou amorosamente, não dando a mínima merda que ela tinha que contar a eles. E eu só sorri de volta para ela, porque eu amava que eu sou diferente também, cacete.

Movi minha cabeça na minha palma para olhar pra Esme. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e seu olhar virou para mim, me examinando ainda mais com seus olhos, provavelmente tentando encontrar a diferença. Eu decidi esmagar essa linha de pensamente rapidamente. "Eu simplesmente sou." Eu disse um pouco ríspido quando a mera idéia de tentar explicar a eletricidade me fez encolher internamente. Essa merda é particular entre minha garota e eu. E mesmo que eu quisesse explicar, eu provavelmente não podia.

Ela pareceu surpresa com o meu comentário, e insatisfeita com a resposta, mas eu resolvi manter esse assunto em particular fechado. Eu disse a ela com meus olhos que esse era um tópico para discussões futuras. Eu odiava ser um canalha com ela, mas tinha muitas perguntas que eu não podia responder, e muitos assuntos que não seriam tocados. Esse era só um deles.

Carlisle se mexeu ao lado dela, ganhando minha atenção, ele olhava para mim com um suspiro desaprovador. Ele limpou sua garganta. "A quanto tempo vocês dois tem..." Ele deixou pairando, olhando para nós curioso.

Amigos? Confidentes? Parceiros de sono? Quase amantes? Eu não tinha certeza de como responder seu olhar interrogativo. Nem fudendo eu ia deixar esse suspeitarem do nosso acordo, e eu realmente não queria tocar no assunto do nosso relacionamento também. Não até eu contar a minha garota que eu a amo e que nós resolvermos tudo por nós mesmos. E já que nós não éramos o único casal no cômodo escondendo merda, eu decidi usar isso.

Eu sorri torto para o Papai C. do meu lugar, ainda com a minha bochecha na minha palma e segurando veemente a mão da minha garota. "Nós nos conhecemos aquela vez que você viajou a negócios." Eu repliquei presunçoso, amando a porra do jeito que seus olhos se arregalaram momentaneamente a menção. "Você sabe." Dei de ombros casualmente, mudando meu olhar para Esme. "Você dois." Eu disse em um tom significativo.

E estão Esme merda de corou e afastou o seu olhar do meu para o topo da mesa. Eu engoli a vontade de rir, vendo a semelhança entre ela e minha garota conforme seu rosto se tornava mais avermelhado. Então era a vez de Carlisle se mexer desconfortável.

Eu peguei essa janela de oportunidade. "Estamos terminados aqui?" Eu perguntei, finalmente removendo minha cabeça da minha palma e me endireitando na cadeira. Eu tinha merdas a resolver. "Eu tenho certeza que Bella iria gostar de algum tempo para relaxar." Acrescentei, virando minha cabeça para olhar para minha garota que estava sorrindo docemente. Eu acariciei sua mão um pouco mais firmemente, sentindo a necessidade de trazer até meus lábios e de beijar sutilmente. É claro que nem fudendo eu iria fazer. Não na frente deles. Isso iria trazer a pergunta que eu não podia responder ainda.

Os olhos de Carlisle se arregalaram. "Ah sim! É claro." Ele exclamou, mudando seu olhar para a Bells. "Por favor me perdoe por te segurar. Eu tenho certeza que eu posso continuar essa conversa com o Edward sozinho." Ele deu a porra de um olhar bem expecifíco pra mim, que me fez querer grunhir de novo. Ele queria fazer essa merda agora. Bastardo impaciente. E eu podia ver nos olhos de Esme quando ela olhou para a minha garota que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa. Eles iam dividir e conquistar.

E eu não podia permitir a eles a oportunidade de perguntar aquela pergunta até que eu pudesse falar com a minha garota.

Eu suspirei e passei os dedos da minha mão livre pelo meu cabelo. "Seria bom pra caralho ter um momento sozinho com a Bella antes." Eu disse frustrado, enfatizando a palavra 'sozinho'. Ele só queria apressar o traseiro dela pra fora da porta e me perguntar todas as merdas que ele não tinha coragem de perguntar na frente dela. Esme me deu um olhar mortal por alguma merda de motivo depois que eu perguntei de detrás da mesa.

Carlisle franziu os lábios e olhou para Esme com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela parecia pensativa quando olhou para Bella interrogativamente. Eu quase ri quando percebi que ela estava perguntando a minha garota se tinha alguma merda de problema ficar sozinha comigo. Bella concordou entusiasticamente, claramente tão impaciente quanto eu para ter algum tempo sozinhos.

Esme balançou a cabeça para Carlisle, e fez menção de se levantar e sair do escritório, mas eu parei ela.

"Nós estaremos lá fora." Eu informei eles conforme me levantava na cadeira de couro desconfortável, trazendo minha garota comigo.. Eu não esperei por nenhuma confirmação e a conduzi pelo escritório e pelas escadas. Ela seguiu atrás de mim quietamente ainda segurando a minha mão.

Eu a conduzi até o gazebo. Por que era o nosso território neutro. O nosso próprio meio termo. Era diferente durante o dia quando você realmente podia ver a clareira e o rio com perfeita claridade. Assim que nós estávamos na plataforma, eu me virei para Bella e a agarrei pela cintura, a levantando para sentar na mesa encarando o rio e o por do sol e para que seu rosto ficasse nivelado com o meu.

Ela parecia aliviada pela privacidade conforme eu ficava no meio da suas pernas e afastava seu cabelo úmido do seu rosto machucado. O laranja do pôr do sol atrás das nuvens coloria seu rosto em um tom de rosa lívido que a fazia parecer muito menos fudida do que eu sabia que ela realmente estava. E eu estava com medo que o seu cabelo úmido a estivesse fazendo ficar com frio sem o seu capuz, então eu removi minha jaqueta e coloquei em volta dela, jogando sobre seus ombros.

"Como você se sente?" Eu sussurrei conforme segurava minha jaqueta na frente para que o vento não a atingisse.

"Cansada principalmente." Ela murmurou, olhando nos meus olhos e deslizando seus braços pelas mangas, e basicamente nadando na minha jaqueta já que ela era tão mais pequena. Fiz uma careta, percebendo que nós não poderíamos dormir por pelo menos até daqui a cinco horas. Ela baixou seu olhar até seu colo e começou a puxar as mangas para cima, brincando com seus dedos. "Mas eu já tive pior." Ela me olhou por debaixo dos cílios. Mas não era um flerte ou alguma merda dessas, parecia muito mais como raiva.

E apesar de eu estar feliz pra caralho por ver ela ficar com raiva da situação ao invés de triste, eu não queria iria por ali. Então eu mudei de assunto. "Vai ser a merda da Inquisição Espanhola depois." Eu disse a ela honestamente, pegando as mãos do seu colo nas minhas.

Ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu já tive um gosto disso no caminho de casa no carro com a Esme." Ela murmurou com um pequeno sorriso, balançando a cabeça. "Eu posso ter usado a minha condição como uma distração." Ela riu roucamente. E eu dei a merda de sorriso, amando a minha garota um pouquinho mais por ser tão astuta. Ela fez uma tentativa de limpar sua garganta dolorida antes de olhar para mim com uma expressão triste. "Foi muito pior do que as outras vezes." Ela resmungou baixinho. E o jeito que ela estava olhando nos meus olhos parecia que ela estava implorando para que eu entendesse, caralho. "E eu estou tão agradecida por você ter me encontrado." Ela sorriu deprimida, apertando a minha mão na dela firmemente. "Mas eu lamento muito que esta causando tanto problema para nós." Ela fez uma careta.

E eu parei aquela merda ali mesmo. "Besteira. Foda-se todas aquelas pessoas." Estreitei meus olhos para ela, meio que ofendido que ela tava se desculpando por isso. "Eles não importam. Eles podem perguntar todas as malditas perguntas que quiserem." E se não quiséssemos responder a eles, nós não tínhamos. Eu suavizei minha expressão e olhei dentro dos seus grandes olhos castanhos enquanto eu libertava uma mão, usando para mover uma mecha do seu cabelo úmido da sua testa. "Eu faria de novo na merda de uma batida de coração." Eu disse honestamente. E eu realmente iria.

Ela sorriu docemente para mim conforme eu me inclinava para pôr meus lábios sobre o dela sutilmente e gentilmente, com medo de machucar seu rosto. Acariciei sua pequena bochecha cautelosamente, pegando seu lábio inferior entre os meus e mergulhando em todo a nossa estranha eletricidade conforme eu sugava gentilmente.

Me afastei ligeiramente, deixando nossos lábios entreabertos pairando uns sobre os outros para que nosso lábios estivessem mal se tocando, e abri meus olhos para olhar para ela. E a minha garota tava me olhando com tanto amor em seus olhos castanhos pra cacete, que eu decidi que era finalmente hora de mostrar pra ela o meu. "Porque eu te amo pra caralho." Eu sussurrei honestamente contra seus lábios, olhando intensamente em seus olhos para mostrar para ela o quanto eu estava sendo honesto.

Eu senti ela inspirar profundamente conforme eu mantinha meu lábios contra os dela e assistia seus olhos se arregalarem com o peso da minha confissão. E então aconteceu, caralho. A beleza do pôr do sol atrás de mim empalideceu em comparação a ela quando todo seu rosto se iluminou com a porra do seu sorriso. E o jeito que seus olhos brilharam com merda de felicidade me fez sorrir de volta contra ela. Era ainda melhor do que eu tinha imaginado na manhã de Natal conforme o espaço entre nós se tornava impossivelmente mais eletrificado com todo o esplendor da minha garota.

Ela jogou seus pequenos bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço e pressionou nossos rostos juntos, esmagando seus lábios aos meus, ainda sorrindo, porra. Eu tentei beijar ela de volta um pouco mais gentilmente, ainda com medo de machucar seu nariz, apesar que ela parecia não dar a mínima pra aquela merda naquele momento. Eu ri contra seus lábios, me afastando do seu aperto mortal. Porque tinha algo que eu estava morrendo pra fazer, e agora eu finalmente podia porra.

Eu levantei uma mão para a gola da minha camisa e mergulhei dentro, retornando com a corrente de prata em volta do meu pescoço que segurava o anel claddaghs que a minha garota tinha me dado. Eu deslizei para fora e puxei do meu pescoço, amando a porra do jeito que seu rosto se iluminou ainda mais com a idéia do que eu estava preste a fazer. Ela estava quase pulando na mesa de pic nic quando eu desatei a corrente com um sorriso e tirei o anel de lá.

Eu nunca movi meu olhar dos seus olhos brilhantes conforme eu deslizava meu anel no dedo anelar da mão direita, com o coração virado para o meu corpo, bem do jeito que deveria ser usado quando alguém capturou a merda do coração de quem usa. E eu sabia, por que eu tinha ido no wikipedia olhar aquela merda naquela tarde. Eu sorri largamente enquanto ela vibrava mais de entusiasmo e esmagava meu rosto de novo no dela. Ainda sendo merda de descuidada com seu nariz conforme nós sorriamos contra os lábios um do outro, tentando segurar por tempo o suficiente para dar um beijo descente.

Eu me afastei com outra gargalhada, mais do que satisfeito com a sua reação.

Suas bochechas eram grandes e vermelhas, e seu imenso sorriso provavelmente estava machucando seu rosto um pouco, mas ela não se importava. Algum movimento por de trás do seu ombro me alertou, mudando meu olhar do seu rosto e de volta para as casas onde Esme e Carlisle estavam parados entra elas. Merda de esperando. Bella lentamente virou sua cabeça para seguir meu olhar sobre seu ombro. Quando ela virou de volta seu sorriso tinha sumido de um jeito que me fez querer fazer uma careta e merda de dizer a ela que eu a amo de novo. Eu não pude ver por tempo suficiente.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "O que nós vamos dizer quando todo mundo perguntar o que nós somos?" Ela murmurou incerta.

Eu me afastei do meio da suas pernas e a segurei pela cintura, ajudando ela a descer da mesa, e a estabilizando quando ela deslizou um pouco. Eu peguei sua mão na minha e nos virei para as casas onde nossos pais estavam esperando. Eu virei minha cabeça pra olhar para ela do meu lado, ainda me olhando com uma expressão incerta e mordendo o lábio. "Fale pra eles pararem de serem uns intrometidos de merda ou seu namorado vai enfiar o pé por seus traseiros." Eu sorri.

E o sorriso imediatamente voltou, todo grande pra caralho e fazendo seus olhos se iluminarem com o prazer de me escutar me chamando de seu namorado. Eu sorri de volta e conduzi minha garota pra fora do gazebo; feliz pra caralho que agora ela realmente era minha garota, em todo o sentido da palavra.

Ela acariciou o anel no meu dedo em sua mão enquanto nós fazíamos o nosso caminho pelo jardim, parando quando nós alcançamos Esme e Carlisle que estavam nos observando ainda mais curiosos. Ela tirou a minha jaqueta e me entregou com um olhar sabido. Porque nós sabíamos que eles não iam conseguir arruinar a porra do nosso humor conforme nós sorriamos, andando de volta para nossas casas para encara a porcaria de Inquisição Espanhola.

Emmett estava esperando por nós na porta quando nós entramos, parecendo frustrado quando Carlisle passou por ele. "Alguém pode me contar que merda está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou em um choro irritante do caralho.

Eu rolei meus olhos e subi as escadas atrás de Carlisle. Lidar com Papai C. era ruim o suficiente, eu ia deixar Emmett conseguir sua informação com Brandon ou alguma merda assim. Ele grunhiu frustrado para as nossas formas em regresso conforme nos chegávamos ao topo das escadas sem divulgar nada.

Eu retornei pro lugar que eu tinha sentado antes enquanto Carlisle pegava sua cadeira. Aparentemente quando Bella não estava aqui, ele não tinha problema em falar.

Assim que ele estava sentado ele descansou seus antebraços na mesa a sua frente, se inclinando na minha direção e fechando suas mãos juntas. "O que ela é pra você?" Ele perguntou sem rodeios. Nesse tipo de caso nós normalmente tínhamos uma política de sem besteira. Apesar que normalmente a situação eram normalmente envolvendo uma suspensão ou uma prisão.

E eu não tinha problema nenhum com a política de sem besteira desde que essa questão em particular estivesse envolvida. Pelo menos não agora. "Ela é minha garota." Eu disse honestamente com um dar de ombros casualmente. Sem besteira.

Carlisle franziu os lábios e queimou o seu olhar no meu. "Namorada?" Ele perguntou ceticamente. E eu não tinha a mínima idéia porque ele estava sendo malditamente cético, como se a idéia que eu tivesse uma namorada fosse tão merda de difícil de acreditar. Eu rolei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça confirmando. Apesar de gostar muito mais de chamar ela de minha garota.

Ele suspirou e concordou, se recostando em sua cadeira com m olhar de pavor em seu rosto conforme se tornava um pouco pálido. "O quão serio é?" Ele perguntou em um tom cauteloso que claramente sugeria que ele estava com medo da resposta.

Rolei meus olhos para ele de novo, pegando um palpite para sua implicação. "Eu não tô comendo ela se é isso que você quer dizer." Eu murmurei, balançando a cabeça.

Ele soltou um grande suspiro de alivio conforme a cor voltava pro seu rosto e ele relaxava na cadeira mais. Eu tentei engolir todas as ofensas na sua sugestão. Porque eu merda de sabia que não seria a primeira vez que vai ser implicada.

Parecendo bem mais relaxado e casual, ele pegou a sua bola de extress promo Flobox e começou a apertar, olhando para o teto com uma expressão pensativa. "É um pouco estranho que você pode tocar nela." Ele franziu os lábios para o teto. E eu conhecia aquela merda de olhar. Ele estava interresado na mecânica da coisa toda, e eu não ia por aí, então eu mantive minha boca fechada. Ele mudou seu olhar de volta para mim, cuidadosamente. "Eu não sei porquê vocês dois estavam escondendo, e eu não vou perguntar." Ele disse com um olhar compreensivo. E eu quase sorri para ele, por que é claro que ele não ia me perguntar. Porque assim eu ia perguntar a ele.

Ele continuou me olhando cuidadosamente. "Foi no dia de Ação de Graças não foi?" Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas me questionando de onde ele estava tirando essa conclusão, então percebi que tinha sido a primeira noite que eu dormi. E caralho, ele percebeu a minha diferença no humor. Balancei a cabeça pra ele, deixando ele, acreditar que nós ficamos juntos aquele dia. Ele sorriu para mim com compaixão. "Ela deve ser uma grande garota para ter esse tipo de efeito em você." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. Eu concordei de novo. Ele realmente é uma grande garota. Mesmo que fosse o sono que me fez mudar tão drasticamente, ela tinha haver com tudo.

Ele olhou para o teto de novo conforme eu relaxava mais no meu lugar, espalhando os meus pés na minha frente e me afundando mais ainda para ficar mais confortável. Porra de cadeiras de couro desconfortáveis. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e esperei o próximo round de perguntas.

"Você já tinha visto ela passar por algo como aquilo antes?" Ele perguntou curioso e obviamente tentando investigar um pouco mais sobre nós.

Com um suspiro profundo, eu decidi dar a ele um pedacinho do que ele estava procurando. "Uma vez." Respondi, mechendo no descanso para braços da cadeira. "Depois que ela descobriu que podia me tocar, ela tentou com Emmett no refeitório." Eu dei de ombros, deixando de fora exatamente como ela descobriu que podia me tocar. Nem fudendo eu podia contar isso a ele. Balancei minha cabeça para a memória dela tentando isso em Emmett. "Foi estúpido pra caralho." Eu murmurei desapontado.

Ele me olhou pensativo um pouco mais enquanto apertada sua bola de stress casualmente. "E foi um episodio menos severo." Ele disse mais como uma declaração do que uma pergunta. Imagino que Emmett já tinha contado pra ele sobre aquilo.

Em balancei a cabeça confirmando. "Yeah." No momento parecia severo, mas nada comparado com a merda que eu vi hoje. "Apesar, eles são frequentemente referidos como 'Estranhos Colapso Emocional' no corpo estudantil." Eu usei aspas aéreas, decidindo que o termo do Jazz era mais adequado do que só 'episodio'.

De repente, Carlisle se endireitou na cadeira, abaixando sua bola de stress e olhando para mim com um expressão sombria que me alertou do seu modo médico. "O que Bella tem não é algum ocasional colapso." Ele replicou em um tom que meio me chocou, caralho. Eu não acho que ele sabe o suficiente sobre sua condição para realmente dar alguma merda para as semanticas. "É um severo Transtorno de Stress Pós Traumático acompanhado por um stress induzido de Afefobia." Ele adicionou com sobrancelhas erguidas. Eu merda que só fiquei olhando pra ele. Porque eu não tinha a mínima porra de idéia do que ele tinha acabado de falar. Eu fiz uma nota mental de pesquisar toda essa merda depois. Eu quase pedi a ele para escrever essa ultima palavra para mim.

Ele relaxou de volta em seu lugar, parecendo que realmente acreditava que eu tinha entendido seu diagnostico. "E o que aconteceu hoje foi muito mais." Ele balançou a cabeça seriamente. Eu tinha que rolar a porra dos olhos pra ele, por que eu sabia que era, e seu rosto cresceu impossivelmente mais grave. "O que aconteceu hoje foi um traço, um pingo de histeria, e uma breve colher do transtorno psicótico."

Eu me endireitei na cadeira conforme minha visão virava vermelho para sua massiva maldita sugestão ofensiva. "Ela não é uma merda de psicótica." Eu grunhi pra ele.

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo. "Eu não estou dizendo que ela é psicótica, Edward." Balançou a cabeça. "Mas ela descreveu seu episodio no seu caminho para casa." Ele continuou sombriamente, enquanto eu cerrava meus olhos para ele, ainda nada satisfeito que ele estava chamando minha garota de psicótica. "Ela perdeu noção da realidade, é a ciência."

O encarei enquanto agarrava o descanso para braço. "Bella não se encaixa em alguma ciência. Ela não é alguma maldita experiência cientifica, ela é um ser vivo, respirando e com sentimentos." Grunhi raivoso.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para mim ainda mais. "Ela te contou que ela pensava que Forks era um fruto da sua imaginação?" Ele questionou. Eu lentamente franzi minhas sobrancelhas e balancei a cabeça. Ela nunca chegou a me contar toda a maldita historia. E eu não dava a merda. "Ela acreditava mais na suas ilusões do que na realidade." Ele deu de ombros, como se fosse só a porra de um fato que ela estava psicótica por causa disso. Eu o encarei ainda mais e ele jogou suas mãos no ar na defensiva. "Eu só estou tentando fazer você compreender a seriedade do caso dela, é só isso."

Eu bufei. "Eu conheço ela melhor do que você pensa." Eu respondi convencido. Ele estava agindo como se eu a tratasse como uma garota normal ou alguma merda. Eu relaxei no meu lugar um pouco, questionando o que Papai C. iria dizer se eu dissesse o quanto eu sou similar ao crescente psicótico caso da porta ao lado. Talvez eu pudesse tocar outras pessoas, mas eu tinha pesadelos onde eu perdia noção da realidade também. E estava me perguntando se ele seria tão fudidamente rápido para chegar a essa conclusão aí. Eu não era a porra de um completo Homem das Cavernas ou algo assim.

"Percebi." Ele murmurou baixinho. Então ele fez uma careta. "E por favor, tente controlar seu linguajar, especialmente perto de Esme e Bella." Ele implorou. Eu rolei meus olhos e concordei. Eu me senti compelido a lembrar do gesto de abrir porta.

"Aquele pequeno evento no ginásio hoje foi bem impressionante." Ele disse em um estranho tom apreensivo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, questionando por que ele ainda estava fazendo tanto caso dessa merda. Ele me olhou desculpando-se. "É só que esse breve episodio psicótico normalmente afeta pacientes por dias, ás vezes até semanas." Ele explicou enquanto me olhava incrédulo.

E eu meio que fiquei de boca aberta olhando pra ele, não querendo considerar um 'psicótico' nenhum, ainda assim estremecendo com a idéia da minha garota tento que lidar com algo tão fudidamente violento por semanas.

Ele riu do meu choque. "Sim, você vê agora? Se você não tivesse ajudado ela, ela estaria totalmente sedada em um hospital nesse exato momento." Ele replicou, parecendo presunçoso sobre toda a coisa.

Franzi os lábios e as sobrancelhas pensativo. Eu estava feliz pra caralho que eu a trouxe disso, mas também estava tentando combinar as nossas semelhanças. Eu estava pensando que se ela não tivesse vindo no Ação de Graças, se eu teria acabado sedado em um hospital também. Por que realmente, eu não tinha a mínima idéia.

Carlisle se reclinou na cadeira, tirando seus óculos e esfregando seus olhos. "Há algumas coisas que você deve saber sobre Bella antes de continuar com isso, Edward." Ele suspirou, colocando seus óculos na mesa. Como se ele pudesse me dizer alguma coisa que me mandasse correndo pela merda dos limites da cidade. Bufei e balancei uma mão para que ele continuasse, reassumindo minha posição confortável conforme eu afundava na cadeira e espalhava minhas pernas casualmente.

Ele limpou a garganta e se inclinou sobre a mesa, reassumindo sua pose de médico, e ainda parecendo porra de presunçoso. "Condições como de Bella são incrivelmente imprevisíveis. Eles podem melhorar em seu próprio tempo, ou com a terapia apropriada..." Ele parou, franzindo as sobrancelhas para o topo da mesa. "Apesar que eu fui informado que cada obvio método tem sido mal sucedido no passado." Ele murmurou balançando a cabeça para o topo da mesa pensativamente antes de olhor de novo para mim. "Bella tem recusado qualquer tratamento para sua condição, e tem escolhido se encolher de toques e ir. É bem provável que ela nunca melhore." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para mim na expectativa.

E eu merda de bufei para ele. "E daí?" Eu disse simplesmente, sabendo que nós éramos ambos fudidos, e que as chances de eu melhor eram merdas impiedosas também.

Ele suspirou com um balançar de cabeça para a minha dispensa ao seu aviso, se reclinando em seu lugar, e fazendo o irritante negocio de exame de novo. Eu continuei a mexer em um pedaço do descanso para braços enquanto ele franzia os lábios para mim. "Você fala com ela sobre isso?" Ele perguntou, em um quieto tom sugestivo.

Cerrei os meus dentes, e olhei para longe dele, olhando para fora da janela do seu escritório.

Ele limpou sua garganta baixinho, mas eu merda de me recusei a encontrar seu olhar. "Eu sei que você não vai falar sobre isso comigo, Edward." Ele suspirou conforme eu comecei a mexer no descanso de braço ainda mais, porra de desconfortável em até estar discutindo uma discussão sobre isso. "Talvez seja pelo que aconteceu com ela?" Ele tentou. Fiz uma careta para o mencionado e cerrei meus dentes mais apertado, ainda me recusando a encontrar seu olhar e mexendo no descanso para braços ruidosamente com meus dedos. "Você pode falar com ela sobre o incêndio, não pode?" Ele sussurrou, em um voz persuasiva.

Eu imediatamente parei de mexer no couro, mudando meu olhar para ele com um aceno forçado, e merda de rezando que a minha confirmação tiraria ele das minhas costas sobre isso.

**BPOV**

Eu andei até a porta com Esme me sentindo ridiculamente eufórica, apesar do dia de merda que eu estava tendo. Mas claro que, quando Edward Cullen te diz que ele está apaixonado por você e que ele é seu namorado, isso meio o que tende se a acontecer.

Desde a volta pra casa, no carro, com Esme; eu tinha antecipado aquela pergunta dela. Ela queria saber o que ele era pra mim. E com um grande esforço para dar a ela uma grande parte da minha honestidade, depois de toda sua preocupação para o acontecido, falei pra ela sobre o que aconteceu no chão do ginásio, usando minha condição para fugir da sua pergunta. E é claro, isso funcionou. E também passei a maior parte do caminho para casa me desculpando muito e assegurando ela que eu estava bem.

Eu estava muito exausta da coisa toda, e realmente impaciente para que dez da noite chegasse, para que eu pudesse ir para cama com o Edward. E meu nariz estava doendo bastante, doendo tanto que me machucava até dar um sorriso. Não que isso pudesse me deter.

Segui Esme até a sala onde Alice estava esperando no sofá. Quando ela me viu chegando, ela sorriu para mim docemente. E eu me senti uma verdadeira merda por preocupar todos. Eu lhe mandei um pequeno sorriso de volta e fiz meu caminho para sentar do lado dela.

"Alice querida?" Esme chamou da porta. "Nós vamos precisar de suplementos." Ela disse, enquanto eu a encarava curiosamente. Alice se animou e assentiu entusiasmadamente, pulando do sofá para a cozinha. Esme tirou sua jaqueta, olhando para mim com uma expressão preocupada. "Como você está se sentindo? Você precisa de algum remédio agora?" Ela perguntou docemente. Chacoalhei minha cabeça enquanto eu cruzava minhas pernas em estilo indiano no sofá. Elas só me deixariam mais cansada. Eu tinha que esperar até estar com Edward para isso. Ela assentiu para mim e começou a tirar seus sapatos, para ficar mais confortável.

Me senti como se talvez elas tivessem algum tipo de tradição quando elas tinham perguntas como essas. Então estava imaginando se elas já tiveram uma situação parecida como essa. E quando Alice veio saltitante para a sala com um pote de sorvete, três colheres, e um grande cobertor, sendo arrastado pelo chão com uma caixa de lenços junto, minhas suposições estavam confirmadas.

Assim que Esme ficou confortável, ela sentou de estilo indiano no cobertor – que estava estendido no chão – com Alice, olhando para mim com expectativa. Encarei a cena com muita diversão. Elas pareciam tão sérias, sentadas no cobertor na forma mais clichê. Como duas garotas querendo ir direto para o que interessa, e então talvez fazer a mão uma da outra depois de tudo. Isso era como a Bonita em Rosa versão da Inquisição Espanhola.

Com um suspiro derrotado, me levantei do sofá e me juntei a elas no cobertor-da-tortura, dobrando meus pés para baixo de mim e encarando o pote de sorvete tentador no centro de nós. Pelo menos tinha chocolate envolvido na tortura.

Alice tirou a tampa e entregou para Esme uma colher e depois uma pra mim. Eu assisti elas duas pegarem duas grandes colheradas de sorvete antes de eu a contragosto imitá-las.

Eu desejava poder de algum jeito fugir delas enquanto eu deslizava a colherada de sorvete pela minha boca, e engolia o sorvete, revelando que o frio dele acalmava minha garganta.

Esme não desperdiçou tempo, assim que tinha devorado sua primeira colherada. "Edward Cullen?" Ela perguntou sem olhar pra mim, mergulhando sua colher de volta no pote. Fiz uma careta, e então estremeci de dor por ter feito isso. Ela e Alice tinham parado de comer para olhar para mim com expectativa.

Soltei um profundo suspiro, me inclinando e pegando outra colherada de sorvete. "O que tem ele?" Eu rebati, decidindo ser evasiva até elas perguntarem aquela pergunta.

Alice espreitou seus olhos para mim e enfiou sua colher no pote, trazendo uma grande colherada de sorvete e enfiou em sua boca sem quebrar nosso contato visual. Engoli minha colherada grande um pouquinho, decidindo que talvez a Bonita em Rosa versão da Inquisição Espanhola era mais assustadora do que eu tinha imaginado.

Esme limpou sua garganta e sorriu para mim. "Como vocês dois se conheceram?" Ela perguntou docemente. Olhando para mim e para a Alice. Isso era como o policial bom e o policial ruim.

Eu decidi apenas colocar tudo pra fora. Eu não tinha vergonha. "Ele é meu namorado." Eu respondi com naturalidade, mergulhando minha colher de volta no pote, e corando furiosamente, apesar de todos os meus esforços para não corar. Coloquei a colher na minha boca lentamente, assistindo quando a mandíbula de Alice caiu um pouco.

Esme parecia um pouco surpresa com a minha resposta, mas fez um trabalho melhor escondendo isso. "Por que você nunca falou dele?" Ela perguntou suavemente, não mais prestando atenção no sorvete.

Fiz outra careta, deixando meu olhar cair sobre a coberta. "Nós só estávamos esperando pelo momento certo." Dei de ombros, desconfortável brincando com a, minha colher por entre os dedos da minha mão. "Para ficarmos mais confortáveis, sabe?" Menti. E eu odeio mentir, mas essa me pareceu uma situação suficiente o bastante para mim fazê-lo.

Quando eu mudei meu olhar para cima, Esme assentiu para mim, sorrindo em algum tipo de compreensão. E simpatia. Corri meus olhos de volta para o cobertor, imaginando se era por isso que ela e o Dr. Cullen ficavam assim de fininho também.

"Esse foi um plano simplesmente estúpido!" Alice gritou, me fazendo encolher um pouco. Olhei para ela, e ela parecia tão furiosa e... machucada. "Nós somos como irmãs, Bella! Você deveria ter sido capaz de me contar alguma coisa!" A gritaria continuou, enquanto Esme silenciosamente desaprovava.

Meu rosto caiu quando eu percebi que ela estava mais machucada do que brava. "Me desculpa, Al. Não era pra ser assim, sério." Eu guinchei me desculpando. "Eu não queria te chatear quando te contasse."

Ela ficou ainda mais furiosa enquanto seu rosto ficava totalmente vermelho. "Por qual motivo existente no planeta eu ficaria chateada?" Ela grunhiu com os olhos vermelhos e arregalados, jogando suas mãos no ar dramaticamente.

Bufei e me inclinei sobre o cobertor para pegar outra colherada de sorvete do pote. "Porque você basicamente despreza o Edward." Expliquei roucamente, enfiando a colher na minha boca, deixando a frieza acalmar minha garganta.

Então isso fez ser a vez dela xingar. "Bem, é claro que desprezo. Ele é totalmente desprezível." Ela disse simplesmente, como se isso fosse um fato.

Eu espreitei meus olhos para ela dolorosamente. "Não diga isso. Você nem o conhece. Não de verdade." Defendi Edward com minha voz rouca. Porque todos os argumentos dela eram completamente infundados.

Esme finalmente se meteu. "Eu acho..." Ela começou, colocou suas mãos entre a gente enquanto olhava para nós, de mim para Alice. "... que nós devemos dar uma chance para Edward por um dia, considerando o que ele fez pela Bella." Ela ergueu suas sobrancelhas para Alice.

O rosto de Alice caiu enquanto ela olhava para baixo arrependida de uma forma que quase me fez sorrir. Ela não podia sequer contestar contra isso. "Certo." Ela disse de repente, olhando para mim se desculpando. Eu sorri para ela um pouco, feliz que ao menos eu tinha uma coisa do meu lado. Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas para mim. "Como ele fez aquilo, de qualquer jeito?" Ela perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado curiosamente.

Suspirei e olhei para baixo, para o cobertor. "O toque dele é diferente." Dei com um ombro, esperando que eu não tivesse que explicar a coisa da eletricidade. Estava certa que eu já parecia louca o bastante sem mais coisas como esse para acrescentar a minha lista.

Esme limpou sua garganta, ganhando minha atenção enquanto ela se inclinava sobre o cobertor para encher sua colher. "E o quão próxima você e Edward são, querida?" Ela perguntou suavemente com uma expressão gentil.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, imaginando qual seria a melhor resposta para essa pergunta em particular. "Bem," Inclinei minha cabeça um pouco, tentando achar uma boa forma de ser vaga. "Nós conversamos muito eu acho." Dei de ombros. "Nós só saímos uma vez na verdade." Eu disse me referindo ao nosso primeiro e único encontro. "Port Angeles." Eu completei quando Esme me olhou interrogativa.

Ela assentiu pensativa antes de voltar a me olhar com uma expressão preocupada. "Como ele é quando está perto de você?" Ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

Levantei meu queixo e olhei nos olhos de Esme. "Ela é muito doce e protetor, e sempre faz com que eu me sinta confortável." Respondi roucamente, sendo honesta. Não são muitas pessoas que já viram esse lado do Edward, e eu sabia que elas ficariam com a impressão errada dele se eu não as colocasse na direção correta.

Ela sorriu docemente. "Sim, eu acho que todos tivemos essa impressão mais cedo." Ela riu, balançando sua cabeça, então parou olhando pra mim com uma careta. "Apesar que eu não estou de total acordo com a boca dele." Ela disse em reprovação. Eu tive que segurar uma risada enquanto eu enchia minha boca de sorvete, balançando minha cabeça com um falso olhar de reprovação.

"O cabelo!" Alice arfou alto, levando sua palma para cobrir sua boca e olhando para mim com olhos arregalados. Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando enquanto eu assentia minuciosamente para sua questão. Eu estava tentando parecer bonita para Edward. Isso era ridiculamente embaraçador; eu estava desejando que o cobertor-da-tortura pudesse se abrir num buraco negro, para eu me rastejar para dentro dele. Quando ela tirou a mão da sua boca, ela sorriu para mim maliciosamente. "E ele gostou?" Ela perguntou em um alto sussurro.

Eu fiquei um pouquinho surpresa com a sua curiosidade. Eu imaginei que ela não ia querer que eu fizesse nada que agradasse Edward. Mas ele gostou do cabelo, então eu assenti cautelosamente.

Seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais enquanto sua expressão ficava impossivelmente mais maliciosa. "Aposto que ele amou todas as novas roupas que você ganhou de Natal." Ela sorriu com um tom sugestivo.

Minha mandíbula caiu totalmente. Literalmente, com colher e tudo. Ela estava absolutamente bem com me vestir para seu arquiinimigo contanto que eu vestisse as roupas que ela me deu. Esme riu suavemente para a troca, de como eu fiquei boquiaberta para o sorriso malicioso de Alice.

Fechei minha boca com um ruído, me preparando para fazer um ultimo sacrifício para qualquer tipo de relacionamento semi-normal que poderia envolver Edward e Alice. "Talvez ele goste delas... ocasionalmente." Resmunguei cuisadosamente. Procurando por algum sinal de trégua.

Alice apertou seus lábios, pensativa para minha resposta. "Quão ocasionalmente" Ela perguntou delicadamente arqueando suas sobrancelhas para mim.

Bufei para ela e coloquei minha colher para baixo; feliz para a explosão de energia extra que o chocolate me deu, mas me preparando pra uma negociação um pouco demorada. Esme riu de novo e se levantou do cobertor quando Alice se jogou para mais perto de mim. "Não na escola." Eu disse firmemente. Muitas pessoas na escola para que eu pudesse me sentir confortável para ele com as coisas que ela gostava.

Ela franziu sua testa pra mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e com um biquinho. Embora ela já soubesse que eu estava indefesa para seu biquinho onde as roupas estavam envolvidas, dessa vez eu não cederia. "Isso só nos deixa os finais de semana." Fez biquinho. Rolei meus olhos para o biquinho, mostrando para ela que isso não estava funcionando dessa vez. Ela bufou e cruzou seus braços no peito. "Tudo bem. Só nos finais de semana." Ela aceitou a contragosto. Sorri para ela, surpresa que eu tinha ganhado essa facilmente, e resolvendo me trancar no quarto todo final de semana. "Mas!" Ela adicionou com um grito, fazendo meu sorriso desaparecer. "Nada está fora de questão." Ela sorriu.

Chacoalhei minha cabeça veemente. "De jeito nenhum, Alice. Nada de saias, nada de saltos. E eu fico com um veto por final de semana." Negociei firmemente, precisando disso para funcionar, mas sabendo que não existia nenhum jeito de eu me sentir perto de estar confortável em qualquer coisa como aquelas, nem mesmo perto de Edward.

Ela riu de mim. "Okay, sem saias curtas ou vestidos, e sem salto. Um veto só." Ela esclareceu com um sobrancelha arqueada. Mordi meu lábio um pouco para a sua oferta final. Ela olhou para mim por um longo tempo, prendendo a respiração enquanto eu refletia dentro da minha cabeça. Logo, eu assenti para ela em concordância e ela soltou um suspiro profundo.

E o grito que ela deu enquanto pulava para cima e para baixo no cobertor entusiasmadamente me fez cobrir minhas orelhas e me encolher para longe. Eu estava feliz por ver ela feliz, mas eu temia para a trégua toda.

Comecei a fazer o jantar logo, enquanto Alice assumia comando do meu guarda-roupas para montar para o fim de semana, feliz com a distração para me manter acordada. Fiz o alfredo para Edward, quero dizer, ele confessou que me amava, ao menos eu faria para o meu namorado seu prato favorito. Sorri sonolenta para a panela de pasta enquanto eu a cozinhava.

Ao longo do jantar, Esme continuou a atirar olhares simpáticos para mim enquanto Alice tagarelava incansavelmente sobre acessórios e as melhores cores que combinavam com o tom da minha pele. Eu acho que eu era um inverno. Ou alguma merda estúpida assim. E eu acho que a única razão para Esme deixar ela ir falando sobre isso era que não tornaria as coisas tão tensas.

E enquanto ela lavava os pratos comigo depois do jantar eu descobri o porquê.

Esme pegou um prato, secando-o enquanto eu lavava. "Dr. Cullen e eu tivemos um discussão hoje." Ela disse baixinho, colocando o prato em cima do balcão e pegando outro. Ela não estava olhando em meus olhos enquanto ela dizia aquilo, me fazendo ficar um pouco nervosa enquanto me perguntava sobre o que era essa conversa. "Sobre terapias alternativas." Ela sussurrou.

Balancei minha cabeça para a torneira, agarrando o balcão com frustração. "Não" Guinchei firmemente, fechando meus olhos. Isso era uma discussão que eu nunca queria discutir. "Sinto muito sobre o acidente de hoje, Esme, mas..." Virei minha cabeça para ela com uma expressão suplicante. "Eu não quero isso." Conclui quietamente.

Ela soltou um profundo suspiro ao meu lado e se inclinou de volta contra o balcão. "Eu sei, eu sempre respeitei suas decisões sobre isso." Ela disse suavemente, olhando para mim se desculpando. "Mas eu tenho que tentar."

Balancei minha cabeça e continuei a lavrar a louça, deixando claro que todos os seus esforços seriam desperdiçados. Esme estava pensando que eu só iria a um escritório uma vez por semana, para falar dos meus sentimentos. Mas eu sabia bem o que acontecia naqueles lugares. Todos eles queriam me provocar, e depois que eles o fizessem, queriam me controlar. E então todos eles queriam me drogar até eu me acalmar até que eu não fosse nada além de um vegetal que anda. A vida que euestava levando aqui agora era de longe muito mais normal e confortável que aquela.

Na hora que comecei a fazer meus Coconut Confession Confections, eu estava tão cansada que eu mal conseguia deixar meus olhos abertos. Meus músculos estavam doloridos e tensos, e eu não via a hora de ir para o Edward então eu podeira tomar aquelas pílulas azuis bonitas para dor. Alinhei todos os sacos de cookies. Eu tinha adicionado o Dr. Cullen na mistura de hoje a noite, como um silencioso agradecimento pela ajuda depois do ginásio. E também por dar a Esme uma razão para sair todos os dias. E então tinham sete.

Ás dez, tomei uma precaução extra com a porta do meu quarto, trancando-a antes de fechá-la, e tendo certeza que eu tinha a chave no bolso do meu agasalho. Eu não costumava fazer essas precauções, mas eu estava preocupada sobre alguém ir me checar durante a noite. Eu estava esperando que a porta fechada fosse o bastante para mandar a pessoa embora se o fizessem. Saí pela porta rapidamente, me encolhendo dentro do meu agasalho para a brisa fria enquanto eu andava pelo meu caminho para fora, cruzando o quintal com minha mochila nas costas.

Quando comecei a escalar, eu olhei para cima para a janela mal iluminada de Edward, me dando a energia que precisava para subir o restante do meu caminho.

Ele tinha aberto a porta antes que eu pudesse bater. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes encontraram os meus com um sorriso enquanto ele me tirou do frio ás pressas, e assim que entramos ele tirou meu capuz. Me virei para encará-lo com um sorriso gigante, quase caindo com minhas exaustão, na verdade bem ansiosa para ganhar o meu beijo.

E ele não me desapontou, ficando próximo de mim e pegou meu rosto gentilmente com suas mãos e tocou carinhosamente seus lábios nos meus com um suspiro. Eu imaginei que ele estava com medo de se aprofundar e machucar meu nariz. Como se eu fosse realmente me importar quando ele estava me beijando?

Então eu afundei meus dedos no seu cabelo bagunçado e me pressionei contra ele, lançando minha língua através de seus lábios, o instruindo a aprofundar o beijo. Ele suspirou de novo, abrindo seus lábios para sua língua encontrar a minha enquanto ele acariciava a minha bochecha carinhosamente com uma mão enquanto ele trazia a outra em volta da minha cintura para gentilmente colocar meu corpo mais perto do dele.

Ele massageou minha língua com a dele lentamente e preguiçosamente, acariciando minha bochecha com seu polegar. Ele se afastou depois de algum tempo, abrindo seus olhos verdes para encarar nos meus, enquanto eu descobria que toda a nova intensidade que ele estava mostrando nos seus olhar, era na verdade amor. Perceber isso me fez sorrir para ele sonolentamente enquanto ele tirava sua mão da minha bochecha e pegava minha mão com a dele para me guiar para cama.

Eu tirei minha mochila assim que cheguei na ponta da cama, descarreguei os potinhos de comida com um sorriso no meu rosto, e tirei meu agasalho quando eu subi na cama.

"Nós podemos ir para cama agora." Ele disse suavemente enquanto olhava pra mim preocupado.

Zombei para ele. "De jeito nenhum. Eu fiz o seu favorito." Eu guinchei, pondo o pote na sua frente. Ele sorriu pra mim docemente, então ele rolou seus olhos, me fazendo rir.

Eu deixei a cama por um momento para pegar meu celestial remédio para dor. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto eu colocava a pílula na minha boca e tomei um gole da sua soda. Eu só sorri de volta e subi na cama, sentando ao seu lado de novo, e inclinei minha cabeça até seu ombro enquanto ele comia.

Ele estava gemendo e vibrando a cada mordida, me fazendo rir sonolentamente enquanto eu olhava para cima do seu ombro, para seu rosto. "Então," Ele começou lentamente, tomando um gole da soda e colocando-a de volta na mesa de cabeceira com um ruído. "Escola amanhã vai ser interessante pra caralho." Ele sorriu para baixo, pra mim.

Tentei fazer uma pequena careta quando olhei para ele. "Se com interessante você quer dizer, horrivelmente humilhante e completamente constrangedor, então sim. Concordo plenamente." Rebati sarcásticamente.

Ele franziu o cenho pra mim e trocou seu garfo de mão, e então ele colocou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura com um pequeno aperto. "Eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer merda nenhuma com você." Ele disse confiante, girando seu macarrão ao redor de seu garfo.

Sorri no seu ombro para a menção dele ficar comigo na escola. Eu estava pensando o quanto Edward iria se opor em ser carinhoso na escola. Como... na frente de Jessica Stanley. O pensamento me fez sorrir ainda mais.

"Por que diabos você está sorrindo?" Ele mastigava com um sorriso no seu rosto enquanto olhava para baixo, pra mim.

Meu rosto ficou impossivelmente vermelho quando ele olhou para mim interrogativamente. Soltei um profundo suspiro para seu penetrante olhar, sabendo que eu raramente podia evitá-lo. "Beijar você adoidadamente na frente de Jéssica Stanley." Eu respondi com minha voz rouca cautelosa.

Fiquei aliviada quando ele riu para mim, balançando sua cabeça. "Yeah, isso não teria preço, porra." Ele continuou rindo suavemente enquanto ele dava outra mordida, e então se voltou para mim parecendo sério. "Claro que nós temos que ter certeza que o Newton vai estar assistindo também." Ele mastigou.

Ri suavemente e assenti contra seu ombro. Ele ficaria com muita inveja que Edward podia realmente me tocar.

Ele terminou de comer rapidamente, provavelmente com pressa para que eu fosse para a cama. Eu entrei no banheiro e murchei quando vi meu rosto refletido no espelho. Cutuquei suavemente meu olho e nariz machucado, estremecendo de dor, e odiando como meus olhos pareciam tortos de inchaço. Enquanto eu estava colocando meu pijama, eu estava pensando o quão ruim eu seria se mudasse meu pedido para Edward não machucar James. Enquanto escovava meus dentes, eu decidi que isso provavelmente me faria uma pessoa muito ruim. Violência nunca é a resposta... embora ela em algumas ocasiões seja hilária.

Deslizei sobre as cobertas para esperar por Edward enquanto ele colocava seu pijama, me sentido de longe bem mais confortável do que me senti o dia todo, e absolutamente aquecida nas cobertas enquanto eu balançava os dedos dos pés contra os lençóis de algodão confortáveis, rolando neles para assumir minha posição.

Ele quase correu para a cama quando tinha acabado no banheiro, bastante impaciente para me abraçar ou impaciente para que eu dormisse, eu não sabia qual dos dois. Provavelmente uma combinação dos dois. Ele deslizou até a borda da cama para apagar a luz antes de se deitar completamente.

Ele me acolheu gentilmente, mas machuquei meu nariz por enterrar meu rosto em seu peito como eu sempre fazia. Fiz uma careta para ele, lançando meus olhos para seu peito e de volta para ele significativamente. Compreensão atravessou seu rosto enquanto ele nos rolava um pouco, deitando de costas e deixando minha bochecha no seu ombro enquanto ele colocava seus braços ao meu redor.

Bastante satisfeita com a nova posição, levantei minha mão para cima e comecei a cariciar seu cabelo macio e bagunçado. Ele suspirou e moveu sua cabeça para beijar carinhosamente o topo da minha cabeça, nos meus cabelos.

"Eu te amo." Ele inspirou no meu cabelo suavemente e carinhosamente, apertando minha cintura firmemente.

Sorri largamente quando entrelacei minhas pernas nas dele, parecendo ansiosa para ouvir ele me dizendo isso todas as noites antes de dormimos. "Também te amo." Eu respondi em um suave sussurro, cantarolando para ele dormir e me entregando ao sono logo depois. Nos amorosos braços do meu namorado, Edward do caralho Cullen.

* * *

**N/T Lary:** Alguns de vocês devem saber que o fanfiction . net ficou "fora do ar" para postagens desde o sábado 19 de Março, isso ocrreu em todos os países e na terça 22, começou a voltar para alguns, para nós ainda não "voltou" mas a Ju Martinhão me passou um e-mail com uma "gambiarra" para fazer funcionar e aqui estamos nós.

Pretendo att amanhã ou terça de manhã o 29.

Nem vou pedir desculpas pelo tempo sem postar, pois não foi nossa culpa.

Apreciem o capítulo e beijos ! (Se alguma autora quizer o e-mail falando como postar, mesmo com o erro deixe seu e-mail na review ok.)

**NT Lê:** Vocês já devem saber disso, mas para quem não sabe, o site teve uma crise onde vários autores de vários paises não conseguiam atualizar/editar. Esse foi o unico motivo para o qual a fic está a tanto tempo sem atualizar.

E agora...

E aí? Eu chorei que nem bebê com esse capítulo. Falei que tinha uma coisinha especial nesse capítulo. Apesar que chamar de coisinha foi super inadequado da minha parte.

Me sinto uma boba por estar pulando de felicidade por finalmente estar postando isso pro vocês. _Wharever._

E teve gente dizendo que eu deixo vocês curiosos. Mas gentem, essa é a minha função. _Hee- loou!_

Aproveitando o imbalo, muito obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews. Nunca achei que Wide Awake ia ter uma resposta tão maravilhosa no FF, e fico maravilhada com cada uma das suas reviews.

Love, Letícia.


	29. German Chocolate Inferiors

**Observações:**Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer:**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capitulo 29 - German Chocolate Inferiors- Inferiores Chocolates Alemãs**

**BPOV**

Meu nariz estava dolorido quando eu acordei no peito de Edward com o alarme. Era uma dor latente que me fez desejar a dolorosa cauterização branca do dia anterior.

Edward tirou uma mão da minha cintura e usou para raivosamente bater no alarme ao seu lado. Ele não grunhiu. Mas eu com certeza sim, caralho. Ele se mexeu embaixo de mim e se moveu até que seu rosto estava nivelado ao meu. Quando eu finalmente abri meus olhos ele estava deitado na minha frente, nublados olhos verdes inspecionando o dano da cotovelada de James.

Ele assobiou.

Eu grunhi. "Está tão ruim assim?" Eu murmurei. Minha voz não estava tão ruim como ontem, mas ainda estava bastante rala, e me fazendo querer algo bastante quente para beber ou algo bastante frio. Ele passou uma mão por seu desgrenhado amanhecido cabelo bronze e fez uma careta.

Eu grunhi de novo, e levantei as cobertas sobre o meu obviamente horrendo rosto, me virando de costas e mergulhando. Eu escutei ele suspirar e tentar puxar as cobertas, mas eu as segurei lá. Como se meu dia não fosse ser constrangedor o suficiente, eu tinha que ficar ao lado do maravilhoso Edward Cullen parecendo... o que fosse que eu parecia.

Ele suspirou de novo quando eu não soltei as cobertas. "Não seja tão difícil merda. Você é linda. " Ele murmurou na sua grossa voz matinal.

Eu abaixei as cobertas só o suficiente para ver ele deitado me encarando, apoiado em um cotovelo. "Sério?" Eu sussurrei, parecendo uma estúpida adolescente auto-consciente. Provavelmente por que eu era.

Ele rolou os olhos pra trás de suas pálpebras pesadas. "Sim." Ele caiu de costas e começou a passar sua mão pelo cabelo de novo. "Você é sempre linda pra caralho. Agora tire o seu traseiro da cama." Ele virou para mim e sorriu tortamente. Eu sorri por instinto, mas o pequeno Edward na minha cabeça estava gritando 'Besteira'.

Com um grunhido, eu rolei para fora da cama e fiz o meu caminho para o banheiro. Estava ... horrível. Eu olhei irritada para o espelho. O inchaço havia diminuído, mas um largo caminho de um azul escuro se espalhava pela ponta do meu nariz até o meu olho. Pessoas iam me ver assim o dia todo. Bella Swan ... estranha garota louca com nariz azul e preto. Eu me virei, decidindo que negação era um rio na terra da Bella também.

Eu fiquei olhando para o seu chuveiro longamente, impaciente para chegar em casa, assim eu poderia tomar um. Bem quente. Meus músculos ainda estavam doloridos, e eu estava questionando se a escola tinha uma política contra alunos estarem sobre influência de bonitas pílulas azuis.

Edward estava esperando na porta por mim de novo quando eu deixei os seus cookies. Me arrastei até onde ele estava parado contra a parede, parecendo bem mais cansado do que eu estava. Ele sorriu sonolento para mim e deslizou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando contra ele e se inclinando para me dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Eu ia fazer bico e puxar ele para mais perto e esmagar seu rosto no meu. Mas eu decidi salvar gestos como esses para as bonitas pílulas azuis. Então no lugar eu lhe dei um sorriso e desci pela casa.

O banho quente foi ... Celestial nem faz jus. Foi ... Edwardial. E quando eu ficava embaixo do jato quente de água e limpava cada centímetro do meu cansado e dolorido corpo, eu decidi que Edwardial deveria ser definitivamente um adjetivo.

A manhã em casa foi mais agitada do que eu gostaria. Enquanto fazia o café da manhã, eu descobri que Esme ia ter que vir para escola comigo para falar com a diretoria sobre o meu incidente. Ela continuava a me dizer que eu podia ficar em casa, mas eu decidi que já que era uma Sexta, eu queria acabar com isso. Ter o final de semana para me recuperar. Porque eu sabia que iria ser constrangedor e horrivelmente mortificante. Até Edward não podia parar os olhares e sussurros. Melhor deixá-los tirarem tudo do sistema agora, e talvez ... se eu fosse muito sortuda ... até Segunda, eu voltaria a ser a garota invisível que todo mundo cuidadosamente evitava.

Alice parecia desapontada com a presença de Esme quando ela se juntou a nós para o café da manhã. Eu acho que ela estava morrendo para ficar sozinha comigo assim ela podia consegui todos os detalhes podres sobre mim e Edward.

Ela olhou para o meu nariz e assoviou conforme ela deslizava no banco à minha frente.  
Eu rolei meus olhos, parando um grunhido. "Você sabe..." Ela começou enquanto passava amanteigava sua torrada. "Eu tenho umas letais bases que iriam cobrir esse hematoma todinho" Ela disse em uma voz cantada.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e bebi meu suco de laranja por que eu não podia fazer uma careta sem dor. Eu não fazia essa coisa de maquiagem. Nunca. Mas tinha uma boa chance que se eu aparecesse sem hematomas, as bocas abertas não seriam tão ruins. Eu passei todo o café da manhã ponderando ao lado de Esme antes de finalmente concordar em um aceno que fez o rosto de Alice se iluminar.

E conforme ela animadamente aplicava a maquiagem no meu nariz enquanto eu estava sentada na sua penteadeira, eu rapidamente a informei que isso era uma ocasião única. Ela sorriu fracamente para mim concordando, fazendo um comentário sobre o quão sortuda eu era pelo inchaço ter acabado.

E quando ela tinha acabado, eu estava pronta para caçar o inventor do creme mágico e dar a ele um saco de cookies também. Eu virei meu rosto no espelho com uma expressão de surpresa. Se você sabe exatamente o que procurar, você provavelmente saberia. Mas para observantes casuais... eu era só Bella Swan... estranha garota maluca. O normal.

Esme sorriu para mim fracamente conforme eu levantava o meu capuz para andar porta a fora com uma olhar apreciativo para o trabalho de Alice. Alice foi de Porshe enquanto eu ia com Esme. E basicamente passei toda a viagem de carro me afundando mais e mais no meu lugar, como se pudesse me engolir e me salvar do horrível dia a minha frente.

Ela estacionou mais perto do prédio de administração, me salvando da humilhação imediata da zona de estacionamento dos estudantes. Os olhares que eu recebia conforme nós entravamos no pequeno escritório não eram muito melhores do que os que eu recebia nos corredores. Os adultos não me viam como alguma novidade ou piada. Eles pareciam... assustados. Eu não tinha certeza do que eles estavam assustados, ou conseguia escolher qual reação eu preferia. De qualquer jeito, eu mantive meu capuz para cima e minha cabeça para baixo enquanto eles nós conduziam para o escritório do diretor.

Eu levantei minha cabeça só o suficiente para encontrar a cadeira mais afastada no canto para me afundar. Esme pegou a cadeira mais perto da mesa do Diretor, onde eu assumi que ele estava sentado dando olhares cautelosos para mim conforme eu mantinha minha cabeça abaixada.

Eu estava agradecida pelo excesso de uso do dinheiro público do diretor assim que a minha professora ia se meter. Seu escritório era tão grande que todo mundo mantinha uma ... na maior parte, uma distância confortável. Eu escutei em um interesse mórbido eles discutindo meu problema como se eu nem estivesse presente. Esme começou a jogar palavras que eu abominava. Termos médicos sobre a minha 'condição' que eu nem podia ouvir mentalmente sem erro ortográfico.

Eu escutei horrorizada eles discutindo alternativas educacionais de incentivo como escola em casa. O que era totalmente absurdo. Como se fosse algo que nós nunca havíamos discutido e descartado. Esme disse isso a eles. E ela também fez um comentário muito espirituoso e afiado sobre o excesso do uso do dinheiro único que vinha do seu salário. O diretor gaguejou e se remexeu. Não esperando uma mulher tão delicada como Esme o pôr em seu lugar.

Ao invés de discutir mais o assunto, o diretor apresentou apressadamente todos os meus professores para fazer cuidadosas mudanças no meu arranjo de lugar, e concordou que a instituição iria me 'acomodar' no melhor jeito nas suas habilidades. Eu estava ambos agradecida e impossivelmente mais horrorizada por seus esforços. Estava destinado que isso só traria mais atenção caso me tratassem diferente. E como se escutar tudo isso não fosse horrível o suficiente, eles eventualmente começaram a discutir ... situações de emergência.

"Em caso de qualquer incidentes futuros," Esme começou em uma voz apertada, me fazendo encolher no meu capuz com a idéia de qualquer coisa da tipo. "Você tem a minha autorização imediata para permitir Edward Cullen atenda ela de qualquer jeito possível."

Minha cabeça se ergueu bruscamente, finalmente permitindo que eu absorvesse a cena a minha frente, conforme eu ficava de boca aberta, olhado para Esme que estava sentada de frente para o diretor careca. Era um comentário inesperado, para dizer o mínimo. Ela mandou um olhar de soslaio para mim, sentada no canto mais distante do quarto. Ela parecia indecisa, então eu dei a ela um pequeno sorriso, garantindo a ela que era uma boa idéia.

As expressões nos rostos dos meus professores eram impagáveis. Eu tinha a impressão que eles raramente queriam deixar Edward Cullen fazer qualquer coisa. O cômodo foi eventualmente lotado, com um balanço de cabeça geral concordando com seu pedido.

E quando a reunião estava concluída, Esme parecia meio convencida conforme nós saiamos do escritório da administração.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de entrar em seu carro, me mandando um ultimo olhar significativo. Ela estava me dando uma escolha, me dizendo com seus olhos que se eu realmente quisesse esse seria o fim do meu dia na escola. Mas eu só sorri de volta para ela. Eu nunca fui muito de procrastinação, mesmo quando era uma mortificante e desconfortável situação.

O sinal tocou indicando o final do primeiro período conforme eu assistia o carro dela desaparecer do estacionamento. Com um suspiro profundo e com uma determinação que nem eu pensava ser capaz, eu fiz o meu caminho para a aula.

As portas começaram a esvaziar conforme eu fazia meu caminho pelo pátio com a minha cabeça baixa. Eu olhava para cima o suficiente para fazer o meu caminho, mas nada a mais. Eu não podia ver os olhares, mas eu podia praticamente sentir eles enquanto fazia meu caminho pelo meio do pátio. Eu enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos no meu casaco e apertei meu punho fortemente.

Eles estavam olhando e sussurrando e algumas vezes até rindo. Mas eles ainda estavam evitando; concedendo a mim uma distancia cuidadosa conforme eu passava, encarando o concreto molhado com um rosto vermelho.

E então eu senti.

Formigamento.

Eu sorri para o concreto e eu diminui meus passos minuciosamente, questionando seu eu devia olhar para cima e ir até ele.

Eu não precisei. Eu senti um braço deslizar em volta da minha cintura com a corrente pulsante de eletricidade que era Edward e eu interrompi os meus passos. Minha postura rígida imediatamente relaxou com o seu toque. Eu suspirei e finalmente levantei minha cabeça para olhar para a pessoa ao meu lado.

Edward estava parado ao meu lado na sua jaqueta de couro com o seu cabelo bronze bagunçado balançando na leve brisa da manhã. Seus penetrantes olhos verdes estavam queimando nos meus conforme eu sorria e me inclina no seu lado casualmente, não sabendo o quão perto nós poderíamos estar. Ele retornou o sorriso tortamente, se inclinando para dar um delicado beijo na minha testa. Eu sorri mais largamente, virando o meu corpo para o seu peito e fechando os meus olhos enquanto seus lábios se demoravam na minha pele momentaneamente.

Quando ele finalmente se reclinou, ele deu um olhar significativo para o capuz na minha cabeça. Mais como um olhar irritado, na verdade. Eu nunca entenderia o seu rancor contra ele. Talvez ele gostasse do meu cabelo, eu não sei. Ele pareceu sentir a minha falta de vontade de tirar porque ele não fez mais nenhum movimento.

Ele examinou o meu nariz com lábios franzidos. "Você sara rápido pra caralho." Ele sorriu, movendo sua mão livre para acariciar minha bochecha amorosamente. Eu ri e revirei os olhos. Mas o meu revirar de olhos mudou o meu campo de visão momentaneamente o suficiente para eu notar as pessoas a nossa volta.

Eu deixei meu olhar lentamente vagar pela expressão dos alunos, que era multi-tarefa já que eles estavam andando e boquiabertos para a visão de Edward acariciando a bochecha da garota louca simultaneamente. O dedão de Edward começou a acariciar minha bochecha, me relaxando enquanto eu retornava a minha atenção para seus olhos verdes. Mas ele estava olhando irritado para os passantes, um grande contraste com sua caricia amorosa.

Eu suspirei, ganhando sua atenção, e sorri de volta para ele. "Eu estou meio que acostumada com todo esse negócio de encarar agora." Dei de ombros, honestamente. Não significava que estava confortável, sendo encarada, mas eu tinha construído uma resistência a isso de algum jeito.

Ele suspirou e abaixou sua mão, retornando para o meu lado e deslizando seu braço pela minha cintura de novo. "Vamos, eu te acompanho até a sala." Ele sorriu, me conduzindo pelo pátio até as portas. Eu relaxei no seu lado conforme nós viajávamos por todos os olhares e sussurros. Ele apertou seu abraço na minha cintura quando nós entravamos pelos corredores da escola e os sussurros eram facilmente escutados.  
Eu os ignorei e apoiei minha cabeça contra o ombro de Edward, deixando todo seu amor e eletricidade me relaxar completamente. Ele parou na porta da sala do meu segundo período, me puxando ao lado da parede, e me encostando contra ela enquanto ele olhava em volta do corredor nervosamente.

Ele suspirou e colocou uma das suas mãos na parede ao lado da minha cabeça, se inclinando sobre mim em uma estranha posição protetora. "Me faz uma promessa?" Ele sussurrou, centímetros longe do meu rosto com suas sobrancelhas levemente franzidas em preocupação. Eu concordei sem hesitação. Ele deu outro olhar atento em volta do corredor antes de finalmente me olhar de novo. "Espera por mim na sua mesa depois da aula?" Ele perguntou baixinho e uma expressão que sugeria que a promessa seria feita depois de todas as aulas.

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Edward, você não pode me levar para todas as aulas." Eu disse, racional. Apesar da idéia ser muito atraente, não fazia sentido ele gastar o tempo extra atravessando o campus e arriscar constantes atrasos por minha causa.

Ele rolou seus olhos de volta para mim, inclinando sua cabeça na minha mais e olhando nos meus olhos intensamente. Minha respiração engatou um pouco conforme ele se aproximava, até que seus lábios estavam mal descansando nos meus. Sem a minha permissão, minha respiração começou a acelerar enquanto ele tomava levemente meu lábio inferior entre os seus, nunca quebrando nosso olhar. Eu queria beijar ele de volta, mas o jeito que seus olhos estavam me hipnotizando conforme eles se infiltravam nos meus, me rendeu completamente paralisada.

Ele soltou meu lábio inferior e lentamente sorriu para mim. "Você só me assiste fazer essa merda." Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios, levantando suas sobrancelhas e se reclinando com o mesmo sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto.

Eu concordei. Meio grogue.

Ele riu e se afastou, balançando uma mão para a porta e assistindo eu entrar. Eu peguei o novo lugar que o professor apontou para mim no fundo da classe. Quando eu olhei de volta para a porta, ele tinha sumido, e eu ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso. E quando todos os alunos entraram e começaram a olhar para mim, tudo que eu podia pensar era em ver o Edward em uma hora.

**EPOV**

Eu olhei irritado para todas as pessoas conforme eu passava, fazendo meu caminho para a segunda aula. Bella era ingênua. Ela não entendia o quanto essa pessoas tinha poder sobre ela. Tudo que bastava era um cuzão muito curioso. E ela estaria fodida. Nada estava me impedindo de protegê-la completamente agora. Se eu achasse que realmente pudesse escapar com isso, eu me transferiria pra todas as merdas de aulas dela e nunca abandonaria o seu lado.

É claro, levá-la para cada aula era o máximo de acesso que eu podia ter. Então eu fazia. Pessoas estavam me encarando mais, não que eu desse alguma merda. Normalmente esse tipo de atenção me deixaria incomodado e puto. Eles superariam eventualmente, assim que a novidade sobre nós desgasta-se.

Quando o sinal tocou para o segundo período, eu era o primeiro filho da puta fora daquela porta, cruzando o pátio de volta para a minha garota. Ela foi boa. Sentando na sua mesa e esperando por mim bem como eu tinha pedido. Ela levantou a cabeça quando eu apareci na porta e sorriu para mim, pegando sua bolsa e se arrastando até mim.

Eu queria muito pedir para ela tirar aquele maldito capuz, mas eu sabia melhor. Havia muitas pessoas aqui pra ela fazer isso. E eu não queria fazer a minha garota desconfortável, então eu só coloquei meu braço em volta da sua pequena cintura de novo e a levei para o terceiro período. Ela se inclinou no meu lado enquanto nós andávamos pelos corredores, respirando profundamente e ocasionalmente e me cheirando. Eu estava fazendo aquela merda um pouquinho também. Flores e cookies. _Divino pra caralho__._

Eu ainda olhava um pouco irritado, guiando ela em volta das pessoas no corredor. Eles olhavam, eu encarava. Eu a deixei na sua terceira aula com um delicado beijo na topo da sua cabeça. Ela sorriu para mim e entrou na sala, olhando de volta para mim enquanto eu ficava para ter certeza que ela chegou a sua mesa sem ser fodida.

Quando o terceiro período estava acabado, eu tinha certeza que todo mundo sabia. Os sussurros nos corredores eram um pouco ridículos, caralho. Nada nem remotamente original. Quando eu andei para a porta da sala dela, eu bisbilhotei dentro, tirando um momento para inspecionar seu rosto cuidadosamente para ter certeza que os sussurros não a estavam afetando conforme ela andava até mim.

Ela estava sendo uma pequena campeã sobre toda a situação. Ainda com a porra da cabeça para baixo e se encostando no meu lado conforme nós passávamos as pessoas, mas ela estava conseguindo. Ela provavelmente teve a chance de ficar em casa hoje, evitar por merda do máximo de tempo possível. Mas não é assim que a minha garota funciona. Eu estava começando a ver isso mais e mais a cada dia.

Eu nós levei para o refeitório depois do terceiro período, parando na porta com meu braço em volta de sua cintura e franzindo as sobrancelhas ... um pouco incerto de merda. Eu não sabia onde sentar com ela. Eu finalmente decidi levá-la para a minha mesa. Se Brandon e Jazz quisessem sentar com a gente, eles podiam. E mesmo que fosse encher o meu saco pra caralho, se Rose e Emmett quisessem sentar com a gente também, eu manteria minha boca fechada sobre essa merda.

Ela parecia um pouco surpresa no início quando eu a conduzi a minha mesa, mas não reclamou da minha escolha quando eu puxei sua cadeira para ela. Ela sorriu para o chão e sentou no lugar timidamente, tirando seus cookies de sua bolsa conforme eu me sentava ao seu lado. Então ela fez uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse fazer por conta própria. Ela levantou uma mão e tirou o capuz, soltando todo seu longo cabelo castanho livremente. Eu sorri pra caralho para ela, feliz de me livrar do capuz, mesmo tendo quase certeza que ela colocaria de volta depois do almoço. Ainda era um grande passo. Minha garota estava confortável comigo ao seu lado.

Dei uma olhada em volta da refeitório onde todo mundo ainda estava basicamente a merda de encarando. Eu rolei meus olhos e levei a minha cadeira mais perto da minha garota, preocupado que eles estavam fazendo ela desconfortável.

Eu deslizei a minha mão embaixo de seu cabelo, segurando a base do seu pescoço e acariciando levemente com o meu dedão.

Ele estremeceu e virou a cabeça para mim, corando com um pequeno sorriso. Eu ri para a coloração e continuei acariciando seu pescoço enquanto nós comíamos nossos sacos de deliciosos pra caralho cookies em um silêncio, que era mais confortável do que se esperaria conforme nos estávamos embaixo dos olhos examinadores do refeitório.

Brandon e Jazz entraram no local dez minutos depois, parecendo desarrumados pra caralho. O cabelo deles estava para todos os lados, lábios vermelhos e inchados, arrumando suas roupas olhando pelo local. Brandon teve um fleche de pânico em seus olhos quando seu olhar caiu no lugar vazio da Bella. Rose e Emmett estavam presentes, mas muito ocupados um com o outro para perceber a falta de alguém. Eventualmente seu olhar mudou devagar para a nossa mesa ... e eu. Eu podia ver merda dela bufando do outro lado da porra do local. Eu sorri para ela conforme ela fazia seu caminho para a mesa com Jazz.

Jazz e eu tivemos uma conversa durante o caminho para a escola. Era um direto 'manos antes de minas' discurso. Eu era para manter a porra da boca fechada sobre o que ele sabia, e ele era pra salvar o meu traseiro de qualquer castração que pudesse acontecer. Ele sentou na minha frente na mesa, como sempre, deixando Brandon para sentar ao seu lado enquanto ela olhava para mim um pouco irritada. Eu acho que toda aquela gratidão foi para o inferno quando eu fui descoberto sendo o namorado.

Ela olhou minha mão escondida embaixo do cabelo da minha garota enquanto eu acariciava seu pescoço levemente e dava um mordida no meu cookie. Ela olhou Bella com uma expressão séria. "Vocês dois estão dormindo juntos?" Ela perguntou abruptamente.

Bella e eu ambos engasgamos nos nossos pedaços de cookies simultaneamente, tossindo pedaços e ficando vermelho. Eu acho que eu percebi primeiro que ela queria dizer sexo e não dormir casual, então eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda tentando limpar minhas vias aéreas.

Minha garota não estava feliz. Eu assisti quando elas começaram a mandar estranhos olhares uma a outra, e finalmente se recuperando do ataque de tosse. Brandon mandou dardos para a minha mão, ainda acariciando seu pescoço, como se ela não quisesse eu tocando ela. Bella cerrou seus olhos de volta. Uma batalha silenciosa que aparentemente ela estava perdendo já que ela bufou e se afundou na cadeira.

Isso foi uma merda interessante. Curioso sobre esse estranho novo desenvolvimento onde a Brandon não podia reclamar sobre eu tocar a minha garota, eu me inclinei sobre a cabeça de Bella pressionando meu nariz em seu cabelo e inspirando com um sorriso.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus." Eu escutei a Brandon murmurar do seu lugar. Eu ri no cabelo da minha garota e me afastei, sorrindo para a Brandon. Eu na verdade queria fazer mais, como beijar o pescoço dela bem na sua frente, e vê-la ter um infarto. Mas eu nuca o faria. Deixaria Bella desconfortável, então eu me conformei com a delicada caricia em seu pescoço enquanto nós comíamos.

Brandon não teve problema em se adaptar a nossa mesa. Ela era basicamente a única falando. Jazz, minha garota, e eu éramos pessoas quietas.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ela quando ela começou animadamente a discutir planos para o Dia dos Namorados com Jazz. Coitado do bastardo. Faltava mais de um mês para essa merda, e ela já tinha tudo planejado. E mais estranho ainda, Jazz não parecia da a mínima merda, vendo ela vibrar com entusiasmo pelo evento com um pequeno sorriso flertando seus lábios._Dominado do caralho__._

No meio de escutar Brandon sugerindo seu próprio presente dos Dias dos Namorados e as três melhores escolhas para arranjo de flores, eu senti uma mão no meu joelho. Eu olhei para a minha garota que estava encarando intensamente o topo da mesa enquanto comia com sua mão livre e massageava o meu joelho com a outra.

Eu sorri e acariciei seu pescoço um pouco mais firmemente com meu dedão, mostrando para ela que o gesto estava tudo bem para mim.

Nós andamos para Bio juntos depois de Bella colocar seu capuz, depois do almoço. Eu segurei sua cintura firmemente conforme nós serpenteávamos pelos corredores, já acostumado com os olhares naquele ponto. Mr. Banner queria mudar o lugar dela, mas ela não escutou, sentando na nossa mesa de laboratório enquanto ele olhava para ela com uma expressão frustrada.

Minha garota se sentou no seu banco perto de mim, vindo para mais perto quando a aula começou. Eu não me importei nem um pouco. Na verdade, eu peguei sua mão de novo, trazendo para de baixo da mesa e segurando até que ela precisasse para escrever. Eu podia ver Newton a duas mesas a nossa frente, morrendo para se virar e a merda de nós analisar, como todo mundo estava fazendo. Incluindo o Sr. Banner. O que parecia inapropriado pra caralho se você me perguntasse.

Mesmo sobre os olhares próximos de toda a sala de aula enquanto nós sentávamos um perto do outro, minha garota parecia completamente relaxada ao meu lado, pegando a minha mão de novo quando ela tinha terminado de escrever seu dever. Quando o sinal tocou, eu esperei todo mundo sair antes de levar minha garota para fora.  
Eu estava preocupado sobre ginástica. Eu não queria a lá, caralho. Não com James, não com Stanley e suas hienas, nem mesmo com aquele idiota de merda do técnico. E quando nós paramos nas portas duplas, eu disse isso a ela.

Ela suspirou para mim e olhou em volta nervosamente. "Eu ficarei bem. O técnico já fez ..."Ela parou e fez uma careta, fazendo aspas no ar. " 'acomodações'. " Ela terminou seca, olhando para o chão e puxando a manga do seu capuz.

Ainda não me aplacou nem um pouco, caralho. Principalmente quando eu vi Stanley entrando com seu grupo. Ela me olhou bem nos olhos e sorriu para mim ... tentando ser seduzível mas só se sucedendo em me fazer merda de um nauseado. Eu rapidamente me virei para minha garota, que estava olhando para Stanley com uma expressão estranha que eu não entendia.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e levantei minha mão para por meu dedo embaixo do seu queixo, virando seu rosto para mim. Seus grandes olhos castanhos encontraram os meus com uma mistura estranha de determinação, amor, raiva, e aquela mesma amargura que eu tinha visto em seus olhos antes.

E antes que pudesse questionar ela sobre qualquer merda, ela me empurrou forte contra as portas duplas com uma força que eu nem imaginei minha garota ser capaz. Eu atingi as portas com um forte impacto, e olhei para ela em choque, e eu pouco machucado de merda.

Mas ao invés de bater em mim pra caralho, o que era o que eu sinceramente esperava dado ao forte empurrão, ela pressionou seu corpo contra o meu e esmagou seus lábios aos meus. E então tudo clicou, cacete.

Eu lutei para controlar um sorriso contra seus lábios enquanto eu tirava o seu capuz e deslizava meus dedos eu seu cabelo macio, passando minha língua pelo seu lábio inferior. Eu acho que se eu podia dar a minha garota qualquer tipo de reivindicação sobre aquela vagabunda, eu iria fazer direito.

E nós definitivamente fizemos. Ela abriu os lábios para deslizar sua língua na minha boca, mas eu não a deixava. Ao invés eu enfiei a minha na dela, empurrando contra as portas o suficiente para vira-la e a empurrar contra.

Ela apunhalou suas mãos na minha jaqueta de couro, me puxando para perto e inclinando a cabeça para aprofundar esse beijo ainda mais. Eu estava preocupado sobre machucar seu rosto quando eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, tentando pará-la de ser a merda de tão violenta. Mas ela não estava tendo nada dessa merda. Ela trouxe suas mãos para o meu cabelo, puxando meu rosto para perto da sua e pressionando sua língua urgentemente contra a minha. Meus olhos rolaram para trás um pouco quando ela puxou o meu cabelo, e então de repente, nós estávamos fazendo um beijo para ninguém menos que nós mesmos. Eu empurrei mais suas costas contra a porta, só querendo a merda de estar mais perto dela. Ela gemeu na minha boca quando eu me pressionei contra ela, respirando pesadamente e puxando meu cabelo mais forte. Porque ela descobriu que eu gosto daquela merda. Eu suspirei, pressionando contra sua língua mais ferozmente. E então ela fez de novo, caralho. Eu grunhi sem fôlego em sua boca. E essa foi minha pista para merda de me afastar. Eu deslizei minha língua para fora de sua boca e afastei ela da porta.

Quando eu abri meus olhos e encontrei os dela, ela sorriu para mim cacete. E eu sorri de volta, arfando um pouco por causa do beijo, mais feliz pra caramba em ver que a amargura estava completamente sumida. Ela riu para mim e inclinou-se para me dar um último beijo casto nos lábios. Parecia pra caralho como obrigada. Como se o beijo não fosse um obrigada bom pra caralho para mim.

Eu limpei minha garganta e me afastei dela quando ela colocava o capuz novamente, ainda sorrindo pra caralho. E quando eu me virei para ver Stanley, realmente foi uma porra impagável. Ciúmes era o entendimento do século. Seu rosto estava vermelho enquanto ela bufava silenciosamente do corredor de concreto, mandando dardos para a minha garota o que fez querer esfaquear ela de novo, cacete.

inha ereção caiu completamente nas minhas calças quando eu percebi que ela acabou de fazer a merda ficar pior para ela mesma. Com um palavrão bem baixo, eu me virei para dizer a ela para ser cuidadosa, mas ela já estava andando pelas portas antes que eu pudesse.

Quando o último sinal do dia tocou, eu joguei todas as minhas merdas na minha mochila sem cuidado algum e praticamente voei até a porra do ginásio, rezando pra caralho que a minha garota não saia de lá chorando de novo. Ou pior.

Por sorte quando eu cheguei ás portas, ela já estava saindo. Livre de lágrimas. Soltei um suspiro de alivio e andei até ela, deslizando meus braços em volta de sua cintura. Ela olhou para cima, para mim com uma estranha expressão vazia e um sorriso que parecia forçado pra caralho.

Grunhi andando em direção ao estacionamento com ela. "Elas fizeram merda com você?" Eu perguntei, irritado pra caralho com a idéia. Ela balançou sua cabeçinha contra o meu ombro, mas não disse nada. Me fazendo pensar que ela estava provavelmente mentindo.

Eu parei quando nós chegamos aos cascalhos, segurando seu braço e a virando até a mim, levantando seu queixo com meu dedo de novo. "Jazz pode ir com a Brandon se você quiser vir comigo." Eu sugeri quietamente, esperando que ela pudesse falar sobre o que aconteceu quando nós estivermos sozinhos.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Não!" Ela gritou, olhando nos meus olhos, cheia de pânico e com medo. Fiz uma careta para ela, me sentindo ofendido e rejeitado pra caralho com a sua recusa veemente. Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, olhando em volta do estacionamento. "Eu quero dizer, eu só quero passar algum tempo sozinha com Alice." Ela implorou com os olhos, olhando nós meus. Eu concordei, decidindo que ela não estava mentindo sobre esse fato, e me inclinei cautelosamente para beijar sua testa.

Ela sorriu para mim quando eu me reclinei. E eu estava de algum modo tranqüilizado porque parecia real, então eu a conduzi para o Porsche onde Brandon e Jazz estavam esperando. Nós nos separamos depois disso, entrando em nossos dois carros sem outra palavra, e indo para casa pelo final de semana.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, eu estava agradecido pra caralho que Emmett tinha treino. Porque eu sabia que ele ia encher o meu saco sobre toda essa merda. Mas antes que eu pudesse subir as escadas para o meu quarto e relaxar, alguém bateu na porta.

Grunhi e me virei nas escadas, descendo e jogando a porta aberta nervosamente. E, é claro. Fazia a merda do sentido. Que Brandon estivesse na minha porta de merda me encarando com seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito.

"O que?" Grunhi, não me sentindo particularmente afim das suas merdas no momento. Ao invés de responder ela mergulhou por baixo do meu braço, entrando na casa como se ela fosse dona do lugar, caralho. Com um rosnar frustrado, eu fechei a porta. Forte. Só para ela saber que não era bem vinda.

Não que ela se importasse, enquanto ele pulava para a sala de estar e se afundou no sofá, se reclinando e parecendo confortável pra caralho. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela, só querendo que ela acabasse logo.

Ela rolou seus olhos para mim. "Ah, relaxa, eu não estou aqui para te castrar ou coisa assim." Ela provocou com um sorriso passando um dedo pelo braço do sofá. Eu bufei e andei até a cadeira mais próxima, me afundando e parecendo entediado pra caralho. O que era um total blefe. Porque o brilho em seu olho quando ela disse a palavra deu medo pra caralho.

Ela franziu os lábios para mim por um momento e sua expressão se tornou séria. "Minha prima te ama, você sabe?" Ela sussurrou baixinho, cruzando as suas mãos no colo.

Eu estava satisfeito que as palavras vieram da sua boca baixo e quieto, então em concordei. Eu sabia que ela me amava. "Eu amo ela também." Dei de ombros honestamente, me sentindo ofendido pra caralho quando Brandon ficou com os olhos arregalados e chocada para as palavras saindo da minha boca. Eu rolei meus olhos. "Não que seja na sua conta caralho, ou qualquer coisa." Murmurei, balançando a cabeça e encarando as minhas botas.

Os lábios de Brandon permaneceram franzidos por um momento e ela inclinou sua cabeça para mim. "E você faz ela feliz." Ela declarou, em um tom abismado que me faz ficar mais ofendido, caralho. Eu rolei meus olhos de novo e concordei. Eu gostava de pensar que eu fazia a minha garota feliz.

Ela concordou, balançando sua pequena cabeça e olhando em volta do cômodo antes de se sentar ereta na beira do sofá e me olhando direto nos olhos. "É isso que você vai fazer, Edward." Ela disse com um sorriso e um tom que pingava como a merda de condescendência; "Você vai vir amanhã a noite para jantar. Conhecer Esme oficialmente como namorado dela." Ela disse em uma voz sabe tudo e com uma expressão convencida. Como se não houvesse um inferno para pagar. Ela se levantou então, balançando sobre seus calcanhar. "Você vai ser educado, e você vai trazer flores para Bella." Ela balançou a cabeça decidida.

E eu fiquei de boca aberta para ela, caralho. Era um pouco pretensioso dela ficar me dizendo como tratar a minha própria namorada. Ao invés de se explicar, ela sorriu para mim docemente e pulou até a porta, acenando sobre seu ombro.

"Vejo você amanhã as cinco!" Ela cantou saindo da casa, me deixando na cadeira, passando meus dedos pelo meu cabelo em frustração absoluta. Maldita vadia.

Emmett eventualmente me encurralou no corredor aquela noite. Eu dei a ele o agora superficial "Sim ela é minha namorada, não eu não estou comendo ela." discurso e me tranquei no meu quarto antes que ele pudesse me questionar mais sobre isso.

Eu me joguei de costas na minha cama, ridiculamente feliz por estar longe de todo mundo. Eu não sabia como a minha garota suportava toda essa de atenção do caralho por toda a merda do tempo. Todo mundo sempre a encarando e esperando ela fazer algo estranho. Eu estava exausto pra caralho depois de um dia disso.

Eu estava esperando por ela quando ela veio às dez, faminto e querendo perguntar a ela sobre a ginástica. E meio que pronto para enfiar o meu pé em um traseiro se necessário. Quando eu escutei ela bater na porta, eu abri rapidamente, a tirando do frio enquanto eu tirava seu capuz.

Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso que tranqüilizou todos os meus medos quando eu me abaixei para beijar ela docemente, segurando sua bochecha e acariciado com o meu dedão do jeito que ela gostava. Ela suspirou e passou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo, me puxando para perto e tentando aprofundar o beijo do jeito que ela sempre fazia. Eu suspirei de volta, aceitando sua língua na minha boca e massageando-a lentamente com a minha própria.

Eu terminei rapidamente, com a intenção de fazer a nossa noite mais confortável. Nós tivemos um dia longo pra caralho. Ela suspirou e se virou sem olhar nos meus olhos, e descarregou minha refeição na cama. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para o seu estranho suspiro e a segui, caindo na cama e examinado sua expressão cuidadosamente conforme ela removia seu capuz e subia na cama ao meu lado.

Eu comecei a comer seu delicioso pra caralho Teriyaki frito enquanto ele se encostava no meu ombro quietamente, só esperando pelo momento certo para perguntar a ela que porra estava incomodando ela. Eu estudei sua expressão conforme comia, procurando por qualquer sinal de incomodo ou aborrecimento.

"Que tipo de cookie você fez hoje?" Eu perguntei casualmente enquanto mastigava .

Ela deu de ombros contra o meu ombro. _"German Chocolate Inferiors._" Ela respondeu baixinho sem olhar para mim. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para o bife e vegetais no meu pote, tentando descobrir que merda fez a minha garota se sentir inferior.

Eventualmente eu estava gasto. Eu cobri o pote e me virei para ela. "Okey, me diz que merda aconteceu na ginástica hoje." Eu suspirei, abaixando o meu garfo.

Eu assisti quando ela fez uma careta, caindo de costas e cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos. "É estúpido." Ela murmurou por de trás das suas mãos.

"Besteira." Eu disse simplesmente. E era. "Nada que te incomoda é estúpido." Eu disse a ela, vendo ela bisbilhotar por entre dois dedos para mim. Ela lentamente deslizou as mãos da sua cara com um suspiro profundo. E ela estava corando, caralho.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para seu rosto vermelho. A mesma coisa que estava incomodando ela a estava fazendo corar. Isso era novo. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela, deitada na minha frente na cama.

Ela fez uma careta de novo, lentamente se levantando e se sentando na minha frente, me olhando cautelosa. "Realmente não é da minha conta, ou o meu lugar de perguntar." Ela replicou quietamente, puxando as longas mangas do seu suéter e olhando nós meus olhos com um olhar de precaução.

Franzi meu rosto para ela, vendo ela puxar suas mangas de um jeito que eu conhecia muito bem. "Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa." Eu sussurrei persuasivamente, e meio que magoado que ela ainda tinha que pensar duas vezes, cacete.

Mas ela não me perguntou nada, só sussurrou duas palavras para o seu colo. "Lauren Mallory?"

Eu pisquei para ela algumas vezes, questionando que eu teria que matar por ter contado a ela essa merda. Mas na verdade, eu mesmo deveria ter contado a ela. Eu sempre estava me gabando sobre o quanto nós éramos honestos um com o outro, e eu deixei esse pequeno pedaço de informação passar sem mencionar. Então ao invés, eu fiz uma careta. "Oh." Eu respondi, não negando como eu realmente queria fazer.

Ela olhou para mim com um rosto vermelho. "Não importa para mim ou nada." Ela sussurrou em um tom triste que era completamente inconvincente. Ela puxou suas magas mais forte, ainda me olhando cautelosa me fazendo fazer uma careta e balançar a cabeça em confirmação com uma expressão dolorida. Seu rosto caiu um pouco antes dela se recuperar e sorrir para mim me tranqüilizando. Não que fosse nem um pouquinho tranqüilizador.

Suspirei profundamente e passei meus dedos pelos meus cabelos. "Se eu pudesse mudar toda aquela porcaria, eu iria." Eu murmurei sem encontrar seu olhar. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que eu senti vergonha de ter comido a Mallory. Não era nada de importante para mim. Não foi romântico ou alguma merda dessas. Quase nem foi íntimo. Quando eu finalmente encontrei seu olhar de novo, ela estava me encarando, mordendo os lábios e ainda puxando sua manga nervosa.

_Então isso não era tudo._

Suspirei de novo e arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela, na expectativa. Poderia muito bem já deixar tudo esclarecido.

Ela passou seus olhos pelo quarto nervosamente, evitando meu olhar. "Há mais?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro baixinho que eu lutei para escutar.

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio para a única pergunta que eu podia responder certo. "Não" Eu respondi sinceramente.

Ela parecia aliviada pela minha resposta quando ela finalmente encontrou o meu olhar, ainda um pouco vermelha, caralho.

Eu tentei um sorriso para ela, ainda me sentindo um pouco envergonhado. "Essa merda realmente não te incomoda?" Eu perguntei, cético. E é claro que eu estava sendo a merda de um cético, porque se eu fosse ela, essa merda iria me incomodar. Muito.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, isso não me incomoda." Ela respondeu baixinho antes de olhar para baixo, para seu colo de novo, ainda puxando suas mangas. "é só que..." Ela deixou vagar com um suspiro, finalmente parando o sue puxar de mangas e me olhando nos olhos. "Eu não sou como aquelas garotas." Ela sussurrou com uma expressão triste.

E eu não podia entender por que isso a faria triste. Quem queria ser uma maldita vadia?

Ela deve ter notado a minha obvia expressão confusa porque ela bufou para mim, rolando seus olhos. "é estúpido, eu já disse a você." Ela grunhiu, balançando sua cabeça de um jeito que indicava que ela não queria continuar com essa sua linha de pensamento.

Eu estava fiando impaciente. "Só diz logo Bella, caralho." Eu disse exasperado. Eu não tinha _este_ tipo de experiência com garotas, e eu estava frustrado pra cacete por não saber o que a estava incomodando tanto. E que ela estava com medo de me contar.

Ela começou a puxar suas mangas mais uma vez, dando uma espiada ocasional na minha expressão frustrada. "Você me trata diferente de como trata elas?" Ela perguntou com uma careta, não encontrando meu olhar quando seu longo cabelo castanho a escondia a maior parte do seu rosto da minha visão.

E eu merda, ri. "É claro que eu te trato diferente. Eu nuca te desrespeitei desse jeito porque eu te amo." Eu acrescentei sinceramente, me encostando contra a cabeceira enquanto eu deixava essa merda ser absorvida.

Ela me olhou por debaixo dos seus longos cílios e cabelo. "Essa é a única razão?" Ela sussurrou cética, e mordeu o lábio.

"Que outra razão haveria.?" Eu perguntei incrédulo.

Ela olhou de novo para baixo e levantou um ombro, brincando com sua manga. Eu a assisti por alguns momentos com lábios franzidos, tentando juntar as pistas para descobrir porque ela estava tão aborrecida já que ela não me contava. _Eu trato ela com mais respeito do que aquelas outras garotas. Ela parecia triste por não ser igual a elas. Ela se sentia inferior._

E quando a resolução finalmente entrou no meu cérebro lento do caralho, eu ri de novo.

"Você não pensa que eu quero elas mais ou alguma merda." Eu zombei como uma declaração. Por que o pensamento era ridículo pra caralho. Ela balançou a cabeça para seu colo, não me olhando nos olhos, e basicamente confirmando as minhas suspeitas fazendo isso.

Meu coração inteiro se afundou, caramba. Me afastei da cabeceira e parei na frente da minha garota, dobrando as minhas pernas em baixo de mim e a segurando pela cintura. Ela não olhou para mim quando eu a ergui para o meu, fazendo-a se sentar nele. Eu peguei seu rosto corado em minhas mãos e a forcei olhar nos meus olhos. Eu olhei intensamente em seus tristes olhos castanhos; usando todo o amor que eu tinha por ela para merda de acimentar a minha próxima declaração. "Você está certa. Isso é realmente estúpido pra caralho." Eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça.

Ela fez uma careta e fechou os olhos, "Eu sei que é." Ela suspirou em um tom arrependido. Ela abriu os olhos e rolou eles para mim. "Só esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa." Ela grunhiu, ainda merda de corando e obviamente envergonhada quando ela olhou em meus olhos.

Mas isso não era algo que eu só podia fazer a merda de esquecer. Eu estava constantemente brigando para afastar a luxuria, para a deixar confortável até que nós estivéssemos perto de considerar isso. Eu sei que Bella se deixa levar no calor do momento algumas vezes, mas eu não tinha a mínima idéia que ela queria levar essa merda mais para frente. Eu queria dizer a ela que eu me masturbo para coisas idiotas como sua clavícula e o cabelo cacheado porque eu a queria tanto, mas decidi me salvar dessa humilhação.

Ao invés, eu trouxe seu rosto para o meu e esmaguei meus lábios ao seus. Ela foi pega de surpresa mas retornou o beijo quando eu deslizei minha língua por entre seus lábios levemente separados. Eu aprofundei o beijo dessa vez, puxando seu rosto para perto e inclinando o meu para enfiar a minha língua em sua boca mais profundamente. Ela suspirou e enfiou seus dedos no meu cabelo, e fez a merda de puxar com seu punho para trazer meu rosto mais perto. Realmente não demorou muito tempo para mim. Eu removi minha mão do seu rosto e agarrei seu quadril enquanto ela lutava com a minha língua, a trazendo para mais perto do meu corpo a puxando para baixo na minha obvia ereção. Ela gemeu na minha boca quando eu afastei meu rosto do seu.

Eu estava sem fôlego quando eu olhei em seus nublados olhos castanhos e descansava minha testa contra a sua. "Sentiu isso?" Eu respirei em seu roto, a empurrando mais para enfatizar meu ponto. Eu senti sua respiração acelerar quando o seu punho no meu cabelo momentaneamente apertou, fazendo meus olhos se revirarem um pouco. Ela concordou contra minha testa e esfregou seu quadril contra meu pau de novo, fazendo meus olhos se fecharem enquanto eu gemia alto. Essa realmente não era minha intenção, então eu apertei a minha mão no seu quadril para a fazê-la parar. Eu abri meus olhos e olhei para ela despontado pra caralho. "Meu ponto era," Eu suspirei quando ela me olhou confusa, se encostando contra a minha testa. "Que mesmo te querendo, eu me seguro cacete." Eu concluí em um sussurro contra seu rosto.

Ela franziu suas sobrancelhas para mim, abrindo seu punho no meu cabelo para acariciar gentilmente com suas pontas dos dedos. "Por quê?" Ela sussurrou quietamente olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu suspirei em seu rosto quando ela acariciou meu cabelo. "Porque iria a merda de me matar fazer você desconfortável." Eu disse honestamente enquanto olhava em seus confusos olhos castanhos.

Ela riu. "É isso?" Ela perguntou incrédula, rolando seus olhos e se afastando da minha testa. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela e concordei. Parecia uma razão boa pra caralho para mim. Ela riu balançando a cabeça. "Deus Edward, eu tenho praticamente me jogado para você desde ..." Ela deixou pairar com outra risada que meio que me irritou. "Desde Phoenix, definitivamente." Ela concordou e riu mais.

Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto ele ria e me joguei de costas. "Você se deixa levar no momento, Bella. Não significa que você está pronta para toda essa merda." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela enquanto ela sentava em cima de mim, parada.

Sem aviso, suas risadas morreram, conforme raiva brilhava em seus olhos. "Eu não sou criança, Edward." Ela me olhou irritada, segurando seu queixo para cima e rolando seus ombros para trás indignada enquanto ela cerrava os olhos para mim. Eu lutei contra a vontade de sorrir para ela enquanto ela bufava para mim, porque ela parecia fofa pra cacete. Eu vi gatinhos que eram mais assustadores.

Ela bufou, olhando de cima do seu nariz para mim. "Só porque você é mais experiente do que eu quando se trata de-" Ela parou, naquela merda de corando e me fazendo querer sorrir mais, porque ela só estava provando o meu ponto. Ela deve saber por que ela levantou seu queixo mais alto. "sexo." ela cuspiu para mim. "Não te da o direito de ser tão condescende." Ela continuou, parecendo que ela estava morrendo para mostrar sua língua para mim. "Eu sei que eu estou pronta mais do que qualquer um." Ela disse, grunhindo de cima do seu nariz para mim.

E eu não podia mais segurar, caralho. Eu ri. Meio forte também, fazendo ela pular em cima de mim com cada risada. Ela ficou ainda mais furiosa enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. Percebendo que ela achava que eu estava rindo do seu raciocínio, eu me sentei, enrolando meus braços em volta da sua cintura, tentando parar as minhas gargalhadas, e enterrei meu rosto na base do seu pescoço quando eu não consegui.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu ainda ria, balançando minha cabeça na base do seu pescoço enquanto ela se sentava rígida em cima de mim. "É que você é fofa pra caralho quando está puta." Eu ri, ainda balançando minha cabeça. Eu podia praticamente ouvir ela rolando os olhos enquanto eu deixava meus risos diminuírem.

Quando eu tinha certeza que eu não iria a ofendê-la mais a interrompendo com outro ataque de riso, eu me reclinei e olhei em seus olhos. Ela ainda parecia um pouco puta enquanto segurava seu queixo erguido, se recusando a ser pensada como uma 'criança'. Eu rolei meus olhos para ela. "Eu não estava tentando ser condescende." Eu olhei em seus olhos me desculpando enquanto sua postura relaxava. "Eu só estava tentando levar as merdas devagar." Eu sussurrei implorando.

Ela fez uma careta para mim e concordou, trazendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e me abraçando delicadamente. Eu apertei o meu abraço na sua cintura, enterrando o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço de novo e respirando profundamente. Ela se mexeu contra mim, sem intenção de me mandar para em outra ereção imediata. Eu suspirei em seu pescoço, questionando se eu iria magoar os seus sentimentos se eu me afastasse. Eu imaginei que provavelmente iria, então eu nós deitei e nós rolei para as nossas posições de dormir com sua perna ainda presa no meu quadril.

Mas o nariz dela ainda doía para dormir assim, e eu já estava cansado do longo dia de merda de ser encarado. Então eu rolei de costas, deitando sua bochecha no meu peito, e lutando contra a vontade de grunhir quando sua coxa descansou bem em cima da minha virilha.

Eu imaginei que ela estava tão cansada quanto eu já que ela não reclamou quando eu desliguei a luz. Eu apertei meu braço em volta da minha garota enquanto ela cantava para eu dormir, jurando fazer tudo em meu poder para fazê-la se sentir superior como ela realmente era.

* * *

**N/T Lary-** Vou fazer assim, se tiver muitas reviews lindissimas eu posto amanhã o 30. Se não apenas na quarta . Mámodeon

**P.S** Tinha uma frase duplicada mas eu já concertei ;D Obrigado novamente_ Kessy Rodrigues_ .


	30. Brown Sugar Burdens

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capitulo 30. Brown Sugar Burdens**.- **Chocolate Marrom da Aflição**

**EPOV**

Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e juntei minhas sobrancelhas para as escolhas. Porra de flores. Havia cores em todo lugar, e ainda tudo parecia o mesmo para mim. Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça, girando em torno da floricultura para descobrir onde diabos o homem foi.

Eu não sabia nada sobre essa merda, e já que a Brandon havia dado um curso intensivo dessa longa sabedoria floral para o Jazz, eu arrastei sua bunda comigo. Ele concordou, sem muita hesitação, e depois acabou desaparecendo de mim, porra. Idiota.

Eventualmente eu o encontrei de pé ao lado de um vaso de rosas, franzindo os lábios com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos dos jeans gastos.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Rosas?" Eu perguntei secamente. Clichê pra caralho, Brandon nunca ficaria satisfeita com essa merda.

Ele rosnou para mim. "Alice nunca ficaria satisfeita com essa merda." Ele murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça e lendo os meus pensamentos tão bem, que me assustou um pouco. Ele limpou a garganta e acenou para o outro corredor de flores. Segui ele através dos corredores, curiosamente, perguntando de quanta ajuda ele realmente poderia ser.

Ele caminhou até um buquê de flores roxas e as arrancou da cesta, virando-se para mim e erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Estes são os cravos. Algumas pessoas pensam que eles têm uma falta de classe, mas é um fato que eles são flores excepcionalmente belas." Ele cheirou o buquê, o seu cabelo loiro bagunçado em um grande contraste enquanto eu encarava. "Flores roxas representam dignidade e lealdade. Um arranjo cheio de flores roxas representa realização e admiração." Ele disse com um tom sincero. E eu tipo fiquei boquiaberto pra caralho para sua bunda suja ali, me dando lições sobre as flores que ele estava tendo aulas com a Brandon, que o fez estudar.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim. "Você vai dar estas para Esme, não para Bella." Atirou as flores em minhas mãos, onde eu as peguei, enquanto eu ainda olhava para ele em choque. Ele se mudou para outra vaso, até arrancar um buquê de flores amarelas, voltando-se para mim com uma expressão séria.

"Ela pensa que eu não sei, mas margaridas são as favoritas de Alice. O amarelo representa a leveza, alegria e amizade. É também a cor favorita de Alice. Você receberá pontos de ouro." Atirou elas em meus braços junto com as flores roxas e se mudou para outra cesta.

Ele franziu os lábios, arrancando as flores individuais e organizando-as enquanto estava falando. "Para Bella tem que ser mais significativo." Eu observei como um idiota enquanto ele deslizou dois tipos de flores em um buquê de embrulho plástico. "Lírios brancos representam inocência e reverência. Eles são elegantes e sutilmente majestosos." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas concentrado e começou a adicionar flores azuis. "Os azuis profundos de uma íris podem acalmar os medos e as preocupações, representando a paz, 'abertura' e serenidade." Ele acenou se aprovando e terminou o arranjo em suas mãos os atirando para mim com uma presunção do caralho.

Eu estava tão perturbado... pra caralho. Foi como ouvi-lo ler um discurso político ou algo assim. Olhei para o seu sorriso presunçoso, mas também preocupado. "Jazz, cara…" Eu comecei com uma voz de desaprovação, balançando a cabeça lentamente. "Eu acho que sua vagina está aparecendo." Eu me engasguei.

Seu sorriso caiu enquanto ele estreitava seus olhos para mim. "Vai. Se. Foder. Viado." Ele rosnou, girando sobre os calcanhares e saindo da loja, enquanto eu continuei encarando como idiota às suas costas, incomodado pra caralho com o seu conhecimento completo de todas as coisas florais.

Eu não me desculpei a caminho de sua casa, mas eu agradeci á ele. Aquela merda foi tão não-Jazz que ele não poderia ficar chocado com a minha reação. Ele finalmente explodiu tudo pra fora, saindo do carro e atirando-me um olhar aguçado que dizia: _Sem mais piadas sobre vagina, vadia. _

Quando eu cheguei em casa ás quarto, com três buquês de flores, Carlisle arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim com interesse enquanto eu passava pelo seu _escritório. _

Revirei os olhos enquanto eu passava, sem parar e sem olhar para ele. "Nem pergunte porra." Murmurei, agitando a cabeça e continuei até as escadas para o meu quarto, me sentindo realmente ridículo.

Se Brandon estava esperando que eu me arrumasse ou alguma merda do gênero, ela tinha outra coisa vindo. Eu nem sequer queria desperdiçar o dinheiro comprando flores para aquela vadia. Mas Jazz estava certo. Eu precisava de pontos de ouro. Então eu engoli isso, e sai ás cinco, vestindo uma camiseta lisa preta e jeans escuro, com minha jaqueta de couro. _Simplicidade. _Minha garota gostava disso de qualquer maneira.

Atravessei o quintal olhando para as flores amarelas e me sentindo ainda mais ridículo para a idéia de alguém me vendo dessa maneira. _Merda de vizinhos intrometidos. _

Subi os degraus até a porta azul pastel e bati sem hesitação. Pelo menos eu ia passar algum tempo extra com a minha garota. Não pode ser de todo mal.

Esme abriu a porta, graças a Deus. Ela sorriu docemente para mim, afastando-se para permitir a minha entrada. Eu entrei no _modo de entrada, _mentalmente balançando minha cabeça para mim mesmo enquanto eu me virava para encará-la e estendi o buquê de flores roxas.

Ela olhou para elas com os olhos arregalados na frente dela, fazendo eu me sentir ridículo pra caralho, antes de seu rosto se iluminar num sorriso enorme. "Oh, Edward!" Ela suspirou, levando-as da minha mão e cheirando-as com um sorriso. "Foi tão doce da sua parte, querido." Ela balbuciou enquanto ficava nas pontas dos pés para me dar um beijo na minha bochecha.

Satisfeito com a reação menos humilhante, eu sorri enquanto ela pegava meu casaco e a segui para a sala, me sentindo um pouco mais confiante sobre toda essa charada de flores.

Brandon estava empoleirada no sofá, e ficou lá quando eu entrei na sala, sorrindo para mim forçadamente. Rolei meus olhos e caminhei até ela, lutando pra caralho para me segurar de murmurar uma ofensiva, que daria seqüência á particulares palavrões enquanto eu segurava as feias margaridas amarelas para ela.

E então aconteceu de novo. Seu rosto se iluminou em um verdadeiro sorriso largo quando ela tomou as flores da minha mão e as cheirou, fechando os olhos em sinal de reverência.

_Jazz do caralho e sua porra de sabedoria floral genial. _

Eu sorri para ela quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos. Ela desmanchou seu sorriso quando avistou meu sorriso, levantando seu nariz com um ar todo indignado, e deixando as flores sobre a mesa como se ela não as amasse pra caralho.

"Bella está na cozinha." Ela guinchou, pulando no sofá e zapeando os canais da tv indiferente. Rolei meus olhos e me virei para sair da sala.

Esme passou por mim no corredor, parando para me olhar por cima dos ombros. "Não pergunte se ela precisa de ajuda. Confie em mim." Sussurrou com uma expressão séria, passando por mim e indo para a sala. Eu ri e fiz meu caminho até a cozinha, onde minha garota estava provavelmente dominando os direitos da cozinha.

Quando entrei pela porta da cozinha que eu poderia vê-la na frente do fogão, de costas para mim. E aquela era ela, mas aquela... não era. Toda a respiração escapou meus pulmões em um 'whoosh' enquanto eu olhava para as costas dela. Ela estava vestindo calça jeans apertada que fazia sua pequena bunda parecer comestível pra caralho. E uma camisa vermelha, com mangas que paravam logo abaixo os cotovelos. Seu cabelo não estava crespo ou ondulado. Mas, em vez de isso, brilhante, e em linha reta como uma tábua.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e inclinei meu ombro contra a porta com um sorriso, expulsando todos os choques ao ver a minha garota vestida com roupa de 'garota' para que eu pudesse analisar está em seu _lugar. _A cozinha.

Apertei as flores contra o meu estômago enquanto eu olhava ela mexer alguma coisa em uma panela, que cheirava bem pra caralho. Ela estava cantarolando uma música que eu tinha colocado no iPod para ela, ocasionalmente, movendo os seus quadris um pouco e sacudindo a cabeça, fazendo seu o cabelo reto balançar atrás dela.

Ela estava bonita pra caralho e doméstica enquanto cantarolava e se remexia. E tão ... confortável e quente.

De repente, ela parou de cantarolar, e soltou uma risada abafada. "Você pode entrar, Edward, eu não vou morder." Ela disse baixinho, ainda rindo para o pote sem se virar para mim.

Rolei meus olhos e entrei na cozinha. Ela era sempre intuitiva pra caralho. Eu coloquei as flores dela para baixo em cima do balcão e caminhei até o fogão, impaciente para estar mais perto dela. Ela não vacilou quando cheguei nas suas costas e serpenteei meus braços em volta de sua cintura pequena. Eu enterrei meu nariz na parte de trás da sua cabeça e respirei profundamente. Tirei um braço de sua cintura para puxar todo o cabelo brilhante de um lado do pescoço antes de eu abaixar o meu rosto em seu ombro com um sorriso, abraçando ela contra mim com força.

Eu levantei meu rosto para descansar meu queixo em seu ombro e olhei para o pote. Legumes. Colo. Engoli em seco enquanto eu olhava para o infeliz - ou sortudo, dependendo de como você está olhando para ele - o ângulo do decote de Bella era um pouco apertado e baixo na camisa vermelha de algodão, que mostrou muito mais dela do que eu jamais tinha visto. Ok, isso é uma mentira do caralho. Eu tinha visto ela tecnicamente sem camisa, mas aquilo foi só uma merda de olho por olho. _Sem trocadilhos. _Nada sexy naquilo. E o colo modesto, que ela tinha que espreitar para fora da camisa vermelha era definitivamente sexy.

Eu imediatamente disparei meus olhos até a parede, internamente me chutando nas bolas por ficar secando minha garota como um idiota completo. "Você está bonita." Sussurrei, virando minha cabeça para descansar a minha bochecha em seu ombro para que eu pudesse olhar para o rosto e não para o seu decote.

E, é claro, ela corou pra cacete e olhou fixamente para a panela de legumes que estava fervendo. "Torturas da Alice." Ela murmurou com um sorriso. Seu machucado ainda estava sendo encoberto, então eu não tinha idéia se ele estava melhorando, mas eu não podia ver sinais dele da onde eu estava.

Sorri e se me inclinei mais para perto, plantando um pequeno beijo no pescoço dela e a fazendo tremer um pouco.

Ela riu enquanto me movia. "O jantar estará pronto em cinco minutos." Ela sussurrou, virando o rosto para mim finalmente e sorrindo enquanto ela se inclinava para me dar um beijo suave na boca. Eu resfoleguei contra seus lábios quentes, enquanto eles estavam nos meus, e depois me afastei, preocupado que a Brandon ou Esme poderiam entrar e não ficariam tão felizes com a cena.

Eu me apoiei no balcão e peguei o buquê de flores, limpando a garganta para chamar sua atenção. Ela se virou para me encarar, lançando olhares para baixo, para o buquê em minhas mãos. Seu rosto fez aquela mesma merda igual o de Esme e Brandon. Iluminando-se com um grande sorriso surpreso. Eu tentei manter meus olhos nos dela e longe do decote que estava parado bem á minha frente.  
Eu estava pensando que flores eram muito mais poderosas do que as pessoas acreditavam, enquanto ela tirava as flores das minhas mãos e as cheirava com um grande sorriso, e olhou para mim através de seus cílios.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou contra os lírios docemente quando Esme entrou na cozinha.

Esme olhou para minha garota, segurando as flores e sorriu brilhantemente para nós, levando-me para a sala de jantar e me fazendo sentar para jantar. Na frente de Brandon. Ainda agindo indiferente enquanto ela franzia os lábios e se recostava na cadeira, evitando o meu olhar.

Quando minha garota entrou na sala e colocou toda a comida na mesa, me levantei, atirando um olhar explosivo para Brandon quando puxei a cadeira para minha garota, perto da minha. Educado pra cacete. Bella se sentou com um pequeno sorriso, corando, é claro.

E quando Esme chegou na sala de jantar com o resto da comida, eu puxei a cadeira da ponta da mesa para ela também. Tão estupidamente educado, porra. Ela sorriu para mim largamente, parecendo surpresa quando se deslizou em sua cadeira. Eu sorri para Brandon enquanto ela revirava os olhos para o assado, e fui para o meu lugar ao lado de minha garota.

Quando começamos a encher os nossos pratos, o silêncio fixou em uma merda um pouco estranha. A sala de jantar foi preenchida com os sons de talheres batendo contra pratos e tigelas, mas nada mais por muito tempo.

Esme foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. "Então, Edward," Começou enquanto eu engolia meu copo de Mountain Dew*, como se Deus pudesse de repente responder às minhas preces e abençoá-lo com uma quantidade assustadoramente grande de teor alcoólico, porra. "Carlisle me disse que você é de Chicago?" Ela perguntou docemente, pegando um pedaço de sua carne assada e me olhando com uma pequena quantidade de curiosidade. Lutei contra a vontade de encolher e assenti para ela enquanto eu levava o meu copo para a mesa, decepcionado com a religião novamente.

_*Mountain Dew- Mountain Dew ou "Orvalho da montanha" é um refrigerante não-alcoólico, de característica cor verde-limão (diferenciando de outras bebidas), fabricada pela Pepsi nos Estados Unidos._

Ela sorriu mais uma vez. "Como foi crescer lá?" Ela perguntou baixinho enquanto eu mastigava a carne e lutava contra a bile subindo na minha garganta.

Esse tipo de merda trazia muitas lembranças, era muito para mim. Eu trabalhei para atirá-las longe da minha mente enquanto eu olhava para o meu prato e empurrava alguns legumes com o garfo. "Razoável." Falei com uma voz vazia, forçando a comida na minha boca, e me sentindo realmente amargo pra caralho, mesmo que ela nem tivesse essa intenção.

Ela parecia ter percebido isso quando engajou com a Brandon uma conversa a respeito de uma linha nova de tecidos para primavera que sua empresa de design tinha comprado. Ela me atirava alguns olhares defensores ocasionalmente, enquanto eu forçava cada mordida de comida para baixo com um sorriso forçado e um estômago revoltado.  
Algum tempo depois eu senti a mão da minha garota no meu joelho, o esfregando suavemente. E até que ela me tocasse, eu nem sequer percebido que estava segurando o garfo com tanta força que machuquei minha mão. Deixei que o sua caricia carinhosa me relaxasse o quanto pudesse.

Olhei para Esme e Brandon que estavam conversando animadamente e não prestando atenção enquanto eu virava minha cabeça para olhar para ela. Seus grandes olhos castanhos estavam estreitos e preocupados enquanto ela acariciava meu joelho. E eu só pude sorrir para ela levemente, rapidamente desviando meu olhar para meu prato de comida, e lutando para aproveitar a comida enquanto a náusea passava um pouco.

Ninguém se atreveu a me engajar em uma conversa depois daquilo, o que meio que me fez me sentir um merda... e aliviado pra caralho ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o jantar terminou, eu agradeci Esme sinceramente, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha feito á comida. Não pareceu como se houvesse qualquer hostilidade para com o meu comportamento no jantar, ela me abraçou no caminho da entrada e entregou o meu casaco.

**BPOV**

Eu queria falar com Edward sobre o que aconteceu na mesa de jantar, mas decidi esperar até que eu fosse ao seu quarto ás dez. Então, ao invés disso, eu andei com ele para fora da porta depois que ele disse adeus a Esme, que lhe deu um grande abraço que eu esperava que tivesse sido reconfortante. Ele permaneceu em silêncio na maior parte quando beijou minha cabeça e fez o seu caminho de volta para sua casa ao lado. Eu prestei atenção em seus passos enquanto caminhava para sua casa com a cabeça baixa e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

Quando Esme perguntou para ele sobre Chicago, seu rosto ficou quase verde enquanto sua testa se franziu num aumento de angústia. E eu queria ficar zangado com ela, por fazê-lo lembrar de seu passado. Mas a verdade era que eu não sabia o suficiente sobre isso para entender o que estava fora dos limites de uma conversa educada.

Quando voltei para dentro, eu estava preocupada que Esme estava prestes á me questionar sobre o seu comportamento, que foi infeliz, porque eu mesma não sabia quase nada sobre aquilo. Felizmente ela não o fez. Ela só me ajudou a lavar a louça enquanto fez um comentário ocasional sobre como Edward foi educado.

E eu admito, fiquei um pouco surpresa por ele ter agido daquele jeito também. Quando eu descobri que ele foi convidado, eu estava um pouco preocupada com sua língua na frente de Esme. Mas ao invés disso, ele chocou completamente á nós três com flores e grandes gestos, como puxar nossas cadeiras. Esme parecia satisfeita o bastante com ele para evitar a pergunta sobre sua reação às suas perguntas.

Quando elas foram para cama às nove horas, eu estava pensando em trocar a roupa que Alice havia me forçado vestir. Eu já tinha usado o meu veto fim de semana em uma saia, então eu praticamente tinha que sorrir e suportar todo o decote que estava saltando fora da minha camisa. Pior de tudo, eu estava preocupada se Edward ia ficar com a impressão errada e pensar que eu estava tentando ser mais como Jessica e Lauren, o que estava tão longe da verdade que era até ridículo.

O incidente do ginásio na sexta-feira foi realmente uma grande coisa. Eu estava na cabine do banheiro do vestiário quando eu ouvi elas falando sobre isso. Sobre como Edward tinha dormido com Lauren também, e basicamente insultando seu gosto para garotas. Se eu já soubesse sobre isso, eu teria achado um pouco engraçado e lisonjeiro que estava sendo adicionada naquele clube particular, as garotas que tinham dormido com Edward Cullen.

Mas eu estava irracionalmente incomodada pela possibilidade de existirem mais. E outra coisa que me incomodou ainda mais do que pensava. Que outras pessoas tiveram um pedaço de Edward que ele não estava disposto a me dar ainda. Era estúpido, realmente, porque eu tinha o seu coração e o resto não deveria ter importância. Mas eu não podia deixar de sentir alguma inferioridade a elas, quando elas tinham ficado fisicamente muito mais perto do meu namorado que eu. E ele estava sempre se puxando para longe de mim, quando ele me tocava sem hesitação. Que garota não se sente insegura sobre isso?

Portanto, quando Alice me obrigou vestir algo tão apertado quanto os jeans, eu entrei em pânico, tentando me cobrir com um suéter e me esconder de Edward, para que ele não pensasse que eu estava tentando ser como elas. É claro, Alice não deixaria nada disso acontecer. Em vez disso, ela passou quarenta minutos endireitando o meu cabelo ... porque, aparentemente, as ondas estavam 'tão ano passado'.

Imaginando que ele não parecia ter pensado coisas sobre a minha roupa, coloquei meu agasalho e sai de casa às dez. Eu passei pelos quintais furtivamente enquanto eu lançava olhares na sua janela acesa no terceiro andar da casa. Subi o balcão, sem nenhuma dificuldade e já estava na sua porta em poucos segundos.

O olhar em seu rosto quando ele abriu a porta me incomodou. Muitas pessoas não seriam capazes de notar o vinco sutil em sua testa, como sinal de perigo. Mas eu conhecia cada centímetro de seu rosto como a palma da minha mão, e aquela expressão só apareceu quando ele estava se recuperando de um pesadelo. E desde que eu saiba, ele não tinha tido nenhum pesadelo á um mês, eu imaginei que o aumento foi, provavelmente, por causa das lembranças em geral.

Ele ainda assim, sorriu para mim quando eu estava dentro do quarto e se inclinou para um beijo como se nada o estivesse incomodando. Eu retribui com entusiasmo, aprofundando sem saber quando ele se afastaria dessa vez.

Cinco segundos de língua, sem gemer. Eu sorri quando ele se afastou, resolvendo que não deixaria esse seu ritmo me incomodar, especialmente quando ele estava nesse estado de espírito perturbado. Ele caminhou até a cama e desabou no centro dela, onde aparentemente estava desenhando. Era um novo tipo de noite para nós, porque eu não tinha trazido nenhuma comida. Ele tinha comido na minha casa no jantar, então não tinha necessidade de trazer.

Decidindo me manter ocupada enquanto ele desenhava, andei até a estante e peguei um livro que eu havia lido na semana passada. Ele não levantou os olhos de seu desenho enquanto eu fiz meu caminho até ele e tirei o meu agasalho, fazendo caretas para o meu peito seminu enquanto subia na cama. Enquanto eu subia, eu peguei um breve olhar sobre o que ele estava desenhando. Sua mãe.

Não quis me sentar ao lado dele como eu normalmente fazia. E não porque eu não queria, mas porque eu queria dar privacidade á ele enquanto ele desenhava. Isso era tão pessoal e intimo para ele. Então ao invés disso, eu me sentei em estilo indiano, um pouco afastada, abrindo o meu livro e o lendo em silêncio.

Estudei ele preocupadamente por um vislumbre do meu livro enquanto ele desenhava. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em completa concentração enquanto ele movia sua mão para cima e para baixo na página de seu caderno, em silêncio. Aquele mesmo bloqueio de cabelos caindo em seus olhos verdes e se ondulando mais a cada curso mais duro de seu lápis. Ele não parecia necessariamente bravo, ou chateado. Mas eu estava preocupada. E isso não foi tanto por ele não ter falado nenhuma palavra desde que eu cheguei, ou por ele não ter dado nenhuma olhada para mim da sua folha enquanto ele desenhava. Foi aquele vinco na testa. Eu queria pegar minha mão e levá-la até sua testa e tirar aquele vinco de lá.

Sem nenhum aviso, seus olhos se voltaram para cima de sua folha e encontraram os meus, onde eu estava olhando para ele minuciosamente. Eu rapidamente desci meu olhar para baixo, para o meu livro enquanto o meu rosto começava a esquentar. Tive que conter um gemido de frustração por ser tão obvia.

Eu ouvi ele suspirar baixinho e fechar seu caderno, o que me fez querer gemer de frustração de novo, porque eu não queria interromper seu desenho. Lancei uma olhada para cima dos meus cílios quando eu escutei ele colocar seu caderno na cama.

Ele sorriu para mim do outro lado da cama, embora tivesse parecido forçado, e estendeu seus braços como se ele quisesse que eu fosse até ele. Mordi meu lábio e olhei para o meu livro, o fechando calmamente e o colocando do meu lado da cama, antes de me rastejar até ele.

Quando eu estava perto o bastante, ele enlaçou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou pra baixo onde eu fiquei cara a cara com os travesseiros. Deitei minha bochecha na minha palma enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas suavemente e eu o encarei dentro de seus olhos verdes preocupados. Depois de um momento, levantei os dedos da minha mão livre e os levei para a testa dele, alisando aquele vinco.

Ele foi para trás, me fazendo fazer cara feia para isso enquanto eu levei minha mão para acariciar o seu cabelo.

Ele suspirou quando os meus dedos começaram a fazer carinho no seu cabelo macio, olhando nos meus olhos em completo silêncio enquanto seus dedos alisavam o cabelo que estava nas minhas costas.

Nós ficamos desse jeito por um tempo. Completamente em silêncio e só olhando dentro dos olhos um do outro.

Eu não sabia se ele estava procurando o _meu, _mas eu definitivamente estava procurando o _  
__dele. _  
Eu temia que suas memórias acabassem o envenenando. Ele segurou o peso delas sobre os ombros se sobrecarregado enquanto isso o puxava para baixo; fundo em um lugar que eu não conseguia entender, e que ele raramente me deixa ver. Havia sempre alguma coisa ali por trás do ódio por si mesmo e tristeza que eu não poderia identificar bem. Algo que ele nunca me mostrou, e se eu estava adivinhando certo, algo que ele nunca se deixou ver também.

Havia só tantos palpites que eu podia imaginar com a pouca quantidade de informação que ele tinha me dado acesso. E eu não sabia detalhes sobre sua vida antes do incêndio. Eu não tinha como saber quão horrível a sua mãe realmente tinha sido com ele durante sua infância. Ou talvez até mesmo seu pai. Era quase como se ele não existisse, até que seu pai morreu. Ou talvez apenas esta versão dele. Senti a necessidade de saber o quão realmente terrível isso era. Por que sua infância antes do fogo nunca foi falada.

Com um suspiro profundo, e uma esperança de que eu estava confortável o bastante para tornar isso suportável para ele, eu criei coragem de perguntar.

"Conte-me sobre sua outra vida." Sussurrei baixinho enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos e acariciava seu cabelo suavemente. Eu sabia que ele me ouviu por causa da sua proximidade. E quando seus olhos se tornaram um lampejo de dor, antes que ele deixasse seus olhos se fecharem, eu sabia que ele entendia a qual vida eu estava me referindo.

Eu acariciava seus cabelos delicadamente enquanto olhava para as pálpebras fechadas. Sua respiração nunca mudou, nem o seu aperto em minha cintura. Mas houve aquele momento de dor em seus olhos que me deixou nervosa sobre falar sobre _  
__aquilo. _Mas, bem na hora que eu abri minha boca para dizer para ele não se preocupar com isso, seus olhos se abriram.

Quando eles encontraram os meus novamente, eu fechei minha boca. Eu realmente não deveria ter ficado tão assustada com o que vi. Era bobo e absurdo. Mas os seus olhos pareciam tão estranhos. Como alguma outra pessoa, quando ele olhou de volta á centímetros do meu rosto. Ele não parecia irritado, ou chateado, ou mesmo amargo ou vazio.

Ele parecia ... inocente. Vulnerável de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto Edward ser. Ele sempre foi o forte, me protegendo e me escondendo de tudo que é errado. Mas, nesse momento, ele parecia apenas como um pequeno garoto perdido, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

O novo olhar inocente nos seus olhos verdes estava fixado no meu em enquanto meu coração batia ruidosamente contra o meu peito. "Minha infância foi á imagem da perfeição." Ele sussurrou em meu rosto. E mesmo a sua voz não soasse como a sua voz costumava ser. O normal costume rígido que dominava o seu tom desapareceu completamente, e foi substituído por uma ingenuidade excêntrica que eu nem sabia que ele possuía.

Procurei em seus olhos a tristeza que eu esperava encontrar por si mesmo falando do seu passado. Mas ela não estava lá. Seus olhos devolveram o olhar, _grandes e sinceros. _  
E quando eu finalmente registrei sua declaração dentro do meu cérebro, ela me confundiu.

Eu decidi passar por cima do meu medo e usar essa nova abertura para obter qualquer informação para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo. "Me fale mais sobre seus pais?" Eu sussurrei para ele com cautela, ainda correndo os dedos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado suavemente.

Os cantos dos seus lábios se transformaram em um sorriso estranhamente desconhecido. E isso me assustou um pouco também, porque seus intensos olhos verdes ficaram incrivelmente mais estranhos enquanto tomavam um brilho de admiração. "Eles eram dois malucos apaixonados um pelo outro." Sorriu para mim, girando uma mecha de cabelo pelas minhas costas em seu dedo enquanto falava melancolicamente. "Eles se casaram quando eram jovens." Seus olhos lentamente deixaram os meus enquanto ele olhava por cima do ombro, ainda girando a mecha de cabelo em torno de seus dedos delicadamente.

Continuei acariciando seus cabelos enquanto eu cautelosamente vibrava por saber mais. "Como era a sua mãe?" Sussurrei docemente, tentando não deixar a minha ansiedade ficar transparente.

Seu sorriso se alargava enquanto ele olhava para o espaço, parecendo como se ele estivesse lembrando de algo que o fez muito feliz, e me fazendo instintivamente deixar crescer um sorriso no rosto. "Ela costumava ter um enorme jardim no quintal." Ele murmurou baixinho, deixando cair a minha mecha de cabelo, só para pegá-la de volta e começar a enrolar novamente. "Ela me deixava ajudá-la a cavar buracos no verão." Ele soltou uma risada silenciosa. "Eu sempre deixava minhas melhores roupas cheias de terra." Sacudiu levemente sua cabeça, nunca quebrando o seu olhar do espaço atrás de mim ou deixando cair o sorriso.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um momento enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos, sem saber mais o que perguntar sem ser tão direta e chateá-lo.

Seus grandes olhos verdes de repente voltaram a me encarar. "Quando eu tinha sete anos, eles me levaram para uma sinfonia de verdade." Ele disse, soando estranhamente orgulhoso e ainda sorrindo melancolicamente. Eu sorri de volta para ele largamente, apenas apreciando a sua felicidade, apesar do assunto delicado. Ele sorriu mais ainda para mim quando ele girou meu cabelo. "Você já foi a alguma coisa como essa?" Ele perguntou com uma expressão curiosa. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça me lamentando.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente para mim enquanto dedilhava o meu cabelo. "Nós vamos em uma juntos, algum dia." Ele prometeu suavemente. E o pensamento de Edward fazendo planos para nós, daquele jeito, fez minha cabeça girar, então eu mantive o meu sorriso no lugar. Mas a verdade que estava me olhando era devastadora.

Edward não se forçou a esquecer sua infância porque era ruim. Ele se forçou a esquecê-la porque ela era feliz.

Havia provavelmente muitas razões para isso. Talvez ele, pensou que não merece as boas lembranças, ou talvez elas só o deixassem mais amargo porque aquela vida era inacessível. De qualquer maneira, ele as afastou e colocou um evento terrível para ser o centro das atenções como se fosse seu momento de definição.

Eu não queria estragar seu humor melancolicamente feliz, mas meu amor por ele só aumentou a minha curiosidade sobre aquele em evento particular. Continuamos a sorrir um para o outro enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo e ele dedilhava o meu contra as minhas costas. "O que aconteceu quando você tinha nove?" Eu sussurrei para ele baixinho, tentando ser vaga usando sua idade como uma referência.

Seu sorriso melancólico caiu lentamente enquanto a mesma dor de antes brilhava em seus olhos. Ele não fechou os olhos desta vez, e eu estava muito a perto de chegar no seu tormento quando ele começou a falar novamente. "Era o aniversário deles." Sussurrou tristemente, girando meu cabelo mais rápido em torno de seu dedo enquanto eu continuava acariciando seu cabelo, em uma tentativa de oferecer algum conforto. Seu tom de voz e comentário deixou claro para mim que ele sabia exatamente o que eu queria saber. E ele estava falando sobre isso. "Treze de maio." Esclareceu enquanto seus olhos agonizantes olharam dentro dos meus. Concordei em um incentivo contra a palma da minha mão sobre o travesseiro.

Ele rodou meu cabelo mais rápido em torno de seu dedo enquanto seus olhos se tornaram impossivelmente mais agonizantes. "Meu pai e eu planejamos uma grande noite para ela." Ele abafou com uma voz muito grossa as lágrimas, que fez o meu coração se apertar. Eu estava pensando seriamente em parar ele quando a angústia possuiu suas feições tão completamente que o meu peito doeu só de ver.

Ele estava girando minha mecha do cabelo desesperadamente, quase o puxando quando deslizou em torno de seu dedo furiosamente. Sua barba levemente curta, sua mandíbula tremia um pouco enquanto os seus torturados olhos verdes brilhavam com a umidade. "Eu pensei que as velas fossem românticas." Ele sussurrou em um tom martirizado.

E enquanto eu observava as lágrimas finalmente se alastrando pela suas bochechas até o seu travesseiro embaixo da sua cabeça, eu decidi que já sabia o bastante.

Eu rapidamente levantei minha cabeça para cima da minha mão e mergulhei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, tentando abraçá-lo, apesar da posição desconfortável. Ele pareceu entender quando ele apertou os braços em volta da minha cintura e enterrou o rosto no meu ombro. Eu tirei minha mão debaixo do seu pescoço para conseguir um melhor contato enquanto eu abraçava a cabeça para mim apertando-a.

Eu ainda não tinha detalhes precisos sobre como o fogo começou. Os pequeninos que indicavam se ele realmente se culpava por tudo, e não apenas por estar com muito medo para ir conseguir ajuda para seu pai. Não fazia muito sentido para mim. Todo aquele ódio por si mesmo e nojo. E eu temia que, se ele teve algo a ver com o incêndio, ele nunca iria se perdoar. Isso iria sempre assombrá-lo. Da mesma forma que eu era assombrada por não ter gritado mais cedo, ou corrido mais rápido, ou ter sido mais forte para salvar a minha mãe.

Nós éramos tão iguais e ainda em mundos separados.

O abracei carinhosamente pelo o que pareceram horas, ocasionalmente, beijando seu pescoço suavemente enquanto ele me segurava com firmeza contra ele. Disposto a me deixar tirar um pouco de sua carga. Ele estava completamente silencioso enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos. E mesmo que ele não estivesse fungando ou respirando de forma diferente, eu podia sentir suas lágrimas na minha camisa de algodão vermelho por um longo tempo.

Bem quando eu estava pensando em cantarolar para ele dormir, e esperando que ele me perdoasse por tirar proveito dele em um momento tão vulnerável, ele virou seu rosto no meu pescoço e deu um pequeno beijo nele.

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo contra a minha pele, acariciando meu pescoço no calor úmido. "Vamos dar o fora dessa merda amanhã." Murmurou contra mim, me apertando mais contra ele enquanto franzi minhas sobrancelhas em confusão, para seu pedido. "Só você e eu, longe de toda essa merda." Pediu desesperadamente, voltando para sua voz normal de Edward... cheia de palavrões e tudo o mais.

Eu sorri contra o seu pescoço e assenti em concordância. Nós tínhamos estado em uma enorme quantidade de pressão, incapazes de realmente aproveitar estarmos juntos como um casal durante o dia, sem que alguém nos analisasse, ou trazendo assuntos dolorosos que acabavam nos deixando para baixo. Tivemos muitas noites sozinhas, mas um bom dia só era exatamente o que precisávamos.

Ele nunca levantou a cabeça do meu ombro, então eu estava supondo que ele estava pronto para ir dormir. E a minha suposição se mostrou correta quando eu comecei a cantarolar e ele não protestou.

...

Edward parecia melhor quando ele acordou naquela manhã. A ruga na testa se foi, apesar de que ele só estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos sonolentamente.

Eu não tinha muito tempo para refletir sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior, então eu pulei da cama rapidamente, juntando todas as minhas coisas e deixando seus _Brown Sugar Burdens_ao lado do despertador. Ele ainda estava na cama parecendo sonolento quando finalmente abriu os olhos para encontrar meu olhar.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e você poderia dizer que ele tinha estado chorando. Mas eles estavam claros de qualquer dor ou sobrecarga quando ele sorriu para mim, se sentando, quando eu escalei a cama para dar um beijo nele.

Ele segurou o meu rosto suavemente entre as mãos, enquanto ele me beijava carinhosamente, acariciando meu rosto e suspirando contra os meus lábios. Nenhum de nós estava realmente disposto a aprofundá-lo, tendo negligenciado a nossa higiene dental na noite anterior.

Me afastei sorrindo, contente que ele estava se sentindo melhor e que não estava chateado comigo por ter sido curiosa sobre o seu passado. E ele, obviamente, não estava chateado quando ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama com um sorriso enquanto olhava para mim.

"No gazebo ao meio-dia?" Ele perguntou em uma voz sonolenta enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos. Eu sorri amplamente, percebendo que ele ainda queria sair, e assenti entusiasmada. Ele riu sonolento com meu entusiasmo. "Leve um almoço." Acrescentou assim que pisasse fora da porta.

Eu deixei o seu quarto me sentindo aliviada, e esperando que talvez eu tivesse ajudado um pouco, forçando a abrir as feridas um pouco. Ele tinha agüentado tanto das minhas sobrecargas; me sentia bem por retornar o favor pelo menos uma vez.

Esme não tinha problemas em me dar permissão para passar o dia com Edward. Ele tinha a impressionado um pouco na noite anterior com todos os seus gestos. Alice era uma outra história.

"Bella ..." Ela começou enquanto me olhava frustrada no centro do meu quarto. "Como assim você não sabe para onde está indo?" Ela perguntou exasperada.

Dei de ombros e olhei para ela sem expressão, não conseguindo ver realmente o grande problema. Eu realmente não ligava para onde nós estávamos indo, contanto que eu estivesse com Edward.

Ela bufou e jogou uma das camisas que ela tinha escolhido. "Como diabos eu vou vestir você?" Ela gritou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Dei de ombros novamente, ainda olhando para ela sem expressão, e ainda não vendo o grande problema. E realmente não me importando com o que eu ia vestir, contando que eu usasse com Edward. Além disso, o meu veto já foi usado.

Ela soltou o mais profundo rosnado de todos e começou a vasculhar dentro do guarda-roupa, franzindo os lábios para coisas que eram muito coloridas para me vestir. Fiquei muito agradecida por não ter perguntado onde estávamos indo, porque o mistério da coisa toda a fez excluir muitos itens ridículos.

Ela acabou me forçando a vestir uma camiseta que coçava e que era a mais branca e transparente que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Suas longas mangas queimavam e escondiam minhas mãos enquanto se penduravam ao meu lado enquanto eu franzia os lábios fracamente para o espelho. Parecia que pertencia a um babydoll. Na verdade eu acho que ela chamou isso de um babydoll. Isso me lembrou das roupas de maternidade. Eu enviei uma pequena benção para os Deuses das roupas que projetaram os babydolls com menos decote. Foi um golpe de gênio, realmente.

O jeans era mais confortável, mas ainda ridiculamente apertado. Seu raciocínio por trás de sua escolha foi se modelando em algum estilo ou alguma merda assim. Deixei meus cabelos brilhantes e lisos, muito ofuscados pela roupa para colocar um esforço extra neles, e fui para a cozinha fazer o almoço.

Eu tive um momento de Alice quando fiquei frustrada por não saber que tipo de almoço fazer. Eu finalmente decidi, escolhendo sanduíches. _Assim como com jeans ... você nunca pode dar errado com um sanduíche._ Arrumei tudo na minha velha mochila depois que eu tinha terminado, acrescentando alguns refrigerantes e batatas fritas, e os jogando nas minhas costas, animada.

Ao meio-dia eu saí para o gazebo, recebendo um céu claro e temperatura quase quente que fez minhas finas mangas compridas suportáveis. Edward estava me esperando no banco enquanto eu andava até lá, descansando as costas contra a mesa, virado para as casas.

Levantou-se quando me viu me aproximando, ainda vestindo sua jaqueta por algum motivo, e parecendo lindo quando o sol fez com que todo o seu cabelo bronze bagunçado, brilha-se um pouco. Ele sorriu para mim, estendendo sua mão para que eu a segurasse. Sem hesitação eu deslizei minha mão na sua, e deixe ele me levar para onde ele queria.

Fiquei surpresa quando ele me levou até o rio silenciosamente. Eu andei ao lado dele enquanto agarrava sua mão, levemente curiosa, e pegando algum tempo para apreciar o rio que eu realmente não tinha passado muito tempo apreciando. Caminhamos ao longo da beira do rio rochoso, até que finalmente chegamos a um pequeno barco de madeira. Quando ele parou na frente dele, eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Nós precisamos disso para chegar aonde estamos indo." Explicou um tanto enigmático. Revirei os olhos e deixei que ele me ajudasse a entrar no barco pequeno. Ele riu para mim quando ficou atrás de mim, sentando-se no lado oposto, à minha frente enquanto eu me sentava no banco instável.

E eu ri com ele, enquanto eu o observava remar o barco descendo o rio. Era calmo, sem pressa ou muitas correntes fortes, então ele não estava tendo muito problema. Era apenas uma visão engraçada. Ele revirou os olhos para mim e tentou parecer irritado, mas eu podia ver os lábios se contraindo em um quase sorriso cada vez que eu estava prestes a estourar em outro ataque de riso.

Seus olhos ficavam ainda melhores à luz do sol, brilhantes e claros, e não vermelhos como estavam naquela manhã. Eu apenas me recostei no barco, respingando um pouco no meu saco de livros no processo, enquanto eu o assisti remar com muito divertimento.

O rio era realmente bom, e eu tomei um tempo para apreciá-lo enquanto nós flutuávamos para o sul. As árvores ao longo do lado leste eram muito grossas, transbordando com o verde musgo em seus troncos enquanto suas folhas caiam sorrateiramente por todos os cantos. De vez em quando uma brisa forte soprava por nós, e fazia o meu cabelo se agitar e se enroscar em torno do meu rosto, eu olhei para fora na mata, tirando-os de mim exasperadamente.

O passeio de barco não durou tanto assim, o que me decepcionou um pouco. Ele me ajudou a sair do barco, equilibrando-me quando eu balançava um pouco, e me levantou do chão com facilidade. Ele pegou minha mão novamente, me levando até a beira do rio enquanto eu franzia os lábios, cheia de curiosidade.

Antes que eu pudesse ficar impaciente e curiosa e apenas lhe perguntar onde estávamos indo, as árvores ao lado da beira do rio se tornaram um espaço claro e aberto. Quase uma campina. Assim como a que havia atrás dos nossos quintais, só que com mais grama e algumas árvores espalhadas.

Eu sorri e entrei na campina ao lado dele com entusiasmo. _Isso era tão Edward. Nada de mentiras ou besteiras._ Só uma simples grama e o sol a espreitar através das copas das árvores que nos rodeavam. E enquanto nós nos sentamos em uma enorme árvore solitária no meio da campina que nos dava sombra, eu decidi que era uma das coisas que eu mais amava em Edward. _Simplicidade. _Ele sempre me fazia sentir normal e confortável.

Almoçamos na sombra, finalmente capazes de falar e rir sem ter que esconder o quão perto estávamos ou se preocupar com as pessoas nos espiando.

Ele me deixou encostar ao seu lado com as nossas costas no tronco da árvore enquanto comíamos com as pernas esticadas á nossa frente. Ele nunca tirou a jaqueta, o que eu ainda pensava que era estranho, porque eu me sentia perfeitamente confortável com a temperatura.

"Você vem sempre aqui?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, olhando para o grande espaço aberto maravilhada como o sol beijando as folhas da grama as balançando na brisa de uma forma mais serena.

Ele deu de ombros contra mim enquanto comia o sanduíche. "Jazz e eu costumávamos nos esconder aqui para fazer merdas quando éramos calouros." Ele mastigou com uma voz sem sentido. Eu queria revirar os olhos para ele, pois parecia que ele e Jazz costumavam fazer muito esse tipo de coisa. Era uma boa coisa que Jasper tivesse Alice para mantê-lo sob controle agora. Eu sabia muito bem que Edward não estaria inclinado a sugerir algo tão ridículo.

Quando terminamos de comer, ele colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura, me inclinando para ele enquanto ele me contava a história realmente hilária da loja de flores. Eu entrelacei minhas pernas em volta de mim enquanto ouvia a história com interesse.

Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de alegria e diversão enquanto explicava o quão sério era Jasper sobre os significados das flores, olhando para a campina com um sorriso plantado em seus lábios e seu cabelo bronze bagunçado soprando contra a sua testa. "... Mas é um fato que elas são flores excepcionalmente bonitas." Ele zombou de Jasper com um ligeiro sotaque do sul, tentando conter um riso assentindo para sua escolha de palavras.

Eu ri muito. Porque era quase como se fosse Alice citando seus discursos. E eu sabia que era porque Esme tem cravos, e Alice ficava tão irritada que todos fizessem pouco deles. Quando meu riso ficou incrivelmente mais descontrolado para o pensamento dela fazendo Jasper ficar sentado lá só para ter uma conversa completamente séria sobre algo como flores, Edward virou o rosto para mim com um sorriso.

Tentei conter meu riso por tempo suficiente para ouvir o resto da história. Mas quando ele começou a zombar Jasper ainda mais "... elegante e sutilmente majestosa ..." Eu me dobrei de rir, segurando meu estômago. Ele realmente estava citando o discurso de Alice.

Edward riu comigo por alguns momentos, sacudindo a cabeça em desaprovação das escolhas de palavra do Jasper. "Porque ..." Ele tentou falar através das nossas altas risadas. "Porque 'aqui, cara, pegue estes' ainda não é o suficiente, porra."Ele revirou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o tronco da árvore e sacudindo-a contra ele.

Quando meu riso morreu finalmente em uma ocasional falta de ar, eu me inclinei para trás no ombro de Edward, relaxando enquanto a brisa suave soprava através da grama suavemente.

"Bem, eu achei que elas eram adoráveis." Assenti com determinação e honestidade. Foi provavelmente a vez que eu mais tinha rido desde o pijama do Scooby Doo. Eu deixei a diversão me encher com uma euforia que todo o evento tinha me trazido. Passar o tempo com o meu amoroso namorado, tal como qualquer outra garota normal. Então eu percebi que quando eu estava com Edward sozinho, eu realmente era. Uma garota normal. Isso era só com ele, mas isso era muito mais do que eu jamais podia esperar. E eu queria ser uma garota normal, mais para ele do que para alguém.

Fizemos isso durante muito tempo, apenas descansando e desfrutando do silêncio enquanto ele dedilhava as pontas do meu cabelo que estavam caídas acima da minha cintura. Eu estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás e com os olhos fechados, sentindo o cheiro da grama e a brisa juntamente com eletricidade de Edward, quando eu senti os seus dedos deslizarem suavemente sob o meu queixo.

Abri os olhos e deixei que ele virasse meu rosto para o dele. Seus olhos verdes estavam encarando os meus intensamente, apenas me olhando por um longo momento, enquanto os seus dedos seguravam o meu queixo para cima para encontrar o seu olhar. De repente, seus olhos correram pelos meus lábios e voltaram para os meus olhos.

Eu lutei para conter um sorriso enquanto respondia seu pedido silencioso e me inclinei para ele até colocar os meus lábios nos dele. Ele deslizou os dedos do meu queixo para meu rosto enquanto ele tomava o meu lábio inferior entre ele os dele e o chupava suavemente. Eu suspirei enquanto trabalhava em seu lábio superior, levando a minha mão para cima e em volta do seu pescoço para acariciar os cabelos macios de sua nuca.

Eu impacientemente pressionava meus lábios contra os seus mais firmemente, deslizando minha língua para lamber o seu lábio superior, e contendo um gemido realmente constrangedor quando ele deslizou sua língua na minha boca. Nós lentamente massageávamos a língua um do outro enquanto ele segurou minha cintura firmemente e a mão que estava no meu rosto se mudou para a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

Nós aos poucos nos movíamos em direção um do outro enquanto a nossa agarração se apertava ainda mais e nós aprofundamos esse beijo, inclinando a cabeça em direções opostas para mergulhar ainda mais fundo na boca um do outro. Enfiei minha mão em sua jaqueta aberta e esfreguei seu peito magro levemente primeiro, antes de agarrá-lo em sua camiseta escura para trazer o seu corpo mais perto do meu.

Nossas línguas se tornaram cada vez mais urgentes, lutando por uma posição dominante enquanto começávamos a respirar profundamente no beijo. O braço em volta da minha cintura me trouxe mais para perto enquanto Edward empurrava sua língua contra a minha língua ofegantemente. Em uma decisão de utilizar uma das minhas novas descobertas, passei minha mão em seus cabelos e fiz um punho em torno de todos os cabelos bagunçado, os puxando no processo enquanto movia a minha língua contra o sua.

Eu tive que conter um gemido quando ele gemeu alto em minha boca, apertando minha cintura mais perto da sua e se apertando contra mim ainda mais. A mão que ele tinha enroscado em meus cabelos lentamente deslizou para o meu ombro, esfregando o meu braço lentamente enquanto com facilidade foi para baixo em direção ao meu cotovelo. Inclinei-me ainda mais contra seu corpo enquanto eu lutava contra sua língua, sem fôlego, quase ofegante em sua boca. Segurei seus cabelos fortemente mais uma vez, ganhando um suspiro quando ele pressionou a sua língua contra a minha mais furiosamente.

A mão sobre meu cotovelo deslizou até a minha costela, onde se ocupou ali entre nós, acariciando em círculos a minha barriga, logo abaixo os meus seios com o polegar. Eu soluçava sem fôlego em sua boca, empurrando-me mais em sua mão, e incentivando o que eu assumi ser sua tentativa de finalmente me tocar. Mas, em vez de fazê-lo, ele continuou acariciando com o seu polegar e empurrando a sua língua contra a minha com fervor, ofegante em minha boca.

Decidindo que eu tinha o suficiente com todas as suas indecisões e paciência, eu prendi seu cabelo com a minha mão com mais força, puxando-o fortemente e querendo que ele ... apenas ... _fizesse aquela porra logo._

Ele soltou um gemido sexy, meio grunhido em minha boca e finalmente jogou o cuidado para o vento. Sua mão deslizou rapidamente para cima, por cima do meu peito até que ele o tomou completamente e o apertou firmemente.

Eu achei que ele provavelmente ia gemer na minha boca novamente ao sentir-lo. Infelizmente, eu nunca lhe dei a chance. Porque quando a sua mão grande envolveu o meu peito e o apertou, eu tive um surto irracional de pânico que contraiu o meu peito e me fez balançar para longe dele, ofegando por ar tremendo um pouco.

Seus olhos se abriram enquanto eu me atirava para longe, deixando sua mão parcialmente suspensa no ar, onde ele tinha acabado de cobrir o meu peito. Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e em confusão enquanto eu ofegava em busca de ar na sua frente.

Ele deixou sua mão cair, enquanto a expressão de seu rosto ficou horrorizada. "Mas que merda, Bella. Eu sinto muito. "Ele disse apressadamente, balançando a cabeça enquanto seus arregalados olhos verdes me encaravam preocupados.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça e lutei mais contra a onda de pânico apertando no meu peito. Na tentativa de diminuir isso, eu me inclinei para trás e abracei os joelhos no meu peito, abaixando minha cabeça entre eles e respirando profundamente.

Eu contei até cinquenta em minha cabeça enquanto eu balançava lentamente para trás e para frente, querendo que o pânico fosse embora. Eu nunca tive um flash ou uma visão, apenas o sentimento de dês-proteção gigantesco. Completamente irracional e tão estúpido e frustrante que me fez querer chorar.

Não demorou muito para eu voltar ao meu normal, e não era realmente um colapso emocional normal. Se houvesse uma coisa dessas. Era mais como uma impressão de um. O último minuto de um episódio que me fazia sentir agitada e ofegante.

Eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar finalmente para Edward que se sentou na minha frente, parecendo como se ele estivesse com medo de me tocar. Isso só me deixou ainda mais irritada.

Seus olhos verdes estavam lotados de desculpas e remorso. "Me desculpe, eu deveria ter avisado a porra eu ia fazer ou algo assim." Ele disse tristemente, balançando a cabeça para si mesmo.

Eu bufei para ele e abaixei as minhas pernas para me sentar em estilo indiano, brincando com a grama. "Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, Edward." Revirei os olhos, arrancando a grama com raiva enquanto eu franzia as minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu queria que isso acontecesse. Eu apenas.,," Parei enquanto a frustração crescia dentro de mim e me fazia arrancar as folhas de grama para fora da terra. "É apenas o meu cérebro estúpido." Eu rosnei com os dentes cerrados, e contive as lágrimas de frustração que estavam ameaçando sair por trás de minhas pálpebras.

O rosto de Edward caiu ainda mais quando ele finalmente percebeu do que eu estava falando. Ele franziu o cenho para mim antes que ele tivesse um flash de raiva nos olhos dele. "Ele fez isso para você?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro assustadoramente calmo e baixo.

Levei um tempo para descobrir de quem ele estava falando. E quando a realização me bateu, que ele pensou que Phil tinha feito isso, eu balancei a cabeça furiosamente.

"Não!" Eu exclamei com veemência, incapaz de deixá-lo pensar que alguém já tinha me violado desse jeito. "Nada disso aconteceu, eu juro." Eu disse com sinceridade e rezando para que ele acreditasse.

Phil ameaçou de fazer muitas coisas comigo, e ele, ocasionalmente, se portava com gestos intencionalmente sugestivos, mas ele nunca cumpriu suas promessas de levar a tortura ainda mais. Ou talvez porque ele não teve a oportunidade de fazê-lo, ou porque nunca foi sua intenção, eu nunca iria saber. Mas alguma coisa fez a dor agonizante e física infligida por ele ser o suficiente para ele se contentar.

Edward parecia extremamente aliviado pela minha negativa, ele encostou-se na árvore com uma respiração profunda. Ele me olhou onde eu me sentei perto dele, provavelmente analisando a minha expressão frustrada, como os lábios lentamente formando um sorriso triste. "Não fique tão chateada." Ele confessou baixinho, levantando a sua mão até a minha onde as ele deitou na grama e ficou a acariciando suavemente. Seu toque era bom enquanto ele acariciava as costas da minha mão com a sua habitual eletricidade. Isso só me confundia e me frustrava mais ainda. "Tenho certeza que esse tipo de merda acontece até mesmo com as garotas normais quando são tocadas pela primeira vez."

Todo o ar de meus pulmões escaparam em uma rajada dolorosa, quando suas palavras me atingiram como um tapa na cara.

Olhei para os seus confusos olhos verdes, magoada antes que eu finalmente empurrasse aquilo tudo para fora. Uma risada sem graça e oca escapou de meus lábios enquanto eu lutava contra as lágrimas que a verdade de suas palavras trouxeram. "Certo." Concordei, deslocando o meu olhar para longe dele, para a campina, e me sentindo mais amarga e frustrada pela segunda vez. "Garotas normais".

* * *

**N/T** **Lary** Eu escrevi uma NOTA gigante que o engoliu e eu não vou rescrevê-la mais ¬¬'. Morra FF !

_Beijos e Cookies para as leiotoras mais lindas do mundo huhu _


	31. Brownie Drop Defeats Parte 1

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 31. Brownie Drop Defeats - Brownie com Gotas de Derrota**

**BPOV**

A clareira ficou silenciosa por um longo tempo enquanto eu observava a grama soprando ao vento. Só me irritou ainda mais. Tudo que Edward... nós... queríamos era um dia longe de tudo isso. Longe de lembranças ruins e pressão e só... merda. Não importa o quanto eu fugia ou o quão normal eu me sentia, sempre estava lá, só esperando eu ter um momento de felicidade para poder rir na minha cara.

Edward suspirou ao meu lado, mas eu não olhei para ele. Eu não queria a minha amargura focada nele. "Caralho, eu não quis dizer desse jeito, Bella. Eu juro." Ele sussurrou desamparado. E é claro, ele pode não ter dito intencionalmente, mas estava no fundo da sua mente. Porque era a verdade. Eu poderia viver em negação o quanto eu quisesse, mas nunca mudaria o fato de que eu não era normal.

Eu empurrei e afastei o melhor que eu pude e me virei para dar de ombros para ele com um sorriso. Eu não podia culpar Edward por nada disso. Era só um fato da minha vida.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam tristes e cheios de remorso quando ele olhou no meu, incrivelmente forçando um sorriso. "Você sabe que essa merda não importa para mim." Ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava minha mão amorosamente. _Aceitação._

E eu sorri de volta. Eu arruinei o dia, e tudo que eu queria fazer era ir para casa e afundar na minha própria desgraça e vergonha por algumas horas. Edward pareceu sentir já que ele se levantou do chão e ofereceu sua mão para mim.

Eu fiquei com frio enquanto nós andávamos para a beira do rio, e Edward me deu sua jaqueta. Eu estava questionando se esse era o único motivo porque ele a usou. E a idéia me fez ficar impossivelmente pior. Porque ele estava sempre tentando me fazer confortável e evitar merdas como essa. E agora ele acha que eu não estava pronta, que o episódio provou que ele está certo, e as chances dele me tocar daquele jeito de novo são tão pequenas que me fizeram grunhir em frustração. Minha própria mente quebrada e traidora estava batalhando com o meu coração, instintos, vontades, e desejos. E como sempre, me ganhou.

...

Ele disse que me amava no gazebo, depois. Ele mostrou isso quando olhou nos meus olhos e acariciou minha mão. E eu acariciei a sua mão com o anel e disse a ele que o amava de volta. Porque eu o amava. E eu queria gritar para minha própria cabeça para que ela visse que não tinha razão para ter medo.

Quando ele me beijou naquela noite na porta de sua varanda, eu fui agressiva. Implorando silenciosamente para ele só tentar de novo, e talvez dessa vez fosse diferente. Mas ele não tentou. Ele disse que me amava de novo antes de ir dormir, e ele demonstrou nas suas carícias amorosas enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo e cantarolava para ele.

_Escola foi escola._Olhares e sussurros e risadas direcionada para a coisa que eu mais odiava em mim naquele momento mais do que em qualquer outro. E Edward estava lá. Andando comigo e fazendo eu me sentir melhor com sua eletricidade, enquanto ele encarava furioso todas as pessoas e me levava para cada aula. No almoço eu tirei meu capuz, porque ele gostava. Depois ele se inclinou no meu cabelo e sussurrou no meu ouvido que me amava. E ele demonstrou enquanto acariciava meu cabelo e massageava o meu pescoço. Nós sentamos na frente de Alice e Jasper e assistimos eles conversarem e se comportarem como um casal normal e feliz.

Ele segurou a minha mão em Biologia, por baixo da mesa para que ninguém ficasse olhando. E quando nós paramos na frente das portas do ginásio, ele me deu um beijou suave na bochecha e disse que me amava de novo, me mostrando isso bem na frente da Stanley e todas as suas bruxas, e não dando um segundo de atenção para elas.  
Eu escutei elas conversando e fofocando. Eu normalmente não faço isso no vestiário quando estou me escondendo para me despir. Mas eu ainda estava me sentindo amarga, e acho que eu podia pelo menos viver o máximo pela pessoa que Edward podia tocar, e tocou. Provavelmente bastante.

James evitou qualquer e todo tipo de contato visual comigo, como na Sexta. Eu acho que eu provavelmente assustei ele pra caralho, mas eu não podia me importar. Algo sobre o hematoma no meu nariz só alimentava a amargura.

Edward estava esperando por mim quando o sinal tocou, parecendo preocupado como ele sempre parecia depois de cada classe, e pondo seu braço protetoramente a minha volta enquanto nós andávamos até o estacionamento. Antes que eu chegasse ao Porsche, ele beijou minha testa e sussurrou contra a minha pele que me amava. E ele demonstrou abrindo a minha porta e me ajudando a entrar.

Alice estava sendo estúpida sobre a coisa toda. Ela estava se aquecendo com a idéia de nós. Ela só não admitia derrota. Então eu mantive minha boca fechada conforme nós íamos para casa, questionando o que seria que finalmente a quebraria, e a fizesse perceber o quão incrível Edward realmente é.

Eu fiz pressão de novo na porta da varanda. E eu me senti tão ridícula e patética por isso, mas eu estava rezando para que ele tentasse de novo. Só mais uma vez, só para ver se minha mente estava finalmente caindo em linha com o meu coração.

Ele não tentou.

Ele disse que me amava antes de nós irmos dormir. E ele demonstrou isso conforme ele acariciava minha bochecha e me segurava apertado.

E eu queria gritar e berrar para ele que eu sabia que ele me amava. E eu sabia que não importava para ele se ele podia me tocar daquele jeito. E isso só me irritava mais. Importava para mim. E eu queria que importasse para ele, só um pouquinho. Alguma decepção teria sido muito legal. Ao invés, eu encarei aceitação.

Nossa semana inteira foi assim. Cheia de compreensão, 'Eu amo você', e o ocasional, 'Eu te amo pra caralho'. Ele se elevava ao meu lado quando nós andávamos pelos corredores, um silencioso guardião, envolvendo minha cintura e olhando irritado para quem passava. Parecendo que ele só estava esperando alguém empurrar ele. Desafiando eles a chegarem perto de mim ou a dizer a coisa errada.

Eu precisava disso.

Eu ressentia isso.

_Eu adorava isso._

Ele começou a me tocar mais dia após dia. Na escola, na cafeteria, em seu quarto. Suas mãos estavam sempre em mim quando nós estávamos perto o suficiente. Tocando meus braços, mãos, bochecha, pescoço, cintura, ombros, e nunca, _nunca_, outro lugar.

Quando eu cheguei na terça a noite, ele parecia ocupado com algo, e eu ainda pressionei ele. E ele ainda se afastou. Eu briguei e lutei para engolir isso como uma pílula amarga. _Não é culpa dele._Ele só estava me protegendo. Ele estava só me amando.

E ele certamente me disse o suficiente. Foram cinco vezes na terça. Eu fiz o meu melhor para absorver tudo, deixar passar a amargura que eu estava sentindo pelo máximo de tempo possível. Permitia-me sorrisos genuínos e as ocasionais risadas.

Mas havia dias ruins. Para nós dois. Quarta foi do Edward.

Ele estava andando comigo para o almoço, me encolhendo no seu peito e costurando pelas pessoas no corredor com sua normal graça e facilidade. Eu estava envolvida na serenidade do seu toque e abraço amoroso quando alguém virou a esquina, bem no nosso caminho.

Foi só um acidente, facilmente evitado quando Edward parou brutamente seus passos e se virou protetoramente para mim para evitar a colisão com o garoto de cabelo castanho que imediatamente parou também.

Edward não foi clemente sobre a coisa toda. "Olha pra merda que você anda, cuzão." Ele gritou para o garoto em um tom duro, ameaçador.

O jovem garoto de cabelo castanho estreitou seus olhos quando Edward nos dirigiu contra ele. E bem quando nós estávamos perto da área de audição, ele tinha que fazer o pior comentário possível. "Fode a sua mãe, Cullen!" Ele gritou no corredor.  
Edward parou a meio passo. E eu senti cada músculo do seu corpo contrair em volta de mim em tensão para o comentário que foi feito para ser bem menos ofensivo do que na verdade foi. Ele não poderia saber.

Ele foi nos virou e de volta para o garoto de cabelos castanhos, que estava prestes a ter um infeliz osso quebrado... alguma coisa... ou tudo. Mas eu parei ele, puxando ele apressadamente para uma sala de aula vazia. Ele virou seu olhar furioso para mim, enquanto eu puxava e lutava contra a sua força para conseguir que ele entrasse.

Eu finalmente consegui, mas provavelmente porque ele me deixou. Eu fechei a porta rapidamente, empurrando minhas costas contra para salvar a vida do garoto sem noção. Edward andava rigidamente pela sala vazia, passando seus dedos pelo seu cabelo em frustração e raiva.

"Que merda foi isso?" Ele grunhiu, parando seu andar momentaneamente para cerrar seus olhos para mim. Seus olhos verdes estavam escurecidos com malícia, suas narinas estavam infladas e seus punhos estavam fechados ao seu lado.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que sua raiva não era dirigida para mim. "Se você machucar ele, eles vão te suspender." Eu expliquei cautelosa, tentando não chateá-lo ainda mais.  
Ele jogou suas mãos no ar em frustração. "E DAÍ CARALHO!" Ele rugiu para mim em uma voz alta que me fez encolher instintivamente.

Eu usei a única desculpa que iria importar para ele. "Eu estaria aqui sozinha a semana inteira." Eu disse baixinho, sabendo que ele não ia gostar de eu andando sozinha pelos corredores sem ele ao meu lado para me proteger.

Sua expressão caiu momentaneamente antes dele grunhir em frustração e se jogar em uma das cadeiras vazias, batendo seus cotovelos dolorosamente contra a mesa e abaixando sua cabeça em sua palma. Merda." Ele amaldiçoou em derrota, esfregando seu rosto com suas mãos enquanto eu ficava ao lado da porta, incerta de como confortar ele. Eu senti um impulso irracional de culpa que ele tinha que segurar o seu temperamento para o meu bem. Como se eu fosse um fardo por ele não poder ir lá esmagar a cara daquele garoto como ele realmente queria.

Esse era só a verdadeira profundidade do meu amor por ele. Eu daria tudo a ele para fazê-lo feliz e o ver sorrir.

Hesitante eu me arrastei até seu lugar e lentamente levantei uma mão para o seu ombro. Eu podia sentir os seus músculos rígidos através da jaqueta de couro, eu podia dizer que ele ainda estava tenso de raiva. Eu deslizei minha mão pelo seu pescoço, esfregando suavemente contra a sua pele, e eventualmente trabalhando em seu cabelo e acariciando gentilmente em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Depois de algum tempo, ele bufou em sua mão e deixou cair uma mão, trazendo em volta da minha cintura e me guiando para o seu colo. Eu sentei lateralmente em suas pernas e ele finalmente levantou sua cabeça da sua outra mão e usou para arrancar o meu capuz da minha cabeça.

"Desculpa." Ele grunhiu, ainda parecendo frustrado, mas tentando controlar. Isso eu podia dizer. Então eu sorri para ele e continuei acariciando sue cabelo enquanto seu olhar furioso focava em qualquer coisa menos em mim. A ruga estava lá na em sua testa de novo quando suas sobrancelhas se franziam de frustração.

Depois de um tempo ele suspirou profundamente e encostou sua testa no meu ombro, apertando seu abraço na minha cintura, fazendo seu cabelo desarrumado fazer cócegas na minha orelha.

Nós nunca chegamos ao almoço na quarta. Nós nos sentamos na sala escura enquanto eu fazia incontáveis tentativas para aliviar sua raiva com carícias amorosas. Eu acariciei seu cabelo. Eu beijei sua bochecha. Sussurrei em seu ouvido que eu o amava. Eu contei para ele uma piada de mau gosto e imperdoável sobre duas nozes que entraram em um bar. E quando o sinal tocou, ele estava sorrindo para mim novamente, sem rugas.

Ele ainda parecia meio preocupado quando eu cheguei a seu quarto aquela noite. E eu estava preocupada que ele tinha passado sua noite em sua mente de novo, mas fiquei extremamente aliviada que a ruga ainda estava ausente de seu rosto quando eu o beijei. Eu ainda pressionei. Puxando seu cabelo e tentando fazer ele tão sobressaltado com luxúria que ele iria tentar me tocar de novo enquanto eu esfregava contra seu quadril intencionalmente. É claro, Edward não podia ser seduzido assim, e eu deveria saber que nada que eu pudesse fazer teria funcionado com ele. Aquela noite eu senti algo mais fora amargura e frustração. Derrota.

Eu pateticamente mergulhei na amarga depressão que a derrota me jogou. Toda noite, e por toda quinta- feira. Eu fui tão estúpida. Algo tão pequeno e aparentemente inútil para qualquer observador casual. Não era como se eu fosse algum desvio sexual ou qualquer coisa. Mas a idéia que nós talvez nunca pudéssemos ser como um verdadeiro casal me incomodava infinitamente. Nós podíamos conversar, e dormir, e nos amar, e fazer um ao outro rir. Era a única coisa nós segurando para atingir o próximo nível.

Quando eu estava na cozinha àquela noite fazendo carne guisada, eu fantasiei as coisas mais ridículas sobre Edward e eu.

Eu imaginei como a nossa primeira vez poderia ser quando ele fizesse amor comigo, e ele finalmente me daria aquele pedaço dele mesmo. E eu lhe daria a minha virgindade sem um segundo de hesitação porque eu já sabia que eu queria ele e nada mais. Quando nós nos tornássemos confortáveis o suficiente, talvez eu mesma pudesse conceder alguma credibilidade aos rumores que eu tinha ouvido de Jessica.

Eu sonhei que nós nos formaríamos juntos e iríamos pra mesma faculdade, nunca deixando o lado um do outro. Talvez nós tivéssemos nossa própria casa ou apartamento onde nós poderíamos compartilhar a mesma cama sem nos esconder, e nós poderíamos fazer amor de novo todas as noites antes que eu cantarolasse ele para dormir. Satisfeita e eufórica com ele me segurando eu seus braços.

Minhas fantasias se tornaram ainda mais ridículas conforme eu adicionava os vegetais na carne guisada. Aquele dia onde ele me pediria para casar com ele, e eu certamente diria sim. Era estúpido até mesmo considerar, mas minha mente fugiu de mim, esfregando coisas na minha cara que nunca iriam acontecer.

Eu talvez até procurasse meu verdadeiro pai para que ele pudesse assistir o nosso casamento. Depois que minha mãe morreu eles tentaram me convencer a procurá-lo, mesmo ele não sabendo sobre mim. Mas porque procurar alguém que você nunca vai poder conviver? Porque mostrar a ele que ele tem uma aberração como filha, uma que ele nunca poderia tocar ou abraçar como qualquer pai normal faria. Ele nunca seria capaz de me levar até o altar para uma versão de Edward que eu conjurei e que nem sequer existisse.

Minha amargura interna aumentou e fez meu sonho inchar dentro da minha imaginação.

Meu cérebro começou cruelmente a tecer detalhes na minha psique contra a minha própria vontade. Como Alice teria que planejar o casamento, me forçando em um vestido que eu odiaria enquanto eu perguntaria coisas como, _'Por que vestidos não podem ter capuz mesmo?'_

Ele me faria sorrir como uma mulher louca quando ele segurasse o véu com um sorriso.

Os elementos da fantasia toda se tornaram perfeitamente mais vividos, se transformando em uma incansável visão possuindo meus pensamentos. Na verdade, foi tão vivido que eu cheguei a rir para a panela de cozido que eu estava cozinhando quando a imagem veio a minha mente do show que Alice e Esme dariam recusando que Edward use palavrões nos seus votos para mim. Eu rolaria meus olhos para elas, sorriria, e me recusaria a casar sem palavrões.

Sem minha permissão, as palavras soaram claramente na minha cabeça quando Edward iria recitar.

_... no melhor ou nas porcarias...na riqueza ou se nós dois acabarmos pobres pra caralho... juro solenemente enfiar o meu pé no traseiro de qualquer um que tocar em você... te amar e venerar para a toda a porra do sempre..._

Todo mundo que não o conhecesse bem o suficiente iriam ficar de boca aberta para nós, queixos caídos em choque. As pessoas que conhecem iriam só rolar seus olhos e suspirar em frustração. E nós iríamos sorrir como completos idiotas um para o outro conforme o ministro nós olharia indignado.

Eu faria um bolo de cookie só para Edward. _Peanut Butter Promises _talvez. Nós iríamos impacientemente fugir sem dançar, ansiosos para começar a noite de núpcias. Eu não me importo para onde nós iríamos. Nós faríamos amor primeiro. Intenso e incrível e cheio com os nossos pessoais votos conforme nós uníamos pelo prazer e o êxtase da nossa devoção. Então eu passaria o resto da noite fazendo as piores e mais devassas coisas com o corpo do meu marido. E eu iria cantarolar para ele dormir, admirando o sorriso que ele teria em seu rosto.

E com esse ultimo pensamento impossível, meu guisado estava queimado e completamente arruinado e começou a levantar uma sufocante nuvem baixa de fumaça. Eu xinguei minha exagerada imaginação enquanto jogava aquilo na lixeira, assistindo triste o grande monte carbonizado deslizar pelo plástico branco do saco de lixo grotescamente. _Poderia ter sido bom._

* _Peanut Butter Promises-Promessas de Manteiga de Amendoim_

Era uma fantasia tão ridícula. Edward nunca planejava nem com uma semana de antecedência. Ele nunca mostraria interesse em faculdades em comum. Ele nem mesmo mostrava interesse em transar comigo. O que era provavelmente uma coisa boa considerando que a possibilidade estava se tornando gradualmente impossível.

Eu bati a tampa da lata de lixo irritada e esquentei algumas sobras. Eu não fiz _  
__Peanut Butter Promises_ aquela noite. Eu fiz_Brown Drop Defeats._

E quando eu cheguei à varanda e entrei no quarto de Edward, eu dei a ele um sutil, amoroso, delicado beijo. Derrotada. Eu estava cansada da rejeição e da amargura que vinha quando ele se afastava. Então eu poupei a ele o problema e agonia de ter que se afastar. Porque eu sabia que ele não queria que eu sentisse aquilo. E eu estava ainda mais cansada de fazer ele infeliz junto comigo. Eu odiava que ele tinha que suportar os meus fardos. Ele já suportava o suficiente sem a minha amargura.

O alivio era claro em seu rosto quando eu não puxei seu cabelo e propositalmente aticei sua ereção. Apesar dos seus olhos parecerem tristes. Por algum motivo que eu não podia compreender. Eu fiz o meu máximo para sorrir mais para ele, e eu sabia que eu o fiz feliz. Eu disse a ele que eu o amava naquela noite antes de nós irmos dormir. Ganhando ele antes de cantarolar para dormir. Recusando escutar sua aceitação lado a lado da minha.

Meu dia ruim foi na sexta. Foi como qualquer outro dia naquela semana, andando pelos corredores com Edward e esperando pacientemente no meu lugar para ele vir me buscar como uma criança. Ele ainda estava me tocando sempre que podia com suas mãos. No meu pescoço e braços, e sempre perfeitamente inocente.

Nós começamos o almoço como sempre na semana. Rosalie e Emmett nunca vieram a nossa nova mesa. Eu tinha esperado eles algumas vezes, mas ele parecia relutante em continuar na velha rotina, sozinhos um com o outro, envolvidos um com o outro. Rosalie não gostava de Edward ou Jasper, mas Emmett teria ido para onde ela fosse.

Eu removi o meu capuz para Edward e ele massageava minha nuca enquanto nós comíamos nossos _Brownie Drop Defeats._Alice e Jasper entraram no refeitório parecendo particularmente desarrumados enquanto vinham para a mesa segurando na mão um do outro, sorrindo e gargalhando, e basicamente me fazendo querer bater nos dois. Eu conhecia suas expressões bem o suficiente agora. Eles tinham acabado de voltar de uma rápida rodada no armário do zelador.

Edward e eu assistimos eles se aproximando da mesa. Eu já estava sentindo o peso da minha depressão por cima da derrota quando Jasper se moveu por detrás dela e usou sua mão para apertar o peito dela, brincalhão. Bem na nossa frente e de todo o refeitório. Não era nada novo. Eles sempre faziam coisas assim. Alice nunca se importou porque ele gostava quando ele fazia essas coisas. Ela sempre dizia que era como 'marcar' ele na frente das outras garotas da escola. E normalmente, eu só iria fazer uma careta e olhar para o outro lado enjoada.

Mas era como se o universo estivesse esfregando na minha cara, bem quando eu estava começando a achar algum meio de aceitar. Eu podia sentir Edward tencionar e sua mão pausou momentaneamente as caricias no meu pescoço. Eu só olhei intensamente para o topo da mesa, enfiando mais um _Brownie Drop Defeat_ na minha boca, e massageando seu joelho, só pra mostrar pra ele que eu realmente não me importava mais.

**EPOV**

Eu sou idiota pra caralho. Sentado na clareira e tentando confortar ela com a coisa mais idiota conhecida pelo homem. Na hora, eu não entendi porque ela parecia tão machucada. A frustração eu definitivamente podia entender. Mas não a dor. Eu sabia que ela não estava pronta pra aquele tipo de coisa ainda. Eu queria ser ainda mais canalha e dizer algo estúpido como 'eu te disse porra'. Então ela jogou minhas palavras de volta para mim amargamente.

"Garotas normais."

Eu não quis dizer assim, sério. Apesar, que se eu estivesse sendo honesto. Ela não era a porra de normal. Nem eu era. E sério, que merda é normal mesmo? Quem definiu os padrões? E o que era tão magnífico sobre aquilo que a fazia em uma merda de tão amarga.

Mas aquela era a coisa toda. Sua amargura. Eu tinha visto antes algumas vezes. Na maioria das vezes envolvendo aquela vadia da Stanley. E o quanto mais que eu pensava sobre aquilo, mais eu percebia que a amargura não estava direcionada a Stanley ou Mallory. Estava direcionada a não ser normal. Uma garota normal.

Eu tentei dizer pra ela que não importava para mim. Nada daquela merda. Eu estaria mentindo pelos meus dentes se eu dissesse que não seria legal fazer esse tipo de coisa com ela. Poder tocá-la e talvez aprofundar as coisas. Mas ela significa muito mais para mim. E aquela declaração só a fez impossivelmente mais chateada. Ela tinha aquele olhar em seu rosto que eu conhecia tão bem. Ela se sentia uma aberração. E eu sempre soube como resolver isso. _Eu mostrava a ela o meu._

Mas dessa vez, eu não tinha nada a mostrar.

Isso me lembrava de antes do Ano Novo quando ela queria me confortar porque eu não podia sentir amor. E ela não podia me mostrar o dela, porque nós não estávamos olho por olho naquele momento em particular. Agora era eu que estava de lado e se sentindo a merda de um inútil.

É claro que ela não disse algo ridiculamente insensível como "Eu tenho certeza que até filhas da puta normais não podem sentir amor algumas vezes." Yeah. Isso iria me fazer sentir um merda do caralho.

Com certeza era um momento 'abre a boca, e coloca o pé' para Edward - insensível Canalha Idiota - Cullen.

Eu dei a ela minha jaqueta no caminho de volta para o barco, porque ela parecia com frio. Foi o único motivo que eu usei a maldita coisa mesmo. Mesmo aquele pequeno gesto não fez ela sorrir. Eu assisti seu rosto conforme eu remava de volta para nossa propriedade. Ela não olhava pra mim, caralho. Só encarando as árvores e afundando na minha jaqueta com a mesma expressão frustrada no rosto.

Eu disse a ela que a amava no gazebo. Porque realmente amava, caralho. Eu pensei que realmente tinha ajudado quando eu vi ela sorrir um pouco e me entregar de volta a minha jaqueta.

Eu passei o resto da tarde e da noite pensando pra caralho . Questionando porque ela tinha que ser tão amarga sobre aquilo. E questionando porque eu não podia tocá-la daquele jeito se aquilo não era parte da sua ... experiência. Na verdade, eu era um bastardo ignorante. Andando por aí com a minha menina como se eu soubesse tudo sobre ela e como tratá-la, o que era uma mentira do caralho. Porque eu não sabia a primeira coisa sobre a sua condição. Medicamente. Psicologicamente. Eu esnobei todos os jargões médicos de Carlisle porque era tudo tão ofensivo a ela.

Quando ela veio de novo naquela noite, a amargura tinha voltado maximizada. Ela me beijou loucamente ... desesperada pra caralho. Puxando o meu cabelo e arqueando seu peito para mim. Como se ela estivesse pedindo pra eu senti-la de novo. Aquilo era impensável.

Eu não podia suportar fazer ela se sentir daquele jeito. Assustada, com medo, com pânico, e desconfortável. Aquilo rivalizava a amargura em seus olhos quando eu me afastei dela, não querendo conceder ao seu pedido. Eu odiava ver ela daquele jeito. Eu teria feito a merda de qualquer coisa para fazê-la melhor. Qualquer coisa menos isso.

Então eu disse que amava ela aquela noite, tentando com tudo em mim convencê-la com cada movimento meu. Tentando mostrar para ela que _não importa, caralho._

Mas Segunda veio, e seu humor se manteve inalterado. Eu andei pelos corredores da escola com ela ao meu lado, dobrando ela contra mim como se a minha proteção obsessiva fosse o suficiente para dissolver sua frustração. E eu continuava dizendo a ela que a amava. Porque eu realmente amo. E também porque era uma das únicas coisas que eu podia fazer para fazê-la de sorrir de novo, caralho.

Eu parei ela perto do ginásio, e fiz questão que Stanley estivesse por perto quando eu a beijei na bochecha e disse a ela novamente que a amava. Eu suspirei para seu sorriso quando ela me deixou perto das portas duplas, desejando poder entender toda a sua amargura e frustração. Desejando não ser um ignorante do caralho.

Quando eu cheguei em casa aquela tarde, eu decidi que eu deveria saber mais. Sobre a coisa toda. Se eu realmente a amasse como eu sabia que amava, então eu já saberia essa merda. E Carlisle tinha uma biblioteca de medicina extensiva pra caralho em seu escritório. Então eu me tranquei no escritório e comecei a olhar pelos seus livros.

Era confuso pra caralho. Eu tinha que ter referências médicas dos textos, e um dicionário médico para as referências. E um dicionário normal para o dicionário médico. E as seis quando Papai C. estava chegando em casa, eu juntei todos eles e os levei para o meu quarto. Ia levar tempo pra caralho.

Tudo começou como uma inocente curiosidade. Eu passei a noite inteira lendo sobre sintomas de TSPT*. Levou muita tradução para o Inglês, e quando a minha garota bateu na porta as dez, eu estava completamente imerso naquilo.

_*Transtorno de Stress Pós Traumático_

Eu escondi os livros dela às pressas, não querendo fazê-la ainda mais chateada por descobrir o que eu estava fazendo. Ela ainda fez a merda de se jogar para mim sem vergonha nenhuma, e eu ainda me afastei, caralho. Minha menina não era nada a não ser determinada e teimosa como uma maldita mula.

Eu comecei a tocá-la mais. Pequenas e inocentes carícias diretas em sua pele só para que ela não se sentisse como se eu não quisesse tocá-la de jeito nenhum. Eu odiava ter que rejeitá-la era naquela merda descaradamente toda noite, mas eu não podia me forçar a fazer aquilo com ela de novo. Ser aquele que a fez se sentir daquele jeito.

Na escola eu protegia ela ainda mais implacavelmente. Principalmente por causa das informações que eu tinha aprendido sobre a sua condição. Era muito pior do que eu tinha dado credito. Tudo que eu lia me dizia que seu caso era particularmente severo. Era tão cruel quanto Carlisle tinha dito.

Terça-feira a tarde, eu me tranquei no escritório de novo, e recorri a internet para mais informações. Algumas matérias que eu estava lendo tinham um paralelo estranho a alguns dos meus próprios hábitos, apesar de que eu tentei manter minha atenção nos sintomas da Bella.

Eu estava tentando encontrar qual parte da sua condição fazia ela reagir daquele jeito ao meu toque. O TSPT ou a fobia. No final, eu descobri que a fobia era só um efeito colateral do TSPT. O problema real era o jeito que o cérebro dela a estava a protegendo. Parecia bom em teoria, mas muitas pessoas escrevendo de suas experiência estavam frustradas como a Bella. Suas mentes estavam forçando eles em uma reação indesejada.

Eu estava trancado no meu quarto de novo quando Bella veio as dez. E eu fiz a mesma merda onde eu escondi tudo rapidamente para que ela não visse. Eu odiava ser misterioso e cheio de segredos com a minha menina. Eu só não queria acrescer mais a sua amargura por não ser normal.

E ela tinha que fazer de novo quando eu a puxei para um beijo. Fechando suas mãos em punho no meu cabelo e puxando ferozmente conforme ela brigava com a minha língua e arqueava seu peito contra o meu. Ela estava sem fôlego contra a minha boca, se recusando a me deixar afastar quando ela se apertou contra mim fortemente, me permitindo sentir cada curva do seu pequeno corpo e implorando para que eu passasse as minhas mãos sobre ele. Eu me forcei para longe dela, sem fôlego e duro pra caralho, encarando seus frustrados e nublados olhos castanhos pela luxúria.

Era desesperado pra caralho.

Era cruel pra caralho.

_Era sexy pra caralho._

Ela não era a única se sentindo frustrada por tudo isso. Ela só estava fazendo essa merda toda pior para nós dois, com tudo isso. Eu tentei preencher seu vão com 'Eu amo você' quando nós íamos para cama. Eu também estava tentando não empurrar minha ereção pulsante nela quando ela me cantarolava para dormir.

Quarta só era uma prova maior de que se está ruim pode ficar pior. Sempre tem um idiota que tinha que foder comigo quando eu já estava lidando com uma incrível quantidade de merda. Seu comentário me deixou puto. Okay. Isso era dizer pouco. Me deixou furioso pra caralho. Eu queria caçar o idiota e dizer a ele para dizer na minha cara. E depois destruir cada um dos seus dentes quando ele dissesse.

Mas Bella não deixava, me puxando para uma sala vizinha, sozinhos. E o único motivo que eu deixei ela fazer isso foi porque eu não conseguia me fazer brigar com ela. E todos os seus esforços me deixaram mais puto ainda. Eu não podia bater no James, e eu não podia bater nele pra caralho também.

Então eu merda, perdi o controle e gritei com a minha menina. E quando ela me lembrou porque eu não podia perder minha calma tão completamente, aquilo fez eu me sentir ainda mais fodido do que eu já estava. Mas ao invés de estar com raiva de mim como ela deveria estar, ela foi a sua pessoa perdoadora usual. Acariciando e me amando como se eu não fosse um fodido que quase arriscou sua segurança por causa de algo estúpido pra cacete.

Eu a segurei no meu colo, engolindo a raiva para que eu não pudesse a machucar ou dizer algo mau ou insano. E ela sabia como me fazer perceber o quão idiota eu estava sendo. Me beijando e me amando. Ela me cobriu disso, extinguindo as flamas dentro da minha mente com seu toque e seu amor. E então me contando a piada mais suja que já escutei. O que quer dizia coisa pra caralho. E escutando sair da boca da Bella me fez sorrir apesar de tudo.

Porque isso era só a minha menina. Ela faria tudo que pudesse para fazer eu me sentir melhor. Apesar do seu humor amargo de merda, ela afastou tudo por mim. Piadas sujas e tudo. _E sem corar uma única vez._

Eu estudei sua condição ainda mais aquela noite por causa disso. Eu sabia que eu não podia consertá-la. Na verdade, eu provavelmente sabia mais do que Carlisle depois de toda a informação que eu adquiri no assunto. Mas eu ainda tinha a necessidade de entender ela, e talvez fazer as merdas mais fáceis, então eu continuei lendo e aprendendo. Pegando nota das pequenas coisas que ela faz que estavam relacionadas. Sua postura na escola, o jeito que ela sempre se escondia das pessoas, os pesadelos e os ataques de ansiedade depois que ela era tocada.

Mas quando ela veio aquela noite, ainda tinha aquela porra de desespero. Quase como se ela estivesse tentando provar pra si mesma que ela podia ser normal, e pedindo pela minha ajuda quando ela forçou minha força de vontade e libido ao seu limite, tentando me fazer agarrar ela de novo.

Eu tinha que ser o único homem na Terra desejando que sua namorada, merda ... parasse de tentar que ele sentisse ela logo. Eu estava pensando seriamente em mudar minha rotina de banho matinal para de noite.

E com cada rejeição escandalosa sempre vinha a amargura e a frustração que me fazia querer puxar a merda do meu cabelo fora. Eu diria que a amo, toda porra da noite. Esperando que ela entendesse que não era tão importante quanto ela estava fazendo parecer.

Quinta-feira foi pior para ela. Eu não sei por que ou o que aconteceu, mais ela estava impossivelmente mais triste. Eu ainda andei com ela para cada aula, beijando e amando ela na frente de todo mundo. Tentando fazer ela se sentir o mais normal que eu podia. Eu estava pensando se foi assim que ela se sentiu depois do Natal quando eu estava inconsolável. A merda de um inútil.

Então quando eu cheguei em casa, eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia.

Eu me tornei meu obsessivo, eu admito. Me trancado toda a tarde e noite para aprender mais sobre aquilo. Era principalmente pela Bella, mas sinceramente, era fascinante pra caralho. O jeito que o cérebro reage a situações e a traumas. Trabalhando para se proteger subconscientemente e te forçando a reagir a certos estímulos. Sua condição era tão severa que seu subconsciente não a deixava nem mesmo _eu_ invadir um espaço tão pessoal para ela. Eu entendi porque, mesmo que eu não pudesse entender porque a fazia tão chateada.

Eu comecei a divagar para assuntos não relacionados com a sua fobia. Coisas que pareciam familiares a mim. Porque se eu estivesse sendo honesto, eu era mais parecido com alguns daqueles casos de pacientes do que eu me permitia admitir.

Mas eu não tinha tempo pra focar naquilo, porque quando a minha garota chegou naquela noite eu estava esperando o desespero. Mas nunca veio. Ela se levantou nas pontas dos pés e me deu um suave beijo nos lábios. Doce e inocente e cheio de algo que eu não podia compreender.

Eu estava aliviado pra caralho que eu não tinha que afastá-la. Mas o seu olhar quando ela se afastou fez meu coração apertar. Eu ainda, não entendi.

Até a manhã seguinte quando eu recebi meus cookies. Derrota. Esse foi o beijo e o seu olhar. Ela se sentia derrotada. E eu também conhecia esse sentimento, porque eu tinha sentido isso apenas a algumas semanas atrás.

Sexta deveria ter sido um dia bom. Com o final de semana chegando e tudo mais. Começou como qualquer outro dia aquela semana. Eu andei com ela pela escola como sempre, sentindo além de alivio que a maioria dos olhares e sussurros tinham diminuído completamente. Eu corria até sua sala depois de cada sinal onde eu a encontraria esperando por mim como eu sempre pedi. Algumas vezes eu acho que só isso fazia ela se sentir pior. Ter que se escoltada pela escola pelo seu namorado. Mas tinha que ser feito, cacete.

Eu ainda estava tocando sua pela em toda chance que eu tinha. Eu me sentia um merda sobre os incidentes noturnos, e mais do que responsável pela sua derrota. Tendo que afastar ela como se eu não estivesse morrendo pra fazer aquela merda. Provavelmente a fazendo se sentir inferior quando eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu ia fazer o oposto.

Então a situação se tornou impossivelmente pior no almoço. Quando nós estávamos comendo os cookies. E eu realmente não queria comer eles, não porque eles não estavam deliciosos pra caralho, porque eles estavam. Mas eles estavam manchados, e eles me faziam me sentir um merda conforme eu acariciava o pescoço dela e assistia ela engolir eles.

Jazz e Brandon entraram no lugar como dois coelhos excitados que tinham feito um ninho no armário do zelador pelos últimos vinte minutos. E quando eles vieram para a nossa mesa eu queria socar ele. De todas as coisas que ele podia fazer na frente dela, ele tinha que agarrar a Brandon. _Esfrega na cara da minha menina um pouco mais, canalha__._

Não era culpa dele, mas isso não me impediu de ficar olhando irritado pra ele pela hora inteira. Não que ele estivesse prestando muita atenção. Bella só passou a hora olhando para o topo da mesa, esfregando meu joelho, e engolindo sua derrota.

Eu estava cheio. Cheio dessa merda ridícula. E eu nem podia chamar de ridículo, porque eu tinha estado assim. Tentando sentir amor e forçando que acontecesse tão desesperadamente que me afundava. _Isso_ estava afundando ela. E eu não ia ficar sentado e assistir isso derrotar ela, caralho.

Quando eu cheguei em casa eu pesquisei sem descanso. Nos livros, na internet, nos quadros de mensagens, referencias terapêuticas. Qualquer merda que pudesse ajudá-la. E quando eu finalmente encontrei, eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer.

Era um conceito bem simples na verdade, desenssibilizar ela gradualmente a estímulos negativos. Não era uma cura, de forma alguma. Não era algo que poderia apagar sua fobia completamente, porque sua fobia era ligada a seus flashes e visões causadas pela TSPT, que não seria afetada pela técnica.

Mas eu não dava a ela os flashes e as visões, só as sensações, então eu tinha esperanças que poderia ser eficiente, mesmo que só comigo. Isso era o suficiente para dar a ela aquilo. E se feito em uma situação a longo prazo poderia talvez diminuir sua tensão em volta de outras pessoas, mesmo que ela não pudesse tocá-los.

Apesar de ainda ser arriscado. Era arriscado porque se não funcionasse, só faria as merdas piores. Para nós dois. Mas eu ainda tinha que tentar e eu sabia que ela queria que eu tentasse, pra caralho. Então eu passei minha noite pesquisando a técnica, e tentando aperfeiçoar na minha cabeça para fazer as mudanças necessárias.

E eu me senti como um pervertido do caralho. Porque eu estava passando quatro horas tentando encontrar um jeito de sentir a minha menina. Eu não podia fazer isso na casa, especialmente a noite. Porque se essa merda desse errado e ela se assustasse, nós seriamos descobertos. Eu provavelmente seria rapidamente detido pela polícia local.

Quando ela chegou a noite, as dez, parecendo deprimida e derrotada pra caralho, eu decidi guardar a minha idéia até o ultimo momento possível. Eu não queria ela criando esperança a noite inteira e o dia inteiro pra ser decepcionada.

Ela não falou muito durante o jantar enquanto eu passava a mão pelo seu cabelo e a segurava perto de mim. Nós fomos pra cama cedo. Ela estava pra baixo e sombria pra caralho, e eu estava meio temendo, meio antecipando o dia a vir. Eu a segurei perto e beijei seu cabeça sutilmente. Dizendo a ela mais uma vez que a amava pra caralho. Sempre fazia ela sorrir mais quando eu enfatizava esse tipo de coisa com palavrões.

Quando nós acordamos na manhã seguinte e ela se arrumou pra ir embora, eu pedi que ela me encontrasse no gazebo ao meio dia. Ela congelou olhando para mim da porta. E sua expressão era agonizante pra caralho. Eu quase contei para ela ali mesmo o que eu estava planejando. Mas isso só iria dar seis horas pra ela se encher de esperança.

"E traga o seu iPod." Eu grunhi enquanto deitava na minha cama, passando meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e olhando pra ela na entrada. Eu já tinha checado o tempo para a tarde, e não dizia que iria chover ou ter nuvens, muito como no último final de semana, o que fazia a clareira do rio perfeita para o ... experimento.

Ela abriu a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas então fechou a boca e balançou a cabeça concordando para mim, deixando o quarto sem fazer qualquer pergunta.

* * *

**N/T- Lary: **hey pessoal a moleza está acabando, até a sexta eu continuo a postar um capítulo por dia, depois voltamos ao antigo cronograma de um capítulo a cada dois dias.

Porque nem sempre temos tempo de entrar e arrumar o capitulo e postar etc... etc...

Cadê as reviews lindinhas de sempre ?

Quase 400 owwww *-*

Beijinhos até amanhã !


	32. Brownie Drop Defeats Parte 2

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 32. Brownie Drop Defeats Part 2 - Brownie com Gotas de Derrota **

**EPOV**

Estava um dia bastante agradável lá fora, e eu estava realmente esperando que essa porra fosse algum tipo de presságio enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para o gazebo ao meio-dia. Eu ainda usava a minha jaqueta, apenas no caso da minha garota sentir frio. Eu não trouxe nada comigo, porque tudo o que eu realmente precisava estava em minhas mãos.

Ela já estava lá esperando por mim quando eu me aproximei. Sua blusa era um problema. Ela era azul e parecia muito com a que ela usou na última vez, mas com um decote que permitia contato pele com pele, se eu não fosse muito cuidadoso. Se ela decidisse ir até o fim com isso. O que ela provavelmente iria, porra.

Ela estava com o cabelo preso dessa vez, provavelmente antecipando aonde eu queria ir e não se sentindo animada para tirar seu cabelo do rosto. Ela se levantou do banco com sua mochila nas costas quando eu fui até ela. Ela ainda estava com a mesma tristeza em seus olhos, a que tinha aumentado durante a última semana.

Eu apenas estendi minha mão para ela. _Você quer vir comigo?_

Ela queria. Deslizou sua pequena mão na minha e deu um passo para o meu lado de bom grado.

Aquela era outra coisa sobre toda essa merda de situação. Minha garota colocava toda a sua confiança em mim. E eu estava realmente esperando que eu não estivesse fazendo algo que comprometesse isso, enquanto ajudava ela a subir no barco em silêncio.

Eu a estudei enquanto remava pelo rio. Ela adorava olhar para fora, na floresta, enquanto estava no barco. Eu podia dizer isso. Remei mais lentamente que o normal, apenas para que ela pudesse ver mais disso. Tentando fazê-la se sentir o mais relaxada possível. Ela parecia linda pra caralho em suas roupas de garota normal.

O azul caia tão bem em sua pele, fazendo-a parecer um pouco menos pálida do que o habitual.

Seus cabelos escuros caiam em linha reta de seu rabo de cavalo, deixando seu pescoço e suas orelhas totalmente descobertos. As clavículas estavam lá, e um pouco de decote, mas tentei não ficar secando-os. Porque eles me levariam a porra da loucura e isso não era sobre mim.

Quando chegamos a beira eu a ajudei, segurando-a pela cintura e erguendo-a sobre a água para que ela não molhasse seus pequenos pés. Ela sorriu um pouco enquanto eu colocava ela no chão e pegava a sua mão novamente. Eu sorri de volta. Porque era uma coisa pequena, mas era alguma coisa.

Ela enrijeceu infinitamente quando chegamos quase no meio da campina. Mas ainda assim ela seguiu ao meu lado enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para a mesma árvore do meio. Assim que sua bolsa estava fora, eu puxei-a para baixo comigo contra o tronco da árvore, assim como da última vez, eu coloquei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e a puxei para mim.

Eu nos permiti alguns momentos de silêncio antes que eu trouxesse o assunto a tona, me inclinando sobre ela e cheirando todas as flores e todos os seus cookies do topo de seu rabo de cavalo, e acariciando o seu braço em algo que eu esperava que fosse um gesto relaxante.

Ela suspirou e se inclinou para mim enquanto eu a acariciava. Porque essa merda sempre a relaxava. E isso era uma porra muito boa, pois eu estava indo provavelmente fazer um monte de merda.

Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo com a minha mão livre e olhei para a grama da campina, imaginando como diabos eu iria começar um assunto daqueles;

Simplicidade.

"Você quer que eu tente te tocar novamente?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios. Sem besteiras. Só uma pergunta.

Ela não se mexeu nem mesmo disse nada por um momento, até que finalmente sua cabeça lentamente se virou para encontrar meu olhar. Seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam céticos pra caralho.

"Sério?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, incrédula.

Assenti com cautela para ela com os lábios franzidos. "Há uma técnica que eu li sobre isso, talvez posso funcionar pra gente" Eu expliquei cauteloso, esperando que ela não fosse perguntar por que eu estava lendo uma merda como essa, mas necessitando que ela soubesse que havia mais nisso do que apenas pegar.

E foi como se a nuvem que tinha escurecido o seu rosto e humor pela última semana tivesse completamente se dissipado. Seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso enorme pra caralho, e seus olhos brilharam de excitação. E eu estava meio que esperando que ela corasse ou algo assim, porque a minha garota era assim. Mas ela não o fez.

Ela começou praticamente a vibrar com entusiasmo de uma forma que me fez querer rir e rolar os meus olhos. Ela parecia emocionada pra caralho. Eu nunca em toda a minha vida vi uma garota assim tão malditamente animada sobre isso antes.

Isso era tão ridículo.

Isso era tão fofo.

_Isso era tão… minha garota__._

Ela se virou para mim totalmente animada e com um enorme sorriso, ainda fazendo aquela coisa de vibrar, e assentindo para mim de uma forma que fez todos os seus cabelos escuros do rabo de cavalo saltarem.

Eu odiava ter que acabar com a sua animação. "Você tem que me escutar atenciosamente pra caralho." Eu disse sério enquanto olhava para ela.

Eu meio que esperava que ela apenas jogasse seu peito contra mim e entrelaçasse suas mãos no meu cabelo. Em vez disso ela tentou conter seu sorriso e acenou para mim, se afastando o suficiente para se sentar ao meu lado em estilo indiano, ouvindo atentamente as minhas instruções. E meio que a porra de estufando seu peito.

Suspirei e chacoalhei a minha cabeça, realmente odiando que ela estivesse tão animada, porque não tinha uma certeza. "Ok." Comecei lentamente, esfregando minha mão sobre o meu rosto por um momento antes de me virar para encará-la. Ela ainda estava vibrando um pouco, mas eu tentei bloquear isso. "Isso é um processo, por isso não fique frustrada, quando isso só não... funcionar." Expliquei o melhor que pude.

Seu sorriso caiu um pouco antes de ela revirar os olhos para mim. "Certo. Técnica, processo, não fique frustrada, pode não dar certo." Ela acenou com a mão sem interesse e trazendo o seu sorriso de volta. "O que eu faço?" Ela perguntou com entusiasmo.

Rolei os meus olhos para ela. Ela definitivamente vai ficar frustrada, e eu ia me sentir um merda por isso. Mas era tarde demais agora, porra. "Você já ouviu falar de uma palavra de segurança?" Eu perguntei, tentando imaginar minha garota assistindo pornôs dom ou alguma merda assim.

É claro que ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios cheios de curiosidade.

Eu lutei para conter uma careta. "Você vai escolher uma palavra que não tem nada relacionado com o que estamos fazendo." Expliquei-lhe, sabendo que eu queria que ela escolhesse, já que era ela que iria usá-la.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento, ainda mordendo os lábios e parecendo tão mais feliz do que eu tinha visto durante toda a porra da semana. "Cookie". Ela assentiu com a cabeça decididamente, ainda sorrindo.

Eu lutei um pouco contra um chiado para a particular escolha de verbo, e balancei a cabeça em aprovação. "Então," eu comecei, indo para a parte onde ela percebeu o quão sério eu estava sendo. "Quando você começar a se sentir... desconfortável..." Eu usei a melhor palavra que eu consegui pensar para descrever o seu pânico. "Você diz cookie." Instrui, vendo como ela franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela. "Se em algum momento você dizer cookie, eu vou parar. Sem perguntas, sem nenhuma porra de frustração." Eu continuei, e depois de uma pausa, estreitei os meus olhos para a sua expressão. "E eu estou falando sério, caralho. Se você persistir não vai funcionar." Expliquei, sabendo que ela iria tentar agüentar sem dizer nada, e isso não daria certo.

Ela mordeu o lábio e o franziu ligeiramente. "Você vai continuar tentando apesar disso. Certo?" Ela implorou. Eu lutei contra o impulso de suspirar exasperado e no lugar disso acenei com a cabeça, porque isso poderia levar quase a porra de um dia todo, mas eu ia continuar tentando. O sorriso dela voltou e ela assentiu concordando.

Fiquei satisfeito que ela estava começando a levar um pouco mais a sério, mesmo que a vibração ainda estivesse lá, pude ver um certo ceticismo em suas feições. "Pegue o seu iPod." Instrui baixinho, olhando ela remover o dispositivo azul brilhante de sua mochila com os lábios franzidos, e olhando para mim com se perguntando o que o iPod tem a ver com ficar agarrado. "Algo relaxante." Expliquei quando ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim e colocou os fones no ouvido.

Suspirei novamente e me encostei na árvore com as minhas pernas espalhadas a minha frente e agarrei sua mão, guiando-a até entre as minhas pernas ligeiramente entreabertas e no meu colo para que então suas costas ficassem viradas para o meu peito.

Agarrei seus ombros e puxei-a para baixo completamente contra o meu peito, movendo seu rabo de cavalo para fora do caminho no processo. Eu não sabia qual a música que ela escolheu, mas eu tinha que ter muita calma sobre essa merda. Relutantemente, ela pendeu a cabeça para trás no meu ombro, de modo que sua orelha estava bem na direção da minha boca.

Minha garota era tão malditamente magra. Eu não sei como ela conseguia isso com todos aqueles cookies malditamente bons que ela cozinhava. Ela retirou o fone de ouvido mais próximo da minha boca.

Imaginei para que ela pudesse ouvir as minhas instruções. Não havia particularmente nenhum ponto para isso.

Peguei as suas duas mãos e as coloquei ao meu lado, as palmas das mãos para baixo sobre a grama. A parte mais importante da merda toda era fazê-la ficar relaxada. Então eu comecei a acariciar os seus braços lentamente e suavemente para cima e para baixo. Depois de alguns carinhos nos seus braços, comecei a trabalhar em seus ombros, massageando-os suavemente, e senti quando sua respiração se tornou mais profunda e relaxada.

Eu lentamente levei meu caminho até o seu pescoço, correndo as pontas do meu dedo até suas orelhas e voltando em uma trilha até as suas mãos aonde eu massageei seus pequenos dedos um pouquinho. Eu continuei com isso por algum tempo, das dobrinhas de seus dedos até sua orelha, antes de ela ficar completamente mole em cima de mim.

Eu estava quase com medo que ela tivesse caído no sono, mas eu não escutei sua respiração ficar mais suave, então eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Me mantendo fiel ao meu próprio método, decidi que era tempo de finalmente tentar.

Quando os meus dedos fizeram sua última trilha no seu pescoço, eu não fui para seus ombros. Eu os arrastei sobre suas clavículas, e rapidamente arrastei meus dedos sobre o topo dos seus seios.

"Cookie!" ela guinchou e tencionou imediatamente, enquanto seus olhos se abriam. Afastei as minhas mãos para longe de seu torso rapidamente, meio que fazendo careta para como ela tencionou rapidamente. Ela bufou e se encolheu em meu peito. Frustrada pra caralho.

Quando ela lançou seus olhos nos meus, eu a olhei fixamente de uma forma que dizia claramente, _não comece com essa merda._

Ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Fechou os seus olhos enquanto eu retomava o meu circuito de relaxamento acariciando seus dedos até suas orelhas lentamente e tranquilizadoramente. Eu fiz essa trilha cinco vezes antes de ela ficar completamente mole de novo. Eu fiz a mesma coisa que da última vez. Não fiz meu caminho até os seus ombros. Em vez disso eu suavemente raspei as pontas dos meus dedos sobre suas clavículas e peito, então rapidamente deslizei meus dedos até o topo de seus seios.

"Cookie." Ela me informou em um tom frustrado, se tencionando ligeiramente. Mas eu pude notar as mudanças sutis. Ela não pronunciou a palavra em voz alta, e ela não tencionou muito. E ela nem mesmo abriu a porra dos olhos.

Tentei não aumentar as minhas esperanças até que eu fizesse a terceira tentativa. Eu repeti o circuito com diligência. E só levou fazer a trilha três vezes antes que ela ficasse totalmente mole novamente. Dois a menos. Uma diferença grande pra caralho. Eu corri as pontas do meu dedo levemente deslizando até seu peito mais uma vez, apressadamente acariciando o topo de seus seios.

"Cookie?" Ela perguntou baixinho em forma de pergunta, como se ela não tivesse total certeza ou se ela estava ou não desconfortável. Mas eu podia sentir ela em cima de mim, e eu não senti a tensão.

Então eu fiz de novo, só para ter certeza, lentamente trilhando meus dedos até o seu pescoço. Ela não disse a palavra de segurança dessa vez. E quando eu lancei o meu olhar para o seu rosto, eu pude ver um pequeno sorriso se formando no canto de seus lábios.

Eu repeti a trilha, gradualmente aumentando a pressão das pontas dos meus dedos contra a sua pele quando trabalhava dos seus dedos até o seu pescoço. Então eu deslizei os meus dedos para mais baixo e mais lento sobre o topo de seus seios.

Sem cookie.

Eu continuei fazendo isso, aumentando a pressão a cada trilhada. Passei o total de oito vezes sobre seus seios com os meus dedos antes de eu finalmente deslizar toda a minha palma sobre eles, tão leve quanto uma pluma.

Sem cookie.

Eu estava me sentindo orgulhoso pra caralho sobre a coisa toda, e o olhar no rosto da minha garota me disse que ela estava também. Fiquei com medo que ela ficasse impaciente com o meu ritmo, mas eu não queria forçar demais. Então continuei fazendo a trilha, deslizando sorrateiramente a minha palma e aplicando ligeiramente mais pressão a cada trilha.

Passei nove trilhas com as minhas palmas antes de eu realmente pressioná-los enquanto eu movia de lado a lado sobre o seu topo. Honestamente, o processo todo provavelmente durou uma hora e meia.

Mas o olhar no seu rosto quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou de lado para mim me disse que não havia nenhuma apalpação.

Então eu fiz a trilha uma última vez. Lentamente acariciando seus braços com a minha palma, facilmente a correndo até seus ombros e pescoço. Eu parei em suas orelhas e movi para baixo, escorregando até suas clavículas e peito, sobre o decote de sua camisa, até que me posicionei direito sobre o topo de seus seios. Eu os segurei.

Eu pude sentir o seu peito em um ritmo descompassado sobre as minhas palmas enquanto eu as descansava no seu topo, mas ainda segurando os seus seios. Durante algum tempo. Provavelmente ela pensava que era fácil para mim sentir seus seios ou alguma merda. Mas na verdade, eu não sabia que diabos fazer a partir daí.

Eu finalmente decidi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, então eu comecei a aplicar uma suave pressão, movendo-as ligeiramente contra seus topos. Não foi uma apalpação completa ou qualquer coisa, mas eu estava trabalhando nisso. Eu usei meus polegares para massagear os lados de seus seios firmemente.

Sem cookies.

Olhei de lado para a minha garota mais uma vez. E ela estava olhando para mim, caralho. Inclinando sua cabeça sobre o meu ombro e me assistindo encarando as minhas mãos nos seus seios. E é claro, porque ela era a Bella, ela estava sorrindo.

Isso era inacreditável pra caralho. Essa semana inteira eu vinha tentando fazer ela sorrir daquele jeito. Eu estava desejando que eu não tivesse que resgatar as minhas calças de pijama do Scooby Doo, e nem ter que perguntar para o Jazz aonde ele as conseguiu para que eu pudesse substituí-las.

E tudo o que ela realmente queria era isso. Alguma coisa no seu olhar me dizia que não era só por causa de querer ser uma garota normal.

Era sobre ser uma garota normal comigo. Se fosse qualquer outro filho da puta com suas mãos nos seus seios só os encarando, ela não estaria sorrindo daquele jeito.

Mantive meu olhar no dela enquanto eu aplicava mais pressão em seus seios. E ela os arqueou minuciosamente enquanto eu os segurava. Não tinha nenhum cookie.

Então eu fiz. Eu apenas os agarrei. Pressionando-os completamente e apertando-os firmemente, e nunca tirando meus olhos do dela.

Sem cookies.

E isso só fez ela sorrir ainda mais quando eu o fiz, e seu cérebro não disse pra ela ter medo. A frustração tinha ido embora. Seus olhos eram claros de qualquer amargura ou derrota.

Eu estava oficialmente orgulhoso enquanto eu sorria para ela do meu ombro. "Vê? Você consegue totalmente agüentar essa merda." Sussurrei na sua orelha com um sorriso.

Continuei a apalpação, massageando seus seios tão firmemente quanto eu podia sem machucar ela. E eu estava imaginando enquanto eu estava fazendo isso se isso era tudo que ela provavelmente estava excitada para ter.

"Você gosta disso?" Eu perguntei em um baixo sussurro na sua orelha. Assisti o seu sorriso se alargar enquanto ela assentia em aprovação e deixava seus olhos se fecharem.

Eu mudei o meu olhar mais uma vez para as minhas mãos que estavam sem vergonha agarrando seus seios.

Eu não parei. Eu não podia parar quando ela estava sorrindo daquele jeito. Eu só continuei a assistir minhas mãos enquanto elas trabalhavam nos seus topos, segurando e apertando, e não me sentindo como um pervertido como eu pensei que ia me sentir.

"Você gosta?" Ela sussurrou baixinho, não se movendo do meu ombro. Eu lancei os meus olhos para os dela e quase resfoleguei, porra.

Instantaneamente assenti, e lutei contra a vontade de rolar os meu olhos. Que tipo de porra de pergunta estúpida foi aquela?

Seus olhos permaneceram nos meus por alguns instantes enquanto eu prosseguia com a massagem. Eu tinha vontade de virar a minha cara para a sua orelha e beijá-la. Ou talvez lamber um pouco. Trilhar beijos até o seu pescoço enquanto eu a acariciava completamente. Eu estava tentando não fazer isso, dizendo para mim mesmo para não aproveitar isso tão malditamente muito, porque isso não era sobre mim.

Bella mordeu seu lábio, fazendo eu desviar o meu olhar por um momento antes de encontrar o seu olhar de novo. "Você pode fazer mais?" Ela ofegou, ainda não se movendo. Como se estivesse com medo que se ela se mexesse ela pudesse perder isso. Isso me lembrou do nosso beijo de Ano Novo quando eu estava com medo de parar de beijá-la porque eu poderia perder o amor que estava sentindo.

Então as suas palavras me bateram.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas enquanto continuava fazendo meus movimentos. "O que você sugere?" Perguntei casualmente. Não tendo realmente certeza o quão bem isso funcionaria com outras coisas, e aterrorizado que a frustração voltasse.

Ela nem ao menos corou enquanto me olhava de lado do meu ombro, porra. "Pele com pele." Ela sussurrou com um olhar suplicante no seu rosto.

Puta que pariu, Jesus.

Perdi um pouco de ar. Ela queria que eu tirasse a sua blusa. E a ela estava suplicando.

Eu suspirei. E não porque eu não queria fazer isso, mas porque eu realmente queria pra caralho fazer isso. E eu estava tentando fazer isso tudo girar só em torno dela. O que significava que eu teria que fazer. Eu não podia continuar rejeitando ela e convivendo comigo mesmo.

Com uma última puxada de ar, eu parei minhas mãos completamente. E eu não tinha realmente como voltar atrás quanto ela olhava nos meus olhos, silenciosamente suplicando para mim ... dar mais de mim mesmo ou só dar, eu não podia dizer.

Eu não levantei minhas mãos completamente dela, e eu nunca mudei o meu olhar do dela. Eu apenas escorreguei minhas mãos para as suas costelas e desci até sua barriga, na bainha da sua pequena blusa azul. Eu estava tentando trabalhar lento pra caralho, ainda na tentativa de mantê-la relaxada.

Eu escorreguei os meus polegares, acariciando sua pele suavemente. Ela não tencionou para a sensação ou disse a palavra de segurança, então eu mergulhei o resto dos meus dedos para dentro a blusa. Eu continuei apenas acariciando ela por alguns instantes antes que eu lentamente começasse a subir meus dedos.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus, e seus lábios ficaram levemente entreabertos enquanto eu escorregava meus dedos para cima de suas costelas. Parei o movimento por um momento, com medo que isso fosse um mal sinal. Mas ela não disse a palavra de segurança ou se tencionou. Então eu continuei o movimento. A blusa se levantava comigo ligeiramente, e essa porra só deixava o plano de fundo mais amplo, então mudei meu movimento para a sua barriga sem muita exposição.

Isso foi provavelmente uma coisa fodida para mim pensar no momento, mas eu podia sentir as suas cicatrizes. Pequenas texturas elevadas sob as pontas dos meus dedos quando eu deslizei sobre elas. Isso era errado. Que eu estivesse sentindo o dela, e não mostrando o meu. Era a nossa maneira.

Logo senti a pequena parte debaixo do seu sutiã. Eu o dedilhei suavemente por um momento com os meus polegares enquanto as pontas dos meus dedos se tocavam no centro de seu abdômen, olhando apenas para os seus olhos para garantir que ela realmente queria que eu tentasse essa merda. Ela ainda estava suplicando. Então pressionei os meus polegares fortemente em sua pele e lentamente os mergulhando.

Ela tencionou por um momento. E ela não disse a porra da palavra. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ela, considerando se eu devia parar. Mas ela se relaxou. Tudo por contra própria. Respirando profundamente e soltando de novo, e mais uma vez se amolecendo em cima de mim.

Eu ainda estava cauteloso enquanto os meus polegares eram esmagados entre seu sutiã e seus seios quentes. Então eu os movi um pouquinho. Só para testar se ela ia dizer a palavra ou tencionar. Mas não aconteceu. Continuei olhando nos seus olhos enquanto lentamente movia eles, meneando-os contra o sutiã apertado.

Ela prendeu a respiração. E eu bloqueei isso. Não sabendo se ela estava a fazendo isso porque estava gostando, ou porque ela não estava.

Mas não tinha nenhum cookie e nenhuma tensão.

Então eu continuei indo, guiando meus dedos até o meio do seu peito enquanto as dobras dos meus dedos se forçavam contra o seu sutiã, até que finalmente, segurei seus seios nas minhas mãos.

Eu parei, ainda olhando nos seus olhos para garantir que tudo ainda estava sob controle. Seus olhos estavam um pouco escuros, mas sua respiração permaneceu inalterada. Eu os enlacei em minhas mãos completamente por alguns malditos segundos. Ganhando sua permissão para tocá-los mais a fundo.

Então ela arqueou as costas de novo, em minhas mãos. Olhei para ela em desaprovação. Ela estava tentando acelerar essa porra, e isso era algo que era preciso paciência. Tão subjetivo quanto isso deveria ser.

Depois de mais alguns instantes, eu comecei a aplicar pressão carinhosamente, bem como eu tinha feito antes, no topo da sua blusa. E eu estava realmente batalhando pra caralho para não pensar no que eu estava fazendo. E me obrigando a não pensar como ela era malditamente macia, e merda, quente, e como eles eram perfeitamente proporcionados às minhas mãos, isso era irreal.

Ela suspirou enquanto olhava de canto para os meus olhos com seus lábios ligeiramente separados. Então ela os desviou para o seu peito aonde minhas mãos estavam se apossando completamente. E então eu meio que entrei em merda de pânico por um momento, porque eu não sabia realmente que se ela visse iria afetar alguma coisa.

Mas em vez de tencionar ou dizer cookie, ela soltou o mais sereno gemido que eu já tinha escutado e fechou seus olhos. E eu queria bater minha cabeça contra o tronco, porque se eu escutasse seus gemidos, eu estaria acabado.

Eu lutei para manter o foco. E me recusei a me deixar olhar para aquilo. Então mantive os olhos no rosto da minha garota, mudei minhas mãos e comecei uma lenta e cuidadosa massagem. Ela não estava tencionando, mas sua respiração estava ligeiramente alterada. Ela nunca disse que a palavra de segurança, mas então imaginei que isso era mais uma reação física do que uma mental.

Continuei a acariciando lentamente, aplicando mais pressão a cada carinho. Eu parei minha massagem para realmente apalpá-los, forçando-os para se comprimirem até o centro do seu peito. Ela perdeu um pouco da respiração mais uma vez, me fazendo gelar até que eu determinei que ainda estava tudo bem. Lutei para manter o meu olhar em suas pálpebras, e nos seus lábios ligeiramente separados, e em toda a parte menos no seu peito enquanto eu estava apertando seus topos.

Até que finalmente tinha trabalhado e apalpado tudo o que eu pude sem fazer contato com a parte mais crucial. Eu cautamente escorreguei os meus polegares pelos lados dos seus seios até os centros, correndo-os sobre os seus mamilos, que eu descobri que estavam totalmente eretos, e rapidamente os friccionei para baixo.

Ela soltou a porra de um gemido quando eu fiz isso. A campina estava tão calma e pacífica. E ela a preencheu com a porra de um som que acabou comigo.

Fiquei feliz pra caralho que ela não tencionou quando eu fiz isso, e ela apenas deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro e estava realmente aproveitando isso. Mas eu estava tão malditamente longe.

Eu olhei.

Eu gemi.

Eu suspirei e inclinei a minha cabeça contra o tronco, olhando para baixo do meu nariz, para as minhas mãos dentro da sua linda blusa azul. Eu passei minha mão sobre os seus mamilos de novo, fazendo ela prender a respiração. Eu estava bastante certo de que ela poderia sentir meu pau se pressionando contra ela enquanto ela estava em cima de mim. E isso realmente não estava ajudando.

Continuei olhando enquanto os apertava novamente. E que merda, o decote da sua blusa expôs meus dedos sobre ela quando eu fiz aquilo. Eu lutei ainda mais contra toda a luxúria que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Tentei não pensar em como era bom senti-los nas minhas mãos. Lembrando dela pressionada contra mim na Véspera de Natal, e que eu desejei que pudesse voltar a esse momento para que assim eu pudesse realmente olhar para ela.

E enquanto eu ficava apertando e massageando e correndo meus polegares sobre seus mamilos eretos, ela soltava pequenos gemidos do meu ombro. Não sabia que se ela estava olhando porque eu não podia me focar realmente em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a causa desses gemidos.

Amei ouvir ela fazendo esses barulhos. Amei que eu estava fazendo ela se sentir dessa maneira. Depois da semana que ela teve, me deixou feliz pra caralho dar á ela mesmo que fosse um pequeno prazer. E eu estava a um passo de me orgulhar por completar isso por inteiro.

E depois de alguns instantes, eu estava realmente lhe dando algum prazer, como eu quis dizer. Apertando e acariciando, e eventualmente correndo toda a minha palma sobre seus mamilos. Ela choramingou quando fiz isso e arqueou seus quadris um pouco, me fazendo finalmente levantar minha cabeça do seu pescoço pra que assim eu pudesse fixar meu olhar no dela.

Ela estava olhando para as minhas mãos quando eu levantei minha cabeça, mas ela lançou seus olhos para encontrarem os meus. E ela estava com a respiração ofegante e seus olhos estavam cheios pra caralho de luxúria e necessidade. Eu não tinha certeza de como os meus estavam, mas eles provavelmente deviam estar bastante parecidos.

Eu parei minhas mãos. E eu não sabia por quê. Talvez porque eu achasse que elas deveriam parar. Talvez porque eu quisesse saber o que ela queria que eu fizesse em seguida. Mas era provavelmente partes iguais para as duas.

Eu não sabia, porra. Eu não tinha planejado ir tão longe, porque eu não tinha confiança o bastante nisso.

Sua língua deslizou para fora dos seus ligeiramente separados lábios e os lambeu enquanto olhava para mim com aqueles escuros olhos castanhos. Seu peito estava ofegante em minhas mãos, porra. E o meu pau estava pulsante embaixo dela.

Eu estava tentando perguntar para ela com meus olhos, _O que você quer?_

Eu estava tentando dizer a ela,_Eu vou te dar a merda que quiser._

Eu precisava que ela soubesse, _Isso é para você._

Metade de mim esperava que quando ela abrisse a sua boca, a palavra 'cookie' seria dita. A outra, muito hormonal, parte de mim estava esperando que ela não quisesse que minhas mãos parassem.

Ela lançou seu olhar para a sua camisa e voltou para encontrar meu olhar, lambendo seus lábios de novo. "Você pode fazer mais" Ela ofegou, olhando intensamente em meus olhos enquanto o seu peito ofegava sobre mim.

_Você deve estar brincando comigo, porra._

Tive que perguntar. "O que você sugere?" Perguntei, em uma voz que estava cheia pra caralho de aspereza, muito para o meu gosto.

Ela lambeu os lábios de novo, e eu queria pedir para ela parar com essa porra. "Algo mais… para baixo?" Perguntou baixinho, com o seu maldito olhar suplicante de novo.

Todo o ar dos meus pulmões escapou em uma rajada de vento quando suas palavras me bateram. Ela realmente queria, porra. Ela queria que eu a tocasse… lá. E eu não tinha nenhuma maldita pista de quão difícil isso seria, nem de quanto tempo eu levaria para cumprir essa missão. E a minha única esperança era que isso iria levar tanto tempo, que até o momento que eu o fizesse, minha maldita ereção teria partido, e eu poderia me concentrar de novo.

Ela não tinha nem ao menos corado quando pediu. Ela corava quando eu puxava a cadeira para ela. Mas não quando ela queria que eu a toque tocasse no meio das pernas. Isso me pareceu tão malditamente estranho. E tão Bella.

Tirei minhas mãos de seu sutiã, nunca quebrando do nosso olhar coberto de luxúria, e escorreguei minhas mãos até a sua barriga. Eu necessitava receber uma reação inicial, alguma base geral. Desde que isso era algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes. Eu escorreguei as minhas mãos fora de sua blusa e sobre seus quadris. Guiei uma mão para o topo da sua coxa, e utilizei a outra para lentamente acariciar a sua mão no terreno ao meu lado. Eu usei um dos meus joelhos para suavemente afastar as suas pernas, ligeiramente divididas em cima de mim.

Acariciei sua coxa carinhosamente, começando no topo e acariciando o lado com os meus polegares e deslizando depois as pontas dos meus dedos no interior. Seu jeans eram extraordinariamente apertado, e isso provavelmente não ia funcionar ao meu favor. Mantive seu olhar enquanto recebia minha reação inicial, deslizei minha mão para cima, e suavemente rocei a costura entre as suas pernas.

"Cookie." Ela disse, tencionando minuciosamente e olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Movi minha mão de volta para o topo da sua coxa.

E queria soltar a porra de um grunhido. Porque não era quase nada como comparado aos seus seios. Deveria ter sido, pelo menos o que eu tinha esperado que fosse. É claro que ela já tinha se afundado sobre a minha dureza muitas vezes, talvez ela estivesse apenas gradualmente se desestabilizando. Merda se eu sabia.

Eu continuei acariciando o topo da sua mão com a minha enquanto eu gentilmente acariciava tranquilizadoramente a sua coxa, deslizando até o seu quadril, e voltando para baixo tão rápido quanto cheguei lá. Levou três trilhadas antes que ela estivesse completamente mole de novo.

Eu mantive os meus olhos nos dela para a segunda tentativa, escorregando minha mão para cima do interior da sua coxa e roçando na costura de novo.

"Cookie." ela sussurrou com uma agitação na suas pernas. Movi minha mão de volta para a sua coxa, mas ela já estava mole de novo. Apenas uma merda de agitação. Continuei acariciando de seu quadril até a sua coxa antes de tentar fazer minha terceira tentativa. Eu escorreguei a minha mão para o interior da sua coxa mais uma vez, roçando na costura ligeiramente.

Sem cookie.

Fui para atrás de outra forma, roçando mais uma vez. Ainda nada. E então fiquei bastante perdido porque eu tinha previsto que eu só ia alisá-la, e isso era inesperado. Seus olhos eram ainda estavam suplicantes para eu tentar mais, e fazer mais..

Eu soltei a porra de um suspiro bem na sua orelha. _Quem é derrotada agora?_

Eu escorreguei a minha mão do seu quadril para o meio da suas pernas mais uma vez, apenas imitando o método que eu havia utilizado antes nos seus seios, e calmamente deslizando minha mão para o seu centro, segurando-a lá, sem quase a merda de tocá-la.

Sem cookie de novo.

Eu podia sentir o calor irradiando, caralho. Isso fez o meu pau pulsar. E eu tinha bastante certeza que ela sentiu isso.

Segurei minha mão ainda sobre a dela, não sabendo muito bem o quanto forçá-la com essa nova coisa. Eu não queria ver a frustração quando outro cookie viesse.

Ela nunca me deu a oportunidade de decidir. Ela moveu seus quadris contra a minha mão. E em mim.

Nós prendemos a respiração ao mesmo tempo. E dei para ela outro olhar desaprovador o que claramente dizia,_Processo._

Sua impaciência estava clara em seus olhos, mas ela permaneceu obediente apesar de tudo. Fazia três horas desde que tínhamos chegado, batalhando pra caralho para manter minha garota relaxada para que eu pudesse tocá-la completamente. E agora mais.

Estava dizendo com os meus olhos para ela ser grata pra caralho por nós termos chegado tão longe enquanto eu gentilmente apliquei mais pressão com a minha palma. Ela arqueou ligeiramente de novo. Mas era realmente ruim que eu não pudesse decifrar sua reação como negativa ou positiva. Quando ela não disse cookie, rezei pra caralho para que ela estivesse sendo honesta, e não apenas se segurando. Embora seus olhos cobertos de luxúria estivessem lá ainda.

Eu ainda estava acariciando gentilmente sua mão sobre a terra com a minha enquanto eu movia minha outra palma contra o tecido do seu jeans.

Seus olhos se fecharam mais uma vez enquanto sua respiração fica mais profunda. Decidi trabalhar com as pequenas áreas, levantei minha palma dela, e usei meu dedo do meio para lentamente escorregar pela costura com uma gentil pressão. Assisti quando suas sobrancelhas se juntaram levemente para a sensação disso.

Evitei a parte mais sensível mais uma vez, e adicionei outro dedo no caminho para baixo. Ela ficou impossivelmente mais mole sobre mim enquanto eu fazia meus movimentos. Eu repeti isso mais vezes, e decidindo levar isso devagar apesar da sua impaciência.

Adicionei outro dedo no meu quarto movimento, aplicando ainda mais pressão enquanto eu friccionava pelo lado de fora do seu jeans, sempre evitando o lugar que eu presumia ser o seu clitóris. Porque eu honestamente não tinha a porra de nenhuma pista sobre a sua reação se eu a tocasse lá.

Sua respiração se tornou mais pesada quando eu adicionei o meu mindinho, finalmente utilizando todos os quatro dedos na minha fricção de para cima e para baixo, sempre mantendo meu dedo do meio sobre a costura de seu jeans. Quando eu adicionei o meu mindinho, ela abriu as pernas ainda mais para mim, deixando seus pés caírem para os lados das minhas panturrilhas.

Fiz mais um movimento com os meus dedos, um pouco nervoso sobre o próximo passo quando deixei ela mais tranqüila acariciando sua mão com o meu polegar.

Eu podia sentir cada pesada exalação que ela tomava enquanto estava sobre mim. E a minha ereção estava esmagada entre nós, em uma forma que era muito mais agradável do que se deveria ser.

Lancei meus olhos para a sua garganta, onde pude realmente ver seu como a pele pálida ficava rosa e sentia cada batida do seu coração. Eu estava prestando atenção enquanto eu deslizava meu polegar sobre seu jeans e ligeiramente o roçava sobre o seu clitóris.

Ela engasgou e impulsionou seus quadris na minha palma, fazendo uma pequena contorção para encontrar a fricção do meu polegar, e ao mesmo tempo se mexendo sobre a minha dureza embaixo dela. Eu lancei os olhos para os dela que estava olhando para mim, e dei outro olhar desaprovador. _Não foi legal, porra._

Ela bufou e começou a parecer frustrada de novo, o que eu não gostei, caralho. "Puro reflexo, Edward" Sussurrou, fechando seus olhos de novo.

Bom… porra, duh.

Pressionei, decidindo que ela estava certa. Merdas como essa provavelmente vão acontecer, e era provavelmente melhor deixá-la ter a iniciativa de qualquer forma. Então quando eu rocei meu polegar contra seu clitóris mais uma vez e ela arqueou seus quadris para encontrá-lo, eu contive a porra da minha desaprovação para mim mesmo.

Acrescentei isso ao circuito que meus dedos estavam fazendo, deslizando de todas as maneiras e roçando contra ela, assim ela prendia a sua respiração e se arqueava por mais fricção, então deslizei eles para baixo, e cerrei os meus dentes para o que a sua contorção estava fazendo comigo.

Adicionei mais pressão na segunda vez, quase aplicando toda a minha palma quando escorreguei meus dedos para cima, friccionando mais uma vez. Quando eles tocaram aquela parte sensível mais uma vez, ela soltou a porra de um gemido profundo.

Eu expulsei a merda de uma longa rajada de ar e encostei minha cabeça completamente contra o tronco da árvore, batalhando com a minha própria reação reflexa de empurrá-la enquanto eu aplicava minha palma inteira e começava a acariciá-la por completo.

Eu nem precisei me conter; porque assim que eu comecei a acariciar ela completamente, ela começou aquela merda de contorção de novo. Eu podia sentir sua mão se fechando em punho contra as folhas da grama enquanto ela ofegava profundamente em cima de mim, tentando fazer mais fricção por si mesma.

Fechei os meus olhos e apenas continuei friccionando com a minha mão, para cima e para baixo, sentindo cada curva de suas dobras sobre o jeans azul apertado. E ela se contorcia mais com cada passada, se movendo contra mim e me levando a porra da loucura enquanto minha própria respiração se acelerava contra minha vontade.

Acelerei meus movimentos; indo mais depressa para acomodar qual seja a porra do que ela queria. Não sabia em qual momento exato. E quando seus movimentos se tornaram bastantes óbvios em cima de mim, me fazendo reprimir um gemido,eu estava imaginando se era possível fazer minha garota chegar ao seu clímax por cima de seu jeans.

E quando ela começou a suavemente gemer assim que sua cabeça estava apoiada de volta no meu ombro, eu estava imaginando se minha garota sequer tinha tido um orgasmo antes. Então os meus hormônios adolescentes, traidores filhos de uma puta começaram a flutuar por cenários onde ela mesma estaria fazendo aquilo.

Contra a minha vontade e melhor julgamento, eu levantei meus quadris, empurrando minha ereção contra ela enquanto eu pressionava o seu centro, e eu gemi alto pra caralho. Eu revirei e apertei os meus olhos, fechando o punho da minha mão sobre a dela na grama e rezando pra caralho por algum controle quando ela começou a se arquear em cima de mim.

Pressionei minha palma de volta pra ela e comecei de novo. E ela estava gemendo porra, tão rápido quanto eu fazia meus movimentos.

Ela ainda se contorcia pra caralho contra mim enquanto eu friccionava mais rápido e com mais pressão. E eu estava me amaldiçoando pra caralho por trazer essa maldita jaqueta porque estava quente como o inferno, e a suave brisa do vento não era o suficiente.

Abri meus olhos enquanto eu friccionava. E eu não sei a porra do porque eu abri, porque isso deixou mais difícil me concentrar no que eu fazia, mas eu fiz de qualquer maneira, porra. Eu queria ver o seu rosto. Eu tinha visto minha garota tão malditamente deprimida e derrotada a semana inteira, eu só tinha que ver a sua expressão.

Inclinei minha cabeça para baixo só o bastante para olhar pelo canto do olho para ela. Seus lábios ainda estavam separados enquanto ela ofegava, se contorcendo a cada movimento da minha palma, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente unidas com os seus olhos fechados. Um suave gemido escapou de seus lábios como lamento enquanto eu a encarava, fazendo eu me agitar em baixo dela quando apertei o meu punho em torno do dela na grama, nunca parando com a fricção.

Seus olhos se abriram então, pesados e escuros quando ela os lançou para os meus. E o desespero e a frustração estavam lá de novo quando ela se empurrou contra a minha palma. Mas isso foi diferente. Isso foi de uma boa forma. Ela olhou para mim suplicante, embora eu não soubesse o que ela queria. Pensei um pouco e adicionei mais pressão na minha palma.

Ela engasgou e se contorceu mais ainda contra minha mão, mas ela ainda estava suplicando por alguma coisa com seus olhos enquanto olhava para mim, se arqueando e apunhalando ainda mais a grama. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ela, ofegando pra caralho com cada contorção contra o meu pau.

Ela fechou os olhos com um choramingo, e em vez de responder à minha pergunta, ela trouxe sua mão livre para cima, por trás da sua cabeça e para o meu pescoço. Fiquei um pouco confuso e desejando que ela não me mexesse muito, antes de ela escorregar sua mão mais para cima, até o meu cabelo.

E ela envolveu todos os seus dedos no meu bagunçado cabelo, puxando eles para a sua mão e fechando-os em um apertado, doloroso punho.

Isso levou a última porra de fragmento de controle, e ela sabia disso. Minha garota sabia exatamente como me levar a merda da loucura. Gemi e levei meu rosto para o seu pescoço, beijando-o com a boca aberta enquanto ela se contorcia em cima de mim e puxava meu cabelo com mais força.

Levantei meus quadris contra ela. E eu realmente queria que isso fosse tudo sobre ela, e não outra coisa, cacete. Então eu contive a urgência de fazer isso de novo enquanto escutava os seus gemidos suaves e choramingos. Eu lambi o seu pescoço, todo o caminho até sua orelha, chupando naquele pequeno lugar bem abaixo da sua orelha, bem do jeito que eu sabia que ela gostava, caralho.

Isso a fez puxar ainda mais o meu cabelo, o que me fez meu punho se fechar ainda mais.

Ela choramingou de novo, arrastando seu punho do meu na grama. Continuei chupando a pele do seu pescoço, apenas pensando vagamente no que ela estava fazendo quando ela levantou mais os seus quadris, se contorcendo e deslizando sua pequena mão para debaixo de si. E ela pressionou sua palma bem no meu pau.

Eu arfei no seu pescoço, parando meus movimentos, e levantando meu rosto e olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados. _Mas. Que. Porra._

Ela manteve sua mão ali quando me encarou, nós estávamos ofegando um no outro. "Por favor?" ela suplicou ansiosamente. E o olhar em seus olhos me fez querer gemer e rosnar e chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Porque eu sabia aquilo parecia tão malditamente bom.

Ela estava me mostrando o dela.

Ela queria que eu mostrasse o meu para ela.

Como se para enfatizar seu ponto, ela apunhalou mais ainda sua mão no meu cabelo, doloroso pra caralho; fazendo meus olhos rolarem para trás das minhas pálpebras contra minha vontade, e ela moveu sua palma contra minha ereção. _Puta que pariu._

Deixei meu rosto cair de volta no seu pescoço e gemi contra ele. "Puta que pariu."

Ela moveu seus quadris contra a minha palma que ainda estava no seu centro, esperando que eu começasse a friccionar de novo. Eu cautelosamente pressionei e fiz uma fricção. E bem do jeito que eu sabia que aconteceria, ela copiou os meus movimentos, deslizando para cima e friccionando minha ereção entre nós.

Eu choraminguei no seu pescoço, apunhalando a grama onde a dela estava. E eu sabia que iria para a porra do inferno por fazer isso, mas eu friccionei de novo, mais forte. E bem do jeito que eu sabia que ela faria, ela o fez.

Voltei a beijar seu pescoço e a lambê-lo enquanto eu friccionava lentamente, sentindo ela fazer o mesmo comigo, e tentando me sentir realmente arrependido fazendo isso, mas falhando pateticamente.

Corri minha mão para cima, apenas friccionando em geral toda a merda dos arredores. Minha cabeça estava tão malditamente nublada enquanto eu lambia e chupava o seu pescoço que eu não podia realmente me focar em nada além de todo o seu calor e sua pequena palma friccionando em harmonia com a minha.

Ela começou a enrolar seus dedos em minha volta enquanto friccionava, e eu peguei isso como uma dica, pressionando o meu polegar no seu clitóris enquanto eu a friccionava com a minha palma, e gemendo no seu pescoço para o seu choramingo. Ela continuou me friccionando, desesperadamente pra caralho. E eu fiz o mesmo, ofegando no seu pescoço enquanto ela se contorcia contra mim. Com cada puxada no meu cabelo, ela estava tentando me levar ao limite, e a pressão já estava construída, forçando meu punho mais forte na grama do meu lado enquanto eu friccionava em sintonia com a minha garota.

E se ela estava igual a mim, nós iríamos definitivamente chegar na merda do clímax sobre o jeans. Então eu trabalhei nela com mais força, apenas morrendo para dar aquilo para ela, chupando seu pescoço nos lugares que ela gostava enquanto ela se contorcia em cima de mim. Com cada movimento da sua palma ela estava me fazendo gemer e choramingar no seu pescoço, e tentava ainda mais fazê-la chegar naquele ponto.

Seus gemidos aumentaram e ficaram ofegantes enquanto seu rosto se tornou úmido com uma fina camada de suor e um ligeiro rubor vermelho.

Suas contorções se tornaram desesperadas em cima de mim contra minha palma enquanto ela ofegava pelos seus lábios separados. E ela estava se movendo contra a minha ereção tão completamente, que eu choraminguei no seu pescoço e comecei a mexer junto com sua palma e com suas contorções. Ela choramingou também. Ela puxou a porra do meu cabelo tão forte quando se moveu desesperadamente contra mim, que quase me fez lacrimar.

Apertei meu punho contra o chão ainda mais quando a tensão se expandiu e eu a friccionei completamente. Ainda assim, o desespero cresceu, e eu choraminguei. Ofegante pra caralho, soltando gemidos frustrados que me faziam chupar seu pescoço com mais força enquanto eu empurrava minha palma brutalmente contra ela, movendo-a rápido, e gemendo no seu pescoço enquanto ela me copiava.

Isso estava se tornando uma batalha para se conter, e eu acho que minha garota sabia que eu estava me contendo porque ela continuou puxando o meu cabelo e enrolando seus dedos em torno deles firmemente. Seus pequenos quadris se balançavam enquanto ela se inclinava para o meu ombro. E eu estava tão extasiado com seu cheiro e com a sensação das nossas palmas que eu estava com medo que fosse explodir se não achasse a um alivio logo. Eu estava ponderando se dizia alguma coisa suja na sua orelha, porque eu sabia que garotas gostavam de merdas como essa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse, seu corpo inteiro começou a ficar rígido de repente em cima de mim, o punho no meu cabelo dolorosamente se fechando em volta de todo o meu cabelo na sua mão. Eu entrei em pânico, levantei minha cabeça do seu pescoço, ofegante pra caralho, e olhei para o seu rosto.

Ela tremia pra caralho, arqueando seu peito enquanto eu ainda friccionava, apesar da minha mão estar tremendo, imaginando se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Então ela fez, porra.

Sua boca se abriu, seus lábios carnudos separados, e emitindo a porra do som mais erótico do mundo.

"Edward." Ela gemeu meu nome. Foi um gemido profundamente intenso e prazeroso que eu pude apenas presumir que era seu clímax enquanto ela estremecia em cima de mim, vindo para o lado dos meus braços enquanto eu a encarava, com os olhos fechados e ofegantes. Eu tinha visto tantas expressões nos últimos meses passarem pelo rosto da Bella. Mas assistir minha garota gozando e sentir o enrolar de seus pequenos dedos quase completamente em volto da minha ereção e rudemente me acariciar enquanto ela o fazia, me desfez.

Meu rosto caiu de volta no seu pescoço, gemendo enquanto eu apunhalava mais forte a terra do meu lado e chegando ao limite, levantando meus quadris para a sua palma em volta da minha ereção enquanto eu vinha bem junto com ela. Explodi na merda das minhas calças, e não dando a merda pra isso naquele momento. Com uma rajada de respiração, eu tirei meu rosto do seu pescoço e assisti o último segundo do seu orgasmo.

Ela veio ofegante, finalmente soltando meu cabelo e meu pau, e ficando mole mais uma vez nos meus braços. Eu finalmente removi minha mão do meio da suas pernas, usando-a para acariciar seu braço para cima e para baixo enquanto eu tentava estabilizar minha respiração, e soltava a grama do meu aperto. Trouxe minha mão para minha perna antes de levá-la para acariciar sua testa carinhosamente, sentindo a camada de suor que tinha se acumulado com o seu desespero.

Nós estávamos recuperando nossa respiração e nos recuperando enquanto eu a acariciava carinhosamente, e finalmente sentindo a culpa da porra que eu fiz. Eu fechei os meus olhos e suspirei, deixando minha cabeça ir completamente contra o tronco da árvore, e me sentindo como a porra de um desprezível por aproveitar tanto quando eu não deveria.

Eu senti ela agarrar minha mão livre e a trazê-la para a sua barriga onde ela a segurou ali, contra ela.

Sentamos ali por um longo tempo, enquanto eu acariciava a sua testa e cabelo, ela segurava minha mão na sua barriga, a acariciando amorosamente.

Finalmente, minha garota saiu de cima de mim, finalmente movendo sua cabeça para eu vê-la completamente. Eu abri meus olhos e os lancei para os dela.

E ela estava _brilhando,_ porra. Sorrindo largamente pra caralho e olhando para mim como se ela tivesse ganhado o maior premio da loteria ou alguma merda como essa. Basicamente confirmando minhas suposições de que ela nunca tinha tido um orgasmo antes. Fazia sentido. Eu tinha o primeiro beijo, primeira bebedeira, primeiro toque. Primeiro orgasmo.

Mas minha garota estava feliz. Na verdade, ela parecia pra lá de eufórica, o que me fez sentir mais do que orgulho quando eu sorri largamente para ela e ajeitei sua blusa azul, me senti super capaz de declarar que o experimento tinha sido um sucesso.

Olhei para a campina, que estava começando a ficar escura conforme o sol começava a se esconder atrás dos topos das árvores. Acariciei sua testa mais uma vez e plantei um beijo suava lá antes de ajudá-la a ficar de pé. Ela ainda estava sorrindo largamente como uma idiota, e eu tinha certeza que eu provavelmente estava também, enquanto tirava a minha jaqueta e a colocava ao redor de seus ombros. Estava ficando frio enquanto o anoitecer se aproximava, e ela parecia tão grata por isso. Levei sua mochila para ela depois que ela tinha guardado o iPod de volta lá.

Enquanto nós começávamos nossa jornada até o rio, eu me virei para a minha garota do meu lado. Ela estava nadando dentro da minha jaqueta com sua pequena mão na minha, e eu estava amando pra caralho a maneira que ela estava sorrindo para mim. "Eu te amo." Sussurrei sinceramente, apertando sua pequena mão para dar ênfase ao que tinha dito.

Ela sorriu mais largamente e se veio mais para perto do meu lado, apertando minha não de volta. "Eu te amo também." Ela disse com simplicidade enquanto se inclinava para mim, me seguindo até o rio aonde nós caminhos até o barco de mãos dadas, sorrindo, satisfeitos, e verdadeiramente apaixonados pra caralho.

Derrotando a derrota.

* * *

**N/T Lary- **Essa história é extremamente complexa e além do jeito maravilhoso que a autora escreve eu imagino que ela deve ter perdido um bom tempo em pesquisas para termos e etc "médicos".

No próximo capítulo você entenderam o porque o nosso amor pelo "únicornios", esse seres adoráveis rsrs.

_Orgasm Cookies 4U ._

_Eca isso acabou soando nojento._

_É isso beijinhos e nos vemos amanhã !_

_p.s Acabo de ver que o FF realmente voltou ao normal, sem precisarmos bular ele agora. Aewwwwwwwwww *-*_


	33. Macadamia Unicorns

******Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 33. Macadamia Unicorns - Unicórnios de Macadâmia**

**BPOV**

Quando cheguei em casa, caí sem energia no banco da cozinha, dobrando os meus braços em cima do granito frio do balcão e descansando minha bochecha no meu antebraço. Suspirei. Ainda com um sorriso gigantesco.

_Puta que pariu._

Eu me permiti que todo o dia se repassasse na minha cabeça com perfeita clareza.

Quando ele me disse que iria tentar, eu fiquei tão animada e esperançosa. Tentei conter a frustração para o fato dele ter que usar toda uma 'técnica' para fazer isso.

Ele me levou até o seu colo, o que meio que me confundiu, porque eu esperava por algum beijo ou algo do tipo, e a posição fazia isso ser estranho. Mas em vez disso, fora caricias relaxantes nos meus braços e ombros. O tipo de caricia da onde a ponta dos seus dedos, deixaram uma trilha de calor e formigamento na minha pele.

Na primeira vez que ele me tocou e eu senti o pânico gritando no meu peito, eu disse a palavra de segurança. E isso me deixou puta. Uma parte de mim me convenceu que eu só estava tendo um mal dia na semana quando ele fez isso, e isso não seria sempre assim. Ele me deu um olhar que claramente dizia, _Nenhuma frustração permitida._

Felizmente, ele continuou. Tocando de forma relaxante até que ele finalmente pode me tocar como todo namorado de dezessete anos devia. Eu queria saber se ele tinha gostado disso, se eu o fazia se sentir bem. Eu não era necessariamente voluptuosa. Esperava que o meu pequeno tamanho b não fosse decepcionante. Mas ele assentiu concordando para mim.

Sua concordância me fez querer mais. Me fez querer mostrar para ele mais, e definitivamente me fez querer sentir mais. E quando ele finalmente foi capaz de segurar meus seios em suas mãos sem nada entre nós, eu me senti basicamente derretendo. Eu o senti ficar duro embaixo de mim, e isso só me fez derreter mais. Então eu queria que ele fosse além disso, porque eu temia que não fosse ter outra chance para isso.

Eu fiquei tão parada em seus braços, aterrorizada que se eu me movesse eu arruinaria o seu método. Foi mas fácil quando ele me tocou mais em baixo. Não entendi por quê, porque o lugar era muito mais pessoal para mim. Mas ele foi capaz de _realmente_ me tocar. E friccionar em mim. E friccionar em mim. E _friccionar_em mim.

Eu já estava em desespero precisando de uma troca de calcinha quando ele chegou no lugar mais sensível. E eu estava perdida, necessitando sentir muito mais disso, e não tendo nenhuma idéia do porque de eu estar reagindo de forma tão desesperada á isso. Então, ele começou a concordar com os meus silenciosos pedidos, e me friccionou completamente, e ficou ainda mais duro embaixo de mim com os meus gemidos.

Eu sabia que ele estava excitado, e ainda contendo o sentimento de qualquer prazer. E isso me frustrava sem fim. Comecei a choramingar e silenciosamente suplicar para ele apenas se soltar, e senti-se comigo. Mas ele não o fez. Então eu agarrei o seu cabelo, porque eu sabia que isso o excitaria ainda mais. Funcionou por um momento, quando ele beijou o meu pescoço e impulsionou seus quadris contra mim, mas ele se conteve rapidamente.

Isso realmente não era justo. Eu estava fazendo os mais ridículos e embaraçosos sons. Apenas me arqueando contra a sua palma sem vergonha enquanto ele se continha. Isso não era a gente. Então eu fui ainda mais fundo na minha confiança e me afastei o suficiente para que eu o tocasse. O olhar no seu rosto quanto eu pressionei minha mão no seu pau embaixo de mim foi realmente impagável. Eu apenas mandei para ele um olhar bem esclarecedor. _Me mostre o seu._

E ele mostrou. Ele me deixou que eu o tocasse de uma maneira que eu nunca toquei alguém antes. Eu era tão burra por não saber como ele gostaria, então eu apenas copiei seus movimentos com a minha palma. E de repente nós estávamos nos movendo em sincronia juntos, choramingando e gemendo e cruelmente ofegantes enquanto eu me impulsionava contra a sua palma. Os sons que ele estava fazendo enquanto ele lambia o meu pescoço me fizeram derreter ainda mais enquanto eu o segurava firmemente na minha mão. Eu garanti que estava friccionando ele tão rápido e firmemente quanto ele estava me friccionando. Isso estava fazendo coisas estranhas com o meu corpo. Estava me fazendo ficar desesperada por mais, e desejando que eu não estivesse usando nenhuma roupa enquanto ele estava fazendo isso.

Alguma coisa profunda dentro de mim estava crescendo. Seus gemidos se tornaram rosnados ofegantes no meu pescoço enquanto eu o acariciava rudemente na minha mão embaixo de mim, o fazendo copiar meus movimentos.  
Na hora, eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que estava acontecendo. Mas eu me senti realmente, _realmente_bem. Então eu deixei o meu corpo e instintos tomarem conta. Os que me fizeram aproveitar o seu toque ao invés de correr para longe disso.

Em algum lugar, fundo dentro da minha inacessível mente, eu estava me sentindo inteiramente ridícula por agir tão desesperadamente. Embaraçada pela merda vinda de mim enquanto eu me contorcia contra ele sem vergonha; enchendo a campina com sons que eram provavelmente bem parecidos com gados sendo abatidos. Eu não percebi até que aconteceu o que realmente estava acontecendo comigo.

Meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu enquanto alguma dentro coisa de mim explodiu, me fazendo estremecer, e então de repente, eu estava flutuando. A única coisa que eu pude pensar foi 'Edward', e ainda mais para minha extrema humilhação, eu acho que eu provavelmente disse isso em voz alta.

Eu, Isabella – Virgem Louca Intocável – Swan, estava tendo… um _orgasmo._

Pensando que eu nunca tinha ao menos considerado a possibilidade de ter um, eu não tinha idéia de como eu podia me sentir.

Eu já havia ouvido conversas sobre isso tantas vezes. Essa coisa de 'orgasmo'. Alice louvava isso como se fosse uma religião. Eu escutava garotas falando sobre isso da cabine do vestiário como se fosse a coisa mais normal e natural para ser feita. Pelos últimos meses, eu comecei a escutar elas criarem uma escala de classificação para essas coisas. Senti que a maioria delas estavam embelezando a freqüência que elas fizeram isso... o que era muito. Eu tinha bastante certeza que eu nunca nem chegaria perto de ter qualquer coisa parecida com o que elas descreviam.

Eu também vi alguns filmes e series aonde as mulheres discutiam eles como se eles fossem uma substância narcótica efêmera; exigindo isso desesperadamente, fazendo todo o trabalho sujo, e raramente ao menos sendo agraciadas com sua presença.

Isso era o tópico de muitas discussões, e toda pessoa, homem e mulher, sempre retinham isso na mais alta estima.

Eu?

Eu mentalmente manifestei todo o conceito do orgasmo feminino em um unicórnio.  
Sim. Um unicórnio.

Uma bem bonito, majestoso, imaginaria criatura mística que todo mundo fala, mas que você nunca viu.

Isso é… exceto aquela mão que pertencia a um, certo Edward Cullen.

Isso não foi nada como eu já havia me sentido antes. Bem, tecnicamente isso era nada de como eu já havia me sentido antes.

Imaginei se Edward percebeu que ele tinha me dado dois bonitos unicórnios.

A primeira vez era realmente sem comparação. Mas então, bem quando eu estava vindo, eu senti ele estremecer ligeiramente embaixo de mim e gemer roucamente no meu pescoço enquanto eu tinha minha mão o rodeando tão firme o quanto eu podia através do seu jeans. Então eu senti... ele... se contorcendo na minha palma enquanto ele continuava me friccionando de forma instável e ofegando contra a minha pele. E a realização que eu estava dando á Edward um unicórnio da mesma maneira que ele fez comigo, me fez cair para a beira mais uma vez.

_E que… Deus abençoe pra caralho os unicórnios._ Eu o fiz ficar  
daquele jeito. Não Jéssica Stanley ou Lauren Mallory, mas _eu._

Depois que nós estávamos quase recuperados, eu me virei para olhar para ele, e ele estava com os olhos fechados. Mas a expressão no seu rosto me fez ficar radiante. Ele tinha um brilho de suor na sua testa, grudando com alguns cabelos bronze espalhados na sua pele. E ele parecia... em paz. Relaxado de uma maneira que demonstrava muita satisfação.

Isso fez meu sorriso se alargar mais ainda quando ele finalmente abriu pesadamente suas pálpebras, expondo seus cintilantes olhos verdes. Então ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso para mim. E isso me lembrou do que eu tinha sonhado, de como seria o seu sorriso no seu rosto depois que eu tivesse dado prazer para ele. _E aí estava._

A imagem disso fez meu coração inchar de esperança.

Minha fantasia de um futuro com Edward, embora fosse ridiculamente presunçosa e descabida, não era necessariamente impossível.

Apenas pergunte para os nossos bonitos unicórnios brancos.

...

Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa para ter vergonha. Nós estávamos apaixonados, e ainda por cima completamente . Eu queria fazer o seu jantar favorito. Ou comprar para ele um carro novo. Eu não conseguia decidir qual dos dois era mais apropriado. Já que eu estava dolorosamente desprovida de fundos para um carro, eu fiz um Alfredo. Apenas parecia que eu deveria fazer algo especial para ele.

Além de tudo, ele só teve um.

Ás nove eu fiz uma nova receita. _Macadamia Unicorns._Eu não tinha realmente um formato de unicórnio para cookie, mas eu adicionei a minha lista de compras, na esperança que eu precisasse dele de novo. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Alice tinha saído com Jasper até tarde, então eu tranquei a porta do meu quarto como eu vinha fazendo desde o incidente do ginásio. Isso me deixa bem mais confortável quando eu estava no quarto de Edward e eu não precisava passar meu tempo preocupada com alguém entrando no meu quarto vazio.

Eu deveria estar parecendo absolutamente ridícula, andando de fininho através do quintal escuro com meu agasalho, com minha mochila de livros cobrindo as minhas costas todo o caminho até a parede coberta da mansão dos Cullen, meu cabelo preso balançando de um lado para o outro na minha cabeça descoberta o caminho todo.

Rolei os olhos, para mim mesma enquanto eu subia o balcão, apenas vagamente imaginando com meus lábios franzidos se nós poderíamos fazer mais da coisa do cookie mais tarde. Enquanto eu subia ao longo dos degraus eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas, imaginando se nós teríamos mesmo ter que usar a técnica de novo. E se nós tivéssemos, seria mais fácil? E como Edward apareceu com essa coisa?

Claro que cada pensamento coerente me escapou quando ele abriu a porta. Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso preguiçoso no seu rosto, como eu tinha certeza que eu tinha o meu semi-não-depois-sexo brilho. Eu quis bufar quando eu lembrei que Jasper teve a mesma coisa com Alice na primeira noite, e nenhum sexo estava realmente envolvido.

Edward se moveu para o lado para me deixar entrar, ainda sorrindo largamente para mim enquanto eu meio me arrastava, meio saltitava por ele para dentro do quarto quente. Me virei assim que eu ouvi o clique da porta; fazendo bastante daquela coisa de vibrar, o que era involuntário e embaraçosa enquanto eu ansiava por seu beijo. Ele riu e me puxou para ele pela cintura, me envolvendo no seu calor e cheiro enquanto minhas mãos instintivamente faziam seu caminho para o seu cabelo bronze bagunçado e, eu impacientemente pressionava meus lábios contra os dele.

Ele suspirou enquanto sugava meu lábio inferior, me puxando mais perto dele quando eu lancei minha língua para fora para aprofundar o beijo. Eu senti falta dos beijos. Eu tinha os contido por dias, por causa da amargura, e a coisa toda do incidente da campina dolorosamente desproveu isso. Ele voluntariamente me abrigou, separando seus lábios para me permitir entrar e tomando na sua boca, massageando minha língua e murmurando contra ela enquanto eu aproximei mais seu rosto.

Eu poderia ter ficado beijando ele a noite toda, mas ele se afastou depois de algum tempo, provavelmente com fome. Eu estava imaginando se os unicórnios o fizeram ficar tão faminto quanto os meus dois me fizeram enquanto eu descarregava o seu Alfredo na cama com um sorriso, ainda lambendo os meus lábios. Quando eu ouvi o despreocupado pulo na cama eu tirei meu agasalho e sapatos, nem ao menos me importando com o livro enquanto eu escalava o meu caminho na cama ao seu lado.

Não escapou da minha observação que ele tinha trocado a sua calça.

Eu sorri. Unicórnios podiam ser coisas bagunceiras; eu tive um pouquinho disso também.

Eu me inclinei contra o seu ombro enquanto ele começava a descobrir o seu jantar, tentando reprimir o meu sorriso enquanto eu dedilhava o novo par de jeans orgulhosamente. Olhei para ele quando ele descobriu o Alfredo. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram para a visão dele, e ele murmurou alguma coisa que parecia como "Puta que pariu", descendo seu rosto rapidamente para sentir o cheiro. Ri um pouco, amando a maneira de como ele sempre se entusiasmava tanto com a minha comida, e embaraçosamente querendo conceder esse pedido especial.

Ele lançou seus olhos nos meus e sorriu para mim, pegando o garfo e mergulhando no pote. Confirmando minhas suposições de que ele estava faminto. O encarei sem vergonha enquanto ele comia, murmurando e suspirando e de vez em quando lançando seus olhos nos meus e sorrindo para mim. Ele tinha um pouco de molho no canto da sua boca, e eu estava lutando comigo mesma para não me inclinar e lambê-lo dali.

Enquanto ele estava comendo, eu estava imaginando porque eu não tinha sido convidada para jantar com Dr. Cullen, como Esme tinha feito com ele. Isso parecia bastante apropriado, visto que eu nunca tinha sido formalmente apresentada ao Dr. Cullen como sua namorada. E a única vez que nós tínhamos estado perto, não foi inteiramente confortável ou formal de qualquer jeito.

Assim que ele tinha acabado com o seu Alfredo, ele se virou para mim e sorriu. "Delicioso pra caralho." Disse simplesmente, colocando o pote vazio na cama. Decidi que não doeria perguntar.

Limpei minha garganta suavemente enquanto ele se inclinava para baixo, descartando os potes. "Edward?" Chamei suavemente, recebendo um gentil "Hmm?" dele.

Quando ele se sentou de volta ao meu lado, no estilo indiano como sempre, me levantei sobre os meus joelhos e engatinhei para a sua frente, esperando que eu não estivesse sendo extremamente rude por fazer a sugestão por mim mesma. Ele olhou para mim curiosamente enquanto eu me posicionava sobre os joelhos á sua frente, me sentando nos meus tornozelos e colocando minhas duas mãos nos seus joelhos.

Resisti a vontade de morder meu lábio enquanto eu acariciava seus joelhos com meus polegares. "É estranho que o Dr. Cullen não me convidou para jantar?" Perguntei baixinho, inclinando minha cabeça um pouco.

Quando ele olhou para mim, a eletricidade á nossa volta começou a crescer e a se agitar. Carregando o ar entre nós enquanto nossos olhares se encontravam e quase me fazendo perder a respiração. Isso me deu uma urgência devastadora de sentar no seu colo. Encarando ele. Tentei afastar isso enquanto ele digeria minha pergunta, olhando para minhas mãos nos seus joelhos com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Ele lentamente levantou as mãos do seu colo e as colocou sobre as minhas, fazendo meus dedos se agitarem enquanto a corrente do seu toque aquecia minha mão. Entrei em pânico por um momento, imaginando se eu estava sendo inapropriada por fazer o toque casual, e não vendo nenhuma razão para estar sendo. Mas ao invés de me afastar, ele agarrou minhas mãos nas suas, olhando para mim por de baixo dos seus cílios e puxando elas mais perto do seu corpo gentilmente. Cautelosamente avancei, me inclinando sobre meus tornozelos, imaginando se isso era algum tipo de pergunta silenciosa. Quando eu comecei a avançar, ele puxou minhas mãos mais perto dele, nunca quebrando o meu olhar.

Esperando que eu estivesse correspondendo ao seu pedido e não fazendo um papel de idiota, sentei ereta sobre meus joelhos e hesitante, engatinhei para o seu colo, me movendo para sentar nele bem do jeito que eu queria. Nunca tirei o meu olhar dele, mas nunca sentei completamente para baixo, com medo que eu tivesse entendido errado suas intenções. Ele colocou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e finalmente quebrou o meu olhar, olhando bem para a sua frente. E a maneira que eu estava sobre meus joelhos basicamente fez seu olhar se igualar com o meu peito.

Movi minhas mãos para o seu cabelo enquanto a energia carregada se expandia, acariciando-o carinhosamente em desculpas por todo o dia puxado. Ele lançou seus olhos de volta para os meus, me fazendo prender minha respiração quando lentamente ele moveu seu rosto para perto do meu peito.

Seus intensos olhos verdes sondaram os meus enquanto ele me olhava por debaixo de seus cílios. "Não é nada contra você. Nós só não fazemos essa besteira de jantar por aqui." Ele sussurrou, avançando contra os meus seios, e fazendo minha respiração ficar profunda enquanto eu olhava para baixo para ele.

Lutei para me manter coerente quando ele avançou ainda mais, virando ligeiramente para o meu seio direito e nunca quebrando o nosso contato. "Eu podia fazer a comida." Eu ofeguei, me contendo para não apunhalar seu cabelo com as minhas mãos.

Ele parou quando seu rosto estava um sopro longe do meu mamilo, segurando o meu olhar enquanto ele se inclinava para frente e o roçou com a ponta do seu nariz.

Soltei uma rajada de ar. "Cookie." Eu sussurrei suavemente para ele enquanto o pânico crescia no meu peito para a sensação disso.

Ele começou a alisar os lados dos meus seios tranquilizadoramente, para cima e para baixo, das minhas costelas para minha cintura, ainda olhando para mim e mantendo seu rosto perto do meu peito. "Parece a porra de uma grande roubada." Ele sussurrou, ainda me alisando enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo. "Trazendo toda a comida para cá." Ele adicionou.

Fiz uma tentativa de rolar meus olhos e encolher os ombros. "Eu poderia cozinhar aqui." Sussurrei lentamente, assistindo quando ele se inclinou mais uma vez contra o meu seio e o roçou com o seu nariz. Prendi minha respiração, mas eu me senti bem, então eu não disse a palavra de segurança e continuei acariciando seu cabelo enquanto ele olhava para mim. "Estreando a cozinha dos Cullen, certo." Sorri, orgulhosa de mim mesma por não ter que pará-lo.

Ele se inclinou mais uma vez para o meu seio e gentilmente o acariciou com o seu nariz, me fazendo suspirar enquanto meus olhos agitados se fecharam. Eu queria agarrar o seu cabelo e apenas enterrar o seu rosto no meu peito, mas eu estava com medo que se eu fizesse isso, ele fosse parar com tudo, então me contive, e permanecia perfeitamente parada.

"Hmmm." Ele murmurou baixinho enquanto seu nariz permanecia no meu seio. "Como você pode viver consigo mesma?" Ele perguntou suavemente em um estranho tom triste, e começou a friccionar um circulo ao redor do meu mamilo lentamente com a ponta do seu nariz. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas para a sua triste pergunta e tentei permanecer coerente, mas dificilmente incapaz. "Apenas invadindo aqui e, manchando a limpa e inocente cozinha dos Cullen como algum maldito selvagem?" Ele sussurrou, acariciando minhas costelas com seus polegares e cutucando meu seio mais uma vez gentilmente.

Eu abri os meus olhos e então olhei para ele, onde seus intensos olhos verdes me encaravam por debaixo de todos aqueles escuros e espessos cílios. Meu peito estava ofegante no seu nariz com cada respiração enquanto eu lutava por meu próprio controle. Eu não era idiota. Essa pergunta não era sobre a cozinha.

Quis bufar para ele; usando evidentemente insinuação sexual em forma metafórica para uma discussão culinária.

Eu estava definitivamente desesperada pela fricção dele.

Suspirei quando percebi que ele não queria me 'manchar'. "A cozinha me ama." Franzi as sobrancelhas, mergulhando meus dedos profundamente no seu cabelo macio, nunca quebrando seu olhar e respirando mais fundo que o necessário... apenas sentindo seu nariz se afundando mais. "Eu amo a cozinha." Continuei em um sussurro, me inclinando ligeiramente mais perto do seu nariz e fazendo seu olhar momentaneamente mudar para o meu seio e então voltar para os meus olhos. "E confie em mim, Edward." Tentei o meu melhor soar confiante e certa quando ele olhou para mim. "A cozinha realmente, _realmente_ quer isso." Ofeguei, dando ao seu cabelo um carinhoso puxão com os meus punhos para mostrar minha convicção.

**EPOV**

Lutei para manter meus olhos abertos quando suas pequenas mãos gentilmente puxaram o meu cabelo e eu a olhei do seu seio. Minha mente tinha estado viajando pra caralho por todo o dia depois da campina. Pensando sobre seus seios nas minhas mãos e minha palma entre suas pernas, e sem mencionar todos aqueles sons, ou meu nome rolando da sua língua enquanto ela gozava para mim.

Eu estava completamente preparado para engolir toda essa merda quando ela veio, e mesmo enquanto eu estava comendo. Mas eu não estava preparado para o sentimento que fluiu por mim quando ela sentou na minha frente na cama. Eu queria puxá-la para o meu colo e senti-la de novo. Eu queria jogá-la na cama e deitar em cima dela, entre suas pernas e sentir elas de se embrulhando ao meu redor enquanto eu a beijava sem sentido.

Isso me fez ficar malditamente nervoso, porque essa era _minha garota._Ela dormia ao meu lado todas as noites nessa cama, e nosso relacionamento tinha obviamente escalado para um novo nível sexual. Isso estava estampado nos nossos rostos conforme a atmosfera entre nós se tornava carregada e quente.

Não era como se nós pudéssemos rebobinar e esquecer daquilo. E se eu estivesse sendo honesto comigo mesmo, eu não queria realmente esquecer. E já era dolorosamente óbvio que o sentimento era mutuamente compartilhado.

A metáfora da cozinha foi minha última tentativa de declarar minha culpa por toda a porra do desejo. Ela estava certa que nós nos amávamos. Essa merda era concreta. E ela disse que queria. Realmente, realmente queria isso. Eu não deixei de notar as ênfases ali. Mas isso não dizia que nós podíamos apenas avançar adiante como a merda da Alice e do Jasper. Eu tinha que ter mais responsabilidade com a minha garota do que isso. A de sensibilização era um processo.

Soltei um bastante instável suspiro enquanto me inclinava para o seu seio mais uma vez com o meu nariz, olhando seus grandes olhos castanhos e lentamente inclinando minha cabeça para cima para que assim meus lábios pudessem descansar no topo do seu seio. "Você provavelmente deveria tranqüilizar a cozinha para isso." Sussurrei contra o seu seio enquanto agarrava seus lados e os acariciava tranquilizadoramente com meus polegares e lutava contra a necessidade de envolver minha boca ao redor do seu seio. "Um passo de cada vez e toda aquela besteira." Ofeguei, meio que pedindo pra caralho com os meus olhos por sua paciência. Era obvio que a técnica estava quebrando a sua barreira. Mas lentamente.

Ela suspirou, fazendo seu seio por um momento se elevar nos meus lábios, e olhando para baixo pra mim com um pequeno sorriso. "Tenho certeza que a cozinha ficaria confortável com isso." Ela sussurrou enquanto acariciava o meu cabelo.

Rolei meus olhos e sorri contra o seu seio, ficando cansado pra caralho da metáfora da cozinha. Eu agarrei os seus lados e me inclinei para longe do seu peito, usando minha força para segurar seus lados e tirá-la do meu colo. Ela facilmente se deitou na cama ao meu lado, olhando para mim desamparada quando saiu do meu abraço. Mas eu me afundei no colchão, deitando minha cabeça nos travesseiros. Fiquei a sua frente, puxando a sua mão e a trazendo para o meu lado gentilmente.

Ficamos de frente um para o outro, bem parecido como nós fazíamos quando íamos dormir. Ela me encarou curiosamente quando eu levantei a minha mão e moldei sua pequena bochecha quente com a minha palma, acariciando-a com meu polegar, e me trazendo mais perto dela.

Mantive meu olhar nos seus grandes curiosos, olhos castanhos enquanto me inclinava para moldar meus lábios nos dela. Ela não fez nenhuma pergunta, é claro. Minha garota _amava_ pra caralho me beijar.

Suspirei contra os seus lábios, tomando seu lábio inferior entre os meus lábios bem da maneira que nós gostávamos, e sugando-o carinhosamente. Os beijos suaves e lentos eram divinos. Quentes e úmidos enquanto ela pressionava seu pequeno corpo contra o meu. Nós nos beijamos suavemente e lentamente desse jeito por um tempo, bastante parecido como no Ano Novo. Apenas aproveitando os lábios do outro com amor, cuidado e suspiros.

Deixei o beijo lentamente se expandir, apresentando a minha garota ao adolescente hormonal filho da puta dentro de mim em doses graduais quando me pressionei contra seus lábios mais firmemente, trazendo seu rosto mais próximo do meu enquanto as nossas respirações se tornavam mais escassas. Ela deslizou sua língua na minha boca, suspirando quando eu massageei sua língua com a minha gentilmente no começo.

Acariciei sua bochecha conforme aprofundava o beijo, tirando minha cabeça do travesseiro e me inclinando mais contra ela para empurrar minha língua na sua boca com mais urgência. Ela soltou um pequeno som de choro que fez o meu sangue ferver quando suas mãos fizeram seu caminho para o meu cabelo. Puxando-o ligeiramente enquanto me pressionava contra a sua língua. _Sempre com a porra do puxão de cabelo._

Permiti isso se expandir mais quando me pressionei contra seu corpo e deslizei minha língua, ainda mais fundo na sua boca. Não demorou muito para ela apunhalar aqueles pequenos dedos no meu cabelo completamente, me puxando mais para perto e arfando ao sentir minha ereção pressionada contra ela. Sua língua se tornou intensa contra a minha quando ela me puxou para mais perto e começou a ofegar na minha boca de uma maneira que me fez gemer.

Depois de alguns minutos de beijo urgente, ela levou uma perna para o meu quadril, se movendo contra mim e gemendo sem ar na minha boca enquanto o seu aperto no meu cabelo se agravou ainda mais.

Normalmente eu a afastaria ou a pararia, mas essa merda não ia nos levar á lugar nenhum. Infelizmente, nós já estávamos ofegantes na boca um do outro, então me afastei nos deixando ofegantes por ar conforme começava a beijar uma trilha pelo seu maxilar e garganta.

Ela agarrou meu cabelo ainda mais, me pressionando contra seu pescoço enquanto ela apertava sua perna ao meu redor e me trazia mais pra perto. Lambi e beijei seu pescoço até escutar sua respiração voltar ao normal. Então eu apenas fiz a porra do meu caminho de volta para a sua boca, sem nem ao menos abrir meus olhos, e comecei a beijá-la de novo, deixando-a empurrar sua língua por entre meus lábios mais uma vez e massageando ela com a minha enquanto ela pressionava meu rosto mais para perto. Estava fazendo o meu melhor para deixá-la comandar, mas resolvendo deixar o exato ritmo disso por mim mesmo.

Ok, então não havia nenhuma porra de precedente que eu pude achar de sensibilização sobre... relações sexuais. Nenhuma literatura ou referencia para mim, estudar esse tópico em particular. E se isso ia acontecer amanhã ou daqui dois anos, minha garota e eu estávamos definitivamente querendo alguma relação sexual. Então eu só comecei aonde todos os adolescentes hormonais filhos da puta normais da nossa idade costumavam começar.

Eu dei uns amassos com minha garota.

Pela porra de três horas.

E não do jeito carinhoso e doce que nós fizemos no Ano Novo. O amor e a doçura ainda estavam lá enquanto eu acariciava sua bochecha e ela acariciava o meu cabelo, mas tinha luxúria nesses beijos. Uma merda inteira carregada disso.

Ela se pressionou tão completamente contra mim enquanto batalhava com a minha língua que eu pude sentir seus seios no meu peito, o que só me fez gemer na sua boca. Beijei para cima e para baixo no seu pescoço, muitas vezes, e ela gostou pra caralho disso. Gemendo e suspirando e puxando meu cabelo enquanto minha ereção aumentava dolorosamente entre nós. Ela gostou dessa merda também, ocasionalmente se mexendo contra ela e me fazendo gemer na sua pele e boca arfante. Eu não agarrei os seus seios, resolvi manter a merda leve e fácil para ela na primeira vez.

E quando nós começamos a ficar cansados, eu deixei os beijos perderem a sua urgência gradualmente. Nossos beijos fervorosos diminuíram para carinhosos, lentos, úmidos, ofegantes selinhos contra vermelhos e inchados lábios conforme nós dois abríamos nossos olhos ao mesmo tempo, passando mais alguns minutos nos beijando carinhosamente e amorosamente enquanto olhávamos nos olhos um do outro.

E bem desse jeito, sem nem mesmo precisar dizer 'cookie' ou ter que me afastar dela, nós dois sabíamos que era a hora de ir para cama. Os cantos das nossas bocas se levantaram em pequenos sorrisos enquanto nós saiamos de nós mesmos, do aperto um do outro, e terminávamos nossa rotina noturna. Eu estava esperando alguma frustração para a simplicidade da coisa toda. Apenas beijos e nenhuma porra de apalpação ou orgasmos. Mas não havia nada disso para ser encontrado quando nós finalmente escorregamos para baixo das cobertas e assumimos nossa posição de dormir.

Pacientemente duro.

...

Segurei o saco na minha mão e franzi as sobrancelhas para essa porra, correndo meus dedos por entre o meu cabelo olhando para minha garota, tristonho quando ela parou ao lado da minha mesa.

Quero dizer, foi o seu primeiro orgasmo. Uma merda bastante significativa. Depois do nosso dia na campina, eu tinha mentalmente me preparado por alguns tipos de nomes para os cookies. Eu era criativo _pra caralho_também

_Orgasmos de Aveia, Respirações Cremosas Explosivas, Eufóricas Palmas de Nozes-Pecã, Satisfação de Cookies Açucarados, Troca de Calças de Manteiga de Amendoim__._

É claro que, quanto mais minha arrogância aumentava, mas os nomes _aumentavam_também, e as receitas começaram a soar horrivelmente repugnantes.

_Dupla Noz de Framboesa Meu Namorado É Tão Hábil Pra Caralho Que Ele Me Fez Vir Através Dos Meus Jeans Com Uma Mão De Cereja Com Deleites de Pedaços De Chocolate._

Não. Nada dessas coisas. Malditos _Unicórnios de Macadâmia._E elas não eram nem ao menos de formas de unicórnio.

_*Macadâmia- A macadâmia é um fruto ( castanha) extraído de uma árvore com o mesmo nome. Esta árvore é originária da Austrália._

Sim. Orgulho totalmente fodido.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela da cabeceira da cama enquanto corria meus dedos, através do meu cabelo. "Unicórnio?" Perguntei secamente, tentando mascarar minha dignidade ferida enquanto seu rosto lentamente se transformava em um sorriso.

Ela abafou um riso ligeiramente enquanto colocava seu cabelo para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo. "É meio que um eufemismo." Ela corou, olhando para baixo e pegando sua mochila.

O rubor entregou ela. Mas eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para ela enquanto ela se endireitava, esperando para saber a conexão entre orgasmos e unicórnios.

Ela rolou os seus olhos para mim e colocou sua mochila nas costas. "Não pergunte." Murmurou, chacoalhando sua cabeça e andando para fora da porta.

Comi os cookies de café-da-manhã. Mas na minha mente eu dei para eles meu próprio maldito nome. Porque unicórnios apenas não funcionavam quando se tratava de insinuações sexuais harmônicas, caralho.

...

Bella apareceu ás quatro da tarde para fazer o jantar. Eu já havia explicado toda a charada para Carlisle, que estava feliz pra caralho por se sentar á mesa com a minha garota por uma hora. Eu o deixei dar á Emmett o discurso de polidez enquanto ficava nervoso sobre a coisa toda.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente quando eu abri a porta, alcançando-a rapidamente para tirar o saco marrom dos seus braços. Ela estava com seu cabelo natural hoje, o que eu gostei. Porque minha garota era naturalmente bonita. Fui para o lado para deixá-la entrar, sorrindo para ela enquanto passava por mim usando um suéter marrom que fazia seus olhos brilharem.

Rolei a porra dos meus olhos quando chutei a porta para fechá-la. _Suéter marrom que fazia seus olhos brilharem._Eu mentalmente zombei de mim mesmo enquanto a guiava até a cozinha. Eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse que ela era limpa e inocente. Acho que a única coisa que foi cozinhada no fogão, foram cachorros quentes. E eu usei o termo 'cozinhar' vago pra caralho.

Quando nós entramos na cozinha, implorei para ela trabalhar como se estivesse na sua própria cozinha. Não querendo que minha garota se sentisse toda desconfortável tendo que passar por toda a nossa merda a noite inteira. Ela já estava saindo do seu caminho o bastante.

Coloquei o saco marrom no balcão e pulei em cima dele, me inclinando para trás contra os armários e olhando para o saco curiosamente enquanto minha garota inspecionava a cozinha mordendo os lábios, como se estivesse procurando por panelas ou alguma merda assim.

Ela estava sendo um pouco extravagante com o menu. Bifes, batatas, milho e pão. Eu a assisti com muito interesse quando ela começou a descarregar sua mochila e preparar os bifes. Seu trabalho pela cozinha fluía, como se ela já soubesse aonde tudo se localizava.

Apenas inclinei minha cabeça contra os armários atrás de mim com minhas mãos dentro dos meus bolsos, estudando-a enquanto ela trabalhava no menu. Ela sempre fazia a merda de uma cara fofa quando estava cozinhando. Coisas pequenas como franzir seus lábios quando estava cortando os vegetais, ou a maneira que ela murmurava coisas sem sentido toda vez que mexia alguma coisa na panela.

Depois de algum tempo, fiquei cansado de apenas ver ela trabalhando, e eu quis ajudar. O que não funcionou bem. Eu tive que implorar pra cacete para ela me deixar fazer o pão.

"Não é possível eu foder com o pão, Bella." Suspirei exasperado enquanto ela embalava os largos pães nos seus braços como se eu estivesse tentando matar seu primeiro filho ou alguma merda assim.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e me olhou onde eu estava sentado no balcão, cético. Rolei meus olhos quando ela hesitantemente entregou o pão e uma faca para cortá-lo. Sorri, pulando do balcão e colocando o pão na tábua de cortar. Ela assistiu ansiosamente quando comecei a cortar o pão, com minhas sobrancelhas franzidas. Era bem mais difícil do que parecia, porra. Eu amassei o pão com o primeiro corte, franzindo meus lábios para isso e tentei de novo.

Assisti com bastante diversão como ela se encolhia a cada porra de corte que eu fazia. Não consegui cortar três fatias antes de ela fazer uma careta e parar a minha mão, gentilmente tirando a faca da minha mão, me empurrando para fora do caminho com seu pequeno quadril. Ela sorriu nervosamente para mim enquanto ela olhava para a tábua de cortar.

Abafei um riso, assistindo seu rosto ficar visivelmente aliviado quando ela salvou o pão do meu horrível assalto. Definitivamente, pertence a cozinha. _Fofa pra caralho._

Essa foi minha última tentativa de estar ajudando na cozinha, mas eu arrumei a mesa. Ela inspecionou o meu trabalho com um pequeno sorriso, se inclinando para cima, para me dar um beijo na bochecha quando eu saí para trazer Papai C.

Me senti mais que um pouco revoltado quando voltei para sala de jantar e descobri que todos os garfos tinham sido mudados para os lados opostos dos pratos. Como se importasse a porra do lugar onde os garfos ficavam. Rolei meus olhos e puxei a cadeira para ela enquanto Papai C. entrava na sala, seguido por Emmett.

Nós tínhamos uma longa mesa de jantar - nunca usada -, então eu os mantive em uma ponta e Bella e eu no lado oposto para deixá-la mais confortável.

Você pensaria que esses dois filhos da puta nunca tinham comido bife antes, pela maneira que eles olhavam para a carne nos pratos á sua frente enquanto eles se sentavam silenciosamente. Merda de salivando. Tomei meu lugar ao lado da minha garota e mantive um olho nela enquanto nós começávamos a comer.

O começo da refeição foi bastante imprevisível. Carlisle elogiou suas habilidades culinárias e á agradeceu profundamente pelo seu gesto enquanto Emm apenas sorria para ela largamente e começava a encher a sua boca. Eu teria o criticado por ser rude pra caralho se eu não estivesse vendo minha garota amar ver as pessoas comendo a sua comida daquele jeito.

O bife estava realmente delicioso pra cacete, mas ela parecia malditamente tensa sentada rígida na sua cadeira e cortando seu bife, assentindo timidamente para o agradecimento generoso de Carlisle, e nunca dizendo uma palavra. Ele olhou para mim cuidadosamente enquanto comia fazendo movimentos cautelosos. Apenas estendi minha mão para cima e a deslizei pelo seu cabelo, acariciando seu pescoço da mesma maneira que fazemos no refeitório. E bem como daquele jeito, seu corpo inteiro relaxou visivelmente enquanto ela suspirava e começava a comer mais confortavelmente.

"Sem nenhum problema Dr. Cullen. Eu amo cozinhar." Ela disse baixinho enquanto colocava seu garfo na boca e sorria para o Carlisle.

Os olhos de Carlisle se arregalaram por um momento enquanto ele tomava um grande gole da sua bebida e olhava para mim curiosamente. "Por favor, me chame de Carlisle." Ele sorriu, colocando para baixo sua bebida e olhando boquiaberto para a minha garota de uma maneira que me fez querer jogar a porra da minha comida nele.

"Carlisle." Ela assentiu com um pequeno sorriso enquanto eu acariciava o seu pescoço e estreitava meus olhos para Carlisle. Sua curiosidade foi realmente rude pra caralho. Nós ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo enquanto comíamos a deliciosa refeição confortavelmente.

Emmett não deu muita importância ao silêncio. "Então, Bella." Ele mastigou enquanto meu polegar deslizava para a nuca de Bella suavemente. Ela olhou para cima do seu prato e sorriu para ele um pouco enquanto ele tomava um gole da sua bebida. "Eu amei seus cookies hoje." Ele piscou. _Piscou caralho._

Lutei contra a raiva enquanto enfiava o garfo na minha boca. Não gostando que outro filho da puta piscasse para a minha garota, e me sentindo inteiramente ridículo por agir dessa maneira com alguém como Emmett. Ela apenas sorriu para ele e murmurou um pequeno 'obrigada', corando.

Ele deu uma risada para ela enquanto Carlisle assistia a mudança. "Então, você gosta de unicórnios?" Ele perguntou, basicamente me fazendo engasgar, abafando através do meu guardanapo fazendo meu carinho suave no seu pescoço vacilar por um momento. Eu esperava que ela corasse mais, ou engasgasse com sua comida enquanto engolia. Mas ela me surpreendeu mais uma vez.

Ela sorriu, porra. "Gosto muito." Ela deslizou o garfo para a sua boca enquanto eu lutava contra um tossido, e tomava um longo gole da minha bebida.

Eu não pude me segurar, merda. "Alguém deu um para ela recentemente." Sorri, colocando meu copo para baixo e olhando pelo canto de olho para ela enquanto mastigava, ainda contendo o forte riso crescente no meu peito.

Ela sorriu para Emmett enquanto ele tentava prestar atenção numa conversa que falava sobre alguma tão estúpida pra caralho quanto unicórnios, e encolhendo os ombros casualmente. "Dois na verdade." Ela replicou docemente enquanto cortava um pedaço de bife.

Juntei minhas sobrancelhas para a porra desse particular pedaço de informação realmente intrigante. "Isso é verdade?" Perguntei incrédulo.

Ela virou seu rosto para mim então, me lembrando que eu deveria estar acariciando seu pescoço e assentiu com um sorriso tímido, ainda corando um pouco. Nós nos voltamos para nossos pratos enquanto Emm e Papai C. olhavam para nós confusos.

Sorri para o meu bife.

Todo orgulhoso pra cacete de novo.

* * *

**NT Lary :** Enfim os únicorniosssssssssssssssss *-*

E a indignação do Edward pelo nome dos Cookies ahsashuauhshus.

Ahh como eu disse acabou a moleza de capítulos todos os dias.

Eu relamente só os fiz pela última semana, por causa do erro do FF, acho que vocês não tinham que ser os prejudicados na história.

Bjinhos

**NT Lê: **Eu adoro esse capítulo, amo de paixão mesmo. Essa ultima parte me faz rir demais. Tipo, rir ao ponto de cair da cadeira. Tô falando sério.

Bom, como a Lary disse aí em cima, a moleza acabou. Não sou tão boazinha como ela, o que é meio ironico porque ela fala que eu sou muito boazinha com as leitoras do orkut. Vamos voltar ao nosso cronograma normal, cerca de três ou quatro capítulos por semana. E vamos ser sinceras, muitas poucas fics atualizam tanto assim.

E quem mais xingou o fanfiction essa semana?

Novamente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, foi maravilhoso abrir meu email depois de quatro dias sem entrar e ver dezenas de novas reviews. Especialmente porque não tinha apenas reviews dos capítulos postados recentemente, e sim também reviews novas desde o primeiro capítulo. Isso me deixou sorrindo que nem o Coringa, sem a loucura de desenhos em quadrinho, é claro.

Ok, calei a boca agora.

Love, Letícia.

E VIVA OS ÚNICORNIOS! *\o/* *rebola Brasiil*


	34. Berry Tasty Nibbles

**********Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo. 34 Berry Tasty Nibbles - Grão com Atraente Mordida**

**EPOV**

Era como se nós estivéssemos na nossa própria bolha quando estávamos juntos. E eu sei que essa merda soava clichê pra caralho, mas era inteiramente verdade. A bolha fazia a minha garota se sentir segura e, isso me fazia me sentir tranqüilo. Dando á nós um propósito e nos fazendo sentir amados, enquanto andávamos pelos corredores da escola. Não era necessariamente impenetrável, mas naqueles pequenos momentos era inteiramente intacta e nós estávamos perfeitamente felizes.

Rose e Emmett vieram para a nossa mesa na primeira segunda da volta às aulas. Brandon e Rose continuaram tagarelando sobre as mais desnecessárias besteiras enquanto Emmett fazia a ocasional observação grosseira e Jazz ria ao lado deles.

Mas eu e a minha garota ficávamos em um mundo todo nosso, não realmente ligando para a merda que estava acontecendo ao nosso redor.

Ela moveu sua cadeira para perto da minha naquele dia. Tão perto que ela estava quase no meu colo. Eu amei pra caralho isso; colocando meu braço ao redor do seu ombro e deixando ela se inclinar para mim enquanto eu respirava todas as flores e cookies do seu cabelo. Ela ainda alisava o meu joelho e eu ainda acariciava seu pescoço enquanto nós comíamos nossos cookies em completo silêncio. Nós não tínhamos que olhar um para o outro ou a porra de sussurrar na orelha um do outro. Nós estávamos dizendo tudo o que precisava ser dito com simples toques.

Era pequenos momentos como aqueles, onde todo o resto que exista, e ao mesmo tempo não existia. Eu tenho certeza que nós dois estávamos vagamente cientes que todos os outros na mesa começaram a atirar olhares curiosos para nós e na nossa casual intimidade. Mas aquele tipo de merda não penetrava a bolha.

Nos corredores, minha garota ainda estava nervosa e ansiosa. Mas eu podia dispersar isso com uma caricia do meu polegar no seu braço ou mão enquanto eu andava com meu braço enlaçando o seu ombro. Ela eventualmente deslizou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, retornando o abraço e relaxando nos meus braços quando fazíamos isso de classe para classe.

Os corredores eram onde a bolha ficava mais pequena. Pessoas sempre andavam perto pra caralho, ou diziam alguma ofensiva sobre um de nós, e me faziam desejar que eu pudesse apenas soltar por um momento e dar á todos eles o que eles mereciam. Mas Bella sempre acalmava aquela raiva dentro de mim, me acariciando, ou me dizendo que ela me amava.  
Era estranho como nós funcionávamos daquele jeito. Estranho e inteiramente perfeito, porra.

Nós fazíamos todas as tarefas de Bio juntos. Não nos importando realmente se tinha que ser um trabalho individual; nós mesmo nos movíamos para perto um do outro e fazíamos tudo como um par. Eu a fiz rir baixinho quando fiz uma espontânea observação depreciativa sobre algumas das desagradáveis fotos dos órgãos reprodutivos da rã. Ela me fez rir quando juntou suas sobrancelhas e inclinou sua cabeça para o livro, tentando descobrir onde o órgão estava. Então corando depois de descobrir.

Ela nunca me dizia porra nenhuma sobre a educação física ou o que acontecia depois de eu a deixar nas portas. Mas ela sempre saia sorrindo quando me via esperando por ela. Eu ofereci para levá-la em casa algumas vezes, mas ela parecia gostar de ter o tempo livre com a Brandon, então eu sempre ia com ela até o carro e abria a porta para ela.

Eu passava as tardes com Carlisle no seu escritório. Ás vezes nós apenas jogávamos um jogo de xadrez ou debatíamos sobre certos tópicos médicos que tinham recentemente se tornado interessantes para mim. Ele amava aquela merda. Todas ás vezes que eu tocava em um tópico da área médica, seus olhos se acendiam e nós passávamos merdas de horas falando sobre isso. Mantive os assuntos das conversas completamente neutros. Ele era curioso sobre a minha garota, mas ele se restringia de perguntar qualquer questão diretamente relacionada á condição dela. Assim era como Papai C. funcionava. Ele não podia a porra de se segurar quando via alguém que ele pensava que podia ajudar. No fim da noite, ele ria para mim e balançava sua cabeça. Ele normalmente me vencia no xadrez.

E as noites. Bem, as noites eram sempre melhores pra caralho com a minha garota. E não só porque nós dávamos uns amassos, ou usávamos o sujo método de sensibilização nunca documentado. Mas porque nós não precisávamos da bolha quando estávamos no meu quarto. Nós apenas... estávamos, porra. Normais e confortáveis.

Ela se inclinava contra meu ombro e me assistia comer com um sorriso enquanto conversávamos sobre a merda que aconteceu naquele dia.

E depois… bem…

Aquelas primeiras noites, eu mantive a merda super simples. Apenas dando uns amassos com a minha garota até ficarmos cansados como ficamos na primeira noite. Deixei minhas mãos vagarem pelas partes menos sensíveis do seu corpo. Braços, costas, lados, coxas, barriga. Apenas uma merda simples. Ela sempre gostava quando eu a tocava. Ela vagava suas pequenas mãos por mim. Ela amava acariciar o meu peito e meus lados. E é claro, puxar meu cabelo.

Na terceira noite de sensibilização, nós apenas deitados e começamos a nos beijar como nas duas noites anteriores quando eu descobri que precisava da palavra segura também. Eu nos mantive nos nossos lados enquanto nossas línguas batalhavam por dominância e ela pressionava seu corpo mais perto do meu. Deslizei minha mão da sua bochecha para o seu ombro e abaixo do seu braço enquanto ela agarrava meus lados firmemente, me puxando para mais perto dela.

Como normalmente, eu deixei o beijo gradualmente se tornar mais urgente. E como normalmente, ela levou sua perna até o meu quadril e se mexeu contra mim, recebendo um gemido ofegante de mim. Ela sempre amava pra cacete me ouvir fazer sons. Eu nuca segurei aquela merda. Ela arfou na minha boca enquanto sua pequena mão trabalhava seu caminho do meu lado para o meu pescoço. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer, mas eu estava muito envolvido em puxar sua coxa para perto e mergulhar minha língua, mais fundo na sua boca, para pará-la na hora. Ela trançou seus dedos através do meu cabelo e o puxou em uma apertada apunhalada, esmagando seu rosto ainda mais contra o meu.

Eu chiei na sua boca e me puxei para longe. "Cookie, porra." Eu quase gritei ofegante enquanto abria meus olhos e encontrava seu olhar chocado.

Ela ia afastar a sua perna, mas eu a agarrei firmemente com a minha mão enquanto seu punho firmemente deixava o meu cabelo ir e ela olhava para mim examinadoramente.

Suspirei de alívio e olhei para ela me desculpando. "Cabelo." Ofeguei, alisando sua coxa lentamente enquanto ela acariciava meu cabelo suavemente com seus dedos.

Ela franziu suas sobrancelhas para mim, ainda um pouco sem ar. "Me desculpe, eu pensei que você gostasse disso." Ela sussurrou, movendo sua mão para esfregar minha bochecha carinhosamente.

Contive uma forte vontade de rolar os olhos. "Sim, eu gosto." Sussurrei verdadeiramente enquanto olhava para seus escuros olhos castanhos. "Só dê ao couro cabeludo algum tempo para se recuperar."  
Expliquei com uma careta enquanto meu couro cabeludo latejava um pouco. Três noites seguidas de constantes puxões é uma merda dolorosa.

"Oh." Ela arfou compreendendo, movendo sua mão para acariciar a nuca do meu pescoço enquanto eu continuava alisando, para cima e para baixo, sua coxa suavemente. "Bem..." Sussurrou com uma estranha expressão de curiosidade. "Do que mais você gosta?" Ela perguntou, lambendo seus lábios enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal.

Parei minha mão na sua coxa, apenas usando meu polegar para acariciá-la enquanto olhava nos seus olhos. Estava pensando se esse tipo de merda era importante. Todas as verdadeiras coisas que nós gostávamos e não gostávamos. Então eu disse para ela, porra. "Você sabe aquela merda que eu faço no seu pescoço?" Sussurrei suavemente enquanto ela alisava minha nuca com seus pequenos dedos. Ela sorriu um pouco e assentiu, mas ainda senti necessidade de mostrar para ela.

Quebrei nosso olhar conforme levava meus lábios para a sua mandíbula e trilhei para baixo até sua garganta carinhosamente. Comecei a beijar meu caminho para cima, até sua orelha lentamente. Ela suspirou e afundou sua cabeça ainda mais contra os travesseiros para me dar um melhor acesso quando disparei minha língua para lamber e sugar a sua pele, todo o caminho até o lóbulo da sua orelha, fazendo ela se arrepiar um pouco.

Ela levou seu rosto para a curva do meu pescoço, usando seus lábios para beijá-lo carinhosamente, o que ela fazia algumas vezes. Mas dessa vez ela lançou sua língua para fora, lambendo-o. Suspirei na sua pele quando sua língua quente encontrou o meu pescoço, e reassumi as caricias para cima e para baixo em sua coxa. Ela merda de gemeu conforme continuava a lamber meu pescoço, ocasionalmente sugando um pouco perto da minha orelha e me fazendo pressionar meu quadril minuciosamente contra ela e minha respiração acelerar.

Quando seus lábios chegaram a minha orelha, ela gentilmente arranhou o lóbulo da minha orelha com seu dente, fazendo eu me arrepiar contra ela. "Você tem um gosto bom." Ela ronronou baixinho na minha orelha.

Soltei uma rajada de ar e apertei meus dedos ao redor da sua coxa firmemente. Aquela foi possivelmente a merda da coisa mais sexy que já tinha sido sussurrada na minha orelha. Não a mais suja de qualquer modo, mas_definitivamente_a mais sexy. Queria dizer para ela usar mais o dente, mas meu couro cabeludo me disse que eu devia calar a minha maldita boca. Então ao invés disso enterrei meus lábios no seu pescoço e retornei o favor de lamber e sugar gentilmente, enquanto acariciava sua coxa. Eu queria perguntar para ela do que ela gostava, mas imaginei que ela não teria nenhuma dica até acontecer pela primeira vez.

Quando trabalhamos no nosso caminho de volta para os lábios um do outro, eu decidi começar a desensibilização um lugar que eu nunca tinha tentado antes. Depois de alguns momentos do beijo me afastei sem fôlego e mantive meu olhar nos seus nebulosos olhos quando lentamente deslizei minha mão para cima da sua coxa.

Seus olhos não apresentaram nenhum protesto quando diminui a pressão da minha palma e levemente a flutuei sobre sua bunda.

Ela tencionou ligeiramente, e eu sabia o que estava vindo. "Cookie." Sussurrou, ainda acariciando meu cabelo carinhosamente e lambendo seus lábios enquanto eu começava a esfregar sua coxa mais uma vez.

Levou apenas duas tentativas antes de eu estar apalpando sua bunda e pressionando ela contra mim, recebendo um suave gemido dela quando voltamos a nos beijar.

Esse era apenas o processo da merda da coisa toda. E três noites depois, eu era capaz de agarrá-la sem ao menos pensar ouvir um cookie da minha garota. Isso a fez sorrir no nosso beijo.

Nós começamos a tentar a coisa da apalpação na outra noite. Seus seios sempre eram o pior. Nós não conseguirmos passar pelos cookies antes de ficarmos cansados e irmos para cama. Estava com medo que isso a deixasse frustrada, mas pude ver ela tendo fé na técnica enquanto nós nos abraçávamos carinhosamente e nos movíamos para dormir.

Nós avançávamos, noite após noite. Eu sempre parava de beijá-la para fazer isso, para que assim ela pudesse dizer a palavra de segurança. Comecei a alisar seus lados para relaxá-la ao invés de seus braços. Parecia ter mais efeito. Então roçando o topo da sua barriga até sua garganta. Levava tanto tempo que nunca seria uma apalpação completa até a hora que fossemos dormir. Estava feliz por isso. Estava me cagando de medo que uma vez que nós começássemos a nos agarrar na minha cama, eu perderia o controle sobre mim mesmo e a deixasse tomar o ritmo. E a minha meinina estava impaciente pra caralho, inferno.

E toda manhã, eu passava mais e mais tempo no chuveiro para aliviar toda aquela tensão sexual que eu tinha permitido ser construída na cama na noite anterior. Sério, eu não me importava de ir tão malditamente devagar. Na verdade, eu preferia isso. Parecia que eu estava fazendo alguma coisa certa pela primeira vez. Fazendo o certo pela minha garota. Isso fazia as dolorosas ereções pulsantes valerem à pena. E todos os dias que eu saia do banho e via sua pequena escova de dente azul ao lado da minha, eu sorria como a porra de um idiota.

...

Escola sempre nós colocava ao limite todo dia. Andando pelos corredores com todas as pessoas e segurando forte minha garota contra mim conforme nós passávamos por eles. Ela mantinha sua bochecha pressionada contra o meu lado enquanto encarava o chão. Eu queria que ela mantivesse a merda do queixo erguido e olhasse todos eles nós olhos. Mas ela não podia. Então eu fazia por ela.

Eu normalmente ficava feliz que ela não estava olhando e vendo eles, porque alguns olhares que eu recebia eram ridículos pra caralho. Eu via Stanley todo dia antes da sua ginástica mandando dardos pra ela conforme ela passava pelas portas. Aquilo fazia meus punhos cerrarem.

Almoço se tornou progressivamente mais ... interessante. Tudo começou naquela primeira semana quando Jazz falou sobre um livro que Bella tinha lido. Alguma história biográfica ou alguma merda. Aquilo chamou seu interesse enquanto ela mantinha suas caricias no meu joelho e oferecia sua opinião timidamente. E eles começaram a conversar sobre isso enquanto todos nós comíamos nossos cookies e eu tinha meu braço em volta dela. Foi a primeira vez que nós tínhamos falado com alguém na mesa do almoço.

De algum jeito, Rosalie entrou na conversa, chocando um pouco mais todos nós com o seu interesse pelo assunto. Ela rolou seus olhos e jogou seu cabelo loiro para trás enquanto se inclinava sobre a mesa e conversava com a minha garota sobre o assunto um pouco mais. Eu fiquei quieto enquanto massageava seu pescoço e escutava a conversa. Ela estava quieta, e tímida pra caralho, mas ela falava do mesmo jeito.

Emmett e Jazz estavam se dando melhor do que eu achava possível. Contando piadas cruéis um ao outro e rindo enquanto Rose e Brandon rolavam seus olhos em irritação. Bella e eu só iríamos acariciar um ao outro delicadamente e ocasionalmente sorrir para as piadas. Eu queria que ela contasse a eles a piada suja da freira, mas eu sabia que ela iria acabar corando e se escondendo embaixo da minha jaqueta.

Se tornou ainda mais interessante na segunda semana. Brandon estava falando sobre uma nova banda que ela amava enquanto nós todos sentávamos na mesa e comíamos nossos cookies. Estava sentada ao lado de Jazz e falando sobre a música como se fosse o retorno de Cristo ou alguma merda. Eu odiava pra caralho. Então eu ri dela. Jazz assistiu se divertindo enquanto eu insultava prontamente a banda que ela amava tanto.

Ela só virou seu rosto para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Então me diga, Oh Mestre de Todas as Coisas Musicais." Ela disse pra mim secamente do outro lado da mesa, ganhando um rolar de olhos enquanto eu massageava o pescoço da minha garota. Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça, afundando ainda mais no meu lado quando Brandon continuou. "O que é música 'aceitável' pra alguém como você?" Ela perguntou com aspas no ar.

Jazz e minha garota grunhiram simultaneamente quando eu sorri torto maliciosamente para ela. Aquele sorriso começou a conversa mais longa que eu já tive com a Brandon. Eu disse para ela o que eu achava que era música aceitável, e para minha surpresa ela disse qual era sua idéia de musica aceitável. Seu gosto musical não era tudo merda, mas ela tinha alguns esqueletos no armário de seu iPod. Todo mundo na mesa olhava para gente em choque quando nós realmente concordamos em algo que ambos gostavam. E ao final da hora, Brandon não estava mais olhando para mim irritada. Isso não fazia da gente melhores amigos eternos ou alguma merda assim. Mas ela deu um sorriso amarelo para mim quando andava para aula mão em mão com Jazz.

Bella estava tão malditamente feliz sobre nós dois nos dando bem que ela sorriu a aula de Biologia inteira, mesmo que o nosso trabalho fosse sobre carne comida por bactéria. Eu fiz uma promessa silenciosa comigo mesmo de tentar mais forte com Brandon se isso fosse fazer ela feliz _assim._

_..._

Tinha algumas noites onde nós não atacávamos um ao outro como dois adolescentes filhos da puta hormonais. Algumas noites eram escurecidas pela realidade dos nossos fantasmas.

Uma noite em particular, eu estava com Carlisle em seu escritório jogando um muito humilhante jogo de xadrez. E ele mencionou minha mãe. Da porra do nada. Completamente de repente, só sentado na frente do tabuleiro de xadrez na minha frente e tentando adivinhar a idade dela com um olhar calculado na minha direção por debaixo dos seus cílios conforme ele pegava a minha torre.

E como sempre quando alguém mencionava merdas assim, a memória veio. Mesmo eu tentando o meu máximo engolir elas e deixar elas irem, elas ainda possuíram a minha mente e fizeram eu cerrar os meus punhos.

Eu só me levantei e sai do quarto, puto da vida, e me recusando a conversar com ele sobre algo assim. Aquela pequena menção estragou a minha noite. Eu acho que a Bella sabia, assim que eu abri a porta, que eu estava estranho.

Eu comi em silêncio, esperando para pegar meu caderno de desenhos e despejar uma memória em particular em papel para tirar da merda da minha cabeça pela porra de dois minutos. Mas ao invés, ela me fez deitar encarando ela enquanto ela acariciava suavemente meu cabelo. Isso me fez suspirar. Ela começou a me perguntar sobre essas memórias que eu tentava tanto manter longe.

Algo sobre o jeito que ela me segurava e sussurrava para mim fez eu me abrir completamente para ela, contar pra ela merdas que eu não podia nem pensar durante o dia em volta de outras pessoas. Merdas que me levavam a anos atrás, para uma casinha em Chicago.

Eu queria ficar puto com ela por me perguntar essas coisa e por forçar elas para fora da minha cabeça com a sua voz suave e encantadores olhos amorosos. Mas eu não podia. Porque contar para ela era melhor do que só desenhar elas, e quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, eu podia me concentrar de novo.

Como eu, algumas vezes minha garota estava tendo um dia de merda também. Era sempre obvio pra caralho para mim quando ela entrava com um vazio sorriso forçado. Ela se tornava quieta e se afastava enquanto eu comia a minha comida e roubava preocupados olhares de lado para ela conforme ela se inclinava contra o meu ombro. Depois eu só puxava ela pro meu colo e a abraçava. Implorando suavemente para ela me contar o que estava errado. Ela normalmente contava.

Uma vez em particular, era algo pequeno que me confundiu pra caralho. Como ela teve que dizer não para a Brandon quando ela pediu para ir ás compras. Outra noite era algo muito mais obvio. Ela me disse que tinha visto Esme e Brandon deitadas no sofá, lembrando da infância da Brandon. Ela declarou agonizada que era um momento 'mãe e filha'. E eu podia simpatizar com essa merda completamente. Esse era o maior motivo para eu ir raramente na casa do Jazz. Ele e a mãe sempre foram muito próximos.

Minha garota chorou aquela noite. Quebrando a merda do meu coração conforme eu esfregava suas costas de forma tranqüilizadora e a balançava no meu colo. Normalmente era a amargura da sua condição ou um episódio que a fazia chorar. Eu raramente a vi chorar por esse motivo em particular. Ela soluçou baixinho no meu ombro por mais de uma hora, enquanto eu a segurava .

Nós sempre podíamos dizer quando nós precisávamos de uma noite para viver a realidade das nossas existências. Só algumas merdas de horas para mergulhar na escuridão e permitir soltar tudo. Era um estranho tipo de intuição.

Mas essas noites escuras sempre faziam as noites seguintes mais alegres. Porque toda aquela merda estava solta e esquecida, e nós podíamos só ficar juntos sem pensar sobre isso. Nós podíamos sorrir e rir enquanto eu comia minha refeição. E depois nós iríamos continuar de onde tínhamos parado com o processo de desensibilização.

...

Na décima segunda noite houve um progresso. Nós estávamos nós beijando como sempre quando ela começou a subir sua perna até o meu quadril. Eu estava agarrando seu traseiro sem vergonha nenhuma enquanto ela lambia e sugava o meu pescoço. Me fazendo grunhir no dela. Eu tinha uma vontade irresistível de rolar ela de costas. Ao invés, eu decidi rolar pra minha, trazendo ela pra em cima de mim conforme nossos lábios se encontravam de novo. Foi a primeira vez que nós trocamos de posições dos nossos lados.

Ela gemia sem fôlego, se pressionando contra mim e se esfregando contra a minha ereção com um resfolegar na minha boca. Eu grunhi e agarrei a sua bunda mais forte, só levemente encorajando o ato quando ela fez de novo. Era sexy pra caralho. Mas depois de alguns momentos batalhando com a língua um do outro, eu me sentei, quebrando dos seus lábios sem fôlego e começando minhas tentativas de tocar seus seios enquanto ela passava seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e lambia seus lábios. Foram tantas caricias e fricção e tanto relaxamento que ela descansou sua testa na minha e fechou seus olhos quando eu comecei a me aproximar dos seus mamilos.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu consegui. Teve dois cookies. Nós normalmente passamos por quatro cookies antes de nós ficarmos muito cansados para continuar. Eu deixei minha mão imóvel em seus seios na última tentativa bem sucedida. Ela ainda tinha sua testa descansando na minha, quando a ponta dos seus lábios começaram a se curvar para cima em um sorriso triunfante e ela finalmente abriu seus olhos para me olhar.

Ela esmagou seus lábios aos meus, empurrando seus peitos nas minhas mãos e desejando que eu os segurasse mais firmemente. E eu fiz. Eu também grunhi na sua boca e começei a sentir ela e pressionar contra a sua lingua. Merda de rezando para que ela não começasse a se contorcer contra a minha ereção.

Nós ficamos acordados até um pouco mais tarde aquela noite. Eu sabia que ela queria sentir por mais tempo. Sua vitória, e a prova que o processo estava funcionando. Então eu continuei massageando e pressionando contra seus mamilos conforme ela lambia e chupava seu caminho para cima e para baixo do meu pescoço e de volta aos meus lábios, sem fôlego algum.

Eu eventualmente deixei os beijos frenéticos diminuírem para doces beijos, conforme eu diminuía a pressão em seus seios com as minhas mãos, e finalmente as removi para acariciar sua bochecha e cabelo. Ela entendeu o que eu estava fazendo, e desceu do meu colo com um ultimo beijo, e um sorriso que me fez rir.

Ela ainda estava sorrindo no meu peito quando cantarolava para eu dormir e eu cheirava todos as flores e cookies do seu cabelo.

Era uma boa noite para minha garota. E eu podia senti-la, então na verdade, eu não podia achar nada pra reclamar também.

...

Eu comecei a mudar de posições, tentando achar a que ela mais gostasse. Eu aprendi pra caralho sobre a minha garota. Pequenas coisas que eram importantes. Ela gostava quando eu mordiscava seu lóbulo da orelha suavemente. E em resposta, ela mordiscava o meu, e eu grunhia em seu pescoço. Também tinha coisas que faziam ela dizer a palavra de segurança. Merdas que eu não esperava.

Uma noite eu tinha escolhido a posição onde eu estava por cima. Ela parecia gostar bastante disso conforme nós lutávamos sem fôlego um contra a língua do outro e ela mexeu seus pequenos quadris contra os meus. Então ela começou a puxar o meu cabelo. Meu coro cabelo estava dolorido das noites anteriores, e eu realmente não queria isso tão cedo. Mas no lugar de dizer a palavra de segurança, eu mexi minha mão e peguei o seu pulso, puxando gentilmente para longe do meu cabelo e suspirando em alivio quando eu o deixei ao lado da sua cabeça. Eu não sei por que eu fiz, mas eu mantive seu pulso preso enquanto me separava dos seus lábios sem fôlego e comecei a beijar meu caminho para o seu pescoço conforme ela se torcia contra mim. Então eu levantei seu pulso para cima da sua cabeça e segurei apertado sobre ela.

Ela enrijeceu sob mim, parando de se mexer. "Cookie." Ela disse de forma estrangulada enquanto puxava seu pulso.

Eu soltei seu pulso e me levantei tão merda de rápido que fez minha cabeça rodar um pouco. Eu arfava sentado de joelhos no meio das suas pernas, esfregando para cima e para baixo as suas coxas e pedindo desculpas com meu olhar conforme nós recuperávamos nosso fôlego.

Eu terminei a noite aí, me sentindo um grande merda por fazer algo tão estúpido e negligente como tentar assumir uma posição de dominância sobre a minha garota. Eu deveria saber que iria fazê-la se sentir desconfortável.

Eu era cuidadoso depois disso, normalmente deixando ela ficar em cima de mim, e tentando mostrar pra ela subconscientemente que ela era na verdade, a dominante. E a agarração continuou. Ela estava sempre ansiosa pra caralho para o processo começar, toda noite, algumas vezes se afastando dos meus lábios e implorando baixinho para eu começar antes que eu estivesse pronto.

Os cookies e relaxamento começaram a gastar menos e menos tempo, nós dando mais tempo toda noite para aproveitar o sensação dos seus seios nas minhas mãos. Eu não deixei de reparar que ela começou a usar blusas mais leves.

Era uma batalha noturna contra as vontades da sua mente, e nós estávamos firmemente quebrando essa barreira com cada toque. Ofegando um contra o outro, e excitados pra caralho enquanto nós nos beijávamos sem descanso e puxávamos um para o outro com gemidos e grunhidos. O processo era lento pra cacete. Mas nós conseguimos.

Trinta dias. Um mês inteiro de trabalho nos seus seios. E eu era finalmente era capaz de pegar eles nas minhas mãos sem a merda de um cookie.

**BPOV**

Eu estava sentada em seu colo, encostando minha testa contra a dele com os meus olhos fechados, completamente relaxa e tentando com tudo em mim conter o grande gritinho que estava em sério risco de escapar. Ele estava tocando os meus seios sem precisar da técnica. E não tinha nenhum pânico ou algum tipo de desconforto.

Eu não podia evitar o grande sorriso que estava lentamente se espalhando pelo meu rosto quando ele segurou eles mais firmemente. Ele riu baixinho a minha frente, lavando meu rosto com seu hálito caloroso enquanto massageava meus seios. Suspirei e abri meus olhos, encontrando seu olhar conforme passava meus dedos por seu cabelo suavemente.

Eu me sentia tão viva. Tão vitoriosa e triunfante quando esmagava meus lábios aos dele de forma ardente, e pressionava seu rosto mais ao meu. Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios e se deitou novamente nos travesseiros, me trazendo para baixo com ele enquanto eu mergulhava minha língua em sua boca e ele continuava apertando meus seios.

Tem que ter sido a melhor noite do mês inteiro. Um obstáculo ridiculamente difícil. E se o meu bumbum era alguma indicação do que a técnica alcançou, então nós não iríamos mais precisar da técnica para os meus seios. E esse pensamento me fez ir pulando até o banheiro quando chegou á hora de ir dormir.

Tem sido uns longos trinta dias. Eu tenho contado e mentalmente documentado cada detalhe de cada noite dentro da minha cabeça.

Edward era um bendito santo. Porque meu auto controle foi embora vinte e oito noites atrás. Eu pegava emprestado o seu na maioria das vezes, usando para me conter de tocar ele do jeito que havia tocado naquele dia na clareira. Edward tinha as minhas palavras de segurança para se manter na linha toda noite. Eu não tinha esse luxo. Não havia nada me impedindo de tocar ele e de escutar aqueles sons de novo. Dignidade e virtude eram altamente superestimados.

Eu podia sentir ele contra mim toda noite quando nós íamos para cama. Ele estava excitado. Por minha causa. Toda noite. Mesmo quando nós não nos beijávamos e só conversávamos sobre as coisas que nos faziam chorar. Nós ainda estávamos excitados pela sensação do outro quando nós pressionávamos nossos corpos juntos por debaixo dos cobertores.

Eu gostaria de saber como ele consegue. Toda a frustração sexual acumulada. Eu certamente não podia reclamar porque ele estava fazendo por mim. Por minha causa. Mas eu estava curiosa de como ele chegava a conseguir funcionar algumas noites. Na maioria das vezes eu tinha dificuldade de afastar a luxúria.

É claro, tinha noites onde a luxúria era afastada naturalmente. Algumas vezes, quando eu chego, eu estava triste; obcecada com algo que aconteceu aquele dia. E ele só me segurava e me deixava chorar. Escutando os meus problemas, não importando o quão banais, e sempre fazendo eu me sentir melhor até o final da noite.

Os dias na escola ainda eram difíceis de suportar. Mas ter o Edward ao meu lado a cada momento possível tornava tolerável. Ele andava comigo pelos corredores, olhando irritado para as pessoas, e algumas vezes tencionando por causa de algo que o irritou. Eu só iria apertar mais a sua cintura e sussurrar para o chão que nós estávamos passando, que eu o amo. Parecia relaxar ele.

Almoço se tornou minha hora favorita no dia escolar. Eu podia grudar no Edward o quanto eu quisesse com o meu capuz para baixo enquanto ele mantinha seu braço em volta do meu ombro e eu massageava seu joelho. Jasper, Rose e eu podíamos conversar sobre biografias históricas. Eu era mais tímida para falar diretamente com Jasper, mas eu gostava de falar com a Rose. Sempre me incomodou que nós não tínhamos interesses em comum mas ainda nós chamávamos de amigas por causa da nossa mutua associação com a Alice.

Eu comecei a fazer para ela um saco de cookies depois daquele dia que nós nos falamos. Ela era grossa, e não gostava do meu primeiro e segundo cara favorito. Mas ela era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de uma amiga que não tinha um parentesco de sangue comigo. E eu não queria que ela se sentisse excluída enquanto todos nós comiamos nossos cookies e ela não.

No dia seguinte quando eu dei para ela os cookies na mesa do almoço, ela fez um comentário de como eles a fariam engordar. Mas eu podia ver a beira dos seus lábios torcerem quando ela abriu o saco e começou a comer eles como todos nós.

Eu quase me caguei quando Edward e Alice começaram a conversar. Eu estava tão assustada quando tudo começou, desejando que eu pudesse desaparecer na jaqueta de couro de Edward, já antecipando a Terceira Guerra Mundial da Forks High. Mas no invés, eles compararam interesses musicais. Era espantoso. Era divino. Ver eles concordarem em algo sem rancor e faíscas. Eles sorriam um para outro sempre que um mencionava algo que o outro gostava. Até mesmo carne comida por bactéria não podia estragar o meu humor.

E no final do dia quando eu entrei no Porsche com Alice, ela realmente chegou a me elogiar por ter encontrado um homem com bom gosto musical. Eu fiquei de boca aberta o caminho inteiro pra casa enquanto ela só sorria. Fiquei pensando por semanas o que quebraria ela. E era isso.

E todos os outros dias depois desse no refeitório, Alice não olhava mais irritada para Edward. No lugar ela ocasionalmente perguntaria a ele sobre algum novo álbum, ou insultaria sua roupa. Para Alice, isso era uma coisa boa. Eu disse isso a ele quando nós estávamos andando pra Biológia, só pra que ele pudesse entender o quão afetuoso ela dizer isso poderia ser. Isso fez ele gargalhar e balançar a cabeça enquanto eu apertava sua mão com um grande sorriso.

Eu nunca deixo a ginástica abaixar meu animo. Não importa o quanto Jéssica me encarava irritada ou o quanto James se escondia de mim, eu tentava no meu máximo ignorar tudo. Contando os minutos para o sinal tocar e para que eu pudesse sair pelas portas para encontrar Edward, que estava sempre me esperando com um sorriso torto.

As voltas para casa com Alice se tornaram mais confortáveis quando eu finalmente pude introduzir meu relacionamento com Edward nas nossas conversas. Eu sempre mantinha o assunto leve, os tipos favoritos de cookie dele, o quanto ele gostava da minha comida, o quão doce ele era sempre me segurando nos corredores. Eu tinha medo de tocar em algo que pudesse chatear ela. Qualquer coisa envolvendo intimidade física a mais do que ela já tinha visto de nós dois.

Eu acho que ela provavelmente sabia, mas nunca forçou a mais do que eu estava disposta a dizer. Talvez um dia, eu estaria confortável o suficiente para conversar com ela sobre esse tipo de coisa. Eu espero que sim.

Quando nós chegávamos em casa, eu normalmente ia com ela até seu quarto e lia uma de suas ridículas revistas femininas enquanto ela fazia lição de casa ou olhava pelo seu armário. Ela sempre sorria quando me via lendo, provavelmente achando que sua feminilidade estava esfregando em mim. O que era uma grande mentira.

Eu ainda permitia que ela me vestisse todo final de semana. E eu estava mais do que feliz que ela mantinha as coisas conservadoras na maior parte, apesar de que algo me dizia que ela estava me introduzindo a sua idéia de moda. Eu ainda usava o meu veto na sua primeira escolha todo Sábado. Eu acho que ela planejava assim. Fada manipuladora.

E toda noite eu fazia jantar para nós três. Esme sorria enquanto todas nós discutíamos nossos dias. Eu tive a impressão que Alice estava mais confortável em falar coisas sobre Jasper na minha frente desde que eu tenho alguma informação própria para oferecer onde o assunto namorados esta relacionado. Não que eu oferecesse.

Eu ficava impaciente para as dez, sempre fazendo cookies e alinhando os oitos sacos no balcão, depois. Eu estava usando quatro formas toda noites. Eu amava. Ter tantas pessoas pra compartilhar minhas criações. Eu estava meio envergonhada por compartilhar coisas do meu dia a dia quando eu os nomeava. Principalmente quando os nomes eram algo como, _Mordiscadas Sabor Cereja_. É claro que só eu e Edward sabíamos o contexto do nome. Ele gostava quando eu usava meus dentes. Ele provavelmente acha que eu não sei, mas eu podia dizer que sempre que eu mordiscava seu lóbulo da orelha ele se arrepiava.

Eu estava salvando essa informação para usar em situações de emergência. Quando eu precisasse desafiar seu controle e não pudesse puxar seu cabelo. Provavelmente era um pouco conveniente da minha parte, mas eu guardei para uso futuro.

Quando eu escalava sua grade e ia até sua porta de noite, eu sempre estava nervosa. Nervosa que algo pudesse ter acontecido durante o nosso tempo separados e que ele estava perdido em suas memórias de novo. Eu estaria batendo meu pé ansiosamente quando ele abria a porta. Eu checaria sua testa primeiramente antes de tudo.

Tudo por causa de uma noite em particular. Eu podia ver a ruga na sua testa e sabia que algo o estava perturbado. Foi inesperado, porque ele estava bem na escola mais cedo aquele dia. Mas eu conhecia bem seu comportamento. Era o mesmo jeito que ele agiu aquela noite que Esme perguntou sobre sua infância.

Ele comeu em silêncio. Ele estava roubando olhares constantes para o lugar onde ele mantém seu caderno de desenho. Mas quando ele terminou, eu não permiti que ele chegasse a mergulhar tão fundo nesse espírito.

Eu fiz a mesma coisa que eu fiz quando ele veio jantar em casa. O puxando para o meu lado na cama quando ele terminou de comer e passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo suavemente. Eu pedi que ele me contasse sobre sua mãe. E como antes, ele teve um flash de dor nos olhos antes de os fechar. E quando eles abriram de novo, ele tinha novamente se transformado no inocente e vulnerável Edward que era tão estranho para mim.

Ele começou a enrolar um mecha do meu cabelo em seus dedos nas minhas costas, exatamente como da última vez. Ele sorria melancólico enquanto recontava os eventos de um dos aniversários dela quando ele era criança. Como ele fez pra ela um cartão de aniversário, sozinho, com colagens de corações e balões. Ele sorriu mais largamente e balançou a sua cabeça quando me contou que sujou de cola toda a mesa da cozinha e usou sua camiseta para limpar.

Ele parecia tão orgulhoso do cartão que ele fez, conforme ele descrevia pra mim em prefeitos detalhes enquanto enrolava meu cabelo em volta do seu dedo e me olhava com olhos arregalados. Verde e rosa com caneta preta. Os três primeiros corações sairam tortos, então ele dobrou um das paginas de papel rosa ao meio e cortou metade de um coração no centro. Quando ele tinha terminado e desdobrou, era perfeitamente simétrico com um único vinco bem no meio.

Ele começou a enrolar meu cabelo mais rápido conforme ele sorria e me contava que o mesmo processo não funcionou com os balões verdes, e como ele levou mais tempo pra deixá-los perfeitos.

Eu ri baixinho quando ele recontou o debate interno que ele teve sobre se devia ou não colocar glitter. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais e se tornaram mais inocentes quando ele me explicou como foi dar para ela.

Eu podia ver na minha cabeça conforme ele me contava. O pequeno Edward todo animado e feliz conforme ele enfiava o cartão entusiasticamente na cara da sua mãe, enquanto a parte de dentro da sua camiseta grudava na sua pele por causa de toda a cola.

Seu sorriso cresceu mais e mais melancólico conforme ele descrevia a reação dela. Feliz e brilhante. Tão orgulhosa dele quanto ele mesmo.

Ele me contou que ela o deixou ao lado da cama dela aquela noite, e depois foi cantarolar para ele dormir com um sorriso grande e plantou um cálido beijo em sua pequena bochecha.

Ele sorriu com um suspiro enquanto enrolava meu cabelo. "O que será que aconteceu com o cartão." Ele devaneou em um sussurro baixo. E enquanto ele tentava lembrar olhando nós meus olhos, seu melancólico sorriso lentamente caiu. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e seus agoniados olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas e ele abriu sua boca, só para fechar de novo.  
Ele começou a enrolar meu cabelo mais rapidamente em volta do seu dedo e franziu mais suas sobrancelhas enquanto ele continuava a abrir e a fechar sua boca. Como se ele soubesse o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguisse forçar as palavras para fora.

E quando a lágrima finalmente caiu no travesseiro, eu enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço e o abracei forte. O segurando enquanto ele chorava silenciosamente contra o meu ombro e batalhava com minha própria vontade de chorar enquanto o segurava.

Algo na história era incrivelmente triste para mim, mesmo que fosse uma memória feliz para ele. Algo sobre o cartão de aniversário com colagens de papeis fez o meu coração apertar enquanto eu lutava para segurar as lágrimas e acariciava seu cabelo. Algo a mais do que o fato que o cartão provavelmente queimou no incêndio.

Era o coração rosa com um vinco no meio.

Supostamente era pra fazer o coração perfeito, mas o estragava. O coração tecnicamente ainda estava inteiro. Mas o vinco o separava em dois pedaços individuais.

Ele pôs tanto tempo e esforço nisso. Um pequeno gesto que fez ele tão orgulhoso de si próprio e animado quando ele o entregou para sua mãe em seu aniversário.

Ele fez tudo por ela. A mulher que cantarolava para ele dormir todas as noites e permitia ele estragar suas roupas boas enquanto ele cavava buracos no jardim dela durante o verão. Ele deu para ela todo o seu amor, como qualquer criança faria com sua mãe. Incondicionalmente e sem perguntas ou reservas. Ele dobrou seu coração rosa de papel de colagem ao meio para fazer perfeito para ela.

E conforme eu sentia sua agonia infiltrar-se pelo ombro do meu suéter, eu queria encontrar ela e implorar para que ela me contasse o que aconteceu. Eu queria perguntar como ele podia fazer isso com ele. Essa linda alma que só queria seu amor e aceitação. Eu queria olhar ela nós olhos e tentar entender o que possivelmente poderia fazer ela se afastar dele.

Mas a imagem mental do coração rosa do Edward me deu um impulso de fazer algo que eu nunca senti em toda a minha existência.

Eu queria caçar ela e cuspir na merda da cara dela.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Lembro até hoje o quanto eu chorei traduzindo essa parte. Apesar que eu amo essa parte da fic, é tão fofa.

Algumas de vocês passaram bem perto, e até acertaram o futuro da fic. Só posso dizer uma coisa, ainda tem muita coisa por vim. Preparem o coração.

E viu? Nem demorou pra att. Vocês que ficaram mimadas :)

Ah, e para quem possa interessar, a Lary achou uns videos super legais da fic e uma das nossas maravilhosas leitoras fez um para nós. Vocês podem encontrar esses videos relacionados a fic e qualquer outra coisa relacionado a fic, incluindo fotos e informações, na comunidade Wide Awake no orkut. O link está no meu perfil, deêm um passadinha por lá.

Até a proxima, lindas. Beijos, Letícia.


	35. Valentine Pineapple Pairs Parte 1

******************Observações:** Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

******Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capitulo 35. Valentine Pineapple Pairs- Casal de Namorados de Abacaxi**

**BPOV**

Coloquei minha mão no meu joelho e coçei em contentamento enquanto Alice enrolava uma longa mecha do meu cabelo em volta do baby-liss e conversa com Rose que está folheando uma revista em sua cama.

Eu tenho quase certeza que ela estava planejando me colocar nessa roupa desde quando ela estava planejando sua noite especial com Jasper. Ela chegou a puxar as calças de couro no dia anterior só pra me fazer gastar os meus dois vetos. Isso devia ter sido um grande e piscante aviso vermelho. Isso e o fato que o dia Quatorze de Fevereiro caiu em um domingo esse ano.

Ela parecia estranhamente aliviada horas atrás, quando eu a informei que Edward e eu não tínhamos planos para a noite. Isso era uma completa mentira, é claro. Eu tinha na verdade feito um relativamente grande menu, no lugar de um verdadeiro presente, considerando a reação que eu recebi para o meu último presente dado.

Infelizmente, minha falta de planos com Edward deu a ela o sinal verde para essa roupa. A blusa era de um escuro vermelho escarlate, com uma gola quadrada que era tão baixa no meu peito que uma ponta do ridículo sutiã push up vermelho de rendas/aparelho de tortura Chinesa que ela me forçou iria aparecer se eu me movesse do jeito errado. E então tinha a saia vermelha na altura do joelho. Eu estava convencida de que o próprio Satã a criou com o mais pinicante material transparente 'inadequado para usar com leggings'.

Realmente, é melhor do que o que ela tinha originalmente escolhido para eu usar. Ela tinha segurado uma horrorosa mini saia rosa entusiasmadamente antes de eu prontamente recusar. Ela fez bico até que eu expliquei a lógica atrás da minha recusa com uma careta. Seu bico se transformou em uma careta e um olhar de desculpas quando ela percebeu que a saia iria mostrar minhas grandes cicatrizes.

Eu estava esperando que toda a experiência constrangedora fosse me salvar de usar uma saia. Eu estava extremamente enganada.

Tive que assistir ela e Rose sussurrarem e suspirarem sobre o quão 'adorável' eu parecia conforme elas me faziam dar uma voltinha no meio do quarto da Alice. Adorável. Era um novo nível. Comecei a me sentir mais e mais como um daqueles coitados cachorros que você vê em público. Aqueles usando uns frufrus rosas e expressões infelizes conforme seus donos desfilavam com eles usando um sorriso.

Eu remexi minhas pernas nuas desconfortavelmente enquanto fazia uma careta para o meu decote no espelho e mandava um olhar irritado para o reflexo da Alice.

Dias dos Namorados era oficialmente meu último feriado favorito. E assim que ela sai-se pela porta as seis, eu estava voltando para roupas civilizadas. Meu capuz nunca tinha parecido tão acolhedor.

Mas eu admito, eu estava aproveitando uma tarde com 'as garotas',por uma vez me sentindo normal com alguém fora Edward. Era meio renovador escutar a fofoca e conversar sobre coisas normais de garota com se eu fosse uma delas.

Alice enrolou outra mecha do meu cabelo no baby-liss. "Então quando eu finalmente consegui colocar o gerente no telefone, eu insultei seu baixo inventario e empregados sem cérebro." Ela sorriu enquanto olhava por sobre seu ombro pra Rose, que ainda estava folheando uma revista na cama. "Desnecessário dizer, eu consegui a fantasia de Princesa Leia dois dias antes e trinta dólares mais barato." Ela riu delicadamente enquanto seguia para outra mecha. Rose e eu nós encolhemos simultaneamente para a menção a fantasia que ela vai usar pra Jasper. Era uma fantasia muito particular dele, e ela tinha passado horas on-line pedindo e aperfeiçoando cada detalhe para surpreender ele.

Eu nunca mais poderia ver O Retorno do Jedi de novo.

Rose suspirou e folheou uma página da revista enquanto descansava contra a cabeceira da cama. "Você é muito extravagante. Emm esta perfeitamente feliz com dez minutos comigo de joelhos." Ela sorriu maliciosamente para a página da revista.

Alice rolou seus olhos para a reflexo de Rose antes de franzir suas sobrancelhas para uma mecha do meu cabelo que não estava se curvando ao seu gosto. "Nem todas nós somos talentosas na arte do boquete, Rose." Ela disse distraída, enquanto balançava sua cabeça e refazia a mecha de cabelo.

Rose bufou. "Se eu fosse tão talentosa eu só levaria cinco minutos." Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, finalmente parando de ler a revista para olhar Alice. As duas riram enquanto Alice pegava outra mecha do meu cabelo e balançava sua cabeça.

Rose encontrou o meu olhar pelo reflexo do espelho. "Pegue notas, Mary Sue*." Ela piscou sugestivamente com um brilho em seus nos seus olhos azuis. Eu corei um pouco e mudei rapidamente minha atenção para o meu colo. Eu nunca vou entender como elas podiam ser tão casuais sobre discutir coisas desse tipo. Eu não podia nem falar sobre beijar Edward sem ficar da cor da minha blusa.

_*Mary Sue- Alguns tipos de fanficções são chamadas pelo estilo Mary Sue, um formato mais "açucarado" em forma de conto, romance ou novela, melodramática e apelativa. O nome do estilo é uma homenagem à Tenente Mary Sue, uma personagem de fanfics de Jornada das Estrelas dos anos 80 que definiu o arquétipo da personagem perfeita altamente idealizada._  
_Também são chamados Mary Sue (ou Gary Stu, na versão masculina) as fanfictions onde o personagem principal é praticamente onipresente, sendo completamente inatingível. N/T. Mais informações ou uma definição diferente em http : / / p t . wikilingue . com / es /Mary_Sue (retire os espaços para ter acesso ao link)_

Alice riu baixinho atrás de mim enquanto libertava outro cacho do baby-liss. "Ela só precisaria delas se ela fizesse esse tipo de coisa." Ela murmurou enquanto torcia seus lábios e franzia suas sobrancelhas para outra mecha teimosa do meu cabelo.

Eu olhei para o seu reflexo no espelho, levemente ofendida. "Como você sabe que eu não faço?" Eu perguntei, um pouco ressentida com o seu tom condescende.

Ela virou seu rosto do meu cabelo para encontrar o meu olhar pelo reflexo do espelho. "Eu achei que você e Edward não estavam fazendo sexo." Ela perguntou com olhos arregalados. Eu reprimi uma careta e mudei meu olhar de volta para o meu colo. "Não é a mesma coisa." Eu murmurei enquanto mexia no tecido pinicante da minha saia.

Alice bufou e libertou a mecha. "Semânticas, Bella. O único motivo pra você querer colocar um pinto na sua boca é porque você quer em outro lugar." Ela disse um pouco grossa enquanto puxava outra mecha do meu cabelo para o baby-liss.

Eu escutei Rose rir da cama conforme eu olhava para cima para encontrar o olhar de Alice novamente. "Então e se eu fizer?" Eu rebati para ela. Não era da conta dela, mas eu estava cansada de ser tratada como criança.

Alice tirou a mecha de cabelo do baby-liss e estreitou seus olhos pra mim. "Confie em mim. Você não vai." Ela respondeu direta, parecendo bem mais nervosa sobre o assunto do que necessário para uma terceira pessoa.

Eu olhei surpresa pra ela. "Você está esperando que eu fique virgem para sempre?" Eu perguntei incrédula, completamente confusa com a sua reação.

Alice grunhiu para a mecha de cabelo no baby-liss sem encontrar o meu olhar. "Quando é com Edward Cullen que você quer fazer, sim." Ela respondeu grossamente enquanto Rose continuava a folhear por sua revista de forma indiferente.

Eu estava horrorizada, olhando pra ela com meu queixo caído. "Me diz que eu não estou recebendo um discurso de abstinência da Princesa Lábia." Eu soltei, não acreditando, e ganhando uma risada da cama onde Rose estava sentada.

Alice arrancou meu cabelo do baby-liss e colocou sua mão no quadril. "Jasper e eu somos diferentes." Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas pra mim no reflexo do espelho.

"Como você sabe?" Eu bufei para os seus ridículos critérios duplos que só fizeram aumentar minha irritação.

Ela rolou os olhos, pegando outra mecha do meu cabelo da minha cabeça e enrolando em volta do baby-liss. "Primeiro, Jasper não é um completo idiota." Ela dedilhou a mecha irritada enquanto Rose bufou da cama, discordando. Eu suspirei enquanto meu rosto caiu e meu ombros se afundaram. "Eu pensei que você e Edward estavam se dando bem." Eu disse em uma voz triste. Eu estava me apegando á idéia deles sendo relativamente amigáveis.

Alice balançou a cabeça e libertou outro cacho. "Não é porque ele tem decente gosto em música que eu estou disposta a ficar sentada e ver ele estragar minha prima." Ela falou por entre seus dentes conforme pegava outro pedaço do meu cabelo e começou a enrolar outra mecha em volta do baby-liss.

Eu balancei minha cabeça apesar da restrição do baby-liss. "Você está tão errada, Alice." Eu sussurrei, tentando desesperadamente afastar a raiva crescendo dentro de mim. Eu assisti quando ela soltou a mecha do meu cabelo e se mudou de uma expressão de raiva para uma de preocupação.

"Tudo bem." Alice suspirou, guardando o baby-liss e ficando ao meu lado com suas mãos no quadril. "Me diga isso." Ela continuou com um expressão seria. "O que ele vai dizer quando ver suas cicatrizes?" Ela sussurrou quietamente enquanto olhava nos meus olhos pelo reflexo do espelho.

Eu curvei meus punhos apertados em meus joelhos quando Rose olhou cautelosamente para cima da sua revista para a cena se desdobrando na sua frente. "Você não conhece nada dele." Eu balancei minha cabeça para suas insinuações. Eu queria dizer pra ela que ele já tinha visto minhas cicatrizes, mas deduzi que isso só a deixaria mais irritada.

Rose se endireitou na cama, ganhando minha atenção quando ela me olhou severamente. "Eu conheço Edward mais do que eu gostaria." Ela disse quietamente, parecendo quase lamentar. "Ele pode ser cruel, duro e egoísta." Ela concluiu em um tom rancoroso. Eu virei minha cabeça, fazendo todas os meus recentes cachos pularem em volta do meu rosto. "Você conhece um Edward que ambos criaram por conveniência." Eu rebati para Rose conforme ela estava sentada na cama, parecendo completamente irritante e pretensiosa. As conclusões delas eram todas feitas pela metade, nunca pensando em olhar suas ações e questionar sua intenção.

Alice bufou, fazendo eu transferir meu olhar furioso de volta para ela conforme ela se virava e andava para longe de mim. "Tudo bem." Ela jogou suas mãos no ar de forma exasperada antes de se virar para me encarar com um sorriso zombeteiro bem nada Alice. "Mas quando Edward Cullen sair contando pras pessoas como ele comeu a aberração da porta vizinha, não venha correndo para mim." Ela rebateu enquanto se jogava ao lado de Rose na cama, que parecia surpresa com o seu ataque.

Eu empalideci, me recolhendo como se ela tivesse me ferido fisicamente enquanto ela cruzava os braços no seu peito sem arrependimentos e olhava irritada pra mim com olhos cerrados. Parte de mim queria chorar, e a outra parte queria voar até a cama e bater no seu rostinho condescende.

Eu fiz a próxima melhor coisa.

Eu me levantei da cadeira e me virei para a porta, andando até ela enquanto o estúpido tecido vermelho da feia saia coçava minha pele. Eu pausei na porta, piscando para afastar lágrimas de ambas a dor e da raiva e me virei para encarar ela e Rose sentadas na cama.

Eu encarei de alguns jeitos pelos meus olhos nublados conforme elas se mantinham próximas. Elas eram o resumo do que eu suportava todo dia, e eu me xinguei por deixar elas me tratarem como se eu fosse igual por duas horas. Eu queria fazer elas se sentirem horríveis. O que eu estava prestes a fazer não era justo com Edward, mas o que elas estavam fazendo era bem pior.

"Edward é fodido." Eu declarei em uma voz baixa que era bem mais estável do que eu me sentia. Eu ignorei Alice concordando com a cabeça enquanto ela arqueava as sobrancelhas. "Mas você também seria se você tivesse que ver seu pai ser queimado até a morte em um incêndio quando você era só uma criança." Eu falei apressadamente conforme as palavras pareciam chamas escapando da minha garganta.

Eu aproveitei o jeito que seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu continuava maldosamente. "E você seria ainda mais fodido se sua mãe te descarta-se como um pedaço de lixo depois que isso acontecesse." Eu cerrei meus olhos conforme minha voz falhava com a memória do coração de papel.

Os braços de Alice lentamente caíram do seu peito para os seus lados enquanto ela e Rose me olhavam com expressões chocadas.

Eu esperava que elas já estivessem se sentindo horríveis quando eu me preparei para as minhas próximas palavras. "Mas pessoas como vocês são mais fodidas do que Edward um dia já foi." Eu falei pelos meus dentes novamente conforme as lágrimas ameaçaram se forçarem para fora das minhas pálpebras. "Porque vocês estão muito ocupadas sendo rainhas do drama superficiais para notar outra coisa." Eu continuei, piscando furiosamente pelas lágrimas e usei meu olhar embaçado para encarar Alice desdenhosamente de um jeito que combinava sua expressão anterior. "E ele é o único nessa cidade inteira que nunca me tratou com uma aberração." Eu cuspi a última palavra para Alice, cheia de veneno. Eu não esperei pela reação que eu queria, me virando e voando pra fora do quarto.

Porque assim que essas palavras saíram da minha boca eu sabia que só tinha uma pessoa que podia apagar este gosto amargo.

Eu corri pelo corredor e pela sala de estar, pegando meu capuz do sofá e colocando sem cuidado algum enquanto as lágrimas finalmente se libertaram e deslizavam pela minha bochecha.

Eu as afastei irritada e deslizei meus pés descalços nas minhas botas de chuva, antes de disparar para a porta, abrindo-a e batendo raivosamente atrás de mim. Eu levei um momento nos degraus da frente para perceber que eu não podia escalar até a sacada em plena luz do dia conforme minha saia de camadas vagava na brisa fria. Eu pulei os degraus e decidi só ir para a porta da frente.

Eu não me incomodei em levantar o meu capuz. Todas os meus cachos voando em volta do meu rosto conforme eu corria pelo jardim para a casa dos Cullens, patinando e batalhando meu caminho pelas possas na grama enquanto o vento frio batia no meu cabelo e fazia meu rosto molhado e pernas nuas doerem de frio.

Eu rapidamente pulei os degraus para a grande porta branca, usando um punho apertado para bater na porta bem alto enquanto ainda tentava forçar as amargas lágrimas para longe dos meus olhos. As chances de ser Edward abrindo a porta eram pequenas, então eu me afastei, remexendo as minhas mãos e esperando impaciente para alguém atender. E bem quando eu estava prestes a começar a bater de novo, a porta abriu. Emmett me encarou com olhos arregalados pela entrada enquanto eu puxava as mangas do meu capuz nervosamente.

"Edward." Eu engasguei, esperando que mais nenhuma explicação fosse necessária conforme ansiedade foi adicionada a minha crescente lista de emoções fortes.

Ela franziu suas sobrancelhas e me encarou com um olhar em branco por um momento antes de finalmente concordar. "Eu vou chamar ele." Eu respondeu baixinho com um olhar por cima do meu ombro antes de mudar seu olhar para mim. "Você pode entrar e esperar?" Ele perguntou incerto com uma expressão preocupada.

Eu concordei rapidamente, ainda mexendo nas minhas mangas, e me sentindo infinitamente aliviada quando ele simplesmente desapareceu na sala de estar, deixando a porta escancarada para mim.

Eu esperei um momento antes de entrar, não hesitando em fechar quietamente a porta atrás de mim e entrar na sala de estar. A casa dos Cullen estava quieta conforme eu parava na entrada da grande e brilhante sala de estar e puxava minhas mangas enquanto esperava ansiosamente pelo Edward.

Eu nunca só apareci antes, e eu esperava que ele não se chateasse conforme eu mexia minhas pernas nuas desconfortavelmente, finalmente percebendo o que eu estava usando e me tornando mais agitada quando eu olhei para minha pálida, de certa forma, assustadoras pernas pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

O som de passos fez minha cabeça levantar, vendo Edward aparecer na sala de estar. Ele estava usando camisa e jeans escuros enquanto corria sua mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado com uma expressão aborrecida e fazia seu caminho até mim com seu rosto para baixo. Quando seus olhos verdes finalmente encontraram os meus, eles se arregalaram e ele congelou no meio da sala de estar. Eu não esperei ele vir até mim, só diminui a distância entre nós enquanto ele me olhava confuso, correndo até ele e me jogando meus braços em volta da sua cintura em um abraço desesperado. Eu afundei meu rosto em seu peito e respirei profundamente enquanto o apertava.

Ele lentamente devolveu o abraço depois de um momento, envolvendo seus braços em volta dos meus ombros e acariciando meu cabelo cacheado enquanto abaixava seu rosto para o topo da minha cabeça.

Ele respirou profundamente, muito como eu estava fazendo enquanto eu apertava sua cintura e fechava meus olhos apertados. "O que aconteceu?" Ele sussurrou no meu cabelo preocupado enquanto acariciava sutilmente os cachos flutuando pelas minhas costas.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com ele conforme a memória da discussão fez as lágrimas surgirem de novo. Um soluço solitário me escapou antes que eu pudesse ganhar controle, apertando ele forte e desejando que sua presença diminuísse a amargura que aquelas horríveis palavras me envenenaram.

Ele não perguntou mais nada. Só ficou na sala de estar e me segurou enquanto eu chorava silenciosamente em seu peito por dez minutos diretos. Eu absorvia seu perfume avidamente, permitindo suas caricias me acalmarem completamente antes de nós escutarmos um pequena batina na porta da frente atrás de nós.

Ele levantou seu rosto do meu cabelo quando a porta abriu atrás de mim, mas eu não soltei seu cintura e me afundei mais no calor do seu firme peito suave.

Ele bufou quando olhou por de cima da minha cabeça para seja lá quem estivesse na porta. "Eu deveria saber que vocês duas tinham alguma coisa haver com essa merda, caralho." Ele falou grossamente, forçando uma mão nos meus cachos avidamente. Eu escutei um quieto suspiro atrás de mim enquanto Edward massageava meu coro cabeludo gentilmente. "Bella?" Um sutil, agudo sussurro me alertou de Alice. Minha mandíbula travou me fazendo apertar mais a cintura dele. Eu escutei o mesmo suspiro vindo detrás de mim novamente. "Eu realmente lamento." Ela se desculpou em uma voz que estava cheia do genuíno arrependimento.

Eu ia responder antes de sentir Edward suspirar profundamente e segurar meu cabelo mais apertado em sua mão.

"Tira uma merda de foto, Hale." Ele cuspiu para o espaço atrás de mim onde eu deduzi que Rose estava com Alice.

Eu fiz uma careta, percebendo que elas estavam provavelmente olhando de boca aberta pra Edward e fazendo ele desconfortável depois de aprenderem a verdade sobre o passado dele. "Eu vou estar em casa em um minuto." Eu murmurei em seu ombro rapidamente, querendo que elas fossem embora antes que ele começasse a suspeitar delas.

A sala ficou quieta por alguns momentos antes de eu ouvir elas se arrastando até a porta e saindo quietamente.

Eu suspirei no peito de Edward e afrouxei meu abraço em volta da sua cintura e me afastei para olhar em seu rosto, me desculpando. "Desculpa por invadir desse jeito." Eu murmurei arrependida enquanto ele me olhava cauteloso.

Ele rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para mim. "Isso é só merda. Você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser." Ele removeu uma mão dos meus cachos para gentilmente limpar as lágrimas remanescentes da minha bochecha com o seu dedão enquanto olhava para mim amorosamente. O amor em seus olhos apagou a maior parte da amargura, mas eu precisava de mais uma coisa antes de ir pra casa e encarar aquelas duas. Então eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e pressionei meus lábios aos dele, movendo meus braços da sua cintura para envolver seu pescoço apertado enquanto esmagava nossos lábios firmemente.

Ele cantarolou sua apreciação, envolvendo suas mãos no meu cabelo e movendo contra os meus lábios em um doce e sutil beijo.

Eu sorri contra seus lábios quando o pequeno gesto fez eu me sentir inacreditavelmente melhor. Ele sorriu de volta contra os meus lábios e se afastou, olhando em volta da sala de estar e olhando por cima do seu ombro antes de se voltar para mim e usando uma mão para afastar o cabelo do meu pescoço.

Minha respiração acelerou quando ele se inclinou no pescoço e depositou um casto beijo bem abaixo da minha orelha. "A propósito..." Ele resfolegou no meu pescoço, deslizando seus lábios até minha orelha e gracejando meu lóbulo. "Você está sexy pra caralho nessa saia." Ele sussurrou sedutoramente na minha orelha, usando sua mão para agrupar meu cabelo na sua palma.

Eu reprimi um gemido para o seu tom sedutor conforme meus olhos se fechavam naturalmente. Sexy. Não adorável. Eu ia beijar todo o seu pescoço sem descanso algum antes de sentir ele se afastando de mim. Eu abri meus olhos para encontrar seu olhar brilhante, seus lábios formando lentamente um sorriso malicioso e nós nos soltamos um do outro.

Eu sorri largamente de volta antes de me virar para sair. Decidindo que saias eram o artigo de roupa mais genial que o própria Satã já inventou.

...

Mesmo que me sentisse mal por invadir a casa dos Cullen de surpresa, eu estava grata por me sentir melhor, e eu não teria que estragar a nossa noite com o meu humor terrível.

Quando cheguei em casa, fui direto ao quarto de Alice. Na realidade, nós tivemos duas reações totalmente diferentes porque nós nos importávamos com duas pessoas diferentes. E essa era a essência de todo o argumento. Alice apenas se preocupava comigo, e ela não conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para confiar nele com essa parte da minha inocência. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, eu poderia ter tido uma reação similar. Eu queria saber como ela reagiria se soubesse como eu tinha vergonhosamente me atirado nele nos últimos dois meses.

Quando cheguei a sua porta aberta, virei a minha cabeça acima do ombro de Rose, onde ela estava sentada na sua cama. Meu rosto caiu quando eu percebi que ela havia chorado. Ela fungou quando ela olhou para mim com um grande remorso nos seus olhos castanhos a partir da borda da cama, onde se sentava.

Suspirei quando meus ombros caíram e tropecei até sua cama, me sentando ao lado dela e jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço em silêncio.

Ela girou para mim e virou para me abraçar fortemente, com os braços pequenos quase esmagando minhas costelas enquanto ela fungava em meu ombro. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não quis dizer aquilo." Ela pediu desculpas, infelizmente, me apertando mais.

Soltei suspiro. "Está tudo bem." Perdoei-a em voz tensa quando a sua constrição do meu tronco tornou-se quase dolorosa.

Ela fungou baixinho, e afrouxou seu aperto ligeiramente, sem deixar-me ir.

Rose suspirou do outro lado dela, ganhando a minha atenção quando eu a olhei de cima do ombro de Alice. "Sim". Rose afirmou em um tom incômodo ao analisar suas longas unhas feitas. "Eu acho que eu também sinto muito." Ela encolheu os ombros com indiferença enquanto ela olhava fixamente para sua mão. Sorri para a tentativa de Rose de um pedido de desculpas, e rapidamente a perdoei também.

Foi realmente legal ser uma garota normal por um dia. Garotos, fofocas, cabelos e decotes, brigas e desculpas estranhas e tudo mais.

Nós ficamos sentadas na cama, depois disso, olhando para a cabeceira, enquanto Alice descansava a cabeça no meu ombro e eu descansava a minha cabeça na dela. Rose continuou folheando as páginas de sua revista, enquanto todas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

A mão de Alice encontrou a minha, repousando sobre a saia vermelha bonita enquanto ela agarrou-a na sua pequena mão. "Será que todas essas coisas realmente aconteceram com ele?" Ela sussurrou baixinho, brincando com meus dedos enquanto eu olhava para um dos cartazes em sua parede e concordava secamente, esperando que ela não perguntasse mais sobre seu passado. Eu já estava me sentindo culpada o suficiente com tudo.

Ela balançou a cabeça no meu ombro, fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido com o seu cabelo preto espetado. "Isso é simplesmente horrível." Ela respirou tristemente enquanto acariciava minha mão com seu polegar.

Eu não disse nada a respeito de como isso realmente era terrível enquanto o quarto estava cheio de um cruel e asfixiante silêncio. Achei que estávamos considerando todos os prováveis acontecimentos da infância traumática de Edward. Foi um desses momentos de definição, onde o humor de todo o dia poderia ser completo e totalmente estragado pela nuvem que pairava sobre a situação.

Deus abençoe a Rosalie.

Ela bufou e atirou a revista pelo quarto, Alice e eu nos assustamos, quando nós deslocamos a nossa atenção para ela. "É por isso que eu nunca falo com as garotas sobre boquetes." Ela falou em aborrecimento quando ela disparou os olhos de volta para nós. "Alguém sempre acaba chorando e fugindo de mim." Ela suspirou indignada.

Alice e eu a olhamos sem expressão por um momento. E então nós duas começamos a suspirar e rir de sua declaração enquanto ela revirava os olhos e relaxava as costas contra a cabeceira, vitoriosa em dissipar a atmosfera sombria.

Retornamos de onde paramos quando Alice enxotou-me para o banco da penteadeira e continuou a enrolar meu cabelo. Na tentativa de dar a Rose uma melhor experiência, eu corajosamente levantei a questão do fellatio* mais uma vez enquanto olhava fixamente para o meu colo.

_*Atividade sexual envolvendo contato oral com os órgãos genitais masculinos._

Alice sorriu e abanou a cabeça em uma mecha do meu cabelo quando Rose explicava entusiasmada todo o processo repugnante para mim. Eu estava possivelmente um pouco mais interessada na coisa toda, pois era absolutamente necessária. Eu tinha certeza que eu nunca poderia fazer as coisas que ela estava descrevendo com Edward. Ele só tinha sido capaz de me apalpar sem usar a palavra segura por uma semana. Eu ainda estava trabalhando na coragem de fazer algo tão audacioso como retirar minha camisa para que ele pudesse tocar a minha pele novamente.

Depois de Rose descrever presunçosamente sua técnica da língua sedutora nos mínimos detalhes e alguns outros detalhes que eu não poderia nem mesmo repetir em minha mente sem ficar da cor da minha roupa, fiquei sentada em um completo silêncio no banco da penteadeira. Apavorada, e mais que um pouco chocada enquanto eu olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados através do espelho.

Rose e eu ficamos muito satisfeitas quando Alice apenas riu de sua lição ao fazer o meu cabelo e balançar a cabeça. Ela não se opôs a eu saber sobre isso, e ela certamente não parecia surpresa com as indicações dadas.

Nenhuma de nós saiu correndo chorando.

Embora eu deva admitir, o instinto de fazer isso estava definitivamente lá.

...

Esme chegou em casa às quatro, correndo ao redor da casa às pressas enquanto Rose, Alice e eu a olhávamos curiosamente de onde estávamos sentadas na sala. Elas tinham de alguma forma me falado sobre uma maratona de filmes de Dia dos Namorados, enquanto esperávamos para o relógio chegar as seis para que pudéssemos ir passar a noite com nossos respectivos pares.

O plano que elas tinham inventado era um clássico. Rose estava dormindo em nossa casa. Alice estava dormindo na dela. Ou pelo menos é o que seus pais pensavam.

A única explicação que Esme ofereceu quando ela finalmente apareceu diante de nós sem fôlego era que havia uma emergência no escritório que lhe exigia a atenção imediata, e ela estaria em casa antes da meia-noite.

Não escapou do meu conhecimento que ela estava usando seu longo casaco e brincos de diamantes, enquanto seu cabelo estava perfeitamente arrumado. Fiquei me perguntando se o Dr. Cullen tinha um trabalho de emergência, então todos nós teríamos certeza de que poderíamos cuidar de nós mesmos durante a noite.

...

Alice e Rose saíram ás seis me deixando sozinha na casa tranqüila e eu felizmente comecei a preparar a grande refeição do Dia dos Namorados para Edward, isso estava consumindo bastante tempo, me levando três horas para fazer tudo do zero, mesmo que eu já tivesse preparado algumas coisas no início do dia. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas para a mistura de várias bacias e panelas utilizadas para preparar o empadão de frango, macarrão com queijo caseiro, que parecia extremamente favorável a Ação de Graças, e uma sobremesa de pudim de banana. Eu geralmente não me incomodo em fazer a sobremesa quando levo comida para Edward durante a noite, mas era meu presente de Dia dos Namorados, então eu fui ansiosamente e ligeiramente extravagante com todo o assunto.

Eu ainda fiz o meu_ Valentine Pineapple Pairs _as nove, trabalhando um posicionamento estratégico com os cookies no interior do forno, já bastante cheio.

Às 10 horas, eu tinha tantos recipientes cheios de comida que a minha mochila estava lutando contra o fecho enquanto eu golpeei meus cachos longe do meu rosto e a forcei a fechar com um sorriso triunfante.

Então, eu continuei com a vermelha, ofuscante saia com camadas na altura do joelho. E eu percebi que só estava fazendo aquilo porque Edward achava que era sexy, e ela ainda coçava nas minhas pernas, mas ia mais do que valer a pena. Era também muito possível que minhas botas robustas e capuz preto não combinassem com ela, mas eu não me importei quando eu pendurei minha mochila em minhas costas e tranquei porta do meu quarto de forma segura.

Dei mais uma viagem ao redor da casa, certificando-me de que parecia como se eu tivesse ido para a cama antes de finalmente pisar fora da porta traseira. Meus cachos novamente chicotearam em torno de minha cabeça enquanto eu espreitava entre os estaleiros escuros cuidadosamente e finalmente começava a escalar a branca grade familiar até a varanda de Edward.

A mochila cheia saltou nas minhas costas quando eu finalmente passei ao longo da grade, encontrando o meu pé na varanda em silêncio com um sorriso vitorioso enquanto eu levantava a minha mão para a porta e a batia calmamente.

Edward estava esperando por mim como sempre, quando ele abriu a porta, de pé na sala iluminada e olhando nos meus olhos com um sorriso torto quando entrei. _Nenhum vinco._

Eu estava mais uma vez agradecida pelo meu melhor humor, eu me virei para encará-lo quando a porta fechou. Porque no momento em que ele jogou a força de seus intensos olhos verdes em mim, me senti em casa. Sozinha no quarto com Edward. Sem vincos ou amarguras quando ele me puxou para ele e me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Assim como eu estava a ponto de enredar os dedos em seus cabelos e aprofundá-lo, ele levou as mãos até meu ombro e deslizou as alças da minha mochila, se afastando de meus lábios.

Ele franziu uma sobrancelha para mim. "Iremos hibernar para o inverno ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou enquanto puxava a mochila pesada, a segurando na sua frente. "Não que eu tenha qualquer objeção." Ele piscou para mim. Piscou.

Revirei os olhos enquanto eu ergui a mochila de seu punho e fiz meu caminho até a cama. "É uma ocasião especial." Dei de ombros com indiferença enquanto eu descompactava a mochila e puxava o cobertor fino que eu tinha trazido. Ele me olhou com curiosidade enquanto eu o espalhava em cima da cama com os lábios franzidos e começou a descarregar todos os muitos recipientes.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a pilha de tigelas cresceu. "Você percebe que uma pessoa só não pode comer tanto." Ele murmurou enquanto suas sobrancelhas franziram em cima da cama.

Revirei os olhos novamente, eu removi as duas latas de refrigerantes da mochila e chutei minha bota. "Sim, mas eu fiz comida para duas pessoas." Eu respondi com um sorriso que eu entreguei a ele uma soda.

A compreensão finalmente cruzou suas características quando ele acenou para mim com um sorriso. Eu nunca realmente tinha comido com Edward em seu quarto antes, depois de ter comido geralmente com Alice e Esme, no início da noite. Mas hoje era diferente.

Eu ajustei o tecido para cobrir o sutiã vermelho quando eu ouvi o som de uma lata sendo aberta atrás de mim. Eu respirei firme enquanto comecei a lamentar a minha decisão de não mudar de roupa. Eu podia sentir o calor subindo pelo meu rosto quando lentamente me virei para Edward em cima da cama.

Os olhos de Edward vagaram lentamente para baixo do meu corpo para as minhas pernas nuas por uma fração de segundo antes de ele rapidamente desviar o olhar para as tigelas na cama e desabar na borda do cobertor.

Me virei para remover o meu capuz, me sentindo preocupada com o que eu estava vestindo enquanto eu puxava o capuz fora e olhava para o meu peito em dúvida. Era como se a divisão tivesse se tornado incrivelmente mais obscena pelas últimas quatro horas.

Eu franzi os lábios e inclinei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Só aqui. Eu respondi honestamente, deslizando o garfo na minha boca, ele abaixou a lata de seus lábios e a colocou de volta. Uma expressão estranhamente aliviada cruzou seu rosto quando ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a comer.

Ele levou a lata de refrigerante até a boca quando eu me virei para encará-lo e joguei meu capuz na extremidade da cama. Seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se quando eles finalmente avistaram meu peito. Sua mão lentamente abaixou de sua boca enquanto eu subia na cama, corando furiosamente enquanto seus olhos seguiam meu busto e ele engolia seco.

Ele passou rapidamente os olhos para o cobertor, passando a mão livre pelo seu cabelo enquanto a outra colocou sua lata na mesa cabeceira. Eu estabeleci-me em frente a ele com minhas pernas em volta de mim, na tentativa de ser uma dama com a situação da saia quando eu alcancei os recipientes e os descobri, distribuí-os uniformemente na frente de cada um de nós.

Ele manteve os olhos sobre os pratos quando ele sorriu para eles, pegando o garfo e cavando com entusiasmo.

Eu sorri enquanto ele cantarolava em apreciação e comecei a comer ao ouvir seus sons. O empadão de frango era definitivamente um vencedor, ficou muito delicioso com o macarrão e o queijo enquanto nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

Edward estendeu a mão para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou a soda, finalmente, fazendo seus olhos encontrarem meu olhar, enquanto eu sorria para ele. "Então..." Ele começou tranquilamente quando o seu olhar vagou pelo meu pescoço, de repente, para sua comida enquanto ele franzia as sobrancelhas levemente. "Você, uh... quer ir a algum lugar hoje?" Ele pediu ao trazer a lata para seus lábios.

**EPOV**

Graças a Deus, porra. Porque as mamas dela estavam quase se derramando para fora desse top vermelho escuro. Eu pessoalmente não tinha qualquer reclamação de como ela estava, mas eu estava receoso que eu teria que cometer uma pequena onda de assassinatos por onde os olhos de qualquer outro filho da puta aparecessem.

Eu conhecia minha garota melhor do que isso, embora. Ela ainda estava corando como uma louca enquanto ela comia sua refeição em silêncio diante de mim. Deixei o filho da puta hormonal dentro de mim olhar suas pernas nuas enquanto se enrolavam em volta dela e debaixo da saia com babados vermelhos que se derramava sobre o cobertor debaixo de nós.

Eu não poderia mesmo permitir que os meus olhos vagueassem ao seu peito, porque eu não seria capaz de desviar o olhar rápido o suficiente para garantir seu conforto. Foda-se a Brandon e a Rose por vestir minha garota como uma boneca maldita e de alguma forma ferir seus sentimentos no processo.

Fiquei chateado quando Emm veio bater na minha porta com uma explicação vaga de que eu tinha uma visita. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu estava esperando, mas quando eu vi Bella de pé no hall de entrada com os olhos vermelhos inchados, eu fiquei um pouco em pânico.

Em seguida, quando as duas apareceram, isso respondeu minha pergunta enquanto minha garota chorava no meu peito. Sem mencionar a forma como ambas ficaram apenas fodidamente me escancarando enquanto eu estava lá, tentando confortá-la.

Então, eu fiquei mais aliviado quando ela apareceu na minha porta sem sorrisos forçados ou atitudes amargas. E sinceramente, ela realmente parecia sexy nessa porra de saia. E depois há sempre os fodidos cachos brilhantes pelas costas e eles saltaram quando ela subiu na cama. Eles saltaram novamente em torno de seu peito enquanto ela inclinou-se apenas o suficiente para me dar uma visão completa de... porra Cristo, eu tinha que parar de pensar nisso.

Eu comi o delicioso empadão e o macarrão com queijo, eu gemi e cantarolei, fazendo minha garota sorrir com cada mordida, e forçando a minha atenção em nada, além dos seus seios. Eu estava mantendo-os em minhas mãos por quase uma semana sem sinais da palavra segura. Não havia desculpas para eu ficar olhando para eles como se eu não pudesse estar tocando neles todas as noites.

Fiquei bastante surpreso ao descobrir que ela também trouxe a sobremesa. Eu não costumo ser extravagante com a minha refeição noturna. Estava fodidamente deliciosa.

Ela começou a ficar mais confortável, ela me perguntou sobre meu dia e comeu pudim com um sorriso. Dei de ombros, realmente desprovido de detalhes emocionantes, onde o meu dia me preocupou depois que ela apareceu. Eu disse isso a ela. Ela olhou-me se desculpando, deslizando a colher em sua boca. Eu assisti descaradamente quando ela embrulhou seus lábios ao redor da colher e a meteu lentamente e sua boca.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e balancei a cabeça um pouco, tentando tirar minha mente para fora dessa porra por dez minutos, enquanto comíamos o resto da nossa refeição.

Quando terminamos, eu comecei a cobrir os pratos, um pouco impaciente para agradecê-la adequadamente pela coisa toda enquanto colocava tudo descuidadamente no chão e me virava para ela com um sorriso. Ela normalmente era a primeira a fazer o primeiro contato nas noites em que saíamos, ou de sensibilizar, ou que porra você queira chamar isso.

Mas eu estava, obviamente, ansioso quando eu me inclinei para ela, levantando a mão ao seu pescoço e puxando seu rosto para o meu ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para manter o meu olhar sobre seus espumantes olhos castanho. Ela suspirou ao meu toque de bom grado quando ela me encontrou do outro lado do espaço e apertou seus lábios suavemente aos meus.

Ser gentil era legal e tudo mais, mas eu estava um pouco mais entusiasmado quando eu coloquei seu lábio inferior na minha boca e o chupei... um pouco acima do suave. Ela parecia estar restringindo um sorriso, a mão dela encontrou seu caminho de volta a minha cabeça, e emaranhou meu cabelo quando ela apertou o rosto mais perto e disparou sua língua para fora, arrastando-a pelo meu lábio superior.

Eu a levei em minha boca, sem hesitação, eu levantei a minha mão para mergulhar em todos os seus cachos fodidamente brilhantes e pressionei a língua dela com a minha.

Como sempre fazíamos, nossas línguas se pressionaram e lutaram enquanto nós dois começamos a puxar nossas faces mais próximas e inclinamos a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Ela tinha um gosto incrivelmente doce quando o resto do gosto do pudim na boca dela me fez enfiar minha língua nela mais profundamente, ganhando um gemido ofegante quando ela levantou-se um pouco para se aproximar de mim.

Eu desenhei a minha língua de volta a sua boca, me afastando de seus lábios e inclinando para trás o suficiente para ela se sentasse no meu colo, como ela gostava. E eu estava realmente ansioso para essa merda quando ela levantou-se de joelhos e abriu espaço entre nós, movendo-se para sentar de pernas abertas em cima de mim.

E eu gemi alto quando a porra do seu peito entrou na minha visão contra a minha vontade, forçando o meu olhar sobre ele enquanto ela passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Seus seios estavam amassados juntos e... formavam o mais delicioso decote em uma camisa vermelha que eu já tinha visto. E se qualquer outro filho da puta a visse nua assim...

Eu trouxe as minhas mãos para seus lados, esfregando-os devagar e a fazendo se sentar plenamente no meu colo. Seus olhos castanhos já estavam encapuzados com a luxúria quando ela finalmente descansou em cima de mim, respirando um pouco pesado e passando as mãos levemente pelo meu cabelo em um gesto tão relaxante que meus olhos queriam fechar.

Eu suspirei quando ela lambeu seus lábios vermelhos, deslocando uma mão para seu lado para tocar seu rosto.

Essa merda estava ficando fora de controle.

Eu tive que esmagar meus hormônios por um momento eu olhei nos olhos dela e acariciei seu rosto suavemente com uma mão e descansei minha outra no seu quadril. "Tenho um presente para você". Sussurrei á centímetros de seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos enquanto eles olhavam para mim sem expressão.

Ela parou seus movimentos no meu cabelo enquanto ela piscou para mim. "O Dia dos Namorados foi criada por executivos gananciosos de corporações para impulsionar a baixa do primeiro trimestre na tendência de vendas." Ela sussurrou confusa, com a voz aguda.

Eu franzi uma sobrancelha para ela. "Só quando eu pensei que você não poderia ficar mais fodidamente sexy, você fala sujo comigo sobre as tendências de vendas do primeiro trimestre." Eu sorri sarcasticamente enquanto eu esfregava seu quadril com meu polegar. Foi mais uma pergunta, já que eu não compreendi completamente o seu cinismo.

Ela responde o meu questionamento quando suspira baixinho, curvando os ombros e acariciando meu cabelo uma vez. "Eu não te dei um presente de Dia dos Namorados." Ela franziu a testa num tom arrependido. Eu ri suavemente em sua tentativa de aliviar sua culpa. "Eu não preciso de mais nada." Afirmei honestamente enquanto acariciava seu rosto suavemente com o polegar. Ela me olhou com uma expressão confusa enquanto eu rolei meus olhos. "Eu só estou muito feliz de poder dar algo a você no Dia dos Namorados." Dei de ombros, deslizando minha mão do seu rosto para seu pescoço enquanto eu varria seus cachos de volta. Ela pareceu contente quando ela sorriu para mim e acenou com a cabeça.

Eu ri enquanto rolei meus olhos novamente. "Feche os olhos." Pedi baixinho, porque eu estava secando ela pra caralho de uma maneira sem vergonha que eu não podia suportar ser visto. Ela obedeceu, permitindo que os seus olhos se fechassem quando me estiquei até a mesa do lado da cama e abri a gaveta, tendo que me inclinar mais um pouco para chegar ao interior.

Quando peguei o item, eu fechei a gaveta, finalmente permitindo que meu olhar descesse para seu peito enquanto eu esfregava seu quadril. Era tão fodidamente sexy que eu olhei para ela por um momento antes de me lembrar o que eu estava fazendo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça mais uma vez para me livrar dos hormônios antes de levantar o colar até sua garganta, o segurando ao redor do seu pescoço e franzindo minhas sobrancelhas com a dificuldade de prendê-lo atrás dela.

Quando finalmente estava preso, passei meus dedos ao longo do comprimento do mesmo até que repousei sobre o pingente de prata que estava pendurado em seu peito pálido. Eu sorri feliz que, finalmente eu tinha algo meu na minha garota. Eu tinha o anel em mim depois de tudo.

E o gesto não era totalmente possessivo. O pingente me lembrava dela quando eu o via, e eu sabia que eu o queria nela. Duas cabeças de cavalos se enfrentavam na forma de um coração. Suas crinas se arrepiavam para os lados em uma filigrana* delicada em negrito.

_*Borda dourada._

_Colar escolhido pela própria Angst - (__http)(:)(/)(/)lh3(.)ggpht(.)com(/)(_)O5caj47St0Q(/)TIaks1(_)tZPI(/)AAAAAAAAABs(/)EGBc9oLRack(/)s400(/)lele(.)jpg__ (retire os parênteses para ter acesso ao link com a foto do colar.)_

Eu assenti. Merdas como essas eram usadas para me lembrar de outra coisa. Mas hoje em dia a canção que só me lembrava da minha garota, deitada na cama ao meu lado e cantarolando para eu dormir. Ela abriu um grande sorriso e se inclinou para me beijar na boca docemente.

Suspirei quando seus lábios quentes encontraram os meus, envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura e puxando-a para mais perto de suas mãos, ela deslizou seus braços por meu pescoço, e voltou para o meu cabelo. Ela puxou meu rosto para o dela com força, inclinando a cabeça e forçando sua língua suavemente de volta para minha boca com um suspiro.

Retomamos de onde paramos quando eu empurrei minha língua em sua boca avidamente, abraçando sua cintura e aumentando mais a sensação de seus seios pressionados contra o meu peito. Minha respiração se aprofundou enquanto eu tentava sufocar a onda de luxúria, movendo uma das minhas mãos até suas costas para acariciar seus cabelos delicadamente.

Minha garota não gostava de asfixiar a luxúria. Ela puxou meu rosto mais perto, inclinando o rosto para mergulhar mais profundamente sua língua em minha boca. Havia ainda um resquício do gosto doce em sua boca, me fazendo lamber e chupar a sua língua enquanto ela movia seus quadris contra mim com um gemido.

Eu gemi sem fôlego em sua boca, movendo minhas mãos para seus quadris e mantendo-os firmes, querendo que ela ficasse quieta enquanto eu lutava com sua língua. Era cedo demais para isso. Eu podia sentir seus dedos começarem a tecer no meu cabelo, mas fiquei desapontado e aliviado quando ela não o prendeu e o puxou.

Nós começamos a respirar de maneira ofegante na boca um do outro enquanto nós dois nos pressionávamos mais, nossas línguas lutavam pelo domínio enquanto eu segurava seus quadris e os esfregava com meus polegares.

Após alguns momentos de beijos ofegantes, eu tirei meus lábios do dela, movendo-os para baixo de sua mandíbula, engolindo seu perfume, e morrendo com a porra da vontade de continuar até que eu alcançasse seus seios. A corrente de prata de seu colar me ajudou a segurar o aumento da luxúria como eu beijei e lambi meu caminho até seu ouvido.

Ela arfava na dobra do meu pescoço, arqueando o peito em mim em um apelo silencioso que me deixou saber que estava tudo bem até então. Ela queria essa porra.

Parei meus lábios em seu pescoço, ainda arfando um pouco quando eu movi a minha mão de seu cabelo para o lado dela lentamente, esfregando para cima e para baixo em um gesto descontraído que provavelmente não era mais necessário para ela, enquanto nós dois descansávamos o nosso rosto na garganta um do outro.

Ela suspirou em minha pele, comecei a mover a minha mão até sua frente, deslizando-a até suas costelas entre nós e parando pouco antes de chegar aos seus peitos. Eu lhe dei uma chance para protestar enquanto eu esfregava sua barriga suavemente com o polegar e soprava contra seu pescoço.

Ela respondeu com um ligeiro arquear, respondendo a minha pergunta e querendo que eu continuasse. Eu não hesitei em mover a minha mão e tocar seu peito, interrompendo momentaneamente o movimento para certificar-me que a palavra segurança não viria.

Nunca veio, é claro. A técnica era sólida.

Ela suspirou contra o meu pescoço de novo, quando comecei a massagear seu topo com a palma da minha mão, movendo os lábios contra seu pescoço lentamente, mais uma vez, e sufocando um gemido fodidamente grande enquanto meus dedos tocavam a pele que espreitava para fora do topo de sua camisa.

Ela gemeu contra mim, deslocando os quadris mais uma vez quando ela começou a lamber meu pescoço. Minha cabeça ficou tão confusa com a luxúria quando eu apertava seu topo com minha mão que eu nem sequer dei uma merda enquanto ela se contorcia contra mim. Eu apenas continuei a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo uma pausa em sua orelha para mordiscar suavemente, do jeito que ela gostava.

Eu pude ouvir sua respiração engatar no meu ouvido quando ela baixou os lábios pelo meu pescoço, mais uma vez, me beijando com a boca aberta e pressionando em minha pele com os dentes quando ela finalmente enfiou a mão no meu cabelo.

A dupla sensação de seus dentes e sua mão me fez gemer roucamente em seu pescoço enquanto eu apertava seu peito fortemente. Eu deveria saber da maldita coisa dos dentes que ela fazia. E por ela fazer isso com os cabelos ao mesmo tempo...

Eu rosnei em seu pescoço e usei a mão que ainda estava em seu quadril para empurrá-la mais contra a minha ereção. Ela gemeu alto, ainda segurando a minha pele em sua boca enquanto ela mordeu mais forte. Fodidamente impiedosa.

Isso me deixou duro quando eu a apertei ainda mais forte, restringindo o desejo de subir meus quadris aos dela. Cerrei os dentes, mantendo meus lábios contra sua pele quente e respirando pesadamente.

Ela finalmente libertou minha pele, me surpreendendo quando ela se afastou, sentada em frente no meu colo e nós dois puxando o ar ofegante e olhando um pro outro através de olhos encapuzados de luxúria. Ela lambeu os lábios inchados, arrastando as mãos longe do meu cabelo e por meus braços enquanto eu abaixava minha mão do seu peito em confusão e preocupação.

Sua resposta foi levar as mãos à barra da sua blusa, puxando-a levemente, segurando meu olhar enquanto ela começou a levantar as mãos para cima e levar a camisa sobre seu peito. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando nos entreolhamos. Eu estava fodidamente implorando com os olhos.

Não faça essa merda.

_Por favor, não faça essa merda._Ela fez. Erguendo as mãos sobre a cabeça e removendo completamente a camisa vermelha no processo. Nosso olhar quebrou momentaneamente quando o tecido mascarou o rosto dela, mas eu não olhei. Ela manteve os olhos em mim enquanto a camisa era levantada por seu rosto e cabeça. Seus cachos fodidamente brilhantes levantaram com ela, saltando ao redor de seus ombros e peito, ela a retirou e jogou a camisa de lado, ainda olhando nos meus olhos arregalados.

Eu queria tanto olhar para ela, porra. Então, é claro, eu não olhei. Eu mantive meus olhos nos dela e minhas mãos para mim enquanto eu estava escancarando seus olhos. Isto foi tão diferente do Natal. Isso era sexual, e ela estava tirando sua roupa na minha frente. Fodidamente me implorando a olhar enquanto ela me olhava intensamente nos olhos. Mas eu estava uma espécie fodida de congelado enquanto eu olhava para ela em estado de choque. Querendo saber como ela criou a coragem de fazer isso.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para mim, lançando os olhos para baixo de seu corpo e abaixando a cabeça para inspecionar o que eu não olhei.

E quando ela finalmente olhou para cima para encontrar meu olhar de novo o meu maldito coração quebrou um pouco. Ela parecia tão fodidamente envergonhada e amarga quando ela passou os olhos ao redor, desconcertada. Entrei em pânico, fazendo a única coisa que fazíamos nestes tipos de situações fodidas.

Eu mostrava o meu.

Levando as mãos à barra da minha camisa e a puxando sobre minha cabeça, sem pensar duas vezes. Joguei a camisa para o lado e peguei seu rosto entre as mãos, apertando meus lábios nos dela e a beijando suavemente pedindo desculpa pelo momento idiota. Eu provavelmente deveria ter apenas olhado.

Ela suspirou contra meus lábios, quando relaxou, ela levou as mãos ao meu peito nu e deslizou-as até meus ombros. Eu afastei mantendo seu rosto em minhas mãos e vi quando seus olhos se abriram. E eu finalmente olhei, caralho.

Eu corri os olhos para baixo, exalando trêmulo enquanto eu olhava para seus seios. O sutiã era vermelho e de renda, e parecia gloriosamente desconfortável enquanto prendia seus seios e os puxava juntos. Eu deixei minha testa cair em seus ombros, abaixando a mão para tocar levemente para baixo de sua bochecha e garganta, sobre sua clavícula fodidamente sexy, e até um de seus seios.

Eu assisti descaradamente a minha mão tocar seu peito mais uma vez, segurando um gemido quando eu a vi inchar a pele pálida com o sutiã de renda vermelho enquanto eu o apertava suavemente.

Ela suspirou novamente, deixando a testa no meu ombro enquanto eu observava minha mão apalpar ela, ligeiramente hipnotizado, e desesperadamente e fodidamente excitado enquanto eu massageava e apertava, arrastando meu polegar sobre a ponta e ganhando um gemido silencioso no meu ombro.

Ela passou seus quadris contra mim novamente, fazendo a minha respiração engatar quando eu cerrei o maxilar com força e tentei o meu melhor para tocá-la cautelosamente.

Uma grande rajada de ar escapou dela enquanto emaranhava suas mãos no meu cabelo. "Como você agüenta?" Ela perguntou em uma voz estranhamente tensa.

Eu arrastei meu polegar sobre seu mamilo mais uma vez, enquanto franzi as sobrancelhas, tentando me concentrar, o suficiente para responder. "Agüento o quê?" Sussurrei enquanto empurrando minha mão em seu peito.

Ela suspirou, massageando meu couro cabeludo, em uníssono com a minha mão. "Você sabe..." Ela sussurrou vagamente. "Fazer tudo isso sem..." Ela fez uma pausa enquanto eu deslizava minha mão de seu peito, arrastando o dedo no meio deles e fazendo sua respiração engatar. Eu ia lhe perguntar o que diabos ela estava falando antes dela finalmente esclarecer. "Sem ter nenhum..." Ela parou de novo, quando eu senti o calor de sua testa contra o meu ombro nu. "unicórnio." Ela respirou com o que parecia uma careta.

Uma risada escapou solitária de meus lábios quando eu movi a minha mão de volta ao seu peito, ainda divertindo-me com o eufemismo. "Eu tenho meu próprio unicórnio diariamente". Sussurrei com um sorriso, encolhendo o meu ombro livre casualmente enquanto arrasta o meu polegar novamente sobre o seu mamilo. Eu não via nenhuma razão para esconder essa merda dela. Não é como se fosse um fodido segredo que um cara adolescente faria isso. Alguns, provavelmente com muito mais freqüência do que eu.

Ela levantou a cabeça, finalmente quebrando o transe que eu estava no seu peito quando eu levantei e olhei em seus olhos castanhos zombeteiros. "Sério?" Ela perguntou com uma expressão curiosa enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos suavemente.

Eu zombei, ainda massageando seu peito suavemente. "Claro que sim. Eu explodiria se eu não fizesse essa merda." Eu disse honestamente, lutando para não me encolher com o pensamento de um mês inteiro sem qualquer orgasmo. Eu vi quando ela franziu os lábios e as sobrancelhas para mim. "Todo mundo faz isso, é perfeitamente normal, porra." Defendi-me às pressas quando sua expressão ligeiramente me assustou. Eu não estava disposto a me sentir envergonhado com ela.

Ela rapidamente mudou o seu olhar para longe de mim, olhando ao redor do quarto com um sorriso no rosto. E eu quase aspirei. Porque era dolorosamente óbvio que ela não fazia isso. Eu não podia entender porque não. Quem não queria ter uma fonte de suprimentos... de unicórnios na mão. _Era um trocadilho fodidamente bom._

Eu também estava um pouco solidário, entendendo por que ela sempre estava assim tão ansiosa. Ela não tinha uma rotina no chuveiro durante as manhãs. Isso devia estar deixando ela louca, todas, ás noite.

Suspirei quando eu movi minhas mãos aos seus lados e esfreguei-os suavemente. "Você nunca tentou?" Eu pedi calmamente, tentando empurrar de volta todas as imagens que voaram na minha cabeça ao pensar nisso. "Se tocar da mesma forma que eu te toquei?" Eu esclareci quando ela ainda não encontrou o meu olhar.

Ela finalmente olhou em meus olhos, com chamas fodidamente vermelhas e parando com as mãos no meu cabelo. "Não foi a mesma coisa." Ela suspirou com uma careta, se movendo um pouco desconfortável no meu colo, e agitando minha ereção novamente.

_Bem, sem mais merdas._

Eu me senti estranhamente responsável pela sua frustração sexual quando eu fiz uma careta para ela e acariciei-lhe a pele suavemente.

Não seria apenas mais um dia para de sensibilizar, e eu não dei para a minha garota um presente de verdade no Dia dos Namorados.

Eu deveria, enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos castanhos amorosos, e nada deixaria o Dia dos Namorados mais feliz do que um fedido unicórnio grande e brilhante.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Bem-vindas ao mundo lindo do Dia dos Namorados! E bem-vindos ao começo de uma era de capítulos longos, para a felicidade da nação Wide Awake.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo apesar do momento tenso, e não fiquem com raiva da Bella, muita coisa está por vir e tudo vai ser explicado e redimido.

Tem fotos do colar na cmm também, caso bata a curiosidade.

Seguindo em frente, eu fiquei surpresa com o número pequeno de review no ultimo capitulo, considerando a fase e as revelações presentes nele. Give us some love, please.

Para a **Bee**, o 'négocio dos unicornios' são uma metafora usada pelo casal quando se referindo a orgasmos. Se você reler o capítulo com atenção, vai ver que a Bella explica para o Edward do porque chama os orgasmos de únicornios. Tu não foi a unica e nem a primeira a perguntar sobre isso, e só vou repetir o disse as outras leitoras, releia o capítulo. Essas informações vão ser importantes para entender no futuro a fic.

Adios queridas, e até a próxima.

Beijos, Letícia.

**-•-**

**NT Lary** : Sexy Bella *-*

Ahhh só informando que está é a primeira vez que teremos capítulos divididos em 2 partes.

Isso começa a ficar frequente daqui para frente.

E antes que alguém pergunte por review, "mas porque vocês não postam ele inteiro."

Bem a autora AngstGoddess003 postou dessa forma e nós não temos que fazer diferente. ;D

Espero que tenham apreciado mais um pouquinho dos amados Cookies e Únicornios.

Beijinhos e no próximo surprises.


	36. Valentine Pineapple Pairs Parte 2

******Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

******************Observações:** Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

* * *

**N/AngstGoddess003 -** Estou dizendo isso agora, porque este capítulo não é para os fracos de coração. É corajoso e real e sexy como o diabo. Eu tentei por de modo que você possa pular para o próximo capítulo sem perder grandes reviravoltas na história, se a sujeira não combina com você. Mas há aqui coisas sutis que são sérios. Graves. Não apenas por diversão suja. Então não vá me dizer que eu vendi para as minhas fangirls, tesão. Isso tem um propósito.

* * *

**Capítulo 36. Valentine Pineapple Pairs Part 2- Casal de Namorados de Abacaxi Parte 2**

**BPOV**

Olhei em seus olhos verdes encapuzados, sentada em seu colo, em nada além de uma saia e um sutiã, enquanto meus dedos vagueavam através de seu cabelo bronze bagunçado. Ele parecia seda entre meus dedos enquanto eu o penteava para trás preguiçosamente por sua testa lisa.

Ele arrastou a língua através de seu vermelho, inchado lábio superior enquanto eu me movia ligeiramente em cima dele. Eu não poderia realmente evitar. Eu podia sentir muito mais dele com nada, além de minha calcinha enquanto minha saia se derramava sobre o seu colo e o ar entre nós mudava e estalava com um peso incomensurável. Era algo que eu não tinha tomado em consideração, e a sensação disso me deixou ainda mais excitada. A necessidade de sentir alguma coisa... uma coisa bem grande que eu tive que chupar meu lábio inferior em minha boca e o mordi. Forte. Para parar de me contorcer contra ele.

Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele estaria... dando a si mesmo unicórnios, mas eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. E se eu tivesse um pouco de sentido... Eu provavelmente não deveria estar pensando nisso tudo. Especialmente agora que eu estava sentada em cima dele de pernas abertas de topless e irremediavelmente excitada. Sem nenhuma chance de ganhar um unicórnio.

Claro que eu estava devidamente mortificada por até mesmo admitir que eu tinha tentado. Apenas uma vez. E eu não consegui muito antes de me sentir ridícula e frustrada. E eu tive que admitir para o próprio Edward, o que me fez sentir completamente horrorizada. E ainda, desesperadamente excitada quando eu pensei sobre como eu não deveria ficar horrorizada, porque ele fazia isso também.

Então isso era apenas um círculo completo, eu sentada em seu colo com o bonito colar com um unicórnio que ele me dera pendurado no meu pescoço e minhas nádegas seminuas sentadas no fosso que suas pernas cruzadas tinham criado. Era o mais doce tipo de tortura, olhar em seus olhos e a umidade crescer entre as minhas pernas enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos e apertava mais os dentes em meus lábios para me impedir de encontrar o atrito. Ele não tinha idéia do que fazia comigo quando ele olhava para mim daquele jeito. Coberto. Ansioso. Querendo. E, no entanto, ainda... preocupado e amoroso.

Ele arremessou os seus olhos para o meu lábio inferior quando seus polegares quentes contraíram em meus lados nus. "Você quer que eu faça isso por você?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro calmo, nunca quebrando o olhar dos meus lábios, e eu o mordi.

Levou um momento, enquanto eu olhava para ele ansiosamente, para perceber ao que ele estava se referindo. Porque a minha cabeça estava tão nublada com visões inapropriadas dele se tocando. E me tocando. E me esfregando. O que, finalmente, deu o seu significado a questão.

Eu dolorosamente arranquei meus lábios dos dentes quando uma grande rajada de ar escapou em um silvo e eu apertei meu queixo. "Por favor". Eu me esfreguei nele, batalhando com o desejo de enfiar minhas mãos em seu cabelo enquanto eu massageava o seu couro cabeludo. Era patético eu ter que pedir, mas eu não me importei. Porque o pensamento de suas mãos em mim mais uma vez superou todas as reservas que eu deveria estar sentindo.

Seus polegares pressionaram meu lado quando ele encontrou meu olhar. A necessidade estava lá nele também, embora ele tentasse escondê-la. Eu pude ver isso em seus olhos verdes quando seus músculos do queixo contraíram ligeiramente. Ele suspirou profundamente pelo nariz, como se ele estivesse sendo duro consigo mesmo por suas ações. E tudo que eu podia fazer era defender com o meu olhar enquanto meus quadris se moviam contra a minha vontade mais uma vez. Forcei meus olhos a fechar e teci os meus dedos através de seu couro cabeludo.

Ele agarrou os lados do meu corpo mais fortemente. "Em cima ou em baixo?" Ele perguntou com uma voz menos controlada quando eu senti seus polegares contraírem novamente.

Abri os olhos quando eu me convenci de que eu estava respirando cada vez mais através do meu nariz. E o seu olhar desceu e se fundiu em meu colo. Eu o segui até lá, parando em minha saia transparente vermelha que estava amarrotada entre nós. E eu queria a gemer e rir e abraçá-lo. Porque eu estava tão agradecida que em baixo ainda era uma opção. "Em baixo". Eu respirei segura. _Definitivamente em baixo._

Sua mão inteira estremeceu levemente ao meu lado quando os músculos de sua mandíbula se contorceram debaixo de sua pele. Eu estava tão animada também com a noção de que eu seria capaz de tocá-lo novamente. Com esse pensamento em mente, eu abaixei a mão de seu cabelo para o seu estômago nu, dedilhado suavemente a pele cicatrizada abaixo do seu umbigo onde o cabelo normalmente era mais longo em um rapaz. Vi o seu olhar lentamente subir do meu colo para o meu estômago nu, ao meu sutiã vermelho, onde permaneceu por um momento, então foi até o colar pendurado acima meus seios, à minha garganta, meus lábios, e finalmente descansou em meus olhos.

"Essa merda não é sobre mim." Ele disse em um tom definitivo. Como se ele fosse convencer nós dois. Era um olhar e um tom que eu tinha vindo a conhecer bastante bem. E o meu rosto caiu um pouco quando eu percebi que ele não iria deixar-me tocá-lo também. Eu estava muito ansiosa para essa parte. Mas eu não podia reclamar. Eu precisava muito de qualquer coisa, onde o desespero estava relacionado. Então eu a contragosto assenti, movendo a mão de volta até seus cabelos e sendo pateticamente incapaz de me opor às suas ordens. Ele tinha poder.

Seu rosto permaneceu perfeitamente composto conforme uma de suas mãos começou a descer pela minha lateral rigidamente, deixando um rasto quente por seu caminho, uma vez que desceu para o meu quadril e hesitou por um momento quando encontrou o material amassado da saia vermelha na minha coxa. Olhei em seus olhos verdes, meu estômago revirou com a antecipação e as pontas dos meus dedos recomeçaram a amassar o seu couro cabeludo; o sentindo mover sua mão na minha coxa fortemente, parando assim que chegou ao meu joelho que estava descansando sobre o colchão contra seu quadril, e voltando a deslizar para a pele nua da minha panturrilha.

Eu trinquei meus dentes quando ele abaixou a mão para debaixo da minha saia, a outra mão no meu lado contraiu novamente quando ele começou a subir lentamente até minha perna. Eu podia sentir sua respiração mudar junto com a minha conforme sua lisa e quente palma deslizava para cima de minha coxa. Meus dedos em seus cabelos se afastaram e pararam minha massagem quando o verde-escuro de seus olhos se tornou ligeiramente vidrado e seu polegar pressionou no meu lado.

Através da minha visão periférica pude ver seu peito se movendo; exigente com a sua respiração enquanto mudava e aprofundava. Eu queria pressionar o meu peito contra ele e sincronizar sua respiração com a minha própria enquanto eu sentia a palma de sua mão subir lentamente. Eu pude sentir o ar fresco do vento acima de minha saia quando o tecido transparente agrupou em torno de seu antebraço, expondo o meu joelho enquanto eu segurava as juntas dos meus dedos quase dolorosamente em seu cabelo. Ele estava indo loucamente lento, e os meus olhos deviam estar demonstrando minha impaciência porque a trilha mudou para minha coxa enquanto se arrastava para cima, e eu finalmente senti seu dedo vir descansar um pouco abaixo do elástico da calcinha rendada vermelha entre minhas pernas.

_Agradeço a Deus pela regra de Alice de combinar a roupa intima._

Meu estômago apertou com a impaciência conforme olhávamos um para o outro nos olhos. Ele estava descaradamente tentando manter uma expressão controlada enquanto seu polegar suavemente acariciava a pele sensível onde ele descansou, dando-me um arrepio leve enquanto um formigamento descansava no meu centro.

O quarto estava tão quieto que os únicos sons que penetravam o ambiente eram de minha respiração irregular profunda passando por meus dentes juntos, e o som de um leve tamborilar contra o céu quando a chuva começou a cair lá fora.

Eu podia ver a garganta de Edward saltar enquanto ele engolia e prendia meu olhar. E bem antes que eu pensasse que teria que gritar para ele fazer isso logo, o polegar na minha coxa de repente, deixou minha pele e o tecido úmido da minha calcinha.

Eu exalei fortemente quando meus quadris involuntariamente se jogaram e agarrei seu cabelo mais apertado entre meus dedos. "Cookie". Eu respirei fortemente por entre os dentes cerrados. E eu não estava tensa por causa da quantidade de pânico que se passaram dentro do meu peito, mas porque eu teria que esperar para sentir isso de novo. Sua expressão mudou como nunca e seu polegar voltou a sua posição, esfregando a pele delicadamente enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente acalmar minha respiração irregular.

Seus intensos olhos verdes nunca deixaram os meus enquanto eu relaxava o quanto fisicamente era possível sob a tensão da minha necessidade e usei meus dedos mais uma vez para pentear o cabelo de sua testa suavemente. Eu não sei o que eu estava tentando acalmar com esse gesto, mas a sensação de seu cabelo me relaxava ainda mais.

Eu pude ver a segunda vez chegando quando sua garganta secou com outra engolida silenciosa, sem querer me alertar. Eu fui recompensada quando ele finalmente levantou o polegar da minha coxa novamente e roçou a carne macia e coberta mais uma vez.

O rosto de Edward ficou corado com minha respiração enquanto meus lábios ficaram entreabertos em um suspiro desigual e meus ombros desmoronaram. O ronronar mais embaraçoso e acentuado soou da parte de trás da minha garganta, quando eu empurrei seu polegar para longe e emaranhei meus dedos mais em seus cabelos sem precisar da palavra de segurança.

Eu assisti um vinco se formar entre suas sobrancelhas bem quando suas pálpebras fecharam e ele finalmente levantou sua mão toda e a pressionou em mim.

Um profundo gemido gutural saiu de meus lábios quando eu senti seu calor contra mim, meu cabelo encaracolado caindo em torno de meus ombros nus, fazendo cócegas na minha barriga, me fazendo tremer. Tudo que eu podia fazer era permitir que a minha testa caísse contra a sua enquanto o meu peito arfava; meus seios quase tocaram o peito dele com todas as inspiradas profundas. Meus dedos passavam entre seus cabelos preguiçosamente enquanto eu suspirava e me contorcia contra a sua palma de bom grado. Fiquei bastante surpresa ao ouvir seu gemido suave quando ele se empurrou de volta contra mim. Esperava que a umidade entre as minhas pernas não estivesse escoando através do tecido fino quando eu me desloquei mais uma vez contra ele, mordendo os lábios e assistindo seus olhos rolarem para trás de suas pálpebras lentamente.

Eu queria ir contra ele, sentir a pulsação do seu coração e determinar se ele estava acelerado como o meu estava. Então eu tentei aproximar-me dele. Perto o suficiente para apenas empurrar meus seios contra ele, mas suficientemente longe para dar espaço para sua palma se movimentar sem restrições. A necessidade estava se construindo dentro de mim em quantidades esmagadoras enquanto eu estava cercada e coberta por Edward e seu perfume. Um desesperado sussurro agudo escapou de meus lábios enquanto ele se movia contra mim, e eu assisti suas pálpebras com saudade. Desejando que ele estivesse olhando para mim. Desejando que ele estivesse olhando para mim. Desejando que ele estivesse gostando tanto quanto eu estava.

Desejando que a calcinha que eu usava fosse mais fina, para que eu pudesse sentir sua mão contra mim completamente.

Ele exalava forte em meu rosto conforme a palma de sua mão começava a se mover mais contra mim. Eu não estava puxando seu cabelo ou mordendo seu pescoço para romper a sua vontade e cuidadosamente seu controle. Eu não podia, porque eu estava com tanto medo dele parar enquanto eu continuava me contorcendo contra a palma de sua mão e observando seus olhos dançarem atrás de suas pálpebras. Inundei seu rosto com meus arquejos irregulares e suspiros enquanto ele permanecia completamente imóvel, com exceção da sua mão. Eu tinha bastante certeza, ele já podia sentir a umidade.

De repente, o movimento da sua mão mudou quando seu polegar pressionou delicadamente na minha área mais sensível. Eu solucei alto contra sua testa, me empurrando de volta contra ele enquanto eu mordi meu lábio dolorosamente entre meus dentes.

Sem qualquer aviso, suas pálpebras lentamente se levantaram. Ele olhou para mim com um brilho muito particular, fazendo-me choramingar de prazer mais uma vez. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e encapuzadas, e seus vibrantes olhos verdes estavam anormalmente escuros. E como se soubesse exatamente o que significava choramingar, de repente ele saltou para a vida. A grande rajada de seu hálito quente me encontrou quando sua mão deslizou trôpega do meu lado para cima e para baixo do meu cabelo para agarrar o meu peito.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus, forçando-me a libertar o meu lábio inferior dos meus dentes. Ele o sugou em sua boca e passou o polegar sobre o bico do meu seio grosseiramente.

Eu gemi contra seus lábios, finalmente passando minhas mãos em seus cabelos enquanto eu forçava minha língua em sua boca ferozmente. Um som arenoso veio da parte de trás de sua garganta quando ele inclinou a cabeça, mergulhando sua língua mais fundo em mim, enquanto a palma de sua mão se movia entre as minhas pernas com mais rigidez.

Suas mãos tremeram, e eu fiquei mais quente ao sentir. Ele estava se segurando. Ele estava deixando acontecer. E eu não sabia o quanto ele estaria deixando acontecer, mas era o suficiente para me fazer derreter ainda mais no toque de nossas línguas lutando umas contra as outras ansiosamente.

O gosto dele na minha boca era inebriante enquanto empurrava e puxava e deslocava e prendia. Estava molhado e quente, e embaraçoso quando eu gemi em sua boca contra a minha vontade. Foi diferente da clareira, porque eu podia o sentir apertar meu peito e sua respiração ofegar em minha boca. Ele não estava fazendo todos os sons que eu estava morrendo de vontade de ouvir. Mas ele estava deixando rolar. Ele poderia ter parado e endurecido e se afastado quando nós dois ficamos incrivelmente mais excitados com a minha lingerie vermelha.

Como ele sempre faz.

Mas ele não fez.

E os beijos e toques ficaram mais urgentes enquanto ele respirava fortemente e lutava contra a minha língua com as mãos trêmulas me envolvendo. Mas eu queria sentir mais, e nada nos impedia de conseguir o que quer que obviamente queríamos. Nada, exceto Edward. Eu ia ter que tomar a iniciativa. Ele nunca lhe permitiria aumentar após um ponto que ele sentia que eu não estava preparada.

O que o tornava doce e carinhoso e amoroso. E às vezes essas coisas também o faziam um chato de merda.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia forçar a questão a sair verbalmente da minha boca, e eu sabia que a única maneira que eu poderia fazer o pedido era através de ações. Então eu soltei o cabelo dele, deslizando minha mão até seus ombros rígidos e ridiculamente tensos quando ele jogou ainda mais suspiros na minha cara e espalmou meu peito e meu centro de um modo gloriosamente grosso. Os músculos do seu braço estavam rígidos e tencionaram quando eu abaixei minha mão à sua cintura.

Agarrei a cintura da sua calça jeans escura, mergulhando meus dedos dentro e puxando-o para mim enquanto eu ofegava em sua boca e me empurrava para mais perto dele, em desespero absoluto. Parecia que eu o excitava ainda mais quando o som arenoso ressurgiu de sua garganta e ele apertou meu peito rudemente.

Prendi meu polegar ao botão da calça jeans, agarrando-o firmemente enquanto usava meus dedos para desabotoá-los em um movimento rápido.  
Parei quando ele puxou o rosto do meu e parou seus movimentos contra mim, meus dedos permaneceram sobre o metal frio do seu fecho. Abri os olhos e olhei de volta para ele confusa.

O olhar em seu rosto e a luxúria em seus olhos contraiu conforme ele bufava e resfolegava a centímetros da minha face que devia estar espelhando a sua. Seus olhos estavam incrivelmente escuros enquanto uma rebelde mecha bronze desgrenhada caia ao acaso em sua testa.

Eu trouxe o meu lábio inchado mais uma vez entre meus dentes, conforme olhava para seus olhos escuros e puxava para baixo o zíper com movimentos incertos. Suas pálpebras pesaram quando seu jeans ficou completamente aberto por meus dedos e eu senti sua mão afrouxar no meu peito.

Procurei seus olhos com cuidado, nosso peito arfava, o dorso da sua mão tocava meu peito com cada sopro de ar e movimento feito por nós. As pontas dos seus dedos entre as minhas pernas se contraíram minuciosamente, mas seus olhos não fizeram nenhum protesto quando meus dedos seguraram na cintura de sua cueca, demorando precariamente entre a pele quente de seu estômago cicatrizado e flexível, enquanto eu esperava uma ação igual.

Ele deve ter percebido a minha intenção o tempo todo, porque diminuiu a pressão da sua mão entre minhas pernas e arrastou um dedo para a borda da renda, parando sobre o elástico e a pele sensível onde minha coxa encontrava meu centro. Minha respiração ficou mais rápida, em uníssono com a sua enquanto nos olhamos e ofegamos e minha mão finalmente mergulhou dentro de sua calça aberta.

Tinha cabelo e calor e maciez e com minha mão trêmula era um duplo motivo para eu mergulhar em sua boxer deliberadamente. Meus dedos finalmente o encontraram e absorveram a pele macia de sua ereção. E eu resisti à vontade de sorrir para a sensação de como ele estava excitado quando o seu olhar saiu do meu com uma inalada afiada.

Seu rosto se contorceu um pouco enquanto ele estava com a mão no meu peito, que caiu do peito para o cobertor ao lado dele. "Merda". Ele soprou quando seu olhar se moveu em torno do quarto atrás de mim. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram, tentando decifrar a expressão de seu rosto, enquanto eu usava a volta dos meus dedos para levemente acariciá-lo, um tanto curiosa para saber a sensação de como ele ficaria em meus dedos. Era o mais perto que eu chegaria de ver um.

Senti o cobertor abaixo do meu joelho sendo puxado quando ele o agarrou dentro de seu punho. Fiquei esfregando suavemente com a pele dos meus dedos enquanto seus olhos verdes dançavam ao redor do quarto por cima do meu ombro, se recusando a encontrar o meu olhar enquanto os músculos do seu maxilar tencionavam e apertavam.

Eu não tinha certeza se devia ou não entrar em pânico por ele querer se afastar, mas era tarde demais para eu parar. Então movi meus quadris contra a palma de sua mão, disposta a fazê-lo ir até o fim enquanto movia a minha mão suavemente por baixo do jeans de sua calça jeans escura.

Seu olhar finalmente encontrou o meu. E ele pareceu tão... agoniado com as sobrancelhas unidas, formando uma ruga profundo entre seus olhos. Eu estava esperando que ele fizesse algo enquanto eu o acariciava suavemente e olhava fixamente para a sua piscina verde escura de conflitos.

Finalmente, ele suspirou longo e profundamente. E o seu rosto tornou-se incrivelmente mais confuso enquanto o seu dedo traçava o elástico da minha calcinha e fazia um arrepio delicado passar por minhas pernas. Eu quase podia ver a batalha furiosa em sua cabeça enquanto ele lutava com tudo o que estava o incomodando.

**EPOV**

Eu estava tão fodidamente perdido. Eu tentei. Eu realmente tentei. Fechei os olhos e repeti a tabela periódica dos elementos dentro da minha cabeça. Mas isso só me fez me lembrar de ciências, que me lembrou de Biologia, que me lembrou de Bella, que me fez me lembrar da minha mão entre suas pernas enquanto ela se esfregava no meu colo e gemia.

Eu podia a sentir ficando mais molhada através do material de renda, e isso não estava ajudando em nada. Então eu decidi dar apenas um pouco. Não poderia machucar apenas beijá-la... e agarrá-la um pouco mais forte. Ela adorava essa porra. Ela gozaria mais rápido. Eu poderia ir ao meu banheiro e me fazer gozar em cinco minutos enquanto ela descansava. Então poderíamos ir dormir, e não seria grande coisa.

Mas ficou pior. Inacreditável isso. Em vez de apenas sentir a evidência de seu desejo em minha mão, ela estava na minha cara, e no meu peito e dentro da minha boca, e presa dentro da minha palma agitada enquanto eu lutava para me controlar e segurar. Era absolutamente reprovável e fodidamente delicioso como a coisa toda deixou meu pau tão duro.

Eu não sei por que eu a deixei fazer isso. Talvez eu quisesse tanto isso que eu tinha me convencido de que foi por causa dela. Mas eu lhe permiti tirar minha calça e colocar a mão dentro. Porque havia uma motivação especial por trás de suas ações.

Eu mostrei o meu a ela porque eu queria sentir o dela também. Ou talvez fosse apenas mais uma justificativa fodida para isso. Isso realmente não importava, porque eu a deixei fazer isso, de qualquer maneira.

E quando eu senti seus dedos em mim, finalmente, eu me senti realmente mal. Porque isso era fodidamente bom, e eu queria que ela fizesse mais forte. Eu fiquei olhando para o quarto, procurando alguma coisa para levar a minha atenção para longe da forma como me sentia. Porque era mau e indecente e obsceno sentir sua maciez contra minha dureza.

Mas então ela se moveu contra mim. Lembrando-me do que ela queria e me lembrando do que eu queria. A batalha dos hormônios filhos da puta assolou minha mente enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos castanhos, nadando em necessidade e querer e amor e intenção. Eu poderia tê-la parado e puxado sua mão para fora da minha calça por fazer isso. Ela ainda poderia ter o que queria. Eu ainda podia senti-la, sem os limites das rendas finas. Eu poderia fazer isso sem sua mão no meu pau ao mesmo tempo.

Ou eu poderia simplesmente desfrutar dessa porra dessa merda toda.

Não, Edward Cullen não estava mais aqui. Eu estava oficialmente cheio dos hormônios filhos da puta.

Prendi meu dedo no elástico e o mergulhei até o outro lado, fazendo-a suspirar enquanto eu o deslizava para baixo e senti toda a sua excitação molhar meus dedos.

Ela gemeu. Fodidamente alto e com os lábios entreabertos e sua testa caiu contra a minha novamente. Eu ainda estava ofegante, sentindo seus dedos subirem e descerem por meu comprimento ao mesmo tempo em que eu passava novamente meu dedo nela. Ela suspirou e empurrou meu dedo, me fazendo gemer quando acabei de tirar a porra da calcinha e trouxe o resto dos meus dedos até sua carne.

Seus punhos apertaram no meu cabelo, fazendo com que meus olhos rolassem para trás em minha cabeça enquanto eu usei meus dedos para correr para cima e para baixo de suas dobras molhadas lentamente. Estava quente e úmido e macio e sua respiração batia doce no meu rosto enquanto eu a acariciava. E ela realmente estava... _tão fodidamente molhada..._

"Você está tão molhada." Eu gemi involuntariamente ao sentir o aumento de sua excitação contra meus dedos. Este sempre foi um problema dos hormônios filhos da puta. Nenhum filtro cerebral qualquer. Eu olhei novamente para ela, de onde cautelosamente nossas testas descansavam uma na outra.

Era sujo, e totalmente debochado dizer esse tipo de merda para a minha garota. Então, é claro, ela cantarolou e correu seus dedos de volta contra a minha ereção mais firmemente à medida que olhávamos nos olhos um do outro. Cerrei o maxilar com força, esfregando suas pregas tão forte quanto ela me esfregava, como naquele dia, no prado, porque estávamos com um medo fodido de dizer o que precisávamos em voz alta.

E quando os meus dedos chegaram ao seu broto sensível, eu o escovei com meu polegar, o que a fez suspirar e se mover contra minha mão. Eu fui recompensado quando ela correu o polegar sobre a ponta da minha ereção, fazendo o meu maxilar apertar ainda mais.

Eu queria dizer que ela estava fazendo tudo errado. Fazer sua mão envolver firmemente a palma em vez de usar a parte traseira de seus dedos. Mas eu não poderia fazer algo tão ruim e desrespeitoso assim. Então eu continuei correndo os dedos ao longo dela enquanto ela me acariciava, mantendo minha boca fechada e desfrutando da sensação de como ela banhava meu rosto com sua respiração quente.

Claro, eu subestimei minha garota.

Porque porra, ela sabia como fazer isso. Ela estava apenas escondendo essa merda.

Quando meus dedos fizeram um longo caminho para a sua entrada, sua palma deslocou dentro das minhas calças. Ela me olhou incisivamente, lambendo os lábios quando ela agarrou minha ereção na mão e envolveu seus dedinhos em torno de mim com força. Meus ombros fodidamente tremeram.

Meus dedos congelaram em sua entrada quando meu estômago tencionou e eu prendi o cobertor ao meu lado mais forte. Ela estava tão fodidamente quente ao redor do meu pau, fazendo meus olhos fecharam quando ela deu um gentil e longo aperto em minha ereção.

A intenção pode ser uma coisa muito subjetiva, na maioria dos casos. Mas não nesse. Ela queria meus dedos dentro dela. E o pensamento disso combinado com o sentimento de sua palma em volta de mim me fez gemer quando meu dedo fez um círculo leve ao redor do local liso em contemplação.

Minha garota sabia exatamente como fazer essa contemplação mais fácil também. Porque o aperto de sua mão fechou com outra bombeada em torno de mim, me fazendo grunhir enquanto o meu rosto se contorcia e endurecia. Ela não tinha idéia da merda que estava fazendo comigo. Ou talvez ela tivesse. De qualquer maneira, isso me quebrou.

Abri os olhos quando os meus dedos mal entraram nela e eu segurei o seu olhar, distraidamente me preparando para um cookie, ou um grito ou um choro, ou algo assim.

Sua boca ficou completamente aberta enquanto os olhos dela vibraram fechados. Achei que estava tudo bem continuar, então eu suavemente deslizei meu dedo dentro dela; a penetrei, tanto quanto a minha paranóia permitiu. Ela estava totalmente quente e lisa e apertada quando eu parei e aguardei sua reação ao sentimento.

Ela arfou e seu aperto no meu cabelo realmente soltou um pouco quando ela me bombeou mais uma vez. Essa era toda a aprovação que o hormônio filho da puta precisava. Comecei a puxar e empurrar, enquanto ela engasgava e bombeava minha ereção na palma de sua pequena mão.

Era tão fodidamente... quente e úmido e floral e os cookies e mais quente quando eu finalmente esmaguei meus lábios nos dela e engoli o gemido vindo de sua boca quando meu polegar encontrou novamente seu clitóris.

Ela estava em toda parte, e eu não sei quando isso aconteceu, mas minhas mãos tremeram novamente, enfiei minha língua em sua boca, tentando ser gentil enquanto eu bombeava meu dedo dentro e fora dela enquanto ela se movia no mesmo ritmo que eu.

A mão que estava agarrando o cobertor ao meu lado veio até seu pescoço, e empurrei seu rosto para perto do meu. Alguns pensamentos fodidos passaram pela minha cabeça enquanto eu a beijava grosseiramente, mas eu pensei sobre como todo mundo estava fazendo merdas como esta nesse exato momento. Jazz e Brandon, Rose e Emmet, e eu estava certo que mesmo Papai C. estava deitado em algum lugar próximo a Esme. Ninguém trabalhava no Dia dos Namorados.

E eu estava com a minha garota. Tendo um par e desfrutando dessa merda, porque apesar de eu nunca perceber isso até que eu a conhecesse, era bom ter alguém também.

Ela gemeu em minha boca enquanto meu dedo deslizou dentro e fora dela. Sua língua era implacável, e os sons que eu estava fazendo estavam se tornando mais e mais guturais enquanto eu pressionava seu rosto ao meu fortemente e a sentia me acariciar.

Eu queria empurrá-la para trás e me deitar sobre ela e graças ao fodido deus que eu poderia estar dentro dela sem a maldita palavra de segurança. Então ela começou a balançar mais uma vez, empurrando meu dedo mais profundo e choramingando enquanto os dentes dela roçavam meus lábios.

Eu adicionei um outro dedo na esperança de saciar sua necessidade, o deslizando ao lado do primeiro, enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo novamente. Eu estava ofegante, e meu peito estava levantando e queimando, então eu arranquei meus lábios para longe e mergulhei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço enquanto nos movíamos furiosamente um no outro.

Enquanto eu ofegava em seu pescoço e a senti ofegar em mim, a adição do segundo dedo me lembrou de como ela era apertada. Ela era apertada e lisa e quente..._e eu mal poderia esperar para a sentir em volta do meu pau._

"Eu mal posso esperar para estar fodidamente dentro de você." Eu gemi sem fôlego em seu pescoço, desejando que o hormônio filho da puta calasse a boca enquanto sua mão apertava a minha ereção. Eu lutei com a vontade de afundar meus dentes em sua garganta para manter minha boca fechada. Eu não poderia dizer merdas como essas para minha garota.

Ela ofegou em meu pescoço, enquanto eu apertei minha mão em cachos por suas costas. "Faça isso". Ela choramingou, acariciando-me mais quando eu trouxe seus cachos brilhantes para o meu nariz. Eu precisava respirar em ganhar algum tipo de coerência. Porque essas palavras não seriam a minha graça salvadora.

Eu mantive meus dedos se movendo rapidamente enquanto ela continuava me acariciando, e havia uma luz brilhante e ardente na minha visão. Ela vinha direto da cômoda do outro lado do quarto. Da segunda gaveta, abaixo da terceira linha de camisas ao lado das fodidas meias incômodas que eu nunca usei. Essa caixa de preservativos aninhada debaixo disso estava tentando me convencer de que estava tudo bem e que eu poderia fazer isso. Ela me disse que eu ainda estaria agindo de forma responsável, e que ela queria. Ela estava fodidamente me insultando. Isso era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, e cerrei os olhos quando senti seus dentes afundando em meu pescoço. Me empurrando e puxando-me para fazer algo que ela provavelmente não estava fodidamente pronta.

Eu respirei mais fundo em seus cachos, deixando as flores e os cookies me lembrarem de por que isso era tão importante. Impulsionado pelo calor do momento, pelo próprio desejo, eu empurrei meus dedos dentro dela. Iria machucar, e ela iria sangrar, e eu não tinha idéia nenhuma de como fazer isso com uma garota. Com minha garota. E eu não podia suportar vê-la se arrepender de manhã enquanto ela estivesse deitada ao meu lado, dolorida e deflorada, e fodidamente corrompida pelo filho da puta dos hormônios...

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Veementemente contra seu ombro. E esse foi o ponto onde eu parei de curtir tanto isso. Lembrei-me que não era sobre mim. Eu estava deixando minha garota de fora, e estava fazendo tudo por mim mesmo.

Ela choramingou por minha recusa, balançando contra o meu dedo e, finalmente, deixando a pele do meu pescoço quando eu pressionei o seu broto sensível, uma vez mais. Eu precisava que ela gozasse rapidamente. Só assim ela não iria me tentar mais do que já estava.

"Por favor." Ela pediu desesperadamente enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo mais forte. Fodidamente implorando para sentir meu pau dentro dela e fazendo tanto os meus dentes como os meus dedos se moverem com mais propósito. Eu balancei a cabeça outra vez, ofegando através do meu nariz e juntando seus cachos em minha mão trêmula em suas costas. Tentando me concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse a palma da sua mão em volta de mim bombeando fervorosamente e a caixa de preservativos aninhada no meu armário.

Ela resmungou frustrada e impossivelmente mais desesperada e se empurrou mais forte no meu colo me fazendo entrar mais nela. Eu sabia que sua frustração estava crescendo a cada segundo que ela não estava atingindo seu clímax, e meu tempo estava se esgotando. A cômoda pareceu de repente muito mais próxima da cama.

Ela fodidamente sacudiu a cabeça contra o meu pescoço, se balançando e se contorcendo enquanto ela engasgou em minha pele. Seu corpo e suas mãos continuaram a se mover enquanto meus dedos continuaram a trabalhar.

Ela pediu mais uma vez em um sussurro rouco. Isso me deixou puto. Porque ela estava adiando isso para que ela pudesse me convencer a fodê-la. Essa palavra maldita ia me quebrar se ela não gozasse já.

Eu fiquei agradecido quando ela parou de acariciar meu pau, mas isso não parou meu dedo indicador e polegar em seus esforços urgentes. Eu respirei forte em seu pescoço e apertei minha cabeça nela, bombeando dentro e fora dela e movendo meu polegar atentamente. Mas ela ainda não se movia comigo, e eu podia senti-la se segurando contra o prazer da minha mão, criando uma resistência silenciosa.

"Vamos." Eu ofeguei roucamente em sua pele, enquanto meus dedos fizeram seus movimentos e apertei minha mão em seu cabelo macio. Ela gemeu de novo, sacudindo a cabeça e puxando meu cabelo em seu punho para quebrar a minha determinação.

Cerrei meu maxilar dolorosamente quando eu trouxe meus lábios até seu ouvido, irritado e fodidamente chateado. "Droga, Bella." Eu assobiei através dos meus dentes, sentindo seus seios contra meu peito e sua pequena mão enrolada no meu pau quando eu puxei seu cabelo com força. "Goze pra mim, porra." Eu rosnei, mergulhando meus dedos mais profundamente e curvando meu polegar enquanto esfregava seu clitóris fortemente.

Funcionou. Senti sua constrição em torno de meus dedos quando seu corpo ficou rígido e seu punho apertou dolorosamente no meu cabelo. Lamentei não poder ver seu rosto enquanto ela enterrou-o na curva do meu pescoço novamente. Senti sua língua na minha pele quando ela soltou o mais sexy grito com sua boca quente e úmida aberta. Poderia ter sido uma palavra real, mas eu não consegui entender. Um tremor ressoou através de seu corpo, e a senti escorrendo em meus dedos. E com um ultimo tremor e choramingo contra mim, ela estava arfando e arquejando e colapsando sem vida no meu colo.

E eu sobrevivi. Suspirando em seus cachos e removendo os dedos dela. Ela estava totalmente flácida em cima de mim, ainda com a mão na minha calça. Então eu trouxe uma mão e puxei seu pulso para fora e longe da minha ereção com êxito. Tão fodidamente feliz que eu venci o hormônio filho da puta.

Deitei para trás, a deixando cair completamente no meu peito e endireitando as pernas. Eu estava ignorando a forma como seu peito ficava contra o meu quando eu trouxe meus braços em torno dela e acariciei seus cabelos com ternura. Ela ainda estava ofegante, apoiando seu rosto no meu ombro, enquanto ela se manteve inerte e, provavelmente, muito fodidamente... satisfeita.

Não foi um duplo como da última vez, mas eu consegui tirá-lo contra a sua própria vontade. Achei que era provavelmente algo para eu ficar fodidamente presunçoso.

É claro que eu não podia realmente pensar em algo assim, porque eu ainda estava restringindo o desejo de empurrar meus quadris nela enquanto ela estava deitada em cima de mim. Eu beijei sua cabeça carinhosamente, fechei meus olhos e bati em meus hormônios. E... fodidamente impaciente para cuidar de mim, porque não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu agüentaria esta tenda até de manhã.

De repente, Bella saltou do meu peito, fazendo meus braços saírem de suas costas quando ela olhou para mim. Seu rosto estava vermelho e corado, e seus cachos estavam enrolados em seus ombros e descansavam em seu peito arfante, onde seu colar descansava um pouco acima. Olhei para ela mais do que era fodidamente necessário antes de curvar uma sobrancelha para ela interrogativamente.

Ela enfiou as mãos em meus ombros bruscamente, fazendo-me saltar na cama por um segundo com minhas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. "Que diabos há de errado com você?" Ela perguntou incrédula quando eu instintivamente levei as mãos a sua cintura. Ela parecia um pouco chateada, e talvez, quando eu vi seus olhos descerem ligeiramente, um pouco de... dor?

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu cambaleei até junto a ela, a tomando em meus braços e completamente mortificado que eu tinha a machucado fazendo toda essa merda. Eu sabia que isso ia voltar a morder minha bunda quando eu peguei sua cabeça e trouxe seu rosto para o meu ombro.

Ela bufou, levantando as palmas das mãos para meus ombros me afastando suavemente. O que realmente me fez ficar em um fodido pânico enquanto eu a soltei e deslizei as mãos para baixo de seus lados nervosamente.

Ela franziu a testa enquanto ela olhava para mim, passando sua pequena mão para cima e para baixo do meu peito suavemente. "O que estamos esperando?" Ela sussurrou, elevando seu lábio inferior em sua boca e o mordendo. Ainda corada por uma cor vermelha e não ajudando com a situação da ereção, no mínimo. Mas então eu percebi porque ela estava tão chateada, e eu rolei a porra dos meus olhos, me jogando na cama novamente, e tentando acalmar o meu ritmo cardíaco já que ela não estava completamente enojada com o que eu fiz. Em vez disso, ela estava chateada por eu não ir mais longe.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto suas mãos repousavam sobre meu estômago. "Nunca vai ser o momento certo." Ela disse num tom que sugeria muito aborrecimento. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em frustração. "Especialmente se você estiver ocupado demais em se convencer de que não é o momento certo para reconhecê-lo." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para mim com expectativa.

Eu andei em torno desse raciocínio até o ponto mais importante, ela olhou para mim. "Você não está pronta, porra." Eu disse a questão com naturalidade. E eu não queria dizer que ela não estava pronta para o sexo, porque eu não devia fazer essa suposição, mas eu estava bastante fodidamente confiante que ela não estava percebendo a dor envolvida nisso. Mas ela definitivamente não estava pronta para os hormônios filhos da puta.

O meu comentário pareceu um combustível para sua agitação enquanto eu observava seu queixo tencionar e seus olhos se estreitarem. Eu me preparei para o gatinho assustado. Não para a porra da risada...

Ela projetou seu queixo para fora e arqueou seus ombros para trás, fazendo com que seus seios saltassem para fora e meus olhos involuntariamente se arremessarem para baixo deles. Levantando para trás seus cachos brilhantes quando a sua carne rosa pálida ressaltava sobre a renda vermelha. Ela tinha uma cicatriz irregular abaixo dos seios, mais longa e profunda do que o resto das menores que dava uma, certa visão da segmentação de seu estômago. Isso zombou de mim de cima até em baixo. Meus dedos fodidamente se contraíram.

"Eu estou tão cansada dessa merda." Ela resmungou, forçando meus olhos para longe dela e seus peitos e suas cicatrizes quando ela olhou para mim. Eu curvei uma sobrancelha para ela novamente. Para alguém que estava enfeitada com um unicórnio deliciosamente satisfatório após um mês de uma contínua e crescente frustração sexual, ela estava agindo muito mal-humorada.

Ela bufou, soprando alguns fios de cabelo para cima e para longe do seu rosto. "Todo mundo me trata como uma maldita criança." Suas mãos voaram para o ar, num gesto de desespero. Realmente o gatinho assustado...

Ela continuou, passando os olhos em torno da parede atrás da minha cama e fervendo. "Sempre me tratam como a pequena e pobre Bella que não pode crescer ou tomar decisões por si mesma." Ela falou com os dentes cerrados, com as mãos presas em seus lados. "Eu odeio ser tratada como uma criança. Ela resmungou mais uma vez, apertando os olhos enquanto sua fúria crescia e explodia.

Eu suspirei. Longa e profundamente e bastante angustiado quando eu trouxe a minha mão ao meu cabelo e o penteei para trás de minha testa. Essas palavras doeram em meu maldito coração. "É por isso que você está assim tão ansiosa para fazer isso?" Sussurrei tristemente enquanto massageava meu couro cabeludo dolorido, "Só para provar que estão todos errados?" Eu acusei me sentindo fodidamente devastado ao pensar nisso, mas conhecendo a minha garota bem o suficiente para pensar isso. Ela sempre quis ser tratada normal, e as coisas que ela fazia para preencher esse vazio muitas vezes eram ridículos.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu com a minha suposição enquanto ela olhava para mim com os lábios entreabertos e uma expressão chocada. Ou porque eu estava malditamente certo sobre isso ou completamente errado. Seu rosto de repente caiu e amoleceu quando as suas mãos surgiram para esfregar meu estômago, seus longos cachos escuros agradaram minha carne marcada quando seus ombros caíram. Segurei meu punho no meu cabelo, fodidamente apavorado por estar certo e rezando para que ela só fosse mentir para mim se fosse verdade.

Ela suspirou, olhando para mim através de seus cílios com uma expressão de dor, mas eu não soltei meu cabelo enquanto ela calmamente desceu até meu peito, apertando seus seios quentes contra mim, e deixando cair a face de volta ao meu ombro. A prata fria do seu colar chocou minha pele aquecida quando ficou entalada entre nós.

Sua pequena mão chegou a erguer o meu punho frouxo do meu cabelo enquanto eu olhava para o teto miseravelmente. "Não é isso." Ela sussurrou enquanto trabalhava para libertar minhas mãos. Eu soltei meu cabelo, jogando meu braço para o meu lado mais uma vez, enquanto ela acariciava meus cabelos delicadamente com seus dedos. E eu realmente queria acreditar nela, mas nada mais poderia explicar sua luta constante para chegar a uma linha inexistente. Do jeito que ela sempre me incentivava a forçar tudo em vez de apenas levar essa merda lentamente.

A sala ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e eu me senti tão fodido enquanto eu olhava para o teto e sentia seu coração bater contra o meu. Porque mesmo que a possibilidade ainda fizesse o meu peito doer, meu pau ainda estava pulsando e duro e implorando para me empurrar para dentro dela.

Eu senti seu suspiro novamente quando ela levou um dedo ao meu braço, traçando uma linha preguiçosa em minha pele. "Je manque temps de toujours" Ela sussurrou suavemente em algo que parecia francês. E eu ia ter que me desculpar, se ela começasse a falar essas merdas sexys em línguas estrangeiras tudo estaria fodido.

Mas ela parecia muito triste, por isso eu só movi a minha cabeça e levantei uma sobrancelha para ela interrogativamente, para onde ela descansava a bochecha no meu ombro.

Ela nunca encontrou o meu olhar enquanto seu dedo deslizou para cima e para baixo no meu braço e seus cachos derramavam sobre o meu peito em ondas. "Minha mãe costumava fazer as coisas mais loucas." Ela suspirou com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, fazendo cócegas no meu braço com a ponta dos dedos. "Ela tinha aulas de coisas estúpidas como Tai Chi, e cerâmica." Ela revirou os olhos um pouco, mas ela ainda estava sorrindo. Era, obviamente, algo agradável. E eu nunca tinha ouvido ela, falar muito sobre sua mãe, além de sua morte. Então eu escutei muito atentamente enquanto ela falava.

"Ela estava sempre tentando me arrastar para as aulas." Ela balançou a cabeça suavemente de encontro a mim enquanto seu dedo passava sobre a minha pele. "Especialmente a de francês." Ela riu baixinho. E ri fodidamente forte, fazendo-a saltar no meu peito um pouco. Eu não entendi a piada, mas era apenas o instinto de rir quando a minha garota ria. Eu trouxe a minha mão para acariciar seus cabelos, uma vez que se derramaram sobre meu peito e sobre o cobertor.  
Seus olhos correram até os meus. "Ela pensou que seria 'bacana' que pudéssemos ter conversas secretas que ninguém entendesse." Explicou com um riso suave, deslocando seu olhar de volta para seu dedo enquanto traçava círculos no meu ombro.

Seu riso morreu quando seu dedo vacilou no seu movimento por alguns instantes. "Eu me recusei a ir." Ela sussurrou em uma voz triste, com uma careta infinitesimal. Eu fiz uma careta para ela e coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura, enquanto ela fazia cócegas em meu ombro. "Ela ficou tão decepcionada quando ela acabou indo sozinha e eu me senti péssima por isso." Ela continuou ainda fodidamente incomodada, e fazendo-me abraçá-la mais forte, porque eu não gostava dessa merda.

Ela sorriu depois disso, embora. Dissimulada e escandalosamente enquanto ela disparou de volta seus olhos aos meus. "Acabei aprendendo francês de qualquer jeito." Ela sorriu para mim quando sua mão finalmente descansou em meu braço. "Eu passei meses aprendendo através de livros e na internet apenas para que eu pudesse surpreendê-la." Ela riu com um brilho nos seus olhos castanhos que me fez sorrir de volta. Isso soou como alguma merda que eu faria. Procurando coisas por ai e aprendendo na porra dos livros pela pessoa que eu amava. Olho por olho, mais uma vez.

Ela revirou os olhos quando ela olhou para mim. "Eu estava planejando algo grande e público e quando eu finalmente mostrei a ela." Ela disse com um sorriso irônico. "Talvez eu insultasse o garçom que sempre trazia nossos pedidos de bebidas errado e só... esperar que ela não soubesse francês." Ela deu uma risadinha. Ela deu a porra de uma risadinha. E eu ri com ela. Como se eu pudesse não rir.

Sua risadinha morreu e ela suspirou. Infelizmente. Mais uma vez. Fazendo meus braços apertarem em torno dela quando ela apertou seus olhos e deixou seu dedo voltar ao padrão de rastreamento preguiçoso da minha carne. "Eu estava esperando o momento certo para mostrar a ela, Edward." Ela sussurrou no mesmo tom perturbado que fez o meu coração apertar. "Mas eu esperei muito tempo para que isso acontecesse." Ela sorriu tristemente enquanto o seu olhar voltou ao meu, totalmente e completamente nadando em tristeza. "E agora ela nunca vai saber que eu posso falar francês." Seus olhos correram para baixo mais uma vez quando ela arrastou um dedo na minha clavícula e enviou um arrepio até meu pescoço.

"Je manque de temps toujours." As palavras caíram de seus lábios vermelhos em um sussurro suave, reverente. Como se fossem palavras das quais á sua vida dependesse. Seus olhos mais uma vez voltaram a encontrar o meu olhar quando ela respondeu à pergunta que estava queimando na ponta da minha língua. "Meu tempo sempre passa." Ela respirou em Inglês, seu dedo parou na minha pele e seus olhos ficaram intensos quando ela olhou para mim. "A felicidade é passageira." Ela sussurrou um apelo desesperado nos seus olhos tristes.

E eu entendi a porra toda. Se alguém nessa cidade maldita toda poderia entender, seria eu. Minha garota estava feliz, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e ela estava assustada que isso não fosse durar. E ela nunca teria a chance de cruzar a não existente linha de chegada se sentindo assim.

Eu sabia, porque, na realidade, era da mesma forma que eu me sentia. Só esperando alguma merda vir e estragar tudo. Porque eu estava habituado a essas porras acontecendo comigo. A felicidade é fugaz.

Fiquei aliviado, pelo menos, que essa era a motivação por trás de sua interminável busca pela normalidade. Eu não sei se seu raciocínio estava do jeito certo, ou a deixava preparada. Havia tanta merda que eu não sabia. Muita. Mas os fatos estavam ali, olhando-me nos olhos enquanto ela estava deitada no meu ombro e olhava para mim. Amor. Desejo. Felicidade. E o medo que o nosso tempo se esgotasse.

Os hormônios filhos da puta não tinham nada haver com isso.

"Ok". Suspirei. Então, quando os olhos dela arregalaram-se, eu esclareci. "Não esta noite". Acrescentei apressadamente, parando, em seguida, revirando os olhos. Minha ereção iria me fazer pagar por essa merda mais tarde, mas eu precisava de mais tempo. "Alguns dias mais, talvez." Dei de ombros, franzi minhas sobrancelhas na contemplação, e não gostando da configuração de um tempo previsto para algo assim.

E agradeci á deus quando ela entendeu o meu dilema, porra.

Ela sorriu para mim, movendo-se para cruzar os braços contra meu peito e descansando o queixo sobre eles. "Se você tiver certeza." Ela assentiu com a cabeça contra seus braços com um sorriso largo e os olhos brilhantes que fizeram a eletricidade em torno de nós surgir mais uma vez. Eu sorri de volta, envolvendo meus dedos no cabelo em suas costas, e só fodidamente feliz ao vê-la sorrir.

De repente, ela se moveu em cima de mim, como se estivesse desconfortável. E eu chiei, trazendo minhas mãos até sua cintura e segurando firmemente seus quadris enquanto meus dentes clicaram sonoramente e bateram um contra o outro. Eu queria que ela ficasse aqui. Ou... possivelmente faríamos isso novamente. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez.

Sua cabeça de repente, levantou do seu lugar quando seus olhos brilhavam com um certo entusiasmo incomensurável. "Você confia em mim?" Ela sussurrou em voz apressada ao trazer as palmas das mãos para descansar no colchão ao lado dos meus ombros.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e segurei seu quadril bem apertado quando a nova posição fez pressão contra mim. "Claro." Dei de ombros, ainda rangendo meus dentes e fodidamente impaciente para tirá-lo de mim para que eu pudesse desaparecer pelo banheiro durante dez minutos.

Um pequeno sorriso brincou em um canto do seu lábio quando ela começou a abaixar o rosto para o meu peito, lançando-o para baixo e fazendo cócegas com seus cachos em meu abdômen mais uma vez. Ela olhou para mim com um brilho nos olhos quando ela apertou os lábios na minha carne macia. Ela poderia ter se movido para o outro lado e beijado a carne que não estava fodidamente marcada e grotesca, mas ela não fez isso. Ela começou a plantar mais beijos sobre a pele cicatrizada do meu peito, fazendo meus olhos se fecharem enquanto minhas mãos escorregaram de seus quadris para que ela pudesse passar para a cicatriz em meu estômago.

Minha garota não achava essa merda nojenta. Ela adorava as minhas cicatrizes, porque elas eram, uma parte de mim. E eu sabia, porque eu sentia o mesmo quando eu olhei para sua barriga e seu tórax antes. Querendo beijar cada uma minúscula cicatriz, e fazer a amargura que a causou apenas desaparecer com o caralho. Suspirei quando ela chegou ao meu umbigo, levando minha mão para acariciar a parte superior de sua cabeça suavemente, quando os beijos de seus lábios fizeram uma pista quente na minha barriga. Ela passou por meu umbigo, e parou na minha cintura quando eu senti seus dedos na minha boxer novamente.

Meus olhos abriram e eu cambaleei até meu cotovelo. Finalmente percebendo que meu jeans ainda estava aberto e que ela estava tentando colocar os dedos lá dentro de novo.

Olhei para baixo do meu corpo para ela enquanto seus dedos permaneceram no cós da minha boxer. Ela lentamente levantou o rosto do meu estômago para encontrar o meu olhar. Lenta e timidamente. E... corou pra caralho quando eu olhei para ela. "Que porra você está fazendo? Eu perguntei, lamentando a minha falta de questionamento anterior, quando eu lhe disse que confiava nela.

Ela fez uma careta, fechando um olho e olhando para mim com cautela, de onde ela se sentou de pernas abertas nas minhas coxas. "Fellatio*?" Ela perguntou em uma voz baixa, encolhendo os ombros com incerteza.

_* Atividade sexual envolvendo contato oral com os órgãos genitais masculinos._

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu olhava para ela, incrédulo pra caralho e querendo que meu pau não estivesse se contraindo quando essa palavra caiu de seus lábios. "Eu não penso assim." Eu disse no meu tom mais forte, com caráter definitivo. Porque, realmente, como isso pode ter chegado a um boquete? E quando eu pensei sobre como seria degradante deixar a minha garota fazer algo assim, eu decidi, eu poderia ser decidido pra cacete.

O rosto dela caiu quando ela se inclinou sobre mim e sentou-se em minhas coxas. No começo ela parecia triste. Mas então ela pareceu chateada. Ela empurrou o queixo para cima, apertando os olhos para mim, e trazendo para fora o gatinho assustado novamente. Eu não estava rindo, porra.

Ela me deu um olhar mortal quando seu dedo ficou enganchado no elástico e o outro segurou minha coxa. Eu estava mais uma vez, me lembrando de seus seios muito sem camisa porque eles saltaram e tencionaram com o sutiã vermelho de renda. "Você deixou Jessica Stanley fazer isso." Ela respondeu secamente, fazendo meus olhos voarem longe de seus peitos enquanto se ampliavam em descrença.

Eu não sabia como ela estava tão bem informada sobre meu histórico sexual. Mas o olhar em seus olhos quando os nossos olhares se encontraram me fez querer gemer e chorar, e bater minha cabeça contra a porra de uma parede. Ela estava tentando mascarar o seu crime com raiva e aborrecimento, mas eu poderia entender. Porque a amargura estava atada com a dor por eu deixar a Stanley chupar meu pau, e não ela, quando o seu olhar saiu e se moveu meu redor do quarto.

Era como... suborno com um oral ou algo assim. E nunca faria isso com ela. Eu era possivelmente o único filho da puta hormonal na terra se sentindo culpado por receber um boquete. _Sem vontade..._

_... Principalmente_.

Eu gemi, girando em minha volta e limpando os dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu olhava para o teto. Respirei fundo para me acalmar. Porque eu tinha o sentimento de culpa por fazer ela se sentir inferior e amarga, e a ferir superaria a culpa de ter meu pau em sua boca por alguns minutos. Pelo menos eu esperava, de modo que eu trouxe o meu braço sobre o meu rosto e cobri os olhos com um suspiro.

Ergui a mão em cima da minha barriga e varri todo o espaço acima da minha virilha a contragosto. "Se você realmente quiser essa porra..." Eu ofereci num sussurro tenso. Minha mão caiu pesadamente ao meu lado enquanto eu aguardava suas ações. Tentando não me sentir assim tão animado quando eu finalmente senti seus dedos levemente traçando o cós elástico.

Ela correu para trás e para frente através de meu estômago lentamente algumas vezes antes de eu sentir seus dedos na cintura com um pequeno puxão em cada lado. Eu exalei fortemente, pressionando o meu braço em meus olhos enquanto eu levantava meus quadris para que ela puxasse o meu jeans para baixo.

Eu não podia ver a porra de suas mãos quando a minha respiração acelerou e eu senti o jeans descer o suficiente para o ar frio do quarto encontrar, minha ereção nua. Baixei os quadris quando eu senti o completo silêncio no quarto enquanto ela provavelmente me olhava lá em baixo. Como se meu pau pudesse realmente sentir o seu olhar sobre ele, doeu incrivelmente mais por seu toque. Fiquei respirando profundamente com meu braço prensado em meus olhos e os momentos transcorriam sem incidentes.

Eu estava fodidamente esperando que ela mudasse de idéia. E enquanto eu estava pensando em levantar o braço para puxar as calças para cima, eu senti sua mãozinha envolver suavemente em torno de mim. Eu engoli seco, e as minhas pernas enrijeceram debaixo dela quando meu maxilar cerrou na sensação de sua palma em volta de mim. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto a mão dela apertava levemente e descansava na base do meu comprimento. Meu peito começou a arfar em antecipação quando minha mão agarrou o cobertor ao meu lado.

Eu não tenho certeza do que eu esperava. Talvez uma lambida ou algo para aliviá-lo. Mas ela não fez isso. Um segundo minha ereção estava sentindo o ar frio do quarto, e no próximo ela estava sendo mergulhada em sua boca quente e úmida.

Engoli em seco quando o meu corpo estremeceu novamente e minha mão agarrou o cobertor apertado. "Puta Merda." Eu resmunguei entre dentes, empurrando meu braço no meu rosto e tentando superar o choque completo de seu fodido... mergulho de cabeça. Literalmente.

Meus arquejos vieram como silvos através de meus dentes ao sentir seus lábios envolvidos em torno de mim com força. Foi quente pra caralho quando ela começou a deslizar o meu comprimento e eu puxei o cobertor dolorosamente para evitar mergulhar meus dedos em seus cabelos. Se eu não a conhecesse tão bem eu mesmo não acharia que ela tinha dentes.

Quando ela alcançou a ponta, ela fez algo com a língua que me fez chorar e levantar meus quadris até ela ligeiramente. Cerrei os dentes apertados enquanto eu ofegava, batendo fortemente a cabeça duas vezes para parar de fazer essa merda.

Ela não se importou, na verdade, ela gemeu baixinho quando ela começou a tomar o meu tempo com sua boca novamente. Um som baixo e gutural veio da minha garganta, e eu torci o cobertor e inclinei a cabeça para trás. Combatendo o desejo de vê-la enquanto seus lábios trabalhavam seu caminho.

Ela foi tão pra baixo, porra, que me deixou duro novamente, quando senti a traseira de sua garganta. E quando ela fez seu caminho de volta para cima, ela fez aquela coisa com a língua mais uma vez, que me fez choramingar e me contorcer enquanto eu torcia o cobertor. Eu queria enlouquecer por minha garota ser assim tão boa em fazer isso, mas seus lábios e sua língua levaram efetivamente qualquer noção coerente da minha mente, eles começaram a trabalhar seu caminho até mim novamente.

Sua palma ainda estava ao redor da base, apertando firmemente. A bunda dela repousava sobre as minhas pernas tensas e ajustavam seu ritmo. Terrivelmente divina, enquanto seus lábios deslizavam e ela dava a mais suave sucção. Como se fosse uma ciência maldita ou algo assim.

Ela estabeleceu um ritmo constante com os meus assobios e rajadas e ocasionais choramingos e resmungos enquanto eu agarrava o cobertor com força e empurrava meu braço em meus olhos. Meus pés começaram a enrolar e eu sabia que essa merda não demoraria muito e minha cabeça começou a debulhar novamente.

Eu estava certo de que seu ritmo tornou-se mais rápido, e ela continuou gemendo em torno de minha ereção com a minha choradeira toda e grunhidos. Minha mão soltou o cobertor do meu lado enquanto eu a levantava, tremendo, uma vez que encontrei o topo de sua cabeça balançando para cima e para baixo, e me emaranhei em seus cabelos. Eu justifiquei que eu só estava fazendo isso para que eu pudesse deixá-la saber quando eu fosse gozar.

Mas a sensação de seus cachos fodidamente brilhantes enquanto eu grunhia através de meus dentes cerrados só reforçavam a imagem mental da coisa toda da minha ereção quando atingi a traseira de sua garganta mais uma vez. E eu poderia sentir isso vindo, se construindo dentro de mim e formando um maldito unicórnio glorioso enquanto minha mão encontrou seu ouvido pelos cabelos e os puxei suavemente.

Mas ela não parou a merda com os lábios, deslizando sobre meu comprimento, lambendo minha cabeça mais uma vez e me fazendo gemer alto antes de ela mergulhar de volta em sua boca.

Minha cabeça levantou. "Saia". Eu resmunguei ofegante embora os meus dentes tenham batido mais uma vez enquanto os dedos dos meus pés enrolavam e minhas sobrancelhas franziam na concentração contra o sentimento de segurar... os torpedos e fogos da vontade.

Seus dois rápidos grunhidos afiados em oposição foi tudo o que eu consegui enquanto ela trabalhava seu caminho de volta para cima com força. Eu arrastei meu braço duramente fora do meu rosto quando meus olhos se abriram e se arremessaram para baixo dela, incrédulo.

Claro que é onde eu me fodi. Porque era uma visão para ser apreciada. Todos os seus cachos brilhantes estavam descendo em cascata sobre meus quadris nus e misturados com meus pêlos pubianos enquanto ela me agarrava na mão. Minha mão ainda estava em sua orelha, puxando distraidamente, enquanto a minha visão estava bloqueada até o ponto onde seus inchados lábios vermelhos encontravam minha ereção. Lisa e brilhante com sua saliva quando ela olhava para mim através de seus cílios. E seu olhar era tão intenso que meu rosto se contorceu em outro grunhido quando ela abaixou-se para mim e me tomou em sua boca completamente. Cerrei os dentes mais forte ainda sibilando arquejos e desesperadamente excitado pra caralho com a visão da minha garota chupando meu pau.

Eu a puxei uma vez mais, tentando tirá-la de cima de mim antes que a visão me fizesse explodir. Ela olhou para mim claramente com uma pausa momentânea antes de ela fazer lentamente o caminho de volta para cima. Mas desta vez eu senti seus pastoreando e raspando em seu caminho até a minha cabeça e me fazendo tremer coma sensação quando ela fez algo assim tão tortuosamente intencional. Ela sabia que eu amava seus dentes.

E eu não pude me contar assim que a coisa da língua entrou em cena novamente. Minha mão mergulhou em seus cabelos, envolvendo a volta em torno dela enquanto meus ombros endureceram e minhas sobrancelhas curvaram para baixo. Contra a minha vontade, minha mão a guiou de volta para baixo quando eu joguei minha cabeça no travesseiro e gemi baixo e arenoso através de meus dentes cerrados, com um arrepio violento que fez tudo acontecer.

Gozei na boca da minha garota, arfando e gemendo e sentindo sua garganta me engolir enquanto eu tremia sob os seus olhos e rolava minha cabeça para trás. Durou uma eternidade quando ela chupou seu caminho de volta por meu comprimento e me limpou com cuidado. Estremeci com toda a varredura de sua língua quente.

E quando eu finalmente desci do êxtase cego, eu estava fodidamente sem vida. Minha mão escorregou de sua cabeça fortemente quando o meu peito arfava e ela se jogou ao meu lado fracamente. Ela me tirou da boca com um movimento de aspiração final, finalmente, me libertando de sua mão enquanto meus olhos permaneciam fechados. Ela sentou-se sobre minhas coxas enquanto eu controlava a minha respiração, e ambos permanecemos parados pelo que pareceram horas. Depois de tanto tempo, eu senti sua mãozinha vir até o meu quadril nu suavemente. Mas eu não podia mover ou abrir a porra dos meus olhos enquanto eu lutava para deixar a minha respiração estável.

Sua mão deslizou para baixo e pela cintura acima das minhas calças em torno de minha parte superior das coxas. Ela prendeu os dedos nelas, mais uma vez em cada lado, puxando-a para cima enquanto eu lutava contra o peso do meu cansaço para levantar meus quadris para que ela me cobrisse.

Quando os jeans foram finalmente puxados de volta até minha cintura, eu cai para trás, permitindo que os meus olhos se abrissem e o meu olhar se arremessasse nela. Eu estava fodidamente horrorizado por gozar na boca dela. Era nojento e degradante. E a escolha foi dela quando ela se recusou a soltar o meu pau. Eu não poderia ser grosso ou nada, mas eu não me sentia bem com isso.

Eu deixei isso bem claro em meu olhar enquanto eu olhava para ela, mas ela não estava olhando para mim.

Ela estava olhando para o despertador na mesa de cabeceira com o sorriso fodidamente orgulhoso como eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma garota ter. E eu conhecia aquele sorriso orgulhoso. Eu tinha o usado antes.

E eu me senti obrigado a defender-me quando eu finalmente percebi o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava fodidamente me cronometrando. Não tenho certeza do quão rápido eu vim, mas eu estava totalmente confiante de que não colocaria a minha resistência em uma luz muito positiva. Eu queria dizer-lhe que foi por todas as preliminares e me humilharia jurando para a minha garota que eu não tinha ejaculação precoce.

Mas eu bati meu queixo fechado quando o seu soberbo olhar finalmente encontrou o meu. Ela brilhava com um orgulho do caralho, e eu não podia foder com essa merda. Então, sorri para ela preguiçosamente, provavelmente um pouco mais que feliz, porque apesar de minha única base de comparação ter sido a Stanley, eu tinha certeza de que esse era o melhor boquete de todos.

Ela se inclinou sobre mim, ainda sorrindo quando ela deu um beijo suave em meu rosto e pulou da cama, pegando sua bolsa e fodidamente saltando para o banheiro para se preparar para ir dormir. Eu estava agradecido porque eu realmente precisava dormir depois dessa merda.

Suspirei profundamente, trazendo a mão por meu cabelo, sonolento enquanto ela se arrumava no banheiro. Eu me recusei a me culpar por algo que fez a minha garota sorrir desse jeito. E no final da noite, depois que eu arrastei minha bunda cansada da cama, peguei um último vislumbre dela antes de me deitar e desligar a lâmpada. Eu a puxei e apertei-a com força contra meu peito enquanto eu mergulhava meu nariz em seus cabelos com uma respiração profunda e um suspiro quando ela começou a cantarolar a minha música e acariciou meu cabelo. Eu cantarolei delicadamente em um tom mais otimista do que o habitual, sorrindo em seus cachos enquanto os meus olhos vibravam fechados.

Antes de a escuridão tomar minha consciência em um sono profundamente satisfeito, voltei a pensar nas suas palavras com seu suave zumbido no fundo. O mesmo sussurro baixinho e reverente caindo de seus lábios vermelhos ecoou em meus ouvidos e se estabeleceu sobre meu ser como um frágil acariciar a minha cansada forma.

"Je manque de toujours temps*".

* * *

_*Na tradução literal do francês fica: "Eu nunca tenho tempo suficiente". A autora traduziu como "Meu tempo sempre passa". Mas o sentido acaba sendo o mesmo._

* * *

_**NT Lê: **_Desculpa a demora pra postar, por causa da chuva fiquei sem internet. E essa é minha unica desculpa, mas não muito boa.

Não posso dizer se ainda vai ter muitos únicornios, mas posso dizer que vale a pena continuar lendo. Apesar que eu sou meio suspeita.

Lembrem-se que só a Bella conhece o Edward tão profundamente, então julgar ele mau é facil. Era o mesmo que o Jasper fazia no começo da fic com a Bella, porque simplesmente não a conhecia.

E por um milagre, eu estou sendo curta. Culpa da minha drepe por ver que uma fic que eu queria traduzir já está sendo traduzida. Desabafo mesmo.

Beijos, Lê.

_**NT: Lary-** Alguém quer um lencinho após a parte da Renee ou uma ida ao banheiro antes de mandar a review ?_

_Po**a é a 4º vez que eu leio esse capítulo e ele é quente._

_Ahh e alguém percebeu que no começo há uma nota da autora?_

_Eu achei interessante colocá-la, se ela quis avisar seus outros leitores, porque não avisar os brasileiros._

_Se alguém ai não se lembra o número do pronto-socorro é 192 para todo país._

_Beijinhos e muitos, muitos, muitosssss unicórnios._


	37. Mysterious Mousse Melodies

**********Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

******Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capitulo 37. Mysterious Mousse Melodies - Mousse Melodia Misteriosa**

**BPOV**

Cinco dias desde Dia dos Namorados.

Cinco perfeitamente lindos dias e noites onde tudo se encaixava, e tudo estava em seu lugar com uma precisão e graça inacreditável. Edward e eu estávamos radiantes e orgulhosos com essa raridade. Era como flutuar em uma nuvem.

E agora tinha lágrimas percorrendo as minhas bochechas vermelhas conforme eu sentava na minha cama -dentro do quarto que eu nunca usei- e assistia Esme marchar na minha frente com a cabeça abaixada e suas sobrancelhas franzidas profundamente. Eu mudei meu olhar para o meu colo, notando as calças de pijama flanela azul que eu nem tinha tirado ainda, e mordi meu lábio forte para conter o soluço que estava ameaçando sair.

Eu estava questionando onde tudo foi tão terrivelmente errado.

Essa bagunça inteira deve ter sido tudo minha culpa. Edward estava provavelmente se xingando nesse exato momento na casa ao lado, mas ele não era o culpado. Talvez ninguém fosse culpado. Talvez fosse somente outro daqueles eventos cósmicos que me perseguiam e destruíam a minha calma. Como se o universo pudesse ver o quão feliz e contente eu estava, e decidiu que não era bem assim.

Eu suspirei profundamente para o meu colo e me deitei de costas, levantando as minhas mãos para cobrir o meu rosto enquanto eu permitia os meus pensamentos vagarem para a manhã após o Dia dos Namorados.  
Não há nada como acordar ao lado da pessoa que você ama depois uma longa noite de coma induzido por unicórnio. Não tinha constrangimento algum entre Edward e eu. Só olhos sonolentos e sorrisos preguiçosos enquanto nós nos beijávamos na porta e nossas línguas se interligavam languidamente. Confortavelmente.

Alice me dirigiu pra escola, oferecendo a versão para menores da sua noite com Jasper, o que acabou sendo nada mais do que três frases. Eu estava adivinhando que a versão para maiores iria levar horas para recitar porque ela parecia exausta, provavelmente por ter ficado acordada a noite inteira e voltado pra casa tão cedo para manter as aparências.

Quando nos chegamos à escola, Edward estava encostado casualmente contra seu carro esperando por mim, me mandando um sorriso torto conforme ele se afastava da sua porta e vinha até mim.

Ele tinha um pequeno arranhão em seu nariz que me fez arquear uma sobrancelha para ele antes dele por seu braço sobre os meus ombros e me cobrir com sua eletricidade. Ele só cerrou os olhos na direção de Jasper e me conduziu até a classe.

Apesar do, aparentemente, arranhão induzido por Jasper, até Edward parecia… feliz conforme ele me conduzia pelos corredores. Era uma coisa sutil que observadores casuais nunca notariam, mas ele não estava mais olhando irritado para todo mundo. Ele só estava olhando direto pra frente e me direcionando por eles silenciosamente.

Porém, o almoço aquele dia ameaçou estragar nossa maré de perfeição. Edward tinha me andado até o refeitório como ele sempre fazia. Mas conforme nós chegávamos a nossa mesa onde todo mundo já estava sentado, todos os olhos se viraram para nós.

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha preta enquanto seu braço pendia preguiçosamente por cima dos ombros pequenos de Rose. "O que aconteceu com o seu nariz?" Ele perguntou em um tom curioso, se reclinando sobre duas pernas da sua cadeira precariamente. Edward grunhiu e nos sentou nos nossos lugares regulares, cerrando seus olhos novamente para o ocupante do lugar a sua frente. " O caralho idiota do Jazz." Ele resmungou, olhando irritado para Jasper enquanto eu me movia mais para perto do seu lado como sempre.

Repentinamente seu corpo inteiro enrijeceu, ganhando minha atenção enquanto olhava pra ele e removia meu capuz. Ele grunhiu baixinho, inclinando sua cabeça pra trás e fechando os olhos, como se estivesse se preparando pra algo.

E quando nada aconteceu, ele abriu um olho, olhando pra Rose, que permanecia lendo um livro e batucando um lápis na mesa de madeira em um gesto de puro tédio.  
Ele riu. "Que merda, Hale. Eu praticamente te entreguei em uma bandeja de prata." Ele perguntou incrédulo, sua mão vindo acariciar meu pescoço ternamente. Ele a olhou confuso por um momento antes dela finalmente encontrar seu olhar.

Ela simplesmente deu de ombros. "Muito fácil" Ela suspirou indiferente.

Eu estava nervosa nesse ponto, porque eu conhecia Rose. De jeito nenhum que ela deixaria isso passar nem em um milhão de anos só porque era 'fácil demais'. Era uma linda oportunidade. E ela deixou passar porque de algum jeito se sentia diferente sobre Edward. E eu era o motivo disso.

Ele parecia desconfiado, mas aliviado que a piada foi deixada quieta. Emmett parecia estar tempo mais dificuldade em se conter, mas fez do mesmo jeito conforme nós ficávamos sentados comendo nossos cookies em uma conversa casual.

Chegou perto, e mais tarde aquele dia quando eu fiquei sozinha com ela e Alice, eu disse a elas em varias palavras para pararem de agir tão estranhas perto dele. Eu sabia como era ser tratado diferente por causa do seu passado, e eu me recusava a ficar vendo isso acontecer com Edward também. Eu acho que Rose e Alice entenderam o que eu quis dizer. Aquela noite a espera pela sensação certa começou. Não o momento certo, ou lugar, ou razão. Todas essas coisas já existiam para nós. Nós só estávamos esperando pela _sensação _certa. Segunda não foi essa noite. Eu acho que nós provavelmente estávamos muito tensos e ansiosos sobre a sensação certa para na verdade chegar a sentir. E nós estávamos bem com isso, só indo pra cama ao invés de ficar brincando e tentando forçar.

Isso não estragou o sentimento de perfeição no dia seguinte conforme nós andávamos braço em braço e comíamos almoço com o grupo. Simplesmente era. E Terça a noite, quando eu escalei a varanda com um pescoço dolorido por um infeliz e desastrado incidente na ginástica, nós sabíamos que ainda não era certo.

Então ao invés de ficar provocando um ao outro, Edward me puxou contra ele com a minha costa para o seu peito, e me deu a massagem no pescoço mais Edward que eu pudesse sonhar. Ele se inclinou contra a minha orelha e riu enquanto eu murmurava e gemia e derretia ao seu toque quente.

Eu não podia evitar. Foi a única massagem que eu já recebi. Mulheres ainda podiam me tocar enquanto eu vivia em Phoenix, com certeza. Mas que mulher quer dar uma garota de dezessete anos uma massagem no pescoço ou abraço, ou um beijo? Depois que eu me mudei pra Esme, eu ganhava um ocasional tapinha na mão, mas antes de Edward era tão raro para mim ter qualquer tipo de afeição, imagina um tipo longo como massagem.

Eu disse isso a ele quando eu comecei a me sentir completamente horrorizada com a minha reação dramática para os seus movimentos sensuais.

Suas mãos pararam nos meus ombros e eu podia sentir seu cabelo fazendo cócegas na minha orelha conforme eu descansava entre suas pernas na cama e fazia minha confissão. "Isso é bem fudido." Ele sussurrou em resposta, virando seu rosto para o lado da minha cabeça e beijando ternamente…. Carinhosamente antes de retornar a massagem. Eu só ia dar de ombros e fazer parecer nada demais dizendo algo como 'eu nunca preferi isso mesmo. ', mas ele nunca ia acreditar. Porque era uma mentira.

Quarta a noite foi gasta fazendo um pesado trabalho de Biologia que nós dois tínhamos estado evitando como se fosse a praga desde semanas anteriores. Cadernos e folhas de exercícios estavam espalhados por sua larga cama sem cuidado algum enquanto nós nos deitávamos lado a lado em nossos estômagos, tão perto que nossos braços estavam tocando. Nós folheamos pelas paginas no nosso caderno compartilhado e escrevemos nossos trabalhos em silencio, ocasionalmente levantando nossos pés descalços no ar e os entrelaçando entre nós com rápidos olhares de lado e pequenos sorrisos enquanto eu mastigava o final da minha caneta e me aproximava.

Era tão nojentamente brega, eu corei.

Eu amei cada segundo.

Eu estava certa que Quinta a noite ia ser nossa. Edward parecia bem o dia todo na escola. Mais do que bem, na verdade. Ele sorria quase o tempo todo que eu estava ao seu lado. Ele ainda contribui com uma piada sórdida na mesa do almoço. Seu conforto surpreendeu todo mundo conforme ele acariciava meu pescoço e ria em união com Emmett e Jasper.

Mas quando ele abriu as portas da sua varanda para mim aquela noite, ele parecia... estranho. Não tinha nenhuma ruga no meio da sua testa, então eu sabia que não era relacionado ao seu passado... mas tinha uma mudança obvia em seu humor de mais cedo. A nebulosa brisa flutuava por seu cabelo gentilmente, e o delicado contraste que deu enfatizou o ar tenso sobre ele. Os músculos do seu braço estavam contraídos e tremendo e sua mandíbula parecia cerrada quando ele me ofereceu um sorriso apertado que não chegou aos seus olhos. A dilatação das suas narinas e o jeito que ele respirava fundo, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar me fez perceber que isso era _raiva._Na verdade, todos esses sinais juntos com o brilho negro em seus olhos verdes quando ele olhou pra mim sinalizou irritação pura.

Olhei para ele cautelosa conforme passava por seu corpo rígido e entrava no quarto quente. Não houve palavras ditas, e ele quase não me olhou enquanto eu descarregava sua comida e removia o meu capuz.

Ele comeu como se não tivesse apetite, e ele segurou seu garfo com um força desnecessária enquanto seus olhos permaneciam cerrados e escurecidos pela raiva que eu estava ciente. O clima no quarto estava obscuro e tenso com o desconforto da hostilidade silenciosa que ele estava guardando. Me fez tão nervosa a sua mudança que eu me contive em me inclinar em seu ombro rígido como eu normalmente iria.

Ele percebeu isso depois de um tempo e o jeito que ele suspirou pesarosamente sem encontrar o meu olhar e jogou seu braço sobre os meus ombros ... carinhosamente me garantiu que sua raiva não era direcionada a mim.

Eu estava horrivelmente tentada a arrancar alguma explicação conforme eu o olhava completamente confusa, mas eu sabia assim que ele terminou de comer e se preparou pra dormir que eu não estava honrada a essa informação em particular. Então eu deixei passar e tentei o acalmar com as minhas caricias delicadas enquanto nós deitávamos na cama e tentávamos dormir.

Tinha embora na manhã seguinte conforme ele me beijava na porta, então eu racionalizei que não deveria ser tão ruim. Apesar, que bem no fundo, eu sabia que Edward era o tipo que guardava rancor e que se era um individuo em particular que ele estava tão agressivo, que ele não ia se livrar tão fácil.

Mas aquele dia, sua raiva tinha sumido conforme ele sorria torto pra mim no estacionamento da escola. E como tal, o dia foi bem calmo na maior parte. Mas tinha um pequeno problema que eu estava tendo conforme andava pelos corredores com Edward. Uma musica. Um daqueles ritmos irritantes que grudavam na sua cabeça não importa a quão pouca atenção você dava. A pior parte era... eu não conseguia descobrir que musica era. Não tinha letra, só pequenos fragmentos que dançavam na minha cabeça. Me perturbou durantes todas as aulas e tarefa.

Na volta para casa com Alice, eu estava bastante irritada com aquilo, mudando pelos canais da radio, escolhendo rap gangster vulgar na esperança de esquecer a musica. Porque eu estava pensando... rap gangster tende a fazer isso. Mas até quando Alice fez careta e dirigiu mais rápido pela batida crescente da musica, eu percebi que não havia esperanças.

Agora a doce melodia tinha adquirido letras sobre vadias e manos conforme ecoava pelo meu cérebro. Teria sido engraçado se não fosse irritante pra caramba.

Permaneceu assim a noite inteira enquanto eu cozinhava e assava meu _Mosse de Melodias Misteriosas._Tinha de algum jeito serpenteado seu caminho tão profundamente na significância do meu dia que se tornou um nome pra cookie. Estava lá ate quando eu bati na porta de vidro da varanda do quarto de Edward. Até minha preocupação que sua raiva fosse voltar não foi capaz de afastar a musica.

Mas ele parecia bem àquela noite. Nenhuma ruga ou tensão enquanto eu entrava no quarto com um aliviado, embora distraído sorriso. Eu li enquanto ele comia, decidindo que o suspense do clímax que o meu livro alcançou pudesse manter meu pensamento longe.

Mas ela ainda estava ali me _enlouquecendo_.

Meus olhos lentamente mudaram para a parede do outro lado do quarto enquanto eu olhava para o nada e tentava com mais esforço descobrir o nome da melodia irritante. Certamente, assim que eu descobrisse o nome a melodia desapareceria?

Foi aí que eu comecei a cantarolar em voz alta. Eu não tenho certeza que noção incentivou que escutar em voz alta fosse ajudar de alguma forma, mas eu fiz. Franzi meus lábios enquanto cantarolava baixinho, ocasionalmente franzindo minhas sobrancelhas e inclinando minha cabeça para o lado quando eu atingia uma nota que me parecia familiar. Eu estava tão perdido na minha tentativa de moldar em algo compreensivo que nem tinha percebido que Edward podia me ouvir.

Meus olhos lentamente deslizaram para os seus, finalmente lembrando que ele também estava no quarto. Mas assim que meu olhar pousou em seu rosto, meu cantarolar suave foi interrompido abruptamente.

Edward estava ... me olhando irritado. Aqueles olhos verdes escuro se cerraram enquanto ele cobria seu contêiner e jogava para o lado sem nenhuma palavra. Meu coração acelerou e meu estomago se agitou.

Essa estava direcionada para _mim._

O suspiro estressado de Esme me trouxe de volta para o presente enquanto eu deitava na cama com minhas palmas cobrindo meu rosto manchado por lágrimas.

"Eu quero a verdade, Bella." Ela falou em uma firme e autoritária voz enquanto de pé na frente da minha cama. Uma voz que eu nunca tinha escutado Esme usar antes. Fez as lágrimas emergirem novamente conforme eu sentada ereta lentamente e afastava minhas mãos do meu rosto.

Ela não parecia com raiva, ou mesmo irritada que tinha sido acordada tão cedo em uma manhã de Sábado.

Ela parecia ... magoada.

"Não é culpa dele." Solucei em um momento de desespero. Essa era a verdade. Mas a menção de Edward, seus olhos se encheram de fúria o que fez minhas mãos tremerem nervosamente enquanto eu a olhava. Seu delicado pijama de seda rosa tremeu conforme ela cerrava seus punhos ao seu lado.

Essa raiva era direcionada para _Edward._

Mas de repente, seu rosto caiu e seus ombros se curvaram para baixo. "Isso foi minha culpa." Ela sussurrou arrependida, se arrastando para uma cadeira que descansava no canto do meu quarto. Meu rosto caiu para a forma se afastando. Ela soava tão ... derrotada enquanto confessava sua culpa.

"Eu devirei ter visto algo..." Ela deixou pairar em um tom sofrido conforme se jogava na cadeira e escondia seu rosto em suas mãos.

Eu balancei minha cabeça veemente. "Não, Esme." Implorei em uma voz tremida enquanto as lágrimas serpenteavam pelo meu rosto. Ela estava determinada em culpar tudo em si própria, e eu recusava deixar a culpa desnecessária a atormentar.

Ela simplesmente suspirou; seu rosto ainda escondido da minha visão. "Se sua mãe tivesse aqui pra ver o quão gigantescamente eu falhei, Bella..." Ela murmurou em suas mãos, deixando pairar em um baixo, abafado soluço.

E então meu coração caiu ainda mais quando eu escutei outro, mais alto soluço escapar por entres seus longos dedos. Porque eu sabia que nesse momento eu nunca seria capaz de convencê-la ao contrario. Onde minha mãe estava envolvida, ela era irracional. Eu conhecia o sentimento bem porque eu reagia parecido à idéia de desapontar sua memória.

Então ao invés de insistir que ela estava errada, eu só fechei meus olhos e abaixei a cabeça.

Eu estava fazendo ela se sentir assim. Eu estava causando essa dor e remorso e essa completamente mal colocada culpa. Eu odiava com paixão. Foi aí que eu lembrei porque eu decidi permanecer em Phoenix. Isso era o que eu estava tentando evitar o tempo todo. Só forçando minha existência em suas vidas felizes e estragando seu esforço algum. Fez a bile subir pela minha garganta cada vez que ela fungava da cadeira do outro lado do quarto.

Momentos passaram enquanto ela chorava em seu conto e eu baixava minha cabeça em vergonha. Longos, macabros momentos onde eu comecei a contemplar se ainda era capaz de resolver essa confusão toda.

Eu sabia que não era. Sem aviso sua cabeça finalmente levantou das suas mãos. Ela respirou profundamente, limpando as lágrimas restantes conforme sua postura se transformava em uma de desafio e confiança; ombros pra trás e costas ereta.

"As coisas vão mudar por aqui." Ela balançou a cabeça de forma conclusiva com uma fungada residual conforme se levantava da cadeira e dava cinco passos até minha cama. "Eu tenho sido muito indulgente com você porque eu estava convencida que era para o melhor." Ela estava na minha frente a esse ponto. Mas ela não parecia mais com raiva ou desapontada ou magoada. Ela simplesmente parecia determinada.

"Mas agora eu vejo o quão terrivelmente errada eu estava." Ela suspirou conforme se sentava na cama perto de mim. Eu abaixei minha cabeça novamente em vergonha por fazer ela duvida dos seus próprios instintos. Porque eles estavam certos da primeira vez e eu odiava ver ela reestruturar suas próprias crenças por causa de um mal entendido.

Ela virou seu rosto para me olhar, mas eu apenas espiei em sua direção pelo escudo do meu molhado, desgrenhado cabelo. "Você não vai mais ver o Edward." Ela enfatizou o nome dele em um tom enojado que deu a impressão que o meu coração estava explodindo dolorosamente dentro do meu peito.

Ela estava entendendo _tudo errado, _e não tinha jeito de convencê-la ao contrario.

Eu estava certa. Não tinha como consertar essa bagunça.

Ela passou mais trinta minutos ao meu lado recitando regras adicionais e restrições, mas eu mal podia entendê-la. Porque os soluços me dominaram com uma violenta intensidade conforme eu me encolhia em uma bola sobre o cobertor azul e agarrava meu cabelo enquanto esperava ela terminar seu discurso.

Ela continuava a dizer a mesmo de novo e de novo.

"Isso não é um castigo." e "Eu não estou te punindo." e "Isso não significa que eu estou te culpando." Parecia isso. Parecia que ela estava tirando tudo que eu amava para me proteger, e isso só iria me causar mais dor ao longo do tempo. Eu sabia que não importava. As mesmas coisas continuavam a passar pela minha cabeça conforme eu deitava na cama e lamentava.

_Ela não entende. E. Não há como a convencer ao contrario. E. Não tem como consertar isso._

O quarto estava iluminado por uma escura luz cinza conforme ela estava parada na minha porta e me assistia chorar o quão quietamente minha angustia permitia.

"Você pode não ver agora, Bella." Ela sussurrou gentilmente, começando a fechar a porta, a forte luz da cozinha desaparecendo em uma lasca pequena que ressoava pelas paredes. "Mas isso é para o seu próprio bem."

Então a porta estava fechada e o quarto estava muito escuro. Meu corpo tremia com meus soluços histéricos conforme eu deslizava para debaixo do cobertor e levantava sobre a minha cabeça para obstruir a visão da porta do armário que se elevava pesadamente pelo quarto.

Cinco dias foi tudo que levou para o meu tempo acabar.

**EPOV**

Era meio que um concurso de encarar. Ambos silenciosamente esperando o outro quebrar um inevitável duelo que tem rolado por vinte minutos. E três meses. E quatro anos.

Eu não ia quebrar, caralho.

Ele deve saber.

Então no lugar nos sentamos em silêncio enquanto o relógio no escritório passava os segundos e nós olhávamos e encarávamos um ao outro por cima da grande mesa entre nós.

O ar no quarto estava pesado com a tensão conforme eu permanecia completamente parado na desconfortável cadeira de couro e penetrava os calmos olhos azuis de Carlisle com um olhar vazio.

Eu já estava puto com ele muito antes de toda essa merda acontecer. Eu tinha a impressão que esse confronto podia terminar de vários jeitos. Eu podia me abrir e fazer todo aquele rolo de honestidade que seria o suficiente para me tirar desse incrível buraco de merda que eu estava me afogando.

É, essa é bem difícil.

Eu podia lembrar ele sobre várias das suas indiscrições e tentar forçar sua compreensão a minha própria lógica. Eu chamava essa de 'tática canalha'. Eu estava poupando para um ultimo recurso porque ser um canalha não me levava a lugar nenhum.

Isso é esclarecedor.

Ou eu podia sentar nessa cadeira e o encarar com um olhar vazio até ele falar primeiro. Era mais instável e intuitivo e impulsivo do que eu estava confortável, mas eu não era idiota. Tudo que saísse da minha boca seria errado e fodido aos olhos dele.

Essa é só a realidade de ser um filho da puta manipulador.

Alguns momentos passaram no grande cômodo enquanto nos respirávamos regularmente e escutávamos o irritante relógio na sua mesa. Eu queria jogar pela maldita janela. Mas... eu já tinha estragado um perfeito jogo de xadrez na Quinta-feira, então eu me contive.

A discussão duas noites atrás só fez o quarto mais cheio de tensão e acusações não ditas. Carlisle estava sendo um filho da puta intrometido ultimamente. Eu não gostava. Eu gostava da minha privacidade e tinha uma parte de mim que eu nunca vou deixar ele ver. Eu não estava fazendo isso pra ser um canalha ou nada. É só como eu funciono.

Mas ele forçava enquanto nós jogávamos xadrez de noite. Eu passava tempo com ele só pra... criar um ligação ou alguma merda. Parecia idiota na minha própria cabeça, mas eu queria uma relação mais próxima com Carlisle. Eu queria ser melhor pra ele, provar que eu podia ser normal e divertido... como Em.

Nós nos divertíamos na maioria das noites, só conversando sobre merdas medicas ou rindo dos acontecimentos da elite medica de Forks. Mas tinha vezes que ele fuçava. E se tornou mais e mais freqüente.

Quinta a noite foi um exemplo do seu fascínio com a minha vida particular. Ele queria saber sobre a minha garota. Sobre as merdas que a gente conversava. Nossas conversas particulares.

E pelo jeito que ele falou todo evasivo, eu não podia distinguir se ele estava mais interessado no que eu contava pra ela ou o que ela me contava. Não era da merda da conta dele de qualquer jeito. Então eu cortei o papo e contei pra ele logo essa merda.

Ele suspirou profundamente enquanto removia seus óculos e se reclinava em sua cadeira. "Porque você não pode só conversar comigo?" Ele perguntou em uma voz ferida enquanto me olhava.

Foi ai que toda a discussão começou. Não era suficiente que eu podia conversar com a Bella e ser feliz e contente. Ele sempre queria mais de mim. Mais informação sobre a minha mãe, ou mais informação sobre o incêndio. Mas detalhes sobre a condição da Bella, mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu com ela.

Eu perdi a porra do controlo. Eu provavelmente podia ter só ficado de pé e saído do escritório quando ele fuçava nas minhas merdas pessoais. Eu acho que ele provavelmente estava esperando que eu fizesse isso. Desnecessário dizer que eu o surpreendi bastante quando joguei o tabuleiro de xadrez do outro lado do cômodo e rugi bem na sua cara.

Eu me inclinei sobre a mesa entre nós, limpando os peões e as torres que pousaram ao acaso sobre a superfície. "Para. Com. Essa. Porra. Caralho." Eu rugi, batendo minha mão na mesa para pontuar cada palavra conforme eu o encarada. Eu queria que acabasse. As perguntas e as insinuações sutis enquanto eu tentava aproveitar meu tempo com ele. Só arruinava tudo. E eu admito que estava um pouco magoado que não era o suficiente poder passa três confortáveis horas juntos.

Isso basicamente estragou a minha noite toda. E o mais que eu sentava no meu quarto e murmurava sobre isso, o mais puto eu me tornava com ele por sempre querer mais. Não ser o suficiente para o Papai C.

Eu provavelmente estava sendo um completo idiota quando a minha garota chegou aquela noite, então eu tentei o máximo possível afastar a raiva e aproveitar meu tempo com ela. Eu pus meu braço em volta dela, só pra ela saber que eu não estava com raiva dela já que a hostilidade na minha postura devia ser bem evidente. Teria sido esperto da minha parte só explicar toda a discussão para aliviar a preocupação que eu via em seus grandes olhos castanhos, mas eu não queria deixar ela desconfortável admitindo que Carlisle tinha uma louca e doentia fascinação pelas nossas condições.

Então eu só fui pra cama e deixei seu amor e carecias afastarem a raiva que jorrava dentro de mim. E quando eu acordei ao lado dela na minha cama, eu podia sorrir e beijar ela sinceramente conforme ela saia do quarto.

A semana tinha passado com raros acidentes para foder com o meu humor. Eu estava feliz. Eu realmente estava feliz pra caralho com a minha garota. E o jeito que ela sorria e gargalhava conforme nós passávamos pelos corredores da escola juntos deixava bem claro que ela estava feliz também.

Até almoço não era tão importante para nos. De vez em quando eu ganhava uns olhares da Alice, ou Rose, ou Em, mas não era o suficiente pra chegar a me incomodar conforme eu acariciava o pescoço de Bella e comia meus cookies. Eu cheguei a conseguir escapar de uma dolorosa piada sobre a minha orientação sexual em relação a Jazz. E de Rosalie Hale falando nisso. Eu estava espantado pra caralho... e feliz que eu finalmente tinha uma namorada para contravir essas acusações. Eu até entrava nas conversar quando eu sentia que tinha algo útil a oferecer.

Algo útil ou algo ridiculamente sujo para triunfar sobre as suas pobres piadas.

As noites eram sempre um pouco mais imprevisíveis. Ainda era implícito que nós iríamos... fazer amor. A primeira noite que ela veio depois do Dia dos Namorados, eu estava tão nervoso sobre ter que a recusar. Porque eu ainda não estava pronto pra fazer.

Felizmente, minha garota parecia estar tendo sua própria ansiedade sobre o assunto, o que me deixo muito mais aliviado do que deveria. Eu só não podia suportar ver a tristeza em seu rosto quando eu me afastasse.

Então terça-feira ela estava com dor por causa de algum incidente na ginástica que me deixou nervoso pra cacete até que ela me assegurou que foi totalmente auto-induzido.

Mas ela parecia tão desconfortável sentada na minha cama e esfregando seu pescoço enquanto olhava para seu livro silenciosamente. Eu ofereci a ela uma massagem de pescoço. E para a maioria dos filhos da puta, isso seria uma suspeita e egoísta tentativa de sedução ou algo. Mas eu só não gostava de ver ela desconfortável.

Ela concordou com um grande sorriso, permitindo que eu a puxasse contra o meu peito quando eu juntei todo seu cabelo e joguei por cima do seu ombro. Eu o cheirei enquanto esfregava e massageava seus tensos músculos de forma carinhosa, mas ainda firme.

Os sons que ela faziam me estimulavam conforme ela relaxava contra o meu peito e soltava ronronares e gemidos e murmúrios. Soava bem erótico conforme eu me inclina para sua orelha e a respirava.

Mas não deixou meu pau duro como normalmente deixaria.

Só me fez sorrir.

Ela enrijeceu de repente, abrindo seus olhos pra me olhar de lado. "Eu nunca recebi uma massagem antes." Ela admitiu timidamente enquanto eu trabalhava meu caminho pelos seus ombros. Eu bufei, perguntando como isso era possível. Nunca ter uma massagem antes.

Então ela me contou que antes de eu entrar em sua vida, era raridade alguém mostrar afeição pra ela.

De qualquer tipo.

Era bem fodido.

Eu disse isso a ela, e fiz questão de beijá-la o mais ternamente possível porque se eu era o único que podia fazer essas merdas para ela, eu ia fazer o mais freqüentemente possível.

Quarta foi outra estranha noite onde nós estávamos juntos, mas convenientemente ocupados. O trabalho de Bio era para o dia seguinte, e nós tínhamos passado tanto tempo antecipando... outras coisas que acabamos negligenciando.

Nos deitamos lado a lado aquela noite, e apesar do que nos estávamos fazendo possivelmente a coisa mais entediante e nada romântico trabalho sobre amebas de todos os tempos, eu ainda tentei ser todo carinhoso com a minha garota. Com meus pés e braços e olhares de canto conforme nos brincávamos de pézinho no ar. Nos estávamos nos tornando um daqueles casais nojentos que freqüentemente me faziam consideram regurgitação.

Eu continuava fazendo porque fazia ela sorrir enquanto mastigava sua caneta e corava de lado pra mim. Eu queria rir. Ela corava por brincar de pezinho, mas ela podia por meu pau na sua boca sem reservas.

Essa é a minha garota.

A memória quase fez os meus lábios se torcerem conforme eu encarava Carlisle do outro lado da mesa. Aquele maldito relógio me tirou das minhas memórias e para o aqui-e-agora onde nos continuávamos encarando um ao outro. Os dois se recusando a quebrar. Minha boca estava tão malditamente... seca e eu estava tentando transmitir toda essa confiança arrogante como postura sentado completamente parado nessa cadeira de couro desconfortável.

Mas verdade seja dita, eu estava aterrorizado pra caralho.

Carlisle quebrou primeiro. "Você estava dormindo com Bella." Ele declarou secamente, suas mãos cruzadas a sua frente na mesa e uma expressão completamente vazia cobrindo o seu rosto. Eu imaginei que era assim que ele parecia quando estava contando a um paciente que ele estava morrendo. Eu lutei contra a bile subindo pela minha garganta.

"Eu não consigo dormir _sem _a Bella." A coisa de honestidade parecia uma boa reta. Por enquanto.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Como ela entrou em seu quarto?" Ainda vazio.

Aí eu afastei o olhar, porque eu não podia suportar a acusação em seus olhos quando eu admitisse. "Ela escalou até a minha varanda." Retruquei grosseiramente. Honestamente.

Ficou silencioso enquanto eu olhava para fora da janela. O sol estava quase nascendo e ... merda, eu estava com sede pra caralho e a cadeira estava se tornando mais desconfortável a cada tic daquele maldito relógio. Eu me recusava a me contorcer embaixo da penetração de seu olhar.

"Quanto tempo." Ele sussurrou curtamente.

Eu merda de suspirei, reconsiderando esse lance de honestidade porque minha resposta não ia acabar muito bem. "Desde a Ação de Graças." Eu murmurei receoso. Honestidade.

Ele fez o mais estranho som estrangulado e eu podia imaginar seu queixo caindo conforme ele me encarava do outro lado da mesa. Permaneci duro e rígido.

"Por que, Edward?" Ele perguntou em uma voz miserável que era completamente modulado com magoa e confusão.

Eu bufei. "Como se você desse a mínima merda para o que eu tenho pra dizer." Eu ri sem humor e balancei minha cabeça, ainda mantendo meu olhar grudado no cenário atrás da janela. Cinza.

"Eu me importo." Ele sussurrou novamente, ainda parecendo magoado e fazendo mais difícil pra mim ficar parado.

E eu sabia que ele se _importava_. Fundamentalmente ele se importava. Mas nada que saísse da _minha _boca iria fazer essa situação melhor.

Por outro lado, nada que eu disesse podia deixar pior. E todos os cenários fudidos crescendo ignorantemente dentro da sua mente curiosa eram provavelmente muito piores do que a verdade em questão.

Então eu disse, foda-se.

Eu contei tudo a ele.

Porque a honestidade era tudo que eu tinha, e eu estava rezando para que a satisfação da sua constante curiosidade me comprasse algum tipo de 'Cartão livre'.

Então eu contei a ele sobre os 'pesadelos', quase rindo pra palavra, e eu nunca encontrei seu olhar enquanto eu retratava nossa rotina noturna em uma sem emoção, monótona voz.

A varanda, os jantares, a leitura, os desenhos, o banheiro, as caricias e o jeito que eu a segurava fazendo ela se sentir segura. A merda de canção de ninar. O sono e o jeito que nós acordávamos descansados e felizes. Como ela descia e na noite seguinte nos faríamos tudo de novo.

Honestidade. A historia inteira e a lembrança dos nossos eventos noturnos.

Bem ... eu deixei de fora a historia de dessensibilização. Seria só combustível para o fogo que já estava ardente entra as nossas duas casas.

Mas o fato permaneceu ... a historia dos nossos hábitos de dormir era tudo que ele estava morrendo pra saber sem nem mesmo merda de perceber. Eu estava tão puto e amargo que eu tinha que confessar sobre a pressão que eu nem podia olhar ele no olho.

O cômodo ficou quieto por muito tempo, e meus dedos se contorciam e minha boca estava ... seca pra caralho. Eu queria um pouco d'água, ou qualquer coisa. Principalmente Bella. Eu precisava saber se ela estava bem. Mais do que eu precisava dessa conversa ou compreensão. Eu só precisava ter certeza que a minha garota estava bem.

Carlisle suspirou conforme eu mantinha meu olhar fixado na janela. "Você nunca me contou sobre esses pesadelos, Edward." E ele parecia tão malditamente... acusatório que eu finalmente mudei o meu olhar para o dele.

Eu estava puto. "Eu não tenho que te contar tudo." Eu cuspi cheio de veneno, meus olhos se estreitando. "E que merda você estava faz-"

Ele me cortou antes que eu pudesse terminar com um batida do seu punho na mesa de madeira. "Essa é a minha casa." Ele parecia firme e todo desafiador de merda ... e isso me fez querer rir dele. No lugar, eu sabia que eu tinha que usar outra tática.

A pior e mais degradante táticas de todas.

Deixei meu rosto cair e suavizar. "Só vira a cara, Carlisle." Eu disse em uma voz baixa conforme seus olhos se tornavam grandes. Isso era algo que provavelmente não ia funcionar, mas eu tinha considerado pela ultima hora.

Me inclinei para frente, mais para perto dele enquanto ele me encarava de queixo caído. "Só olhe para a outra merda de lado e faça as merdas muito mais fáceis para nós." Eu implorei com os meus olhos em um pequeno sussurro.

Sim. Eu a _merda _de implorei. E me ver ir a tal extremo deveria fazer ele perceber o quão merda de importante isso era para mim. Para Bella.

"Por favor." Eu implorei em um sussurro desesperado quando ele não me respondeu.  
Então de repente.., ele começou a rir.

Mas não era engraçado como ele estava rindo de mim, ou mesmo levemente autentico divertimento para a minha sugestão. Era uma selvagem, maníaca risada que fez eu me mexer desconfortavelmente contra o couro duro.

"Você está usando drogas de novo?" Ele perguntou em um tom admirado com um sorriso que não parecia nem um pouco um sorriso. Era zombeteiro e tão maníaco quanto a risada de antes.

Eu permaneci em silêncio. Porque esse era um golpe baixo pra caralho e ele sabia disso.

Então Carlisle se levantou, correndo seus dedos por seu cabelo. "Eu sou seu..." Parou e olhou em volta do cômodo. "Guardião." Concluiu baixinho, cuidadosamente evitando a palavra 'P' onde ele se referia. Porque ele não era.

"Você realmente acha..." ele pôs suas mãos na mesa e se inclinou para mim enquanto cravava seu olhar ao meu. "... que posso só ignorar isso?" Ele perguntou.

Concordei bastante confiante. Eu não via motivo porque ele não podia. Não era contra a lei. Eu tinha checado todos os livros, sites e não tinha encontrado nenhuma objeção legal contra duas ... crianças dormindo na mesma cama.

"Esme." Chiou, cerrando seus olhos para mim.

Esse era o problema na historia. Convencer ela que estava tudo bem, Carlisle sabia disso melhor do que qualquer pessoa porque ele era mais próximo dela do que qualquer pessoa. Essa era uma das indiscrições que eu estava salvando pra a 'tática canalha'.

Ele balançou sua cabeça de novo e soava irritantemente condescendente quando ele sorriu pra mim. Aquele mesmo sorriso que na verdade não era um sorriso de jeito nenhum. "Será _muita _sorte sua se você for permitido de ver a Bella de novo depois da ultima noite."

Foi a minha vez de levantar e se agitar. "Isso é uma _besteira _do caralho, Carlisle." Eu gritei batendo minhas mãos ruidosamente na dura madeira da mesa. E só ... puto pra caralho que os eventos da noite anterior estivessem sendo tão epicamente exagerados.

Seu queixo caiu para a minha explosão e então era a vez dele de gritar. "Não, Edward! Besteira é trazer uma garota para _minha_ casa escondido pelos últimos _três_meses!" Seu rosto estava vermelho e nós estávamos nós encarando de novo. Tinha uma grande veia saltando do lado direito da sua testa que quase me fez sentir culpa por estar causando tanta confusão para esse homem.

Quase.

Não exatamente.

Ele percebeu, abaixando a cabeça e continuando a balançá-la enquanto murmurando merdas sob o fôlego. "De toda a estupidez... ridículo... isso supera tudo."

"Nenhum de vocês podem me parar de ver ela." Eu disse simplesmente, e me sentei na minha cadeira desafiando ele. "Eu terei dezoito em duas semanas." Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, desafiei-o a negar a minha lógica. "Eu posso me mudar dessa merda se eu precisar." Era verdade, e um desagradável jeito de lidar com tudo isso, mas eu não dava a mínima merda. Bella completara dezoito em alguns meses. Nos podíamos batalhar até lá.

O rosto de Carlisle empalideceu levemente, e mesmo que nós estávamos conversando agora e não gritando, nós estávamos nos desafiando do nosso próprio jeito silencioso.

Ele evadiu da minha ameaça com sucesso. "Você fez sexo com a Bella." Ele afirmou naquela mesma voz vazia que ele tinha usado mais cedo na conversa. Eu quase sorri triunfante quando ele não discutiu meu ponto.

Mas ele estava indo para outro golpe baixo.

"Não." Respondi, decidindo que gostava muito mais das respostas monossílabas do que da gritaria e berros.

"Não?" ele levantou suas sobrancelhas louras.

"Sim." Eu confirmei.

"Sim?" suas sobrancelhas foram impossivelmente mais altas na sua testa.

"Não!" eu gritei, ficando um pouco irritado e me sentindo traído pela simplicidade dessas merdas de monossílabas.

Ele mesmo parecia um pouco frustrado conforme suas sobrancelhas caíram, seus olhos azuis brilhando com uma irritação que eu não achava Carlisle ser capaz de ter. "Porque você insiste em mentir pra mim, Edward?" Ele sibilou, seus olhos se estreitando novamente.

Era aqui que essa historia de honestidade se tornava confusa.

Talvez.

Ok, eu não tinha a mínima idéia se estava mentindo ou se estava dizendo a verdade quando eu neguei a merda de ter feito sexo com a Bella. Era tudo confuso pra caralho e eu estava tentado a pedir para ele "Definir 'sexo'" para que as semânticas do termo pudessem fazer a minha resposta verdadeira. Honestamente.

Talvez.

Eu não respondi. Ao invés eu deixei meus pensamentos vagarem para um musica. A musica que começou toda essa merda. Eu não tinha certeza se eu podia culpar tudo em uma musica, mas eu tinha que culpar algo porque eu não podia culpar a minha garota, e todo o resto já estava colocando culpa suficiente em mim.

Eu estava sentado na minha cama oito horas antes com Bella enquanto comia minha comida. As coisas eram tão diferentes. Melhores. Mais felizes. Perfeito pra caralho. E era realmente fudido como tudo podia ir por água abaixo tão rápido.

Ela estava lendo um livro enquanto eu estava profundamente emergido na refeição que ela tinha me trazido. O silencio era confortável e relaxante conforme eu suspirava e comia a comida feliz, ocasionalmente dando uma espiada nela para notar o jeito que seu cabelo caia em cascadas nas paginas do largo livro em seu colo enquanto ela o olhava.

Mas então eu escutei ela cantarolando. E não era o fato que ela estava cantarolando, mas sim a musica que ela escolheu que me fez cerrar meus olhos para ela em um flamejante olhar de puro desdém.

Quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus, eles se arregalaram e seu cantarolar parou abruptamente. O que me confundiu um pouco, mas eu só cobri o pote e decidi que eu tive o suficiente dessa merda.

Eu merda de voei pra ela, e eu acho que eu provavelmente choquei ela por um segundo até que as minhas mãos encontraram os seus lados e eu comecei a fazer cócegas nela sem parar.

Porque minha garota cantarolando a musica tema do Scooby Doo não podia passar sem retaliação apropriada. Eu disse isso ela quando ela tentou se soltar das minhas mãos.

E quando as palavras saíram da minha boca ela começou a rir. Muito. Eu só continuei a fazer cócegas nela, movendo para ficar em cima dela para que pudesse ter um ângulo melhor das suas laterais. Eu descobri que ela era bem propensa a cócegas ali conforme ela se remexia sem parar embaixo de mim e suas risadas se transformaram em um resfolegar sem fôlego. Sua cabeça batia de um lado para o outro enquanto ela agarrava meus punhos tentando me parar e meu corpo cambaleava para cima e para baixo com cada uma das suas risadas.

Era cômico o jeito que ela começou a me implorar via resfôlegos para libertá-la. Me fez sorrir. Eu não parei até seu rosto estar vermelho e ela ter lagrimas correndo pelo seu rosto. E quando as minhas mãos finalmente a soltaram, ela estava ofegando e tensa, antecipando futuros ataques de retaliação conforme as minhas mãos hesitavam no ar ao seu lado.

Mas aí a coisa mais estranha aconteceu.

Eu estava me inclinando sobre ela, sorrindo e triunfante enquanto ela me olhava com olhos úmidos que brilhavam. E de repente, toda a atmosfera do quarto mudou. A carga entra nos cresceu e estalou conforme nossos sorrisos lentamente desapareceram e nos olhamos nos olhos um do outro sabidamente.

Ela penteou para trás uma mecha de cabelo da minha testa com seus delicados dedinhos. Era carinhoso e doce pra caralho que eu segurei sua bochecha e gentilmente acariciei com o meu dedão. Seus olhos castanhos estavam intensos com o peso do que estava acontecendo. A crepitação e a crescente corrente de emoções em nossos olhares e toques.

Então eu abaixei meus lábios para os dela, vagamente os varrendo com os meus próprios conforme eu olhava em seus olhos e crepitação no ar cresceu e s amplificou ainda mais.

Porque esse era o sentimento. E nos dois sabíamos. _Sentimos._

Seus olhos se tornaram nublados e nossas respirações começaram a acelerar contra os lábios separados do outro enquanto nossos olhares se intensificaram ainda mais com desejo, amor, afeição e carinho.

Aí as minhas mãos estavam agarrando o cobertor nos lados da sua cabeça enquanto eu sobrevoava sobre ela e pegava sua língua na minha boca. Era doce como cookies e eu lutei para manter o carinho conforme nós nos beijávamos e agarrava o lençol como se fosse a única coisa contendo o adolescente hormonal.

Ela tirou minha camiseta, eu tirei a dela. Não era sobre me mostre o seu que eu te mostro o meu. Era sobre precisar sentir pele e a proximidade quando ela me puxou de volta para cima dela e recapturou meus lábios. Meu colar ainda estava lá descansando acima de seu coração conforme eu beijava meu caminho pelo seu pescoço. E seu anel ainda estava no em dedo conforme eu interligava meus dedos com os dela e nos rolava até eu ficar de costas.

Ela beijou minhas cicatrizes de novo e eu só deixei minha cabeça cair e entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo com um suspiro. Eu gostava dessa merda. Muito.

Mas aí ela se sentou e tirou seu sutiã. Eu meio que fiquei de queixo caído para os seus seios quando ela os libertou, e minha garota parecia tímida e insegura enquanto mordia seu lábio e me olhava incerta. O que era estúpido porque ela era linda pra caralho. Eu disse isso a ela conforme eu a pegava em minhas mãos e ... massageava.

Ela gostava disso. Muito. Jogando sua cabeça pra trás e arqueando seu peito em minhas mãos com um gemido rouco.

Então meu pau estava duro. Muito.

Eu nunca tinha feito esse negocio de fazer amor antes, mas eu tentei a merda do maximo possível mostrar amor conforme eu beijava seus mamilos e todas as suas cicatrizes como ela feito comigo. A saliente que se destacava no meio dos seus seios, e as pequenas espalhadas sobre as suas costelas e tronco. Eu as banhei com beijos.

Suas mãos teciam pelo meu cabelo, mas ela não puxou. E ela não mordeu. E não estava tentando me atiçar porque ela não precisava. Eu me sentia pronto e eu queria. Muito.

E nos rolou para que eu estivesse em cima dela de novo. Ela tinha algo sobre eu estando por cima que ela gostava. Me fazia um pouco nervoso porque me parecia tão dominante, mas ela não parecia se importar e não havia nenhum cookie sendo dito, então eu vaguei meus beijos pelo sua barriga e comecei a remover seu jeans.

Eles foram jogados como o resto das nossas roupas. Poderia ser ao lado da minha cama ou a merda do buraco negro. Nada mais existia conforme nos mantínhamos nosso olhar trancado e nossos peitos subiam em antecipação.

Caralho.

A antecipação.

Era palpável no ar entre nos. O pouco ar que existia conforme eu deslizava minhas mãos pela sua pequena, macia perna.

Tinha mais cicatrizes lá. Em cima nas suas cochas. Eu as beijei também enquanto ela passava seus dedos pelo meu cabelo languidamente e olhava nos meus olhos com cobiça. Como se tivesse algo para cobiçar. Eu daria pra ela qualquer merda que ela quisesse.

Minhas mãos fizeram seu caminho para o seu centro, a tocando pela sua calcinha, e ela arfou e gemeu e se contorceu, e o adolescente filho da puta hormonal estava fazendo uma pequena dança em algum lugar quando ela não disse a palavra de segurança.

Ela me puxou para cima e pegou os meus lábios novamente enquanto eu continuava esfregando ela. Tentando fazer ser prazeroso o mais tempo possível porque eu sabia que não ia ser prazeroso o tempo todo. Ela segurou minha ereção pelos meus jeans e eu grunhi em sua boca conforme eu investia na sua mão.

Eu estava tentando encontrar o limite entre fazer amor e foder enquanto ela desabotoava o meu jeans e o deslizava pelas minhas pernas com seus pezinhos. E era difícil pra cacete não ser derrotado pelo desejo quando ele se segurou de novo e afagava pelo fino material remanecente.

Eu agarrei o travesseiro de cada lado da sua cabeça e grunhi, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço e respirando o cheiro da minha garota desesperadamente. Eu tremi conforme lutava para lembrar sobre o que era isso. Amor, não luxuria. E eu estava cantando isso como um mantra na minha cabeça enquanto eu arfava e fechava os meus olhos. Porque eu _realmente_ não queria foder a minha garota, e o adolescente filho da puta hormonal estava se perguntando se tinha alguma diferença entra fazer amor e foder.

Porém ela sabia bem como afastar o adolescente filho da puta hormonal.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou carinhosamente na minha orelha acariciava por cima da minha boxe lentamente. E essas três palavrinhas faladas em união com seu afago fez toda sensação diferente para mim.

Eu levantei minha testa para descasar contra a sua e a esfreguei pela sua calcinha, devolvendo o gesto com palavras e toque.

Eu ia tirar sua calcinha conforme eu descia pelo seu corpo, como se essa merda não fosse importante para eu estar fazendo isso com a minha garota. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo mesmo eu nunca tento visto essa parte dela. Eu estava um pouco envergonhado enquanto eu pausei com meus dedos presos no elástico e olhei pra cima, a olhando.

Ela levantou seus quadris em resposta a minha pergunta silenciosa, então eu as tirei lentamente, mantendo contato visual com ela o tempo todo.

Foi jogado na merda do buraco negro do universo cercando a minha cama e quando eu olhei, eu toquei. E quando eu toquei, ela gemeu. E quando ela gemeu e grunhi. E era sexy pra caralho ver os meus dedos deslizar para dentro dela, que eu tive que dizer a ela que a amava de novo depois de ter mudado meu olhar para o dela.

E quando ela disse que me amava, fez tudo diferente pra mim. Eu não me senti culpado por estar tão excitado com a visão dos meus dedos movendo para dentro e para fora dela. Lambi meus lábios preguiçosamente e escutei os seus gemidos de prazer.

Merda.

Eu queria provar.

Eu disse isso a ela.

E o olhar duplo de puro choque e só ... _sim, por favor_ estampado por todo o seu rosto me fez quere beijar ela desvairadamente. Quando ela concordou quietamente, eu fiz justamente isso. É claro que eu não a beijei na boca.

E ... puta que pariu ela gostou. Muito.

Eu trabalhei tanto pra a fazer gozar com a minha língua e com meus dedos porque eu sabia que seria provavelmente a única vez aquela noite que ela iria conseguir. Ela trouxe um travesseiro por cima do rosto para abafar seus gemidos e choros, e eu alcancei e tirei aquela merda dela conforme a minha língua trabalhava sem descanso entre as suas pernas. Porque eu tinha que ouvir.

Meu nome caiu dos seus lábios sem parar conforme ela começou a se contrair em volta dos meus dedos e suas cochas tremiam contra as minhas orelhas.

Ela disse o meu nome, seguido por um pequeno 'merda' que fez o meu pau estremecer quando ela finalmente gozou com seus dedos no meu cabelo e suas costas arqueando da cama. Ela quase nunca xingava. Eu gostava a ver xingando no calor do momento. Muito.

Eu tinha me reclinado nos meus tornozelos enquanto ela se recuperava, contemplando meu próximo movimento antes dela se levantar e jogar seus braços em volta da minha barriga, enterrando seu rosto no meu peito.

Minha garota merda de me abraçou.

Ela seriamente – sinceramente – me abraçou por ter chupado ela. Era simultaneamente a mais estranha e mais doce reação por ter dado um oral. Era tão... Bella.

Eu devolvi o abraço depois do meu choque inicial passar, circulando ela com os meus braços enquanto eu cheirava seu cabelo e uma ponta de remorso por não ter pensado em similar gesto doce quando ela me deu prazer no Dia dos Namorados.

Eu acho que ela queria fazer mais disso depois de ter tirado a minha boxer e ter jogado ela no merda de buraco negro do universo. Mas eu não deixei. Por muitos motivos. Eu tinha acabado, de algum jeito, de equilibrar a balança com o meu oral, e eu não estava com nenhuma pressa de ter ela desequilibrada de novo. Eu já me sentia um merda o suficiente.

Então nos estávamos os dois completamente nus juntos.

Eu e a minha garota.

Na minha cama.

Pelados.

Muito.

E nós estávamos surpreendentemente confortáveis. Nenhuma merda de desconforto ou corar ou tentativas sutis de cobrir áreas com o cobertor enquanto nos deitávamos. Eu era dela e ela era minha e nos mostramos um ao outro o que era deles. Mãos e olhos vagavam e acariciavam curvas e pele.

Eu nunca na minha fica inteira tinha me sentido tão arrependido do Fantasma das Transas Passadas como quando eu assistia ela explorando o meu corpo.

Minha garota parecia tão maravilhada conforme seus olhos seguiam o caminho que as pontas dos seus dedos fazia pela minha pele. Pele com pele sem barreiras. Ela estava iluminada com fascinação para a sensação. Eu invejava sua admiração e espanto por estar tão intimamente próximo de alguém pela primeira vez. Que ela tinha esperado para sentir isso e não só uma transa vazia em uma carro quente contra um liso estofamento com pessoas vazia que não davam a mínima merda para você.

É claro que eu estava ridiculamente feliz que ela tinha esperado. Que eu podia dar a ela algo com substancia e amor como eu nunca tive. E conforme nos explorávamos, nos memorizamos cada pequenininha perfeita imperfeição. Nenhuma cicatriz não foi beijada e nenhuma pinta passou despercebida.

Ela tinha um pequeno sinal no quadril direito. Ela se contorceu e riu conforme eu beijava porque ela sentia cócegas. Me fez sorrir, mas nada foi dito enquanto nos explorávamos e beijávamos porque nada precisava ser dito. Nos fizemos isso com olhares e com os gentis afagos da ponta dos nossos dedos e lábios conforme nos suspirávamos e ..._merda_ ...

_Isso _era fazer amor. Eu estava admirado com meu próprio fascínio e espanto que era possível distinguir um do outro. Mas estava e lá e eu podia ver. O seu olhar e o jeito que nos tocávamos enquanto eu a rolava para baixo de mim do jeito que ela gostava. Nada urgente ou exigente, mas saboreando reverentemente cada momento.

Ela estava incrível e linda enquanto deitada embaixo de mim. Me oferecendo todo o seu corpo e alma com absoluta certeza enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com amor e carinho e afeição. Nenhum desejo, desespero e necessidade.

Eu não estava verdadeiramente para seguir com isso até aquele exato momento. Eu tinha me convencido cinco noites atrás que eu estava, mas eu estava errado pra caralho. Porque eu ainda tava tendo aquelas duvidas que ela _não estava _pronta. Que ela estava fazendo pelos motivos errados. E quando eu a olhei pude ver esse não era o caso de jeito nenhum.

Então eu continuei.

A curiosidade em seus olhos enquanto e colocava a camisinha me divertia. Tão inocente pra caralho e doce e pura que me deu uma pontada de culpa tirar tudo isso.

Eu perguntei pra ela de novo, eu tinha. Eu já sabia a resposta antes dela sussurrar para mim, mas eu tinha que ouvir de qualquer jeito. Eu tinha que dizer para ela o quanto eu a amava e a venerava pra caralho conforme eu me posicionava no meio das suas pernas e descansava minha testa contra a dela.

Ela sorriu e me disse o mesmo. Ela parecia animada e curiosa e ainda um pouco maravilhada com a coisa toda.

Mas principalmente ela parecia que me amava conforme lambia seus lábios e me olhava no olho. E eu, _realmente _a amava pra caralho.

Realmente, nós amávamos um ao outro. Muito.

Então eu empurrei nela lentamente. Lento pra caralho porque eu não podia decidir se seria mais ou menos doloroso se fosse rápido ou lento. Mas lento tem sido bom para nós até agora.

Seus lábios se separaram e ela banhou meu rosto um quente soltar de ar conforme a minha mão criava um punho no lençol embaixo da sua cabeça. Eu podia sentir a barreira quando eu chegei, e eu lutei uma careta enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos nublados pela luxuria.

Cerrei meus dentes porque era bom pra caralho e quente e errado e certo. "Vai doer." Grunhi para fora pelos meus dentes, cheio de remorso. Meu pinho apertou no travesseiro contra da esmagadora tensão de apenas merda de.. fazer.

Ela me disse o que eu já sabia. Não tinha como evitar essa merda. A dor era inevitável e nenhum tempo ou preparação iria fazer isso prazeroso. Então ela mexeu seus quadris e me implorou com seus olhos para continuar enquanto seu peito subia embaixo de mim em antecipação.

Então eu merda de fiz.

Eu investi nela com um pequeno grunhido, decidindo que rápido era melhor para a parte da dolorosa do ato.

Meus olhos reviraram para trás da minha cabeça quando eu estava completamente dentro da minha garota. Acho que eu posso até ter choramingado seu nome conforme todo o ar deixava o meu pulmão em uma rajada afiada em seu rosto. Era tão bom e perfeito pra caralho que eu quase perdi o jeito que ela enrijeceu completamente e começou a arfar embaixo de mim.

E eu sabia o que estava por vir.

Eu estava fora dela e de reclinando nos meus tornozelos antes da palavra de segurança pudesse sair da sua boca, mas saio do mesmo jeito. De novo e de novo conforme ela arfava e eu meio que merda de entrei em pânico para a visão dela tremendo na minha frente.

Tinha sangue. E seus olhos estavam grudados fechados enquanto ela derramava 'cookie' de novo e de novo em um arfar instável.

Era fodido e eu me senti um merda e incerto sobre o que fazer enquanto eu acariciava sua bochecha e tentava a acalmar com minha voz e toque. Eu estava tão malditamente mortificado enquanto beijava sua bochecha e comecei a tremer quase tanto quando ela.

Eu imaginei que o ataque de pânico que ela estava tendo fosse passar conforme a dor diminuía, mas isso não me fez me sentir nada melhor enquanto eu olhava para o seu corpo tremendo.

Ela estava tão assustada e ainda havia ... sangue.

Sangue que eu tirei com o meu amor.

E eu não podia mais olhar.

Eu pulei da cama e voei até o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro com as minhas muito instáveis mãos, e quando e voltei pro quarto ela tinha virado de lado e estava abraçando forte seus joelhos. Eu voei até ela, deslizado meus braços por baixo dela e fazendo uma careta quando eu a levantei. Ela ficou quieta enquanto eu a levava para o banheiro. Nem mesmo questionando o que eu estava fazendo e eu estava agradecido por isso. A parte lógica do meu cérebro estava agindo e eu utilizei completamente na evidente emergência da situação. A necessidade de só ter ela ... bem e limpa de novo era esmagadora conforme eu entrava no chuveiro com ela nos meus braços.

Quando seus pés atingiram o chão e a água quente atingiu seu rosto ela estava chorando. E merda de pedindo desculpas para mim. Isso me deixou puto. Eu disse isso a ela enquanto inclinava sua cabeça embaixo jato de água quente e tirei seu cabelo do seu rosto.

Eu comecei a lavar seu cabelo porque parecia um gesto relaxante enquanto eu massageava seu couro cabeludo com a ponta dos meus dedos gentilmente. Ela permaneceu quieta conforme lentamente relaxava no meu toque e suas ultimas lagrimas eram lavadas junto com o sangue da sua inocência pelo ralo do meu chuveiro.

Ela me olhava enquanto eu lavava seu cabelo, e eventualmente seus bracinhos circularam a minha cintura. Eu sorri pra ela, só pra ela saber que estava tudo bem. Eu era um estúpido filho da puta por não ter antecipado essa reação, mas isso não fazia disso errado e não fazia certo.

Fazia ser... Nós.

"Nós vamos tentar de novo, certo?" ela sussurrou enquanto eu guiava sua cabeça para baixo da água novamente para tirar o xampu do seu longo cabelo. "quando não doer?" ela perguntou com esse adorável olhar implorativo que quase me fez esquecer a fodida primeira tentativa de minutos atrás.

Eu rolei meus olhos e concordei. Mesmo que, secretamente, eu não estava com pressa alguma de fazer ela passar por aquela merda de novo. Parecia aliviar ela e seus ombros relaxaram conforme eu comecei a lavar o seu corpo.

_Me_lavando do seu corpo. Muito.

Então eu esperei. Pela amargura pelo fato que ela tinha falhado em fazer essa coisa que parecia tão importante para ela conforme eu a ensaboava e limpava sua pele.

Porem ela sempre me surpreendia. "eu acho que você perdeu um lugar no meu pâncreas, Edward." Ela provocou com um sorriso e uma risada enquanto eu esfregava cada centímetro da sua frente meticulosamente pra cacete.

Eu sorri pra ela. "nada errado em ser cuidadoso." Levantei um ombro, massageando seus seios e tentando fazer parecer como se eu tivesse limpando ela tão bem porque eu gostava de tocar ela. Não era uma completa mentira, mas não era a completa verdade também.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para a minha muito obvia ereção que ficava traidoramente entre nos, mas eu só virei ela e lavei suas costas.

Nem fodendo eu ia gozar depois _daquilo._

Eu sequei ela e cuidei da minha garota o máximo possível. Aliviava a culpa ... momentaneamente.

Mas confirme nós nos vestíamos pra dormir e as nossas separadas rotinas noturnas se tornavam uma, eu me senti meio que aliviado. Porque estava acabado e terminado e não havia amargura em seus olhos enquanto ela pegava sua pequena escova de dente azul e começava a escovar seus dentes com um sorriso para o meu reflexo no espelho. Eu só peguei a minha escova verde e escovei meu dente bem ao seu lado.

Eu sorri de volta. Muito.

Eu estava agradecido pelo cobertor escuro que fazia mais fácil negar a mancha de sangue assim que nos estávamos prontos para dormir.

E quando nos dois estávamos encolhidos perto um do outro, nos ainda acariciávamos com amor e carinho e afeição porque não era uma merda do acaso ou algo assim. Eu estava tendo problemas em lidar com o jeito que eu fodi, mas eu não podia me arrepender e nunca iria.

Ela cantarolou docemente para mim enquanto eu respirava em seu cabelo e acariciava sua bochecha. Mas não cheirava como flores e cookies. Cheirava como flores e cookies misturados com o meu xampu conforme eu deslizava para o sono com ela apertada forte nos meus braços.

...

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu estive dormindo mas era um profundo, calmo sono e eu estava quente pra caralho e confortável embaixo das cobertas que estava tendo dificuldade para entender porque eu estava acordado.

Mas ... algo estava errado. Algo estava estranho o suficiente para me acordar me tirar do meu coma.

Eu ainda estava meio dormindo com os meus olhos fechados, dançando por detrás das minhas pálpebras enquanto eu usava meus outros sentidos para determinar o que estava errado em volta de mim.

Minha garota estava estranhamente rígida nos meus braços e a sua respiração estava saindo em curtos resfôlegos contra a minha garganta. Sua mão estava apunhalada na minha camiseta, puxando a gola pra baixo e expondo o meu peito de tanto forte que ela estava agarrando.

Ela balançou uma vez.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, combatendo a grande nuvem de sonolência que neblinava a minha mente... ou a abraçava. Eu não podia decidir qual era a mais desejável no momento.

Ela balançou duas vezes.

Enterrei meu nariz em seu cabelo. Cheira muito bem. Como nos dois combinados. Flores e cookies e meu xampu. E ainda estava molhado. Estava frio contra o meu nariz.

Ela merda de gritou.

Alto e guinchado na minha garganta e eu levantei na cama. Encarando ela enquanto sua boca estava aberta e um choro alto pra caralho escapava. Eu ia jogar a minha mão sobre a sua boca antes de perceber seus grandes, aterrorizados olhos não estavam fixados em mim.

Ela estava encostada contra a cabeceira da cama e ela estava encarando o outro lado do quarto enquanto o grito parava só o suficiente para ela pegar um fôlego estremecido. Ela começou a guinchar de novo assim que os seus pulmões foram capazes.

E assim que eu virei a mina cabeça para seguir o seu olhar eu percebi o que deixou ela tão malditamente aterrorizada.

Alguém estava dentro da merda do meu quarto.

Eu procurei o abajur, encolhendo por causa do seu grito e derrubando o alarme enquanto eu procurava cegamente no escuro pelo abajur.

Quando eu finalmente encontrei o interruptor e o liguei, o quarto se tornou iluminado pela pequena luz, mas os gritos dela nunca diminuíram enquanto eu ficava meio vesgo e virava meu rosto na direção do intruso. Pronto para fuder com alguém pra caralho que os meus punhos estavam fechados e tremendo tanto quanto os da minha garota.

Mas eu não sabia se eu podia chamar o Papai C. de exatamente de um intruso.

Carlisle estava parado na frente da minha cômoda com suas mãos por cima da suas orelhas e seus olhos eram dois pires conforme ele registrava a cena a sua frente.

Eu trouxe Bella aos meus braços. Porque mesmo tento um problema do caralho parado no meio do meu quarto, ela era a questão mais importante. Me remexi e trouxe sua cabeça para o meu peito, alisando seu cabelo molhado e a balançando. Eu sussurrei tranquilizadoramente para ela, murmurando em sua orelha e tentando assegurar que tudo estava bem.

E depois de um tempo, os gritos finalmente cessaram. Ela ainda tinha sua mãozinha apunhalada na minha camiseta branca e ela ainda estava tremendo e arfando, mas ela finalmente entendeu o que eu estava tentando dizer pra ela o tempo todo.

Ela lentamente virou sua cabeça contra o meu peito para espiar para Carlisle pelas suas mechas úmidas, mas seu olhar estava focando em completamente outro lugar.

As roupas jogadas no chão. Jeans e camisetas e o sutiã e a calcinha todos jogadas aleatoriamente no merda de buraco negro do universo cercando a minha cama. Seus olhos serpentearam pelo carpete e seu rosto empalidece quando eles finalmente descansaram no embrulho vazio de camisinha na mesa de cabeceira.

Meu coração afundou e meu estomago contraiu conforme eu assistia sua expressão crescer de confusão para explicito horror. Eu só segurei Bella apertado contra o meu peito enquanto encarava a expressão chocada de Carlisle ameaçadoramente.

Porque pela única vez naquela noite minha garota e eu estávamos profundamente fodidos.

* * *

**AVISO**: O fanfictio. net está tendo problemas novamente, agora é o error type 1. Que as vezes nos impede até de fazer login.

Ele anda indo e voltando e a staff do site já avisou que isso pode ocorrer pelos próximos dias.

Portanto se atrasarmos muito nas postagem, é por causa do erro.

* * *

**NT Lê:** Aguentem aí. Pensem positivo. Chorem mesmo, porque é normal. Desabafem em suas reviews, estarei aqui para ouvir. E nós nos vemos no proximo capítulo.

Love, Letícia.

-•-

**NT Lary: **Acho que nem tenho nada a comentar, o fim se diz por ele próprio.


	38. Poppy Dipped Darkness

**********Observações:**Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica .

******Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 38. ****Poppy Dipped Darkness - ****Papoulas Banhadas em Escuridão**

**BPOV**

As horas se passaram tortuosamente enquanto eu estava na minha cama chorando. Era apenas a segunda vez em que eu tinha realmente deitado nela. Era desconfortável. Pomposa e grande e quente e... horrível.

Eu queria a cama de Edward.

Eu conhecia cada pedaço e cada mola naquele colchão e como me colocar nele apenas do jeito certo para que meu osso do quadril não escavasse e me incomodasse. Mas na minha não, importava onde eu me deitasse. Eu tentei o lado esquerdo e o lado direito, mas... Edward e eu não tínhamos "lados" da cama. Nós dois nos encontrávamos no meio. E agora eu estava deitada no meio da minha e tentava apenas... imaginá-lo ali ao meu lado.

Isso não estava funcionando.

Às vezes, durante a manhã, o sol tinha finalmente filtrado através da janela, mas ainda parecia tão escuro. E calmo. Estranhamente quieto.

Eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada em casa porque meu quarto estava separado do resto da casa. Perto da cozinha onde eu não permitia a entrada depois das nove da noite. Eu não deveria estar nesse quarto horrível depois dessa hora. Trancada no escuro e no silêncio e desejando estar em outro quarto e em outra cama que parecia estar tão perto, mas tão longe.

Horas e horas se passaram, e eu não tinha um relógio, mas eu podia sentir os segundos passando e o sol começando a se por quando a noite caiu. Eu fiquei sob os cobertores e até mesmo minha bexiga estava gritando para mim, eu estava com um medo irracional de descobrir a minha cabeça.

Depois do que pareceram horas, eu ouvi uma batida suave na minha porta.

Mas eu não respondi e eu não me levantei. Parte de mim estava sendo maldosa e irritada com a não-punição. Mas a outra, possivelmente muito mais significativa, uma parte de mim estava com medo. Eu não sabia do que eu estava com medo, porque eu sabia que este quarto era fundamentalmente seguro para mim. Mas eu não conseguia me livrar da sensação de desconforto absoluto no pensamento de me levantar do ponto quente do calor que meu corpo tinha criado sob o cobertor.

Quem bateu finalmente saiu, sem entrar na obscuridade do quarto.

Eu tinha que fazer xixi... tanto que eu estava balançando sob o cobertor e apertando as pernas fechadas, mas eu podia sentir o escuro e eu não queria arriscar-me a andar nele.

O tempo passou e ninguém veio me verificar ou me perguntar se eu estava bem depois dessa primeira tentativa. Isso me deixou furiosa e aliviada. Eu imaginei que se eu estava sendo forçada a permanecer neste quarto, então eu deveria poder chafurdar e me esconder na solidão.

Eu fiz isso.

Chafurdei.

Encolhi.

Sozinha.

Enquanto eu estava sob os cobertores comecei a desejar que chegasse a segunda-feira. Esme não poderia me proibir de ver Edward na escola, com certeza. Então me lembrei de como ela tinha dado instruções para a administração da escola. Que Edward poderia me ajudar no caso de uma emergência. Então, eu me preocupei em pânico, que tal autorização pudesse ser revogada. Eu não tinha idéia de quão longe ela estava disposta a levar essa coisa toda.

Eu gastei meu tempo tentando juntar as peças na minha cabeça, principalmente tentando descobrir como Edward e eu ainda poderia fazer isso funcionar. Pensar sobre essas coisas permitiu que a minha atenção permanecesse longe do fato que minha bexiga estava dolorosamente dilatada... e o fato de que o quarto tinha se tornado totalmente escuro por cima das cobertas.

Eu estava tremendo?

Estremecendo?

Chorando?

Estava tão escuro e silencioso, e quando eu deveria estar absolutamente insana deitada na cama estranha, ouvi uma batida no vidro. Isso fez um grito agudo escapar da minha boca enquanto minhas mãos foram para o meu cabelo e eu o puxei. Bem apertado. Bem forte.

O silêncio mais uma vez invadiu a sala após o toque suave, mas eu tremi mais violentamente sob o cobertor de algodão azul e muito esticado. E quando eu ouvi a janela lentamente ser aberta, o metal raspando a madeira, meu coração estava batendo tão alto no meu peito que eu pensei que poderia precisar de cuidados médicos.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi um sussurro aveludado familiar a metros de distância.

_Edward._

E então meu corpo inteiro, após duras horas de tensão, ficou de modo extremamente relaxado, e eu pensei que poderia esvaziar minha bexiga ali mesmo, no colchão. Em vez disso joguei os cobertores da minha cabeça e me sentei num movimento ao mesmo tempo, rápido.

Edward estava lá, bem na frente da minha janela aberta, com as mãos pousadas sobre o parapeito e a parte superior do seu corpo apoiada sobre ela e em meu quarto escuro. As cortinas leves voavam suavemente com a brisa do exterior. Ele apertou os olhos contra a escuridão para encontrar o meu largo olhar incrédulo de onde eu estava sentada na cama grande. Uma vez que nossos olhos se encontraram, seu rosto se transformou em uma expressão de alívio; seus ombros relaxaram sob a jaqueta de couro que ele usava e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Ele sorriu ao levantar a perna sobre o parapeito. "Graças a Deus, porra, este é o quarto certo." Ele soprou ao escalar para dentro. Tinha me ocorrido que Edward nunca tinha vindo realmente no meu quarto antes, mas eu ainda estava bastante surpresa - e aliviada - por vê-lo aqui e agora. Levei um momento para registrar que... Edward estava _aqui_.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo, quando eu saí da cama e fiz uma corrida realmente embaraçosa, meio que dançando em todo o tapete de pelúcia branco para a janela enquanto ainda estava dolorosamente ciente da minha situação com a bexiga.

Seu pé esquerdo tinha acabado de fazer contato com o meu chão quando o meu corpo encontrou o seu com uma força ansiosa. Eu tinha medo que eu pudesse momentaneamente derrubá-lo e alertar a casa de sua presença. Mas ele estava tão ansioso quanto eu, e ele respondeu a força do meu abraço com uma intensidade própria. Nos esmagando juntos, enquanto nossos braços se enlaçavam ferozmente.

Ele me abraçou apertado, trazendo uma mão até minha cabeça e a pressionando contra o seu pescoço, enquanto eu inalei profundamente. Ele estava tomando goles de grande parte do meu perfume, bem do alto da minha cabeça. E realmente testando a durabilidade da minha bexiga contra o seu aperto, mas não conseguindo encontrar vontade em mim para protestar.

Eu poderia vagamente detectar o cheiro da fumaça de cigarro em seu casaco de couro preto enquanto eu o cheirava, e ele me pegou de surpresa por um momento, porque eu não tinha o visto fumar esse mês. "Eu sinto muito." Suspirei com tristeza no couro frio. Porque eu ainda me sentia responsável e uma merda pela noite que fomos pegos, foi na única noite que decidimos fazer amor.

Eu podia sentir que ele balançou a cabeça quando seus lábios se encontraram com o meu cabelo. Ele odiava quando eu me desculpava, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu poderia imaginar seus olhos estreitando enquanto ele mantinha os lábios na minha cabeça. Ficamos por muitos momentos na minha janela aberta. Só abraçando e cheirando, e, provavelmente, temendo o futuro previsível, porque nós dois provavelmente sabíamos que o sono se foi agora. As cortinas finas e lilases que tinham sido puxadas de lado nos pastaram enquanto nós nos abraçamos.

Fiquei me perguntando se seria possível fazer isso todas as noites.

"Eu não posso ficar muito tempo." Ele sussurrou suavemente em meu cabelo depois de alguns instantes, me acariciando delicadamente com os dedos enquanto eles começaram a vibrar nas minhas costas. "Eu só queria ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem." Seu rosto desceu para descansar em minha cabeça enquanto seus dedos tocaram no meu cabelo.

Balancei a cabeça em seu peito, mas não o deixei ir. Eu não queria o deixar ir, e eu queria dizer a ele que eu estava bem e tudo estava bem. Mas ele nunca acreditaria porque eu era uma mentirosa terrivelmente terrível. Eu queria me acariciar em seu calor e rastejar para dentro dele e nunca sair.

Mas havia outra questão que eu poderia finalmente resolver...

Eu me afastei, amaldiçoando minha biologia e apertando os joelhos juntos. "Você pode ficar aqui por um segundo?" Eu perguntei timidamente enquanto meus braços estavam ainda um pouco travados em torno de sua cintura. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para mim, mas acenou com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco desapontado, porque os meus braços finalmente o liberaram e eu saí fora.

Enviei-lhe um sorriso apologético e me virei rapidamente, andando os quinze passos até a porta do meu banheiro em cinco, porque eu realmente, _realmente_, tinha que fazer xixi. No caminho para o banheiro, passei pelo closet, e me encolhi um pouco, andando o mais distante possível, com um movimento, mais depressa.

Assim que eu entrei no banheiro, corri. Fechando a porta rapidamente e dançando em meu caminho para o banheiro. Levei uma eternidade para liberar o conteúdo do dia inteiro da minha bexiga. Eu podia ouvir um movimento no meu quarto, atrás da porta, mas foi tranquilo o bastante para que eu tivesse certeza de que Esme não pudesse ouvir. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas no som, querendo saber o que Edward poderia estar fazendo, e comecei a lavar as mãos. Infelizmente, um olhar no espelho foi o suficiente para fazer cair o meu sorriso.

Eu não tinha nem mesmo penteado os cabelos desde o banho com Edward e ele tinha secado da forma mais terrível. Apontando para cima em todas as direções e parecendo bastante indomável enquanto eu estava com o mesmo pijama da noite anterior. Eu ia usar um tempo para escová-lo, mas eu olhei ansiosamente para a porta, mordendo os lábios, e impaciente me afastei do espelho e sai do banheiro.

Meus olhos começaram imediatamente a se lançar ao redor do quarto escuro, em busca de Edward quando a porta se abriu, mas o meu olhar caiu sobre uma visão que fez meus passos rápidos pararem abruptamente quando eu saí do banheiro.

Edward estava de costas para mim na frente do meu armário, olhando para a porta e esfregando as costas de seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos longos e finos se misturavam com os cabelos escuros de sua nuca.

Mas... a porta não estava mais lá. Ou, eu suponho que tecnicamente estava, mas agora ela estava sendo totalmente obscurecida pelo meu grande guarda-roupa de madeira ornamentado. O mobiliário não era uma exigência para mim desde que eu nunca entrei no meu closet e me recusei a usá-lo para qualquer tipo de armazenamento - a roupa ou o contrário.

Fiquei impressionada, pasmada ao ver quando sua cabeça lentamente virou-se para encontrar o meu olhar novamente.

Sorri incredulamente quando eu fiz meu caminho lentamente para ele. Bastante impressionada que ele tinha de alguma forma, conseguido mover o grande pedaço de mobília sozinho. E tão silencioso assim.

Mas o olhar em seu rosto fez o meu sorriso cair, me aproximei dele, até onde ele estava parado na frente do meu armário. Ele parecia distraído enquanto sua mão continuou esfregando o pescoço, e por um momento eu fiquei preocupada que o esforço de mover o guarda-roupa poderia tê-lo machucado, mas seus olhos me convenceram do contrário. A escuridão do quarto lançou sombras sobre a expressão de seu rosto e enfatizou as linhas apertadas em torno das bordas dos seus olhos quando ele me viu chegar.

Eu já tinha visto esta expressão antes. Na quinta-feira, embora a raiva tenha sido substituída por ansiedade... e tristeza.

Me movi entre ele e o guarda-roupa e coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura, sem hesitação. "Obrigado." Murmurei, sinceramente, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito e apertando sua cintura com força. De alguma forma ele sempre sabia o que estava me incomodando, e eu me senti um lixo, porque eu não poderia facilitar em nada sua ansiedade ou tristeza.

Ele limpou a garganta ao trazer de volta os braços em volta de mim. "O quão puta está Esme?" Ele perguntou em uma voz cortada que me fez suspirar e tocar mais fundo no seu peito. Porque 'puta' era, provavelmente, um eufemismo que Edward estava usando.

Comecei a retransmitir para ele os acontecimentos da manhã, enquanto eu o segurava com firmeza. Como se eu pudesse mantê-lo aqui neste espaço pelo resto da noite. Ou, eventualmente, me agarrar tão firmemente que ele seria forçado a arrastar-me para casa com ele.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu explicava a não-punição em um sussurro abafado, apesar de contar com absoluto desprezo. E pelo tempo que eu terminei de recontar as coisas de Esme, eu estava com uma enorme curiosidade a respeito de seu próprio confronto com Carlisle, e queria descobrir o argumento que provavelmente tinha sido a causa de sua angústia e ansiedade. Esperei com a respiração suspensa no silêncio do quarto que ele me oferecesse de bom grado à informação. Esperando que houvesse algo que eu poderia fazer para acalmá-lo, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não tinha.

Ao contrário, ele beijou minha cabeça e me empurrou delicadamente, com as mãos persistentes em meus ombros enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. Eles estavam escuros e incomodados e eu sabia que ele devia ter tido uma discussão muito feia com Carlisle para estar tão triste desse jeito. "Se eu for pego aqui, todo o inferno vai se libertar." Ele explicou, parecendo um pouco apologético enquanto ele me empurrava para longe. "Outra vez". Ele resmungou e balançou a cabeça levemente, arrastando os dedos por meus braços nus e conectando-os nos meus, enquanto eu olhava para ele tristemente.

Eu ainda tinha um pequeno raio de esperança. "E a escola?" Eu encolhi um ombro, tentando sorrir e ser otimista e provavelmente falhando miseravelmente.

Edward fez a sua própria tentativa de ser otimista com um sorriso apertado e um aceno de cabeça, inclinando-se para me dar um beijo casto na boca que foi muito insatisfatório. Quando ele puxou para trás, eu fui com ele, segurando meus lábios aos seus, enquanto ele permitisse.

Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios quando me recusei a liberá-lo. Eu sorri de volta porque parecia real, e não forçado, e me fez sentir como se eu estivesse acalmando-o de qualquer maneira.

Ele não parecia cansado ainda, e eu estava grata por isso enquanto caminhávamos até a janela. Lentamente. Ridiculamente devagar, de mãos dadas e prolongando o encontro pelo maior tempo possível. Mas eventualmente nós estávamos lá, e as cortinas estavam ondulando ao redor e acenando para ele sair para sua casa que aparecia na parte fora.

Me encostei à janela, tremendo de frio e mordendo meu lábio quando ele balançou a perna sem soltar minha mão. Eu o vi sair completamente. Flexível. E eu não quis soltar sua mão enquanto ele estava fora do meu quarto e corria os olhos ao redor do pátio, em um gesto nervoso, lambendo os beiços.

"Eu vou te ver segunda-feira." Ele sussurrou, esfregando meus dedos com o polegar e olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas com desespero.

Olhar para o seu rosto fez meu coração doer. "Eu te amo." Engasguei, desejando que essas palavras pudessem aliviar todos os seus problemas e fazer todos os problemas se dissiparem entre as nossas duas famílias, mas sabendo que não havia tal possibilidade.

Ele sorriu com tristeza para nossas mãos e balançou a cabeça. "Sim". Ele riu sombriamente, me confundindo e forçando as minhas sobrancelhas a se reunirem até que ele soltou minha mão e finalmente arremessou seus olhos perturbados de volta para os meus. "Eu também te amo pra caralho." E então ele se foi e minha mão estava fria quando eu cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito e olhei pela janela em direção à casa dos Cullen.

A brisa, o frio acentuado varreu o quintal, enviando um arrepio na espinha quando as cortinas lilases em meus lados balançaram em conjunto com o meu cabelo emaranhado. Tudo parecia confortavelmente prata sob o luar de fora da minha janela.

Até que a borda de uma grande nuvem lentamente passou pela lua brilhante, cheia no céu escuro, banhando tudo de preto e escuridão quando eu fechei a janela rapidamente e voltei para a cobertura segura de meus cobertores azuis.

...

Eu nunca dormi é claro, e estava fora do meu quarto antes que o sol pudesse subir totalmente. A cozinha parecia aconchegante e convidativa enquanto eu comecei a fazer o café da manhã. Ainda azeda e sombria, mas precisando muito de distração.

Eu passei o dia inteiro lá, sem interrupções das outras ocupantes da casa. Eu não estava inteiramente certa se eu estava sendo evitada, ou simplesmente tendo o meu espaço. Não importava muito para mim, porque eu estava feliz por isso de qualquer maneira. Eu não ia ser uma companhia educada, e eu já estava cansada. Então, eu cozinhei. Coisas inúteis que, provavelmente, nunca chegariam a ser consumidas, mas eu as embalei. Achei que poderia levá-las para Edward na escola no dia seguinte. O pensamento me fez sorrir. Ele estava, provavelmente, com muita fome.

A casa estava em silêncio na maior parte, então imagine minha surpresa quando ouvi uma extrema discussão entre Alice e Esme flutuando da sala. Quanto mais perto eu chegava da sala, mais surpresa e curiosa eu me tornava. Meu nome estava sendo dito e bufado de Alice enquanto eu espreitava pelo corredor e parava apenas brevemente para não ser visível.

"Ela tem dezessete anos, mãe! Você não pode simplesmente proibi-la de ter um namorado!" Alice protestou ruidosamente. Eu coloquei minhas costas contra a parede e sorri para os meus pés descalços. Alice estava _apoiando _a mim e Edward. O pensamento foi capaz de levantar meu ânimo enquanto eu estava de pé e ouvindo seu argumento.

Esme não concordou. "Eu não estou a proibindo de ter um namorado, Alice." Ela insistiu com suavidade, tentando aplacar Alice com sua voz e, provavelmente, seu sorriso doce. Eu quase poderia imaginar as sobrancelhas de Alice subindo para sua testa como ela sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa. "Eu estou apenas a proibindo de ter Edward como namorado." Ela esclareceu secamente.

Alice então bufou e meu sorriso caiu quando eu fiz meu caminho às pressas de volta à segurança da cozinha. Se eu ouvisse algo sendo dito sobre Edward, eu não seria capaz de parar de defendê-lo e causar mais problemas.

Quando o jantar se aproximava, houve uma batida na porta da frente. Eu estava curiosa, mas fiquei na cozinha enquanto eu terminava a lição de casa da semana passada. Remanescente, ocupada e temendo que o relógio chegasse as nove pela primeira vez em meses.

Eu podia ouvir a conversa e os risos da sala. Risos que soavam como o do Dr. Cullen. Então eu fiquei com raiva. Joguei o lápis no chão e balancei a cabeça para a direção da voz.

Esme estava com Carlisle, e simplesmente não parecia justo que todos pudessem ter um relacionamento. Uma relação sexual. No entanto, eu estava proibida de ficar com Edward. Tratada como uma criança frágil que não poderia fazer suas próprias decisões. Tratada de forma diferente.

Eu gritei para a minha tarefa quando eles deixaram a casa. E quando Alice entrou na cozinha e puxou um banquinho na frente do meu, eu não pude mais segurar.

"Não é justo!" Eu gritei, atirando para cima minhas mãos no ar e a pegando de surpresa, quando ela se retraiu um pouco pelo volume da minha voz. Lágrimas traidoras escorreram dos meus olhos enquanto eu piscava de volta com raiva.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo preto saltar de um lado para outro quando ela pegou o lápis. "Não é." Ela concordou, deslizando um pedaço de papel e rabiscando sobre ele. "Você pode acreditar que ela está com o Dr. Cullen?" Os olhos dela saíram do papel, o lápis desenhou círculos desleixados.

Oh. Certo.

Eu tinha esquecido que não era tão óbvio para as outras pessoas. "Você não sabia?" Eu perguntei, infelizmente, inclinando minha cabeça e empurrando para trás os meus próprios problemas por tempo suficiente para ouvir os dela. Eu imaginei que devia ter sido difícil para ela ver isso. Sua mãe com outro homem.

Ela riu, me surpreendendo. "Oh, eu sabia." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu para mim. "Eu fiquei chocada que eles finalmente tornaram isso público." Ela riu com outro aperto de sua cabeça.

Revirei os olhos e me levantei do banco. Decidindo que estávamos jantando sozinhas. Mas eu estava grata que eu não teria que lidar com Esme novamente essa noite. Brevemente considerei fugir, pensando que Alice poderia me cobrir, quando ela se sentou no seu banquinho e retransmitiu várias pistas de como ela tinha descoberto o relacionamento de Esme e o Dr. Cullen.

Mas eu fiquei. Esperando que a minha honestidade e bom comportamento fosse me dar pontos e bônus... se eu tivesse muita sorte, ganhando alguma confiança que eu já tinha perdido, de volta.

Gostaria de usar essa confiança para convencê-la de que eu não era mais criança. Para convencê-la de que eu era madura o suficiente para decidir por mim mesma se Edward era bom ou não para mim, e apesar de ser um tiro longo em algo bem distante, talvez essa confiança pudesse eventualmente trazer nosso sono de volta.

Fiz cookies as oito naquela noite, assim quando Esme voltou. Nós não nos falamos, e enquanto eu ensaquei os cookies _Poppy Dipped Darkness_, eu temi a chegada da noite, e todos os pretos e azuis que me esperavam atrás da porta de meu quarto.  
_  
_**EPOV**

Carlisle e eu já não estávamos em condições de falar. O sentimento era mútuo. As coisas foram ditas para que ambos estivessem realmente muito amargos.

Ele não deveria ter entrado no meu quarto naquela noite. A porta estava trancada, e eu sabia que era porque eu estava sempre tão fodidamente cuidadoso de fazer isso todas as noites antes de Bella vir. O que significava que ele usou uma chave para entrar e isso me confundiu pra caralho, mas ele se recusou a me dizer o que ele estava fazendo. Sempre me dizendo que era a sua casa ou apenas mudando de assunto rapidamente.

Acabei usando a 'tática idiota'; jogando seu relacionamento secreto com Esme em sua cara, e amando quando ele ficou de repente na defensiva em relação a sua privacidade como um adulto. Ele enfatizou o uso da palavra 'adulto' para justificar sua insistência constante em minha própria privacidade.

Isso não justificava porra nenhuma.

Então, ele começou a examinar o meu relacionamento com Bella na minha frente. E a merda que saiu de sua boca era tão falsa e... errada. Infelizmente, quanto mais ele falava, mais começava a fazer sentido para mim, e mais eu começava a questionar tudo irracionalmente.

Ele me irritou, e depois de muita gritaria e palavrões diferentes, eu o expulsei e fervilhei em meu quarto sozinho. A mancha de sangue na minha cama zombou de mim até que me enchi e rasguei o edredom fora com raiva.

Tantas coisas me afastaram de meus pensamentos enquanto eu fiquei irritado pelo resto do dia. Se Bella estava bem, toda a merda que Carlisle havia questionado e o fato de que eu não consegui dormir e eu já estava cansado pela falta de sono na noite anterior.

E o que Esme provavelmente pensou que... bem...

Eu sabia o que parecia a todos. Bella era inocente e eu era o idiota. Parecia como se eu tivesse me aproveitado de sua condição. Como, porque eu era o único que podia tocá-la, eu me aproveitei dessa merda e a usei.

Como se eu fosse o manipulador idiota que eu sempre tinha medo de ser desde o início de toda esta situação fodida. Duvidei que mesmo que ouvissem os problemas de Bella, ela poderia convencer alguém de outra maneira.

Fumei fora na minha varanda. Fazia um fodido tempo desde que eu tinha fumado um cigarro, isso parecia bom e relaxante e me ajudou a clarear as idéias. Mas quando a noite caiu, eu precisava ver a minha garota. Era a primeira noite que passamos separados desde Phoenix, e eu... tinha que saber se ela estava bem antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em relaxar. Eu sabia que era arriscado e se eu fosse pego só pioraria as coisas, mas eu não poderia esperar até a escola na segunda-feira para aliviar meus medos.

Então eu escapei. Desci pela grade que a minha garota normalmente escalava naquele exato momento, e fui para a casa da Brandon. A cozinha estava vazia quando eu olhei pela janela, então eu percebi que ela estaria em seu quarto. Mas eu nunca tinha estado em seu quarto, assim que eu tive usar o processo de eliminação para encontrar a janela certa.

E eu fiquei fodidamente aliviado quando eu encontrei a certa na primeira tentativa.

Ela estava assustada, eu poderia dizer. Estava trancada no quarto escuro que ela parecia detestar. E ela parecia uma merda com os cabelos em todo o lugar e era óbvio que ela não tinha mudado de roupa desde que ela deixou a minha casa naquela manhã.

Eu cobri a porta do armário para ela, e a porra do guarda roupa era tão pesado que eu olhei para ele o tempo todo que ela estava no banheiro. Mas ela ainda me abraçou e me amou e eu estava rindo pra porra do Carlisle dentro da minha cabeça enquanto ela me beijou e me fez sorrir.

Ele não sabia nada sobre mim e minha garota.

Eu passei a minha noite sozinho no meu quarto, ainda fervendo, mas feliz que Bella estava bem. Esme estava realmente batendo o pé, não permitindo sequer que ela usasse a cozinha durante a noite. O que parecia realmente muito extremo para mim. Como se cozinhar fosse perigoso. Não era justo com ela. Ela não fez nada de errado, e agora ela estava sendo obrigada a estar em um lugar que a assustava em vez de estar segura comigo.

Comecei a refletir sobre a possibilidade de me esgueirar todas as noites até ela. Para ir ao seu quarto. Para mantê-la em meus braços e fazê-la se sentir segura em sua própria cama.

Como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando, Carlisle, naquela manhã, derrubou a grade do lado de trás da casa. Eu puxei minhas cortinas e olhei para baixo para ele de onde ele estava no meio do quintal. Agora, não só não conseguia uma espreita dela, mas eu não poderia fugir para canto nenhum.

Filho da puta.

Ele estava agindo normalmente e nem mesmo olhou na direção da minha janela, ele viu a grade cair no chão sem a menor cerimônia. Eu passei o dia sozinho no meu quarto novamente. Eu estava com fome. Com uma fome fodida. Mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu iria me arriscar a passar pelo corredor.

Eu não queria isso. Eu não queria estar _aqui_, porra. Nesta casa com esse homem que estava me impedindo da única coisa que poderia me trazer a paz. Nesta cidade de merda onde todos me olhavam como se eu fosse esse... idiota. Eu estava de saco cheio. A auto-análise e a reputação que eu provavelmente merecia, mas eu odiava fodidamente, ainda assim.

Eu queria sair. Eu queria sair dessa casa e dessa cidade e... estar longe de tudo.

Mas eu jamais deixaria minha garota. Ela me manteve no meu quarto naquele dia, quando a raiva crescia dentro de mim por Carlisle e Esme, e... toda a população de Forks, em geral. Ela era a razão. Ela era _sempre_ a razão.

Tornou-se dolorosamente óbvio para mim que éramos nós contra eles. Mas eu disse a mim mesmo que eu poderia lidar com isso. Seria agressivo quando precisasse. Eu tinha passado por tanta coisa pior, realmente. Papai C. era um santo fodido comparado com alguns dos meus últimos pais adotivos.

Alguns gostavam de bater com os punhos e pés. Regrados pelo medo. Eu poderia lidar com esse tipo de merda, porque a dor física nunca significou muito para mim. Mas Carlisle gostava de ficar por dentro de minha cabeça. Implantando um pouco de dúvida em minha própria opinião.

Não era doloroso, mas me irritava.

Mais tarde descobri que Carlisle e Esme saíram naquela noite. Publicamente. Ele foi para sua casa e a pegou bem na frente da Brandon, e eu estava esperando que ela soprasse um fusível do caralho quando ela descobrisse. Eles estavam fazendo isso apenas para provar um ponto. Para tornar suas ações mais morais ou algo assim. Para dar-nos uma coisa a menos para usar contra eles.

Foda-se.

Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que esses dois faziam, e eu tive que lutar com todo o meu instinto para que não voltasse à noite para a janela da minha garota e a visse depois que eu soube que eles dois saíram. Foi uma das piores noites que eu já tive. A primeira noite que eu não tinha há visto ou tocado em meses.

Na manhã de segunda-feira eu estava cansado. Realmente muito cansado enquanto eu dirigi para pegar Jazz. Eu poderia dizer, quando ele entrou no carro que eu não precisava explicar nada. Imaginei que Alice já devia ter o informado, pelo olhar em seu rosto tão simpático e todo cheio de uma piedade e cuidado que eu não queria.

"Sinto muito, cara." Ele murmurou quando ele se instalou em seu lugar. Ele não olhou para mim e eu não disse nada enquanto eu nos levava à escola. A maior parte de mim ainda estava chateado com isso. Irritado com todos. Outra parte de mim estava apenas cansado. Mas havia outra parte que estava apenas ansioso para entrar no estacionamento e, finalmente, ter a minha garota comigo novamente.

Então, quando eu finalmente estacionei no espaço ao lado do Porsche e saí, percebi que Alice _sabia_ que fomos pegos. E eu nunca estive em tanto perigo de ser castrado como eu estava naquele momento. Como um deflorador de primas, e parecendo um manipulador idiota, me encostei no carro e olhei para o Porsche amarelo na minha frente, tanto ansioso como aterrorizado.

O tom das janelas obscurecidas mostrou sua exata expressão facial quando a porta de Bella se abriu e ela saiu.

Meu coração se afundou fodidamente quando eu a vi, porque ela estava cansada demais e seus olhos já estavam vermelhos. Mas então eles encontraram os meus e ela pareceu tão feliz de me ver que eu não pude evitar, mas sorri para ela quando ela se atirou em meus braços abertos.

Sua capa subiu, e mesmo que eu soubesse que estávamos na escola, e não me importei, no entanto, eu não dei à mínima. Eu puxei seu capuz para baixo e libertei o seu cabelo, varrendo-o de seu pescoço enquanto eu a rodeava em meus braços.

Cheirava bem pra caralho quando eu enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço e só... a inalei. Ela estava abraçando meu pescoço com tanta força que ela quase foi suspensa por mim, seus pequenos pés pastaram o asfalto enquanto eu a abracei.

E ficamos ali por um tempo, e eu estava esperando que talvez Jazz tivesse que conter a fúria de Alice enquanto eu curtia a sensação do corpo de Bella pressionado completamente contra mim. Eu estava apavorado para levantar o meu rosto para fora do calor do seu pescoço e perceber que o resto do mundo realmente existia. Mas eu levantei.

Só um pouco.

Apenas o suficiente para levantar os olhos e encontrar o olhar de Alice, de onde ela estava no outro lado do Porsche.

E ela estava sorrindo para mim. _Fodidamente sorrindo._ E não era um sorriso feliz, e não era um sorriso zombeteiro desonesto como eu teria esperado de Alice. O jeito que ela rapidamente jogou seu olhar para outro lugar... como se sentisse intrometendo-se e encarando e sorrindo me fez perceber o que o sorriso realmente era.

Era um sorriso _triste_.

Como se ela soubesse como triste este encontro realmente era, e eu queria sulcar minhas sobrancelhas e perguntar por que ela não estava chateada comigo, mas eu deixei meu rosto cair no pescoço de Bella. Porque se alguma coisa estava dando certo uma vez, eu não iria questionar essa merda.

Mas o resto do mundo não existia, e assim como o primeiro período. E o sino maldito tinha para tocar e nos levar de volta à realidade. Eu senti seu suspiro contra mim, e eu virei meu rosto em seu pescoço e beijei a pele quente lá. Foi um processo lento, um beijo sensual. De boca aberta quando eu puxei a pele suavemente entre meus lábios e apenas a belisquei um pouco.

Ela estremeceu pra cacete.

Eu sorri e finalmente a soltei, com seus pés fazendo o contato pleno com o solo enquanto ela pastava minha bochecha com os lábios. Então eu tremi, ainda segurando sua cintura e tentando tirar todas as imagens de sexta-feira a noite da minha cabeça, quando seu olhar cansado finalmente encontrou o meu.

Enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos vermelhos, eu tive o desejo de lhe perguntar qual era sua posição sobre cabular aula. Poderíamos pegar o Volvo e dirigir para algum lugar isolado. Nos deitaríamos na parte de trás e tiraríamos um cochilo. Talvez nos beijaríamos um pouco, antes. _Por que diabos não?_

Eu queria perguntar-lhe se tudo isso era importante para ela. Tínhamos o carro bem atrás de mim. Nós poderíamos simplesmente entrar e sair. Poderia ser eu e ela sozinhos enquanto quiséssemos. Nenhuma porra de gente e besteiras.

Fantasias selvagens começaram a fermentar na minha mente enquanto eu olhava para ela tão sonolenta, enquanto ela olhava para mim. Havia muito mais em seus olhos, apesar de tudo. Portanto, muito mais do que o cansaço e a necessidade de sono e de segurança.

Ela me queria pra cacete. Ela me _amava_. Se eu pedisse a ela, ela entraria no carro e deixaria tudo para trás por mim. Eu sabia que ela iria, porque eu faria isso por ela em uma batida do caralho.

Eu não sei aonde iríamos ou quantas besteiras isso iria causar. Não importa realmente. Tínhamos a cobertura de um veículo e eu poderia ir para casa para conseguir suprimentos. Cobertores e alimentos não-perecíveis, para mantê-la quente, o iPod e o caderno. Eu encheria o meu baú de livros, para que ela nunca se cansasse. Talvez eu pudesse até mesmo invadir o esconderijo do dinheiro na gaveta da escrivaninha onde Carlisle escondia debaixo de seus suprimentos médicos. O cartão de crédito seria rastreado com muita facilidade, e nós precisávamos do dinheiro da gasolina. Mas nós poderíamos fazer essa porra funcionar. Nós seríamos felizes.

Fugir com a minha garota. Eu sorri pra porra, enquanto agarrei seus quadris e a puxei mais perto. Ela sorriu de volta, mas pareceu confusa, porque ela não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Nós poderíamos ir para o sul. Definitivamente para o sul. Em algum lugar quente e ensolarado pra caralho, e nós não precisaríamos de mais nada, porque nós teríamos um ao outro. Foda-se a escola e toda essa cidade e todas as idiotices das nossas famílias. Queria deixar tudo isso para trás. Ela deixaria tudo por mim.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando me inclinei e coloquei os lábios contra sua testa. Segurei-os ali, fechando os olhos e liberando seus quadris para levá-la na minha mão quando percebi como isso seria fodidamente perfeito.

Ela daria tudo para estar comigo, e tudo que eu tinha que fazer era pedir.

Aspirei profundamente, entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Vamos para a aula." Eu respirei contra sua pele, inclinando-me para trás e ainda sorrindo para ela quando eu pisei fora do carro. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e segurou a minha mão, mais apertado, o que me permitiu levá-la por todo o corredor para o primeiro tempo.

Ficaríamos e tentaríamos nosso melhor para fazer isso funcionar pelo tempo que precisássemos. Tudo o que tínhamos eram os minutos entre as aulas e almoço para estarmos juntos. Não seria fácil, e isso definitivamente não nos deixaria dormir. Eu estaria cansado e eu seria perseguido por cada pesadelo e cada fodida memória da minha consciência atormentada pelas poucas horas de sono que eu teria. Mas eu faria isso, e eu manteria minha maldita boca fechada.

Porque a minha garota daria tudo por mim, e eu a amava o suficiente para nunca pedir essa porra.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Esse capítulo é um dos motivos que eu sou tão Team Edward. Ele está _sempre_ tentando cuidar da garota dele. Tentem lembrar que eu disse isso no futuro.

E bom, eu me sinto na obrigação de avisar. A autora honra bastante o username dela a partir de agora. _AngstGoddess003 _significa Deusa da Angustia 003, então vocês já sabem o que esperar.

Aguentem aí.

Bom final de semana a todos.

Love, Letícia.


	39. Persimmon Rest In Pieces

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capitulo 39. Persimmon Rest In Pieces - Restos de caqui em Pedaços**

**EPOV**

São três da manhã segundo o meu despertador que está brilhando verde para mim da minha cabeceira. Segunda-feira, primeiro de março e, eu podia escutar a merda do vento gritando lá fora enquanto eu segurava o travesseiro ao meu lado.

Eu vou lembrar dessa manhã e desse exato momento com perfeição no futuro. Eu vou estar parado em uma rua em algum lugar, ou dirigindo o meu carro, ou sentado na aula de inglês ao lado do filho da puta fedido que nunca trás canetas, e eu vou ser perfeitamente capaz de lembrar desse exato momento sem esforço, apesar da circunstância.

Não era porque era o primeiro dia do me, ou porque era o dia de entrega do meu projeto de Economia. Não porque a seis horas eu tinha falado com Carlisle pela primeira em uma semana na cozinha, e foi um mero "vai se fuder" que deixou ele todo triste e ainda assim esperançoso.. Não porque faltava só seis dias pro meu aniversário, e nem mesmo porque eu finalmente podia ir pra escola daqui a quatro horas e ver a minha garota depois de um longo final de semana.

Eu vou me lembrar porque foi á primeira noite que eu dormi sem a minha garota.

Eu vou me lembrar de adormecer a meia noite, e acordar três horas depois no meu quarto escuro do sonho mais aterrorizantemente vivido que eu já tive na minha merda de vida. Eu vou me lembrar de instintivamente abraçar o travesseiro que ainda tinha a vago cheiro de flores e cookies. Eu vou me lembrar do jeito que eu merda de tremia e afundava as minhas unhas nele como se pudesse me manter no presente e afastar o passado.

Eu tinha pegado algumas horas de sono na quarta á tarde, durante o dia depois que eu cheguei da escola. Eu podia quase ainda sentir seu calor em mim de onde eu tinha a segurado nos corredores, e eu achava que ia fazer tudo mais fácil quando eu caísse na minha cama sem vida. Era talvez fosse um pouco arrogante, achar que eles não iam voltar depois de tanto tempo. Como se a minha mente tivesse simplesmente sido condicionada a só... não fazer mais depois de tantas noites pacíficas.

O que era uma besteira do caralho.

Minha mente era incapacitada de 'condicionar'. E mesmo que o sonho da quarta a tarde foi... inconveniente... não resultou nisso.

Eu deitado suado e sozinho na minha cama com os lençóis emaranhados com as minhas pernas enquanto eu asperamente enfiei o travesseiro no meu rosto com um abafado, frustrado soluço. Eu inalei fracamente o duradouro cheiro de Bella conforme eu segurava ao meu rosto, e lutava para controlar minha respiração e tremores. Fazia muito tempo, e mesmo que todas as longas noites de amor e carinho com a minha garota eram preciosas para mim, elas me deixaram malditamente fraco. Extinguiu a casca dura exterior que a minha mente tinha criado para as memórias. Esta bem na superfície, invadindo a minha compostura até que eu era forçado no entorpecimento.

O entorpecimento eu podia lidar, mas eu sabia por experiência que ia acabar logo.

Eu soltei meus pés dos lençóis e finalmente me sentei, jogando minhas pernas pro lado da cama e só merda de sentando lá no escuro com meu peito subindo enquanto eu rudemente esfregava meu rosto co minha mão. Molhada e grudenta de suor e lágrimas. Eu odiava chorar. Era fraco pra caralho, e só fazia meus olhos mais pesados, o que não era algo que eu precisava.

Só tinha uma coisa que eu podia fazer. A mesma coisa que eu sempre fiz quando algo assim acontecia. Eu levantei, e nem me incomodei em ligar a luz enquanto jogava minha jaqueta e inda até a porta da varanda. Eu encarei minha mão tremendo na maçaneta por um momento antes de abrir e entrar na noite cinza. O vento ainda estava gritando, levando folhas secas pelo quintal abaixo de mim em uma torrente furiosa enquanto eu acendia meu cigarro e me encostava contra o parapeito. Meus olhos instintivamente foram para o único lugar que eles sempre vão sempre que eu saio á noite.

A janela da Bella na casa ao lado.

Eu tinha que ir até a esquina mais distante da varanda para poder ver, então eu me sentei com minhas costas para o parapeito olhando para a casa, curiosamente. Preto. Estava sempre preto, o que me confundia porque o escuro devia fazer as merdas tão mais difíceis pra ela. E também fazia meio que inútil levar todos os meus livros pra ela semana passada. Eu esperava que talvez pudesse ser algo pra ela fazer enquanto estava sozinha lá. Nós nunca tínhamos chance para completa privacidade, então eu nunca pude medir como ela realmente estava lidando. Espero que a porta do armário escondido tenha ajudado, mas eu não tinha como saber.

A rotina estava perdida, e eu gostaria de poder dizer que uma nova substituiu depois dos dias do... incidente. Mas eu nem podia chamar a merda que eu fazia uma rotina.

Eu assistia Bella deteriorar bem na frente dos meus olhos conforme a semana passava. Seus olhos se tornaram mais escuros e suas pálpebras pesadas, muito com os meus. Seus passos começaram a se arrastar conforme eu a andava pra e de cada uma das suas aulas, forçado a diminuir os meus passos para acomodar seu passo lento. Seus malditos nomes de cookies se tornaram progressivamente mais perturbadores conforme os eventos significantes do seu dia se tornaram ruidosamente associados a sua exaustão.

Ela disfarçada bem, porque a minha garota era bem uma sofredora silenciosa, mas ela não estava enganando ninguém. Eu podia olhar em seus olhos e saber que ela tinha dormido. Não por causa da falta de cansaço, mas por causa da... maldita ansiedade. Ela estava sempre tensa depois de sonhar, olhando em volta e se encolhendo para cada som conforme nós andávamos pelos corredores. Era como eu sabia que ela tinha dormido duas vezes semana passada apesar de que, não deve ter sido o suficiente já que ela ainda parecia como um zumbi na sexta. Todo mundo deve ter visto. Você tinha que ser cego para não ver, caralho. Eu não sabia no que Esme estava pensando, permitindo essa merda piorar a cada dia. Mas eu não vi nenhuma redenção vinda de Carlisle então eu imagino que não deve importar para eles.

_Carlisle._

Dr. Carlisle _filho da puta_ Cullen.

Eu estava evitando aquele idiota como a minha garota evitava ingredientes para assar genéricos. Me certificava que os nossos caminhos nunca se cruzassem na casa para que eu não tenha mais que encarar o canalha hipócrita. Toda vez que eu encarava, fazia eu me sentir explorado e puto pra caralho. Mesmo na noite passada quando eu só murmurei três pequenininhas palavras ofensivas na cozinha, ele tinha aquela cara. Aquela que claramente dizia... eu estava mandando ele se foder, mas... pelo menos eu estava falando com ele de novo.

_Que filho da puta idiota._

Eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava atrás de mim quando as palavras saíram da minha boca. Na verdade, eu só estava xingando o microondas que fazia algo simples como reaquecer sobras parecer ciência de foguetes. Tive vontade de me virar e raivosamente lhe informar que na verdade estava falando essas merdas sobre os seus acessórios de cozinha super caros, mas... isso me faria parecer louco. Então eu só rolei meus olhos e sai, espaçando novamente para o meu quarto e me irritado que eu acidentalmente quebrei o silencio entre nós.

Continuei olhando para a janela da Bella conforme terminava meu cigarro lentamente. Não estava com nenhuma pressa de encarar aquela cama de novo. E enquanto esse pensamento flutuou pela minha mente distraída, eu percebi exatamente o que eu deveria estar fazendo. Eu queria me dar um tapa na testa por não agir antes. Levantei e apaguei o cigarro, entrando de volta no meu quarto e indo até a porta para o corredor. Estava escuro na casa, e silencioso, com exceção aos roucos altos do Emm enquanto eu passava pela sua porta. O escritório no segundo andar era o meu destino e eu encontrei a maçaneta na escuridão como se eu tivesse feito um milhão de vezes antes.

Antes da Bella.

Entrei cautelosamente e fechei a porta com um pequeno click atrás de mim. O escritório estava escuro e vazio a noite, com aquele mesmo irritante relógio ticando na mesa a eu passar, lhe jogando um olhar irritado. Eu cuidadosamente espreitei até armário no lado mais distante do quarto, aquele com as sobras de medicações e suplementos que Carlisle normalmente mantinha a mão.

O grande armário metálico abriu sem mesmo um rangido ou dificuldade que pudesse alertar Papai C. da minha localização. Meu olhar imediatamente pousou na prateleira de baixo, segunda fileira de frascos, e a quinta no fundo. Essas lindas anfetaminas que seriam a minha salvação para a noite. Me ajoelhei e peguei o frasco, abrindo para despejar uma grande quantidade do conteúdo na minha mão porque seria muito obvio furtar a coisa toda. Eu apressadamente os enfiei no meu bolso, retornando o frasco para a sua posição original, etiqueta angula a noventa graus. Ele nunca vai perceber essa merda.

Sorri maliciosamente conforme fechava o armário, virando em meus calcanhares para deixar o escritório com mais um olhar irritado para o relógio na mesa. Retornei para o meu quarto sem ser descoberto, finalmente ligando o abajur e banhando o quarto com a entorpecente luz verde. O som acústico do meu banheiro me recebeu impiedosamente conforme parei perto da pia e abria a torneira. Joguei a água fria no meu rosto e suspirei para o foco que me deu para engolir as pílulas em grande alivio. Eu não tomei uma superabundância dos remédios. Só servia um propósito para mim, e ao contrario da cocaína, não era estranhamente viciante.

Essa era a hora da noite que eu comecei a detestar novamente. Parado no meio do quarto e olhando em volta como um merda de filhotinho perdido procurando por algo para me manter ocupado. Então eu peguei meu caderno de desenhos como sempre, me jogando na cama e abrindo em uma limpa pagina em branco. A encarei, considerando o sonho que eu tinha acordado, e batuquei rapidamente com a borracha do meu lápis.

Esse era um problema para mim.

Quarta a noite se tornou abundantemente claro para mim que em algum ponto desenhar parou de ajudar com as memórias. Eu tentei desenhar tudo para fora, movendo o lápis pela pagina e mal notando quando o desenho se transformou em retrato cru dos lábios da Bella. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas para a pagina e fui para outra pagina limpa. Mas esse acabou se tornando uma perfeitamente clara rendição do seu pulso esquerdo. Me levou um momento par perceber que era mesmo o pulso da Bella, mas a pequena queimadura circular brilhante que o lápis criou era único do seu pulso. Me frustrava infinitamente conforme eu encarava a pagina e tentava desesperadamente determinar porque eu não podia mais desenhar as memórias.

Eu eventualmente conclui... talvez fosse por causa _dela._

Talvez quando as paginas podiam ser pretas e brancas com a Bella, os cinzas de todo o resto perdessem importância para mim. E eu honestamente amava pra caralho desenhar a minha garota. Tinha centenas de pequenas partes corporais e detalhes que só estavam esperando para serem colocados em papel depois..._daquela_noite.

Mas ainda era um problema pra mim. Porque no final do dia, eu tinha perdido meu único escape para tudo. Desenhar costumava tirar aquilo da minha cabeça, e me dava alguma paz para o dia a vir, mas não estava mais funcionando.

Eu sentia falta desesperadamente do jeito que a minha garota costumava me deitar quando ele tipo de merda estava me incomodando e só... perguntava sobre aquilo. Era um gesto tão simples, mas funcionava melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. Seus sussurros hipnotizantes e amorosas caricias que extraia os demônios da minha cabeça contra a minha vontade. O jeito que ela olharia intensamente em meus olhos e sorria comigo. Ria comigo. Entristecia comigo. _Chorava comigo._

Merda.

Seria útil pra caralho agora.

Mas eu não tinha mais isso, e eu não podia desenhar o sonho. Então, com um  
profundo suspiro, eu comecei a desenhar ela na cama. Antes, eu costumava desenhar ela no sofá, mas não era perto o suficiente. O que era estúpido pra cacete porque era um maldito desenho, mas ela só parecia errada no sofá. Ela pertencia na _minha_cama.

Eu podia sentir o remédio firmemente me animando conforme flutuava gloriosamente pela minha corrente sanguínea. Me fazia passar pela noite sozinho, do mesmo jeito que costumava. Fazia o cabelo da Bella mais realista na pagina do caderno de desenhos conforme meu lápis flutuava pelo preto e branco com facilidade. Tudo se tornou melhor e mais detalhado conforme o sol começava a nascer. Seu umbigo redondo, seu pequeno cotovelinho, seus ombros nus, e o jeito que o cabelo dela se derramava em ondas delicadas sobre o meu travesseiro e inundava com flores e cookies e perfeição, e..._puta merda._

Eu não via á hora de chegar naquele estacionamento quando a escola começasse.

...

Eu provavelmente deveria ter parado de tomar aquelas pílulas quando eu tomei banho e me arrumei pra escola, mas eu não parei. Porque enquanto eu escovava meus dentes e olhava sonolento, sua pequena escova azul que não era mais usada, eu decidi que precisava de mais. Mais tempo para estar alerta com ela. Para reparar nas pequenas coisas que a sonolência eclipsava.

Eu passei Carlisle no caminho para fora no corredor. E ele ainda estava olhando pra mim e sorrindo todo irritantemente esperançoso, até mesmo parando a merda dos seus passos conforme eu aproximava dele com a minha mochila jogada sobre o meu ombro descuidadamente. Mas eu passei por ele e mantive meu olhar fixo a minha frente. Tive aquele familiar, imediata pontada de culpa por ignorar ele de forma tão insensível enquanto eu saia da casa sem olhar para trás em sua direção.

Mas assim que eu estava do lado de fora e encostado contra a porta do Volvo tudo desapareceu. Porque minha garota saiu pela porta da casa Brandon. E ela parecia dura pra caralho. Seu rosto estava pálido e rígido e parecia que ela não tinha comido pelos últimos oito dias. Aqueles carnudos lábios estavam brancos e rachados, e _seus olhos_...

Seus olhos estavam a merda de caindo e roxos e avermelhados. Já.

Nós trancamos olhares cansados do outro lado dos jardins como nos fazíamos todos os dias na semana anterior e compartilhamos um familiar olhar entendedor enquanto eu me afastava da porta do meu carro. Porque ela deveria estar indo comigo, e nós dois sabíamos. Nos daria mais tempo juntos e nos poderíamos conversar sem todas as merdas de pessoas assistindo. Mas eu nunca forcei porque sabia que Carlisle estava sempre em casa quando eu saia pra escola, e eu tinha a impressão que estava assistindo por esse tipo de merda. Apagou eficientemente qualquer tipo de culpa que eu pudesse estar sentindo por ser um completo idiota com ele.

Ela sorriu pra mim apertado, pegando a maçaneta do Porsche amarelo quando ela rapidamente se virou e escondeu sua expressão cansada com seu liso, cabelo castanho. Mas eu queria correr até lá e agarrar sua merda de braço e a arrastar até a minha casa.

Eu queria puxar ela pelas escadas, invadir o escritório, parar ela bem na frente de Carlisle e merda de mostrar pra ele o que isso estava causando. Eu era mais forte do que ela. Eu podia agüentar o quanto fosse preciso. Mas não a Bella. Eu não podia suportar ver ela como...

Como ela estava na minha frente. Como se eu não tivesse feito diferença nenhuma.

Me fazia enjoado conforme eu dirigia para buscar Jazz. Ele ficou quieto enquanto nós fazíamos nosso caminho até a escola. Ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para sabe, a falta de sono tinha me deixou irritado. Ou era isso que ele pensava. A verdade eram tantas coisas me deixou irritado e frustrado. Falta de sono era só uma delas. O massivo sufocante sentimento de me sentir preso nessa merda de circulo de nascer do sol e por do sol acrescentava. E o jeito que eu de repente me tornei privado de uma saída me colocou no limite.

O Porsche já estava desligado quando eu parei ao lado. Jazz e eu saímos do carro ao mesmo tempo, ambos impacientes para ver nossas outras metades, e meio que me fez me sentir um viadinho por ser tão patético quanto ele quanto se tratava da minha garota. Mas eu realmente não ligava. Jazz e Alice podiam se ver quanto eles bem queriam. _Filhos das putas sortudos._

Bella praticamente saiu voando do carro, nem mesmo fechando a sua porta conforme ela se fundia em meus braços abertos com um entusiasmo que provavelmente gastou toda a se energia restante. Eu sorri conforme a agarrava apertado em volta da cintura. Provavelmente o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde sexta.

Ela riu levemente quando eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e comecei a plantar pequenos beijos por todo o seu rosto. Suas bochechas, seus olhos caídos e seu queixo. _Não os lábios._

Seu sorriso era um pouco mais genuíno quando ele enrolou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me olhou. "Como foi o seu final de semana?" Ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo conforme eu deslizava minha mão por debaixo do seu capuz e massageava seu couro cabeludo sem abaixar o capuz. Ela suspirou e era quente e delicado contra os meus dedos.

Eu assisti quando suas pálpebras começaram a cair por causa do relaxamento da massagem. "Pior do que a merda do banheiro do Emmet na noite de burritos por 99 centavos." Eu sorri, tentando alargar o seu sorriso, e me sentindo um pouco culpado por fazer ela tão malditamente relaxada quando ela já obviamente cansada como o inferno.

Ela riu uma vez, levantando seus olhos e arqueando uma sobrancelha pra mim. "Humor de merda de segunda de manhã. Não obrigada." Ela respondeu secamente. Eu podia ver o sorriso flertando em seus lábios então eu só dei de ombros e tirei minhas mãos do seu capuz. Ela começou a olhar a minha testa como uma expressão estranha. Preocupação talvez? Uma ponta dos seus lábios se curvou pra baixo e ela soltou a minha cintura conforme seu olhar permanecia fixado no mesmo lugar na minha cabeça. Eu comecei a me sentir merda de autoconsciente, batalhando a vontade de me virar pra porta do meu carro e checar o meu reflexo na janela bem rapidinho.

Ela só levantou uma mãozinha para o meu rosto, usando seus dedos para pressionar firmemente na minha testa, como se tivesse limpando alguma coisa. Quando sua mão voltou pra seu lado, sua careta piorou e ela suspirou, finalmente encontrando meu olhar confuso com um sorriso forçado.

Eu não conseguia decidir sobre o que ela estava tão preocupada, mas eu peguei sua mão na minha e comecei a nos afastar dos carros com um olhar astuto pra janela da van de Tyler conforme nos passávamos. Não tinha nenhuma marca ou mancha no meu rosto então eu ignorei e internamente rolei os meus olhos para a minha repentina falta de confiança.

Os pés dela estavam se arrastando, e eu estava um tremendo um pouco por causa dos estimulantes quando eu deslizei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e a conduzi pela quadra. Tudo que Bella e eu tínhamos era a escola. Aquele rápido abraçado entre os carros antes do sinal tocar. O cheirar e os simples beijos conforme nós nos aproximávamos das postas. Os minutos no caminho para a próxima aula onde nós andávamos... realmente... merda... de lerdos. E bem como em todas as aulas, nós não queríamos soltar o outro quando nós chegávamos á porta. Ela parecia triste pra caralho conforme ela se inclinava para me dar um beijo na bochecha e se arrastava pela porta até a sua mesa.

Isso era a o que o nosso relacionamento tinha sido reduzido. Ao invés de mim só a conduzindo até a aula dela, era setes adeus o dia inteiro. Eu assistia ela se ajeitar em seu lugar no fundo da classe antes de andar até a minha própria, olhando irritado pra caralho para todo idiota me olhando nos corredores. Todo mundo tava sempre me olhando atualmente. Fazendo eu me sentir impossivelmente mais sufocado e examinado do que eu já estava.

Eu só dava a eles um olhar fugaz que claramente ilustrava minha irritação. _Yeah, eu estou em um humor de merda. E daí? Segue com as suas merdas._

Tudo começava de novo conforme eu cegava na minha primeira aula e sentava no meu lugar para outro discurso de uma hora sobre... algo que eu não conseguia lembrar quando o sinal tocou. Eu podia sentir a dormência de novo com cada hora de descanso que eu com sucesso consegui evitar. O jeito que as coisas se tornaram obscuras e lúgubres com a privação de sono, como um murmúrio estático de plano de fundo de um bem ruim filme forasteiro. Tornou-se progressivamente mais difícil de prestar atenção nas aulas novamente, mais difícil de deixar as pequenas merdas que me irritam passar, mais difícil de relaxar em baixo da pressão de tudo... e eu estava tão com _isso._

Dormência e irritação.

Até a terceira aula, a dormência e a irritação estavam saturando cada célula do meu corpo. Eu estava impaciente no meu lugar para ir pegar a Bella em sua aula para o almoço. Batendo minha caneta na superfície da minha mesa e irritando tudo mundo em volta de mim enquanto eu lançava para o relógio na parede olhares furtivo. O professor tinha saído para atender uma ligação enquanto nós supostamente deveríamos estar fazendo nossa lição de literatura. Eu já tinha esquecido sobre o que era e estava simplesmente me reclinando na minha cadeira com as minhas botas apoiadas no lugar vazio na minha frente quando Filho da Puta Fedido se inclinou sobre o corredor. O bater na minha caneta se tornou mais alto e mais rápido em antecipação, porque eu não tinha certeza se eu podia suportar essa merda dele hoje.

"Psssst." Ele chiou do meu lado dissimuladamente para ganhar a minha atenção. Minha mandíbula travou e eu não encontrei seu olhar conforme batia na superfície de madeira rapidamente. "Você tem uma caneta, cara?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro, como ele fazia todo dia. _Merda de inacreditável._

Era isso.

Eu abaixei meu pé da mesa e me endireitei na minha cadeira, me inclinando para pescar uma caneta Bic do compartimento na minha mochila. Quando eu me levantei e me virei pra ele, a expressão no meu rosto fez o sorriso dele cair. Ele idiotamente se afastou de mim quando eu joguei a caneta no espaço vazia sobre a mesa.

"Olha aqui," eu pausei conforme lutava para lembre o nome dele. "Ben." Cuspi, decidindo que se não era o nome dele, teria que ser esse mesmo. "Pega essa maldita caneta..." Disse irritado, jogando na sua mesa vazia, cerrando meus olhos. "Proteja como se fosse a única buceta que você nunca vai conseguir..." Ele engoliu ruidosamente, e eu podia sentir os olhos de todo mundo em nós, mas eu não dava a mínima merda conforme a frustração inflava de mim para a sua insolência. Eu me inclinei para perto dele sobre o corredor, diminuindo a minha voz para que só uns filhos das putas selecionados pudessem me ouvir. "E me ajude Deus, caralho..." Grunhi, fazendo seus olhos arregalarem. "Se essa maldita caneta não estiver na sua mão amanhã, eu vou quebrar a merda dos seus dedos." Eu injetei o máximo de veneno possível na minha voz considerando meu estado sem energia.

O sinal finalmente tocou conforme a ameaça saída da minha boca, e mesmo ele parecendo assuntado pra caralho e todo ofendido a minha sugestão que ele nunca transa, eu só me levantei do meu lugar e peguei a minha mochila do cão para sair, ignorando os risos e sussurros atrás de mim conforme eu saia.

Minha garota estava esperando por mim em seu lugar como sempre, jogada sobre a bolsa em cima do seu colo e parecendo a beira de uma soneca quando eu me reclinei na moldura da porta. Ela encontrou o meu olhar, levantando do seu lugar e se arrastando até mim conforme nossos sorrisos aumentavam em antecipação para o almoço. Porque merda de uma hora inteira era muita coisa pra gente.

Eu a conduzi da sua aula de Trigonometria até o refeitório, segurando ela apertado e odiando o jeito que seus pés mal estavam levantando do chão com sua exaustão. Eu só a segurei, mais apertado porque era tudo que eu podia fazer, caralho.

Nós fomos os primeiros a chegar, como sempre, aproveitando o raro momento para sentar e ficar sozinhos... mais ou menos. Então minha garota começou a descarregar sua mochila, porque ela tem trazido comida todo dia para o almoço.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas para a merda de papel marrom quando ela deslizou para a minha frente. "Deus, Bella. Você não precisa fazer isso." Eu suspirei, esfregando uma mão sobre o meu rosto enquanto meu pé começou a balançar o meu joelho para cima e para baixo rapidamente. Quero dizer, eu era incapaz pra caralho, mas eu conseguia me alimentar uma vez por dia.

Ela balançou sua cabeça e colocou minhas sacolas de cookies ao lado da sacola marrom. "Você sabe o quanto eu amo cozinhar pra você." Ela repreendeu enquanto removia seu capuz e tentava um pequeno sorriso para o meu beneficio.

_Fodendo arrastada_ .

Eu olhei bem em seus olhos, notando o jeito que eles estavam inchados embaixo e quase fazendo uma careta para o quão escuro eles estão conforme balançava meu joelho para cima e para baixo sob a mesa. "Quando foi a ultima vez que você dormiu?" Em um tom cortante, porque ela não estava tensa o suficiente para indicar que ela tinha dormido o final de semana inteiro, e eu merda de odiava ver ela tão malditamente sonolenta.

Ela mordeu o lábio e virou seu rosto para o outro lado, dando de ombros e me irritando quando ela só de recostou e manteve seu rosto pra baixo sem responder. Eu deixei pra lá, porque eu não podia falar nada. Minha perna estava provavelmente vibrando a mesa inteira conforme eu abria a saco marrom e tirava a minha refeição.

Porque sério... eu estava faminto e aquela merda de pizza da escola empalidecia em comparação a uma das quesadilla da minha garota. Eu fiquei olhando por um momento para a sacola Ziplock que ela tinha colocado em cima da mesa. _Persimmon Rest In Pieces. _Eu suspirei e balancei a minha cabeça.

"Como é tão fácil pra você?" Ela sussurrou do meu lado conforme sua mãozinha ia até o meu joelho e começou a massagear.

Eu deixei a minha perna parar embaixo da sua mão e dei uma mordida na quesadilla. "Estimulantes." Mastiguei honestamente com um dar de ombros enquanto encarava os cookies carrancudos. Não achava que devia mentir para ela. Eu nunca menti para ela. Eu contava tudo a ela não importa o quão estúpido a merda me fazia parecer.

As próximas palavras saídas da sua boca quase me fizeram engasgar.

"Posso ter alguns?" Sua voz saiu pequena e tímida e ainda repreensiva.

Me virei para encarar ela com olhos arregalados e ela parecia completamente seria. Massageando meu joelho e praticamente me pedindo pra ser alguma merda de... fornecedor conforme ela implorava com seu olhar forte. "Não." Engasguei surpreendido, horrorizado que ela ainda pediu._._

Nem fodendo eu vou deixar-la colocar essa merda em seu corpo.

Ela só olhou para longe indiferente, como se ela tivesse esperando essa resposta de mim de qualquer jeito. Então eu me senti um merda porque suas pálpebras estavam caindo e ela tava tão malditamente cansada que fez meu coração doer por ela. Ainda assim eu estava acordado porque eu tinha um pequeno ajudante branco.

Coloquei minha quesadilla na sacola e limpei as minhas mãos, me encostando completamente na minha cadeira enquanto esfregava meus punhos nos meus olhos.  
Não era justo, caralho. Não era dente por dente.

Tirei minha jaqueta e deitei-a sobre a mesa. "Vem aqui." Ordenei sutilmente, colocando meu braço em volta dela e a puxando para mim. Ela moveu para mais perto, mas não perto o suficiente, então eu empurrei a minha cadeira para trás, ignorando o jeito que ela me olhou curiosa conforme o seu braço serpenteava seu caminho em volta de toda a circunferência da sua cinturinha. Puxei ela para o meu colo de lado, afastando sua cadeira para que seu pé pudesse cair livremente ao meu lado.

Ela franziu suas sobrancelhas para mim, e eu sabia que a merda do refeitório inteiro estava assistindo essa merda, mas eu não dava á mínima.

Eu só a ajeitei no meu colo e usei umas das minhas mãos das minhas mãos para sutilmente empurrar sua cabeça para o meu ombro. "Você tem uma hora pra dormir." Sussurrei enquanto pegava minha jaqueta e jogava sobre ela.

Ela ficou rígida por um momento antes de relaxar completamente no meu peito, nem mesmo perguntando qualquer pergunta enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e seu corpo se angulava mais ao meu. Ela estava tão cansada que nem dava a mínima merda se todo mundo tava assistindo. Levantei mais alto a jaqueta para que obscurecesse seu rosto das luzes fortes do refeitório, e então eu só a envolvi em meus braços fortemente. Porque era disso que a minha garota precisava para dormir.

Ela se aconchegou profundamente no meu peito, e então eu a senti suspirar contra mim uma vez antes de saber que ela estava morta para o mundo. Uma hora não era muito. Mas se eu fizesse todo dia se tornaria mais suportável para ela. Cinco horas grátis por semana. Isso era mais do que eu já tive.

Rose e Emmett chegaram a mesa primeiro, nos olhando curiosamente conforme eles se sentavam. Eu só olhei pra longe e apertei meus braços em volta dela quando eu comecei a sentir mais do ouvir o seu sutil rouco assinatura, abafado pelo meu peito e jaqueta.

Ela estava tão quente em cima de mim e tão delicada e confortável e cheirava bem pra caralho. Eu mesmo estava ficando sonolento conforme eu a segurava. Sentindo sua respiração ritmada contra mim enquanto a mão deitada no meu peito começou a se mexer levemente embaixo da jaqueta de couro cobrindo ela.

Jazz e Alice chegaram a seguir, e eu olhar para qualquer lugar menos os seus olhos conforme eu apertava meu abraço e sentia os olhares me queimarem. Meu olhar estava fixo na mesa a minha frente enquanto eles deslizavam suas cadeiras para trás e sentavam.

Então foi merda de silêncio. Por todo lado.

Ninguém falou e estava me fazendo desconfortável. Todos eles ganhavam os cookies dela, eles deveriam saber que ela precisava.

Eu ainda estava faminto e aquela maldita quesadilla estava me olhando por detrás do papel marrom amassado, e merda de me implorando para que eu a pegasse e comesse. Mas eu não queria a acordar ou diminuir meu abraço nela, menos podia não ser adequado para fazer ela se sentir segura. Então eu me sentei completamente parado na cadeira. Não rígido só encostado e relaxado enquanto combinava minha respiração com a sua.

Jazz usou sua técnica usual para quebrar a tensão palpável. "Recebendo um final feliz ai embaixo, cara?" Ele riu cruelmente do outro lado da mesa.

Mudei meu olhar para o seu e lhe dei um olhar significativo. Normalmente isso seria o suficiente, mas eu estava irritado o suficiente para pontuar. "Cala a merda da sua boca." Rugi baixinho, estreitando meus olhos e fazendo seu sorrir cair tão completamente que eu esperei uma retaliação verbal.

Porque Jazz é um filho da puta desse jeito.

Mas... ele parecia genuinamente arrependido conforme seu rosto caia e ele começou a mastigar na merda de pizza da escola em silencio. Eu não sabia dizer se era porque Alice estava mandando a ele o mais maligno olhar que eu já vi, ou porque ele realmente estava arrependido, mas não importava. Porque quando Alice mudou seu olhar para o meu, sua expressão suavizou.

Ela apoiou seu cotovelo na mesa e alisou seus dedos pelo seu cabelo curto enquanto olhava em meus olhos. Eles eram um profundo castanho, e eu estava notando só agora que ela tinha sua testa apoiada em sua mão e seu cabelo para trás que seus olhos eram do mesmo tom de castanho dos da Bella.

"Obrigada." Ela suspirou, fechando seus olhos e os mudando para a sua comida. Ela parecia... aflita pra caralho, e eu não tinha certeza do porque ela estava me agradecendo. Por ser um idiota com o Jazz como ele merecia, ou por deixar a Bella dormir em mim. Mas era obvio conforme eu olhava para Alice que seja lá o que estava acontecendo naquela casa estava afetando ela também.

Eu queria pedir pra ela me contar conforme ela agarrava seu cabelo preto e encarava distraidamente sua comida. Para me explicar para que eu finalmente pudesse arranjar um jeito de consertar conforme eu segura fortemente Bella e escutava seus roncos, mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu estava fazendo o que eu podia pela minha garota quando eu a permitia essa tranqüila hora de sono sem qualquer distúrbio. E Alice tinha o seu próprio filho da puta para isso. Ele não estava fazendo essa merda agora. Então eu mandei outro olhar significativo pro Jazz. Eu não tenho certeza se ele entendeu, mas eu tentei do mesmo jeito.

_Conforte a sua namorada, seu idiota insensível do caralho._

Ele piscou para mim com uma expressão vazia. Porque essa era uma nova vindo do Edward Cullen.

Eu mudei meu olhar dela para ela, apontando minha cabeça para a direção de Alice porque ele parecia confuso pra caralho e meio repreensivo. Depois de duas jogadas de cabeça, ele finalmente entendeu, se arrumando em seu lugar e pondo seu braço em volta de Alice e esfregando para cima e para baixo de forma consoladora.

Eu queria rir. Dessa vez ele não era o sabido. Mas até ele parecia aflito. O humor de Alice e o jeito que ela parecia mais... sóbria e sombria penetrava sua usual atitude calma e confiante. E quando eu mudei meu olhar para Emm e Rose, ficou aparente que essa merda estava afetando todo mundo. Se espalhou de Bella e eu para as pessoas que nós nos importávamos.

Eu estava sendo um idiota com o Jazz, e Alice estava provavelmente no do conflito em casa. Emmett tinha que suportar a atmosfera tensa em nossa casa entre Carlisle e eu, e Rose tinha que ver incomodar três pessoas cujo ela era próxima.

Isso era uma merda _fodida._

Todo mundo permaneceu em silencio na mesa pelo resto do almoço. Talvez eles não quisessem perturbar a Bella, ou talvez ele só não estavam no clima pra conversa. De qualquer jeito, todos eles saíram antes do sinal tocar e eu tinha que acordar a forma adormecida escondida embaixo da jaqueta de couro no meu peito.

Minha garota olhou em volta desorientada depois que eu a chacoalhei para o presente-e-agora. Minha jaqueta caiu em seu colo enquanto ela esfregava seus olhos com seus pequenos punhos, e só massageei suas costas em círculos, me sentindo um merda que isso tinha que acabar tão rápido.

Ela bocejou. Grande e espalhafatoso e fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer enquanto ela cobria sua boca com a sua mão. Me fez bocejar também, ganhando sua atenção, seus olhos se encontrando com os meus e ela sorriu melancólica.

Sua mãozinha esfregou para cima e para baixo no meu peito. "Como estava a quesadilla?" Ela perguntou sonolenta enquanto espreguiçava suas pernas e flexionava seus pés.

Eu trouxe minha mão para trás dela para poder enrolar o saco. "Delicioso pra caralho." Eu sorri, me inclinando para depositar meus lábios em sua bochecha. Eu não achava necessário contar a ela que eu só dei uma mordida, ela suspirou e se inclinou em meus lábios.

"Obrigada por isso." Ela sussurrou delicadamente, virando se rosto para escovar seus lábios aos meus. E essa era minha deixa para levantar.

Porque eu não tinha _realmente _beijado a minha garota em tanto tempo que todo o meu ser... doía por isso. E eu odiava enfiar a minha língua pela sua garganta com tanta audiência.

Pelo caminho até as portas, eu joguei o saco marrom no lixo para que ela pensasse que eu comi toda a sua comida e aproveitei o tanto quanto ela aproveitou dormir.

Ela sorriu e levantou seu capuz enquanto eu colocava meu braço em volta do seu ombro e nos levava para fora. "Eu salteei o frango com pimenta vermelha e suco de limão..." Deixou transformar em um grande bocejo, trazendo uma mão para cima para cobrir sua boca e serpenteando a outra em volta da minha cintura conforme ela se inclinava em mim. Eu me senti um pouco mal por jogar fora sua criação premiada conforme ela recontava a técnica sauté para mim em um mal compreensível bocejo.

Normalmente quando ela tagarelava sobre essas loucas tangentes culinárias, ela ganhava esse brilho em seus olhos enquanto ela me olhava. Mas não estava lá conforme ela explicava o intrigante processo dos sete queijos em grandes detalhes, provavelmente tentando ocupar sua mente enquanto sua voz desprovida do usual entusiasmo que eu esperava para ta tópico. Eu só concordava e murmurava em interesse.

Infelizmente, parecia bom pra caralho e eu ainda estava faminto.

"Com as tortilhas de milho..." Ela continuou quase parecendo fingir interesse na sua própria conversa enquanto ela esfregava furiosamente seus olhos com sua mão livre. "...uma leve escovada de óleo é o que é _realmente _importante." Ela balançou a cabeça fracamente conforme nos andávamos lentamente pelo pátio.

Ela olhou para mim aí, se encolhendo para a luz cinza do seu nublado conforme eu tentava me manter interessado nessa tangente culinária. Seu entusiasmo normalmente era o suficiente para manter a minha atenção, mas ela parecia estranhamente desinteressada conforme ela se encolhia mais ao meu lado.

"Sem o óleo..." Ela adicionou em uma voz sombria, parecendo mortalmente seria e forçando a minha atenção inteiramente para o seu olhar vazio ao contrario do chão a nossa frente. Ela lambeu seus lábios rachados, nunca quebrando meu olhar inquisitivo enquanto seus avermelhados, castanhos olhos penetravam e me hipnotizavam. "...a casca simplesmente aquece e seca." Concluiu em uma vazia e sem emoção voz.

Eu diminui meu passo e grudei minha sobrancelhas juntas para o seu tom e sua expressão. Me incomodava pra caralho. Mas ela só mudou seu olhar de volta pro pátio e continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Balancei mina cabeça, quebrando o transe que seu olhar vazio me colocou enquanto eu considerava se ela tinha atingido o estagio de insanidade por falta de sono tão cedo. Eu estava mais do que um pouco perturbado pelo fato que o processo de fazer tortilhas parecia muito mais profundo do que era provavelmente intencional.

Eu só murmurei e sacudi a minha cabeça, decidindo que a hora extra de sono no almoço era o que era _'realmente' _importante."

Conforme eu a andava até Biologia com meu braço ainda meio que mantendo ela de pé, eu decidi que isso podia ser algo como uma rotina. Não era tão boa quando a nossa antiga, mas ainda podia ser uma rotina.

Esse foi o momento que eu finalmente pude definir o que era uma rotina para mim. Um intervalo de tempo regular de sono seguido por vários eventos e momentos que era diretamente influenciado por um conhecimento imediato e estado de consciência.

Ou era realmente perspicaz pra caralho, ou um sinal que eu estava ficando tão insano quanto a minha garota.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer desse capítulo. Não sei se falo _'awwwwwn'_ por causa do jeito que o Edward cuida da Bella. Se choro pelo estado deles. Se mando o Papai C. e a Esme para aquele lugar. Ou se taco fogo no Jasper por ser um insensivel.

Todas as opções acima?

Já que estou indecisa ... Muito obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews. Muito hate rolando pro lado da Esme e pro Carlisle.

Mas chaga de hate. Amanhã eu faço 1 aninho de tradutora! *joga purpurina em si mesma* Estou comemorando, com licença.

Até a proxima girls, e relaxem que a rotina de postagem não vai mudar por causa do feriado.

Love, Letícia.


	40. Biscotti Buy Me Offs

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 40.** **Biscotti Buy Me Offs **- **Biscoito Vai Se Ferrar**

**BPOV**

Eu bato o glacê a grosso modo, observando os traços de corante azul escorrerem para dentro do branco até que finalmente viram uma máscara perfeita de centáurea* pálida.

Azul era a maldição da minha existência. Paredes azuis, cama azul, tapetes azuis, tudo azul. E depois havia sempre o preto que engolia tudo. Mas hoje não era sobre o meu preto e azul. Hoje era um dia muito importante e eu tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Era um sábado e eu estava na cozinha, vestindo um traje modesto que Alice tinha escolhido para mim como quando eu ainda podia namorar, mesmo que ela aceitasse Edward de qualquer maneira. Era uma espécie de especial para esta ocasião. Tomara que fosse. Realmente, eu me sentia horrível que Alice tivesse sido puxada para dentro dessa confusão entre Esme e eu. Ela não queria escolher lados, e ela não deveria ter tido que escolher.

Ela não precisava, até que Esme pediu a ela para ficar de olho em mim na escola. Agora ela tinha que mentir para meu benefício. Nós ficamos ridiculamente mais unidas nessas duas últimas semanas. Ela começou a me proteger com mais e mais freqüência, impedindo Esme de falar comigo quando podia. Por isso eu estava grata, pois com toda a sinceridade... Esme estava me colocando contra a parede.

Ela estava sempre me perguntando se eu estava "bem", ou se eu me sentia "bem", ou se tudo na escola estava "bem". Houve um dia na semana anterior, onde eu comecei a acompanhar o número de vezes que ela disse a palavra 'bem'. Eu estava no doze antes que eu perdesse a conta.

Eu aceno com a cabeça, segurando uma careta em resposta à verdade da palavra. Eu estava bem. Eu não estava ótima, e eu não estava feliz com a atual circunstância. Mas, muito parecida com alguém que amputa múltiplos membros, eu estava bem no sentido de que eu ainda estava tecnicamente viva e respirando. Eu não podia reclamar muito na verdade.

Então, ao invés de eu me conformar com o tratamento de silêncio por duas semanas e reduzir a nossa comunicação a acenos de cabeça e tremores, enfatizados por um grunhido ocasional ou zumbidos. Foi, possivelmente, um pouco amargo e imaturo de minha parte, mas eu não me importei.

Esme detestava o tratamento de silencio abertamente, tentando me forçar a dizer várias respostas pela minha boca com inquéritos elaborados. Isso nunca funcionou, e eu podia ver a sua agitação crescendo a cada simples encolher de ombros que eu dava. Ela começou a recorrer a medidas desesperadas para ganhar a minha atenção.

No fim de semana anterior ela havia voltado para casa com centenas de dólares em acessórios de cozinha. Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu observava ela descarregar o conteúdo de suas costas com pavor. Havia tigelas de aço inoxidável, prensas de cookie, potes e panelas, uma forma de waffle, um processador de alimentos, e ... Eu não estava satisfeita quando ela passou por mim com um sorriso grande.

Deixei isso bem claro quando usei a tigela velha de plástico para fazer o meu cookie _Biscotti Buy me Off _naquela noite. Eu tirei o cookie da forma e dei uma espiada, mas não o retirei. Porque, como os biscoitos estavam claramente ilustrando, eu não poderia ser comprada. Ela parecia triste ao ver todos os acessórios adquiridos recentemente indo para o lixo, na manhã seguinte, mas eu estava muito chateada e, na verdade, um pouco ofendida para me sentir culpada por isso.

Dei a ela apenas um grunhido quando ela franziu a testa para a forma nova de waffle que estava inutilizada e perguntei se isso estava 'bem'.

Então ela tentou outra rota naquela noite. Declarando que seria uma 'noite de cinema' e trabalhou arduamente para se tornar uma noite de 'garotas', enquanto Alice e eu rolamos os olhos e nos sentamos no sofá desinteressadas. A escuridão e o filme me deixou sonolenta quando eu encostei a cabeça no ombro de Alice e lutei para me manter acordada. Esme docemente sugeriu que eu "fosse dormir um pouco."

Yeah. Isso não ajuda nada no seu caso. Eu quase desabei ali mesmo na sala escura e disse tudo a ela só pra ver o olhar no seu rosto. Para dizer a ela que eu conseguia dormir bem se eu estivesse com Edward. Mas eu mantive minha boca fechada e terminei o filme com bocejos múltiplos. Porque Esme não entendia porque eu precisava de Edward para dormir.

Alice começou a me fazer companhia até que ela foi forçada a ir para a cama à noite. Eu queria a deixar pintar minhas unhas ou fazer algum outro tipo dessas merdas femininas, porque isso me mantinha alerta e acordada. Nós conversamos por horas durante a noite, evitando Esme. Eu falei sobre Edward e ela falou sobre Jasper, e era o mais normal que eu já me senti com ela.

Eventualmente, eu tenho a impressão de que ela sabia mais do que ela deveria. Como se ela soubesse que eu não estava apenas dormindo com Edward porque era uma coisa divertida de se fazer. Era quase como se ela estivesse me ajudando a ficar acordada intencionalmente, conversando animadamente e segurando a minha atenção constantemente com diversas atividades e expressões cautelosas sempre que o meu interesse vacilava.

A única maneira que era possível era se Jasper tivesse dito tudo sobre o nosso regime de sono, porque eu nunca disse. Eu estava contente em deixá-la acreditar que as minhas noites com Edward eram puramente relacionadas à afeição.

E se ela já tinha suspeitas, elas foram confirmadas durante o almoço, quando eu dormia com Edward.

Um bocejo, subiu meu peito com o pensamento, obrigando-me a abandonar a colher de pau o suficiente para cobrir a boca e sacudir a cabeça. Já fazia duas semanas desde que eu tivera uma noite completa de sono. Os almoços com Edward tinham ajudado um pouco. Ele sempre me puxava para seu colo e me abraçava com força. Ele cheirava tão divinamente com a ponta extra de fumaça de cigarro e menta, e toda a sua energia me fazia adormecer antes que eu sequer soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Eu não me lembro de nada que havia ocorrido na hora do almoço durante a semana passada. Quando eu adormeci a mesa estava vazia. Quando acordei, a mesa estava vazia. Se Alice não me dissesse nada diferente, eu teria pensado que eles pararam de comer junto conosco.

A escola tornou-se mais corrida. Bem, não a escola como um todo. O tempo entre as aulas ficaram mais curtos. As aulas aumentaram mais. Eu ficava exausta e tentava o meu melhor para permanecer coerente com cada leitura e trabalho chato, e sempre impaciente para o almoço. Não pela soneca, pois isso era completamente Edwardiano. Era principalmente pelo tempo extra para estar perto dele.

Edward era o motivo que eu estar fazendo isso. Ele tinha ficado... pior. Ele estava fumando mais vezes, eu poderia dizer quando eu cheirava ele. Isso não me incomoda, mas eu usei isso como um indicador para suas noites, sabendo que ele o usava o vício quando ele se sentia muito estressado ou incomodado.

E o vinco...

O vinco estava sempre presente esta semana. Ele nunca foi embora, e eu não podia fazê-lo melhorar e tirar as memórias dele, para limpar sua mente. Assim ele permaneceu, criando um vinco leve entre seus olhos que nem mesmo os meus dedos poderiam remover. E suas pálpebras pesadas ficaram mais escuras, todas as manhãs eu as identificava através do tamanho.

Nossa chamada "soneca" não estava o deixando tão bem como eu esperava. Eu podia vê-lo ficar mais e mais agitado em pequenas coisas enquanto a privação do sono drenava sua paciência.

No dia anterior, eu encontrei com ele em seu armário, e o assisti dizendo uma fileira de palavrões para a fechadura. Sua combinação não estava funcionando e eu estava bastante confiante de que ele não estava fazendo isso na seqüência correta. Mas ele parecia tão frustrado e sonolento enquanto ele passava os dedos pelo cabelo dele e tentava fazer aquilo pela quinta vez, que eu não queria magoá-lo ainda mais o corrigindo.

Eu esperei pacientemente, enquanto eu o observava tentar fechar mais duas vezes. Quando ele ainda não conseguiu, ele riu sem graça e socou. O cadeado. Com seu punho. Como se acertando objetos inanimados os fizessem se submeter à sua vontade. Encolhi-me contra o som alto e me arrepiei com a dor que provavelmente isso causou.

Ele pareceu apologético, surpreendendo-me, mas eu agarrei seu punho e empurrei-o para trás. Quando eu entrei na frente dele e coloquei a combinação perfeita, ele se abriu com facilidade, e sem a necessidade de uma intervenção violenta. Ele parecia realmente muito afobado quando ele empurrou seus livros dentro do armário.

E assim estava Edward.

Andando como uma bomba-relógio, e eu não acho que ouvi uma pessoa realmente falar com ele por todos os cinco dias, exceto por mim. Eu parecia ser, felizmente, imune ao seu pavio curto. Era realmente louvável, e deve ter sido uma proeza e tanto, porque ele olhava de cara feia para cada pessoa que passava, não importava o quão pouco eles estavam focados em nós.

Mas ainda me deixava louca. Ver o olhar em seus olhos e as rugas na sua testa e não ter a capacidade de aliviar como eu normalmente faria. Eu sempre tentava, é claro. Com uma suave carícia ou um beijo na bochecha. Às vezes, eu tinha acabado de dizer que o amava. Só por isso. Isso parecia ajudar minimamente, mas eu ainda me sentia impotente e frustrada.

Isso só fez deste dia muito pior. Ele estava sentado na casa ao lado, neste exato momento, cansado e exausto, e, provavelmente, bastante irritado com o Dr. Cullen, enquanto ele provavelmente passava o dia sozinho em seu quarto. E não deveria ser assim.

Era o seu aniversário.

Virei-me, sufocando outro bocejo com a palma da minha mão quando eu comecei escavar o gelo azul pálido sobre o bolo, grandes camadas. Era de manteiga de amendoim e chocolate, e eu podia apenas imaginar o sorriso em seu rosto quando ele o comesse.

Fazia um longo tempo desde que eu tinha realmente o visto sorrir. Ele sorria para mim na parte da manhã quando nos encontrávamos no estacionamento, ou quando ele se encontrava comigo depois da aula. O maior sorriso do dia era pouco antes do almoço. Mas até ele parecia tenso para mim. Não era natural. Não era o tipo de sorriso que eu estava acostumada a ver. E eu precisava. Mais do que eu precisava de dormir ou de uma noite fora do meu quarto preto e azul, eu precisava de Edward sorrindo para mim.

Eu, por outro lado, estava, provavelmente, tendo a minha própria emissão de um sorriso. Eu admito que estava exausta também. Eu nunca tinha confessado isso a Edward, mas aquela uma hora por dia que ele me dava não era o bastante para me deixar em funcionamento. Eu nunca dormi durante a noite por todo esse tempo, e passei a maior parte da minha semana em um estado de estupor. Eu tinha me permitido um muito necessário sono mais cedo esta manhã, assim que o sol estava se posicionando para brilhar em minha janela.

Que piada.

Realmente não importava onde o sol estivesse. Os sonhos eram os mesmos. Era um closet diferente que foi coberto por outra peça de mobiliário em outra cidade e em um outro quarto. Tão terrível e quase inútil como era, deu para me concentrar apenas o suficiente para assar o bolo, sem cair de cara no glacê.

Alice quebrou minha linha de pensamento quando ela entrou na cozinha com um sorriso. "Mmm". Ela cantarolou, pulando para um banquinho e olhando para o bolo que eu estava cobrindo metodicamente, com um olhar faminto.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é para você." Bati, afastando sua mão quando ela mergulhou um dedo no glacê e fez beicinho para mim.

Ela ainda conseguiu tirar um pouco em seu dedo e ela o colocou na boca reverentemente. "Edward é tão mimado." Ela gemeu com um olhar para os recipientes de sua massa favorita. Eu simplesmente encolhi os ombros com um sorriso minúsculo. _Espero que sim_.

"Isso ..." Ela acenou com a mãozinha para o bolo e para as embalagens de comida."... Nunca vai funcionar." Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto apoiava o cotovelo no balcão e descansava o queixo na palma da mão.

Eu fiz uma careta e passei o glacê meticulosamente. "Talvez". Dei de ombros enquanto tentava manter o otimismo. "Eu estou esperando ter que apelar à sua natureza compassiva". Eu balancei a cabeça decididamente, afastando o bolo e dando mais uma olhada em busca de falhas.

Alice resmungou. "Compaixão?" Ela revirou os olhos e pegou a colher para lamber enquanto eu colocava os recipientes de comida na minha bolsa preta."Sério, isso é uma piada". Ela riu cutucando ao redor da colher revestida de glacê quando ela a deslizou em sua boca. Eu fiz uma careta para seu desdém recém-evidente pela mãe dela em meu nome, quando eu coloquei a bolsa de lado e encostei-me ao balcão.

Eu estava prestes a dar-lhe um discurso longo e muito desaprovador sobre as formas de ela desdenhar Esme quando ela entrou na cozinha. Meu corpo inteiro tencionou quando eu rapidamente desviei o olhar.

Desde a manhã desse dia, o que Alice e eu estávamos agora nos referindo como 'porta-de-sono', eu não falava uma palavra para ela. Eu estava esperando - dando tempo para ela se acalmar – e talvez ela seria mais maleável... na minha própria lógica. E agora era a hora de testar esta teoria, porque eu precisava dela. Por Edward, no mínimo. Também por Alice, que estava sempre incentivando-me a levantar meu astral.

Limpei a garganta, e me virei para enfrentar Esme e olhar nos olhos dela. Infelizmente, seu olhar estava fixo sobre o bolo azul sentado no meio da ilha. Ela parecia... curiosa. Eu imaginei que Carlisle não tinha informado sobre o aniversário de Edward, ou ela simplesmente não estava juntando as peças.

Seus olhos brilharam para os meus, onde ela fez uma espécie de percepção para o fato de eu realmente estar reconhecendo sua presença. Ela abriu um grande sorriso na minha atenção. "Nós estamos tendo bolo hoje?" Ela perguntou, enquanto deslizava para o banco ao lado de Alice, que estava tentando desesperadamente manter a seriedade no meio de seu conhecimento de minhas intenções.

Eu respirei fundo, construindo minha coragem e levantando meu queixo, meu olhar ficou preso com o dela. "É para Edward." Falei as palavras com uma confiança tão grande que eu pude ver o sorriso largo de Alice pela minha periferia. "É o aniversário dele." Eu adicionei despreocupadamente enquanto seu rosto permanecia em branco.

A cozinha tornou-se estranhamente calma enquanto Esme e eu olhávamos uma para a outra e Alice começou a se mover desconfortavelmente no banco.

"Eu vou estar..." Alice parou quando ela pulou de seu banquinho e olhou para trás e para frente entre mim e sua mãe "Não... aqui." Ela terminou sem jeito, ela caminhou para longe da tensão na sala. Ela virou-se quando ela chegou à porta, ganhando a minha atenção e quebrando meu olhar quando eu encontrei o seu.

Ela ironicamente flexionou seu músculo do braço para mim, dizendo as palavras "Seja forte" dramaticamente com um aceno de incentivo antes que ela finalmente saísse.

"Eu posso pedir para Carlisle levá-lo para ele." Esme finalmente falou. Eu encontrei seu olhar novamente, lutando contra um sorriso quando peguei o banquinho na frente dela. Porque isso não era bom o suficiente para mim, e eu estava pronta para lutar por alguma coisa. Com este gesto pequeno, minúsculo. Para dar ao meu namorado um bolo em seu aniversário.

Esme deve ter visto o desafio silencioso em meus olhos enquanto ela trabalhava para mudar o assunto para longe do bolo azul/elefante rosa entre nós. "Você está falando comigo agora?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa, quase triste quando ela cruzou as mãos sobre o granito escuro.

Decidi brincar com ela e fazê-la pensar que a briga acabou. "Sim." Concluí com um aceno de menor ênfase.

Sua expressão se suavizou e ela sorriu amplamente, iluminando o rosto dela, e fazendo-me perceber o quanto eu tinha sentido falta de falar com ela. "Isso me deixa feliz, Bella." Ela sorriu, atingindo a mão ao redor do bolo para o meu braço.

Comecei a me sentir desconfortável com a direção da conversa. Ela estava sendo boa para mim, doce mesmo, e eu precisava manter a minha raiva.

Eu precisava lutar mais. "Eu quero levar o bolo para Edward." Pedi, puxando minha mão para fora da dela, talvez sendo um pouco infantil, mas eu não me importei.

Seu rosto ficou branco quando ela retirou sua mão e franziu o cenho para o bolo."Você conhece as regras, Bella." Ela sussurrou bruscamente, seu rosto endurecendo em um raro espetáculo de autoridade quando ela ergueu seu queixo. "Eu não quero você perto daquele menino". Sua voz penetrou com um nojo menor do que na manhã da porta-de-sono, mas não o suficiente para me acalmar.

Eu levantei mais meu queixo e estreitei os olhos. "Seu nome é Edward." Eu quase zombei dela, ficando no fim do meu juízo com seu tom insultuoso. Suas narinas flexionaram um pouco e ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça rapidamente, negando o meu pedido mais uma vez.

Eu gemi em frustração, jogando minhas mãos no ar. "Que mal poderia causar, Esme?" Eu perguntei em desespero. Sério, não era como ele fosse me espancar por simplesmente levar um bolo.

Ela bufou e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você sabe, a maioria das crianças seriam castigadas pelas coisas que você fez durante aqueles três meses." Foi a resposta dela.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ela, ao perceber que a não-punição não era tão não-punição tanto como uma punição real, e odiei todo o conceito de punição impossivelmente mais.

Ela parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão, nesse preciso momento que o rosto dela caiu e ela baixou a cabeça em algo que parecia ser vergonha. "Você sabe que eu não quero te punir, Bella." Ela sussurrou enquanto brincava com os dedos.

Mas eu realmente não sabia disso. E eu duvidava que Esme acreditasse em seu próprio depoimento também. Ela tinha estado tão ocupada convencendo-se de que tudo isso era para o meu próprio bem que ela não tinha sequer percebido que tinha tirado muito mais do que o meu namorado. Ela tirou minha cozinha durante a noite e até mesmo minha liberdade nos finais de semana.

Eu era, essencialmente, prisioneira.

Quando ela encontrou meu olhar novamente, ela tinha uma carranca no rosto. "Eu recebi uma ligação da escola hoje à tarde." Ela inclinou a cabeça para mim quando seu cenho se aprofundou.

Eu endureci no meu banquinho, folheando os recessos sombrios de minha memória para determinar se eu tinha dormido na aula novamente. Mas eu sabia que não tinha, então eu franzi as sobrancelhas para ela interrogativamente.

Ela limpou a garganta e tive que ver o olhar familiar de preocupação em seu rosto, o que ela tinha me dado pelas duas últimas semanas. "Você não está prestando atenção e suas notas estão caindo." Ela me informou, apertando os olhos enquanto ela parecia estar inspecionando o meu rosto bem de perto.

Me movi desconfortável sob o escrutínio de seu olhar quando o meu olhar caiu em meu colo. "Eu tentarei melhorar." Prometi em um sussurro, enquanto mordia meu lábio na incerteza. Porque eu tinha tentado o meu melhor para me manter acordada, e isso ainda não era suficiente.

Esme suspirou, mas saiu mais parecido com um gemido estrangulado. "Não." Ela falou, e depois repetiu mais uma vez, mais alto, e mais uma vez em um tom forte e nítido que me fez estremecer quando eu encontrei seu olhar com cautela novamente.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram em aborrecimento quando ela olhou para mim. "Você está absolutamente debilitada e exausta, Bella." Ela quase rosnou para mim, esse era um tom que eu nunca tinha ouvido Esme falar com ninguém.

Achei que –_este_- era provavelmente o elefante rosa na sala. Se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, este era o elefante rosa nesta casa inteira, desde a porta-de-sono.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça, recusando-me a admitir o quão verdadeira essa afirmação provavelmente era. Isso só a deixou impossivelmente mais agitada enquanto ela estava em seu banquinho e inclinou-se sobre o bolo, segurando meu queixo em sua mão e me forçando a olhar nos olhos dela.

Ela se inclinou ainda mais perto do meu rosto, inspecionando-me descaradamente enquanto ela segurava meu queixo. "Você não está dormindo, está?" Ela perguntou em um tom claramente que sugeriu que ela já sabia a resposta. Engoli em seco, olhando nos olhos dela, quando meu cérebro guerreou com ele mesmo sobre como proceder com esta conversa.

Metade de mim estava certa que se eu apenas dissesse a ela, explicasse que eu não poderia dormir sem Edward, ela iria entender. E talvez então, ela nos permitiria retomar a nossa rotina. Talvez sob supervisão ou, no meu próprio quarto, não importava muito para mim.

Mas a outra metade de mim _sabia_, não havia nenhuma maneira possível para ela conciliar a linha entre o que Edward e eu _precisávamos_ para dormir, e aquilo que _desejávamos _para o nosso relacionamento romântico.

Essa linha já estava borrada o suficiente, e eu achava difícil eu mesma distinguir a linha, quase todos os dias.

Meu rosto desmoronou sob o seu olhar e o meu ombro curvou para dentro, quando eu percebi que eu estava muito cansada. Cansada de criar desculpas, e cansada de mentir sobre... estar cansada. "Eu não consigo dormir sem Edward." Eu admiti nervosamente, em apenas um pequeno sussurro, e metade de mim esperava que ela não ouvisse. A metade que sabia que a linha não era suficientemente clara.

Esme bufou e levantou o queixo levemente, caindo para baixo em seu banco com uma expressão diferente de frustração gravada em seu rosto. "Este é o seu método de rebelião?" Ela perguntou ceticamente enquanto meus dedos começaram instintivamente a puxar a manga do meu suéter sobre o granito frio. "Ficar acordada tanto tempo que eu vou ser forçada a ceder?" Ela acrescentou. Eu fiz uma careta. Eu deveria ter imaginado isso.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu suspirava profundamente em derrota. Ia ser tudo ou nada. Eu tinha escondido tudo de Esme desde que eu me mudei para cá. Ela tinha minhas anotações dos médicos e referências, mas ela realmente não sabia. Eu preferia mantê-la no escuro sobre a gravidade, porque eu não queria puxá-la para essa escuridão comigo. Eu só podia esperar que a minha honestidade forçaria algum tipo de pensamento racional em seu cérebro.

Assim, com outro fôlego, minha boca se abriu e falei tudo. Eu passei dez minutos dizendo a ela tudo sobre os meus pesadelos, sonhos, lembranças, qualquer coisa. Ela permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel e manteve uma expressão firme em branco, enquanto eu retransmitia o conto dos sonhos do armário e a via piscar os olhos em reconhecimento.

Provavelmente porque ela tinha se questionado sobre o guarda-roupa desde que Edward o moveu para mim para obscurecer o armário. Eu a vi juntar as peças aos poucos, percebendo quanto tempo isso vinha ocorrendo, e como modesta eu já havia sido em relação aos meus problemas. Subestimando-os para seu benefício.

E quando eu já não podia falar sobre as memórias com uma voz calma e serena, comecei a contar a ela sobre Edward, e como eu conseguia dormir com ele. Somente em seus braços. Eu tentei explicar brevemente a eletricidade, mas rapidamente contornei em torno disso. Porque era muito pessoal. Em vez disso, eu simplesmente disse a ela como ele me fez me sentir segura.

Na hora que eu tinha acabado, seus olhos estavam mais largos, e seu rosto estava mais pálido. Chupei meu lábio inferior em minha boca, o mastigando ansiosamente, enquanto ela processava as minhas palavras e as entregava em sua cabeça. Nos sentamos em um silêncio tenso por muitos momentos antes de sua expressão rapidamente se transformar.

Em raiva.

Uma fúria desenfreada brilhou em seus olhos castanhos escuros quando seus punhos cerraram sobre o granito escuro. "Você escondeu isso de mim?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa, como se estivesse calma, mas injetada com uma raiva muito óbvia, no entanto. "É o meu dever te ajudar com essas coisas, Bella." Sua voz tremeu e eu não pude fazer nada, só olhar para ela com ansiedade. "Não Edward Cullen." Ela concluiu secamente.

Eu não disse qualquer coisa enquanto meus pés balançavam levemente abaixo de mim perto do banco. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu não queria que ela me ajudasse? A verdade era que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer por mim. Por que ela se preocuparia com um problema que não teria nenhuma chance de resolver?

Esme pensava diferente. "Vou marcar uma consulta com o psicólogo." Ela falou com tanta firmeza que _meu_ rosto empalideceu e agora minha cabeça sacudiu furiosamente. Eu não queria isso, e eu não faria isso. Ela não podia me forçar.

O rosto dela ficou desesperado quando ela quase pegou minha mão no balcão e envolveu na dela com firmeza. "Por favor, faça isso por mim?" Ela pediu, quase implorando enquanto a minha cabeça continuou a tremer e ela segurou minha mão mais forte.

Mais rapidamente do que ela foi tomada pela raiva antes, sua cabeça caiu em um suspiro longo e agonizante de algo que parecia um monte de fracasso.

De repente, decidi, isso poderia ser usado a meu favor. Eu senti a completa derrota e desespero de antes.

"Se você me deixar ver o Edward." Eu permutei astuciosamente, lutando com um sorriso e uma careta em meu rosto. Esse era um compromisso enorme da minha parte, ela tinha que ver isso e me dar crédito, se ela realmente queria me ajudar.

Eu fiquei mais animada quando sua cabeça ergueu e seus olhos começaram a andar pela cozinha na contemplação da minha oferta. Esperei com a respiração pesada enquanto ela mastigava o interior de sua bochecha e tomava sua decisão.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, mais uma vez, o vislumbre de esperança dentro do meu peito murchou e morreu com o sorriso em que eu estava esperando sua aprovação. "Sinto muito, mas não posso concordar com isso." Ela sussurrou, declinando o trato com um suspiro, olhando longe do meu olhar esmagado.

Retirei minha mão desanimada quando meus ombros caíram. "Porquê?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. Ela estava tentando me atrair para a terapia desde que me mudei para Forks. Ela só não imaginava as dimensões. "Você realmente o odeia tanto?" Não havia outra explicação, e eu não conseguia entender como seu ódio por Edward poderia ser mais forte que seu desejo pela minha saúde mental.

"Eu não odeio o Edward." Ela insistiu, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência. "Eu não confio em Edward." Ela esclareceu, com os olhos suplicantes. Ela manteve sua mão precariamente no balcão ao lado do bolo, e eu podia vê-la se contorcendo, com a palma para cima.

"Ele nunca me machucou." Eu queria colocar isso em seu cérebro. Eu realmente não deveria ter tentado. Ela tinha o visto comigo naquele dia no ginásio, e isso deveria ter sido prova suficiente de que ele se importava muito para nunca me prejudicar.

"Há mais do que uma forma de ferir alguém, Bella." Ela suspirou em algo que soava como desespero. Sua mão ficou em cima do balcão enquanto seus olhos escureceram. "Você já teve dor física além do que eu... posso até compreender. Você teve a dor emocional de perder sua mãe." Sua voz tornou-se tensa, seu rosto se contorcendo em um lampejo breve de agonia antes que ele fosse mais uma vez clara.

Ela limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça um pouco. "Mas, Edward..." Ela parou com uma expressão cautelosa. "Edward teve essas coisas também." Ela disse baixinho quando sua mão fechou em um punho solto.

Fiquei surpresa com sua menção casual a ele, e ponderei brevemente o quanto ela realmente sabia sobre seu passado.

Ela parecia ter lido minha expressão corretamente. "Carlisle me ofereceu a versão... abreviada... do que ele sabe." Ela explicou, sem explicar realmente. Ela não escapou do meu conhecimento que ela usou essa mesma palavra Edward como ela tinha falado de seu crescimento em Chicago.

Eu estava dividida entre estar furiosa com o Dr. Cullen por contar esse tipo de informação para Esme, e me sentindo aliviada que ela sabia de algo sobre suas brigas.

O rosto de Esme formou uma carranca leve. "Ele é um garoto problemático, eu entendo isso." Ela continuou e, na minha expressão de defesa acrescentou: "Não, mas eu sei." Ela insistiu, finalmente movendo a mão para pegar a minha mais uma vez enquanto olhava profundamente em meus olhos. "Isso não faz dele uma pessoa má." Ela insistiu quando a minha confusão aumentou. "Isso só faz dele uma pessoa difícil." Ela esclareceu, implorando com os olhos, enquanto ela apertou minha mão. "Isso distorce a sua visão do que é certo e errado."

Puxei a minha mão para trás com raiva. "Isso não é verdade. Edward nunca foi nada além de-".

"Vocês dois estão apegados, Bella." Ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse continuar. Eu bati a minha boca fechada e desviei o olhar indignado, enquanto ela continuava. "Vocês dois estão perdidos e confusos, e se apegaram ao outro para se ajudar." Sua voz ficou desesperada mais uma vez quando me afastei, quando ela tentou colocar seu rosto em minha linha de visão. "Mas vocês não podem se ajudar." Ela acrescentou, me deixando incrivelmente mais furiosa quando eu, mais uma vez encontrei seus olhos e me preparei para provar seu erro.

Ela não me deu essa chance. "Não, se você se recusa a ajudar a si mesma." Ela concluiu com um sorriso triste, mas entendido.

Revirei os olhos e olhei para fora novamente. Ela estava errada. Edward me ajudou muito, e eu o ajudei. Nós ajudamos a nós mesmos, ajudando um ao outro. Ela não poderia saber nada sobre a nossa dinâmica.

"Eu entendo, você não vê isso ainda. Mas você vai." Ela ainda tinha esse olhar condescendente em seu rosto. Esme sabia de tudo. Isso estava me deixando muito nervosa. "Um dia quando estiver mais velha e seu julgamento não estiver sendo obscurecido por suas emoções, você verá que estou certa."

"Eu não sou uma criança." Eu respondi na defensiva, dobrando os braços sobre meu peito e apertando meus punhos em meus lados.

"Não." Ela concordou, inclinando-se para trás em seu banquinho e me olhando cautelosamente. "Então talvez seja hora de você parar de agir como uma." Ela franziu uma sobrancelha para mim.

Eu zombei e desviei o olhar novamente.

"Eu não quero brigar com você, Bella." Ela suspirou com pesar. "Mas eu tenho que fazer isso direito." Ela falou em um tom determinado. "Tenho que continuar a tentar levá-la para a terapia, e eu tenho que mantê-la longe de problemas." Ela disse, e depois de uma pausa, murmurou: "Problemas como Edward."

Em seguida, ela ficou em silêncio, e eu estava lutando contra as lágrimas enquanto eu olhava para o linóleo frio. Porque a lógica dela estava tão profundamente enraizada em sua consciência, que eu não tinha quase nenhuma esperança de fazê-la ver o contrário. Ela sinceramente acreditava que ela estava me ajudando, fazendo isso. Me mantendo longe de Edward.

O pensamento era tão ridículo e absurdo que eu queria chorar e balançar a cabeça para ela.

Meu olhar vagou desde o chão até o bolo azul na minha frente, enquanto uma lágrima traidora se arrastou por minha bochecha. A afastei rapidamente, e Esme fez o mesmo som sufocado ao ver-me chorar. Eu quase decidi chorar mais. Só para mostrar a ela o quanto eu estava sofrendo e fazer essa sensação horrível para ela.

Mas ela estava certa. Eu não era uma criança, e eu não iria começar a agir como uma. Chorar para fazê-la se sentir culpada era bastante imaturo.

Claro, ninguém crescia em um dia.

Encontrei o seu olhar com o meu olhar mais sinceramente agoniado. Não foi difícil. Eu estava agoniada normalmente de uma forma ou de outra.

"Por favor". Eu respirei, preparando-me para mendigar vergonhosamente enquanto eu fungava. "Só me deixe levar o bolo." Pedi silenciosamente quando as minhas mãos começaram nervosamente a mexer nas mangas azuis do meu suéter. Seus olhos pareceram torturados enquanto ouvia o meu apelo ao mover o seu olhar para trás e para frente entre mim e o bolo. Ela tinha aquele mesmo olhar pensativo enquanto ela mordia o rosto e batia o pé levemente no chão duro.

Isso teria me deixado esperançosa se o mesmo gesto não tivesse me esmagado minutos mais cedo. Então, eu furei o meu plano original, e apelei à sua natureza compassiva. "Todo mundo merece um bolo em seu aniversário. Até mesmo Edward." Eu fiz uma careta, falando um pouco grosso.

O rosto dela se apertou e seus ombros se curvaram quando seu olhar torturado permaneceu fixo sobre o bolo azul. Eu lutei contra um sorriso ao vê-la dissipar lentamente e ela perceber que Edward não ia mesmo conseguir um bolo de aniversário. Ela era compassiva. Ou por causa de Edward ou de Carlisle só porque eles eram próximos, eu não sei.

Não importa. Porque, com um suspiro longo, derrotado, ela _acenou _com a cabeça.

Gritei tão alto e embaraçosamente que Esme se surpreendeu tanto que ela empalideceu e olhou para mim com olhos grandes e chocados. O sorriso no meu rosto estava enorme, pois eu me aventurei para fora do banco e voei ao redor da ilha para envolver seu pescoço em um abraço rápido, mas feroz.

Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Obrigado." Sorri sinceramente quando a soltei e comecei a guardar o bolo com muito cuidado na caixa grande. Era realmente tudo que eu tinha a intenção de fazer, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, era a prova que Esme não era totalmente impermeável. Isso me deu mais esperança.

Ela continuou me observando com uma expressão estranhamente impressionada quando eu rapidamente peguei o saco de cookies de Edward e o empurrei em minha bolsa preta.

"Eu vou demorar apenas dez minutos." Eu prometi, trabalhando rapidamente para adicionar guardanapos a bolsa, porque eu sabia que Edward poderia ficar confuso quando ele visse o macarrão. Eu coloquei a bolsa no meu ombro e encontrei seu olhar de novo, imaginando como seria rude da minha parte simplesmente sair por aquela porta segundos antes de ela mudar de idéia.

Ao contrário, ela revirou os olhos e riu, suave e musical ainda de alguma maneira um pouco torturada. "Fique o tempo que Carlisle permitir." Ela suspirou, derrotada ainda que meu sorriso tenha crescido absurdamente mais. Eu lutei contra a vontade de saltar para cima e para baixo e bater palmas como a criança que eu jurei que não era. Eu peguei a caixa e me contive, e me virei e me preparei para sair da cozinha, impaciente.

A voz de Esme parou-me quando cheguei a porta com o bolo nas mãos. "Bella". Ela chamou suavemente, fazendo o meu corpo tencionar de ansiedade quando eu duvidosamente virei-me para encontrar seu olhar.

Sua expressão ficou triste, assim que ela agora segurava o celular na mão e olhava para ele tristemente. "Você poderia..." Ela fez uma pausa, parecendo um pouco tímida e incerta, de repente, quando ela encontrou meu olhar. "Poderia dizer a Edward para ter calma com Carlisle?" Ela perguntou em um sopro de um suspiro, parecendo um pouco desanimada por ter que pedir isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, mas seriamente duvidava que eu pudesse convencê-lo a ser bom com o Dr. Cullen. Sinceramente, eu não estava muito satisfeita com esse homem.

"Esta é uma ocorrência única." Acrescentou com a mesma postura de comando que fez o meu sorriso cair infinitamente, mas acenei com a cabeça. Ela abriu seu celular e começou a pressionar os botões enquanto continuou falando. "E eu não estou desistindo da terapia." Acrescentou decisivamente com as sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto ela levava o telefone ao ouvido dela.

Eu sorri minuciosamente quanto movi a caixa grande em meus braços. "E eu não estou desistindo de Edward." Girei sobre os calcanhares e sai da cozinha antes que ela pudesse responder a essa observação. Era a verdade. Com tempo e com a escala do meu cansaço, a vontade de Esme vacilaria, e ela iria perceber que era o melhor.

Passei por Alice na sala de estar quando eu fiz meu caminho até a porta da frente. Ela estava descansando no sofá enquanto verificava o conteúdo dos meus braços com um sorriso maroto e uma bombeada de punho em solidariedade, que me fez rir baixinho.

Abri a porta da frente e estava brilhante e ensolarado. Provando um pouco da primavera que estava chegando, enquanto eu pisei fora com um sorriso satisfeito, preparada para lutar com unhas e dentes por Edward, não importava o quão exausta eu estivesse.

* * *

_*Flor azulada. Foto- _HTTP : / / WWW . anniesannuals . com / signs /b %20-%20c / images / centaurea _ cyanus _ blue _ boy . jpg (retire os espaços)

* * *

**NT Lê: **Será que isso é o início de um revolução? E devo dizer, eu amei a atitude da Bella aqui. Não sei porque, mas sempre que leio esse capítulo acho que ela está ficando mais forte com tudo que está acontecendo.

Proxímo Capítulo: Aniversário do Baby Boy Edward! *\o/*

AH, só lembrando: Nós não nos responsabilizamos pelo estado das unhas de ninguem depois de ler os capítulos. :)

Bom feriado, e até a proxima.

Beijos, Lê.


	41. Ginger Snappy Birthdays

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 41. Ginger Snappy Birthdays - ****Petulante Aniversário de Gemgibre**

**EPOV**

Eu tenho ficado escondido nesse quarto desde que cheguei à casa da escola no dia anterior. Era o final de semana, e isso era desagradável, porque todos os finais de semana agora para mim eram insuportáveis. Mas esse fato foi suplementado por outro, igualmente desagradável evento.

Meu aniversário.

Eu os odiava. Eu não me permitia lembrar porque eu os odiava; eu só sabia que eu devia. Eu deixava a notória porta para essas memórias fechadas da minha mente onde eles se ressoavam com distantes risadas infantis que ecoavam e desbotavam conforme eu prazerosamente as afastava. Não era tão difícil de fazer com a suprema falta de foco que tem me sobrecarregado a semana inteira. Meus membros estavam pesados e lentos como se o ar estivesse denso com líquido, mas as anfetaminas os faziam ironicamente inquietos. Seria uma merda bem engraçada, só que eu não estava aproveitando nada. E agora eu estava tentando ficar perfeitamente parado na minha cama para que eu não tivesse mais que sentir.

E quando ouvi uma leve batida na porta do meu quarto, eu estava seriamente dividido entre violência física contra o individuo do outro lado, ou pular da merda da minha varanda. Eles não vêem que eu só quero ser deixado em paz?

Grunhi frustrado e enfiei o travesseiro no meu rosto._Emmett do caralho_. Eu sabia duas noites atrás que alguma merda assim ia acontecer. Nós tivemos algum tipo de momento de ligação, e agora ele nunca vai me deixar em paz.

Foi na quinta-feira, perto da meia noite. Eu estava com fome, e bem confiante que Papai C. já tinha desmaiado na sua cama, então eu imaginei que a cozinha estava segura. Eu estava errado. Eu fiquei encarando irritado para suas costas conforme se projetava da geladeira aberta até que ele se virou e me notou.

Emmett tinha um pacote de presunto pendurado nos seus dentes cerrados e estava tentando amontoar vários itens em seus braços conforme ele ia pro balcão. "Você parece merda." Ele disse assim que todos seus itens estavam espalhados a sua frente.

"É?" Perguntei logo. "Vai se foder você também." Desencostei da parede e tropecei até a geladeira.

Ele deu de ombros e continuou a fazer seu sanduíche não perplexo. "Vindo para um lanchinho da meia noite? Isso não é exatamente a refeição de quatro pratos da Bella que você joga fora no almoço ou nada, mas faz o que tem que fazer." Ele continuou conforme eu abria a geladeira e encarava sem expressão seus conteúdos. Completamente desinteressado agora que boa comida tinha sido mencionada. _Idiota._

Ele continuava falando, caralho. E conforme ele vadiava sobre o seu sanduíche com as suas costas para mim, eu estava questionando vagamente se nós não tínhamos uma fita adesiva na casa. "Quero dizer, tem crianças famintas na China ou sei lá, e você só jogando comida fora como se seu traseiro magrelo nem precisasse. Enquanto isso, os menos afortunados de nós –" Ele jogou um sorriso irônico por cima do seu ombro. "- com namorados menos domesticas tem que engolir essa merda de desculpa de alimento que os nossos impostos pagam. Aqui." Ele se virou e estava de repente me oferecendo um prato com um sanduíche. Pisquei confuso conforme o vento frio da geladeira me trazia uma quantidade momentânea de foco para registrar o que ele estava oferecendo.

Ele rolou seus olhos e enfiou para mim. "Coma." Foi tudo que ele disse enquanto eu hesitantemente pegava o prato e olhava cauteloso para o sanduíche como se estivesse envenenado com antraz. O que era definitivamente uma possibilidade.

E então ele presumiu que continuaria com aquilo... e infelizmente, mas fala. "Então, eu ia ficar aqui embaixo e vadiar com algum videogame. Tá dentro?" Ele pediu estranhamente.

Eu ainda estava segurando meu prato e o encarando surpreso enquanto eu respondia com um fraco "huh?" Porque eu estava um pouco com medo que talvez eu estivesse alucinando por uma séria abundância de Adderall e falta de sono. E se Emmett foi a pessoa que a minha mente escolheu para criar, então eu estava inscrevendo no manicômio, agora.

Ele suspirou e chacoalhou sua cabeça. "Vamos lá, cara. Não é como se você fosse dormir ou algo assim." Então ele se virou e levantou suas sobrancelhas para mim em expectativa. E por que eu iria me submeter a horas de jogos de vídeogame com Emmett, caralho?

Eu fechei a geladeira e examinei bem o seu rosto para determinar seu motivo. Por que ele estava me pedindo? Qual era a pegadinha? Por que eu estava tão relutante sendo que eu sabia que iria facilitar o meu tédio pela noite? Por que eu odiava tanto estar perto dele? A falação era irritante para caralho, sim. Mas tinha mais nisso do que a minha aversão a conversas desinteressantes.

Tinha verdades inexplicáveis sobre o Emmett que eu não podia ignorar naquele momento conforme eu brigava para justificar minha irritação para ele. Ele me deixava puto, mas minhas justificativas regulares eram embasadas e vagas embaixo da minha exaustão.

Nós éramos diferentes, mas eu sempre culpei seu passado porque era mais fácil do que a verdade. Ele nunca conheceu seus pais ou um primeiro lar feliz, então ele nunca teve a chance de sentir falta. Não tinha evidentes eventos traumatizantes na sua infância ou rejeição das famílias legais onde ele era colocado. Ele teve muito mais fácil do que eu, mas mesmo isso não justificava meu ressentimento, e eu estava percebendo isso só agora enquanto o encarava de volta em um estupor eco.

Diferente de mim, ele se levantou das suas cinzas, renasceu e quis pegar cada oportunidade que batesse. Mas eu não lidei com absolvição e desafiando as probabilidades diariamente como ele. E essa era a principal coisa sobre Emmett que eu sempre recinto.

Era sua força. Ele nunca fuçou seu passado. E podia ter se tornado amargo como eu, murmurando impossivelmente distantes 'e se' em sua mente conforme ele lutava para funcionar dia após dia sobre a pressão de o que-poderia-ter-sido. Se ele já fez, ele nunca mostrou, e nunca o arrastou para baixo.

Eu podia o ter admirado por isso. Eu podia ter ficado para trás e assistido ele crescer e talvez ... ainda aprender com a sua resiliência surpreendente na rosto da diversidade. Mas eu não podia, porque cada tentativa de me tornar próximo de Emmett era um convite para a dor. Eu seria forçado a assistir seu sorriso e a examinar o meu próprio porque mesmo nós não sendo parecidos de tantas formas, nos éramos iguais naquelas que importavam. Nós dois tínhamos pais que não nos queriam. Nós dois éramos adotados e abrigados pelo limpo e estéril Carlisle Cullen. Nós dois pegamos o seu nome e vivíamos em seu lar. Mesmo assim ele se saiu melhor.

Eu seria lembrado desse fato cada segundo que eu passasse confortável e amigável em sua presença. E veria seu sorriso e cresceria ainda mais ressentido para a dor dessa realização me dava.

Era mais fácil odiar ele, então era justamente essa merda que eu fazia.

Não era certo mas ... me fazia sentir melhor. Isso provava ainda mais que eu era fodido da cabeça, porque pela primeira vez em cinco anos, eu não conseguia mais justificar.

E foi assim que eu parei na sala de estar, jogando o jogo mais moralmente rebaixado da história ... com Emmett Cullen.

Eu estava franzindo minhas sobrancelhas para a tela grande e tentando descobrir qual botão era bater e qual botão era atirar quando eu descobri que eles eram a mesma coisa. Emmett não estava feliz.

"Que porra, Edward?" Ele grunhiu em uma voz comicamente feminina que fez os meus lábios torcerem involuntariamente. "você deveria pegar as putas, colocar elas em seu carro, conseguir um incrível boquete ..." Ele deixou vagar conforme arrancava o controle da minha mão. " E aí matar elas." Ele balançou sua cabeça desaprovando enquanto uma das ultimas prostitutas sobreviventes entrava em seu carro roubado.

Dei uma mordida no meu sanduíche medíocre enquanto o assistia. "Então deixa eu ver se entendi isso ..." Eu mastiguei e apontei com a minha cabeça para a tela. "Não é permitido matar a mulher até você a ter humilhado sexualmente por nenhuma indenização?" perguntei secamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele concordou entusiasticamente e demonstrou para o meu benefício.

Rolei meus olhos enquanto assistia a tela. "Como foi que eu me tornei o problemático dessa merda, cacete?" Eu perguntei, quase sinceramente enquanto encostava minha cabeça contra o sofá preguiçosamente.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, movendo seu rosto com a tela enquanto apertava os botões ruidosamente. "Porque atirar em putas e roubar carros em vídeogames é o que caras normais fazem, Edward."

Eu não sei por que, mas conforme eu rolava minha cabeça para o lado e o olhava enquanto processava o absurdo daquela declaração ... eu ri. Eu não podia evitar, caralho. Um ronco alto escapou e eu estava temporariamente em pânico pelo fato de estar aproveitando isso. Passando tempo com a versão do órfão prodígio que todo mundo estava tão desapontado que eu não era similar e me sentindo confortável.

Mas conforme eu via seus olhos brilharem de divertimento e ele começar a ir comigo, eu descobri que não doía nada como eu temia. Não era estranho ou como se ele fosse melhor do que eu porque ele estava perfeitamente descansado e sua risada saiu naturalmente, diferente da minha lenta e fadigada risada. Parecia que cinco anos de hostilidade e ressentimento estavam dissolvendo lentamente por causa de sanduíches de presunto de merda e assassinato de prostitutas.

Normal.

Então, era um pressuposto fácil que era provavelmente Em batendo na minha porta, subindo para me dar um semi-sincero 'Feliz Aniversário' ou alguma merda irritante assim. Mas quando eu cheguei a minha porta e abri agressivamente, a pessoa parada na minha frente me fez suspirar.

"Nossa, vai se foder." Eu arrastei, meio admirado. "Nós realmente estamos batendo na porta?" Perguntei, fingindo choque para o Carlisle conforme ele ficava parado no corredor e mudava de pé para pé com suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da sua calça. "Sua chave não tá funcionando?" Eu perguntei, fingindo preocupação agora enquanto ele rolava seus olhos para o meu sarcasmo. Isso tinha sido o máximo que eu falei com ele em semanas, então eu não estava nem um pouco surpreso em ver seus olhos brilharem com esse pouquinho de esperança.

E aí eu estava definitivamente reclinado mais à violência física.

Carlisle deve ter visto o olhar irritado no meu rosto porque ele disse a única palavra que o podia salvar de um brutal ataque verbal.

"Bella," Ele começou, mostrando um desnecessário interesse no jeito que cada fibra do meu ser de repente criou vida e mudou de foco para suas palavras imediatamente. "Está na sala de jantar esperando por você." Ele involuntariamente mudou seu olhar para as escadas e de volta para mim cautelosamente.

Forcei meu caminho por ele e segui para as escadas. Era estranho como a sensação de desejo que eu tinha tornado tão familiar, de repente mudou da casa ao lado para a sala de jantar no primeiro andar quando eu nem tinha visto ela ainda.  
Quando ela veio ao meu campo de visão, ela estava encostada contra a mesa em uma blusa marrom e usando um sorriso preguiçoso que fez meu coração pular enquanto eu fazia uma linha torta até onde ela estava. Felizmente surpreso dessa vez.

Enrolei meus braços fortemente em volta de sua cintura, puxando ela para mim e absorvendo sua risadinha e suspiro conforme ela enterrava seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço com um aconchego. Quase não podia sentir a presença intrusa de Carlisle atrás de mim, mas eu o escutei limpar sua garganta nervosamente em uma ordem silenciosa para ... me afastar da garota da vizinha.

Eu sorri e a apertei mais forte, enterrando meu nariz em todo o seu cabelo brilhante em meio que um desafio silencioso. Que merda ele ia fazer? Arrancar ela de mim? Eu quase ri no cabelo dela para esse pensamento. Eu duvidava que ele tivesse uma fração das bolas necessárias para tocar a minha garota. E se ele tocasse, ele não ia viver para ver seu Estranho Colapso Emocional.

Então eu a segurei apertado enquanto ela segurava ao meu pescoço e eu a balançava de um lado para outro contente por vários momentos antes de ficar curioso e esperançoso de mais para manter a minha boca fechada.

Eu virei a minha cabeça para sua orelha e fiz uma tentativa de sussurrar tão baixo que Carlisle não pudesse me ouvir. "Liberada por bom comportamento?" Perguntei, incapaz de esconder a pontada de esperança que embriagava meu sussurro.

Ela suspirou profundamente, e pela sensação com o meu peito, eu já tinha minha resposta. Eu não conseguia reprimir a frustração que cresceu dentro de mim conforme ela balançava a cabeça delicadamente contra o meu ombro, indicando que seu castigo ainda estava em sua força total.

"Quanto tempo?" Perguntei tristemente, e eu sabia que ela entenderia.

Ela entendeu, porque ela se afastou e sorriu apertado, vagando seus olhos para onde Carlisle estava parado provavelmente atrás de mim. "O quanto Dr. Cullen permitir." Ela falou alto suficiente para ele escutar enquanto eu a encarava percebi que algo estava estranho. Diferente de Sexta.

Seus ombros estavam tensos, levantados, rígidos, e seus olhos seguravam uma tensão que eu conhecia muito bem. Ela tinha dormido muito recentemente.

Carlisle assistiu enquanto Bella me levava para a mesa, e podia sentir seus olhos examinando e documentando cada movimento nosso dentro da sua cabeça conforme ele corrigia quietamente o uso dela do seu sobrenome. Ele queria que ela o chamasse de Carlisle. Eu tinha algumas sugestões de nomes que ela podia chamar ele. Eu os listei na minha cabeça conforme nós nos sentávamos à mesa e eu finalmente percebi que ela tinha cozinhado para mim.

E dessa vez, eu podia realmente comer.

Eu sorri para ela quando ela colocou a comida na minha frente com utensílios e guardanapos e um sorrisinho e... cheirava bem pra caralho. Meu estômago pulou e se contorceu ao cheiro e eu comecei a comer com entusiasmo enquanto a olhava. Eu bloqueei Carlisle para fora onde ele estava no cômodo, e mesmo eu sentindo que talvez me arrependesse de o permitir se intrometer em um momento tão íntimo, eu peguei a mão dela e sorri como se estivéssemos sozinhos no meu quarto e era dez em ponto da noite.

O rosto dela parecia se iluminar ao ver o meu sorriso, o reservado para somente ela, e ela suspirou em alivio com um aperto na minha mão. Ela me assistiu comer, esticando seu braço sobre a mesa e deitando sua cabeça nele enquanto me olhava e eu não dava a mínima merda se Carlisle estava assistindo. Eu dei a ela cada murmuro e gemido porque eu sabia que era assim que ela gostava.

Ela falou sutilmente, quietamente e timidamente enquanto eu comia. Nada de conseqüências e não citando o assunto de como ela conseguiu escapar brevemente do seu castigo. Eu estava agradecido pela pausa em todo o drama e a tensão e por poder relaxar em sua presença enquanto a aproveitando com conversas inúteis e brincadeiras. Escola, Jasper, qual livro ela estava lendo, Alice, tudo e nada.

Quando eu terminei com a minha comida, ela cortou o bolo e eu o olhei ceticamente. Eu estava cheio pra caralho.

Ela cerrou seus olhos para minha expressão duvidosa. "Ah, não, você não. Você tem espaço para uma fatia, eu que tenho." Ela disse convencida enquanto colocava uma fatia na minha frente com o olhar definitivo. Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça, porque ela era fofa pra cacete quando era mandona.

Eu comi o bolo, e decidi que precisava criar um cumprimento específico só para ele quando delicioso para caralho não fosse o suficiente.

Quando tinha tudo acabado e eu me sentia desconfortavelmente bem situado para a próxima campanha do Pepto Bismol¹, eu coloquei os pratos vazios de lado e espelhei a posição dela, esticando meu braço sobre a mesa e deitando minha cabeça sobre ele enquanto a olhava. Nós movemos mais para perto e conversamos em sussurros e eu esfreguei sua mão com meu dedão por baixo da mesa.

¹ Antiácido para estômago.

Eu absorvia cada sorriso dela e delicadas risadas e pensei que ela poderia salvar o contexto inteiro de aniversários para mim conforme ela continuava falando sobre coisas que não me interessariam de jeito nenhum se não estivessem saindo da boca dela.

"Então, eles estavam na praia..." Ela riu conforme sussurrava e se aproximava. "Só duas garotas de sete anos puxando o cabelo uma da outra e gritando, e Alice estava me dando uma surra." Ela rolou seus olhos com um sorriso e eu ri para a imagem mental da suas piores férias em família. "Quero dizer, aquela garota tinha sérias habilidades de lutadora." Seus olhos estavam grandes e banhados de incredulidade falsa enquanto eu sorria e aproximava meu rosto do dela no meu braço. "Nós estávamos indo com tudo, sem barreiras, Edward. Unhas e mordidas, e eu acho que ela até me chamou de vaca." Ela ronronou uma risada para a sua memória de Alice e sua primeira briga e o braço que ela tinha esticado sobre a mesa curvou no cotovelo e moveu sua mão para o meu cabelo onde ela começou a acariciar.

Eu gemi em satisfação e lutei para manter meus olhos abertos enquanto ela sorria pra mim. "Eu posso ver Alice toda irritadinha por causa de uma merda de castelo de areia." Sorri preguiçosamente concordando, movendo minha mão para o seu cabelo e o acariciando enquanto ela suspirava. Eu sorri e me aproximei para que nossas testas estivessem quase tocando e usei a ponta dos meus dedos para empurrar as mechas para longe da sua orelha. Ela se aproximou, e eu podia sentir seu hálito no meu rosto e nunca quis a beijar mais do que naquele momento conforme ela me olhava nos olhos com uma intensidade chocante.

Eu não a beijava a tanto tempo. Sempre me afastando mesmo estando doendo por aquilo.

Coloquei minha língua para fora para lamber os meus lábios involuntariamente e ela acabou com a distancia entre as nossas testas com um suspiro contente que banhou meu rosto com calor.

Aí Carlisle tinha que estragar completamente o momento, limpando sua garganta e sendo um total idiota. "Eu acho que Bella deveria ir para casa agora."

Ela se encolheu, alertada pela voz dele mesmo tendo sido um mero sussurro porque ela tinha esquecido que ele estava aqui. Então ela olhou para ele e então para mim tristemente. E eu agarrei forte sua mão na minha porque eu não queria que ela fosse ainda.

Me sentei e encontrei o olhar de Carlisle com um olhar furioso. "Por quê? Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado." Eu perguntei em uma confusão frustrada.

Seus olhos foram para o chão e ele coçou a sua nuca. "Por favor, Edward. Não faça uma cena." Ela implorou quietamente, deixando cair suas mãos e encontrando meu olhar novamente.

Eu estava me preparando para fazer uma cena e aproveitar aquilo tudo intensamente quando Bella se levantou de repente.

Ela se inclinou perto da minha orelha, segurando meu ombro delicadamente. "Está tudo bem. Feliz aniversário, Edward." Ela beijou minha têmpora, deslizando um saco de cookies na minha frente na mesa. _Aniversario Gengibres Mal-humorados._

Então ela guardou tudo e se virou para ir embora. Mas ela estava errada sobre uma coisa. Não estava tudo bem.

Eu assisti desesperado quando ela se encolheu passando por Carlisle. "Adeus Dr. Cullen" Ela disse rudemente enquanto passava por ele e deixava o cômodo. Ele abriu sua boca para corrigir o uso formal dela do seu sobrenome, mas ela já tinha ido e era óbvio para nós dois que ela não estava usando como uma formalidade. Ela estava puta com ele, mas nem tanto quanto eu.

E eu não podia ver a hora de me mudar daqui, caralho.

**BPOV**

A semana seguindo o aniversário de Edward se arrastou lentamente. Eu era forçada a checar calendários e planejadores para manter a minha mente em sintonia com os dias da semana.

Esme e eu estávamos nos falando consideravelmente melhor. Eu ainda não estava feliz com ela, e ela não estava mostrando sinais de recuo, mas nós conseguimos chegar a uma certa trégua desde a nossa conversa. Nós concordamos em discordar, e patinávamos em volta do assunto Edward, mas eu ainda não estava liberada por causa da minha falta de sono e pela minha recusa a ir a terapia. Ela deixou isso abundantemente claro toda a noite antes de ir dormir com um olhar firme conforme ela diz boa noite.

Me escondo embaixo dos meus cobertores com uma lanterna e lia vários livros que Edward me deu. Parecia ridículo que durante o descanso da minha mente, fazer algo tão imaturo e infantil quanto ler embaixo do meu cobertor. Mas criava um novo espaço para mim fora da escuridão sufocante do meu quarto. Estava lá, mas bem mais tolerável. As palavras nas páginas se tornavam embaçadas e eu me encontrava tendo que ler o mesmo parágrafo várias vezes antes de poder aplicar a história na minha mente. Mas me mantinha acordada.

As sonecas no almoço começaram a parecer curtas e mais curtas, e as longas noites na minha cama, gastas escondida embaixo do cobertor com uma lanterna e um livro se tornaram mais longas e escuras.

Eu usei a atividade de tramar estratégias na minha cabeça para manter a minha mente ocupada. Elas normalmente envolviam em enganar Esme para ver eu e Edward juntos... desconectados, se você preferir. Não muito como Dr. Carlisle tinha nos visto aquele dia. Não escondendo ou retendo os nossos sentimentos porque nos sabíamos que as pessoas estavam assistindo, mas mais como nos éramos sozinhos. Só um pequeno momento que daria a ela alguma epifania repentina que ela estava errada e que nós estávamos ajudando um ao outro.

Talvez um acariciar da mão dele na minha bochecha quando eu estou tensa, ou um carinho em seu cabelo quando ele estava agitado e inquieto. O jeito que nós dois iríamos relaxar e acalmar sob o carinho do outro. Essas eram as coisas que Esme deveria ver.

É claro, a idéia era impossível, e todas as minhas estratégias eram derrubadas uma após a outra pelo meu julgamento racional. E quanto o sol se punha toda a noite eu estava resignada a simplesmente esperar pela escola no dia seguinte para saciar minha necessidade da sua presença.

O humor de Edward tinha mudado desde o seu aniversário. Ele se tornou impossivelmente mais fácil de agitar, e em certos momentos eu o assistia encarar o nada com uma estranha expressão contemplativa que ainda parecia raiva para mim. Frustrado e calculista.

Eu queria perguntar o que ele estava pensando. Que pensamentos negros estavam fazendo ele tão distante e quietamente analítico? Eu não senti a necessidade de forçar porque eu estava calculando do meu próprio jeito, mas a sua falta de sono e a situação inteira me preocupava em relação ao seu comportamento. Estava com medo do que ele estava planejando, e que não me incluísse.

Aquela quinta-feira – ou talvez era quarta-feira, eu não conseguia me lembrar – ele conformou minhas suspeitas conforme andava para o almoço.

Ele tinha seu braço jogado por cima dos meus ombros e os meus estavam em volta da sua cintura, nossa postura de costume quando andando pelos corredores. O campus estava cheio de gritos excitados e tempestuosas risadas por causa de algum evento escolar. Era uma festa? Talvez o baile? Ou um jogo de basquete? Eu não conseguia decidir, e eu nunca tive a chance de escutar atentamente o suficiente o que eles estavam antecipando porque eu estava tendo uma conversa distraída com Edward. Sussurrando para ele quietamente conforme ele nos movia pelos estudantes.

Então ele finalmente falou as palavras que provavelmente estava rodando os pensamentos contemplativos dentro da sua cabeça pela semana.  
"Assim que eu dar o fora dessa merda –"

"O que?" minha cabeça imediatamente se levantou para encontrar seu olhar.

Ele rolou seus olhos conforme continuava a me direcionar pelos estudantes que estavam evitando seu olhar furioso. "Eu tenho dezoito agora. Eu não tenho que agüentar a merda que aconteceu Sábado." Ele explicou em uma voz baixa que estava transbordando de irritação para alguém que passou correndo por nós dando um berro alto em direção ao final do corredor que me fez encolher.

Eu abri minha boca, e ai fechei de novo quando eu percebi que sabia o que ele queria dizer. Isso era sobre Carlisle, mas era sobre mim, ficando no meio dele e de Carlisle. E não era assim que deveria ser. Eles deveriam ceder e permitir que nós nos víssemos, e mesmo que a idéia parecesse impossível até mesmo para mim, todo mundo deveria ficar feliz.

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça furiosamente enquanto tentava acompanhar ele. "Eu tenho um plano, sério. Eu posso convencer Esme a esquecer isso, e você sabe que assim que ela for convencida, Carlisle vai seguir." Eu estava falando rápido em desespero para deixar meu ponto claro antes que nós chegássemos ao refeitório. "vai levar algum tempo e paciência, e..." Pausei e fiz uma careta, enquanto continuava em um respiração acelerada. "Ok ... Talvez eu tenha que ir a terapia, mas eu não ligo-"

Ele me cortou com uma parada repentina do seu andar, sua mão puxando firmemente meu ombro a parar. Confusa, eu novamente encontrei seu olhar.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, seus lábios levemente separados conforme ele me encarava. "O que?" Ele respirou suas sobrancelhas franzindo um pouco enquanto ele me considerava.

Ao invés de me esperar elaborar, ele rapidamente reassumiu seu andar com fervor, ignorando minha surpresa conforme ele nos movia pela multidão e rapidamente nos deslizava entre dois prédios. Eu segui em um silencio confuso conforme ele me conduzia a um lugar familiar. O mesmo atrás da escola para onde eu tinha fugido no dia onde toquei Emmett por vontade própria e desabei.

Nós não paramos até que chegamos a mesma área. A parede de tijolos do prédio de matemática oferecia total cobertura do abundante campus, e mesmo com os ares condicionados industriais grunhindo atrás de nós, era mais quieto e privado do que o que nos tínhamos nos acostumado.

"Você quer ir para a terapia?" ele perguntou incrédulo conforme ele libertava meu ombro e se virava para me encarar completamente.

Eu ainda estava confusa com sua reação, mas conseguia balançar minha cabeça negativamente. "Não, mas quero dizer... se tirasse Esme do nosso pé, eu faria." Deixei vagar em uma voz baixa. Eu nunca quis me submeter a aquilo, mas qualquer coisa parecia um compromisso justo se significava que eu podia estar com Edward.

Era razão suficiente para mim.

O vinco entre suas sobrancelhas aprofundou e ele olhou para longe do meu olhar. Abrindo sua boca. Fechando. Abrindo. Fechando.

Ele repetiu isso mais algumas vezes enquanto eu ficava ali pacientemente, olhando em volta e mordendo o meu lábio. O lugar isolado legal de repente parecia como um lugar muito confortável para uma soneca. É claro, isso acontecia comigo freqüentemente. Minha mente podia criar um lugar pra soneca em qualquer lugar quando eu estava cansada desse jeito. Na noite anterior eu tinha encarado um canto dentro na geladeira e decidido que era confortável, é claro, se eu tivesse quatro centímetros de altura e imunidade ao frio.

Edward finalmente me quebrou das minhas fantasias sonolentas quando seu rosto finalmente se virou de volta para mim.

"Não" Ele disse rispidamente, seus olhos se estreitaram conforme suas mãos foram pentear e passar pelo seu cabelo em irritação. "Não seja merda de ridícula. Isso é exatamente o que eles querem." Sua voz estava aumentando, e eu estava chocada pela raiva que escureceu seus olhos conforme eles penetravam os meus.

Eu estava com medo que estava tão sonolenta que eu perdi uma parte vital de informação pelos últimos cinco minutos. Por que isso o deixaria com raiva? Não era ele que tinha que ir.

"Bom, é claro que é o que eles querem, Edward." Suspirei exasperada, enfiando minhas mãos nos bolsos do meu capuz e me encostando contra a parede com uma expressão dolorida. "Eles acham que vai ser mágico e arco iris e me curar e me transformar em uma garota real." Resmunguei amargamente, chutando a grama com meu pé.

Ele murmurou algo baixinho para si mesmo e seus olhos se tornaram impossivelmente mais furiosos. "você não vê qual é o plano deles?" Ele perguntou, e ele estava tremendo de novo como ele normalmente fazia, escoando irritação e frustração por cada poro. Eu estava acostumada a ver isso, e sabia que um longo discurso estava provavelmente se aproximando, então eu relaxei no meu lugar contra a parede e simplesmente assisti.

"Ela pegou essa merda com Carlisle, eu sei. E aquele dia..." Ele balançou sua cabeça e olhou para longe de mim, enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos da sua jaqueta para conter a vontade de passar elas pelo seu cabelo novamente. "Isso era o que ele queria. É perfeito pra caralho. Seduzir você até a terapia e te deixar melhor para que você possa expandir seus horizontes. Alargar as opções de namoro para que você perceba o quão melhor você poderia estar com outro filho da puta qualquer que não é completamente fodido da cabeça." Seus dedos foram para sua têmpora, cutucando conforme ele falava, e então depois do seu discurso vivo estava completo, ele usou aquele dedo para esfregar e seu rosto lentamente caiu.

Eu assisti surpresa e olhos arregalados enquanto seus dedos iam para seu cabelo e seus olhos lentamente se fechavam.

"O que é o que provavelmente vai acontecer." Ele suspirou em uma voz baixa que eu tive que me esforçar para ouvir por cima do ronco do ar condicionado.

Ele não queria que eu ouvisse aquilo. Mas eu ouvi.

Bufei, irritada que ele podia chegar a acreditar em algo tão incrivelmente absurdo. "Do que você tá falando?" Eu nem tentei esconder minha frustração com a sua paranóia sem sentido. Como se eu pudesse simplesmente ir e me curar e de repente encontrar alguém melhor. Eu queria rir da idiotice desse pensamento. Minha ida a terapia não era uma conspiração contra o nosso relacionamento. Era um instrumento de barganha.

Seu olhar mais uma vez veio ao meu, e ele parecia tão estranhamente vulnerável e verdadeiramente perturbado que me alertou. Eu não podia suportar ver ele vulnerável. Ele deveria ser o forte e ver essa força vacilar fez eu me sentir inegavelmente vulnerável também.

"Pensa direito." Ele suspirou, uma pontada de amargura envolvendo seu tom conforme sua mão voltava para seu bolso. "Quero dizer, o que eu realmente sou, Bella? Eu sou basicamente o último homem na terra para você." Ele deu de ombros e olhou para longe, escondendo a amarga invulnerabilidade em seus olhos enquanto eu o olhava, incrédula.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Soltei, me sentindo ainda mais agitada por ele poder pensar algo assim. Depois de tudo que eu tinha contado para ele e mostrado... ele realmente pensava que significa tão pouco para mim? Ele realmente achava que eu podia ser tão flexível com as minhas emoções... dada mais opções? E conforme ele ainda evitava meu olhar indicando que ele estava, de fato, falando sério, eu me senti ofendida.

"Isso é_tão_malditamente estúpido, Edward." Cuspi completamente ofendida que ele pensava tão pouco da integridade das minhas emoções. Eu estava me preparando para o meu próprio longo discurso sobre o assunto quando seus olhos encontraram os meus e brilharam com fúria.

"Muito obrigada, merda." Ele cuspiu, removendo suas mãos dos seus bolsos e as jogando no ar. "É estúpido!" Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas altas em sua testa e sorriu um largo sorriso maníaco. "Merda de perfeito. _Estúpido._" Ele concordou com a cabeça e suas mãos caíram contra as suas cochas em um tapa. "Por que eu não pensei nisso?" Ele questionou, seu sorriso caindo e transformando e uma expressão de sarcasmo conforme minha boca caia aberta para suas mudanças de humor.

A esse ponto seu dedo estava apontando para mim, acusando conforme sua voz diminuía para um rugido. "Toda vez que você se sentiu inferior, eu sai do meu maldito caminho para fazer você se sentir o contrário. Eu passei meses, Bella ... _merda de meses_... tentando ..." Ele balançou sua cabeça e abaixou seu dedo, incapaz de terminar sua declaração conforme eu olhava de boca aberta para ele.

"E o tempo todo eu poderia só ter dito como você estava sendo merda de estúpida. Então, obrigado." Ele se virou, passando suas mãos pelo seu cabelo e eu não poderia ter me sentido mais horrível se alguém tivesse chegado atrás de mim e me esfaqueado.

Ele estava certo. Minhas inseguranças provavelmente pareciam ridículas para ele também, mas ele nunca se tornou frustrado em ter que me tranqüilizar. Ele era paciente com toda minha besteira sexual, passando noite após noite com sua técnica comigo, quando eu era a única preocupada sobre isso. Ele fez tudo isso por mim. E eu só tratei as suas inseguranças do pior jeito possível.

Meus ombros caíram e meu peito doeu conforme eu olhava a parte de trás da sua cabeça e a culpa dentro de mim germinou. Eu tinha que organizar minha cabeça e pensar. Eu tinha que avançar pela lamacenta sonolência para me por em seu lugar, e descobrir o melhor jeito de consertar seus medos.

_Os meus chegaram a ser consertados?_

Eles não foram. Nós nunca chegamos a fazer amor e eu nunca descobri se era mesmo possível para mim. Mas pelo menos ele tentou, e pelo menos ele fez me sentir – sem questionamento – que ele me queria.

Me empurrei para longe da parede de tijolos e me arrastei pela grama para o seu lado, espiando seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus ombros estavam rígidos, radiando tensão e uma raiva residual, mas ele não reagiu a minha presença. Então andei em volta dele, o encarando, e me aproximei. Tocando seu peito com o meu, sentindo sua respiração. Ele manteve os olhos fechados e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça desgrenhada por causa dos seus dedos e frustração. Pegando dois punhos da sua jaqueta, eu me puxei para o seu rosto e pressionei meus lábios aos seus firmemente. Mas ele virou o rosto, forçando meus lábios para sua mandíbula cerrada, e então eu me tornei a frustrada.

"Para de fazer isso." Grunhi contra sua pele, o puxando para perto de mim. "Você nunca mais me beija." Eu não fiz nenhuma tentativa de esconder o veneno na minha voz porque eu tinha deixado isso passar muitas vezes. Eu tinha o deixado afastar seus lábios sem sentir a rejeição ou a dor, porque eu estava dando tempo a ele. Mas agora ele estava sendo hipócrita. Me pedindo para o tranqüilizar enquanto alimentava minhas próprias inseguranças com suas ações.

Seu rosto não se mexeu e seus olhos não se abriram, então eu soltei sua jaqueta e segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos. Forcei para o meu, esmagando meus lábios aos seus e pressionando meu corpo mais perto em frustração quando ele não reagiu imediatamente. Eu suguei seu lábio superior na minha boca, e com um resfolegar acelerado, sua boca abriu.

Sua língua deslizou para fora da sua boca e se enfiou entre os meus lábios forçadamente conforme suas mãos moviam para a minha cintura. Ele agarrou meus quadris e agressivamente me trouxe pra perto, um rugido baixo emanando do seu peito conforme nossas línguas se encontravam. Não era doce, e estava longe de ser algo remotamente perto de carinhoso. Eu esmaguei meu rosto mais para perto, nossos dentes batendo juntos enquanto eu empurrava minha língua mais funda e encontrava sua agressão com a minha própria.

Seus dentes estavam roçando meus lábios e língua, beliscando e arranhando conforme ele mergulhava mais fundo e apertava seu abraço na minha cintura. Respirei irregular em sua boca, indo impossivelmente mais perto do seu corpo, e de repente ele estava me girando, andando para trás. Eu estava tropeçando, grudada aos seus lábios e fui forçada a segurar em seu cabelo desgrenhado para me estabilizar. Eu sabia que o estava machucando, mas o grunhido que ele fez, baixo e rouco vindo da sua garganta, me lembrou que ele gostava assim.

E aí eu estava pressionada contra a parede de tijolo e ele estava me encurralando contra ela e sua boca urgente. Puxei mais forte o seu cabelo, desejando que ele se soltasse e ele investiu seu quadril contra o meu, já excitado e grunhindo sem fôlego na minha boca.

Mas isso era mais do que luxúria. Isso era mais do que afeição. E era muito, muito mais do que amor.

Isso era nossa frustração desenfreada. Saindo via beijo conforme nossos dentes batiam e nossas línguas mergulhavam e dançavam agressivamente. Eu puxei e grunhi com ele enquanto eu violentamente retornava o beijo, ansiosa e transbordando de desejo em mostrar a ele o quanto eu o queria. Quanto eu preciso dele. Eu puxei seu cabelo no meu punho e me afastei da parede para chegar mais perto, mais fundo, mais rude do que ele.

Ele abruptamente se afastou, respirando escassamente conforme suas mãos vinham bater contra a parede de tijolos em cada lado da minha cabeça. Seu corpo ainda estava achatado contra o meu conforme eu respirava irregular e abria meus olhos para encontra os seus.

Seus olhos tinham um brilho negro conforme ele me prendia entre ele e a parede. Seus braços criando duras e rígidas barras de aprisionamento, carne e couro envolta de mim. Ele estava respirando irregular contra o meu rosto, me olhando e minhas mãos ainda estavam cheias do seu cabelo. Esse brilho negro era algo que eu nunca tinha visto em seus olhos antes. Ele era sempre tão cuidadoso para não mostrar, cuidadoso para me fazer confortável e relaxada em sua presença.

Em qualquer outra hora, eu poderia ter me acovardado e murmurado a palavra de segurança. Eu podia ver em seus olhos, escondido embaixo do brilho que ele estava esperando justamente isso.

Mas... eu _queria_isso.

Eu estava quase horrorizada com a excitação que me deu. O jeito que fez meus joelhos fracos e minhas coxas formigarem com faíscas de eletricidade subindo até a minha pélvis e tronco. Me sentia envergonhada por querer mais. Ver Edward me olhando desse jeito. _Desse_jeito em particular. Eu deveria estar assustada. Se eu só abrisse minha boca e dissesse a palavra, eu sabia que ele se afastaria, e ele nunca iria me ressentir por não o permitir ter isso.

Mesmo ele querendo desesperadoramente.

Mas, ao invés, eu daria para ele. Não porque eu estava com medo de lutar contra, mas porque eu _queria_. Bem fundo no meu ser, algo estava implorando por isso. Se contorcendo no fundo da minha barriga e fazendo meus membros moles em antecipação.

Exalei e encontrei minha cabeça contra a parede em redenção enquanto libertando seu cabelo. Eu podia ver como minha postura passiva amplificava o brilho negro conforme seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e seus braços flexionaram em volta de mim.

Ele não estava esperando isso.

Seus olhos deslizaram para os meus lábios e ele se pressionou mais perto do meu corpo, testando a minha reação. Eu não me movi, e permaneci perfeitamente calma conforme ele tentativamente pegava meus punhos em suas mãos e os pressionava contra a parede acima da minha cabeça.

Mordi meu lábio e permaneci passiva conforme o desavergonhado excitamento da minha posição fraca abaixo de Edward superava qualquer pânico que eu normalmente teria sentido. Quando eu não tencionei ou precisei da palavra de segurança, seus olhos escureceram e ele segurou mais apertado meus punhos enquanto seus lábios novamente esmagaram contra os meus.

Ele conduziu o beijo com uma nova agressão, sua língua afundando fundo na minha boca com o rouco grunhido que fazia minhas pernas fracas. Sua força e controle contra o meu débil e delicado corpo era rígido e exigente e... inapropriadamente excitante. Eu beijei de volta o máximo que eu pude, e meus punhos permaneceram parados e complacentes conforme ele os pressionava contra os tijolos ásperos.

O mesmo brilho negro permaneceu e irradiou do beijo. Estava no gosto da sua língua. No som dos seus grunhidos e na sensação do seu corpo conforme ele me encurralava contra a parede.

_Completa dominância._

**EPOV**

Ela estava completamente pressionada contra mim. Delicada e quente e macia e... toda minha. Ela era a _minha_garota. Eles queriam levar ela pra longe, mas eles sabiam que ela nunca iria merda de embora sozinha. Então eles fizeram a próxima melhor coisa. Eles me usaram para colocar ela na terapia para que ela melhorasse e finalmente visse o quão ótimas suas opções eram.

E isso iria acontecer. Ela finalmente perceberia que poderia arranjar algo muito melhor. Ela poderia ficar com alguém legal e normal e limpo e tudo bem em levar para casa da tia Esme sem surtar por causa de perguntas bestas.

Ela finalmente perceberia o merda que eu sou.

Carlisle falou aquele dia em seu escritório, o mesmo dia que ele entrou no meu quarto e nos encontrou lá, dormindo e felizes. A mesma conversa que tinha plantado as sementes da duvida na minha mente. Ele falou como se estivesse simplesmente me avisando. Como se ele só estivesse dizendo palavras porque ele se importa e estava pondo muita fé no amor dela por mim.

Ela olhou em meus olhos e proferiu as palavras que desde em tão se tornaram um dos meu maiores medos. "O que você vai fazer se, daqui a dez anos, ela for finalmente capaz de contato com outros homens?"

Ele continuou com o mesmo discurso sobre como ele não estava atacando a sinceridade dela quando eu explodi sobre a sua insinuação, insistindo que ele só queria me preparar para uma possibilidade que eu me recusava a considerar. Ele estava com medo que ela era muito ingênua para saber a diferença. E bem lá no fundo, alguma parte de mim sabia como essa merda era verdade. E me perseguia.

Ela continuava negando porque estava muito cega pelo fato que _eu_era sua única opção. Não era como se outro filho da puta pudesse vir e a colocar nas nuvens. Eu era tudo que ela tinha. Mas ela era tudo que eu tinha, e merda ... eu tinha as opções. E eu não as queria, eu queria ela.

Ela era a _minha_ garota.

Eu nunca tive algo que era meu. Meu carro, meu quarto, minha cama, e caralho ... até meu maldito tubo de pasta de dente e xampu. _Tudo_pertence a Carlisle. Todas as pequenas necessidades que faziam a minha vida segura e estável pertenciam a ele. Nada era meu. Se eu saísse pela porta amanhã e abandonasse o seu lar, tudo que eu teria seriam roupas na minha mochila... e ela. Ela não entendia isso? Eu não podia arriscar.

E eu podia imaginar eles planejando isso. Planejando curar ela para que ela pudesse conhecer mais do que o meu toque. Eles queriam tirar ela de mim e dar ela para outro alguém.

A imagem veio a minha mente, espontânea e exasperante conforme eu imaginada as mãos dela neles. Tocando eles como ela me tocava. Beijando eles como ela me beijava, amando eles como ...

Eu invadi sua boca, pressionando meu corpo contra o dela enquanto segurando seus pulsos a cima da sua cabeça, e me sentindo mais acordado e focado naquele momento do que qualquer estimulante ou linha de cocaína poderia me fazer sentir. Vivo. Meu sangue fervendo com suas gemidos suaves para a sensação do meu controle completo e ...

Isso era errado pra caralho.

Por que ela estava aproveitando disso tanto? Por que seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo quando eu era rude com sua língua e seus pulsos e lábios? Não fazia sentido nenhum para mim. Ela deveria ter dito a palavra para me parar de ser esse monstruoso do caralho. Mas ela cedeu, se encostando contra a parede e se fazendo completamente vulnerável a toda a minha raiva desejo animalesco.

Vendo ela desse jeito, desejosa a me deixar finalmente mostrar dominância mesmo depois de todas aquelas noites na minha cama que me ensinaram que eu não podia... mexeu algo dentro de mim. Inflamou e enfureceu até que era um violento e um instinto primitivo de a possuir completamente.

Ela era a _minha_ garota.

Era alimentado por tantas coisas. Era a primeira oportunidade que eu tinha de beijar ela em quase três semanas. Era sentir ela me controlar, pedindo para que eu ficasse ali e sabendo muito bem que eu nunca poderia dizer não a ela. Era o sentimento de desamparo que encheu a boca do meu estomago com um pavor intenso que apodrecia e me sufocava só com a idéia dela seguindo em frente com outro alguém.

Era a primeira vez em semanas –talvez desde sempre- que eu me senti em controle de tudo. Eu deixei o sentimento e a energia que causava me consumir conforme eu pegava sua oferenda sem hesitação.

Mas você não trata as pessoas que você ama assim. Você não pega seus pulsos e os aperta forte contra uma parede. Você não sente prazer em prender eles e os controlar. Você não tem satisfação em possuí-los desse jeito. E você definitivamente não fica duro por causa disso.

Mas eu estava.

Era consumidor e completamente aterrorizante, porque mesmo eu sabendo que tratar ela assim era errado e indesculpavelmente depravado, eu não podia parar esse desejo animal. Eu queria ... eu queria muito amar era carinhosamente e amorosamente. Eu queria segurar sua mão e carregar os seus livros como um merda de provável futuro marido faria. Eu queria me afastar e levar ela para o refeitório e a segurar ao meu peito enquanto ela dormia.

Mas eu estava fazendo isso. Rugindo em sua boca e mordendo o seus lábios e a pressionando contra a parede. A prendendo embaixo de mim para que ela não pudesse ir embora e para que ninguém pudesse tirar ela de mim.

Ela era a _minha _garota.

Eu não sabia dizer quem era mais fudido nessa situação. Ela por permitir isso e gostar, ou eu por fazer isso e gostar.

Eu não conseguia parar as minhas mãos de irem para o zíper do seu capuz e de me afastar só o suficiente para abri-lo.

Arranquei meus lábios dos seus, resfolegando chiados e tirando o tecido do caminho. "Tira isso." Ordenei em uma escárnio sem fôlego, me odiando por ser _assim_, mas precisando que as barreiras fossem.

Ela compreendeu conforme eu abria o zíper da minha jaqueta e nós dois estávamos tirando freneticamente enquanto nossos peitos subiam e nossas pélvis permaneciam pressionadas firmemente uma contra a outra. E assim que elas tinham se ido, eu estava de volta aos seus lábios, forçando eles a abrir e agarrando seus lados enquanto a beija com um abandono imprudente.

Eu estava enojado comigo mesmo enquanto continuava a beijá-la dominantemente. Eu queria me afastar e vomitar, purgando a feiúra e sujeira do meu corpo para que eu pudesse ser limpo como ela. Limpo como Carlisle e Emmett e todo mundo. Mas eu não podia conter o desejo, e não queria que eu o contasse. Ela deveria estar repugnada e aterrorizada com o meu comportamento. Mas ela estava corada, sem fôlego, acordada e completamente complacente com casa gemido de prazer que o meu controle a dava.

Ela era a _minha _garota.

Meus pulmões queimavam e meu peito doía de desespero, então eu fui para seu pescoço, beijando e saboreando o que era meu conforme a adrenalina da luxuria que me dava uma energia renovada.

Então os lábios dela foram para o meu pescoço, eu senti seus dentes e ela mordeu. Forte. Doeu e grunhi em seu pescoço e empurrei meus quadris aos seus desesperadamente, porque a dor era boa.

Seus dentes afundando na minha pele, penetrando e me marcando. Eu queria marcar ela. Eu queria afundar meus dentes no pescoço dela e ter o mesmo prazer de saber que todo mundo iria ver e saber. Ela já pertencia a alguém, caralho.

Ela era a _minha _garota.

"Não vá." Ela ofegou conforme soltava o meu pescoço, suas mãos vindas tecer e apunhalar no meu cabelo bem na coroa, e de repente ela estava me controlando. Uma postura desafiadora na sua mandíbula conforme eu permitia que ela puxasse minha cabeça pra trás, apontando meu rosto para o céu cinza.

Chiei e fechei meus olhos contra a dor daquilo. A dor penetrou a dormência e uma carga elétrica atirar através da minha cabeça e viajar até as pontas da minha orelha. Gemi e me remexi contra ela enquanto ela puxava mais forte. Tão forte que suas mãos tremiam.

Mas ela ainda estava pedindo e sendo egoísta, tirando proveito da minha total obediência para sua cada vontade. Ela não queria que eu saísse de lá. Ela queria que eu ficasse e agüentasse todas as merdas para que ... eu nem sabia o que ela queria. Eu não sabia como poderia beneficiar ela.

Mas eu concordei com um balançar de cabeça, rígido e um chiado, fazendo meu couro cabeludo queimar mais por resistência. Obediente a cada um dos seus desejos novamente.

Ela parecia aliviada, libertando meu cabelo e novamente retornando para sua mansa posição contra a parede.

E agora era minha vez.

Ofeguei e coloquei minhas palmas na parede novamente com um tapa alto, fascinado de como ela mordeu o lábio e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, se contorcendo um pouco contra mim.

Eu não tinha direito nenhum em perguntar – _ordenar_– que ela não fizesse. Era egoísta e cruel até mesmo pensar nisso, e os últimos vinte minutos provavelmente provam o que todo mundo pensa sobre mim. Mas ela conseguiu o dela, e nós éramos olho por olho dente por dente, então por que eu não podia?

"Nada de merda de terapia." Rugi meros centímetros dos seus lábios, vendo a mesma imagem que me deixou furioso com a idéia dela amando outro alguém. Alguém melhor.

Muito para a minha surpresa, ela concordou sem hesitação. Acenando complacente em resignação e permanecendo completamente submissa a mim conforme eu a prendia a parede.

Peguei seus lábios novamente com fervor, mergulhando minha língua em sua boca e esfregando minha ereção em seus quadris sem nem mesmo pensar. Ela choramingou e pressionou de volta, suas mãos agarrando as minhas laterais e me puxando para mais perto conforme nossas línguas pressionavam juntas.

Toda a frustração parecia crescer conforme nos ofegávamos e começamos a esfregar nossas virilhas umas nas outras, a fricção aumentando a adrenalina conforme nos meio que ... nos esfregávamos sem vergonha alguma contra a parede de tijolos.

Seu capuz tinha ido, abandonado em algum lugar na grama úmida então eu peguei essa oportunidade para sentir os seus seios entre nós, e ela gemeu na minha boca. A dominação de repente se transformou em luxuria e desespero e antes mesmo que eu percebesse que era uma má idéia, minhas mãos estavam por baixo da sua camiseta – se forçando por baixo de seu sutiã, e esfregando seus seios conforme ela choramingava mais uma vez.

Arranquei meus lábios dos seus conforme nossos quadris continuavam a criar a deliciosa fricção, a cabeça dela caindo para trás na parede. Ela olhou para o céu, ofegando e puxando meus quadris para perto conforme eu me movia contra ela, e ela parecia quase tão desesperada quando eu me sentia.

Eu provavelmente não estava pensando direito dado a minha exaustão e a reação a toda aquela coisa de terapia. Sem mencionar o fato que agora eu tinha que ficar na merda da casa de Carlisle, e viver pelas suas regras. E então eu tinha que ir e tratar a minha garota como se ela fosse uma maldita posse, e não uma pessoa que eu amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Estava virando um dia de merda. Semana. Mês. Tanto faz.

Eu não estava feliz.

Mas conforme nossos quadris se esfregavam um contra o outro e nossos gemidos enchiam o pequeno espaço ao lado dos barulhentos ar condicionados, eu decidi ... eu podia fazer _ela_ feliz. Eu podia fazer ela se sentir bem. Provavelmente era uma merda de consolação para tudo, mas no exato momento que ela choramingou e sem palavras implorou por mais, eu decidi que ela ia aceitar de bom grado.

Me afastei minuciosamente, fazendo ela grunhir em frustração conforme suas mãos lutavam para me trazer de volta. Mas meus olhos começaram a escanear a área por cima do meu ombro enquanto meu pau contorcia em antecipação. Quando eu estava confiante o suficiente que nos continuávamos seguros, eu me virei de volta para seus olhos nublados e desabotoei seus jeans.

Os olhos da minha garota cresceram e começaram a olhar em volta, mas ela não me parou de deslizar minha mão por debaixo dos seus jeans e calcinha. É claro, não tinha nenhuma objeção quando meus dedos encontraram sua abertura, já úmida e esperando por mim. Grunhi conforme sentia sua excitação, e o punho dela na minha camiseta apertaram.

Ela encostou sua cabeça contra a parede de tijolos novamente, lábios levemente separados conforme ela ofegava e se remexia contra os meus dedos com um gemido estrangulado. Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e comecei a lamber e a beijar conforme eu a afagava e trabalhava para lhe trazer prazer.

Seus ofegos eram altos na minha orelha, transformando em choramingos sem palavras conforme meus dedos serpenteavam pelo meu cabelo, empurrando meu rosto mais para o seu pescoço. O jeito que ela estava movendo seus quadris contra mim em desespero estava me deixando mais duro, e eu comecei a questionar se ela iria me tocar conforme eu peguei seu lóbulo da orelha entre os meus dentes e mordisquei gentilmente.

Eu estava mostrando ela o meu, certo? Compartilhar é cuidar.

Mas eu não podia pedir, porque isso não era pra ser sobre mim. Então eu foquei a minha atenção no que os meus dedos estavam fazendo e procurei por sua entrada. Porque minha garota _realmente_ gostava dessa merda da ultima vez.

Ela gostou dessa vez também, e ela me empurrou para ir mais fundo e mais rápido enquanto ofegava na minha orelha. Involuntariamente eu comecei a mover meus quadris com os dela, porque eu não podia para o desejo de encontrar fricção. Infelizmente não muito satisfatório, e de repente eu encontrei minha mão livre indo para a minha virilha e pegando o meu pau pelos meus jeans.

Quero dizer, ela certamente não podia negar que eu trabalhasse um pra mesmo, né? Eu merda de esperava que não conforme eu desabotoava apressadamente eles e enfiava minha mão dentro.

Eu nem tenho certeza se ela percebeu conforme eu agarrava minha ereção e comecei a acariciar em união com minha outra mão, que estava trabalhando freneticamente por baixo dos seus jeans. A cabeça dela estava jogada para trás, olhos fechados apertados conforme sua respiração acelerada fazia seu peito levantar.

Eu realmente gostaria de poder rasgar a merda da blusa que ela estava usando. Eu queria estar mais perto – pele com pele. Mas isso era o máximo que eu ia conseguir.

Meu olhar nublado viajou pelo seu corpo conforme ambas minhas mãos trabalhavam sem descanso e eu foquei no ponto onde meu pulso desaparecia nas suas calcinhas brancas. A visão disso me fez grunhir e bombear minha mão conforme eu lutava para fazer os dois movimentos sem vacilar. O que não funcionada de jeito nenhum.

_Maldita falta de merda de habilidade ambidestra._ Pensei irritado. Depois de lutar para fazer as duas coisas simultaneamente, finalmente desisti e removi minha mão do meu jeans para focar inteiramente nela. Não valia merda nenhuma gozar meia boca. Eu decidi esperar até depois que ela gozasse, e conforme seus gemidos se tornavam mais altos e tentei os silenciar enfiando a minha língua em sua boca novamente, eu podia dizer que ela estava perto.

Suas mãos começaram a arranhar as minhas costas para me trazer mais para perto, e seus quadris estavam rebolando freneticamente para ganhar a fricção adicional necessária. Meus dedos mergulharam fundo dentro dela e deixei meu dedão trabalhar o quanto podia com as restrições dos seus jeans.

_Sério, Bella._ Uma saia teria feito isso _tão_mais fácil.

Eu conseguia dizer quando ela estava na beirada porque seus olhos abriam abruptamente, focando em nada em particular conforme meus olhos se levantavam até a minha mão e suas pernas começavam a tremer. Com um choro baixinho, ela mordeu seu lábio e apertou-se em volta dos meus dedos.

Não tinha nada mais sexy nesse merda de planeta do que ver minha garota gozar pra mim.

Seus ombros tremeram contra a parede e seus olhos meio que rolaram por detrás das suas pálpebras um pouco. Eu podia dizer que ela estava lutando para manter seu choro silencioso, porque tudo que emergiu de seus lábios foi um gemido estrangulado de êxtase em forma de "Edward". E eu grunhi conforme meu nome tropeçava dos seus lábios. _Só... me mata logo ok?_

Ofegando forte, ela finalmente levantou sua cabeça para me olhar nos olhos, merda de caídos e exaustos. Eu removi minha mão do seu jeans enquanto inclinava para dar um beijo delicado em seus lábios. Eu não podia dar sono á ela, e eu não podia ser o suficiente para Carlisle e Esme deixaram nos ficarmos juntos, mas... eu podia fazer minha garota gozar, e nenhum outro filho da puta podia fazer isso – por enquanto.

Quando meus lábios deixaram os seus, eu rapidamente consertei sua aparência. Abotoando seu jeans e arrumando sua camiseta antes de chegar a pensar de cuidar de mim mesmo que deve ter mostrado minha consideração. Certo? Eu estava questionando se ela iria beijar meu pescoço, puxar meu cabelo, talvez ... mordiscar minha pele um pouco, ou dizer algo sujo pra caralho conforme minha mão retornava para segurar o meu pau novamente.

_Isso é mesmo uma boa idéia?_ Minha consciência de repente resmungou em preocupação, e eu zombei interiormente. _Vadia. Vá embora._

Parei minhas ações e procurei seus olhos por qualquer sinal de nojo, ou repulsa, ou ... algo conforme eu ficava bem a sua frente com meu pinto na minha mão. Não valia a pena se fizesse ela se sentir desconfortável. Eu tentei pensar em como eu iria reagir se ela de repente começasse a se masturbar na minha frente, mas ... _merda._Isso só estava fazendo minha mão se mover.

Felizmente, quando nossos olhares trancaram, eu não vi nenhum sinal de nojo ou nada dessa merda. Surpreendentemente, ela parecia um pouco ... excitada e curiosa, e talvez até um pouco apologética, por algum motivo que eu não podia compreender.

Vendo nenhuma objeção, eu comecei a lentamente acariciar com a minha mão, me permitindo relaxar o máximo possível enquanto em sua presença. A cintura do meu jeans e a falta de lubrificante não fazia tão bom quanto poderia ter sido, mas eu podia olhar Bella crescer excitada vendo aquilo, e isso era o suficiente para fazer meu punho bombear mais rápido.

Me apoiei contra a parede ao lado da sua cabeça com minha mão livre, e deixei minha mão mover com abandona conforme eu olhava em seus olhos nublados e cresci merda de confortável o suficiente para ... bater uma, caralho. Ela gemeu conforme me assistia, sexy pra caralho, e deixei meus lábios descansarem contra os seus. Nos não estávamos realmente nos beijando, eu só ofegava e grunhia em sua boca.

Minha respiração irregular rapidamente se transformou em desesperados rugidos conforme eu bombeava meu punho selvagemente em volta do meu pau. Meus olhos não estavam implorando ou nada, eu só estava tentando lembrar como que era estar dentro dela enquanto meu olhar provavelmente se tornou abruptamente intenso.

Então quando ele de repente caiu de joelhos, deslizando suas costas contra a áspera parede de tijolos para a grama, e pegou meu pulso para parar os meus movimentos, eu estava surpreso pra caralho. Eu não estava pedindo, esperando, ou mesmo esperando ela fazer nada em retorno.

Minha garota olhou para cima com olhos cheios de desejo e usou sua língua para lamber seus lábios de forma deliberante pra caralho. Eu ainda a tinha presa contra a parede, seus joelhos entre as minhas pernas separadas conforme ela prendia meu olhar e abaixava a cintura do meu jeans para liberar meu pau duro. Eu queria parar ela e dizer não –

Okay. Mesmo eu não acreditava nessa merda. Eu realmente _queria _dizer. "Bella, me ajude ... se você colocar meu pau na sua boca agora, eu irei merda de te venerar pelo resto da minha existência."

Felizmente, eu ainda tinha aquele vestígio de consciência capaz de fazer meu rosto seriamente desaprovador. Um pouco. Talvez. Provavelmente. Tanto faz. Eu não sei o quanto bem eu fui, mas ela não parecia hesitante em enrolar sua mão em volta, e dar uma longa bombeada.

Minha respiração acelerou, e eu meio que olhei em volta por cima do meu ombro em medo paranóico. Se eu fosse pego nessa posição, prendendo Bella, uma menor que eu fui _ordenado_ para ficar longe, contra uma parede com meu pau em sua mão... eu _definitivamente _ia pra cadeia. E nada daquela merda de detenção juvenil, mas sim a cadeia "assustadora pra caralho".

Eu nunca me considerei um individuo convencido ou nada mas... eu tinha certeza que meu traseiro era bonito demais para essa merda.

Bella não compartilhava meus medos nisso, porque enquanto meus olhos ainda estavam ansiosamente olhando pela área, ela rapidamente colocou sua boca quente no meu pau. Eu sibilei por entre meus dentes cerrados, e se misturou com um grunhido conforme minhas mãos espalmavam na parede de tijolos na minha frente para encontrar apoio.

Ela moveu seus lábios lentamente enquanto olhava em meus olhos e meu peito estava subindo com respirações irregulares. Minhas mãos agarraram a parede de tijolos conforme o empurrar e puxar da sua boca forçava um gemido dos meus lábios. A parede de tijolos atrás da cabeça dela não dava muito espaço para se movimentar, e eu comecei distraidamente a questionar o quão mal educado serio exigir uma mudança de posições. Então eu decidi... meu pau esta sendo chupado, então ficar reclamando sobre logísticas seria uma coisa idiota pra cacete de se fazer.

Infelizmente, meu pau era egoísta o suficiente para desejar melhor movimento, e contra a minha vontade e melhor julgamento, meus quadris começar a gentilmente investir contra sua boca, e para fora. Ela gemeu profundamente em volta de mim, e suas mãos foram agarrar minha bunda. Congelei. Decidi que foder a boca da minha garota era muito depravado para mim ... mesmo nesse dia, mas suas mãos moveram meus quadris na sua direção em indicação que... ela queria. _É claro que ela queria isso._

"Merda." Suspirei tremidamente e cai pra frente, permitindo minha testa descansar contra os frios e ásperos tijolos. Minha vadia irritante consciência tinha convenientemente sumido quando as mãos de Bella guiaram meus quadris em um movimento repetido, e minhas mãos começar a cavar e arranhar os tijolos conforme eu repetia o movimento – dessa vez sem a necessidade do seu encorajamento. Bella manteve sua cabeça parada contra os tijolos, e seus lábios estavam envolvendo em um aperto forte contra a minha pele.

Fixei meu olhar no topo da sua cabeça conforme eu movia meus quadris gentilmente para frente e para trás, para dentro e para fora da sua boca, e a visão disso me provocou mais. Ela gemeu em volta do meu pau a cada investida, e fazia meus dentes rangerem juntos quando eu grunhia de prazer.

Eu sabia que foder a sua boca era errado, e eu me sentiria um merda por isso depois, mas por enquanto, eu decidi que ser um anti-adolescente-filho da puta-hormonal não era _nada_agradável. Então eu continuei investindo em sua boca, mergulhando em seus gemidos em volta de mim, e agradecendo todas as merdas de falta de sono e anos de civilidade discutível que tinha me garantido o magnífico presente de temporária deficiência moral.

Sim. Meu pau era _definitivamente _um filho da puta feliz.

Meus lábios se separaram conforme eu ofegava e me movia, o tempo todo batalhando o instinto de agarrar seu cabelo e puxar ela em posição as minhas investidas. Ela continuava gemendo e empurrando minha bunda mais para ela, forçando meu pau mais fundo em sua garganta, porque eu estava sendo cuidadoso para evitar isso. Eu estava tentando manter meus grunhidos e gemidos e choramingos o mais quieto possível dado a ameaça de exposição, e meus dedos continuavam arranhando nos tijolos para se inibirem de segurar o cabelo dela.

Eu podia sentir intensificando rapidamente, e eu estava debatendo se deveria ou não prolongar a experiência, ou só me render conforme eu pressionada minha testa na parede e fechava meus olhos. Seus gemidos e sua língua estavam incitando o quase movimento frenético dos meus quadris, e estava se tornando ridiculamente difícil me conter de explodir na sua boca.

Como se ela soubesse que eu estava atrasando o meu prazer, eu de repente senti seus dentes levemente arranharem contra a minha pele, e minha arfada em resposta foi longa e sufocada pela parede. _Esperta pra caralho_. Ela sabia que os dentes iam me conseguir cada maldita vez.

Eu choraminguei, e minhas mãos abruptamente deixaram a parede para segurar seu rosto conforme eu levantava minha cabeça para encontrar seu olhar. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam para mim conforme eu continuava com gentis investidas e caricias na sua bochecha com meu dedão.

"Você vai me fazer gozar." Engasguei, para dar a ela uma saída, conforme meus quadris continuavam a mover sutilmente. Eu odiava a idéia de fazer isso na boca dela. Suas mãos agarram minha bunda mais forte, como se para me manter perto, e ela gemeu novamente, deixando seus olhos se fecharem conforme ela chupava mais forte as minhas investidas – uma clara indicação que ela tinha certeza.

_Minha garota,_suspirei internamente. Sempre uma guerreira do caralho. Com uma respiração tremida, eu parei meus quadris, travei minha mandíbula, e finalmente sucumbi ao prazer.

O tremor do meu corpo, enquanto eu tentava acariciar sua bochecha carinhosamente e gozava ao mesmo tempo, era... completamente humilhante para falar a verdade, mas eu não fiz esforço algum para manter minha compostura. Eu sabia o quanto minha garota gostava de assistir eu perder meu controle. Um sem fôlego e alto rugido escapou meu peito conforme eu me contorcia e estremecia entre seus lábios, e seu rosto estava completamente vazio de nojo conforme ela engolia tudo rapidamente. Ela provavelmente nunca percebeu, mas Bella foi a única garota que já me permitiu gozar em sua boca. Era uma experiência esplendida pra caralho, e eu estava ofegando e tremendo conforme ela dava uma ultima varrida com sua língua, e finalmente me libertou dos seus lábios corados.

Eu rapidamente arrumei meu jeans e os abotoei enquanto ela se levantava, e minhas pernas pareciam gelatina enquanto eu lutava para recuperar meu fôlego. Quando todas as partes do meu corpo estavam novamente escondidas, eu de repente me lembrei do que minha garota considerava gratitude pos-oral apropriada. Ela tinha acabado de pegar seu capuz do chão e estava colocando sobre seus ombros quando minhas mãos pegaram seus braços e eu a esmaguei contra o meu peito em um abraço firme.

Sua sufocada e satisfeita risada aqueceu meu peito conforme eu enfiava meu nariz no seu cabelo e apertava meus braços em volta dela. Ela quase não podia retornar o abraço já que seu moletom estava parcialmente cobrindo seus ombros, mas ela pressionou seu rosto em mim, e, pois seus braços em volta de mim o máximo que a constrição do tecido permitia.

Nós ficamos por momentos assim conforme eu cheirava seu cabelo alegremente e abraçava ela amorosamente; plantando beijos ocasionais no topo da sua cabeça em um obrigada silencioso enquanto ela suspirava no meu peito. Ela certamente estava certa. Um abraço é uma gratitude pós-oral muito apropriada.

Eventualmente, e bem indesejável, o estúpido sinal da escola interrompeu nossa pos-orgasmo-euforia, e nos fomos forçados a nos separar com expressões iguais de irritação. Eu peguei minha jaqueta da grama e a coloquei, e em um momento de recolhimento, achei sua mochila da escola e peguei antes que ela pudesse.

_Eu queria ... eu realmente queria amar ela carinhosamente e amorosamente. Eu queria segurar a mão dela e carregar seus livros como um provável futuro marido faria._Eu relembrei meus pensamentos de antes.

Joguei sua mochila por cima do meu ombro junto com a minha, e quando ela encontrou o meu olhar, ela rolou seus olhos.

"Você ta falando serio? Eu não sou deficiente." Ela zombou, e o olhar de divertimento em seus olhos fez os meus lábios contorcerem conforme eu dava de ombros e jogava pra ela uma sorrisinho. Ela murmurou algo embaixo da sua respiração, mas deixou eu serpentear meu braço em volta da sua cintura conforme eu nos conduzia para longe do ar condicionada barulhento. Eu podia amar minha garota _assim_ também, e mesmo que não compensasse por nada daquela merda, fazia eu me sentir infinitamente merecedor do seu sorriso satisfeito quando ela olhou para mim e levantou seu capuz.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para ignorar a sensação alarmante que começou a florescer nas profundezas do meu peito, aquela pontada de intuição que faz alusão ao mal pressagio. Eu queria afastar, mas eu queria mergulhar ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria empurrar minha garota atrás do meu corpo e me colocar entre ela e cada coisinha que ameaçava nos destruir. Eu queria proteger ela deles, e ... talvez um pouquinho de mim também. Mas ela era _minha_, e eu não ia ceder tão facilmente.

Quando nos emergimos do caminho escondido atrás dos prédios, eu podia dizer que nenhum de nós realmente queria ir de volta para aquele lugar onde nada dava certo, e ninguém entendia. Nós queríamos ficar junto com as paredes de tijolos sujos e os ar condicionados de metal barulhentos e deixar nossas necessidades nos consumir um pouco mais.

Mas eu ainda tinha que ir pra casa. Eu ainda tinha um papel para interpreta. Eu ainda tinha notas para manter. E mesmo eu odiando a sensação de desamparo que encheu a boca do meu estomago com o familiar medo que me apodrecia e sufocava, eu ainda tinha obrigação a todas essas coisas.

Mas eles não iam vencer, porque eu ainda tinha a _minha _garota.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Alguém ainda está vivo? Mama mia, esse capítulo é intenso! Unica coisa que consiguo pensar é : Feliz Aniversário Baby Boy!

Caso vocês tenham mandado alguma pergunta via review no ultimo capitulo, mil desculpas por não ter respondido até agora. Estou sem tempo. Juro que respondo qualquer duvida na segunda, tanto diretamente por reply quanto por aqui quando for postar o cap 42.

E perdoem se o capítulo tiver algum erro, mas não tive tempo de revisar com normalmente faço. Novamente, resolvo isso na segunda.

Beijos, girls. Muito chocolate nessa Páscoa para todos.

Love, Letícia.


	42. Strawberry Stand Stills Parte 1

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 42. Strawberry Stand Stills Part 1 ****- Morangos Ainda Esperando **

**Carlisle POV**

Eu me encontrei com Esme em nosso local de costume, naquela noite, na mesa de couro acolchoada do salão do hotel em Port Angeles que era comumente freqüentado nos nossos encontros amorosos no passado. Nós não estávamos mais nos escondendo, mas o local tornou-se bastante confortável para as nossas demonstrações públicas de afeto, de modo que nós não sentíamos necessidade de desviar da nossa velha rotina.

Ela estava me esperando na mesma mesa quando entrei, oferecendo um aceno casual para a atendente quando eu passei. Nós dois conhecíamos muito bem esse sinal.

"Eu pedi a sua bebida." Ela me informou quando eu me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ela sempre pedia pra mim, porque eu estava sempre atrasado. Era uma falha social que ela tinha vindo a antecipar de minhas obrigações exigentes com o hospital. Só que esta noite eu estava atrasado por outra razão. Como uma mulher intuitiva, Esme já percebeu a minha expressão frustrada, que eu provavelmente usei quando me sentei na frente dela.

Ela franziu o cenho e colocou o seu cabelo atrás da orelha quando ela se inclinou sobre a mesa para mim. "Como foi?" Ela me perguntou no que dizia respeito à visita de aniversário, parecendo bastante preocupada com o meu dia com Edward.

Secretamente, durante o meu passeio de carro de trinta minutos para vir aqui, eu tinha planejado um discurso sobre como era injusto comigo que ela me deixasse com toda responsabilidade de sua supervisão a Bella. Era um fardo que ela bem casualmente arremessou sobre os meus ombros, enquanto ela permanecia ao lado, e recebia todo o crédito por permitir isso. Eu deveria parecer um padrasto malvado, afastando ela para longe da minha discrição. Eu estava ressentido pela inteira responsabilidade de arruinar seu aniversário.

Claro, agora eu estava aqui, olhando nos olhos dela e me sentindo um pouco triste sobre perturbá-la ainda mais, então eu decidi manter meus próprios sentimentos sobre o assunto mais sutilmente.

Pela graça de Deus e da equipe de funcionários bem pagos do hotel, a minha bebida veio em tempo hábil. Eu gentilmente agradeci ao garçom e me virei para Esme com um profundo suspiro.

"Foi..." Eu me encontrei em uma perda incaracterística de palavras enquanto eu tomava um grande gole do meu uísque. "Desagradável". Eu terminei lamurioso, sem a minha graça habitual, enquanto eu repassava o final de sua visita em minha mente. Edward não tinha ficado feliz comigo por eu ter despachado Bella para longe tão cedo. Eu não podia culpá-lo.

Ela franziu a testa e pegou a minha mão na dela, acima da mesa. "Eles... quero dizer... eles se comportaram?" Ela perguntou, uma ponta de ansiedade em sua voz enquanto ela se inclinou para mais perto.

Eu sorri para tranqüilizá-la. "Foi completamente inocente." Eu não poderia imaginar com o que ela estava tão preocupada. Não era como se eu tivesse permitido que eles começassem a ter relações sexuais em minha mesa de jantar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Claro, ela raramente era racional em qualquer assunto quando se tratava da segurança e do bem estar de sua sobrinha amada.

Seu cenho se aprofundou e ela deixou cair o seu olhar. "Eu estava com medo de ter tomado a decisão errada." Seu dedo começou a traçar suavemente a borda de sua taça de martini, eu o reconheci como um gesto muito triste, com minha experiência em sua presença.

"Você gostaria de ter?" Eu perguntei, inclinando a cabeça em uma tentativa de decifrar a sua reação estranha. Às vezes, eu me perguntava se Esme não estava à procura de uma justificação adicional para a separação dos dois. Secretamente, eu já sabia que esse era o caso.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela deu de ombros com delicadeza. "Seria mais fácil me manter firme... mas eu nunca desejei isso." A luz do ambiente da sala iluminava seu rosto suave e o exagerado sulco profundo e preocupante de sua testa. Este se tornou um debate longo e desgastante entre Esme e eu.

Embora eu estivesse um pouco horrorizado com o pensamento de Edward se aproveitando de Bella fisicamente... sexualmente, eu estava mais propenso a acreditar que essa nunca foi a sua intenção. Eu conhecia Edward há muitos anos, e eu nunca tinha visto o seu comportamento uma vez sequer ir além de sua própria auto-destruição. Ele simplesmente não tinha tendências a causar mal intencionalmente a ninguém, especialmente a Bella.

Infelizmente, Esme carecia do meu conhecimento sobre a sua psique e se fechou para a minha defesa constante do menino. Me senti inegavelmente dividido entre os dois, e meu tempo com Esme ficou corrompido e amargo com a discordância constante.

"Foi realmente bastante doce." Bebi do meu uísque e dispensei o olhar aguçado sobre o copo. "Eles deram as mãos e compartilharam as histórias de infância de Bella enquanto ele comia bolo. Você deveria ter visto o sorriso dela." Sim. Eu estava dando um golpe baixo com isso. Esme nunca poderia resistir ao sorriso da menina. Eu estava esperando usar essa referência para suavizar o golpe da menção de seu relacionamento intenso. Claro, não funcionou.

Como esperado, o seu corpo ficou visivelmente rígido e ela puxou a mão dela da minha.

Ela encolheu os ombros com força e colocou seus dedos ao redor da haste da taça de martini. "Doce ou não." Foi a sua resposta brusca. Ela evitou meu olhar enquanto ela deleitava de sua bebida em silêncio e fiquei incapaz de transmitir as especificidades de seu contato.

Eu estava ficando irritado com a reação enigmática dela a qualquer menção do relacionamento deles. De muitas maneiras, eu poderia relacionar isso com a sua ansiedade sobre o assunto. Eles eram jovens e conflituosos e claramente vulneráveis e incomodados com as suas emoções. Para permitir que essa relação co-dependente brotasse, teria que ter sido irresponsabilidade de seus tutores. Como seus pais, tínhamos sido totalmente descuidados.

Eu não conhecia Bella, e Esme não conhecia Edward. Se esse relacionamento terminasse de alguma maneira, o já frágil estado mental e o emocional deles ficariam crucialmente comprometidos. Não era possível ignorar esses riscos, especialmente quando você se importava como eu me importava.

Mas por outro lado, eu não via problemas em permitir que eles tivessem um relacionamento saudável, se eles se sentissem inclinados a continuar vendo um ao outro. Esme estava absolutamente furiosa com minha intenção de permitir que esse relacionamento continuasse, e eu fiquei chocado com sua recusa completa a aceitar essa opção. Eu certamente não estava tolerando a suposta dependência de dormir deles, e eu definitivamente não permitiria qualquer relação sexual entre os dois tão logo Bella se recuperasse - ou a falta voluntária disso. Mas eu sentia que em um determinado momento, e com a orientação adequada e exemplos positivos, eles cresceriam e aprenderiam como um relacionamento maduro _deve ser_, e como aplicar esses ensinamentos às suas circunstâncias especiais.

Foi naquela manhã quando eu havia encontrado eles juntos em sua cama que eu percebi que Esme e eu tínhamos sido um péssimo exemplo para os dois. Me ocorreu que eles não tinham qualquer base sólida moral para definir padrões em seus ideais românticos. Em vez de terem um exemplo saudável, eles estavam apenas a par de mim e Esme. Isto não era nem saudável nem ideal de qualquer forma. Foi quando eu tinha finalmente me convencido a tornar público o nosso relacionamento.

Quando ela concordou, eu fiquei um pouco perturbado, e um pouco machucado, e eu tinha feito inúmeras tentativas de termos um encontro oficial, e ainda assim ela não estava disposta a dar o passo até que toda esta situação ocorreu. Por quase três anos nós nos encontrávamos casualmente em locais secretos em toda a área de três municípios.

No início, eu pensei que ela era uma aventureira, acreditando que ela tinha algum tipo de emoção com encontros sigilosos. Depois de tanto tempo, eu tinha resolvido assumir que a principal motivação para que nós estivéssemos nos escondendo era por causa de Alice. Isso era algo que eu compreendia e respeitava, porque isso não era uma escolha minha.

Agora, percebia que nenhuma dessas coisas estava na raiz da sua incerteza de estar comigo. Era nestes momentos, as suas reações inesperadamente negativas para assuntos específicos, que me fizeram refletir sobre a verdadeira fonte de sua relutância.

Não era apenas o relacionamento de Bella e Edward que lhe causou isso, mas menciono também o nosso. Dois anos antes, em um de nossos encontros escondidos, eu tinha feito uma referência muito dissimulada ao casamento. Eu não estava necessariamente pronto para esse compromisso, no momento, mas sentia que éramos próximos o suficiente para, pelo menos, começar a discutir os nossos pontos de vista em comum sobre o tema.

Ela reagiu desse jeito, em seguida. Ficou tensa e distante enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida em silêncio. Eu tinha ficado muito nervoso e mortificado que eu tivesse lhe espantado com a minha abordagem brusca sobre o assunto. Não era como se eu já fosse comprar anéis para ela. Isso simplesmente me parecia natural para dois adultos que estão se vendo - com filhos – discutir tais coisas depois de tanto tempo juntos. Claramente, eu estava equivocado. Nós deixamos as montanhas estranhas e calmas quando ela finalmente concordou em me ver novamente na semana seguinte, eu havia me tornado cauteloso em sua posição sobre essas questões.

Eu nunca mencionei isso outra vez, e enquanto nós ficávamos mais próximos ao longo dos anos, me encontrei desejando que eu pudesse falar sobre isso.

E agora enquanto eu me sentava aqui olhando em seus olhos distantes e sua postura tensa, eu decidi que é bem possível que eu esteja louco por perseguir esta mulher tão apaixonadamente. As restrições impostas por nossas limitações românticas tinham sido sempre a critério de Esme, e as minhas próprias opiniões e sentimentos nunca foram levados em consideração. Eu tinha obrigações demais para com a minha própria família e bem-estar emocional para continuar a me submeter a uma atitude tão instável, quente e fria.

Quanto mais eu bebia meu uísque em silêncio, mais amargo e ressentido eu ficava com ela. Assim como aconteceu com Edward, Esme me deixou perplexo com o seu comportamento estranho e os seus gestos defensivos, enquanto eu simplesmente esperava pacientemente por uma explicação para acalantar os meus medos. E, assim como Edward, uma vez que ela nunca me ofereceu qualquer coisa, optando por me manter no comprimento dos braços. Perto o suficiente para querer mais, mas ainda muito distante para acreditar que era possível.

O progresso que tínhamos feito indo a público não era para o benefício da nossa relação romântica. Na verdade, se eu fosse realmente honesto comigo mesmo, eu admito que a empurrei para a lógica, com uma quantidade bastante desnecessária de esforços. Três anos que eu estava esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e percebesse que ela estava ausente. Três anos eu tinha gastado menosprezando os avanços das mulheres, acreditando honestamente que Esme e eu éramos de alguma forma destinados um ao outro. Três anos que eu tinha passado esperando como um cachorro a seus pés.

Ela ficou tensa e se recusou a encontrar o meu olhar enquanto eu franzia os meus lábios e ficava irritado com a sua recusa de considerar a minha própria opinião sobre os assuntos do seu - _nosso_ - relacionamento.

O uísque e o lounge de queijo cafona - que ela tinha escolhido - de repente, fizeram o meu estômago revirar. Tinha se tornado um padrão para mim, permitir que as pessoas tirassem vantagem da minha natureza paciente a ponto de abusar. Esme e Edward tinham o hábito de constantemente tomar algo e nunca me oferecer uma fração de si mesmos para mim. Mas mesmo que eu fosse ligado a Edward por obrigação, eu era ligado a Esme, de algum modo qualquer.

Eu me aprofundei sobre estes pensamentos por quase uma hora em silêncio, enquanto eu bebia e minha frustração crescia.

Agradeci a Deus pela coragem de minha embriaguez, enquanto eu eventualmente fitava o meu copo vazio, porque a falta de clareza me fez perceber... me senti estranhamente liberto ao me imaginar finalmente livre de uma dessas cargas emocionais.

Me levantei da cabine, desconsiderando o olhar desconfiado de Esme enquanto eu tirava um monte de notas e as arremessava sobre a mesa de qualquer maneira. "Eu acredito que eu tive minhas falhas, Esme." E pelo jeito que eu falei e sorri tristemente para ela, eu tinha deixado bastante óbvio que eu não estava me referindo ao uísque de trinta dólares, e não era um sinal de cabeça para irmos ao quarto 4-8-1 como teria sido em qualquer outra noite.

Meu sorriso foi de boa viagem, e fiquei com uma quantidade vergonhosa de prazer com a sua expressão alarmada quando eu me levantei e sai da sala, trinta dólares e uma mulher dolorosamente enigmática.

**...**

Ela nem sequer tentou me parar, e eu fui para a cama naquela noite como eu fiz todas as noites. Levemente embriagado, mas ainda vestido, e deitado completamente sozinho na minha cama desnecessariamente grande que tinha um dossel desenhado. Era madeira de cerejeira feita com o melhor artesanato. Foi Esme que a escolheu em pessoa, me enganando, já que eu esperava que ela a usasse comigo. No meu lado, à esquerda, tinha uma profunda reentrância na forma do meu corpo. O lado direito, reservado para ela, permanecia intacto e frio.

Eu rolei sobre o meu lado com um suspiro, mas algo se moveu no meu bolso, apertando dolorosamente na minha coxa. Eu rolei de volta, e pesquei no bolso para o item em questão enquanto o meu dedo tocava o disco frio metálico. Eu o puxei para fora, segurando-o atentamente antes de levantar o meu rosto para inspecioná-lo, embora eu já soubesse o que era, e porque era eu quem guardava.

A luz escassa da janela refletiu no disco de prata liso e intensificou o desenho em relevo com sombras profundas. O brasão da família Cullen levantava-se elegantemente a partir da superfície enquanto eu esfregava o "C" inicial solitário entre o meu polegar e o meu indicador.

Era o selo da minha família.

Isso era um disco que eu raramente usava, mas sempre o guardava. Eu comprei um anel como esse para Emmett quando ele completou quinze anos, que para a minha surpresa, ele sempre usava. Mas eu tinha feito algo diferente para Edward. Não era uma jóia. Era apenas um simples disco.

Na época que eu tinha feito isso eu não queria lhe dar um anel, porque notei que ele já usava um. Apesar de ele nunca ter mencionado isso especificamente, este anel de bronze despretensioso, eu assumia que era um presente de Bella. E desde que eu não tinha vontade de transformar o rapaz em Liberace*, eu desconsiderei a adição de outro.

_*Wladziu Valentino Liberace:__era um popular pianista e showman estadunidense._

Ele não me parecia do tipo de usar colar, e eu não podia imaginar que ele nunca encontrasse um propósito para usar abotoaduras ou um cinto de fivela chamativo. O disco parecia simples e não-comprometedor. No futuro, ele poderia tê-lo ajustado em qualquer forma que ele quisesse.

Eu só precisava que ele o tivesse.

Depois de nossa discussão naquela noite, com meu tabuleiro de xadrez foi completamente destruído, eu me senti um pouco ruim por ser tão intrusivo e o ter empurrando. Eu estava o incentivando a retransmitir algo, qualquer coisa, específica de sua infância ou o que ele se sentisse confortável em retransmitir a Bella, em vez de mim. Honestamente, como eu poderia orientá-lo se eu não sabia nada do seu passado para ter uma base de suas ambições? Eu não poderia saber exatamente, por isso que eu precisava de informações, mas eu usei a desculpa de pesquisa pessoal como justificativa na época.

Provavelmente foi uma mentira.

Era ridículo persistir, mas eu fiz mesmo assim, porque, como Esme, minhas emoções me levavam a tomar sérias medidas. Secretamente, era uma necessidade familiar que ele caísse no mesmo nicho confortável que Emmett. Emmett me apresentava como seu pai, e me permitiu lhe apresentar como meu filho. Isso nunca foi questionado, apenas um fato.

Edward me apresentava como Carlisle Cullen, e eu o apresentava como Edward. É... me incomodava para dizer o mínimo, mas sempre tive muito medo de trazer o problema de mudar a dinâmica. Era sua escolha, e ele _tinha_adotado o meu nome, afinal.

E naquela noite enquanto eu estava no meio do meu trabalho tranquilo e pegava as peças de xadrez espalhadas, deixei os pensamentos me anestesiarem da dor que o desabafo dele tinha causado. _Edward é um Cullen_. Mesmo que ele não se importasse com isso ou pensasse que ele tinha o mesmo significado como o sobrenome qualquer de outra pessoa e que não tivesse nenhuma importância para mim. Ele simplesmente aceitava.

De onde eu vim, meu nome significava algo para a comunidade. Ele era respeitado e tinha uma certa dignidade, que todos consideravam muito importante. Não era pretensioso, nem vaidoso porque fizemos algo significativo com ele.

Éramos médicos e advogados e o dinheiro que foi adquirido com isso era tão respeitado quanto o que usamos para isso. Por gerações, doamos e construímos instituições filantrópicas em todo o mundo para fazer a diferença e mudar o mundo com um único nome de duas sílabas. Assim, quando a minha família imigrou para este país há séculos, e isso quando eu era criança, um menino no encalço dos meus pais, ficava ansioso para ouvir o conto do nosso nome mais uma vez e passá-lo para as futuras gerações.

Meu pai morreu muito antes que ele pudesse ver seu sonho se concretizar, mas as duas crianças que eu havia trazido para a minha casa, e eram privilegiadas com esse nome, teriam sempre que saber um fato sólido, e nada mais.

Os Cullens eram homens de distinção.

É muito provável que isso soasse muito parecido com um excesso de expectativa para transmitir a dois meninos, mas eu nunca realmente considerava isso desta forma. Eu já tinha visto alguma coisa que ambos Emmett e Edward tinham, e que era predominante em todos os homens Cullen, e foi esta a razão singular que eu tinha virado mentor deles e os orientei em meu nome. Ambos eram homens distintos também.

Emmett era extrovertido com a sua força e sua energia, e embora muitos nunca vissem as suas outras qualidades, ele também era compassivo e quase régio na sua exuberância para proteger os que amava. Ele poderia trazer um sorriso a quem ele mostrasse seu charme e a sua personalidade extrovertida. Ele não precisava ser médico ou advogado para mudar o mundo, mas eu estava confiante de que ele seria bem-sucedido também. A minha convicção era de que ele iria mudar o mundo com sua bondade, sorriso, e os seus conservados músculos.

Edward era diferente de Emmett.

Desde a primeira noite que falei com ele no hospital, era óbvio que ele era uma pessoa muito introvertida e analítica. Ele examinava tudo de perto e usava suas descobertas para construir os seus juízos e sentimentos com base na observação e nas suas próprias crenças pessoais. Ele também era claramente um indivíduo muito altruísta, afiado e defensivo com aqueles que ele se importava.

Mas a qualidade mais admirável em Edward deveria ser a sua lealdade apaixonadamente feroz. Era um traço sutil, porque ele raramente permitia que alguém se aproximasse o suficiente para recebê-la. Sendo tão ferozmente leal isso era um dever, ele não pegava leve e nem concedia isso a qualquer um. Com Edward, esse privilégio era _merecido_. Ele iria mudar o mundo com sua inteligência, sacrificando a sua natureza, e com a sua devoção inabalável aos seus princípios e sua integridade.

Ele era um dos Cullen, porque eu via essas características nele e sabia que ele estava destinado a algo verdadeiramente grande.

Mas ele deu dez passos para trás após aquela noite. Ele se recusou a me permitir qualquer entrada em sua vida privada, e embora eu não lamentasse a minha tentativa, eu me sentia péssimo com a sua resposta contra-produtiva. Eu queria pedir desculpas e lhe mostrar o significado do seu lugar na minha casa. Ele não era um paciente para mim. Houve momentos em que eu temia que ele pudesse ter se sentido desta maneira, porque muitas vezes eu achei difícil de atravessar a linha entre o que eu desejava para o nosso relacionamento, e o que ele estaria disposto a permitir.

Então, eu pedi esse selo naquela noite de um local especial em Londres, onde minha família freqüentemente tinha essas coisas falsificadas. Era um pedido de desculpas e uma promessa, tudo embrulhado em um disco de uma polegada e meia.

Na manhã em que eu tinha descoberto que isso havia chegado, eu estava ansioso e impaciente para dar a ele. Eu sabia que ele provavelmente iria resistir de qualquer oferta que ele sentisse que era íntima ou familiar, então eu tinha me resignado a deixá-lo em algum lugar para que ele não pudesse devolver imediatamente para mim. Meu turno iria começar logo após eu ter encontrado o pacote no hall de entrada, e ainda era cedo o suficiente para que o sol não estivesse em seu lugar, então eu tomei uma decisão de última hora que se mostrou bastante certa em toda essa situação.

Na época, parecia uma boa idéia se esgueirar em seu quarto e deixar o objeto em cima de sua penteadeira enquanto ele dormia. Imaginei que ele iria acordar e o encontrar lá, e apesar de ele ser curioso, ele não poderia o recusar imediatamente. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente iria mantê-lo em algum lugar seguro até que o nosso laço tivesse crescido o suficiente para ele se sentir confortável de conhecer o significado que ele próprio representava.

A porta do quarto estava trancada, e parecia tão metafórico para Edward que eu quase bufei enquanto eu procurava a chave reserva do quarto dele no meu anel de chaves e a deslizei calmamente na fechadura.

O quarto estava escuro e obscuro, e eu rezei pra que ele o tivesse mantido limpo enquanto eu sentia o meu caminho através do tapete cegamente ao seu armário, com um pouco de pressa para partir para o meu turno. Tinha se passado tanto tempo desde que eu tinha entrado no quarto dele que eu tive que escavar nos recessos de minha memória até mesmo para lembrar a localização da sua cômoda.

Eu estava calmo e fluido em meus movimentos, e tal como eu puxei o disco do meu bolso, fui recebido com um grito cortante que me fez pular e retesar enquanto eu cobria os meus ouvidos instintivamente. O grito era... feminino e me levou alguns momentos, mas a sala acabou por ser iluminada pela suave luz da sua luminária.

Para dizer que fiquei chocado com o que acolheu meus olhos seria um perfeito eufemismo.

Edward estava estrábico enquanto eu olhava com os olhos arregalados para ele na cama, e ao seu lado estava ninguém menos que uma Bella Swan em gritos histéricos. Meu queixo caiu enquanto ele rapidamente fazia algo para acalmá-la, e meus olhos começaram, finalmente, a absorver o meu ambiente.

Havia apenas roupas... por todo o chão em volta da cama. Algumas dele, e algumas dela, e pelo tempo que o meu olhar finalmente se dirigiu para a embalagem de preservativo em cima da mesa ao seu lado da cama, eu estava dividido entre duas emoções completamente contraditórias.

Horror absoluto e... estranhamente... totalmente _entretido._

Quando ele a abraçou, eu senti meus lábios se contraírem involuntariamente. Era uma infração normal para um menino de sua idade, eu não pude segurar o instinto de me sentir um pouco aliviado. Edward raramente fazia _algo _normal, e vê-lo naquela posição - um adolescente que foi pego na cama com sua namorada - na verdade, me fez sentir como seu pai horrível e estranhamente desajeitado pela primeira vez.

E se fosse qualquer outra pessoa sem ser _ela_, eu poderia ter rido e fugido do quarto e traçado vários métodos para envergonhá-lo sobre isso no futuro, como eu teria feito com Emmett se fosse ele e Rosalie.

Mas era _Bella_, por Deus, e ela não estava em condições de ser aproveitada. Seu estado era grave e ela era voluntariamente negligenciada por suas próprias decisões ignorantes. Era tão incrivelmente negligente para ele mesmo considerar ter relações sexuais com ela que horror se tornou rapidamente minha emoção fundamental, e todas as diversões e alívio foram rapidamente perdidas quando me dei conta da gravidade da situação.

Fitei o disco na minha mão enquanto eu suspirava profundamente e me arrependia da manipulação que eu fiz. Eu deveria ter mantido ele próximo de mim e prevenido qualquer risco sobre a falta de sono. Eu deveria ter chamado eles por conta própria e lhe explicado o que estava errado. Eu deveria ter o informado e ter lhe ensinado sobre os riscos e o colocado em cursos adequados para condução de relacionamentos frágeis. Eu não deveria ter dado a Esme a oportunidade de reagir e lançar luz sobre todas as _nossas _imperfeições também.

Talvez fosse melhor que essas imperfeições fossem finalmente reveladas, mas enquanto eu deixava cair a minha mão e olhava para o teto, eu tive dificuldade de decidir o que deveria pesar mais.

Eu sabia que poderia me arrepender de deixar Esme sair na dura luz da manhã, mas eu também sabia com uma certeza dolorosa que ela nunca me veria como algo mais do que um encontro demorado. Assim como eu sabia que era possível que Edward nunca viesse a me ver como algo mais do que um benfeitor legal.

Enquanto eu olhava para cima no meu teto branco tristemente, eu passei muitos momentos, finalmente, abandonei os ideais impossíveis que eu tinha montado para os dois. Esme nunca seria minha esposa, e Edward nunca seria o meu filho. Eu tinha que aceitar a responsabilidade de que eu mesmo criei essas proporções tão fantásticas em minha mente.

Eu relutantemente deixei escapar a visão por trás dos meus olhos, e me resignei a aceitar a realidade de uma vez, coloquei o disco de volta no meu bolso e rolei para o meu lado novamente. Ele ainda estava enfiado na minha coxa e eu usei a sensação para me distrair da dor da perda que sentia no meu peito quando eu me rendi à verdade que cantava e penetrava meus sonhos.

_Esme nunca seria minha esposa, e Edward nunca seria meu filho._

A escuridão da noite e da solidão do meu quarto nu consolou a minha derrota e me lembrou de que não era possível perder uma família que eu realmente nunca tive.

**...**

As próximas três semanas foram dolorosamente lentas e tediosas com os pacientes e rotinas chatas. Em um esforço para me manter ocupado constantemente, eu quase peguei um turno extra no hospital antes de eu pensar melhor.

Edward estava tentando me deteriorar ainda mais, e eu estava focado em manter um olho próximo em sua saúde física, onde eu poderia controlar. Ele tinha perdido muito peso durante o último mês para o meu conforto. Eu sabia que ele não tinha dormido muito, e embora a idéia de privação do sono fosse assustadora, havia pouco que eu poderia fazer.

Eu tinha considerado as minhas alternativas, mas ele já era um adulto legal e, portanto, ele era o único responsável por suas próprias decisões médicas. Não era possível desafiar sua vontade, se ele não procurasse tratamento por conta própria... a menos que ele se provasse legalmente incompetente para tomar tais decisões. Isso nunca aconteceria, porque Edward não era nada se não completamente competente.

Eu queria tomar o carro dele porque eu duvidava seriamente de sua capacidade de dirigi-lo sob a consciência alerta adequada. Mas eu tinha usado o carro como castigo no passado, e eu me recusei a ir na rota de Esme, tirando tudo o que ele desejava, insistindo que era para o seu próprio bem. Eu não podia chutá-lo enquanto ele estava caído, e eu continuei me lembrando que ele raramente dirigia, e tinha dirigido em condições semelhantes no passado. Nem sempre ponho minhas preocupações à vontade.

Me senti desesperadamente obrigado a dizer a ele,que não fui eu que tão insensivelmente rejeitou o seu relacionamento com Bella, mas isso não teria feito bem, e eu não podia suportar a idéia do abismo que criaria entre ele e Esme quando ele, inevitavelmente, explicasse a situação com maiores detalhes. Então, eu mantive minha boca fechada, e agi como a outra metade da força cruel que os mantinha separados.

Isso fez com que as semanas ficassem mais difíceis e cheias de ansiedade enquanto eu o acompanhava de perto, como eu poderia. Ele só saia de seu quarto no período da manhã para a escola, e à noite para comer ou jogar vídeo-game com Emmett. Eles provavelmente pensavam que eu não podia ouvi-los do meu quarto, mas eu podia enquanto eu estava no escuro, forçando os meus pensamentos para longe da mulher ao lado.

Ela nunca telefonou ou tentou me ver, e cada dia que passava eu me tornei simultaneamente aliviado e desapontado com sua falta de esforço. Então, eu me mantive ocupado com assuntos internos do hospital e as minhas preocupações sobre o próprio Edward, resignado a passar por esses movimentos até que alguma coisa... Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava esperando, mas eu sabia que eu estava esperando que algo acontecesse. Talvez eu estivesse esperando o telefonema de Esme, talvez eu estivesse esperando que Edward, finalmente, me perdoasse. Eu simplesmente estava esperando, e eu não tinha idéia do que eu estava esperando. Me lembrou do meu favorito cookie particular de Bella, _Strawberry Stand Stills._

Eu definitivamente ainda estava esperando.

Eventualmente, eu parei de receber cookies todos os dias, e eu não poderia determinar se foi a ira de Bella comigo, ou se Esme que proibiu a sua aparição no meu hall de entrada todas as manhãs. Não importava, os meus problemas ultrapassavam largamente os infortúnios triviais da minha falta de produtos de panificação, e eu usei essas verdades para me distrair do fato de que todo mundo provavelmente me detestava.

As noites se arrastavam lentamente com o meu estudo da papelada enquanto eu terminava e pesquisava o que eu podia sobre a privação do sono e pesadelos para que eu pudesse cuidar melhor de Edward. Se eu cuidasse o bastante dele, eu acho que eu poderia ver os sinais que sempre estiveram presentes. Desde o dia que eu o conheci no hospital e ele se recusava aos sedativos, ele sempre tentou evitar o sono.

Eu não conseguia entender como eu nunca tinha percebido algo tão critico, desde o primeiro dia que ele veio para cá. Edward fez um trabalho excelente em me esconder isso, isso era certo, mas isso não era desculpa para o meu erro. Talvez minha natureza soberba como um médico me concedeu uma espécie de falsa fé nas minhas habilidades de observação. Nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que eu poderia estar lidando com algo maior do que um trauma e suas meras cicatrizes de queimadura.

Ao contrário de Emmett, eu tinha pouco da história do passado de Edward. Eu sabia de suas cicatrizes porque eu havia tratado ele várias vezes durante as várias doenças ao longo dos anos, e embora eu soubesse que esse incêndio ocorreu, eu não tinha outras especificidades além de uma breve menção de que seu pai havia morrido. Me foi concedido o seu histórico clínico, mas também não fez alusão a qualquer coisa em especial com o evento, além de seu diagnóstico e tratamento. E as divisões do estado, semelhante à aprovação de Emmett, apenas me permitiu informações limitadas sobre a sua mãe desde que foi entregue à sua guarda por meio de uma fonte anônima.

Eu aceitei a pouca informação e responsabilidade na esperança de que Edward poderia preencher os espaços em branco para mim assim que ficássemos próximos, desde que ele era uma criança mais velha na época em que ele foi entregue a mim. Claro, isso nunca aconteceu e eu nunca tinha considerado as questões subjacentes e sem ligação que podiam o inflamar desde... Deus sabe quando.

No dia em que eu trouxe Emmett para casa, quando ele era um hiperativo menino de oito anos, eu tinha alguma experiência em lidar com condições subjacentes. Emmett era um garoto-propaganda de atenção e hiperatividade e teve a atenção necessária no nosso ano provisório juntos. E embora ele eventualmente não tivesse necessidade de sua medicação desde que ele encontrou uma saída no Atletismo para usar a sua abundância de energia, ele ainda era cheio de prescrições e permanecia vigilante em seu excelente progresso. Isso foi o que fiz. Eu observei e segui o progresso e corrigi onde eu poderia controlar.

Mas não foi tão fácil com o Edward.

A pesquisa sobre os distúrbios do sono não facilitou os meus medos, e eu ainda mergulhava no assunto, mas eu fiquei em pânico sobre o que Edward estava submetendo ao seu corpo. A privação do sono era assustadora e _podia _ser fatal. O corpo humano pode ser privado de sono por mais que cerca de dez dias. Eu não tinha maneira de determinar o quanto ele dormia, ou o quanto de débito de sono que ele tinha adquirido desde aquela manhã, mas os fatos me assustaram.

Em todos os meus anos de prática, eu não tinha visto a privação de sono voluntariamente induzida. Tive casos leves de tais coisas sob a minha cintura, que eram normalmente salientadas e induzidas e fazia com que os meus pacientes ficassem inquietos. Eu receitava um sedativo e recomendava um período de férias. Mas _essa_severidade era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto. Então eu tive que me re-educar sobre os efeitos.

Eram os fatores de saúde que a privação de sono atingia mais drasticamente a longo prazo. Reduzia as habilidades de pensamento construtivo e a inteligência emocional, e embora isso explicasse uma parte bastante grande de falhas graves da personalidade de Edward, não me fazia me sentir melhor.

Enquanto os dias se passavam e eu mergulhei mais no tópico, ele só piorou. A insuficiência cardíaca, irritação, distúrbios de humor, deficiência mental, deficiência de insulina... a lista era longa e comprida e estas nem sequer incluíam os mais conhecidos e igualmente alarmantes efeitos a curto prazo.

Para minha surpresa, havia ainda várias referências sobre a privação de sono para serem utilizadas como uma ferramenta para tratar a depressão. Aparentemente, durante o horário provisório de débito de sono, os indivíduos sentem uma sensação de euforia. Isso explicava por que a Bella conseguiu se manter tão extremamente recolhida perante o seu trauma emotivo e mental, o que realmente me fez refletir sobre o paralelismo entre os dois.

E depois, tarde da noite, quando esta noção esvoaçou pela minha mente, pela enésima vez, eu liguei Edward e Bella... e minha mão bateu na minha testa na realização igual de partes da minha idiotice. Eu me senti ridiculamente estúpido enquanto eu estava em uma má postura sobre minha mesa e em desespero eu me empurrei mais no novo livro sobre distúrbios do sono ao meu lado.

Eu tinha passado tanto tempo dando enfoque sobre a privação de sono de Edward e aos seus pesadelos que eu não consegui considerá-los completamente como sendo um mero efeito colateral. Certamente, a privação do sono era um efeito colateral dos pesadelos, mas os pesadelos...

Eles foram causados por outra coisa. Não apenas memórias. E então eu me levantei e corri para a estante para escolher outra fonte que eu só tinha adquirido recentemente quando Bella chegou. Com ele a tiracolo, voltei para a minha mesa e procurei por uma página específica. Eu tinha deslizado sobre a passagem no momento, porque não era necessário para Bella. Nós já sabíamos de sua condição em detalhes.

Se eu estivesse sendo sincero, eu estava completamente fora do meu elemento. Eu era um médico clínico geral, e mesmo que eu tivesse violado brevemente muitos assuntos durante meu tempo na prática e na educação, psicologia nunca foi o meu forte. Então eu usei o livro recomendado por um colega mais capaz de orientar as minhas suposições.

Utilizando os indicadores, eu os alinhei todos em paralelos. E então eu fiz isso de novo. E mais uma vez. E uma vez mais por uma questão de segurança e, eventualmente, esperando que as minhas avaliações fossem falhas, mas não eram, e tudo ainda se encaixava. E era exatamente como eu temia.

Eu estava noventa por cento confiante de que o próprio Edward sofria de um caso grave e crônico de estresse pós-traumático. Provavelmente desde o momento em que o incêndio tinha acontecido, ele tinha escondido a gravidade do problema sob as suas camadas de defesa e, provavelmente, ele negava a si próprio. Era tão óbvio que me senti absolutamente inepto por não ter visto isso nele mais cedo. Isso abriu tantas portas para as outras várias condições mentais que se relacionavam com isso que a minha cabeça girou somente por contemplar todas. Era _horrível_.

Mas, em muitos aspectos, isso fez as coisas se tornarem mais fáceis. Porque mesmo que eu tivesse ficado indefeso, eu estava bastante certo de com o que eu estava lidando. Eu tinha pesquisado o assunto de TSPT* tão completamente para Esme e Bella que eu estava completamente conscientemente cada tratamento e terapia cognitiva que existia no Estado. O prognóstico, embora não fosse excelente para um caso crônico a longo prazo, era definitivamente esperançoso.

_*__TSPT:__Transtorno de Stress Pós Traumático._

Me arrasou que eu tivesse aparentemente supervisionado algo tão crítico e preocupante enquanto eu olhava bem na sua cara por cinco anos. Mas eu não podia compensá-lo, e eu não podia convencer Edward de que ficar acordado era infrutífero à sua condição. Eu tinha que simplesmente estar preparado.

Então eu comecei a me preparar para as repercussões desta nova realização. Eu sabia que algo iria eventualmente ocorrer. Com uma condição se misturando com tal ferocidade em sua mente, era apenas uma questão de tempo antes de isso aparecer. Eu não tinha uma maneira de saber como ou quando um episódio seria desencadeado por ele como ele faria para Bella, mas eu achei difícil acreditar que não iria existir um. Poderia ser acrescentado ao estresse, algo tão complexo como uma longa construção de emoções, ou poderia ser algo completamente insignificante. Era totalmente imprevisível e, se as minhas suspeitas estivessem corretas, absolutamente voláteis.

Então, infelizmente, tive que esperar. Eu estava tão exausto com a espera que a noção de saber que algo iria acontecer me deixou frustrado e desesperado, mas eu tive que ser paciente. Porque iria acontecer em breve, _muito _em breve, possivelmente, Edward não seria capaz de negar a verdade, e quando esse dia chegasse, eu estaria pronto para lhe oferecer todas as alternativas disponíveis.

_Cada alternativa._

O pensamento me fez cair em minha cadeira com tristeza. Mas eu tinha sido preparado para Emmett quando ele tinha a idade adequada, e nossa relação ficou mais forte do que nunca. Senti que poderia fazer o mesmo para Edward se isso significasse que teríamos algum progresso.

Enquanto eu coletava as informações necessárias para essa conversa que eu teria, provavelmente, num futuro muito próximo, eu me deparei com sentimentos variados de ansiedade e inquietação. Não era algo que eu necessariamente queria oferecer a ele, mas se eu escondesse a opção, isso seria apenas o combustível de seu ressentimento para mim e para atrasar sua recuperação... _se_ele procurasse isso algum dia. Então eu reuni a papelada e as informações e as tranquei com firmeza na minha gaveta da escrivaninha.

Como Emmett, ele viria até mim sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. E eu estaria disposto a engolir a dor quando ele o fizesse, porque eu não tinha outra escolha.

Mas por enquanto eu ia esperar, e me preparar com a expectativa de ruína inevitável e completa de Edward.

* * *

**NT Lê: **SIM! Carlisle também teve o direito de se expressar. HAHA' Não sei vocês, mas na minha epoca de leitora, eu fiquei super surpresa em ver lá: CARLISLE.

O que acharam? Eu amo esse capítulo. Dá pra começar a entender mais o Papai C., e dá mais motivos para odiar a Esme, o que nunca é demais nessa fic.

Para quem está curioso, Wide Awake tem 52 capítulos mais o Epilogo, mas alguns capítulos são divididos em duas partes, por exemplo, o capítulo 42.

Ainda tem muito Wide Awake pra gente se divertir, se angustiar, chorar, e sorrir.

Otima semana para todas.

Love, Letícia.

**-•-**

**NT Lary:** Andei sumida né. Falta de tempo etc etc. Mas começou os Pov Carlisle *-*.

Quem me conhece sabe que eu sou 100% Team Carlisle Cullen/ Peter Facinelli.

Mas na verdade passei para fazer uma propagandinha rápida. Eu traduzi uma one-short chamada Torture.

Se alguém se interessar em dar uma passadinha aqui vai o link. E aquele negocio de tire os parenteses para ter acesso ao link etc...

http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6919761/1/Torture_by_Amethyst_Jackson

Beijinhos meninas e antes que alguém surte de "aonde parou o capítulo", ele tem 2 partes. Então no próximo teremos mais Carlisle ;D


	43. Strawberry Stand Stills Parte 2

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 42. Strawberry Stand Stills ****– Morangos Ainda Esperando Parte 2**

**CPOV**

Trinta e quatro dias depois do aniversário de Edward, eu estava ocupado na sala de hospital trabalhando sobre o ultimo caso do meu dia e tomando uma xícara de café quente quando ouvi meu nome anunciado no alto falante.

_Dr. Cullen venha à recepção. Dr. Cullen venha à recepção._

A voz suave era profissionalmente doce e eu reconheci a pontada de irritação na voz de Linda quando ela chamava por mim. Com um suspiro, eu me levantei do meu lugar e coloquei os meus diagnósticos debaixo do braço, equilibrando o café em minhas mãos enquanto eu saia do saguão e me aproximava do balcão da recepção.

Linda estava digitando com os dedos rapidamente no teclado enquanto eu depositava os diagnósticos com indiferença. Ela não me ofereceu um olhar, e eu suprimi um rolar de olhos com a sua imaturidade juvenil antes de eu notar alguém parado à sua frente.

_Esme._

Ela encontrou meus olhos com um pequeno sorriso que me fez engolir grossamente enquanto eu, hesitante forçava o meu. Ela estava deslumbrante e perfeita e indecentemente presunçosa com a recepcionista irritante que tinha se jogado pra mim mais do que eu realmente gostaria de admitir.

Esme deu a volta na mesa ao meu lado, apoiando o cotovelo na superfície e se virando para mim. "Você está livre para o jantar?" Ela sussurrou, e eu não podia ignorar a profunda tristeza que penetrava os seus olhos enquanto ela nervosamente mexia o crachá de visitante preso a sua camisa.

Eu franzi os lábios e estreitei os olhos para os meus sapatos enquanto eu inclinava minha cabeça e cogitava através das possibilidades de que ela me procurou para nós fazermos as pazes. Eu não iria me permitir ser amarrado junto a ninguém, e eu não queria convidar a tentação que a ocasião traria. Mas de alguma maneira eu senti como se eu lhe devesse uma explicação pelas minhas ações, que eu poderia transmitir ao mesmo tempo sóbrio e emocionalmente, e não ser contaminado pela decepção do desrespeito que Edward estava me tratando. Então eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça e a levei para fora do hospital em silêncio.

Pegamos os carros separados para o pequeno restaurante na cidade, permanecendo em silêncio quando entramos e escolhemos um local privado adequado em uma mesa que ficava em volta. Eu estava começando a detestar o conceito de cadeira todas juntas, mas o café estava quente e medíocre e cafeinado e eu levei os meus pensamentos para as longas noites que passei pesquisando.

"Cansado?" Ela perguntou enquanto ela tomava um gole da bebida e fazia uma careta.

Eu balancei a cabeça, relaxando em minha cadeira e me perguntando quando ela simplesmente... 'cortaria a merda', como diria Edward. "Semana longa". Fixei meus olhos nos azulejos do chão e esperei. Esperar era o que eu fiz melhor depois de tudo.

Quando a garçonete perguntou pelos nossos pedidos, ambos recusamos. E então eu me senti ridículo até mesmo por entrar numa lanchonete quando nenhum de nós pretendia realmente comer. Viemos aqui para termos uma conversa privada e nada mais, e isso me irritava. Isso é o que as casas foram destinadas. Naturalmente, Esme nunca veio à minha casa, a menos que fosse em relação à Bella.

"Como estão Alice e Bella?" Eu perguntei educadamente enquanto bebia meu café, embora eu já soubesse a resposta que procurava. Alice era uma menina adolescente que funcionava perfeitamente, e eu tinha aprendido o suficiente sobre TEPT e privação de sono durante o último mês para saber exatamente como Bella estava lidando.

Ela sorriu e juntou as mãos sobre a mesa. "Alice esta bem. Passa muito tempo com a Bella…" Ela parou e seus olhos cresceram abatidos. Notei a carranca apertada que se seguiu. "Bella é a mesma, suponho eu. Não há alteração." Ela sussurrou para as suas mãos, enquanto ia esfregando as palmas das mesmas.

Eu queria dizer algo incrivelmente pomposo, como... eu te avisei. Eu disse que você estava a sufocando e apenas fazendo ela se chateasse com você. Eu lhe disse que isso tudo ia explodir na nossa cara. Eu lhe disse que você não estava atacando o problema na sua origem.

Mas eu pressionei meus lábios e mantive minha opinião para mim mesmo. Ela não iria querer de qualquer maneira a minha opinião. Se ela quisesse, não estaria aqui, agora, em uma lanchonete, era uma sensação estranha ter a ponta dos pés virados já que as questões reais estavam em nossas mãos.

"Eu sinto muito por ouvir isso." Eu lhe ofereci, porque eu sentia e parecia que o método mais eficiente de torná-lo conhecido sem parecer condescendente era lhe dizer justamente como eu me sentia.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e franziu os lábios na mesa, e então ficamos mais uma vez em silêncio. Parecia bastante inútil, me trazer aqui para falar sobre os nossos filhos como se não tivéssemos os nossos próprios problemas. Eu não conseguia entender as suas intenções, e eu vi quando ela seguia para a grande bacia de pacotes de condimento à toa.

"Eu sinto sua falta." Ela sussurrou, quase inaudível, enquanto seus dedos começaram a brincar com os pacotes de adoçante artificial.

_E ai está ele._

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto bebia meu café, porque apesar de eu ter sentido a falta dela terrivelmente, não seria nada bom lhe mostrar os meus sentimentos agora e a minha fraqueza evidente. Era possível que eu estivesse curtindo o lado superior demais para qualquer cavalheiro respeitável. Não que eu tivesse sido necessariamente atendido.

Ela suspirou e, embora eu permanecesse estóico no exterior, meu estômago estava torcendo porque esta conversa era tanto a nossa absolvição ou o fim de tudo que tínhamos. Pela primeira vez, eu estava caindo para a não menos favorável, e como sempre, fui deixando para ela.

"É sobre Edward?" Ela perguntou, a sua voz estava repentinamente dura e articulada enquanto o meu copo aquecia as minhas mãos.

Encontrei o seu olhar e eu estava certo de que os meus olhos tinham crescido mais amplos do que dois discos. "Me desculpe?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo. Claro, eu nunca tinha explicado a ela a razão exata por eu ter a deixado, e quanto mais eu pensava nisso, as últimas palavras estavam relacionadas a Edward e Bella, mas... ela não poderia aceitar que nossos problemas eram nossos?

Eu assisti enquanto Esme varria os seus cabelos ondulados sobre os ombros e pôs as mãos no colo, inclinando-se para mim com os ombros rígidos, em antecipação da minha explicação. "Isso não tem nada a ver com o Edward. Isso é sobre nós." Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas deliberadamente e senti um pouco mais do que frustrado com a sua expressão confusa.

Eu resolvi provar o meu ponto com o método mais eficaz possível. "Como você se sente sobre o casamento, Esme?" Eu lhe perguntei enquanto eu trouxe a minha xícara quente nos meus lábios. E como esperado, ela disparou seus olhos para longe do meu olhar e se afastou. Afastou. "Isso." Eu disse simplesmente, enquanto colocava o meu copo à mesa com mais força do que eu pretendia. "_Isso _é o que está acontecendo."

E então olhei para longe. Queria me sentir orgulhoso por estar tão exato sobre as reações dela, mas isso nunca chegou. Senti vergonha e ridículo, como um menino da escola tentando perguntar a sua namorada porque ela não iria acompanhá-lo ao baile. _Tanto para a libertação._

Ela não respondeu por muitos minutos, e meu café ficou morno ao invés de quente enquanto eu contemplava as repercussões de outra saída às pressas descontente de um assento da mesa. Assim quando eu comecei a considerar em fazê-lo, ela falou.

"Eu nunca te falei sobre o que o pai de Alice fez comigo?" Ela pensou, infelizmente, continuando a brincar com pacotes de adoçante e evitando o meu olhar. Eu quase respondi a sua pergunta, que era apenas absurda, porque era de conhecimento comum entre nós que isso nunca foi mencionado. Eu quase não me sentia compelido a saber sobre qualquer um dos homens do seu passado. Eu já estava muito apaixonado pelo meu próprio gosto de sacrificar outro pingo de dignidade sobre algo tão pequeno como o ciúme.

Ela suspirou profundamente, aparecendo determinada quando ela encontrou o meu olhar e levantou o queixo. "O nome dele era Charles." Ela falou o nome dele como se fosse um palavrão, e como era de se esperar meu ciúme queimou sobre esse homem que eu poderia agora colocar um nome. _Obrigado_. Outro vestígio de dignidade perdida na minha natureza definhando.

Ela continuou com uma mandíbula definida e os olhos distantes. "Nós nos casamos quando eu tinha dezenove anos e era estúpida..." Ela começou a determinar, e depois pareceu de repente cansada, e fiquei bastante chocado, porque eu nunca soube que ela era casada.

E isso... não ajuda a nossa situação de qualquer maneira. Então alguma coisa fez meu estômago revirar com mais fervor.

Ela continuou uma vez que ela recuperou a sua resolução. "Ele era... uma espécie de tirano. Quando eu tive Alice, tudo ficou pior." Ela balançou a cabeça e correu os olhos para o adoçante antes de sua voz ficar mais baixa e grave. "Ele era um homem horrível. Ele me governou como se eu fosse sua serva. Eu nunca pude ter dinheiro ou amigos que ele não aprovasse, e eu o desafiei, então eu..." Ela fez uma pausa e deu um olhar ao acaso para mim através de seus longos cílios, mas eu tinha ficado muito chocado e congelado para lhe oferecer uma reação adequada.

"Eu fui… punida." Ela terminou em um sussurro, evitando o meu olhar. Ela ainda me sentia tão distante, e que eu estava fazendo todo o possível para parecer calmo, eu estava furioso por dentro com esse Charles. Eu queria encontrá-lo e usar as minhas habilidades abundantes em delegar um bisturi nele. Eu permaneci em silêncio, sem café no estômago e esperando que ela continuasse. Sempre à espera.

Seu rosto de repente se transformou em uma expressão melancólica. "Eu levei Alice e o deixei no dia em que ela fez um ano. Charles se recusou a me dar o divórcio, mas eu acabei... o persuadindo." Um canto de seus lábios se arrastou com um fantasma de um sorriso. "Eu a trouxe para cá e fiz uma nova vida. Nós construímos isso juntas, e eu me tornei independente, porque eu estava segura." Sussurrou ela, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar e soltando os pacotes.

"Nunca foi minha intenção projetar os meus próprios medos em você, Carlisle." Ela implorou com os olhos e pegou minha mão que tinha congelado em volta do copo. Eu a deixei levar. Eu provavelmente não deveria ter deixado. "Eu amo a minha independência, e apesar de eu segurar isso querido, eu queria estar com você. Eu ainda continuo querendo isso." Ela falou as últimas palavras em voz baixa e tímida que vagamente me lembrava de Bella na minha mesa de jantar.

Eu estava tentando processar cada pedaço de informação e aplicá-la a suas reações ao longo do tempo, pois, como um clínico individual, essa era a única maneira que eu poderia lhe compreender... e isso ainda não estava ajudando. Tive o impulso de dizer a ela que eu tinha uma namorada na escola que tinha uma inclinação obsessiva para a cleptomania. _Posso verificar sua bolsa, Esme?_

Mas quanto mais eu me colocava na posição de Esme, mais terrível eu me sentia por ela. Senti seus dedos frios em torno dos meus e a esbelta aparência tenra de Esme me lembrou que provavelmente ela sentiu muita agonia por causa de Edward e Bella. Ela tinha sido abusada domesticamente, ou assim parecia, embora ela - felizmente – não me ofereceu nenhuma prova específica. Ela tinha perdido a irmã para um homicídio violento e dado refúgio a sua sobrinha traumatizada e...

Eu estava cercado por tanto desespero e medo que me senti sufocado e isso fez a minha bile subir na minha garganta. Nunca foi a minha vontade nem a minha intenção de me vincular a tais danos. Eu estava cansado com as tentativas sem fim de penetrar as barreiras que sempre permaneceram imunes. Entre os três e Emmett sozinho, eu simplesmente não podia suportar mais feridas. Eu temia que eu me desfizesse antes de Edward.

"Eu não sou esse homem." Eu respondi com uma voz estrangulada, e eu podia sentir o sangue drenado no meu rosto enquanto eu olhava nos olhos dela.

Ela assentiu com um movimento rápido. "Eu sei, eu sinto muito." Ela respondeu rapidamente, parecendo bastante desesperada enquanto ela segurava a minha mão com força. "Eu não tinha idéia de que você queria mais, e talvez eu estivesse simplesmente ignorando os sinais para o meu próprio benefício, mas eu estou só... me desculpe." Ela pediu, inclinando-se para mais perto e puxando mais a minha mão para o seu corpo.

Me sentei em silêncio e sem expressão, porque eu nunca estive procurando uma desculpa, e ela olhou para o meu olhar vazio com remorso por muitos momentos. A garçonete parou na nossa mesa com um sorriso brilhante que eu pude ver pela minha visão periférica quando ela nos perguntou se estávamos bem.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu olhava nos olhos dela, e a pergunta de repente parecia ridiculamente significativa, uma vez que ficou no ar entre nós. A garçonete esperou, em pé, em uma pose embaraçosa e examinou os nossos olhos fixos antes dela partir em silêncio.

"Acho que eu nunca _realmente_ considerei o casamento." Esme apertou os lábios, pensativa, e eu ergui uma sobrancelha, bastante cético de que ela estava, de repente, simplesmente me mostrando um interesse de me acalmar. Ela parecia estar contemplando por alguns momentos, e ela mordia o interior da bochecha dela como ela faz quando esta comumente em uma profunda reflexão. E então seu pé começou a bater sob a mesa, e eu reconheci o gesto como o que ela sempre fazia quando estava tomando decisões substanciais.

Finalmente, o pé parou, e os seus lábios franziram lentamente se enrolando em um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não seria inteiramente contrária a idéia." Ela sorriu dando uma suave carícia com o seu polegar em minha mão.

Meus olhos se estreitaram e eu poderia ter convidado-a a se retirar por ela mentir. Eu poderia ter dito a ela que eu não acreditava nisso e que eu me recusava a ficar preso em um relacionamento sem saída por mais três anos, enquanto ela me amarrava junto a ela descaradamente. Eu poderia ter lhe dito que a minha confiança era necessária mais do que apenas as suas reflexões audíveis.

Mas os seus olhos e sorriso eram curiosamente brilhantes quando ela falou e segurou minha mão levemente em sua aquiescência. Ela não estava distante, e ela não se afastou, e de repente eu senti um inchaço de esperança de que eu pudesse passar por uma barreira nessa bagunça de indivíduos com problemas. Se eu pudesse avançar com Esme, então certamente eu tinha esperança de que com Edward eu também conseguiria.

Eu queria – _necessitava_- da esperança que o seu compromisso me concedia. Eu tinha ficado sem isso por tanto tempo que eu estava irracionalmente disposto a lhe dar outra chance, e encontrar a fé de que ela seria a prova de que o meu amor e a minha persistência tinham conseguido algo.

Eu não poderia negar o meu ceticismo ainda, mas se eu me recusasse, então eu não era melhor que ela; abrigar a velha dor e dúvida que lhe permita influenciar o meu presente e futuro. Um Cullen _nunca _era um hipócrita.

Mas, mesmo que ela estivesse sendo sincera e disposta, ainda havia duas pessoas neste mundo que eu nunca hesitaria em colocar diante de meu desejo por ela. Porque eles eram a minha família em primeiro lugar. E embora ela e Emmett se desse bem...

"Edward", eu perguntei, enquanto a minha mão dura jaziam nas flácidas dela. Se ela pretendia aprofundar o seu compromisso comigo, Edward estaria envolvido. E assim Bella também.

Ela exalou profundamente, lançando os olhos longe dos meus com uma careta, e eu soube instintivamente que qualquer barreira que tínhamos acabado de violar não era relacionada aos seus problemas com ele.

"Me diga." Eu perguntei ao puxar a minha mão, porque este era o momento de honestidade genuína. Eu tinha que conhecer a justificativa para ela ser tão firme em sua posição contra o relacionamento de Edward e Bella.

Os olhos de Esme se mudaram para a minha mão retirada enquanto ela franzia a testa e se recostava em seu assento da cabine. "Renee." Ela sussurrou em um tom estranhamente derrotado e os seus dedos começaram a se remexer novamente com a bainha da sua camisa no seu colo.

"Bella me lembra muito de Renee alguns dias. De uma forma completamente diferente, é claro, mas tão parecidas em suas ambições e independência. Foi uma das coisas que eu sempre admirei e respeito nela." Ela sorriu para o seu colo e ela estava triste e melancólica mais uma vez. Ela nunca poderia falar de sua irmã, sem se tornar emocional, e eu me preparei para as lágrimas.

Ela encontrou meu olhar novamente, e eu estava momentaneamente atordoado que eu não vi nenhuma lágrima, apenas uma amargura estampada no seu silêncio. "Mas Renee tinha uma falha. Ela sempre dava saltos e caía de cabeça sobre os homens errados. Normalmente, eles eram apenas... dependentes ou chatos, mas às vezes..." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para mim com uma expressão de ansiedade enquanto os seus dedos continuavam suas ministrações na bainha de sua camisa. "Às vezes, eles eram problemáticos, e a sua compaixão e curiosidade a cegava, e essa falha a matou." Sua voz baixou para um murmúrio nervoso, ela baixou a cabeça. "Se Bella nunca tivesse permitido-"

"O que exatamente você está insinuando?" Eu a cortei em um esgar furioso, completamente indignado com a orientação de sua explicação, e desafiando-a a admitir sua própria assunção em voz alta na minha presença. Eu ia deixar a mesa, e esta lanchonete, e esta maldita cidade para trás se ela fizesse isso.

Ela evitou meu olhar enquanto eu fervia e cerrava os punhos debaixo da mesa, e eu percebi que ela não diria isso. _Covarde_.

"Você quer comparar o meu filho a um sociopata assassino enlouquecido?" Eu cuspi pra ela, mais como uma declaração do que um inquérito, porque obviamente ela estava. Muito da mesma maneira que ela queria dizer para me comparar com um misógino abusivo. Eu lutei para ignorar o fato de que foi com ela a primeira vez que eu tinha me referido verbalmente a Edward como meu filho.

Ela empalideceu com o meu tom, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela finalmente reuniu coragem de olhar na minha cara. "Não. Eu não o conheço Carlisle, e..." Ela rapidamente se defendeu enquanto eu mantinha os meus dentes juntos evitando lhe lançar uma seqüência de palavrões vulgares do tipo que particularmente Edward aprovaria. "Você pode me dizer honestamente já que você o conhece. Realmente _conhece _ele." Ela pediu em uma voz baixa e sugestiva.

"Sim." Eu respondi sem hesitar. "Ele nunca... _nunca_..." Fiz uma pausa e balancei a cabeça, porque era terrível demais para até mesmo de se pensar. "Eu não consigo terminar essa afirmação porque é absolutamente insultuoso até falar essas palavras." Eu desviei o olhar, amargo e com raiva de Esme novamente.

"Me desculpe, eu não pretendia sugerir..." Ela murmurou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio tenso.

Tomei outro gole de meu café para ocupar a minha mão. "Mas você fez. Você está fazendo isso de novo com ele, e não é justo. Ele não tem feito nada para merecer tais pressupostos-" Eu parei quando notei sua sobrancelha arqueada e seu olhar aguçado.

Revirei os olhos, exasperado em sua expressão cética. "Por favor, Esme. Ele foi preso duas vezes por crimes menores." Aludi a seu conhecido histórico criminal e vergonhosamente, minimizei os delitos com as drogas. "E se isto é sobre o sexo... muitos garotos e garotas adolescentes da sua idade fazem a mesma coisa? Quantas vezes você acha que Alice e Jasper-"

"Carlisle!" Ela interrompeu com uma expressão de pânico antes que eu pudesse dizer que sua filha fosse sexualmente ativa. Era eu que prescrevia o seu controle de natalidade, afinal.

Ela relaxou visivelmente quando lhe apresentei a minha defesa e seu rosto suavizou. "Eu sei. É um duplo padrão, e não é justo com a Bella. Sinto muito." Ela se desculpou mais uma vez, e foi frustrante. Eu não queria um pedido de desculpas, eu queria ver uma _ação._

Ela implorou com os olhos mais uma vez quando ela se inclinou novamente. "Eu simplesmente não consigo... e se algo acontecesse com ela, porque eu estava sendo negligente... eu me mataria." Seu rosto se tornou grave e escuro, e eu realmente não entendia sua necessidade feroz de proteger Bella. Mas ela estava indo acima e além do seu chamado e do seu dever. Ela continuou com o suspiro. "Não existe um manual aqui, Carlisle. Eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso, e ainda, não é suficiente." Ela parecia desesperada e esgotada... quando ela mudou o seu olhar à sua volta, e eu percebi que ela realmente se sentia perdida.

E eu sabia o que era essa sensação de fracasso e perda, porque eu senti isso com Edward durante tanto tempo. Não era o meu lugar, e eu certamente não era um especialista em pais ou famílias misturadas, mas meu julgamento não estava sendo encoberto pelas circunstâncias pessoais atenuantes dela.

De alguma maneira eu me senti como se minha orientação poderia ser apreciada. "Talvez você esteja sendo negligente agora por tratá-la como uma criança incapaz." Eu lutei para manter minha voz calma e falhei quando os olhos dela encontraram os meus e ficaram ampliados. Eu odiava ser ríspido com Esme, mas eu vou ser amaldiçoado se ela não precisar disso.

Sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado e sua testa franziu enquanto eu continuei.

"Você honestamente acha que Bella ia passar por tal experiência e se colocar na posição de ser lesada de forma tão descuidada?" Eu perguntei, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas com expectativa.

Esme lentamente balançou a cabeça e franziu os lábios novamente, parecendo muito interessada em minha opinião com a sua atenção claramente irritada. _Eu quase bufei. _Se ela tivesse me escutado há um mês atrás, poderíamos ter evitado tanta agitação excessiva.

Eu prossegui ao me inclinar mais perto de seu rosto em cima da mesa, obrigado a ser bondoso mais uma vez. "Você não concorda que, apesar de ela requerer atenção especial, seu julgamento não tenha sido danificado de alguma maneira?" Perguntei intencionalmente. Uma coisa que era boa em Bella era o seu juízo de caráter do que a maioria era o resultado de suas tribulações. Como esperado, Esme sacudiu a cabeça, ainda pensativa e considerando essas verdades.

E então eu tive que adicionar o meu pensamento final a sua derrota, embora eu soubesse que isso a incomodasse muito.

Eu respirei fundo e me preparei para um rio de lágrimas enquanto falava a minha última pergunta em voz baixa e com remorso. "Será que Renee reagiria desta maneira com esta situação?"

**...**

O carro estava quente, escuro e confortável quando eu o puxei para fora da lanchonete, e eu me senti mais leve... Era mais do que libertadora a noite que eu tinha deixado Esme, porque desta vez, eu tinha feito algo construtivo. Ela quebrou como eu havia previsto, e embora eu me sentisse horrível por perturbá-la, eu não me arrependia dos progressos que ela fez. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela como ela se rendeu à percepção de que ela estava errada. Não exatamente errada, por assim dizer, mas ela lhe permitiu que emoções muito fortes conduzissem as suas ações, e agora ela iria ter que consertar as relações que ela tinha destruído. A nossa _e_a deles.

E ela iria, porque apesar de seu obstáculo com Bella fosse maior do que ela própria, ela era incapaz de lidar com a possibilidade de que decepcionaria a sua irmã. Então, eu faria o meu melhor para ajudá-la a encontrar o justo equilíbrio com os dois relacionamentos.

Enquanto dirigia para casa em relevo inegável, eu comecei a fazer as estratégias e as listas de requisitos para esta nova realidade. Esme teria de se aproximar de Edward e observar o que eu tinha visto em seu aniversário entre os dois. Eles precisavam agir responsavelmente e aplacar seus medos, permanecendo menos dependentes. Ele precisava ganhar a confiança dela, e eu só podia rezar para que ele não fosse estragar a oportunidade de retornar à suas boas graças. Eu sorri quando percebi que ele provavelmente faria qualquer coisa para estar com Bella.

Gostaria ainda de prosseguir em meu instinto secundário para trazê-los de lado e educá-los sobre a maneira correta de conduzir o seu relacionamento devido à sua situação especial. E, talvez, uma vez que eu estivesse deixando tudo acertado, Esme e eu conseguiríamos convencer Bella e Edward a procurar um tratamento para - no mínimo - os seus problemas de sono.

Era quase nove horas quando eu estacionei o carro, e a casa parecia estranhamente mais escura. Passei a maior parte do meu dia no hospital, e meu regresso a casa foi adiado por causa do meu encontro com Esme, que acabou tendo quase três horas de duração.

Quando eu estacionei o carro e sai, o suave brilho da luz da sala iluminava o quintal e fazia um caminho para o alpendre escuro levemente visível. Eu fiz uma careta quando me aproximei da porta e limpei os meus pés. Eles foram imprudentes por não deixar a luz da varanda quando ambos sabiam que eu estaria chegando após o crepúsculo.

A casa estava silenciosa quando eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ainda assim, um pouco... escura. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas com a minha curiosidade e depositei o meu saco no hall de entrada antes de fazer o meu caminho até o primeiro lance de escadas, ligando os interruptores de luz enquanto eu subia.

Eu estava bastante animado para falar com Edward com honestidade sobre os acontecimentos da noite. Queria lhe informar sobre o comportamento adequado na frente de Esme e ver um sorriso em seu rosto quando eu disse a ele que fomos convidados para jantar no dia seguinte com ela e Bella. Nós todos necessitávamos de um desvio do taciturno agora-comum e clima tenso das duas famílias.

Quando me aproximei do segundo lance de escadas, algo rangeu sob os meus pés.  
Recuei e inspecionei a moldura quebrada confuso. Decidindo que tinha caído da parede, eu comecei a catar os cacos de vidro quebrados e os jogado no lixo do banheiro do segundo andar antes de continuar subindo as escadas para o quarto de Edward.

Quando cheguei ao corredor silencioso que me levava à sua porta, acendi a luz e franzi a testa mais uma vez. Ele não havia deixado seu quarto desde o pôr do sol. Não era particularmente incomum, então eu não pensei muito nisso quando me aproximei de sua porta e bati suavemente.

Quando voltei para a porta e me preparei para varrer a casa à procura dele, eu não conseguia decidir se eu deveria começar a decidir as punições, ou simplesmente eu deveria sentir pânico absoluto pela sua segurança. Mas em cada quarto que eu entrei estava vazio e escuro, e eu estava finalmente me fixando em pânico ao invés de raiva.

A cozinha estava escura e vazia. Como era a sala de jantar e sala de estar. A televisão na sala estava desligada, mas as luzes estavam acesas, e eu estava começando a procurar um telefone para ligar para as autoridades porque eu não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido na minha casa enquanto eu estava fora e os meninos tinham ido embora.

Subi mais uma vez para alcançar o telefone no meu escritório e tentei me acalmar quando me aproximei da porta e a abri. O estúdio estava bem escuro, mas eu esperava mais. Quando entrei na sala, de repente eu estava assustado por um indicio na cadeira de couro em frente à minha mesa.

Achei o interruptor de luz na parede e me atrapalhei até que a sala estava iluminada com luz. A cadeira estava virada para o lado oposto da sala, mas quando eu vi o familiar tufo de cabelo cor de bronze aparecendo por cima da cadeira de couro, eu estava dominado pelo alívio.

E... agora que eu sabia que ele estava vivo e respirando, eu me senti confortável com a irritação e a raiva que eu tinha empurrado para baixo antes.

Eu fiz uma careta, confuso do que ele poderia estar fazendo sentado no meu escritório no escuro. "Você se importaria de me explicar o que diabos aconteceu lá em cima? E aonde sobre a terra Emmett está?" Eu perguntei enquanto eu atravessava a sala com a voz mais complacente que eu poderia controlar. Ele não me respondeu e eu não queria encontrar o olhar dele quando me aproximei da mesa e me aproximou da minha cadeira por trás dele.

Me sentei com um suspiro aliviado, ainda nervoso por ter encontrado a casa em uma condição tão estranha quando os meus olhos finalmente encontraram o seu rosto.

"Meu Deus, Edward...", eu respirei quando eu me levantei do banco, mais uma vez o pânico voltou para o meu peito. "O que aconteceu com você?" Eu perguntei, aterrorizados enquanto eu passava os meus olhos sobre o rosto ferido.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e aparecia que ele tinha sido espancado e ferido, o seu lábio inferior foi dilacerado, e embora na maior parte parecesse vil até agora, não me facilitou em tudo. Quando eu o olhei mais perto, percebi que o seu pescoço tinha uma marca de mordida profunda e mutilada em uma forma que me fez engolir nervosamente enquanto meu olhar zerava com o inchaço da ferida sangrenta, onde ela desaparecia debaixo de sua gola.

Meus olhos viajavam até o pescoço para o seu cabelo desgrenhado que surgiu atado e extraordinariamente sujo, e porque ele não estava falando?

Eu encontrei os olhos e eles estavam vermelhos, irritados, e impossivelmente mais escuros, como se ele estivesse... chorando. Mas o mais alarmante de tudo foi a expressão que ele usava quando ele se sentou na cadeira e me fitou em completo silêncio.

Sereno e tranquilo.

Seu rosto estava relaxado e tranqüilo e sua testa anormalmente suave enquanto a sua cabeça repousava languidamente contra o couro da cadeira. Eu estava mantendo um olho tão atento sobre ele pelo mês passado que eu tinha me familiarizado com todas as suas expressões. _Esta_nunca foi uma delas.

Ele parecia estranhamente calmo entre as centenas de sinais perturbadores o que era simplesmente perturbador. Lentamente, eu me baixei na cadeira novamente, e seus olhos verdes seguiram os meus em um declive bizarramente fluido, enquanto o resto de seu corpo permaneceu totalmente imóvel.

"Será que você entrou em uma briga?" Eu falei num sussurro estrangulado, absorvendo mais detalhes de sua aparência desleixada. Mas eu _sabia_ que ele não tinha entrado em uma. Eu tinha sido testemunha de Edward pós-briga no passado, e sereno e tranqüilo é que ele _não_estava. Desta vez era diferente, e ele apenas olhava para mim com aquela expressão peculiarmente parecendo sedado.

Me sentei por alguns momentos em silêncio, enquanto eu lhe inspecionava, comprometendo os seus ferimentos na memória para o tratamento, até que eu fiquei um tanto irritado e ansioso com a sua completa falta de comunicação e movimento.

"Você poderia _por favor _dizer alguma coisa?" Eu pedi e o desespero deve ter vazado por meu tom, porque ele enfim, quase imperceptivelmente se moveu. Eu vi a sua mão se contorcer no braço da almofadado da minha cadeira e eu assisti, em antecipação de seus lábios começaram a se mover e ele falou em voz baixa e rouca.

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda."

* * *

**NT Lê: **Podem guardar os facas. A autora que escolheu terminar aí, nós não temos nada haver com isso.

Posso dizer que estou puta orgulhosa do Carlisle? Porque cara, eu estou. Algumas de vocês questionaram se tinha acontecido alguma coisa no passado da Esme pra ela ser do jeito que é, e aí está ...

Dizer que Wide Awake é uma estória que lida com traumas não é um exagero.

Agora deixa eu dizer ... Vocês xingaram a Esme de cada nome que quase fiquei com pena dela. Enfâse na palavra quase, por favor. Criativas vocês. Minha favorita foi bruxa do 71. Lô, sua criatividade ainda me surpreende mesmo depois de um ano.

Para tudo pra uma coisa super importante ... Obrigada **Natália Marques** por ter recomendado a fic para suas leitoras, devo admitir que fiquei super bobona com a notícia. E também obrigada a **Juliana** por ter avisado. Nós sabemos que a leitora é fiel quando ela fala bem de um autora e sua história na review de outra história :)

Caso vocês tenham visto alguma recomendação de Wide Awake em algum lugar, por favor avisem, eu gostaria muito poder sempre agradecer por esse apoio.

Até a proxima girls, continuem com as lindas reviews.

Beijos, Lê.


	44. Chewy Granola Grievances Parte 1

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 43.** **Chewy Granola Grievances Part 1 - ****Queixas de Cookie de Granola **

**EPOV**

Eu cerrei meus olhos pra pergunta no papel conforme franzia minhas sobrancelhas em concentração e meus cotovelos afundavam no colchão.

_Em que ano o Japão lançou a Segunda Campanha Indochina Francesa e expulsou os franceses de Vicky e formalmente instalou o imperador Bảo Đại no de curto período Império do Vietnã?_

Minha cabeça se inclinou pro lado enquanto eu lia a pergunta pela sétima vez, eu tinha quase certeza que era uma única sentença, certo? Merda do caralho. Eu bufei e coçava minha sobrancelha enquanto relaxava mais meu estômago na minha cama.

Era tarde. Ou, cedo pra caralho. Não que importasse. Eu tinha esse maldito teste prático caçoando de mim com erros gramaticais, e eu rapidamente risquei meu melhor chute antes de seguir para a próxima porra da Língua Inglesa.

Uma língua estralou sobre o meu ombro do lado da cama, e eu cerrei meus dentes."Isso não está certo." Ela meditou quietamente enquanto olhava a minha resposta no papel amassado. Tinha se tornado vítima da minha raiva.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e virei minha cabeça pra cima para ter uma visão melhor do seu rosto. "Por favor me ilumine, Senhorita 'merda-eu-sei-de-tudo'?" Eu provoquei.

Bem, na maior parte. Secretamente, ela tem me irritado bastante nas últimas duas horas.  
Ela franziu seus lábios carnudos pensativamente para a pergunta por alguns momentos antes de soltar um suspiro derrotado. "Eu não posso lembrar da data. Eu só... não acho que tá certo." Ela conclui com um delicado dar de ombros e se afastou da minha cama para andar até o sofá.

Eu suspirei exasperadamente e estava me preparando para lançar uma resposta afiada em como ela não estava ajudando porra nenhuma quando meus olhos indesejavelmente migraram pra suas pernas encobertas. Sua leve saia vermelha balançava em volta dos seus joelhos, e eu estava encantado pela graça de seus movimentos quando ela pulava minha bagunça no chão.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e tentei focar na próxima pergunta enquanto falava. "Como você disse que chegou aqui mesmo?" Eu murmurei distraído enquanto caçava outro trecho no caderno. Eu tentei ignorar a vontade de me levantar e limpar todas as roupas sujas do chão. Quero dizer, essa não pode ser uma qualidade atraente, né?

A delicada risada da Bella ressoou nas minhas orelhas. "Eu não disse." Eu respondi simplesmente, e sua evasão a minha pergunta tornou impossível engolir toda a frustração, mas eu deixei pra lá. Como eu podia ficar puto com a minha garota por ter vindo me fazer companhia? Eu não podia.

Eu continuei respondendo às perguntas do exercício, e estava irritado com a certeza que iria reprovar nesse teste. Eu nunca reprovei num teste. E essa merda estava fodendo pra caralho com a minha decisão de ficar acordado.

Bella suspirou alto do sofá, ganhando minha atenção e fazendo eu focar nela. "Eu tô entediada." Ela murmurou enquanto enrolava um cacho brilhante do seu cabelo castanho em volta do seu dedo. Ela estava usando aquela roupa vermelha sexy dos Dia dos Namorados, e eu tinha certeza que ela só estava fazendo isso para me distrair.

E eu estaria sendo um merda do caralho se eu dissesse que não estava funcionando.

Eu tentei afastar meus olhos do seu decote e ignorar o jeito que o colar que eu tinha dado a ela arrastava minha atenção pro seus peitos. _Eu tenho certeza que não foi por isso que eu comprei. _Eu estava com nojo de mim mesmo por ficar secando ela, e ainda frustrado com ambos o seu tédio e o meu. Nós podíamos estar fazendo coisas melhores.

"Merda, Bella," Eu comecei conforme a irritação se mostrava mais uma vez na minha voz. "Nós podíamos sempre tirar um cochilo ou qualquer coisa." Eu rebati e imediatamente me senti um merda quando seu rosto caiu e ela se encolheu.

Ela deixou cair a mecha do cabelo. Deslizou pelo seu decote e caiu na sua barriga. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Edward." Ela sussurrou com remorso quando seus olhos desviavam para o seu colo.

Eu olhei sua expressão triste por um momento, e minha culpa inchou por ter respondido pra ela tão duramente por algo que ela não podia controlar. "Me desculpa." Eu disse delicadamente para sua careta e respirei fundo para acalmar minha frustração. Eu quero dizer, era fudido pra caralho - e raro - pra mim ficar irritado com a minha garota.

Eu me senti um merda.

Era o suficiente que ela veio, e eu me lembrei disso enquanto eu forçava um sorriso torto quando ela olhou para mim por debaixo dos seus cílios. Ela sorriu de volta hesitante, uma ponta dos seus lábios vermelhos curvando pra cima docemente, porque aquele sorriso torto era dela e de mais ninguém. Eu não era dono dela. Ela era a minha dona, caralho. Eu tinha certeza que ela sabia disso também. Era o único motivo por eu ainda estar aqui nessa casa.

Acho que Emmett talvez estivesse esperando por mim na sala de estar, e qualquer outra noite, eu já estaria lá em baixo. Tinha meio que se tornado um hábito nosso se encontrar perto da meia-noite e passar algumas horas em qualquer merda de vídeo game que Emmett escolhesse. Matava o tédio, e apesar de nós raramente conversarmos sobre qualquer coisa não relacionada com o que nós estávamos fazendo naquele exato momento, eu deixava ele me divertir com suas reações exageradas quando eu acabava com ele.

Mas pela primeira noite em mais de um mês, eu não ia deixar o meu quarto pra encontrar com ele. De jeito nenhum eu ia deixar a minha garota. Ela estava linda e sexy pra caralho conforme ela sorria e relaxava no couro preto... eu precisava tocar ela. Em todos os lugares.

Mas no primeiro segundo que eu percebi, ela parada no meio do meu quarto, toda merda de vermelha e perfeita contra o plano de fundo fudido da minha vida... ela não deixou. Ela disse 'cookie' antes de eu sentir sua pele ou cabelo, e apesar de eu estar confuso e machucado, ela me garantiu que ela estava tendo uma noite 'estranha'. Eu não sabia que diabos isso significava. Toda noite era 'estranha' a não ser que nós estivéssemos juntos. E agora que nós finalmente estávamos aqui, eu achei que poderia ser como antigamente.

Sem vergonha, a primeira idéia que cruzou a minha mente quando eu vi ela foi... sono. Bella era sono - especialmente quando ela estava parada no meu quarto as onze da noite. Pela primeira vez, eu senti como se quisesse usar ela. Ela não era só sono, mas ela era comida e luxúria e distração e conforto e carinho. Eu era um canalha por não ver ela imediatamente por quem ela era, e não pelo que ela podia me aborrecer.

A culpa, juntamente com a santidade incorruptível da palavra de segurança, ajudou a definir minha decisão de manter a minha distância a seu pedido porque mesmo se eu não podia tocar ela... ou dormir, eu era sortudo só por ter ela aqui.

Eu assisti quando ela de repente trouxe suas mãos para o seu cabelo com uma careta e removeu as duas presilhas que prendia a sua franja para trás. Meus lábios se contorceram em divertimento conforme ela olhava para elas petulantemente em sua mão. Elas sempre machucavam sua cabeça, eu preferia muito mais seu cabelo solto mesmo.

Com um suspiro contente, ela usou seus dedos para pentear seu cabelo para longe da sua testa, jogando para trás e destruindo a perfeita a perfeita linha divisória do seu cabelo quando caiu em ondas de cachos em volta do seu rosto. Era um gesto bizarramente sexy, e eu estava tão fascinado que eu quase não notei, ela jogando raivosamente os ofensivos acessórios de cabelo no meu chão com um olhar irritado pra direção onde eles pousaram.

"Você realmente abandonou o seu quarto." Ela suspirou triste para o meu chão enquanto relaxava e parecia bem mais relaxado sem a dor no crânio.

Eu não podia esconder minha careta quando eu mudava meu olhar para o meu trabalho. "Eu... não estava esperando companhia?" Eu respondi desconfortável. Era como se ela merda de soubesse quanto aquilo estava me incomodando.

"Eu podia arrumar se você quiser," Ela ofereceu em uma voz tímida.

"Não, obrigado." Eu recusei rapidamente, e talvez um pouco rudemente conforme eu evitava o seu olhar. Era uma coisa deixar ela fazer a minha comida e cantar pra eu dormir, mas eu estaria fodido se eu sacrificasse o resto de dignidade que certamente iria pegar fogo se eu assistisse eu pegar minhas boxers sujas do chão. Todo filho da puta tem que colocar algum limite.

Ela suspirou, e nós ficamos em silêncio de novo enquanto eu tentava... merda de me ... concentrar.

Questionário. _Foco._ Indochina. _Foco._ Império Vietnã. _Foco_. Pé da Bella a centímetros da minha roupa suja. _Merda._

_Concentração._ Ho Chi Minh. _Concentração._ Vet. Minh. _Concentração._ Peitos da Bella e aquele colar._Caralho._

Nós tínhamos passado o mês inteiro fugindo para os fundos da escola despercebidos no almoço... bem... para basicamente beijar e ter alguma privacidade. Apesar que nós normalmente só conversamos e comemos, quando nós beijamos, eu sempre sou gentil e carinhoso. Por sorte, o desejo animal de possuir ela nunca retornou - mas nunca fomos além de beijos, e apesar de eu ansiar para tocar ela em todos os lugares, eu nunca o fiz.

Ela parecia gostar do afeto, e apesar de nós estarmos mais sexualmente frustrados e inquietos do que nós já estivemos quando dormimos na mesma cama. Toda essa merda de frustração sexual estava tirando o meu foco, e eu estava decepcionado com as anfetaminas. Quero dizer, era pra isso que elas servem, e merda... eu tinha que passar nesse teste.

"Então," Eu comecei ansioso para diminuir seu tédio e animar ela com uma conversa pelo menos, "já que você é claramente tão astuta em todas as coisas da Indochina, eu acho que deveria ser você mentalmente fodido nesse exercício." Me equilibrei no cotovelo, levantando o papel na minha mão livre, balançando levemente e sorrindo.

Ela bufou e dobrou suas pernas embaixo dela com um balançar de cabeça. Eu fiz um bico todo dramático, mas estava secretamente bastante fascinado pelo jeito que seus olhos estavam. Ela parecia descansada pra caralho. Eu quase não podia ver os círculos escuros. Eu comecei a pensar em perguntar a ela se ela tinha dormido antes dela finalmente considerar meu bico falso.

"Ai que maminha dura pro coitado do Cullen." Ela fungou e colocou seu cotovelo no encosto do sofá com um sorriso malicioso. "É isso que você ganha por estar no nível avançado." Ela piscou sedutoramente. _Não está ajudando na concentração._

Eu sorri forçado por cima do careta que lutou para emergir ao som dela me chamando de 'Cullen'. Que merda foi isso? Eu não tenho certeza por quê, mas me incomodou. Ao invés de ser um canalha sobre isso, eu rolei meus olhos em divertimento e retornei o papel para o livro. "Eu vou lembrar disso quando você tiver toda desesperada pra cacete com Trigonometria." Eu sorri com malicia de volta para o que ela respondeu concordando com a cabeça e com um delicado "Touché."

Eu sorri e retomei minha leitura do livro antes de dar uma espiada nela por debaixo dos meus cílios como ela geralmente faz comigo, porque vingança é doce pra caralho."E falando nisso," Eu comecei em um baixo e sugestivo tom que eu sabia que ela provavelmente achava sexy ou alguma merda assim. "Você pode me mostrar toda maminha dura que quiser." Eu pisquei de volta pra ela de brincadeira.

Com isso, seus olhos escureceram abruptamente, e ela se endireitou no sofá. Seus longos cílios acariciando sua sobrancelha conforme ela abaixava sua cabeça e olhava de volta pra mim. E aqueles vermelhos lábios carnudos estavam esticados em um sorriso torto que imediatamente fez meus hormônios acordarem. Ela parecia... diferente pra caralho. Quase arrogante.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu engoli alto enquanto suas mãos foram pra bainha da sua blusa e ela começou a levantar. Eu tenho merda de certeza que eu estava atordoado e sem palavras, e que meu queixo estava em perigo de desprender. Eu não sabia o que fazer enquanto assistia ela levantar sua blusa e tirar pela cabeça. Quero dizer, merda Bella, eu não estava sendo literal. Você nunca ouviu falar de provocação?

Por algum motivo, eu não parei ela.

Ela descartou o tecido vermelho e então foi deixada sentada em seu sutiã de renda vermelho que tinha mais aparições repetidas nas minhas fantasias do que eu estou disposto a admitir. Lentamente, ela alcançou por detrás dela, arqueando seu peito e olhando diretamente nos meus olhos com um sorriso malicioso conforme ela soltava seu sutiã e deslizava ele dos seus ombros.

Eu queria abrir minha boca e dizer a ela como merda de desnecessário todo esse strip tease estava sendo, mas... eu não conseguia formar as palavras, então eu assisti, petrificado, quando o sutiã de renda vermelho caiu dos seus braços e aterrissou em seu colo.

Eu podia sentir os meus olhos escurecerem conforme eles percorriam seus seios nus, e eu me arrumei involuntariamente contra a cama, minha ereção pressionando dolorosamente no colchão abaixo de mim. Não que eu não tenha me tornado acostumado com dolorosas ereções nós últimos quatro meses. _Provocadora pra caralho._

Ela sabia que eu não podia toca-lá, não podia beija-lá, não podia nem merda de cheirar ela. E mesmo assim aqui estava ela - se despindo e sorrindo diabolicamente conforme relaxa no sofá para reassumir o seu enrolar do seu cachos brilhantes no seu dedo- sem blusa.

Eu afastei meus olhos da visão de seus rígidos seios e aquele maldito colar e encaracolado cabelo contra sua pálida pele para acalmar os hormônios e tentando terminar meu exercícios.

"Touché." Eu concedi em uma embaraçosa voz rouca enquanto eu lutava para focar na Indochina.

Ela iria pagar por isso amanhã no almoço, quando eu espero poder tocar ela de novo.

Espero.

**...**

Eu não podia lembrar exatamente quando Bella foi embora aquela manhã. Eu fui no banheiro mijar porque a cafeína misturado com uma ereção fazia minha bexiga implorar por um alivio. Quando eu sai, ela tinha simplesmente... ido, e o sol estava raiando do lado de fora das minhas portas francesas.

Eu bufei e passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto olhava para o chão sujo, debatendo se devia ou não limpar. Ela podia vir de novo essa noite e eu iria me sentir a merda de um porco. Eu resolvi esperar até depois que eu retornasse da escola, porque aquelas horas eram sempre as piores para mim e eu agradeço a distração.

Eu me arrumei como eu sempre faço e estava fora da casa antes que Carlisle pudesse olhar pra mim nem que de passagem. Eu parei de falar com ele depois do meu aniversário. Me chame de porra de criança, mas eu estava irritado com aquela merda.  
Eu estava cansado de jogos e me recusava a fazer qualquer coisa fora do que a música mandava. Eu ia pra escola, conseguia notas, comia comida, fazia minha higiene, trocava minhas roupas, e seguia como a merda de um filhotinho quando eu repetia tudo de novo no dia seguinte.

Eu busquei Jazz e permiti ele falar animadamente sobre algum novo filme enquanto eu concordava com minha cabeça e fingia prestar atenção. Minhas pálpebras caíram e eu lutei para me manter coerente enquanto dirigia. Eu usei a memória da minha garota sentada no sofá despida a noite inteira para me manter alerta.

Yeah. Merda eficiente do caralho.

Quando nós chegamos no estacionamento, eu estava ansioso-nervoso que ela estava se sentindo 'estranha' e que ela não iria querer que eu tocasse ela. Por sorte, ela saiu do Porsche e andou diretamente para mim como ela fazia toda manhã. Eu reprimi uma careta quando eu notei que ela parecia diferente de horas atrás. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros, rosto pálido, bochechas fundas, e lábios pálidos enquanto suas pálpebras roxas cobriam maior parte da sua visão. Ela parecia bem antes de sair do meu quarto, mas agora ela parecia... como ontem quando nós paramos no estacionamento da escola.

Eu sorri quando ela entrou nos meus braços e segurou meu pescoço tão apertado que quase me sufocou, e eu estava aliviado pra caralho. Eu envolvi sua cintura com meus braços, aninhando-a e afundei meu nariz no seu capuz, finalmente podendo tocar ela e cheirar e beijar sua cabeça. Apesar de eu ter gostado da visita de ontem a noite, era insuportável a merda de ver e não poder tocar.

Eu sorri intimamente pra ela quando ela me soltou. "Tudo foi bem essa manhã?" Eu perguntei nervoso, merda de rezando que ela não tinha sido pega pela Esme. Essa é a ultima coisa que nós precisamos, e gostaria de ter prestado mais atenção ao risco na hora.

Ela franziu seus lábios e inclinou a cabeça. "Yeah." Ela deu de ombros, indiferente e, eu soltei um fôlego que eu não tinha nem mesmo percebido que estava segurando. Ela não estava se sentindo 'estranha', ela não foi pega. Minha garota é uma delinqüente juvenil boa pra caralho.

Eu sorri aliviado e a levei para a aula, ansioso para o almoço, e eu podia dizer que ela também estava porque quando meus lábios encontraram o seu pescoço na frente da sua porta, ela estremeceu. Eu sorri contra a sua pele e soltei ela e assistia enquanto ela entrava na sala. Arrastando seus pés e batalhando de um jeito que me preocupou pra caralho. Ela não aparentava estar tão mal mais cedo.

Eu afastei o sentimento de desconfiança e segui com o dia como eu normalmente fazia. Eu fui parado pelo meu teste de História. _Merda de um 'F', caralho_. Amargou o meu humor, então eu amassei o papel no meu punho, jogando no lixo do corredor conforme fazia meu caminho para encontrar Bella para o almoço.

Quando eu ia visitar a merda da Indochina mesmo, caralho?

Ela estava esperando por mim no seu lugar com sua cabeça descansando em seus braços quando eu cheguei. Ela deve ter escutado eu me aproximando porque quando eu entrei pela porta, sua cabeça de repente se levantou e ela sorriu pra mim toda convencida.

Eu admito, eu tenho estado impaciente pra caralho pelo almoço a merda do dia inteiro. Eu devia estar levando ela para o refeitório para que ela pudesse dormir porque ela parecia perturbadoramente exausta, mas ao invés, eu coloquei meu braço em volta dos seus ombros quando ela levantou e a conduzi para fora da sala de aula para o nosso lugar familiar. Eu não precisava suportar toda a culpa, porque seus passos estavam animados contra o pavimento conforme nós nos aproximávamos dos dois prédios, como nós fazíamos todos os dias que nós saíamos pelas portas ao meio dia.

Nós entramos entre os prédios, e eu soltei ela quando nós finalmente chegamos no local e assumimos nossas posições regulares no chão, lado a lado contra a parede. Ela sorriu quando retirou meu saco marrom, e eu merda de rolei meus olhos enquanto pegava.

Eu fui para os cookies primeiro, e não porque eu sabia que eles estariam deliciosos, mas porque eu estava curioso sobre Esme. Era comum a minha garota basear os nomes dos seus cookies em Esme ultimamente, e eu estava querendo saber sobre os seus avanços nas tentativas de quebrar sua resolução sobre o nosso relacionamento.

É claro, o nome do cookie não era muito incentivador. _Chewy Granola Grievances._

Fiz uma careta para a tinta preta, esfregando com meu dedão como se pudesse apagar todas as merdas e tornar tudo perfeito. _Grande piada do caralho._

Com um suspiro Bella tirou o capuz, e franzi minhas sobrancelhas em preocupação para a textura apagada do seu cabelo enquanto eu colocava os cookies de lado. Estava tão brilhante ontem a noite.

"Então." Ela começou, se inclinando contra o meu lado com um bocejo profundo. "Eu perguntei por aí e... finalmente descobri quem é o James Bond original." ela continuou quando o bocejo diminuiu, balançando a cabeça e olhando para mim.

"Você estava certo. Sean Connery foi o Bond original." ela concedeu sobre um debate que nós tivemos no dia anterior. Então ela rolou os olhos para a minha expressão convencida, porque... merda Bella. _Todo mundo _sabe que Connery foi o Bond original.

"Em minha defesa," ela acrescentou indignada pra caralho, esfregando seus olhos do resto das lágrimas do bocejo. "Roger Moore foi muito melhor." Ela deu de ombros e relaxou contra a parede e colocou suas pernas a sua frente.

Eu bufei para sua ignorância e copiei sua posição, levantei meu braço e ela me permitiu acesso aos seus ombros. "Okay, eu podia passar á hora inteira discutindo essa merda." Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela ceticamente, porque... nem fudendo Moore foi melhor do que Connery. "Mas," eu continuei trazendo ela pra perto e plantando um beijo na sua testa. Eu abaixei minha voz em um tom sugestivo de novo. "Você vai provavelmente só me mostra seus peitos para me distrair dos seus insultos a filmes clássicos." Eu murmurei contra sua pele com um sorriso conforme minha mão encontrava seu queixo e levantava seu rosto.

Ela encarou meus olhos com diversão e seus lábios se torceram. "Com licença?" Ela quase riu, mas eu a cortei quando eu tortamente suguei sua lábio inferior na minha boca, e agora, era ela que estava sem palavras.

Eu beijei ela lentamente e delicadamente, mas minha mão estava merda de morrendo para descobrir se ela ainda estava usando aquele sutiã vermelho. Eu não tenho tocado seus seios desde a última noite em que nós dormimos juntos, eu então estava hesitante em merda de só... agarrar.

Mas ela suspirou na minha boca e abriu seus lábios para aprofundar o beijo, e o desejo conforme nossas línguas se encontravam me lembrou... ela não estava hesitante noite passada sobre mostrar eles.

**BPOV**

A sensação da sua língua contra a minha fez cada célula do meu corpo vir a vida, e eu reprimi um gemido quando a mão de Edward encontrou o meu quadril e me puxou para perto.

Melhor jeito de ficar alerta de _todos os tempos._

O dia todo tem sido uma luta, e mesmo que eu nunca deixe Edward ver isso, e passei todas as aulas consumindo café da minha garrafa para ficar acordada. Eu normalmente não esconderia o fato de eu estar tão cansada, mas eu sabia que ele provavelmente ia insistir em me levar pro refeitório pra dormir, e eu estaria perdendo isso.

Nossas línguas se misturaram sensualmente, e o jeito que ele agarrava meu quadril trouxe um flash de lembrança: aquela tarde a mais de um mês quando ele me tinha pressionada contra a parede de tijolos atrás de mim. Eu gemi na boca de Edward para a memória, e ele torceu seu corpo para mais perto em um flash de luxúria e animação que me animou minuciosamente.

Ele nunca mais agiu assim. Ele segurou minha bochecha e acariciou meu cabelo enquanto sua língua movia sobre a minha gentilmente. Ele era gentil e amoroso - não era mais dominante e urgente. Eu senti um familiar senso de culpa e vergonha por estar confusa a qual versão de afeto eu prefiro.

Tinha vezes que eu quase considerei mencionar terapia de novo para simplesmente provocar aquela reação - até que eu percebia o quanto má e horrível isso me faria ser, o que novamente fazia meu peito inchar com culpa e confusão.

Na verdade, eu estava muito cansada para gastar a quantidade de esforço mental necessária para resolver os complexos significados por trás disso tudo, então eu deixei ele me beijar assim, e eu amei cada segundo da sua adoração reverente dos meus lábios, rosto e cabelo. Eu tinha que afastar a vontade de estimular essa sua personalidade mais urgente.

Sua mão começou a subir pelos meus lados, e eu angulei meu corpo para o seu e serpentear meus dedos pelos cabelos atrás da sua cabeça. Ele sorriu no beijo quando sua mão subiu, e eu estava momentaneamente confusa com o seu divertimento até que sua mão de repente agarrou meu seio.

Eu arfei em surpresa, e ele se afastou minimamente, abrindo seus olhos para encontrar meu olhar com um sorriso enquanto ele lambia seus lábios e massageava meu seio em sua palma preguiçosamente. Seus olhos estão tão escuros, e eu estava imediatamente preocupada como eles pareciam tão desfocados. Praticamente movendo de lado a lado enquanto seu nariz cutucava o meu levemente e eu gemi involuntariamente. Ele não tinha me tocado assim em... muito tempo, e estava começando a fazer meu sangue a ferver conforme minha respiração se tornava profunda.

Ele pegou meu gemido com um encorajamento, e rapidamente moveu sua mão para a bainha do meu agasalho, deslizando por baixo dele enquanto seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço. Eu reclinei para dar a ele melhor acesso conforme sua mão fria deslizava meu torso até o meu seio novamente.

"Mmm," ele soltou contra o meu pescoço, e estava mordendo meus lábios quando seu dedão massageou meu mamilo por cima do tecido. "Você mudou do vermelho, mas eu não dou a mínima merda." Ele murmurou na minha pele e afundou seus dedos por baixo do meu sutiã, me surpreendendo de novo, me fazendo arfar e arquear em sua mão involuntariamente. "Eles todas parecem melhor no meu chão mesmo." Ele gargalhou roucamente e continuou massageando.

Eu batalhei a vontade de subir no seu colo enquanto eu gemia para a sensação das suas mãos. "O que é com esse interesse repentino com minhas roupas íntimas?" Eu perguntei distraidamente enquanto acariciava seu cabelo e o puxava pra perto. Eu estava agradecida pela sua coragem, porque eu realmente gostava dos beijos leves, mas tinha decidido que isso era muito melhor.

"Você foi cruel pra caralho ontem a noite," Ele grunhiu no meu pescoço enquanto eu arqueava contra ele para o trazer mais pra perto. "Eu espero que você saiba que eu reprovei naquele teste por causa desses aqui." Ele murmurou e alterou para o meu outro seio enquanto eu gemia.

Eu serpenteei meus dedos em seu cabelo e franzi minhas sobrancelhas em confusão. "O que?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego quando seus dentes roçaram no lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Você vai ter que me contar como você conseguiu passar pelo sistema de segurança de Carlisle." Ele soltou roucamente contra a minha orelha. "Porque ... merda, Bella. Eu tenho tentado fazer essa merda a anos." Ele sussurrou e retornou seus lábios para o meu pescoço enquanto me massageava, e sua língua encontrou minha pele e quase me distraiu completamente, mais eu consegui me afastar infinitamente.

Eu encontrei seu olhar nublado, e ele ainda estava lambendo seus lábios e me tocando enquanto eu franzia minhas sobrancelhas em confusão. "De que merda você tá falando?" Eu perguntei em uma tentativa de me afastar e resistir ao prazer que sua mão presa firmemente entra a minha pele e meu sutiã fornecia.

Seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso malicioso, e ele mergulhou de volta para o meu pescoço. "Não finja que você não pode lembrar do strip tease." Ele riu sonolento na minha pele, e eu tentei me afastar de novo.

"O quê?" Eu repeti minha pergunta fracamente, porque eu estava completamente perdida nessa conversa e suas mãos não estava ajudando o meu foco. Ele balançou sua cabeça no meu pescoço com outra profunda gargalhada e não parou os movimentos da sua mão.

Era bom. Muito bom. Eu estava quase me conformando em desistir dessa conversa estranha antes de pensar melhor, mas quando eu tentei me afastar de novo seus lábios e língua estavam no meu pescoço, e comecei a me ficar frustrada.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no seus ombros e tentei empurrar ele pra trás, mas ele não cedeu, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu tinha certeza que ia funcionar. "Cookie," Eu falei rapidamente e talvez mais irritada do que intencionalmente.

Suas mãos imediatamente saíram do meu sutiã e agasalho enquanto ele afastava com um meio grunhido meio gemido e reassumiu sua posição contra a parede. Seus olhos estavam pesados e apertados conforme sua mão deslizava pelo seu cabelo e olhava cegamente para frente, carrancudo.

Eu arrumei o meu sutiã e agasalho e franzi minha testa para sua expressão irritada. "O que aconteceu ontem á noite?" Eu perguntei delicadamente, inclinando minha cabeça para o lado e indo pegar sua mão. Eu odiava irritar ele e usar a palavra de segurança para motivos sem relação com o meu pânico era realmente injusto. Eu me sentia o menino lobo chorando ou algo assim.

Ele bufou e me permitiu pegar sua mão conforme encontrava o meu olhar e arqueava uma sobrancelha. "Você entrando no meu quarto, tirando sua blusa, maminha dura, te lembra alguma coisa?" Ele falou em um tom duro e levantou suas sobrancelhas na expectativa.

Eu olhei em seus olhos momentaneamente para determinar se ele estava brincando ou não comigo, ou se eu tinha me tornado tão sonolenta que eu simplesmente não entendi suas palavras. Mas ele parecia serio. E ele estava carrancudo.

"Edward," Eu comecei, e limpei minha garganta porque parecia estar apertada, e eu não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. "Eu nunca sai do meu quarto, noite passada." Eu sussurrei em um lamento enquanto agarrava sua mão e tentava acalmar ele com as caricias gentis do meu dedão.

Seus lábios abruptamente se curvaram em um sorriso, olhando pra mim com uma inesperada expressão contemplativa. A minha permaneceu inalterável conforme eu acariciava sua mão e procurava seus olhos verdes em confusão. Conforme ele encarava minha expressão perdida por muitos momentos, seu sorriso lentamente diminuiu para uma linha apertada e suass sobrancelhas se franziram levemente. "Pare de zoar comigo, caralho." Ele sussurrou e gentilmente puxou sua mão para longe.

Eu devia estar de boca aberta pra ele. "Estou sendo seria." Eu insisti, me sentindo levemente insultada que ele não acreditava em mim, mais Edward zombou de mim em retorno e olhou pra mim desconfiado.

Eu me frustrei conforme eu lembrava da minha rotina noturna em voz alta. "Eu fiz cookies ás oito, eu estava na cama ás nove, eu li quatro capítulos do meu livro, eu usei meu banheiro as três e vinte e sete, e então fui de volta para de baixo dos cobertos até que o sol raiou, e eu nem sai do meu quarto, Edward." Minha firme frustração mudou para alarme conforme as palavras saiam da minha boca e ele se tornou visivelmente chateado.

Eu encarei seus agitados olhos verdes por muito tempo, incerta do que fazer. Seu rosto permaneceu duro e a agora constante ruga em sua testa aprofundou conforme seus olhos ainda continham aquele movimento desfocado.

De repente, ele se levantou do chão e seus olhos se tornaram furiosos quando ele pegava sua mochila e se virava pra mim com um olhar furioso. "Você." ele apontou seu dedo acusadoramente para onde eu sentava, "é _completamente_ cheia de merda." ele cuspiu, virando em seu calcanhares e trotando pela caminho entre os dois prédios enquanto eu olhava pra ele em choque.

Me levou um tempo para recuperar meus pensamentos racionais antes de eu me levantar e ter a presença de espírito de me aproximar do refeitório pra procurar por ele, mas conforme eu entrava e olhava pra mesa, eu notei que o lugar de Edward estava vazio. Me inclinei pra fora da porta aberta e olhei para o estacionamento antes de perceber que seu carro não estava lá.

Ainda confuso e admito, um pouco magoada, eu entrei o refeitório e fiz um zigue zague até Alice, porque eu tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

**...**

"Você quer o quê?" ela perguntou incrédula enquanto eu balançava de um pé a outro ansiosamente ao seu lado.

Eu grunhi em frustração, sem paciência e energia pra discutir com a Alice. "Alice, por favor. Eu sei como dirigir um carro." Eu parecia uma criança desesperada, mas ela estava desperdiçando tempo. Ela meio que rio histericamente antes de vir para o seu pé em uma clara recusa ao meu pedido. Jasper olhou pra mim se desculpando do lado oposto a ele enquanto eu tomava um profundo, acalante fôlego.

Eu me inclinei perto da sua orelha, e Emmett me olhou curiosamente do outro lado da mesa. "É o Edward." Eu sussurrei implorando, e seu garfo parou no ar enquanto ela olhava pra mim de lado.

Eu esperei por mais alguns momentos, crescendo impossivelmente mais frustrada, e preparando pra andar até em casa antes de ela suspirar em derrota e começar a procurar em sua bolsa.

"Se o Posche morrer, você morre." Ela me deu um olhar significativo enquanto eu pegava as chaves e sorria apertado em obrigada. Eu nem esperei pra responder qualquer pergunta, eu corri pra fora do lugar e fui direto para o Porsche amarelo.

Me confundiu.

"Estúpida, exageradamente cara tecnologia Alemã." Eu murmurei enquanto saia do estacionamento e descobria que ambos a freio e acelerador eram incrivelmente sensíveis. Eu deixei a dificuldade de operar o veiculo sobre ridícula exaustão - e os movimentos de parada e iniciar - me distrair da ansiedade que serpenteava no meu peito conforme eu aproximava da nossa rua.

Eu estava aliviada quando eu vi seu carro prata em seu lugar usual enquanto eu parava na nossa garagem e estacionava o Porsche. Sem hesitação, eu sai do carro e fiz meu caminho pelos jardins para a casa dos Cullens. Eu tinha sorte que tanto Carlisle quanto Esme ainda estavam no trabalho conforme eu entrava na varanda e olhava a porta na dúvida.

Eu não tinha como saber o quanto ele realmente estava com raiva de mim ou se ele mesmo ia abrir a porta, e eu ainda estava sem paciência para discutir qualquer coisa. Decidindo que eu não queria esperar mais pra descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo, eu peguei a maçaneta e entrei rapidamente.

A casa estava quieta, e aparentemente vazia enquanto eu timidamente entrava a sala de estar. Mas seu carro estava na garagem, e eu tinha quase certeza que ele estaria em seu quarto, então com um suspiro profundo eu comecei a subir as escadas.

Era estranho como era confortável - como se eu tivesse vivido nessa casa alguma vez, mesmo que eu raramente passava algum tempo em outro cômodo fora o quarto de Edward. Meus dedos deslizavam pelo corrimão levemente enquanto eu subia e cuidadosamente passava os quartos do segundo andar.

Conforme eu subia o segundo lance das escadas, minha ansiedade e impaciência me venceram, e eu subi dois degraus de cada vez, praticamente caindo sobre os meus dois pés, até que eu estava no corredor e aproximando a sua porta cautelosamente.

Estava aberta, mais só um pouco, e eu podia detectar um pequeno som de papéis sendo mexidos enquanto eu espalmava minha mão contra a madeira e levemente a abria para que eu pudesse espiar lá dentro.

"Edward?" Eu chamei suavemente conforme eu entrava no quarto meio na dúvida.

Ele estava de joelhos, ainda usando sua jaqueta de couro, e mexendo por uma pilha de bagunça no chão, brevemente encontrando o meu olhar e grunhindo em conhecimento. Eu fiquei de pé desconfortável, assistindo ele procurar seu chão por algo enquanto eu deixava meu olhar vagar pelo quarto que eu uma vez conhecia tão bem.

Eu não via a mais de um mês, e eu franzi a testa para as roupas jogadas perdidas no chão e perduradas no encosto do sofá enquanto eu me mexia desconfortável. Estava um pouco bagunçado, mas eu racionalizei que ele raramente tinha visitas então fazia sentido ele ficar um pouco descuidado. A cama reinava o espaço, e eu acho que eu talvez tenha soltado um pequeno suspiro olhando pra ela em recordações. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecer tão confortável na vida inteira.

Eu voltei a observar ele enquanto ele se abaixava e parecia estar olhando embaixo da cama.

"O que você está procurando?" Eu sussurrei cautelosa, trazendo meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes. Eu queria que ele explicasse seu comportamento estranho antes que eu enlouquecesse imaginando as piores coisas possíveis, mas ele parecia determinado enquanto continuava sua caça embaixo da cama.

Ele balançou sua cabeça, e todo o seu cabelo bagunçado encontrou o carpete quando ele afundou mais a sua cabeça e seus olhos varriam o espaço embaixo do sofá. "O maldito-" pausou e se levantou com um bufar, estalando seus dedos e fechando seus olhos como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo. "O... uh... maldito... coisa pra cabelo." Ele finalizou decepcionado, gesticulando pro seu cabelo pra enfatizar.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas pra sua termologia. _Coisa pra cabelo? _"Prendedor de cabelo?" Eu questionei, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto ele continuava sua procura, olhando embaixo das roupas no chão. Ele balançou sua cabeça então eu continuei tentando. "Um, presilha pra cabelo?" Questionei fracamente mais uma vez, procurando no fundo da minha memória por vários termos de acessórios de cabelos, e ele voou do chão, rodando pra encontrar o meu olhar.

"Sim." Ele assentiu rapidamente, parecendo sem fôlego conforme seu peito subia e descia. "As merdas de presilhas pra cabelo." E então ele simplesmente ficou lá e me encarou. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou pensar. Por que Edward teria presilhas pra cabelo?

"Presilhas pra cabelo de quem?" Eu perguntei em um pequeno sussurro, mexendo nas mangas do meu agasalho.

Suas mãos voaram pro seu cabelo, e ele agarrou dos punhos com um grunhido de frustração enquanto olhava pra mim. "As que você estava usando ontem a noite, Bella."

Ele grunhiu por dentes cerrados enquanto estreitava seus olhos pra mim. Eu estava congelada.

Edward nunca falava comigo assim, e eu me sentia horrível por irritar ele, mas... eu não tinha usado nenhuma presilha ontem a noite - e certamente não no quarto dele. Pra minha expressão vazia, ele grunhiu mais uma vez e voltou a escanear o chão e a procurar embaixo dos seus jeans e camisetas enquanto eu ficava de pé e assistia confusa.

Seus movimentos se tornaram desesperados conforme ele jogava papeis e roupas pra todo o lado, seus olhos arregalados e examinando cada coisa a sua vista enquanto sua respiração começou a sair em profundos suspiros. Edward parecia tão desesperado e frenético enquanto ele caia no chão, olhando embaixo da cama e sofá pela terceira vez, que eu comecei a fazer a coisa mais irracional e insana.

Eu _ajudei_ ele a procurar.

Eu me senti totalmente ridícula conforme eu comecei a levantar as almofadas do sofá e passar a minha mão pelos vincos atrás dessas... presilhas pra cabelo, mas eu não podia não ajudar ele quando ele parecia daquele jeito. Nós sempre fomos um time, e mesmo que eu duvide que eu vá encontrar elas, meu primeiro instinto era de só... ajudar. Era absurdo, mas eu quase pedi pra ele descrever como elas eram enquanto eu comecei a levantar as roupas do chão e a escanear o carpete dourado com meus olhos, deduzindo que minha atenção deveria estar focado no chão como a dele.

Ele me prestou o mínimo de atenção enquanto eu procurava com ele, me dando uma olhada ocasional de apreciação pela minha criatividade quando eu comecei a chacoalhar as camisetas. Uma grande parte de mim esperava encontrar elas conforme eu procurava pelos bolsos os jeans no chão. Isso era insano, porque se eu realmente encontrasse elas, significaria que elas pertenciam a outra garota. O pensamento fez o meu coração cair. Eventualmente, eu percebi o que estava fazendo e, me sentindo bastante ridícula, me virei para ver ele arrancando os lençóis da cama para continuar sua procura.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em horror. "Ela es-" Eu pausei e tentei cuspir as palavras ainda mantendo minha sanidade. "_Eu_ estive na sua cama noite passada?" Eu perguntei num sussurro torturado conforme ele se virava pra me encarar. Ele franziu suas sobrancelhas e seu peito ainda estava ofegando, e eu não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo. Alguém, alguma _garota_ esteve na cama dele? Eu estava com ciúmes de... _mim _ou de outro alguém ?

Ele balançou sua cabeça, e eu suspirei em alivio, mas ele parecia impossivelmente mais frenético. "Você estava lá." Apontou pro sofá e começou a andar apressadamente até mim. "Bem merda de ali, Bella. Você não se lembra?" Ele parou do meu lado e agarrou meu braço grosseiramente enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos com uma expressão frenética. Me assustou tanto que eu quase... cedi e admite que eu lembrava.

Mas eu honestamente não estive em seu quarto, então eu permaneci calada e balancei minha cabeça cautelosamente.

Sua rosto caiu, e ele soltou meu braço, andando de volta pra cama e desabando nela com um suspiro derrotado. Ele riu uma vez e abaixou sua cabeça em suas mãos enquanto eu encarava ele.

"Um de nós esta merda de enlouquecendo." Ele murmurou em suas mãos, e eu honestamente não podia dizer isso a ele, mas... eu sabia que não era eu. Eu tenho estado sonolenta e desorientada ás vezes, mas noite passada estava sólida na minha memória.

Ele riu em suas mãos de novo e de repente pulou da cama, correndo até o sofá onde ele agarrou o encosto e começou a puxar pra olhar por detrais. O absurdo da situação e sua persistência estavam começando a me irritar. " Eu não estive aqui, Edward." Eu afirmei firmemente enquanto assistia ele jogar o sofá completamente no chão de cabeça pra baixo. Ele não escutou e continuou procurando. Eu estava ficando frustrada. "Quando foi a ultima vez que você dormiu?" Eu perguntei bruscamente, e ele congelou abruptamente.

Ele permaneceu silencioso por muitos momentos, encarando a parede onde o sofá uma vez esteve antes de se virar pra mim. "Eu honestamente não consigo lembrar." Ele admitiu em um baixo e contido sussurro, e meu coração se quebrou um pouco conforme ele se abaixava para o chão desarrumado na minha frente e olhava nos meus olhos. Ele parecia tão perdido, e eu gostaria de poder afastar aquilo quando me ajoelhei a sua frente e percebi... ele nunca teve outra garota em seu quarto.

Ele nunca teve _ninguém_ em seu quarto.

Eu suspirei e seus olhos estavam fazendo aquela coisa estranha de desfocar novamente o que fez meu coração bater forte em preocupação. "Talvez..." Eu sussurrei e olhei em volta do desgrenhado quarto ansiosamente. "Talvez você estivesse tipo..." Eu dei de ombros, minhas mãos mexendo inquietamente nas mangas no meu agasalho de novo conforme eu evitava seu olhar e lutava pra dizer minha teoria sem ofender ele. "Alucinando ou algo assim?" Eu ofereci cautelosamente conforme meus dedos puxavam e torciam, e eu reprimi uma careta quando eu ouvi as palavras saírem da minha boca e planarem no ar entre nós.

Depois se alguns segundos, eu encontrei seu olhar com cautela e não fiquei surpresa pelo que eu vi em sua expressão. Eu estaria igual se ele tivesse me acusado de ser louca. Ele parecia frustrado e acusatório conforme seus olhos estreitavam. Eu engoli em seco.

"Porque tem que ser eu?" Eu disse com uma carranca obscura, e sua expressão transformou-se para desconfiada enquanto eu mordia meu lábio inferior entra meus dentes. Me faltava coragem para expressar mais minha opinião enquanto seus olhos se tornavam impossivelmente mais furiosos.

"Carlisle me disse tudo sobre os seus breves surtos psicóticos no ginásio." Ele se levantou do chão, nunca quebrando meu olhar espantado conforme ele se colocou reto na minha frente e me olhou de cima do seu nariz. "Você tem um histórico de perca com a realidade, Bella. Eu não." Ele parecia quase aliviado quando as palavras escaparam de sua boca e seus ombros visivelmente relaxaram por baixo da sua jaqueta.

Eu negação era obviamente um rio na Terra de Edward também, mas estaria ferrada se eu deixasse ele me convencer nessa... do que Edward chamou? Merda podre?

Eu concentrei cada pedacinho de energia que a cafeína e a raiva poderiam me fornecer, firmei minha mandíbula, e levantei meu queixo enquanto me levantava do chão e encontrava seu olhar furioso com o meu próprio. Pelo menos eu fui legal sobre as minha insinuações. Ele parecia profundamente satisfeito com as suas.

Em endireitei meus ombros e estreitei meus olhos pra ele e... como ele ousava? Eu sabia onde eu estava ontem a noite. Ele precisava seriamente acordar e farejar a privação de sono, e não ele o que estava usando drogas? Ele começou a me olhar de um jeito que eu conhecia muito bem. De um jeito que eu odiava vindo das pessoas passando ao redor, imagina vindo do meu próprio namorado.

Ele estava olhando pra mim como seu _eu_ fosse _louca._

Bem, se foda isso e... "Vai se fuder." Eu cuspi, inacreditavelmente mais ofendida para a sua persistência em jogar tudo isso em mim. Eu segurei meu grunhido enquanto o encarava e o desafiava com meus olhos a repetir suas insinuações.

Ele bufou, e eu podia ver seus punhos fecharem ao meu lado pela minha visão periférica enquanto eu assistia seus olhos verdes brilharem e seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso amargo. "Se foder?" Ele começou, dando um passo mais perto e quase tocando meu corpo enquanto ele inclinava sua cabeça para o lado e olhava em meus olhos. "Eu podia tentar me foder de novo." Ele murmurou conforme se aproximava, seu peito tocando o meu enquanto ele olhava curiosamente em meus olhos. "Mas eu estaria me poupando em _monte de merda_ de decepção se eu me fodesse sozinho." Ele sussurrou, e seus lábios abruptamente se transformaram em um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto ele se inclinava a centímetros do meu rosto. "Afinal, minha mão _nunca_ diz 'cookie'." Ele cuspiu a palavra de segurança amargamente na minha cara, e depois de alguns momentos com as palavras circulando pela minha cabeça, eu senti meus lábios se separarem e meus olhos se arregalarem em choque.

Seus olhos verdes disparam para os meus olhos enquanto eu sentia a familiar presença de lágrima da minha reação atrasada, e eu percebi o quão intencional tudo isso era.

Eu tinha duas opções, e meu queixo começou a tremer com meu ultimo instinto enquanto eu encarava seus olhos nada arrependidos. Eu podia chorar e admitir que seu comentário era provavelmente a coisa mais magoam-te que alguém já me disse. Eu podia admitir que afundou uma estaca profunda e me fez questionar meu valor como mulher merecedora de amor e afeição e futuros com casamentos e crianças. Eu podia ser uma fraca e uma garotinha chorona que deixava um canalha machucar ela com seus insultos intencionais - só pra fazer ele se sentir melhor. Eu podia me afastar e correr para me esconder no meu quarto azul enquanto eu soluçava pateticamente.

_Grande merda._

Eu fui machucada e surrada e quase mutilada, e Edward Cullen não iria me fazer chorar com palavras impensadas. Seguindo meu instinto primário iria só... iria simplesmente não ser o suficiente, então eu pisquei para conter as lágrimas e as afastei enquanto eu continha meu lábio tremulo.

O segundo instinto teria que ser.

Minha mão estremecia contra a minha coxa, e sem mesmo um momento pra pensar, eu levantei e coloquei cada fibra de força que eu podia juntar na minha palma conforme ela voava em direção ao seu rosto com um doloroso tapa que ressoou nas paredes brancas do quarto.

Uma aguda, repentina picada repercutiu na minha mão quando esta se encontrou com a sua bochecha. Eu assisti admirada quando sua cabeça cambaleou para o lado e seu corpo balançou com a força. Ele congelou pra se estabilizar, sua cabeça ainda virada enquanto ele levantava sua própria mão para seu rosto e meu olhar lentamente viajou para a minha própria mão.

Eu encarei minha palma e meu queixo caiu de novo, completamente pasma que eu... bati no Edward e de alguma forma tinha forças o suficiente pra fazer forte. Uma onda estranha de adrenalina pulsou pelo meu corpo conforme minha respiração acelerava, e estranhamente, era... realmente purificante. Encarando um homem na cara e finalmente ter a coragem de só... revidar era libertador em um jeito que fez meus ombros formigarem com um força que eu nunca soube que era capaz de ter.

_Muito _melhor do que sair correndo chorando, eu decidi. Meus lábios se contorceram enquanto eu abria e fechava meu punho e a pinicada diminuiu.

Lentamente, meu olhar vagou da minha palma para o rosto do Edward, onde ele estava esfregando sua bochecha de forma calmante e olhando de volta pra mim em espanto. Eu mantive minhas costas eretas e olhei para esse diretamente enquanto abaixava minha mão para o meu lado.

Eu não lamentava.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Vivas? Confusas? Minha sugestão nesse momento é que vocês gritem. Cara, me ajudou quando eu estava traduzindo.

Caso vocês tenham qualquer tipo de dúvida sobre esse capítulo, se sintam a vontade para vir me questionar. É normal a confusão, eu mesma li duas vezes pra tentar absorver todo o capítulo. E eu vou me permitir a ousadia de pedir para vocês não julgarem os nossos personagens aqui sem ler bem o capítulo, e pensar no que eles passaram.

Por incrivel que pareça, isso é para o melhor deles.

Cada pessoa lida com traumas de forma diferente. Essa história -principalmente a partir de agora- trata muito disso. Isso vale pra Esme, pro Emmett, pra Rosalie, pro Carlisle, pro Edward, pra Bella e para todos no planeta. O que é insiguinificante para uns, é devastador para outros

**Carol,** sua review me tocou profundamente. Gostaria de poder te responder mais atenciosamente, mas como você não é cadrastada fica dificil. Suas palavras foram profundas e você resumiu os meus exatos sentimento ali. Fico feliz que a WA possa estar te ajudando de alguma forma, do mesmo jeito que me ajudou. E devo dizer, depois de ler sua review fiquei ansiosa para postar logo os outros capítulos, porque sei que lá vai ter uma coisa a mais. Caso queira, entre em contato comigo, estou sempre a disposição.

Novamente, muito obrigada por todo o carinho. Me deixa muito orgulhosa saber que vocês consideram Wide Awake a história favorita de vocês. E isso foi confirmado desde o ultimo capítulo, poís varias pessoas favoritaram a fic. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Juro que não vou fazer vocês esperarem muito pelos próximo que capítulo. E posso dizer uma coisa? Ele promete! E vale a pena lembrar essa fic é M por um motivo.

Beijos, Letícia.


	45. Chewy Granola Grievances Parte 2

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**NT Lê:** Yep, vou falar daqui de cima mesmo hoje. Motivo? Porque sei que quando vocês terminarem de ler esse capítulo vão nem querer saber pro que eu tenho a dizer.

**Bee**, a resposta pra sua pergunta está nesse capítulo, mas caso você ainda tenha dúvida é só vir falar comigo. Só não respondo agora porque é spoiler.

**Krinne**, por você não ser cadrastada só consegui responder por aqui mesmo ... Como eu gosto de dizer, Wide Awake foi o presente dos ceús. A autora é um gênio e eu meio que venero ela.

**LEMBRETE:** Essa fic é _M_, ou seja, _contém conteudo maduro._ Nesse capítulo em especial sinto a necessidade de relembrar isso. Então, a responsabilidade se vocês querem ou não ler, fica a vocês.

E pelo amor da Maracujina, não tirem conclusões precipitadas. Leiam atentamente o capítulo, e **leiam depois a Nota da Autora, no final do capítulo**. Essa nota é exclarecedora e importante, então leiam. Qualquer dúdida, eu estarei a disposição para exclarece-las.

E agora que eu já deixei vocês ansiosas o suficiente ... Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 43.** **Chewy Granola Grievances Part 2 - ****Queixas de Cookie de Granola **

**EPOV**

Ela me deu a porra de um _tapa._

Quero dizer, há uma parte conflitante da minha consciência que estava bastante confiante que eu mereci essa merda. Usando sua experiência sexual fracassada para apontar o meu ponto foi um golpe baixo imperdoável. Foi uma desconsideração completamente imprudente e grosseira com os seus sentimentos. Eu sabia dessa merda, e uma pequena parte de mim me odiava por ter dito isso, mas a outra parte da minha consciência me lembrava que aquilo serviu para um propósito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que eu poderia mencionar. Toda essa instabilidade mental era uma coisa dela, não minha.

Eu tinha me preparado tão completamente para a amargura e derrota que seriam inevitáveis que viriam seguidos da sua realização do quão certo eu estava. Eu estava preparado para acalmar minhas feições e beijar sua cabeça, e dizer para ela que estava tudo bem. Não importava para mim que ela algumas vezes tivesse dificuldades para distinguir memórias reais de ilusões. Eu a amava não importava o que.

Felizmente, a amargura estava dolorosamente presente em seus olhos brilhantes quando seus lábios tremeram, e eu estava tão malditamente aliviado enquanto eu fixava meus olhos de volta a ela e mentalmente preparava minha fantástica habilidade de conforto, porque ela estava basicamente aceitando que esteve em meu quarto ontem á noite. Era como se o pânico crescente que vinha se construindo dentro de mim desde o almoço, de repente desaparecesse. Seus olhos estavam abarrotados com umidade e derrota, e eu antecipei abraçá-la enquanto ela chorava.

Por cerca de dois segundos.

Então seu lábio se acalmou e seu maxilar travou, e ao invés de amargura, eu vi apenas convicção e segurança. A visão disso fez meu estomago dar piruetas enquanto eu mal ouvia o som do seu braço se movendo.

E então ela me deu a porra de um _tapa_.

E não foi um daqueles tapas idiotas de garota também. Quase me derrubou com a força dele, e minha bochecha ainda estava latejando de dor e cortada na parte interna. Quero dizer, merda. Ela realmente apenas... estapeou a _merda_ de mim. Doeu _pra cacete._

_Mais_.

Eu senti um breve inchaço de prazer que penetrou minha irritação e raiva por um abrupto momento. Isso foi interrompido pelo o olhar em seus olhos quando eu encontrei seu olhar novamente. Coragem. Convicção. Raiva. Ela costumava ser tímida e delicada, mas eu não pude encontrar isso em seus olhos quando ela fixou seu olhar de volta no meu. Aquela parte conflitante do meu cérebro acreditava que eu merecia e queria que eu ficasse orgulhoso dela, mas as outras partes da minha consciência absorveram isso.

Ela parecia poderosa e majestosa e confiante, e agora enquanto eu massageava minha bochecha e encarava seus grandes olhos, eu percebi que ela me lembrava como ela estava noite passada. Quase convencida, salva por suas bochechas pálidas e lábios secos e círculos roxos abaixo de seus olhos que era um contraste com todo o resto. Isso fez minha cabeça girar quando eu fechei meus olhos e tentava entender toda essa merda de novo, porque sua convicção estava prejudicando a minha própria.

O que era real? Era _essa_ Bella em pé na minha frente? Ou era _aquela_ ela na noite passada? Ou eram as duas Bella todo o tempo e ela não sabia disso? Ou era apenas ela... comigo, porra?

Eu simplesmente não sabia mais, e era completamente fudido que eu pudesse estar _tão confuso _sobre uma coisa _tão obvia_. Eu quero dizer, eu a vi no meu maldito sofá. Eu vi seus peitos e meu colar, e o _vermelho_ estava _lá_. Eu ainda podia recordar com perfeita exatidão a maneira que senti seu cabelo nos meus ombros e suas pálidas pernas saindo de baixo de sua saia enquanto ela se enroscava em meu sofá. A memória da sua voz sedosa e aquele sorriso vermelho travesso estava mais clara do que qualquer outra memória na minha cabeça. Ela estava _lá._

Então, quem é essa?

Eu abri meus olhos e analisei sua forma suspeitosamente. Ela parecia real. Ela parecia igual como na noite passada, e ainda assim ela parecia completamente diferente. Confiança misturada com um ar de cansaço.

Eu afastei isso e massageei minha bochecha suavemente enquanto minha mente de repente justificava porque ela estava agindo tão dramaticamente sobre a minha insinuação. Porque o cachorro culpado ladra mais alto e...

_A verdade dói, não dói?_

Bella se moveu para mais perto de mim então, andando enquanto seus olhos escuros lampejavam de raiva mais uma vez. Eu deixei minha mão cair e me mantive parado enquanto ela encarava dentro dos meus olhos. E eu ouvi seu braço se mexer mais uma vez, e então eu pude sentir outro alto e ardente tapa contra minha bochecha, me cambaleando para o lado com a força enquanto eu chiava e lutava para me manter ereto.

"Não dói nenhum pouco, Edward, porque não é verdade," Eu escutei sua voz dura na minha frente, e vagamente registrei que eu devo ter dito aquilo em voz alto. Eu queria amaldiçoar o meu filtro cerebral por escolher um frustrante e inconveniente momento para me ferrar, mas... eu não me arrependia. A verdade dói.

Eu usei alguns momentos para aproveitar a dor antes de permitir ela de estragar o meu prazer, e eu ocasionalmente apreciei que esta versão da Bella fosse uma _fantástica _estapeadoura do caralho. Ela nem ao menos se importava em alternar entre as bochechas de em um filho da puta.

Quando eu finalmente virei meu rosto e a olhei, ela tirou seu agasalho, e estava puxando a bainha da sua camiseta. E... _Que. Porra_? Essa merda era algum doentio e embaralhado momento déjà vu conforme eu a encarava asperamente.

"Que _porra _você está fazendo?" Eu rosnei, decidindo que não importava também que Bella era real, porque claramente, elas eram a mesma. Ela puxou sua camiseta pela cabeça, seu cabelo sacudindo ao redor de seus ombros enquanto ela removia o suéter e atirava o tecido à parte.

Seu maxilar estava trincado e rígido, e seu rosto estava tingido com um rosa pálido conforme ela ficava lá – fazendo a porra de um topless – de novo. Minhas habilidades intelectuais devem ter sido totalmente fudidas, porque por alguma injustificável razão, eu deixei meus olhos vagarem do seu rosto, abaixando para o colar que ela ainda usava – o que não ajudou minha confusão nenhum um pouco – e viajou até seu sutiã branco. Sua pele parecia corada contra o pálido tecido enquanto seus seios se elevavam sobre ele a cada puxada de ar.

Ela encontrou meu olhar, arqueando uma sobrancelha e parecendo tão malditamente arrogante. "O que? Você acha que eu não posso seguir com isso?" Ela perguntou em um tom sedoso e provocativo enquanto suas mãos chegavam ao botão do seu jeans, e eu engoli toda a porra da saliva, ainda encarando seu peito, e imaginando como diabos eu podia focar em alguma coisa como hormônios num momento como esse.

Eu rapidamente mudei meu olhar para a parede para evitar a tentação, estreitando meus olhos para os pés do sofá quando eu finalmente percebi suas intenções. "Eu não estou no clima, mas obrigado por oferecer" Eu respondi, ainda massageando o lado da minha bochecha com minha língua quando eu a escutei abaixando seus jeans e chutando para o lado. De repente, eu fiquei agitado por ela estar indo me provar que eu estava errado... _desse jeito_. Uma mente tão limitada.

Eu pude sentir seu olhar na minha bochecha por um momento antes dela abruptamente entrar na minha vista. Eu franzi meu nariz em constatação para seus quadris e pernas descobertas, e tentei pensar em alguma outra coisa enquanto ela se movia perto o suficiente para eu sentir seu cheiro.

Então ela estava me tentando com sua pele contra a minha jaqueta e suas mãos agarrando minha cintura quando ela de repente esmagou seus lábios contra os meus. Um grunhido profundo cresceu dentro do meu peito, e eu virei meu rosto, usando uma mão para empurrar seu ombro porque eu não estava no clima para a sua birra idiota. Eu não ia dar a ela a oportunidade de me convencer ainda mais. Não era o bastante que eu já estava questionando, cacete?

Ela não ficou feliz com a minha recusa, e antes que eu pudesse ao menos registrar o que ia acontecer, meu rosto encontrou outro agudo tapa que fez minha visão ficar branca enquanto eu cambaleava para o lado e começava a me agarrar cegamente por alguma coisa para me manter firme.

Eu consegui encontrar meu equilíbrio, e eu nem ao menos me importei de massagear a porra da minha bochecha dessa vez. Meus lábios se separaram em partes iguais de pesar e prazer quando eu me virei para encontrar seu olhar com um amargo sorriso.

_Mais_.

Ela ainda estava toda arrogante e determinada, caminhando até mim mais uma vez e se lançando para o meu rosto enquanto agarrava meu cabelo e sugava meu lábio inferior na sua boca. Minhas mãos se contraíram aos meus lados enquanto eu permitia ela sugar meu lábio entre seus dentes.

Eu lutei contra a vontade de retribuir o beijo, sentir seu corpo contra o meu, e sua língua massageando meu lábio em sua boca. Eu resisti completamente a vontade de enfiar meus dedos no seu cabelo e trazer ela mais para perto. Eu lutei contra a sua tentação – simplesmente porque eu sabia que isso _realmente _a deixaria louca quando ela não chegasse ao seu momento dourado.

Mas então suas mãos chegaram à minha jaqueta e começaram a abri-la, e eu estava realmente cansado de toda essa coisa absurda e sua estúpida insistência em se provar. Com um rosnado frustrado, eu a empurrei grosseiramente de volta pelo o ombro, e isso foi uma idéia estúpida porque ela ainda tinha meu lábio entre seus dentes.

Eu pude sentir a dor ardente enquanto ela se lançava para trás, seu dente deslizando através do meu lábio enquanto o tirava da sua boca com a força do meu empurrão. Eu amaldiçoei, trazendo instintivamente minha mão para o meu lábio enquanto ela cambaleava ligeiramente e retornava o meu olhar irritado.

Eu abaixei minha mão da minha boca e seus olhos a seguiram, se arregalando enquanto eu olhava para baixo na minha mão._Sangue_. Minha visão zerou no escarlate que manchava minha pele, se apossando entre os vincos dos meus dedos e sujando enquanto eu o dedilhava. _Vermelho_.

Eu suguei meus lábios para dentro da minha boca, sentindo o gosto da substancia cobre e completamente extasiado por ambas as ardentes sensações da minha saliva encontrando a ferida e o vermelho que coloriu as pontas dos meus dedos.

_Mais_.

Olhando para ela, que estava parada com sua roupa de baixo, branca ao invés de vermelha, e encarando o sangue na minha mão com temor. Ela estava usando branco, mas ela estava vermelha também, igual à antes. Aqueles perversos lábios se separaram quando sua mão veio enxugar o resíduo de sangue da sua boca.

Eu contive um sorriso quando eu percebi o quando Bella odiava sangue. De nenhuma maneira no inferno ela iria me beijar agora. Isso devia ter matado completamente o momento para ela.

_Eu ganhei_.

Então ela encontrou o meu olhar, e seus olhos selvagens tornaram aparentes que o fato que ela tinha acabado de cortar meu lábio não a afetou nenhum pouco. Ela estava parada no meio do meu quarto, confiante pra caralho e arqueando uma sobrancelha para a minha segurança. Foi quase como se ela gostou de drenar sangue e estapear a merda para fora de mim.

Era autenticamente um pouquinho sexy e sua confiança própria misturada com o prazer da dor ardente involuntariamente atiçou os meus hormônios ainda mais. Isso me deixou puto. A última coisa que eu precisava era do meu pau cedendo as suas travessuras.

Isso de repente me lembrou da versão arrogante da noite passada. _Olhe, mas não toque_. A maneira que ela se mexia em meu tapete e me zombava com tudo que eu queria, mas não era permitido ter. Como ela teve de fazer aquele comentário sobre meu quarto... simplesmente sabendo o quanto aquela porra me incomodaria. Apontando todas as minhas inseguranças e me fazendo sentir desmerecedor de todo o seu vermelho e sua perfeição. A maneira que ela sorriu perversamente e tirou a camiseta. A piscadela. O cabelo se agitando. Os jogos.

Bella Vermelha. Bella Branca. Ambas se lançando e me tentando quando eu não podia ter.

_Provocadora do caralho._

Seus olhos voltaram para os meus e relampejaram selvagem de novo, todo o seu cabelo castanho emoldurando seu rosto brilhante enquanto seus lábios vermelhos se torciam em escárnio e seu peito se elevava e... oops. Eu disse em voz alta, Bella? Meus lábios se contorceram amargamente quando eu percebi, sim. Eu disse aquilo em voz alta.

Ela se disparou para mim mais uma vez, e eu apenas deixei ela, porque, porra, Bella Vermelha ficaria confusa, e Bella Branca ficaria realmente louca quando eu não respondesse. Ela espalmou uma palma contra o meu peito, deslizando minha jaqueta dos meus ombros enquanto eu permanecia parado e inspecionava os seus lábios. Eles ainda continham sangue, e eu estava autenticamente presunçoso com seu desagrado conforme eu continuava completamente parado.

"Tire isso," Ela ordenou ofegante, puxando as mangas na minha jaqueta até ela achar uma maneira sagaz ao redor da minha rígida postura e conseguir deslizar apesar da minha resistência. Eu mantive meus olhos nos seus lábios, me recusando a encarar seus seios, ou cintura, ou quadris perfeitos que estavam sendo abraçados por sua pequena calcinha branca.

Assim que tirou minha jaqueta ela começou a beijar meu maxilar, abrindo sua boca e mordiscando minha barba enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meu peito, de cima a baixo. Eu contive um sorriso satisfeito enquanto continuava parado e resistia ainda mais facilmente fixando meus olhos por cima do seu ombro em um buraco na parede causado por um projétil de livro. _AP Historia, é claro_.

Ela ficou impossivelmente mais agitada enquanto corria suas mãos pela minha camiseta e me puxava mais para perto. "Vamos lá," ela grunhiu contra o meu pescoço, lambendo e beijando, e então de repente sua mão começou a viajar para o lugar que já estava dando a reação que ela queria. _Traidor do caralho_.

Assobiei suavemente através dos meus dentes cerrados quando ela pressionou sua palma na minha virilha, acariciando e massageando enquanto lambia meu pescoço e começava a mordiscar com seu dente. Eu pude sentir ela sorrindo contra a minha pele quando descobriu o quanto estava me afetando. Eu me senti humilhado pela maneira que meus olhos ficaram nublados e meus lábios se partiram involuntariamente para a sensação daquilo.

Aquela menor parte da minha consciência estava de repente cansada de lutar contra o prazer e talvez simplesmente cansada no geral, mas eu estava cansado demais para decidir e realmente, muito cansado para ligar sobre fazer decisões. Eu sabia que era fraqueza, e por um breve momento, eu permiti me render a sensação de prazer, virando meu rosto ligeiramente para o seu cabelo e inalando enquanto minha mão se levantava para se apoderar de sua cintura. Minha cabeça começou a se roçar em seu cabelo enquanto ela me pressionava ainda mais, conseguindo um gemido involuntário quando as pontas dos meus dedos arranharam a pele exposta do seu quadril.

E então eu finalmente tinha me afastado, porque ela ia ganhar este jogo fazendo uma merda barra-pesada como essa. Eu ficaria amaldiçoado se eu deixasse minha falta de decisão racional dar a ela a mão superior e me fazer sentir ambas as frustrações sexuais e insanidade simultaneamente.

Ainda mais, havia muitas possibilidades de...

Sua mão encontrou minha bochecha mais uma vez, e já que eu a vi vindo – porque honestamente, as duas Bellas estavam um pouquinho previsíveis – eu mantive meu pescoço rígido e não virei meu rosto quando a ardente e branca dor atingiram a minha bochecha.

_Mais._

Eu mantive meus olhos concentrados nos dela, me sentindo um pouco vitorioso quando seu rosto caiu e ela grunhiu de frustração. Sim. Havia um monte daquela merda se passando, não tinha? Eu me mantive silencioso enquanto ela bufava de raiva e parecia estar complacente enquanto seus olhos circulavam pelo quarto. Ela parecia inteiramente confusa e calculante conforme colocava seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha e franzia suas sobrancelhas em concentração.

Eu podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça enquanto ela mordia seu lábio, correndo seus dedos através do seu cabelo, e eu odiei quebrar isso para qualquer que fosse das Bellas, mas essa merda não ia funcionar então elas podiam logo desistir.

De repente alguma coisa se passou em seus olhos, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e amaciaram enquanto seu olhar viajou até o meu devagar. Seus lábios se contorceram em um perverso e sábio sorriso conforme seus olhos ficaram infinitamente escuros. _Muito Bella Vermelha_, eu anotei mentalmente. Eu contive uma careta para o sorriso enquanto ela andava até mim, unindo suas mãos atrás da cabeça e estalando seus lábios alegremente. Meus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita enquanto ela praticamente pulou para a minha frente.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu entendo," ela replicou, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado com um sorriso dengoso e grandes olhos enquanto lambia seus lábios e dava de ombros. "Eu tenho certeza que depois que eu ir para terapia e ficar bem o suficiente para outro homem " Minha garganta já estava trancada e meus punhos estavam cerrados quando ela trouxe um dedo ao meu peito e o deslizou até meu queixo. "Um deles vai ficar mais do que feliz de satisfazer minhas necessidades." Seus lábios se tornaram um doce e preguiçoso sorriso enquanto ela inclinava sua cabeça ainda mais e meu estomago revirou.

Seus olhos procuraram os meus enquanto eu lutava contra a urgência de agarrá-la e mantê-la aqui. Nós ficamos nos encaram por vários minutos, e meu peito merda de doeu pra caralho para o pensamente de alguma outra pessoa vendo aquele sutiã. Branco, vermelho, não importava, porra. Era _tudo_ para ser supostamente _meu_.

Com outro encolher de ombros, ela se virou e se abaixou para pegar sua calça.

Isso era tão diferente de Carlisle e Esme nos flagrando.

Se eu a deixasse ir, tudo iria embora, e eu senti um fantasma de sensação perda na ponta do meu estomago que cresceu para algo velho e familiar como a memória minha abraçando meus joelhos enquanto assistia minha vida se ir em chamas. O sentimento de deixar deslizar para longe quando eu podia ter apenas estendido uma mão.

Eu me senti tão sufocado pra caralho conforme tentava resistir ao instinto de pará-la que comecei a ofegar por ar, empunhando minhas mãos nos meus jeans para me conter. Ela começou a andar para longe, e eu apertei meus olhos em agonia enquanto eu a permitia ir. Alguma coisa queimou dolorosamente na minha garganta quando eu imaginei ser desprovido de todo o ser sono e cookies e luxuria e amor e afeição e conforto.

Espontaneamente, a visão passou através da minha mente, e eu vi a mesma coisa que fez meus dentes cerrarem e meu peito se contrair dolorosamente. Ela ficaria bem, bem do jeito que eles queriam, e ela conheceria as mãos, amor e afeição de algum outro filho da puta. Assim que ela percebesse o quanto melhor ela poderia ter, ela não precisaria da ajuda de um maluco, possivelmente alucinado pedaço de merda como eu.

Com uma arfada tremula, eu abri meus olhos e segui sua forma enquanto ela dobrava sua calça ao redor do seu braço e começava a pegar suas merdas do chão. Meus olhos se tornaram pesados conforme eu seguia seus movimentos. Meu olhar varreu cada pequeno detalhe e cicatriz da sua pele, relembrando a sensação delas em minhas mãos e lábios.

Aquelas esbeltas pernas e coxas pálidas. Seus braços, ombros, pescoço, e perfeitas protuberâncias da sua espinha dorsal enquanto desciam e desapareciam abaixo de sua calcinha branca. Sua delicada cintura e a maneira como os ossos do seu quadril se sobressaiam abaixo do tecido. Ela não parecia tão magra antes. Antes de tudo ficar fudido e todo mundo descobrir, nós éramos _felizes_. Se ela ficasse, nós poderíamos encontrar isso de novo, e eu faria tudo em meu poder para fazer ela feliz, mas...

Se ela fosse, tudo iria embora.

Eu relembrei cada detalhe da sua pele antes de se tornar impossível de conter a urgência ainda mais.

_Ela é_ a minha _garota_. Minha mente gritou possessivamente em minhas orelhas enquanto ela se aproximava da porta com suas roupas no braço. Minha respiração ofegante se tornou profunda e árdua conforme eu andava adiante, involuntariamente permitindo meus instintos controlar meus movimentos, e a escassa faísca familiar incendiou alguma coisa profunda e selvagem enquanto eu marchava pelo chão.

Seus lábios vermelhos ainda tinham um traço de sorriso preguiçoso enquanto eu me rendia e disparava para ela vergonhosamente, agarrando sua cintura por trás com uma raiva desesperada, não assustando ela nenhum um pouco quando eu a esmaguei contra meu corpo. Seus ombros relaxaram quando eu rodeei meus braços inteiramente ao redor da sua cintura apertando o abraço para enterra meu nariz do seu pescoço. Cheirando _minhas _flores e cookies.

Eu pude sentir sua respiração acelerando, aquela pontada de excitação nos seus olhos que me amaldiçoou enquanto eu a girava e a pressionava contra a parede ao lado da porta.

Nossos narizes se tocaram e ela mordeu seu lábio, visivelmente contendo um sorriso enquanto suspirava em contentamento e minha mão foi cegamente para o meu lado. Eu achei a maçaneta da porta e a fechei raivosamente, as paredes vibraram, enquanto seus lábios vermelhos se contorciam e ela se mexia contra meus quadris triunfantemente. Eu me atrapalhei com a maçaneta, a trancando com pressa, com meus olhos sob seus ombros e meus dentes se cerrando para o pensamento dela me deixando.

Realmente puto sobre isso, meu punho encontrou a parede do lado da sua cabeça quando eu encontrei o seu olhar e senti a parede de gesso tremer contra a minha articulação. Mais uma vez, seus olhos brilharam em excitação, e apesar de ela estar assumindo alguma porra de posição delicada abaixo de mim, ela ainda parecia arrogante e convencida enquanto começava a erguer minha camiseta. Ela meio que parecia uma vadia, mas... pelo menos ela era a _minha _vadia.

_Minha garota_.

Entrelacei meus dedos sujos no seu cabelo e esmaguei meus lábios contra os dela com um rosnado quando forcei minha língua entre seus lábios. Ela gemeu, encorajando esse instinto exasperado que fez meu peito doer enquanto ela lutava para levantar minha camiseta.

Era depravado, todos as milhares de maneiras que eu involuntariamente imaginei de a possuir enquanto eu afastava meus lábios e tirava minha camiseta pela minha cabeça. Contra a parede, no chão, no maldito sofá que ela ocupou ou não ocupou na noite passada. Não importava, contanto que eu a fizesse minha, eu não ligava aonde nos faríamos.

Decidindo aproveitar esse breve lapso de sanidade, meus dedos chegaram as alças do seu sutiã, os tirando rudemente, e eu vagamente registrei que minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu puxava eles para baixo de seus braços. Ela gemeu para os meus movimentos agressivos contra a sua pele e arqueou suas costas da parede para que eu pudesse ter acesso ao fecho e removê-lo.

E eu realmente tentei, merda de ofegante contra seu rosto e tateando com dedos trêmulos enquanto eu trabalhava para removê-lo. Eu podia a sentir ficando impaciente, arqueando suas costas ainda mais para eu conseguir mais espaço antes de simplesmente começar a puxar até finalmente tirá-lo.

Com um grunhido, eu o atirei e espalmei seus seios entre nós.

_Minha_.

Ela chiou e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás da parede, aquele pequeno sorriso ainda brincando nos seus lábios enquanto eu corria as pontas na sua pele e tentava fazer minhas mãos pararem de tremerem.

Ela de repente colocou suas mãos na minha, olhando nos meus olhos enquanto meus dentes se cerravam e um rosnado crescia alto no meu peito de novo. Ela se inclinou para perto da minha orelha enquanto eu a empurrava ainda mais na parede, agarrando-a enquanto beijava o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Ela suspirou na minha orelha enquanto minhas mãos ainda tremiam entre nós e eu ofegava em seu pescoço. "Eu sou a _sua _garota." Ela arfou intencionalmente enquanto trazia meu lóbulo para a sua boca, e eu vagamente me recordei de todo o problema do filtro do meu cérebro. Ela podia me ouvir dizendo toda aquela merda? Eu decidi que não importava, porque ela estava dizendo que era minha.

_Toda minha_.

Eu gemi no seu cabelo para o som dela dizendo aquilo e de repente seus lábios estavam de volta no meu pescoço, partindo-se contra a pele e eu acariciava seus seios ainda mais. Eu senti seus dentes na minha pele quando ela me mordeu gentilmente, como esperando me atiçar.

"Mais forte." Eu rosnei no seu cabelo, a ordenando me fazer dela. Obediente, seus dentes afundaram ainda mais, mas eu mantive repetindo meu pedido até que a dor fosse algo prazeroso, e com a pressão crescente, minha respiração se transformou em ofegos e minha visão de repente mudou. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do porque, ou o que estava acontecendo, mas alguma coisa não estava certa.

Era como andar através da tela de um filme onde eu podia sentir e ouvir tudo, mas eu não podia me conectar meus membros depois daquele instante inicial de dor e possessividade. Eu não percebi até que eu tentei diminuir meu aperto, e descobri que eu não podia. Eu não tinha certeza se queria, mas minhas mãos apertaram sua bunda e a carregou para a cama. Meus movimentos pareciam automáticos e rígidos, mas eu não podia achar o aquela linha que prendia meus pensamentos ao meu corpo.

A brusca realização foi assustadora e imediata cobrindo cada pensamento meu com receio e medo enquanto eu mantinha a tentativa de afrouxar meu aperto.

Eu podia me sentir arrancando sua calcinha com seu dente ainda roçando no meu pescoço. As sensações estavam lá enquanto eu desabotoava minhas calças e com pressa as deslizava. Tudo parecia estranhamente ampliado no toque, mas eu não podia mais mudar o curso dos movimentos de nenhum dos meus músculos.

Ela parecia sedosa e lisa ainda sim áspera quando minhas mãos agarraram seus quadris, as pontas dos meus dedos acariciavam sua pele, e apesar de eu saber que isso devia estar machucando ela, e eu deveria estar sendo mais cuidadoso mas o cuidado simplesmente... não se conectava com os meus dedos.

Eu a contive abaixo de mim na amarrotada cama, e meus quadris estavam a empurrando no colchão enquanto minha visão tentava se fixar em alguma coisa, mas tudo estava nublado e turvo. Eu imaginei que eu podia entrar completamente em pânico para a total perda de controle ou apenas me submeter, e deixar isso seguir seu curso. Eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha alguma escolha, e isso me assustava pra cacete enquanto ela tirava seus dentes do meu pescoço.

E então ela tentou se mover para longe de mim, deslizando do meu braço, e eu pude ouvir minha voz grunhir algo inteligível para os meus próprios ouvidos enquanto eu agarrava seu pulso e a segurava. Então o intrigante pânico começou a se expandir porque isso era inteiramente... fudido, e eu estava completamente sem ajuda. Eu sentia meus lábios contra os dela, lambendo e forçando enquanto eu agarrava sua cintura e escutava um suave gemido abaixo de mim.

Eu podia sentir mais do que ver ela sorrindo contra os meus lábios conforme ela abria sua boca e me assegurava que ela apenas queria uma camisinha. Claro, minha mente sabia disso, e estava tentando dizer ao meu corpo para relaxar pela porra de dois segundos, mas estava imperdoavelmente incerto da sua capacidade de fazer isso. Eu lutei contra isso e usei cada pequena resolução que eu podia possivelmente acessar para afrouxar meu aperto no seu pulso.

Eu estava grato que eu ainda tinha um resquício de racionalidade capaz de deixá-la ir... apenas o suficiente para permitir ela que deslize para de baixo de mim. Mas eu estava bem atrás dela com meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, deixando ela me guiar para a cômoda que eu abri com apenas uma mão.

A gaveta estava simplesmente bagunçada de cores borradas juntas em figuras desconexas e minha mão sentira por entre isso enquanto a outra segurava a sua cintura e meu rosto se enterrava no seu cabelo. Eu podia cheirá-lo, e eu podia senti-lo contra meus lábios enquanto minha mão achava a caixa e começava e arrastá-la de volta para a cama com pressa, e eu usei o seu cheiro para tranqüilizar minha angustia.

Sua risada sonolenta soou em meus ouvidos quando eu a puxei para minha frente, e eu vagamente me perguntei se ela estava ficando insana como eu. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do quão fudido isso tudo era. Eu queria abrir minha boca e dizer para ela que alguma coisa estava errada, e que nós podíamos fazer isso depois quando eu tivesse controle das minhas ações se isso era mesmo importante. Mas toda vez que eu abria minha boca, eu não conseguia nem entender o que eu estava dizendo.

Seja lá o que foi que eu disse, fez a figura manchada dos seus lábios se contorcerem em um sorriso conforme eu girava e me sentava na cama, puxando ela para o meu colo me encarando. Eu não podia decidir porque meu corpo queria desse jeito, ela por cima ao invés de mim, mas obviamente queria e a melhor parte da minha consciência estava agradecida porque nessa posição havia menos chances dela se machucar.

Depois de alguns momentos de minhas mãos puxando e se enterrando em sua pele, eu comecei a sentir ela deslizando uma camisinha em mim, meu rosto ainda enterrado no seu cabelo conforme minhas mãos puxaram seus quadris para mais perto. Pronto e aparentemente frustrado com o ritmo ocioso de seus dedos trabalhando no látex.

Ela estava conduzindo, o que pareceu estanho para mim já que ela não tinha a experiência, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela tinha escolha, porque minhas mãos não faziam nada além de puxá-la para mais perto de onde meu corpo a queria. As pontas dos meus dedos continuaram a afundar em seus quadris, e eu pude escutar meu grunhido baixo quando ela se levantou e foi para a posição.

Minha boca se abriu, e eu não pude entender o que eu estava dizendo, mas a fez gemer enquanto ela deixava seus lábios caírem de volta no meu pescoço. Havia branco e verde na minha visão quando eu olhei por cima de seu ombro, e eu pude sentir essa dor conforme minhas mãos agarraram firmemente suas laterais. Sem nem um momento para esperar, elas a trouxeram para baixo em cima de mim.

Ela encontrou o meu colo quando minhas mãos a forçava para baixo, e eu tenho certeza que estava tão chocado com o movimento quanto Bella. Foi tão rápido, porra. Muito duro. Eu não gostei nenhum pouco. Eu podia sentir seu arquejar na minha pele quando seu corpo ficou impossivelmente rígido e eu não sabia se isso era choque ou pânico, mas eu esperava e rezava pra cacete que o meu corpo me deixasse ter controle novamente se ela dissesse a palavra.

Eu queria ficar parado, dar tempo para ela reagir antes de eu decidir o quanto lutar com essa maldita incapacidade de controlar qualquer coisa. Mas meus quadris começaram a se remexer lentamente e minha língua estava no seu pescoço enquanto meus dedos afundavam ainda mais em seus quadris. Quando minha língua encontrou sua pele ela começou a arfar, e eu pude sentir isso contra minha pele, tremula e quente. Eu estava implorando para ela com meu beijo no seu pescoço o maximo que eu podia.

_Por favor, não diga essa porra_.

Não porque eu queria continuar indo. Não porque eu queria que ela estivesse certa e se provasse. Não porque eu podia ouvir ela mesma gemendo em prazer para a estranha amplitude da sensação, e nem ao menos porque parecia absolutamente perfeito pra caralho para aquela parte da minha consciência que tinha controle.

Eu não queria que ela dissesse por que eu ia ser a porra de um monstro quando ela dissesse, e eu não pudesse a soltar. Meus quadris continuaram se movendo contra minha vontade, e eu tentei convencer as minhas mãos a ficarem segurando seus quadris firmemente até saber se ela estava bem. Mas eu não podia decidir o quão verdadeiro isso era.

Meus olhos nunca se fecharam ou piscaram quando meu nariz começou a acariciar o lóbulo da sua orelha e eu pude sentir sua respiração ofegante contra mim novamente. Eu não podia determinar se isso era um sinal positivo ou se eu deveria começar... a atacar minha própria mente para deixá-la ir.

Mas então ela levantou seu rosto do meu pescoço, e eu mal pude distinguir o formato dos seus lábios quando eles se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso e sela começou a investir contra mim vigorosamente.

O som que escapou da minha boca me alarmou quando minhas mãos a agarraram impossivelmente mais apertado. Eu pude ver seus lábios se transformando em um sorriso ainda maior – branco entre vermelho – quando ela investiu novamente para intensificar a minha reação.

Eu não podia distinguir seus olhos com clareza, e era difícil julgar a sua expressão, mas o sorriso parecia bem orgulhoso, ainda um pouco arrogante e autoconfiante enquanto seus dedos começaram a alisar meu cabelo. Eu permiti seu prazer acalmar meu pânico por um momento. Ela parecia tão convencida, me atiçando, e aquela parte que funcionava da minha consciência queria que eu pudesse rolar meus olhos para ela.

_O que você quer? Uma porra de estrela de ouro? _Eu pensei em desagrado para sua arrogancia e assisti seu sorriso crescer impossivelmente mais.

Seus lábios se moveram em um vago borrão quando ela falou baixo e suavemente. "Eu prefiro prata, mas obrigada por perguntar."

Bem como eu lembrava aquele maldito filtro cerebral perdido e estava contemplando o usar para explicar que alguma coisa não estava certa comigo, minhas mãos de repente se moveram mais para baixo, e pegou dois punhados da sua pele para levantá-la, tremendo quando eu senti as sensações ampliadas e de repente eu a empurrei para baixo em outro abrupto e rude movimento.

Aparentemente, todo o meu corpo precisava de um comentário sarcástico para se sentir seguro que ela estava bem o suficiente para continuar. Eu queria sentir alivio que o meu corpo, mesmo em estado mecânico, percebia que ela era preciosa, mas eu não podia sentir alivio nenhum.

Porque ele repetia o levantamento e a merda do empurrão tão agressivamente que eu estava inteiramente aterrorizado, preso dentro da minha própria mente enquanto eu assistia a figura dos seus lábios e escutava nossos grunhidos de prazer. Minhas mãos continuaram repetindo, e eu tentei me empurrar para longe dos sentimentos e sons de pele se chocando conforme sua voz ficava mais alta e preenchia minhas orelhas.

Eu acho que era frenético e urgente, mas eu os desliguei, tentando bloquear isso para que eu não tivesse que me ver agindo como um animal do caralho. Eu apenas prestei atenção nos sons que a minha garota estava fazendo, apesar de obviamente não serem choros de pânico ou medo, não fez eu me sentir melhor.

Seus joelhos roçaram os meus quadris quando eu a movi, e apesar de saber que ela não estava, parecia que ela estava me acariciando com uma lixa. Cada pequeno toque era exagerado e vacilante com sua respiração contra meu rosto que fez parecia fogo enquanto ela ofegava e guinchava.

Alguma coisa obscura e terrível começou a se formar no meu estomago e minhas mãos se intensificaram e apertaram enquanto eu sentia sua pele ao redor das pontas dos meus dedos. A intensidade disso fez meu coração zunir e isso foi um baque errático, e meu pânico foi para proporções épicas quando eu estupidamente comecei a focar nos meus próprios movimentos e sons.

Era tão desesperado e gutural, quase como se meu corpo estivesse tentando se purificar de alguma coisa enquanto minhas mãos e quadris trabalhavam furiosamente. Era apelativo pra caralho que eu estava imaginando se a pressão que se formava não era náusea, porque eu amaria vomitar naquele momento enquanto eu escutava e sentia a mim mesmo fodendo minha garota como um selvagem.

A pressão crescente estava acoplada com seus lábios mais uma vez no meu pescoço, seus dentes raspando no mesmo lugar, e a dor disso se ampliando tudo impossivelmente mais quando minhas mãos começaram a empurrá-la para cima de mim com mais força, meus grunhidos se tornando desesperados e agudos.

Poderia ter sido horas, ou poderia ter sido apenas minutos quando minhas mãos e quadris começaram a se mover quase com violência, preenchendo meus ouvidos com o ligeiro chocar de peles e grunhidos e sussurros abafados enquanto meus braços queimavam com o exercício.

Eu senti e ouvi sem poder algum conforme crescia, até de repente, tudo mudar e afundar tão inesperadamente que fez meu estomago se revirar. A pressão se rompeu abruptamente em uma cega implosão que eu pensei que certamente me arruinaria.

Tudo parecia dolorosamente agonizante e fraturado conforme meu corpo convulcionava e minha mente instintivamente se retraia para longe de cada sensação. Não era prazer nenhum, e as sensações ampliadas todas pareciam excruciantes que eu não estremeci e me retrai de satisfação de um orgasmo.

Foi merda de torturante, e eu lutei para me afastar quando meus sons guturais de repente se tornaram agonizantes choros em seu ombro. Meu corpo, minha pele e meus membros, ardentes com um violento zunido até que eu pude sentir umidade nas minhas bochechas contra sua pele, e isso estava finalmente terminado.

Minha mente ficou vazia por uma imensurável quantia de tempo enquanto eu gradativamente assumia o controle de meus movimentos. Meu rosto veio primeiro, e eu o enterrei no seu ombro para lutar contra a memória da sensação agonizante que ainda deixada ligeiras pontadas ardentes de prazer.

Minhas mãos vieram depois, e eu removi os meus dedos da sua pele tão rapidamente que eu pude mal registrar a ação na minha mente nebulosa conforme elas moveram para abraçá-la ao redor da cintura. Eu pude vagamente perceber que ela estava ofegante no meu pescoço, seu dente ainda anexado a terna e pulsante mordida enquanto eu a segurava como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, me encolhendo para qualquer movimento brusco.

Bella deve ter pensado que eu realmente gostei de toda a porra da experiência porque eu podia sentir seus lábios curvados em um sorriso no meu pescoço quando ela os deslizou sobre os dentes e suspirou. Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria ficar puto, ressentido, vingativo ou quaisquer umas das outras emoções que eu esperava sentir depois de ter dando dor infligida a mim.

Eu não podia sentir nada exceto o ligeiro zumbido de agitação, até que meu peito começou a sentir alivio e a se carregar com alguma coisa sufocante. Então inexplicavelmente, um alto e estrangulado choro de repente subiu da minha garganta, fazendo meu corpo se elevar contra sua pele úmida. Eu tentei conter por quanto tempo possível. Segurando minha respiração e apertando ela, antes de decidir que era apenas inútil pra caralho. Rendendo-me pela quinta vez naquele dia, eu permiti a pressão no meu peito se romper e realizar a porra do meu próprio desejo.

Eu não tive nenhum desejo hoje.

Eu usei seu ombro para abafar meu choro enquanto meu corpo começava a se mexer inconscientemente para se tranqüilizar. Minhas lágrimas banharam a sua pele, e ela deve ter – _finalmente_ – percebido que alguma coisa estava errada, porque seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido, e ela tentou se afastar. Eu a segurei firmemente no mesmo lugar contra mim, e eu não estava fazendo isso para mantê-la aqui. Eu estava simplesmente segurando ela porque eu estava com medo de que eu não tivesse merda de capacidade o suficiente para conter meu corpo mais.

Sua respiração acelerou rapidamente, e eu pude sentir suas mãos dos lados da minha cabeça, tentando levantar meu rosto. "O que há de errado?" Ela perguntou em uma voz alarmada e ofegante quando eu a mexia no meu colo. Eu apenas balancei a porra da minha cabeça, porque como eu poderia explicar uma coisa assim? Meu peito produzia os mais profundos e os mais patéticos e desesperados choros e gemidos, como se meu corpo precisasse se livrar dos restos de qualquer coisa que eu não pude limpar, porra. Apesar de ser humilhante, eu me permiti expulsar cada choro no seu ombro porque orgulho estava tão longe de ser prioridade, era simplesmente embaraçoso.

Eu pude sentir o alarme de Bella enquanto ela tentava inutilmente se afastar e olhar para o meu rosto, mas eu a segurei firmemente, talvez muito firme, e eu não podia fazer eu mesmo ligar pra essa merda.

Ela eventualmente desistiu das suas tentativas com um bufar e resumiu a acariciar o meu cabelo enquanto descansava sua bochecha no meu ombro. "Por favor, Edward. Você está me assustando," ela alegou em um desesperado e estrangulado sussurro contra meu pescoço, e se eu não estivesse ocupado gemendo e chorando incontrolavelmente, eu iria rir pra caralho dela.

_Agora _eu estou assustando você?

Ela me deixou apertar e chorar por alguns momentos até que ela de repente levantou sua bochecha com um arquejar. "Me deixa cantarolar para você dormir," ela falou rapidamente e com segurança como se ela soubesse como me consertar. Seus dedos começaram a acariciar meu cabelo com mais familiaridade e carinho intencional.

Sua oferta tombou ao redor em minha cabeça quando eu finalmente permeti meus gemidos e choro se transformarem em profundas e calmas respiradas de flores e cookies que se misturaram com suor.

Dormir.

Soava realmente inútil para mim por alguma razão, porra.

Eu virei meu rosto para descansar minha bochecha no seu ombro enquanto eu encava vaziamente a janela, ainda ligeiramente nos balançando para frente e para atrás. Eu usei a maior parte da minha claridade visual para varrer as árvores do lado de fora da janela até que eu finalmente percebi que... eu não estava cansado.

Eu não estava energizado e meu corpo ainda parecia completamente exausto do pele dos meus dedos do pé até a ponta dos meus cabelos, mas eu não estava cansado. Eu estava simplesmente... aqui. Nada mais e nada menos.

Havia pássaros pretos voando e gorjeando enquanto eles se empoleiravam nos troncos descobertos das árvores perto do rio, e enquanto eu balançava minha garota lentamente na beira da minha cama na destruição do meu quarto, eu deixei ir, eu desisti.

"Eu não estou cansado," Eu repliquei em um sussurro que soou morto até mesmo para os meus ouvidos, e eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que diabos estava errado comigo, mas eu me senti tão desolado que era interminavelmente um alívio. Eu raciocinei, talvez esse fosse o sentimento de alguém finalmente desistindo. Simplesmente... acabando.

Eu acalmei meu aperto e removi meus braços da sua cintura, acariciando seus quadris gentilmente indicando que eu já estava pronto para deixá-la ir. Ela hesitantemente se inclinou de volta, finalmente capaz de ver meu rosto quando suas mãos cessaram seus movimentos no meu cabelo. Quando seu olhar confuso encontrou o meu, seu rosto rapidamente ficou horrorizado e com expressão chocada. Eu supus que eu deveria estar bastante horrível, mas eu apenas acariciei ela mais uma vez até que ela descesse do meu colo porque ela parecia perfeitamente bem. Eu estava grato por não ter que me preocupar com isso, e era bizarro o quão mortificante eu deveria ter me sentido pelo o que nunca realmente veio.

Eu podia sentir seu olhos arregalados encarando o meu rosto enquanto eu pegava minhas calças e as colocava cautelosamente, ainda bastante sensível em algumas áreas. E então eu apenas agarrei minha jaqueta, procurando nos bolsos pelos meus cigarros, e andei até as portas do balcão.

Eu pausei enquanto me aproximava da porta, minha mão se demorando na maçaneta. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei em minha rouca e monótona voz, simplesmente porque eu tinha que perguntar. Simplesmente porque ela era mais importante do que qualquer coisa que aconteceu comigo, e eu não tinha certeza se eu podia realmente desistir daquilo.

Eu não retornei o olhar dela quando ela respondeu com um pequeno e tenso, "_Eu _estou bem," – ênfase no "Eu" – porque eu não podia olhar para seus quadris aonde eu sabia que eu veria minhas mãos. Eu podia lidar com essa merda depois se eu realmente tivesse, mas agora eu deixaria para lá.

O ar de abril ainda continha uma friagem, mas estava na maior parte úmido quando eu sai para fora e recostei e me abaixei contra a branca parede da casa. Eu trouxe meus joelhos para o meu peito e encarei inexpressivamente o quintal e pássaros pretos que se concentravam ao longo das arvores ao redor do rio. O vento estava frio e tranqüilizante contra meu descoberto e úmido peito enquanto eu acendia um cigarro, mas eu não o fumei.

Eu simplesmente deixei a porra queimar.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA (AngstGoddess003):**

- Os alucinações da Bella Vermelha foram psicose, definitivamente provacadas pela privação de sono extrema misturados com as anfetaminas. Uma pesquisa no wiki para psicose vai responder a qualquer dessas perguntas, e também explicar qualquer comportamento anormal dele nesse capítulo.

- Bella Vermelha é uma manifestação de duas coisas. A primeira é que, em questão ao que o Edward viu, Bella estava no seu melhor no Dia dos Namorados. Ela estava feliz, dormia e assumidamente saudável, por isso faz sentido ela manifestar-se em seu subconciente dessa maneira. Mas porque ela é da sua mente, faz sentido ela assumir caracteristicas dele, mesmo que sutis. Ela é a sua versão ideal de Bella, ainda que projetada com traços não-intencionais de si mesmo. (ex: chamar ele de 'Cullen', passar os dedos pelos cabelos, os sorriso tortos.)

- A natureza possessiva de Edward sobre a ameaça da Bella poderia ser vista como algum tipo de transtorno de ansiedade de separação. Mesmo que pareça estranho, Bella representa uma força materna em sua vida. Todos nós sabemos onde isso vai dar. Já ouviram falar de o complexo de Édipo, hein? (NT: Dúdidas? O wiki pode ser seu melhor amigo nesse momento)

- Quando Edward perde o controle de suas funções, e tem uma espécie de 'experiência fora do corpo ', isto é chamado de despersonalização. É muito essencial para este capítulo, e é o resultado da privação do sono e psicose, misturada com o uso de anfetaminas.

-A maioria das pessoas não vai pegar isto no contexto correto, mas seu cérebro está misturando suas respostas de prazer/dor devido a diversas disfunções da sua saúde neurológica no momento. Eu não entrarei em termos como vias somatossensoriais e nociceptores, mas vou dizer que os estímulos positivos induzem reações negativas (o seu prazer é doloroso), e estímulos negativos induzem reações positivas (sua dor é prazerosa).

- A resposta de Bella é provavelmente mais fácil de compreender. Poderia ser visto como uma variante da "teoria do trauma" mas eu não preciso ser científica com isso. Ela está recebendo um nível inimaginável de vingança por lutar no rosto de um predador. Dá poder a ela, e ela sente uma corrente de sentimentos positivos (NT: na tradução livre seria o nosso conhecido "briza", aquela onda de felicidade e adrenalidade, quase como se você tivesse sobre efeito de algo) por se sentir forte, ao contrário de fraca e indefesa. Na verdade, se eu quisesse realmente dar uma de psicológa e justificar sua preferência para à dominância de Edward, mesmo após esta realização, eu poderia perfeitamente olhar para Freud.

"As pessoas se tornam masoquistas como uma forma de regular o seu desejo de dominar os outros sexualmente. O desejo de se submeter, por outro lado, surge de sentimentos de culpa sobre o desejo de dominar. "- Sigmund Freud

Sim. Eu preciso de uma vida.

Outras notas importantes envolvem o significado do vermelho, em todo esse filho da puta. Vemelho aqui, vermelho ali. Vermelho vermelho vermelho.

Psicologicamente, a cor vermelha é estimulante, e mostra aumentar o apetite e energia física. Estudos têm demonstrado que o vermelho pode aumentar a pressão arterial e até mesmo a transpiração. Tem sido notado como um estimulante negativo para muitos distúrbios psicológicos, incluindo mas não limitado a, psicose e esquizofrenia.

Metaforicamente, a cor vermelha simboliza a tentação, a energia, o fogo, a arrogância, a desejo, ira, luxúria, paixão e merda ... porque eu ainda estou falando sobre isso? Sério mesmo. Faça. Me. Parar.

Eu poderia continuar, mas eu preciso abordar as questões que, inevitavelmente, inundaram minha caixa de entrada nos próximos três segundos. Go:

-Bella não está grávida.  
-Edward não vai tentar o suicídio ou overdose, em qualquer forma, modo, jeito ou estado.  
-Edward não é fundamentalmente insano. Sua mente só está desliguando por falta de sono.  
-Jacob não está nesta fic. Nunca.  
-Você pode estar achando que Edward está indo para o Papai C. para fins de terapia. Não vou nem confirmar nem negar isto neste momento. É spoiler, e uma das razões por que eu estava tão irritada por ter de encerrar este capítulo aqui.  
-Edward NÃO estuprou Bella.  
-Edward não machucou significativamente Bella.  
-Edward não é para se tornar o vilão, e essa não é a minha intenção.  
-Bella não era para se tornar a vilã também.


	46. Desecrated Marzipan Delicacies

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 44. Desecrated Marzipan Delicacies - Marzipã Sutilmente Profanado**

**BPOV**

Eu estava de pé, olhando para o quarto que tinha sido um santuário perfeito. Estava quente e convidativo e oferecia cada pedaço de conforto que eu poderia ter desejado. Agora era só destruição. Os buracos nas paredes e os lençóis rasgados e o rosto do sofá deitado no chão, já não era convidativo.

Profanação.

Meu estômago estava agitado e cada centímetro do meu corpo abaixo da minha cintura doía e latejava, quando eu comecei a procurar minhas roupas pelo chão. Puxei-as às pressas e, lentamente, encolhendo-me de dor quando eu abotoei meu jeans e forcei para baixo a bile subindo na minha garganta pelo que acabara de acontecer.

Edward estava errado o tempo todo. Ele não era o monstro. Eu era.

Algo aconteceu comigo quando Edward teve a intenção de me ferir - mesmo que apenas verbalmente – o que me deu algum tipo de abuso de poder doentio. Na hora, nunca realmente me ocorreu o quão errado era, porque me senti tão bem por finalmente estar... no controle. Era absolutamente repugnante como isso me fez sentir estranhamente inocentada, como se eu estivesse lutando com uma desculpa terrível para um ser humano assim como Edward.

Eu me empolguei a partir do segundo tapa quando eu o ouvi pedir mais, o tempo todo me acusando de ser uma louca.

Ah, eu estava definitivamente louca.

E então eu estava determinada a provar que eu poderia seguir completamente sendo a garota normal que eu sempre soube que ele merecia, porque mesmo que ele estivesse errado em dizer que eu não podia, ele estava certo, ao mesmo tempo. Foi o pior momento para provar isso a mim mesma, mas era a melhor oportunidade no momento. Adrenalina e confiança percorriam o meu corpo quando eu me despojei e disse a mim mesma: "Eu vou lhe mostrar". Isso tinha sido arrogante.

Ele resistiu, e a confiança gloriosa que tinha sido intoxicante tinha falhado, fazendo a minha raiva crescer. E a raiva tinha acendido o poder da loucura quando ele me disse... que eu poderia contra-atacar, e ele não iria me machucar. Eu sabia que podia bater nele, e ele nunca iria me bater de volta porque ele me amava. Eu usei o seu amor por mim contra ele... com o propósito de feri-lo. Isso era tão desprezível que eu senti o vômito subindo na minha garganta quando recordei como eu ainda consegui quebrar a sua determinação.

Foi a pior das piores coisas. Eu sabia que essa era a única coisa que poderia acender a paixão em seus olhos novamente por mim. Essa constatação me deixou incrivelmente mais decidida, quando eu encontrei seu olhar e sorri involuntariamente, incapaz de esconder a minha própria presunção sobre a genialidade da idéia. Eu sabia que ele não seria capaz de resistir, se eu ameaçasse o deixar: mais uma vez, usando seu amor por mim contra ele.

Eu era realmente má.

E isso havia funcionado. Tudo correu como planejado, e eu lhe permiti dominar-me enquanto secretamente... _Eu estava dominando ele._

Eu me perguntava se era assim que Edward se sentia quando ele me tratou da mesma forma atrás da escola, no dia em que eu implorei para ele não sair da casa de Carlisle, e eu lhe permiti dominar-me contra a parede de tijolos. Eu me perguntei se ele se sentia doente e desgostoso com isso. Eu me perguntei se ele questionou a presença de sua alma. Será que ele odiava a si mesmo desse jeito? Ele provavelmente odiava, e era minha culpa tê-lo incentivado.

Ele havia me dito repetidas vezes que eu era sua garota. "Minha". Ele rosnou em minha face, espalmando meus seios enquanto suas mãos tremiam e seus dedos cavavam fundo em minha carne. Seus dedos tinham ferido quando cavavam mais fundo e seus olhos ficaram frenéticos e frios, mas a dor eu poderia aguentar. O desespero na voz dele quando ele me disse que eu era sua... isso foi a coisa mais insuportável de todas. Seu tom fez a dor nascer abruptamente no meu peito, quebrando momentaneamente a viagem poderosa de adrenalina por tempo suficiente para eu perceber que eu nunca poderia permitir que ele acreditasse em algo diferente. Então, eu lhe disse que era sua, porque eu sempre seria. Não importava como.

Eu cuidadosamente me aproximei do seu banheiro, pisando sobre as roupas e os papéis espalhados no tapete e pisquei as lágrimas enquanto minhas mãos trêmulas procuravam por uma toalha de mão embaixo da pia. Elas começaram a cair quando eu abri a torneira e enxarquei a toalha com vapor de água quente. Enquanto eu assistia a ascensão do vapor, conduzi o olhar para o espelho na minha frente, forcei um suspiro seco do meu abdômen, quase jogando o meu corpo em cima da pia enquanto eu lutava para engoli-lo. Além das lágrimas e dos lábios inchados, eu estava visivelmente ilesa. Como isso era justo? Teria feito eu me sentir melhor se eu tivesse possuído algo tangível e óbvio de usar como um sinal vermelho intermitente que dizia claramente: "Eu fiz uma coisa horrível para merecer isso, aqui mesmo."

Mas não havia nada aparecendo em mim, além da palidez e pânico e nojo absoluto.

Era estranho como eu me senti tão orgulhosa no momento, antecipando muito a coisa toda, na verdade. A emoção da minha coragem e determinação tinha me feito continuar, mesmo quando Edward não conseguiu colocar o preservativo.

Eu me lembro o que ele disse quando ele virou e se sentou na cama, para chegar a minha cintura para puxar-me ao seu colo: "Mostre-me que você quer", ele ordenou, agarrando minhas coxas e me puxando para mais perto enquanto seus olhos estavam focados em meus lábios com um sorriso. Porque, claro, eu queria, e mesmo que eu não tivesse idéia do que estava fazendo, eu tinha lhe mostrado da melhor maneira que eu sabia. Eu mesma coloquei a camisinha. Eu tinha visto ele fazer isso na última noite que tínhamos dormido juntos e estava bastante certa de que a ação iria deixar claro que eu era uma participante voluntária. Eu imaginei que iria diminuir sua culpa provável após o fato.

Então, quando eu levantei-me e me preparei para o próximo desafio, com a boca aberta mais uma vez. "Isto", começou ele, ainda olhando de uma forma diferente para meus lábios. "Isso é como é se sentir completamente fodida." Sua voz tensa havia demonstrado uma pontada estranha de tristeza misturada com raiva, mas suas palavras haviam me animado ainda mais, provocando um gemido quando eu tinha colocado os meus lábios em seu pescoço. Então, ele tinha me empurrado para baixo em cima dele.

Tinha sido um tipo diferente de dor para a dor que eu sentia em meus quadris. Essa estava dentro de mim e queimava e o pânico invadiu meu peito, quando eu engasguei e cerrei meus olhos fechados, era inevitável, mas eu apertei meus joelhos ao redor de sua cintura, lutando contra o pânico e tentando respirar de forma constante quando ele começou a balançar os quadris e gemeu em meu pescoço. Em qualquer outra circunstância, isso teria sido excitante. Sua língua tinha saído, lambendo-me de um modo estranho, até que, de repente, ele começou a beijar a minha pele, quase doce, uma mudança completa de sua conduta. "Por favor, não ouse dizer isso", pediu em um sussurro estrangulado em meu pescoço entre beijos, ainda movendo seus quadris enquanto seus braços aperetavam minha carne. Seu apelo tinha congelado minha resolução enquanto eu continuava a respirar em sua pele, forçando-me a me tranquilizar com imagens mentais de momentos de calma.

Era muito irônico que a maioria envolvia o próprio Edward.

Quando eu já não podia sentir o pânico e a dor tinha começado a diminuir, eu levantei meu rosto e me senti vitoriosa quando eu me movi de encontro a ele sem nenhum problema.

Esse não era o caso agora, enquanto eu estava em cima da pia, até que tive certeza de que eu poderia abandonar a proximidade do banheiro sem vomitar no chão. Afastei-me do espelho e olhei para fora da porta aberta para a varanda. Com um profundo suspiro trêmulo na tentativa de conter minhas lágrimas, eu andei até onde eu sabia que ele estava.

Não foi como eu imaginava que a nossa primeira vez de verdade seria. Não foi como eu imaginava que qualquer tipo de sexo fosse. Tinha sido rápido e frenético, e suas mãos tinham me machucado. Não tinha havido declarações de amor, sussurros de devoção, ou gestos afetuosos. Não tinha havido promessas ou carinhos. Não tinha havido unicórnios ridículos ou estúpidos arco-íris dos fodidos conto de fadas.

Tinha sido ganância pura.

A pior parte de tudo isso era... Eu gostei tanto que eu nunca tinha sequer percebido o que estava acontecendo. Não tinha sido o sexo que me estimulou, fazendo possível manter a calma. Na verdade, o sexo tinha sido pouco agradável para mim em tudo. Ele não pareceu como no dia no prado ou o dia dos namorados, ou mesmo a primeira vez que tínhamos tentado. Ele foi apressado, avarento, e egoísta, e eu adorava o fato de que ele tinha gozado e curtido o _meu _corpo. Essa tinha sido a única coisa que tinha sido agradável para mim. Ver que ele precisava de mim tanto que ele finalmente deixou sua fachada de perfeito controle colapsar e estranhamente validar. Eu me senti poderosa, uma vez mais, e o mordi mais forte porque eu sabia que ele gostava, e eu queria que ele gostasse. Eu pude provar o sangue na minha boca, mas o movimento de nossos corpos havia me distraido o suficiente do gosto do líquido acobreado, e não tinha me deixado ser afetada. Eu tinha me sentido tão realizada.

Eu era uma completa imbecil.

Neste momento, enquanto eu andava cautelosamente em direção às portas varanda, eu não poderia nem mesmo saber se ele tinha... terminado. Eu imaginei que ele tinha, mas depois ele começou a chorar no meu ombro com soluços profundos e agonizantes que nos fizeram tremer. Minha confiança e capacitação desmoronaram e dissiparam sob o som de sua angústia. No entanto, eu não tinha idéia do que o estava angustiando.

Um milhão de pensamentos já tinha corrido em minha mente enquanto eu lutava para erguer o rosto para cima, mas não funcionou, e eu tinha ficado um pouco em pânico quando ele balançou o corpo para trás e para frente, seus gritos nunca cessaram.

Eu argumentei que a causa de tudo isso... tudo... deve ter sido a falta de sono. Se ele tivesse só dormido um pouco, mesmo que apenas um par de horas, eu sabia que ele se sentiria muito melhor.

Até que eu vi seu rosto.

A leve brisa varreu meu cabelo quando eu cheguei à porta e sai lentamente do quarto, saindo calmamente para o ar úmido de abril.

Ele estava encostado no tapume branco com os joelhos levantados para o céu e seu peito ainda nu. Seus olhos estavam imóveis enquanto ele olhava para o rio, e sua bagunça de cabelo estava indo em todas as direções por causa dos meus dedos. Ele não percebeu minha presença quando eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele e inspeccionei seu rosto.

_Eu fiz isso_, e essa realização fez minha mão cobrir minha boca, horrorizada quando eu vi os ferimentos que _eu infligi_.

A marca em seu rosto que já estava com uma sombra cor de púrpura e vermelho era da minha mão. O corte no lábio que estava apenas começando a inchar era do meu beijo. A marca da mordida profunda e mutilada ao lado de seu pescoço era de meus dentes. Até mesmo os arranhões em seus ombros nus eram das minhas unhas.

Minhas lágrimas turvaram a minha visão enquanto a minha mão tremia contra a minha boca aberta. Eu já _tinha_ sido esta imagem quebrada antes. Houve uma época em que eu era a vítima, e ver-me fazendo Edward - a pessoa que eu amava e estimava – de _minha _vítima... era horrível além de toda comparação. Meus próprios demônios pessoais haviam me transformado em um.

Com uma respiração profunda para abafar o soluço que ameaçava escapar do meu peito, eu levantei a toalha molhada para limpar seu rosto. Ele estremeceu minuciosamente quando a toalha quente tocou seu rosto, e eu puxei minha mão, seu olhar, finalmente, vagando ao meu. Eu trouxe a toalha de volta ao seu rosto cuidadosamente, limpando os restos de lágrimas e suor, ele simplesmente olhou para o meu rosto sem expressão. Cada centímetro da sua pele estava sob o meu controle rigoroso enquanto as fibras deslizavam sobre a sua carne, e eu não pude deixar de notar... o vinco tinha saído.

Cada vinco tinha ido embora.

Sua testa estava completamente lisa, e a tranqüilidade em seus olhos era interminável. Para o observador comum, pode ter parecido como se ele estivesse... tranquilo, sereno mesmo, mas claro, eu conhecia Edward melhor que isso. Eu conhecia as emoções de uma vítima melhor do que isso.

Ele foi dominado.

Era a derrota misturada com entorpecimento, misturando-se juntos em um vasto conjunto de vazio e uma recusa a lutar por mais tempo. Ver essa expressão no rosto de Edward fez meu estômago revirar pela última vez, e eu podia sentir o nojo em meu estômago entrar em erupção. Subi de volta freneticamente e encontrei a beira da varanda em cima da hora. Olhei para o imaculado gramado verde dos Cullen três andares abaixo de mim quando eu vomitei, minha cabeça espremida entre dois trilhos enquanto o meu corpo levantava e lutava para expulsar todo o conteúdo do meu estômago.

Edward não se moveu. Ele apenas observou.

Quando todo o conteúdo do meu estômago tinha acabado de se espalhar pelo gramado abaixo e eu estava ofegante e enxugando as lágrimas, eu usei a toalha quente para limpar meu rosto. Edward permaneceu impassível quando eu me virei e recostei-me contra a grade.

"Eu sinto muito." Engasguei, minha garganta ainda crua e ácida, e eu acho que nós dois sabíamos que eu não estava arrependida pelo vômito. Seu olhar deixou o meu quando ele repousou a cabeça para trás contra a parede e continuou a olhar por cima do quintal. Ele deu de ombros, e notei o cigarro completamente queimado em sua mão, uma longa trilha de cinzas, indicando que ele nem sequer o levantou. Eu assisti tristemente quando uma leve brisa varreu os estaleiros, farfalhando dos ramos nus em torno da propriedade, e soprando as cinzas ao longo da borda da varanda.

"Vá para casa", ele abruptamente disse, mantendo-se estranhamente imóvel enquanto o vento quase não movia o seu cabelo umedecido. "Você não deveria estar aqui." Se ele tivesse olhado para mim, ele teria visto o flash de dor e remorso nos meus olhos por suas palavras.

"Eu posso ficar um pouco"

"Você não pode _ficar _aqui", ele repetiu mais alto, me cortando no meio da frase. Se eu não tivesse pensado que era possível sentir-me pior, eu estava vendo a prova de que estava errada.

Quando não fiz nenhum movimento para sair, ele finalmente encontrou o meu olhar, e vi uma faísca de alívio no incômodo, por apenas um segundo quando ele murmurou, mais uma vez, "Você não pode _ficar _aqui."

Eu simplesmente olhei para ele, porque se eu saísse, eu não tinha idéia de como o amanhã seria. Eu não podia deixá-lo assim, por isso não me mexi, e fiquei aliviada ao ver outro flash de aborrecimento quando olhamos um para o outro.

Aborrecimento era alguma coisa.

Aborrecimento não era um sentimento dominado.

Sua mão se moveu apenas o suficiente para se desfazer do cigarro em sua mão quando seu nariz ficou vermelho. "Você não pode _ficar_ aqui, Bella. Eu disse _vá para casa_!", Ele ralhou com sua voz grave, e foi duro, mas independente, ao mesmo tempo, como um ator ruim lendo linhas em uma página, exceto que Edward estava lendo as linhas de seu roteiro familiar de aborrecimento, e não não era um sentimento verdadeiro. Como isso era possível? Eu sabia que estava foçando ele por ficar. Eu sabia que podia me segurar na grade da varanda e esperar que ele falasse ou tentasse se desculpar mais uma vez. Eu poderia ter continuado a forçá-lo se eu não tivesse acabado de testemunhar as consequências de fazê-lo. Levantei-me e tirei o pó de meus jeans enquanto eu olhava para sua expressão forçadamente irritada. Isso foi o melhor que pude obter. Eu não poderia receber um sorriso ou o calor do amor em seus olhos. Eu só pude perceber o falso aborrecimento, e eu merecia cada pedacinho dele, se não a coisa real.

Voltei para o quarto, olhando para fora da periferia dos meus olhos quando o seu corpo relaxou e ele retomou seu olhar vazio. Assim eu estava lá dentro e olhei tudo novamente, a destruição e a profanação, o meu olhar pousou no ponto perfeito no quarto.

A estante de livros.

Ela estava perfeitamente ilesa no meio do caos absoluto contra a parede branca do meu santuário. Parecia grande e triunfante, como se quisesse dizer: "Eu consegui sair desta batalha viva e bem, enquanto tudo caiu para a morte."

Era uma cidadela orgulhosa que transcendia tudo e sobreviveu, ainda ilesa.

Ela não foi dominada.

No meu caminho para fora da porta, parei e usei cada pedacinho da minha energia para derrubá-la, observando quando ela caiu no chão com um barulho e quebrou enquanto os livros se derramavam como sangue.

Porque _nada _faria isso sair daqui vivo.

**EPOV**

Ela não podia _estar_aqui, porra.

Em qualquer lugar, menos aqui.

Eu não queria estar perto dela, e eu duvidava que eu poderia lidar com sua atitude arrogante, teimosa, quando ela percebesse o quanto tinha me quebrado. Eu não queria sua impaciência, e eu não queria sua agressão. E eu _realmente _não queria que ela me batesse de novo quando eu não conseguia nem esboçar emoção suficiente para ficar chateado com isso.

Minha integridade física poderia ser comprometida pela minha namorada de quarenta e cinco quilos, e eu não conseguia nem sentir a humilhação que o pensamento deveria ter me causado.

Fodidamente ridículo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu tinha ficado sentado na varanda olhando os pássaros à beira do rio após Bella me deixar, mas eu temia o pensamento de ter que voltar para dentro. O sol mal se moveu, o que significava que não havia passado muito tempo quando ouvi passos no meu quarto. Pareceu que um ano se passou, porém, e tudo estava tão quieto, dolorosamente quieto, até que ouvi os passos e, em seguida uma voz.

"Edward?" A voz baixa de Emmett chamou de dentro do meu quarto, e eu estava realmente esperando que ele tivesse fodidamente saído e nem pensado em procurar por mim aqui fora, mas a minha sorte estava muito ruim.

Eu o vi emergir, saindo para a varanda quando eu senti o seu olhar furar meu rosto.

"O que aconteceu?", Ele perguntou, olhando para trás e para frente do meu rosto para o quarto atrás dele. Ele poderia ter se intimidado, mas eu não me concentrei no seu rosto. As aves ainda estavam no poleiro.

_Merda_, eu era patético.

"Eu fodi com Bella", eu murmurei, honestamente, e minha voz estava realmente grossa e nojenta, e eu não consegui dar atenção a isso nem um pouco. Eu não podia me fazer me preocupar com nada.

"Você o quê?", Ele perguntou em confusão quando ele andou para perto de mim para entrar no meu campo de visão, e... porra Emmett. Você está bloqueando os pássaros.

"Eu fodi com Bella", eu repeti com a mesma voz destacada que não estava combinando com as minhas emoções sobre o assunto. "Ela vomitou alí," eu adicionei como um adendo, apontando para a beira da varanda e me perguntando por que mesmo que eu me senti obrigado a falar isso.

Emmett olhou para o local que eu apontava por um momento e depois de volta para mim com uma expressão confusa. "Então você fodeu uma garota, e ela vomitou. O que há de novo?", Ele riu ansiosamente enquanto seus olhos se apertaram e ele procurou meu rosto.

Certo. Uma piada.

_Hilário._

Ele se mexeu desajeitadamente enquanto eu olhava por cima do seu ombro, sem reconhecer a sua brincadeira e continuei olhando os pássaros. A manada era enorme, todos convergindo em galhos e à margem do rio. Eles cobriram tudo de preto.

"Então, você e Bella fizeram tudo isso?", Ele perguntou, olhando para as portas duplas com surpresa. Sua cabeça inclinou um pouco, e ele cantarolou no pensamento antes que eu pudesse responder, não que eu tivesse planejado fazer isso. "O sexo com vocês dois é... sempre tão _destrutivo_", ele perguntou, sua voz uma oitava mais alta do que o habitual, e eu realmente queria me divertir com ele. Mas eu não conseguia.

"Se você não sabe, foi a primeira vez", respondi alegremente, sem nenhuma vontade de discutir isso. Eu vi quando sua boca se transformou em um 'o' silencioso de realização, e suas sobrancelhas subiram alto, antes de franzirem em confusão.

"Eu entendo..." Emmett se moveu novamente sem jeito, coçando a nuca enquanto ele se abaixou no parapeito, em seguida, começou a resmungar: "Eu acho que todos nós imaginávamos, sabe. Com ela dormindo aqui, e os almoços e merda, e-" ele fez uma pausa, fazendo uma careta, e depois xingou alto, estreitando os olhos para mim. "Porra Edward. Me dê uma ajuda aqui. Eu não quero falar sobre você fodendo Bella, pelo amor de Cristo."

_Há um Deus._

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, porque era melhor. Ainda inábil para Emmett, mas melhor para mim e para os pássaros pretos continuarem suas conversas privadas em vários poleiros enquanto eu os observava entorpecidos. Sentamos e o sol foi mais veloz em direção ao horizonte, enquanto os minutos passaram em silêncio. O tempo não estava muito tangível para mim, e eu espertamente deixou minha mente e pensamentos em branco em relação ao que tinha acontecido no quarto. Eu não estava certo se Emmett ficou porque ele se importava com o que aconteceu com o quarto, ou porque ele estava agachado ali, olhando para a casa e sentado comigo como se ele não tivesse mais nada para fazer. Eu não pedi a ele para fazer nada disso, e eu me sentei e assisti todas as aves, finalmente, voarem em um cobertor escuro que dançava e tecia após o rio.

Ele finalmente falou. "Tudo é muito ruim, não é?", Ele sussurrou em um tom estranhamente triste que despertou a minha atenção, eu movi meu olhar para ele. Ele suspirou e, finalmente, deixou-se sair do agachamento, tomando o lugar antes ocupado por Bella, e balançou a cabeça. "Você, Carlisle, Bella, Esme, inferno, até mesmo Jasper e Alice. Tudo está errado, nada certo, e..." Seus olhos, em seguida, estreitaram-se em aborrecimento, e ele não estava olhando para mim quando a sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais agitada, mas ele não precisou. "Ninguém está dizendo o que precisa ser dito em toda esta situação fodida, e isso está realmente começando a me estressar, Edward." Quando ele disse meu nome, ele finalmente me olhou nos olhos. Ele parecia bastante chateado. Eu realmente queria dar uma merda, mas eu não dava.

Ele revirou os olhos quando eu não lhe dei a resposta que ele provavelmente havia antecipado, e, em seguida, porque ele era Emmett, ele continuou. "Bem, puxa vida, Em? O que poderia ser algo em particular? Hum, boa pergunta, Em. Aqui, permitam-me elaborar", ele falou para si mesmo com sarcasmo, mas ele estava olhando diretamente para mim. Era como se ele estivesse tendo um momento Jasper. Todo-sabe-tudo e sarcástico e uma detalhada flor de referência á distância de ser o pau-encarnado.

Seus olhos castanhos se iluminaram de raiva, suas narizanas flamenjando conforme ele me encarava. "Cresce logo, caralho." Ele disse bruscamente, pausando para rugir e provavelmente me dando a oportunidade para responder enquanto eu retornava seu olhar vaziamente, mas eu não tinha a intenção de responder.

Com um grunhido de frustaçaõ ele continuou em um tom frenetico. "Ambos você e a Bella. Você tão merda de direitinho para tudo e não tira vantagem de nada. Carlisle e Esme separaram vocês, e todo mundo concorda que foi errado, mas... _caralho_, Edward." Ele riu sem humor, balançando sua cabeça e quebrando meu olhar. "O que diabos vocês tem feito para ganhar qualquer confiança de um deles. Você acha que vocês foram o primeiro casal a serem separados pelos seus pais?" Ele arqueou um sobrancelha interrogativamente e cresceu mais irado quando eu não respondi. Eu tinha nada a dizer. Parte porque era verdade,e parte porque eu me recuso a admitir isso nesse momento. Eu assisti sua sobrancelha arqueada cair, e seus olhos enegreceram conformo seu punho fechava.

"Merda." Ele cuspiu, se levantando da sua posiçõ e ficando de pé sobre mim, agidando seus braços selvagemente conforme sua tiragem explodia em silabas grossas e palavrões. "O mundo não gira em volta da merda de Edward Cullen e Bella Swan, caralho. Nós quatro apoiamos vocês, só esperando para que vocês tiracem suas cabeçinha de dentro dos seus trazeros e provacem que eles estão errados agindo como merda de adultos maduros por uma vez nas suas vidas. Mas você nunca fez isso. E agora tudo está ruim, e todos nos pagamos o preço, então ... _vai se fuder." _Ele cuspiu acrimoniosamente, peito subindo enquanto seu dedo apontava para baixo, para mim. "Foda-se você, e foda-se a Bella, e ... vai se fuder por ter fudido a Bella. Eu estou pulando fora do carro de apoio pra merda de Edward e Bella e estou levando a Rose comigo, e se Jasper e Alice tiverem um minino de bom senso neles eles vão seguir, porque você nunca vai mudar a sua merda e não vale a pena até que você o faça." Ele terminou, permanecendo parado e fervendo conforme eu olhava para ele.

Ele ainda tinha aquelas covinhas quando ele fazia cara de escarnio, e isso o deixava muito menos intimidados.

E se fosse qualquer outra pessoa menos Emmett me dizendo essa emrda e gritando para mim desse jeito como se eu realmente merecesse, eu continuaria assistindo o desfile e simplismente daria de ombros, porque eles não teriam nenhuma resposta para mim – só perguntas e acusações. Eu não precisava dessa merda. Eu preciso de respostas e merda ... eu não tenho elas.

Mas Emmett tem.

"Como eu conserto isso?" Eu perguntei, e se eu tivesse algum orgulho ainda em mim, eu nunca teria olhado em seus olhos e basicamente implorado para me dizer como ele fez tudo funcionar: como ele consegue ser um bom filho, como ele consegue ser capaz de ter amigos sem fazer merdas o tempo todo, como ele consegue amar Rose do jeito certo, ou como ele consegue deixar o passado que poderia ter sido mais nunca foi.

"O que. Precisa. Ser. Consertado?" Ele grunhiu por entre seus dentes cerrados, ainda me encarando quando eu quebrei o seu olhar e ponderei a sua questão como se fosse a ultima pergunta do exame final da merda da minha existencia.

Tudo?

Eu tinha aberto a minha boca institivamente para responder sua pergunta com essa exata pergunta, mas a fechei, porque não era bom o suficiente e ... _caralho_ até eu podia ver isso.

Então o que fez tudo tão fudido em primeiro lugar?

Minha mente se tornou redemoinho e um torrente de palavras e memorias enquanto eu lutava para seguir as pistas para algo que pudesse me dar a resposta certa.

O que precisa ser consertado?

Bella, Carlisle, Esme, fuder, vermelho, branco, preto, cantarolar, dormir, memorias, sonhar, acordar, suar, ofegar, chorar, procurar, queimar, tossir, sufocar, perder, se prender, agarrar, escorregar, devanear, neglegenciar, lutar, derrotar, terminar, desistir, deixar ir ...

"Eu." Confessei em um sussurro estrangulado, procurando por seus olhos de forma suplicante, porque eu sabia o quão verdade isso é. Não era Carlisle ou Esme ou a Bella Vermelha ou a Bella Branca ou até mesmo a falta de sono que fudeu tudo e me deixou desse jeito. Fui eu – o tempo todo, era eu. Todas essas outras merdas para culpar, e sempre ia retornar para a mesma coisa quando eu relembro: tudo era fudido, mas nada podia comparar com a compreenção que eu em sentia completamente infectado, bem fundo na minha alma. Era uma ferida aberta, pulsante e dolorida, mas em algum ponto cresceu para um infecção e invadiu cada pequena celula de mim. Eu achava que a Bella era o remedio, mas ela é o band aid. Era tão injusto de qualquer jeito, caralho.

Os olhos de Emmett suavizaram conforme ele me olhava, sentado na varanda, desistindo, admitindo derrota, sem camisa no ar frio de Abril com hematomas e feridas no interior. Era tudo que eu tinha pra dar, e deve ter sido a resposta certa porque ele retornou para a sua posição contra o corrimão com um suspiro.

"Eu não tenho todas as respostas, cara. Eu não a merda do Dr. Phil, ok? Eu nem sempre fui tão composto como eu pareco." Ele respondeu, espelhando a minha pose com os seus joelhos dobrandos e sua mão brincando distraidamente com seus cadarços. Eu queria ficar desapontado que ele me colocou por toda aquela merda de epifania e nem ia ajudar, mas... parecia mais uma renuncia quando ele eventualmente continuou.

"Você se lembra do ultimo verão? Quando eu fui ver o campus do UT em Nashville?" Ele murmurou, me olhando brevemente e mudando seu olha quando eu concordei. Eu lembro ele e Carlisle fazendo um grande negocio dessa merda, algo sobre um programa atlético que eu nunca realmente prestei atenção porque eu não conseguia me importar. Os ombros de Emmett de repente fizeram o mais estranho movimento de desmazelo, e eu fiquei momentaneamente atordoado. Seus olhos relampejaram em dor e raiva enquanto sua postura se tornava protetora de si mesma – se dobrando e se curvando para longe, quando ele encontrou meu olhar e sua fraqueza pura pela primeira vez.

"Era só um disfarce que Carlisle criou para mim." Ele admitiu, e Emmett raramente sussurrava, mas ele sussurrou agora como se estivesse com medo que alguém o fosse escutar.

Era oito e cinqüenta e três, e eu usei as badaladas do relógio da mesa de Carlisle para contar os segundos até que ele chegasse em casa. Era estranho como a escuridão amplificava o som, mas ... um monte de coisas eram estranhas. Eu estar aqui era merda de estranho, definitivamente. Eu mandar Emmett para a casa de Bella para ver se ela estava bem – isso era estranho. A promessa dele de ficar até que eu terminasse com o que provavelmente seria um pouco estranho também. Eu ligando para Rosalie Hale para pedir um favor não era só estranho, mas completamente merda de sacrilégio.

Porem eu faria de novo em um piscar de olhos.

Se eu alguém me dissesse a doze horas atrás que eu estaria fazendo isso, eu teria rido deles, e os acusado de serem uma das minhas alucinações. Era _desse_ jeito que as coisas estavam estranhas. O relógio badalava e movia conforme eu contava os segundos na minha cabeça, e eu usei como distração de tudo que possivelmente poderia me mandar um absoluto pânico. Meu entorpecimento emocional estava desvanecendo lentamente, mas ainda estava desvanecendo. Eu não podia deixar Carlisle ver isso.

Deve ter sido nove quando eu finalmente ouvi a porta da frente abrir e seus passos ecoarem pelos corredores. Ele chamou por Emmett e por mim, mas eu não movi um músculo. Eu estava com medo que se mexesse, eu não pararia, e eu fugiria como um coelhinho assustado.

Ele subiu as escadas e provavelmente viu o meu quarto, mas não era nada comparado com o que eu estava preste a fazer. Ele entenderia isso depois, mas por enquanto, ele estava lá embaixo de novo, ainda procurando e encontrando nada a não ser quartos vazios.

Minha respiração estava instável, o que me surpreendeu. Não combinava com a ansiedade que estava lentamente rastejando pelo meu peito quando seus passos finalmente pausaram do lado de fora da porta do escritório. Quando ele abriu e entrou, eu escutei um débil arquejo e suas mãos procuraram pelas paredes.

Quando o quarto foi finalmente iluminado e banhado com uma luz fraca, eu pude ouvir o alivio e a irritação presente em sua quando ele falou. "Você se importa em explicar o que diabos aconteceu lá em cima? E onde está Emmett?" ele perguntou enquanto cruzava o quarto. Eu não ia responder nenhuma dessas perguntas. Ambas envolviam Bella, e se eu pensasse nela... eu arregaria e desistiria, caralho.

Nada mais disso.

Então eu permaneci calado e parado conforme ele entrava no meu campo de visão do outro lado da mesa e se sentou. "Meu Deus, Edward..." Ele suspirou quando seu olhar encontrou meu rosto e ele se levantou de seu lugar em alarme. "O que aconteceu com você?" Seus olhos arregalados examinaram meu rosto, e eu tinha de alguma forma esquecido sobre isso. Eu futilmente questionei como eu estava. Minha garota podia realmente acabar com um filho da puta.

Era mais uma pergunta que eu não podia responder, e assisti ele abaixar seu corpo de volta para a cadeira conforme cercava. "Você entrou em uma briga?"

Como se ele fosse acreditar em mim se eu pudesse contar pra ele. Eu duvido.

"Você poderia _por favor_ dizer alguma coisa?" Ele finalmente questionou, e seu voz estava cheia de desespero e alarme, eu decidi que era agora ou nunca.

Eu abri minha boca para murmurar as palavras que eu tenho estado ensaiando na minha cabeça pelas ultimas duas horas, mas tudo que saiu foi um rouco "Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

Isso não era necessariamente uma mentira ou algo assim, mas não era o que eu queria que fosse. _O que eu queria?_ Merda de violinos e uma multidão arfando em surpresa? Eu estava começando a relutância em continuar por esse caminho, e eu lutei contra.

Os olhos de Carlisle cresceram por um breve momento antes dele visivelmente forçar um expressão de neutralidade. Eu imaginei que ele queria ouvir essas palavras já faz um tempo. "Qualquer coisa, só me diga o que você precisa." Ele disse uma quantidade de convicção determinada. Sua sinceridade me deu uma pontada culpa que me fez engolir grosso enquanto minha mão contorcer no descanso para braço de couro. _Por que eu me sentiria culpado?_ Eu meditei para mim mesmo. Eu precisei da Bella pelos últimos três meses, e onde estava a merda da sua sinceridade aí?

Eu continuava a montar casos contra Carlisle na minha mente para fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer mais fácil, e eu podia ver seu expressão se tornando cética e cautelosa conforme os segundos passavam.

"Emmett." Comecei e pausei para limpar a minha garganta porque estava arenosa por ter gritado e chorado como um viadinho. Suas sobrancelhas franziram à menção do meu irmão, mas ele permaneceu silencioso enquanto esperava que eu continuasse.

Eu não tenho certeza como eu parecia por fora, mas por dentro eu estava lutando para manter essa ridícula calma exterior e rezando pra caralho que eu estivesse conseguindo. "Eu quero o que você fez por Emmett." Eu terminei, e assisti as emoções cruzarem seu rosto. Primeiro, confusão e curiosidade, e então calculo conforme ele lutava para encontrar o significado dessa declaração sem ter que me forçar a elaborar – o que eu estava agradecido. Eu consegui distinguir o exato momento que ele finalmente entendeu o que quis dizer, porque seu rosto perdeu toda a cor.

Sua cabeça começou a balançar lentamente, como se involuntariamente. "Eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia, Edward." Sua voz estrangulada soava suplicante, e eu assisti suas mãos em cima da mesa fechar e abrirem em um gesto de ansiedade.

"Você esta recusando?" Eu perguntei planamente enquanto assistia suas mãos, e eu estava secretamente esperando que ele dissesse "sim." Se ele me recusasse, eu não conseguiria seguir em frente, então não seria meu medo que me parou. Seria só outro jeito de Carlisle me controlar. Eu poderia viver com isso.

"Não." Ele sussurrou delicadamente depois de um longo momento em derrota, e meu estomago caiu. A única vez que eu precisava que ele fosse contra mim, ele não foi.

Típico pra caralho.

Suas mãos deixaram a mesa, e eu não podia encontrar seu olhar quando ele começou a mexer pelo seu chaveiro. Ele usou uma pequena chave dourada para destrancar um das suas gavetas, e quando o envelope amarelo Manila encontrou a madeira escura da mesa, minha boca ficou seca. Parecia tão singelo e inócuo. Só um simples envelope amarelo. Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando conforme eu tentativamente me inclinava pra frente e o olhava duvidosamente. Talvez uma caixa preta com fios farpados e picos de cromo ou alguma merda assim? Seria mais apropriado do que esse envelope amarelo. Eu fui pegar, engolindo seco que fez a minha garganta doer, e lidei com ele como se fosse a caixa preta que eu estava esperando. Eu não abri.

O olhar de Carlisle estava fixo no envelope conforme eu o colocava no meu colo. O olhar de dor e derrota que estava gravado pelo seu rosto era quase doloroso demais para ver, e mais do que eu pouquinho enigmático. Era uma suposição para eu fazer – que ele queria essa merda a anos.

Sem palavras, ele levantou do seu lugar e viajou para o armário do outro lado do cômodo que guardava seus suplementos médicos. Eu não contestei quando ele colhia vários itens e ajoelhava ao meu lado para inspecionar a mordida induzida por Bella no meu pescoço. "Isso poderia infeccionar." Ele sussurrou tristemente, e eu me sentei inabalável enquanto ele limpava cuidadosamente – o envelope amarelo queimando buracos em minhas mãos conforme eu o segurava vacilante no meu colo.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada.

**BPOV**

Era um pouco estranho como três pessoas conseguiam ter uma conversa inteira com somente os olhos, e de alguma forma entender tudo o que a outra pessoa estava tentando comunicar.

Isso era Alice, Emmett, e eu quando Esme chegou em casa as nove.

Ela encostou seus cotovelos no balcão, pegando o resto de comida que eu tinha cozinhado para Emmett e Alice enquanto ela trabalhava até mais tarde, e o cômodo estava completamente silencioso. Não era um silencio estranho ou desconfortante, mas mais... como a calmaria antes de um tempestade. Talvez Esme fosse intuitiva sobre esse tipo de silencio porque ela me jogou um pequeno sorriso e perguntou, "Está tudo bem?"

Ai estava a palavra "bem" de novo.

Balancei a cabeça afirmando e tentei forçar um sorriso o que só a deixou mais curiosa sobre a atmosfera tensa no cômodo. Então ela começou dissimuladamente a interrogar Emmett e Alice por mais detalhes de seus dias. Emmett mandou para Alice um olhar que claramente mostrava a sua ansiedade sobre mentir sobre mentir para ela, e Alice ofereceu para a minha expressão de pânico um sorriso tranqüilizador enquanto ela tentava distrair Esme com a sua nota da prova de Historia. Emmett me olhou desculpando-se, eu sorri em agradecimento conforme Alice roubava o show e se apresentava impecavelmente.

Esme não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

A ligação da escola sobre o meu desaparecimento era meio que inevitável, mas era obvio que ela não tinha recebido ainda porque ela parecia estranhamente animada. Sim, animada. Desde a noite do aniversario de Edward ela tem sido afastada e reservada, então ver ela animada era um coisa meio que importante para Alice e para mim.

Eu deveria ter mostrado mais interesse, mas minha cabeça estava em completamente outro lugar – principalmente na casa ao lado com Edward, e eu estava jogando a Emmett uns olhares ocasionais porque ele não deveria estar aqui comigo. Edward estava lá, totalmente sozinho, tirando Carlisle, de quem eu tinha serias duvidas de que iria ser algo menos um incomodo para Edward considerando o estado que eu deixei a sua casa.

A culpa consumidora das minhas ações mais uma vez inchou dentro de mim conforme eu mexia a massa de cookie e bloqueava as vozes atrás de mim. Eu não conseguia encontrar energia para fingir que estava tudo "bem", e eu certamente não conseguiria lidar com a explosão que Esme vai dar quando descobrir sobre eu ter cabulado aula. Para ir ver Edward. Para violentar Edward. Para fazer sexo com Edward.

Antes dela finalmente se retirar da cozinha, ela veio ao meu lado e sussurrou baixo na minha orelha. "Esta muito tarde para fazer esta noite, mas amanhã eu e você vamos ter uma conversa."

Meu corpo inteiro congelou, a forma de cookie cheia apenas pela metade com _Marzipã Sutilmente Profanado_ quando eu percebi que minha suposição original estava claramente errada. Ela deve saber, e essa conversa seria tão desagradável que teria que esperar até de manhã. Eu escutei ela sair da cozinha sem encontrar o teu olhar. Ela certamente teria visto o pânico nos meus olhos, e eu estava certa de que essa era sua intenção o tempo todo. Me fazer esperar e cozinhar na minha ansiedade ate que ela decidisse me punir ainda mais.

Esse podia ficar pior ainda?

A atmosfera tensa no cômodo pareceu subir depois que ela saiu, e nós três não falamos enquanto esperávamos os cookies assarem. Alice me perguntou sobre os eventos da tarde somente uma vez antes de perceber que era algo que estava disposta a discutir ainda.

Emmett sabia.

Isso ficou obvio no momento que ele andou pela porta e usou seus grandes olhos castanhos para escanear cada centímetro da minha pele visível. Ele se fez confortável e recusou ir embora por algum motivo desconhecido para mim, então eu simplesmente o fiz jantar e agradeci pela distração.

Eu estava questionando, quanto tempo ele possivelmente poderia ficar?

Nós três estávamos sentados envolta do balcão de granito escuro nos nossos respectivos bancos, Emmett mais longe de mim ao fim da mesa, e Alice ao meu lado, mexendo inquieta com as sacolas transparentes Ziploc e espátulas quando três coisas aconteceram simultaneamente. Primeiro, o timer tocou alto no fogão. Os cookies estavam prontos. Segundo, o celular de Esme tocou em sua bolsa ao lado do microondas, um toque programado especificamente para o . Finalmente, houve três altas e agudas na porta da frente que poderia ser escutada da cozinha apesar do timer e o celular.

O silencio foi tão absolutamente danificado que me fez encolher conforme eu corria para o fogão e rapidamente desligava o timer e o forno. O celular de Esme continuava tocando enquanto ela atendia os visitantes na porta da frente, e eu cerrei meus olhos para a bolsa preta em irritação antes dela finalmente correr para a cozinha para atender. Ela estava levemente sem fôlego enquanto atendei a ligação do Dr. Cullen com um sorriso e ela relaxava contra o balcão.

Eu assisti com uma discreta curiosidade e retornei ao meu lugar enquanto ela falava, concluindo que Edward tinha sido pego cabulando também e me tornando horrorizada com a idéia dele em mais problemas. Conforme Dr. Cullen falava o sorriso de Esme lentamente caiu e seus olhos imediatamente voaram para os meus e se arregalaram.

Merda.

Eu rapidamente mudei o meu olhar para o meu colo, dedilhando a barra do agasalho e desejando que tivesse um buraco por perto para que rastejasse até lá e morresse. A expressão horrorizada e devastada no rosto de Esme deve significar que eles sabiam de _tudo._

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar ao nível apropriado de alarme, duas figuras entraram a cozinha. Eu estava surpresa conforme Jasper e Rosalie respondiam ao meu olhar chocado com sorrisos e trotes graciosos para o lado de seus parceiros.

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão enquanto eu lutava para prestar atenção em tudo a minha volta.

"Agora? Não pode esperar até—." Esme pausou e mordeu o interior da sua bochecha distraidamente enquanto segurava o telefone a sua orelha. "Devo eu fazer?" ela sussurrou, e eu de repente notei Jasper e Rosalie falando baixo no ouvido de Alice e Emmett.

_O que diabos está acontecendo?_

Desentronizei Esme para focar na troca entre os meus quatro amigos e me torner alarmada quando o rosto de Alice empalideceu e ela encontrou meu olhar. Emmett não parecia afetado pelo o que Rosalie lhe disse, e ela se sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo calorosamente para mim.

"Oh, cookies!" Ela exclamou felizmente e cheirou o ar. "Amêndoa, certo?" Perguntou enquanto laçava seu braço com o de Emmett, uma sobrancelha loira arqueada em curiosidade. Isso era estranho. Rosalie nunca deu a mínima sobre cookies. Eu tinha acabado que abrir a minha boca para surtar mais verbalmente quando Esme fechou seu celular e virou para mim.

Seus olhos brevemente conectaram com o dos outros e me senti como se estivesse fora de um grande segredo. Estava me deixando puta. "Bella, eu acho que –" Esme começou, então pausou para balançar sua cabeça, como se ela precisasse recomeçar. "O que eu quero dizer é que ..." Ela parou e as outras quatro pessoas no cômodo estavam olhando para qualquer lugar menos para mim.

Com um suspiro Esme andou para trás de mim e segurou o meu ombro, silenciosamente me pedindo para deixar o banco. Eu obedeci, e quando ela me girou e me conduziu para a janela da cozinha, eu me tornei impossivelmente mais confusa. Antes que eu pudesse me tornar irritada e perguntar a ela o que diabos estava acontecendo, meus olhos se ajustaram a escuridão do quintal, e podia claramente ver um figura no gazebo.

"Vá." Foi tudo que ela disse, e eu não esperei por mais nenhuma indicação que permissão conforme girava para a porta e a abria. Era muito bom para ser verdade, e em algum lugar no fundo da minha cabeça eu percebi isso enquanto cruzava o quintal. Esme nunca deixaria eu sair da casa tão tarde – muito menos para ver Edward, mas eu estava tentando evitar a sensação incomoda de pressentimento enquanto eu me aproximava do gazebo.

Edward estava sentado no seu lado do banco enquanto eu hesitantemente pegava o meu. Ele estava usando sua jaqueta de couro, e ele me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso conforme dobrava seus braços sobre a mesa – deitando sua bochecha em seus braços, me encarando. Ele estava cansado, e mostrava. Eu estava agradecida pela escuridão da noite porque eu não queria ver seus ferimentos.

Eu o encarei ansiosamente enquanto ele fixava seu olhar no mesa de madeira. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de fechar a distancia entre nós, mas sabia que não podia, então eu espelhei a sua pose, e deitei minha bochecha nos meus braços. Principalmente, eu me sentia estúpida, e os sons do rio estavam me embalando para um estado muito mais relaxado devido as circunstancias.

"Emmett uma vez teve uma nojenta paixão por reggae." Ele abruptamente sussurrou, encontrando meu olhar e sorrindo torto.

Evitando.

Era frustrante, e eu não estava com humor para jogar joginhos. Mas se era o que Edward precisava – por agora - então eu daria isso a ele.

Eu retornei seu sorriso forçadamente. "Musica reggae não é tão ruim." Defendi quietamente com um dar de ombros enquanto memorizava as linhas do seu rosto na escuridão.

Ele rolou os olhos e começou a arrancar a madeira com os seus dedos. "A musica eu podia suportar, mas não aquele filho da puta usando aqueles chapéus de arco Iris feios e tudo mais," ele grunhiu enquanto eu por reflexo ria para a imagem mental que o seu comentário criou.

Toda essa coisa de ficar evitando estava fazendo meu peito mais leve, então eu continuei. "O primeiro sonho erótico de Alice foi com o Freddy Krueger." Ofereci apreensiva, e suas costas subiram e desceram com sua macia risada. Ele parecia muito melhor do que quando eu deixei ele na varanda, e eu estava indefinidamente aliviada enquanto relaxava minha bochecha no meu braço e mergulhava no seu divertimento. Isso não era tão ruim. Talvez tudo pudesse ser salvo, e Edward não sentisse sobre mim o que eu sinto sobre Phill.

Secretamente, isso tem sido um festival de pânico desde que eu deixei a casa dele.

"Eu não estou chocado." Ele admitiu depois que sua risada diminuiu com um dar de ombros. Nós passamos algum tempo olhando nos olhos um do outro. Ele ainda parecia tão exausto, e por um momento, eu me permitir que era Novembro novamente, e que nós estávamos compartilhando os momentos de vergonha mais sórdidos de nossos amigos para nos manter acordados.

Bons tempos.

"Jasper colocou um piercing na língua, e ficou tão infeccionado e nojento que ele quase teve que fazer cirurgia." Ele ofereceu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Isso também não me surpreendeu muito.

"Alice disse que Rosalie molhou a cama até os doze anos" Eu contei, e ele fez uma careta, finalmente se sentando e enfiando as mãos no seu bolso.

"Todo mundo sabe disso, Bella." Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo levemente enquanto pescava algo de seu bolso e começou a brincar com isso distraidamente. "É a merda de um milagre que o apelido 'Pi-Pi-Rosalie' não grudou nela até o colegial." Ele meditou distraidamente. Eu não conseguia ver o objeto enquanto ele passava de uma mão a outra, mas eu peguei um pequeno reflexo de luz da escassa luz na lua.

Eu me sentei com um suspiro. Tava na hora de parar de evitar.

"O que está acontecendo, Edward?" Sussurrei hesitante, e a alegria que estava presente em seus olhos desapareceu completamente. Ele começou a morder o lábio e a balançar seu joelho por debaixo da mesa, sem encontrar o meu olhar enquanto eu assistia cautelosamente o seu comportamento ansioso.

Eu dei a ele o máximo de tempo que eu podia suportar. Ele ficou olhando suas mãos intensamente por vários momentos, brincando com o objeto brilhante enquanto o som do rio fazia tudo parecer em paz. Era uma mentira. Ficar evitando era uma mentira, e eu queria saber o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Antes que eu enlouquecesse de vez e me irritasse, ele suspirou longamente e agoniado, abaixando sua testa na mesa de madeira em renuncia. "Eu estou cansado pra caralho, Bella." Ele admitiu quietamente sem levantar sua cabeça. Sua voz estava tão cheia de dor e derrota que eu decidi que as regras do meio termo no gazebo não se aplicavam mais.

Eu tentei ir para o seu lado cautelosamente, mas acabei voando a distancia entre nós e segurando os seus ombros em o abraço mais forte que eu consegui. Ele enrijeceu momentaneamente, mas eventualmente relaxou e levanto m braço para serpentear em volta da minha cintura.

Eu não merecia nada da sua afeição, verdade seja dita. Eu tinha o machucado de novo e de novo, e eu nem merecia suas conversas educadas – muito menos se carinho. Mas ele me apertou forte contra o seu lado, finalmente levantando sua cabeça e plantando um beijo na minha testa antes de enterrar seu nariz no meu cabelo delicadamente. Fez e me sentir impossivelmente pior.

Eu abri a minha boca com a intenção de me desculpar novamente. Eu diria um milhão de vezes, e ainda não me redimiria, mas desculpas era tudo que eu tinha. Phill nunca se desculpou. Talvez isso me fizesse menos monstro. Se ele estava disposto a me perdoar, então talvez eventualmente, eu poderia me perdoar. Infelizmente, eu nunca tive a oportunidade.

"Eu estou partindo." Ele murmurou no meu cabelo, alisando carinhosamente pelas minhas costas com seus dedos.

Pisquei em confusão, olhando para o rio e tentando entender suas palavras. _Partindo._ "Você decidiu se mudar da casa?" Franzi a testa. Fazia sentido. Se ele tivesse sido pego cabulando aula então ele e Carlisle provavelmente tiveram outra briga. Eu não podia supor que ele ficasse em um ambiente tão desconfortável pelo me bem. Era perturbador, mas decidi que não mudaria tanta coisa.

Eu ia assegurar a ele que eu não seguir com a minha ameaça de procurar terapia até que eu senti ele balançando a cabeça.

"Não exatamente." Ele admitiu, finalmente levantando seu rosto do meu cabelo para encontrar meu olhar. Meu rosto franziu mais enquanto eu articulava meu corpo na direção do seu. Seus olhos escuros estavam apreensivos, queimando nos mês e seu abraço na minha cintura apertou; "Eu vou para Chicago.", ele suspirou com remorso.

_Muito longe_ foi a primeira reação que a minha mente pode produzir. Eu simplesmente suportar essa distancia entre Edward e eu, e o meu "Por quê?" estrangulado foi a única resposta que eu podia coerentemente dar devido ao aperto no meu coração.

Ele de repente puxou mina cabeça para o se ombro, me abraçando mais forte enquanto ele falava no meu cabelo. Ele começou a me contar a conversa que teve com Emmett. Algo sobre Emmett ter ido encontrar seus pais biológicos. E tentei absorver tudo, mas ele estava falando muito rápido. Enquanto ele falava, se tornou uma clara e desesperada justificação. Até eu podia dizer isso, apesar que eu não podia entender porque. Nada que ele disse fazia sentido.

As únicas palavras que penetraram completamente meu choque e pânico foram "Eu vou encontrar a minha mãe."

Eu tinha voltado para o meu lado do banco. As regras de meio termo do gazebo tinham voltado com toda a força. Eu não falava a um longo tempo, e minha mente ainda estava tentando capturar a gravidade da partida de Edward.

"Você acha... quanto tempo..." Gaguejei estupidamente, minhas palavras tão desorganizadas quanto os meus pensamentos.

Por sorte, Edward me conhecia bem o suficiente para entender o que eu estava tentando dizer. "Eu não sei." Ele respondeu incerto, enquanto uma chuva leve começou a cair. Essa resposta era tão ridiculamente inaceitável que minha cabeça abruptamente girou para encontrar seu olhar.

"Você não _sabe_?" Eu tentei injetar minha voz com veneno e raiva, mas saiu como um patético soluço. Seus olhos estavam novamente fixos em suas mãos, o objeto não mais lá, e seu cabelo umedeceu por causa da umidade no ar.

"Talvez... antes da escola acabar?" ele ofereceu com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um expressão calculadora para as suas mãos. Ele não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo.

"Eu vou com você." Eu implorei desesperada, e sua cabeça começou a balançar antes mesmo de que eu pudesse terminar. "Eu posso falar com Esme, e ela vai – "

"Merda, Bella." Ele suspirou, finalmente encontrando meu olhar, e eu sabia que ele nunca deixaria. "Nós dois sabemos que você não pode vir." Ele adicionou em uma voz racional, e você sabe que as coisas estão ruins quando Edward é a sua voz da razão.

Então eu concedi nesse aspecto, mas tinhas outras cordas para segurar. "E se piorar as coisas pra você, Edward? E se ela... fizer de novo?" Tentei relutante, e o breve flash de dor em seus olhos me asseguraram que ele entendia o que eu quis dizer.

"Talvez ela faça." Ele respondeu direto com um rígido dar de ombros – como se não fosse incomodar ele tanto quanto nós dois sabíamos que iria. Nesse caso que realmente teria que a caçar e cuspir na sua cara. No mínimo. Ainda sim, ele não ia se render a mim.

Essa idéia dele ou era muito admirável, ou completamente louca, e não tinha como saber qual das duas.

Mas Edward estava determinado a descobrir. Eu percebi ai, quando sua mandíbula travou e em seus olhos determinados que... isso era uma daquelas coisas que ele tinha que fazer. Sozinho. Para o melhor ou pior. Não era algo que eu podia ajudar ele a conquistar, e isso me dói sem fim. Eu questionei... foi assim que ele se sentiu quando eu fui para Phoenix?

Eu estava rezando para que o medo que eu sentia não estivesse presente nós meus olhos quando eu encontrei seu olhar. "Antes de o verão começar." Eu reiterei em um tom de comando que tremeu apesar dos meus esforços. Ele concordou com a cabeça, e o movimento fez uma mecha de cabelo cair, obstruindo seu olho. Eu cruzei a distancia para afastar. "Me prometa." Eu sussurrei implorando.

Seus punhos estavam fechados tão firmemente na mesa que suas juntas ficaram brancas. "Eu voltarei para casa antes do verão começar, eu prometo." Ele me assegurou, e mesmo a sua voz estando laçada com convicção e honestidade, não fez nada para apaziguar os meus medos.

Eu concordei, e ele lentamente se levantou do banco. Eu estava congelada no lugar. Não fazia sentido ele fazer isso agora. Ele estava muito cansado, e estava muito chuvoso e tarde para ele dirigir com segurança. Eu não podia entender sua justificativa para não esperar, mas eu temia que expressar essa preocupação faria me parecer egoísta e que eu não o estava apoiando quando eu implorasse para que ele ficasse – então eu não o fiz e o meu estomago torceu e agitou.

A chuva estava caindo mais forte agora, batendo nas telhas do gazebo enquanto ele ficava a atrás de mim e me puxava para si. Seus braços fortes envolveram meu ombro enquanto seu rosto encontrava meu pescoço e ele o beijava delicadamente. Eu recusava a dizer adeus, e ele deve compartilhar o meu sentimento nisso, porque ele não o disse também. Ao invés, ele simplesmente segurou minhas costas para o seu peito, plantando beijos frios em volta do colar que eu uso e sussurrando na minha orelha que ele me ama.

Eu consegui forçar um sorriso e tentei o meu melhor não chorar quando eu lhe disse, "Eu também te amo." Já deve ser difícil o suficiente sem que eu tenha que adicionar o peso das minhas emoções em cima das suas.

Quando seus braços me soltaram, ele removeu sua jaqueta e colocou em meus ombros. "Se cubra da chuva quando você for embora." Ele ordenou, corretamente prevendo que eu iria ficar até que ele partisse. Eu concordei entorpecida sem encontrar seu olhar. Eu queria poupar a ele a culpa de ver a dor e o medo presentes nos meus olhos.

Meus olhos permaneceram fixos no rio, eu podia sentir ele partindo do gazebo sem mesmo olhar por cima do meu ombro. Parecia que um pedaço de mim tinha sido arrancado do meu corpo, e de repente, eu estava congelando. Meus dentes começaram a bater, e não teve um momento monumental onde eu sabia que ele tinha partido. Na verdade, eu fiquei sentada por um longo tempo e ainda esperava virar a minha cabeça e ver ele atrás de mim. Mas eu não podia sentir sua eletricidade. Eu podia sentir somente o frio, a umides e o pavor.

Um mês.

Depois de tanto tempo sentada sozinha no gazebo, a lua estava completamente coberta pelas nuvens, e a escuridão era sufocante. Eu levantei meu rígido e corpo tremendo do banco e segurei a jaqueta de Edward firmemente em volta do meu torso. Eu queria ir pra casa, mas minha única casa tinha acabado de sair em seu carro – para procurar a única pessoa que podia machucar e o violentar muito pior do que eu.

Eu teria que me conformar com o segundo melhor.

A chuva martelando no meu cabelo enquanto eu cruzava o jardim, e a água no chão esparramava com cada passo, molhando a barra no meu jeans conforme eu me aproximava da casa. Não fugiu da minha atenção que o Volvo de Edward estava ausente da entrada dos Cullen.

Eu bati alto na porta, esperei cinco segundos, e então bati alto novamente. Meus dentes ainda estavam batendo violentamente quando finalmente abriu. Pisquei os pingos de chuva dos meus cílios, segurando a jaqueta de couro mais forte, ignorando as vozes de repente chamando meu nome do outro lado do jardim, e encontrei o olhar cansado e angustiado do Dr. Cullen.

Ele saiu do caminho sem dizer nada me deixando entrar, e então fechou a porta depois de mim com um baixo click, silenciando o rugido da chuva lá fora. Nós compartilhamos um breve olhar, e mesmo ele que abriu a boca, esta era facilmente a conversa mais longa que já tivemos. Seus olhos pesarosos falavam volumes nos meus.

Enquanto eu ficava parada, pingando e tremendo em na sua entrada iluminada, eu finalmente entendi que Dr. Cullen provavelmente amava Edward tanto quanto eu, e isso dizia muito. Eu acho que ele percebeu a mesma coisa porque seu olhar mudou para um de compreensão conforme ele considerava minha forma entorpecida e tremendo.

Nosso amor e preocupação mutuam por Edward nos fazia similar de uma forma que ninguém mais provavelmente poderia entender. Provavelmente foi por isso que ele não protestou quando me viu subindo as escadas para o quarto no terceiro andar – o mais perto de casa que eu poderia estar. Eu intuitivamente sabia que Carlisle não me faria ir embora, e não importa o que Esme ou mais alguém dissesse sobre isso, eu não iria embora até que Edward estivesse em casa também.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Lembram quando eu disse que tudo que o Edward faz é pensando no bem da Bella? Tentem acreditar nisso, por favor. Eles precisam disso. Os dois.

E vou dizer viu, eu amo o Emmett aqui. Ele é meu segundo cara favorito nessa fic.

Fiquei surpresa com a resposta de vocês para o ultimo capítulo, achei que ia rolar muito mais _raiva_, mas a maioria foi bem compreensiva. Vamos ver se vai rolar o mesmo nesse capítulo.

Avisinho: A parte drama está de volta, caso isso não já ficou obvio. Preparem os corações que o proximo capítulo promete. Mas pensando bem, que capítulo de WA não promete?

Beijos, até a proxima.

-Letícia.

**-oOo-**

**NT Lary : **_HeyGirls, eu havia comentado sobre uma fic que também falava sobre insônia, aqui ela é completamente diferente de W.A e nem tão complexa, mas muito lindinha._

_Se chama Across The Airwaves- Através das Ondas do Rádio. Eu já terminei de traduir os 22 capítulos, mas só comecei a postá-la recentemente._

_Sinopse: Bella Swan está a sofrer outro ataque de sua insônia contínua, quando ela se depara com uma voz aveludada no rádio durante a madrugada._

_Se for do interesse de alguém (como já vieram me perguntar quando eu postaria), este é o link - http : / /www . fanfiction . net / s / 6941807/1/Across_The_Airwaves_by_Isabel0329_

_Está com os espaços porque o FF sabe como é né. _

_Saudade de vocês. Beijinhos e espero que estejam apreciando W.A assim como nós que temos o prazer em traduzir para vocês. _

_Love Lary Reeden._


	47. Chunky Chips  Ahoy Parte 1

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 45. Chunky Chips-Ahoy Part 1- ****Espessa Ajuda Parte 1**

**BPOV**

A noite da partida de Edward foi provavelmente a mais longa da minha vida. Eu fiquei acordada tantas noites no passado, mas nenhuma delas foi comparável. Depois de subir as escadas para o terceiro andar, eu entrei nas ruínas do meu santuário, e sabia o que tinha que ser feito.

Eu comecei a pegar os pedaços e a limpar a bagunça que nos fizemos.

Por um todo a, tarefa parecia intimidadora e assumidamente esmagadora. Então ao invés de focar na cena completa a minha frente, eu mentalmente as separei em seções, combatendo primeiro o que estava diretamente visível e diretamente alcançável. Eu tinha acabado de começar a limpar o carpete dourado quando eu ouvi uma batida baixa na porta do quarto. Eu estava prepara para resistência de Esme ao meu plano improvisado, então quando de repente se abriu, eu fiquei surpresa quando não era ela de pé do outro lado.

No lugar de Esme, meus quatro amigos cautelosamente entraram o quarto um a um, cada um olhando os resultados da minha e de Edward altercação com expressões variadas entre preocupação e horror. Eu fiquei no meio do quarto, ainda ensopada e congelando até os ossos com as mãos cheias de detritos, quando Jasper imediatamente se abaixou até o chão para começar a me ajudar na tarefa de limpar.

O papel na minha mão amassou sob a força dos meus punhos cerrados conforme meus olhar se tornava quase mortal. Eu tive a sensação estranha de estar sendo intrusa – como se a destruição tivesse sido um intimo e uma produção pessoal que eu não queria que mais ninguém testemunhasse – muito menos tocar. Isto fez meu rosto queimar de humilhação e raiva que a minha e a privacidade de Edward de algum modo estivesse sendo invadida.

Mas quando Jasper encontrou o meu olhar, seu cabelo loiro criando um véu dos outros presentes, e sua suplica silenciosa gravada profundamente nas linhas rígidas e viradas para baixo da suas sobrancelhas. Ele estava inútil e sofrendo de preocupação pelo seu amigo, e... talvez até por mim? Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que ele estava preocupado, mas eu tinha certeza disso: inutilidade é um sentimento incomum. Normalmente se manifesta em uma incontrolável necessidade de ser construtivo, e eu não estava com humor para negar essa satisfação a ninguém – imagine a Jasper.

Então, com um suspiro derrotado, eu permiti que ele continuasse a limpar os papeis e detritos do carpete sem interferir. Do seu lado, Emmett coçou a parte de trás do seu pescoço e soltou um alto exalar conforme seus olhos examinavam a estante de livros pensativamente. Sem falar, ele cuidadosamente viajou para onde estava caída, e começou a levantar de volta a sua posição contra a parede. Alice foi para os livros no chão e começou a colhê-los, me oferecendo um sorriso triste de onde eu estava agachada sobre os meus calcanhares, coletando roupas e papeis.

Depois de alguns momentos, eu percebi que os sons de atividade tinham parado abruptamente. Eu mudei meu olhar para as pessoas no quarto, e vi todas elas encarando Rosalie em expectativa. Ela estava encostada contra a moldura da porta com lábios franzidos quando ela encontrou meu olhar.

"Eu gostaria de ajudar, Bella, mas essa coisa de... trabalho manual... não é o meu forte." Ela deu de ombros com um simples balançar de cabeça, tropeçando no termo "trabalho manual". Eu a dispensei com o melhor sorriso que eu consegui administrar enquanto os rolavam seus olhos e continuavam limpando.

Nós trabalhamos no chão pelo que pareceram horas, limpando detritos e livros e roupas, e ninguém realmente falou a não ser que fosse relacionado à tarefa em mãos. Jasper e Emmett começaram a discutir como consertar os buracos na parede. Eu os desliguei. Mas quando Alice foi em direção a cama, eu me levantei da minha posição agachada, rígida em alarme.

"A cama é minha." Eu informei rigidamente, como se estivesse reivindicando um cupcake e não parte de uma destruição. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque, mas ela se afastou com um balançar de cabeça e ao invés se ofereceu para procurar um armário com novos cobertores e lençóis – com isso eu podia lidar.

A noite continuou enquanto nós limpávamos, e aos pouquinhos, o carpete dourado se tornou completamente limpo de detritos. A mobília no lugar certo contra a parede. A cama foi agraciada com novos lençóis e cobertores que não eram familiares para mim, mas não estavam manchados com os nossos erros. Eu mantive sua jaqueta de couro jogada em segurança sobre o sofá, meus olhos derivando para onde estava deitada.

Sem nenhuma apreensão, e com alguma leve instrução de Emmett, eu fiz cinco rodadas de roupa suja. Se Carlisle se incomodava com cinco adolescentes mexendo pelos seus armários e quarto de utilidades, ele nunca expressou. Eu deixava cada nova rodada de roupa limpa em cima da cama recém feita e iniciei o dever de dobrá-las e as colocar em cabides. Lavar a roupa de Edward é a mais estranhamente tarefa reconfortante, eu me permiti acreditar que talvez – se uma coisa dessas fosse possível – em um futuro próximo quando tudo estivesse mesmo conturbador, isso se tornaria uma tarefa rotineira minha. Eu permiti essa tarefa me acalmar. Isso até... que eu parei na frente das portas de seu armário, braços cheios de camisetas e jeans com um olhar ansioso e uma batida de coração erraticamente selvagem.

Rose, de alguma forma vendo meu dilema, emergiu da sua posição no sofá e soltou os cabides da minha mão. "Não se acostume com isso." Ela sorriu. Eu assisti ela abrir a porta do armário conforme eu me afastava e remexia minhas mãos nervosamente. Ela tateou por um momento antes do armário de repente se iluminar com uma luz. Era a única parte do quarto de Edward que eu nunca tinha visto antes, e a minha curiosidade repentina me surpreendeu. Meu pescoço esticou para enxergar melhor da minha posição afastada enquanto ela afastava cabides para dar mais espaço. Conforme ela os pendurava, eu fiz observações cuidadosas sobre as particularidades do seu armário: a falta de espaço inesperada, o tamanho normal, a quantidade de roupa, e o tipo de sapatos no chão embaixo das roupas. No conceito completo seu armário parecia inofensivo, tremendamente fascinante e absolutamente aterrorizante.

O cabelo loiro de Rosalie escovou sua camiseta preta quando ela se virou e varreu seu olhar pelas linhas de roupas. Ela decifrou o sistema que ele tinha no lugar, meticulosamente suspendendo as roupas de acordo com sua estrutura. Meu peito se sentiu pesaroso enquanto eu assistia outra mulher colocar para longe as roupas de Edward. Tristemente, eu a vi ganhar uma incomum e rara percepção em seu psicológico que eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de possuir de onde eu estava, mas de repente ansiava. Eu tinha conhecimento da amargura e inveja que essa imagem devia me passar, mas no lugar de amargura, eu apenas me senti tristemente incapaz, um pouco inadequada, e ironicamente... embaraçada.

Todo mundo finalmente partiu depois do sol róseo e Alice me envolveu em um quente abraço depois de sair do quarto. "Você não vai voltar para casa, vai?" Ela perguntou depois de me soltar. Não fiz nenhum movimento para segui-la. Com um triste sorriso e um balance da minha cabeça, eu me abaixei até a cama, correndo minhas mãos ao longo do vinco na nova colcha para alisá-los. Era marrom.

Ela franziu o cenho enquanto olhava ao redor do quarto que nós tínhamos trabalhado tão duro. "Esme vai ficar chateada," ela sussurrou suavemente antes de me oferecer um olhar de lado. "Mas talvez seja o melhor de qualquer jeito. Vocês dois precisam de algum espaço," Ela disse, e eu pude sentir a dupla conotação em suas palavras enquanto ela desaparecia através da porta.

Eu fechei a porta atrás dela, mais exausta do que eu já havia sentido, e me inclinei com as minhas costas contra ela. Os suaves tons de laranja do nascer do sol filtrando-se pelas portas do balcão, ampliando o tom dourado do carpete quando meus olhos absolveram a nova cena diante de mim. Era imaculado com exceção dos buracos que ainda estavam presentes nas paredes brancas.

Eu tirei meu casaco e chutei meus sapatos enquanto andava até a cômoda. Eu abri as gavetas e comecei a puxar as suas roupas de dormir. Sua camiseta branca e sua calça preta do pijama estavam gigantes em mim, mas confortáveis e macias. Eu usei seu banheiro e minha escova de dente azul que ainda estava presente ali, para escovar meus dentes. Eu me deitei nos diferentes cobertores e me empoleirei no calor que eles deviam proporcionar. Eu enrolei as pontas do meu pé contra o lençol e enterrei meu nariz no seu travesseiro.

Quando eu finalmente sai sem trabalho para ocupar minhas mãos e mente, eu permiti a angustia da sua abstinência me engolir completamente.

**...**

_Dormir_. Eu farreei nisso.

Eu não fui para o colégio pelo restante da semana. Eu cochilei na cama de Edward e intencionalmente mergulhei no pesadelo depois do pesadelo. Eu acordei de solavanco, suando e tremendo com terror e desespero, mas de alguma maneira eu coordenei para achar o desejo necessário de me forçar de volta a inconsciência toda a vez.

Fez o tempo passar mais rapidamente.

Teve momentos quando eu acordei e o sol estava se formando brilhante, se adentrando pelo quarto imaculado, iluminando e destacando os buracos na parede e atraindo meus olhos para as visíveis falhas. O pior era acordar a noite. Com exceção da ocasional chuva, tudo era assustadoramente silencioso e calmo. A quietude me fez ansiar pelo caos e perturbação enquanto eu dobrava o cobertor sob meu queixo e me enterrei ainda mais nessa segurança. Nesses momentos, o quarto parecia estranhamente desconhecido para mim, o que parecia irracional, porque eu já havia dormido nesse quarto por muitas noites antes, mas eu nunca tinha dormido aqui tão sozinha.

Eu nunca olhei para o relógio do lado da cama, na mesa, e minha única referencia para o horário era o sol e a escuridão. Era isolamento completo, mas eu não estava acordada para realmente sentir o peso disso. Eu não tinha comido, mas eu não sentia fome. Eu bebi da torneira do banheiro nas raras ocasiões que eu sai da cama para usar o banheiro, mas eu não sentia sede. Era tão libertador ser esquecida e deixada sozinha enquanto eu descansava minha mente se curando o melhor que podia através da farra de dormir.

Claro, isso não durou.

**...**

"Seu cabelo está como… como-" O nariz de Rosalie franziu desdenhosamente enquanto ela olhava minha cabeça de onde o travesseiro estava. "Eu não vou nem gastar minha reserva de criatividade para insultá-lo propriamente." Ela suspirou e graciosamente se abaixou na ponta da cama.

Ela tinha basicamente entrado no quarto sem minha permissão, e tinha acusado Emmett por lhe dar a chave. Era bem bizarro que de todas as pessoas a me abordar primeiro, tenha sido Rosalie.

Eu bocejei e rolei na cama, assim ficando de costas para ela. "Eu não vou para casa, então nem ao menos tente." Minha voz era fraca da falta de uso, e eu me senti um pouco patética naquele momento enquanto enrolava meus joelhos no meu peito e me enterrei mais ainda nos cobertores. Mas meu humor tinha se tornado azedo pelo curso da minha farra de dormir e constantemente esgotado de ser desperto por terrores noturnos.

Eu raciocinei, se você não pode se sentir patética depois do seu namorado te fuder antes de voar prontamente pelo estado, então quando você pode? Eu mal pude restringir o impulso de dizer isso alto, porque no meu coração eu sabia que Edward não merecia isso.

"Sim, sim, não vá para casa. Adolescente rebelde. Amante rejeitada. O que seja," Ela replicou irrelevante, ficando em pé e andando ao redor da cama para que eu pudesse vê-la. Eu lutei contra a urgência de rolar mais uma vez. Teria sido um pouco imaturo. Com um sorriso, ela se abaixou para se agachar ao lado da cama, e de uma vez, seu rosto se transformou em uma charmosa e delicada expressão. "Bella," Ela cantou, se inclinando perto o suficiente para descansar seu queixo no colchão, apenas a alguns centímetros do meu rosto. Ela estava ainda sorrindo docemente enquanto continuou com um suave sussurro que acariciou meu rosto com o perfume de alguma bala de goma. "Você é de longe vadia mais malcheirosa de Forks agora, e se você não levantar sua bunda dessa cama e tomar um banho, eu vou te causar danos psicológicos no processo de te forçar a fazer você mesma."

Para o meu estreito olhar, ela jogou sua cabeça para trás em um riso. Rosalie tinha a mais irritante risada que eu já havia escutado. Não era nasal ou algo assim. Simplesmente não combinava com seu corpo. Era forte e gutural e veio das profundidades da sua barriga. Eu supus que era mais uma profunda gargalhada, e me irritou enquanto eu arremessava os cobertores do meu corpo e seguia para o banheiro para lavar as três noites de pena e suor do meu corpo e cabelo.

O chuveiro de Edward parecia simplesmente o mesmo agora desde a única vez que eu já o usei. Seu shampoo estava posicionado no mesmo lugar, e eu o usei sem hesitação, seu cheiro pairando ao meu redor confortavelmente quando eu o massageei no meu escalpo. Eu usei seu sabonete para limpar meu corpo e me cobri de espuma com o seu cheiro. Eu usei seu creme de barbear para e navalha para raspar minhas pernas. Tudo parecia e cheirava como Edward e a água quente acalmou meus músculos. Eu interiormente agradeci Rosalie por me obrigar a fazer isso. Quando a água de repente esfriou, eu sai para fora do seu chuveiro e usei suas toalhas para me secar. Foi o melhor que eu senti em dias.

Quando eu emergi, a cama estava despida, e um novo conjunto de lençóis estava em cima do colchão. Rosalie sinalizou com uma perfeita mão feita para o vazio da cama, e para minha surpresa, começou a espalhar o lençol. Parecia tão domestico, e diferente dela. Essa noção estava apenas ampliada pela a profunda prega de concentração entre suas sobrancelhas enquanto ela lutava com o elástico do lençol. Com muita diversão, eu comecei a ajudá-la com a tarefa, achando o silencio com ela muito legal.

Muito legal.

"Não fique cansada de fazer isso também. E também, Alice e Esme estão engatinhando dignamente para se adaptar lá, você sabe?" Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto nós duas pegávamos os lençóis do colchão antes de adicionar com um riso. "E Emmett realmente passou três horas na cidade ontem á noite caçando um saco de cookies _Chunky Chips-Ahoy_, apenas para comer um e jogá-los fora."

"Então por que eles não vieram aqui me checar?" Eu suspirei apaticamente enquanto astuciosamente evitava o assunto 'cookie' que eu não estava o clima de discutir. Felizmente, eu não me importava realmente, mas parecia a pergunta certa a ser feita. Eu estava dando um grande amplo espaço.

Rosalie deu de ombros ligeiramente sem encontrar meu olhar. "Isso é provavelmente minha culpa. Eu usei vários métodos de ameaça de danos corporais se eles incomodassem sua hora-da-vadia-rabugenta-preguiçosa." Um canto dos seus lábios se levantou em um pequeno sorriso enquanto nós estendíamos o topo do lençol no colchão.

"E o que deu a você a disposição de ser minha 'hora-da-vadia-rabugenta-preguiçosa' advogada?" Eu perguntei secamente, embora eu estivesse mais do que um pouco perplexa. Rose e eu nunca fomos próximas o suficiente para justificar isso.

"Edward me pediu," ela respondeu sem hesitação, e para a minha rígida postura e olhar vazio, adicionou, "Ele não usou o exato termo 'hora-da-vadia-rabugenta-preguiçosa' advogada embora. Claro que, ele não usaria. Não era nem vulgar o suficiente." Ela suspirou enquanto me atirava uma extremidade do cobertor. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão enquanto ela continuava, sua atenção se ficou na cama. "Veja, quando Emmett saiu para achar seus pais, me chateou." Ela encolheu os ombros, e então riu enquanto encontra o meu olhar. "Okay, isso me deixou puta, alguma coisa poderosa," Ela admitiu, agora mudando seu olhar para os travesseiros e me oferecendo capas de travesseiro antes de continuar, "Ele estava tendo toda essa coisa de crise de identidade, e quando ele saiu para encontrá-los eu senti..." Ela pausou, seu travesseiro apenas coberto pela metade enquanto ela olhava para frente, para nada em particular. "Eu senti como se o que eu tivesse para oferecer para ele, nessa vida, não era bom o suficiente," Ela concluiu em um sussurro enquanto me atirava um olhar de lado. Ela parecia um pouco desconfortável com sua confissão quando ela limpou sua garganta delicadamente e resumiu sua tarefa. "De qualquer maneira, eu acho que Edward apenas pensou que você poderia usar a simpática perspectiva ou alguma coisa. Ele me pediu para cuidar de você." Ela deu de ombros casualmente, e meu peito estava de repente preenchido com um pesaroso e sufocante peso.

Eu larguei meu travesseiro, agarrando meu peito enquanto meu rosto se contorcia em dor. Eu nunca nem ao menos realizei que eu me sentia daquele jeito até eu ouvir as palavras escapando da sua boca. _Eu senti como se o que eu tivesse para oferecer para ele, nessa vida, não era bom o suficiente._Um soluço abafado cresceu do meu peito, e Rosalie encontrou meu olhar com uma incredulidade alarmante.

"Você está chorando?' Ela perguntou silenciosamente enquanto as lágrimas começavam a trilhar seu caminho baixo á minhas bochechas, e eu disparei um olhar para ela de exasperação. Sua mora se transformou em uma carranca desaprovadora. "Dê um desconto para si mesma. Eu tenho certeza que não é tão ruim quanto parece." Ela cruzou seus braços contra seu peito e me observou incertamente, como se ela não tivesse certeza de como lidar com emoções gritantes.

Eu de repente tive a mais esmagadora urgência de apenas... falar sobre tudo. Edward era a única pessoa que eu já havia falado, mas até mesmo com ele havia coisas que eu não podia dizer. Me ocorreu que eu nunca tinha sido realmente completamente aberta e franca com alguém, nenhum um pouco. Era como se essa enorme portão de inundação estivesse estremecendo e rangendo sob toda a tensão disso, apenas esperando pela chance de explodir e afogar o espectador mais próximo. Não era como se eu sentisse que Rosalie era a melhor candidata para ouvir ou simpatizar. Felizmente, ela estava simplesmente ali e convincente.

Eu comecei com a coisa mais pressionada primeiro. "Eu sou aterrorizante para ele," Eu admiti, e aquilo era verdade. Minha própria dor e rejeição e qualquer outra coisa, eu senti que estava eclipsada pelo meu medo que ele estava lá fora em algum lugar, tendo seu coração e esperanças massacrados em esquecimento enquanto eu desperdiçava tempo na sua cama, desamparada.

Rose não disse nada, ao invés disso se abaixou na cama e deu um tapinha no espaço ao seu lado, como se ela sentisse toda a minha necessidade de libertar aquilo. Assim, eu aceitei sua oferta, me afundando ao seu lado enquanto meu cabelo pingava escuros círculos pela cama, e eu começava minha limpeza.

Eu devo ter falado por horas, e ela felizmente me ofereceu suas orelhas sem interferir. Seus olhos azuis estiveram estudando meu rosto intensamente enquanto eu confessava tudo o que tinha se acumulado dentro do fundo da minha mente, na semana. Eu falei para ela do dia da destruição, encoberta com um intenso, corado vermelho que eu não fiz tentativa de esconder. Eu falei para ela como eu me senti poderosa e perdi o controle. E admiti o quão profundamente eu feri Edward naquela tarde. Eu até mesmo falei para ela sobre o sexo e o quão doloroso tinha sido para nós dois. Eu descrevi a sombra do seu sangue que estava no seu pescoço e como a grama tinha parecido luxuriante e vivida enquanto eu vomitava por cima dela.

Quanto mais eu falava, mais eu começava a realizar as sutis verdades que nunca tinham realmente me ocorrido até então. Talvez eu estivesse muito cansada para processar tudo inteiramente, ou talvez as férias estivessem apenas muito frescas para serem abordadas de uma racional perspectiva no momento que se espalharam, mas eu de repente realizei que aquelas duas pessoas que eu vim falando nessas últimas horas não eram Edward e Bella nenhum um pouco. Eu senti nas profundezas da minha alma enquanto eu descrevia as nossas ações, hostilidade, e um imprudente abandono. Aquelas duas pessoas eram a manifestação de toda a coisa ruim que tinha acabado conosco, e a abrupta realização me deixou aturdida em um silencio, minha explicação da estante de livros caída saiu apenas meio completa e com um prolongamento no ar entre Rosalie e eu.

Phil do Edward. Ele era minha Elizabeth. Eu o vitimei, e ele me abandonou. Eu imaginei se ele percebeu isso, onde quer que ele estivesse. Eu tinha uma dupla dor por isso. Um tinha que estar fechado para ele e dizer a ele que eu finalmente descobri aquele dia fora para que eu pudesse me desculpar da forma certa. A outra tinha que estar fechada para ele e se agarrar ao que nós tivemos e destruído seguramente, então ele nunca poderia me abandonar.

Rose olhou para mim cautelosamente da sua posição do meu lado. "Então você tirou a estante de livros?" Ela falou pela primeira vez em muitas horas, mas eu mantive minha boca fechada. Aquela conversa tinha servido como propósito, e eu tinha uma melhor percepção agora. Mesmo que eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de contatar Edward para finalmente me explicar, eu senti marginalmente confortada pelo o fato que eu teria esse conhecimento quando ele voltasse.

Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era fazer isso até ele voltar para casa.

Eu sorri para Rose e fiquei parada ao lado da cama. "Eu puxei para baixo a estante de livros, mas olhe para isso agora." Eu apontei com a cabeça para a direção onde estava orgulhoso e inalterado. Não tinha sido conquistado há muito tempo, e eu tinha terminado de adicionar e remover.

**EPOV**

O Volvo fedia... pra caralho. Meu nariz enrugou, e eu comecei a olhar o banco de trás procurando pela fonte do odor ofensivo. Eu tinha mais embalagens de comida fast food descartado do que eu gostaria que vissem. Tinha que ser algo que ... fedia pra caralho, e ia me expulsar do carro se eu não achar.

"É vo-cêê," Uma vozinha cantada, me provocou ao meu lado e minha mandíbula travou. Fechei meus olhos e afundei no meu lugar com respirações profundas e calmantes. _Ela não está aqui_. Cantei de novo e de novo na minha mente, e quando meus olhos se abriram, eles estavam olhando diretamente nos de Bella.

"Sim, eu estou." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso e se recostou no banco do passageiro, sua saia vermelha banhando meu estofamento e o manchando.

"Não. Você não está." Eu repeti enquanto evitava seu olhar, então adicionei em um mero sussurro, "Eu eu não fedo." _Certo? _Isso ia fazer uma impressão de merda - se qualquer impressão for feita hoje, quero dizer.

Ela riu, e eu resisti com sucesso a vontade de encarar suas pernas, ou me inclinar e cheirar seu cabelo cacheado. _Merda de impostora. _A primeira vez que ela apareceu no meu banco de passageiro, eu estava dirigindo e quase enrolei o Volvo em uma merda de poste de telefone. Agora, ela "decidi" aparecer do nada... esporadicamente. Irritantemente.

"Sim, você fede."

_Merda, não uma dessas de novo._

Não, eu não fedo." Suspirei, ainda me recusando a encontrar o seu olhar.

"Fede sim." Ela contra-disse com um chilrear, e eu podia escutar sua roupa mexendo conforme ela se movia ao meu lado. Zombei internamente. _Como se Bella fosse_ chilrear.

"Fedo não." Bufei irritado, desejando que ela fosse embora conforme apertava o volante em frustração. Eu não queria ter que agüentar essa merda hoje.

"Fede sim, fede sim, fede sim!" Ela repetiu desagradavelmente perto da minha orelha.

Minhas mãos agarraram o volante duramente conforme sua voz continuava a repetir "Fede sim" até que eu não podia mais agüentar. "Cala a boca, _caralho_!" Estourei, finalmente encontrando sua olhar com fúria. _Cacete_, ela era uma vadia tão irritante.

Seus lábios vermelhos caíram em um bico, e ela articulou seu corpo para encostar sua cabeça no vidro da janela. "Você machuca meus sentimentos," Ela sussurrou com uma cara triste, mudando seu olhar para as suas mãos em seu colo e dando um bom show - como sempre. A visão dessa expressão no rosto da minha garota trouxe um superficial dor ao meu peito, mas só porque era instintivo. Eu tinha que me lembrar que _isso não era_Bella. Ela não tinha sentimentos para serem machucados.

Rolei os meus olhos e mudei o meu olhar para o prédio preto. "Você sabe, agora é uma hora ruim para mim. Volte quando eu estiver nas proximidades de algo pontudo para que eu possa arrancar os meus olhos." Repliquei distraidamente conforme meus olhos escaneavam a rua mais uma vez. O sol tinha acabado de nascer, e o céu estava banhado em matizes suaves de laranja e rosa. Primavera em Chicago.

"Edward." Ela estralou desaprovando enquanto colocava os pés no painel do carro. Chiei de lado irritado, e isso parecia a agradar. "Você tem que ser tão cruel com sua própria psique?" Ela sorriu sabidamente conforme eu lutava para ignorar sua presença.

Era como ficar mais maluco a cada segundo. Quero dizer, ela só continuava voltando. _Lá se vai minha teoria sobre o Adderral._Depois que eu finalmente deixei a fronteira de Forks, eu encostei e dormi por horas e horas dentro do Volvo. Eu não podia continuar viajando em um estado tão incoerente. Eu só sabia que eu tinha que deixar Forks primeiro, porque se eu não tivesse partido naquele exato momento, eu nunca teria sido capaz.

Essa rodada de sono tinha me trazido a Chicago em segurança, e desde que eu cheguei, eu tenho lidado tão bem que me tornei bem orgulhoso do meu controle. É claro, iludir o sono tinha suas armadilhas. A mais notável sendo ... _ela_

"Nós não somos loucos." Ela defendeu indignada enquanto recolhia seu temível pé. "Pessoa loucas não _sabem_ que eles são loucos. É o que faz deles _tão malditamente loucos._" Ela explicou, e pela minha visão periférica eu podia ver ela levantando seu cabelo, afastando de seu rosto. "Pare de ser tão..." Parou em pensamento enquanto ajuntava todos os seu cachos e os deixava cair em cascada pelos seus ombros. "Menino. Interrompido." De repente ela refolgou e riu enquanto eu rolava os meus olhos para a exibição. Ela sempre passava mais tempo falando com si do que comigo.

Ah, espere um minuto. Eu faço isso também, não faço?

_Eu sou tão fodido._

Depois que suas risadas passaram, ela suspirou profundo, e aí o veiculo caiu em um glorioso silencio. Eu usei a oportunidade para concentrar na casa e tentei o meu melhor à bloquear. Era o melhor que eu podia esperar nessa situação, e eu realmente tinha que manter minha cabeça hoje. Hoje era o dia que eu ia... agir. Sem mais desculpas.

Eu tenho estado em Chicago por duas semanas, e eu não tinha falado com _ela_ ainda - mesmo que tenha me levado apenas cinco dias para a encontrar. Era surpreendentemente fácil com as informações do envelope de Carlisle. Ela tinha vivido na mesma casa velha por três anos agora.

Essa manhã era minha primeira tentativa de ver ela... espiar ela. Tanto faz. Era inédito, de qualquer jeito. Eu não conseguia ver carro algum estacionado no meio-fio, e eu passei a maior parte da noite examinando o exterior do seu lar. Parecia quase dilapidado, e eu me encontrava consultando repetidamente o envelope amarelo para verificar a exatidão do endereço. Nenhuma das janelas iluminaram durante a noite, e eu comecei a suspeitar se ela estava ou não em casa. Ou se essa era mesmo a sua casa.

Minha mente estava frenética com pensamentos e cenários conforme eu olhava pelo meu pára-brisas. Se eu fosse sortudo ela não já teria outra família. Isso foi o que aconteceu com Emmett, e eu sabia que isso o tinha devastado. Sua mãe e pai tinham se separado, mas ambos eles já tinha recasado e tinham crianças quando ele os encontrou no ultimo verão. Ainda assim, eu não podia negar o olhar de aceitação em sua olhos quando ele me contou a historia da sua experiência. Eles não queriam ele em suas vidas, e ele me disse o quão felizes eles eram. Não o deixou amargo como _deveria_.

"Eu sempre soube que era uma possibilidade." Ele explicou na minha varanda na noite que eu deixei Forks. "Eles não foram maus, ou rudes comigo ou algo assim, eles só não tinham espaço para mim em suas vidas." Ele tinha dado de ombros como se não fosse nada - como se ele estivesse esperando isso o tempo todo. Com a minha expressão incrédula ele continuou. "Não é minha função entrar em suas vidas e começar a exigir merdas." Eu queria dizer que sim- era sua função. Ele era seu maldito filho, pelo amor de Deus, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer a palavra, ele rapidamente adicionou, "Eu já tenho tudo que eu preciso bem aqui, Edward. Eu só precisava descobrir por mim mesmo."

E aí ele os tinha deixado para trás, e mostrava isso com claridade em seu rosto. Eu estava chocado que ele podia discutir eles tão casualmente. Eu nem podia ouvir a palavra "Chicago" sem me encolher em mim mesmo. Mas Emmett tinha encontrado aceitação confrontando o que ele tinha perdido.

Isso era o que eu queria.

Mas do que tudo.

Alguma parte da minha mente sabia que o mais horrível ela fosse comigo, mais fácil seria deixar ela ir. No melhor caso eu me desculparia por tudo que eu fiz, e então iria embora antes que eu pudesse arruinar sua nova vida também. Ela não me perdoaria, mas eu não espero por isso mesmo.

Isso era uma ridícula experiência egoísta, e _merda_- eu sabia disso. Eu sabia que o único a ganhar nessa decisão fodida que eu fiz era _eu_. Ao fazer isso eu estava machucando ela, machucando Bella, e ... E só Deus sabe quem mais. Mas eu não tinha duvida alguma naquela noite na varanda que eu tinha que crescer e encarar essa merda. Sem mais atalhos.

"Por que você não me liga?" Bella de repente sussurrou em uma voz cautelosa, me quebrando da minha reflexão silenciosa. Minhas mãos apertaram em volta do volante mais uma vez. O por que ela estava falando nisso _de novo_- e agora, de todas as horas, era além de mim.

"Vai se foder." Grunhi baixo do meu peito enquanto eu lutava para a ignorar. Ela realmente aparecia nos momentos mais inconvenientes, e eu não estava com humor para essa discussão.

Essa disputa ia sempre progredir para algo irritantemente previsível. Eu começaria a lembrando que a casa de Esme não tinha um telefone. Ambas ela e Alice tinham seus próprios celulares, e elas provavelmente nunca tiveram a necessidade da despesa a mais. Por outro lado, Bella nunca teve a necessidade de um celular. Assim, eu concluía que não tinha um jeito direto de contatar Bella pelo telefone. Para o qual minha irritante e incorpórea companhia iria opor com a lembrança que eu poderia ligar diretamente para Alice, e ela permitiria que eu falasse com Bella. Para o qual eu a lembrava que eu não queria incomodar Alice, e para o qual ela iria mais uma vez lembrar que ela duvidava que Alice se incomodaria. Para qual eu lembraria "Vai se foder"

Viu? Eu estava nós salvando tempo pra cacete.

"Mas você quer que eu fique." Ela murmurou enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo em volta de seu dedo. Era nojento pra caralho. Eu não conseguia decidir o que era mais perturbador - ela estar aqui, ou eu reconhecer sua presença _toda vez_. "Você quer falar comigo, então por que você não pega o telefone e liga?" Ela perguntou mais uma vez.

"Eu terminei de falar com você." A informei vivamente.

Bella tinha todo mundo em Forks, e eu fiz questão que todo mundo soubesse que eu queria ela sendo cuidada antes que eu partisse. Eu até alistei Rosalie.

Emmett tinha me contado o quanto foi difícil para ela enquanto ele estava longe, e ...

_Eu não sei, caralho._

Eu só acho que ela pode ajudar a minha garota de alguma forma que mais ninguém pudesse. Eu também pedi para que ela ficasse ao seu lado durante a escola, já que eu sabia que Bella teria dificuldade em andar até as aulas com Emmett ou Jasper. Alice era uma ótima amiga e prima pra Bella, mas ninguém, quero dizer, _ninguém_ fodia com Rosalie Hale. Eu sabia depois que eu liguei para ela aquela noite ... Eu passaria menos tempo em Chicago me preocupando com Bella.

"Se alguém tocar ela, eu vou arrancar as bolas deles." Ela me assegurou firmemente, e então tinha que adicionar. "Ou peitos. Tanto faz." Eu escutei ela dando de ombros em volta do telefone, e eu soube que ela estava falando serio. Rosalie era durona desse jeito.

Bella ficou em silencio por alguns momentos antes de emitir um bufar alto. "Você sabe o que, Edward?" Ela me encarou aí, ereta em seu lugar, e eu evitei o seu olhar conforme sua boca abria e fechava repetidamente - parecendo incapaz de completar seu pensamento.

_O meu pensamento?_Merda, isso era confuso.

"Tanto faz." Ela finalmente cuspiu e afundou de novo em seu lugar, cruzando seus braços sobre seus seios com um olhar furioso. Eu tinha a deixado irritada. Eu reprimi um sorriso satisfeito.

"Tudo bem." Conclui, satisfeito que eu tinha ganhado um discussão para variar.

"Tudo bem!" Ela gritou em uma conclusão enraivecida, seu decote subindo com suas bufadas e olhando irritada para frente. Ela sempre ficava aborrecida assim bem antes de desaparecer.

Eu fechei meus olhos e cerrei meus dentes. Eu odiava admitir que eu a queria. Eu desprezava a idéia que a sua presença me oferecia uma pequena porção de conforto - só porque ela _parecia_ com a minha garota. Eu odiava o poder que ela tinha sobre mim por causa desse fato. Eu odiava que ela estava prestes a ir embora, e eu odiava pra caralho que eu odiava que ela estava prestes a ir embora. "TUDO BEM!" Eu finalmente gritei de volta irritado, e quando eu abri os meus olhos, o assento ao meu lado estava vago mais uma vez.

**...**

Eu passei meu tempo focando cuidadosamente na porta amarela do prédio. Parecia tão malditamente abandonado que estava me fazendo duvidar do meu intelecto. Eu provavelmente poderia ter ligado para Carlisle para pedir por mais assistência. Ele tinha acesso a histórico medico, e muito mais recursos que eu poderia obter. Mas eu não poderia ligar para Carlisle, e apesar de eu estar dando desculpas idiotas para a Bella Vermelha pelos últimos dias pelo porque eu não podia ligar também para Bella, eu sabia que não tinha nada haver com logísticas de celulares.

Eu não podia ligar nenhum deles até que eu soubesse que poderia ser melhor. Como Emmett.

Ás nove, eu tinha decidido ir embora e estava checando o medidor de gasolina do Volvo, considerando encher o tanque. Eu racionalizei que poderia encontrar minha orientação depois, mas de repente estava cansado pra cacete.

Antes que eu pudesse virar a chave na ignição, eu vi a porta amarela mexer levemente. Minha mão congelou na chave, e meu corpo enrijeceu em antecipação conforme abria lentamente. Uma mulher com longo cabelo escuro emergiu, cobrindo seu rosto do sol matinal e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela estava usando um longo casaco marrom que acabava em seus calcanhares e escondia a maioria da sua forma. Me estiquei sobre o painel para pegar vislumbre do seu rosto, mas ela já tinha descido as escadas e estava andando na direção oposta.

Liberei um fôlego que não percebi que estava segurando, e meu coração de repente estava batendo selvagemmente no meu peito - ao mero vislumbre de uma mulher que poderia ou não ser a minha mãe. Nem fodendo eu iria até a sua porta quando ou se ela voltasse.

Deixei minha cabeça cair para o meu assento com um exalar trêmulo e esperei.

Eu não tinha certeza pelo que eu estava esperando, mas eu tinha esse sentimento que eu deveria. Meus olhos fecharam por alguns momentos, mas eu os abri abruptamente quando percebi o risco envolvido. Eu assisti algumas crianças viajando na calçada com mochilas nas suas costas. Balancei minha cabeça para parar essa linha de pensamento. Seria revelado logo.

Ela voltou depois de apenas vinte minutos com uma sacola marrom apertada contra o seu estomago. Sua cabeça estava angula para o chão, mas eu podia ver seu rosto mais claramente conforme ela se aproximava do prédio.

_Tinha _que ser ela.

Eu passei centenas de noites desenhando seu rosto, e apesar deste rosto parecer mais pálido, mais velho, e doente, eu tinha noventa por cento de certeza que era a mesma pessoa. Essa realização me fez rígido no meu assento. Eu assisti ela subir os degraus e abrir a porta para desaparecer no interior. Ela não precisou destrancar. Eu permiti esse detalhe me distrair, e de alguma forma consegui gastar cinqüenta minutos o dissecando na minha mente. Ela correu um risco sem sentido não trancando sua porta. Aí eu decidi que não era bem um dessecamento, mas sim um método bem ferrado de destacar o obvio.

Ás onze, eu tinha cansado de assistir a porta em antecipação por qualquer movimento. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria que ela emergisse ou não, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: se eu acabasse com isso agora, eu poderia estar na estrada de volta para Forks até o final da noite.

Com um suspiro agoniado, eu levantei uma mão tremula para a maçaneta, só para afastar de novo. Eu fiz isso quatro vezes antes de conseguir abrir a porta. Até aí eu me sentei no assento, batucando nervosamente no volante e bufando tão freqüentemente que quase me deixou tonto. Depois de trinta minutos, eu consegui sair do carro, e mantive meus olhos para o meu reflexo na janela. Mordi o interior da minha bochecha e corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e desejei que eu tivesse mantido a minha jaqueta de couro porque de repente parecia um objeto confortante. Então, pensar sobre a minha jaqueta me fez pensar sobre Bella, e eu questionei se ela estava usando nesse momento em lugar do capuz.

Eu permiti a visão que esse pensamento criou me distrair por um momento conforme eu descansava minha testa contra o metal frio do teto do Volvo. Eu imaginei a minha garota andando para a aula ao lado da Rosalie, nadando dentro do couro e ocasionalmente se inclinado para respirar o meu cheiro. Eu imaginei o sol refletindo em seu cabelo e embelezando os tons avermelhados escondidos embaixo do castanho. Eu imaginei ela sorrindo para nada, e eu permiti que se transformasse em risada. A risada parecia mais perto, como se bem ao lado da minha orelha, ecoando melancolicamente pela minha cabeça e forçando os meus lábios a curvarem para cima em um sorriso involuntário.

Levantei minha cabeça do carro e virei, abrindo os meus olhos e permitindo que meu sorriso crescesse para um de alivio.

Ali ela estava. Toda merda de vermelha e perfeita com a expressão mais suave e compassiva. Eu queria abraçar ela forte e beijar seus lábios vermelhos. Se eu fosse apenas mais alguns graus louco talvez isso poderia ser possível.

Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam conforme ela olhava para mim e sorria calorosamente. "Você me quer." Ela suspirou, parecendo feliz conforme eu balançava a cabeça concordando. Ela não era real, mas estaria fodido se eu fosse me negar o conforto que ela me fornecia nesse momento. Eu precisava mais do que tudo.

"Eu sempre te quero." Disse honestamente, finalmente me permitindo acreditar que essa era a minha garota e não uma materialização da minha incoerência, porque ela fazia tudo melhor. Eu tentei ignorar a falta de atração que a minha garota normalmente gerava no meu peito. Eu tentei ignorar o ainda presente vazio que me perseguia conforme seus lábios vermelhos sorriam.

Ela riu e rolou os olhos, se afastando do carro e pulando para frente. Sua saia vermelha balançava e levantava na brisa quando ela se virou para mim. "Você vem ou não?" Sorriu, e eu inalei uma golfada profunda do ar de primavera em Chicago para estabilizar os meus nervos. Ela era perfeita pra caralho. Até para me empurrando para fazer algo que ela sabia que eu precisava mas estava com muito medo para realizar sozinho.

Vacilei até o seu lado, e nós ficamos ali na rua, ambos olhando a porta amarela. Ela continuava pulando a minha frente, me persuadindo para que eu chegasse mais perto com seu sorriso tranqüilizador e risada gentil. Quando eu estava perto o suficiente para ver a textura na porta de madeira, Bella e todo o seu vermelho pulou dois degraus e virou para mim em expectativa. Meu coração começou a tamborilar no meu peito mais uma vez e minha respiração acelerou. Minhas palmas estavam grudentas de suor conforme eu viajava para onde ela estava, escalando os dois degraus com apreensão e desconforto.

E de repente, eu estava lá, caralho: na porta, cara a cara com amarelo e minha manifestação mental de namorada ao meu lado com roupas provocativas e com um sorriso encorajador nos lábios vermelhos. Eu levantei meu punho enquanto olhava para seus hipnotizantes olhos castanhos e fiz um milhão de apelos silenciosos conforme ele pairava no ar.

Ela suspirou e começou a remexer suas mãos em um estranho gesto de ansiedade. "Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou sem quebrar o meu olhar, e mesmo eu sabendo que era eu me dizendo isso, me deu a força que eu precisava.

Meu punho encontrou a madeira com as três batidas padrão e meu corpo enrijeceu em antecipação conforme eu esperava. Bella estava lá, balançando os quadris de lado a lado, saia vermelha girando em volta do seus joelhos, suas mãos dadas a sua frente, lábios franzidos, e cabeça pra baixo. Eu examinei sua postura para me distrair até que eu eventualmente escutei movimento do outro lado da porta. Meu pulso acelerou e minha garganta contraiu conforme eu engolia enquanto eu mantinha um pé plantado mais firmemente que o outro, inconscientemente me preparando para correr.

Antes que esse plano pudesse evoluir para ação, a maçaneta virou e a porta amarela se abriu. Meu coração acelerado vacilou e deu uma guinada conforme eu olhava para o feixe aberto de escuridão e para o rosto que emergiu. Seus olhos estavam sugados e avermelhados e ela tinha que forçar para me ver, lentamente levantando seu olhar.

Eu engoli e deixei meu punho apertar por vontade própria. Meu estomago afundou e ... era tarde demais para voltar atrás, percebi quando seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eu não teria arrancado meu olhar do seu para olhar para Bella nem se eu quisesse - e eu meio que queria. Nós parecíamos ter uma pausa longa épica acontecendo. Seus olhos eram vazios e completamente desprovidos de qualquer emoção e profundidade conforme eles encaravam nos meus. Isso convocou um sensação desconfortante que subiu pela minha garganta e me forçou a engolir grosso novamente por apreensão.

Abruptamente, algo em seus olhos mudaram e a porta estava sendo violentamente aberta. Surpreendido pelo movimento rápido, eu me encolhi e me preparei para o impacto, apesar de não ter noção do que temer. Ao invés do impacto que eu estava esperando, ela parou na porta aberta com uma expressão de puro pânico em seu rosto. Ela ficou parada por só uma fração de tempo antes de voar e segurar o meu rosto em suas mãos.

Seus olhos se tornaram selvagens e grandes conforme ela examinava meu rosto, somente alguns centímetros longe. "Qual é o seu nome?" Ela perguntou em uma voz áspera. Eu estava merda de imóvel e surpreendido pelo seu comportamento conforme ela freneticamente segurava o meu rosto mais apertado. "Seu. Nome." Ela repetiu em um sussurro delirante que me balançou.

"E-Ed-Edw..." Gaguejei estupidamente antes de me firmar o suficiente para responder completamente. "Edward Masen." Eu usei o nome que ela estaria familiarizada.

Sua arfada aguda de ar foi pontuada pelo seu corpo inesperadamente colidindo com o meu, e eu lutei para permanecer de pé conforme suas mãos deixaram as minhas bochechas e enrolaram forçadamente no meu pescoço. Eu meio que só fiquei lá não respondendo e aturdido com as minhas mãos desancados flácidas ao meu lado conforme ela me abraçava. Afastei a emoção que lutava para emergir sobre a idéia da minha mãe me abraçando. Se eu fosse por aí, eu estaria completamente fodido.

Por sobre seu ombro, meus olhos vagaram para vermelho, e eu de repente estava olhando para o sorriso de Bella. Ela levantou suas mãos em um gesto de expectativa, obviamente torcendo para que eu retornasse o abraço enquanto a minha mãe se agarrava a mim firmemente. Hesitante, eu levantei minhas mãos, assistindo os lábios vermelhos de Bella curvarem em um sorriso maior de encorajamento conforme eu as permitia circular a sua cintura.

Era a merda de abraço mais desconfortável que eu já vivenciei. O embaraço da situação me fez parcialmente rígido, e a postura era só amplificada pela rígida e esquelética figura prensada contra mim. Nós ficamos assim por vários momentos e meu desconforto cresceu, mas eu estava incerto se me afastar seria falta de educação.

Eu decidi que realmente estava pouco me fodendo.

Quando as minhas mãos deixaram a sua cintura e gentilmente empurram seus ombros, eu brevemente entrei pânico que ela não iria me liberar e eu teria que ou empurrar com mais força ou suportar o resto do seu ... seja lá o que isso é. Nenhuma opção parecia aceitável nesse momento. Felizmente, ela deve ter sentido a minha mudança em complacência porque ela lentamente retornou para a entrada, seus olhos fixos nos meus o tempo todo.

Meu peito sentia vazio e vago, e eu percebi que eu deveria estar injetando todo o meu desapego no meu olhar frio conforme eu olhava pra ela entorpecido, mas o abraçado tinha me incomodado mais do que eu queria admitir, ou que ela percebesse.

Ela merda de fedia também, identifiquei secamente.

Eu escutei Bella rir baixinho ao meu lado e relutante os meus lábios torceram, porque ... caralho, ela sempre tinha essa efeito sobre mim - não importa a situação. Aparentemente lendo errado o meu divertimento, minha mãe pegou minha mão e gentilmente me puxou até a porta com um sorriso. Eu permiti que ela me puxasse até a entrada enquanto meus olhos encontravam os de Bella. Ela fez uma careta desaprovando a minha expressão relutante e acenou para mim ir sozinho. Vadia.

Minha mãe começou a arremessar perguntas para mim conforme ela me conduzia pela entrada até um quarto escuro e fedido que me fez recuar instintivamente. "Como você está? Onde você tem vivido? Você ficou na cidade? Eu nunca consegui me forçar a ir embora. Você ainda toca piano? Espaguete ainda é a sua comida favorita?" Ela finalmente virou para minha expressão vazia, e seus olhos, apesar de não mais vazios de emoção, ainda pareciam cinzas e vagos com só uma suspeita de animação misturada por baixo.

Eu permaneci silencioso conforme meus olhos vagavam ao redor do quarto fedorento. Eu não tinha certeza do que o quarto deveria ser. Talvez uma sala de estar ou de leitura? Talvez até um gabinete ou escritório? Era horroroso, e eu podia escutar o som peculiar de insetos nas paredes. Tinha um sofá no fim do cômodo que parecia marrom mas provavelmente já foi um leve caramelo. Que tipo de buraco essa mulher morava?

Quando o meu olhar mudou para o seu novamente, ela estava remexendo suas mãos nervosamente, escaneando o quarto com seu olhar vago laçado de animação. "Posso pegar algo para você beb-" Ela abruptamente parou com um notável rigidez e seu olhar mudou para o meu, todos os traços de animação sumindo. "Você não deveria estar aqui." Sussurrou asperamente, e eu estava agradecido além de toda razão que eu não tinha deixado minhas emoções esperançosas me penetrarem antes.

"Eu sei." Eu disse honestamente antes de olhar sobre o meu ombro e procurando minha salvação ao meu lado. Eu encontrei ela à porta, balançando sua saia vermelha de lado a lado e sorrindo para mim docemente. Ela começou a cantarolar sob o seu fôlego, e quando eu reconheci a musica tema do Scooby Doo, uma suave risada deixou os meus lábios. Seus lábios vermelhos curvaram em uma sorriso malicioso e ela piscou para mim.

Suficientemente distraído da dor que suas palavras produziram, eu virei para a minha mãe e limpei minha garganta. "Eu só vim pedir desculpas, e aí eu vou embora." Eu falei rigidamente enquanto seus olhos examinavam o meu rosto daquele jeito desconfortante de novo.

"Você tem o nariz dele." Ela soltou e deu um passo mais perto antes de suas sobrancelhas franzirem levemente. "Pedir desculpas?" Ela perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça e procurando os meus olhos.

Concordei com a cabeça curtamente e de alguma forma consegui coletar a coragem para continuar. Eu acho que tinha bloqueado todas as emoções, e o entorpecimento de alguma forma fez possível continuar. "Eu sei que fodi com tudo naquela época e destruí a sua vida, e eu só queria que você soubesse que eu lamentava- lamento muito." Minha voz estava tão controlada, que até_me_surpreendeu. Nas minhas orelhas, eu podia ouvir a voz tranqüilizadora de Bella, mas eu não podia distinguir as palavras.

Seus olhos cinzas franziram e vincaram mais profundamente conforme ela procurava o meu rosto de novo e se aproximava. "O que você disse?" Ela perguntou, e eu podia ver as suas mãos na minha visão periférica fecharem um punhos ao seus lado. Eu repeti minha desculpa mais uma vez, apesar que dessa vez evitei usar palavrões. Eu questionei brevemente se talvez eu tivesse arruinado a sinceridade da desculpa, já que ela parecia se tornar mais confusa ainda e perturbada conforme dava um passo mais perto de mim. Eu estava me preparando para o impacto de novo, sabendo bem que eu deixaria essa mulher me machucar fisicamente e que não paria merda nenhuma para a parar. De algum lugar do quarto eu pude ouvir a risada suave de Bella.

"Pelo que você tem que se desculpar?" Ela rangeu e eu podia ver sua mandíbula travar conforme seus olhos brilhavam com umidade e batalhei para permanecer calmo. Eu odiava ela naquele momento enquanto eu estava em seu buraco de apartamento e encarava sua forma tremula de esqueleto. Como se isso já não fosse difícil o suficiente, ela queria que eu dissesse as merdas das palavras e tudo mais. Ela não poderia só aceitar um pedido de desculpa, caralho? Ela não podia me dar isso?

"Eu lamento pelo ... incêndio, e eu lamento que eu não ajudei..." Minha voz tremeu e eu estava rezando para que ela não me fizesse dizer mais. A voz de Bella no meu ouvido estava sussurrando sobre as coisas mais insanas: a temperatura perfeita que as lascas de chocolate derretiam, o jeito correto de cortar file- para ganhar a maciez máxima. Ela depenou pedaços do passado em uma tentativa de me acalmar.

Mal funcionou.

Minha mãe empalideceu e encolheu antes de balançar a cabeça. "Nós devíamos sentar." Ela sinalizou para o sofá, e na escuridão do quarto, eu mal podia discernir um brilho na sua bochecha. A realização que ela estava chorando me fez de repente endurecido - com ela ou comigo, eu não podia dizer. Mas eu andei para o sofá escuro e rigidamente me abaixei na ponta dele.

Bella estava ao meu lado, e ela sorriu para mim carinhosamente. "Uma vez que você tem o molho pronto, você tem que ser rápido, considerando o ponto de fumaça do óleo que você esta usando. Preparação própria é a chave, Edward." Ela tinha a expressão mais seria em seu rosto, e eu fui capaz de lembrar com claridade o dia que ela me disse essas palavras. Eu era grato por essa versão da Bella Vermelha. Ela era muito mais realista. Me permiti um fantasma de sorriso e mudei o meu olhar para a minha mãe.

O cômodo estava silencioso, e eu não ia falar primeiro. Eu não me sentia confortável no sofá, mas eu não ousava me mexer um centímetro. De vez em quando Bella falava e mencionava algo familiar e tranqüilizante. Depois do que pareceu uma hora de silencio parado entre nós meu nariz começou a se adaptar com o fedor no quarto. Minhas mãos ainda estavam suadas, mas eu as mantive palma para baixo na minha coxa, recusando recuar toda vez que ela fazia um movimento.

Olhar para seu rosto era tão diferente e estranho para mim. Eu passei tanto tempo olhando para rostos que não eram como o meu. Pessoas de vez em quanto tentavam me ligar e as características do meu rosto com as de Carlisle se eles não estivessem cientes da nossa situação, mas não tinha realmente nada lá. Aqui, eu estava olhando para coisas que eram familiares no meu próprio rosto. Eu tinha desenhado os lábios e queixo dela por anos, mas realmente ver aos olhos era tangível e me dava uma falsa e estranha sensação de pertencer.

Ela descansou no braço de uma cadeira próxima e começou a alisar seu cabelo com suas mãos. Tinha uma janela atrás dela, iluminando sua silhueta e tornando impossível ver seu rosto claramente. Eu estava agradecido. "Você se culpa por algo." Ela sussurrou conforme abaixava suas mãos para seu colo.

Uma risada sem humor irrompeu do meu peito antes que eu pudesse reprimir. "Tem algo pelo qual eu _não deveria me culpar? "_Eu perguntei diretamente, ignorando o estralo de desaprovação vindo de Bella ao meu lado. Ela estava interpretando a Bella muito bem.

"Me diga por que você pensa essas coisas." Ela sussurrou em quase um chiado venenoso, e eu podia ver o contorno escuro dos seus ombros enrijecerem com tensão. Eu podia sentir uma ponta dos meus lábios cair em uma careta dura conforme meus olhos cerravam.

A Bella ao meu lado tinha só um pequeno suspiro de derrota e uma única palavra para oferecer para essa troca. "Merda."

"Eu penso essas coisas porque eu fiz elas." Eu grunhi descaradamente conforme minha raiva e ressentimento misturavam e consumiam minhas emoções. "Eu penso isso porque eu sou o filho da puta que disse 'Hey, está tão quente, seco, e tem um monte de merda de tecido aqui. Vamos usar velas." Cuspi secamente, encontrando menos prazer no seu encolher do que eu esperava. Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu não tinha controle sobre o aumento do volume da minha voz. "Eu penso essas coisas porque eu merda de assisti ele queimar até a morte e não fiz nada. É isso que você quer ouvir? Está feliz agora?" Eu terminei, ou pelo menos eu achava que tinha, mas surpreendendo nos dois, meu corpo voou para cima, e eu estava jogando veneno para sua silhueta. "Eu penso essas coisas porque minha mãe me jogou fora como um pedaço de lixo. Me diga se essas respostas são satisfatórias para você, mamãe, porque eu poderia continuar por horas. Eu tive merda de dez anos para pensar bastante nisso." Disse com escárnio, e ..._caralho, isso foi bom_- por cerca de um minuto, e então eu estava horrorizado pela minha explosão e imediatamente afundei novamente no sofá. "Desculpa." Forcei arrependido, tentando retomar controle das minhas emoções inalando o fedor do ar profundamente. O que eu estava fazendo, caralho? Eu tinha perdido a direção do meu propósito, e Bella tinha convenientemente sumido do meu lado. Isso não concluiu em nada. Emmett não tinha idéia nenhuma de como ele teve fácil.

O quarto escuro caiu em um silencio inquieto, e depois de muitos momentos assistindo o contorno de sua figura rígida pela minha visão periférica, eu comecei a formar um plano de escape. Minha mente calculou rapidamente: Eu podia sair do sofá, passar pela cozinha, e estar porta a fora em três segundo se eu corresse rápido o suficiente. E confie em mim. Eu correria rápido o suficiente.

Depois de talvez vinte minutos desse silencio carregado, um choramingo abrupto veio do seus arredores, e eu mudei meu olhar o suficiente para ser sua mão cobrindo sua boca. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e deixei meu rosto cair nas minhas mãos, sentindo a culpa pela minha explosão me consumir com remorso. Minha plano de escape estava parecendo tão atraente que escorreguei um pouco mais perto da ponta do sofá, pronto para partir.

De repente ela falou em uma voz estável e inexpressiva, toda evidencia do seu choramingo desaparecido. "Eu sei que você não me conhece pelos últimos dez anos, então você não pode realmente apreciar o que eu estou prestes a dizer mas..." Pausou, e eu podia ver sua cabeça girar para a janela, a linha suave do seu perfil iluminado e afiado. "Eu nunca me senti mais merecedores de morte do que nesse momento." Ela terminou tão quietamente que eu tive que afiar meus ouvidos para escutar.

Suas palavras me intrigaram, e mantive meu corpo parado e preparado para escapar. _Preparação própria é a chave, Edward_. Com um suspiro agonizado, ela levantou da sua posição e andou até mim. Meu corpo cantarolou com tensão a cada centímetro que ela se aproximava. Quando ela estava perto o suficiente, ela se agachou a minha frente, inclinando a cabeça para encontrar o meu olhar. A linha rígida da sua expressão triste parecia repugnada e enojada, e a visão fez o meu estomago embrulhar apesar da minha insistência de permanecer inafetado.

"O incêndio foi elétrico, Edward." Ela sussurrou, permitindo que seu rosto relaxasse levemente conforme ela se aproximava do meu joelho. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram juntas em confusão enquanto eu me remexia e afundava as minhas costas no sofá. Ainda assim ela se aproximou e continuou, "Eu nunca te culpei, e você não pode pegar um fragmento de culpa por nada." Sua expressão se tornou furiosa conforme ela se aproximava, agora perto o suficiente para tocar os meus joelhos enquanto eu me encolhia pra longe. Suas mãos agarraram de repente as minhas e ela apertou elas firmemente enquanto encarava em meus olhos com uma expressão frenética. "Eu não vou deixar."

"Pare de mentir." Um estrondoso e surpreendente grito irrompeu da minha garganta conforme eu levantava do sofá e me lançava até a porta.

Minha mão tinha acabado de segurar a maçaneta quando ela implorou em um sofrido e desesperado choro. "Por favor não vá."

Eu talvez poderia ter sido capaz de ignorar esse apelo se não fosse pelo som alto e agonizado de seus soluços que despedaçaram minha consciência. Eu bati minha palma contra a porta com um rugido perfurante de frustração, me virando e desmoronando contra a porta em derrota. Eu querendo ou não admitir, ela tinha mais poder sobre mim do que qualquer pessoa, incluindo Bella. Isso me deixou mais ressentido e amargo.

Meu corpo deslizou pela porta e eu descansei contra ela com os meus joelhos para o meu peito. Pronto para partir, sabendo que não podia, e odiando cada merda de segundo. E onde estava a _porra_ da Bella quando eu precisava dela? Minha cabeça descansava contra a madeira enquanto eu encarava à frente vaziamente. Eu sentei por um longo tempo no escuro contra a porta, e os únicos sons no apartamento eram os constantes soluços sufocados e o som distante de insetos. Eu fechei meus olhos e dobrei meus braços firmemente em volta dos meus joelhos. Eu imaginei que estava na minha cama com a minha garota. Seus dedos frios acariciando meus tornozelos e eu estava sorrindo no seu cabelo. Eu estava dormindo em questão de minutos.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Pqp? É, também fiquei pensando isso enquanto lia. Ok, vamos por partes, porque Deus sabe que esse capítulo é muita coisa pra absorver.

Bella... _damn,_ eu quero tanto abraçar minha baby girl nesse momento. Mas posso dizer, ela não vai ficar sozinha nisso. E ela com certeza vai surpreender muito ainda. Acho que a questão do armário nunca foi tratada dessa forma na fic antes, então vou dizendo, lembrem-se dessa cena, ela vai ser importante no futuro. Rose? Cara, eu amo ela. Sério mesmo.

E agora o Edward ... meu baby boy. Eu chorei, então podem admitir que vocês choraram. Hell, eu desidratei lendo esse capítulo. Eu amo a Red Bella, eu acho que ela é o lado do Edward que está tentando se ajudar. E a Mama Masen? Quem se surpreendeu com essa porra? Eu sim. Falando nela, cap 47 tem um extra dela ;)

Rezem pelos nossos bebês, e mesmo eu já sabendo o final, eu vou estar na roda de reza junto porque faz parte da experiencia de ler wide awake.

**Feliz Dia das Mães a todas as mamães leitoras aí!**

Sei que tá atrasado, mas o que vale é a intensão né? Minha mãe pelo menos sempre diz isso quando fala dos meus presentes horrorosos.

Avisinho: Os posts vão demorar mais agora nessa fase, e juro que não é pra torturar. Nosso estoque de capítulos traduzidos está acabando e não quero que vocês fiquem esperando muito. Mas sem pânico, acredito que dá pra manter um ritmo legal de dois capítulos por semana, então a diferença não vai ser tanta. Estou pensando no bem de vocês queridas ...

E posso falar mais um pouco? Achei a música do "Shinedown - Burning Bright" muito haver com esse capítulo. Falando em música, alguma música que vocês acham que combina, lembra WA? Mandem elas!

Nesse capítulo em especial nós queremos muito saber a opnião de vocês. Não precisa ser um texto que nem o meu. :)

Até a proxima.

Love, Letícia.


	48. Chunky Chips  Ahoy Parte 2

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 45. Chunky Chips-Ahoy Part 2 - ****Espessa Ajuda Parte 2**

**EPOV**

Em algum ponto durante a tarde eu deitei o meu corpo e me curvei contra a porta. Eu não dormi muito antes de acordar com uma violenta lembrança das chamas lambendo meu peito. Me levantei abruptamente, esfregando os meus olhos freneticamente e tremendo no chão amarelo. No começo eu tinha esquecido onde eu estava, e levou um momento de pânico para eu me tornar lúcido e coerente o suficiente para lembrar de tudo. Minha respiração saia em resfôlegos, e meu rosto suado parecia pesado e frio.

Me permiti um longo tempo para me recuperar do sonho misturado com o pânico de acordar em um local não familiar. Eu desejava desesperadamente um cigarro e me xinguei por os ter esquecido no carro. Eu forcei as minhas orelhas para ouvir qualquer movimento dentro do prédio escuro, apreensivo demais para eu mesmo começar a procurar. Depois de vários momentos sem escutar nada, eu me levantei estranhamente da minha posição e alonguei os meus músculos rígidos.

Decidindo que eu podia sair sem ser percebido e sobrecarregado com o desejo que me agarrou, eu delicadamente virei a maçaneta da porta e a abri. Fez um leve barulho, me forçando a pausar e olhar com desdém para as dobradiças antiquadas. Eventualmente, eu a tinha aberto o suficiente para deslizar para fora e a fechar delicadamente. Já tinha começado a escurecer, e eu podia sentir o ar esfriando conforme o sol se punha. O ar noturno era estranhamente refrescante comparado com o cheiro que eu tinha quase que me acostumado.

Eu fiz um linha cruzada até o Volvo e tinha meu cigarro para fora e na minha mão em questão de minutos. E então eu fui deixado com essa .. oportunidade. Eu poderia ter ido embora ai quando me inclinei sobre o meu banco e recuperava meu isqueiro do console. Eu poderia ter escapado dessa situação fudida e seguido com a minha vida.

Mas eu não podia, e se eu estava sendo honesto comigo mesmo, não tinha nada haver com ela implorando para que eu ficasse. Eu estava curioso sobre as merdas que ela falou, e eu queria saber o que significava. Eu queria saber o porque, se ela realmente não me culpava, que ela me deixou. Sempre foi mais fácil para mim simplesmente acreditar que ela me odiava pelo o que aconteceu. Fazia sentido para mim. Fazia tudo se encaixar e cair no lugar o mais que eu lidava com isso durante os anos. Agora eu fui deixado com perguntas, e elas consumiam cada pensamento meu.

Eu sentei nos degraus na frente do seu prédio e fumei meu cigarro, assistindo os carros e as pessoas e deixando a minha mente em branco por enquanto - até que a porta atrás de mim abriu. Virei minha cabeça e me encolhei por causa do raio do sol poente que caiu no meu rosto.

O olhar dela era vazio e inexpressivo, ainda assim questionador. Era interessante como cada emoção dela estava simplesmente envolvendo o "nada me interessa" já presente em seus olhos.

"Eu temia que você tivesse ido embora." Ela admitiu quietamente, mão ainda prolongando na maçaneta. Eu sem palavras levantei minha mão em explicação antes de mudar meu olhar de volta a rua.

Depois de um momento eu escutei a porta fechar, e antes que eu pudesse questionar se ela tinha entrado novamente, ela estava se abaixando ao meu lado. "Você não deveria fumar. E você também não deveria xingar." Ela repreendeu desaprovando.

Eu ri sem humor. "Serio?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha desafiadora para ela. Ela não tinha nenhum direito, e podia dizer que quando seus olhos caíram para o seu colo que ela sabia disso também. Eu usei o breve momento da sua abatimento para realmente olhar para ela, e eu gostaria de ter encontrado palavras melhores do que "cadáver faminto" para descrever como ela parecia, mas eu não conseguia. Ela não era nada como a mulher que uma vez cantarolava para que eu dormisse e me fazia refeições. Eu não podia imaginar ela na cozinha ou fazendo anda domestico se eu tentasse. Era merda de apavorante que ela conseguiu se tornar tão ... morta.

Tardiamente, eu senti um cheiro bem distinto emanar dela e eu fiz uma careta de nojo quando eu vi ela balançar levemente. "Você esta bêbada." Acusei acidamente, não acreditando que ela estava tentando me repreender por fumar quando ela estava bebendo.

Ela encontrou meu olhos e franziu o rosto, as linhas em volta do seus olhos e dos seus lábios acentuados por causa da expressão. "Eu não ia mas .. mas não... não foi muito." Ela gaguejou, seus olhos brilhando com um lustre bem particular de embriaguez conforme ela me encarava implorando. Eu olhei para longe em desconforto, questionando tolamente o quão freqüentemente ela não tomava "muito.".

Eu considerei que talvez fosse uma má hora pra perguntar minhas questões dada a sua falta de sobriedade, mas a calma da noite e meu descanso recente fez eu em sentir mais forte, e eu não sabia quanto tempo essa força ia durar. "Por quê?" Eu sussurrei para os meus pés, e eu não precisava perguntar a questão inteira porque ela já estava esperando.

Ela suspirou. "Eu não sei se você realmente pode entender."

"Essa é uma resposta de merda." Soltei meu cigarro e usei a ponta da minha bota para esfregar no concreto.

Depois de uma pausa pesada, eu senti sua mão descansar na minha. "Olhe para mim." Ela apelou tristemente, e eu olhei. Ela balançou sua cabeça, seu cabelo fino e oleoso esfregando o tecido no seu ombro. "Não, Edward. _Olhe _para mim." Ela apontou para si mesma em quase uma calunia que somente agora eu estava percebendo, e então para a porta atrás de si. "_Isso_ parece uma mãe capaz para você?" Ela perguntou, e eu podia notar o tom de auto-aversão em sua voz conforme ela recolhia sua mão e olhava amargamente para o chão. "Eu morri com o seu pai, e não tem como recuperar. Eu bebo todo dia até que eu não possa mais pensar, e então eu desmaiou - algumas vezes em uma pilha do meu próprio vomito - o tempo todo desejando pelo conforto da morte, apesar de saber que eu não mereço." Ela terminou e me olhou por entre suas pálpebras carregadas.

Eu falei antes que realmente tivesse a chance de pensar sobre as minhas palavras. "Bom, é bom saber que minha ridícula merda de tendência a dramatização é hereditária." Repliquei amargamente. Sua careta me era satisfatória. "É claro que pelo menos quando eu a estou fazendo, eu não estou machucando ninguém a não ser a mim mesmo." Eu cuspi e retornei meu olhar para a rua, me recusando ver a dor em sua expressão. Secretamente, eu questionava o quão verdade eram as minhas palavras mas sabia que ela não tinha como saber se eu tinha alguém para machucar. Meu ressentimento cresceu.

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que lamento?" Ela perguntou em uma voz implorativa, e eu bufei em resposta. Eu não falhei em notar como a vantagem nisso tinha mudado tão drasticamente. Eu queria prosperar essa merda. "Eu não tinha idéia que você ia achar todos esses anos que ..." Ela deixou planar, deixando obvio pela sua voz que ela estava tentando se explicar.

"Deixe eu ver se entendi isso." Eu comecei e me virei para ela, um pouquinho consumido pela vantagem mas puto e um pouco descrente. Ela concordou e esperou enquanto eu formava minha declaração. Soava ridículo pra caralho. "Você me deixou porque você não podia ser uma mãe adequada ... não, não, não. Espera. Não, não podia - _não iria_" Ela se encolheu e seu rosto contorceu em um expressão dolorida, mas eu continuei. "Você não me oferece essa completamente fútil e pobre merda de desculpa antes de me despachar, e mesmo assim, de alguma forma uma criança de nove anos deveria entender?" Minha raiva cresceu com a verdade das minhas palavras, e eu podia ver refletido em seus olhos o remorso. Eu me tornei frenético e quase maníaco quando ria e sorria ressentido. "Você de alguma forma imaginou que quatro anos de lares adotivos do estado - o que, devo dizer, são sobrecarregados com superabundância de completos psicopatas filhos da puta e guardiões não qualificados - era melhor do que ficar com a minha mãe?" Eu perguntei incrédulo, meu peito de repente arfando com respirações agudas que doíam na minha garganta.

Foi ai que me acertou, e parecia que meu mundo inteiro tinha saído de orbita. Eu tenho estado sobrevivendo por tanto tempo acreditando em uma única verdade - e _era tudo mentira_. Deveria ter feito eu me sentir melhor e vindicado, mas eu não me senti assim. Me fez sentir enjoado, caralho. Todos os anos que eu passei me odiando, eu só me odiei porque eu tinha certeza absoluta que ela me odiava. Se eu nunca tivesse acreditado que a minha mãe - a única pessoa no mundo que deveria me amar incondicionalmente - me odiava, então eu poderia ter me perdoado um dia - eu _sabia _disso. Eu poderia ter sido feliz e normal e ... melhor.

Eu me senti merda de roubado.

Meu corpo começou a balançar sem pensar, quase como naquele dia com Bella, e os meus braços abraçaram o meu torso. Tudo estava diferente. Tudo estava melhor. Tudo estava pior. Primeiro eu queria chorar, mas depois eu queria gritar. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha boca, minhas emoções mudaram de novo, e então eu queria quebrar alguma merda.

Mas principalmente, eu queria tudo de volta. Eu queria de volta tudo que ela não permiti que eu tivesse. Eu queria os aniversários e os jantares e o cantarolar. Eu queria repreender ela por beber e tomar conta dela enquanto ela sarava. Eu queria ver ela em luto e saber que eu não causei.

Isso foi outra coisa que ela roubou de mim. Antes que eu pudesse controlar a esmagadora corrente de emoções que a essa percepção inesperadamente causou sobre mim, um soluço estrangulado irrompeu do meu peito, e eu senti ela pular ao meu lado.

Ela roubou o meu _luto._

Eu estive tão ocupado em luto por causa dela, que eu nunca tive a habilidade de entrar em luto pela única pessoa que tinha morrido. Eu nunca pude ficar em luto pelo meu pai ou lamentar a sua morte. Ele ainda era essa divida não paga na minha memória que eu nunca podia acessar porque _a perca dela_ eclipsava tudo para mim - até mesmo ele, sobrepondo todos esses anos, infeccionando e esperando pela oportunidade de obter a minha atenção.

Agora, estava me afogando, e eu tinha que forçar a minha cabeça entre os meus joelhos para controlar minha respiração acelerada. Eu senti a mão dela nas minhas costas e no meu cabelo, mas era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Nove anos de agonia completamente velada e negligenciada me acertou em cheio sem viso algum, e eu senti a angustia me devorar. Eu me permiti lembrar de coisas sobre ele que eu nunca nem tentei coletar. Eu lembrei da sua carteira de couro e como eu sempre era fascinado por ela. Ele deixava eu abri-la e brincar com o seu dinheiro e cartões de identificação, e a minha curiosidade o divertia. Ele me levantava em seus ombros durante as paradas de rua. Ele sempre me trazia um presente quando voltava das suas viagens de negocio. Ele se desculpava pelo meu nome e culpava a minha mãe. Ele me treinou em softball por dois anos e me encorajou a me manter disciplinado nas aulas de piano mesmo eu ficando facilmente frustrado. Ele era amoroso, carinhoso, e a cada nova memória que eu convocava meu corpo tremia mais violentamente com os soluços.

Ela veio para o meu lado e me apertou em um forte e mordaz abraço, me balançando tranquilizadoramente enquanto eu chorava e finalmente tinha minha oportunidade de lamentar. Eu permiti seja lá que conforto o gesto dava a ela, porque para mim não oferecia nenhum.

Eu olhei em branco para o papel e mordi o interior da minha bochecha distraidamente. Tinha aquelas linhas azuis e margens vermelhas que eu estava tão familiarizado, mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Eu olhei para cima quando ouvi um barulho alto e derrubei o papel, voando pelo quarto até o corredor. Minha mãe estava lá, encostada contra a parede em estupor, e levou vários momentos para seus olhos focarem nos meus. Travei a minha mandíbula e andei até ela, segurando seu braço e ajudando ela ir até o quarto no final no corredor.

"Eu não queria ... você .. não-não aqui. Vá." Ela gaguejou estupidamente, tropeçando em seus próprios pés enquanto eu segurava seu peso e a abaixava na cama. Ela se aconchegou na sujeira que era seus lençóis e meus punhos cerraram aos meus lados conforme eu fazia planos para os limpar. Não era merda de habitável. Seu cabelo cobria a palidez do seu rosto conforme ela começava a murmurar quase que incoerentemente. "Você não deveria estar aqui."

Eu rolei meus olhos e me virei para deixar o quarto, desligando as luzes conforme eu passava o interruptor e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu ainda podia ouvir o guinchar de piolhos e insetos conforme eu retornava pro meu lugar no sofá, meu cobertor e travesseiro jogados no ponta onde eu tinha dormido a duas noites atrás.

Desde que meu eixo mudou, dormir era pior de certa forma e melhor de outra. Alguns sonhos vinham menos freqüentemente, enquanto outros vinham mais. Principalmente aqueles com ele. A ferida que tinha me devorado três noites atrás ainda estava aberta e dolorida. Não parecia que ia melhorar, e eu questionava como um dia poderia melhorar. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que eu perdi alguém que eu realmente amava. Era tortura.

Reprimindo a emoção que subiu pelo meu peito, eu retornei minha atenção para o papel e pressionei a caneta nele. Era uma coisa tão fácil de se fazer, caralho. Então por que eu estava tendo tanta dificuldade? Eu provavelmente já sabia a resposta para isso. Com um exalar tremulo, eu comecei a mexer a caneta rapidamente, não me dando o trabalho de a reler depois de completa. Eu o dobrei cuidadosamente e coloquei dentro de um envelope, selando antes que eu mudasse de idéia e reescrevesse de novo.

Eu sai para fumar um cigarro, e o ar fresco era ironicamente agradável. Antes que eu terminasse, eu andei até o final do quarteirão e parei na frente de uma caixa de correio. Deslizei o envelope para dentro e o segurei por algum momentos em apreensão. Com meu ultimo fio de determinação eu fui capaz de soltar, assistindo desaparecer na escuridão.

**BPOV**

Eu tinha me tornado um foguete. Eu tentei invocar uma metáfora mais apropriada para como eu estava me sentindo, mas nada se aproximava dessa em particular. Programas sempre cobriam o lançamento de foguetes. Não somente porque era algo interessante de se assistir. As pessoas assistiam aos lançamentos porque elas estão esperando algo dar errado. Eles todos estão esperando que o foguete colida sobre uma circunstancia horrível e que exploda em milhões de pequenas partículas - matando todo mundo no processo. No momento que o 'acidente' acontece a rede no ar ganha a chance de ouro. Todo mundo quer um lugar na primeira fila para uma boa catástrofe fatal.

Ou então, talvez eu só tenha me tornado cínica demais para o meu próprio bem.

Porem era assim que eu me sentia. Eu tinha me tornado um espetáculo para aqueles a minha volta, e eu sentia como se eles estivessem esperando para que aquele circunstancia horrível acontecesse. Parecia ridículo para mim porque ... eles não sabiam? Eu já tinha experimentado minha explosão ao esquecimento. Eles estavam atrasados para o show.

Sem valor para eles.

Nós todos começamos uma rotina muito previsível, e mesmo eu sabendo que matava Esme me dar espaço na casa de Carlisle, ela me deu. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido Rosalie, ou talvez o próprio Carlisle estava sendo o meu advogado da minha 'hora-da-vadia-rabugenta-preguiçosa'. Talvez Alice também tenha participado. Eu não teria como saber, e conforme as semanas passavam, eu me encontrava extremamente incapaz de me importar.

Eu andava para as classes com quem tivesse a classe mais perto. Eu mantinha minha cabeça abaixada. Eu não estava fazendo para me esconder ou algo. Só que a sujeira no chão era muito mais cativante do que todos os olhares e sussurros. A sujeira era sempre nova. Alguns dias era lama, e alguns dias tinha mais uma consistência arenosa. Alguns dias estava mais vermelha que outros, e se eu estivesse com sorte meus olhos cairiam sobre um papel abandonado ou um embrulho de bala. Mas não deve ter nenhum significado obscuro nisso, mas era completamente adequado. Para quem, eu não sei. Talvez para todo mundo.

Ou então, talvez eu tenha me tornado muito analítica para o meu próprio bem.

Almoços se tornaram muito normais, e eu descobri - para muito minha surpresa - que isso me deixava puta. Todo mundo existia como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem e como se uma parte massiva das nossas vidas não estivesse faltando no lugar ao meu lado. Emmett e Rose sorriam e beijavam, e Alice e Jasper sussurravam um para o outro baixinho usando sorrisos iguais de satisfação. Tudo era tão nojentamente plácido. Eles faziam tentativas de me incluir na conversa só para serem evitados pela minha 'eu não dou a mínima merda' atitude. Eles não se incomodavam. Irritantemente e de forma impossível, todos eles pareciam se identificar com o meu humor.

Depois do meu primeiro dia de volta, eu comecei a voltar para casa com o Emmett e Rose. Quando Emmett me encontrou esperando ao lado do Jeep suas sobrancelhas ergueram em surpresa.

"Precisa de uma carona?" Ele perguntou incerto, mantendo uma distancia cuidadosa. Eu concordei sem falar e entrei no veiculo, mesmo que as suas palavras não tenham sido exatamente um convite. Ele não parecia se incomodar, e Rose - que tinha se tornado minha sombra sempre presente - tinha achado a mudança na rotina bem divertida.

"Pelo menos faça ele te oferecer um doce primeiro." Ela sorriu naquele dia, até eu conseguia dizer que ela estava feliz com o meu novo conforto na presença dele. Ou pelo menos o que ela achava que era conforto. Na verdade, eu estava tolerando meu tempo com Emmett. Eu não queria que ele visse como eu ficava.

Alice estava triste e chateada com a minha distancia mesmo que ela negasse toda vez que Rose mencionava. Eu queria a consolar mas eu não estava em posição de fazer isso. Eu recusava voltar para a casa de Esme, e eu podia dizer que Alice se sentia desconfortável em me ver da casa do Dr. Cullen. Ao inves, eu tentava estar o mais disponível o possível para sua companhia na escola.

Em um dos primeiros dias de volta ela me puxou de lado e perguntou, "Você vai ficar bem?" A preocupação e apreensão em seus olhos me deixaram exasperada. Para aliviar o que para ela provavelmente parecia uma situação muito seria, eu ri e acariciei sua cabeça.

"Você se preocupa demais. Eu só estou dormindo nos Cullens. Eu não estou mutilando a minha carne com uma gilete ou algo assim." Parecia ter acalmado suas preocupações o suficiente pelo tempo imediato, então ela sorriu e andou comigo até a aula, sendo muito cuidadosa para não mencionar o assunto proibido de Edward ou Esme. Eu sabia que ela queria ajudar de alguma forma, mas na verdade, não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer a não ser me dar espaço. Acho que ela percebeu isso depois de muitos dias perguntando a mesma coisa.

Quando eu chego em casa com Emmett nós entramos a casa Cullen, e eu iria subir as escadas para o terceiro andar. Ele nunca fez nenhum tentativa de me parar ou me fazer companhia. O coitado provavelmente estava mais nervoso na minha presença do que eu na sua.

Eu nunca usei a jaqueta de couro do Edward, mas eu ocasionalmente me inclinava para onde ela estava deitada sobre o sofá e a respirava. Não parecia certo a usar. Dava a sensação que eu estava admitindo que era uma recordação e não algo que ele planejava voltar para casa.

Eu passava meu tempo fazendo varias coisa - principalmente ficar remexendo pelos pertences de Edward sem vergonha alguma. Eu racionalizava que eu era sua namorada, e parecia direito sabendo que eu o permitiria o mesmo privilegio se eu pudesse. Algumas vezes Rose viria pra casa com Emmett e me mantinha companhia enquanto eu fazia lição de casa na sua cama. Edward tinha deixado seu iPod e eu escutava sua música enquanto fazia lição de casa, e até mesmo usava seu caderno ao invés do meu. Eles tinham vários trabalhos esmagados sem cuidado algum entre as páginas - pontas desgastadas de papeis de cadernos perdurado por todos os lados - e por algum motivo, isso me fazia sorrir. Trabalhos meio completos e folhas de exercícios com a letra de Edward as graciando me saudavam a cada virada de pagina, e aparecia uma surpresa a cada vez.

Eu saqueava as gavetas da sua cômoda toda a noite e me vestia em suas roupas. Quando eu usei sua camiseta branca e boxes escura., e me sentia _dele_. Era um pouco ridículo, e eu podia imaginar a sua cara quando ele descobrisse. Eu preferia imaginar ele mais divertido do que irritado por causa disso.

Seu criado mudo era o mais intrigante ... e exasperante. Na gaveta de baixo - a que era claramente sua gaveta '_muito_' privada de garoto hormonal - eu fiz varias descobertas espantosas. Eu sempre soube que eu encontraria algo menos do que decente enquanto vasculhava um quarto de um garoto adolescente. Eu estava cautelosa e permanecia certa que seja lá o que eu encontrasse não me incomodaria, mas a revista pornográfica que estava escondida no fundo da gaveta ameaçou prejudicar essa resolução. Eu fiz uma careta para as fotos de peitos e poses nojentas antes de raivosamente a jogar para o lado e continuar a minha tarefa. Os bilhetes de garotas foram o pior. Eu sempre soube que Edward era atraente e desejado pela maioria das meninas da nossa idade, mas as coisas que elas escreviam eram surpreendentes. Ele deve ter ganhado centenas de bilhetes durante os anos, mas somente esses ele mantém - os sujos, leigos, e pervertidos descrevendo varias fantasias estrelando ele. Me levou somente um segundo para imaginar o porque ele os mantinha antes de irracionalmente me levantar e esmagar os papeis no meu punho.

Eu ignorei a grossa camada de poeira nas maçanetas das gavetas que claramente significavam desuso e colhi os itens ofensivos. Eu os descartei no lixo com um sorriso. Infelizmente, eles tinha alimentado a minha curiosidade e ciúmes, e a porta do armário tinha me provocado com tesouros escondidos que ali residiam. O único lugar para onde eu não podia me aventurar. Eu quase perguntei Rose para o esvaziar por mim em umas das suas visitas comuns mas estava com medo dela invadindo a privacidade dele. Não parecia certo nem quando eu fazia, e apesar da minha culpa ser curta quando eu considerava a sua falta de comunicação e departura repentina, a bisbilhiotagem eventualmente perdeu seu brilho.

Eu nunca sabia que horas Carlisle chegava em casa, porque eu sempre estava no quarto de Edward fazendo essas coisas. Tarde da noite quando meu estomago grunhia, eu iria esgueirar lá pra baixo e até a cozinha. Eu faria para mim algo pequeno e fácil, o tempo todo prometendo silenciosamente pagar Carlisle antes de voltar para o quarto.

Eu passava a noite folheando por cadernos de desenhos e lendo até o sol raiar - a não ser que eu estivesse particularmente cansada, eu dormia com a luz acesa. Tomaria banho em seu banheiro toda manhã antes de encontrar com Emmett lá embaixo para partir pra escola. Passava Carlisle no corredor, e ele em silencio em oferecia um sorriso triste enquanto ele partia para o hospital. Ele nunca mencionava Esme, e apesar dele parecer retalivamente sombrio, eu questionava o quão próximos eles ainda eram, e se Esme estava oferecendo a ele algum conforto durante a abstinência de Edward. Eu silenciosamente tinha essa esperança.

E assim o dia escolar começava, e repetia a rotina sem vacilar. Era previsível e tedioso e mesmo eu tendo um grupo largo de amigos prontos para me ajudarem, eu estava solitária.

Meus olhos conheciam a pagina de "Maio" do calendário como a palma da minha mão. Eu nunca precisava perguntar pra ninguém pra me lembrar de que dia da semana era. Minha mente tinha se tornado em perfeita sintonia com as colunas pretas de números e quadrados brancos. Todo dia parecia como um pedaço do meu foguete destruído tinha retornado para a minha fuselagem despedaçada. Deus, eu tinha me tornado uma verdadeira rainha do drama.

Quando a contagem regressiva tinha atingido três dias, meu corpo inteiro tinha começado a cantarolar em antecipação. Eu andava pelo carpete dourado do quarto e batalhada para encontrar coisas para manter minha mente engajada durante as noites. Mesmo se eu sentisse a necessidade de me render para o sono, simplesmente não seria possível. Eu estava agitada durante a escola, quase vibrando de ansiedade pelo final do meu sofrimento. Eu trotei até as aulas, como se a ação fosse fazer o dia escolar passar mais rápido. Alice e Rose lutavam para me acompanhar e ocasionalmente falhando nisso.

A hora estava aproximando, e conforme a ultima manhã de escola chegou, eu me achei empoleirada da varanda dos Cullens, encarando ansiosamente a entrada de carros e esperando o Volvo prata de repente se materializar. Carlisle passou por mim em seu caminho até a porta para o trabalho, e mesmo eu duvidando que ele fosse admitir, eu podia ver ele cantarolando com a mesma antecipação quando ele sorria e saiu da casa.

Emmett finalmente desceu as escadas estralando suas mãos sobre os ombros conforme ele se aproximava da porta. "Vamos nessa garota sexy. Ultimo dia do colegial de nós honestos. Não queremos nos atrasar ou algo assim." Ele sorriu, suas covinhas aparecendo amavelmente. Eu sorri de volta e segui atrás dele, tentando ignorar a dupla sensação de felicidade e ansiedade.

O dia escolar zumbia de animação, e cada estudante parecia vibrar com entusiasmo que o verão trazia. Nós não tínhamos nenhum trabalhos, nem lição de casa, e passamos a maior parte do dia limpando nossos armários. Quando o ultimo sinal tocou, eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Rosalie me encontrou na minha mesa e me levou até o estacionamento, falando amigavelmente sobre os planos dela e de Emmett para o verão e faculdade. Eles ambos estavam animados já que Carlisle tinha pagado para instalações fora do campus.

Alice e Jasper eram só sorriso, e todo mundo parecia estar com o espírito animado. Eu não sabia dizer se era por causa do final do ano letivo, pela iminente volta de Edward, ou talvez por causa de ambos, mas pelo menos dessa vez eu me permiti rir e sorrir conforme Emmett nos dirigia até em casa.

Eu estava tão ansiosa conforme nos aproximávamos nossa rua que eu segurei o meu fôlego. Eu estava esperando ver o carro na entrada, mesmo eu já tendo dado a Edward uns bons quatro dias de prazo. Eu não sabia em que condições para dirigir ele estava encarando. Ainda assim, quando nós pulamos na entrada de carros e a encontramos vazia, meu estomago afundou em decepção. Emmett sabia disso bem e me mandou um sorriso apressado de reafirmação pelo retrovisor.

Nós tínhamos acabado de entrar a casa quando a voz aguda de Alice me alertou da sua presença no jardim ao lado. Ela estava correndo até nos pela rua com algo em sua mão, e quando ela finalmente me alcançou, seus olhos estavam cautelosos. Ela estendeu sua mão e o envelope nela para mim, e com alguma apreensão, eu o recolhi. Não tinha endereço de devolução, mas eu reconheci a caligrafia imediatamente. Afundei no chão e rapidamente o abri, tentando ignorar os olhares em mim, e o sussurro acelerado de Alice para Emmett. "É do Edward."

Abri freneticamente, aterrorizada que algo estava errado - que algo tinha conhecido com ele. Quando eu retirei a carta e desdobrei, levei cerca de três segundos para ler tudo.

_Bella,_

_Eu te amo. Eu sinto sua falta. Eu preciso de mais tempo. Eu lamento._

_-E_

* * *

**NT Lê: **Então... eu tinha escrito um NT super profundo mais o FFnet me sacaneou, e eu não lembro uma palavra que eu escrivi.

Algo tipo, não odeem o Edward. Elizabeth me surpreendeu, e a vocês? Quero pegar a Bella no colo, e chorar. Porra, já tô chorando. Sem cronograma. Certos tem playlist feitos pela autora.

É, acho que era isso.

Obrigada pelas lindas reviews, alertas e se vocês pudessem mandar sinal de fumaça, eu agradeceria por isso também.

Sei que essa ultima parte não tava no ultimo Nt ...

Até a proxima. Love, Letícia.


	49. Nilla Wafers Parte 1

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 46. Nilla Wafers Part 1 – Wafers de Baunilha **

**BPOV**

Meus olhos seguiram para cima da pequena mesa na minha frente, dando uma rápida olhada no livro infantil _"A História de uma Folha*"_ que eu tinha acabado de descartar. Mudei o meu olhar vazio para a pequena janela do escritório com um suspiro inaudível e assisti algumas folhas de uma árvore próxima cair ao solo. Eu bufei.

_* No original o livro se chama, Freddy, the Falling Leaf ( na tradução literal, Freddy, a folha que cai). O livro é de auto ajuda e é indicado para crianças que sofrem grandes perdas, como a morte. Escrito pelo autor Leo Buscaglia_

A História de uma Folha, foi feito para simbolizar a perda de um ente querido. Aparentemente, os cadáveres em decomposição são comparáveis aos vegetais na área de psicologia. Era completamente ridículo pensar que qualquer criança poderia obter uma visão de tal absurdo.

Revirei os olhos e deixei a minha cabeça cair para a cadeira confortável. Minha alta concentração devido a cafeína estava desaparecendo e esta senhora estava desperdiçando o seu tempo doce ... o que fazer. Me irritava, como muitas coisas atualmente, que eu estivesse pensando em como decepcionado Carlisle ficaria com o meu comportamento se eu acabasse deixando de vir. Com a testa franzida, percebi que ele ficaria muito decepcionado.

A porta do escritório, finalmente se abriu e ergui a minha cabeça para ver a mulher entrando. Ela estava toda cabelo preto e brilhante, caindo pela sua cintura dela enquanto ela fazia malabarismos com a abundância de itens em suas mãos. Ela encontrou o meu olhar e sorriu, embora o sorriso estivesse inibido pela bolsa marrom que ela tinha pendurado em seus dentes. Eu vi quando ela passou uma pasta para a outra mão e usava o seu sapato de salto para fechar a porta atrás dela. Ela chegou a sua mesa, olhou para ela pensativa por um instante, e depois largou tudo em um só movimento em sua superfície. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela contornou a mesa e sentou em seu assento, mas não antes de rapidamente dobrar a metade da blusa que estava alcançando a sua saia.

Cristo, eu revirei os olhos novamente. Essa mulher estava claramente em todo o lugar.**  
**  
Quando ela finalmente encontrou o meu olhar, ela parecia estar sem fôlego, mas abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu sinto muito por ter te deixado esperando. Tenho seis anos de idade", explicou ela, enquanto acenava uma mão com desdém, como se isso fosse uma desculpa óbvia para qualquer coisa. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para uma pilha de pastas sobre a escrivaninha e começou a folhear-los enquanto falava: "Então,Senhorita Cullen, como você está hoje?", perguntou ela. **  
**  
Meu corpo inteiro tinha ficado rígido, e tenho certeza que as minhas unhas estavam cravadas nos estofos dos braços. "Senhorita Swan", eu corrigi, tensa, entre os dentes. **  
**  
Ela ainda estava flutuando por pastas quando ela respondeu: "Não, eu sou a Dra. Carmen, na verdade. Prazer em conhecê-la", ela sorriu. **  
**  
Eu bufei alto. "Não,_ eu sou a_ _Senhorita Swan_" Eu anunciei, visivelmente perturbada por seu erro.**  
**  
Seus olhos se lançaram aos meus. "Oh". Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Sinto muito. Dr. Cullen me ligou, e eu acho que só assumi ..." Ela balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos. "Eu estou parecendo uma tola, não é?" ela perguntou com um olhar de desculpas. **  
**  
Eu tentei o meu melhor para relaxar e a perdoar antes de explicar seu erro, "Dr. Cullen é um amigo da família." **  
**  
"Ok", ela pegou uma pasta e afundou em sua cadeira, exausta. "Me dê um momento", ela pediu, levando os dedos nas têmporas e os esfregando por um momento. Quando o seu olhar mais uma vez encontrou o meu, ela me olhou pensativa. "Você gostaria de discutir sua reação quando eu te chamei pelo nome do Dr. Cullen?" ela perguntou. **  
**  
Eu fiz uma careta e levei os meus joelhos ao meu peito, os abraçando firmemente considerando se a respondia ou não. Eu finalmente respondi abertamente, como Carlisle tinha me pedido para fazer. "Seu filho e eu tínhamos um relacionamento, e eu acho que ser chamada pelo seu nome só ..." eu parei dando um suspiro de frustração e lhe disparei um olhar que deixou claro que ela não iria receber nenhuma explicação mais do que isso. **  
**  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão e rapidamente começou a escrever em um bloco de notas que estava próximo. "Você estava em um relacionamento", ela afirmou enquanto escrevia algo. "Mas agora não esta mais?" Ela encontrou o meu olhar e inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente. **  
**  
Eu lhe dei a versão abreviada com uma voz firme e com os punhos cerrados. "Ele saiu para ir encontrar a sua mãe biológica e não voltou." Foi mais fácil dizer do que eu esperava, e eu liberei o meu aperto da morte dos meus punhos. **  
**  
"Não voltou", ela murmurou enquanto escrevia mais uma vez. "E vocês não estão se comunicando? ela perguntou, distraída, e eu tive que reprimir um grunhido. **  
**  
"Eu não estava esperando que isso fosse sobre Edward." Eu atirei com altivez. **  
**  
Ela encontrou o meu olhar e balançou a cabeça antes de retornar ao seu bloco. "Edward", ela anotou enquanto mexia em sua caneta**.**

_Ela tá falando sério?_

"Olha, Senhorita...Swan ...", ela começou com um suspiro, depositando sua caneta e cruzando os braços sobre o peito com uma expressão firme. "Dr. Cullen me disse que pode ser difícil, e eu entendo isso." Ela encolheu os ombros e sacudiu os cabelos negros para um ombro. "Mas provavelmente há algo que você deve saber sobre mim. Eu levo meu trabalho a sério."

Eu bufei, mas ela o ignorou. **  
**  
"Se eu começar uma reação a partir de uma referência a este Edward, então eu vou me dirigir a ele. Se eu conseguir uma reação a partir de uma menção de palhaços vestidos de drag, então este é o próximo passo. O ponto é, este é meu escritório, e nós vamos fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Eu não me importo quando o Dr. Cullen me pede, e eu não tenho interesse em forçar alguém a falar comigo**.** É um desperdício do meu precioso tempo, um tempo que poderia ser gasto para ajudar alguém que realmente quer." Ela encolheu os ombros novamente e levantou um dedo para apontar para a porta. "Então, se você não quer estar aqui, existe uma porta, não deixe que ela te bater na bunda". **  
**  
Eu fiquei em silêncio e olhei para as folhas caindo. É claro que eu não queria estar aqui, mas meus pés não se mexeram para me afastar da presença desta senhora chata. **  
**  
Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela suspirou, e eu podia ver seus braços cruzarem sobre o peito novamente. "Vamos fazer um trato, ok?" Ela perguntou delicadamente, e sem esperar por uma resposta, continuou, "Nós vamos falar hoje, e no final da sessão, eu vou lhe dar uma série de avaliações. Se você acredita que qualquer uma delas é falsa, ou ainda tiver dúvidas na terça-feira, então nós nunca vamos ter que falar novamente. certo? , ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Gostaria de saber brevemente como ela poderia saber que as minhas dúvidas sobre ela ser capaz de me ajudar estavam me fazendo ficar tão adversa as suas perguntas. Na verdade, ela estava certa. Ela poderia estar gastando seu tempo ajudando alguém que poderia ser ajudado, em vez de andar em círculos comigo. Era um desperdício de tempo de qualquer modo. **  
**  
Mas eu me lembrei que eu tinha minhas razões para vir aqui hoje, e eu não poderia simplesmente sair e abandonar ela. Mesmo eu estando completamente desinteressada em sua "avaliação", e eu não tinha vontade de discutir sobre Edward, mas eu balancei a cabeça e tentei relaxar na minha cadeira ao encontrar o olhar dela de novo.

Ela não me deu aquele sorriso largo como Carlisle teria dado. Ao contrário, ela apenas repetiu: "Você e Edward se comunicam?" e pegou a caneta de volta.

Eu batalhei em minha frustração por ter que explicar ao pé da letra, mas consegui mantê-lo curto e simplificado. **  
**  
Ela apertou os lábios com o meu aceno de cabeça e continuou escrevendo. "Há quanto tempo você recebeu a carta?" ela perguntou, ainda escrevendo. **  
**  
Eu fiz uma careta e senti meu peito apertar dolorosamente como sempre fazia quando eu falava isso. "Dez semanas atrás", eu respondi em um sussurro. **  
**  
Com outro gesto, ela continuou: "Por que você acha que ele não voltou?" Ela me encarou com uma expressão curiosa.

Eu desviei os meus olhos novamente para a janela enquanto recordava da minha primeira conversa com Carlisle, sozinha.

_Eu fiquei silenciosamente na porta o observando com curiosidade, tentando desesperadamente subjugar o aumento adicional de desconforto que tomou conta de mim ao vê-lo._

_Carlisle estava curvado sobre sua mesa de leitura através de uma pilha de papéis, uma caneta em uma mão e a outra remexendo à toa com o canto de uma página. Seu cabelo estava discretamente arrumado, e apesar de seus óculos estarem me dificultando a ver os seus olhos claramente, para qualquer esclarecimento, o afundamento da sua postura fez com que ele parecesse cansado._

_Depois de um tempo, comecei a sentir intrusiva com o meu pé e olhando. Assim quando eu comecei a pensar em sair, Carlisle olhou para cima de sua mesa, seus olhos se abriram por trás dos seus óculos de leitura._

_Com um aumento adicional de tensão sobre a sua consideração, eu tive um momento de limbo para decidir se eu iria considerá-lo, ou desistir do meu plano original. Com um olhar censurável para a sala vazia que me levaria para o terceiro andar, me virei para ele e tentei sorrir._

_Ainda era desconfortável estar sozinha com um homem e meu sorriso vacilou ligeiramente, como eu, mais uma vez percebi que não havia mais ninguém na casa. Isto era tão irracional, o medo de ficar sozinho com Carlisle. Eu sabia que ele preferia machucar a si mesmo antes de causar qualquer danos a outro ser vivo, mas eu ainda tinha uma pontada de medo que despertava o meu instinto irracional: lutar ou fugir. **  
**_  
_Seus lábios puxados para cima em um pequeno sorriso em troca. "Bella". Ele me cumprimentou suavemente com um aceno de cabeça e hesitantemente deslizou a sua cadeira para trás. **  
**_  
_Sinceramente, eu não tinha realmente falado com Carlisle desde o aniversário de Edward. Era um pouco perturbador, já que eu estava vivendo sob o mesmo teto que ele durante as últimas seis semanas e o via quase todas as manhãs, mas eu ainda sentia pânico só de pensar em se aproximar dele tão diretamente e tão particularmente. Eu tinha considerado realmente em ligar para Carlisle do celular de Alice ou Rose para ter esta conversa. Ridículo, mas eu não poderia ajudá-lo._

_Enquanto eu travada minha batalha mental, Carlisle descansou as mãos em seu colo e simplesmente segurou meu olhar ansioso. Seu sorriso ainda estava quente e amigável, e seus olhos estavam pacientes. Levei um momento para perceber que ele estava me dando o tempo que eu precisava para reunir coragem para entrar. Meu sorriso veio um pouco mais genuinamente a esse entendimento, e eu aproveitei a sua tolerância, sem me sentir pressionada. Depois de apenas alguns minutos, fui capaz de cruzar o limiar, e o seu rosto parecia dizer que ele estava satisfeito com meu progresso. Achei um pouco paternalista sua paciência, mas eu empurrei aquela emoção para baixo, seguindo pela parede mais próxima a um pequeno sofá, no lado oposto da sala dele._

_Isso é bom, eu interiormente suspirei de alívio enquanto eu afundava no pequeno sofá contra a parede. Havia um espaço entre nós - e a mesa. Eu estava beirando o confortável quando dobrei os meus joelhos contra meu peito e os abracei. Agora, eu tinha que trabalhar a minha coragem para falar com ele. Isso era tão frustrante não mais assim do que não ser capaz de entrar no armário proibido de Edward. Parecia como um simples conceito, basta abrir minha boca e falar. Algo que teria sido apenas uma interação antes de eu passar pelos dois últimos anos, era agora uma épica batalha de nervos e de incapacidade. Teria sido tão mais fácil se Edward, Esme, de Rose, ou Alice estivessem na sala conosco._

_Carlisle continuou sentado e esperando pacientemente enquanto eu lutava para superar a minha aversão. Ele poderia ter retornado à sua tarefa anterior para permanecer ocupado, enquanto eu me acalmava, mas ele não o manteve o mínimo contato com os meus olhos e ocasionalmente chegava a coçar a sua sobrancelha ou se levantava ligeiramente do seu lugar. Após dez minutos de respiração fácil e quase fazendo um buraco no meu lábio, me senti confortável o suficiente para tentar falar. **  
**_  
_"Co-Como você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, só hesitando um pouco enquanto eu abraçava os meus joelhos._

_Seu sorriso se alargou, e ele se afundou ainda mais em seu lugar com alivio. "Muito bem, Bella. Como você está fazendo?" perguntou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma significativa._

_Eu relaxei um pouco mais e reprimi uma careta. "Eu domino. Me desculpe por perturbar você", desculpei-me, sentindo um pouco culpada por ter tomado tanto do seu tempo para algo aparentemente tão simples._

_Ele deu de ombros e descansou as mãos confortavelmente em seu colo novamente. "Não está interrompendo, na verdade. Embora qualquer coisa, é uma distração do tédio da papelada." Ele sorriu verdadeiramente._

_Inclinei a cabeça para descansar a minha bochecha no meu joelho e perguntei num sussurro: "Por que você sempre recebe tanta papelada?" Ele estava sempre em seu estudo vendo papéis. Eu não conseguia entender por que seu trabalho mereceria isso. Não é para isso que as tem as enfermeiras?_

_"Bem, eu adiciono notas a cada um dos arquivos dos meus pacientes e tenho que acrescentá-los transcritos no computador . Não é necessário, mas até mesmo o menor detalhe de meu exame pode ser essencial para um diagnóstico."_

_Eu o engajei ainda mais aprofundando a conversa a respeito de sua "papelada" para limitar mim mesma de sua presença. Fez-me sentir mais confortável falar, e eu fiquei surpreso ao saber quanto tempo ele gasta por causa de diligência. Ele obviamente assumi a responsabilidade de seus pacientes com muita seriedade. Eu imaginava que estendia sua meticulosidade para Edward antes de ele o adotar, e um sorriso fantasma puxou meus lábios._

_"Certa vez, resolvi um diagnóstico crítico através da constatação de uma unha do pé ruim". Ele levantou a sobrancelha em seriedade._

_Eu franzi os lábios e balancei a cabeça sem nem mesmo considerar a sua declaração. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, até que eu decidi que eu estava confortável o suficiente para continuar minha missão. "Eu quero informações sobre a mãe de Edward", eu disse com firmeza o quanto eu poderia controlar, o que ... realmente não era muito._

_Suas sobrancelhas cinzentas subiram no alto da testa. "Posso perguntar porque você quer essa informação?" , perguntou-me neste irritantemente e conhecido tom paternal, que fizeram meus olhos estreitos em resposta._

_"Não parece um pouco estranho que Edward não tenha feito qualquer contato por duas semanas?" Eu perguntei, a buraco já familiar no meu peito latejante sentia um mal presságio._

_Carlisle franziu a testa e desviou o olhar para suas mãos em seu colo. "Não parece estranho para mim, Bella. Edward entra em contato conosco se quiser", ele respondeu com uma voz suave._

_Eu fiquei de boca aberta até que ele encontrou meu olhar novamente. "Talvez ele não entre em contato conosco, porque algo está errado!" Minha voz se levantou, horrorizado com a falta de preocupação._

_Ele suspirou e apoiou o cotovelo no braço da cadeira, deixando cair a cabeça para seu punho dobrado casualmente. "O que poderia haver de errado?" ele perguntou no mesmo tom que o meu entre dentes._

_"Bem, vamos ver", eu disse com voz arrastada, deliberadamente, enquanto ergui os dedos das minhas pernas soltas e os usei para contar afora. "Acidentes veiculares, tiroteios aleatórios da cidade, roubos, doença súbita e incapacitante, aviões aleatórios caindo do céu. Praticamente qualquer coisa poderia estar errado e nós nunca nem ao menos saberemos, Carlisle. Será que isto não te incomoda um pouco?" Eu perguntei, não querendo acreditar que ele simplesmente rejeitou qualquer preocupação sejaqual for._

_Secretamente, o doloroso vazio no meu peito estava causando pânico de que algo muito errado havia acontecido com Edward. Foi estúpido e irracional imaginar que a conexão entre nós era tão forte que eu sinto de alguma forma, se ele está com problemas, mas eu não poderia abalá-la._

_O rosto de Carlisle caiu momentaneamente antes de sua expressão mudar para uma neutralidade cuidadosa. "Eu sinto muito, Bella, mas eu estou com medo que Edward simplesmente não queira voltar para casa ... ainda", acrescentou a última palavra, agora é tarde demais para o meu gosto._

_Eu zombei e cerrei os punhos ainda em torno das minhas panturrilhas. "Como você pode saber ao certo?" Mas eu zombei completamente de sua atitude indiferente a respeito de algo tão crucial._

_Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com uma pausa significativa. "Seu cartão de crédito", ele murmurou, arrastando a mão sobre o rosto e encontrou meu olhar novamente. ". Tenho acompanhado as declarações com cuidado, e ele tem tido atividade constante para as últimas seis semanas, houve algumas compras fora do comum, mas a maioria são indicativos de Edward: gás, alimentos, cigarros, pastilhas, até mesmo o caderno de desenho." Ele deu de ombros, enquanto olhando para mim se desculpando._

_A revelação enviou minhas emoções para a guerra. Embora eu estivesse acima do alívio imaginando que Edward estava aparentemente bem, a noção de que ele estava em algum lugar, perfeitamente capaz de dirigir, fumar, e até mesmo passar o tempo desenhando ele não entrou em contato comigo, o que me fez sentir uma dor profunda ... irrelevância. Eu podia sentir os olhos queimando das lágrimas com que eu lutei incansavelmente. Eu desdobrei as minhas pernas e fiz uma careta para as minhas mãos enquanto elas se entrelaçavam no meu colo. "Posso ver as declarações?" Sussurrei desanimada. Eu supliquei espiando através meus cílios para Carlisle._

_Ele suspirou e correu a mão sobre o seu rosto mais uma vez. "Eu vou te deixar uma cópia na sua porta pela manhã, ok?" ele ofereceu, e eu balancei minha cabeça em aprovação ao levantar-me do sofá. Não escapou do meu conhecimento que ele não estava se referindo a ele mesmo mais como o quarto Edward, mas ao meu próprio. Teria sido assim tão simples para Carlisle perder a fé nele? , eu me perguntava._

_"Só me prometa uma coisa, Bella?" ele pediu antes de chegar a entrada. Eu virei para ele e quase bufei diante da ironia de outra promessa. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas expectante, observando como Carlisle suspirou e esfregou a testa. "Eu preciso que você começar a aceitar a possibilidade ... que ele não volte. Edward está tentando encontrar seu lugar no mundo, o que poderia ser aqui conosco, ou poderia estar lá com ela. Eu preciso que você considere essas possibilidades e prepare-se ", ele implorou com seu triste olhar._

_Minha mandíbula travou, e eu fugi da sala, correndo pelo corredor até o terceiro andar. Eu não queria dizer algo a Carlisle do qual eu ia me arrepender mais tarde._

_Porque Edward estava voltando para casa. Seu lugar era aqui, conosco._

-o-

_Na manhã seguinte, lá estava um envelope de espreita no meio da parte inferior da porta do quarto, como prometido. Passei o dia inteiro analisando as declarações rigorosamente. Eu era capaz de fazer várias estimativas dadas as informações que Carlisle tinha fornecido._

_Edward estava fumando demais, mas ele não estava comprando muito gás para o Volvo, sugerindo que ele estava parado em sua maior parte. Ele havia passado por dois cadernos de desenho, e três pacotes de lápis. Ele tinha comprado cobertores e roupas de cama e outros itens domésticos, como toalhas de banho e panelas. Ele havia comprado uma variedade de materiais de limpeza ao longo das últimas quatro semanas, todos específicos para um ambiente doméstico. Ele não estava comendo nada saudável o suficiente, sendo solicitados a partir do mesmo restaurante chinês de entregas a domicílio . Ele comprou meias, uma pequena quantidade de roupas, artigos de higiene pessoal e alívio Tylenol extra-forte para dor. Todas essas coisas levaram a uma conclusão: Edward estava bem e tinha aparentemente se estabelecido em outro lugar._

_Isto não teria levado muito para eu caçar o endereço do restaurante, mas eu não fiz, porque Carlisle estava certo sobre uma coisa. Coube a Edward encontrar seu lugar e quando ele chegasse em casa por conta própria, seria uma verdadeira e sincera razão. Eu só esperava que ele fosse descobrir isso em breve ..._

Dra. Carmen passou um outro momento de escrita antes de conhecer o meu olhar. "Então, como você se sentiu quando percebeu que Edward poderia não voltar?" ela perguntou baixinho.

Eu acertei um sopro de ar e estreitei os olhos. "Deixada para trás. . Com o coração quebrado. Desamparada. Preocupada. Eu não sei," eu resmunguei e desviei o olhar novamente. "Eu só recentemente admiti a possibilidade, quando Carlisle perguntou. Essa primeira conversa foi apenas o começo." Dei de ombros e engoli o caroço que se formou em admiti-lo em voz alta.

Carlisle e eu tinhamos uma rotina em que eu iria vê-lo toda quarta-feira para obter declarações do cartão de crédito de Edward. Quando as semanas passaram, eu fiquei mais confortável no sofá dentro de seu escritório. Ele me deixe conversar com ele antes de eu solicitar os documentos. Eventualmente, ele os tem no sofá esperando por mim quando eu entrei. Eu ainda falei com ele, porque eu me sinto culpada por quase tudo: morar em sua casa, exigir a documentação privada, não fazer um esforço determinado para a sua presença.

"Você parece cansada", observou ela depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, e eu apenas encolhi os ombros. "Dr. Cullen diz que você tem alguns problemas com o sono. Isso é verdade?" ela murmurou, e eu podia ouvir sua caneta movendo-se através do papel.

"Sim" foi a minha única oferta. Já que eu decidi ser honesta. Foi a única maneira de fazê-lo direito. E fazendo a coisa certa era a única maneira de fazê-lo plenamente. E totalmente, fazê-lo foi a única maneira de saber se ela poderia me ajudar a realizar a tarefa singular que tinha me conduzido aqui, em primeiro lugar, embora eu duvidava. Além disso, fazê-lo plenamente, também era apenas mijar Edward ao máximo para fora. Um sorriso vingativo puxou meus lábios.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso?" ela perguntou, e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Bem, o que podemos falar, Isabella?" ela perguntou, em tom irritado.

Eu encontrei seu olhar. "Bella", eu corrigi, ganhando muito divertimento de vê-la escrever isso. "Há algo específico que eu queria discutir," eu pedi, e em sua homenagem ociosa, expliquei, "Veja, há um armário ..."

Como na semana passada, com raiva, ressentimento e rejeição, eu senti como resultado da contínua falta de contato com Edward ou do regresso a casa tornou-se centralizado em um incrivelmente intenso desejo: pelo maldito armário.

Eu me tornei tão determinada a entrar nele que eu me persuadiu a tentar em várias ocasiões. Eu chegava a ficar tão próxima quanto segurar a maçaneta da porta, antes que eu sentisse como se meu coração pudesse explodir no meu peito. Eu ia tentar, de forma muito persistente, para aliviar-me mais perto e ajustar a minha mente para o conceito de abri-lo, mas ele nunca parecia funcionar. Eu até mesmo utilizei a técnica de dessensibilização de Edward para dar um passo e parar o tempo suficiente para me tornar completamente relaxada. Isso só funcionou até que eu estava a um pé de distância, e, em seguida, a proximidade do armário fábrica qualquer tipo de relaxamento inviável.

Logicamente, eu percebi que não havia nada a temer dele. Eu sabia que Phil não estava escondido no armário a espera para prender-me dentro como antes. Eu sabia o que parecia, e eu sabia que era inofensivo. Mas o meu corpo e mente não estavam convencidos, e a resposta que ele provocou era inevitável. Eu levaria horas para me acalmar depois de uma tentativa falhada, e eu gastava esse tempo maldizendo o nicho de uma vida de Edward que eu não poderia furar. Eu precisava da entrada nesse nicho, como eu precisava de um sono tranquilo, ou de seu afeto. Tornou-se uma fixação selvagens que consumiu meu interior a cada segundo do quarto. Meus olhos vagueiam para a porta e apertam com firmeza. Era uma das vezes em um dia em que eu tentei por quatro vezes, sempre falhando e deixou-me sentindo desesperadamente derrotada.

"Um armário?" Dra. Carmen perguntou, e acenei com a cabeça ao recordar a minha melhor tentativa de abri-lo.

_Eu tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro de Edward, e eu estava olhando para meu rosto no espelho embaçado. Eu olhei como eu me senti quebrada e manifestei em uma frustração palpável. Rose tinha deixado algumas roupas sobre a cama, e eu as coloquei as pressas, correndo os olhos para a porta do armário a cada segundo ou isso aproximadamente. Ela me contou que Alice tinha estado perguntando sobre mim, querendo saber quando ou se algum dia eu voltaria para casa. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo por empurrar todos embora. Eu estava sentindo essa sensação de completa alienação de todos em torno de mim, e eu odiei. Eu odiava ferir Alice e Esme e Rose. Eu odiava ser incapaz de lidar com coisas como qualquer pessoa normal faria. Eu odiava Phil por fazer-me desta maneira._

_Com um último olhar para a porta do armário, eu aglomerei minhas mãos em punhos apertados e empurrei para fora da cama, frustrada e culpada e importante para todos, exceto para a única pessoa que mais -me no armário com um arranco, fechando os olhos quando as minhas mãos encontraram o metal frio e o punho o agarrou firmemente._

_Basta abri-lo porra! Eu gritei internamente em uma tentativa de fazer meu movimento da mão. Meu coração já estava batendo na minha erraticamente constrição do peito com força, e minha respiração estava escapando em fortes lufadas._

É apenas um armário. Não há ninguém lá dentro. Você não vai ser trancada dentro. É só um armário. _Tentei acalmar meus nervos com a lógica, enquanto apertava o punho. Eu já estava perdendo a batalha, quando comecei instintivamente a ouvir sons vindos do outro lado da porta. Minha respiração irregular acelerou, e eu podia sentir minhas células a cada recuo a partir do conceito da porta atrás de mim. Meu alarme interno estava soando tão violentamente que eu tremia, com botão de agitação ruidosa com meu tremor._

Eu podia sentir as lagrimas se arrastando pelo meu rosto, ou de medo ou de frustração, quando eu quis a minha mão para virar a maçaneta.

Mas eu não queria virar a maçaneta. Pulei para trás e longe da porta com respirações ofegantes que fizeram a minha visão manchada e é claro que eu atirei-me na cama. Eu enrolei-me debaixo dos cobertores marrons e engasguei e chorei por horas. Agarrei o travesseiro e me odiei por não ser suficientemente forte para segurar, e não ser fraca o suficiente para deixar ir.

Minha respiração tinha acelerado a somente partir da memória. Dra. Carmen deu-me tempo para acalmar o silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Depois de alguns minutos de minha respiração constante, ela falou. "Você tem medo do que está_ no_ armário, ou de ficar presa lá dentro? " ela perguntou baixinho, ao qual eu respondi, "Ambas".

Na sua expressão vazia, eu expliquei a minha experiência com Phil em maiores detalhes. Eu não necessariamente queria, mas uma pequena bolha de empolgação formou quando eu, trêmula retransmiti o conto dele se escondendo no armário e, em seguida ele me prendendo dentro por semanas. Eu disse-lhe das duas vezes que eu quase tinha escapado e expliquei por que estava sendo jogada de volta para o armário, mas só depois de ter sido punida por Phil pelas minhas tentativas frustradas de fuga. Eu deixei de fora os pequenos detalhes, a fome, os sons provenientes de minha mãe, do outro lado da casa, eu implorando a Phil por coisas ridículas como água e permissão para usar o banheiro. Fiquei muito precisa e imediatamente relacionei com o armário. Este era o lugar onde a bolha da empolgação veio. Este foi sem dúvida o caminho para me ajudar, ao contrário de discutir Edward. Tive o prazer de finalmente começar com as coisas reais.

Depois de ter contado a ela sobre a minha experiência no armário, ela tinha mais perguntas, é claro. O que aconteceu com minha mãe, onde fui morar, onde eu estava vivendo agora e por que isso ocorreu, e assim por diante. Eu estava grata que fomos capazes de simplesmente encobrir isso, sem discutir o meu "sentimento" sobre eles. Tardiamente, percebi que ela parecia estar correndo por tantos detalhes quanto possível. Eu me perguntei se isso não era para o benefício de ter a maior imagem possível para fazer as "avaliações", após a sessão.

"Sua tia, Esme", a Dra. Carmen começou quando ainda escrevia em seu bloco de notas que tinha se mudado para o colo, "Qual é o seu relacionamento com ela assim, agora que você fica com o Dr. Cullen?" ela perguntou depois que expliquei do desastre de dormir, omitindo cuidadosamente as tentativas sexuais.

Com um sorriso fraco, eu transmitiu a primeira conversa que tivemos desde que eu ... me mudei ... com o Dr. Cullen.

_Era sábado à tarde. Eu tinha uma dor de cabeça latejante e estava confiante de que eu estava experimentando a retirada da cafeína leve, então eu tinha descido as escadas com a intenção de obter um refrigerante da geladeira Cullen. Eu o não tinha visto nas últimas semanas, então eu estava mais chocada ao descobrir que Esme sentada na sala quando entrei._

_Ela estava sentada no sofá, folheando uma revista, e na minha abordagem levantou seu olhar com uma estranha mistura de choque, alívio, alegria, tristeza e culpa que inundou a sua expressão ao notar-me. Ela se recuperou rapidamente da surpresa da minha presença, e descartou a revista com um sorriso caloroso._

_"Eu estava esperando que eu veria você eventualmente." Ela riu nervosamente e varreu os cabelos por cima do ombro enquanto eu ficava meio sem jeito no caminho para a cozinha. "Será que você considera estar comigo até a volta de Carlisle?" ela perguntou com um sorriso esperançoso e olhos suplicantes._

_Droga . Eu interiormente denegri a minha aversão pelo conflito, quando eu embaralhei para uma cadeira próxima e cai em sua tapeçaria de pelúcia, irritada. Ela sorriu mais largo na minha aquiescência e pousou perto da borda do sofá, inclinado-se em minha direção._

_"O que é Papai C. está fazendo?" Eu pedi um pouco disfarçadamente, usando o termo particular de Edward de carinho em diversão plácida. Eu sabia de onde ele tirou esse nome, como fez Esme._

_Ela revirou os olhos sutilmente na minha brincadeira, mas optou por ignorá-lo. "Ele está mudando suas roupas. Nós vamos sair para almoçar nesta tarde. Eu não acho que você estaria interessado em se juntar a nós, você iria?" ela perguntou, enquanto torcia as mãos no colo._

_Eu fiz uma careta na sua tentativa e balancei a cabeça. "Eu não estou com vontade de sair", eu respondi honestamente. Especialmente com você , eu acrescentei mentalmente._

_Ela apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça solenemente. "E se eu oferece para ficar, eu acho que você ainda não estaria interessado?"_

_Senti uma pontada de vergonha por tratá-la tão mal e lutou para forçá-la fora como eu estava e olhei para ela sem hesitação. "Não, obrigado", eu respondi semi-sincera quando me virei para ir embora._

_Sua voz me obrigou a parar na entrada. "Sabe, Bella, embora eu tenha tido um ataque de nervos mo último mês, preocupada com você, eu tenho sido escandalosamente paciente com sua insistência em permanecer nesta casa e deixando-a estar. O mínimo que poderia fazer é me oferecer a cortesia de uma conversa educada."_

_Suas palavras duras foram atenuadas pelo sussurro tenso em que ela falava._

_Eu virei para ela com indignação e levantei meu queixo. "O que exatamente devemos falar? Talvez nós devemos começar com a sua total falta de até mesmo uma tentativa de me ver. Melhor ainda, poderíamos também discutir a maneira fascista em que você, sozinha, tentou destruir o meu relacionamento com Edward. Então, novamente, isto não é muito uma conversa educada, não é? " Eu zombei como meus punhos cerrados ao meu lado, Esme se recusando ao meu tom insensível._

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram envergonhados, e eu pensei que eu tinha ouvido ela suspirar enquanto empurrava seu cabelo atrás da orelha e mudava o seu olhar à sua volta. "Eu sei que fiz algumas escolhas ruins quando a proibi de ver Edward. Lamento muito que eu não fui mais racional, mas eu prometo que eu percebi que não era o meu momento de brilho. Porém, eu espero que você perdoe minhas falhas e reconheça minhas boas intenções, porém, "ela sussurrou, enquanto me espiava através de seus cílios suplicantes._

_Eu estalei a língua e cruzei os braços sobre o peito com azedume. Isto só não era tão gratificante quando ela falava assim. Não é em tudo satisfatório. Eu poderia ter continuado a repreende-la por isso, mas seu contrato acabou de arruinar o prazer de fazê-lo._

_"A manteiga de amendoim e a geléia", ela sussurrou abruptamente, suavizando as rugas invisíveis em sua saia._

_"Desculpe-me?" Eu zombei, passando de pé para pé._

_Ela conheceu o meu olhar e levantou o queixo em sua própria em troca. "Na noite passada você comeu manteiga de amendoim e geléia." Ela se levantou do sofá e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Você tinha um copo de leite e tomou um banho esta manhã às sete. Quinta à noite, você tinha salada de atum para o jantar. Você usou sua camisola azul de manhã, não lavou o cabelo e raspou o cotovelo em algum momento entre ontem e hoje . Você não usou um band-aid, mas sei que aplicou uma pomada ". Ela se aproximou, olhando a pequena raspagem no meu cotovelo, que resultou de um pequeno contratempo na varanda, e continuou: "Você teve cerca de três horas de sono na noite passada, apenas uma noite antes, e duas na quinta-feira. Quarta-feira, você não dormiu nada, e passou 20 minutos na cozinha decidindo se o café discordava com a pizza congelada que você estava cozinhando. Seu ciclo é regular, você não está ganhando peso, mas você não está perdendo também. Quando você tem sono, você dorme com a luz mais distante, longe da porta, no seu lado virado para a parede. " Ela parou na minha frente e curvou uma sobrancelha antes de acrescentar: "Oh, e agora, você tem uma dor de cabeça porque você não teve nenhuma cafeína desde ontem à noite."_

_Eu pasmei desta vez descaradamente com a exatidão de suas declarações, embora eu estivesse certa de que assustou um pouco. "Você está me espionando ... ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo._

_Ela jogou a cabeça para trás num riso suave e musical antes de agitar sua cabeça. "Não sou espiã, Bella. Você é minha responsabilidade. Você acha que eu tinha acabado de abandonar as minhas funções de assegurar seu bem-estar?" , perguntou ela, inclinando a cabeça. Quando eu não respondi, ela continuou com um ar de sabedoria: "Se eu tivesse pensado por um segundo que você não estava perfeitamente segura em permanecer na casa de Carlisle, eu teria intervindo sem hesitação."_

_Ela encolheu os ombros e fez seu caminho de volta ao sofá, afundando-o com uma expressão satisfeita quando ela sorriu para mim. "Eu sou uma mãe, querida. Só porque você não me vê, não significa que eu não posso te ver." Ela piscou e pegou a revista, retornando à sua leitura casual._

_"Como ..." eu parei interrogativamente, e ela simplesmente sorriu sem encontrar meu olhar._

_"Passei muitas noites dormindo aqui e verificando você. Carlisle, Rose, e Alice também me dão atualizações quando eu peço." Ela poupou-me um olhar de sua revista antes de adicionar em um murmúrio, "Eu mantenho algumas roupas de reposição em um quarto de hospedes no terceiro andar quando eu peço Rose para vê-la de vez em quando. Alice dorme lá algumas vezes quando eu não estou confortável em deixar você sozinha em casa. Embora, eu lhe pedi para mantê-la entre nós e dar-lhe espaço, por isso não cruzou com e ela pedi não contar a você. " Ela lambeu o dedo e virou a página do sua revista calmamente. "Você deveria ir vê-la em algum momento, talvez," ela meditou, enquanto suavemente franzia a testa e a página._

_Eu estava soltando fumaça quando eu finalmente cheguei a geladeira e peguei uma lata de refrigerante da prateleira de cima. Parecia que tudo era uma farsa total. Todo esse tempo eu tinha sido levada a acreditar que eu estava sendo totalmente independente, mas todos tinham estado a ajudar Esme a ficar de olho em mim. Sua internação de conhecer cada pequena coisa que eu fiz me incomodou até o fim. Quer dizer, eu nem estava acompanhando do meu ciclo, e ainda de alguma forma ela sabia se era ou não regular? Foi nojento e intrometido a um grau preocupante. Era irritante saber que ela tinha vindo observar cada movimento meu tão atentamente. Foi assustador e intrusiva e ainda sim ... arrogantemente maternal._

_Eu desesperadamente suprimi o sorriso irritantemente involuntário que puxou os meus lábios enquanto eu subia os degraus até o terceiro andar._

Dra. Carmen riu, jogando todo o seu cabelo preto e brilhante sobre os ombros. "Ela está certa e você sabe", ela acrescentou uma vez que ela recuperou a sua compostura. "Uma mãe sempre sabe", ela suspirou e começou a escrever novamente. "Como é agora, então?" ela perguntou sem desviar o olhar do papel.

"Nós não ignoramos uma a outro, mas nós não saímos de nossa maneira de falar pouco", acrescentei, em resposta, lembrando nossas interações breves por toda a mansão. Eu não tinha como saber quantas vezes Esme ficou, mas eu tinha a sensação de onde ela estava freqüente. De qualquer forma, eu pelo menos, encontrei conforto no fato de que Carlisle tinha alguém. Desse total, eu estava agradecida. Especialmente agora. Eu estava preocupada quando elas não planejarão um baile de quarto de julho como se eu não soubesse que elas tinham planejado desde Ano Novo. Eu perguntei se o motivo para isso foi: eu ou Edward. Talvez os dois.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, pensativa antes de conhecer o meu olhar novamente. "E Alice? Qual é a sua relação com ela como agora?"

Eu continuei com minhas lembranças sem hesitar, tinha crescido um pouco mais confortável com a fala de Carmen. Gostaria de saber quando ou se poderíamos voltar à questão do armário em fundamento, quanto mais rápido eu explicasse tudo, mais rápido eu iria descobrir.

_Naquela noite, eu acabei decidindo visitar Alice, apenas no caso de ela ter dormido mais. Entrei de fininho pelo corredor, olhando ao redor meio evasiva à espera de ver os olhos redondos de Esme em alguma pintura nas proximidades._

_Quando me aproximei da porta do outro lado do corredor, de imediato, notei a fresta com pouco de luz penetrando pela parte inferior da porta. Eu sorri quando me aproximei e fiquei momentaneamente surpresa por minuto nas raras centelhas de vertigem que se levantou em mim._

_Alice havia me dado espaço, e com toda a sinceridade, eu não tinha despendido de seu tempo, mas do talvez umas cinco horas no total em sua presença desde que o Verão tinha começado. Rose era uma boa amiga, e muito fácil para falar, mas eu perdi de passar o tempo com Alice e seu comportamento contagiante e excitável._

_Quando eu bati na porta em silêncio, fiquei impressionada com a velocidade em que se abriu. Alice estava na porta com um enorme sorriso e saltou sobre as bolas dos pés antes que eu, basicamente, me atirei para ela._

_Ela riu e voltou a abraçar-me com entusiasmo. "Você não tem idéia do quão difícil é para dar" espaço "quando alguém está a apenas trinta metros de distância!" exclamou ela quando ela me soltou e correu para a cama com um flop._

_Eu me senti culpada por evitá-la e eu fiz uma careta para os meus sapatos com vergonha, quando eu disse isso a ela._

_"Psssh". Ela acenou com a mão em um gesto de desprezo e deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela. "Eu estava pensando que o" espaço "na verdade significa" se você deixá-la sozinha agora, e depois você pode experimentar as tendências de cabelo no verão, e ela não pode ficar chateada ". Ela riu com um brilho nos olhos dela, quando eu me juntei a ela na cama._

_Revirei os olhos e pus-me diante dela com a cabeça apoiada em meu cotovelo. "Culpa do cabelo. Divino", eu suspirei, mas meus lábios estavam se contorcendo na diversão confortável e eu tenho certeza que ela viu._

_"Não seja tão solene, agora," ela despenteou-se enquanto ela refletio a minha postura e acrescentou com um sorriso: "Eu estou deixando crescer meu cabelo para fora este verão, juro por Deus. Nada pode me fazer cortá-lo." Eu ri da sua determinação que sempre me pareceu oscilar, uma vez que atingia os ombros._

_Passamos horas conversando sobre várias coisas sem importância. Ela queria um cabelo mais longo, e ela queria experimentar coisas novas no meu. E eu relutantemente deu-lhe um passe, porque ela tinha razão sobre eu ser facilmente culpada e desarmada._

_Pelas três horas, ela estava bocejando incontrolavelmente, e eu coloquei meu fim no nosso encontro para que ela pudesse descansar._

_"Espere!" Ela agarrou meu cotovelo quando eu fui me levantar da cama. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha interrogativamente para sua expressão frenética. "Você vai voltar né? Talvez pudéssemos sair amanhã ou algo assim?" ela perguntou com um olhar esperançoso que fez o minha culpa inchar. Eu concordei e assegurou-lhe que eu estaria menos "oprimida", como ela me chamou antes de me retirar para o quarto de Edward._

_Comecei a me sentir com um estranho sentimento de total alienação daqueles em torno de mim, e eu não conseguia identificar o porquê. Quero dizer, sim. Eu estava gastando grandes quantidades de tempo trancada no quarto de Edward enquanto eu esperava por ele voltar, mas ver Alice basicamente implorando por minha atenção prendeu-me da forma mais dolorosa. Mesmo Esme estava à espera de mim para eu considerá-la. Ambas, basicamente, abandonaram o conforto de sua casa para garantir o meu bem-estar presente. Não parecia justo para eles para ficarem e permitir que isto continuasse._


	50. Nilla Wafers Parte 2

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 46. Nilla Wafers Part 2 – Wafers de Baunilha **

**BPOV**

Eu suspirei enquanto inclinei minha cabeça para trás contra a cadeira. Alice e eu passávamos mais tempo juntas agora, mas não tanto como nós costumávamos. Ela não me fazia falar sobre Edward ou sua mãe e, normalmente, mantinha nossas interações alegres e fraternas. Eu temia que eu estivesse aceitando sua companhia como algo corriqueiro, e essa noção me doeu.

Outra questão surpreendente que tinha piorado ao longo dos meses foi a minha total falta de contato humano. Ninguém me tocava, porque homens não podiam e mulheres não pensavam em coisas desse tipo. Eu tive esse problema antes de Forks, antes de Edward, mas agora que eu sabia como era sentir carinho, verdadeiro e honesto, eu sabia o que estava perdendo e eu ansiava por isso. Alice me abraçava, talvez uma vez a cada semana ou assim que o seu entusiasmo deixava, mas como ela iria saber que eu estava faminta por contato? Ela não poderia saber algo assim, e eu me vi fazendo coisas incomuns quando ela estava presente: agarrando a mão dela, roçando seu ombro com o meu, ou apenas geralmente tocando algo com um pulso uma vez. Ela nunca questionou os meus gestos casuais e carinhosos, mas eu estava com medo de começar a rastejar até ela em breve. As pessoas simplesmente não percebem o quão vital o toque humano pode ser. Edward costumava me tocar carinhosamente todo dia. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu amor e o conforto de sua ternura pela eletricidade do seu corpo. Agora, eu estava totalmente vazia de afeto, e isso me fez sentir menos humana - completamente intangível, como se eu tivesse de alguma forma assombrada pelo fantasma rabugento no lugar onde ele estava.

"Mas você ficou", esclareceu Dra. Carmen, e acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Ela parecia confusa, então eu expliquei com uma cara envergonhada, "Eu simplesmente não consegui me convencer a sair". Alice continuou tentando dominar minha culpa, com a garantia de que ela e Esme não estavam hospedadas só por mim. Ela insistia que Esme gostava de ficar com Carlisle e Alice gostava de agradá-la. Ela também gostava do banheiro extravagante anexado ao quarto, e eu estava bem certa de que ela estava fazendo planos para redecorar... tudo.

Ela cantarolava em contemplação e cruzou as pernas sob a mesa, enquanto escrevia. "Você pode usar a palavra 'alienação'. É uma sensação estranha. O que é isso que você falou de Rose antes? Você não é próxima dela?" ela perguntou sem encontrar meu olhar, e eu engoli com força.

A dor no meu peito cresceu por uma fração de segundo e eu fiz uma careta profunda para meus sapatos enlameados. "Eu era", eu sussurrei com a voz tensa antes de limpar minha garganta e explicar, "Ela e Emmett foram para a faculdade, há duas semanas." Eles queriam ter uma vantagem inicial em escolher seus alojamentos no campus em WU. Ambos estavam tão animados para ir...

_"Posso ajudar?" Sussurrei timidamente da entrada do quarto de Emmett enquanto ele e Rose colocavam as roupas em uma grande caixa de papelão. Emmett balançou o olhar para o meu e arregalou de surpresa. Eu nunca tinha feito qualquer esforço para aproximar-me dele dentro da casa, mas eu não queria fazer isso sozinha. Rose estava aqui agora, então eu estava confortável o suficiente para, pelo menos, oferecer minha mão para ajudar._

_Emmett sorriu amplamente e se levantou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo. "Hmm, não tenho certeza se eu estaria confortável se você jogasse __minhas revistas pornôs também." Ele me olhou incisivamente antes de emitir uma risada suave e retomar sua posição._

_Meus dedos tamborilaram para a manga do meu moleton. "Você viu isso, hein?" Eu fiz uma careta quando o meu rosto ardeu de vergonha por ele ter visto as revistas pornográficas de Edward na cesta de lixo. Rosalie simplesmente revirou os olhos quando ela começou a guardar seus apetrechos de beisebol._

_"Olha, Bella, existem certas regras quando você vive no espaço de um homem", ele começou com um tom sério, e eu passei meus braços em volta do meu tronco, então ele latejava e doía com o vazio de saber que eu realmente não vivi no espaço de Edward. Eu só vivi na impressão sombria dele. "Ouça com atenção, querida Rosie", ele acrescentou com um olhar de soslaio na direção dela. Ela ignorou-o enquanto ela arrumava uma outra caixa e Emmett continuou, "Os homens portam coisas específicas sagradas: a pornografia, o controle remoto, a não-existência de absorventes, pornografia", acentuou com um olhar para mim e continuou, "as bebidas alcoólicas, e pelo amor de Deus, Bella..." ele parou e ajeitou sua postura com um olhar firme. "Nunca brinque com a pornografia de um homem", ele terminou em reprovação._

_Revirei os olhos, mas acenei para que ele não ter que continuar explicando suas regras. "Então, você precisa de ajuda ou o quê?" Murmurei baixo, enquanto abraçava meus braços firmemente em torno de mim._

_Emmett franziu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça, provavelmente porque ele estava esperando uma risada, mas eu não estava com disposição para fazer isso. Ele balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. "Claro", respondeu ele suavemente, apontando para sua mesa._

_Passei os próximos 30 minutos em silêncio guardando seus livros e documentos em uma caixa. Com cada coisa nova que saia de sua mesa, ou chão, ou gavetas, não pude deixar de me sentir como se isso fosse muito. Depois de tanto tempo, eu virei e decidi contar isso a ele._

_"E quanto a Carlisle?" Eu perguntei com uma voz grossa. Emmett me encarou com uma expressão confusa, enquanto Rose continuou pegando suas coisas e as empurrando em caixas. Meus punhos cerraram ao meu lado. "Você está deixando-o", eu assobiei com os olhos apertados. Logicamente, eu sabia que Emmett tinha que ir para a faculdade, mas eu não pude parar a raiva que crescia dentro de mim por alguém estar abandonando Carlisle._

_Lentamente, ele levantou-se e balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que ir, né? Carlisle vai ficar bem, e mais, vamos estar perto", ele tentou me tranqüilizar, mas algo em suas palavras só fez a minha raiva crescer ainda mais._

_Eu projetei meu queixo e olhei para ele desafiadoramente quando deixei a minha indignação controlar meu corpo e minhas palavras. "É isso que você pensou quando disse a Edward para ir embora? Porque você estava obviamente errado." Eu quase pude ver as minhas palavras batendo forte nele enquanto ele se encolhia visivelmente e empalidecia debaixo do meu olhar. Ele começou a abanar a cabeça mais uma vez, e Rose havia finalmente deixado a sua tarefa para me olhar com incredulidade. Eu nunca tinha falado assim perto dela e certamente nunca deixei bem claro que eu estava procurando colocar a culpa para a partida de Edward sobre seu namorado._

_"Eu nunca disse para ele ir embora", Emmett murmurou, mas o leve toque de remorso que atou seu tom de voz traiu sua culpa._

_"Não, você não disse as palavras exatas, mas você é quem sugeriu isso! Você é a razão de ele ter ido embora", eu cuspi nele ressentida. O pequeno alarme na minha cabeça estava começando a soar, lembrando-me que eu estava tentando discutir com um homem que tinha três vezes o meu tamanho, e que provavelmente poderia matar-me com uma mão antes que eu tivesse a chance de correr._

_Este era o estado de espírito em que eu ansiosamente fugi do quarto e voltei para o de Edward._

_Naquela noite, Rose veio ao meu quarto com uma batida dura na minha porta. Antes mesmo de tentar abri-la, a porta se abriu e ela entrou, batendo a porta atrás dela._

_"Quem diabos você pensa que é?" perguntou ela em uma voz mordaz que fez o meu estômago guinar. Sentei-me perplexa sobre a cama enquanto ela se aproximou e fez uma careta para mim. "Sua pequena infantil, ... de todas as pessoas... como você se atreve?" ela gritou, sua pele pálida virando uma sombra curiosa de vermelho. Engoli em seco, sem nunca ter sido informada da situação do lado raivoso de Rose antes. Ela começou a andar no tapete enquanto zombava de mim, "Você tem alguma idéia de como ele se sentiu culpado por toda essa coisa, e então você tem que vir e ser ridícula o suficiente para incentivá-lo?" Ela parou na frente da cama, fervendo e francamente linda em sua fúria enquanto o louro platinado de seu cabelo acentuava o vermelho em seu rosto. "Se você não pedir desculpas antes de sairmos amanhã, então me ajude, Bella - eu nunca vou perdoá-la por estragar o que estava destinado a ser um novo começo para nós", ela prometeu enquanto seu peito arfava e seus afiados olhos azuis cortavam os meus._

_Lágrimas ardiam nos meus olhos, e eu acenei sem falar, com medo de que minha voz fosse trair o meu medo de perder sua amizade e a vergonha que eu sentia por tratar Emmett tão cruelmente._

_Seu rosto suavizou infinitamente quando uma lágrima traidora caiu do meu olho e eu a afastei. "Eu não estou tentando ser uma cadela", ela zombou com o resto de raiva._

_Houve uma pausa, e depois uma risada maníaca me escapou. Com os olhos arregalados, eu fechei a mão sobre minha boca, estimulada por sua raiva, e mais uma vez por rir do contraste de suas palavras e de tom. Ao contrário, ela revirou os olhos, um sorriso flertando na esquina dos seus lábios enquanto ela se jogou em cima da cama. "Desculpe", ela murmurou, permitindo-se dar uma risada e um balançar de cabeça. "Eu não gosto quando as pessoas fodem com o meu homem", explicou ela com um encolher de ombros._

_Eu sorri e me desculpei com uma voz calma que ela aceitou, antes de abraçar-me em um abraço firme. Lágrimas ardiam nos meus olhos mais uma vez com o significado desse abraço. Era um adeus._

_"Estou apenas a um telefonema de distância", ela sussurrou em meu cabelo enquanto seus braços me apertaram com força contra ela. Eu balancei a cabeça em seu ombro e dei um sorriso forçado._

_Naquela noite, eu escrevi uma carta para Emmett e coloquei-a debaixo da porta. Em parte porque eu estava muito envergonhada para enfrentá-lo pessoalmente, e em parte porque eu não queria ter outra despedida. Uma pequena parte de mim o culpava, assim como uma pequena parte de mim culpava Esme. Embora eu não pudesse esquecer, eu aceitava o fato de que eles nunca tiveram a intenção de afastá-lo_.

Dra. Carmen olhou para mim por muito tempo depois que eu disse a ela sobre a noite de duas semanas atrás. Ela manteve as pernas cruzadas e os braços cruzados sobre a pena remanescente em seu bloco de notas. Seus olhos castanhos me atingiram com uma expressão neutra, e ela estava imóvel. Isso me deixou desconfortável, e eu tive esse desejo de continuar a falar, mesmo que a memória terminasse ali. Cocei a sobrancelha e cruzei os tornozelos, inclinando-me para o lado da cadeira antes de mudar a minha posição.

"Por que você está aqui?" ela perguntou, após cinco minutos de um silêncio carregado. Sua expressão não mudou, mas o tom de sua voz parecia controlado e decisivo.

Eu mordi meu lábio por um momento e minha perna começou a saltar ansiosamente. "Eu quero entrar no armário", eu respondi com sinceridade, com um tom que combinava com o dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, e notei que era a única vez que eu tinha falado que ela não começou a escrever. "Não, eu quero que você me fale sobre o momento exato em que você decidiu vir. Não deixe de fora impressões ou pensamentos", ela pediu.

Embora eu estivesse chateada por sua resistência a minha explicação, eu fiz como ela pediu e lembrei da conversa entre Carlisle e eu, três noites antes.

_Era uma quarta-feira, e eu estava olhando os extratos do cartão de crédito no meu lugar no sofá, mas eu estava tendo um dia ruim. Rose e Emmett tinham acabado de sair, e Alice e Jasper estavam acampando - um ultimo grito de liberdade sem os pais antes que a escola recomeçasse. Eu estremeci ao pensar no que eles estavam fazendo._

_Sem muito para me manter ocupada, passei minhas horas assistindo a porta do armário e desejando que eu tivesse a capacidade de superar o meu medo. O círculo foi cansativo e eu cansei de tentar abri-lo, então eu tive de me contentar em olhar para ele._

_Eu estava mais do que feliz por estar na presença de alguém por um tempo, esperando que a conversa com Carlisle pudesse me distrair e me fazer sentir normal por pouco tempo._

_Quando cheguei da escola, ele estava atrás de sua mesa, como de costume e me deu o tempo que eu precisava para entrar. O grande envelope estava sentado no sofá de couro marrom, como sempre estava, e eu empurrei-o de lado antes de sentar no meu joelho e o abraçar. Sinceramente, eu estava sempre impaciente para ler o conteúdo do envelope. Era o único vislumbre de Edward que eu ainda tinha. Passava dias dissecando as compras que ele fez e imaginando o que ele estava fazendo com elas. Era absolutamente lamentável, mas isso me dava algo para pensar._

_Mas, eu ainda desejava a companhia de alguém, então eu guardei o ritual de obsessão para depois do meu tempo com Carlisle._

_"Boa noite," Eu consegui dizer sem vacilar em voz baixa enquanto Carlisle me observava de trás da escrivaninha._

_Ele afundou ainda mais em sua cadeira, um sorriso aliviado familiarem seus lábios quando ele retornou a minha saudação. "Você está animada para a volta às aulas?", ele perguntou casualmente, descansando seu templo em seu punho e olhando para mim com os olhos apaixonados._

_Eu zombei e peguei na bainha da minha calça jeans desgastada. "Exultante", respondi secamente, provocando uma risada em Carlisle quando descansei minha bochecha no meu joelho._

_Sua risada cessou, e seus olhos me examinaram. "Você está muito cansada", ele suspirou, parecendo decepcionado com minha falta de sono. Eu simplesmente dei de ombros e puxei meu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes em fuga. Eu dormia quando era absolutamente necessário. Ele levou a mão à testa, ocioso, e começou a esfregá-la suavemente. "É quase perturbador como vocês dois são semelhantes", ele sussurrou, breves lampejos de conforto e remorso piscando em seus olhos antes dele ficar uma vez mais neutro._

_Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas seu comentário me assustou tão completamente que eu fiquei reduzida a encarar seu rosto em silêncio. "Eu não sou como Edward", eu insisti, sentindo-me momentaneamente enraivecida com a sua sugestão. Por algum motivo ele tinha me ofendido por me ver dessa maneira. Eu sabia como as pessoas viam Edward, como ele tratava os outros. Eu era tímida e solitária, mas eu não era insensível e cruel com os outros. Eu tinha sonhos ruins que me mantinham acordada, mas eu não fumava ou usava drogas para escapar deles. Eu gostava de ficar sozinha dentro de seu quarto, mas eu não gastava meu tempo agarrada ao passado, desenhando e chafurdando na minha miséria._

Certo?  
_  
Carlisle voltou a parecer apologético, mas ao invés de desmentir sua insinuação, ele elaborou. "Não inteiramente, mas em muitos aspectos vocês são comparáveis. Vocês dois têm o hábito de evitar o sono, mas isso é óbvio. Vocês preferem ficar sozinhos do que na companhia dos outros. Vocês têm uma obsessão por ser independentes de qualquer ajuda que seja. Alguns dias, quando eu ouço você, nessa sala, é quase como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora", ele murmurou, movendo o seu olhar toda a sala, pensativo._

_Eu estreitei os olhos até que seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Você está comparando todas as coisas erradas. Eu não sou má com as pessoas, e eu não me meto em problemas", eu argumentei com firmeza e ele franziu uma sobrancelha para mim._

_"Ainda não", ele murmurou, e eu recuei, incrédula enquanto eu continuava boquiaberta. Que diabos faria qualquer um pensar que eu teria esse tipo de comportamento, eu me perguntava? Sentindo a minha confusão, ele continuou com os olhos atentos, "Só observacionalmente falando, você se torna mais parecida com ele todo dia. Não passou despercebido de ninguém que tenha parado completamente de cozinhar, o que costumava ser sua atividade favorita. É como se estivesse encolhendo para caber nos sapatos dele", ele meditou em voz baixa, franzindo os lábios em pensamento._

_Sua somatória foi como uma flecha no meu peito já sofrido. E se eu estivesse me transformando em Edward? E se eu me tornasse a mesma alma impermeável que feria a todos em torno de mim com a negação e a minha própria amargura interna? E se eu me tornasse tão ruim que eu detestasse até as pessoas que eu amava? E se eu já estava muito longe de ser algo mais do que uma menina que olha para a porta do armário durante todo o dia, e imagina um conjunto completamente diferente de "e se"?_

_Foda-se._

_Eu era melhor do que Edward. Eu era mais, e eu era honesta, e quando eu fazia uma promessa, eu tinha certeza de cumpri-la. E isso era realmente o prego no caixão. Promessas. Elas eram criadas para serem mantidas e seladas com confiança entre as duas pessoas envolvidas. Edward tinha perdido a minha. Era justo eu retribuir o favor._

_Pisquei as lágrimas que queimaram com a revelação e levantei meu queixo. Eu soltei os joelhos do meu peito e firmei meus pés no chão. Carlisle estava me olhando com cautela enquanto a minha postura ficava desafiadora e determinante. "E se eu quiser ajuda?" Eu perguntei em uma voz surpreendentemente firme. A testa de Carlisle franziu em confusão, então eu adicionei as palavras que iriam me manter inquieta e ansiosa por dias, "E se eu quisesse ir a terapia?"_

_Sua testa franzida lentamente alisou, e acho que seus lábios se separaram momentaneamente com o espanto. O súbito lampejo de emoção e euforia desenfreada em seus olhos me dominou, antes de ele visivelmente frear sua reação. "Eu suponho que isso a faria muito diferente de Edward", ele confirmou, endireitando na cadeira para descansar as mãos em cima de sua mesa. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava se esforçando muito para manter a sua expressão cuidadosamente indiferente e falhando miseravelmente. Eu me perguntava por que isso o animava tanto._

_"Ok", eu disse, desconfiada, já tendo me decidido. "Então o que você sugere?" Sorri, observando o entendimento amanhecer em seu rosto e seus olhos se arregalarem._

_"Umm..." balbuciou quando um enorme entusiasmo mais uma vez brilhou em seus olhos. Sua mão foi para um fichário sobre a mesa e começou a folheá-lo às pressas, enquanto ele falava em um tom frenético, "Bem, eu tenho alguns colegas que incidem sobre as especificidades da sua condição. Falei com eles antes, e todos têm métodos diferentes de prática. Eu acho que você poderia provavelmente se beneficiar de um veterano do campo. Considerando suas experiências passadas, alguém firme, mas talvez um pouco ortodoxo para mantê-la interessada. Uma mulher, claro. Há algumas pessoas na área que se concentram em técnicas diversas, oh! Talvez alguém especializado em desenvolvimento cognitivo."_

_"Espere!" Eu pedi, erguendo a mão ao tentar processar suas palavras rápidas. Eu odiava quando ele ficava todo doutor comigo._

_Ele encontrou meu olhar e sorriu muito. "Desculpe minha pressa. Estou quase esperando que você mude de idéia a qualquer momento." Seu sorriso abruptamente vacilou e voltou a parecer hesitante quanto ele soltou as cartas do fichário. "Bella, você deve tirar algum tempo para pensar", ele falou com uma voz desalentada, e com a ausência de seu entusiasmo anterior. "Eu simplesmente não posso mais suportar ficar... Esme tinha esperanças de que você decidisse não continuar assim", esclareceu ele, sua expressão ainda cuidadosamente estóica. Não escapou de meu conhecimento que ele disse que 'Esme tinha esperanças', mas ele realmente queria dizer 'eu tinha esperanças'._

_Meu sorriso voltou quando eu percebi porque Carlisle tinha ficado tão animado antes. Ele sabia que isso deixaria Esme feliz, mas ele também estava recebendo algo em troca: a oportunidade de ajudar alguém que precisava dele. Este foi um privilégio que Edward nunca lhe concedeu, embora ele provavelmente tenha passado anos tentando._

_Bem, eu seria aquela pessoa. Isso só solidificou ainda mais a minha determinação. Os prós estavam começando a compensar os contras._

_"Eu sempre cumpro o que eu digo". Eu garanti a ele, percebendo que essa era apenas mais uma característica que me fazia diferente de Edward. Além disso, se eu tivesse mesmo uma fração de uma chance de entrar nesse armário, eu ia pegá-la._

_Ele estreitou os olhos por um instante, examinando minha expressão determinada, antes de seus lábios lentamente transformarem-se num moderado sorriso forçado. "Se você tem certeza, então", ele suspirou, longe de me convencer._

_"Eu tenho". Eu balancei a cabeça, tendo muito prazer quando o entusiasmo voltou à sua expressão. Em um esforço para fazer ele se sentir tão útil como ele sem dúvida desejava, acrescentei: "E eu confio em você para encontrar a pessoa certa." Na verdade, os meus nervos durante a coisa toda estavam começando a brilhar, e eu fiz certo em acrescentar minhas limitações quando ele começou mais uma vez a folhear o fichário, balançando a cabeça em cada advertência. Quando descobriu que meu medo era ser internada depois de começar, ele me garantiu que Esme não permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse, e desde que ela seria responsável pela autorização, isso me deu uma pequena medida de conforto._

_Eu estava pronta para sair, então dobrei o envelope debaixo do braço, e ele me olhou com curiosidade, o entusiasmo perigosamente desaparecendo. Dei um pequeno show, mordendo meu lábio e puxando as pontas das minhas mangas timidamente. "Você... você acha que talvez..." Eu parei em uma falsa demonstração de incerteza ", pode ver tudo isso para mim?" Eu continuei com uma expressão cautelosa._

_Seu sorriso se ampliou quando ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou para a tarefa de procurar contatos, um ar de contentamento e realização sobre ele, enquanto ele trabalhava. Poupei-lhe um último olhar quando eu saí do escritório, e eu senti uma pontada no peito quando eu percebi que isso era o que Edward fazia. Ele se fechou para Carlisle por tanto tempo que ele tinha perdido a fé em suas próprias habilidades. Ele não estava sendo paternalista ou condescendente quando ele sorriu de alívio ao meu progresso, ele estava se sentindo orgulhoso de mim e de si mesmo. Ele estava se sentindo realizado e solidário e agradecido pela oportunidade de experimentar isso comigo._

_Esse era o lugar de Carlisle no mundo, e sem esse efeito, ele se sentia perdido e inútil. Ele tinha mais dinheiro do que a maioria da população de Forks junta, mas todas essas coisas nada significavam para ele. Eu queria recompensá-lo por viver tanto tempo em sua casa, e havia uma variedade de maneiras que eu poderia fazer isso. Percebi então que nada que eu desse a Carlisle seria tão bem vindo como o presente de dar essa atenção a ele._

Dra. Carmen sorriu para o seu bloco de notas e passou vários minutos escrevendo enquanto eu esperava. Um olhar para o relógio me disse que minha 'sessão' tinha terminado há dez minutos. Eu estava pronta para voltar ao quarto e para a inativa em questão, olhando as transações mais recentes do cartão de crédito assim que ela terminasse de escrever.

"Ok okeey", exclamou ela, finalmente, afundando de volta em sua cadeira, enquanto ela sorria para mim. "Eu estou pronta para fazer minhas avaliações, Senhorita Swan", que disse animada.

Revirei os olhos e acenei com a mão, "Pode fazer", eu reclamei com azedume, imaginando quanto tempo isso levaria. Eu pensava em Carlisle na maior parte, mas se ela não poderia me levar para aquele armário, isso era tudo o que seria. Alegrá-lo.

Ela limpou a garganta e usou as mãos para recolher todo o seu cabelo brilhante para cima em um nó no topo de sua cabeça. Seu olhar estava intenso e calculista quando ele encontrou o meu. "Você não vai melhorar", ela afirmou claramente, e minha boca abriu para protestar antes que ela levantasse a mão. "Não fale enquanto eu avalio", ela ordenou baixinho, e eu fechei a minha boca com um olhar mortal em seu exame. "Você não vai ficar melhor, porque você não está fazendo isso para si mesma. Você está aqui para se vingar de Edward, e você está aqui para agradar o Dr. Cullen e sua tia, mas você não está fazendo isso por você", ela prosseguiu, inclinando-se quando meu olhar culpado se deslocou para a janela. "Essa obsessão toda que você tem com o armário é apenas a manifestação de um desejo de fidelidade a Edward." Ela encolheu os ombros, e eu encontrei seu olhar com uma expressão divertida. _Sério? _Isso realmente era uma ladainha de uma psicóloga. Ela sorriu e continuou: "Seu quarto é o símbolo dele, e o armário é um pequeno recanto que você não pode acessar. Provavelmente é comparável à parte de seu coração que está reservado para sua mãe, mas eu não vou explicar sobre isso." Ela acenou com a mão em uma forma de desprezo, e abafou um riso zombeteiro.

_Eu não poderia apenas querer entrar em um armário?_

Ela continuou: "Você quer culpar todo mundo por ele ter ido embora, porque você está acostumada com isso. Você pode culpar Phil por praticamente tudo o que há de errado com você, com exceção de perder Edward. Do contrário, você opta por colocar a culpa na pessoa mais próxima que estiver passando, ignorando o fato de que ninguém é culpado, no grande esquema das coisas". Ela cruzou as pernas e afundou em sua cadeira, enquanto eu engolia o aglomerado que se formou na minha garganta. Evitei o olhar dela enquanto ela cedeu, "Você se sente alienada porque aliena-se daqueles que a rodeiam. Você teve um breve período de tempo em que lhes permitiu chegar perto, mas agora você se lembra o que é perder alguém que você ama, desde que Edward foi embora."

Fiquei parada e empurrei meu cabelo para trás dos meus ouvidos, não necessariamente em desacordo com o seu julgamento, mas muito cansada de ouvi-la já que não estava diretamente relacionado com o armário. Quando me levantei, ela levantou-se comigo e suspirou, pegando o saco de papel marrom que ela tinha trazido e sem a menor cerimônia jogou o conteúdo na sua mesa.

"Cookies", afirmou, removendo um pequeno saco de sanduíche com o que parecia ter uns simples _Nilla Wafers _dentro. Eu encontrei seu olhar e curvei uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em desespero. Ela sorriu, "Os cookies diários que você fazia eram a expressão de sua companhia. Eles eram especiais para você, e mesmo que você não possa entender, eram ainda mais especiais para eles. Sem essa ponte que você criou, você não tem como conectá-los a si mesma ou mostrar a eles como se sente. Isso, Senhorita Swan, é porque você se sente tão alienada."

Eu peguei um último vislumbre de sua expressão satisfeita antes de eu sair correndo pela porta de seu escritório. Ela era ridícula e irritante. Eu só queria _entrar no armário_. Não tinha nada a ver com _Edward_. Eu já podia dizer que eu teria que fazer meu cotovelo chegar a minha bunda com esta senhora. Eu duvidava que ia valer a pena.

-o-

Não percebi até uma hora da manhã seguinte, quando eu estava deitada na cama de Edward, e quando percebi, isso me envolveu com uma saudade tão instantânea, que eu não pude conter-me.

Eu voei para fora da porta e saltei as escadas, só tentando não cair nos meus próprios pés uma vez. Quando cheguei à cozinha, minhas mãos trêmulas encontraram cada interruptor na parede e iluminei os aparelhos inoxidáveis com uma brilhante luz fluorescente.

Abri os armários de fundo, deslocando tachos e panelas muito altas em uma casa com pessoas adormecidas, mas não no estado de espírito para realmente me importar. Eu encontrei uma panela grande e joguei-a de lado, um barulho estrondoso reverberando pela cozinha quando eu repeti isso com uma outra. Quando percebi que o que eu procurava não estava presente, lágrimas incontroláveis picaram em meus olhos, e minhas mãos trabalharam febrilmente para mergulhar nas prateleiras.

Assim que eu me movi para um armário paralelo, e minhas mãos começaram a tremer violentamente com a ânsia incontida que não estava sendo satisfeita, eu notei uma forma fora da periferia da minha visão. Engoli em seco, saltando de volta para o azulejo frio do chão e cobri minha boca em choque, olhando para um Carlisle muito sem camisa que estava na porta.

Seus olhos carregados de sono apertaram na luminescência da luz, apenas semi-coerente, tal quando ele perguntou em uma voz que ainda estava grossa de sono: "O que na terra é toda essa agitação por aqui?"

Eu poderia ter me sentido culpada por despertá-lo e perturbar a paz da casa quando a urgência do meu desejo súbito não foi tão avassaladora.

"Por que você não tem uma forma de bolo?" Eu gritei com uma voz frenética que me assustou ainda mais.

Carlisle esfregou os olhos em confusão. "O que?" ele murmurou.

Meu peito arfava com respirações. "Uma forma de bolo, Carlisle! Você não tem nenhuma!" Em algum momento durante nossa conversa, minhas lágrimas começaram a se arrastar pelo meu rosto, e agora eu estava fazendo todo o possível para suprimir o soluço crescente em meu peito.

Assim que a urgência da minha voz deve ter finalmente o deixado alerta o suficiente para responder, Esme veio cambaleando pela cozinha, os cabelos caindo em um emaranhado com os olhos arregalados quando ela me olhou assustada.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou, movendo-se até Carlisle quando ele rapidamente repetiu minha acusação de ele não possuir uma assadeira. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para o meu rosto manchado de lágrimas Abracei meus joelhos no meu peito.

"Eu não posso fazer cookies sem uma fôrma", esclareci com a voz mais patética quando parei em um soluço. Eu não conseguia entender por que eu estava sendo tão absolutamente irracional e ridícula, mas de alguma forma eu só precisava fazer biscoitos. Era um desejo tão forte que eu não poderia imaginar sair da cozinha até que eu os fizesse. Eu retransmiti isso a Esme na melhor voz que eu consegui e fiquei olhando para ela em pânico quando ela fugiu da cozinha.

Com muita frustração, voltei para os armários para retomar a minha busca por algo mais adequado para cozinhar. Eu me perguntava se era muito ruim fazer cookies em uma panela funda. Muito ruim, eu decidi em aborrecimento. Quem diabos não possui uma fôrma de bolo? Mais importante, como diabos eu terminei em uma casa que não tem uma?

Assim que eu estava começando a admitir a derrota e voltando para o quarto para ironizar a minha histeria absurda, Esme entrou na cozinha, ainda vestindo seus pijamas de seda com uma grande caixa nos braços. Carlisle teve que ajudá-la, ainda me olhando com uma expressão de preocupação quando ele a colocou sobre o balcão com cautela. Eu ouvi um muito distinto 'tilintar' que me alertou para o conteúdo da caixa, e eu pulei da minha posição no chão para abordá-la. Carlisle e Esme se sentaram ao lado do balcão, enquanto eu sorria para a caixa na minha frente. Ela tinha conseguido tudo que eu possivelmente necessitava para fazer biscoitos, e usei minhas mãos para limpar meu rosto enquanto eu a agradecia com certo constrangimento.

Ela sorriu e correu os dedos pelos cabelos em desalinho. "Sem problemas, querida", ela me assegurou com um bocejo, quando ela se sentou.

Eu trabalhei com fluidez através da cozinha e eles simplesmente me olhavam com sorrisos sonolentos enquanto o silêncio ficava reconfortante. O eco da colher de pau chicoteando por meio da massa me confortou além de toda compreensão. Era familiar e pacificador. Meus fungados se misturaram com os sons suaves e consoladores ao colocar a massa sobre as fôrmas.

Esperamos que eles assassem, e ninguém falou comigo enquanto eu olhava para a porta do forno, impaciente. Eu não estava acostumada com seus aparelhos, mas eles eram modernos e bem conservados, e eu pensei em utilizá-los mais.

Quando eu finalmente pude retirá-los, eu dei um para Esme e um para Carlisle. Eles não pareceram ocupar-se do fato de que eles ainda estavam quentes e não estava com a firmeza certa de cookie. Quando mencionei isso, os dois riram de mim, mas eu me senti muito melhor.

Eu estava certa de que a Dra. Carmen tinha plantado isso na minha cabeça, e em qualquer outro caso, eu teria ficado irritada por seu papel em causar a minha histeria momentânea. Mas o vazio latejante do meu peito diminuiu quando eu tomei um assento ao lado de pessoas mais próximas que eu poderia chamar de pais e compartilhei minha companhia tão bem como eu poderia oferecer.

Ambos estavam exaltados quando eu os informei no dia seguinte que eu gostaria muito de ver a Dra. Carmen de novo. Talvez, se meu cotovelo chegasse na minha bunda não seria tão terrível, afinal.

-o-

A escola começaria em apenas duas semanas, e a Dra. Carmen insistiu para que eu participasse de pelo menos duas sessões por semana. Como nas nossas sessões preliminares, era mais fácil ignorar seus métodos "não-ortodoxos" e seu comportamento autoritário com cada visão recém-adquirida que eu levava para casa, para o quarto de Edward. Ela me fez repensar sobre a minha vida em Phoenix antes do incidente, e gradualmente trabalhamos nossa maneira de falar sobre as particularidades disso.

Ela foi paciente, bem como Carlisle, e nunca expressou qualquer desejo imediato de me modificar. Ela insistiu que ir devagar e trabalhar até algo mais difícil. Mesmo que algumas coisas já fossem esperadas, como a pequena quantidade de remédio que eu agora recebia de Carlisle, ela era completamente diferente de qualquer um dos meus terapeutas anteriores e gostava de me apresentar conceitos não tradicionais.

Eu estava apenas começando a sair do seu escritório um dia antes da escola começar quando ela me interrompeu com outra dessas idéias não convencionais.

"O quê?" Perguntei surpresa quanto seu sorriso ampliou e cresceu em uma risada.

"Eu acho que seria muito eficaz para você. Nada exagerado, é claro, e seu instrutor vai ser do sexo feminino", ela deu de ombros, atingindo seu bloco de notas e fazendo uma anotação rápida, continuando: "Você pode escolher karate ou apenas auto-defesa. Realmente, as possibilidades de chutar a merda fora de um manequim são infinitas", ela riu mais uma vez, e eu balancei de acordo, lembrando-me brevemente da vontade de bater em Edward perante o vazio latejante que o meu peito sentia.

"Tudo bem", eu respondi com uma voz tensa antes de sair, realmente grata que a nossa sessão tenha acabado e ela não tenha conseguido discutir essa reação particular ainda. A firmeza de seu olhar me disse que ela discutiria, no entanto.

Eu andei pela escola na manhã seguinte com Alice e Jasper. O carro era silencioso e cheio com o desânimo por estarmos retornando com menos três pessoas do nosso círculo habitual. As folhas do outono caíram em todo o espaço do estacionamento onde o Volvo deveria estar estacionado à medida que saíamos do carro. As pessoas pelos corredores sinuosos e quádruplos estavam indiferentes quanto à gravidade do significado do dia.

Eu estava começando mais um dia sem Edward. Eu silenciosamente admiti que não havia outra escolha. O vazio de sua ausência, apesar de menor, nunca cessou. Quando eu tirei o meu capuz sobre a minha cabeça para começar a andar devagar para a primeira aula do meu último ano, eu me lembrei dele. Imaginei seu braço em volta da minha cintura, seu toque elétrico, e sua gloriosa vigilância em manter-me segura e satisfeita.

Mas ele se foi.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Dois capítulos por causa da demora. Vocês me perdoam?

Pensa assim, proximo capítulo é todinho Edward, vai chegar mais rapído.

Muitas de vocês declararam que a Bella deveria procurar ajuda, e aqui está. Não sei vocês, mas eu estou muito orgulhosa dela. Claro, o motivo inicial não foi lá dos bons, mas o que interessa é que ela realmente está tentando se ajudar.

Cara, eu tô muito orgulhosa dela.

Sobre as ultimas reviews ... Opiniões diferenciadas sobre a Elizabeth, o que sinceramente me surpreende. Algumas de vocês entenderam, outras acharam ela ridicula, outra tiveram dó.

Eu? Eu penso que eu nunca realmente vou entender os motivos dela, porque não sou mãe, não sei a dor que ela passou e, especialmente, não sou ela. Cada um lida com o trauma de uma forma.

Obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews, vi até gente falando que viciou em mandar review. Olha que vicio mais lindo, minha gente.

Obrigada também pelo número crescente de favoritos e alertas, fico feliz que tenha tanto interesse pela fic por aí, mesmo sendo silencioso certas vezes.

AH, para quem falou de Where There's Smoke, a fic é otima, eu super recomendo e amo. Ela na verdade era meu proximo projeto, mas a Ju Martilhão chegou antes, então caso vocês queram uma boa fic, vão dá uma olhada que ela já está sendo traduzida.

Até terça. Qualé, vocês precisam de tempo pra digerir os capítulos!

Beijos, Letícia.


	51. Double Stuf Oreos

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 47. Double-Stuf Oreos - Oreos Duplo-Recheio**

Luz do sol filtrava pela abertura na cortina e banhava o meu sofá em uma luz empoeirada. Eu rapidamente fechei meus olhos quando escutei os seus passos se aproximando da porta da frente. Eu mantive minha respiração estável e sabia que ela achava que eu estava dormindo - eu sempre fingia estar dormindo quando ela deixava a casa de manhã. Eu sabia para onde ela estava indo, e eu só tinha parado ela uma vez.

Mas eu quase desejei que eu não o tivesse feito. Ela tinha passado o dia e a noite inteira sem beber, mas seu corpo tinha se tornado tão merda de dependente no álcool que as recaídas a incapacitavam. Ela não podia levantar seu copo de água sem seus tremores fazendo derramar pela borda, e ela nem podia manter quando ela eventualmente conseguia beber. Então na manhã seguinte, eu simplesmente agiu como se estivesse dormindo enquanto ela saia. Eu não podia deter-lá e não podia assisti-lá sair para comprar.

Eu tenho estado em Chicago por seis semanas, e eu tenho vivido com ela por quatro dessas semanas. Meu relacionamento com a minha mãe se tornou delicado, no mínimo. No máximo, era inexistente. Eu continuava tentando tomar conta dela, e ela constantemente me afastava, exigindo que eu fosse embora para que ela pudesse merda de apodrecer em solidão. Era a coisa mais piedosa e patética que eu já tinha visto. Ela não estava mentindo quando ela me disse que passava seus dias bebendo até esquecimento.

Eu não fiquei porque eu queria vê-lá murchar até o infinito - eu fiquei porque eu tinha que acreditar que essa vida com ela - a vida que eu sonhei por tanto tempo - não era tão horrível como parecia no dia que eu cheguei. Eu fiquei porque eu era ganancioso e almejava aceitação. Eu fiquei porque meu pai tinha me criado para acreditar que essa mulher era infalível e pura e merecedora do nosso amor e respeito incondicional. Eu fiquei porque eu queria tudo de volta - o que era irônico, porque eu tinha vindo aqui para deixar tudo pra trás.

No dia que eu mandei a carta pra Bella, eu senti uma pequeno pedaço da minha alma morrer. Eu não estava somente quebrando minha promessa a ela, mas eu não tinha idéia de quando voltaria para Forks. Honestamente, eu existia dia a dia porque viver no imediato era o único jeito de reter uma fração de otimismo. Eu podia imaginar ela lendo, e eu detestava ser o filho da puta que provavelmente quebrou seu coração. Uma pequena voz na minha mente questionava se ela não ficaria melhor sem mim de qualquer jeito. Afinal eu era a única coisa a mantendo de melhor, tendo basicamente ameaçado a deixar se ela acabasse se rendendo a assistência de algum psicólogo do caralho. Olhando para trás, era provavelmente um método imperdoável de a controlar e a amarrar a mim, limitando suas opções e agora eu me encontrava esperando que ela não escutasse a uma palavra que eu disse - agora que eu não estava lá para a ajudar. Eu não deixava esses pensamentos fluírem por muito tempo, porque eu não podia suportar a idéia da Bella encontrar alguém melhor assim que ela pudesse, mesmo eu sabendo que ela merecia. Eu sempre soube. Essa fiasco do caralho só provava mais isso. Eu não conseguia decidir se eu queria que ela percebesse isso ou não.

Depois de decidir ficar em Chicago com a minha mãe, eu fiz algumas comprar para esse buraco de merda. Me parecia errado usar o cartão de créditos que Carlisle me deu para emergências, mas eu raciocinei que ela tinha de qualquer jeito dinheiro pra caralho. Eu encontraria um jeito de o pagar de volta mais tarde, porque eu não podia comprar nada com o dinheiro dela.

Quando eu perguntei a minha mãe como ela conseguia sobreviver sem uma emprego, ela tinha me enraivecido. Meu pai tinha uma apólice que ela recebeu depois da morte dele, e o seguro da minha queimado e arruinado lar na infância tinha empunhado uma bolada também. Ela tem sugado a merda desses fundos para alimentar seus abtos pelos últimos dez anos. Era nojento e insolente, e se eu não achava que era possível perder mais respeito por ela do que eu já tinha, eu fui provado errado. Ela estava envergonhada em admitir como o dinheiro que deveria por as nossas vidas de volta a um rumo tinha sido basicamente desperdiçado em seu vicio. Foi assim que tinha parado ela de beber naquele dia. Eu usei sua culpa por causa do dinheiro para convence-lá a não comprar mais bebida.

É claro, agora eu estava resignando a só escutar ela deixar a casa, escutar ela voltar, e escutar a porta do seu quarto fechar enquanto ela consumia gananciosamente. Eu nunca me senti tão incapaz de ajudar alguém a minha vida toda. O álcool não era só um escape para ela, era uma necessidade química. Mesmo eu sabendo que o problema dela era provavelmente acima do meu poder, eu engolia o medo de falhar e decidi fazer do mesmo jeito.

Eu comprei comida e forcei-a a comer. Eu limpei seu lar- se pudesse chamar uma lugar assim de lar. Eu limpei por dias e coloquei uma abundancia de armadilhas para capturar os roedores vivendo nas paredes. Enquanto assistia eu esfregar o chão e limpar as paredes e teto, ela insistiria para que eu parasse, e quando percebia que eu não iria, humildemente ofereceria sua ajuda - a qual eu sempre recusava. Considerei simplesmente a mudar daqui de uma vez, mas por mais fudido que esse lugar parecesse, ela estava confortável aqui. Em algum lugar na minha mente, eu tinha comparado sua casa a ela e deduzi que se eu podia fazer os chãos e paredes limpos e habitável, talvez eu tinha uma pequena esperança em a consertar também.

Eu comprei para ela nova roupa de cama e travesseiros e gastei horas limpando a sujeira do seu colchão quando ela recusou a minha oferta repetida de comprar um novo. O banheiro era repulsivo. Ela tinha soluçado varias desculpas enquanto me assistia limpar o vomito de anos de idade dos azulejos. Minha limpeza eventualmente fez uma diferença. Depois de duas semanas, eu me senti confortável o suficiente com o estado das coisas. Não era bonito ou brilhante ou antiquado, mas era o mais perto de habitável o possível.

Minha próxima tarefa foi ter que a forçar a se limpar. Ela tinha perdido qualquer habilidade de higiene, e era mais do que uma pouquinho apavorante. A mulher que costumava a me forçar a escovar meus dentes três vezes ao dia e a lavar cada centímetro do meu corpo tinha sujeira de meses em seus pés. Ela havia protestado antes de eu ameaçar tirar suas roupas e eu mesmo a jogar dentro da banheira. Percebendo que eu tinha a vantagem da força, ela finalmente aceitou. Eu usei o Laundromat no final da sua rua para ajeitar e lavar suas roupas. Eu joguei fora mais do que lavei. A coisa toda era muito parecido com tomar conta de uma criança, e a tarefa constante de fazer isso mantinha minha mente distraída de pensamentos sobre Forks.

Eu escutei seus passos subindo para o porta por fora e permaneci imóvel no sofá conforme ela entrava. Ela limpou seus sapatos agora que eu tinha feito um obvio esforço para manter as merdas limpas. Eu escutei conforme ela fazia sua caminhada até seu quarto e fechava a porta.

Até a centenas de milhas de distancia em Forks, eu nunca me senti mais afastado dela do que naquele momento.

.-.-wa-.-.

Aquela noite, depois de toda a limpeza das ultimas semanas, as perguntas começaram.

Não só as minhas, mas as delas também.

"Por favor, me conte?" Ela implorou pela terceira vez conforme nós nos sentávamos em sua mesa de cozinha dilapidada e comíamos comida entregada.

Eu suspirei e agarrei meu garfo mais apertado, pegando uma cenoura. "Você não quer saber." Repliquei honestamente, olhando para cima para encontrar seu olhar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e eu podia dizer que ela não estava completamente sóbria. Ela tinha uma pequena janela de semi-sobriedade por volta da hora do jantar que eu sempre me aproveitava por completo antes que ela retornasse para seu quarto para se familiarizar com a garrafa.

Ela fez uma careta para seu container de comida e o cutucou distraidamente. Ela nunca comia o suficiente. "Não foi ruim, foi? As pessoas com quem você esteve?" Ela perguntou em um pequeno sussurro sem encontrar o meu olhar.

Metade da minha consciência estava hesitante em relatar a minha experiência completa no sistema porque eu sabia que só adicionaria a sua culpa. Eu não queria ser o responsável por atiçar a sua já violenta caída. A outra, a minha menos moral parte da minha consciência, queria ganhar a reivindicação de contar _tudo_ a ela. E, caralho, eu tinha as historias que manteriam ela acordada de noite afundado em culpa por causa de seus erro de me mandar pra longe.

Porem, eu simplesmente não conseguia. Não parecia satisfatório assistir uma resto de mulher se tornar um resto de resto de mulher. Teria sido contra-produtivo e malicioso de mim contar a ela sobre essas experiências.

Eu suspirei e passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, desconfortável. "Não todos eles." Não era uma mentira.

Ela me olhou e inclinou um pouco sua cabeça para o lado em curiosidade. "Você vai me contar _alguma coisa?"_ Ela solicitou enquanto dava uma pequena mordida em seu macarrão.

Me era estranhos contar a ela sobre Carlisle. Era como misturar óleo e água, e eu não gostava da idéia dela saber sobre esse lado da minha vida. Infelizmente, era a única boa experiência que eu tinha pra contar.

"Quando eu tinha treze anos, eu estava no hospital gripado." Comecei, escolhendo começar pela minha primeira interação com Carlisle. Ela largou seu garfo e se inclinou para frente enquanto escutava atentamente. "Como sua comida, ou eu não vou mais contar." Estourei em irritação, e ela rapidamente começou a comer novamente. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a contar a ela sobre o homem que eu passei os últimos cinco anos da minha vida. Eu contei a ela sobre o trabalho dele e como ele cuidava bem de mim. Era tudo bem mecânico por algum motivo, mas conforme eu falava eu permaneci sem emoção. Eu percebi que o mais eu a oferecia, o mais ela comia, então eu continuei e a contei sobre a casa tamanho mansão em Forks e nossas noites de xadrez juntos. Eu até ofereci um breve descrição da cidade. Eu desviei de qualquer coisa negativa sobre o nosso relacionamento e mantive o mais relacionado a ele o possível.

Ao fim da historia, ela tinha comido sua refeição inteira e meio que fez uma careta para o container vazio como se ela tivesse perdido seu único modo de receber informações de mim.

"Ela parece ser uma homem bom." Ela sorriu depois de uma pausa e empurrou seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. Eu ainda estava comendo então eu simplesmente assenti em concordância conforme ela me assistia. Eu tinha me acostumado com ela me assistindo comer, e um fantasma de sorriso puxava na ponta do meu lábio até que eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo - o que eu estava lembrando. "Talvez um dia eu possa conhecer ele." Ela cercou, e o macarrão que estava engolindo engasgou na minha garganta.

Eu balancei minha cabeça veemente enquanto tossia no meu punho, me encolhendo com a idéia desses dois cara a cara. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de Carlisle conhecendo essa mulher. Me chocou que eu me sentia assim, mas eu percebi que eu estaria completamente envergonhado e exposto pra caralho se ela soubesse como ela vivia. Mais uma vez, óleo e água.

Depois de um momento de protesto mutuo, ela eventualmente deixou o assunto ir, e eu permiti que ela deixasse a mesa para o seu quarto.

Eu não dormi aquela noite conforme deitava no sofá e encarava o teto. Era arriscado, e eu sabia que provavelmente a Bella Vermelha estava esperando para que eu acumulasse a quantidade certa de incoerência para aparecer de novo. Eu não conseguia me decidir como eu me sentia sobre isso. Ela era irritante para caralho, mas eu não tinha a visto desde o dia que eu cheguei e perdi a minha merda. Eu era cuidadoso para me manter as minhas pré-Bella regras sobre sono. Quando eu começava a balançar em exaustão, eu me permitia dormir para manter os piores sintomas controlados. Eu não conseguia decidir se ficar acordado intencionalmente pelo proposito de ver ela era ridículo ou não. Mas eu mantive a possibilidade ao fundo da minha mente. Se eu precisasse dela bastante, tudo que eu teria que fazer era evitar dormir pelo máximo possível, e ela estaria lá.

.-.-wa-.-.

Eu dei a minha mãe o resto da semana para perguntar as suas questões, sempre na mesa de jantar quando ela estava com a mente mais limpa. Ela queria saber sobre as minhas notas e escola, o que trouxe o tópico obvio que eu estava perdendo o ultimo mês do meu 2º Ano. Eu dei de ombros e evitei suas inquisições sobre se eu planejava voltar. Isso era simplesmente pensar muito a frente - aterrorizantemente a frente. Nada que pudesse acontecer depois que o sol se punha cada dia existia para mim. Eu não conseguia me forçar a responder essas perguntas por motivos óbvios.

Eu não sabia onde eu estaria.

Eu me sentia como se estivesse do outra da cerca de novo, e apesar da grama não era mais verde por assim dizer, era familiar, e eu tinha me posto na posição de ser responsável por isso.

Conforme as noites passavam, ela começou a perguntar coisas que um pânico ao meu peito. "Como isso aconteceu?" Ela perguntou uma noite enquanto nós comíamos, seus olhos examinado fixamente a cicatriz em formado de dente na lateral do meu pescoço.

Meus dedos formigaram e eu tive que me conter de dedilhar a marca de Bella em mim. "Não tenho certeza." Evadi em um murmuro, rapidamente mudando de assunto. "Você fala com a vovó?" Eu perguntei astuciosamente, não realmente interessado nas outras duas pessoas que me abandonaram, mas sabendo o tópico seria o suficiente para distrai-lá.

Bem como esperado, seu olhar cresceu e se tornou ansioso. "Você quer dizer os pais do Ed?" Ela perguntou inutilmente, encarando seu container de comida. Eu assenti minha resposta e olhei para ela em expectativa. É claro que eu não quis dizer o seus pais. Eu nem mesmo os conheci. Eu nem tinha certeza se eles existiam. Ela suspirou e me deu um breve e nervoso olhar por debaixo dos seus cílios. "Eles faleceram alguns anos atrás. Seu avô foi antes." Ela sussurrou, encontrando meu olhar surpreso. "Ataque cardíaco." Ela explicou com um expressão apolêgica. "Sua avó teve um derrame." Ela finalizou em um murmuro arrependido.

Eu deixei a informação da morte dos meus avós me penetrar por completamente antes de responder. "Que pena que eu me desculpei com eles. Eles devem ter-" Minhas palavras foram interrompidas pelo questão repentina se _eles_ me culpavam ou não pelo morte do meu pai. Afinal, eles não fizeram nenhum tentativa me contatar. Eu sempre deduzi que os três compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento. Mas agora que eu sabia a verdade do porque minha mãe me deixou, isso significava ...

Seu olhar vagou para o meu e ela engoliu alto. "Não é o que você pensa." Ela sussurrou, dedilhando um guardanapo próximo conforme seus olhos mudava para seu vazio comum. "Quando eles descobriram o que aconteceu, eu os convenci que você provavelmente já estava em uma nova casa, como uma nova família." Ela explicou em uma voz impassível. "Eles quereriam você, mas eu estava com medo que você ainda estaria muito perto de mim, então eu te escondi," Ela terminou, como se ela estivesse explicando os conteúdos do seu container de comida e não algo que deveria ser considerado abuso infantil.

Eu estava tão furioso que meu container de comida foi jogado da mesa, batendo na parede em um spray nojento de macarrão grudento conforme eu fervilhava. Outra merda que ela tinha roubado de mim: qualquer relacionamento que eu pudesse ter com os meus avôs - e agora ambos estavam mortos, eu não tinha esperança alguma em consertar a ponte entre nós. Tantas coisas que ela tinha roubado de mim - tantos laços com a minha família de verdade - e ao invés de reconhecer a minha raiva, ela simplesmente me ofereceu uma desculpa completamente inadequada e voou para seu quarto como uma covarde do caralho.

Nas noites seguintes nós conversamos mais sobre os meus avôs e se raciocínio sobre me esconder deles. Eu não estava satisfeito com as suas explicações, e toda a noite eu deixava a mesa frustrado e amargo com a sua insolência. Suas desculpas eram vazias e sem significado para mim. Ela não me oferecia qualquer conforto, somente confusão e ressentimento com cada confissão sua.

Conforme as noites passavam e minhas perguntas diminuíram para tolos e ocasionalmente ofensivos comentários a respeito das suas pobres escolhas e quanta raiva elas tinham instalado em mim, ela começou a assumir a liderança de novo. "Isso é bem bonito." Ela sussurrou uma noite. Meu olhar seguiu o seu para a minha mão que estava segurando meu garfo. Ela estava olhando para o anel Claddagh. Permaneci em silencia conforme eu comia sem reconhecer seu comentário. Não era exatamente uma pergunta, mas seus olhos estavam descontrolavelmente curiosos sobre a única jóia que eu uso.

Ainda mais do que Carlisle, eu não podia suportar contar a ela sobre a minha garota. Só a idéia de trazer a tona ela em uma conversa era como corromper o seu nome. Eu nem queria o dizer na presença de tal autêntico desespero e hostilidade. Ela era especial e sagrada, e eu não iria submeter o seu nome a ser dito em voz alta nessa merda de inferno. Era um sentimento impossível ter ela na ponta da minha língua e na beira da minha alma, e ainda assim nunca me permitir identifica-lá.

Era difícil manter o óleo separado da água, e a cada dia que passava, eu comecei a questionar se o outro lado da cerca sequer percebia o quanto eu sentia falta. Era toda tão fodido. Não importa onde ou com quem eu estivesse, eu ainda ansiava por outra coisa e nem conseguia manter o que eu já tinha. Eu queria tudo mas sabia que era impossível. Era como se cada célula do meu ser estava divido entre aqui e lá. Não importa o quanto eu tentava acreditar que eu deveria estar grato por finalmente ter a minha mãe de volta, era sempre um sentimento curto quanto a minha raiva crescia, e inconscientemente dedilhava aquele anel bronze.

.-.-wa-.-.

Era Quatro de Julho, e eu finalmente estava desenhando de novo. Tinha me lavado algum tempo para encontrar um loja que carregava o meu exato tipo de caderno e grafite, mas eu os armazenei. Os fogos de artificio e as paradas de rua próximas faziam sons abafados que flutuavam pela exterior da casa. Flashes brilhantes de pirotecnias iluminavam o parcialmente escura sala de estar, definindo mais o momento que eu estava ilustrando no papel a minha frente: Bella assistindo os fogos de artificio no Ano Novo da margem do rio em Forks.

Minha visão estava de certa forma desfocada, e tornou a tarefa de precisão no lápis quase que inviável, mas não demoraria muito. Um sorriso formou no meus lábios conforme eu afastava uma mecha de cabelo da minha testa e continuava a desenhar em semi-contentamento.

Depois de minutos escutando o boom e explosões e assistindo as cores cruzarem sobre o meu papel, eu estudei um sussurro delicado que flutuou pelos meus ouvidos e conseguiu a minha total atenção. Eu mantive meus olhos no rosto no meu colo conforme eu me concentrava para escutar mais, rezando que ela tivesse voltado essa noite. Eu tinha sem vergonha alguma planejado isso, e meu alivio era palpável quando eu finalmente a escutei claramente.

"Hmm," Ela cantarolou um delicada vibração, e eu lentamente levantei meu olhar do meu colo para a figura vermelha de pé na minha frente. Bella estava olhando o desenho, e eu peguei um momento para apresilhar cada cacho do seu cabelo, cada linha em seus lábios, e a suavidade de seus olhos castanhos conforme ela arqueava uma sobrancelha. "Eu não gostei," Ela sussurrou, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar com uma careta desaprovadora conforme as luzes dos fogos de artificio dançavam pelo sua pele luminescente.

Fiz uma careta e passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto virava a pagina. "Eu sei," Concordei e contemplei começar um novo enquanto ela vagava pela quarto nu, sua saia vermelha balançando quase de forma ilusória em volta dos seu joelhos. Na verdade, eu não gostava mais dos meus desenhos também.

Eles nunca eram em cor.

Eu não conseguia mostrar as mechas vermelhas escondidas por baixo do seu cabelo castanhos ou o rosa delicado do seu corar. Era tudo cinza pra caralho e plano com papel e lápis. _Desmerecedor_. Bella não era cinza. Ela era vermelho e castanho e rosa e azul e laranja e merda ... viva. Não havia cores o suficiente no espectro para pinta-lá, mas se eu achasse que poderia, eu passaria o resto da minha vida tentando.

Com um suspiro, eu joguei o caderno de desenhos de lado e foquei minha atenção em Bella. Ela estava examinado cada cantinho e fenda no cômodo que eu tenho trabalhado tanto para limpar.

"Poeirento," Ela murmurou enquanto passava um dedo pelo sofá, pausando para me olhar antes de sentar.

Fiz uma careta novamente e distraidamente batuquei o lápis na minha mão contra a minha coxa. "Eu não tenho idéia de como limpar um sofá, caralho." Expliquei secamente, odiando como ela sempre conseguia apontar as piores coisas.

Ela deu de ombros e se encostou no sofá enquanto eu dissecava os mecanismos de alucinações e o seu peso deixava ou não uma marca.

_Merda,_ eu preciso dormir.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ela disse em uma abrupta voz cortante que brevemente me surpreendeu. Eu estava acostumado com ela ser irritante e importuna, mas não dura. Seus olhos cerraram de lado para mim antes de mudar para nada em particular. "Você esta sem algo." Ela sussurrou em um estranho tom acusatório, e minhas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão.

Depois de um momento de silencio ela se virou pra mim, dobrando uma perna para baixa de sua saia e descansando seu braço nas costas do sofá. "Algo que lhe foi dado, Edward. Não banque o idiota comigo." Ela cuspiu, e eu realmente me encolhi da sua raiva.

"Eu não sei que merda é essa que você está falando." Cuspi em irritação, considerando ir dormir naquele segundo. Ela não estava sendo legal. Ela não estava sendo nada como a _minha_ Bella.

Ela bufou, uma mecha de seu cabelo voando de seu rosto conforme seus olhos brilhavam em fúria. "O brasão," Ela sibilou venenosamente, e minha coração caiu em meu estomago quando eu percebi o que ela quis dizer.

Na noite que eu deixei Forks, Carlisle silenciosamente tinha me dado um símbolo que eu reconheci como o selo de sua família. Eu tinha visto o anel de Emmett antes, e o pingente que Carlisle raramente usava, mas eu nunca questionei porque eu não tinha uma símbolo semelhante. Carlisle silenciosamente colocou o pequeno disco dentro do bolso da minha jaqueta bem antes de eu sai da casa. Eu não tinha nem percebido até que eu estava no gazebo com Bella. Eu o esfreguei entre os meus dedos, usando a escasso luar para inspecionar com os meus olhos cansados antes de rapidamente o retornar para o meu bolso para focar em nossa troca, decidindo examinar depois, assim que eu partisse.

"Eu esqueci." Admiti em um sussurro tenso. Eu percebi que ficado na jaqueta quando eu dei a Bella naquela noite. Não foi minha culpa. Eu estava muito cansado para lembrar de qualquer pequeno detalhe naquela noite.

Bella bufou e seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso de escárnio conforme ela se inclinava para frente, a centímetros do meu rosto. "Você nem o merece mesmo." Seu olhar enojado queimou na lateral do meu rosto enquanto eu engolia suas palavras. Ela estava certa, é claro, mas eu não queria está versão da minha garota. Ela estava com raiva de mim. Eu só evitei dormir parar que eu pudesse ver ela assistindo os fogos de artificio da janela enquanto eu desenhava. No lugar, ela só veio para reprender os meus erros.

Com um grunhido profundo de frustração eu derrubei o caderno de desenho no chão e rapidamente deitei a minha cabeça no travesseiro ao final do sofá. Eu o afofei algumas vezes e fechei os meus olhos, pronto para dormir.

"Cantarole para mim." Ordenei terso enquanto assistia a parte de trás das minhas pálpebras.

"Não." Ela zombou incrédula de algum ponto ao meu lado.

Eu cerrei os meus punhos e voei para cima da minha posição para encara-lá com um olhar assassino. "Você é minha!" Eu rugi em seu rosto, puto pra caralho que essa noite não estava indo do meu jeito como planejei. Seu rosto permaneceu cuidadosamente plana conforme eu cuspia altamente em seu rosto. "Você faz o que _eu_ digo!" Eu enfatizei isso apontando para o meu peito e ela simplesmente me encarou. "Se eu quero que você faça alguma coisa, você faz, caralho!" Terminei em um grunhido. Não era mesmo assim que essa merda toda de alucinação deveria funcionar? Eu não deveria ter qualquer controle?

Seus lábios vermelhos puxaram em um sorriso e ela se inclinou casualmente contra o sofá imundo. "Bem, me controlar via ameaças tem funcionado bem para você no passado, não tem?" Ela cantou com uma expressão arrogante.

Meu puno foi para o meu cabelo, e o aguarei forte em frustração. "Não é a mesma coisa." Insisti, só desejando que ela cooperasse comigo, só essa vez. Sua risada delicada me acariciou conforme eu forçava meus olhos a fechar. "Só esqueça! Eu não quer-"

"Edward?" Uma voz tímida abruptamente me interrompeu da entrada e minha cabeça levantou com o som. Minha mãe estava molenga contra a parede, completamente bêbada enquanto ela lutava para focar no meu rosto. "Com quem você está falando?" Ela perguntou em censura, balançando para frente antes de se endireitar.

Eu libertei meu cabelo do meu punho, passando meu dedos entre ele por um momento antes de me levantar do sofá e ir até ela. "Nada." Murmurei envergonhado enquanto pegava seu braço e a conduzia até seu quarto. Ela estava me olhando em suspeita conforme eu a abaixava no colchão, mas eu sabia que ela provavelmente não lembraria desse momento de manhã.

Bella tinha ido quando eu retornei ao sofá e acomodei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Eu não tinha a vantagem do seu cantarolar, mas as explosões profundas dos fogos de artificio próximos me aquietaram em um sono inquieto conforme eu lutava contra a culpa de sem cuidado algum ter deixado o brasão de Carlisle para trás.

.-.-wa-.-.

Foi nesse estado mental que eu me encontrava no cemitério da cidade no diz seguinte. Eu perguntei a minha mãe se ela desejava me acompanhar, mas ela estava muito fudida para até mesmo ficar de pé. O familiar nojo da sua condição me consumiu conforme eu procurava as pela filas de lapides pela do meu pai. Eu só tinha visto o seu ligar uma vez - no dia que ele foi enterrado. Já que eu realmente não me lembro muito daquele dia, eu gastei pelo menos uma hora examinado a parte sul das terras.

O encontrar foi um momento muito mais profundo do que esperava. As lapides próximas eram todas decoradas com bandeiras e flores e lembranças de seus amados. A do meu era só uma lapide simples com seu nome e data de morte gravado. Isso me enfurecia. Minha mãe deveria estar visitando e deixando símbolos do seu amo e afeição por ele ao invés de mergulhar as suas magoas como uma merda de ingrata.

Eu passei o dia inteiro sentado à sua lapide, assistindo o balançar de arvores próximas e aproveitando a tranqüilidade da área. No começo eu tentei falar, porque é a coisa clichê e conhecida entre as pessoas que é o que se deve fazer quando se visita túmulos. Principalmente, eu só me senti estupido, então isso não durou muito. Era insanidade muito aparente, até mesmo pra mim.

Pelo menos eu podia _ver_ a Bella Vermelha.

O calor do sol de Julho era desconfortável, mas eu não fiz movimento algum para partir até que o sol começou a se por. Com uma promessa silencia de retornar, eu parti e executei minhas tarefas noturnas na casa.

Quando eu retornei a sua lápide no dia seguinte, bem ... eu provavelmente levei a merda toda um pouco longe demais. Quero dizer, obviamente não era um concurso ou algo assim. "A lápide do meu pai tem mais flores do que o seu." Mas era o único jeito que eu tinha de mostrar as pessoas que o meu pai era especial para alguém. Me perguntei quantas pessoas visitaram lápides próximas e questionaram sobre a vazia. A idéia fez que eu brevemente engasgasse em um nó na minha garganta conforme eu olhava sua lápide. Sua lápide florida pra caralho.

Eu passei o resto da minha semana deste jeito, sentado ao lado do seu tumulo questionando varias coisas: o que ele iria dizer se ele pudesse ver a minha mãe agora, como ele ficaria desapontado na minha falha em fazer ela mudar, que conselho ele me daria para que eu fosse considerado digno de seu louvor.

Um domingo a noite, eu abruptamente questionei enquanto sentava ao lado de seu tumulo, como seria ter um pai neste ponto na minha vida. Bem quando essa pergunta ecoou na minha cabeça, eu senti uma dor aguda de remorso por até mesmo pensar. Carlisle tem sido um pai para mim. Nós não éramos próximos, e ele não podia preencher esse papel completamente - mas isso era tudo minha culpa - não por causa de alguma relutância de sua parte.

Eu passei o dia seguinte meditando sobre a nossa distancia e meu habito de o manter a um braço afastado. E então eu senti culpa por pensar sobre Carlisle na lápide do meu pai verdadeiro. E então eu questionei se culpa não tinha sido minha justificação primaria para o manter afastado em primeiro lugar. Eu nunca realmente fiquei em luto pela morte de meu pai, ou nem tinham aceitado que ele tinha partido. Não fazia sentido que eu nunca permiti que Carlisle fosse 'um pai' quando meu próprio pai nunca tinha sido deixado?

Era confuso, e toda noite que eu ia pra casa para alimentar minha mãe fudida, as perguntas me seguiriam. Eu assistiria ela tropeçar para fora de seu quarto e pegar um lugar a minha frente na mesa. Eu sempre contaria a ela sobre a minha visita a lápide dele, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu estava fazendo para fazer ela se sentir melhor ou para fazer ela se sentir envergonhada por ela mesmo não ter ido. Ambas reações me ofereciam satisfação igual.

Mas então aconteceu. Teve aquele momento de claridade onde tudo de repente se uniu e começou a fazer um pouco de sentido. Não foi um grande momento para mim. Foi bem simples e automático, como um reflexo natural que tinha estado sempre escondido em algum lugar por baixo da confusão.

Era uma noite de Quinta-feira, e o delivery na esquina estava ocupado pra caralho. Pessoas estavam lotando o pequeno balcão enquanto eu esperava o meu pedido ser chamado, mas eles estavam cheios e curtos em funcionários. Batuquei meus dedos impacientemente na Formica do balcão, deixando meus olhos vagarem as 'mensagens inspiradoras' forrando a parede que eram na verdade provérbios traduzidos pobremente.

Depois de muitos minutos de pé e esperando, olhando irritado para as pessoas rudes me empurrando com seus ombros, o empregado no balcão finalmente me considerou. Seu longo cabelo escuro estava suado e grudando em seu rosto conforme ela me encarava com olhos arregalados.

"Nome," Ela exigiu, e eu mal reprimi o meu rolar de olhos para o raro e excepcional desorganização do serviço aos seus clientes essa noite.

"Edward Cullen," Eu falei sobre as vozes me cercando, me sentindo perturbado conforme ela balançava a cabeça.

"Nós temos um Masen." Ela respondeu, segurando a minha sacola de comida e trazendo para frente incerta. Eu paguei com meu cartão de credito e arrebatei a sacola da sua mão, fugindo do pequeno espaço sufocante e o ar de realização. Uma vez que eu estava lá fora e podia pensar claramente, realmente merda de me acertou.

Eu disse meu nome adotivo por habito ou instinto, mas eu não tenho estado usando desde que eu cheguei. E agora Cullen soava tão familiar e confortável, enquanto Masen soava estranho e meio forçado. Questionei quando eu permiti que isso ocorresse .. Quando eu me tornei tão alienado a minha natureza e tão adapto da minha criação? Eu não conseguia decidir se foi o momento que minha mãe tinha me afastado, ou o momento que eu tinha pegado o nome de Carlisle? Talvez tenho sido bem antes dessas coisas, mas a realidade desse fato era evidente.

Naquela noite, depois que minha mãe tinha desmaiado, eu me encontrei fumando um cigarro dentro da cabine telefônica anciã do quarteirão. O ar estava seco e quente, e sem a gentil brisa refrescante que o por do sol oferecia, eu estava suando merdas de baldes dentro do espaço confinado. Era imperdoável da minha parte, mas eu disquei o numero que eu sabia bem o suficiente para lembrar de capricho, e inseri duas moedas d 25 centavos.

Enquanto estava chamando, eu tinha uma mão enfiada no meu bolso, equilibrando o telefone entre a minha orelha e meu ombro conforme meus olhos vagavam pela calçada em paranóia. Eu estava esperando que eu não pudesse ser rastreado assim. Não me faria bem algum começar a misturar óleo e água.

Houve um click, então uma voz gentil que eu conhecia muito bem. "Alô." Carlisle respondeu, e eu quase podia ouvir ele removendo os seus óculos conforme eu o imaginava sentado em sua mesa.

Eu não respondi. Eu nunca planejei em responder. Eu só queria escutar algo tangível do outro lado da cerca, mesmo que só por um segundo. Era estupido pra caralho e descuidado mas ter a conexão com o outro lado fez eu me sentir o mais perto que eu podia devida as circunstancias. Forcei meus ouvidos para escutar cada barulho minúsculo de fundo conforme ele repetia. "Alô?"

Eu tentei manter meu nariz o mais longe possível receptor para que eu não soasse como uma merda de pervertido ligando para a linha do seu escritório, mas meu sorriso estava impossível de reprimir. Eu podia ouvir o breve e distinto remexer de papeis conforme ele repetia a mesma coisa novamente, só que dessa vez mais baixo. Se eu fechasse meus olhos e bloqueasse o barulho da noite de Chicago, eu quase podia me imaginar em seu escritório, tento meu trasseiro chutado propriamente no jogo de xadrez.

Eu encerrei esse momento de reflexão idiota para retornar para o minha suja e antiquada cabine telefônica, escutando intensamente ao som do seu suspiro exasperado e estático no receptor.

"Eu não estou especialmente em bom humor para divertir adolescentes entediados," Ele insistiu em um tom que me fez rir apesar de todas as minhas tentativas de conter. Suguei uma respiração áspera, determinado em permanecer silencioso conforme eu escutava por mais um momento, até que ele falou de novo. "Edward?" Ele testou em um sussurro esperançoso guardado que vez meu corpo inteiro enrijecer em alarme. Eu levantei a minha cabeça do meu ombro, segurando o receptor e olhando a interruptor prata do telefone em pânico antes dele continuar apressado. "Não, não desligue." Ele implorou, e eu congelei com os meus dedos no punho. "Você não precisa falar se não quiser." Ele me assegurou delicadamente depois de um momento de silencio, e eu permiti que minha mão caísse ao meu lado. "Eu só estou feliz em saber que você está bem, honestamente." Ele suspirou em alivio.

Tinha uma pequena saliência na cabine onde eu poderia quase me sentar confortavelmente conforme eu depositava mais troco e simplesmente segurava o telefone ao meu ouvido, deixando a minha cabeça cair para trás contra o vidro.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez ao telefone, e eu tomei total vantagem do meu temporário lapso de julgamento e fechei meus olhos, permitindo me imaginar de volta em Forks. "Tudo mundo aqui está bem." Ele eventualmente falou, e os sons de papeis tinham cessado completamente conforme eu permanecia silencioso. Se ele não se importava comigo não falando, então eu estava feliz em manter esse limite. "Na verdade, Emmett está partindo para a faculdade amanhã. Eu acho que ele está impaciente para se mudar para a casa com Rosalie. Deus sabe que eu não quero investigar essa entusiasmo em particular." Ele riu, e meu sorriso cresceu conforme eu imaginava Emmett partindo para faculdade. Então eu parei de imaginar, porque Rosalie estava lá, e essa era uma imagem mental horripilante pra caralho. Com cada segundo passante, minha mente estava bobinando por ter uma conexão com o outro lado da cerca, e eu estava solicitando com cada pensamento meu para que ele falasse algo sobre a minha garota.

_Qualquer coisa._

Infelizmente ele continuou sem o nome dela ser mencionado. "Jasper está bem. Ele aparece por aqui ... mais do que não." _O quê?_ "Ele e Alice planejaram uma viajem de acampamento elaborada, o que é outra coisa que eu não vou estar pedindo detalhes sobre." Ele murmurou em uma estranho voz paternal enojada que me fez sorrir. Eu não conseguia imaginar Alice Brandon abaixando seus padrões para dormir na selva nem se eu tentasse. Jazz, por outro lado - era _bem_ coisa dele.

_Merda,_ eu sentia falta daquele canalha.

Eu continuei depositando troco no telefone conforme ele falava sobre absolutamente nada de consequência. O som calmante de sua voz familiar era ótimo e tudo mais, mas minha frustração sobre sua levitação clara sobre qualquer coisa envolvendo Bella estava crescendo em proporções épicas conforme minutos se tornaram horas. Depois de escutar sobre as ultimas ordenanças da cidade, a incompetência do seu paisagista, um paciente com uma chave de fenda em seu braço, e os últimos dramas das enfermeiras vadias do hospital, eu estava confiante que ele ficaria sem tópicos para discutir.

Ele me provou certo quando eventualmente suspirou no telefone, "Olhe, Edward... se é o Edward, e se não for, então eu acabo de parecer um total idiota por falar sozinho pelas ultimas duas horas." Ele tagarelou em um resmungo antes de pausar com outro suspiro. "Eu vou para cama, mas você é bem vindo para ligar novamente." Ele ofereceu em uma voz suave e sincera.

Eu bati o gancho de volta em seu lugar e sai da cabine em irritação. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Se ele não mencionou Bella, então eu faria questão de ligar de novo até que ele a mencionasse.

E eu vou pro inferno se aquele astuto filho da puta não estava completamente certo.

.-.-wa-.-.

Pelo resto da semana, eu passei as tardes quentes de verão com meu pai biológico, e as noites ventonozas de Chicago com meu pai adotivo. Eu não falava com nenhum deles. O cemitério era tranquilo e sereno como sempre foi, e a antiga cabine telefônica era um pequeno pedaço do céu no inferno - somente por causa da voz que estava falando comigo.

Quando eu liguei de novo pela segunda noite, o jubilo na voz de Carlisle tinha sido evidente. Seus tópicos permaneceram cuidadosos e imparciais, e eu não entendia porque ele simplesmente não me dava ... algo. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Tipo, uma merda de ... descrição do estilo de cabelo dela ou que sapatos ela estava usando naquele dia. Eu não estava exigente. Eu só queria que ele dissesse o nome dela - provasse que ela ainda existia. Mas ele nunca o fez.

Quarta a noite foi peculiar. Sua linha estava ocupada, e eu tive a impressão que ele deixou fora do gancho. Não era o estilo dele atender ligações está hora da noite nesta linha. Com frustração, eu continuei tentando até que eu tinha certeza que era muito tarde para ele ainda estar acordado. Quando ele eventualmente atendeu, ele não ofereceu nenhuma explicação, mas estava estranhamente entusiasmado em seu dialogo. Sua voz estava mais leve e infectada de uma alegria que me confundiu - especialmente considerando sua escolha de tópico, o que era a nova adição para decorar o aquário do hospital: Bob, o baiacu.

Era merda de tortura não ser capaz de perguntar a ele sobre Bella. Eu não podia contar o numero de vezes que eu quase perdi minhas resolução e falei - essa noite me particular. Mas então no final dessa discussão de um lado, ele novamente manifestou sua freqüente preocupação se era ou não realmente eu ligando, e eu fui novamente lembrado que era melhor assim.

Eu sabia que se algo realmente horrível tivesse acontecido com Bella, que ele provavelmente teria me contado, então eu estava novamente confuso do porque ele não a mencionava. Ele nem ao menos mencionava Esme, e citações de Alice eram poucas e sempre seguidas diretamente sobre Jasper.

Quando eu retornava para a casa da minha mãe de noite, eu deitava em seu sofá imundo e lembrava de cada palavra e comentário, tentando montar em uma visualização da pequena cidade que eu sentia falta. Então, bem quando eu questionava porque eu permanecia tão determinado em ficar em uma distancia tão obviamente dolorosa, eu escutava a minha mãe vomitando de algum lugar da casa, e realidade iria me consumir.

Eu a alimentava, a mantinha segura e o mais saudável que ela me permitia, cuidava e praticamente a dava banho, e ainda assim ela ainda estava vazia e devota de qualquer luz. Se eu estava sendo completamente honesto, fazia eu me sentir insignificante para ela - como se eu não oferece proposito de vida o suficiente para que ela se recuperasse e mudasse os seus modos. Toda vez que ela mandava que eu fosse embora - sempre insistindo que ela não queria que eu a visse nesse estado - eu sentia uma nova onda de fúria e ressentimento, mas sempre estava laçado de rejeição e desesperança.

.-.-wa-.-.

Okey, então deliverys estava ficando velho.

Era a primeira noite fresca de Setembro, e minha mãe estava tendo um raro dia bom. Ela não vomitou, ela comeu café da manhã antes de sair de manhã, e ela tomou só uma garrafa. Isso significa que ela estava fudida e completamente desmaiada ao meio dia mas não tinha mais nada para consumir quando acordasse as quatro. Era ridículo pra caralho como algo assim podia levantar os meus espíritos, mas fazia. E eu estava cansado de delivery.

Eu estava tentando algo nova na esperança de que a noite dela pudesse ser tão boa quanto a minha. Em apenas três horas, eu estaria na cabine telefônica falando com Carlisle. Algo para almejar. Eu decidir ter pizza porque eu não comi uma desde que cheguei, e ... bem, isso é Chicago. Não Tailândia. Chega de merda de macarrão para mim.

Eu dirigi de volta para casa com a detestável caixa grande, espalhando um perfume de dar algo na boca a minha volta. Eu comprei outros itens para o conforto da noite como ponche de fruta, o sorvete favorito da minha mãe, e ... os _Oreos Duplo-Recheio_ que tinham extraiu um dolorosa e desejosa resposta conforme eu os passava no corredor - mesmo eu sabendo que eles não eram nada comparados com os cookies que eu verdadeiramente desejava. As luzes da cidade eram brilhantes e coloridas, e eu questionei se a minha garota já esteve em uma cidade desse tamanho antes. Eu questionei se Phoenix parecia de alguma forma como aqui e duvidei que pudesse. Eu questionei se um dia eu poderia mostra-lá. Eu questionei o que ela estava usando, ou escutando, ou comendo, e eu questionei como o seu primeiro ano de veterana estava indo. Eu questionei e sorri toda vez que imaginei as respostas. Eu questionei, e morri um pouquinho por dentro a cada merda de segundo que eu tinha que questionar e não podia saber.

Meu sorriso tinha acabado pela hora que eu cheguei e abri a porta. O interior da casa agora tinha um vago aroma de alvejante misturado com poeira e distinto mofo. Eu limpei meus sapatos, porque pelos últimos dois meses eu tinha me tornado um filha da puta obsessivo em manter as merdas limpas.

Enfiei as minhas chaves nos meus bolsos e andei pela entrada até a cozinha. Conforme eu passava a sala de estar, vi alguém no sofá pelo canto dos meus olhos. Meu sorriso brevemente retornou quando eu percebi que a minha mãe realmente estava na sala, o que era algo que ela nunca fazia.

Quando os meus olhos caíram nela, meu sorriso desapareceu novamente, e minha visão ficou vermelha. "Que merda você está fazendo?" Eu gritei, visivelmente a assustando quando ela se encolheu. O caderno de desenhos que estava em suas mãos caiu no chão e seus grandes olhos vagos estavam laçados de curiosidade e medo.

Ela remexeu suas mãos enquanto encarava sem expressão a minha expressão enraivecida. "Eu não sabia que você podia desenhar." Ela sussurrou, mudando seu olhar para o caderno de desenhos no chão entre os meus pés.

Eu marchei pelo cômodo, minhas mãos curvadas em punhos, e derrubei a caixa de pizza no sofá e me curvei para recuperar o caderno de desenhos. "E eu não sabia que você não podia respeitar privacidade." Grunhi, olhando em seus olhos vermelhos em indignação.

Ela fungou, sua expressão inalterável conforme ela levantava a caixa de pizza para o seu colo. "Você não tem me dado um cisco de privacidade, e essa é a minha casa." Ela retrucou ironicamente. Eu cerrei os meus olhos para a insinuação. De qualquer caso, privacidade é algo que se conquista. Sentindo que eu iria discutir, ela mudou seu olhar vazio para a caixa em seu colo. "Eu não fiz de proposito. Eu só estava procurando por você depois que acordei, e eu o vi ali. Eu não deveria." Ela concedeu em um suspiro e abriu a caixa para remover uma fatia de pizza, a qual ela começou a comer.

Eu não concordei nem descordei. Eu simplesmente removi uma fatia e comecei a comer ao lado dela no sofá. Ela estava comendo sem a minha intervenção, e eu senti um breve senso de alivio que não tive que a forçar como em algumas vezes.

Depois de alguns momentos de silencio, a pergunta inevitável veio.

"Então ... quem é ela?" Minha mãe perguntou em um tom cauteloso.

Eu não encontrei seu olhar quando respondi rapidamente. "Ninguém."

_Blasfêmia filha da puta._

"Hmm." Ela murmurou pensativamente enquanto mastigava e eu estava basicamente estofando minha merda de cara. Eu racionalizei que se a minha boca estivesse cheia, não poderia se esperar que eu respondesse. "Ela certamente não parece 'ninguém'." Ela murmurou depois de engolir, e eu podia sentir o seu olhar no meu rosto conforme eu mastigava a minha pizza e sentia o agitar desconfortável de óleo e água se misturando. Eu permaneci silenciosamente evasivo, e podia dizer que a estava devorando conforme ela murmurava novamente.

"Ela é a responsável pelo anel?" Ela perguntou, uma estranha e fugaz pontada de curiosidade maculando seu comportamento. Quando eu falhei em responder de novo, a pontada de curiosidade mudou para frustração. "Você a amou?" Ela perguntou suavemente, e quase merda de engasguei na minha mordida de pizza.

Aí eu encontrei o seu olhar, porque era fisicamente impossível não responder. Cada fibra do meu ser protestou a sua declaração. "_Amo_. Não _amei_." Eu corrigi curtamente, odiando pra caralho as palavras sendo ditas no passado.

Algo irreconhecível cruzou os seus olhos antes deles ficarem vazios imediatamente de novo. "Me diz o nome dela?" Ela implorou, e o jeito astucio que ela perguntou na verdade me fez considerar responder. Era um pedido profundo para mostra-lá algo sobre mim - algo que só agora ela percebeu que estava escondendo o tempo todo. Ela já sabia que ela existia e que eu a amo, então eu decidi que dar um nome a ela não seria o fim do mundo.

Eu suspirei e levantei a minha segunda fatia de pizza da caixa conforme eu respondia em um murmuro derrotado. "Bella." E então porque eu era incontrolável quando se tratava desse tópico, eu automaticamente adicionei sem pensar. "Seu nome de verdade é Isabella, mas ela prefere Bella." Não fazia diferença alguma, mas eu passei tanto tempo sem nem ao menos dizer o seu nome, e eu não tinha visto a Bella Vermelha desde o Quatro de Julho. Era como a inabilidade de um homem faminto parar de falar sobre a sua comida favorita.

Seus olhos brilharam novamente daquele jeito peculiar conforme ela descartava a caixa ao seu lado e virava pra mim implorando. "Mostra ela pra mim?" Ela implorou novamente, alcançando o caderno de desenhos e o segurando para mim incerta. Ela queria que _eu_ mostrasse essa outra parte de mim. Ela não queria tropeçar por ele acidentalmente.

Eu era incapaz de negar o seu pedido - sendo o homem faminto que eu era. Eu depositei minha parcialmente comida fatia de pizza na caixa e peguei o caderno de desenhos das suas mãos. Eu abri na primeira pagina, e ela deslizou para mais perto de mim - mais perto do que eu estava acostumado - e depois de um momento, cautelosamente colocou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Era estranho e temporariamente me surpreendeu. Era a coisa mais perto de afeição que nós compartilhamos desde que eu cheguei. Eu tomava conta dela e a tocava quando eu tinha que arrastar seu traseiro bêbado até a cama, mas não tinha carinho algum nas nossas interações - só necessidade. Era quase como se nós tivéssemos perdido a humanidade que fazia esse tipo de interação possível. Talvez o meu pai era a fonte da dela. Talvez Bella fosse a minha.

Eu salvei esse pensamento para mais contemplação mais tarde conforme ambos os nossos olhares caíram para o rosto no papel. "Ela gosta de cozinhar." Eu ofereci timidamente, porque mesmo que eu tenha só desenhado sua expressão confortável, o momento que eu a roubei foi de quando ela cozinhou para nós na cozinha de Carlisle.

Minha mãe levantou sua mão e dedilhou os lindos entalhes das linhas de seu rosto. "Ela muito linda, Edward." Ela suspirou em contentamento. _Contentamento?_ Mudei meu olhar para o seu rosto e eles se arregalaram em choque pelo sorriso no rosto dela. Era uma expressão inacreditável de satisfação - um que não eclipsava o vazio em seus olhos, mas no mínimo, competia com ele. E isso era importante pra caralho. "Me conte sobre ela." Ela sussurrou, olhando para cima e encontrando meu olhar brevemente antes de fixar sua atenção novamente na pagina.

Eu estava tão terrivelmente satisfeito com a sua felicidade eu _não_ o fazer. "Ela é tímida as vezes, e ela odeia se arrumar toda." Eu ofereci, virando a pagina para outro desenho, esse somente feito pela metade. Minha mãe repetiu o movimento de traçar as linhas conforme eu continuava. "Algumas pessoas acham que ela é teimosa, mas eles estão errados. Ela só é determinada. Ela é uma sobrevivente." Eu sorri para a expressão firme que eu tinha ilustrado.

Minha mãe sorriu de novo, me dando outro olhar breve. "Como você," Ela adicionou, e eu bufei. Eu virei a pagina de novo, mas minha respiração acelerou, e eu rapidamente virei a pagina de novo, quase a rasgando na minha pressa para esconder a imagem. _Esse_ desenho era um pouco demais da Bella para _qualquer um_ ver. Minha mãe estralou desaprovando enquanto eu limpava a minha garganta, distraindo ela com uma imagem de Bella no gazebo.

Nós passamos quase duas horas no sofá conforme eu mostrava a ela a minha garota. Seu sorriso não falhou conforme eu retratava todas as qualidades e personalidade de Bella, e gradualmente, se transformou em historias sobre as cenas que eu escolhi ilustrar: ela na livraria no nosso primeiro encontro, seu cara irritada no dia que Alice decidiu 'pegar emprestado' sua espátula da sorte e devolveu quebrada sem explicação, e até mesmo a tarde na semi-clareira. Toda vez que eu virava a pagina, e dava uma espiada para me certificar que era conteúdo para menores, e minha mãe me daria outro olhar desaprovador por desenhar uma garota enrolada em lençóis.

Mas eventualmente ela queria saber coisa sobre Bella que os desenhos não podiam mostrar: porque ela não podia tocar outros caras, porque ela tinha aquela cicatriz lá e porque ela dormia na minha cama. Era revelar demais sobre o passado da Bella, e o meu também - explicar todas essas coisas.

Mas eu continuei.

Eu não podia explicar porque merda eu não conseguia manter minha maldita boca fechada, mas eu só continuei e continuei. Com cada resposta que eu dava, ela tinha mais três perguntas, e porque elas eram sobre a minha garota, eu só continuava as respondendo. Parecia errado, não somente misturar o óleo e a água mas revelar esses detalhes privados do passado de Bella para alguém que nem a conhecia. Mas também era tão bom falar sobre ela, e emergência constante no sorriso desconhecido da minha mãe só encorajava minha vontade.

Eventualmente a pizza estava fria, e minha mãe sabia .., basicamente tudo sobre a minha garota. Em algum ponto durante a discussão ela tinha pegado a minha mão nas suas e estava agora girando o anel bronze no meu dedo.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, seu sorriso vacilando até que tinha se transformado em uma linha firme que forçou meus lábios a imita-lós. "Por que você não está com a sua Bella?" Ela sussurrou, ainda rodando o anel no meu dedo.

Franzi meu rosto para o anel e brevemente contemplei a idéia de mentir antes de pensar melhor. "Ela ainda está em Forks," Deu de membros evasivo, não dizendo em muitas palavras o que nós dois provavelmente já sabíamos ser verdade: Eu não estava com a minha garota porque eu estava com a minha mãe.

Ficou silencioso por um momento enquanto o anel deslizava pela minha pele até que minha mãe de repente afastou a minha mão, se afastando do meu ombro e encontrando meu olhar com olhos furiosos.

"Seu bobo!" Ela gritou em uma demonstração tão incomum de raiva que eu estremeci e recuei. Suas narinas flamejaram, e seus mãos apunhaladas tremiam - ou por fúria ou pelo efeito das suas seis horas sóbria, eu não tinha certeza.

Eu esperava sua culpa e remorso e espiral descendente, mas não ... _raiva_. Seus peito subia conforme ela fervilhava para mim e se levantava do sofá desafiadoramente. "Você tinha tudo, e você jogou tudo fora por _isso_!" Ela gritou ao mesmo tempo que fazia gestos envolta do cômodo.

Eu não podia acreditar na coragem, cacete. "A maça não cai longe da arvore lunática, não é?" Cuspi ressentido, minha raiva rapidamente substituindo a felicidade do momento-Bella. _Muito obrigado, caralho._

"Você-" Ela pausou e começou a andar pelo cômodo com um rugido alto e frustrado. Eu estava aturdido. Era o show mais ruidoso de emoção que ela tinha feito desde que eu cheguei. De repente ela virou para me encarar, seus olhos brilhando conforme ela continuava tremendo a minha frente. "Você não entende, não é?" Ela rosnou.

Eu olhei de boca aberta para ela do sofá. Incrédulo. "Para falar a verdade, não, eu não entendo. Tudo que você faz é inacreditável pra caralho." Eu cuspi em frustração.

Ela balançou sua cabeça ardorosamente, todo o seu cabelo voando pelo seu rosto em um halo selvagem na escuridão. "Como eu escolhi viver é fraco e egoísta, Edward, mas não inacreditável." Ela insistiu, e balancei minha cabeça descordando.

"Isso é uma desculpa de merda. Se você me amasse, você gostaria de melhorar." Diferir venenosamente, minhas próprias narinas começando a flamejar por causa da total estupidez do seu argumento antes de eu adicionar. "Você deixaria eu te ajudar." Ela abaixou sua cabeça, ainda a balançando enquanto seu cabelo escondia sua expressão.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento, trazendo suas mãos tremulas para seu rosto e tocando suas bochechas antes de falar em um sussurro dolorido. "Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, e é por isso que eu preciso que você entenda que _você não pode me ajudar_." Ela levantou seu rosto e o esquecimento vazio em seus olhos eram penetrantes.

Eu suspirei e arrastei uma palma pelo meu rosto enquanto continuava em uma ansiedade desconhecida. "Mas eu _posso_. Eu sei que é impossível para você desistir do nada, mas tem lugares ... hospitais e clinicas especializad-"

Sua risada sem humor interrompeu minha explicação e me enraiveceu ainda mais. Eu passei tanto tempo olhando pela cidade por algo apropriado, e agora ela estava merda de _rindo_. Ela encontrou meu olhar com um expressão calculadora, franzindo seus lábios e de outra forma permanecendo imóvel.

Bem quando eu estava considerando continuar, ela suspirou agonizada. "Me diga, Edward." Ela começou, andando até o sofá e pegando um lugar ao meu lado. Ela pegou a minha mão de novo, desfazendo o meu punho, e eu reprimi a vontade de pegar de volta quando ela novamente começou a rodar o anel, continuando em um sussurro gentil. "O que você faria se você recebesse uma ligação nesse segundo dizendo que a sua Bella esta morta?"

Eu realmente peguei minha mão de volta raivosamente a isso, me levantando do sofá e olhando irritado para ela. "Não é o mesmo, e nunca, _nunca_..." Eu vacilei conforme uma dor profunda penetrava meu peito, sufocando qualquer palavra ou folego.

_Eu morreria, caralho_.

Se alguma coisa acontece com a minha garota ... simplesmente não era nem compreensível.

Eu queria discutir que eu não seria que nem ela - que não era o mesmo- que eu sei que só estaria me machucando, mas eu não tinha jeito de saber se isso era verdade. Se eu pudesse ter certeza que a pessoa que eu amo pudesse ser feliz sem mim? Talvez. Eu não sei, e eu rezei para qualquer merda de divindade que estivesse escutando para que eu nunca tivesse que descobrir.

A parte mais surpreendente de tudo não era o fato que ela recusava minha ajuda - porque isso é algo que eu me acostumei pelos meses - era como notavelmente familiar tudo parecia para mim. Me levou um indesculpável tempo para perceber porque.

Eu nunca entendi completamente Carlisle até que eu assisti minha mãe recusar cada tentativa minha de assistência. Não tinha merda de miséria pior do que assistir alguém que você ama sofrer enquanto recusando ajuda. Eu senti um senso profundo de pavor conforme eu olhava para sua figura no sofá sabendo que tinha feito isso a Carlisle. É claro, minha situação empalidecia em relação a dela, mas eu realmente não acho que severidade importa muito.

E então eu simplesmente ...e entendi, caralho.

Pela primeira vez, eu realmente _entendi _Carlisle. Eu realmente entendi seu desespero em me ver progredir e crescer além da dor de perder tudo, e me senti como se o _conhecia_ de verdade - como se eu _soubesse _a profundida da sua alma. Era muito mais pura e respeitável porque eu era um completo estranho para ele, e _isso_... isso era minha carne e osso sentado a minha frente. Nunca ocorreu a mim que ele nunca me considerou inferior.

Sem outra palavra, me virei e deixei lá, viajando para o único lugar na cidade que me oferecia qualquer conforto.

Eu acendi um cigarro conforme entrava na cabine telefônica, embalando o gancho preto entre minha orelha e ombro conforme pescava o rolo de moedas no meu bolso e comecei os inseri. Eu digitei o seu numero com pressa, sentindo a tensão da realidade me deixar enquanto escutava o sonoro toque.

Primeiro, o familiar click da conexão com o outro lado da cerca e então o sutil e expectante, "Alô" de Carlisle.

Eu suspirei longe do microfone e me situei na elevação, afiando meus ouvidos para escutar o barulho de fundo como eu normalmente fazia. Eu nunca escutava nada fora o ocasional remexer de papeis, mas até o som da estática do seu escritório soava familiar.

"Eu estava começando a achar que você não iria ligar." Ele começou. Ela soava diferente. _Desligado_. Eu estava atrasado, e eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de pedir desculpas pelo meu atraso, meus dentes cerrando em retenção. Outra longa pausa de silencio até ele continuar. "Está chovendo aqui." _Quando não está? _"Eu vi no jornal que hoje estava fresco onde você está. Eu não consigo lembrar se você já teve uma preferencia." Ela pausou de novo, seu suspiro criando um chiado, e ele não podia lembrar porque eu nunca contei a ele minha preferencia. "Emmett ligou essa manhã depois de sua aula, e ele parece feliz. Eu acho que seu técnico po-"

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão por causa de seu silencio repentino. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração vindo pelo receptor, mas ele simplesmente ... parou de falar. Eu comecei a batucar meu dedão contra o chão em impaciência enquanto a pausa continuava. Meus olhos vagaram por volta da calçada lá fora, assistindo o trafico sem realmente ver.

"Edward, eu não posso..." Ele finalmente continuou em um sussurro antes de vagar em outro silencio. Minhas mãos fecharam em punhos em frustração até ele terminar em uma voz cansada. "Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Se você quer falar comigo, então fale comigo. Se você precisa de ajuda, então eu alegremente oferecerei. Mas eu não posso continuar falando com nada." Ela esperou exatamente cinco segundos antes de suspirar e desligar com o click que quebrou a conexão com o outro lado da cerca.

Ele não podia continuar falando com nada, e eu não podia oferece-ló nada se eu não podia oferece-ló tudo. Eu sabia disso agora. Antes da minha mãe, teria parecido uma coisa muito filha da puta dele fazer, mas eu falava com nada todo dia.

Quando eu voltei pro prédio, a sala de estar estava vazia, meu caderno de desenhos abandonado no sofá. Eu vaguei para o quarto no final do corredor, e a porta estava levemente aberta. Eu a empurrei aberta com a minha mão, meus olhos imediatamente caindo no figura da minha mãe sentada na beirada da cama. As luzes estavam acesas e ela tinha uma garrafa em sua mão quando encontrou o meu olhar. Acho que ela comprou duas garrafas mesmo.

Ela me olhou entorpecida enquanto eu ficava na porta por vários momentos até que seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso vazio. "Você entende agora, não é?" Ela perguntou sutilmente.

Eu brevemente mudei meu olhar para a garrafa em sua mão antes de encontrar seu olhar de novo. "Eu não posso te ajudar." Eu admiti em derrota total, mesmo a minha determinação protestando altamente no pulsar nas minhas veias.

Tão certo quanto agora eu conhecia a miséria de Carlisle, eu conhecia tão bem quanto o outro lado da moeda, se não melhor. Não tinha como ajudar alguém que não queria - alguém que nem sentia que era algo possível ou merecedor. Me transformou no homem derrotado do outro lado do telefone, esperando por alguém finalmente chamar e falar, o tempo todo sabendo que eles nunca iriam. Transformou ela na amargura reclusa que era forçada a se esconder dentro do seu quarto, constantemente irritada e ressentida por aquele que nunca parou de tentar. Mais importante, ela tornaria ainda mais enraivecida com si mesmo por não ser o suficiente para mudar por mim. Eu sabia disso, porque eu tinha sido essa pessoa um vez antes.

Seu sorriso permaneceu conforme ela balançava sua cabeça tristemente, seus olhos transparente vagando para a minha mão. "Mas eu aposto que você pode ajudar outro alguém," Ela sussurrou, e eu segui o seu olhar para o anel bronze de Bella conforme eu o dedilhava gentilmente. O sorriso dela tinha caído quando eu encontrei seu olhar novamente e eu assisti sua garganta golpear conforme ela engolia. Ela levantou, colocando a garrafa no chão ao seu pé antes de andar até mim.

Ela procurou meus olhos por um momento enquanto ficava a minha frente, e então ela sorriu de novo, apesar que as lágrimas em seus olhos a traiam. "Diga a sua Bella que é melhor ela se boa contigo." Ela engasgou, seus olhos brilhando enquanto eu a envolvia em meus braços e a esmagava ao meu peito - porque eu não podia ficar se eu não podia ajuda-lá. Nós dois sabíamos. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro para abafar os soluços que sacudia nós dois - os seus e os meus.

"Sempre escove seus dentes três vezes ao dia." Ela soluçou no meu peito, e eu concordei. Nós choramos em união conforme nós abraçávamos, e eu permiti a ela um ultimo momento para ser a mãe que ela não podia ser. "Sempre giga 'por favor' e 'obrigado', e segure a porta aberta para estranhos." Ela engasgou conforme nós sacudíamos contra o outro, e eu continuei concordando conforme ela dizia cada uma das boas educações que ela já tinha me ensinado em um murmuro rouco contra meu peito.

Meus soluços tinham retrocedido para lágrimas silenciosas quando ela concluiu suas ordens maternais, e eu escolhi aquele exato momento para começar as seguir.

"Obrigado." Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo e relutantemente a libertei enquanto limpava os meus olhos.

Quando nossos olhares lacrimejados se encontraram, era abundantemente claro pelo que eu a estava agradecendo. Eu estava agradecendo-a por Carlisle e Bella e Jasper e Emmett, e mesmo que tenha me levado dez anos para ver o que era, eu estava agradecendo pelo presente de seu sacrifício. Porque mesmo ela estando errada de tantos jeitos. e não foi sempre perfeito, me levou para aquelas pessoas e aquele lado da cerca. Ela podia ter me mantido com ela e eu seria feliz nunca conhecendo nada diferente, mas ela queria mais para mim do que isso. Sua visão que eu teria perfeição completa era estranhamente egoísta em sua insistência em por distancia entre mim e qualquer família restante, mas não diminuiu o seu sacrifício. Eu podia ver isso agora. Eu podia respeitar. Eu podia perdoar. Eu nunca mais poderia o desvalorizar.

Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas olharam de volta aos meus gratamente, e nós terminamos nosso adeus improvisado com um ultimo abraço e um lembrete constrangido que nós ainda nós amávamos. Ela ainda era minha mãe, e eu ainda era seu filho.

Me virei para deixa-lá na porta de seu quarto e seu sorriso fantasma me seguiu. Eu juntei minhas necessidades nos meus braços. Eu deixei o caderno de desenhos deitado no sofá para que ela ainda sorrisse quando visse a minha garota. Eu sabia que ela imaginaria o quão feliz ela estava me fazendo.

Eu corri para o Volvo e enfiei tudo dentro enquanto tentava ignorar a dor seca que embrulho meu peito ao deixar a minha mãe por vontade própria. Eu dirigi para longe da calçada do sua casa. Eu dirigi pela loja da esquina onde ela comprava bebida e pela cabine telefônica suja que tinha sido minha conexão com o outro lado da cerca. Eu passei pelo restaurante que tinha nos alimentado pelos últimos três meses - onde pela primeira vez eu percebi que era um Cullen. Eu passei o cemitério da cidade onde meu pai deitava - onde eu finalmente percebi que ser um Cullen não me fazia menos Masen. Eu dei o fora e não olhei para trás.

Minha mãe queria que eu tivesse o paraíso, e paraíso era em Forks, Washington.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Admito, eu chorei demais traduzindo, betando e relendo esse capítulo. Tanta coisa acontece aqui, que é de deixar qualquer um tonto.

Vamos por parte ... Que p** dó do Edward, deu pra ver que ele tá arrasado. Eu chorei muito quando ele ficou sem dormir só pra ver a Bella Vermelha. Imagina o despero? Argh, baby boy.

Muitas de vocês comentaram que o Edward podia pelo menos ligar pro Carlisle, e bom, ele fez justamente isso. Claro, ele tá em um ponto tão fodido da vida que até isso saiu ... errado. Foi tão injusto ele fazer isso com o Carlisle, esperar que ele conte sobre Forks enquanto ele simplesmente fica em silêncio.

E a Elizabeth? Pqp, nunca pensei que diria isso mas eu estou grata por ela. Destino é um fdp, e se ela não tivesse feito o que fez o Edward nunca teria ido pra Forks, e nosso romance favorito não existiria. E ela foi o nosso anjo salvador que colou um pouquinho de juizo no Edward!

Falando em Elizabeth ... Têm extra dela postado!

Leiam para entender a Mama Masen, vale a pena e foi traduzido maravilhosamente pela Lary.

Já está postado no meu perfil, e o aqui está o link: http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7018918/1/

Até a proxima.

Beijos, Lê.


	52. Monumental Macarrons Parte 1

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Playlist do Capítulo**

_Todas as Playlists Oficias de cada capítulo foram feitas pela autora._

Iron and Wine - Upward Over The Mountain

Brand New - Good to Know

Taking Back Sunday - Liar

Puddle of Mudd - She Hates Me

The Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want

* * *

**Capítulo 48. Monumental Macarrons part 1- Monumentais Macarrons* **

_* Biscoitos de amêndoas_

**EPOV**

Levei trinta e três horas de condução contínua para atingir os limites da cidade de Forks. Eu não dormi ou comi, e eu só parei para abastecer, quando era absolutamente necessário. Eu provavelmente violei qualquer restrição de velocidade no processo, mas eu não podia ser incomodado por tais trivialidades.

O trajeto foi diferente do que eu tinha feito para Chicago á quatro meses antes. Então, não importa o quanto eu tentei me convencer de outra forma, eu estava fugindo de alguma coisa: de Bella e o que tínhamos feito um para o outro, de Carlisle, de Alice e Esme quando eles encontraram escondidos todas as vezes das minhas merdas . Mas neste trajeto, eu estava correndo em direção a alguma coisa e deixando algo para trás. Com cada milha que eu colocava entre a minha mãe e eu, eu sentia parte da minha alma devotada a ela gritando em protesto. Em contrapartida, a parte da minha alma que necessitava de reparo, a parte reservada para Bella, Carlisle, e todos os outros, zumbia com pressa de correr para Forks.

As duas sensações contraditórias estavam em guerra com todas as minhas emoções, e eu achava impossível estar ansioso ou angustiado por mais do que um minuto, em qualquer momento. Isso era bastante como ser empurrado em direção ao oeste, ao mesmo tempo em que está sendo puxado em direção ao leste. Se eu já não tivesse feito a minha mente, eu poderia ter girado ao redor.

Quando finalmente cheguei em Forks, eu era uma fodida confusão de nervos. Minha mente estava tão obstinada durante a viagem que eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar em que momento do dia eu estaria chegando. Era somente oito da manhã, o que significava que todos estariam no trabalho ou na escola.

Quando me aproximei da estrada familiar que levava para a mansão branca , eu comecei a examinar cada samambaia e flora doméstica do bairro em mudança. Realmente não havia muito para tomar nota,exceto que agora as árvores já tinham folhas e agulhas*. Quando eu tinha ido embora, tudo tinha estado sem vegetação e apenas somente com brotos de primavera. Agora estava exuberante, e mesmo que o iminente Outono já estivesse começando a tirar as folhas, parecia vivo e viçoso.

Eu estava ficando sentimental sobre as malditas _folhagens_.

Um sorriso de auto-depreciação puxou meus lábios quando me aproximei da última curva e trouxe a casa à vista. Mas meus olhos nunca tiveram a oportunidade para examiná-la completamente, porque quando eu vi o gramado da frente dos Brandons, meu pé bateu no freio e o Volvo guinchou a uma parada repentina no meio da estrada de cascalho.

Fui tomado por terror,o qual era tarde demais e ... _merda_. Isso estava apenas começando a atingir-me,quando eu agarro meu volante e olho para o grande "Vende-se" no gramado de Bella o que ... era fodidamente possível que eu nunca seria capaz de tê-la de volta. Essa era a primeira vez que eu tinha levado em _consideração_ por mim mesmo o que realmente eu tinha feito para ela.

Do ponto de vista de Bella, eu tinha... fugido? Será que ela achava isso? Ela poderia estar errada? A lembrança daquele dia final e o que eu tinha feito me atingiu com um golpe de horror esmagador . Eu não tinha tido um momento em Chicago, para considerar isso totalmente, porque eu estava tão ocupado com a minha mãe, mas agora ... agora parecia a coisa mais importante do que nunca. Não somente sai, e somente tinha compreendido que ela não tinha sido completamente favorável à minha escolha, mas eu tinha quebrado a promessa de voltar e nunca tinha nem mesmo mantido contato. Eu não poderia mesmo fazer ideia das possibilidades de como ela provavelmente se sentia sobre mim agora - de como ela provavelmente acreditava que eu sentia por _ela_.

_Cristo_, eu realmente fiz toda uma situação fora de controle.

Assim quando eu estava começando a entregar-me em uma terrível crise do caralho cheia de auto-aversão e remorso, o movimento da casa vizinha chamou minha atenção. Mudei meu olhar para ver uma cabeça loira emergindo da porta,enquanto Carlisle estendia a mão para recuperar um jornal. Ele não tinha nem mesmo olhado para cima quando ele voltou para dentro e fechou a porta. Fui lembrado de que Carlisle poderia provavelmente dizer-me onde Esme e as meninas tinham ido. Isso não tinha terminado, ainda. Eu localizei minha mãe no outro lado do país. Eu poderia facilmente fazer o mesmo com Bella. Primeiro, eu tinha que obter minhas coisas e encará-lo, então comecei a ir em direção a casa e estacionei na calçada.

E em seguida, eu estava nervoso como a merda mais uma vez. Revirei os olhos enquanto eu realmente verificava meu cabelo no espelho retrovisor. Meu cabelo realmente deveria ter sido a minha última preocupação, porque meus olhos estavam escurecidos por falta de sono e ainda tinha os restos vermelhos e inchados da minha despedida chorosa e os momentos agonizantes a seguir. Passei um momento alisando meu cabelo e as rugas da minha roupa antes que eu decidi que já era uma causa perdida e sai do carro. O ar cheirava a ... umidade e verde e fresco, e vida e apenas...casa.

Eu estava ficando sentimental com a porra do _ar_.

Eu bufei em contrariedade comigo mesmo e comecei a me aproximar da casa. Era uma ansiedade diferente do tipo que eu senti quando eu encontrei a minha mãe. Isso era a impaciência, não medo. Eu analisava os degraus, tendo a aparência bem cuidada, com um sorriso deprimido enquanto chegava à porta e parei com incerteza abrupta.

Eu bati.

Eu bati porque mesmo que essa fosse uma casa para mim, eu não tinha maneira de saber se eu seria bem recebido ou desejado. A cada segundo que passava, meu coração disparava com as possibilidades que eu não seria, e depois a minha impaciência virou medo. Eu perguntei a mim mesmo, se nem Bella e nem Carlisle queriam-me, eu iria voltar para Chicago? Eu balancei minha cabeça em oposição ao pensamento fugaz. Eu ia ficar por aqui e continuar tentando, porque eles valiam a pena. Mas eu estava ficando irritado. Fodidamente irritado. Mudei os meus pés e tentei encontrar algo para fazer com as minhas mãos que pendiam moles ao meu lado. Eu estava tonto com a ansiedade até que a porta finalmente se abriu.

Carlisle piscou para mim enquanto eu estava na porta e empurrava meus punhos profundamente em meus bolsos para ocupá-los. Ele parecia exatamente o mesmo, de seu cabelo aos vincos da calça. Como o silêncio ia crescendo, minha ansiedade irritável do caralho aumentou, e eu lutava para encontrar algo inteligente a dizer. Estes são sempre os momentos em que eu decidia dizer a coisa mais retardada de merda possível, então eu não estava nada surpreendido com o que saiu da minha boca.

"Tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, fingindo frieza e internamente me chutando na cabeça enquanto eu olhava seu olhar vazio.

Carlisle parecia estar abalado por seu assombro ao ouvir o som da minha densa saudação. "Tudo bem?" ele parecia zombar, seus lábios se contorcendo em um sorriso triste.

Eu era grato pelo menos pela mudança de atmosfera, enquanto eu fazia uma careta. "Eu estava com medo que você estaria trabalhando", eu murmurei enquanto desvia o olhar atrás de seu ombro para o saguão.

"Eu tenho um turno a tarde", ele sussurrou distraidamente, respondendo a minha pergunta silenciosa enquanto eu lutava para permanecer confortável sob o seu olhar calculado. Eu balancei a cabeça com um leve "hum" e mudei o meu olhar para minhas botas. Cutuquei uma folha umedecida vermelha e cerrei meus punhos firmemente em meus bolsos. Ele engasgou, quase inaudível e se afastou. "Sinto muito, venha para dentro por favor", ele ofereceu com pânico na voz, e eu suspirei de alívio quando eu extraí meus punhos cerrados do meu bolso e se me adiantei.

O hall de entrada era exatamente como eu me lembrava e ele caminhava à frente, levando-me para a sala, às vezes me espiando por cima do ombro. Quando entrei, fiquei surpreso com as mudanças na grande sala . Os móveis tinham sido reorganizadas, o que foi a mudança mais óbvia, mas também havia novas cortinas e adornos espalhados ao redor. Parecia agradável e confortável. O novo arranjo de mobiliário fazia sentido em relação ao espaço. Estava mais colorido e vibrante. Ele virou para mim com um sorriso apertado e fez um gesto para eu me sentar no sofá, então eu afundei nele, suspirando de contentamento enquanto o estofado macio e luxuoso me embalava. Eu reprimi uma carranca enquanto observava a sala. Esta era provavelmente a evidencia mais notável de quanto tempo tinha se passado. Eu realmente não gostava disso.

Ele se sentou em frente a mim em uma poltrona grande e apoiou o tornozelo sobre o joelho. "Como vai você?", ele perguntou casualmente, mas seu olhar atento traiu seu cuidado.

"Estou bem," Dei de ombros, ainda permitindo meus olhos vaguearem pela sala. "Você?" Eu perguntei, realmente odiando essa porra de o que nós estávamos fazendo. Eu me perguntava quão ridículo seria arrancar um homem adulto de uma poltrona bege e apenas... abraçar a merda de vida fora dele. Provavelmente ... muito ridículo, eu decidi.

"Bem", ele balançou a cabeça, deslocando seu olhar para o seu colo e chegando a coçar a sobrancelha. Eu cantarolava em resposta, vendo como seus lábios voltavam para aquele mesmo sorriso forçado. "Quanto tempo você estará na cidade?" perguntou ele, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar antes de acrescentar: "Onde você está morando?"

Meu coração afundou-se em meu estômago enquanto eu percebia que ele achava que eu estava apenas de passagem. "O que faz você pensar que eu não vou ficar aqui?" Eu perguntei com uma conotação de duplo sentido que e eu não estava certo que ele tinha compreendido.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, a breve centelha de esperança em seus olhos imediatamente extinta. "Você bateu", explicou ele numa voz controlada.

Eu bufei e passei os dedos através do meu cabelo. "Eu não sabia se eu seria bem vindo", Eu defendi e instantaneamente me esforcei para dominar meu aborrecimento.

Ele suspirou, um som estranhamente triste, e esfregou a testa e para frente e para trás. "Está sempre foi a sua casa também, Edward," ele murmurou, mas pareceu visivelmente frustrado como antes e compôs a si mesmo e encontrou meu olhar. "O que você precisa?" ele perguntou. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas em confusão, e ele me explicou com uma expressão vazia, "Dinheiro? Documentos? Roupa?"

"O quê?" Perguntei agitando minha cabeça, mas ele já estava enfiando a mão no bolso de trás para extrair sua carteira. "Jesus, Carlisle, eu não quero dinheiro", eu insisti na mortificação. Ele pensou seriamente que eu voltaria aqui apenas para sangrá-lo um pouco mais? Isso era apavorante. Ele encontrou meu olhar e suspirou uma vez mais em frustração enquanto deixava cair sua carteira. Ele estava ferido e cansado e desiludido, como eu estava. "Não poderia ser possível que eu só queria voltar para casa?" Perguntei terrivelmente com meus olhos cheios e repletos com a dor de sua suposição humilhante. Eu realmente não queria sair, mas sua insinuação era ofensiva e degradante. Talvez eu devesse ter ido com o abraço, afinal de contas.

Seus olhos azuis piscaram por um momento, em relação a minha expressão magoada, cuidadosamente antes de seu rosto e sua postura desmoronar. "Sinto muito", ele suspirou com remorso e desviou o olhar em vergonha. "Eu não deveria ter saltado para conclusões. Suponho que acaba de ser-" Ele fez uma pausa encontrando meu olhar antes de expirar e balançar sua cabeça. "Eu sou um imbecil", ele disse simplesmente.

Eu soltei meus punhos tensos e recuei até o sofá, seus olhos acompanhando a minha fluidez. "Isso faz de nós dois", eu sussurrei, perguntando a mim mesmo quando ele encolheu os ombros se ele tinha pego meu pedido de desculpas silencioso. "Deve ser uma coisa Cullen", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração e passei os meus dedos pelo meu cabelo repugnante. Banho era definitivamente uma alta prioridade, e eu ponderava o conforto do meu grande banheiro, enquanto eu encontrava seu olhar, sua expressão cortando-me me pleno suspiro. "O quê?"

Suas sobrancelhas estavam profundamente enrugadas enquanto ele me olhava em silêncio por vários momentos. Quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz estava tensa com alguma emoção insondável. "Você ainda se considera um Cullen?" perguntou ele quando visivelmente tentava controlar sua reação expressiva.

Meu coração afundou um pouco mais quando olhei para longe. Eu tentei considerar provavelmente tudo o que eu expus a ele através dos últimos cinco anos, para fazer com que uma pequena pergunta fosse tão grande para ele. Era realmente imperdoável. Eu tinha feito coisas horríveis, e o meu comportamento tinha sido monstruoso ... mais frequentemente do que nunca. Eu não poderia nunca imaginar apenas deixando toda aquela merda ir e ele aceitando qualquer pedido de desculpas que eu poderia oferecer. Desculpas eram uma merda. Desculpas eram palavras atadas com sinceridade que se pareciam vazias de qualquer maneira. Ações falavam mais alto do que palavras, e eu poderia falar mais alto que qualquer coisa se você me irritasse duro o bastante.

Eu encontrei seu olhar, Carlisle quase fugindo do meu olhar irritado, mas eu não estava zangado com ele. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo por não aceitar sua sinceridade e fazê-lo assim tão submisso a todas as minhas palhaçadas. Como recordei a sensação de miséria absoluta que eu senti quando minha mãe empurrou-me para longe, eu decidi que não podia deixá-lo se sentir assim de qualquer maneira.

"Minha mãe é uma bêbada", eu confessei em baixinho e suas sobrancelhas mais vincadas. Inclinei-me com um suspiro, descansando meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos, e comecei com uma voz cansada, "A noite do incêndio era seu aniversário ..."

Isso era tudo o que Carlisle sempre esteve procurando e muito mais. Eu poderia agora explicar a história toda do meu lado e do dela também, embora eu estivesse cansado de falar sobre isso e cansado de viver isso e pronto para seguir em frente. Ele ficou visivelmente surpreso quanto eu de repente cai em minha lembrança do incêndio e tudo o que aconteceu a seguir. Seus olhos, cativos e compassivos nunca deixaram os meus enquanto eu falava. Eu quase podia vê-lo absorver as minhas palavras como se fossem a coisa mais importante para ele ... sempre. Ele nunca me parou para fazer perguntas e eu tentei o meu melhor para ter certeza de que ele não tivesse nenhuma. Tudo, até o dia que eu tinha sido internado em um hospital foram explicados detalhadamente, e sua concentração não vacilou quando comecei a rememorar a totalidade da minha estadia em Chicago. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ficaram horrorizados quando eu expliquei toda a gravidade do estado de minha mãe, e eu desviei o olhar envergonhado, quando eu disse a ele da moradia e o modo de como vivíamos. Quando eu disse a ele como eu tinha que cuidar de minha mãe, limpando seu vômito e garantir a simplicidade da sua higiene, eu me senti vulnerável e envergonhado. Decidir que eu não poderia me sentir mais humilhado, eu disse-lhe até mesmo do túmulo de meu pai e da grande quantidade de flores que eu tinha deixado.

Era fodidamente um pouco cedo para apenas o começo ... dizendo-lhe tudo. Evidentemente, eu tinha acabado de atravessar a porta e joguei sobre ele um balde de água fria. Mas eu não tinha muita coisa a oferecer a alguém, Carlisle, acima de tudo.

Eu finalmente entendi a alma de Carlisle depois de cuidar de minha mãe por tanto tempo, e agora ele conhecia a minha.

Eu acho que nós provavelmente estávamos ambos exaustos depois que minha boca finalmente, parou de se mover. Eu relaxei minha cabeça contra o encosto do sofá macio e saboreei o conforto da casa de Carlisle. Não era só o luxo dispendioso que seu dinheiro poderia proporcionar. Eu não poderia realmente identificar a causa exata, mas era mais sutil e vago e apenas... seguro e aconchegante mesmo.

Eu estava ficando mais fodidamente sentimental com o _mobiliário_. Merda, eu realmente tinha que parar de fazer isso.

Com um suspiro eu encontrei o olhar de Carlisle, e ele estava me olhando atentamente. Ali havia piedade em seu olhar, e eu detestava isso, mas eu não recuei ou fiquei chateado como de costume. Ele poderia ter pena de mim se ele realmente quisesse. Eu era um miserável filho da puta, depois de tudo.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, relaxado depois da minha longa lembrança e olhou-me com sinceridade absoluta. "Obrigado", ele respondeu suavemente, e senti um calafrio aquecer e rastejar meu pescoço para as pontas dos meus ouvidos. Ele limpou a garganta, interrompendo o meu momento de embaraço, e sorriu. "Podemos discutir isso mais tarde, quando você estiver mais descansado, se você quiser", acrescentou ele, e eu realmente não tinha certeza do que foi deixado para discutir, mas eu balancei a cabeça em acordo. Ele franziu os lábios, olhando-me pensativo enquanto eu relaxava no sofá e perguntou com olhos duvidosos, "Você realmente quer ficar, então?"

Eu gemia internamente, sabendo que eu teria que engolir meu orgulho e dizer as palavras, porque ele merecia e muito. Quando ele me adotou, eu nunca perguntei. Seu desejo sozinho me levou para estar dentro de sua casa . Isso era fajuto e injusto para ter esse tipo de mão-superior, quando ele foi o único a oferecer-me algo de valor.

Eu suspirei e me estiquei, sentindo minhas pernas pesadas e duras quando eu encontrei seu olhar e o segurei firme. "Posso ficar aqui por favor ... e viver com você, Carlisle?" Perguntei com seriedade, injetando cada grama do meu desejo para este lado da barreira penetrar a minha voz e olhar nostálgico. Houve novamente aquela sensação estranha de calor nas pontas de meus ouvidos enquanto eu observava seus lábios se apertarem em um sorriso. O meu apelo não era realmente necessário, e ele nunca me faria implorar e rastejar para a entrada em sua casa. Isso realmente não era o ponto, no entanto.

Seu sorriso cresceu mais amplo, aproximando-se a uma risada, até que abruptamente vacilou, e seu rosto empalideceu. Eu franzida minhas sobrancelhas, observando enquanto ele estava em sua cadeira e desviou seu olhar nervoso para a escada do outro lado da sala. "Eu ... tenho que fazer uma ligação breve. Você vai esperar?" ele perguntou com uma voz estranhamente ansiosa, suplicando com o olhar. Confuso, eu concordei e o assisti atravessar a sala e subir as escadas.

Sinceramente, fiquei um pouco envergonhado que eu passei todo o ridículo de sacrificar a minha dignidade, e ele realmente não tinha me dado uma resposta. Eu mordi para trás o medo que se levantou e esperei que ele voltasse. Eventualmente, eu cresci ansioso e senti uma enorme necessidade de ver o meu espaço novamente, algum tipo de prova que eu ainda tinha um espaço na casa para começar.

Eu não estava realmente certo do que eu esperava; a destruição da minha última memória, ou a norma de conforto de sua aparência usual antes daquele dia. O que vi não foi realmente nenhum dos dois. Estava mais limpo e os móveis estavam no mesmo local, mas estavam diferentes. Quando entrei, notei o edredom marrom na cama, um breve flash de lembrança me obrigou a recuar e cerrar os olhos fechados contra a memória estremecedora de meus últimos momentos na cama.

Entrei para dentro do quarto, desviando o olhar longe da cama e observei tudo com cautela. Isso realmente não parecia o meu quarto o que mais me incomodou pra caralho. Ele parecia diferente e mais leve. A nova, fina cortina branca pendurada nas portas francesas amplificando os raios do sol e iluminando o quarto, lançando luz onde eu sempre tinha persistido para as sombras permanecerem. Tardiamente, eu comecei a perceber coisas, coisas pequenas como um par de tênis ao lado da porta que não eram meus e uma escova de cabelo sobre a cômoda. Peças de minhas roupas espreitavam para fora do cesto de roupa suja que costumava estar localizado dentro do armário, mas agora estava localizado ao lado dele. Havia uma pequena camisa escura, atravessando o braço do sofá, e eu franzi minha testa, nesta peça de vestuário que definitivamente não era minha. Isso quase parecia que pertencia a uma garota. Eu tinha acabado de me inclinar para pegá-la quando ouvi passos e virei a cabeça para encontrar Carlisle de pé na porta.

Meus olhos estavam questionadores quando eles espalharam no meu quarto. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim quando a compreensão horrorizou-me. "Alguém está vivendo aqui", eu observei e fiquei surpreso com a insinuação de ciúmes que pingava da minha voz. Eu me perguntei se ele tinha encontrado alguém para incluir dentro, e depois ... deu-lhe o meu quarto? Isso me deixou puto e minha magoa era palpável quando eu encontrei o seu olhar com um olhar acusador.

Ele fez uma careta, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo enquanto ele assentia. "Veja, essa é a coisa ..." Ele parou com cautela enquanto eu segurava o seu olhar. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas em expectativa, necessitando de algum tipo de explicação que ele tinha só ... oferecido minha merda fora. Antes que eu pudesse crescer totalmente enfurecido que alguém estava no _meu_ quarto, e provavelmente passou por toda a _minha merda_, ele suspirou: "Este é o quarto de Bella agora."

Nós tínhamos descido porque Carlisle se sentiu desconfortável estar no quarto _de Bella_. Nós estávamos na cozinha, onde ele tinha insistido em fazer-me algo de beber desde que a minha boca estava seca.

_Desde a noite que eu saí_. Bella estava morando no meu quarto desde a noite que eu saí. Eu realmente não poderia envolver minha cabeça em torno dela.

"Esme e Alice estão gastando muito tempo aqui de qualquer maneira," Carlisle continuou sua explicação enquanto suas costas ficaram para fora da geladeira. "Isso apenas não fazia sentido para ela manter a hipoteca. Ela pode ser muito singela, enquanto suas filhas não estão envolvidas", balbuciou enquanto pegava um vidro do armário. "Alice está no quarto de hóspedes, no terceiro andar, mas uma vez que o quarto de Emmett ficou disponível, ela queria o espaço". Ele ficou na minha frente, segurando o copo de ... alguma coisa enquanto eu olhava pra ele.

"Sinto muito. Poderia voltar para a parte em que Bella está vivendo no meu fodido quarto?" Eu perguntei, não necessariamente com raiva, mas ainda confuso. Sua testa franziu e ele começou a recontar a mesma explicação antes que eu o parasse. "Por que você não me contou?" Eu acusei, estreitando os olhos. "Todas essas vezes que eu liguei, por que você não disse alguma coisa?" Perguntei ao colocar o copo no balcão.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram antes de em seus lábios aparecer um sorriso. "Então era você que ligava?", ele perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Revirei os olhos. "Se eu soubesse, eu teria-" Eu pausei enquanto eu perguntava a mim mesmo ... o que eu faria? Eu definitivamente teria dito _alguma coisa_. Todas as noites que eu passei lá sentado em silêncio, e Bella estava bem aqui. Era surpreendente.

Ele suspirou e caminhou para o outro lado da cozinha, enquanto falava. "Se eu lhe dissesse, teria sido uma exploração injusta para fazer com que você falasse comigo." Ele fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar com um olhar sobre seu ombro. "Eu queria saber o que você falaria, porque estava pronto, não por causa de uma reação a Bella", ele terminou e pegou um pano de limpar o balcão.

Eu acho que eu poderia ver seu ponto, mas ... porra. Eu poderia ter estado ouvindo a voz dela também. Eu não podia negar o meu alívio, no entanto. Bella não tinha se mudado. Ela apenas não tinha ido embora , mas ela tinha escolhido por viver no meu quarto. Talvez ela estivesse esperando por mim todo esse tempo. A possibilidade me fez ao mesmo tempo alegre e de coração partido. Exultante, porque isso significava que ela queria estar perto de mim, e com o coração partido, porque eu tinha mantido-a esperando por tanto tempo, e agora eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber se ela tinha perdoado isso.

Carlisle parou em frente a mim e ergueu o punho, olhando para o relógio. "Meu turno começa em dez minutos, mas vamos discutir os acordos esta noite, quando todos estarão em casa", ele instruiu, e meu estômago deu pontadas ansiosas ao perceber quem "todos" incluía. Bella estaria aqui. Esta noite. .Eu mal reciclei inteiramente cantando a reação a está noção. "Eu estarei em casa primeiro, porque Esme tem a estrada e Alice e Bella tem ...compromissos antes. Entretanto", continuou ele, e empurrou o saco com sua mão ociosa mantendo-o em meu peito, sorrindo brilhantemente. "Tenha um cookie."

Olhei para o saco nas minhas mãos quando ele saiu da casa, o familiar plástico transparente e fresco na minha mão. A tinta preta na parte da frente do saco, Bella tinha um título cuidadosamente elegante no pequeno retângulo branco. _Macaroons Monumental_. Eu sorri.

Um milhão de pensamentos corriam pela minha cabeça enquanto eu andava na casa vazia, dedilhando os novos tecidos pesados que enfeitavam as paredes, enquanto segurava o saco de cookies na minha mão. Eu fiz alguns planos, como decidir finalmente tomar banho e limpar o Volvo. Mas uma vez eu fui deixado sozinho e toda distração havia cessado, meus pensamentos se voltaram para a minha mãe, e eu me perguntava o que ela estava fazendo. Imaginei-a bebendo como muitas vezes ela tinha feito, apenas começando a fazer neste momento da manhã, e um pânico súbito invadiu meu peito.

Um milhão de cenários possíveis e igualmente ridículos inundaram o meu cérebro, e mesmo percebendo o quão aleatório poderia ter sido, fiquei preocupado.

E se ela caísse da escada? E se ela se asfixiasse em seu próprio vômito, quando ela desmaiasse hoje á noite? E se ela se embebedasse o suficiente para não comer e morrer de fome? E se ... e se alguma coisa acontecesse e eu nunca soubesse e não tivesse ninguém para ajudá-la? E se a minha preocupação e envolvimento com seu bem-estar arruinassem qualquer chance que eu tinha em me preocupar com alguma coisa?

Havia apenas uma maneira de garantir que ela fosse cuidada, e eu sabia que só tinha de pedir a Carlisle para fazer algumas chamadas, e isso seria atendido. Eu tinha feito bastante pesquisas sobre cuidado domiciliar enquanto eu estava em Chicago para saber qual era a opção mais realista. Eles não seriam da família, e eu não tinha maneira de saber se ela aceitaria, mas eu iria tentar. E Carlisle ficaria satisfeito que eu lhe oferecesse a oportunidade de aliviar a minha ansiedade. Eu colocaria o que eu pudesse em suas mãos, porque eu sabia que compartilhar o que eu carregava em meus ombros só nos aproximaria. Amaldiçoei ter de despejar isso sobre ele, embora eu percebesse que ele estaria mais do que feliz em ajudar.

Realmente, eu amaldiçoei meu esclarecimento mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu odiava isso mais do que o álcool que minha mãe bebia ou a sensação de ver a minha menina gritando e sangrando no chão do ginásio. Era necessário, mas isso não me fazia odiar menos qualquer merda.

Uma vez que eu escolhesse, não haveria meio, eu não iria voltar. A cerca que separa os dois lados se tornou uma barreira impenetrável e maciça. Não haveria correspondência entre a minha mãe e eu. Não haveria telefonemas mudos ou visitas prometidas. Se algum dia eu falasse com ela novamente, seria porque ela me encontrou, e eu sabia que não devia esperar por isso. A ligação entre nós foi cortada de forma irrevogável, quando nós liberamos o abraço dentro de seu quarto.

**BPOV**

O cheiro de couro do ginásio inflamou os meus sentidos e minha mão voou para o saco na minha frente com facilidade. Eu bati devidamente, mas ele realmente não se moveu ou deslocou sob a minha força mínima. Isso não importa para mim. Eu continuei socando e as minhas mãos se sentiram como marshmallows nas luvas de boxe que eu usava.

Da Alice era pink.

Ela resmungou do meu lado, ao fazer seus próprios socos e seu rosto era avermelhado, quase cômico. Ela tinha esta pequena carranca em seu rosto enquanto ela socou seu saco como se estivesse pessoalmente ofendida de alguma forma.

A voz dura de Irina quebrou meu controle. "Olhos para a frente, Swan", ela avisou do outro lado do ginásio e eu reorientei a minha atenção para o meu saco de pancadas. Respirei fundo e tentei fazer o que Alice estava fazendo, o que Carmen tinha nos encorajou a fazer. O imaginei como um criminoso e comecei a socá-lo. Eu provavelmente parecia uma retardada mental total, com meus punhos batendo à frente. Estas aulas de boxe não eram realmente significativas para a finalidade de aperfeiçoar a minha forma. Eram apenas para serem purificantes e libertadoras. E assim foi.

Minha abordagem indiferente ao seu esporte deixava Irina descontente. "Mantenha os ombros em linha reta, Swan", ela instruiu, e eu, interiormente rosnei quando meus socos cresceram mais e mais fortes. A raiva sempre foi uma boa projeção emocional para esta atividade, como Carmen, muitas vezes me lembrou.

Esta era apenas minha terceira aula de boxe. Era um pouco cedo para dizer se eu gostei ou não, mas eu não podia negar a liberação que me concedeu. Ao contrário de Alice, eu preferia a yoga, ou como eu lhe chamo, "Limbo da Tortura". Meu favorito até agora tinha que ser o curso de Judô. O judô era realmente intrigante e de baixo impacto. Não era sobre minha própria força, mas usando os pontos fortes dos outros contra eles. Era bom ser a pequena menina do Judô. No boxe ... nem tanto.

"Você está batendo alto novamente!" Irina repreendeu-me em contrariedade óbvia, mas o ding triplo do sino geral indicou que o tempo acabou. Eu sorri por dentro. Salva pelo gongo. Irina tomou a sua posição um pouco a sério demais.

Alice bufou e se virou para mim com um grande sorriso. "Estou ficando muito boa nisso!" Exclamou e ergueu um punho enluvado do quente pink com entusiasmo.

Revirei os olhos, suando e um pouco sem jeito golpeia uma mecha de cabelo úmido do meu rosto embora com a minha muito grande luva, é claro vermelha. "Claro, Al. Se eu fosse um saco de pancadas que te conheci num beco escuro, eu ficaria petrificada", eu murmurei, tornando seu sorriso ligeiramente vacilante. A culpa me consumia pela gestão para dissuadir o seu gosto pela atividade. "Eu estou brincando", sorri. Senti isso vazio. Provavelmente pareceu assim, também. Havia um outro vazio, que não estava visível e concreto para pessoas que eu amava. Eu estava agradecida por sua natureza oculta em que eu poderia carregar o seu fardo sozinho.

Eu odiava a parecer ingrata do apoio de todos. Carlisle, Alice, Esme, e Jasper estavam acima do fantástico. Carmen passou inúmeras quantidades de horas construindo o perfeito andamento do tratamento, equilibrando a medicina tradicional e seus próprios métodos de terapia em algo que eu tira-se o máximo proveito. No grande esquema das coisas, não era eficaz, tanto quanto eu podia dizer.

Eu ainda não podia entrar no armário, mas eu podia sentir-me cada vez mais confortável com a tentativa, já tendo ido mais adiante do que nas semana anteriores. Eu pensei que tinha tido um grande avanço no dia anterior, quando Jasper de alguma forma me convenceu a dar-lhe uma colisão de punho breve. Eu estava aborrecida com ele quando nos sentamos no refeitório e ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, delicadamente encorajando-me. Na época, eu não conseguia compreender o seu súbito interesse, e Alice tinha estado irritada com a sua persistência. Eu fiz isso na maior parte, para que ela deixa-se seus protestos estridentes em meu ouvido, mas um pouco de aflição ao longe da minha mente queria a liberação da desagregação absoluta que era suposto isto me dar. Em vez disso, eu rapidamente bati os dedos com os meus próprios e retirei-os antes que Alice pudesse sequer perceber que estava acabado.

Fiquei chocada que, embora me senti desconfortável com o alarmante fugaz pela minha pele ao toque dele, eu tinha conseguido isso sem grande ansiedade em tudo. Era pequeno, e eu não estaria em nada além de tentar um gesto simples, mas eu tinha crescido esperançosa e animada com a prova do meu curso. Jasper tinha sido presunçoso e estranhamente animado também. Eu supunha que ele sentiu um pouco de vantagem, sendo o único cara ao lado de Edward que eu havia tocado com sucesso desde o incidente, há dois anos.

"Bella!" Alice rasgou-me de perto da minha saída, do carro em movimento, e eu encontrei o seu olhar, porque eu não podia confiar em minha mente o suficiente para saber se era real, o que deveria ter me incomodado, mas isso não aconteceu. A expressão que Alice usava quando ela olhou para a frente na calçada e o Volvo que estava estacionado ali, confirmou a minha visão e fez meu coração bater incrivelmente rápido, até que foi um "errático _woosh whish, woosh whish_" que confundiu minha audição. Alice reconheceu o meu frenético olhar, e sua testa franziu profundamente de preocupação. Eu não podia manter as minhas mãos ou a respiração constante, e eu podia sentir meu lábios ficando secos e frios. Não conseguia me lembrar de tantos sentimentos ou qualquer coisa desde o dia em que ele saiu.

Eu estava preocupada em desmaiar, e a minha preocupação só serviu para engrandecer o meu pulso irregular. Eu estava tão alerta que eu podia sentir cada pequena coisa, os meus sentidos hiper-conscientes e inconscientes, procurando uma corrente suave de eletricidade que pudesse estar perto.

"Alice", gaguejei meu apelo e minha mão trêmula permaneceu na maçaneta da porta quando ela olhou para mim. O carro estava indo somente em um rastreamento e seus olhos perfuram os meus, em conflito por uma fração de segundo, até que finalmente agarrou-se a frente. Algo em meu olhar deve ter resolvido seu conflito, porque de repente ela bateu o pé no acelerador. Estávamos cambaleando para trás em nossos lugares quando ela rapidamente fechou a distância entre a Porsche e a calçada.

Eu estava fora do carro e correndo para a porta da mansão antes que Alice conseguisse passar pela porta do carro aberto. Não parecia real que ele realmente pudesse estar aqui, nesta casa, neste exato momento. Isso fez o meu peito vibrar mais rápido que um tambor pela porta da frente. Meus pés me levaram inconscientemente através do nível mais baixo da casa em busca de sua presença. Quando eu não o encontrei, eu subi a escada para o segundo andar, apenas mal percebendo que a porta do escritório de Carlisle estava entreaberta e iluminada.

Voei para o grande escritório, esperando encontrar o que eu procurava no interior, mas sim encontrei Carlisle atrás de sua mesa pelo telefone, Esme estóica ao seu lado. Ele atirou-se de sua posição e deixou cair o receptor de sua mesa quando entrei. Eu virei para sair, para continuar pesquisando até que encontra-se ele, mas Carlisle entrou em pânico e sua voz me parou.

"Bella, espere!" ele chamou. Eu estava quase incapaz de plantar os pés no chão e considerá-lo, mas eu fiz.

Eu enfrentei ele e me assustei com a expressão de pânico que ele e Esme usavam. Ele me aterrorizou. "Onde ele está?" Eu raspei, a minha voz grossa e pesada, com uma emoção que momentaneamente me assustou mais. Encolhi-me no desespero puro que coloriu a minha voz e ações, mas não podia ser desviada, mesmo que eu percebesse que essa reação particular não era adequada.

Carlisle levantou as mãos em algum tipo de gesto submisso, como os olhos alarmados olhando fixamente para os meu. "Você está ficando fatigada ao subir Bella. Você precisa se acalmar antes" Mas eu já tinha virado e saído do questionamento, porque o olhar fugaz e minuto de Esme para o teto acima de nós me deu a informação que eu precisava.

Eu subi o segundo lance de escadas, a voz de Carlisle seguiu atrás de mim enquanto eu os levei dois passos de cada vez. Ignorei seus apelos, porque meu corpo estava agindo ao seu próprio acordo, pedindo pelo que ela sabia estar na proximidade crescente e impaciente com a sua ausência prolongada. Minha visão do túnel me levou ao fundo do corredor e da porta fechada do quarto que só havia conhecido a minha solidão, nos últimos quatro meses. Eu tamborilei através deste, bem como, não mais capaz de lidar com a expectativa e ansiedade de finalmente vê-lo.

E ele estava ali, na cama, sem camisa e deitado de bruços com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

Meu corpo se tornou um navio independente que cantarolava no prazer ansioso quando eu olhava para suas costas nuas subindo e descendo em um ritmo constante. Aquilo podia sentir as arestas do seu zumbido de estática, e ele queria mais. Meu coração doía ao vê-lo, a dolorosa constrição do meu peito que só fez crescer com meses de emoção contidas e negligenciadas, que tinham sido reservadas apenas para ele. E minha mente ... minha mente gritou a sua oposição férrea para ambas as reações, porque ...

Meu corpo, coração e mente, ele ferio todos eles.

Eu vi sua ascensão para trás com um suspiro profundo quando ele murmurou de repente no travesseiro: "Eu não estou evitando você Carlisle. ... Eu sou apenas cansado", falou. Eu acho que poderia ter engasgado com o som de sua voz, meu coração, corpo, mente todos o reconheceram e reagiram ao murmúrio de veludo de várias maneiras. Meus braços se amarraram em volta do meu tronco, eu senti o preenchimento dos espaços vazios e brevemente contemplados ao saber se eles os permitiram ou talvez não por eles mesmos.

Edward, provavelmente tinha ouvido o meu suspiro, sacudiu a cabeça para o lado e me encarou. Quando os meus olhos finalmente encontrara os seus, bloqueados, eles ampliaram, era como estar sendo rasgada em três. Meus braços apertados em volta do meu tronco em retenção. Seus olhos eram escuros e cansados, vermelhos e inchados, maçantes e vazios, até que ele encontrou o meu olhar e de repente eles brilhavam e brilhavam. _Deslumbrantes _. Meu corpo, coração e mente inundaram os meus instintos confusos e os extremamente contraditórios impulsos.

Eu queria abraçá-lo.

Eu queria beijá-lo.

Eu queria lhe dar uma facada no peito do caralho e dizer-lhe para dar o fora do _meu_quarto.

Meus pés me seguraram firmemente colada ao tapete quando ele saiu da cama em um movimento estranhamente desajeitado e tropeçou no chão, os olhos nunca deixando os meus. Seus lábios se separaram quando ele estava no outro lado da cama, mas não saia nenhum som. Ele estava apenas boquiaberto para mim com uma expressão indecifrável, penetrando-me com seu olhar penetrante e verde brilhante. Seu cabelo estava caindo nos olhos, agora mais do que eu jamais vi. Se eu pudesse ter olhado longe de seu olhar cativante, eu provavelmente teria estado olhando para seu peito nu.

Outra punhalada.

Meus joelhos estavam fracos, e o contraste puro da minha fraqueza com a força que eu sentia apenas minutos antes me fez irritada. Tanto assim, que as minhas mãos enroladas em punhos apertados em minhas costelas tremia de emoção ... alguma emoção. Demasiadas emoções. Meu peito se sentiu apertado e doendo com a pressão. O "_ woosh whish_"em meus ouvidos começaram a deturpação e crepitação. Minha visão distorcida cresceu nublada e eu preocupada que talvez Carlisle tinha razão sobre eu estar muito fatigada. Eu me perguntava, como expressão a de Edward foi transformada em um dos medos abjetos, se ele pudesse ver as emoções no meu rosto enquanto eu tremia. Eu me perguntava por que ele estaria com medo. Percebi, tarde demais para refreá-los, que as lágrimas se formaram e começaram a se arrastar pelo meu rosto.

"Bella". a voz de Carlisle por trás de mim, rasgou-me violentamente afastando de mim o bloqueando olhar de Edward. Grata virei me para onde ele estava, um pouco além da porta, no corredor. Ele estava olhando por cima do meu ombro para Edward, em seguida, arremessando seus olhos novamente para os meus. "Nós temos uma questão para atender", afirmou com força, seus olhos azuis firmes e inflexíveis, porque ele sabia que era hora de minha medicação, e ele provavelmente imaginava que eu realmente, _realmente_precisava.

_Inacreditável ..._

Tentei levantar meu queixo em algum tipo de demonstração de rebeldia, mas falhou miseravelmente pois tremia. "Pode esperar", eu sussurrei em mais de um fundamento de procura.

Aos poucos, Carlisle balançou a cabeça em oposição. "Se você tirar isso do caminho agora, você pode ter toda a noite", raciocinava ele com uma voz suave de persuasão, a tentativa de pacificar a mim. Girei a cabeça para ver Edward pelo canto do olho, puxando em uma camisa, e eu engoli em ansiedade saindo em excesso. "Ele não vai a

Derrotada, saí do quarto, passando correndo por Carlisle e desci a escada porque havia uma breve troca de olhares que eu achei muito curiosa. Carlisle arrastou-se atrás de mim enquanto eu entraram no escritório e fui direto para o copinho claro e garrafa de água sobre sua mesa. Esme havia desaparecido, e eu perguntei quanto tempo levaria para que ela se metesse em tudo isso.

Joguei de volta o copinho e engoli o medicamento quando Carlisle se virou na mesa e sentou em sua cadeira. Eu sabia que não devia pensar que ele simplesmente me deixaria sair.

"Sente-se e relaxar por um minuto", ele implorou suavemente e a minha mão tremia com a garrafa de água ferozmente. Eu bufei e surgiu como um gemido enquanto meus olhos foram à porta, ligeiramente boquiaberta. Mas meu peito doía demais para meu gosto. Eu precisava respirar, pensar e concentrar-me antes que eu pudesse começar a pensar em Edward se aproximando.

Fui para o sofá e me afundei em seu couro reconfortante. Eu coloquei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos, passando as várias visualizações que Carmen, recomendou-me que fossem feitas para me relaxar. Carlisle permaneceu silencioso e imóvel como se lutasse para acalmar meu coração acelerado e emoções irracionais.

Todo esse tempo que ele tinha ido, a memória de seu efeito sobre mim parecia abstrata e remota, mas tudo se sentia perfeitamente bem agora. Eu tentei interceptar as porções de meus instintos que gritavam e pulavam e me diziam para ir com ele neste segundo. Os tranquei e eles sacudiram suas gaiolas, ferozes e selvagens em sua necessidade para o seu zumbido elétrico.

Isso não era saudável. Eu pude ver isso agora. Antes da partida de Edward, eu teria pulado na cama com ele e deixado os meus instintos e emoções me consumirem. Agora, o conceito parecia absolutamente aterrador. Isso iria executar o meu corpo e talvez até o meu coração, mas certamente não a minha mente e consciência. Percebi agora o quão importante eles eram. Permiti-me um breve momento de orgulho para tornar-me um ser racional individual, mesmo quando Edward estava em causa. Mesmo quando parecia impossível.

Eu não estava certa de quanto tempo eu estava sentada com os olhos fechados, mas deve ter sido um bom tempo. Aos poucos, meu peito começou a se sentir mais leve, diminuindo a pressão para um pulsar suportável, e eu fiquei, ainda quando eu senti a minha respiração e pulso firme. Quando eu abri meus olhos, a escuridão fora das janelas me surpreendeu, assim como a presença surpresa ao lado de Carlisle, Esme. Eu não estava com muita pressa, embora as gaiolas ainda agitavam, eu estava em melhor posição para enfrentá-los.

Eu suspirei e ajeitei-me na minha posição quando eu reconheci os seus olhares interessados. "Eu me sinto melhor", eu informei-os, de repente exausta como o meu rosto corado de vergonha. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo", eu menti. Eu sabia exatamente o que aconteceu comigo, e suas expressões céticas deixaram claro que eles não estavam comprando está idéia.

O rosto de Esme transformou-se numa careta, os olhos piscando nervosamente para a porta. "Você deve ficar um pouco mais, Bella", ela sussurrou.

_Vamos começar a intromissão ..._

A expressão de Carlisle estava controlada, mas seu olhar de soslaio para a sua parceira deu sua preocupação. Eu acho que Esme tinha estado provavelmente com um pouco de ciúmes de meu relacionamento com Carlisle ao longo dos meses, e eu me sentia culpado por isso de minuto a minuto. Eu a empurrei para longe, discutindo com ela com freqüência, e escolhendo abraçar sua compaixão, em vez da dela. Poucas coisas poderiam tê-la levado louca e uma deles está lá em cima, neste exato instante.

Mas não era sobre ela, e não se tratava de Carlisle ou Carmen ou Alice ou Emmett ou mesmo Edward. Isto era sobre mim e nada poderia ter me parado de subir a partir do sofá ao sair da sala.

Se alguém perguntasse, eu não poderia dizer exatamente porque minha próxima reação ocorreu quando abri a porta do quarto e o encontrei na beira da cama. Foi um completo 360º o que eu senti no primeiro momento que eu o vi, desesperado, ansioso, impaciente e raivoso.

Agora, ele estava olhando de volta para mim e olhando aflito e significantemente-amoroso levantando da cama e andando em minha direção. Agora, a eletricidade vibrou, mas senti quase tão tangível quando os meus dedos traidores se contorceram e se contorceram pelo contato. Agora, eu pergunto se ele é devolvido e o que ele poderia esperar de mim. Agora, sinto-me escravizada pelo meu desejo e reações, e o medo de nunca me render a ele novamente. Agora, eu estou absolutamente furiosa por ele ter me dado essas coisas e levado embora.

"Saia", eu rosnei.

Ele congelou, a meio-passo, a sua expressão se contorcendo para uma de dor. "Bella, me deixe..."

A cabeça de Edward estalou para acima, e a expressão em seu rosto eram simultaneamente de alívio e surpresa. Seus olhos arregalados e o rosto empalidecido, apenas amplificou o pasmo dos seus lábios entreabertos e a percepção de que ele não estava esperando minha reação. Peguei seu momento de espanto horrorizado ao abrir outra gaveta.

Como ele não estava fazendo nenhum movimento para sair, eu andei pelo quarto, escolhendo um caminho largo das bordas de seu zumbido elétrico, e corri para o quarto de hóspedes que Alice tinha desocupado semanas atrás. Enfiei a roupa pela porta sem me preocupar em entrar e voltei para as gavetas, reunindo mais roupas com respiração dura e ofegante. Edward ficou congelado e impressionado quando eu fiz a segunda viagem e cresci irritada de que eu não conseguia esvaziar seu armário, também.

Pela quarta viagem, Edward foi lentamente quebrando a partir de sua pose imóvel e seguiu-me para o corredor quando eu lancei a minha braçada final de vestuário através da porta fechada e bati com ela atrás de mim. Eu virei para ele, e ficamos no quarto; eu bufando e tremendo de fúria vazia, e Edward usando a mesma expressão de puro pânico que me confundiu. Eu perguntei se ele estava me esperando para eu acertá-lo novamente ou algo assim. Seu pânico foi desconcertante. Sinceramente, bater-lhe parecia sem sentido e frustrante e eu condenei seu olhar com o coração partido por tirar satisfação que do ele teria me concedido.

Seu olhar nunca deixou os meus e seus braços lançaram a roupa que ele segurava, deixando-a cair no chão com um baque de desordem. Seus olhos, atormentados e com medo, me incomodaram. "Deus, Bella", ele falou desesperado e suplicante e começou a se aproximar de mim com passos cautelosos, como o de um predador que se aproxima de sua presa arisca. Movi-me, mas bati na porta quando ele se aproximou. "Não foi nada disso, você tem que acreditar em mim."

Meu corpo estava animado e ansioso como as bordas de sua estática me prendiam. Meu coração, relutante, mas palpitante, quis ele mais perto. Minha mente gritava e cambaleava quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para que o ar circundante torna-se um maravilhoso e totalmente em êxtase burburinho que estalou na minha pele. Minha resistência, apesar de dolorosa, podia ser alcançada se ele simplesmente ... não me tocasse. Eu pressionei-me mais para a porta e passei os olhos pelo quarto, procurando uma fuga, mas apenas encontrei olhar de Edward assustador.

"Deixe-me explicar", ele persuadiu com sua voz alegre, mas foi traído por sua própria tremedeira quando eu recuei do conforto que sua proximidade criou. Ele estava tão perto agora que eu podia sentir seu cheiro e contar seus cílios. Eu podia ver as cicatrizes no pescoço e no lábio que eu tinha infligido e concentrei-me com elas para me manter aterrada. Eu balancei minha cabeça com veemência quando ele levantou a mão e estendeu a mão para mim. Cerrei os olhos fechados e resisti à contração dos meus dedos, que exigiam a sensação de sua carne.

De repente, sua mão estava se colocando em meu rosto a enviar brilhantes e viciosamente calmantes faíscas, reverberando pelo meu corpo. Engoli em seco e involuntariamente derreti em seu toque perfeito, cada grama de ansiedade e de fusão de fúria à distância, além da estática. E então o rosto quente foi contra o meu e o seu corpo foi embalado contra mim. Eu me senti impotente quando as gaiolas agitaram-se e explodiram em satisfação. Era a mais doce tortura ...

"Sinto muito", ele sussurrou contra meu rosto e acariciou meus cabelos. Quando eu era capaz de sentir plenamente a minha raiva, mais uma vez, eu sabia que ia ser dirigida ao aproveitamento de seu efeito sobre mim. Amarga, eu levantei minhas mãos para os ombros para empurrá-lo fora, mas eu era fraca. Eu era fraca. Ele me fez fraca. Eu detestava isso.

Lágrimas quentes foram picadas nos meus olhos novamente e eu estava descrente quando ele suspirou contra mim na felicidade indisfarçável. _Felicidade_? Ele estava feliz. Minha mente continuava cantando esse fato mais e mais. Passei os últimos quase cinco meses sentindo-me insignificante e, sozinha, e agora ele estava sentindo a felicidade vazia.

"Eu nunca estive tão perto de odiá-lo", eu me engasguei e o empurrei com mais força, porque era a verdade absoluta.

Seu corpo enrijeceu em torno de mim, quando eu tentei afastá-lo novamente e seus suspiros contentes voltaram a entrar em suspiros de pânico. "Por favor", implorou, um som satisfatório contra a minha carne. Eu empurrei mais duramente e seus braços me cercaram apertados quando ele repetiu seu apelo com um desespero palpável que poderia ter quebrado minha decisão se eu não soubesse. Eu continuei a forçar, resistindo a conseqüência de sua sedativo elétrico, hum, quando se manteve articulando contra a minha bochecha e me segurando apertado, até que de repente caiu de joelhos. Eu olhei em um espanto, espantada quando ele enterrou o rosto na minha barriga e abraçou as minhas coxas com força. "Por favor", pediu novamente, enterrando seu rosto mais profundo. Meus braços estavam trêmulos e incertos quando eu olhei para baixo em sua cabeça. Depois de um momento, comecei a sentir a umidade das lágrimas penetrando minha camisa e molhando minha barriga.

_Ele me quer_. Olhando para o seu cabelo despenteado, aninhado no meu estômago era surreal, e eu rapidamente me perguntava se eu não estava imaginando essa coisa toda. Ele estava de joelhos em pânico, rastejando. Surreal seria o eufemismo do século.

Meu corpo, perfeitamente satisfeito com o seu contacto, estava satisfeito. Meu coração, ouvindo seus pedidos e sentindo suas lágrimas, doíam a aceitá-las porque _ele me queria_e, certamente, nada mais importa. Minha mente, assistindo seu show de teatro, rolando seus olhos, exasperada e foi ainda mais enfurecida com suas tentativas. Eu inquiri-a a perder por causa de nenhuma dessas coisas, no entanto.

Os olhos de Carlisle e Esme encontraram os meus enquanto subiam a escada com cautela, observando a cena de roupas descartadas e forma amassada de Edward enquanto ele fincou em seu cabelo desgrenhado e cantou: "Foda-se," ao tapete em um sussurro estrangulado. Era torturante saber que eu havia causado a sua dor. Agridoce.

Eu percebi que eles tinham provavelmente, chegado para garantir meu bem-estar após a minha reação mais cedo, mas eu não precisava disto, e meu olhar firme lanço-se a partir deles para Edward e disse a eles ... _ele_não pode se permitir a uma coisa dessas. Virei-me e o deixei na sala com Esme e Carlisle de pé atrás dele, estranhos e incertos. Entrei em meu quarto, me tranquei por dentro, e tentei não chorar a perda do ronronar elétrico.

Minha alma ultrapassou o meu corpo, coração _e mente, e ela estava desesperada para a paz necessária para encontrar o seu próprio desejo. Edward poderia esperar eu cheguei a essa conclusão. Ele me devia, pelo menos, muito disto._

* * *

**NT Lê_: _**Capítulo de quebrar o coração? Dar desespero? Irritar? Que faz a esperança crescer? Ai ai, como descrever? Que tal Monumental? É, acho bem adequado.

Uma curiosidade pequena, eu escolhi meu username baseado nesse capítulo

Estão felizes que o Edward voltou? E o que acharam da reação da Bella? Vou admitir que não sei como me sentir sobre isso. Todo mundo sabe que sou Team Edward até a raiz do meu cabelito, e me deu uma vontade imensa de protege-lo. Mas por outro lado, meu deu um p*** orgulho da Bella, por deixar de ser submissa, se defender e simplesmente ser mais forte. Apesar que a frase, "_Eu nunca estive tão perto de odiá-lo", _ainda me pertuba, me irrita e quebra meu coração, e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Vamos ver se ela deixa o Edward se explicar, né? Quero que os meus bebês parem de sofrer logo.

E dá pra acreditar que a fic já ta acabando? Meio assustador, né?

Eeee... Só pra me explicar, não postei antes porque fiquei doente e eu sou a doente mais nojenta e chata do Brasil. Sorry.

Até a proxima.

Beijos, Lê.

-WA-

_NT Lary: Hi, depois de séculos volto a dar o ar dos Cookies, rsrsrs. Fiquei absmada e triste com a queda nas reviews gente, vocês não estão gostando mais é isso, a gente para de postar..._

_Brincadeira, mas uma pressãozinha psicológica sempre cai bem hehehe._

_Só relembrando que o Extra com o Pov Elizabeth foi postado aqui no perfil _

_- link: http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7018918/1/_

_Vale super a pena dar uma olhadinha e ver a história por outro ângulo. Beijinhos, perdi vocês. Byeee_


	53. Monumental Macarrons Parte 2

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Playlist do Capítulo**

_Todas as Playlists Oficias de cada capítulo foram feitas pela autora._

Iron and Wine - Upward Over The Mountain

Brand New - Good to Know

Taking Back Sunday - Liar

Puddle of Mudd - She Hates Me

The Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want

* * *

**Capítulo 48. Monumental Macarrons part 2- Monumentais Macarrons* **

_* Biscoitos de amêndoas_

**EPOV**

"Maldição", amaldiçoei de novo quando eu a vi fechar a porta lamentavelmente, liberando o meu cabelo e enxugando minhas lágrimas. Eu estava tão farto e cansado de chorar. Eu estava tão doente e cansado de estragar tudo.

Eu sou tão malditamente fodido.

Ela me odiava. Foi ainda pior do que eu me permiti imaginar. O fato de que Carlisle havia me aceito de volta como o filho pródigo, tinha me dado uma falsa sensação de esperança que ela deixaria explicar-me, e que ela entenderia. Mas ela não o fez e eu não tinha certeza que eu pudesse culpá-la. Eu nunca tinha me parecido tão como um idiota, e isso é dizer muito. Eu a fodi e saí depois sem comunicação alguma. Como ela poderia sentir alguma coisa além de ódio por mim?

Ela tinha um vazio especial nos olhos dela, a primeira vez que nossos olhares se encontraram no quarto, e eu só sabia que eu estava fodido. Isso me lembrou de como ela se parecia naquela noite em que nos conhecemos: cansada, entorpecida, e e existindo sem vida. Magra. Tão magra. E pálida. E ela ainda era a merda mais bonita que eu já vi.

Um arrastar de pés atrás de mim, seguido de um suspiro familiar, me alertou para a presença de Carlisle na escada. _Ótimo_, eu pensei amargamente pelo fato de que ele havia visto alguma parte do que tinha acontecido. _Adicionar o insulto à injúria_. Olhando para trás em meu comportamento enquanto eu implorava á Bella para ouvir-me de joelhos, foi humilhante. Minhas inibições foram perdidas nas emoções que o nosso encontro tinha produzido. Agora eu me sentia como um idiota completo e havia testemunhas. _Perfeito._

Eu não me virei para reconhecê-lo quando eu deixei meu rosto em minhas mãos e murmurei em voz alta: "Ela me odeia", como se isto explicava meu teatro e absolvesse a minha vergonha.

Eu ouvi o arrastar suave dos passos que se aproximavam e em seguida senti os dedos em meus cabelos, acariciando o meu couro cabeludo com cuidado. Foi um gesto estranhamente afetuoso que brevemente me intrigou. Não era como ele em tudo.

"Deixe-me falar com ela," uma voz feminina que definitivamente não era Carlisle me assustou e eu puxei minha cabeça na direção do som acima da minha cabeça com medo. Esme estava sobre mim, acariciando meus cabelos e sorrindo para mim calorosamente. Seus olhos familiares como os de Bella e sentimentais, mas não sustentavam nenhum desdém que eu tinha esperado. Sua expressão era de compaixão maternal que eu _realmente _não tinha visto ser oferecido a mim por dez anos. Era como se eu tivesse de alguma forma sido transportado em uma versão distorcida de "Forks além da imaginação". Levantei-me devagar, infinitamente mais humilhado e inquieto. Eu puxei meus olhos nervosos para Carlisle, de onde ele observava a forma maternal dela com uma expressão de alegria. Sim, eu decidi. Definitivamente, um momento Além da imaginação ...

Meus olhos seguiram-na enquanto ela caminhava para a porta de Bella e bateu, pedindo baixinho permissão para entrar. E então eu entrei em pânico, imaginando o que ela ia dizer-lhe, como se ela estivesse indo para nos colocar ainda mais distantes do que nós já estávamos, porque essa tinha que ser sua intenção. Ela odiava-me, demais.

Ela continuava a bater, e os sons de protestos de Bella foram ouvidos através da madeira. Esme se virou para mim e Carlisle e revirou os olhos, murmurando, "garotas". Carlisle riu baixinho, e eu sinceramente não gostei da idéia de sua interferência, mas era muito covarde de merda para dizer isso.

Após alguns momentos de suave persuasão de Esme, uma tensão reconhecidamente desajeitada encheu o corredor, o clique da fechadura soou e Esme foi capaz de entrar.

Carlisle veio ao meu lado e ficou de pé, olhando para a porta fechada comigo enquanto nenhum som saia. Nós esperamos o que parecia ser para sempre, nenhum de nós conversou enquanto esforçavámos para ouvir o que estava ocorrendo lá dentro. Eu desejei por uma visão de raio-x ou uma audição super-sensível ou...caralho ... leitura da mentes.

De repente, um grito penetrou as paredes, incrédulo e descrente e ferozmente Bella. "Você está brincando comigo?"

Carlisle tentou convencer-me á jantar, mas eu não tinha apetite. Quatro horas mais tarde, Esme ainda não tinha saído do quarto de Bella e minha inquietação se multiplicava a cada minuto que passava. Carlisle continuou insistindo que ele tinha "visto essas duas irem para lá antes" e isso era "nem breve, nem agradável." Os gritos cessaram e encheu o terceiro andar com um silêncio curioso que me deixava nervoso.

Senti-me nervoso vagando pela casa, porque isso era desconfortável. Eu ainda não sabia o que Esme estava jogando, e eu me encolhi de pensar na saudação que eu receberia de Alice. Fiquei no quarto de hóspedes para a noite por causa dessas razões. Além disso, ele estava tão próximo de Bella quanto ela teria me deixado ficar.

Eu estava bastante fodido onde ela estava preocupada e passei muito do meu tempo pensando em vários métodos de voltar para ela. Eu tinha muito tempo, afinal. Morávamos na mesma casa. Ela não poderia simplesmente me evitar para sempre, eu pensei, e eu faria qualquer coisa. Eu a seguiria em qualquer lugar e me certificaria que eu era o único a dar a ela o que ela precisava. Eu abriria potes de picles que ela não pudesse mover e conseguiria os pratos da prateleira de cima que ela não podia alcançar. Se ela pedisse eu humilharia-me em formas pertubadoras apenas para fazê-la sorrir.

Eu comeria a porra de sujeira por Bella Swan. Sujeira, insetos, todas essas merdas vulgares.

O quanto desesperador isso parecia, eu continuei inventando parcelas de grande equitação sobre o fodido cavalo branco e todos estes absurdos . Era ridículo e patético. Ela tinha esse efeito em mim. Eu estava oscilando na linha entre a aceitação e a determinação. A aceitação era uma admissão da derrota deprimente de que Bella não poderia ser minha garota nunca novamente. Essa idéia era impensável. Mas a determinação teve sua própria linha tênue entre docemente atrativo e fodidamente assustador. O equilíbrio era impossível de encontrar. E com o aumento de indivíduos que já residiam na casa, eu estava em desvantagem com as partes.

E ainda havia tanta coisa que eu queria saber, como o "assunto" que Carlisle e Bella tinham tratado anteriormente, o qual ele se recusou a explicar, e o que tinha sido tão monumental para ela ontem. Eu tinha perdido muito de tudo e agora eu me sentia intrusivo e excluído, o estranho que eu sempre quis ser, só que agora, eu queria _entrar_.

As dez, eu ouvi Esme. Eu estava deitado na cama de hóspedes, no escuro, para que eu pudesse ver a luz debaixo da porta quando ela abrisse. Eu pulei para cima da minha posição e forçei meus ouvidos para ouvir o movimento de Esme descendo as escadas. Fez-se silêncio depois e que eu considerei ir à porta dela. Infelizmente, dei a ela o espaço que parecia a coisa certa a fazer, então eu não fui.

Fazer a "coisa certa", normalmente eu sugaria algo como isto, eu notei.

Em vez disso, eu deitei na cama e assisti o espaço debaixo da minha porta, esperando que dela emergisse algo mais tarde naquela noite. Esperei por duas horas, os olhos fixos entre o espaço do tapete e a porta, apenas esperando. Eu não sabia se ela estaria dormindo, mas não havia nenhuma forma de que eu possivelmente poderia até que ela falasse comigo de novo. Eu sabia que meus sonhos seriam piores desde que eu decidi deixar a minha mãe. Eu sabia que ia ser horrível e doloroso, e eu tinha que ter algo que me fizesse sentir que valia a pena antes que eu pudesse de bom grado me sujeitar a isso.

Eu ponderei as memórias de Bella e pesadelos. Imaginei-a dormindo e acordando assustada e com medo, e meu peito queimou. Eu teria que ir á ela, eu por fim decidi. Eu ia quebrar a maldita porta e me deitar com ela e dar-lhe o sono. Talvez Esme iria me matar, mas ia valer a pena.

À meia-noite minhas pálpebras estavam vibrando e minha respiração estável foi me embalando para dentro do sono. A condução tinha sido longa e esgotou-me. Eu estava pensando apenas em me render quando eu vi o espaço que meus olhos tinham estado fixados se iluminar lentamente. Eu sacudiu-me de volta para completar a consciência tão rápido que minha fodida cabeça girou. Ouvi o ruído surdo dos passos dela e desejei com minha mente que ela parasse em minha porta e batesse. Ela não fez, no entanto. Ela simplesmente continuou andando, até que ela desceu as escadas. Eu exalei um suspiro que eu não tinha percebido que eu estava segurando e me coloquei de pé.

Eu sai do quarto e decidi segui-la, embora eu percebesse que eu estava atravessando uma fina linha fodidamente assustadora. Quer dizer, havia sempre um amanhã para ser tudo agonizantemente atencioso. Andei tranqüilamente pela casa escura, esperando encontrá-la na cozinha, mas quando cheguei estava vazia e tão escura como todo o resto. Eu estava cada vez mais frustrado e desesperado e decidi dar uma olhada lá fora, e eu me senti como um idiota, sabendo que eu provavelmente não iria encontrá-la lá. Eu ia voltar e ver se ela tinha conseguido voltar para o quarto sem me notar quando a vi.

Meu maldito coração disparou quando eu vi sua silhueta escura além do gazebo. Ele era importante e significativo para nós, e ela ainda foi para lá. Foi a primeira vez desde o nosso confronto que senti um lampejo de esperança. Então lembrei-me de suas palavras e de como basicamente ela disse que me odiava, e eu senti náuseas. Engoli em seco e fui para ela, imaginando que este era provavelmente o fim de tudo no lugar exato em que tudo começou.

Ela estava para baixo da margem do rio quando cheguei ao gazebo, e vi uma alguma coisa negra em cima da mesa de madeira. Inclinei-me e senti o couro frio da minha jaqueta. Eu imediatamente cavei o bolso e tirei o pequeno medalhão que tinha me irritado por tanto tempo em Chicago. Eu tentei me lembrar de alguém, eu ainda tinha Carlisle. Eu o coloquei porque o ar da meia-noite estava frio e úmido.

Na pressa de ter o meu maldito coração arrancado, eu pisei para cima do banco e plantei minha bunda sobre a mesa enquanto eu a olhava. Ela estava de pé sobre as rochas, olhando para o rio com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. O prata fosco da luz escassa não fez seu cabeço cintilar ou brilhar ou qualquer dessas merdas estúpidas. Ele a fez parecer cinza, como meus esboços.

Com o que parecia ser um suspiro, ela finalmente se virou para mim e começou a atravessar o campo escuro entre nós. Se eu tivesse a energia necessária, meus músculos teriam sido enrolados apertados, se preparando para a inevitabilidade da carranca de amargura que manchava seu rosto. Ela nunca encontrou o meu olhar quando ela se aproximou e escolheu uma viga para se encostar. Ela não queria estar em qualquer lugar perto de mim. Isso só aumentou minha náusea.

Minha testa franziu enquanto ela olhava por cima da água e estendia a mão por dentro de seu capuz. O que ela puxou para fora era um grande,envelope grosso, e ela jogou-o sobre a mesa com uma "Batida" raivosa que me assustou. Ela nem retirou os olhos das ondulações da água enquanto eu cautelosamente me aproximei e peguei-o para inspecioná-lo.

O que eu encontrei lá dentro eram páginas e páginas de declarações de cartão de crédito, de maio a setembro. Concentrei-me sobre as compras que eu tinha feito para obter algum tipo de idéia sobre o que ela deveria estar pensando. Isso era tudo muito maçante: material de limpeza, gás, comida e cigarros principalmente, até ...

"As flores foram para o túmulo de meu pai", eu expliquei, quebrando o silêncio irritante de papéis de forma abrupta. Foi um pouco presunçoso da minha parte assumir que ela achava que elas foram para uma outra garota, mas me senti obrigado a assegurá-la.

Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo rebelde atrás de seu cabelo e acenou com a cabeça sem encontrar meu olhar. Eu fiz uma careta enquanto voltava com as folhas de papel para o envelope, em uma perda. Eu não sabia o que ela queria. Essa coisa de leitura da mente teria sido útil agora. Conhecendo minha sorte, ela seria a única pessoa na existência imune a isso.

Ela não me olhou nos olhos. "Você me deixou", ela sussurrou de repente, acusando. Seus punhos estavam enrolados apertadamente abaixo de suas costelas enquanto ela abraçava seu tronco.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos e mandíbula se apertarem. "Eu estou aqui, agora", eu defendi, incapaz de discutir isto.

Seus olhos de repente se puxaram de lado, encontrando o meu olhar e piscando com algo que poderia se confundir com fúria se eu não soubesse melhor. Eu fiz. "Você simplesmente não entende isso", ela cuspiu, sua falsa fúria se projetando, forçando-me a engolir grosso. "Você só...me _deixou_. E se você tivesse jogado o seu anel no meu rosto e me dissesse que tinha acabado, eu teria estado melhor", ela murmurou, e com uma voz muito suave, mais triste acrescentou: "Pelo menos então eu não teria - "A voz dela quebrou e ela mudou o seu olhar de volta para o rio, sem terminar.

Seus olhos estavam repentinamente refletindo meses cheios de algo que eu não conseguia nem mesmo compreender, e eu fodidamente odiei não saber a profundidade do mesmo. Eu tive esse momento estranho e muito maçante de estupefação mental em que eu não poderia encontrar uma resposta adequada, e meu sentimento de estranheza aumentou para um nível frustrante. Quero dizer,ela tinha basicamente apenas admitido que eu tinha acabado com nós, ou pelo menos ela tinha estado pensado que eu tinha por Deus sabe quanto tempo. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer que não estivesse cheio de raiva e auto-aversão. O fato de que toda essa conversa parecia que poderia decidir o destino da porra de todo meu futuro com ela, não estava realmente ajudando,a ambos. Era uma quantidade enorme de pressão.

Incerto e cauteloso, eu respondi num sussurro ofegante que eu não tinha certeza que eu queria mesmo que ela entendesse, "Só porque eu tinha ido embora, não significa que eu não era seu." Eu realmente queria perguntar-lhe se ela era minha, mas achei que não estava pronto para a resposta a isso agora.

Ela ficou imóvel contra a viga de madeira, com nenhuma indicação de que ela deu uma merda. "Você é um idiota", sussurrou ela, os músculos em sua mandíbula contraindo-se.

Abaixei minha cabeça em vergonha e suspirei. "Sim", eu concordei. "Mas eu estou tentando realmente muito duro para não ser," eu declarei, buscando feições para sua consideração e não o encontrando.

Seu cabelo ricocheteou em torno de seu rosto com uma brisa forte e os meus dedos tremeram para escová-los de volta. "Você deveria ter me deixado entrar", ela falou para o rio, ainda e inflexível em sua recusa a cumprir o meu olhar. "Eu teria entendido se você tivesse apenas...ligado ou algo assim, mas-" Ela parou abruptamente, e em seguida pareceu como se ela não fosse continuar.

_Mas_...

Mas ela não conseguia entender.  
Mas ela não podia me perdoar.  
Mas ela me odiava agora.

O silêncio se arrastou e eu cresci frustrado e com raiva que ela não pudesse completar a frase. Eu estava na dúvida se devia ou não uma resposta seriamente sensata, mas eu precisava que ela soubesse que eu não estava apenas fechando-a para fora. Ocorreu-me que tanto quanto eu me sentia excluído de todo o pouco conhecimento de sua vida nos últimos meses, ela se parecia como uma estranha na minha. Eu me perguntava como eu poderia eventualmente transmitir o quanto eu tinha passado para chegar até aqui neste momento com ela, e se isso faria qualquer diferença.

Esse desespero estava começando a aumentar, e eu percebi que eu poderia usar o silêncio para finalmente tentar. Com uma respiração profunda, comecei, "Quando eu cheguei a Chicago e encontrei minha mãe, ela estava muito-"

Ela me cortou com uma resposta lacônica: "Esme me disse tudo".

**BPOV**

"Esme me disse tudo", eu interrompi, sem saber se eu poderia lidar com ouvir aquilo novamente. As ondas do rio ondulado com o calmante chapinhar que a sua voz de veludo não atrapalhou. Eu estava curiosa para saber se a minha confissão tinha feito ele irritado, mas eu não olhei para ele. Eu não poderia, da mesma forma que eu não poderia estar perto de seu zumbido elétrico. Eu não conseguia pensar claramente com a distração que sua proximidade trouxe.

Quando Esme tinha entrado no meu quarto horas antes, eu esperava sua desaprovação do afeto de Edward em relação a mim, para confortar a parte de mim que lamentava deixá-lo ali, no corredor, chorando. Foi sem dúvida a única razão que eu lhe permiti entrar em primeiro lugar. Claramente, eu tinha ficado chocada quando ela defendeu ele.

"Ele tem passado por tanta coisa já, Bella", ela soltou, com um brilho certo de pena distinguível em seu olhar. Eu estava além de incredulidade e frustração, mas quando ela se sentou e começou a retransmitir o que Carlisle já havia dito a ela, tudo ficou muito claro.

Muito, da mesma forma que uma mãe porca adota uma ninhada de cachorros abandonados, Esme sentiu-se atraída por Edward e o abandono e maus tratos da mãe dele. Tudo fazia sentido. Qualquer mãe que tinha metade de um coração se entristecera com a história de Edward. Isso fez acender sua natureza maternal, porque ele era filho de Carlisle, e ela era, de muitas maneiras, sua outra metade. Ela estava caindo em seu papel com entusiasmo, pronta para protegê-lo daqueles que poderiam causar-lhe mal, porque Esme era simplesmente Esme.

Foi a coisa mais doce, mais irritante do que nunca.

Eu passei horas contemplando tudo o que Edward tinha sofrido, enquanto em Chicago. Sua mãe era uma criança insuportável, e a obrigação que ele sentiu de cuidar dela como se ela fosse uma. Sinceramente, eu entendi sua lógica um pouco. Eu ainda a odiava com cada célula do meu ser. Senti-me sem piedade por aquela mulher. Uma verdadeira mãe não teria deixado que nada a impedisse de cuidar de seu filho. Esme sabia o que Elizabeth não sabia: seus filhos vêm em primeiro lugar antes de tudo, incluindo luto.

Edward estava dividido entre duas obrigações. Isso, eu poderia entender. Eu poderia entendê-lo escolher sua mãe acima de tudo. O que eu não conseguia entender era por que ele fechou-se por fora. Pior ainda, eu não conseguia entender por que mesmo ele decidiu voltar.

Apunhalei meus nervos, quando eu, finalmente, me virei para ele, ansiosa para ter a minha curiosidade saciada. Ele ainda estava sentado em cima da mesa de madeira com os pés no banco. Seu olhar estava fixo em suas mãos que flutuavam, juntas, entre os joelhos entreabertos. Seu cabelo estava muito mais comprido, escondendo os olhos de mim.

"Você vai voltar", eu disse com confiança. Seus olhos finalmente se levantaram para atender as meus, verde escuro e confusos. Elaborei, "Você sabe que ela está lá fora, e ela precisa de você. Você vai voltar para ela novamente." Não pude conter o tremor da minha voz. Eu estive pensando sobre isso por horas e até agora, minha mente sempre chega à mesma conclusão: Ele _iria_sair de novo.

Ele balançou a cabeça em oposição, mas eu balancei a minha de volta.

Minha voz ainda estava tremendo de emoção. "Você age como se você fosse o único que já perdeu a sua mãe:" Eu cobrei e engoli, enquanto tentava manter o meu olhar no seu, mas era difí visão cresceu lacrimejante, com lágrimas que não seriam suprimidas, eu pisquei, e o envio de trilhas de pingos caíram rapidamente pelo meu rosto frio. Abracei-me apertado quando ele visivelmente se esforçou para apreciar o significado das minhas palavras, inclinando a cabeça e apertando os olhos em concentração.

Sua ingestão acentuada de ar e minha respiração irregular era tudo o que podia ser ouvido por um longo momento. Eu usei esse tempo para tentar conter a minha emoção, mas foi inútil. Eu as estava segurando em apoio, mesmo para Carmen, e agora elas não seria contidas. Meu queixo tremia quando eu finalmente desviei o olhar longe do seu olhar aflito. Eu soube então que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

"Você escolheria sua acima de mim", ele declarou com uma voz suave que provocou um brusco, e involuntário soluçar de meu peito.

Eu queria negar isso, mas eu não podia. Meu amor por Edward era interminável e infinito, e ainda por um momento com minha mãe, eu teria vontade de jogar tudo fora. Era imperdoável. Não conseguia me lembrar as minhas últimas palavras dela ou a maneira como seu cabelo cheirava, e eu teria dado qualquer coisa para ter tudo de volta. Se eu pudesse voltar os ponteiros do tempo, para os despreocupados quatorze anos de idade, cuja mãe era a sua melhor amiga, eu teria. Realmente, eu jogaria tudo fora: Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Forks, tudo. Eu não conseguia conciliar as duas conclusões contraditórias que me fez tanto uma humana falível como um ser completamente monstruoso. A culpa não era uma palavra forte o suficiente para o que isto me fez sentir. Isso tudo merecia muito mais.

Durante a maior parte do dia, eu me senti acima de Edward por ser racional e em um saudável estado de espírito. Mas, agora, era óbvio que Edward tinha me superado em sua própria ressurreição. Ele estava disposto a finalmente, deixar ir o seu passado e seguir em frente, enquanto eu tinha esta verdade adormecida e deitada abaixo da superfície, que me disse que eu nunca tinha parado de agarrar o que se foi.

Eu estava exausta do dia e da semana e dos últimos dois anos e cinco meses. Eu desmoronei contra a viga de madeira em que eu estava encostada e abracei os joelhos firmemente contra o peito. Eu virei o rosto do de Edward enquanto eu chorei, porque eu não quero que ele visse essa fraqueza em mim. Ele me roubou da posição-de-controle que eu prosperamente tive pela maior parte da noite.

Através dos sons dos meus próprios soluços abafados e ranger dos dentes, eu não podia ouvi-lo pular da mesa e abordar-me, mas eu podia sentir. Eu não me importava. Minha submissão ao seu fraco espectro parecia irrelevante no grande esquema das coisas. Eu podia sentir ele parando de me tocar e era irritante saber que o meu comportamento anterior estava privando-me do que eu obviamente queria.

Sua voz era séria e cautelosa quando ele falou. "Está tudo bem", ele me confortou, e eu balancei a cabeça contra meus joelhos ferozmente.

"Eu sou uma pessoa horrível", eu me engasguei, porque eu queria que ele discorda-se, e eu não tinha idéia se ele iria. Houve um momento de silêncio carregado em que eu quase podia sentir o beligerante conflito em sua mente. Eu também pude sentir quando ele finalmente decidiu arriscar e moveu-se perto o suficiente para chegar a mim.

Eu não o enfrentei para fora quando os seus braços me cercaram ao meu lado, enviando a sua calmante corrente que fluiu sobre a minha carne. Meu soluço transformou-se em um suspiro quando eu levantei minha cabeça e meus joelhos desdobraram-se, ansiosos por qualquer conforto que ele me daria. Debrucei-me nele, sentindo seu alívio na minha aceitação quando ele se sentou, me puxando para seu colo e me segurando contra a escuridão e seus cabelos obscureciam suas feições. O cheiro de seu pescoço e as sensações das mãos esfregando as minhas costas eram completamente eufóricas, mas eu não podia sorrir.

"Está tudo bem", ele repetiu, desta vez no meu cabelo. Eu podia sentir-lhe tomar uma inspiração longa e empurrar o nariz mais profundamente. Seus braços me apertaram, esmagando meu ombro no peito de um modo que deve ter sido doloroso. "Se fosse possível, e eu pudesse fazer isso, eu iria querer que você a escolhe-se de qualquer maneira", disse ele em tom sério em meu cabelo que atraiu outro culpado soluço do meu peito, porque eu não poderia ser tão sacrificada por ele . Seus braços se apertaram ainda mais em torno de mim e eu girei meu peito, para que meu ombro não fosse cavado em seu osso esterno.

Entregue, eu o respirei com avidez para subjugar os meus soluços e respiração irregular. Seu firme abraço e constante cheirar do meu cabelo diminuiu minha culpa minuciosamente, porque eu sabia que ainda exercia algum poder sobre sua felicidade. Isso não o absolveu, e não me fez disposta a perdoar cada um de seus erros, mas aliviou minha confusão, embora um pouco injusta.

Quando o meu choro finalmente cedeu, e eu era capaz de virar a cara para o rio, descansando a minha bochecha no seu peito, e me senti tranquila. O chapinhar do rio e a sensação de suas mãos, rosto e corpo contra mim foram inequivocamente serenas. Em qualquer outro momento, isto teria sido a perfeição absoluta. Em vez disso eu tinha todas essas questões e anomalias confusas que eventualmente penetravam a minha tranquilidade.

Sem encontrar o seu olhar, eu apertei-me mais perto dele e perguntei: "Por que você não me ligou ou continuou a escrever, ou ... algo assim? Qualquer coisa?"

Seus braços apertaram, impossivelmente mais firmes. "Eu estava tão fraco do caralho, Bella", ele suspirou contra o meu couro cabeludo, morno e trêmulo. "Eu não tenho certeza se devo justificá-la", ele murmurou, mas continuou antes que eu pudesse protestar. "Havia provavelmente um milhão de motivos. Eu não quero sobrecarregá-la e eu não quero estar ... tentado por qualquer coisa mais fácil. Além disso, você é meu petróleo", ele encolheu os ombros, como se isso fosse algo que fizesse sentido. Confusa, eu franzi a testa, mas ele rapidamente acrescentou: "Deixa pra lá. É realmente estúpido."

"É", eu concordei em voz lacônica, incapaz de compreender a sua justificação e ainda disposta a fingir que eu fiz. Ele inalou como se fosse falar, mas rapidamente liberou e permaneceu em silêncio quando me segurou. Minha discordância não tinha contaminado a tranquilidade do momento e meus olhos estavam pesados.

Depois de muitos momentos, ele suspirou no meu cabelo, longo e aparentemente derrotado. "Eu sei que isso não significa muito, mas você está errada sobre eu deixá-la novamente. Eu não vou", prometeu. "Eu vou fazer esse trabalho, você vai ver. Mesmo-mesmo se você _odiar–me_ agora, "ele respirou. Meu cabelo e a suavidade da sua declaração fez sua última palavra difícil de ouvir, mas não impossível.

Revirei os olhos e apertei-me mais perto. "Eu não odeio você."

_Eu amo você, seu idiota melodramático_.

Eu não gostei da necessidade de negar qualquer quantidade de má vontade, por isso fiquei com esse fato para mim.

"Sério?" , ele perguntou, incerto, mas esperançoso.

Minha frustração queimou, por um momento de emoção incontida, eu não poderia despir-lhe do conhecimento de quanta dor que ele me causou. "Não é que eu odeio você, Edward. Eu odeio que você quebrou meu coração." Eu aterrei através de dentes cerrados. Houve um acentuado consumo de ar contra o meu couro cabeludo, antes dos braços apertarem e esmagarem-me impossivelmente perto.

Ele falou rapidamente, com uma voz em pânico. "Merda, Bella. Eu estou tão arrependido. Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu nunca quis, eu sempre quero fazer você feliz de agora em diante. Apenas me diga como, e vou fazê-lo", insistiu ele fervorosamente, uma de suas mãos apunhalaram no cabelo abaixo da minha orelha, quando ele pressionou meu rosto perto de seu peito.

Eu podia sentir a sua força hesitante em seus braços enquanto ele tentava mantê-lo firme e inflexível. Sabendo como é se sentir tão absolutamente desgastada em todos os sentidos da palavra, eu suspirei e me senti muito mais velha do que eu deveria ser. "Estou cansada. Eu quero ir para a cama." Eu respondi, virando meu rosto para longe do rio para seu peito por uma golfada final de sua fragrância.

Com uma pausa e um suspiro agonizante, ele me levantou do chão e com cautela, pegou minha mão. Seus olhos ainda estavam escuros e tristes, as linhas perfeitas de seus lábios arrastado para uma carranca dura quando ele me examinou. Peguei sua mão sem pensar duas vezes e o levei para a casa, deixando o envelope de documentos descartados na mesa, porque eu não precisava mais deles. Caminhamos em silêncio, seus passos coordenados com os meus, e eu me perguntava como era possível se sentir tão simultaneamente mais leve e mais pesada.

Entramos na casa em silêncio, e eu puxei minha mão da sua enquanto eu subia a escada. Um olhar sobre o meu ombro no seu olhar cabisbaixo fez o seu descontentamento com isto aparente. A escuridão dos corredores e do silêncio da casa fez o seu respirar raso parecer trabalhoso enquanto subia ao terceiro andar.

Parei na porta do quarto e me virei para ele, mas ele já estava parado, olhando para seus sapatos.

"Podemos conversar amanhã?" ele perguntou num sussurro, olhando tristemente à porta em que eu fiquei em frente. Revirei os olhos e girei a maçaneta, assistindo o sulco de suas sobrancelhas em confusão quando entrei e acendi a luz. Eu entrei e marchei para a roupa deitada a esmo no chão, onde eu joguei.

Quando eu me agachei para recuperar um par de sua escura bermuda e uma camiseta branca, ele entrou atrás de mim. Eu me virei para ele com uma tímida careta e segurei a roupa contra o meu estômago. "Eu durmo com estes", eu murmurei na explicação e seus olhos momentaneamente ampliaram-se. Minha vergonha era clara quando eu engoli ansiosamente. "Rose confiscou o meu pijama", eu defendi, recordando o dia em que ela insistiu para que eu sai-se da cama e se recusou-se a devolver meu único par de pijamas. Eu estava feliz dormindo com as roupas de Edward de qualquer maneira, mas era muito desconfortável admitir isso a ele diretamente.

Um triste sorriso, puxou-lhe os lábios antes de desaparecer e ser substituído por uma máscara de emoção. "Boa noite", disse ele e segurou a porta aberta para mim quando eu arrastei meus pés na direção dele. O olhar de espanto em seu rosto quando eu atei um dedo através do das abas no cós de sua calça onde prendia o cinto e o puxei pela cintura para a frente pelo corredor comigo foi quase cômico. "O quê?" ele murmurou, visivelmente intrigado.

Revirei os olhos novamente. "Eu disse que estava cansada. Eu quero dormir um pouco. Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para me fazer feliz, certo?" Eu perguntei, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas em expectativa. Por uma fração de segundo, seus olhos mais uma vez brilharam e brilharam em um modo exaltado, antes que ele suspira-se.

"Isso é provavelmente é realmente uma merda de idéia, com Esme e tudo ..." Ele parou em uma voz nervosa enquanto mudava seu olhar ansiosamente para o corredor. _Como se eu tivesse preocupada._

"Primeiro de tudo," Eu funguei residualmente, e mantive o puxar para a frente até que seus pés se moveram com os meus e me seguiram com seus passos pelo corredor. "Você e eu temos ambos dezoito anos." Abri a porta do meu quarto e não me incomodei em ligar a luz quando entrei. "E Esme tem provado ser ... imprevisível. Ela quer me matar ou atirar-nos em uma festa. Não há realmente como contar com ela." Dei de ombros e me virei para ele.

Ele tinha um olhar de puro pesar em seu rosto que me assustou. "Eu perdi seu aniversário?" ele constrangeu-se enquanto ficou sem jeito na porta. Eu balancei a cabeça e rapidamente me afastei dele para entrar no banheiro.

Fechei a porta para trocar-me e tentei empurrar para baixo o ressurgimento da mágoa, lembrando do meu aniversário de dezoito anos uma semana atrás. Tinha sido um dia sem incidentes, em que todos haviam tentado levantar meu ânimo, sem sucesso. Infelizmente, eu estava completamente insuportável e não encontrei nenhum motivo para comemoração.

Quando sai do banheiro com a roupa dele, ele estava parado no meio da sala com as mãos empurradas profundamente nos bolsos da jaqueta. Ele olhou como se estivesse fora de lugar, mas na verdade, ele olhava como se sempre quisesse estar lá no escuro, na posição com que os seus olhos se mudaram sobre o quarto.

Quando seu olhar empurrou para mim, meu rosto estava quente e avermelhado. Hesitante, vaguei para a cama, sentindo os olhos em mim durante todo o caminho. Seus shorts de pugilista era confortável e familiar enquanto pendia molemente na minha cintura, mas me senti nua e exposta, então eu rapidamente pulei na cama e cai sob a superfície de cobertores.

Ele ficou incerto no meio da sala antes de tirar lentamente a jaqueta e a atirar para o sofá. Ele abaixou-se para desatar os sapatos, tirando e os colocando de lado. Eu estava inquieta sob os lençóis, impaciente por sua presença, e observando ansiosamente enquanto ele viajou para o lado oposto da cama e empurrou-se para baixo das cobertas. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus quando ele levantou-se sobre o colchão e se estabeleceu ao meu lado.

Ele ficou quieto e ainda que ambos estivessem deitados de costas no escuro, e mesmo que eu estivesse impaciente e ansiosa por estar em seus braços, eu estava hesitante.

"Você sabe", eu sussurrei, e senti o virar da cabeça no travesseiro para mim. Engoli em seco. "Isso não faz tudo bem", eu avisei, finalmente virando o rosto para encontrar o olhar dele. Seus olhos perfuraram os meus com uma intensidade dolorosa. "Eu só ... Eu não quero nenhum mal-entendido", eu esclarecida, incapaz de conceber o levando adiante, mas precisando do sono, conforto e carinho que ele concedeu. Possivelmente foi um pouco injusto e eu odiava me sentir como se eu o estivesse usando. Eu ganhei um pouco de confiança ao examinar os círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos, que indicavam sua própria necessidade de descanso.

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente, sacudindo sua garganta, antes de virar o rosto para trás para o teto. Assim quando eu estava começando a transformar o meu corpo contra o dele, ele sussurrou: "Você acha que, talvez ..." ele fez uma pausa, fechando a boca de forma abrupta. Eu acalmei os meus movimentos e olhei para ele, suplicante. Ele olhou para mim de lado, tenso. "Eu tenho alguma chance?" , ele perguntou, rígido e imóvel e suplicante.

Eu fiz uma careta e terminei o meu mover para o lado, colocando a mão debaixo do travesseiro enquanto eu olhava para ele. Eu considerei a possibilidade de Edward estar aqui presente e manter sua promessa de nunca mais sair, e eu sabia que ele tinha todas as chances. Ele já tinha o meu coração e alma. Era inviável combater esse tipo de desejo de felicidade e amor, especialmente agora que eu sabia como era a nulidade da mesma. Mas eu simplesmente assenti, sem adicionar qualquer uma dessas coisas em voz alta, porque a confiança foi adquirida e eu finalmente percebi o quão frágil o meu corpo, coração e mente poderiam ser. Ao meu aceno, ele visivelmente aliviou-se, fechando os olhos com um suspiro agradecido, e então virou para mim.

Seu braço envolto em meu torso me puxou para ele firmemente. A sensação de seu peito contra o meu rosto e pernas enrolados contra as minhas próprias era familiar e reconfortante e _certo_ . O jeans que ele usava era grosso e arranhava contra as minhas pernas nuas, e eu destruí meu cérebro ao lembrar para onde tinha ido o seu pijama. Eu me perguntei se ele tinha levado com ele para Chicago, e percebi que ele deveria ter. Então eu me senti ridícula por pensar isto e voltei minha atenção para o que suas mãos estavam fazendo em meus cabelos, acariciando-os para baixo e dedilhando o comprimento nas minhas costas.

Seus cabelos eram macios. O comprimento adicional de meses afastado de acariciá-lo tinha feito eu sentir algo diferente, mas também calmante. Era Edward, apenas mais dele. Seu tempo longe tinha o mudado de alguma forma, e eu estava animada e um tanto com medo de descobrir como.

Eu senti sua expiração cansada e aliviada no meu cabelo, os lábios no meu couro cabeludo, os dedos em meus tornozelos, e eu sorri. Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, era natural e espontâneo, e eu permiti que meu medo e raiva e mágoa derretessem quando comecei a cantarolar aquela música familiar. Poderia ter sido um fugaz momento de puro prazer, mas eu me alegrava com a sensação de suas carinhosas mãos e dos pés e lábios. Eu simplesmente não sabia a profundidade de sua devoção ou determinação, e talvez nunca soubesse a profundidade da minha. Senti um forte peso de inquietação, sabendo o tanto que tinha sido dito. Prometi, então, quando eu me senti escorregando na inconsciência, que iria colocar tanto esforço para dar uma chance Edward, enquanto ele ia colocar para cumpri-lo.

Amanhã eu iria começar olhando para uma imagem maior. Mas esta noite, embalada dentro das paredes brancas, um santuário reviveu, nós iríamos dormir, pacificamente entrelaçados.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Well, hello there.

Feliz com o capítulo? Eu estou. Tá, eles ainda têm muuuuuuuuito o que resolver, mas a questão de agora existir a possibilidade de um recomeço já é uma verdadeira maravilha.

Eu na verdade amo esse capítulo. Mas de novo, que capítulo de wide eu não amo? Falando em capítulo, o próximo é incrível e a conversa deles é ... não sei descrever então fico com o reticencias.

Ah, e o que acharam da trilha sonora do capítulo?

Agora aos avisos:

Eu e cada uma das tradutoras nos dedicamos ao máximo a essa fic, mas mesmo assim nós temos nossas vidas, e por isso a fic ainda não está traduzida por completo.

Quando eu digo que vou diminuir a frequência de postagens, é porque os capítulos já traduzidos estão acabando e eu não quero que vocês fiquem semanas sem atualização que nem as leitoras do Orkut ficam. E pelo bem de vocês mesmo.

Eu realmente achei que dava pra postar duas vezes por semana aqui, mas se for assim, semana que vem eu fico sem capítulos pra postar e vocês provavelmente vão ficar esperando semanas. Sendo assim, agora eu estarei postando uma vez por semana, sem falta ou desculpa.

Gostaria de fazer um cronograma, mas minha vida pessoal anda instável demais para isso. Na realidade, esse capítulo era pra ter saído ontem mas minha internet deu ataque de pelanca. Imprevistos acontecem.

Isso dito ... Obrigada mesmo a todas as reviews, me enche o coração escutar a opinião e argumentos de vocês. Eu li e amei cada uma delas, e já estou indo responder as cadastradas :)

Até a próxima semana.

Love, Letícia.


	54. Flotsam Florentines Parte 1

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Playlist do Capítulo**

_Todas as Playlists Oficias de cada capítulo foram feitas pela autora._

The Fray - You Fond Me

The Sundays - Wild Horses

Slipknot - Vermillion Pt.2

The Decemberists - Summersong

Ryan Adams - Wonderwall (Album Version)

The Shins - Pink Bullets

Bon Iver - Brackett, WI

* * *

**Capítulo 49. ****Flotsam Florentines - Destroços Floreninos Parte 1**

**BPOV**

_Mirtilos ou Framboesa? _Questionei silenciosamente, o roxo vivido parecendo mais apelativo do que o rosa. Meu olhos pulavam de um a outro, avaliando os pros e os contras de diferentes sabores de calda. E chantilly. E polvilho. E chocolate?

_Ooh! Pedaços de chocolate..._

Quando Alice bateu na minha porta para me acorda para a aula de yoga (a qual eu não tinha intenção alguma de ir), eu estava e irritada e a beira de assassinato. O calor e o conforto dos braços de Edward e as respirações curtas contra o meu cabelo eram impossíveis de se abandonar. Com uma ternura gentil que minha raiva quase invisível, eu deslizei de debaixo do seu braço e fui para o corredor.

"Ai meu Deus," Ela sorri enquanto no corredor, tendo visto Edward dormindo na cama antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta. "Você estava toda abraçadinha e nojentinha, né?" Ela provocou, provocando meu choque sonolento para a sua aceitação imediata. Eu realmente espera que ela fizesse uma cena, então sua provocação casual e sorriso largo era mais do que levemente surpreendente. Quando eu questionei seu estranha aprovação, ela simplesmente deu de ombros. "Eu senti falta da sua 'Cara Edward', e além disso, eu sempre soube que ele ia voltar. Chame de intuição." Ela piscou, batucou sua têmpora, e então pulou pelo corredor, prometeu cobrir por mim se Kate, a instrutora de yoga, questionasse minha não aparição.

Eu não a via tão jovial em meses, e eu estava curiosa se ela tinha escondido sua felicidade de mim o tempo todo, ou se Alice estava apenas feliz porque ela percebeu a muito tempo que Edward era a chave para minha felicidade. Talvez esse fosse a profundida do seu amor fraterno para mim. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não poderia honestamente relacionar. Eu adorava ver sua 'Cara Jasper' afinal - não que eu estava admitindo ter uma 'Cara Edward'.

Agora, a frio da geladeira aberta estava fazendo minha sonolência dissipar gradualmente, a transformando em um desejo que eu estava muito familiar. Cozinhar. Não há esperança nenhuma de que eu volte a dormir agora. Com um sorriso crescente, eu escolhi o mirtilo e arrumei todos os equipamentos necessários no balcão de granito. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, pulando um pouquinho conforme eu vagava pela cozinha e trabalhava. Era incrível quanta diferença meras oito horas de sono ininterrupto podia fazer.

Carmen tinha uma vez me dado um sermão severo sobre a importância do sono. Ela falou e falou sobre os efeitos na saúde emocional também como física. Eu meio que só dei de ombros porque nós não tínhamos chegado ao ponto onde discussões envolvendo meus abtos de dormir não eram encaradas com evasões irritadas.

Eu odeio quando ela estava certa.

Eu me senti revigorada e de cabeça limpa por causa da noite de sono ininterrupto. O véu de exaustão levantado fazia tudo parecer vivido, opaco, o como se tudo que eu precisasse antes só estava muito para eu ver. Agora, meus músculos pareciam mais fortes, minha mente mais afiada, e meus olhos, apesar de pesados e lamentando a perca do entorpecimento, estavam grandes e mais alertas do que eu estava acostumada em meses.

Ansiosa para uma saída para todo esse vigor, eu fiz panquecas para Edward com mirtilos e com cobertura excessiva. Eu arrumei seu bacon e seus ovos em uma daquelas nojentas carinhas felizes que normalmente me deixavam enjoada. Eu espremi para ela suco fresco e estava muito animada para ficar envergonhada com a familiar necessidade de ostentar minha habilidades. Eu fiz um pouquinho de bagunça na cozinha e não parei para limpar tudo quando eu terminei.

Eu peguei seu café extravagante e carreguei até lá em cima, batalhante as vontades conflitantes de correr mais rápido e levar o meu tempo. Quando eu cheguei a porta, cuidadosamente a abri com dois dedos, lambendo meus lábios e concentração e segurando a badeja de café da manhã cuidadosamente.

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão quando eu não encontrei sua forma adormecida deitada na cama até que o barulho do banheiro me alertou de sua presença. Fui cautelosa conforme arrumava seu café da manhã em cima do colchão e esperava ele emergir. Roubei um mirtilo da badeja a joguei na minha boca quando meu estomago roncou, mas realmente, eu não queria comer. Minha alegria por sono-induzido-por-Edward fazia pequenas coisas como comida parecerem inconseqüentes para o entusiasmo de ver ele comendo. Eu lembrava o quanto ele gostava da minha comida, e eu estava ansiosa para aproveitar seu prazer depois do tumulto de ontem a noite.

A fechadura finalmente mexeu, e eu a encarei fixamente conforme abria. Os olhos de Edward estava novamente escondidos pelo seu cabelo, mas seu rosto estava pálido e agitado. Ele usava as mesmas coisas da noite anterior, amassadas e descuidadas na sua aparência. Era um estranhamente alheio pensamento que me fez querer fazer coisas estupidas, como escovar seu cabelo e escolher a roupa dele para o dia. E então o alimentar. E então o abraçar. E então o beijar. E então ... Rolei meus olhos internamente.

Ele congelou quando me viu no meio da cama, sentada como uma vareta, olhos ansiosos, e com uma buffet inteiro espalhado a minha frente. Seus ombros relaxaram visivelmente. "Eu estava preocupado que você partiu." Ele murmurou e afastou seu cabelo da sua testa. Eu permaneci quieta e estranhamente tímida conforme ele finalmente acessava a comida oferecida na pequena bandeja a minha frente. Suas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão, e eu podia sentir meu rosto queimar conforme olhava pra longe, engolindo ansiosamente.

"Você não comeu nada ontem a noite," Levantei um ombro casualmente enquanto dedilhava a bainha da sua boxer. O calor nas minhas bochechas intensificaram.

"Oh," Ele respirou em obvia surpresa. Eu podia sentir suas olhos no meu rosto flamejante conforme ele tentativamente andava até a cama, pegando uma posição espelhando a minha e sentando confortavelmente. "Você não deveria ter feito nada para mim." Ele finalmente suspirou em uma voz derrotada que agarrou meu peito e abruptamente mandou minha manhã feliz para os meus pés.

Mudei meus olhos para os seus e controlei minha expressão conforme assegurava. "Está tudo bem se você não quiser." Infelizmente, minha estupida voz tinha que trair toda a dor que sua rejeição da minha oferta causou. Fui remover a refeição a frente dele quando ele rapidamente exclamou, "Não!" e suas mãos forçaram a bandeja para o seu colo.

"Eu quero," Ele insistiu, seus olhos arregalados e intrigados.

Tensa e agora apreensiva, e torci as minhas mãos conforme ele cortava sua pilha de panquecas, rapidamente enfiando o garfo da sua boca. Eu peguei esse tempo para me ceder um momento de temor irracional po não ter usado as framboesas. Ou os pedaços de chocolate. Ou polvilho. Seus olhos fecharam conforme ele mastigava, suspirando suavemente pelo nariz. Incapaz de distinguir sua reação como ou positiva ou negativa, eu puxei meus joelhos para o meu peito e os abracei forte.

Quando seus olhos abriram, eu estava tão sobrecarregada com alivio em ver seus lábios se curvarem em um pequeno sorriso que eu imediatamente soltei os meus joelhos. "Puta merda, eu senti falta da sua comida." Ele riu levemente e cortou outra mordida, a devorando entusiasmado. Eu relaxei no meu cotovelo, apoiando minha bochecha na minha palma conforme eu observava seu aproveitamento com um conforto familiar.

Suas olhos verdes dançavam com satisfação para a minha expressão quando ele me olhou. Ele sorriu mais largamente, olhos enrugando nas beiradas. "Você não está com fome?" Ele perguntou. Eu simplesmente balancei minha cabeça. Seu sorriso vacilou e eu rapidamente menti, "Eu já comi.", para apaziguar sua preocupação. Ele me olhou ceticamente mas continuou sem forçar mais, e eu estava feliz, porque assistir ele comer era muito mais gratificante do que eu mesma comer. Eu continuei a observar ele me silencio e era indescritível assistir e ouvir seu obvio prazer com a minha criação.

Conforme nós sentávamos sem nenhuma troca de palavras, eu comecei a me tornar cautelosa e ponderei o melhor jeito de aproximar o obvio estranhamento e problemas. Tinham uma lista inteira de onde escolher, e ele nem conhecia a extensão inteira da minha traição ainda. Eu não estava tão profunda em negação que não podia aceitar a minha parte da culpa.

Eu podia ter encontrado ele.

Eu sabia onde e como e tinha sentido nas profundezas da minha alma que ele precisava de mim, e mesmo assim e decidir não fazer nada. Se eu estivesse sendo completamente honesta, tinha mais haver com a minhas próprias inseguranças - inseguranças que tinham flamejado na sua abstinência silenciosa - do que haver com a insistência em dar a ele espeço. Isso era só uma verdade escondido em um oceano interminável de fatos escondidos. Nenhum de nós tínhamos todos.

O jeito que o peso adicionado fazia seu cabelo cair era novo, estranho, e as linhas na sua testa pareciam mais definidas. Ele só esteve longe por cinco meses, e a caverna nós separando parecia muito enorme para suportar. Imaginei que Carmen ia me dar alguma baboseira sobe permanecer 'verdadeira aos meus sentimentos', e já que eu descobri que ela estava raramente errada, eu decidi fazer justamente isso.

"Me conte sobre Chicago?" Eu eventualmente implorei, quebrando o silencio. Eu me sentia alienada a sua frente, e eu estava percebendo que - ao contrario do outros que eu me importava - nenhuma quantidade de cookies ou comida poderia remedir isso. Senti culpa quando seu olhos brilharam com um desespero doloroso, e eu imediatamente revoguei, "Você não precisa. Eu só preferiria escutar de você do que de Esme," Eu expliquei. Era estranho ter essas terceiras pessoas passando nos informações de uma para o outro. Eu queria - não, precisava - a inclusão que a comunicação de Edward me garantia.

Ele sorriu apertado e balançou sua cabeça, seu cabelo caindo de volta em meus olhos. Meu dedos formigavam para empurrar para trás. "Eu vou te contar, é só que ... é meio fudido." Ele confessou, parecendo estranhamente envergonhado e vulnerável conforme ele mordiscava seu bacon e evitava meu olhar. Antes que eu pudesse meu gentil encorajamento, ele fez uma careta, jogando seu cabelo para longe de seu rosto para que ele pudesse me ver. Seus olhos estavam guardados e cansados. "Eu só quero ser honesto sobre tudo, e para te falar a verdade, eu estou bem aterrorizado que você vá pensar menos de mim." Ele explicou, tenso e imóvel.

Franzi o rosto e levantei meu olhar para ele, devastada que ele podia uma coisa dessas e sabendo que era minha própria culpa. "Eu já te disse, Edward." Eu murmurei engolindo e olhei para longe do seu encarar intenso conforme me preparava para o reafirmar do único jeito que eu sabia. "Nada poderia me fazer te ama menos."

O quarto estava silencioso, e apesar de eu não me arrepender das minhas palavras, elas vagaram pelo ar entre nós em uma magnitude que me fez desconfortável. Edward e eu éramos um presente - como flocos de arroz e marshmallows, quando você os junta você ganha um brinde, mas separados, eles não são nadas mais do que ingredientes, brando e sem gosto. Nós podemos estar passando por um gigante obstáculo, mas eu não tinha me tornada tão pessimista para acreditar que nós não podíamos supera-ló. A luz suave das simples cortinas da porta da varanda iluminava a parede que meus olhos estavam nervosamente fixados. Eu não podia decidir se eu queria que ele reconhecesse garantia secreta ou a ignorasse completamente.

Ao invés de fazer qualquer um, ele simplesmente começou com um quieto, "Bom ... não me levou muito tempo para encontra-lá..."

•**-•-• wa •-•-•**

Nós passamos o dia inteiro na cama, a bandeja de café da manhã descartada no chão ao nosso lado conforme ele finalmente me deu a oportunidade de falar. Eu já sabia o principal e só interrompi quando eu tinha perguntas. Edward estava desconfortável, mas era mais honesto do que eu podia esperar.

Quando ele me contou sobre sua _alucinações_ sobre mim, eu estava chocada. Eu não sabia bem como reagir e ele recusava me olhar nos olhos. "Ela principalmente me irritava pra caralho, mas ... você sabe, ela era ... parecida com você, então..." Ela deixou vagar com engolidas ansiosas, coçando sua nuca. Eu estava amedrontada por ele, e uma parte de mim estava aliviada em descobrir que ele não teve nenhuma outra ocorrência desde Chicago. Ainda assim, outra parte de mim estava ... lisonjeada? E então outra parte de mim sentia culpa por estar feliz sobre algo que era claramente perturbador. Era impossível conciliar, e estava rezando que só sua falta de sono era culpado, porque isso era algo que poderia ser facilmente evitado.

Eu escutei, cativada por cada detalhe, e eventualmente parei de tentar esconder as minhas pernas, sentando confortavelmente exposta conforme ele continuava. Eu queria saber coisas ridículas, como se ela era gentil ou cozinha ou cantarolava ele para dormir enquanto ele estava lá. Eu não sentia ciúmes ou possessividade, só curiosidade.

Fazendo uma careta, ela balançou sua cabeça e respondeu, "Eu acho que nós tínhamos dificuldade em ficar perto desse jeito," Ele admitiu quietamente. Eu acho que realmente deveria ser constrangedor, e ele concordou, triste que seu comportamento tinha sido insensível as vezes, o que eu achei um pouco estupido. Ele rapidamente mudou de assunto quando eu disse isso a ele, então eu achei melhor permanecer em silencio.

Horas após horas foram preenchidas com a voz suave de Edward, e minha atenção nunca vagou. Eu me levantei duas vezes para usar o banheiro, sempre retornando para a minha posição na cama a frente dele, inconscientemente movendo para mais perto dele conforme as horas passavam. Ele fez o mesmo, e algo estranho começou a passar pelo ar entre nós conforme as horas passavam.

A _primeira vez_ que eu vi Edward corar foi quando ele começou a me contar sobre o estado de sua mãe e suas responsabilidades enquanto cuidando dela. Meu jeito protetor flamejou quando eu imaginei ele em tal pobre e inadequado ambiente.

"Ratos e mofo por todo o lugar. Era tão merda de ... repulsivo, Bella." Ele confessou com seu olhar para baixo. "E até mesmo fazer ela tomar banho era uma batalha. Nunca realmente melhorou," ele sussurrou, desolado e vermelho de vergonha. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu realmente fiquei _agradecida_ pelo que Elizabeth tinha feito a Edward. Até mesmo a simples idéia dele passando sua vida inteira sobrecarregado com esse tipo de miséria era insuportável. Foi nesse ponto que outro desejo repentino me atingiu.

Na noite anterior eu ansiava pela sua afeição. Mas conforme eu sentava em frente a ele e escutava os detalhes do seu sofrimento, _eu_ queria ser aquela o confortar _ele_. Eu queria tirar a dor de seus olhos conforme ele vagava distante e falava de seu pai. Ele parecia uma ilha, isolado e solitário em seu luto. Não era certo.

Fui pegar a sua mão sem hesitar, deslizando um pouquinho mais para perto dele para que eu pudesse acomodar na minha confortavelmente. Seus olhos levantaram para os meus, suaves e questionadores conforme os nossos joelhos tocavam e eu descansei as nossas mãos no meu colo. Eu usei meu dedo para traçar as veias entre os seus dedos, olhando fixamente nossas mãos mescladas. Depois de um momento, eu senti a sua outra mão tocar a minha bochecha, movendo para colocar o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha enquanto ele continuava falando.

Eu sabia que Carlisle e Esme estavam curiosos sobre a nossa não emergência do quarto conforme a tarde veio e se foi, mas eles nunca nos interromperam. Eu tinha a sensação que eles dois provavelmente sabiam o que a mudança na atmosfera entre nós tinha feito bem evidente: nós não estávamos evitando eles. Nós só estávamos tentando encontrar aquele lugar onde nós nos encontrávamos, conectávamos, e nós tornávamos o mesmo time que uma vez ajuda um ao outro, não importa o qual ridículo os nossos métodos, como a minha procura por presilhas não existentes, ou Edward passando horas tentando me apalpar.

Carmem estava certa sobre os meus cookies serem minha conexão com as pessoas a minha volta, mas cookies não eram fortes o suficiente para conectar Edward e eu. Eles foram meses atrás, mas não mais. Eu precisava de algo mais forte, mais solido. Eu fiz o café da manhã esperando subconscientemente que pudesse ser uma ponte e fazer as nossa interação parecer familiar, mas isso só conseguiu fazer eu me sentir como uma perita culinária. Ele mostrando o lado de si mesmo de qual estava envergonhado e meus sutis toques de afeição, conforme não julgador - _isso_ era o nosso mais forte por enquanto.

Quando a noite começou a se aproximar, eu acho que Edward tinha ficado sem coisas para dizer. Ele sentou parado e silenciosos na minha frente, assistindo o meu dedo brincar com o anel de bronze que ele usava conforme meu dedo passava pela sua mão, em um toque de pena. Eu olhei para o relógio, percebendo o quão tarde tinha ficado e lembrando a minha falha em fazer o jantar para Carlisle na noite anterior. Eu não queria perder a força da minha união com os outros só porque Edward tinha voltado pra casa. Eu nem fiz os meus cookies noturnos. Eu estava desapontada comigo mesmo por ser incapaz de encontrar um equilíbrio próprio.

Eu suspirei, e o olhar de Edward finalmente encontrou o meu. "Eu quero ficar," Eu sussurrei honestamente, apertando a sua mão para enfatizar. "Mas eu realmente quero fazer algo especial para o jantar," Eu implorei pelo seu entendimento com o meu olhar e fui premiada com um aceno calculado.

"Eu também não quero que Carlisle acha que eu estou evitando ele," ele murmurou, e então pausou, fazendo aquele mesmo gesto de colocar o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Eu sorri enquanto encontrava seu olhar. "E você não tomou café da manhã." Ele suspirou sabidamente, seus olhos enrugando nas beiradas.

Eu abri a minha boca para recitar a minha mentira automática antes de a fechar envergonhada. Aqui estava ele sendo completamente honesto comigo e eu já comecei mentindo. No lugar, eu segurei seu olhar firmemente e cedi, "Me desculpe por mentir."

Ele suspirou, franzindo suas sobrancelhas em uma irritação gentil. "Não comece com essa merda de pedir 'desculpa'. Só .. coma. Se cuide melhor." Sua voz estava baixa, gentil conforme seus olhos se fixavam novamente nas nossas mãos unidas.

Meu peito inchou, pressionado com a magnitude de um pedido tão simples e eu institivamente me joguei nele. Ele estava claramente surpreendido conforme os meus braços circulavam seu pescoço, o puxando para frente enquanto eu enterrava o meu rosto em seu pescoço quente. As lágrimas que seguiram conforme ele se recuperava e retornava o abraço com um vigor entusiasmado não eram causadas por saudade ou desespero ou amargura ou até mesmo arrependimento.

Eu chorei porque Edward nunca quis uma desculpa, e mesmo assim sempre perdoou. Eu queria ser esse tipo de pessoa, por ele acima de tudo. Eu enterrei o meu rosto mais fundo, vendo a cicatriz que eu infligi quando eu estava uma estranha até para mim mesma, e mesmo eu sabendo que ele nunca me permitiria, eu ansiava por poder dizer o quanto eu lamentava por aquilo. Eu movi o meu rosto e me desculpei com os meus lábios conforme eu os pressionava na marca de formato crescente. Seu afago contra a minha orelha e suas mãos me pressionando mais perto confirmaram que tinha sido a desculpa mais apropriada o possível. Eu podia sentir seu próprio pedido de desculpas na ponta de seus dedos conforme eles acariciavam meu cabelo e no calor de seus lábios quando ele os pressionou contra a minha temporã.

Nós emergimos do quarto dez minutos depois, segurando mãos e roubando olhares de esguelha um do outro conforme nós descíamos as escadas. Tinha sido apenas um breve momento de absolvição, nossos lábios banhando pescoços e orelhas e dizendo tudo que palavras não podiam, mas tal significado era infinito.

•**-•-• wa •-•-•**

Os sons de facas e garfos arranhando contra porcelana fina enxiam o cômodo e espiei os ocupantes da mesa com olhos cautelosos.

Todos nós estávamos comendo o jantar que eu passei duas horas preparando. Esme sentava em um final da mesa e Carlisle no outro. Alice tinha convidado Jasper, o qual não tinha dito duas palavras desde que passou pela porta - com a exceção de um quieto "bem-vindo de volta" a Edward, pontuado com um daqueles estranhas batidas nas costas que os homens fazem. Imagino que ele provavelmente podia sentir a tensão palpável cercando todo o evento. Ele e Edward tinham compartilhado um olhar breve e significativo que eu acho que significava em concordância para conversar depois. Edward e eu estávamos sentados do outro lado deles, nossa contentamento quieto do nosso abraço de mais cedo agora substituído por apreensão.

Estava evidente que _todos_ sabiam que nós dormimos juntos ontem a noite. Ofuscantemente obvio. Os olhos escuros de Alice voavam de pessoa a pessoa em volta da mesa, sua expressão uma estranha mistura de preocupação e irritação. Jasper estava comendo sua comida com cautela, jogando olhares nervosos para Edward que estava sentado a sua frente. Minha mente catava sua fácil observação da atmosfera conforme Esme e Carlisle encaravam suas comidas em um silencio desagradável.

_Deeconfooortável.._

O que eu não daria para ter Emmett sentado do outro lado da mesa, sua habilidade a quebrar a tensão em ação. Ao invés, Edward sentava rígido ao meu lado com as orelhas da cor de tomates. Eu assistia suas mãos cortando seu bife com uma precisão desnecessária. Pela milésima vez aquele dia, ele levantou sua mão para afastar seu cabelo de seu rosto.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar, e até ele parecia tenso e estranhamente evasivo. "Tudo está absolutamente delicioso, Bella. Obrigado." ele declarou, levantando seu copo. Todos os outros encontraram o meu olhar com concordâncias murmuradas e acenos antes de retornaram para o silencio desagradável.

Toda a tensão no ar estava me afetando. Meus músculos estavam rígidos, meu pescoço e ombros doíam. Minha vitalidade do sono estava rapidamente desgastando. Minhas mãos tinham um leve tremor que balançava minha bebida apesar das minhas tentativas de acalmar meus nervos. Edward me olhou pela sua visão periférica, inspecionando o porque da minha água ter derramado. Engolindo, ele moveu sua mão com incerteza para o meu joelho por debaixo da mesa. Mas eu não estava bem com ele simplesmente me apaziguando. Eu já tinha descoberto que sua vibrante eletricidade só era eficiente por um curto tempo. Mesmo que ela provavelmente teria ajudado, era algo a ser venerado, não abusado. E ele me tocando só pelo simples fato de apaziguar a minha ansiedade - e minha aceitação ardente por ele - era definitivamente abusar. Eu suspirei e soltei o meu garfo com um alto 'clank' que fez todo mundo recuar.

Eu estava preste a fazer de Carmen uma mulher muito orgulhosa.

"Okay!" Eu exclamei, incapaz de suportar mais e ganhando outro recuar coletivo conforme todos os olhares levantaram para mim. Eu levantei o meu queixo e cruzei os meus braços. "Vamos extravasar logo porque isso está me incomodando, por favor?" Eu perguntei, mas todo mundo parei estar de boca aberta que nem idiotas, então eu continuei sem as respostas e olhei Esme no olho. "Edward e eu estamos dormindo juntos." Dez olhos se arregalaram. "Eu quero dizer - na mesma cama." Eu bufei e esfreguei a minha testa em irritação. "Sim, nós tivemos um pequena ... briga, mas nós estamos tentando resolver as coisas. Não tem que ser um grande problema. Nós somos todos adultos, então dá pra parar de fingir e acenar pro elefante rosa no quarto, por favor?"

Meus ombros relaxaram por ter enfrentado a tensão verbalmente, e eu estava além de agradecida. Meu peito parecia mais leve, e eu podia respirar mais facilmente. Eu suspirei, sorri, e resgatei o meu garfo para continuar a comer. Eu podia sentir cinco olhares distintos queimando em meu rosto, mas por dessa vez, eu me senti bem por causa disso. Eu fiz o que nenhum deles conseguiu. Como um cachorro querendo um premio, eu não podia esperar para contar a Carmen sobre isso.

Os lábios abertos de Esme lentamente afinaram. "Eu gostaria de manter a porta aberta," Ela respondeu sutilmente. Porque era claramente um pedido e não uma ordem, eu corajosamente encontrei o seu olhar e assenti em concordância. Era um pedido simples de se conceder, e eu trabalharia felizmente para ganhar sua confiança. Ela suspirou e retornou para a sua refeição com um baixo, "E você vai começar a tomar ante-concepcional." Eu estava grata que Edward tinha parado de comer para me encarar de boca aperta porque sua jorrada repentina certamente o teria feito engasgar. Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito estranho conforme eles voavam de mim e de volta para ela, incrédulo, aterrorizado, e ... esperançoso? Esme olhou ele no olho. "E seu cabelo está muito longo. Eu vejo que está te perturbando e isso me perturba. Eu vou marcar um horário." Ela acrescentou em uma voz direta, nem vacilando.

Edward ainda tinha aquela expressão bizarra em seu rosto, mas hesitantemente assentiu sua concordância, suas orelhas e pescoço se tornando de forma impossível mais vermelhos de vergonha.

Eu sorri alegre para ele. O comentário sobre ante-concepcional tinha nos constrangido, mas ela tinha acenado para o elefante rosa, e eu estava feliz que ela não estava dando um chilique sobre toda a negocio de dormirmos juntos.

Alice foi a próxima.

Ela se endireitou em sua cadeira com uma expressão sóbria. "Eu estou cansada dessa rabujentice idiota. Nós—Estamos—Vivendo—Em—Uma—Mansão—Pessoal!" ela pontuou suas palavras com batidas agudas, como se ela estivesse falando com idiotas. Os lábios de Jasper esticaram em um sorriso com um quase imperceptível balançar de cabeça. Alice continuou. "Nós todos temos alguém especial, um poço de dinheiro, e nenhum problema de saúde grave. Por que toda a angustia?"

Carlisle interferiu com um olhar ferido. "Não é sem fundo, Alice."

Ela rolou seus olhos e dispensou sua objeção com um fungar, "Oh, e se nós estamos 'extravasando as coisas', eu quebrei o vaso no segundo andar," e deu uma gole guloso da sua bebida. Os olhos de Esme voaram para Alice, mas antes que ela pudesse reprimir ela, Jasper abruptamente interferiu, surpreendendo a nós todos.

"Então se vocês dois se casarem," ele refletiu enquanto acenava seu garfo entre Esme e Carlisle, "isso não faria Edward e Bella ... primos ou alguma merda assim?" A expressão no seu rosto era uma de pura curiosidade conforme ele franzia os lábios.

Os olhos de Edward levantaram com um graciosa lentidão. "Não, e mencionar isso é uma coisa bem idiota de se fazer, " ele sussurrou com um olhar irritado estável.

Jasper rolou os olhos. "Mas falando tecnicamente, você seria. Tipo ... meio-primo-adotivos, né?" Ele implorou para as outras partes. "Né?"

Esme e Carlisle então pareceram contemplativos conforme eles olhavam um para o outro. Eu me preparei para negar essa lógica.

Porem, Edward enrijeceu e cuspiu em um pressa frenética. "Alice, foi o Jasper que riscou o seu BMW." e rapidamente enfiou em grande brócolis na boca.

A cabeça de Jasper voou para frente, encontrando o olhar evasivo de Edward com um expressão em branco. "Cara... Que Mer–"

Esme interrompeu com um expressão repreendedora. "Linguagem, por favor."

A expressão surpresa e ferida de Jasper era de dar pena conforme ele sussurrava venenosamente. "_Traidor_. Só espere a Rose voltar..." Ele fez um show não tão discreto de arrastar seu dedo sobre sua garganta. Eu franzi a minha sobrancelha em confusão, incerta sobre o que ele quis dizer.

A atenção de Edward foi capturada conforme ele levantava seu olhar e perguntava, "Espere. É ela que está queimando a minha efígie_*****_?"

_*****__ "Imagem ou figura de uma pessoa. Na Grécia antiga, gravavam-se nas moedas __**efígies**__ das divindades; quando se honrava alguma pessoa viva com a gravação de sua __**efígie**__, isto significava que ela se aproximava da divindade" Fonte: Minidicionário Ruth Rocha. _

Os olhos de Alice pulavam entre um e outro, confusão espalhada pelas suas formas delicadas conforme ela interrompia, "O que você quer dizer com 'foi o Jasper'?" Todo mundo permaneceu em silencio enquanto ela visivelmente montava as peças e ela abruptamente se virou para Jasper com olhos furiosos. "Foi você?" Ela gritou.

"Pare!" Eu rapidamente exclamei, prevendo um batalha épica de gritos que eu não tinha intenção de incitar.

Alice travou a maxilar conforme ela esfaqueava sua comida com um força desnecessária. Jasper manteve seus olhos cerrados grudados em Edward, o qual ainda não tinha se recuperado completamente do seu embaraço e mantinha os olhos dirigidos para seu prato. Eu grunhi internamente conforme todo mundo continuava a comer deste modo.

Jasper, nunca um de deixar outra pessoa ter a ultima palavra, respondeu em um tom estável, olhos fixos em Edward com um sorriso espalhando por seus lábios. "Eu ainda digo que você é um viadinho longe de ser Springer* digno."

_*Springer: Sobrenome de um apresentador de um talkshow famoso nos EUA. Conhecido pelos seus casos polemicos e bizarros._

A mesa de repente explodiu em a vulgaridade irritada de Edward, os gritos enfurecidos de Alice, as defesas afrontadas e semi-divertidas de Jasper para os dois; a suave repressão de Esme pelos vários palavrões; e a tentativa fútil de Carlisle em aplacar eles com sua voz. Seus olhos brilhando em variados graus de fúria, irritação, pânico, e desaprovação.

Era um pouco inapropriado, mas uma risada borbulhou dentro de mim não repentinamente que escapou em um gargalhada estilo Rose.

•**-•-• wa •-•-•**

Conforme eu subia as escadas, eu ansiava pela segurança do meu capuz para me esconder. _É isso que você ganha por nunca o usar na casa_. Eu sabia o que tinha que ser feito, e eu sabia que não tinha como evitar as perguntas quando eu fizesse. Eu andei pelo corredor por um momento, me preparando e desejando que Carlisle e eu fossemos próximos o suficiente para ter um código secreto ou alguma coisa.

Ele e Edward estavam em seu escritório discutindo seu retorno para a escola e outras coisas que eu não conseguia me concentrar. Eu tinha acabado de cozinhar minha fornada de _Flotsam Florentines_ pela noite e tinha adiado ter que tomar meu remédio por tempo o suficiente para já esperar um muito insistente Carlisle me caçando. Eu me chutei por pôr essa tarefa a seu cuidado. Eu podia administrar a minha própria medicação, mas eu queria fazer ele se sentir o mais envolvido o possível. Agora eu estava arrependendo a minha decisão conforme respirei um ar para me dar coragem e entrei no cômodo.

Edward estava sentado na frente dele na esquina designada para xadrez e estava rindo, em um melhor humor desde o meu surto de gargalhada inapropriada tinha derretido a tensão no jantar. Sua costas estava para mim, seus cotovelos descansando em seus joelhos conforme ele considerava suas peças de xadrez. Carlisle estava reclinado com um sorriso e tinha acabado de abrir sua boca para dizer algo quando seu olhar encontrou o meu.

"Bella," ele exclamou em conhecimento, suas sobrancelhas arqueando. "Eu estava te esperando horas atrás." Seu ralhar sutil não foi perdido por mi conforme Edward girava para encontrar o meu olhar, seus olhos e sorriso ambos crescendo em surpresa a minha aparição repentina. A cabeça de Carlisle apontou casualmente para a mesa. "Está esperando," foi tudo o que ele disse conforme ele tentava continuar o seu jogo. Eu tentei reprimir a minha irritação com sua referencia relaxada para o copinho sentado na sua mesa. Ele não tinha odeia das perguntas e respostas que iam acontecer entre Edward e eu.

Retorci as minhas mãos, puxando as minhas magas conforme o olhar de Edward vagava para o copo em confusão. Eu brevemente considerei as consequências de pedir para ele sair. Carlisle teria me concedido privacidade sem questionar ou hesitar, eu tinha certeza. Mas mesmo eu sabendo disso, eu também sabia que eu não ia mais esconder as coisas para evitar conflitos. Melhor acabar com isso agora.

Andei inabalável até a mesa, sentindo o olhar confuso de Edward em mim o tempo todo. Eu rapidamente peguei o copo, levantando-o para a minha boca e jogando as duas pílulas dentro. Eu engoli com a garrafa d'água que estava esperando ao lado e me virei. O rosto de Edward estava branco, lábios separados conforme ele encarava o copo vazio e garrafa. Ele ia abrir a boca quando eu rapidamente interrompi.

"Cansado?" Eu perguntei, minha voz alegre demais para não levantar suspeitas. Carlisle cerrou seus olhos para mim, puxando seu orelha e olhando para Edward, o qual os olhos nunca deixaram a mesa. Ele inclinou sua cabeça, um ruga de curiosidade formada entre seus olhos. "_Eu estou_ cansada, e você?" Eu repeti.

Edward lentamente encontrou o meu olhar e concordou, virando para Carlisle com o rosto pálido. Eu mudei meu olhar de lugar conforme ele e Carlisle diziam boa noite, me sentindo uma intrusa, mas me sentindo muito paranóica para deixar eles sozinhos. Eu o segui pela porta com a cabeça baixa, já sentindo o pânico da confissão futura e das suas consequências. Depois da terceira escada, sua mão escovou a minha, interlaçando com os meus dedos e me olhando.

"O que foi aquilo?" Ele finalmente perguntou, cessando seus passos no topo das escadas e virando-se para mi com olhos preocupados.

Fugindo como uma idiota, eu perguntei. "O que foi o quê?" Fiquei parada na frente dele por um momento, segurando sua mão e varrendo seu rosto com os meus olhos. Seus lábios estavam levemente separados e estavam úmidos, cheio, e convidativos. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de desejar tanto ele nesses dez meses que nós nos conhecíamos. Eu trilhei meus olhos na finas rugas de rosa e ansiava para poder enrolar meus dedos em volta de seu pescoço, o absorvendo e tocando seus lábios aos meus. E se fosse a minha ultima chance? Mesmo se eu nunca contasse a ele sobre a terapia, eu sabia melhor do que achar que ele se permitiria interagir fisicamente comigo depois _daquele dia_. O que nós sobraria?

_Talvez só um beijo..._

Eu inclinei minha cabeça em consideração, inclinando o meu corpo para o seu inconscientemente conforme eu passava minha língua pelo meu lábio inferior. Sua respiração acelerada interrompeu meu momento de idiotice. Enrijeci e rapidamente me virei, andando até que nós estávamos no quarto. Eu já deveria ter aprendido o que eu me jogar pra cima dele iria conquistar.

Eu senti seu olhar me seguindo conforme eu abria a gaveta da cômoda, já tinha reposto todas as suas roupas mais cedo. Me virando para ele, eu fiz um show de ilustrar justamente isso e evitei o obvio. "Eu mantenho minhas roupas no quarto de hospedes. Não faz sentido ter uma cômoda vazia." e fechei a gaveta com meu quadril.

Seus lábios franziram conforme ele se recostava no batente da porta, encarando seus pés. "Você está tomando medicação." ele declarou, me espiando pelo seus cílios e cabelo. Sentindo o meu coração tombar e acelerar simultaneamente, eu assenti sem elaborar e me preparei para me defender.

Eu realmente queria estar orgulhosa de mim mesma por progredir na terapia, não me sentir envergonhada ou aterrorizada. Eu queria ser capaz de compartilhar com Edward porque ele tinha sido o meu melhor amigo e é pra isso que são só melhores amigos. Mas eu era uma idiota porque seu rosto estava tenso e enrijeceu quando ele me olhou. Suas narinas flamejaram e seu maxilar travou, seu punho cerrado ao seu lado.

"Está tudo bem se for privado," ele fundamentou, dentes cerrando conforme eu engolia nervosa. "Mas se você está doente, por favor me conte."

**EPOV**

Eu devia ser o filho da puta mais azarado na face do planeta. Tudo estava indo tão bem. _Bem demais_. Bom demais para ser verdade. Eu já deveria saber.

Esme não estava sendo uma megera total, Alice não tinha ameaçado o bem estar dos meus testículos, e Jasper tinha entendido apesar da minha deduração dele pra Alice. Ele até prometeu vir e relaxar um pouco por aqui as noites. Carlisle tinha criado um plano para me colocar de volta na escola com esperanças que eu não precisaria repetir um ano por causa da minha ausência. Ele estava feliz em me ter em casa, e já tinha arrumado ajuda para a minha mãe. Ele não me deu nenhum detalhe. Eu não queria nenhum detalhe. As coisas entre nós estavam se tornando fácil e nós podíamos falar livremente agora, sem nenhuma mentira entre nós. Era um dia bom. O primeiro dia bom que eu tinha desde que lembrar.

E, Bella... bom,... nós tivemos uma noite inteira de sono, um dia inteiro só sentado na cama e ficando perto, e as merdas estavam se ajeitando. Ela tinha praticamente dito que me amava essa manhã, e ela não tinha contado a Esme que o ante-concepcional era completamente desnecessário. Eu não estava feliz com a perspectiva dela precisando de um ou algo assim. Só que significava que _ela_ não estava pulando para negar que nós éramos íntimos. Se ela não tinha desejo algum de ficar comigo, ela teria dito não. Eu tive tanta esperança naquele momento que quase eclipsou minha total humilhação. Nem para mencionar que ela estava _tão_ perto de _me beijar_ lá atrás, eu senti. E agora ... agora _isso_.

_Bem típico, caralho_.

Ela estava segurando suas roupas em suas mãos—minhas roupas—e o seu queixo meio que caiu conforme ela me encarava. Eu mantive a minha postura rígida, me preparando para a realidade finalmente vir e me esmagar como eu sabia que ia acontecer. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou... não tecnicamente _doente_, só..." ela pausou e andou até o sofá, se sentando no couro e dobrando suas pernas por baixa de si. Seus olhos foram pro lugar ao lado dela, cautelosos e cuidadosos, e eu me afastei da parede, respondendo seu pedido silencioso com receio.

Eu já tive mais do que o suficiente dessa merda de suspense por uma vida inteira. "Fala logo, Bella." Eu implorei conforme eu afundava no couro ao seu lado. Tantas circunstancias estava passando pela minha cabeça, fazendo minha preocupação florescer em um pânico total.

Ela abaixou seu queixo, escondendo seu rosto de mim conforme seus dedos remexiam sem descanso com suas mangas. Eu conhecia esse gesto bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava incomodada pra caralho. "Eu estou assustada," ela admitiu eventualmente, dando uma espiada para mim por sobre o véu de seu cabelo.

Poucas coisas assustavam Bella.

Minha respiração começou a sair em bufadas aceleradas conforme eu tolamente corria pelas possibilidades de várias doenças potencialmente fatais. _Câncer, doenças do sangue, falência de órgãos, degeneração óssea_. A maioria eram coisas aleatórias que eu tinha visto durante os anos, todos os paciente substituídos por Bella, sofrendo e deteriorando em uma cama de hospital. Vivendo com Carlisle por tanto tempo tinha me dado o privilegio de ver várias coisas horrorosas. Meu bufar parecia estrangulado quando eu respondi. "_Eu_ estou assustado." Eu não sabia honestamente se eu ia agüentar se algo estivesse ruim com ela. Isso aqui deveria ser o paraíso, não o inferno.

Ela inspirou lentamente e articulou seu corpo pra mim, seus olhos já lacrimejando e amedrontados. Seus dedos ainda estavam puxando suas mangas e eu engoli grosso conforme eu fixava meus olhos nos tremores da sua agitação. "Você vai partir." Ela embargou, agarrando firme o material.

Meus olhos voaram pra ela, incrédulo e um pouquinho puto. "Que merda ia te fazer pensar algo assim?" Eu perguntei, finalmente parando os seus, cobrindo sua mão com a minha e os afastando e os alisando. "Me diga, _por favor_." Eu implorei conforme eu agarrava sua mão, procurando os seus olhos freneticamente.

Seu maxilar e lábios tremiam, fazendo o meu pânico intensificar conforme ela sussurrava, "A medicação foi receitada pela ... minha terapeuta." Ela fechou os olhos e fez uma careta, soltando o seu aperto na minha mão.

Eu pisquei conforme encarava sua forma rígida por alguns momentos. Seus olhos castanhos estavam amedrontados e alarmados conforme ela lentamente os abria. Ainda me recuperando do meu choque, eu finalmente perguntei, "Então você não está... doente?" Quando ela negou com a cabeça, lentamente e cautelosa, eu finalmente me permiti sentir alivio. Eu a puxei para mim e a esmaguei ao meu peito, enterrando o meu rosto em seu cabelo. "_Nunca_ mais faça isso comigo, porra! Puta Merda, Bella, você me assustou pra caralho." Eu tentei acalmar a minha voz e pânico enquanto respirava o cheiro dela, deixando que ele me tranqüilizasse.

"Você não está ... com raiva?" Ela perguntou no meu peito, ainda rígida no meu abraço. Eu não dava a mínima merda se ela tinha limites ou seja lá o que. Eu ainda estava cambaleando em alivio de saber que ela não ia morrer em um futuro próximo. Ela sempre me faz tão malditamente irracional.

Enterrando meu nariz fundo em seu cabelo, balançando minha cabeça, sabendo de verdade que nós tínhamos que discutir isso mas me sentindo muito exausto para gastar a energia necessária para isso. Eu beijei ela na cabeça conforme me afastava, desejando que nós pudéssemos pular toda essa merda e só ser feliz, como no jantar quando ela riu. Seus olhos ainda estavam cautelosos e confusos conforme ela desaparecia no banheiro para se arrumar pra cama.

Eu segui, tendo já tirado da mala os meus pijamas e quase não dedicando tempo para escovar os meus dentes antes de eu estar saindo do banheiro. Nenhum de nós moveu para fechar a porta, nós entramos embaixo das cobertas, abraçando um ao outro avidamente até a nossa posição familiar. Me aguarei a sua macies e calor, ansiando para cada partícula e pedaço de peça entre nós simplesmente desaparecer. Eu queria sentir o calor e pulso dela contra a minha pela como um lembrete feliz que as palavras da minha mãe eram só um possibilidade fictícia, e que eu nunca viveria o seu luto. O cantarolar gentil de Bella me tinha dormindo em questão de minutos, a leve luz caindo sobre nós vindo do corredor um conforto ao ínves de um obstáculo.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Awwwwwn, eu tô sorrindo até agora. Eu amo esses dois, sério. Existe coisa mais fofa? Dúvido. E eu tô tãaaaaaaaaaaaao orgulhosa dos meus bebês. GO BELLA! GO EDWARD!

É, eu tô animada.

E isso deve ser resultado da cena do jantar desse capítulo. Juro por todos os cookies e cupcakes que existem nesse planeta que quando eu li pela primeira vez essa cena eu cai da cadeira. Serião, sem brincadeira. Eu estava rindo tanto que eu cai da cadeira.

Como não amar a Alice nesse capítulo? Jasper foi dedurado, lá lá lá.

Agora para tudo.

A Esme ... Mama Cullen não quer netinhos tão cedo. ;)

Pra festa tá completa só faltou a Rose e o Emmett. Aí eu morria de rir.

Sobre a parte séria do capítulo: Tinha que acontecer mesmo. Essa conversa séria era necessária para esclarecer tudo, e deixar tudo em paz. A preocupação dos dois um com o outro nesse capítulo é tocante. O coitado do Edward tava achando que a Bella ia morrer.

É, eu ainda estou suspirando.

Enfim, obrigada por todo o opoio que vocês tem dado e pelas incrivéis reviews. Toda a equipe é extremamente grata por cada review recebida, e isso é o nosso maior prazer e incentivo.

Até a proxima, girls.

Love, Letícia.


	55. Flotsam Florentines Parte 2

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Playlist do Capítulo**

_Todas as Playlists Oficias de cada capítulo foram feitas pela autora._

The Fray - You Fond Me

The Sundays - Wild Horses

Slipknot - Vermillion Pt.2

The Decemberists - Summersong

Ryan Adams - Wonderwall (Album Version)

The Shins - Pink Bullets

Bon Iver - Brackett, WI

* * *

**Capítulo 49. ****Flotsam Florentines - Destroços Floreninos Parte 2**

**EPOV**

Sábado foi o meu dia, mas Domingo seria o de Bella. Ela estava sentada ao meu lado no sofá de couro enquanto mordiscava um sanduiche. Eu tinha descaradamente inalado o meu como um homem das cavernas filho da puta. Como ela não estava completamente enojada de mim era além do meu entendimento, mas aqui estava ela, cheia de sorrisos e movimentos sutis para ficar mais perto de mim. Eu rolei os meus olhos internamente para a sua falta de descrição, simplesmente desejando que ela parasse com essa merda de apreensão toda.

Quando eu acordei com outra refeição exagerada me esperando, eu fiquei um pouco irritado. Ela não podia fazer essa merda toda manhã. Timidamente, ela admitiu que estava com fome e simplesmente não gostava da idéia de fazer comida só pra si mesma. Incrédulo, mas ainda assim feliz que ela tenha feito um esforço para cumprir o meu pedido da noite anterior, eu eventualmente me reuni a ela no sofá pra comer.

"Yoga é o pior," ela continuou com uma expressão amarga que me fez rir preguiçosamente. Ela estava me explicando o seu cronograma pela ultima hora. Antes disso, ela explicou a terapia e sua medicação detalhadamente. Nossas treze horas de sono tinham deixado-lá ansiosa e, surpreendentemente, aberta. Ou talvez tenha sido a sua honestidade libertadora do jantar da noite anterior, eu não tenho certeza.

Ela tentou discutir mais sobre Chicago comigo, mas eu queria passar o dia sem ter que pensar ou falar sobre isso. Era tão emocionalmente exaustivo, caralho. Depois que eu disse-lhe isso, eu pedi para que ela me contasse sobre o verão _dela_. E sobre a terapia, é claro. Eu não estava animado sobre o conceito da Bella divulgando tudo sobre nós para uma completa estranha. Me deixou apreensivo e inquieto quando ela admitiu que eu tinha surgido nos assuntos mais de uma vez. Eu também não estava animado com a idéia dela fazendo boxer com alguém que podia quebrar os seus lindos dentinhos.

Mas eu engoli essa merda e estampei um sorriso, porque sobre o que eu _realmente_ estava animado era sobre o brilho de orgulho e satisfação nos olhos dela quando ela falava disso. Eu continuava me dizendo que isso era tudo que importava.

"Yoga," Eu franzi os lábios e joguei meu cabelo para longe dos meus olhos. "Não é aí onde você fica toda flexível e merda—com os nomes estranhos, tipo 'Zebra Trepadeira' ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo. Sua risada era como um brisa de ar fresco, e eu me deleitei dela descaradamente conforme ela jogava sua cabeça pra traz e roncava.

"Basicamente," ela concordou com um sorriso torto. "Mas foi altamente recomendado pela Carmen, então ..." ela deixou vagar com um dar de ombros, suspirando. Essa Carmen tinha sido mencionada mais do que Esme e Alice combinado nas ultimas duas horas. Eu tinha inveja que essa estranha provavelmente sabia mais sobre ela do que eu agora.

Eu vislumbrei a proximidade rastejante de Bella e suspirei, exasperado com a sua merda de timidez. Sem pensar muito, eu movi para mais perto, os olhos dela cautelosos quando nossos lados se encostaram. Eu provavelmente deveria ter sido um pouquinho mais cuidadoso conforme eu deslizava mais pra baixo, mas eventualmente decidi que _Foda-se _e simplesmente encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu bocejei, tapeando o cabelo para longe dos meus olhos e eu estava secretamente grato que Esme tinha insistido em corta-ló. Ela virou a cabeça um pouco, olhando para mim conforme relaxava lentamente apos a minha proximidade repentina.

Nós sentamos em silencio por um longo tempo. Eu peguei a mão dela e tracei as linhas da sua palma com o meu dedo, do jeito que ela tinha feito comigo no dia anterior, só aproveitando de forma geral o toque casual que nós algumas vezes faziamos sem a constrangimento. Fiquei pensando em quanto tempo demoraria pra isso acabar completamente. Talvez nunca.

Interrompendo a minha meditação silenciosa, ela eventualmente sussurrou. "Podemos conversar sobre o dia em que você partiu, quando nós..." Ela vagou conforme meu corpo enrijecia.

Eu fechei os meus olhos, incerto se eu estava pronto pra ao menos começar a pensar sobre isso, muito menos falar sobre isso. "Nós realmente temos que falar sobre isso?" Eu perguntei, implorando conforme inclinava minha cabeça pra olhar pra ela.

Ela franziu a testa e afastou o olhar, mordendo o lábio antes de responder. "Parece meio importante, sabe?" Os olhos dela vagaram para os meus, tão ansiosos quanto eu me sentia e eu travei meus dentes. Ela provavelmente precisava disso mais do que eu, eu decidi. Insegura e nervosa do jeito que ela sempre foi, eu imagino que aquele dia inteiro provavelmente deve ter destruído qualquer bem que eu fiz a sua confiança e qualquer outra coisa.

Eu me levantei dela e soltei rapidamente tudo que eu sabia que nunca ia ser o suficiente. "Eu não quis dizer nada daquelas merdas que eu disse, eu só estava meio ... perturbado e louco. Eu descontei em você como um idiota e então..." Eu pausei conforme recordava sua palma estralando no meu rosto e suspirei, "Eu mereci o que você fez comigo e mais."

Ela balançou a cabeça, seu lábio preso entre seus dentes conforme ela opunha em uma voz ferida. "Ninguém merece aquilo, Edward" e puxou o seus joelhos para o seu peito. _Ótimo_, eu suspirei, odiando ver ela nessa maldita posição fetal.

"Até mesmo Newton?" Eu forcei um sorriso em um tentativa de alegrar essa merda, mas não funcionou.

Ela mudou seu olhar para o chão e engoliu. "Eu te obriguei a fazer amor comigo."

Meu queixo caiu em choque, e eu bufei. "Bella, aquilo... _aquilo não foi_ fazer amor." Eu respondi, minha voz transbordando de nojo por eu nunca ter dado-a um base correta de comparação. Aquilo era tudo que ela realmente conhecia, e... eu nem conseguia lembrar de ter tratado o lixo da Stanley tão atrozmente. Meu peito queimava conforme as imagens inundavam a minha cabeça, incontrolavelmente. Meus dedos em sua pele, empurrando e marcando. Eu me encolhi da memoria e desviei meu olhar, incapaz de olhar ela nos olhos. Eu estava amargo que isso tinha sido mencionado quando as coisas estavam tão agradáveis.

Bella suspirou, "Eu não ligo sobre semânticas. Foi culpa minha."

Eu balancei a minha cabeça, rindo sem humor conforme evitava seu olhar. "É necessário duas pessoas."

E então nós passamos a hora seguinte assim, brigando como cachorros gananciosos sobre integridade da culpa carnuda. Ela se culpava por perder o controle, mas eu também me culpava. Ela se culpava por me vitimar, e eu me culpava por vitimar ela. Ela se culpava por ser emocionalmente imprevisível, e eu me culpava por ser um completo lunático filho da puta.

"Mas, Edward." Ela bufou, seu rosto vermelho e exasperado. "Eu _sabia_ o que eu estava fazendo. Era pura manipulação planejada." Ela praticamente guinchou, toda frustrada por causa da nossa discussão aquecida.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça, cerrando os meus dentes. "E eu _sabia_ que vocês estava me manipulando, Bella. Porra.," eu grunhi em frustração. "Me dê algum credito."

Ignorando a minha lógica, ela continuou, "Eu sabia que você ia se arrepender." Balançando a cabeça em certeza, ela adicionou. "Eu estava sendo egoísta."

Eu não podia suportar ela se rebaixando tão completamente, caralho. Eu continuei discutindo. "Eu _deixei_ você fazer e _eu _nem podia me parar."

Ela bufou. "Eu não queria que você parasse."

"Eu não queria que você quisesse," Eu combati.

Levantando o seu queixo, seus olhos flamejando em raiva. "Bom, eu contei para Alice e Rose tudo sobre o incêndio e a sua mãe."

Desafetado, eu dei de ombros e repliquei. "Eu contei a minha mãe tudo sobre você e Phil."

Impossivelmente mais frustrada, ela cuspiu. "Bom, eu só fui para terapia para te irritar." Ela pausou, ainda um pouco irritada antes de adicionar, "E para que eu pudesse mexer no seu armário." em uma voz baixa.

Confuso e um pouco desapontado com sua confissão, eu quase parei e pedi pra ela continuar. No entanto, eu esfreguei meu rosto e suspirei um, "Não importa," em quase uma sinceridade completa. "Você não vai me convencer que é uma vadia horrorosa, então por favor, pare de tentar."

Ela grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para as costas do sofá. Ela me espiou de lado, silenciosa por um momento antes de sussurrar, "Diz algo ruim sobre mim?"

"O que? Não." Eu recusei, horrorizado conforme me afastava mais dela.

"Por favor?" Ela repetiu.

"Eu realmente acho que isso é algo que você devia mencionar para a sua terapeuta," Eu disse com olhos arregalados, por que isso _não podia_ ser saudável.

Ela bufou e se endireitou, me olhando nos olhos. "Você não vê, Edward? Você me coloca em um pedestal e eu não sou perfeita." Ela levantou o queixo, estufando o peito com confiança. "Diga. Eu não sou perfeita."

Olhando para longe, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não."

Irritada, ela bufou de novo. "Tem que haver algo em mim que ... te irrita pra caralho." Quando eu falhei em responder, ela soltou um suspiro de derrota. Sinceramente, o fato que ela pensava tão pouco de si mesmo me irritava pra caralho, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer isso, eu encontrei o olhar dela e sabia que não seria o suficiente. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela tinha uma carranca profunda nos lábios quando disse, "Fazer jus a sua interpretação torta de mim é ... é muita pressão, Edward." Ela abriu os olhos, triste e implorando.

_Merda_, eu grunhi e afundei no couro, batalhando o desejo de bater o meu pé como uma criança de dois anos petulante. "Tudo bem," Eu repliquei curtamente, beliscando a ponta do meu nariz e fechando os olhos. Eu procurei por algo sobre a Bella que me irritasse ou me frustrasse que não eram relacionados com sua própria interpretação torta de si mesma, porque ela veria isso como trapaça. Sinceramente, eu tinha dificuldade em pensar em algo e meus olhos se abriram. Eu vaguei no espaço, pensando como isso era possível. Até mesmo Esme e Carlisle irritavam um ao outro, eu tinha certeza. Por mais doloroso que fosse, eu podia me lembrar até da minha mãe e pai brigando quando eu era pequeno.

Bella estava esperando, lambendo os lábios em antecipação enquanto eu lutava para encontrar um defeito nela. Ela estava certa. Ninguém é perfeito. Eu cerrei os meus olhos conforme inspecionava seu rosto, relembrando os últimos dez meses o melhor que eu podia, e finalmente me atingiu.

"Você é," Eu comecei e ela se alertou, um brilho entusiasmado em seu olhos. "Algumas vezes, eu quero dizer, você pode ser um pouco..." Eu vaguei, preocupado sobre ferir os seus sentimentos, mas seu aceno persuasivo arrancou de mim em um suspiro acelerado. "Irracional." Pronto. Eu disse. Bella era irracional. Eu me preparei para alguma amargura, mas ao invés, ela sorriu e acenou. Encorajado, eu adicionei. "Até meio absurda?" E dei de ombros.

Ela jogou as mãos pro ar. "Eu sei, né?" Ela começou a rir, um profundo som libertador. "Eu sou totalmente louca, eu juro!" Eu assistia ela conforme ela ria e roncava e se recompunha depois de vários momentos. "Obrigada." Ela eventualmente suspirou, parecendo aliviada enquanto outra risada travessa escapava seus lábios.

Eu franzi meus lábios enquanto a observava e, de repente, eu estava curioso. "Faça comigo." Eu pedi.

Ela levantou o olhar para o meu e perguntou, "Huh?" Seu sorriso caindo.

"Faça comigo." Eu repeti, rolando meus olhos. "Eu tenho o meu próprio pedestal aqui. Me derrube."

Ela empalideceu, seus olhos arregalando. "Por quê? De jeito nenhum." Ela insistiu. "Eu já te chamei de idiota, isso não conta?"

Eu cerrei meu olhos. "Não. Isso é completamente injusto, porra. Eu te mostrei o meu, é a sua vez." Eu persisti antes de acrescentar significativamente, "Para de ser _irracional_."

Ela engoliu nervosa, remexendo as mãos, e eu esperei. Ela levou seu lábio inferior para entre os dentes, o mordendo e parecendo estar concentrada. Agora entendendo seu comportamento mais cedo, eu me inclinei para frente em antecipação, curioso e ansioso. _Nós éramos um par bem fudido_, em pensei em divertimento, nos distraindo insultando um ao outro. A Carmen dela ia ter um dia cheio ...

De repente ela se mexeu, se virando para mim com uma expressão hesitante. "Eu tenho uma," Ela declarou, e eu acenei entusiasmado, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas em concentração. Ela limpou a garganta e disse, "Você é muito duro com si mesmo-"

"Isso não conta," Eu interrompi rapidamente, lembrando como podia ter usado a mesma coisa.

Ela encontrou o meu olhar e fez uma carranca. "Você não me deixou terminar." Com outro suspiro ela continuou, "Você pensa que não é merecedor de certas coisas, então você sempre se priva das coisas e algumas vezes ... acaba machucando os me-os sentimentos dos outros." Ela terminou, descansando suas mãos em seu colo.

Eu podia sentir a ruga entre a minhas sobrancelhas aprofundar conforme eu as franzia. "Como assim?" Eu perguntei.

Ela se remexeu desconfortável, redirecionando o seu olhar para as suas mãos. "Você sabe, tipo com a comida ontem." ela sussurrou, dando uma espiada para mim pelo seus cílios grossos. Para a minha expressão vaga, ela elaborou. "Você achou que a não merecia, né? Mesmo você querendo?" Eu acenei honestamente, recordando como eu me senti horrível por ela ter gastado tanto tempo me fazendo café da manhã. "Bom, não foi a sua intensão, mas eu coloquei muito esforço naquilo, e tudo que eu escutei foi que você não queria." Ela terminou, seu rosto um tom curioso de vermelho conforme ela engolia grosso.

"Oh," Eu franzi os meus lábios e balançei minha cabeça em compreensão, apesar de já ter percebi isso na hora. Eu a conhecia muito melhor do que ela achava. Eu sorri pra ela, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"Se aplica a _outras_ coisas, Edward." Ela adicionou, levantando as sobrancelhas de forma significativa e ruborizando mais ainda. Tento a impressão que estava perdendo um significado critico, eu esperei por mais explicação. Ela grunhiu, jogando a cabeça pra trás e fechando os olhos. "Outras ..._coisas especificas_" ela esclareceu em um sussurro terso. Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, eu já podia imaginar a expressão que estava usando, branca, incrédula, e merda de ... confusa, ou algo assim.

"Como sexo..." eu disse categoricamente. Eu só estava em casa a dois dias e nem sabia se ela ainda era minha. Eu comecei a questionar se esse problema iria decidir o futuro disso, e não gostei nenhum pouco disso. Eu podia sentir eu me afastando e bloqueando esse pensamento.

"Não!" Ela balançou a cabeça veemente, seu cabelo voando para todos os lados. "Eu não ligo para o sexo, eu prometo. Se você não quiser, é ... inutil e vazio. Nem vale a pena discutir sobre isso...—" _Aii_ "—se você pensar direito. Eu estou falando sobre coisas mais simples..." Ela estava tensa de novo, ansiosa e puxando suas mangas conforme ela terminava e me encarava significativamente. Era como ontem a noite. Ela lambeu os lábios, desviando o olhar do meu e corando mais antes de murmurar. "É meio confuso."

"Sim," Eu concordei ardentemente, e então, frustrado, eu perguntei. "Posso expandir a minha escolha de defeito? Porque os seus sinais confusos estão superando todo o resto." Eu alisei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e balancei a minha cabeça em irritação. Primeiro ela me faz implorar e rastejar só pra deixar ela falar comigo, diz que eu sou um idiota, e basicamente me diz que eu sou fudido. Agora, ela está quase dizendo que me ama e basicamente está pedindo pra eu beija-lá. Confuso não era uma palavra forte o suficiente.

Fazendo um careta, ela concordou e rolou os olhos. "Louca, lembra?" Ela resmungou, apontando para seu peito e caindo no sofá com um chiar baixo.

Meu rosto caiu conforme eu encostava minha cabeça nas costas do sofá e a assistia brincando com as pontas de seu cabelo e cerrando os olhos em concentração. Ela coçando a cabeça discretamente traia sua perplexidade conforme ela se perdia em pensamento.

"Hei," Eu sussurrei, interrompendo seu foco, o olhar dela encontrava o meu. Eu levantei a minha mão para sua bochecha, afastando seu cabelo. "Eu não acho que você é louca. E você pode não ser perfeita, mas você é perfeita pra _mim_." Eu abaixei minha mão timidamente para o seu pescoço, engolindo nervosamente conforme eu descia pela sua pele macia. Ela procurou meus olhos, curiosa conforme as pontas dos meus dedos afundavam na gola, explorando ali e encontrando com facilidade o que eu procurava. Eu não podia conter o meu sorriso orgulhoso conforme puxava a corrente, libertando o colar da escuridão do suéter dela. Honestamente, eu tenho procurado por ele pelos últimos dois dias mas ela sempre mantinha escondido. Eu não tinha jeito de saber se ela ainda usava. Era realmente toda a prova que eu precisava. Tudo o mais dos últimos dois dias eram só a cereja do bolo da minha solidez.

"O que foi?" Ela sorriu confusa, olhando para o pingente de cavalo que eu tinha dado pra ela de Dia dos Namorados. Ela levantou sua mão, dedilhando-o gentilmente conforme ela me certificava sabidamente. "Eu nunca tiro." e bateu os cílios um pouco, parecendo intencionalmente acanhada.

Minha confiança flamejando, eu me inclinei para perto conforme libertava a corrente do seu pescoço. Movendo a minha palma para a sua bochecha, eu toquei a abundância dos seus lábios, implorando silenciosamente. Seus olhos ficaram pesados e iluminados conforme ela me imitava, nossos rostos se aproximando até que os nossos narizes estavam se tocando. Eu saboreei o seu hálito quente contra a minha pele conforme angulava meu rosto para mais perto, finalmente tocando meus lábios aos seus. Era bem coisa nossa ter o nosso primeiro beijo desde que eu voltei desse jeito, sem fanfarra ou declarações épicas. Só acumulo de culpa e simples verdades com sanduiches e problemas de abandono.

Meu beijo era gentil e o mais carinhoso o possível considerando a minha animação. Ela suspirou, curvando seus dedos em meu pescoço e me puxando mais pra perto. Eu podia sentir os lábios dela curvando pra cima, reprimindo um sorriso conforme as minhas mãos se afundavam em seu pescoço. Eu me permiti aprofundar o beijo só o suficiente para sentir a ponta das nossas línguas emergir e brevemente tocarem.

Nós nos afastamos ao mesmo tempo mas permanecemos próximos conforme afundávamos no couro. Eu joguei o meu braço pelas costas do sofá, tocando o meu lábio com a ponta da minha língua e sorrindo conforme ela sorria alegremente para mim. Ela agarrou a minha mão caída por cima do seu ombro, brincando com o meu anel mais um pouco conforme eu respirava as flores e cookies do seu cabelo.

Com uma repentinidade que eu definitivamente não esperava, ela soltou. "Eu mexi pelas suas coisas e joguei fora o seu pornô."

Yeah. Isso me parou. Meus olhos inconscientemente viajaram para o criado-mudo antes de rapidamente ir pra ela. Ela me olhou com uma expressão culpada e corada, e assentiu. "As cartas e _tudo mais_." Ela sussurrou lentamente, sugestivamente, significativamente.

Se tivesse um buraco no meio do chão, eu teria me jogado lá e morrido naquela porra. Porém, eu suspirei e beijei sua testa, calor subindo pelo meu pescoço conforme eu engolia e murmurava contra a sua pele. "Eu acidentalmente mostrei pra minha mãe um desenho seu semi-nua."

Ela encontrou o meu olhar com olhos arregalados. "Você não fez isso." Eu balançei a cabeça que sim, lamentando conforme ela lentamente retornava para a sua posição confortável contra o meu lado. Nós sentamos perfeitamente contentes, ambos considerando diferentes coisas enquanto o silencio nos cercava confortavelmente.

Parecia que um enorme peso tinha sido levantado dos meus ombros que nem eu estava consciente que existia. Nós ainda tínhamos os nossos defeitos e conflitos, mas estava abundantemente claro que nenhum de nós ia à lugar algum. Eu ainda era o merda de lunático dela e ela ainda era a minha garota.

Minha garota irracional, confusa, enxerida e odiadora de pornô.

"Não, não. Tá vendo aqui?" Jasper murmurou, enfiando o papel embaixo do meu nariz e apontando. "Diz, uma colher e meia de _Bicarbonato de sódio_. Não _fermento em pó_." Ele tirou o papel e começou a inspecionar mais de perto enquanto eu franzia minhas sobrancelhas.

Eu olhei a tigela incerto. "Qual é a diferença?" Eu perguntei irritado, adicionando mais umas merdas na peneira.

_Bicabornato de sódio, fermento em pó, tanto faz—malditas receitas da internet_.

Jasper deu de ombro, franzindo os lábios para o papel e inclinando a cabeça. "'Bate a massa até ficar firme'? Que porra é essa?" ele murmurou, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar e arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Onde você encontrou essa receita, porra? Isso esta começando a soar sacanagem."

Eu grunhi e agarrei o papel. "Pare de tentar me confundir. Isso já esta difícil o suficiente." Eu respirei fundo e voltei a minha tarefa, Jasper assistindo em divertimento descarado conforme eu tropeçava desastrado pela cozinha para o round três entre _Edward vs. Aparelhos, etc..._ Eu já tinha terminado minha quantidade horrenda de lição de casa da noite, então eu tinha tempo o suficiente para tentar de novo.

Eu tinha tanto trabalho para recuperar na escola que eu fui forçado a aceitar a assistência de Bella. Era isso ou repetir o ano. Carlisle parecia incomodado que seu dinheiro não estava ajudando tanto quanto normalmente ajudaria, mas eu não me importava. Era mesmo fudi com tudo, afinal. A semana passou voando depois de que eu voltei. Não era tão estranho quando eu achei que seria. Escola, ao contrario da casa, não tinha mudado nada. Eu ainda andava Bella para as aulas, carregando os seus livros quando ela me deixava, apesar que ela não gostava de eu a aliviando. Ela não precisava mais tanto.

"Qual tentativa é essa?" Jasper perguntou, sentando em cima do balcão e jogando a pequena garrafa de essência de baunilha de mão a mão. Ele veio aqui com a desculpa de esperar Alice e Bella voltar para casa da sua aula de boxe de Sexta a noite, mas eu sabia melhor do que isso. Esse filho da puta estava aproveitando toda essa merda.

Distraído, eu respondi. "Número três." e continuei furtando o ridículo acervo de açúcar. Eu não estava acostumado em ver tanta merda na cozinha de Carli—_minha _cozinha. Tinha coisas que eu tinha zero esperanças em encontrar, mas olhe lá, Bella tinha uma garrafa inteira de licor de cereja, só sentadinho lá, me esperando. Era um sinal, eu podia sentir. Se tornou oficial quando minha procura pela prateleira de cima revelou um lata de cerejas: essa nova receita vai ser um sucesso.

Jasper cantarolou e perguntou por detrás de mim. "E que tipo de bolo é esse?"

Me virei para ele, tentando encontrado o açúcar e murmurei. "Floresta Negra." Eu estava tentando bajular a Bella para o meu grande pedido, mas eu não tenho certeza se profanar sua cozinha foi um bom método de realizar isso. Eu tinha bastante tempo para fuder com tudo e começar de novo antes que elas voltassem pra casa, mas eu não sabia se ia conseguir limpar.

Além, eu perdi o aniversário dela como um completo idiota. Eu sabia que ela nunca aceitaria um presente real, e ela fez um bolo para o meu. Eu estava tentando aquela coisa de dente-por-dente de novo. É claro, assar estava tão longe de ser o meu elemento que era até engraçado. A meleca de massa cobrindo a minha camiseta confirmava isso: _Eu devia ter desenhado alguma coisa pra _ela. "Eu me sinto um retardado." Eu admiti conforme olhava pra minha camiseta.

A experiência estava me deixando perto de ser viado o suficiente para usar um dos aventais da minha garota. Tinha grandes manchas de farinha e ovo cru e... algo que eu nem podia lembrar o nome cobrindo o meu peito. Estava grudando nos meus braços de um jeito grotesco e desconfortável. Eu refleti sobre a idéia de simplesmente a tirar antes de eventualmente conceder e a tirar por cima da minha cabeça. Conforme eu removia a minha camiseta, grato que eu tinha deixado a minha regata por baixo quando eu acordei e me vesti apressado pra escola, eu tramei vários métodos de vingança contra a batedeira responsável pelo meu estado.

_Eles realmente precisavam colocar um aviso naquela merda..._

"Você _parece_ um retardado." Jasper riu, esquivando-se da camiseta que eu joguei em sua cabeça. "Eu não posso acreditar que você esta usando uma regata. Eu estava certo sobre você dá uma de morador de trailer em mim." ele continuou, aparentemente impressionado com si mesmo conforme eu ignorava a centésima referencia "Springer" dessa semana. Secretamente envergonhado, eu considerei explicar que eu gostava de dormir assim com Bella—tendo menos coisas entre nós... de um jeito bem não-sexual. Eu decidi que ele nunca iria entender isso e rolei os meus olhos conforme continuava. Ele me assistia enquanto eu começava a medir o açúcar, franzindo as minhas sobrancelhas em pura concentração. Totalmente interrompendo o meu foco, ele perguntou. "De novo, por que você não me deixa ajudar? Eu já assei um bolo antes."

Joguei o açúcar na tigela decididamente. "Porque isso é ... uma daquelas coisas que é mais especial quando você mesmo faz." Eu bufei e ponderei tentar a minha sorte em quebrar outro ovo. Eu já destrui uma dúzia.

Ele balançou a cabeça e inspecionou a garrafa de licor. "Eu não sei se a Bella vai concordar. Na verdade," ele suspirou e encontrou o meu olhar, estóico e cruel. "Eu acho que assim que ela ver sua cozinha, ela provavelmente vai usar todo o Judô dela pra te bater." A expressão séria no rosto dele era tanto engraçada e preocupante. Quero dizer, ela faria uma exceção pra mim. Pelo menos, é isso que estava me dizendo conforme eu lambia os meus lábios e tentava quebrar outro ovo.

Duas horas, seis ovos, uma discussão com Jazz que ele não podia ficar bêbado com o licor de cereja, e duas batedeiras depois, eu estava enfeitando o bolo mais feio que eu já vi.

Carlisle tinha vindo ver sobre o que nós riamos tanto.

A expressão horrorizada em seu rosto me assustou. "Ou ela vai achar isso encantador ou apavorante." ele disse antes de adicionar, "Você vai pedir ela hoje?" Irritado, eu concordei e assisti ele sair, dando um olhar nervoso na bagunça cobrindo os balcões.

"Por quê?" Eu inclinei a minha cabeça, rabugento conforme espalhava a cobertura pelo bolo. "Por que ele está desmoronando desse jeito? Essa merda não tá certo, né?" Eu perguntei, franzindo os meus lábios em consideração. Acho que fazer cachos de chocolate era meio inútil.

Jazz assistia a faca com um sorriso sinistro. "Cara, eu _acho_ que você deveria esperar o bolo esfriar _antes_ de colocar a cobertura." Eu cerrei os meus olhos para o tempo inconveniente dessa informação antes do som distinto da porta se fechando me assustar. Eu olhei para ele com olhos frenéticos, mas já era tarde demais. Bella e Alice estavam andando até a cozinha, o rosto de Alice animado e corado e Bella roncando com a risada.

Jazz pulou do balcão, nós dois frenéticos conforme ficávamos no meio da cozinha destruída: eu coberto de massa grudenta e ele parecendo suspeitosamente culpado conforme ele rapidamente escondia a garrafa de licor atrás das suas costas.

"Você viu as calç—" Bella parou bruscamente, olhos arregalados conforme eles examinavam a cozinha, horrorizados.

_Merda,_ eu grunhi internamente.

O sorriso de Jazz se tornou vingativo conforme ele se afastava de mim. "Foi tudo o Edward." ele murmurou, seu dedo apontado para a minha cara ansiosa. Eu cerrei os meus olhos conforme ele mimicava. "_Vingança é uma vadia_," e ia até Alice. Ele deu de ombros indiferente, jogando seu braço sobre os ombros dela. "Eu tentei ajudar."

_Canalha_.

Criando coragem, eu me virei para Bella e forcei um sorriso. "É um bolo de aniversário." Eu expliquei enquanto estendia a minha mão em apresentação. Meus dentes cerram para a risada delicada de Alice conforme ela olhava o pedaço de massa marrom de boca aberta. Bella franziu as sobrancelhas e vagava os olhos entre eu e a atrocidade de bolo. Ela não estava usando o capuz, mas no lugar, uma camiseta justa que provavelmente era pra ser apropriada para a aula de boxe. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo que caia sobre seu ombro enquanto ela ficava de queixo caído. Felizmente, todos os dentes pareciam estar presentes e intactos.

Alice cochichou para Jasper em perplexidade, "Você nunca me fez um bolo," e fez um biquinho. O olhar irritado dele intensificou.

"Você...assou... bolo?" Bella perguntou, como se tentando achar palavras adequadas e não achando.

Engolindo, eu acenei e esperei o seu julgamento conforme ela olhava de lá pra cá com um expressão em branco. _Encantador. Apavorante. Encantador. Apavorante._ Os lábios dela curvaram uma, duas vez, e então se transformou em um brilhante, incrédulo sorriso.

_Encantadoramente Apavorante, pelo jeito._

Eu sorri de volta em alivio conforme ela lentamente cruzava a cozinha até mim. Ordenhando dessa merda encantadora o máximo possível, eu sorri mais, jogando o meu cabelo-ainda-para-ser-cortado para longe dos meus olhos e informei, "Talvez seja necessário comprar outro batedeira."

Ela parou no balcão, seu sorriso brevemente caindo conforme eu assistia seu maxilar travar antes dela rolar os olhos. "Está tudo bem," ela riu e se inclinou sobre o bolo para inspecionar. Eu encontrei o olhar incrédulo de Jazz e mimiquei "_Adorável_," zuando.

Ele estralou sua língua e puxou uma Alice desapontada para fora da cozinha.

Bella ainda estava sorrindo e até corando um pouco conforme dedilhava a cobertura. "Você sabe, eu sempre achei que você era o tipo de cara que usa massa pronta," ela meditou, colocando seu dedo na boca e lambendo. Meus olhos fixaram no gesto, assistindo desaparecer entre seus lábios.

_Calma, garoto._

Minha expressão confusa deve ter sido aparente já que ela descansou sobre os cotovelos no balcão e explicou, "Você sabe, as massas pré-feitas em caixa" e deu de ombros.

"Existe massas pré-feitas?"

Sorrindo tristemente, ela acenou que sim até que os seus olhos assimilaram a minha aparência, se arregalando. Eu fiz uma careta conforme inspecionava a minha frente, recordando como o segunda batedeira tinha sido mais violenta do que a primeira.

"Você ... você tem uma coisinha..." ela vagou, sua mão pausando em incerteza conforme ela ia pro meu queixo, varrendo seu dedão pela pele e inspecionando claramente.

"O batedeira ganhou a batalha, mas confie em mim, " Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha defensivamente. "_Eu_ ganhei a guerra." Eu gesticulei para o agora-desconfigurado aparelho que deitava inútil ao lado do lixo e sorri. Com um suspiro calmante, eu me virei para ela, pronto para ir direto ao assunto antes que ela percebesse que eu tinha destruído dois batedores, apesar que em minha defesa, o primeiro foi totalmente acidental.

Quando eu encontrei o olhar dela, ela estava me encarando com uma expressão vazia. Preocupado e percebendo que seria bem coisa da minha garota ter um ataque bizarro por causa de aparelhos elétricos, eu perguntei. "O que foi?" e rezei para que eu não tenho destruído o favorito dela ou algo assim.

Ela continuou piscando e encarando antes de dar um passo para mim e responder em um voz estranhamente contida. "Edward, você está... você está _coberto_ de chocolate. E... na cozinha, usando..." Incapaz de continuar, ela pausou com os lábios separados, seu olhar se tornando intenso de um jeito que eu reconhecia.

Fazia quase uma semana desde o beijo no sofá, mas aquela incerteza ainda estava lá, vagando pelo ar entre nós como um câncer. Nós roubávamos beijos inocentes conforme passávamos pelos corredores, quando alguém deixava o cômodo, e antes de irmos dormir, mas não era o mesmo. Eu acho que nós dois estávamos morrendo de medo de simplesmente soltar a força total do nosso desejo como da ultima vez. Era por isso que eu queria bajular ela e finalmente pedir a ela o que Carlisle tem estado sugerindo pelos últimos dias agora—a uma freqüência irritante.

Eu não tinha certeza se era o pensamento de eu cozinhando ou me ver coberto de chocolate, mas... ela estava _claramente _excitada. Se inclinou infinitamente, olhos focando nos meus lábios conforme ela mexia no seu rabo de cavalo inquieta. Ela murmurou algo que eu juro que parecia, "_obsceno_," antes de encontrar o meu olhar de novo, soltando o seu cabelo.

Como imãs adolescentes hormonais, nós estávamos ambos parados um segundo e colidindo no próximo. Eu ansiosamente esmaguei os meus lábios aos dela, puxando sua cintura pra mim conforme ela apunhalava suas mãos na minha regata e me puxava mais pra perto. Nossos lábios separaram ao mesmo segundo, audaciosamente pressionando as nossas línguas juntas e enfiando e colocando na boca um do outro pela primeira vez em meses. Era o beijo menos gracioso que eu acho que já experienciado—nossos dentes e narizes batendo conforme ela ia pra trás, puxando com as suas mãos e boca antes dela atingir o balcão. Ela se levantou sem quebrar o beijo, agora na mesma altura que eu e me puxando mais pra perto enquanto nós dois tremíamos de excitação.

Eu me permiti cinco segundos para sentir a língua dela contra a minha, nossas respirações erráticas e irregular antes de eu me afastar, sem folego. "Demais." Eu engasguei, balançando minha cabeça e enterrando o meu rosto no ombro dela. Esse era o nosso problema desde o começo. Nós continuávamos a engarrafar as merdas até que explodia em um mistura quente de línguas e emoções. Fazia de nós imprevisíveis e irracionais. As mãos dela acariciavam o meu cabelo gentilmente conforme eu lutava pra acalmar minha pulsante ... tudo, meus braços abraçando sua cintura fortemente a mim. Ela beijou o meu pescoço, um desculpa silenciosa que realmente não era necessária, conforme ela eventualmente retornava o meu abraço com um suspiro.

Finalmente pronto para admitir quando eu precisava de ajuda para lidar com a nossa situação delicada, eu levantei a minha cabeça. Ela tinha conquistado tanto e estava indo tão bem. Eu estava cansado ser excluído, mas também, eu queria saber como agir certo, como ser com ela, e só uma pessoa realmente podia me dizer isso.

Como tinha acontecido frequentemente ultimamente, eu comecei a considerar o progresso dela na terapia e novamente desgostando do jeito que por vontade própria eu me excluir disso. Até Carlisle e ela eram próximos o suficiente para conversar e ainda assim eu tenho dado minimo apoio. Me incomodava mais do que eu gosto de admitir que eu não podia ser bom o suficiente para encorajar ela ativamente. Era obvio que isso era lago do qual ela se orgulhava. Eu queria confiar que ela não iria sair andando com o próximo filho da puta assim que ela melhorasse. E talvez se eu pudesse mostrar ela essa confiança, eu ganharia a dela de volta eventualmente.

Encontrando o olhar apologético dela, eu travei o meu maxilar e pronunciei o pedido que tinha me atormentado por dias. "Eu quero conhecer a Carmen."

* * *

**NT Lê: **Puta que Pariu!

Tô cheia de coisa pra dizer hoje. :) Eu acho que essa Bella tá ficando cada vez mais parecida com a Bella Vermelha. Eu adorei a conversa deles, e simplesmente fico olhando a tela que nem boba porque ELES ESTÃO JUNTOS LÁ LÁ LÁ. Isso já é motivo de alegria o suficiente pra mim.

Como vocês acham que o Edward vai achar da Dra. Carmen?

Não vejo a hora de postar.

E agora pra parte que gerou originalmente o palavrão lá de cima (sorry):

Choveu review nessa semana! Imagina minha surpresa ao entrar no meu e-mail e ver 66 reviews novinhas só esperando para serem lidas. Juro que meus olhos lacrimejaram.

Obrigada a todas que mandaram um review e expressaram suas opiniões sobre o ultimo capítulo.

Porem, eu quero dar um obrigada especial à **Leili Pattz**que mandou reviews do primeiro capítulo ao cap. 31, e girl, você lê rápido. Suas reviews são maravilhosas e admito que ler elas me deixou com fome. Obrigada pela ajuda apontando os errinhos. Ah, e bem-vinda a Wide Awakemania.

Outro obrigada a **Gabriela**que mesmo estando com pressa pra se att, tomou tempo pra mandar um review. E ótimas reviews devo dizer, ótimo ataque a Esme.

E por ultimo, obrigada a **Marise xxx**, que mandou review do primeiro ao cap. 18. Adorei você destacar suas partes favoritas em certos capítulos, muito obrigada pela atenção.

Enfim, obrigada a todos que leram. Wide Awake tem muita sorte por ter as leitoras que tem.

Bom feriado para todas. Muitas diversão para quem vai poder viajar. Boa sorte pra quem vai ter que fazer prova no sábado que nem eu. E o mais importante, usem o tempo de sobra extra pra mandar um review, ok?

Love, Lê.


	56. Secrete Sandies

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 50. Secrete Sandies - Biscoitos Secretos**

**BPOV**

Os sons de uma musica de jazz despropositados e suaves flutuavam pelo saguão do escritório da Dra. Carmen. Era bem cedo, os raios do sol ainda brilhavam intensamente através da grande janela ao lado da entrada. Eu esfreguei meus olhos com as mangas do meu capuz e fiz uma careta, a minha perna subindo e descendo. A espera era torturante. Esforcei meus ouvidos para ouvir algo, ansiando por ter uma visão de raio-x, ou algum tipo de audição sobre-humana, mas não ouvi nada. Nem um sopro ou voz abafada. Apenas a música de jazz.

Senti-me presa dentro da previsão local do _Canal do Tempo._

Eu puxei as mangas e pendi a cabeça para trás, meu desassossego aparente irritando a recepcionista loira. _Ela que se foda._ Ela passava tempo demais lendo revistas de fofocas. As cadeiras de plástico, curvadas e modernas, projetadas para o conforto, fizeram meus ossos doerem. Meus olhos estavam fixos na maçaneta de sua porta, desejando que elas se abrissem e Edward saísse sorrindo.

Dra. Carmen não tinha deixado eu me juntar a eles quando Edward e eu entramos naquela manhã. Eu realmente sentei-me no sofá em seu escritório ao lado dele, esperando estar presente durante a discussão. Mas a Dra. Carmen tinha entrado e prontamente me chutado para fora. Alguma porcaria sobre 'a honestidade ser mais fácil entre dois' e 'três é uma multidão'.

Eu estava um pouco chateada com sua expulsão, olhando para Edward procurando por apoio, mas em vez disso, eu achei que ele estava apenas... aceitando.

Talvez ele quisesse falar com ela sozinho todo esse tempo.

Eu não conseguia localizar a origem da minha ansiedade em relação à consulta. Eu estava preocupada que Edward não gostasse da Dra. Carmen, medo de que eu estivesse certa. Não havia nada que eu quisesse mais do que o seu total apoio, que já era precário na melhor das hipóteses. Senti como se a conversa desta manhã formaria a sua impressão de terapias em geral. Eu tinha mais razões do que a minha própria esperança, ele emergiu com uma positiva.

Por outro lado, eu queria que a Dra. Carmen gostasse de Edward. Eu temia que ela fosse ver alguma coisa nele que iria forçá-la a evitar o nosso relacionamento. Já durante a semana passada, ela havia oferecido dar aconselhamento para a relação mais vezes do que meu estômago poderia aguentar. Ela queria que eu "Não fosse fria, e deixasse que isso acontecesse", e "Soubesse o que estava procurando antes de pular na arma." (Ela piscou com isso.) Ela queria que nós dois "construíssemos o tipo de confiança e conforto que nos fizesse admitir as coisas brutas e horríveis" e "Olhasse para o 'número um' antes de deixar o 'número dois' nos tornar um 'três'. "_Qualquer que seja o inferno que é isso signifique_. Ela queria que eu aprendesse com as nossas "Muitas, muitas, _muitas_ asneiras durante o nosso tempo nadando no rio 'Nilo", e usar a sabedoria para "'Compreender' como um relacionamento é realmente para ser." Ela queria que eu "Estivesse aberta, mesmo que isso me fizesse parecer uma idiota, cheia de energia feminina", e dar-lhe tempo para "se adaptar à vida Cullen, e a sobrecarga de estrogênio em sua casa uma vez que era cheio de testosterona."

Ela queria que eu fosse 'paciente'.

_Foda-se a paciência_. Eu pensei amargamente.

Paciência era obviamente necessária, mas viver com Edward não era tão glamoroso quanto eu um dia sonhei. Não havia esse muro invisível que nos separava, que só foi abandonado em privado, e mesmo assim, apenas parcialmente. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo eu seria forçada a tocar no muro antes que finalmente ele caísse e nós pudéssemos ser "nós" de novo. Eu não podia decidir quem foi responsável até pela sua presença. Eu provavelmente ainda estava um pouco cética sobre a profundidade do compromisso de Edward, mas ele tinha suas próprias reservas, quaisquer que fossem. Como era errado da minha parte só querer que tudo seja perfeito, pelo menos uma vez? Eu arquivei esta questão de distância para uma discussão posterior com Carmen, Carlisle, ou mesmo Edward se fosse o momento certo.

Esta última semana foi estranha para dizer o mínimo. Edward e eu tínhamos recolocado os nossos bloqueios para o seu retorno à escola. Ele tinha sido inundado com todas as atribuições dos exames e concordou em deixar-me ajudá-lo, mas só depois de muita discussão. Assim, acordávamos, nos vestíamos em quartos separados, descíamos e comíamos com Alice, Esme e Carlisle, e eu pegava carona para a escola com Alice, enquanto ele ia pegar Jasper. Quando se deseja chegar, Alice e eu nos separávamos enquanto Edward me levava para a aula. Era mais ou menos como era antes, mas com desvios.

Nossa primeira manhã de volta, eu decidi que eu não queria que o zunido de sua eletricidade me consolando quando entramos na escola. Ele parecia um pouco magoado quando eu me afastei, mas não consegui _não_ fazer isso. Eu não queria acreditar que ele e o toque eram a minha motivação para estar ao seu lado. Eu andava com Edward, porque eu _gostava_ de sua companhia, não porque eu _precisava_ do seu efeito calmante.

Tinha sido difícil negar a mim mesma e do sacrifício que eu poderia ter feito tão facilmente com todas as experiências agradáveis, mas eu tinha feito. Edward estava preocupado com a minha recuperação. Ele temia que fosse fazer o meu desejo por ele se dissipar, porque eu já não precisava dele. Se eu pudesse mostrar a ele que eu não precisava dele agora, então talvez ele entendesse que eu estava com ele porque ele era gentil e compreensivo, engraçado e bonito, leal e as sensações dos seus dedos contra a minha carne eram apenas um motivo em uma longa lista que fazia o meu desejo por Edward ser tão permanente. Quando eu disse a ele o quanto ele significava para mim e que eu tinha que fazer isso sozinha, ele tinha entendido um pouco, e isso tinha sido mostrado em seu pequeno sorriso de encorajamento. Mas eu sabia que isso o incomodava, e por sua vez, isso me incomodava.

Em suma, nossas interações tinham ficado benignas, o que não era necessariamente uma coisa ruim. Não era como se a ligação houvesse diminuído. Ela estava apenas sendo…_controlada_.

_Bem... até sexta-feira_, eu sorri distraída, recordando o que havia acontecido depois de eu ter retornado do boxe com Alice.

A maneira em que eu atacava era realmente imperdoável. A deliciosa mancha marrom da direita, a massa abaixo de sua mandíbula estava pedindo por atenção, e a minha língua ansiava para concedê-la. Ele me encontrou a meio caminho, quando eu voei para ele, enrolando os dedos em volta da minha cintura e puxando-me mais perto para os nossos lábios se encontrarem. Eu estava rezando quando eu separei os meus lábios que ele _realmente_ me beijasse pela primeira vez, e eu fui recompensada por inteiro quando ele mergulhou sua língua em minha boca. Cada pedacinho de ar escapou dos meus pulmões, meus olhos rolaram para trás, meus joelhos fraquejaram, os pássaros cantaram, nuvens se abriram, uma melodia distante de 'aleluia' podia ser ouvida, toda essa porcaria clichê que basicamente só queria dizer, _sua língua firme fazia o meu mundo surtar_.

Edward - camisa + monte de socos x (boxe + endorfinas) = excitação na Bella.

É uma equação fundamental.

Mas tinha sido demais. A gota tinha ido de um gotejamento para uma cascata correndo em meros segundos, e estávamos preparados para a intensidade da mesma. Sinceramente, eu provavelmente teria transado com ele no balcão da cozinha, e isso só serviu para provar o quão irracional meu estado de espírito estava.

Nós não estávamos lá ainda. Mesmo uma idiota completa como eu podia ver isso. Ele tinha acabado de dar adeus a sua mãe, perder o único laço de sangue que ele tinha neste mundo, e eu estava apenas começando a luta contra a minha condição e aceitando muito lentamente por mais difícil que seja. Edward e eu éramos frágeis e delicados. Poderia ter me levado muito tempo, mas eu estava finalmente começando a apreciar a responsabilidade dos nossos muitos fardos. Eu tive que dar-lhes a atenção e o respeito que elas mereciam, se eu tivesse que ir para ficar melhor.

Com esse pensamento, o meu humor caiu absurdamente, e eu fiz uma careta para as minhas mangas gastas. As provas do ano passado, em Forks eram aparentemente a causa do desgaste de seu tecido escuro. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas enquanto eu inspecionava e ponderei comprar um novo, mas isso não parecia certo.

Antes que eu pudesse deixar minha mente vagar longe o suficiente para distraí-me completamente, eu ouvi um barulho curioso vindo de seu escritório. Minha coluna se endireitou. Era como um murmúrio abafado... com uma voz profunda. Definitivamente de Edward. Eu deslizei furtivamente de minha cadeira perto da porta, os olhos da recepcionista fixos na revista. Eu estabeleci um par de pés na porta, meus ouvidos inclinados no sentido da madeira escura.

Então não havia nada além de silêncio.

Foi absolutamente assustador. Eu roí meu lábio e comecei a saltar distraidamente o calcanhar do meu pé novamente. Meus olhos permaneceram concentrados na maçaneta como se lutassem para ouvir algo mais. O jazz suave finalmente acabou, e a transição para uma nova música com um silêncio estático.

Foi quando eu ouvi.

Um totalmente inegável: "Quem diabos você pensa que é?" Veio vagamente da sala em forma de voz enfurecida de Edward.

Encolhi-me de maneira tão abrupta que as pernas da minha cadeira rangeram no linóleo.

A recepcionista nem sequer pareceu perceber quando ela lambeu o dedo e virou uma página.

Eu ainda estava processando essa nova ocorrência, quando a porta se abriu de repente. Cada músculo do meu corpo tenso quando Edward emergiu, sobrancelhas puxadas juntas e as narinas infladas. Ele agarrou a jaqueta na mão, os dedos enrolados nela em um punho balançando enquanto seus olhos procuraram por mim. Quando seu olhar furioso pousou no meu, eu empalideci, engolindo ruidosamente, mas então, algo sobre a minha expressão fez o seu próprio rosto amolecer infinitamente.

Ele ergueu a sua mão, a palma para cima, para mim e implorou, "Podemos ir?" Ele estava visivelmente tentando controlar a sua raiva, os seus olhos fixos nos meus enquanto seus dedos flexionavam no couro.

Peguei sua mão sem hesitação, e era quente e suave quando os seus dedos entrelaçaram com os meus. Eu peguei os olhos de Carmen e dei um pequeno sorriso quando passamos por sua porta.

Ela falou atrás de nós, "Eu vejo você em breve, Edward!"

Seus passos ficaram mais apressados e batiam ruidosamente contra o chão, quando ele falou alto o suficiente para fazer uma cena, "Vá se foder!"

-wa-

Diante de mim, Edward apoiava o cotovelo no encosto de sua cadeira estande, carrancudo para fora da janela silenciosamente. Ele insistiu em me levar para o café da manhã, embora eu não pudesse compreender por que. Ele claramente não estava com vontade de ir a lugar nenhum.

O passeio ao escritório de Carmen tinha sido tudo, menos monótono. Dois carros na nossa frente viraram sem sinalização. Isso produziu uma série de palavrões e um furioso discurso de Edward sobre o que ele se referia como "A Volta do Massacre do Sinal para Forks", pelo qual ele pessoalmente, ofereceu-se para gerir o protesto. O empurrão de vários carros e alavancas foram mencionado com frequência. Então, quando nós chegamos ao restaurante, o homem tinha de sair e não conseguiu segurar a porta aberta para mim. Edward conseguiu conter qualquer diálogo direto com ele, mas eu estava razoavelmente certa, que se eu não estivesse presente, teria havido uma _interessante_ troca de palavras. Quando nós pedimos a nossa comida, a falta da necessidade da garçonete de escrever os nossos pedidos tinham irritado ele e resultou em sua promessa de "seriamente perder a sua paciência se ela foder com o nosso pedido."

Sua atitude foi me estressando pra catece. Eu tranquei os dentes e apertei os meus lábios e deixei-o trabalhar com as suas frustrações, antes que eu dissesse algo para torná-lo pior. E eu _realmente_ esperava que ele estivesse trabalhando com as suas frustrações, mas como ele estava sentado ali, estalando os dedos com o braço pendurado fora da cabine. Fiquei preocupada, por vezes, que ele não tinha certeza de como fazer isso. Antes, ele ia fumar um cigarro ou tirá-lo de Emmett ou apenas evitar as pessoas todas juntas. Ele não tinha nenhum desses luxos mais. Agora ele só teve que deixar todo mundo ver e aprender a deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Deixando as coisas acontecerem _não_ era o forte de Edward.

Quando a nossa comida chegou, ele estreitou os olhos para os pratos e eu fiz uma lista mental de tudo o que tínhamos pedido: pão francês para mim com açúcar em pó e uma fatia de bacon e presunto e ovos e para ele ovos mexidos com queijo. Eu suprimido um rolar de olhos quando ele pediu um pouco tenso para que o nosso distribuidor de guardanapos voltasse a ser preenchido. A garçonete não parecia nada incomodada por sua atitude e rapidamente atendeu o seu pedido. Eu raciocinei que ela provavelmente lidava com um pouco de idiotas, muitas vezes para o seu próprio bem.

Comemos em um silêncio completo. Não era sociável ou confortável, mas inquieto e sufocante. O ar entre nós era tão carregado com sua tensão frustrada que era contagiante. Eu quase bati na garçonete quando ela pediu para reabastecer as nossas bebidas, pela quarta vez. Eventualmente, eu perdi o apetite e tinha começado a beliscar a minha torrada desinteressadamente.

"Você não está com fome", observou Edward em uma voz de questionamento. Quando eu levantei meu olhar para ele que ele estava olhando para seu prato, espetando o seu presunto como os olhos apertados. "Você não comeu muito a noite passada", ele acusou, deixando o garfo cair e levantando os olhos aos meus.

Curvando uma sobrancelha, eu perguntei: "O quanto eu comi?"

Sem pausa, ele respondeu: "Metade de um encilada e duas colheradas de arroz", e deu um duro puxão no seu canudo.

Eu simplesmente olhava fixamente para ele, meu garfo espetado com meus dois pedaços de pão. "Bem, eu não estava ciente de que alguém tivesse se mantido a par da minha ingestão de calorias", eu respondi secamente.

Ele revirou os olhos, erguendo a sobrancelha de um lado do rosto. "Você disse que iria cuidar de si mesma. Desculpe, eu que me fôda por me importar." Ele desviou o olhar para o prato, mais uma vez, seus olhos agora incrivelmente mais irritados.

_Que ótimo_...

"Isso não vai funcionar", eu murmurei, deixando cair a minha mesa e pressionando minhas costas contra a cabine com um suspiro.

Poupando-me de um olhar breve, ele xingou, "O que não vai funcionar?"

"Isso!" Eu bati, acenando com a mão para frente e para trás entre nós. Ao invés de olhar-me nos olhos, ele rigidamente se virou para a janela ao seu lado, olhando de fora sem ver nada com os músculos de sua mandíbula trincados. "Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu esta manhã, ou simplesmente vai passar uma quantidade de tempo indeterminado em um humor de baixa qualidade", eu perguntei.

Ele revirou os olhos novamente, mas não encontrou o meu olhar. "Eu não estou em um humor de baixa qualidade", respondeu ele bruscamente, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e correu os dedos pelo cabelo.

Eu simplesmente esperei, observando como as bordas dos seus olhos se exprimerem contra o sol.

Finalmente, seus olhos abateram sobre a mesa e fixaram nos meus. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas com ceticismo. O ligeiro abrandamento de suas características indicou a sua derrota. "Ok", ele murmurou, recuperando o garfo. "Eu estou em um humor de merda. Desculpe ", ele admitiu, poupando-me um breve olhar quase apologético.

Eu inalei uma respiração profunda, tentando diminuir minha frustração, porque só alimentaria a sua. "Está tudo bem", eu finalmente lhe assegurei, enfiando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Mas seu rosto caiu quando ele protestou: "Não, não está", e empurrou o seu prato de comida para o meu lado da mesa com um tinido desenhado. Antes que eu pudesse interrogá-lo, ele se levantou rigidamente da cabine e caminhou ao meu lado, deslizando para o meu lado. Ele serpenteava o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para perto, pressionando um rápido beijo duro no meu templo. "Eu sou um babaca", ele repreendeu quando ele franziu a testa na mesa.

Voltando ao seu lado ainda rígido, eu olhava para ele e considerado argumentar. Claro que, com Edward era inútil, então em vez disso, eu só fui direto ao ponto e perguntei: "O que aconteceu?" Eu sabia que não era da minha conta, e o escritório de Carmen era uma espécie de santuário verbal, mas a minha curiosidade estava me corroendo sem piedade. Eu sabia que Edward planejava discutir com ela. Eu teria que ser estúpido para não perceber isso.

Estávamos progredindo em nosso relacionamento emocional. Nós ainda tínhamos pequenos momentos como estes —pequenos, insignificantes querelas que eu tenho certeza todo casal tem. Mas elas eram fugazes e raramente a minha confiança em nós vacilava. Houve outros momentos, aparentemente insignificantes, mas totalmente importantes, no entanto.

Ele me salva de tropeçar em freios, sem pensamento, como uma segunda natureza. Ele sempre soube que livro puxar para mim à noite, quando ainda não estávamos cansados o suficiente para ir para a cama. Ele me deixava ter o travesseiro macio, e eu _sabia_ que ele usava aquele espancador de mulheres, porque queria estar mais perto de mim. Em troca, eu tomei as cebolas em cada receita única, porque ele odiava. Se eu visse seu iPod por aí em algum lugar, eu iria colocá-lo em seu armário, porque ele sempre perdeu essa maldita coisa. Passei dois dias inteiros falando baixo com Esme sobre a remodelação do terceiro andar, porque eu sabia o quanto ele gostava de rotina e familiaridade. Ele sabia que quando eu usava o suéter marrom que estava um pouco apertado demais, para me dizer como eu parecia boa, porque me fazia autoconsciente. Eu sabia que às vezes ele gostava de usar seu toque para aliviar a minha ansiedade porque o fazia sentir importante, e eu, eventualmente, o deixava.

Nós estávamos sincronizados das mais estranhas formas, mas funcionava. Cada dia trouxe a promessa de uma nova lição, um novo pedaço de conhecimento sobre o outro, que nós adicionamos à nossa crescente aprendizagem. Como um casal, Edward e eu éramos uma certeza. Passou sem dizer. Nosso amor só cresce com o tempo. Era definitivo. Nosso relacionamento era muito emocional, como o planejamento de um jantar elaborado por italianos: podemos passar a nossa manhã estragando lote após lote de macarrão, mas chegando ás seis, nós o temos pronto, porque a gente ia começar mais até que desse certo.

Nosso relacionamento _físico_, no entanto...

Sua mandíbula tencionou quando ele fugiu dos meus olhos, olhando para os ovos e as estimulando com um dente de seu garfo. As curvas de seus lábios estavam pressionadas em uma linha fina, e os cabelos enquadravam o seu rosto, acentuando as sombras de sua carranca.

Sua recusa em responder, misturada com o humor dele estava me deixando desanimada, e eu podia sentir o meu próprio rosto murchar. "É tão ruim assim?" Eu perguntei, olhando para baixo em meu colo e dedilhando as pontas desfiadas das minhas mangas.

Obviamente, minha condição era um enorme obstáculo - para nós dois. Não deveria ter me incomodado desde que eu tinha chegado a um acordo com as minhas limitações físicas antes mesmo de eu saber que Edward estava voltando para mim. No entanto, _me_ incomodava. Nosso descuido anterior no que diz respeito à nossa relação sexual tinha sido estúpida, mas é inegável a satisfação que sentimos, independentemente das nossas falhas. Mas eu me recusei a ser imprudente uma vez. Se a Dra. Carmen desanimou um relacionamento sexual, gostaria de seguir o seu conselho.

_Dane-se tudo para o inferno..._

"Não comece com essa merda, Bella. Não agora ", ele implorou com a voz frustrada, os dedos empurrando-se na confusão de seu cabelo. Ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes. "Você se culpa por _tudo_ caralho, e confie em mim -" Ele riu amargamente, balançando a cabeça. "- isso é _tudo_ sobre mim." Sua garganta cambaleou com uma rápido engolir e ele se inclinou para longe de mim, estreitando os olhos para o nada em particular.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

Ele limpou a garganta, passando um pouco para o lado e sustentando o cotovelo na mesa. Com uma afiada expiração, ele repetiu: "Sou eu, não você." Seu olhar foi evasivo e ansioso enquanto o silêncio avançava. Quando ele finalmente pegou meu olhar perplexo, ele bufou, revirando os olhos. "Ela disse que está tudo bem, ok? Ela disse que," ele fez uma pausa, mudando desconfortavelmente novamente, antes de sussurrar baixinho, "que se conseguimos... animar ou fazer a-merda-de-sempre ... como era, derrubaríamos o obstáculo ou algo assim." Um rubor subiu as minhas bochechas quando ele terminou, "Se nós fomos devagar... e seguir seu conselho, você pode..." ele parou, agitando a mão sugestivamente, embora com um pouco de hostilidade.

Fiquei um pouco atordoada.

E tonta.

E, ironicamente ... excitada.

"Sério?" Eu rangi, minha espinha se endireitando quando eu girei para ele.

A vista do meu prazer súbito parecia fazer seus olhos brilharem um pouco, mas não demorou muito para que eles escurecerem novamente. Ele encarou a frente dele com uma expressão vazia, e acrescentou: "Ela disse que ainda há um monte de merda e ela quer conversar com você, embora."

"Como o quê?" Eu perguntei, meu entusiasmo só oscilando infinitamente.

Soprando as bochechas, ele soltou um suspiro agudo e acariciou o seu cabelo. "Merda Bella. Eu não me sei. Algumas besteiras sobre 'intimidade' e 'afeição', e só Deus sabe mais o quê", ele zombou.

"Intimidade versus afeto?" Eu refleti curiosa. Eu nunca soube o que esperar desses temas, por isso não era nenhuma surpresa que eu tive que filtrar as definições técnicas em minha mente. Eu realmente não vejo muita diferença entre os dois e me perguntei qual era o objetivo.

A mão de Edward, ainda envolto em torno de minha cintura, me apertou até que eu encontrei seu olhar. Seus olhos estavam pesquisando e tinha uma ponta de ansiedade neles que eu não conseguia explicar. "Você entende a diferença, não é?", Ele perguntou ao bater o pé contra o chão. Lentamente, eu balancei a cabeça, curiosa para saber a sua opinião sobre o assunto. Mas, á minha resposta, o pé acalmou e um breve flash de raiva varreu suas feições. Ele trancou sua mandíbula e desviou o olhar, murmurando asperamente: "Só mais uma coisa eu fiz merda..."

_Sério?_

Um pouco ofendida, eu girei meu corpo para ele, dobrando a perna no joelho. "Qual é a diferença que você acha?" Eu perguntei, porque sua pergunta tinha sido redigida e estava um pouco condescendente. Eu não estava emocionalmente retardada ou coisa parecida. Eu podia não ter tido o seu nível de experiência, mas ele basicamente insinuou que a minha resposta estava errada e que ele era o culpado por isso. Isso me fez sentir como uma criança impressionável de cinco anos de idade, o que eu certamente não era.

Ele virou a cabeça para me encarar e tirou seu braço da minha cintura. "A intimidade é ..." Ele parou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e puxando distraidamente em seu guardanapo na mesa. "É como..." Ele fez uma pausa novamente, fechando a boca e aparentemente incapaz de terminar. Ele parecia frustrado quando expirou e de repente se inclinou sobre mim. Ele pressionou um beijo na minha testa, sem propósito. Ele pressionou os seus lábios rigidamente, o seu hálito quente fez cócegas no topo do meu couro cabeludo. Eu deixei a minha cabeça cair, fechei os meus olhos e suspirei, satisfeita com a direção que isso estava indo.

Até que ele se afastou e balançou a cabeça com determinação. "Isso foi afeto sem intimidade", explicou ele, embora sua voz não fosse condescendente. Era apenas uma questão de fato. Eu não deixei de notar que ele praticamente só admitiu apenas me oferecendo carinho desde o seu retorno, como beijos pequenos na testa que haviam se tornado um irritante costume nosso.

Antes que eu pudesse citar esse pensamento, no entanto, os seus lábios, de repente caíram nos meus. Eu fiquei sem ar de surpresa quando ele forçou a minha boca se abrir com sua língua e me pressionou mais perto dele. Minhas mãos foram para os seus ombros para me equilibrar, até que eu percebi que ele estava me beijando, me beijando. Eu queria beijá-lo de volta, mas fui incapaz de me manter com as suas caricias e os traços de sua língua. As linhas duras do seu corpo foram estranhamente ficando rígidas e tensas contra o meu enquanto eu trabalhava para coincidir com ele. Não era que eu não gostasse do beijo, mas foi tão ... forte. Parecia ganancioso e repentino, o que não era necessariamente desagradável, mas ele me lembrou daquele sentimento de vazio que eu senti quando tínhamos tido relações sexuais, antes dele me deixar.

Eu estava quase agradecida quando ele se afastou de mim bruscamente após apenas alguns breves segundos. Ele sugou o lábio inferior em sua boca e permaneceu tenso e pairando sobre mim na cabine, com uma mão apoiada nas costas dele. Seus olhos suavizaram quando nossos olhos se encontraram, e ele trouxe sua mão para a minha bochecha.

"Isso foi a intimidade sem afeto", ele suspirou, os olhos escurecendo. Antes que eu pudesse totalmente ligar os pontos, os seus lábios vieram aos meus novamente, mas desta vez, mais suavemente. Ele apertou os lábios contra os meus languidamente, acariciando meu rosto, aquecendo-o com a ponta do seu polegar, e ele não tinha nenhuma das frustrações ou impaciência do beijo anterior. Quase parecia que ele estava ... provocando.

Voltei o beijo com um suspiro, e ele me empurrou, meus dedos encontrando seu caminho para o seu cabelo. Quando nossos lábios se separaram, nossas línguas deslizaram uma contra a outra sem problemas, esquivando-se de volta em nossas bocas e espreitando-se mais uma vez. Quando ele se afastou da última vez e se acomodou em seu lugar, ele não tinha necessidade de explicar o seu último exemplo para mim.

Eu descobri que eu preferia muito mais uma combinação de ambos, e estou certa de que ele podia sentir isso no meu sorriso bobo quando eu limpei a minha garganta e me corrigi.

-wa-

Naquela noite, enquanto eu terminava de lavar os pratos da ceia, eu estava perturbada e... um pouco chateada. As manifestações anteriores de Edward estavam completamente me distraindo da minha pergunta inicial. Eu queria saber o que tinha causado a sua petulância e raiva total anterior. Na volta para casa, eu perguntei de novo, mas ele só tinha me dado uma frase enigmática e concisa: "Há algumas coisas que você simplesmente não consegue falar com uma merda de estranho aleatório, Bella."

Bem, _eu_ poderia falar com Carmen qualquer coisa. Na verdade, ela ser um estranho fez de alguma maneira isso ser mais fácil para mim. Eu nunca iria vê-la em qualquer lugar, mas que capacidade, e eu sabia que minha privacidade era uma responsabilidade que ela levava a sério. Ela não quis dizer Edward sobre o meu tratamento.

Mas eu não podia simplesmente ignorar o seu desconforto.

Edward e eu não éramos iguais em todos os aspectos. Eu era uma pessoa privada, mas ele era uma maldita fortaleza. Ele tinha me levado em quase um ano a eu mexer dentro de sua mente, e mesmo agora, eu senti como se ele só me mostrasse o que ele queria. Frustrada e derrotada, eu ficava entre Esme e os pratos secos, balançando a cabeça junto aos seus comentários de passagem no segundo andar, que era o seu mais novo desafio de projeto. Eu já estava cansada pelo tempo que tinha terminado. Eu costumo passar a minha noite com Alice e Esme, na sala de estar, mas eu não estava me sentindo à altura. Eu nem mesmo me sentir capaz de fazer o _Sandies Secretive_ que eu estava inspirada para assar naquela tarde.

Edward tinha ido até a sala de estudos com Carlisle como sempre faziam após o jantar. Pensamentos da cama de Edward fizeram minhas pernas ficarem com a sensação de peso, e eu esperava que ele não se importasse se eu o chamasse para dormir cedo, considerando que tínhamos de acordar tão cedo para ir ver Carmen. Isso também me dá uma chance de realmente conversar com ele. Pelo menos ali, na cama, eu sabia que sua parede pessoal era mais frágil, eu me sentia mais próxima dele de alguma forma. Talvez eu tente perguntar-lhe novamente.

Com passos pesados, subi as escadas e me aproximei do escritório de Carlisle, pronto para tomar minha dose regular e determinar se Edward estava ou não cansado. Quando cheguei à porta, ela estava aberta, como sempre, e suas vozes flutuaram para fora vagamente para o corredor. O que eu ouvi me fez parar bruscamente no meu lugar.

"... Depois é só sair do nada, que a cadela fodida começou a jogar na minha mente a bosta da voodoo terapia, Carlisle." A voz de Edward estava baixa, mas clara. "Ela parecia tão trivial ... com tudo o que aconteceu entre aquela época e agora, mas... mas agora eu estou fodido na mente e é como uma irritante constante do caralho, você vê?" Minhas sobrancelhas franziram em seu tom ansioso e eu me mudei, encostada na parede.

_Carmen é a dona da mente fodida_, eu pensei concordando, o pensamento de volta à minha histeria sobre a fôrma de cookie depois da minha primeira sessão com ela. Eu só podia imaginar o que a sua versão do cookie era. As possibilidades eram infinitas.

Edward continuou num sussurro plano ", eu só que... parece tão fodidamente masoquista para... você sabe... e depois... sinto que mais uma vez. E se" ele parou e sua voz caiu, com uma vulnerabilidade externa ele murmurou: "-que dói como antes?"

Carlisle respondeu imediatamente, com uma voz horrorizada: "Acho que se você não encontrar, você vai a um médico. Fim da discussão. "

Um milhão de pensamentos correu pela minha cabeça com suas palavras.

Não demorou muito para que Edward responder em um gemido abafado, "Você também não."

"Pode ser grave", Carlisle persistiu em um tom preocupado. "Se é tão ruim que você está com medo de tentar, então talvez você deva ir de qualquer maneira."

Houve um huff de Edward e em seguida um suave deslocamento do tecido. "Eu não tenho medo", ele murmurou secamente.

"Ah?" Carlisle perguntou com ar de dúvida. "Então, é perfeitamente normal para um macho de dezoito anos de idade que se abstenham de masturbação durante cinco meses, então?"

"_Puta merda, Carlisle_," Edward assobiou baixinho. "Para onde diabos sua sutileza e descrição foram?"

O suspiro de Carlisle parecia exasperado. "Não há nada do que se envergonhar, Edward."

Edward bufou e houve um baque surdo que soou muito como uma peça de xadrez. "Para as pessoas normais, não há nada com o que se envergonhar. Mas as pessoas _normais_ não sentem orgasmos na forma de uma dor lancinante, então eu acho que você pode poupar-me de seu cinismo dizendo que isso é "perfeitamente natural" e "uma besteira".

Foi então que eu soube que Edward tinha ido até Carlisle por que ele não se sentia confortável para falar sobre isso com Carmen. Fazia sentido, e embora eu estivesse feliz que ele decidiu falar sobre isso com alguém, eu nunca tinha ficado tão confusa, então eu continuei a ouvir. Fiquei escutando descaradamente por mais cinco minutos e consegui pegar tudo que eu precisava saber: o último orgasmo Edward tinha sido comigo. Tinha sido doloroso. _Excruciante_. Ele estava com vergonha de ir a um médico e com muito medo de senti-lo novamente para comprovar se o orgasmo tinha sido nada mais do que um sintoma passageiro da sua falta de sono e o uso de drogas pesadas.

Esperei que a discussão mudasse para outra coisa antes de caminhar através da porta. Os olhos de Edward estavam cabisbaixos, enquanto eu rapidamente tomava o meu remédio. Murmurei alguma coisa sobre estar cansada e sai rapidamente da sala, correndo para o terceiro andar e me atirando no sofá de Edward. Fingi que estava estudando para a minha prova de Inglês, enquanto eu me sentei em silêncio, mas eu não estava.

Fiquei furiosa que ele tinha escondido isso de mim, todo este tempo.

Olhei para o papel e minha raiva cresceu rapidamente com uma pressão, quente queimando atrás dos meus olhos. Eu nem sequer tirei o olhar do meu livro, quando Edward entrou no quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dele. Ele ficou no meio do quarto pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade enquanto os meus olhos estavam fixos na página. Eu podia vê-lo pela minha visão periférica, quando eu passava os meus olhos pelo quarto. Seu olhar parecia em conflito, ele só estava ali, ocasionalmente, ajuntando os dedos pelos cabelos e liberando respirações, e ficou gaguejando, como se ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que ele não fizesse isso.

Eventualmente, eu podia ouvi-lo mudando, sua respiração acelerando de forma sutil.

"Uh," ele começou, mas parou. Meus dentes estavam cerrados quando eu levei os meus olhos para ele, ele estava com expressão rígida em seu rosto, enquanto olhava para a porta do banheiro com uma cara pálida. Seus lábios se separaram com uma inspiração rápida quando ele decidiu o que fazer, com os olhos apertados, "Eu vou tomar um banho bem rápido", e engoliu visivelmente. Ele abaixou a cabeça e bufou enquanto caminhava para o banheiro, abrindo e fechando a porta com um pouco mais de força necessária.

Edward nunca tomou banho durante a noite.

Minha fúria aumentou.

Ela inchou e empurrou o interior das minhas costelas até que minha respiração estava irregular e incontrolável. Edward ainda não tinha levado roupas com ele, estava tão concentrado e nervoso, que ele provavelmente tinha esquecido. Lágrimas ardiam nos meus olhos a cada segundo que eu não ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado.

Ele estava lá, -_parado_.

Demorou 27 minutos para eu ouvir os sons do chuveiro sendo ligado. Eu bati o meu livro e o joguei no couro com um suave "clap". Me levantei e comecei a andar passeando pelo quarto ao puxar o meu cabelo e bater o meu dedo do pé, rosnando para a cama e ... como ele se atreve?

Senti-me possuída quando eu invadi o banheiro, só tardiamente agradecida que ele nem sequer pensou em trancar a porta. O vapor já tinha começado a formar uma névoa no grande espelho quando eu olhei para trás em mim, com as narinas inflamadas e olhos pintados de vermelho.

Mas minha indignação vacilou quando eu ouvi a voz de Edward. "Bella?" Ele estava por trás do vidro fosco, e eu mal podia ver a sua silhueta. Algo sobre o som da sua pergunta, sua vulnerabilidade e, o tom de sua voz puxou meu coração o suficiente para diminuir o inchaço da minha raiva.

Principalmente, eu só estava ferida.

"Como você pôde?" Eu me engasguei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto eu caminhava para o chuveiro e apertava a minha mão contra o vidro, a água escorregava como lágrimas de cristal. "Como você pode esconder isso de mim?" Exigi, ainda emergindo insegurança e magoa na minha pergunta, como eu provavelmente sentia.

Eu afundei até a etapa solitária pela porta de vidro, ele permaneceu mudo. Eu deixei o vapor me envolver até os confins do meu cabelo que começou a enrolá-lo e soltar frises aleatórios contra a minha cabeça. Eu assisti os sprays rebelde de água bater no vidro e deslizar para baixo lentamente.

"Você me ouviu falar com Carlisle, não é?", ele acusou, no entanto, sua voz era tensa e ecoava estranhamente contra o azulejo e o vidro.

"Sim", eu confessei, e depois de um momento acrescentei: "Você deveria ter me contado." Minha raiva estava voltando com cada segundo do seu silêncio. "Por que você não me contou?" Eu perguntei, minha frustração se infiltrando no meu tom duro sem inflexões. "Temos que trabalhar juntos nisso", eu terminei, olhando através do vidro ainda em busca de uma explicação.

Ele acabou liberando com um suspiro, mas permaneceu imóvel. "Bella, eu não posso."

"Foi muito ruim, Edward?" Perguntei preocupada. Dizer que eu me sentia horrível teria sido um eufemismo. Eu nunca tinha compreendido inteiramente a sua reação naquele dia, ele nos balançou para trás e para frente na beira de sua cama. Eu percebi que ele só precisava dormir um pouco. Eu nunca teria imaginado...

"Ruim", ele ofereceu em tom ríspido.

Aborrecida por sua evasão eu continuei a cutucar: "E você não tentou... desde?"

"Não."

Eu suspirei, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra a porta e fixando os meus olhos nos seus e ondulando as pontas do meu cabelo. "Talvez Carlisle esteja certo", eu sussurrei, engolindo aflita. "Se é tão ruim assim... talvez você apenas deva ir a um médico."

"Não é nada", ele zombou, embora cada palavra contradissesse a ação dele.

"Então você vai..." Eu parei, minha confiança oscilando quando meu rosto começou a ficar mais quente. Percebendo o quão idiota eu era, eu revirei os olhos e exclamei: "Você vai bater uma punheta, ou o quê?"

Eu poderia vagamente discernir a forma de seu braço, levantando-se quando a sua cabeça caiu, cobrindo o rosto com a sua palma. Seu sussurro foi abafado, "Deus, por favor, me mate..."

"Se você quiser privacidade, eu posso te dar", eu ofereci um suspiro frustrado, já que ele se recusava até mesmo em discutir isso _comigo_. Agora eu entendi a sua incapacidade para discutir o assunto com um estranho, mas eu não estava tão longe de ser aquela que ele deveria ter sido capaz de discutir isso. Em vez disso, ele estava lá dentro, envergonhado e sem palavras. A cada segundo que ele se recusava a falar, a minha raiva germinava. O fato de eu ter sacrificado a minha dignidade no passado para ter uma conversa similar sobre a minha própria incapacidade de ter prazer só me fez sentir incrivelmente mais irada. E se tivéssemos sido sempre assim, equilibrados? Além disso, esta nova percepção de que ele sentiu a necessidade de se envergonhar me fez sentir vergonha por aqueles momentos, pela primeira vez em todo tempo.

Meu ressentimento era palpável.

Em um tom irritado, ele finalmente começou, "Você tem alguma ideia de como completamente humilhante é esta merda -"

Ele foi cortado pelo bater do meu punho contra o vidro, o barulho alto foi amplificado pelas paredes lisas.

Minha voz estava incrédula quando eu intervi, fervendo, "Humilhado? Você está me falando sobre humilhação? "A sala parecia ainda mais silenciosa do que antes, quando a minha respiração escapava em sopros rígidos. Meus punhos estavam cerrados, e minhas unhas cavavam na palma da minha mão. "Como o meu namorado ter que passar três meses com uma 'técnica' só para colocar as mãos nos meus seios? Como perder minha virgindade com ele e ter arruinado todo o momento, porque eu não poderia lidar com um pouco de dor?" Quando ele ainda permaneceu em silêncio, eu balancei a cabeça, e eu comecei a pensar de volta nesses meses, contra a minha vontade. Eu continuei com uma voz incrédula: "Meu Deus, Edward. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo dizer a palavra 'orgasmo' para você. Você acha que eu não estava envergonhada, falando essas merdas estúpidas de unicórnios o tempo todo?" Atônita, eu ri, finalizando, "Acontece que eu sei uma coisa ou duas sobre estar completamente, fodidamente mortificada, obrigada."

Fiquei então, e varri o meu cabelo do meu pescoço, saindo da pequena plataforma e caminhando até a porta. Meu peito doía, e não era justo que eu podia mostrar-lhe os meus defeitos, enquanto ele mantinha os dele escondidos. Ele teve a chance de dar isso de volta para mim, para me mostrar os seus, e em vez disso, ele escolheu lidar com isso sozinho, a portas fechadas, quando eu poderia facilmente ter feito a mesma coisa e me salvar de muita humilhação. Mas eu só estava disposta a empurrá-lo até agora. Até que ele me desse à oportunidade de aceitar cada parte dele, eu estava estagnada.

Meus dedos se enroscaram em torno da maçaneta de bronze, lisa pela condensação quando eu me virei e me preparei para deixá-lo lá sozinho, assustado e preocupado.

Então ouvi um forte e retumbante "clique".

Me virei devagar para ver a porta do box se abrir, meus dedos escorregando da maçaneta.

"Entre"

O espelho estava quase totalmente embaçado quando eu finalmente fiquei nua no meio do banheiro. Olhei para a minha forma confundida e perguntei por que de repente eu estava tão nervosa. Eu tinha tomado banho com Edward antes. Ele já tinha visto cada parte minha, realmente. De alguma forma eu me sentia diferente, porém. Eu estava magra, e eu sabia que ele detestava isso, mas minha nova rotina na academia me fez parecer mais tonificada. Eu achava que eu era ainda mais atraente agora do que naquela época. Fiquei feliz com o pequeno tamanho da minha cintura e a firmeza das minhas poucas curvas. Eu era uma menina magra de dezoito anos de idade, com cabelos longos e dentes agradáveis. O que poderia ser tão terrível?

Meus seios ficaram menores quando perdi peso, eu me lembrei.

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto eu olhava para eles. As cicatrizes espalhadas abaixo apenas pareciam uma extensão de mim agora. Eu conversei com Carmen sobre o comprimento de todos eles, e havia lhe falado sobre as minhas inseguranças e como eu estava determinada a escondê-las. Foi tudo inútil. As cicatrizes eram apenas uma parte de mim como a marca de nascença em minha perna, eu finalmente percebi. Eu não tinha pressa para ostentá-las, mas olhando para elas agora, não fez o meu estômago virar como costumava a fazer.

Respirando fundo o ar quente e úmido, eu decidi que Edward e eu já tínhamos provado como cicatrizes muito pouco significavam para o outro. Revirei os olhos e andei até o chuveiro, segurando meu queixo assim que eu abri a porta e entrei. Eu fechei ela atrás de mim com o mesmo "click" e encontrei Edward debaixo do jato de água, de costas para mim.

Engoli em seco enquanto meus olhos abateram sobre ele, os músculos definidos das costas afiado quando a água explodia sobre seu cabelo achatado. Ela corria desajeitadamente para baixo seu corpo formando córregos, seguindo a linha suave de sua coluna e curvando-se sobre a redondeza de sua bunda. Eu vi os seus músculos ficarem tensos quando eu me aproximei, o som dos meus pés batendo contra o chão do chuveiro. Eu espalmei as palmas das minhas mãos em suas costas, e ele sacudiu, a água continuava caindo e caindo sobre os seus ombros.

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e descansei a minha bochecha em suas costas quentes, deixando a água encontrar a minha carne quando eu a desviava de seu caminho. Ela trabalhava em cima de nós como se fôssemos um só corpo, meus seios esmagados à sua pele, suas costas subia e descia com a respiração rápida. Mas ele não se mexeu.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei, virando a minha cabeça para ver seu rosto. Ele moveu a mão para trás e achatou a palma da sua mão contra a minha coxa, mas o resto permaneceu imóvel, olhando ansiosamente para frente. Eu perguntei baixinho: "Se eu...?" E deixe uma das minhas mãos vagarem até sentir o seu cabelo macio e molhado. Sua respiração engatou quando os meus dedos roçaram o seu comprimento, os músculos de sua rigidez pressionaram contra o meu peito.

"Você não precisa", ele respondeu secamente, colocando a mão no meu pulso e empurrando-a para fora.

Eu suspirei em aborrecimento, mas concordei e esperei que ele fizesse isso sozinho. A mão dele ficou na minha coxa, seu polegar esfregando círculos em minha pele.

E então houve esse tipo de ar desajeitado. O que ocorre quando você quer que seu namorado bata uma para descobrir se ele vai se ferir, mas ele não permite que você faça e é um covarde de merda para fazê-lo sozinho. O que exatamente se faz nesta situação, eu me perguntei, trocando o peso dos pés contra o azulejo.

Bem, eu tinha uma nova propensão para honestidade, não é? "Pare de ser um covarde de merda", eu finalmente suspirei, mesmo eu estando em pânico interiormente. Eu não iria deixá-lo ver o meu próprio medo de lhe causar a dor mais uma vez. "Vai ser como—" Fiz uma pausa, mordendo meu lábio. "Como arrancar um band-aid". _Que ejacula..._

"Eu não sou um covarde de merda", ele insistiu, mas o tremor de sua voz traiu seus nervos.

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram, e eu considerei apontar a sua covardia descarada, mas imaginei que não iria ajudar de qualquer maneira. Então, ao invés disso, eu o desafiei, "Então, prove isso", eu lhe pedi com a mão mais uma vez. Eu curvei meus dedos em torno de seu comprimento, e sua respiração se aprofundou, as pontas dos dedos na minha coxa contraindo. Minha mente competiu com curiosidade e o seu pênis parcialmente ereto começou a crescer dentro da minha palma.

Suas costas ondularam com a tensão, mas ele não me afastou.

Virei a cabeça e descansei a testa no espaço entre suas omoplatas. Minha mão o acariciou lentamente a partir da base à ponta, invocando o que me lembrou dos nossos tempos de antes. Sua respiração acelerou quando ele pressionou as costas ainda mais em mim. Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava tentando se aproximar de meu corpo ou ficar mais longe da minha mão.

Eu comecei quando eu senti a sua mão ensaboada envolver ao redor da minha, entrelaçando os nossos dedos. A sua mão estava tremendo. Eu pensei que ele poderia me obrigar a parar. Em vez disso ele começou a me guiar ao longo de seu comprimento, sua cabeça caiu quando ele lançou um suspiro, desigualmente agoniado. A transferência do sabão fez com que a minha mão deslizasse mais facilmente na sua pele. Seus dedos apertaram a minha agitação, fixando o meu ritmo, os seus quadris começaram a deslocar minuciosamente em nossas mãos. Ele enfiou o queixo no peito, e eu percebi que ele estava assistindo nossos dedos deslizando sobre sua ereção em sintonia. Me instruindo sem dizer nada, ele mudou o nosso curso mutualmente em torno de sua ponta, e minha própria respiração começou a falhar. Meus quadris se deslocaram com os seus, nunca permitindo que a nossa pele se afastasse, enquanto a água quente corria e jogava nos contra nossos dedos.

Eu levantei meu rosto para pressionar um beijo em suas costas que estavam palpitando com o desejo, os meus lábios estavam suaves enquanto os meus dedos o exploravam rudemente. Foi então que ele finalmente voltou, a nossa pele lisa uma contra a outra quando ele soltou minha mão apenas para substituí-la mais uma vez diante de mim. Sua mão ociosa embalava meu rosto enquanto eu observava seu olhar inquieto cair sobre o meu corpo. Ele engoliu em seco, os olhos dardejando sobre mim nervosamente enquanto os seus dedos apertaram os meus.

Eu não ficava realmente nervosa mais, sendo vista desse jeito. Suas sobrancelhas franziram quando ele retomou lentamente a nossa acaricia e o olhar que ele dava para o meu peito fez com que o seu desejo por mim ficasse evidente. Seu polegar acariciou minha bochecha e foi um pouco mais complicado acariciá-lo nesta nova posição, então eu me pressionei mais, dobrando-o para cima.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eu percebi que ele estava lançando arquejos curtos, e as nossas mãos aumentaram a velocidade. Eu não conseguia decifrar completamente o que seus olhos tinham quando estavam fixos nos meus, mechas de seu cabelo escuro e molhado emaranhavam-se sobre a sua testa, mas isso era preocupante. Suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele exalou asperamente, olhando nos meus olhos com um olhar de conflito. Ele abraçou o sentimento, contrariando seus quadris, e ele ainda resistiu, cerrando os dentes, quando a sua mão se movia com uma incerteza, rígida e mecânica.

Enrolei minha outra mão no seu pescoço e puxei o seu rosto para o meu, oferecendo-lhe um incentivo, um casto beijo. Foi difícil puxá-lo para mim, seu corpo estava tão rígido com a tensão, então eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e me ergui até ele. Seus lábios estavam em uma linha firme, e levou um momento para ele se render, retornando o meu beijo hesitantemente. Mas então, quando eu apertei os meus dedos, ele gemeu contra os meus lábios, e os músculos de sua mandíbula se apertaram.

Seu prazer estava constantemente superando o seu medo.

A mão dele acelerou mais uma vez, o seus bíceps enrijeceram em seus braços flexionando enquanto nossos corpos começaram a se masturbar ao movimento. Fiquei um pouco intrigada, me perguntando se ele sempre foi assim tão... _rápido?_ Ele manteve um ritmo constante enquanto segurava seus lábios nos meus, a respiração contra mim asperamente como a água pulando de nossa carne com os movimentos dos nossos braços.

E então ele suspirou com as sobrancelhas puxadas firmemente juntas, e eu fiquei com medo de que eu estivesse o machucando. Felizmente, sua mão escorregou da minha bochecha e pastou ao lado do meu peito, e eu percebi que ele estava gostando e— queria mais, mesmo. Eu arqueei meu peito para ele, oferecendo-me em silêncio, agradecida que pelo menos ele teve _isso_. Seu condicionamento para minha mente e para corpo não tinha sido esquecido pela sua ausência.

Com um grunhido as nossas mãos o apertaram, ele cobriu meu peito e começou a prensar-se contra mim, seus lábios soltaram os meus quando ele engasgou descontroladamente. Nossos lábios deslizaram um contra o outro quando solavancos tensos dos nossos braços moveram o seu corpo. Ele ergueu o rosto e seus olhos eram escuros, disfarçados com a luxúria, evidentemente, o suficiente para distraí-lo de seu nervosismo. Lambi meus lábios, e embora o meu braço estivesse começando a queimar, eu sofria para ir mais rápido só para me deleitar com as suas reações. Ele se aproximou e viu a ponta dos seus dedos massagearem a pele dos meus seios enquanto as nossas mãos saltavam entre nós. Suas sobrancelhas franziram quando ele moveu o seu polegar sobre meu mamilo, os dentes captando o seu lábio inferior e formando um desenhado "Pooor" que presumivelmente era um contido "Porra".

Ele agarrou meu peito e puxou meu corpo para ele, deixando seu rosto em meu pescoço. Ele começou a plantar beijos desajeitados e urgentes abaixo do meu ouvido, sua mão já não tremia quando ele me orientava a dar golpes rápidos e afiados ao longo de seu comprimento. Sua voz era áspera e tensa enquanto falava para minha pele, "Bom pra caralho..."

Eu não podia negar minha própria excitação quando ele resmungou em meu pescoço e continuou massageando o meu peito. Meus quadris se movem e eu estava ofegante, esfregando minhas coxas em conjunto com o meu braço que queimava com o esforço. Sem aviso, sua mão estava caindo do meu peito e pressionando-se na conjuntura de minhas coxas. A sensação de seus dedos súbitos e ansiosos me fez gemer, meu estômago começava a formar espirais de uma maneira quase familiar. Minha cabeça ficou nublada e eu ofeguei quando elas se espalharam em mim, obrigando a mais profunda e comovente de todas as coisas certas. Mas eu achei difícil concentrar-se em seu rosto e respirar quando as nossas mãos se moviam, então eu peguei seu pulso e voltei a colocar a palma da sua mão em meu peito.

Embora ele tenha obedecido e continuado a me amassar, ele confessou: "Deixe-me tocar em você", e abriu a boca contra o meu pescoço, sugando a carne quando o seu aperto afrouxou em torno do meu. Mas eu simplesmente corri minha mão por seu cabelo, tentando aliviar sua preocupação quando eu beijei o alto da cabeça, porque eu era mais esperta do que ele me dava crédito. Centrando-se sobre mim, ele poderia esquecer de si mesmo, e eu estaria distraída demais para sequer perceber. Finalmente entendi sua reação ao meu toque enquanto ele me anestesiava em todos esses meses.

Eu podia sentir suas pernas tremerem de repente, quando os nossos braços devolviam os mesmos movimentos ritmicamente, a carne de dentro da minha mão ficou incrivelmente apertada enquanto a sua ereção crescia. Eu poderia dizer quando ele estava perto porque o seu grunhido foi transformado em um gemido e lamentos e a sua mão deslizou para o meu ombro, segurando-o em estado de alarme. Ele ergueu o rosto com uma guinada brusca, e seus olhos estavam arregalados, luxúria, desejo e amor misturado com um terror absoluto. Quando senti os seus movimentos vacilantes, eu tranquei minha mandíbula e acelerei os meus golpes, seu gemido de boca aberta, confirmando que ele gostou, mas foi com terror novamente.

Sua testa caiu contra a minha quando ele começou a arfar em voz alta, empurrando seus quadris em nossas mãos involuntariamente. Eu o senti uma vez se puxar rapidamente da minha mão. "Merda," de repente ele assobiou.

Quando eu olhei para ele, seus olhos estavam fodidamente fechados, todos os músculos do seu corpo estavam rígidos quando ele trancou sua mandíbula e estremeceu. Eu mantive meus olhos fixos em sua expressão para todos os sinais de dor, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto sua ereção começou a pulsar na minha mão.

"Santo... _Foda-se_ ", ele resmungou ofegante, franzindo o nariz dele de uma forma que eu não poderia determinar como ser uma reação positiva ou negativa. Mas então eu senti algo quente bater no meu estômago, e suas mãos estavam penduradas nos meus cabelos, apertando-me mais perto dele e ele emitiu um assobio longo e estridente por entre os dentes firmemente cerrados.

Então sua mão me acalmou, e eu podia sentir a tensão se dissipar de seu corpo, o peito arfante, com a voz alta, e a respiração irregular. Seu corpo diminuiu quando ele soltou minha mão e os meus ombros, apenas para serpentear os braços em volta da minha cintura e rapidamente enterrar o rosto no meu pescoço.

"Isso foi... bom?", eu perguntei, ainda tremendo, envolvida por ele e ainda incerta quando eu enrosquei os meus dedos em seu cabelo molhado. Foi a primeira vez que eu percebi como o prazer e a dor parecem muito semelhantes no rosto de alguém.

Ele arquejou em minha pele, esmagando o meu peito apertado contra o seu. "Tão bom", ele respondeu com uma voz fatigada mas ainda sim satisfeita, antes de emendar: "Fodidamente fantástico."

Meu sorriso deve ter sido grande o suficiente para dividir a minha cara quando ele finalmente arrastou seus lábios em minha pele para a minha boca. Ele tirou o cabelo molhado em meu rosto enquanto beijava-me languidamente, varrendo a sua língua contra a minha brevemente antes de partir, só para plantar o mais macio beijo na minha testa. Quando ele se inclinou para trás, ele parecia tão aliviado e relaxado que seus olhos brilhavam enquanto olhava para mim. Ele voltou meu sorriso com o seu próprio sorriso, preguiçoso torto.

Então ele baixou os olhos para meu peito e curvou uma sobrancelha, levantando a mão para acariciar-me alegremente.

Passamos a hora seguinte readquirindo a nossa _intimidade_ no chuveiro nebuloso, ensaboando as nossas mãos, rastejando nos lugares que nunca foram esquecidos, mas definitivamente perdidos. Nossos dedos massageavam um ao outro aleatoriamente com as pontas, beijos suaves e pinceladas na pele. Porque a intimidade era muito boa em todas as suas faces. Como era o afeto.

Mas juntos, os dois eram perfeitos.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Yep, eu tô viva. Podem me chamar de nomes não tão bonitos como Letícia.

Mas antes ... Eu amo, adoro, sou freneticamente apaixonada por esse capítulo. Sei lá porque, talvez seja o únicornio? Vai saber.

Muitissimo obrigada por todas as reviews, mas principalmente por todo o apoio. É muito legal ver que a maioria entende que nós temos vida propria. Então, MUITO OBRIGADA.

Juro que chorei com certas reviews, é lindo ver o amor que vocês tem por uma coisa que pra mim é quase como um filho de outra mãe.

Agora sim ... Eu poderia passar horas falando os motivos pelo que demorou a sair esse cap, mas a real é: Eu tenho um vestibular pra passar em três meses. Simples. Ah e meu pc deu ataque de pelanca e eu perdi arquivo e ele travou e eu quero chorar só de lembrar.

Agora vamos responder as perguntinhas, ok?

Sim, a fic estava traduzida adiantada quando nós começamos a postar aqui. Pórem a vida real atrapalhou o ritmo com que nós tradutoras estamos traduzindo. Nesse momento falta somente a tradução do capítulo 52 e do Epilogo parte 2. Esse ultimo só não existe mais por causa do ataque de pelanca mencionado lá em cima.

A fic também é postada no Orkut, o link da comunidade está no meu perfil, então caso vocês queram passar lá, serão mais do que bem vindas.

Todas as outras tradutoras fora eu (Letícia) têm outras traduções no momento, algumas estão no meu favoritos e eu recomendo muito, então passem lá e distribuam amor.

A autora é psicóloga? Pelo que eu saiba não, apenas um usuaria ardua do Wikipedia.

quando eles vão transar de novo? Se eu contar perde totalmente a graça.

Prontinho. Agora a minha pergunta: Gostaram do capítulo?

Beijos girls, e até a proxima.

Love, Letícia.


	57. Tarty Charted Motherfuckers Parte 1

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 51. Tarty Charted Motherfuckers Part 1 - Cartografia Filha da Puta  
**

**EPOV**

Minha primeira conversa cara-a-cara com a Carmen não foi tão bem.

O olhar no rosto de Bella enquanto ela caminhava para fora da sala era quase cômico. Ela tinha os olhos focados e seu lábio inferior preso entre os seus dentes, e agarrava as mangas do seu suéter. Ela olhou para trás e para frente entre a Dra. Carmen e eu enquanto ela estava saindo deixando um coelho e um leão juntos em uma sala. Enquanto eu estava sentado ali no sofá e a observava sair, eu me perguntava quem era o leão.

A porta se fechou atrás dela com um clique, e eu encontrei o olhar dessa Carmen. Ela estava usando uma coisa que eu acho que Alice chamava de "saia justa", mas para mim, ela só parecia com uma bibliotecária decente pornô. Ela tinha pernas bronzeadas também. Como… _muito _bronzeadas. E uma dessas camisetas de botão brancas apertadas, com o número bastante liberal de _três_ botões desfeitos. Cabelos longos, pernas longas, seios grandes, lábios vermelhos. _Decote, decote, decote._

Se eu não estivesse irremediavelmente apaixonado por Bella, eu iria querer foder com isso.

Mas como eu só tinha olhos para uma, então eu aproveitei a vista por um momento e depois coloquei a minha cara de jogo. A Carmen parecia um filhote indefeso do lado de fora, mas ela era estranhamente parte integrante da decisão de Bella. Portanto, ela já tinha poder sobre mim. Eu odiava tudo isso e estava segurando o homem das cavernas em mim para aguentar essa merda de "se escore no meu sofá", mas eu não podia negar a ameaça que eu sentia. Achei as minhas opções eram ou ser rebelde, ou beijar a bunda e rezar fodidamente para que ela gostasse de mim.

_As merdas que eu faço em nome do amor ... _

"Sr. Cullen", Carmen chamou, finalmente, se estabelecendo em seu lugar. Ela levou 20 minutos apenas para chegar da porta até a sua mesa com toda a merda que ela havia acumulado em seus braços. Seu escritório era a porra de uma área de desastre completo com uma quantidade demasiada de arquivos e papéis e livros espalhados por todo o lugar. Minha atenção foi atraída de volta para ela ao som de sua caneta batendo. Ela se reclinou na cadeira e começou a escrever algo, pequenos rabiscos rápidos.

Aposto dez dólares que ela tinha caligrafia como um frango-ciscando.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você!" ela exclamou, finalmente olhando para cima para encontrar meu olhar. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, e ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, descansando o queixo sobre os nós dos dedos. "Estou surpreso de ver você hoje aqui", acrescentou ela em uma voz interrogativa.

Eu estava fazendo toda a coisa de ficar confortável e não vacilar, quando eu expliquei, "Eu tenho algumas dúvidas sobre a Bella."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por que veio me perguntar e não perguntou a Bella? Ela tem uma voz bonita, de qualquer forma. Tenho certeza que você preferia ouvi-la, do que a mim. Eu tenho sido conhecida por falar balbuciando", ela balbuciou.

Pelo menos ela foi honesta.

Eu esclareci: "Eu tinha dúvidas sobre a condição de Bella. Eu falo com Bella o tempo todo, ela apenas não tem a informação que eu estou procurando."

"Hmm," ela cantarolou, balançando a cabeça. "Você veio para uma terapeuta para fazer perguntas?" , perguntou ela. Concordei com um "duh" expressivo e ela sorriu. "Fazer perguntas é o _meu_ trabalho, mas eu vou fazer um acordo ..." Ela pegou a caneta e bloco. ... _Um acordo_ e eu só falei com ela por três minutos —_três_— e ela já me irrita jogando essa a merda pra dentro de mim. Ela começou a rabiscar algumas coisas a mais quando ela terminou, "Eu vou responder a cada uma de suas perguntas para cada duas minhas que você responder." Então ela olhou para mim com expectativa.

_Porra_, eu gemi interiormente. Eu deveria saber que ela puxaria alguma merda como esta. Assim como eu já sabia que eu ia me colocar com ela nessa situação porque ...qualquer coisa relacionada a Bella tinha esse tipo de efeito sobre mim. Mas eu não ia gostar.

"Dois por um não é justo", eu suspirei jogando esse dar-o-que-recebe nela.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando ela percebeu isso.

_Claro que sim._

"A vida não é justa", ela piscou e transformou a sua postura descontraída para um de total de concentração—braço contra a mesa, olhar para baixo, mexendo a caneta, e as costas retas. "Como você se sente em estar aqui, Sr. Cullen?" ela começou.

"Me sinto um merda. Próxima".

"Nah-ah-ah", ela zombou, olhando para mim através de seus cílios com um sorriso travesso. "Ninguém gosta de um espertinho, Sr. Cullen".

Eu sorri. "Ninguém gosta de uma vadia intrometida, mas que recebe um salário para fazer isso, certo?" Okay. Isso foi um pouco duro como uma queimadura, mesmo para mim. Eu me senti culpado. Um pouco. Não realmente.

Seu sorriso apenas cresceu quando ela respondeu: "Sim, eu sei. E vai aumentar mais ainda quando eu ajudar o Dr. Cullen com dois pacientes essa semana, em vez de um. A menos, é claro, que você gostaria de colaborar ..."

Meu sorriso caiu lentamente e se transformou em uma dura carranca. Esta cadela estava me _subornando _para falar, e eu só agora voltei a Carlisle. A última coisa que eu queria era eu lhe custasse dinheiro desnecessário e com besteira. _Com uma prostituta._

Eu bufei e lutei contra o meu aborrecimento. "Me sinto irritado." Veja? Eu poderia fazer essa merda de honestidade também.

Ela assentiu, claramente satisfeita quando ela escreveu algo entre as pequenas linhas amarelas de seu bloco de notas. Provavelmente algo como: _"Se irrita com cadelas intrometidas."_

"Como vão as coisas desde que você voltou para Forks?" ela continuou.

"As coisas estão bem."

"Tudo bem?"

"Bom", esclareci.

"Bom?"

"Sim. Tudo bem. Bom. Foda-se," eu murmurei a última parte, mas ela deve ter me ouvido falar.

"Foda-se?" repetiu ela, olhando para mim. "Você tem feito isso ultimamente?"

Eu empaquei. "Tenho certeza de Bella teria lhe dito," eu respondi, mas ... Eu estava sinceramente um pouco surpreso, pela forma que ela perguntou, como se ela não soubesse.

Ela sorriu pacientemente, respondendo: "Ela teria, mas Bella não é a única parte do conselho idiota, se você pegar minha dica."

Meu queixo caiu, e eu estava muito ocupado em ficar atordoado para ser insultado.

Por cerca de cinco segundos, pelo menos. "Eu não comi mais ninguém desde que Bella e eu nos conhecemos, não que isso seja da sua maldita conta." Meu incômodo foi rapidamente transformando em indignação, mas eu tinha ganhado a minha pergunta, então eu a perguntei antes que ela tivesse uma chance de responder. "Como posso ajudar a Bella?" Perguntei rigidamente, o tom da minha voz era um contraste agudo com as intenções da minha pergunta. Esta foi a razão pela qual eu tinha vindo aqui em primeiro lugar. Eu não tinha certeza de como proceder mais. Eu não apenas me importava com a nossa relação sexual, é claro. Quero dizer, sim, _obviamente _que isso ia ser uma exigida ponte de passagem, mas eu não estava com pressa. Eu só precisava saber como lidar com ela.

E então, quando eu penso nela dessa maneira, eu me senti um tipo de merda por considerar que alguém como ela precisava de "uma mãozinha". Mas Bella não era como ela costumava ser. Ela já foi tímida e quieta. Agora, quando algo estava chateando ela, ela colocava tudo pra fora. Ela era mais incisiva e não gostava de merda de complicações. Eu estava certo de que isto era um produto de seu tratamento, das suas aulas de luta e dos incentivos constantes para exprimir suas emoções.

Eu nem sequer sei como a beijar mais. Eu não sabia quando ela estava bem para eu tocá-la ou se era aceitável ser protetor ou ficar chateado. Eu não sabia quando puxar a cadeira ou abrir a porta do carro. Eu não sabia quando segurá-la ou onde as minhas mãos deveriam ir. Eu não sabia se eu poderia ser uma parte ativa de sua terapia e oferecer as minhas outras ... vantagens de tocar ela.

Eu não sabia que tipo de amor que ela precisava que eu lhe mostrasse agora.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Bem, isso é bastante amplo, Sr. Cullen. Se eu soubesse que você ia jogar sujo, eu teria sido um pouco mais dura com você." Os lábios dela se transformaram em um pequeno bico, mas ela finalmente respondeu com um suspiro, "Você pode ajudar a Bella estando lá para ela, mostrando a ela uma afeição sem expectativa, e o mais importante, ficando sempre junto a ela. Agora, me fale sobre sua mãe. "

"Primeiro de tudo, isso não é uma pergunta," Eu soneguei. "E o que você quer dizer com 'afeição sem expectativa? Será que ela pensa que eu espero algo assim? " Eu perguntei, um pouco frustrado.

"_Você_espera alguma coisa?" ela perguntou eventualmente.

"Você espera que eu esperasse algo assim?" Eu retorqui, porque parecia que ela esperava. Então, novamente, todo mundo esperava isso.

Ela respondeu com um olhar calculado, "Você espera que eu espere que você esteja esperando alguma coisa?"

Whoa. "O que? Não. Pare com isso", eu demandei. "Você não pode responder a pergunta com perguntas."

"Você respondeu as minhas perguntas com perguntas primeiro. É o seu método de prevenção?"

Alguma calma, a parte interior de mim suspirou para a filho da puta, minhas outras partes muito menos racionais brotaram e eu explodi "Não, meu método preferido de evasão estaria dizendo para você ir se foder, e isso não estar muito longe de acontecer, então dessa forma, você sabe."

Suas costas se endireitaram, e ela se mostrou contente porra. "Oh, você é divertido!" ela exclamou vertiginosa, pegando a caneta para movê-la rapidamente sobre o papel com uma risadinha.

Era assim que os próximos vinte minutos pareciam ser. Eu ia lhe dar respostas evasivas sobre a minha família ou sobre o meu passado ou qualquer outra pergunta aleatória do caralho que ela jogasse em mim, e em troca, eu pegaria uma mais uns grãos de conhecimento sobre Bella para adicionar ao meu arsenal reconhecidamente pequeno. Eu lhe dei o paradeiro de minha mãe e do meu pai, e ela me contou como uma massagem simples e carinhosa poderia trazer de volta a calma da Bella. O fogo e o meu reencontro com Carlisle foi explicado, e em troca ela me sugeriu oferecer a Bella metade da minha cômoda, já que ela nunca usaria o meu armário e, como eu suspeitava, ela não gostava de não ser mais capaz de chamar o meu quarto de seu.

Não foi até que suas perguntas, de repente passaram de Bella para mim que eu fique desconfortável.

"Gostaria de me contar sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia em que você saiu da cidade?" , ela perguntou.

Sem pestanejar, eu respondi: "Não."

"Não?" ela repetiu, levantando as sobrancelhas e parando os movimentos da sua caneta. Ela cruzou as pernas atrás de sua mesa e se reclinou para trás, inclinando a cabeça. Sua expressão gritava _"pagamento sujo"_, quando ela perguntou:" Por quê? "

"É só ... não é algo que eu tenho orgulho. Não há nenhum ponto em falar sobre isso. Bella e eu já colocamos toda aquela merda fora", eu pensei. Eu me mexi no meu lugar e rolei os meus ombros para debaixo do meu casaco. Eu desejei que eu não estivesse usando essa merda. Era de repente quente. Sufocante.

"Eu estou ciente que você discutiu isso com ela, mas eu gostaria que você discutisse isso comigo. E, não, não. Não tente dizer que isso "não é uma porcaria de questão aceitável".

_Merda_. A vadia viu através de mim.

Engoli em seco e fiz isso rápido. "Eu não havia dormido em um longo tempo, e tomei alguns comprimidos, vi alguma merda de pequena viagem, eu briguei com Bella, fodi com ela e senti uma porra de agonia, e sai da cidade." _Foda-se_, eu senti que a minha garganta estava toda apertada e merda. Eu levantei a mão e a limpei disfarçadamente, em seguida, corri minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos e comecei a olhar para os meus sapatos.

"Edward", a Dra. Carmen começou com uma voz suave e grave. "Isso não é algo que deve contar apenas meros detalhes. Eu não gosto mais desse jogo", ela decidiu, sacudindo a cabeça. Com um suspiro, ela concluiu: "Você me diz tudo sobre esse dia nos menores detalhes possíveis, e eu vou lhe dar o resto da hora para você me perguntar o que quiser. Vou até estendê-lo, sem cobrar a mais do Dr. Cullen."

Meus olhos foram até ela e estreitaram-se em resposta. Eu era muito cético de merda e perguntei por que uma profissional paga trocaria seu tempo pago por algo parecido com detalhes de um dia escuro. Para minha surpresa, ela parecia absolutamente séria, e por isso eu considerei, porque, por um lado, eu era um pouco masoquista, e dois, tudo o que eu realmente queria era informações sobre Bella. A maioria das perguntas que eu gostaria de fazer eu tinha certeza de que não era adequado para a nossa sessão de terapia, no formato atual. Eu precisava de um pedaço de tempo para me aprofundar, sem julgamento ou interrupção ou retornos maliciosas. Mas a coisa que fodia tudo era que eu não podia mentir ou editar. Ela provavelmente já sabia, comparando a minha versão com a de Bella.

Eu poderia dizer honestamente para a Bibliotecária Safada que eu fodi com a minha garota como um completo selvagem?

_Foda-se minha vida_. Eu seria um canalha por não tentar.

Me lembrei que era por uma causa mais do que digna quando eu tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei: "Eu não sei quanto tempo eu tinha estado acordado ..."

Era estranho como o comportamento Dra. Carmen mudou quando a merda começou a ficar pesada. Ela permaneceu imóvel enquanto eu retransmitida o conto da Bella vermelha. Era ... muito assustador ainda, ela estava paralisada, com a exceção de sua mão. Às vezes, ela nem sequer olhava para o papel, sua caneta movia-se da mão esquerda para a direita. Fiquei olhando para ela enquanto eu falava, estranhamente desconfortável em fazer contato visual. Ela nem parecia estar piscando. Isso fez meus olhos se queimarem.

E quente. _Foda-se, estava quente._Senti o suor escorrendo na parte de trás do meu pescoço enquanto eu retransmitia o meu tempo com Bella na escola naquele dia e depois a atacando como um idiota insano. Minhas costas começaram a coçar quando eu explicava como eu tinha quebrado o meu quarto, procurando os grampos de cabelo. Minha pele se arrepiou, quando eu me lembrei do meu argumento com Bella em voz alta, o tapa, o prazer, o vermelho e o branco—tudo.

Quando cheguei à parte sobre a prensagem dela contra a parede, a minha garganta se apertou, e eu me odiava e odiava o meu pau por ficar duro quando eu recordava disso. Quando expliquei o sexo real o meu corpo quase ficou inexistentes na minha mente, a sala parecia quase úmida.

Tirei o casaco e ela me examinou de perto, o que me fez contorcer.

E então eu só queria acabar logo com isso e ir embora, então eu rapidamente transmiti a conversa que tive com Emmett, e com Carlisle, e então com Bella, depois a minha viagem, como eu tinha deixado Forks. Eu acho que eu disse para ela "Pare de me olhar com esse olhar fodido."

_Merda, eu estava tão louco._

"Espere. Você está deixando algo de fora", ela acabou me interrompendo, segurando as mãos dela. Suas sobrancelhas estavam sulcadas e confirmando as minhas suspeitas anteriores, ela comparou a minha versão com a de Bella e me perguntou em voz alta: "... Logo depois que você se refere como 'sem-vergonha do caralho' ... alguma coisa estava errada, não? Você" Ela fez uma pausa e começou a folhear as páginas amarelas enquanto eu estava sentado rígido na cadeira, já percebendo o que eu tinha deixado de fora. "Ah!" ela suspirou quando ela parou em uma página e piscou os olhos. "Você estava chorando e se balançando para frente e para trás. Por quê?" ela perguntou, olhando para cima para encontrar o meu olhar dormente. Ela inclinou a cabeça, o seu cabelo escuro derramando-se sobre o papel. "Estava triste com o que tinha acontecido?" ela perguntou.

Eu poderia facilmente ter ido com isso, mas por alguma razão, isto só não me caia bem no meu estômago. Eu não fiz nada. O que fazer quando não podemos mentir e não podemos suportar a ideia de dizer a verdade? Eu esfreguei a parte de trás do meu pescoço e abri a minha boca, mas acabei a fechando novamente. Eu não sabia como dizer isso da forma correta.

"Seja homem e cuspa isso , Cullen", ela ordenou pacientemente.

Meus olhos se estreitaram novamente e eu me xinguei, com o pescoço e as orelhas em chamas, enquanto eu lhe disse: "Quando eu saí, isso doía como um filho da puta".

Seus olhos não pareceram se alargar ou se mover pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, até que, eventualmente, ela franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou: "Como uma sensação de queimadura? Têm antibióticos para esse tipo de coisa."

"Não!" Eu a interrompi, com um tom ofendido. "Não era ... físico ou nada, eu apenas sentia algo como uma ... dor, por isso ... prazer— libertação... era tipo ... _porra_, você sabe o que estou dizendo ", eu finalmente murmurei, desviando o olhar, irritado e ... _Cristo_, eu estava tão fodidamente _envergonhado _.

"Oh", ela respirou com um aceno de cabeça, finalmente compreendendo quando ela começou a escrever novamente.

Aproveitei a oportunidade para começar as _minhas_dúvidas. Minhas recordações estavam acabadas. "Eu quero fazer amor com Bella," eu disse sem pudor. Eu tinha ganhado o direito de dizer isso, eu percebi, então eu continuei, apesar de sua expressão de surpresa ao me ouvir falar novamente. "Eu quero fazer isso direito. Eu a fodi da última vez e eu sei que isso vai vir explodir em cima de nós de novo, porque nós temos dezoito anos e dormimos na mesma cama e vivemos na mesma casa e temos todo o direito equipado. É seria realmente muito injusto com Bella que eu apenas a evitasse indefinidamente. Ela-" Fiz uma pausa e reprimi um suspiro, quando expliquei," Ela sempre foi um pouco ansiosa para esse tipo de merda. " Revirei os olhos e rapidamente completei, "Eu não me importo de esperar."

Depois do meu breve vômito de palavras, Carmen observou, "Bella implora por carinho _e_intimidade. Acredito que ela só tem dificuldade em dizer os dois separados, então ela se manifesta mais fortemente de uma maneira ou de outra. Eu queria a oportunidade de discutir isso com ela antes de vocês dois começarem a foder como coelhos-marinheiros*", disse ela secamente, mas eu estava mordendo a minha língua.

_* Nos EUA dizem que as coisas mais absurdas, as palavras mais sujas são ditas por marinheiros, então ele quis dizer que eles fizeram sexo sujo, bruto._

Minha menina sabia a diferença entre carinho e intimidade. Eu mesmo lhe ensinei todas essas merdas. Em vez disso, eu continuei a ouvir Carmen dizendo que Bella precisava de mais confiança para ter um relacionamento sexual e que eu precisava controlar a mim mesmo. Era o que eu precisava saber: com algum tempo e paciência, Bella poderia facilmente ter confiança suficiente para ser sensual.

Eu permaneci no mesmo lugar quando ela tinha acabado e agarrei o meu casaco, pronto para fugir o mais rápido possível.

"Já lhe aconteceu desde então?" de repente ela perguntou, vincando a testa e eu travei os meus passos até a porta. Com a minha expressão confusa, ela elaborou, "Um orgasmo doloroso?"

"Não saberia", eu respondi sem jeito, andando de pé em pé.

Ela me encarou com um olhar compreensivo e perguntou: "Você não teve um uma vez?"

Minha respiração balbuciou e tudo que eu podia fazer era sacudir a cabeça e evitar os olhos dela. Quer dizer, _porra__. _Eu estava um pouco ocupado durante o verão. A última coisa que tinha estado em minha mente era uma punheta ou arrumar algo que chupe.

"Hmm," ela cantarolou, os lábios formando uma linha inclinada sobre seu rosto enquanto ela concluiu, "Bella está mais preparado para o sexo do que você, Sr. Cullen. Você nem mesmo sabe se o problema de vocês ainda existe."

Ela tinha um ponto.

Engoli em seco quando eu me imaginei passando pelo por que de novo, e estremeci involuntariamente. _De jeito nenhum, porra_. E então eu fiquei chocado com o fato de eu ainda não tinha cogitado isso. E então eu apenas fiquei ... sem palavras, porque o sexo foi de repente, subconscientemente, fora da mesa para mim. Era um bom negócio. Eu seria o celibato antes que eu pudesse passar por esse tormento de novo, puro e simples.

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de fazer toda essa merda para _nada_, e em cima disso, eu agora tinha que sacudir e todos os quaisquer avanços sem nem mesmo saber se eu eram sexualmente disfuncionais.

_Foda-se minha vida, certamente._

"Você pode sempre experimentar um pouco, você sabe? Eu não posso estar certo, mas altas doses de metanfetamina e a privação do sono é uma explicação muito fácil para isso," ela deu de ombros.

"Experimentar um pouco?" Repeti confuso.

"Sim, você sabe. Espancar o macaco. Afundar o ganso. Polir o olho que golpeia, fazer os cinco movimentos juntos, esfregue o rebocador, acaricie o seu animal de estimação, a cobra..."

Eu realmente deveria ter interrompido ela, para que ela parasse de olhar para mim com uma estúpida condescendente expressão. Mas eu não consegui encontrar a minha voz. Esta cadela estava sugerindo que eu espancasse o macaco, ela não me conhece mesmo. Ela estava me pedindo para ariscar sentir uma dor insuportável, e estava _sorridente_quando ela veio com as mais criativas variações do termo. Era in-fudidamente-crível.

"...Limpar o seu fuzil, vasculhar a torre de energia, descarregar o produto. Você sabe, lutar com o dragão," ela finalmente acabou com um encolher de ombros. "Claro, se você não fizer isso, eu recomendo que você veja um médico o mais rapidamente possível. E se você não fizer isso, eu recomendo que você reconsidere seriamente estar em um relacionamento em primeiro lugar." Com isto ela se voltou para o bloco de notas, e acrescentou: "Bella precisa de alguém que esteja disposto a admitir quando há um problema, e você... bem, você precisa mais do que pode oferecer em uma única sessão. Você deve voltar," ela ofereceu, mas depois da minha expressão, ela suspirou e descansou o queixo sobre a palma da mão.

Ela sabia que eu não faria isso.

Eu podia ver em seu olhar penetrante e nos seus lábios franzidos. "Você é um garoto problemático que não pode admitir algo tão simples como ter medo de punheta por causa desse suposto" amor" como você se sente?"

Fiquei calado e rígido e eu _realmente_ só queria sair.

Ela franziu a testa e desviou o olhar. "Eu realmente estou um pouco decepcionada. Bella realmente poderia se beneficiar de um _tipo_ de atenção e de _saúde_individual. Eu acho que nós três estávamos esperando que você fosse isso, mas talvez você não seja, " ela decidiu.

_Assim mesmo. _

Assim como não era grande coisa que ela tinha, basicamente, admitido que desencorajava o meu relacionamento com a Bella. Assim como ela não estava dizendo basicamente que Bella não iria melhorar com algum outro filho da puta.

Eu não conseguia respirar. A opinião que Bella tinha dessa cadela era tão grande merda, e ela não estava do meu lado. Foi o pior resultado possível para a manhã inteira, e eu estava ...porra…desolado e envergonhado.

Mas eu não era bom em ser desolado e envergonhado.

Eu era bom em ser um idiota.

Meus punhos cerrados e minha visão ficou vermelho quando eu explodi: "Quem diabos você pensa que é?" e eu apertei a minha mão com tanta força na minha jaqueta, que ela sacudiu. Ela olhou para mim, mas eu já estava indo para a porta, atirando-a aberta e procurando por Bella na minha pressa para tirar a merda de lá.

Quando eu pisei fora, segurando a mão Bella, uma pequena parte da minha mente escutou a Carmen dizendo que ia me ver em breve.

Eu nunca esperei que a cadela estivesse certa.

-wa-

Era uma tarde de segunda-feira, apenas dois dias desde a última vez que eu vim aqui para o escritório da Dr. Carmen. Eu realmente não gosto de estar nesta sala. O suspiro suave de Bella ao meu lado, consolou minha ansiedade um pouco, mas não o suficiente. _Que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?_Eu me perguntava pela milionésima vez desde esta manhã.

Ela não o que eu era, uma aberração isolada nem nada, mas ..._ Porra_, esta cadela Carmen era _louca_ .

Não como o _meu_ tipo de loucura. Não como nenhum tipo normal de louco. Ela era uma merda _assustadora_ em seu tipo de loucura, porque ela não _parece_ louca. Então, eu sai correndo. Porque neste momento, ela tinha tido o _meu_corpo e mente nos segurando, e eu não era como Bella. Ela era boa em lidar com esse tipo de merda, e eu estava apenas ...

_Bom em evitar._

E isso era o que eu odiava sobre a merda da Dr. Carmen. Ela tinha razão, naquela manhã, e ela sabia que eu sabia que ela estava certa. Ela também sabia que eu era muito fodidamente orgulhoso e que nunca admitiria aquela merda, para que ela nos deixa-se ir embora, sabendo que eu estaria de volta.

E eu estaria ferrado se eu não estivesse aqui, dois dias mais tarde, sentado em seu maldito sofá e beijando meus trapos dando adeus a toda dignidade. A Dr. Cadela era uma manipuladora. Pura e simples. Ela poderia ver em minha cabeça e torcer para que um pequeno comentário atingisse um nervo e me fizesse entrar em pânico. Ela usou isso contra mim. Ela balançou sua maneira em minha cabeça e plantou as sementes da dúvida, me fazendo sentir como se eu tivesse que prender a Bella de volta e que ela estaria melhor com outra pessoa. Ela sabia como usar meus piores medos contra mim e a merda foi feita. Foi sádico. Foi mal. Foi antiético.

Foi também para fodidamente ... _legal_ .

Talvez seja por isso que eu estava aqui agora. Eu estava muito intrigado com a arte de sua manipulação para o meu próprio bem. Quero dizer ... _merda_ . Como diabos ela faz _isso? _

Depois que eu realmente pulei a minha própria barreira, fiquei analisando a sessão e sua série de perguntas. Na época, eu não tinha percebido nenhuma rima ou razão nelas, mas quanto mais eu residia e residia, eu era muito bom em residir, mais eu comecei a ver padrões sutis. Eu queria ver mais.

Mas eu também sabia que o fascínio de sua proeza na manipulação, não era a razão pelo qual eu estava aqui agora. Eu estava aqui, porque havia uma bela moça ao meu lado neste momento, e ela precisava de mim para lidar com minha merda antes que eu pudesse esperar para lidar com _a nossa_merda. Eu sabia na segunda, assim que saímos do chuveiro que eu era um caso perdido. Seus olhos eram tão fodidamente leves, felizes e ... ok, tudo bem, ela era um pouco excitada demais, mas, principalmente, ela estava feliz.

Não havia nenhum sentimento melhor nesse mundo do que ver o seu sentimento de prazer, como se _isso_pudesse funcionar. Isso poderia ser permanente e bom em todos os caminhos retos.

Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era começar a ver a Dra. Carmen em minha devoção.

Que venha o inferno ou águas turbulentas ou orgasmos insuportáveis, eu estava determinado a fazer este trabalho de merda. Não havia outra opção para mim.

Olhei para a minha garota sentada ao meu lado, tomando um cappuccino com os pés dobrados debaixo dela. Ela parecia tão confortável pra caralho neste escritório, toda aninhada no sofá. E bonita. Ela derramou uma gota de seu café em seu capuz preto e bateu nele com azedume. "Merda", ela amaldiçoou baixinho, franzindo as sobrancelhas em uma pequena careta.

Cristo , eu tenho dado a ela algo como uma boca suja do caralho.

Talvez eu pudesse dar-lhe algo que vale a pena ter neste tempo ao redor. E isso era realmente o espírito da coisa, eu percebi. A arte de manipular era intrigante, mas não era nada era comparado com a oportunidade de ajudá-la ... entendê-la.

Bella me pegou olhando e, em seguida, conheceu o meu olhar, revirando os olhos enquanto seus lábios tremeram. Eu sorri de volta.

Eu tinha dado a ela mais do que minha boca suja, eu supunha. Tinha dado meu quarto, minha casa, meu banheiro, meu coração ... minhas bolas . Ela tinha tudo, o quanto ela queria.

Ela não era a causa, ela era a razão.

Quando a Dra. Carmen entrou, ela nem sequer olhou surpresa ao me ver ali sentado, a cadela, brilhante e louca. Ela apenas se atrapalhou com um monte de merda em suas mãos e caiu em sua cadeira, recuperando seu bloco e caneta e olhando para cima com um sorriso malicioso e sabido.

"Que bom te ver de novo, Sr. Cullen. Vamos começar essa festa, vamos?"

Eu só acompanho Bella para suas sessões de segunda-feira, às quintas-feira é para deixar tudo o que ela queria discutir com Carmen, em particular. Ela insistiu que não existia tal discussão, mas eu não dou a mínima. Eu não queria que ela editasse às suas coisas, por minha causa, e Carmen concordou que era o melhor.

Carmen também sugeriu que eu começasse a minha própria sessão de quinta-feira, com outro, terapeuta do sexo masculino, se eu preferisse. Ela continuou me empurrando, dizendo o quanto a atenção individual poderia ajudar em muito a merda no meu peito. Ela tinha muitas recomendações para a posição do bastardo de pena que ela queria eu falasse durante uma hora por semana, mas eu sempre recusei.

Um manipulador por vez, por favor.

Eu não estava acostumado a ouvir Bella falar muito. Ela parecia tão à vontade, conversando com Carmen, quando eu geralmente a via e analisava as suas interações. Então nós saírimos e iríamos para casa, e ela sempre cozinharia algo especial para mim. Isso nunca foi dito, mas eu sempre soube disso.

As noites tiveram sua própria rotina. Bella e eu agora tomávamos banho juntos.

Quando ela tinha trazido isso para Carmen e que já tínhamos feito isso uma vez, ela não parecia contra isso. Não era necessariamente, aparentemente de todo mal _para_ela. Mas ela não era contra . Bella e eu tinha deixado a sessão com o conhecimento de olhares.

Não foi um "não".

Nenhum de nós teve de sequer mencionar em voz alta quando chegasse a hora. Ela tinha acabado de me seguir até o banheiro e tinha despojado comigo. Eu a levei de volta para cada singela parte de "minha vida fodida", em referência ao que eu tinha feito essa semana e como havíamos entrado no chuveiro naquela noite.

Banhos com a minha namorada era a melhor parte do meu dia. Era um fato comum, e sabido de que eu era um viciado em banhos matutinos. Sempre tinha sido. Eu gostei de como ela me acordava e lavava nossas merdas da noite anterior. Mas as noites não eram mais de merda, e manhãs eram apressadas. Correndo nus na ducha em um tempo que não era fodidamente-aceitável.

Descobrimos que os chuveiros eram um lugar perfeito para ser íntimo e próximo. A nossa cama era legal e tudo, mas Esme era realmente uma defensora real do caralho sobre a merda da porta. Era _sempre_aberta. Se não fosse pelo chuveiro, nós nunca teríamos uma partícula de total privacidade. Eu não poderia possivelmente dar a cadela, dado que ainda podemos dormir juntos, e até mesmo Bella tinha declarado que ambos tínhamos dezoito anos e não poderíamos ser ditos para manter uma porta aberta. Mas nós estávamos vivendo debaixo do telhado de Carlisle, e estávamos com mais respeito que qualquer outra coisa, então os chuveiros foram a nossa oportunidade singular para total privacidade.

Infelizmente, eles não estavam realmente eróticos ou qualquer coisa.

Com exceção da lavagem, ela não tinha tocado em meu pinto uma vez desde aquela noite. O mesmo aconteceu com ela. Eu estava tentando seguir o seu curso da terapia, e à espera de alguma indicação de que _de que esse_tipo de intimidade era aceitável. Carmen, provavelmente, tinha algum tipo de plano ou lista ou alguma merda. Estávamos provavelmente acelerando o processo um pouco, mas isso tinha trabalhado para fora. Se nada mais, éramos, no mínimo, confortáveis nus um em volta do outro e sem se tocar de imediato na promessa ir.

Mas nunca me masturbei, depois que a mão de Bella veio em volta do meu pinto ela tinha de alguma forma arruinado tudo para mim. Agora, isto parecia entediante. Imperfeito. Patético .  
Assim, só porque nunca chegamos no sexo não significa que eu não estava brincando com o pau a partir do segundo que entramos na casa de banho até o que ela cantarolava para eu dormir. Bella estava bastante familiarizada com o meu pinto até agora. Ele estava entre nós no chuveiro e era esmagado contra ela quando nos deitávamos na cama.

Isto deveria ficar na primeira base por agora.  
Setembro se transformou em outubro, e eu nunca estive tão contente com uma merda de rotina em toda a minha vida. Agora eu percebi porque eu gostava de rotinas. Eu sabia o que esperar, quando esperar, e as pequenas surpresas no meio eram apenas o suficiente para fazer o meu dia se parecer devidamente imprevisível. De sol a sol, eu segui o nosso novo fluxo.

Nós acordamos e fomos para a escola. Eu quebrei minha bunda para conseguir minhas notas e fazer as aulas que eu tinha perdido. Eu me deprimi com Jazz e escolhi Alice. Bella se focava nela em pequenos desafios, como vestir o capuz mais para baixo ou andar mais longe dos armários. Não era uma recuperação rápida ou qualquer outra coisa. As mudanças que ela fez em seus rituais do dia-a-dia foram tão sutis que a maioria nunca notaria.

Eu fiz.

Gostei de ver o capuz para baixo, e eu sempre fazia questão de dizer isso quando eu a encontrava no pátio.

Em uma segunda-feira na hora do almoço, ela entrou no refeitório. Minha aula de reposição tinha graciosamente encerrado suas atividades mais cedo, e eu não tinha esperado por ela, mesmo que eu me sentisse como o mais patético cachorrinho perdido, sempre que eu andava sem ela. Eu acabei de chegar à mesa e, antes que alguém estivesse olhando para a porta, esperei, por pelo menos dez minutos.

Seu sorriso era visível do outro lado da sala, e meus lábios automaticamente sombrearam seu sorriso. Ela tinha o capuz para baixo, como ela costumava fazer na hora do almoço. Seu cabelo estava estranhamente selvagem quando ele caiu em torno de seu rosto, que parecia disperso pelo vento ou algo assim. Eu segurei seu olhar divertidamente quando ela bateu outro lado da sala, correndo em minha direção. Minhas costas se endireitaram na sua abordagem ansiosa e não pude conter o aumento dos meus olhos quando ela pulou em mim.

Escarranchando em mim.

Fodidamente transzosonal.

Seu peso estava sutilmente pulando enquanto ela descansou as pernas sobre os meus quadris e jogou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, plantando um beijo rápido e duro em minha boca e se afastando. Ela estava corada e ofegante, e ela correu para mais perto de meus quadris enquanto ela se afastou para atender o meu olhar.

Engoli em seco quando minha mão foi para as coxas e quase não notei os olhares da multidão escandalosa no refeitório.

Então eu percebi que ela estava falando. "Eu toquei Tyler," ela começou em um suspiro, liberando o meu pescoço e ainda sorrindo como um gato de Cheshire, do caralho. "Eu esfreguei o ombro dele, totalmente por acaso, e eu não enlouqueci ou qualquer coisa", ela inalou uma respiração, continuando a sua lembrança rápida como ela agitou as mãos animadamente, gesticulando de volta. "Eu ainda senti um tipo de ... Eu não sei algo _remanescente_? Estranho, talvez? Mas não era como um pânico completo, você sabe? "

Eu sorri de volta e ouvi como se eu fosse um arrebatado. Embora, na verdade, seu salto me montando estava fazendo mais difícil de me concentrar, com interior de suas coxas ao redor da minha cintura. Ela estava usando o suéter apertado, marrom com capuz para baixo hoje, e eu podia imaginar perfeitamente o caminho que abraçou os quadris e seios, um pouco alegre. Isto me distraiu.

Bem, isso e o fato de que eu queria enfrentar o filho da puta do Tyler Crowley.

Não era que eu estava inseguro, mas eu não estava acostumado a ver Bella assim. Seu punho com solavancos ocasionais com Jasper, já fazem meu peito queimar descontroladamente. Eu queria mergulhar em cima da mesa e levá-la para fora, mesmo que eu percebesse que era _apenas_Jazz. Ele não iria machucá-la, e ele só tinha olhos para a bunda da Alice. Mas ainda me fez sentir ... como um babaca possessivo ou algo assim.

Eu não poderia colocar o dedo sobre isto.

Porque estava ocupada estando enrolado em um punho fechado que queria romper rosto do caralho do Crowley.

Sorri com força e apertei os dentes enquanto eu menti, "Isso é tão foda, Bella." A tensão na minha voz deve ter me traído porque seu sorriso começou a desaparecer lentamente.

"O que há de errado?" ela perguntou, preocupada, formando um vinco pequeno entre os olhos.

Foi então que eu percebi que a minha merda estúpida estava arruinando isso para ela. Era um negócio tão grande, uma das maiores conquistas até agora, e eu estava sentado aqui com uma linda garota no meu colo a estragar a sua felicidade com a minha merda possessiva.

Sorrindo com tanta facilidade como eu poderia dar, eu me abaixei e deu-lhe um beijo, prometendo: "Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde com Carmen."

Ela franziu a testa e levantou-se de mim, tomando o assento ao meu lado e balançando a cabeça. Ela pegou o livro e começou a ler silenciosamente. Eu me senti como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ela veio até mim sorrindo, ansiosa e feliz, e um pouco do tom da minha voz tinha a capacidade de matar isto. Matar.

Passei o resto do dia tentando interrogá-la sobre o evento, esperando para agitar o seu entusiasmo, mais uma vez, mas era sempre indiferente.

Naquela tarde, a Dra. Carmen estava esperando por nós em seu escritório. Quando Bella e eu tinhamos finalmente resolvido, a primeira coisa que saiu da boca da minha garota era ", eu toquei Tyler Crowley hoje, e há algo de errado com o Edward."

Uau. Ela trabalha rápido.

Dra. Carmen e Bella, as duas olharam para mim com expectativa, e eu me contorci sob o seu controle. "Bem, a coisa certa é que algo está errado. Vamos resolver isto primeiro?" Dra. Carmen perguntou quando eu não voluntariamente ofereci a informação.

"Não é errado", eu insisti, me voltando para Bella e repeti: "Realmente, não é errado. Eu só fui ... pego de surpresa ou algo assim. É ... é estúpido." e embaraçoso.

"Estúpido?" Carmen perguntou.

"Tanto ... que nem vale a pena mencionar," eu encolhi os ombros.

Ela cantarolava, balançando a cabeça enquanto ela escrevia. "Não vale a pena mencionar. Por quê?"

"Yeah. Por quê?" Bella perguntou, com esta expressão irritada.

Ambas estavam olhando para mim. Porra eu odiava quando eles faziam isso. Era uma raridade tudo se concentrar em mim de uma só vez.

"Você deve obtê-lo fora de seu peito Edward," Carmen advertiu em uma voz alegre.

Xinguei, decidindo que era melhor do que ser olhado assim durante uma hora inteira, então eu confessei, quebrando sob pressão ", eu meio que quero dar uma facada em cada filho da puta que a toca."

Os lábios de Bella se separaram, como se ela não estivesse esperando essa resposta, mas Carmen ... Carmen sabia o que eu ia dizer antes mesmo que eu dissesse isso. Ela sorriu pacientemente. "Você está se sentindo com ciúmes?"

"Não."

"Não?" , perguntou ela. "Possessivo, talvez?

"Não", eu menti, então seu olhar me mediu e eu rebaixada a cara e, admiti em voz baixa: "Talvez."

"O que?" Bella interrompeu acaloradamente virando-se para mim com um olhar incrédulo. "Isso é ridículo! Hoje foi muito grande para mim, e você ..." Ela rangeu os dentes e assobiou, "Tyler Crowley cheira como um armário cheio de semanas de comida em decomposição. Ele é repulsivo, e mesmo se ele não fosse, eu não sou uma posse."

Dra. Carmen interveio, "Bella, Bella. O que podemos dizer sobre a honestidade de responder com raiva?"

Ao censurar sugestivo, Bella respirou fundo e se estabeleceu no sofá, resmungando, "as birras são para crianças."

"Certo," Carmen tocou, e eu sorriu, muito satisfeito que _a_frase idiota não estava sendo dirigida a mim por uma vez. "Limpe essa bunda-presunçosa sorriso de seu rosto, Cullen, e me diga porque você não confia em Bella."

_Vadia._

"Não é Bella Que eu não confio!" Eu insisti. "Olha", eu comecei quando me virei para Bella com um mau humor.

Ela tinha os braços sobre o peito, os olhos apertados.

Categoricamente, eu expliquei, "Gente da nossa idade só pensa em uma coisa, ok? Se não fosse para o atletismo da equipe, cada indivíduo em nossa escola terá um problema grave de circulação. Todo o sangue vai direto para os seus, seus paus."

A mandíbula de Bella caiu e ela se abriu para mim por cerca de três segundos. Em seguida, as sobrancelhas se franziram, e ela começou a pegar nas suas mangas. "Você não faz esportes de equipe", observou ela.

Sorri tolamente e secamente, e confessei em um sussurro: "E minha pele está muito pálida, não está? Especialmente no chuveiro. Fiz as contas, e virei para a Dra. Carmen, sentindo que o meu ponto havia sido devidamente feito.

Bella sabia agora para onde todo o meu sangue era drenado.

Ela estava em todos os tons de rosa e confusa quando ela resfolegou ", não faz diferença. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia tê-lo." E então ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e agitou os cabelos por cima do ombro, e ela olhou para baixo, e eu seria amaldiçoado se seus lábios não tivessem se contraído.

Passamos o resto da hora discutindo minhas tendências possessivas e ressentimentos conflitantes com Bella e o usufruto deles.

"Não é que eu goste", ela emendou Carmen quando solicitado. Ela olhou para mim com um olhar curioso, buscando meu rosto. "É mais como ... eu senti isso antes? Com Edward e Lauren e a Skank da Jessica Stanley e tudo sobre o seu pênis. Ela disse isso uma vez em uma carta que eu encontrei em seu quarto há alguns meses." Revirei os olhos, mas ela continuou: "E eu acho que significa que ele deve sentir o mesmo por mim como eu me sinto em relação a ele? Como pé de igualdade", completou, acrescentando com "Minha concorrência é interminável."

"Edward?" Dra. Carmen perguntou depois que ela terminou. "Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa sobre isso?"

"Além de toda a competição existente sendo absolutamente ridícula, não", respondeu secamente. "Mas ... eu estou realmente sem nada para dizer, e ver como eu como eu batalho com a mesma ..." Eu parei e terminei em um murmúrio, "insegurança".

Ok, ok. Eu era um filho da puta inseguro.

Dra. Carmen sorriu suavemente quando eu finalmente admiti.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Aha aqui estou eu!

Posso dizer que eu amo a Carmen? Ela está ensinando um bela lição para os nossos bebês.

Nhec, eu tô pulando na cadeira de alegria por finalmente poder postar. Que saudade disso :')

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIRLS, muitissimo obrigada por todo o apoio, vocês foram maravilhosas nas suas reviews comigo, juro que me emocionei e olha que eu nem tava na tpm.

Rodadas de Perguntas de hoje:

**MonumentalDreams**(_girl, amei o username) _: Bom, esse está sendo o capítulo 50 parte 1. A contagem de capítulos do e da fic são diferentes pelo fato que alguns capítulos são divididos em duas partes e postados separadamentes. Por isso o hoje vai marcar 57 capítulos enquanto a fic até agora está no cap 51.

Se eu bem me lembro essa foi a unica pergunta dessa vez, mas caso vocês tenham mais duvidas, por favor, se sintam abertas para falar com a tia Lele.

É isso, que esse capítulo posso trazer um pouco de animo para a semana que está por vim. Boa sorte para quem volta as aulas amanhã que nem eu e é claro para quem vai cair no batente, todas precisaremos :)

Love and cookies, Lê.


	58. Tarty Charted Motherfuckers Parte 2

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 51. Tarty Charted Motherfuckers Part 2 - Cartografia Filha da Puta  
**

**EPOV**

Naquela noite, enquanto eu subia na cama, todo molhado e limpo e perfeitamente azul nas bolas, Bella estava na porta, olhando fixamente para mim. Seu cabelo não tinha sido escovado ainda e estava todo molhado, cachos enrolados descendo em cascata pelos ombros em mechas grossas.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei quando puxei os cobertores para trás e dei um tapinha no seu lugar ao meu lado. Ela tinha esse olhar estranho em seu rosto - os lábios franzidos enquanto ela me olhava. Ela estava tão limpa e molhada e_... porra_ – seus mamilos estavam eretos, salientes por debaixo da camisa fina que ela usava. Mas, novamente, tomar banho tinha um jeito de deixar a minha mente completamente limitada.

Ereto era a palavra da noite.

Seria estranho que vê-la em minha camisa e cueca era tão sexy como vê-la em pé no chuveiro totalmente nua e ensaboada?

"Nada." Ela encolheu os ombros, mas começou este tipo de... coisa-de-balanço-sensual enquanto ela se empertigava para a cama. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e...

Acabei de ficar mais duro? _Porra._

"Qual a cor da camisa que Lauren estava vestindo hoje?" Ela de repente perguntou quando se aproximou, subindo na cama em... um lugar incomum.

Aos meus pés.

Minha respiração engatou quando ela se arrastou sobre mim, e eu achatei minhas costas contra a cama, observando todo o seu cabelo molhado escovar minhas pernas e coxas enquanto ela engatinhava subindo pelo meu corpo.

Fodidamente montando em mim. Mais uma vez.

A gola da sua camisa mergulhou e eu peguei um vislumbre dos seus peitos.

_Definitivamente, definitivamente eretos._

"Uh, eu não sei." Eu respondi incerto quanto ela parou, montando em meus quadris. Eu suprimi um gemido e corri meus olhos para a porta aberta. "Esme." Eu avisei em um sussurro, mesmo que as minhas mãos tivessem ido para os seus quadris. Ela estava usando minha boxer e minha cintura era maior do que a dela. A boxer descia fora do seu quadril e expunha o topo da sua calcinha bonitinha. Eu a pressionei para mais perto e meio que sorri e fiz uma careta ao mesmo tempo porque não havia cobertores grossos entre nós e, _porra_... eu podia senti-la.

Fechei meus olhos e pressionei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro, empurrando minha ereção no peso do seu corpo. Não era exatamente involuntário. Afinal, uma grande parte da nossa terapia era aprender a tirar proveito das indulgências sem culpa.

Sim, isso era para ser direcionado em relação a viver na casa de Carlisle e Esme e aceitar o amor deles.

Sim, eu estava torcendo o seu significado para justificar esfregar meu pau contra Bella.

Não, eu não dava a mínima, porra.

"Hmm." Ela cantarolou, apoiando as palmas das mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça. Ela se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido, "Esme nunca vem aqui, e você sabe disso. E Lauren estava usando aquela blusa vermelha colada com seus peitos apontando diretamente para você".

Então ela balançou seus quadris, e eu fiz este som realmente repugnante que era algo entre um engasgo e "porra". Sua respiração era quente contra mim, fazendo cócegas no lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto sua respiração se aprofundou de forma audível.

Meus olhos cambalearam até a porta aberta mais uma vez, e eu... cedi ao desejo empurrando-me contra ela. Meu estômago apertou e eu respondi distraidamente, "Eu não notei. Você estava usando aquele moletom marrom... curto e... tão fodidamente apertado..." Minha voz sumiu neste suspiro angustiado, e minhas mãos se moveram para a sua bunda. Enterrei meus dedos abaixo da boxer que ela usava e acariciei a pele lá. Encontrei o seu olhar por uma fração de segundo, muito paranóico com a porta aberta para mantê-lo. No meu olhar, seus olhos estavam fechados e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas enquanto seus lábios entreabriram.

"Me beija." Ela respirou.

Capturei seus lábios e, imediatamente, sua língua estava pressionando contra mim. Abri minha boca e encontrei sua língua, gemendo baixinho enquanto eu esfregava meu pau contra ela, pressionando as pontas dos meus dedos em sua bunda e massageando sua carne macia. Parecia como se nunca tivéssemos nos beijado assim - com tesão e negligentes. Meus olhos ainda estavam abertos, treinados na porta, e o beijo foi vigoroso e paranóico e cheio de pequenas respirações ofegantes e seus quadris chocando contra o meu pau e... _maldição, por que não fizemos essa merda no chuveiro?_

Quando ela se afastou, ela descansou a testa na minha e respirava asperamente contra o meu rosto. Ela lambeu seus lábios vermelhos e sussurrou uma explicação, "Sempre que fico com ciúme, ou o que seja, eu imagino você na cama esperando por mim e puxando para trás as cobertas como você acabou de fazer." Ela trouxe os lábios ao meu pescoço, beijando-me abaixo da orelha.

Eu estava ofegante e me contorcendo e vigiando a porta e mais duro do que...

Eu estava muito fodidamente incoerente para até mesmo esboçar uma analogia apropriada.

E eu era um filho da puta _ótimo_ em analogias. _Isso_ é o quão duro eu estava.

Mas então ela engoliu em seco, e foi alto e nervoso, e sua respiração engatou em meu ouvido. Suas próximas palavras surgiram num sussurro trêmulo, "Isso me deixa... _molhada_".

Meu corpo enrijeceu e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Eu mexi minha boca com um "santa puta merda" empurrando a minha cabeça para o lado para encontrar seu olhar.

Seus olhos eram envergonhados, e ela mordeu o lábio, prendendo a pele carnuda entre seus dentes.

Tentei encontrar a minha voz. Foi perdida em algum lugar na _terra-de-Bella-dizendo-novas-coisas-pervertidas_. "Cristo, Bella, você não pode... você não pode simplesmente... _dizer_ esse tipo de merda para mim." Eu insisti, suas palavras ecoando em minha mente no repetir. Repetir. _Repetir._

"Porque você não gosta disso?" Ela perguntou com essa pequena voz, as coxas apertando em torno de mim.

Balançando minha cabeça, eu respirei este gemido-censura-risada e respondi, "Não, porque quando você faz isso, me faz querer investigar, e ambos sabemos que eu não posso." Eu pontuei esta verdade com um deslizar dos meus dedos, perigosamente perto de onde ela provavelmente os queria, e um olhar para a porta. Eu pressionei contra ela e a empurrei para o meu pau, contorcendo-me um pouco porque eu era um bastardo inseguro e excitado que estava aprendendo a ceder ao desejo.

Ouvi mais do que vi seu sorriso quando ela respondeu, "Você sempre pode investigar o que é seu, você sabe. Eu não seria contra." E então ela deslizou contra mim, trabalhando seus quadris para trás e correndo-se ao longo do meu pau, todo espremido entre nós.

"Esme." Eu coloquei para fora de novo, mas coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris para que ela soubesse exatamente o quanto eu gostava daquele negócio todo de deslizamento. Na verdade, esse "negócio de deslizamento" era oficialmente a minha nova coisa. Tinha sido tempo demais. Metade de um trabalho de mão cheia em seis meses não foi suficiente para conter o filho da puta do adolescente hormonal interior.

Claro, agora eu percebi que o filho da puta do adolescente hormonal não existia.

Ele era apenas uma desculpa para querer algo que eu não acreditava que merecia ter.

Puta que pariu, por que eu estou pensando nesta merda agora?

Com um suspiro, ela repetiu, "Eu já lhe disse. Ninguém vem até aqui. Alguma vez já vieram?" Ela perguntou e então pressionou seus seios contra o meu peito, esfregando mais forte contra mim. Seu peso em cima de mim era mínimo, mas pesado pra caralho, ao mesmo tempo. Ele comprimiu meu peito e me fez sentir como se a respiração fosse impossível. Isso borbulhou dentro de mim e expandiu-me, e era simplesmente malditamente vago demais para sequer descrever mentalmente.

Tenso e rígido, eu lembrei, "Mas... Esme e... Carmen, e... não é que... quando, você... _porra_, Bella, por que não poderíamos ter feito essa merda no chuveiro?" Eu perguntei, ecoando os meus pensamentos de mais cedo porque novos pensamentos eram, obviamente, muito fodidamente impossíveis de verbalizar de forma coerente.

"Pare." Ela sussurrou, finalmente parando seus movimentos contra mim e permanecendo em silêncio até que eu encontrei o seu olhar.

Quando eu fiz isso, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e levantadas e uma pequena bufada escapou dos seus lábios entreabertos. "Eu não fiz isso no chuveiro porque eu queria fazer isso." Ela explicou, deslizando contra mim mais uma vez.

Minha mandíbula cerrou e eu mordi de volta um gemido, observando seus olhos entrecerrados.

Ofegante, ela continuou, "E as coisas tendem a ficar... escorregadias no chuveiro. Acidentes podem acontecer e quando fizermos sexo, isso não será um acidente, certo?" Ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas em expectativa.

Eu balancei a cabeça e engoli em seco, ainda olhando para frente e para trás entre ela e a porta.

Agora fiquei curioso sobre esse negócio de sexo. Fiquei me perguntando se poderíamos marcar uma data, ou algo assim, mas percebi que perguntar alguma coisa como isso seria uma pequena porra lamentável. Eu então me perguntei quando eu ficaria tão fodidamente insaciável.

Com um suspiro que esmagou seus peitos mais forte contra mim, ela pediu "por favor" e balançou em mim novamente, seus olhos deslizando fechados enquanto suas pálpebras agitavam e seus lábios entreabriam. Em um sussurro desigual e quase inaudível, ela sussurrou, "Tem sido um longo tempo, Edward..."

E então eu percebi que Bella tinha provavelmente ido mais longe sem ter um orgasmo do que eu. Lembrei-me de como ela me disse naquele dia que tínhamos dado uns amassos de como eu era errado – em que eu neguei aos outros o que eles queriam pela minha própria crença de que eu era indigno demais para colher os benefícios conseqüentes.

Bem, eu percebi que eu poderia fazer o progresso de um orgasmo no momento.

"Como isto...?" Eu perguntei, ainda olhando para a porta e a deslizando pelo meu comprimento, levantando-me nela com uma acentuada inalação de ar.

E então ela gemeu. Não foi realmente um gemido alto, apenas um daqueles gemidos tipo cantarolando. Ele reverberou, da sua garganta para o seu peito para as nossas virilhas conectadas, e isso me fez _estremecer_ pra caralho.

"Deus, sim." Ela respondeu, repetindo o movimento. Ela levantou-se para as palmas das suas mãos novamente e olhou para mim enquanto balançava e suspirou. Seus cabelos molhados cobrindo nossos rostos e tornando difícil para observar a porta. Claro que, depois de cerca de mais cinco ou seis dessa porra de deliciosos deslizamentos de quadril, era um pouco como... "que porta?"

Ela levantou-se e ficou acima de mim, minimizando o contato de si mesma contra o meu pau para um simples pastoreio. "Isso..." Ela suspirou, apenas rolando os quadris e escovando seu clitóris contra mim. Seus olhos estavam escuros quando ela se moveu, sussurrando, "... é tão bom para mim..." E por isso eu principalmente me mantive parado, apenas deixando que ela fizesse o que era bom enquanto meus olhos vigiavam a porta. O movimento dos seus quadris era tão incrivelmente _devasso_ – pequenos movimentos contra mim e sua respiração ofegante quando ela acelerava seus movimentos, tornando-os erráticos de uma forma sexy. Isso era tão fodidamente... particular, como se eu estivesse, de alguma forma, espionando sobre este pequeno momento de completa falta de controle. Ela não escondia nada. Nem o seu quadril deslizando, ou o jeito que ela se movia para o lado para conseguir o contato da cabeça do meu pau. Ela me deixou ver a sua expressão concentrada, eu a ouvi choramingar e suas respirações sexys e desiguais.

Ela estava... me usando para ter um orgasmo?

A idéia deixou-me louco. Minha cabeça estava nublada com sua respiração quente e pastagens sobre o meu pau quando eu treinei em um sussurro, "Isso mesmo. Simplesmente bom..." E então eu pensei, _"Foda-se a porta"_, e fitei em seu rosto, todo corado e enrugado em concentração. Movi meus olhos para baixo - para a junção onde nos encontrávamos e a assisti se movimentar contra mim. E então eu engoli. E então eu comecei a arfar com ela, desejando mais atrito e restringindo-me até que ela conseguisse o dela.

Ela se movia freneticamente, fixando seus olhos nos meus, mas claramente focada enquanto seu rosto ficava brilhante, com um brilho fino de borbulhas de suor. "Toque..." Ela arfava, arqueando as costas no meu peito. Sem hesitar, minhas mãos retiraram-se das suas coxas e mergulharam sob a sua blusa fina, buscando a carne macia dos seus seios e acariciando-os bastante ansiosamente.

Mais gemidos.

Eu massageei e acariciei enquanto ela se movia com urgência contra mim, estimulando-me quando as minhas mãos tornaram-se mais insistentes, beliscando seus mamilos e espalmando-os com entusiasmo.

Eu não conseguia lembrar de já ter tido este tipo de experiência sem sentir algum tipo de vergonha ou culpa. Eu tinha muitas vezes me perguntado o que era toda a porra da excitação. O orgasmo era divertido e tudo, mas e quanto ao depois? E quanto a quando eu me deito na cama à noite e percebo que eu tinha experimentado o prazer e tinha usado alguém para buscá-lo. Estava errado e, ainda assim, agora – isso era _certo_.

Porque Bella não estava me usando para obter prazer. Ela estava me dando o presente de vê-la experimentar o prazer – mostrando-me algum lado de si mesma que provavelmente era reservado para a exploração embaraçosa de fim de noite, ou alguma merda. Era tão real, observá-la completamente desfeita dessa forma. Era quase como se ela não se importasse se ela parecesse ridícula. Ela poderia passar por isso e me deixar divertir-me com ela. Foi realmente meio épico, observá-la se torcer e contorcer e escovar. Um dos ossos do seu quadril estralou, e foi alto, e nenhum de nós realmente deu a mínima para isso.

Então ela olhou para mim com essa grave expressão de loucura, e foi quase cômico como ela respirou, "Eu estou realmente perto", como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa inadvertidamente para fazê-la perder o orgasmo.

Eu mantive dizendo a mim mesmo para não rir. Sua voz tinha sido tão fodidamente de aviso. Ela acabou de segurar o meu olhar com o mesmo olhar de _"Não fôda com isso"_ e foi incrivelmente rápido. Eu ainda tinha seus peitos na minha mão, apenas lembrando esporadicamente de apalpar e massageá-los. E então suas coxas apertaram em volta do meu quadril e suas sobrancelhas puxaram juntas, lábios sugados em sua boca quando ela começou a tremer. Quando ela liberou seus lábios, eles se separaram e ela gemeu, "Oh, Deus..."

Eu sabia quando isso estava acontecendo porque ela finalmente – _finalmente_ – pressionou-se completamente no meu pau e se contorceu em cima dele com seus olhos hermeticamente fechado. Seus dentes apertados juntos, ela gemeu e balançou com força contra mim, estremecendo enquanto seus calcanhares cavavam nas minhas coxas.

Libertando-se forte, respirações afiadas, eu apertei de volta nela e finalmente me permiti fazer o que era bom para mim. Ela desabou em cima de mim, ofegante enquanto eu levantei meus quadris e deslizei meu pau contra ela, olhos sempre atentos e fixos na porta. Agarrei seus pequenos quadris e ela se moveu em oposição às minhas estocadas, encontrando seu olhar exausto com o que era, provavelmente, uma expressão realmente desesperada e impaciente.

Quero dizer, eu estava me esfregando nela, pelo amor de Deus.

Que porra eu era? Eu tinha 12 anos e dedos deficientes?

Mas isso funcionou, e eu já estava perto quando ela começou a beijar meu pescoço e meio ronronar, meio xingar no meu ouvido, "Eu acabei de gozar tão forte no seu pau..."

E então um pequeno pedaço de mim fodidamente morreu e foi para o deslizante-negócio-do-paraíso.

E então eu agarrei seus quadris e gemi e empurrei meu pau contra ela – e então eu gozei.

Em minhas calças.

Tremendo, eu contraí entre nós e a agarrei com força, gemendo em seu cabelo molhado cobrindo meu rosto. Joguei minha cabeça de volta no travesseiro e silvei enquanto eu pulsava e me contorcia contra ela, montando gloriosamente.

Quando eu finalmente reduzi a uma bagunça de respiração pesada e murmúrios incoerentes, eu a abracei com força e esqueci tudo sobre a porta e o fato de que eu precisaria me limpar novamente.

Eu não senti qualquer culpa naquela noite – apenas as pequenas respirações contentes de Bella contra mim.

-.-wa-.-

"Eu estou tipo... _assim_ perto de vomitar." Alice disse enquanto ela estava na porta e roía um talo de aipo. Ela levantou os dois dedos para indicar exatamente como ela estava próxima, mas tudo em que eu poderia focar era aquele talo de folhas de merda.

Quem diabos come aipo? Assim... todo sozinho?

"Adorável." Murmurei no cabelo de Bella. "Você poderia fazer isso em outro lugar, no entanto?" Perguntei distraidamente, esfregando pequenos círculos ao redor do osso do quadril de Bella.

Minha garota tinha acabado de chegar da sua sessão na quinta-feira, e eu a puxei comigo no sofá. Nós nunca simplesmente relaxávamos em torno da casa assim. Normalmente, Esme me assustaria, ou eu simplesmente me sinto geralmente desconfortável. Hoje era diferente, no entanto. Hoje, a minha garota estava em um daqueles estados de espírito deprimido e eu não dava a mínima.

Bella suspirou em cima de mim, suas costas pressionadas em meu peito enquanto estávamos deitados no sofá, contra o braço de descanso. Ela estava embalada entre as minhas pernas, girando o anel no meu dedo. "Você não tem algo para fazer, Alice?" Ela perguntou de forma irreverente, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Alice deu de ombros e mastigou. "Jazzy saiu com a mãe dele".

Eu ri, fazendo Bella saltar um pouco quando respirei zombeteiramente, "Jazzy..." em seu cabelo.

Bella mal esboçou um sorriso.

Alice pareceu realmente usar seus poderes de observação e, finalmente, nos deixou sozinhos.

Depois que ela se foi, eu suspirei e afundei ainda mais nas almofadas do sofá, esmagando Bella contra mim fortemente.

"Como foi a sua sessão?" Perguntei cautelosamente porque isso obviamente a havia afetado. Depois da escola, ela estava bem.

Ela encolheu os ombros e enfiou seu cabelo atrás da orelha - uma flagrante não-resposta.

Essa merda não seria suficiente.

Suspirando, pressionei meus lábios em seu pescoço e pedi em sua pele, "Por favor, não deixe essa merda apodrecer." Eu não queria ser agressivo, mas ao vê-la deprimida ao redor da casa assim sem saber por que, seriamente me transformava em um bastardo preocupado.

Ela virou-se ligeiramente e fechou os olhos, apertando seu rosto em meu pescoço. "Podemos falar sobre isso na segunda-feira." Ela prometeu em voz baixa e colocou as mãos sob seu queixo.

Bem, isso era muito insultante do caralho.

"Então... o quê?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me ligeiramente até que ela encontrou o meu olhar. "Nós não podemos ter uma conversa a menos que Carmen esteja lá para mediar?" Senti minha testa franzir e meus braços soltarem enquanto eu considerava o seu rosto de Oh-eu-meio-que-fodi-um-pouco-não-é? _Sim, você certamente o fez_. Rigidamente eu decidi, "Isso é realmente uma merda".

"Eu não quis dizer isso assim..." Ela insistiu com o cenho franzido.

Inclinando-nos a uma posição completamente sentada, eu me virei e ri, correndo minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos em frustração. "Eu sei que você não quis, mas eu acho que essa relação está ficando um pouco fodidamente cheia, não é? Você sabe, houve uma época em que você poderia falar comigo sem passar por um processo." Claro, eu mesmo usei a besteira do "Vamos esperar para conversar com Carmen" em uma ocasião, mas aquilo tinha sido diferente – uma mais curta - e eu não tinha feito isso desde então.

Era toda a merda que ela alguma vez esteve esperando que eu dissesse. Eu podia ver isso na queda dos seus ombros enquanto ela olhava para as suas mãos, brincando com seus pequenos dedos de forma culpada.

Agora, eu estava legal com Carmen, e eu estava bem com as sessões que tivemos, mas que utilidade elas teriam se não poderíamos sequer começar a aplicá-las para a vida real? Eu poderia dizer que Bella já estava me esperando dizer isso também porque ela simplesmente olhou para mim, derrotada, e revirou seus olhos.

"É a faculdade." Ela resmungou, mas logo desviou os olhos e afundou no sofá.

"Oh." Foi minha incrivelmente falta da porra de resposta. Eu estive esperando algo... bem, eu não tinha certeza do que eu esperava, mas "faculdade" estava muito longe disso.

Então, quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu percebi que era provavelmente um pouco óbvio. Jasper e Alice estavam olhando as faculdades desde que eu retornei para casa - provavelmente muito antes disso. Eles tagarelavam sobre isso na hora do almoço. Alice fez cartas pesando os prós e contras de várias localidades. Jasper olharia para os peitos dela e acenaria junto bastante feliz. Bella e eu os ignorávamos e estávamos ocupados discutindo algo realmente fodido como assuntos que não tinham a ver com a escola, como a terapia cognitivo-comportamental, ou por que eu deixei a minha toalha no chão do banheiro, ou quão agradável eram os peitos dela todo ensaboados e nas minhas mãos quando tomávamos banho...

_Certo _- então isso era um pouco como assuntos da escola.

"Você nem sequer pensou sobre isso." Ela sussurrou conscientemente.

Eu encontrei seu olhar.

Ela nem sequer pareceu decepcionada, ou algo assim. Na verdade, ela parecia um pouco aliviada.

"Não realmente." Eu confessei.

Ela suspirou e colocou os pés debaixo dela, brincando com as pontas dos seus cabelos. "Bem, eu não sei se há realmente um ponto, de qualquer maneira".

"Por que você diz isso?" Eu perguntei.

Agora que isso tinha sido trazido à tona, percebi que era bastante importante. Eu não conseguia descobrir por que isso tinha deslizado em minha mente. Em Chicago, eu só tinha estado focado no aqui-e-agora. Eu nunca tinha dado a Carlisle muita atenção quando ele trouxe isso à tona em raras ocasiões. Nunca tinha me ocorrido que eu jamais teria um futuro a considerar, mas agora que eu pensei, eu estava realmente ficando um pouco... _animado?_

Foda-se poderia fazer gráficos que poderiam deixar seus pequenos gráficos de barra em preto e branco _envergonhados_. Quero dizer... vamos lá. É toda uma carreira profissional que está sendo planejada. Eu acho que eu poderia, no mínimo, saltar por alguns lápis de cor realmente muito extravagantes do caralho, ou alguma merda. Melhor ainda, eu estava confiante de que poderíamos ir para todos os tipos de _Kinko*_ sobre esse filho da puta.

_* Kinko: é o nome antigo do FedEx. É uma cadeia de lojas que oferecem um ponto de venda para transporte da FedEx Express e FedEx Ground (incluindo Entrega em Domicílio), bem como impressão, cópia e encadernação. Muitas lojas também oferecem facilidades de vídeo conferência._

O rosto de Bella caiu e ela desviou o olhar, bufando. "Vamos ser realistas, Edward. Eu não posso-" Ela balançou a cabeça e sua voz falhou.

Eu vi para onde isso estava indo e não gostei. Nem um pouco. "Eu não posso" não era algo a ser dito – _nunca_.

Estendi a mão para ela novamente, mas ela me balançou para fora e continuou em uma voz frustrada, "Minha recuperação é muito lenta. Eu apenas acabei de ficar confortável aqui, e... mudar-me para algum dormitório lotado... eu simplesmente... não posso." Com um suspiro, ela terminou, "Sempre há cursos por correspondência, ou qualquer coisa para fazer online. Isso vai funcionar".

De jeito nenhum do caralho minha garota vai a qualquer lugar que ela descreveu usando as palavras "Isso vai funcionar".

Ignorando completamente a bosta da faculdade de comunidade, eu justifiquei, com um encolher de ombros, "Então, nós vamos conseguir moradia fora do campus".

Ela encontrou o meu olhar e curvou sua bochecha, toda fodidamente desconsiderando. "Vamos lá! Nós podemos viver juntos. Poderia ser uma diversão do caralho." Eu enfatizei isso com um olhar furtivo ao redor da sala para ter certeza de que estávamos sozinhos, e depois um beijo _muito_ sugestivo abaixo da sua orelha. Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios em sua pele, lançando para fora a minha língua e a provando com um cantarolar. "As portas não importarão." Sussurrei com a voz rouca.

Ela não pareceu compartilhar meu entusiasmo quando me inclinei para trás. Na verdade, seu rosto ficou mais sombrio e sua mandíbula apertou. Ela começou com uma voz grossa, "Eu terei que memorizar o minimo de rotas lotadas para cada sala de aula. Vou ter que encontrar um lugar mais distante e esperar antenção especial dos professores. Mesmo fora do campus... é simplesmente mais uma casa com incontáveis armários para me lembrar o quão longe eu estou de ser..."

_Normal._

Eu supus que ela tinha percorrido um longo caminho, decidindo não usar aquele termo _muito_ subjetivo. Não que isso importasse. Eu queria dizer a ela para parar de ser a porra de um bebê, mas... ela tinha sido paciente comigo quando eu era nada além de um idiota petulante e eu não podia.

Então, ela virou-se e murmurou, quase inaudivelmente, "Eu ainda estou cerca de 75 centímetros de distância de você", e empurrou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

"O quê?"

"Setenta e cinco centímetros." Ela repetiu com uma carranca. "É o quão próxima eu possa chegar do seu armário antes de surtar completamente." E então ela abraçou os joelhos, o que era claramente o seu fechamento.

"Porra, Bella." Eu gemi, puxando meu cabelo. Eu estava tendo dificuldade para permanecer paciente, então tomei uma respiração profunda. "Isso tudo é um monte de besteira. Você tem melhorado." Eu a lembrei suavemente. "Lembra-se de Tyler?" - _e de como eu gostaria de golpeá-lo no saco?_

Frustrada, ela bateu as mechas soltas de cabelo do seu rosto e olhou para a frente. "Foda-se Tyler".

Foi então que eu percebi que era um _daqueles_ dias. Um daqueles dias de merda, irritantes, Todo cheio de Besteiras. _Possivelmente algum tipo de merda de TPM_, eu mudamente observei, tendo aprendido até agora, depois de viver com muitas mulheres, que era para ser pensado, mas nunca, _nunca_ dito em voz alta.

Decidi que eu estava enjoado e cansado pra caralho _daqueles_ tipos de dias. Eu sabia que eles vêm e vão, e minha garota provavelmente vai falhar mais do que ter sucesso, e eu teria que sentar e assistir essa merda como se isso não estivesse me matando.

Mas não esta noite.

Ela estava se esquivando. Isso mesmo. Fodidamente se esquivando. Aqui estava eu me fodendo para ir à terapia para aprender mais sobre como ajudá-la, e ela estava desistindo. Era tão fodidamente injusto. Eu me recusava a permitir o que era uma espécie de flagrante regressão, ou alguma merda assim. Ela tinha chegado longe demais. Eu tinha chegado longe demais.

Nós ganharíamos a porra dos nossos estúpidos gráficos coloridos da faculdade.

Levantei-me, estendi minha mão e ordenei, "Vamos." Ela praticamente só ficou encarando a parede, então peguei a mão dela e a levantei do sofá.

Ela interrogou-me com um olhar esnobe enquanto eu a puxei pelos degraus, irritado e mal-humorado, e matando o meu estado fora da realidade.

_Não aponte o Midol no armário de remédios, _eu cantava a cada passo.

Então, quando entramos no quarto, a 75 cm do meu armário, o reconhecimento ocorreu em seu rosto e seus olhos se arregalaram. Meu armário não era muito. Eu sabia que ela tinha ido para a terapia com as intenções iniciais de tanto me irritar como bisbilhotar na minha merda. Aquele pequeno espaço era inacessível para ela, e descobri que a deixava louca. Depois de todo esse tempo insistindo, eu não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse formado impressões super elevadas disso. Sua versão distorcida provavelmente incluía algo como pornô e fotos de garotas da escola - e só Deus sabe mais o quê. Na realidade, meu armário era muito fodidamente entediante.

Isso também a apavorava. Ela evitava toda aquela seção do quarto e sempre tinha evitado. Eu mantinha a minha roupa suja do lado de fora dele - como ela teria estabelecido antes de eu chegar em casa – e ela mantinha suas roupas no quarto de hóspedes, ou enfiados na sua metade da minha cômoda. Honestamente, eu pessoalmente não poderia compreender isso. Uma parte realmente estúpida e simplista de mim perguntava o que era tão malditamente difícil sobre ir até a porta, abri-la e entrar. Mas isso era ignorância e eu sabia melhor.

Mesmo que entrar nesse armário parecesse fácil para mim, o medo dela era tão real para mim como o próprio armário.

Racionalmente, eu sabia que eu não poderia entender essa parte da sua mente. Isso era tão fodidamente frustrante para mim como suas limitações eram para ela. Minha frustração era principalmente devido à minha ignorância, no entanto - minha incapacidade de compreender isso, ou aceitar isso sozinho.

Ela se virou para mim e, em seguida, encontrou o meu olhar. A expressão dela me fez seriamente reconsiderar essa coisa toda.

Seus olhos estavam verdaeiramente marejados. "Eu já te disse que eu não posso." Ela insistiu em uma voz pequena e frágil, que puxou o meu peito. Ela parecia tão fodidamente apologética, como se ela estivesse me deixando mal por lembrar-me que esta tarefa era um pouco além das suas habilidades.

Então eu peguei seus ombros e a girei ao redor, pressionando suas costas contra o meu peito enquanto eu a silenciava e implorava, "Você pode fazer isso comigo aqui".

Nós dois sabíamos o que eu estava pedindo. Ela provavelmente precisaria fazer isso sozinha, mas isso não era sobre alguma besteira de dependência da qual Carmen gostava de bater na mesma tecla. Não era sequer um presente meu para ela. Se ela me permitisse, então eu estaria ao seu lado todos os dias para trazê-la dentro de um armário. Quando ela precisasse de seus sapatos, ou precisasse colocar a roupa no cesto de roupa suja, ou só quisesse sair da sua jaqueta de inverno, eu estaria lá. Era uma promessa.

Há uma grande diferença entre dependência e compromisso.

Observei seu rosto enquanto ela olhava em frente para a porta, contemplando a minha oferta. Era óbvio que, com todas as suas realizações recentemente grandes, suas menores falhas fizeram mais um impacto sobre a sua confiança. Ela já tinha escutado a besteira clichê de "Roma não foi construída em um dia". Ela sabia que ela precisava de paciência e, tecnicamente, ela tinha sido mais paciente do que a maioria teria em sua posição. Carmen poderia dizer a ela o que _Carmen_ acreditava serem os maiores obstáculos para ela, mas a minha garota sabia quais realizações significavam mais para _ela_, e este armário estava, obviamente, no topo dessa lista. O deslizamento lento dos seus lábios em um sorriso aguado me disse que ela estava bem com a tentativa de cruzá-lo, de uma vez por todas.

"Ok." Ela finalmente murmurou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça nervoso. Seu sorriso pequeno e sutil rejeição traindo sua antecipação.

Eu queria rir, mas eu não o fiz porque percebi que ainda era muito possível que ela seria incapaz de fazer isso, e eu teria que assistir a esse desapontamento e angústia quando ela não o fizesse.

Com uma respiração roubada, coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e a instruí a fechar os olhos.

Comecei a massagear seus músculos, utilizando o conhecimento que eu tinha ganhado de Carmen em ajudá-la. Ela suspirou e seus ombros começaram a relaxar gradualmente, suas mãos ficando moles em seus lados.

Enfiei meus dedos por baixo da gola da sua camisa para um contato pele com pele e enterrei meu nariz em seus cabelos porque Carmen poderia saber toda essa besteira de técnica, mas eu conhecia os métodos sutis que funcionavam melhor. Quando ela começou a balançar com a minha massagem, eu sabia que ela estava tão relaxada quanto ela poderia ficar sem cair, então eu a cutuquei para a frente.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela tomou os passos para a presumível marca dos 65 cm. Ela não estava "surtando", mas eu sabia que minha presença era a responsável. Continuei massageando e mantive meus dedos dos pés nos seus calcanhares, forçando-a a tomar passos comigo. Suas costas ficariam tensas com cada pequeno passo, e eu teria que trabalhar muito duro para relaxá-la novamente.

Quando finalmente chegamos à porta, a respiração dela começou a mudar. Foi um discreto desvio no ritmo. Treinei meus olhos sobre o ponto pulsando em seu pescoço, que acelerou minuciosamente. Fiz uma careta enquanto meus dedos moldaram contra a pele das suas costas. Nós ainda não tínhamos sequer aberto a porta ainda, e já, este era o ponto em que eu pararia.

Demorou mais tempo para relaxá-la, e eu nem sequer fui capaz de fazer _isso_ por completo. Suas costas se moveram contra mim, subindo e descendo em respirações curtas e agudas à medida que olhávamos para a madeira pintada de branco. Suas palmas esfregaram contra suas coxas vestidas de jeans, e seus olhos arregalavam mais a cada segundo. Ela estava insistindo.

Quando estendi a mão para a maçaneta, ela começou a tremer, sua respiração escapando em pequenos suspiros erráticos.

"Eu não posso." Ela raspou, pressionando suas costas contra mim e virando seu rosto para encontrar o meu olhar.

O que eu vi ali fodidamente me rasgou.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lágrimas silenciosas arrastavam pelo seu rosto. Não era sequer sobre decepção, ou falha, mais. Isso era o medo puro e completo. Ficar longe desse armário era – neste momento – a coisa mais importante em seu mundo. Os olhos dela diziam, _"Foda-se a faculdade, foda-se Carmen, foda-se o 'normal'. Tirem-me daqui."_ Seus pés arrastaram para trás, mas foram bloqueados pelos meus.

Eu não conseguia decidir o que seria melhor: acalmá-la a curto prazo, ou empurrá-la agora e ganhar mais a longo prazo?

Na verdade, a minha garota me tinha envolvido ao redor do seu mindinho. Eu era a porra de um bobalhão total. Eu daria a ela qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz, mas isso era uma concessão. Eu poderia fazê-la sofrer agora, se isso significasse fazê-la feliz mais tarde?

Eu decidi que eu odiava isso – fodidamente _detestava_ isso, de verdade – mais eu _poderia_.

Ela fez isso por mim e isso valeu a pena. Eu só precisava levá-la para ver esse quadro de referência novamente. Seu medo estava atrapalhando isso. Assim, eu segurei o seu olhar com um olhar firme e decidido, "Nas palavras de uma menina muito bonita, 'pare de ser tão covarde'."

Ela gemeu e estalou seu olhar em frente, percebendo exatamente o quão significativas eram as minhas palavras. Ela concordou, mas também começou a respirar mais fortemente, sua agitação intermitente transformando-se em tremores violentos e alarmantes. Ela parecia ter sua opinião formada de que ela faria isso, e isso pareceu amplificar a sua ansiedade em dez vezes.

"Shhh." Sussurrei no ouvido dela e corri minhas mãos ao longo dos seus braços, mas eles estavam cobertos. Então eu peguei a bainha do seu moletom e a trouxe sobre a sua cabeça, apenas mal conseguindo deslizá-la para fora sem perder o contato.

Sua camiseta branca simples por baixo era fina e minhas palmas esfregaram suavemente em seus braços agora nus, até seu pescoço, e através do seu estômago. E então eu peguei a mão dela na minha e a coloquei na maçaneta. Eu quase esperei que ela a arrancasse de volta, mas ela não o fez. Ela agarrou aquela filha da puta com tanta força que ela sacudiu com o seu braço vibrando.

Sua respiração estava começando a me preocupar, mas eu ainda girei a maçaneta, lentamente guiando sua mão para torcê-la plenamente. Recusei-me a deixá-la ceder.

Ela me agradeceria por isso mais tarde – eu _realmente_ esperava pra caralho.

Juntos, nós a puxamos aberta em um movimento rápido, e então eu estava olhando para minha prateleira de roupas penduradas e as trevas. Nossas mãos ainda estavam fixas na maçaneta e Bella _ofegava_. Era esse som estranho e estridente que me lembrava de um animal morrendo.

O barulho da maçaneta de bronze ficou mais alto e suas inalações de ar eram tão curtas que parecia que ela não poderia conseguir ar suficiente.

Meu coração começou a correr.

Em pânico e um pouco assustado que ela simplesmente apagaria, eu apressadamente enfiei minha mão até a frente da sua camisa e achatei a palma da minha mão no seu peito. Eu a esmaguei com força contra mim e instruí com urgência em seu ouvido, "Visualize, como Carmem disse. _Porra, Bella._ Sinta minha respiração e combine com ela, ok?" Ela assentiu com fervor e fechou os olhos, mas continuou ofegando.

Decidi dar-lhe um minuto antes de eu recuar e bater a porta fechada. Valia muito a pena, mas não valia a pena a sua saúde imediata. Varri os cabelos do seu rosto - pálido e tenso - e sussurrei coisas estúpidas e ridículas em seu ouvido. Com cada palavra minha, sua respiração aos poucos se aprofundou, então eu continuei. Eu disse merdas estúpidas como, "O rei de copas é o único rei sem bigode em um baralho de cartas de jogo", e "_Evian_* soletrado de trás para frente é _'naive'*', _e "O prêmio Nobel da Paz é totalmente gay porque são três filhos da puta nus apenas sentados lá, tocando um ao outro", e "A palavra 'testemunho' foi criada pelos homens da corte Romana que jurariam sobre os seus testículos", e "A craca tem o maior pau do que qualquer outro animal no mundo em relação ao seu tamanho, e iguanas, coalas e dragões de Komodo têm dois".[red][i]small

_* Evian: empresa francesa que processa e comercializa água mineral._

_** Naive: ingênuo._

Com isso, ela abriu um olho, encontrando o meu olhar e franzindo a testa. "Dois paus?" Ela perguntou, sua respiração agora nada perto do normal, mas em um ritmo muito menos aterrorizado.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri firmemente, continuando, "O pênis de baleia é chamado de dork".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Você certamente sabe muito sobre paus e testículos e gays e bigodes e... empresa de água mineral." Ela apontou isso com o que eu assumi era para ser um olhar zombeteiro - ainda que um fraco.

Eu expliquei, "Eu escolhi o que eu pensei que poderia ser pontos de interesse para você. Eu sei que você se interessa quando você está lavando o meu." E então eu pisquei.

Com um pequeno sorriso, seu quase rubor trouxe de volta um pouco de cor ao seu rosto, e senti-me dar um suspiro de alívio. Voltando ao armário, ela ficou tensa de novo, mas não começou a ofegar, então eu simplesmente tirei a minha mão da sua camisa e continuei massageando seus ombros rígidos.

"Edward." Ela disse nervosamente, seu corpo lentamente relaxando sob meus dedos.

Eu cantarolei em resposta e a ouvi engolir alto.

"Estou parada na frente do armário. E... ele está aberto..." Ela parou, e eu não conseguia discernir se ela estava ou não com medo, ou orgulho.

Um olhar para o seu rosto revelou até mesmo uma mistura fodida de ambos.

Sentindo como se ela pudesse ir mais longe - fazer mais - eu massageei seus músculos até que ela estivesse tão relaxada quanto eu achava ser possível nas circunstâncias. Seu lábio estava entre seus dentes e suas mãos ainda estavam roçando suas coxas com ansiedade, mas eu podia ver seus olhos. Eles estavam vagando no espaço com uma pitada de curiosidade, pousando em cima da caixa que estava no chão e as mini-prateleiras que estavam cheias no fundo.

Ela era tão fodidamente intrometida e adorável.

Então, do nada, ela respirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça, virando-se para mim com os olhos determinados. Ela decidiu, "Nós vamos entrar lá." E eu não tinha necessidade de sugerir isso porque ela apontou para o espaço negro como se ela pudesse totalmente possuir aquela vadia.

Então eu a virei para longe do armário e coloquei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Achei que seria melhor para ela não vê-lo chegando até ela e escuro e obscuro e assustador. Sua confusão teve vida curta quando eu nos guiei para trás na escuridão lentamente. Ela cerrou seus olhos fechados, e alguns dos seus estremecimentos voltaram, mas ela continuou a corresponder a minha respiração, apertando-se fortemente contra mim. Supus que ela estivesse visualizando quando finalmente paramos, bem no meio do meu armário.

Estando parados lá parecia meio estúpido, então eu decidi... se ela pudesse se sentar, seria tornar isso muito mais grandioso.

É mais fácil fazer uma fuga rápida quando você está de pé, eu pensei. Eu aprendi que sua mente sabia disso, instintivamente. Foi também por que ela preferia dormir mais distante da porta, e de frente para ela às noites. Ela provavelmente nunca sequer percebeu isso até que eu tinha apontado isso em uma tarde. Ela estava em um constante estado defensivo, mesmo sem saber disso.

Com a respiração entrecortada, eu lentamente a abaixei para o chão e para o meu colo, espalhando as minhas pernas abertas diante de mim e a soltando entre elas. Cuidadosamente, ela se sentou e começou a balançar um pouco, debruçada para a frente e apertando os olhos fechados. Preocupado que ela estava indo ladeira abaixo, coloquei meus braços em torno dela e incentivei em um canto, "Você está indo bem pra caralho, Bella. Muito bem." Então eu beijei seu rosto e pescoço, e eu balancei com ela, pressionando meu rosto em seu ombro enquanto eu observava seu rosto cuidadosamente. Nossas cabeças escovaram na parte inferior da minha roupa que pendia sobre nós.

Pareceu uma eternidade enquanto nós dois ficamos ali sentados, balançando lentamente para trás e para frente enquanto eu murmurava afirmações e dizia a ela que estava muito orgulhoso dela. Ela não parecia estar ouvindo, mas eu continuei e esperei que ela entenderia o quão fodidamente monumental era isso. Ela estava sentada aqui, no armário, sem lágrimas, ou ataques de pânico. Não importava que eu estivesse aqui para acalmá-la. Não importava que ela estaria trabalhando com estes medos agora por meses. Não importava sequer que ela estivesse tomando remédios para ajudá-la.

O que importava era que ela estava fazendo isso.

Talvez não fosse o tipo de noite _Toda cheio de besteiras_, afinal. Talvez ela fosse para os _Macaroons* Monumentais_ pela terceira vez este mês.

_* Macaroons: tipo de biscoito doce, feito à base de amêndoas_

"O que você está visualizando?" Eu finalmente perguntei depois de uns bons vinte minutos, só por curiosidade genuína. Seu rosto parecia tão fodidamente... focado. Eu queria saber onde ela estava, então talvez eu poderia estar lá também. Minha voz ecoou estranhamente no pequeno espaço e fez o meu sussurro parecer mais alto do que realmente era.

Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzida em concentração, e quando ela respondeu, ela o fez muito distraidamente. "Aquele... lugar da campina à beira do rio".

Um lento sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto e eu sugeri, "Nós deveríamos ir lá em algum momento".

Seu balanço diminuiu um pouco e ela assentiu, finalmente abrindo os olhos e os lançando em torno do espaço ansiosamente. "Antes de começar o frio." Ela murmurou em distraído acordo. Ela torceu as mãos no seu colo, em busca das mangas que não estavam presentes, e levantou sua cabeça, avaliando as caixas e prateleiras e sapatos nos rodeando.

"O que é isso?" Ela imediatamente perguntou, apontando para uma caixa de papelão pequena, de alguns cadernos de rascunho antigos. Eles eram, na maior parte, cheios das minhas tentativas falhas de esboçar assuntos além dos meus pais, ou da própria Bella.

"Desenhos antigos. Muito entediantes e parados, tipo uma merda." Eu respondi.

Ela acalmou seu balanço totalmente e esticou o pescoço, os cabelos caindo sobre seus ombros enquanto ela se inclinou em direção a eles hesitantemente. "Posso ver?" Ela sussurrou, um traço de emoção em sua voz quando ela estendeu a mão para eles.

Eu ri e parei sua mão com a minha, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Podemos conversar sobre a faculdade um pouco mais?" Eu permutei astuciosamente, e mais do que um pouco impressionado que sua insistência de bisbilhotar na minha merda superasse a ansiedade do momento.

Sua mão ficou no ar e ela apertou seus lábios, escaneando o espaço mais uma vez antes de se inclinar em concessão. Com um sorriso, eu a permiti retirar os cinco cadernos. Achei que ela quereria sair do armário assim que ela tivesse suas mãos em algo interessante, então eu me preparei para levantar.

Eu fiquei um pouco chocado pra caralho quando ela se pressionou em meu peito e abriu o primeiro, reclinando contra mim, não confortavelmente, mas não tão tensa como ela deveria ter estado. Isso era muito fodidamente milagroso.

Isso não era mesmo uma espécie de noite dos Macaroons Monumentais. Algo como isto tem o seu próprio cookie, eu estava positivo. E depois que ela os fizesse, eu pediria que ela assasse para mim um lote de Gráfico da prostituta desprezível, porque, se ela poderia conquistar um armário, então ela podia fazer qualquer coisa.

Com um encolher de ombros, descansei meu cotovelo em um joelho e comecei, "Então, se você pudesse ir para a faculdade em qualquer lugar, onde você quereria ir?"

Ela estava folheando as páginas de desenhos semi-concluídos, traçando as linhas e inclinando a cabeça. "Em qualquer lugar que você estiver, é claro." Foi sua resposta.

Eu bufei com isso, mas persisti, "Como se isso fosse mesmo uma pergunta. Sério mesmo. Eu vou para qualquer lugar que você estiver. Eu-" Isto é onde eu fiz uma pausa e franzi o cenho. "Meu _G.P.A.*_ é realmente terrível do caralho." Eu murmurei de forma arrependida.

_* G.P.A.(Grade Point Average): média geral das notas._

Ela simplesmente assentiu. "Realmente é".

Rolando meus olhos, eu astutamente pensei, "Mas se você quiser a _Ivy League*, _ou algo assim, eu posso encontrar algo perto que me aceite".

* _Ivy League:_ _é um grupo de oito universidades privadas do nordeste dos EUA; é constituído pelas instituições de maior prestígio científico nos EUA e no mundo e, assim, atualmente a denominação tem conotação de excelência acadêmica. As universidades que fazem parte do grupo são: Universidade Brown, Columbia, Cornell, Darmouth, Harvard, Pensilvânia, Princeton e Yale_.

Bella bufou e finalmente desviou seus olhos de um desenho realmente porcaria do cachorro de Stevens para encontrar o meu olhar. "Você age como se o meu G.P.A. não fosse apenas um pouco melhor que o seu." Suspirando, ela voltou os olhos para o caderno e declarou, "Eu gostaria de ficar perto de Esme e Carlisle e... Carmen".

Eu silenciosamente concordei com isso, mas preferi não dizer. Em vez disso, eu perguntei, "Washington?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para mim através dos seus cílios. "A Universidade de Washington tem realmente um excelente programa de negócios." Ela sussurrou antes de desviar os olhos para o livro novamente.

"Negócios?" Murmurei, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu realmente espero que você não esteja se referindo a mim porque eu nunca poderia ter uma empresa, Bella." _Cristo do caralho_, eu teria que ir por aquele velho ditado de merda, "_O cliente tem sempre razão"_. Foda-se toda essa merda. O "cliente" é geralmente um completo idiota e merece ser tratado assim. O que eu faria. Freqüentemente.

Ela soltou um riso silencioso e balançou a cabeça. "Não é para você. Para mim." Ela esclareceu em voz baixa, evitando o meu olhar interrogativo.

"Você quer possuir um negócio?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo. Não era que eu duvidasse que ela pudesse fazar isso. Eu apenas tinha sempre assumido que ela faria graduação em Literatura, ou algo assim.

"Bem." Ela começou, girando para mim e agora descansando contra a minha perna virada para cima. Ela passou rapidamente seus olhos em volta nervosamente antes de encontrar o meu olhar e explicar, "Seattle tem este instituto de arte que é conhecido pelo seu programa de culinária." Ela desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio, encolhendo os ombros quando baixou sua cabeça. "É provavelmente meio estúpido, mas..." Ela parou, como se estivesse envergonhada.

Eu entrei, "Mas você pode candidatar-se ao negócio para cozinhar e... o quê? Abrir um restaurante?"

Ela olhou para mim e respondeu, "Eu não tenho chegado tão longe, mas há todos os tipos de coisas que eu poderia fazer com isso. Delicatessens e padarias e restaurantes..." Ela tinha esse pequeno brilho de emoção em seus olhos por mencionar a variedade de possibilidades.

Eu estava admirado que ela pudesse mesmo sentir algo como isso, dado o fato de que ela estava sentada no meio de um armário escuro.

Com o meu espanto, seu rosto caiu. "É estúpido, não é?" Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

Recuperado, corri para insistir, "Não! Não, eu não acho que isso é estúpido. Eu acho que é perfeito." Eu pontuei isso com um daqueles sorrisos tortos que eu sabia que a deixavam vermelha e envergonhada.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou, e eu assenti, satisfeito com o seu suspiro de alívio quando ela começou a folhear as páginas novamente. "E você? Artes?" Ela perguntou curiosamente, eguendo o caderno.

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça. "De jeito nenhum. Isso é um hobby, não uma profissão." Desenho era algo que eu usava para ficar longe das besteiras. Advogados odiavam advocacia, contadores odiavam dinheiro, e prostitutas odiavam sexo. Nenhum ponto em arruinar uma coisa perfeitamente agradável. Além disso, a _arte_ não era algo que eu sentia que eu poderia ser motivo de orgulho. Nada do que eu desenhei era bom o suficiente. Isso não mudava a vida, ou fazia uma diferença.

"Mas você é muito bom." Ela insistiu com o cenho franzido, empurrando uma página com um esboço do velho Jasper acústico no meu rosto.

Ansioso para tirar a atenção de mim, apontei em voz alta, "Você está indo muito bem, sabe? Estando aqui. Você não se dá crédito suficiente".

Com isso, suas costas de repente ficaram tensas, como se ela estivesse só agora percebendo onde ela estava. Eu trouxe a minha mão ao seu pescoço e tentei trabalhar contra a sua tensão flagrante. Seus olhos lentamente relaxaram enquanto ela lentamente, mas gradualmente, relaxava ao meu toque.

Ela suspirou e voltou os olhos para o caderno. "É tudo você, Edward." Ela respondeu, mas não fez isso com tristeza. Um sorriso enfeitou seus lábios quando ela olhou para mim. "Obrigada." Ela sussurrou, sua voz cheia de gratidão e insondável sinceridade. Isso agarrou algo em mim, da mesma maneira que sempre fazia a qualquer momento que ela me fazia sentir necessário, ou valioso, ou como se eu pudesse realmente fazer alguma coisa e não foder para uma mudança.

Com uma inspiração vacilante, ela acrescentou, "E você é melhor _nisso_ do que você dá crédito a _si mesmo_." Imaginei que ela começaria a fixar-se nos desenhos novamente, mas, em vez disso, ela acenou com a mão entre nós e apontou para o armário e voltou os olhos para o caderno.

Eu provavelmente tinha uma boa quantidade de momentos decisivos na minha vida. Meu primeiro era insuportável para lembrar - uma memória de uma realidade arruinada e os restos carbonizados do que poderia ter sido uma vida perfeita com os dois pais que me amassem. O segundo foi encontrar um outro pai que poderia me amar, assim tão incondicionalmente. O terceiro foi me apaixonar pela minha garota. O quarto foi deixar a minha mãe ir para que eu pudesse voltar para a minha garota. E o quinto estava ocorrendo neste exato segundo, sentado no chão do meu armário com alguém que – por toda a razão e lógica - não deveria ser capaz de sequer abrir a porta. Ela riscaria isso da sua lista, e nós tínhamos tido uma conversa inteira, sentados aqui, planejando nosso futuro. Ela entraria nos negócios, e então se tornaria a melhor cozinheira do mundo, ou chef de cozinha, ou padeira, ou o que diabos ela quisesse ser.

E, nesse segundo, enquanto eu olhava para trás para o que era - de longe – _minha_ maior conquista, eu soube o que eu queria fazer com o meu futuro. Aquelas palavras da minha última noite de merda na velha Chicago nunca tinham sido mais claras.

Eu não poderia ajudar a minha mãe, mas eu poderia ajudar alguém mais.

Eu poderia aprender tudo sobre o estado da minha garota no processo. Eu poderia chegar o mais perto de entendê-la quanto possível. Eu poderia trabalhar pra caramba por isso e, quando chegasse o momento, talvez eu pudesse dar de volta alguma da esperança que tinha sido dada a mim, para as pessoas fodidas do mundo que não tinham nenhuma. Eu poderia fazer isso, e eu poderia ser feliz.

Eu poderia ser o Dr. Edward Cullen, Manipulador

* * *

******NT Lary Reeden:** Meninas que saudades, tanta coisa aconteceu e eu me afastei, mas sempre passo para ler cada uma das reviews. Saudades.

**NT Lê: **OLÁ OLÁ. Olá para quem favoritou, olá para quem mandou uma review, olá para quem é novo na aréa, olá para quem já é veterano, olá para quem já estava prestes a caçar o meu endereço e vir me matar, olá olá todo mundo :)

O que foi esse capítulo meu Deus amado? Letícia não aguenta. Eu tô tãaaaaaaao orgulhosa dos meus Bebês ;') Se for olhar eles nos primeiros capítulos e agora a diferença é imensa! Tanta história já rolou né?

Eles discutindo faculdade juntos fez meu coração derreter um pouco. E diz aí, quem mais ficou louquinho com a idéia de comer uma comidinha feita pela Bella? E o Edward como médico? Olá paraíso, que bom que te encontrei!

Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado (e isso é incluindo WA) que esse capítulo era pra ter saido semana passada mas eu fiquei sem pc em casa e adivinha? Foi feriado aqui e TODAS as lanhouses estavam fechadas! E aí a semana começou e vou ter prova amanhã até as 5:30 da tarde e é, me enrolei.

Mas olha! Atualização! EPOV! YAY!

Enfim...

Muitissimo obrigada por todo o apoio que vocês tem me dado e por toda essa paciência divina de vocês, eu certamente não mereço.

**Krinne20** não é menina! Por isso sou totalmente vidrada por Wide Awake. Não sei como a Angst não transforma essa história em livro, ela ia ficar ricassa. Pena que é crime eu mesma fazer isso, droga... *brincadeirinha* Mas falando serio, concordo contigo sobre o lance da Titia. Fanfic é prova viva que pra ser uma puta de uma autora não significa que tu precisa ter uma contrato com uma editora e um livro com teu nome.

**Boo, **sim estamos chegando ao fim :'( O proximo capítulo será o ultimo e depois virá o epilogo. A autora tem outras histórias sim, e adivinha? Todas já foram traduzidas e podem ser encontradas nos meus favoritos. Corre pra lê, girl. Pode perguntar a vontade, estou a disposição.

**Avisinho:** Minha querida parceira Lary estará postando parte do Capítulo 52 ao vivo na Segunda (dia 22) as 19h30min no ORKUT, então caso vocês queram e puderem acompanhar passem por lá e se divirtam. O linnk para o comunidade está no meu perfil :) Eu mesma tentarem comparecer, então venham papiar, fofocar, trocar opiniões e muito mais, ok?

No entanto, eu só devo postar o capítulo 52 por aqui na proxima sexta, mas já devo estar com datas pra postagem do Epilogo.

Acho que é isso ... Devo tá escrevendo tanto porque sei que minha chances de fazer isso estão terminando :(

Até a proxima, Girls.

Comentem e mandem um pouquinho de amor.

Agora vou ver o ultimo capítulo da novela que eu também sou filha de Deus.

Love, Letíca aka Lê.


	59. Fated Failure Fortune Cookies

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem e Jéssica.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Capítulo 52. Fated Failure Fortune Cookies - Cookies de Predestinada Sorte Falha**

**EPOV**

Outubro foi cheio de trabalhos e ocupado pra caralho com o louvor irritante. "Bella foi no armário!" Assim eram os largos sorrisos lisonjeiros que Alice e Esme deram sobre o feito de Bella e empurraram toda a merda de que foi no meu armário. Esme não se importava mais que agora estivéssemos nos referindo ao armário, e todo o ambiente, como nosso. Ela estava muito feliz com o seu progresso para realmente dar uma merda pra isso.

Com Carlisle era outra história.

"Feliz" era o eufemismo do ano em relação à reação do Papai C. com a nossa decisão—ou, mais especificamente, a _minha _decisão de entrar no campo da medicina. No início, ele tinha ficado confundido e cético, um olhar por baixo e a má colocação dos óculos me mostraram como ele me olhava com um ar de dúvida, mas depois, quando ele percebeu que era verdade e que eu estava falando totalmente sério, ele ficou mudo, bem, por cerca de uns dez minutos— e então eu não conseguia fazer o filho da puta calar a maldita boca nem por um minuto.

Aparentemente, indo para a medicina, sob qualquer forma, eu estava seguindo os passos de gerações dos homens Cullen. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando ele se lembrou de seus dias na escola de medicina, do trabalho duro até tarde da noite, dos professores que haviam moldado as suas opiniões e seus pontos de vista, dos testes, os ensaios e... das noites em que ele ficou bêbado fingindo que ele já era M.D.* por uma questão de se nomear.

_***M.D.**: (Master's in Doctor) Mestrado em Medicina._

Eu estava suntuoso.

E isso não é uma palavra qualquer que você me ver usar muitas vezes, porque ela é foda florida e tensa.

Então, ele tinha ficado sério e me disse para não ficar esperançoso, vendo que os meus registros não fazia os aspectos da faculdade parecem promissores em tudo.

Eu tinha o burro preso.

Bella tinha explodido com o dela.

Nós dois descaradamente tínhamos inaugurado os ensaios de faculdade mais deprimente e fodido de todos os tempos.

Eu provavelmente deveria ter me sentindo culpado por usar o meu passado extremamente pessoal e traumático para ser aceito, mas recusei-me a me sentir assim. Pelo menos essa merda me serviu pra alguma coisa.

O dia de Ação de Graças não foi nada parecido com o do ano passado. Bella fez um enorme banquete delicioso pra caralho, mas ela permitiu que Esme e Alice a ajudassem a preparar, embora eu tivesse que ouvir a cadela mais de uma vez sobre a merda mais ridícula. Aparentemente, havia uma maneira certa de cortar legumes, e um acesso de raiva quando Alice tentou usar a batedeira para esmagar as batatas. Ela ficou bonita pra caralho, quando ela torceu o nariz e trabalhou ao redor delas, xingando os caroços e as texturas "grudentas" extras.

Rosalie e Em voltaram para casa para o feriado, e era assim tão desconfortável que eu quase fingi que estava com algum tipo de bactéria carnívora para sair dali. Rosalie odiava a minha coragem de merda. Ela passou a admitir isso abertamente para todas as pessoas, ela poderia parecer rude e mal-intencionada para qualquer observador casual, mas o nosso pequeno círculo sabia melhor. Rosalie tinha sido um apoio para Bella em um ponto do tempo e havia conseguido investir emocionalmente no resultado das minhas fodidas decisões, então eu apenas deixei essa merda ir e esperava que ela pudesse ver como as coisas estavam muito melhores.

Antes que ela e Emmett saíssem, Rosalie olhou para mim encostada na porta e me mandou um olhar que dizia claramente: "Muito bem, filho da puta. Mas foda essa merda mais uma vez, então as suas bolas serão minhas."

Eu pisquei para ela, sorrindo, quando eu fechei a porta.

O Natal foi... interessante. Eu nunca tinha sido um grande jogador em todas as férias de merda, e parecia que eu estava sendo empurrado para algo que eu claramente não estava preparado. Eu pedi para Bella me ajudar a encontrar presentes para todos na casa. E por implorar, quero dizer que eu a abordei no chuveiro, e a pedi quando ela estava à beira de gozar e gritando o meu nome, e orgasmos barganhados são presentes de ponta.

O Ano Novo teve ainda um show de fogos de artifício altos e vistosos na beira do rio. Deve ter sido um show ainda melhor do que o do ano passado. Ninguém sequer percebeu que Bella e eu tínhamos estado longe do gazebo antes, durante e muito tempo depois da contagem regressiva.

Quando fevereiro chegou, Bella começou a verificar a caixa do correio obsessivamente ansiosa por novidades da Faculdade. Eu continuei tentando lhe dizer que era muito possível que eles tinham dado uma olhada em nossa merda e disfarçaram o sorriso atrás de nossas bundas. Eu não quero que ela fique desapontada, deve ser a minha sorte de merda que espantou os superiores.

Bella continuou fazendo metas e as cumprindo. A primeira era ir à escola por um dia inteiro sem o moletom dela. O segundo era avançar duas fileiras em sua aula de cálculo, uma vez que sua posição atual era lá trás "Meu cabelo precisa de seu próprio código de área de merda" o que tornava impossível para a Stanley ver a bancada. Ela se sentou ao lado de Cheney. Quando ela me encontrou na hora do almoço daquele dia, ela tinha um olhar sério sobre o seu rosto e quando eu lhe perguntei o que estava errado, ela só respondeu: "O babaca que fica me pedindo canetas."

Não demorou muito para que a nossa espera se transformasse em estagnação, os seus pés pequenos iam a caixa de correio dia após dia. Ela tentava parecer indiferente, iniciando uma conversa casual quando eu a seguia com os olhos desconfiados. Ela ainda a abria sem olhar, olhando nos meus olhos enquanto ela falava como se ela não estivesse completamente focada na porra que estava dentro desse pedaço oco de alumínio.

Na terceira semana de fevereiro, ela ficou ao lado da caixa e a abriu, tocando na etiqueta com o seu dedo e a sua boca se moveu. Então seus olhos se lançaram para baixo e as palavras dela pararam de repente, a mão dela emergiu com dois envelopes.

Seus olhos eram tão fodidamente grandes que pensei que eles poderiam sair de sua cabeça.

Então nós tivemos essa batalha de "Não, você abre o _seu _primeiro", quando estávamos no meio do quintal. Teria sido engraçado se a minha teimosia tivesse qualquer correspondência com a dela.

Não foi.

Mas, novamente, quando eu atirei a carta de aceitação na frente do seu rosto, toda essa merda tinha valido a pena. Afinal, se eles aceitariam um fodido como eu, a minha garota já estava dentro. Aparentemente, eles a aceitaram, e Bella gritou tão alto que eu acho que os meus tímpanos ainda estariam se recuperando muito tempo depois de nós nos graduarmos em filhos da puta.

Mas... yeah.

Eu ganhei um boquete naquela noite.

Bons tempos.

-wa-

Vinte Oito de Fevereiro.

Dia importante.

Dia fodidamente _épico_.

Eu seria um mentiroso se eu dissesse que eu não o tinha claramente marcado na minha agenda escolar. Havia um pequeno círculo vermelho ao redor do pequeno "28." Eu o escondi de Bella porque isso me fazia sentir como um pervertido filho da puta, mas com toda a honestidade, eu estava contando os dias.

Havia uma outra marca—muito mais escura—uma semana a partir de hoje.

Nós tínhamos visto isso chegando a mais ou menos um mês, estávamos sabendo que um cano de arma estava apontado para nós, tínhamos apenas escolhido ignorá-lo quando não estávamos ambos pensando nisso durante a noite quando nós íamos para a cama. Ele pairava sobre as nossas cabeças como uma nuvem negra, a nos seguir através dos nossos dias como uma sentença de morte. _Porra_, eu odiava ser dramático, mas eu não poderia evitar.

Uma noite por semana, a partir de sete dias, nós íamos dormir sozinhos.

A primeira vez que isso tinha sido mencionado, eu tinha explodido — e tinha usado a minha preocupação com a minha garota para mascarar o meu desprezo extremamente palpável para essa sugestão. Sinceramente, eu tinha porradas de mérito. Nós nunca íamos saber se as nossas mentes estavam curando se continuássemos usando uns aos outros como curativo sobre o ferimento.

Tínhamos de saber se haveria sonhos. Mas eu não estava com pressa para descobrir essa merda. Então, o que teria se estivéssemos nos escondendo? Em quem estava doendo? Eventualmente, eu cansado e irritado de ouvir que isso era "necessário", por isso a minha birra foi de curta duração.

Bella tinha concordado, tão fodidamente cega pela sua sede de recuperação que ela nunca tinha mostrado um pingo de preocupação com isso. Havia um traço de amargura, de minha parte, que eu batalhava para empurrar para longe. Eu não queria ser um idiota egoísta, especialmente na direção de algo que era obviamente importante. Eu sabia melhor agora, do que pensar que ela me deixaria para trás. Eu percebi que ela me amava e, para ela, eu ainda seria a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Não era a insegurança que levava o meu medo.

Eu estava preocupado. As coisas eram perfeitas, como estavam. Infelizmente, isso não era apenas comigo. Se a minha garota queria saber se ela poderia dormir sozinha, então que seja essa porra. Eu mantive a minha boca fechada.

Mas acabo de deseja que essa coisa pudesse permanecer — poderia ser nosso para sempre, intocável e sagrado.

Felizmente, eu ainda tinha uma semana inteira antes se sermos forçados a seguir essa regra, a agenda de hoje era a única coisa que eu queria pensar. Era um contraste gritante com o outro prazo. Em vez de se aproximar, este saltou através da porta com um sorriso comedor de merda na sua cara.

Meu lápis correu sobre a página branca de um caderno novo, pressionando as fibras com as varreduras da minha mão. Ele parecia tão fodidamente simples e automático para mim: ver algo, o foco, imitar, ajustar, adaptar, aperfeiçoar. Talvez em alguma outra vida, eu poderia ter encontrado o mesmo prazer a partir de algo como a música — ouvir, focar, imitar, ajustar, adaptar, aperfeiçoar.

_Porra_. Por que eu estava pensando sobre tudo isso?

Eu estava _tentando_chegar nele, caramba.

Com um suspiro, eu espreitei para cima do meu desenho, apenas percebendo que eu já havia completado a metade do seu rosto. Escassos raios de sol brilhavam através de seu cabelo enrolado, acentuando o vermelho, destacando os seus detalhes quando ela franzia a testa para baixo, para o livro no seu colo. A grama estava marrom desde que o inverno tinha ido e vindo, e eu estava feliz que o calor que eu esperava para o dia estava se segurando. Eu tinha verificado as previsões para a semana inteira para escolher o momento certo para vir aqui. O borbulhar próximo do rio e a influência da relva tornava a atmosfera confortável.

"Você parece..." Eu inclinei a minha cabeça e franzi a testa pela sua expressão quando ela encostou-se à árvore em frente de mim, os pés enrolados debaixo dela, "... contemplativa."

Contemplação não era necessariamente o meu plano para o dia. Estávamos sempre fodidamente contemplativos. Eu estava doente e cansado de estar perdido dentro da minha cabeça e dos meus pensamentos. Eu queria apenas ser fodidamente... _eu_. Eu desejava que eu pudesse tirar o meu pensamento para fora, mesmo que apenas por uma tarde, e simplesmente pensar em... nada.

_É por isso que as drogas ganhavam._

Depois do inverno cansativo, essa pausa era o que nós necessitávamos — colher os benefícios e tudo o que...  
"Hmm," ela cantarolou, franzindo os lábios quando ela finalmente encontrou o meu olhar. Um bloqueio perverso de seus cachos fodidamente brilhantes vibraram com a brisa e me prendiam aos seus lábios, brilhantes com a merda rosa brilhante que Alice tinha aplicado horas atrás. "Será que você já usou uma torradeira?" Ela perguntou ao acaso, com os olhos vagando pela área, enquanto ela... contemplava.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, e respondi: "Bem, _é_um aparelho que eu posso usar com segurança e sucesso."

Ela concordou e me enviou um olhar aliviativo, anotando algo rapidamente.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei quando eu voltei os meus olhos para o desenho. Eu decidi que essa fixação por um cabelo brilhante era uma necessidade.

"Estou fazendo uma lista para o apartamento," ela respondeu em um murmúrio baixo. "Você sabe que já que Carlisle nunca nos deu um orçamento ou... realmente... nenhum limite qualquer? Bem, sim. Eu estou meio que tirando proveito disso," explicou ela, com apenas uma pitada de vergonha em sua voz.

Eu sorri.

Eu fodidamente adorei a ideia da Bella de que nós tenhamos o nosso próprio lugar depois de sairmos de casa. Na verdade, ela havia pensando nisso uma semana depois de recebermos as nossas cartas de aceitação — mas em um modo diferente e muito mais aceitável. Ela contraiu a infecção de projetar de alguma forma de Esme e Alice, e se recusou firmemente a deixar alguém dar palpites sobre isso, apenas eu podia fazer isso.

Eu suspirei.

Minha garota fica bonita pra caralho, quando ela fica compulsivamente obsessiva por qualquer merda.

Quanto à moradia, houve sugestões de completo isolamento — a maior parte vindo de Esme e Alice — e alguns apenas disseram para fazermos o percurso do dormitório de qualquer jeito — em sua maioria vindo de Carlisle e Jazz — jogando-a para os tubarões de modo que agora que ela seria capaz de lidar com a situação da faculdade lotada um pouco melhor. Estamos comprometidos e decidimos ir para um apartamento espaçoso, mas modesto. Dessa forma, haveria um isolamento quando precisássemos essa merda, e mesmo assim, ainda havia pessoas em toda parte.

E, no entanto, eu ainda estava aqui sentado na grama, carrancudo... porque esta não era uma discussão prevista para o dia também. "Não podemos guardar essa besteira para mais tarde?" Eu suspirei dramaticamente. "Temos seis meses." Sua falta de atenção seriamente arruinava o meu momento de operador.

Olhando para cima para encontrar o meu olhar, ela mordeu o lábio e bateu a sua caneta contra o papel. "Eu não quero esquecer de nada," preocupado, olhei os olhos dela quando ela olhou para o céu e ponderou, "Como... eu não bebo café, então eu não preciso de uma máquina de café, mas ... então se eu decidir isso mais tarde, e eu um dia acordar e quiser café, mas não tiver como fazer isso." Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas continuavam evasivos, com os ombros ansiosos e tensos.

Sentindo a sua tensão, eu me apressei para ficar mais perto dela, estendendo a mão para pegar a mão dela. Eu estava realmente muito assustado quando todo o seu corpo estremeceu.

Em um tom alto gritante, ela permaneceu com os olhos arregalados, olhando para mim, "Café tem tipo... um _milhão _de diferentes sabores. Eu nem sei de que tipo eu gosto! E se eu conseguir algo bruto e —"

"Bella," eu a parei com a palma virada para cima e um nariz enrugado. "Deve haver tipo mil Starbucks*, em Seattle, ok? Eu posso apenas ir e comprar um café para você sempre que você desejar. Isso não é grande coisa..." eu parei em confusão, questionando-a com meus olhos enquanto fechava a boca.

*Starbucks: Rede de lojas de café. O nome vem do clássico da literatura americana do século XIX, o romance de tema baleeiro de Herman Melville: Moby Dick. A Starbucks tem mais de 6.000 mil filiais em mais de 30 países.

Então de repente ela continuou com um suspiro sem fôlego: "E então há a viagem. Quero dizer... como é que eu vou? Está tudo a uma curta distância? Ou eu deveria comprar um carro —"

"Porra, Bella, teremos o Volvo," eu a interrompi com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Agora, parecia que ela estava apenas procurando algo com que se preocupar. Como se já não tivéssemos o bastante...

"Não, Edward. _Você_ tem um Volvo. Mas e se você se for ou —?"

"Eu nunca mais vou embora," eu argumentei, incrédulo.

"Você não sabe disso!" eu exclamei, jogando as mãos no ar. Seus cachos voaram ao redor de seus ombros, caindo sobre o seu modesto decote e eu fixei os meus olhos no seu colar, situado calorosamente na fenda criada pelo sutiã push up que Alice tinha comprado pra ela.

Alguma coisa estava fora, e eu sabia disso. Tivemos muito tempo para nos planejar e preparar para a mudança e não deveríamos estar desmoronando com isso ainda. Mesmo na terapia, a gente já tinha começado o longo— e e reconhecidamente, realmente muito chato— debate sobre o assunto todo. Ela sempre parecia estar bem com isso— animada na verdade. Então por que, neste dia de todos os dias, ela foi tomar a decisão de obter toda essa porra de face preocupada sobre isso?

Então tudo meio que clicou.

Ela. Estava. Fodidamente. Protelando.

Eu repreendi a mim mesmo por não prestar mais atenção aos seus biscoitos na noite anterior. Eu percebi que "falha" era parte do nome em relação ao seu comicamente falho, Cookies Predestinados a Sorte.

_"Aquele que pega a toalha do chão recebe muitos beijo "_ não parecia tão inteligente. Merda, pelo menos _eu_fui subornado com orgasmos reais.

Este dia tinha sido mencionado semanas atrás, mas não mais. Era uma coisa silenciosa entre nós que desde _aquele_dia. Mesmo saindo daqui essa era uma merda pouco óbvia. Sério, eu sou o mais idiota de merda do mundo e até mesmo eu sabia o que estávamos fazendo de forma isolada em silêncio, sem pais à vista por horas. A única vez que tínhamos discutido foi no escritório de Carmen, quando Bella tinha admitido como ela estava nervosa sobre fazer sexo novamente. Algumas besteiras sobre o fracasso e desilusão e como ela temia que, "Talvez nós nunca fomos predestinado a ter relações sexuais. Existem coisas como casais celibatários. "

Esta não era a atitude normal da minha menina em relação ao sexo.

Sua atitude _normal_em relação ao sexo era "Dê-me 10 minutos para raspar as minhas pernas, e então você pode montar-me."

Agora, eu não me arrependi de falar sobre isso de antemão. Isso tinha acabado de parecer fodidamente nada romântico, isso de discutir o assunto, planejá-lo abertamente, e agir como se fosse algum tipo de nomeação, em vez de fazer amor. E agora, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia continuar com isso, sabendo que esses medos que eu _pensei_que tinham sido colocados para descansar estavam ressurgindo e completamente me broxando no processo.

Eu não era um filho da puta estúpido, no entanto. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para discernir o medo do nervoso, e ela estava claramente nervosa, não com _medo_. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela engoliu em seco, a garganta dela balançando levemente quando ela provavelmente reconheceu a minha expressão. Ela sabia agora que ela não podia se esconder de mim, não mais do que eu poderia me esconder dela.

Aproximei-me mais pela relva de joelhos, aproximando-me dela lentamente. A árvore em que ela se encostou estava perdendo a sua casca de inverno, e alguns poucos pedaços rangeram sob meus joelhos quando eu me mudei para a frente, segurando o seu olhar ansioso. Quando eu estava perto de um fôlego dela, ela estava com esse tipo de olhar, atordoado, juntei minhas mãos em torno de suas panturrilhas, as abri e espalhando as pernas. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela apresentou resistência, mas não inteiramente, achatando as palmas das mãos no chão e se pressionando contra a árvore.

Trouxe-me entre as pernas dela quando se abriram, lacei meus joelhos dobrados sob suas coxas enquanto me inclinei para trás em meus tornozelos, tão perto dela como possível. Eu esperava que meus olhos estivessem com toda aquela porra intensa e ardente quando eu assegurei: "Nós não precisamos." Sua respiração falhou e se aprofundou e as mãos dela chegaram em meus quadris e _fodasse,_ela era tão fácil.

"Eu _também_quero", ela sussurrou com voz trêmula, com o gloss nos lábios grossos e brilhantes eles mal se moviam. Eu podia ver a ponta de sua língua varrer contra o interior de seu lábio inferior, e apenas com isso, eu estava duro.

Ela tinha planejado esta merda também. Minha menina detestava essa porra de brilho labial e sutians push-up.

Inclinei a cabeça e, lentamente, torci uma sobrancelha, repousando as minhas mãos em suas coxas e apertando meus dedos nelas. "Nós podemos apenas fazer o que sempre fazemos", eu prometi, sem um traço de decepção na minha voz quando eu me inclinei para a curva de seu pescoço e mal beijei a pele pálida lá. Fechei esta promessa com uma varredura de minha mão, a arrastando para o interior de suas coxas e apertando minha mão contra o calor de sua virilha.

Ela emitiu este pequeno suspiro e se arqueou em mim, puxando meus quadris para mais perto. Eu sorri contra sua pele, passando meu polegar para onde eu sabia que ela queria e começamos o que era uma série muito bem-praticada de atividades entre nós.

Mãos acima das roupas primeiro, e depois abaixo, em seguida, boca, e então ... bem, o chuveiro geralmente gela quando chegamos.

Era tão fodidamente longe de ser chato ou tedioso, no entanto. Eu ficaria feliz em viver com apenas orais a minha vida inteira. A língua da minha garota poderia fazer coisas gloriosas e magníficas ao meu pau.

E eu odiava a soar pretensioso, mas... Eu tinha certeza de que minha língua era tão fodidamente boa.

Ela me disse isso.

Regularmente.

Mesmo quando Jazz- empaca foda - me instigava diariamente encontrando maneiras laboriosas de trabalhar o termo "sexualmente ativo" em sua sentença toda, eu não me importava.

Não realmente.

Honestamente.

"Mas", ela engasgou incoerentemente quando minha língua atravessou seu pescoço, os dedos pressionados em pontos que eu tinha há muito tempo memorizado. Eu estava bastante confiante de que eu poderia fazê-la vir apenas com um dedo sozinho. Seus dedos se pressionaram em meus quadris e ela terminou em um fôlego, "Você quer mais ..."

Balançando a cabeça eu assegurei num murmúrio: "Isso é fodidamente perfeito."

Infelizmente, as mãos vieram para meus ombros e ela me cutucou de volta. Cedendo, eu conheci o seu olhar e parei a minha mão, embora eu me recusasse a removê-la.

Ela se inclinou contra mim e eu quase sorri para ela aquiescendo, mas então sua mão apalpou no chão atrás de mim e emergiu em minha bolsa, meu sorriso se tornou uma careta.

Minha bolsa do _sexo._

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e a abriu sem encontrar meu olhar. Ela começou a esvaziar o bolsa, listando tudo", Cobertor, óleos de massagem, toalhas, iPod com alto-falantes, lenços umedecidos, sacolas plásticas, e só Deus sabe o que você pretende fazer com isso." Ela levantou uma lata de chantilly de chocolate com sabor, é claro, e sacudiu para frente e para trás na minha cara.

E daí? Eu tinha vindo preparado. Me processe.

Ela não foi a única nervosa sobre isso, porra. Enquanto ela vinha fazendo listas para o apartamento, eu vinha fazendo listas de... sexo. Eu tinha todas as bases cobertas. Se ela continuasse, ela ia encontrar uma escova de cabelo, de modo que não iria para casa parecendo que tinha acabado de fazer sexo e duas trocas de roupa interior para o evento de nosso ardente e apaixonado ato de fazer amor em cima da terra, meu repelente porque nada mata uma ereção como uma picada de mosquito na bunda e meu celular novo.

Eu estaria usando isso para chamar Carmen, se ela entrasse totalmente em pânico, ou para chamar Jazz, regojizando descaradamente sobre a minha completamente _ativa_ vida sexual. E mesmo que eu _realmente_ quisesse me vangloriar, porque, honestamente, minha alfinetada tinha que vir, eu _não_tenho nenhum problema com embelezar meu desempenho eu não exigiria mais isso dela. Se ela não estivesse pronta para foder e manchar não valia a pena. Nós dois sabíamos disso merda.

Meus lábios se enrolaram em um sorriso preguiçoso, e eu peguei a lata de suas mãos, deixando a minha voz cair sugestivamente. "Não se exige penetração lamber o achocolatado... chicoteando a merda cremosa, de um corpo. Sabe o que eu quero dizer?" Eu perguntei, piscando de brincadeira, porque eu sabia que ela ainda não poderia desfrutar plenamente da abundância de outras atividades.

Porque eu tinha me masturbado duas horas antes para evitar qualquer embaraçoso percalço ejaculatório prematuro.

E para que nós não estivéssemos deixando este campo até nós dois estarmos satisfeitos e sem fazer uso de pelo menos metade desses itens.

Seus lábios se separaram um pouco, os olhos encobertos enquanto ela olhou para a lata com sua testa enrugada. A brisa pegou e a atacou lançando mechas aleatórias de seu cabelo em torno de seu rosto enquanto ela encontrou meu olhar. Seus olhos eram escuros, e ela lambeu os lábios.

Eu. Fodidamente. Tinha. Ela.

Anzol, linha e isca para fetiche, era um sonho.

Porra , eu adorava quando ela ficou louca.

"Tudo bem", ela decidiu, empurrando a lata entre nós e esmagando seus lábios nos meus. Eles estavam calorosos e urgentes, e eu a empurrei de volta para o tronco da árvore, movendo minha mão contra ela, mais uma vez. Quando minha língua saiu da dela, eu tinha um gosto espesso de brilho labial zumbindo. _Sabor morango_. Nossas línguas se esquivaram e disparam e se esquivaram, e, eventualmente, eu movi as minhas mãos para sua bunda e a apertei contra meu pau, a empurrando para a árvore enquanto suas mãos subiam minha camisa, através de meu colarinho e a enrolavam no meu pescoço.

"O cobertor", eu respirei enquanto ela tirou minha camisa e eu escavei através da bolsa, o retirando com movimentos calculados.

Então eu tive alguns problemas irritantes pra caralho com o vento e não pude gerenciar nada facilmente, uma varredura de emoções veio quando o cobertor que era para_supostamente_se espalhar perfeitamente sobre a grama voou. Porra . Eu olhei para ele e tinha que organizar o tecido, tirando os sapatos para usar como pesos nos cantos. Quando duas pontas tinham sido ancoradas eu me virei prestes a pedir ajuda a Bella.

E ela estava lá embaixo da árvore.

Nua.

"Linda", eu respirei em apreço, os meus olhos treinados em sua carne pálida, a testa franzida quando minhas mãos fui para o meu jeans, os desabotoando desajeitadamente. "Eu queria fazer isso, você sabe," eu adicionei, empurrando tudo fora dos meus quadris em um puxar rápido.

"Da próxima vez", prometeu, vendo meu pênis ereto saltar enquanto eu me equilibrava em um pé, tentando fazer com que a porra do jeans saisse do meu tornozelo esquerdo. Eu normalmente era um bastardo muito gracioso, mas a impaciência do momento e a distração de seus seios enquanto ela estava no sol, completamente despudorada, me tornou incapaz de ter algum equilíbrio.

Eu balancei e por pouco permaneci em pé quando eu finalmente rasguei o jeans fora desse pé. Então eu tentei inutilmente apenas... afastá-lo do outro, de modo a evitar outro quase momento arebentando-meu-rabo-nu-em-frente-da-fodidamente-nua-Bella. Todo esse agitamento, é claro, fez meu pau fazer essa pequena chacoalhada que a fez rir e cobrir a boca e... _porra que merda._

Você nunca chacoalhou um pau.

Nunca.

Nunca.

_Nunca_.

Me abaixei e fiz uma careta feia para o meu jeans rasgado quando eu finalmente o tirei fora do meu pé, finalmente livre dele e de pé em nada, além do par de meias, a meio caminho fora de meus pés enquanto elas pendiam para baixo em meus tornozelos. As extremidades deles meio bambas, enquanto eu caminhava para ela, e eu me senti como um palhaço de merda. Eu pisei em uma extremidade, a removendo com sucesso em uma etapa, e repetiu isso com a outra.

Eu decidi que, em nosso apartamento, calças e meias iam ser opcionais.

E camisas.

Simples assim.

Seu riso morreu, ela me viu usar seus sapatos para completar os quatro cantos do cobertor e então eu meio que fiz um gesto para o filho da puta com um xingo final de realização, sentindo como se a pior parte _tivesse_ficado para trás de nós.

_Certo?_

Errado.

Começamos indo sobre o cobertor, azul xadrez, nus e ansiosos. E então o sol desapareceu atrás das nuvens e ficou um pouquinho mais frio. Minhas bolas queriam tanto subir de volta para dentro de mim e se regarem com porra.

Era bastante paradoxal.

Quando nós colocamos em nossos lados, o calor da nossa excitação, gradualmente tornou o frio do ar suportável, eu a beijei profundamente, minhas mãos errantes foram para o seu peito e massagearam os seios dela. Por alguma razão, eu senti que tudo era a porra de um concurso especial e eu executei o meu dedo através de seus cachos brilhantes.

Bem, foda-se, spray de cabelo é minha bunda.

Meus dedos ficaram presos, e ela arfou, se empurrando longe de meus lábios enquanto eu _tentava_extrair meus dedos de seu cabelo. Olhei para ela me desculpando e depois fitei ameaçadoramente meus dedos enquanto eu cuidadosamente os removia, acariciando seu quadril nu com minha outra mão.

Quando finalmente retomei o beijo, ela descansou a cabeça no meu bíceps se empurrado para dentro de mim. Nossas partes inferiores começaram a gravitação inevitável em direção um ao outro com ofegantes gemidos e perambulantes mãos. E então ela jogou a perna por cima do meu quadril e se enterrou contra mim.

E então meu braço adormeceu.

"Merda," eu assobiei, flexionando o meu punho, sentindo a picada de alfinetes e agulhas quando ela levantou a cabeça. Quando a circulação começou a voltar para o meu braço, nós dois olhamos para o meu punho, cobertos com seus cachos que se abriram.

E eu estava começando a me perguntar se talvez _não fosse_o sexo amaldiçoado depois de tudo.

Com suspiros de exasperação mútua, nós hesitantemente conhecemos o olhar um do outro e eu gemi. "Você quer apenas embalar essa porra e ir para casa?" Eu perguntei, sentindo como se a tarde fosse irrecuperável.

Poderíamos fazer isso em outro lugar. Pelo menos no chuveiro ou na cama, não estaríamos congelando nossas bundas e esmagaríamos longe os erros.

Quando ela não respondeu, tomei isso como um "sim" e me sentei, pegando minha bolsa, e começando a enfiar a merda de volta nela. Ela se sentou comigo, me dando os próximos itens, com uma expressão apologética.

Então ela pegou o meu caderno e fez uma pausa, enrolando seus pés por baixo dela e franzindo as sobrancelhas. "É isso a partir de hoje? Só agora? ", Ela perguntou enquanto meus olhos vagavam pelo espaço, buscando as calças que tinha começado a cadeia-de-sexo-falho.

Eu só olhou por um momento e eu balancei a cabeça em confirmação, levantando um canto do cobertor quando retomei minha busca.

Ela ficou em silêncio por muitos minutos, até que finalmente encontrei o seu olhar com um suspiro, me preparando para ficar. "Você deveria desenhar a natureza", disse ela com uma voz inexpressiva enquanto ela olhava para o caderno em suas mãos. O branco do papel refletindo luz de volta para seu rosto a fez quase parecer radiante quando ela se sentou em cima do cobertor, nua e exposta ao ar. Eu vi seus olhos passarem sobre a imagem, absorvendo a pose de mais cedo.

Encolhendo os ombros, eu respondi: "Mas há natureza nisso. A árvore, viu? "Eu fundamentei, apontando para a figura delineada por trás dela no desenho.

Olhando para mim de lado, ela franziu os lábios e curvou uma sobrancelha.

"Ok, ok," Eu cedi irritado, pegando o caderno da mão dela. "Eu enganei porra, tudo bem! Mas não é culpa minha. Essas merdas de natureza e naturezas-mortas são chatas pra caralho, e arte não é suposta para ser um trabalho. Se eu não gosto do assunto, eu não posso desenhá-lo ", eu expliquei, batendo o caderno fechado e o jogando sobre o cobertor com um abafado 'smack'.

Era _suposto_para mim estar ampliando minha mente. Aparentemente, eu estava muito focado em Bella, e atraindo uma outra coisa, para estar tendo tempo para ver outros aspectos do mundo que mereciam o meu apreço... ou alguma besteira assim.

Eu não dou a mínima para o que Carmen tinha a dizer sobre isso.

Ninguém "aprecia" um tronco de árvore.

_A menos que haja peitos na frente dele._

Eu estava prestes a me levantar e me vestir quando sua mão rodeou meu pulso, me puxando para baixo. Eu olhei para ela, meio que esperando uma reprimenda por não seguir através de meus próprios objetivos quando os lábios de se enrolaram em um sorriso suave.

Ela enfiou um de seus cachos rebeldes atrás da orelha e esfregou seu polegar sobre a minha pele, perguntando: "Então, eu sou tipo... como sua musa?" Suas pernas estavam espalhadas em sua posição, e foi surpreendentemente fácil manter o foco na profundidade de seus olhos castanhos, entediante para a minha, sabendo que eu poderia facilmente obter uma espiada da sua buceta.

Eu interiormente suspirei de alívio que ela estava deixando o desenhando ir e balancei a cabeça, chutando meus pés antes de descansar para trás em minha mãos.

"Isso é muito brega e doce", ela respondeu com um sorriso grande, se aproximando de mim e se enrolando em meu lado. Eu sorri maliciosamente enquanto me deitava de volta, concedendo-lhe o acesso à dobra do meu ombro e beijando o topo de sua cabeça no cabelo irritantemente pulverizado.

"Sou um filho da puta de brega e doce, o que posso dizer?" Eu brinquei, esfregando a minha mão para cima e para baixo na sua coluna, fazendo cócegas nela com o meu roçar sobre sua pele.

Reclinados sobre nossas costas, não poderíamos deixar de olhar para o céu , estava apenas ... nublado. Não era um daqueles dias perfeitos como se eu estive tentado realmente muito duro planejar. Era apenas um cinza claro, obscuro por acima das copas das árvores, e meio frio. Eu abro meus braços para fora e pego dois punhados do cobertor, o dobrando sobre nós em um casulo confortável enquanto nós ajeitamos de forma pacífica.

Talvez este dia não fosse um completo fracasso.

Sua mão deslizava meu estômago e peito, as pontas dos dedos traçando as arestas e contornos de minhas cicatrizes enquanto ela respirava uniformemente contra mim. Sua mão vagou, diminuindo até o ponto onde eu deveria ter tido um daqueles sexy trilhas da felicidade, onde o trecho de carne tinha sido marcado pelas chamas há anos atrás.

E então a mão dela continuou, e eu fechei os olhos, enquanto ela acariciava meu pau, um dedo deslizando da minha a ponta para a base e voltando.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e eu nem sequer precisei abrir os olhos para encontrar seus lábios com os meus. Eles eram como ímãs, nos atraindo juntos e movi meu corpo para baixo um pouco para que eu pudesse alcançá-la com mais conforto.

E então estávamos fazendo de novo, mas dessa vez era melhor e mais lento e, definitivamente, não como a imagem de fodida que estava sendo a apenas alguns momentos antes. Me virei do meu lado, e ela enganchou a perna sobre meu quadril, acariciando a minha língua com a dela e empurrando-se languidamente mais perto. Sua mão passou de meu pau, só para ir para o meu quadril, onde ela o agarrou e me puxou para mais perto.

Meu pau foi, então, aninhado no calor, molhado e escorregadio e eu franzi minha testa, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos dela e dobrsndo a minha cabeça para aprofundar o nosso beijo. Minha respiração se transformou toda em uma porra errática e ansiosa quando eu deslizei contra ela e gemi em sua boca.

Eu me afastei, lambendo meus lábios e ainda provando o leve rastro de morango do brilho labial enquanto eu movia meus quadris e encarava seus olhos cobertos. Ela afundou seus dentes em seu lábio e pressionou fortemente contra mim, buscando mais atrito. Eu sempre sabia quando ela estava chegando _realmente_perto, porque ela sempre ficava super-concentrado e toda fodidamente ofegante.

Um pouco como ela estava fazendo agora.

No meu pau.

"Tão fodidamente linda", eu respirei, movendo minha mão para sua bunda e a esmagando contra mim. Eu adorava vê-la assim, acima de tudo. Pode me chamar de filho da puta hormonal, eu não dava a mínima. Quando os lábios entreabertos e secos dela arfar, criaram essas pequenas fendas, e seus pés se engancharam sobre minhas panturrilhas para me aproximar, e eu pude ver a pele do seu pescoço vibrar ao ritmo de seu pulso, ela estava fodidamente linda, desta forma que só eu iria ver.

Ela soprou e gemeu, tocando sua testa na minha enquanto nós mviamos com fluidez, apesar das nossas posições incomodas. Seus olhos olharam para baixo entre nós, os músculos do meu estômago ondularam e contraíram quando eu me mudei. Ela olhou para o meu corpo, murmurando: "Você também."

Suas mãos agarraram minhas costas, e eu podia sentir suas crescentes unhas entrando na minha pele. Seu cabelo caiu por cima do ombro e o deixou nu, expondo seu pescoço e clavícula para mim. Me abaixei e lambi quando ela se abalou, se empurrando para baixo e puxando minuciosamente com cada movimento. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu gostei muito das sensações de seu calor escorregadio, deslizando em cima de mim enquanto ela ofegava em minha pele, sua perna já começava a tremer em volta do meu quadril. Fui mais rápido para acolher o seu meticuloso e fugaz orgasmo. Eu havia aprendido a essa altura quão irritantemente delicado esse momento era. Meu pau deslizou com os movimentos dos nossos quadris, deslizando ao longo bastante feliz até que houve um pequeno deslize.

E então essa coisa fodida se... alinhou.

Eu congelei, a ponta do meu pau parou apenas no ponto certo para que isso fosse muito além do ato de transar sem gozar. O corpo dela estava quente e ainda contra mim enquanto nós respirávamos um contra o outro, seu rosto estava na curva do meu pescoço e meu nariz em seus cabelos.

Detectando nosso dilema, ela se recostou para atender o meu olhar, descansando seu rosto no cobertor azul abaixo de nós. Era apenas ... a _porra certa_. Estava quente e úmido e praticamente sorrindo para o meu pau e piscando um sinal que disse: "Ei, você! Venha aqui e terá uma porrada de diversão, sim? "

Sem fôlego e incerto, eu engoli pesadamente, apertando o meu pulso firme em sua bunda e, consequentemente, ... a abrindo mais amplamente para mim.

_Oops_.

Seu peito arfava, esmagando seus seios contra o meu peito a cada xingar e ela olhou para mim, corada. "É?" De repente ela quebrou o silêncio com um sopro, franzindo as sobrancelhas para cima e criando este pequeno torrão em sua testa. A mão dela, ainda agarrada às minhas costas, apertada, e ela me empurrou mais perto.

Ela estava excitada e totalmente e fodidamente perfeita.

"Okay", foi minha resposta sussurrada, e eu lhe concedi um segundo para sair, porque eu era atencioso, mas, caramba, eu estava com tesão também.

Ela lambeu os lábios em antecipação, e eu podia vê-la se abraçando, os olhos arregalados e ansiosos enquanto a perna se apertava em volta de mim, o calcanhar de seu pé empurrando na minha coxa. Nós não precisamos de mais nada. Toda a preparação foi burra e estúpida e isso deveria ser natural, como respirar.

_Porém como empurrar um clímax bagunçado pra caralho. _

Eu nem percebi que eu estava segurando a minha respiração até que eu me espalhar e comecei com um empurrãozinho de meus quadris. Meus olhos estavam treinados em seu rosto, meus ouvidos em sua respiração, e todas essas merdas, até agora, foram apenas involuntárias. Eu tinha estragado a santidade da palavra seguro como um idiota. Nós a aposentamos, juntamente com o uso do eufemismo "unicórnio", e tinha concordado que um simples e fodido, "Ow. Pare." seria suficiente. Ainda assim, eu estava perfeitamente em sintonia com ela a cada reação, querendo estar ou não.

Então, eu _estava_segurando a minha respiração, e eu só percebi isto quando eu de repente lembrei de como ridiculamente apertada ela era. Eu fiz este estranho, som arenoso e asfixiado quando eu me aliviei para a frente e para cima, as pálpebras caídas como lábios entreabertos, com um suspiro tempestuoso. Suas unhas se aprofundavam em minha pele, e eu poderia ter estado preocupado com isso se ela não tivesse estado respirando nesses pequenos suspiros, atados com um som choramingado a cada expiração.

Eu nunca tinha tido relações sexuais sem preservativo antes, e cada sensação foi amplificada, fazendo cócegas, pulsando enquanto eu me aliviava ainda mais nela.

Com uma voz tensa, perguntei: "Será que ...isto ...?"

Ela só balançou a cabeça, me pressionando mais perto e me pedindo para seguir sem palavras, e se ela quisesse que eu parasse no meio dentro dela, eu teria estado perfeitamente feliz com a limitação.

Metade da buceta é melhor do que nenhuma, de qualquer forma.

Descansando meus lábios contra os dela, eu olhei em seus olhos, embaçados e atravessados quando eu empurrei mais profundo, tremendo com a contenção necessária para ir superficialmente e lento, e eu sabia que era totalmente ousado, mas um dia haveria uma chance em que eu _poderia_ liberar esta merda _amorosamente_, se pudéssemos gerir este momento sem fodê-lo.

Impaciente, eu me afastei um pouco, do seu aperto que estava me espremendo das maneiras mais gloriosas. E depois empurrei suavemente para a frente e sendo incapaz de suprimir o gemido, quebrado e estrangulado que escapou dos meus lábios, mediante a finalmente, _finalmente_ sentir a sensação do primeiro impulsionar longo. Virei meu rosto um pouco e olhei por cima do ombro, deixando cair minhas pálpebras enquanto me concentrava na sensação, quente, ardente e de apertar a boca do estômago com o desejo de fazê-lo mais e mais e mais e mais rápido e mais forte e mais profundo e _eu agradeço por ter bombeado essa merda antes de sair de casa,_porque eu estou totalmente explodindo agora.

Ela respirou profundamente, seu maxilar suspenso ligeiramente entreaberto enquanto sua respiração gelada batia no meu rosto e me empurrava mais perto, mais profundo e mais apertado.

Eu podia sentir um ligeiro tremor na parte interna da coxa pelo balanço, ligeiro e inconsciente de seus quadris.

Suas sobrancelhas se empurraram firmemente juntas e ela pediu contra a minha bochecha com uma voz grossa, "Tudo bem?"

"Merda ... é só ... caralho ... _Cristo_", eu tentei, enrolar meus lábios em torno das palavras, prendendo um entre meus dentes enquanto eu repetia o movimento de puxar para trás e empurrando para a frente.

"Deus", ela gemeu, o som vibrando contra a minha pele, meus quadris pararam e se afastaram mais uma vez, e para um observador casual, eu poderia jurar que tinha soado religioso ou alguma merda assim.

Isso não poderia ser vendido em um filme pornô, mas minha garota e eu estávamos oficialmente ter relações sexuais.

Embebedado com a luxúria e as sensações de seu redor me envolvendo com tanta força, eu virei meu rosto e capturei seus lábios separados. Eles estavam secos e frios, mas sua língua estava molhada e quente e amplificou a sensação das minhas estocadas lentas e baixas. Todos os nosso fodidos beijos me distraíam e me deixavam pouco consciente, parando e indo. Eu saia e empurrava e nós nos esquecíamos de mover a boca, nos lembrando abruptamente e rapidamente movendo nossas línguas e lábios, ao mesmo tempo. Ela permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel, deixando meus quadris fazerem todo o trabalho.

E, de repente, ela começou a rolar rigidamente em sua volta, e eu nem sequer congelei ou falhei, porque eu estava começando a perceber que havia um certo fluxo para esta merda, e quanto menos eu interrompesse, mais provavelmente iríamos seguir por este meio sem incidentes.

Sem hesitar, eu rolei com ela, me colocando em cima dela e achatando as palmas das minhas mãos contra o cobertor para levantar o peso do meu peito dela. Suas pernas se abriram, e eu me encaixei perfeitamente entre elas, olhando para seu rosto cor de rosa e retomando os movimentos dos meus quadris, sem qualquer interrupção.  
Seu peito levantou e caiu, os picos de seus mamilos duros e intumescidos, apontavam para mim quando eu era capaz de empurrar mais profundo, a liberdade da posição permitindo que nossos quadris finalmente se encontrassem.

Sua respiração se aprofundou mais uma vez e seus olhos, vidrados, brilharam quando ela teceu os dedos pelo meu cabelo. E então, sem aviso, seu corpo veio a vida, e ela levantou os quadris e se contorceu contra mim, encontrando meus quadris e criando o atrito que ela provavelmente desejava. Eu assobiei com os dentes cerrados, porque me senti ficar mais apertado e mais perto, esse pequeno movimento de quadril era uma imagem, eu eu era um filho da puta enquadrado nessa merda.

Ela congelou e olhou para mim, alarmada, como se ela não tivesse percebido que ela estava fazendo. "É ... eu ...?", Preocupada, ela de repente parecia incerta. Eu podia sentir o aperto de suas pernas e ver o enrijecimento dos ombros, e eu corri para tranquilizá-la.

Agarrei sua bunda, eu a levantei para mim a incentivando: "Bom ... até ... agora, viu?" E então ela aterrissou contra minha pélvis com mais confiança, e o mais doce gemido escapou de seus lábios enquanto sua sobrancelhas se curvaram para baixo e ela se erguia mais.

Removi minha mão dela, eu me apoiei contra o chão mais uma vez, definindo um ritmo lento, girando meus quadris para baixo e para cima quase que completamente deslizando em seu calor com um gemido. Seus quadris encontravam os meus e rapidamente, tínhamos fixado um ritmo sincronizado de empurra e puxa e giros e triturar.

Eu nunca tinha fodido desta forma antes. A menina sempre estava em cima, saltando por cima de mim e eu tinha que acabar empurrando avidamente. Isto foi muito diferente e muito _melhor._Seu corpo mole debaixo de mim era convidativo, acolhedor, e nós estávamos afundando enquanto eu me deslizava suavemente nela, mais e mais.

Então, novamente, está não era a porra em tudo.

O seu pescoço se esticou para cima, quando o nosso ritmo aumentou e eu podia discernir o aperto das cordas em seu pescoço enquanto ela resfolegava, olhando distraidamente para o céu através das pálpebras encapuzadas. Eu rodeei o seu queixo com a minha boca, cerrando os punhos no cobertor abaixo das minhas mãos, arrancando a grama abaixo do solo dele quando a minha respiração escapou pelo meu nariz em silvos breves e afiados.

Seus gemidos logo se transformaram em choramingo ofegante e seu fodido intenso, e quase _pedinte_olhar, entre nós como rochas se tornou mais e mais sucinto e exato, eventualmente, penetrando o meu. Meus braços começaram a tremer enquanto meus joelhos cavavam no solo macio e meus impulsos se tornaram mais e mais erráticos. A beijei e ela pressionou mais, e eu gemi contra os seus lábios, pressionando beijos desajeitados onde quer que eu pudesse alcançar e cerrando os olhos fechados.

"Não ... quase ...", ela engasgou, seu corpo rígido com a tensão enquanto balançava seu quadril no chão e recuava em curtos, movimentos firmes. Eu cerrei o cobertor mais apertado, com a porra das minha mãos trêmulas enquanto eu serrilhava meus dentes e lutava para afastar meu orgasmo extremamente iminente. Ela ficava mais molhada a cada segundo, e eu estava ficando mais desesperado para me enterrar dentro dela, pegar seus quadris e apenas foder explodindo isso já. Seu corpo começou a tremer, mas eu não poderia estar certo se era de prazer ou esforço. Com um gemido ofegante, me esforcei mais e olhei em seus olhos, bloqueando meu maxilar quando eu cedi ao meu desejo e agarrei o cobertor com força, empurrando duro dentro dela com um grunhido.

Nossa pele fodidamente aplaudiu.

Então seus olhos se arregalaram, e suas mãos vieram para a minha bunda, segurando os dois punhados de carne e me empurrando para ela enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás, arqueando o corpo dela em uma curva delicada e pressionando as mamas dela contra meu peito.

Eu a vi fechar os olhos com força enquanto ela estremecia e se contorcia contra mim, fodidamente toda corada e prendendo a respiração enquanto ela apertava meu pau. Sua boca se abriu com um grito silencioso, e eu sabia que ela estava gozando, então eu deixei meus lábios caírem para seu pescoço e lhe dei as duas finais, batendo nossas peles estocando antes eu fosse incapaz de segurá-la por mais tempo.

Enfiei minha boca em seu pescoço e resmunguei em sua pele, me enterrando bem dentro dela. Meu rosnado foi abafado pela sua pele molhada enquanto minha língua se pressionava contra ela, isso repercutiu no meu peito até que eu levantei meus lábios e com nada mais que um choramingo: "Merda, Bella. _Foda-se_." Os cobertores amontoados em minhas mãos enquanto eu empurrei os minha punhos em direção a sua cabeça, empurrando e me contorcendo dentro dela. Estremeci e empurrei o tecido abaixo dos punhos com tanta força que eu senti minhas unhas passarem por eles. Eu podia sentir seus dedos em meus cabelos, pernas e braços enquanto eu me enterrava contra ela uma última vez.

Então eu desmoronei, ofegante, enquanto ela acariciava meu cabelo e se soltava de debaixo de mim. O ar fresco foi uma porra bem-vinda _hoje_, ele refrigerou o brilho de suor cobrindo meu pescoço enquanto eu virava minha cabeça lhe e beijava a garganta, procurando seus lábios com os meus.

Nosso beijo foi breve, e eu recuei, escorregando nela apenas para descansar minha testa em seu estômago antes de olhar em seus olhos.

Eles eram calorosos e exaustos e estavam um pouco preguiçosos e tinha esse meio sorrisinho malicioso espalhado por seu rosto. Eu sorri de volta e virei meu rosto, olhando para as árvores balançando, apenas... cansado — de um jeito bom.

Dentro de uma semana, foi fodidamente possível perder está conexão sagrada que tinha nos ligado nos por tanto tempo.

**BPOV**

_Fracasso_.

Essa era uma palavra que parecia ditar toda aminha rotina ultimamente. Eu temia que, me escondendo dela, e a iludindo todos os possíveis retornos aterrorizantes se perderiam daqui pra frente. Meus pensamentos correram em como ele descansou seu rosto no meu estômago, com os joelhos dobrados entre meus quadris, e minhas pernas ainda envoltas em torno dele com meus dedos correndo pelos seus cabelos.

Que estavam macios e levemente umedecidos nas raízes, seus olhos olhanvam para cima, sobre as árvores. Ele ocasionalmente encontrou meus dedos quando acariciou seus cabelos desarrumados, às vezes tremendo, mesmo que ele insistisse que era tudo menos frio.

Fechei minhas pernas ao redor dele, e nós nos colocamos perfeitamente imóveís, com suas mãos achatando meus seios e, esporadicamente, acariciando a minha pele.

Foi como se eu estivesse esperando algo acontecer. Talvez o céu se abrir e soltar um raio, ou meu coração palpitar, ou Edward ter uma daquelas cãibras nas pernas realmente humilhantes ou algo assim.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Isto não foi um fracasso.

Até considerar que isso era quase demasiadamente surreal. Claro, eu _posso_ ter exagerado isso na minha cabeça, pensando através de todas as várias maneiras em que eu iria estragar tudo, mas quem poderia me culpar? Eu estava convencida depois que defini esse encontro que não haveria jeito para nós. Provávelmente, Esme ou Carlisle iriam escolher em tudo bancar os pais irritantementes neste dia, ou meu ciclo mestrual iria começar, ou algo iria acontecer e tornar um de nós fisicamente incapaz.

Mesmo enquanto eu fazia comida chinesa, as minhas preocupações tinham trabalhado seu caminho na atmosfera da noite anterior e eu tinha criado uma receita contrária de _Cookies Predestinados a Sorte Falha._Não sendo capaz de esquecer isso.

Eu apenas não estava acostumada com as coisas indo bem. Inferno, eu me resignei a uma vida de abstinência e advertência, pelo amor de Cristo. Eu me convenci de que o sexo realmente não era algo tão grande de qualquer maneira.

_Deus, eu estava errada..._

Foi como perder minha virgindade mais uma vez, sem toda a dor e lágrimas e humilhação. Não foi como das outras vezes. Foi ... doce e lento e macio e ainda assim, completa e estranhamente quente.

E eu sabia que Edward achava que era só ele, mas... eu não podia esperar para esfregar isso na cara de Jasper.

Edward suspirou de repente, movendo ligeiramente a cabeça para encontrar o meu olhar. Havia se passado tempo suficiente para que o sol se movesse, quase que completamente por trás das árvores, iluminando o seu cabelo cor de cobre com um brilho pálido e laranja. Minhas pernas estavam duras de ficar nesta posição, mas ainda era confortável, então eu não disse nada. Seus lábios avermelhados estavam definidos em uma linha fina, seus olhos verdes em busca dos meus quando eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

"Na próxima semana ..." ele começou, sua língua se lançando para molhar os lábios enquanto suas pálpebras caíram. Ele virou o rosto, pressionando um beijo no meu estômago abaixo do meu umbigo.

Eu interrompi antes que ele pudesse continuar, "É apenas experimental, uma noite não é nada. Sete horas? Já passamos mais tempo que isso", eu o assegurei, apenas vagamente percebendo minha declaração quando suas mãos moveram abaixo das minhas sutilmente e depois se apertaram firmemente em minha pele, os olhos escurecendo quando o seu queixo pinicou em meu estômago. Minha voz pesou com remorso, e eu me desculpei, "Sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer isso assim..." ele assentiu, embora seu olhar permaneceu atado com tristeza e eu me detestava por tê-lo deixado assim. Em cima disto, eu sabia que ele estava preocupado comigo, porque inultimente eu podia sentir sua inquietação.

Eu podia ver o aperto de sua mandíbula quando ele tirou as mãos debaixo da minha novamente, trazendo seus braços em volta do meu tronco e me apertando. "Você não parece muito incomodada com isso", ele murmurou na minha pele, espiando para mim através de seus cílios.

Eu usei os meus dedos para empurrar o cabelo de sua testa, expondo os seus olhos para mim, enquanto eu raciocinei: "Você só vai estar a 22 passos de distância."

Seus lábios se enrolaram em um sorriso apertado contra a minha pele e ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Então você contou os passos para o quarto de hóspedes?", Ele perguntou, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas na minha pele. Acenei em admissão, e ele riu silenciosamente. "Talvez devêssemos comprar walkie talkies ou alguma merda assim", ele brincou, piscando os olhos com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Revirei os olhos e teci meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, empurrando para baixo a noção de ansiedade que subiu em meu peito quando eu declarei secamente: "Eu acho que nós vamos sobreviver." Secretamente, eu realmente não podia pensar nisso. Mas eu não queria lhe mostrar a minha hesitação ou nervosismo sobre a experiência que viria. Ele tinha estado comigo em cada passo, até agora, e eu não podia suportar o pensamento de qualquer coisa decepcionante. Eu tinha que fazê-lo. Eu poderia fazê-lo. Eu só tinha que empurrar para trás o medo e residir sobre isso, e eu estaria bem. Eu tinha que estar bem.

Seus risos cessaram abruptamente, e ele ficou apenas olhando para mim, intensamente, com seus olhos verdes entediantes presos aos meus quando ele engoliu e, finalmente, se levantou. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos e olhou para o lado, murmurando, "Certo".

Exatamente uma semana depois, eu acordei ofegante, agarrando os cobertores em meus punhos quando os meus olhos se abriram. Eu dei uma guinada para cima e chicoteei minha cabeça ao meu redor, tremendo e suando enquanto eu o procurava na escuridão. A sala se encheu com a minha respiração irregular, alta e ecoando nas paredes nuas e brancas enquanto meu coração se debatia descontroladamente no meu peito. Imediatamente, meu pé coçou para mover o meu corpo para fora do quarto, mas havia o obstáculo do espaço debaixo da cama, e, de repente, eu tive visões de mãos agarrando os meus tornozelos. Essa visão fugaz me aterrorizou muito mais do que deveria.

Eu era uma adulta porra, não uma criancinha assustada.

Fechei os olhos e tentei acalmar minha pulsação, me imaginando no firme gramado da clareira além do rio. Tentei visualizar a brisa e os braços de Edward na minha cintura, me segurando, sã e salva. Ele sussurrava no meu ouvido e brincava com o meu cabelo me dando um sorriso entre o meu pescoço. A visão disto me acalmou o suficiente para que eu pudesse abrir os olhos.

Depois que o meu peito tinha recuperado um ritmo mais constante, eu deitei novamente com firmeza, me encolhendo. Eu olhei para a parede inexpressivamente, ajuntando o lençol enquanto eu o enrolava debaixo do meu queixo. As sombras das árvores que ficavam além da porta do balcão se filtravam através das cortinas finas e pintavam os comprimentos das paredes com, ramificação, subindo para o teto e chegando na lampada. A lua além das nuvens banhava tudo de azul, e eu tremia, puxando os cobertores para cima. Meus olhos se esvoaçaram até o armário, e eu engoli, observando ansiosamente a maçaneta.

Cinco meses atrás, na primeira vez em que eu permiti Edward me persuadir para entrar, a sensação de entrar tinha me feito sentir orgulhosa e com poderes, mas agora, agora isso só me fez estremecer, apenas por pensar que eu estive naquele pequeno espaço. Todos tinham ficado tão animados, naquela dia, jogando para longe o humor sombrio da casa naquela noite em particular antes de todos nós todos irmos dormir. Edward tinha me ajudado a entrar, e desde então, eu ia lá uma vez por dia pelo mero propósito de pegar ou guardar roupas.

Eu podia ouvir o vento varrendo os gramados lá fora, soprando os restos das folhas do inverno através do quintal com um grito assustador. Esta sugestão de Carmen era insana, e ela não tinha idéia do que ela estava pedindo no momento. Olhando para baixo, a pulseira que Carlisle tinha me dado no Natal refletiu a tonalidade de azul do quarto e iluminou meu travesseiro em um suave brilho. O relevo, do Brasão da Familia Cullen foi criado em prata, unida a uma faixa simples, de couro que estava presa confortavelmente.

Ele tinha dado a Alice um colar de prata com pedras preciosas muito mais chamativo que o meu. Puxei a memória de seu rosto naquele dia para acalmar minha ansiedade, fechando meus olhos com um suspiro trêmulo. Alice nunca tinha conhecido seu pai, ela tinha passado por várias comemorações de pai e filha através de seus anos na escola e, certamente, se sentiu vazia quando Rosalie Hale e participava sem ela. Ela nunca confiou essa tristeza para mim, mas naquele dia, eu soube com certeza que isso sempre tinha existido. Ela tinha jogado seus braços em volta do pescoço de Carlisle, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro e escondendo suas lágrimas.

Ela odiava ser vista como uma pessoa emocional.

Todos tinham ficado particularmente surpresos com a reação dela, os olhos de Carlisle se arregalaram e inquietos procuraram pelo olhar triste e choroso de Esme.

_Vadias Irritantes_

Edward me contou sobre o nervosismo de Carlisle sobre o que dar a cada um de nós. Antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de abrir o meu presente, Edward implorou: "Essa porra toda significa muito para ele, ok? Se isso lhe fizer se sentir estanha sobre ter que usar, então só sorria... e escondá em algum lugar. "Edward temia que eu não fosse entender o seu significado, ou que sentissimos que Carlisle estava fazendo uma tentativa de substituir nossos pais.

Bem, eu, por exemplo, estava perfeitamente satisfeita em ser uma parte da família de Carlisle e eu nunca tinha conhecido meu pai verdadeiro, além do mais eu já considerava Carlisle como o meu pai de qualquer maneira. Jóias de graça que não eram ornamentadas e chamativas eram apenas um bônus.

Um distante arranhar me quebrou do meu refletir, e eu endureci, encolhendo minhas pernas mais para dentro do meu peito enquanto os meus olhos vagaram pelo quarto escuro. A porta do banheiro está entreaberta, e a toalha de Edward está espiando fora de onde ele tinha deixado a quatro horas atrás. Minha respiração se transforma em rajadas rasas enquanto meus olhos procuraram na escuridão, o silêncio do quarto é pesado e sufocante.

Os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço se levantam, e eu senti claramente como se alguém estivesse me observando.

Isso era estúpido e totalmente irracional, eu sabia disso.

Não havia nenhuma maneira qualquer que alguém pudesse entrar na casa com sistema de segurança extravagante que Carlisle instalou. Ele mesmo tinha atualizado aquilo a uma semana atrás para esse fim específico. Ele sabia que eu estaria aqui, neste quarto escuro, sozinha, e ele e Esme estavam tentando tornar isso mais fácil para mim.

_E Edward._

Tentei imaginá-lo no quarto, a apenas alguns passos do corredor. Ele estava nas proximidades, e isto _deveria_me fazer sentir um pouco de paz, mas não fez. Eu não podia senti-lo ou ver seu rosto ou ouvir a sua respiração. Não havia nada de tangível o suficiente para me acalmar. Era uma tortura saber que ele estava tão perto e tão longe.

Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era abrir a boca e produzir o mais alto e horripilante grito que conseguisse, e eu sabia que teria uma sala cheia de pessoas em pé diante de mim, Edward entre elas.

Em meus sonhos, meus gritos saiam silenciosos, minha garganta não produzia nenhum som, não importando o quão duro eu tentasse gritar. Eu sabia que este não seria o caso agora, e ainda assim senti minha garganta seca e árida, e a minha confiança vacilou.

_E se eu não pudesse gritar?_Entrei em pânico. Eu estava em meu suposto estado de alerta total os remédios que eu tinha tomado antes de dormir me nocautearam e me desgastaram, apesar dos meus membros ainda parecerem pesados e lentos. Sem eles, eu não acho que não teria sido possível até mesmo adormecer em primeiro lugar. Cada centímetro do quarto era preto e azul e isso me fez lembrar do meu antigo quarto, na porta ao lado. Eu não nem um pouco gostei dessa memória. Isso me colocou impossivelmente mais na borda, endurecendo meu corpo sob as cobertas. Eu temia que se eu me movesse, eu estragaria a noite inteira com a meu ridículo e estúpido medo de bloqueio do quarto.

Eu imaginei o rosto de Carlisle quando ele percebesse que eu tinha falhado no teste, ele estaria paciente e compreensivo, mas inevitavelmente decepcionado. Imaginei Esme e Carmen e Alice e... acima de tudo... Edward. Edward. Todos estavam contando comigo, e apesar do sucesso desta tarefa significar muito pouco para mim comparado com a noção de ceder, _minha família_era uma história diferente. Isso era importante para eles. Isto é um progresso tangível, ainda mais monumental do que eu ter entrado no armário naquele dia.

Então, por que eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada, além da sensação que o tapete debaixo dos meus pés fugia?

É claro que eu tinha uma escolha. Eu sempre tive uma escolha. Foi pesando nisso que a melhor escolha para todas as partes investidas era impossível. Eu estava aprendendo a ser altruísta e forte e enfrentar o medo de estar sozinho na escuridão, o que era extremamente difícil.

Mas eu não tinha que estar sozinha, e, dada a escolha, eu jamais iria escolher, ficar deitada na cama assustada e tensa e com tanto medo de me mover que os seus músculos começaram a doer?

Era loucura, decidi, rolando sobre minhas costas e olhando para o espaço vazio, frio ao meu lado. Foi assim que eu me senti quando Edward estava na outra metade do país, completamente perdido para mim. Eu teria dado qualquer coisa então, provavelmente teria vendido minha alma e me jurado ao diabo se ele tivesse oferecido a oportunidade de tê-lo ao meu lado.

Mas Edward não estava mais centenas de quilômetros de distância e intocável.

Vinte e dois passos.

Vinte e dois passos e eu estaria na sua porta. Foi nesse momento que ouvi outro outro estalido, e estalei minha cabeça na direção da janela, um galho solitário tocando o telhado da casa. Meu pescoço ainda estava úmido de suor, lágrimas secas estavam no meu rosto enquanto os meus olhos descontroladamente esvoaçavam sobre a sala e olhou nas fendas pretas e cantos. Engoli em voz alta, joguei o cobertor para fora do meu corpo e emergi mais uma vez, segurando os lençoís enquanto meus olhos estavam fixos na porta para o corredor.

Vinte e dois passos.

Isso era tudo que seria necessário para eu estar em seus braços, segura e de contente e pacífica.

Meu peito se apertava mais enquanto eu permanecia imóvel sobre o colchão e sentia a escuridão da sala ao meu redor, surgindo dos cantos das paredes, pressionando tudo cada vez mais estreito. Eu não poderia abalar essa sensação dos olhos em minha forma, me olhando enquanto a minha respiração começa a surgir em afiados sopros através do meu nariz queimando. Meu pulso estavam acelerado e minhas mãos estavam úmidas, frias e úmidas, e eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar mais um momento restante.

Eu olhei sobre o colchão, com medo de olhar sobre a fenda preta debaixo da cama. E então saltei, meus pés no chão estavam voando enquanto meu coração disparou. Comecei a contar os passos enquanto eu me aproximava da porta e forão cinco a menos do que poderia ter sido, se eu não tivesse sido tão impaciente para sair do quarto. Abrir a porta não era tão reconfortante quanto eu pensei que poderia ser, o corredor também era preto e obscuro como todo o resto. Meus passos eram batidas sem graça contra o tapete enquanto eu corri pelo corredor, a porta do quarto fixa em minha visão, alta e branca.

Atirei-me para ela, mais rápido do que o pretendido e agarrei a maçaneta, virando-a e empurrando a porta aberta.

Para minha surpresa, a cabeça de Edward estalou para cima, de onde ele estava sentado no meio da cama, já acordado. Dois cordões brancos pendurados nas orelhas enquanto sua mão parou sobre o caderno aninhado em seu colo. Seu cabelo estava mais confuso do que de costume, um sinal claro de que ele tinha sido amassado uma parcela significativa da noite. Seus olhos estavam escuros e cansados, os lábios pressionados em uma linha sombria enquanto ele considerava os meus selvagens, olhos lacrimejantes. Suas mãos se aproximaram e arrancaram os pequenos fones de ouvido de suas orelhas e eu já estava voando em direção a cama.

Seus braços, já está abertos no momento em que eu me arremessei sobre o colchão, me apanharam quando eu pulei em cima dele. Nosso peito colidiu e balançou o quadro acima da cama quando eu capturei seu pescoço num abraço apertado, tremendo. Nossos corpos fundidos e moldados, seu calor escoou através da minha camisa fina quando a palma da sua mão veio para a parte de trás da minha cabeça. Ele teceu os dedos pelo meu cabelo e meu rosto se pressionou ainda mais em seu pescoço. Ele empurrou o seu nariz em meu cabelo, respirando profundamente e aparente o predendo, enquanto seu largo peito se expandiu contra mim.

E nesse momento, eu pude finalmente sentir o cheiro de sua pele e seus braços ao meu redor e eu me senti egoísta por não ter vindo mais cedo. Eu estava tão malditamente focada em não sair que eu nunca tinha parado para notar que Edward sempre quis isso. Me ocorreu que ele ainda não tinha se incomodado em tentar dormir sem mim e um soluço apertado se construíu em meu peito. Eu grudei meus punhos novamente em seu colarinho e, finalmente, compreendi que ele não tinha estado brincando sobre os walkie talkies no dia em que fizemos amor no prado. Ele era muito teimoso e condenado para se sequer considerar me pedir para fugir deste desafio, e admitir que seria tão difícil para ele. Ele se recusou a tomar as pílulas para dormir e deu de ombros para a minha preocupação e eu acreditei nele como um idiota completa.

Eu chorei em sua pele e me agarrei nele, com raiva por ter demorado tanto para perceber isso. Seus braços fortes, cavaram satisfatoriamente em minhas costelas, esmagando os nossos corpos como se nossas almas fossem capazes de fundir e se tornar uma entidade. Seus braços se movimentam sem parar enquanto me agarram, como se estivessem tentando encontrar uma posição mais eficaz para me trazer mais perto, atté mesmo grunhindo em frustração enquanto elese movia mais uma vez. Minhas pernas tremiam com o esforço de me empurrar para dentro dele, e o meu escavou nariz dolorosamente em seu ombro.

Ele nem sequer perguntou por que eu estava chorando quando ele jogou suas coisas de lado e nos levantou da cama. Ele guiou meus tornozelos para embrulhar em torno de sua cintura e enfiou os braços abaixo de mim, me levando para a porta. Eu assisti o quarto desaparecer atrás de nós enquanto ele andava 22 passos para nossa cama, fechando nossa porta atrás de si com o pé.

Ele me baixou para o colchão e se arrastou ao meu lado, minhas mãos nunca deixando a sua camisa enquanto ele deslizava debaixo das cobertas e me puxava contra ele. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, as linhas de sua mandíbula afiada contra as sombras escuras através de sua pele. Ele enxugou minhas lágrimas arrependidas com as almofadas de seu polegar, permitindo que eles demorassem na minha bochecha.

"Talvez da próxima vez", ele sussurrou, o verde de seus olhos quase imperceptível em meio à escuridão do quarto. Seu cabelo sobre a testa e emoldurando seu olhar, cauteloso e especulativo.

Liguei meus pés em torno de suas pernas e o puxei para perto, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito e balançando a cabeça com veemência. "Sem próxima vez," Eu exigi com uma voz grossa, fungando minhas lágrimas e ainda segurando sua camisa. "Eu vou fazer todas as outras porcarias, e eu vou manter minha boca fechada, apesar de tudo isso ser estúpido e eu odiar, mas não vou fazer isso. Isto permanece, não importa o quê. Me prometa", eu implorei, meu corpo lentamente perdendo sua rigidez enquanto a palma de sua mão começou a deslizar firmemente, para cima e para baixo das minhas costas.

Ele deslocou o ombro, apertando os braços em volta de mim enquanto prometia com a voz dura e decisiva que perfurou as trevas, "Foda-se. Isso é nosso, eu prometo." Ele entrelaçou suas pernas com as minhas e achatou a palma da mão no meu pescoço, me segurando contra ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça, exalando um profundo suspiro no calor de seu peito enquanto minha mão instintivamente subiu através do seu cabelo. Era suave e sedoso entre meus dedos e enquanto eu permitia minhas pálpebras finalmente cairem, sua camisa absorvia minhas lágrimas. Sua respirações estava firme e contente contra mim e eu podia sentir seus lábios no meu cabelo, pressionando um beijo na minha cabeça. E eu sabia por essas seis palavras, ditas em voz clara e concisa, que ele não podia suportar isso mais do que eu podia, e que a minha fraqueza foi um alívio para ele, porque ele compartilhava da mesma.

Nós não fazendo este teste de análise que iria provar o quanto nossas psiques haviam melhorado. Eu sonhei, e Edward nem sequer tentou. Amanhã eu tenho que ir ver Carmen, e eu tenho que admitir minha fraqueza para ela, e para minha família inteira. Eu tenho que confessar que eu desabei e acabei com isso. Mas o nosso fracasso não seria o ponto da conversa.

No foco eu colocaria como eu tinha ido para ele buscar consolo em seu amor, não em seu toque.

E eu me lembrei que sempre haveriam oportunidades e chances fugazes para fazermos algo sobre isso, mas que, às vezes, você não poderia consertar o que nunca foi quebrado.

Comecei a cantarolar a sua canção, e me lembrei de ver meu rosto naquele dia a uma semana atrás, perfeitamente gravado em grafite e papel na página de um caderno de desenho que tinha sido destinado as coisas belas. Isso tinha me ajudado a perceber que poderíamos trabalhar no sentido de não precisar um do outro tão desesperadamente. Nós poderiamos aprender a amar um ao outro em uma versão "saudável". Nós poderíamos, e provavelmente, nos esforçariamos muito para atingir este objetivo, e isso nunca teria importância.

Porque estes são apenas exercícios de futilidade.

No entanto, quando o sol se levantasse pela manhã, brilhando através das portas do balcão, nós abririamos nossos olhos, e estaríamos bem. Não perfeitos, nem inteiramente saudáveis, nem mesmo racionalizando onde o nosso amor um pelo outro estava em causa. Apenas bem. Apenas bem o suficiente, na melhor das hipóteses. Mas haveria aceitação — nunca vergonha— em sermos duas falhas divinas quando saíssemos do sono, perfeitamente imperfeito, e bem acordados.

* * *

**NT Lê: **Não eu não morri. Isso não é uma mensagem pós morbita.

Em primeiro, sim esse é o ultimo capítulo. Sei que muitas de vocês já leram ele no orkut mas aqui está ele. Quando ao Epilogo, eu **vou estar postando a primeira parte dele na Quarta (dia 23/11) as 18h pelo horário de Brasilia** no Orkut e assim que terminar lá, eu posto aqui.

Para quem se quiser acompanhar as postagens ao vivo, o link está da cmm do orkut está no meu perfil.

Tirando o assunto serio do caminho, mil desculpa pela demora. Eu fiz algo que eu jurei que nunca faria, abandonar vocês. Não foi intensional, mas aconteceu. Milhares de coisas aconteceram, que nem vale a pena comentar e eu não devia ter deixado isso me impedir de executar meu papel como tradutora dessa fic.

Mas vamos deixar um coisa clara, eu jamais deixaria de postar porque nós não passamos de 1.000 reviews. Isso é ridiculo. Em primeiro, porque eu não propus isso pra vcs, pois sei que se tivesse vocês teriam superado a meta. E porque eu faço isso não pelo numero de reviews, e sim pra propagar Wide Awake.

Eu quero deixar meus parabéns ao grande astro disso tudo aqui. Wide Awake foi postada pela primeira vez no fanfiction no dia 31 de Outubro de 2008. Então nossos bebês fizeram 3 aninhos. E posso dizer que foram lindos três anos.

É triste ver WA acabando mas chegou a hora.

Acredite, eu sei que é muita cara de pau da minha parte, mas _porra_ esse capítulo é epico, olha essa ultima frase, então PLEASE, comentem. E quem quiser me xingar por favor, faça isso por PM, não quero as reviews contaminadas com isso.

Até quarta minhas lindas.

E eu tô falando serio.

Love,

Letícia

*lá vou eu responder as centenas de reviews.*


	60. Epilogo Parte I

**Epilogo - Parte I **

"Espere. Vira um pouquinho—_yeah_, bem aí. _Merda_." Edward agarrou o meu quadril e se inclinou para trás nos calcanhares, investindo em mim com uma expressão intensa. Deitada de lado, eu apunhalei os lençóis da cama e trouxe os meus joelhos junto ao meu peito, sem fôlego. "Você gosta dessa?" ele perguntou, a ponta de seus dedos empurrando o meu quadril ritmicamente.

Eu ofereci um aceno animado do meu travesseiro.

Existia alguma posição que eu não gostava?

Eu duvido muito.

Ele caiu sobre as suas palmas e pairou sobre mim conforme baixava seu queixo ao seu peito, assistindo nossas peles se encontrarem enquanto suas estocadas se tornavam erradicas. Ele me avisou em um voz tensa, os dentes cerrados. "Você tem menos de dez segundos - e contando- para gozar."

_Er, yeah_. Isso não vai acontecer.

Estremecendo, ele grunhiu o meu nome, suas próprias mãos curvando-se em punhos em volta dos lençóis conforme ele cessava.

Ele caiu na cama sem fôlego, a respiração acelerada. "Ok, essa está fora."

Me virei para ele de boca aberta, questionando. "Por quê? Eu gosto dessa."

"Eh," Ele deu de ombros e beijou a ponta do meu nariz, clarificando, "Eu não posso te fazer gozar desse jeito. Têm que esticar muito, caralho."

Eu rolei meus olhos, descansando contra o seu peito. "Só porque eu não gozei não significa que eu não aproveitei."

Ele bufou no meu cabelo conforme eu me aconchegava nele, pensando. "Até parece. Se nós passássemos esse tempo todo fudendo e eu não gozasse, eu me sentiria traído pra caralho."

"Você é homem." Eu o lembrei. "Você nunca faz sexo sem gozar." E quando eu colocava desse modo, talvez eu _realmente_ me sentia meio traída.

"Cara, deve ser um merda ser uma garota." Ele meditou. "Como se todo essa coisa de ter um útero já não fosse merda o suficiente, você nem tem a garantia de um orgasmo. Eu quero dizer, o cara basicamente pinta quando o sexo vai acabar."

Encontrei o seu olhar e concordei.

Então seu rosto ficou branco, bem antes dele começar a rir, me fazendo pular em seu peito conforme seus olhos enrugavam. "Eu disse 'pinta'."

"Aí, Deus." Eu grunhi. "O que você têm, dez anos?" Sua risada infantil me seguiu até o banheiro enquanto eu começava o chuveiro, entrando em baixo da corrente d'água com um outro rolar dos meus olhos.

Ele tinha acabado de voltar do Jazz e Alice, o que explicava tudo. Eu juro, sempre que ele e Jasper se juntavam, acontecia algum tipo de mudança quântica onde eles perdiam dez anos de maturidade. Levava a noite inteira para recuperar.

Esperei Edward se juntar mim, como ele sempre fazia. Nosso novo apartamento era menos acabado do que eu queria. Eu disse especificamente para Carlisle que eu queria pelo menos me _sentir _como se estivesse 'sofrendo', como os meus colegas estavam. Era um desejo estranho meu, o de ter a experiência completa da faculdade, acomodações ruins e tudo mais.

Nós temos a nossa própria lavanderia, pelo amor de Deus.

Porém, eu parei de choramingar sobre o assunto no segundo que eu vi a cozinha. Foi amor a primeira fornada de cookie. O tamanho daquele forno é ridículo. Infelizmente, a escola me deixava pouco tempo para usufruir de tudo. Nós tínhamos acabado de terminar as provas finais, o que era a razão principal do nosso 'vamos explorar as posições sexuais do numero seis ao vinte' jogo. Existe jeito melhor de terminar um longo e estressante semestre?

Depois de uns bons trinta minutos aproveitando o nosso extravagante chuveiro, eu percebi que Edward não ia se juntar a mim, o que me fez franzir a testa em confusão. Eu sai do banheiro em um toalha e comecei a limpar o chão das nossas roupas, as quais tinham sido jogadas para todos os lados quando Edward chegou em casa e me encontrou usando o que ele chamava carinhosamente de, "A Regata das Tetas".

Depois de arrumar o quarto rapidamente, eu comecei a minha procura por Edward. Nós tínhamos um quarto extra que eu transformei em um estúdio para ele depois que ele demostrou interesse por pintura, então eu imaginei que iria encontra-ló lá.

Estava vazio.

Ele também não estava na sala, mas uma passada rápida pelo corredor revelou sons emergindo do banheiro de visitas. A porta estava só encostada, então eu não pensei muito e a abri.

Ele estava debruçado sobre a privada, suas costas nuas estremecendo conforme seu vomito caia e espirrava na tigela.

"Ah não!" Eu chorei conforme ia até ele, esfregando suas costas conforme ele vomitava. Perguntei estupidamente, "Você está ficando doente ou algo assim?" Assim que eu disse isso, eu rolei meus olhos. _Duh_. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, sua pele pálida.

Só foi depois que eu escutei um pequena, distante voz que eu percebi que o celular de Edward estava aberto no chão ao seu lado.

Eu o peguei, perguntando, "Alô?"

Era Carlisle. "O que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou frenético.

Eu respondi. "Edward está doente. Eu acho que ele pode ter pegado alguma coisa." De novo destacando fatos óbvios.

Edward permaneceu quieto com exceção das suas tossidas estranguladas conforme eu batia em suas costas simpaticamente.

"Ele não pegou nada." Carlisle suspirou. "Eu queria esperar e contar a ele pessoalmente quando você viesse semana que vem para ver Carmen, mas ele ... eu nem tive que dizer as palavras, Bella, ele sabia porque eu liguei. Eu sinto muito."

"Sente pelo quê?" Eu perguntei, empalidecendo.

A resposta de Carlisle foi impiedosa e quieta, mas foi enfatizada por outra onda de vomito violenta vindo de Edward. "A mãe dele faleceu ontem a noite."

* * *

**Janeiro**

Com o Ano Novo veio um senso de entorpecimento. Ele não foi ao enterro, e apesar de eu não entender o por que, eu respeitei sua decisão. Carlisle tinha prometido que usaria seus contatos em Chicago para garantir que ela tivesse um cerimônia respeitável, mas isso não pareceu modificar nada em Edward.

"Ainda sem fome?" Eu perguntei conforme limpava meu próprio prato, o de Edward deixado intocado.

Ele simplesmente olhou para baixo com um expressão vazia, respondendo, "Não, não mesmo." E se afastou da mesa.

Depois de me oferecer um rápido beijo como forma de agradecimento pelo jantar, ele desapareceu em seu estúdio, onde eu sei que ele ficará pelo resto da noite.

Eu não sei porque eu não vi isso vindo. Eu tinha planejado tanto nesse nosso ultimo ano juntos. Eu tinha antecipado os grandes eventos pelo proposito da minha terapia, mas por algum motivo, a morte de Elizabeth Masen não estava incluída nessa lista de possibilidades.

Eu não esperava que ela vivesse para sempre. Talvez eu só tinha esperanças que Edward nunca soubesse de seu destino, ou talvez eu só estava sendo egoísta e tinha passado tanto tempo focada em meu demônios que tinha esquecido que ele tinha alguns próprios.

Ele não come uma refeição completa desde antes da ligação. Algumas vezes, ele remexia em sua comida e mordiscava um pouquinho, somente para minutos depois correr até o banheiro e vomitar. Esse problema em particular era a minha prioridade no momento. Se eu pudesse faze-ló comer e manter a comida, então eu podia começar a trabalhar nas outras coisas.

Eu limpei silenciosamente a comida de seu prato para o lixo.

* * *

**Fevereiro**

"Talvez ele considere tirar algum tempo de ferias da escola e vir ficar aqui por um pouco." Carlisle esperançou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele nunca faria isso, e você sabe."

Carlisle concordou com um aceno relutante.

"É o sono agora também." Eu continuei, conforme me sentava a sua frente, no duro sofá de couro. "Quando era só a comida, eu sentia como se eu ...eu não sei. Eu não achava que podia consertar, por assim se dizer, mas não era avassalador. Agora, ele não está dormindo, até mesmo quando eu cantarolo, e é tão—" Eu pigarreei em frustração, concluindo, "É grande demais para mim, Carlisle. Comida e sono—é o que eu faço por ele, e eu não posso mais. Ele precisa de ajuda."

Carlisle estava sentado caído na cadeira a minha frente, cotovelos descansando sobre seus joelhos. "Eu vou tentar falar com ele, mas eu não posso prometer nada." Ele disse, o olhos em um tom azul sem esperança.

"Essa é a pior parte," Eu persisti, porque a minha sessão com Carmen não tinha sido longa o suficiente e eu precisava desabafar. Eu puxei um fio solto do meu capuz e continuei, "Ele está totalmente quieto. Ele fala quando chamado, algumas vezes, mas... é como se ele não estivesse mais lá. Ele vai a aula e passa pelas coisas, mas é como uma fita tocando em repeat."

Eu perdi a minha mãe antes, então eu deveria me sentir como se eu tivesse algum discernimento sobre a situação. Mas Edward era diferente. Claro, eu sentia culpa por não ter conseguido salvar a minha mãe, mas ele era uma história completamente diferente.

Em sua mente, ele a _abandonou_.

Eu não podia nem me forçar a contar a Carlisle sobre as outras coisas que me preocupavam. Eu sentia vergonha por ser egoísta e querer o meu namorado de volta, por querer seus beijos e afeição e conversa. Alguma parte ridícula da minha mente acreditava que comigo seria diferente, que eu seria isenta do seu comportamento distante.

"Nós daremos a ele uma semana." Carlisle decidiu com um confortante, mas ainda sim, triste sorriso. "Se ele ainda estiver sem comer ou dormir, então eu teria que intervir. Parece bom?"

Eu deixei a casa com uma sensação de desamparo.

* * *

**Março**

Tinha sumido dois pedaços de pão.

Pode me chamar de louca por contar as fatias, mas eu tinha, e eu fui deixada a ficar de pé na frente caixa de pão com uma expressão frenética. _E se eu contei errado? E se ele tinha feito um sanduiche para um convidado? E se ele tinha tentado fazer um para si mesmo, mas acabou vomitando?_

Quando ele passou pela porta aquela noite, ele não parecia muito diferente. Ele tinha círculos em volta dos olhos e seus lábios estavam secos quando ele me beijou na bochecha. Seu rosto ainda estava chupado. Sua pele ainda estava pálida.

"Você comeu hoje?" Eu soltei antes que ele pudesse desaparecer em seu estúdio.

Ele piscou para mim, olhos flutuando pela cozinha. "Eu comi ... metade de um sanduiche de almoço."

Eu queria perguntar a ele se ele tinha ou não mantido, mas isso parecia ditatorial da minha parte, e eu não tinha certeza se eu queria saber a resposta. Eu estava animada demais. "Você acha que está ajudando?" Perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros e coçou seu queixo, olhando longe. "Eu não sei," Ele respondeu constrangido, adicionando em um sussurro, "Talvez." Ele ficou parado por um momento enquanto eu reprimia o meu gritinho de alegria interior.

"Se você quiser alguma coisa mais tarde, você me diz?" Eu supliquei, animada com a perspectiva de preparar para ele um jantar.

Ele concordou e me deu uma espiada por entre seus cílios antes de abaixar seu olhar para seu sapatos novamente. Ele parecia tímido conforme rastejava até mim, parando para plantar um leve beijo na minha testa, braços envolvendo meus ombros.

"Obrigado por ser tão paciente," ele sussurrou, correndo seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Foi o máximo que ele me tocou sem ser solicitado em meses. "Eu sei que é um saco, mas... eu acho que isso está ajudando e talvez essa merda toda comesse a melhorar." Seu pequeno sorriso quando ele se afastou eram um prova maior que suas palavras eram verdadeiras.

Aquela noite antes de eu ir para cama, eu tomei minha medicação, e Edward tomou a sua.

* * *

**Abril**

"Eu preciso de um sutiã." Jasper declarou conforme entrava na nossa sala de estar, um arquear de sobrancelha severo transmitindo a sua seriedade.

Edward suspirou do sofá conforme mudava de canal. "Fácil demais."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Jasper mudou para um lado e bufou, explicando. "Têm uma guerra muito importante de estilingue de balão d'água acontecendo nos dormitórios e Alice está me bloqueando de sutiã. Você é minha única amiga mulher, tem que ter algum tipo de permissão sutianlesca em nosso relacionamento. Eu te forneço engraçadas 'quando-Edward-era-um-idiota' histórias, e você me fornece roupas intimas. Essa merda é simples, Bella."

"Eu não vou te dar um sutiã, Jasper."

Jasper me olhou de boca aberta antes de se virar para Edward, implorando com desespero. "Cara, por que diabos você está _sentado_ aí? Você não me ouviu usar as palavras 'estilingue de balão d'água' e 'sutiã' na mesma sentença? Nem tem como perder isso. Coloque alguma razão na cabeça da sua mulher."

Edward ficou quieto por tanto tempo que Jasper chicoteou seu olhar para mim, sua expressão gradualmente escurecendo. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, então eu lhe ofereci um grato mas sem animo sorriso. A atmosfera do cômodo se tornou desconfortável e pesada, e os ombros de Jasper eventualmente caíram em derrota.

Então Edward sutilmente perguntou, "Hey, você ainda não têm aquele branco com o fecho fudido?" Ele virou para mim com lábios franzidos.

"Uh," Eu gaguejei e lancei um olhar para Jasper, o qual o espirito podia praticamente se ver elevando-se aos céus. "Fecho fudido?" Eu perguntei estupidamente.

Ele elaborou, olhando para mim sério, "Yeah, você sabe aquele que eu nunca consigo tirar porque ele trava e me irrita pra caralho. Espera aí." Sem esperar qualquer resposta, ele se levantou do sofá e desapareceu em nosso quarto.

Jasper e eu radiamos um para o outro.

* * *

**Maio**

"Você colocou certo?" Alice perguntou.

Eu apoiei o telefone entre minha orelha e meu ombro conforme brigava com os laços, quase caindo. "Nossa, meu Deus, Alice. Se eu tivesse colocado certo, eu não estaria tendo essa conversa." Eu chiei.

"Eu não posso te ajudar se eu não posso te ver." ela respondeu distraída.

Eu afastei meu cabelo do meu rosto e xinguei sob o meu folego. "Posso não usar a cinta-liga? Sério, por que importa?" Eu já estava jogando o pedaço de lixo fora antes que ela pudesse responder.

Eu desliguei o telefone e abanei meu rosto, que estava quente e corado. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu estava prestes a fazer isso. Parecia tão descarado e ... desrespeitoso. E se ele não estiver pronto? E se eu irritar ele por apenas tentar? Quanto tempo era tempo suficiente? Tinha tempo suficiente passado?

Nós não tínhamos nem nos beijado direito desde que ele recebeu aquela ligação de Carlisle. Ele me oferecia beijos nos lábios e bochecha ou testa, mas nunca era intimo. Era um pulo enorme até mesmo considerar que ele estaria interessado.

Eu estava perdida e aterrorizada conforme emergia do banheiro, jogando as minhas mãos no ar com um rolar de olhos. "Então, isso parecia uma boa idéia essa manhã, mas agora eu me sinto ridícula." Eu expliquei, direta. "Feliz Aniversário."

Edward sempre gostou da nossa politica 'sem besteira.'

Quando eu finalmente criei coragem e encontrei seu olhar, eu encontrei seus olhos arregalados grudados ao meu peito, o material transparente deixando nada para a imaginação.

"Caralho," ele suspirou, lentamente se sentando. Seu cabelo tinha ficado longo o suficiente para ficar caindo em seus olhos de novo. Ele afastou o cabelo, olhos sem piscar. "Não _parece_ ridículo daqui." Assegurou ele, finalmente encontrando o meu olhar.

Alivio me inundou conforme eu engatinhava pela larga cama, seus olhos negros seguindo a minha pele o tempo todo. Ele não parecia ofendido ou desinteressado, o que me deu a confiança necessária para não mergulhar imediatamente embaixo das cobertas.

Eu estava hesitante e incerta enquanto beijava seus lábios, meus selinhos relutantes sendo encontrados com um entusiasmo surpreendente de Edward. Ele largou o caderno de desenhos com o qual ele estava ocupado no chão e correu suas mãos pela minha pele mal-coberta. Ele se afastou e trouxe seu rosto para os meus seios, agraciando o espaço entre eles com um beijo conforme ele os acariciava em suas mãos.

Eu já estava sem folêgo.

Mas então, lentamente, seu entusiasmo pareceu diminuir, e suas carias se tornaram experimentais. Eu olhei seu rosto, que estava vazio conforme ele se afastava, correndo seus dedos pelo seu cabelo.

"É, uh..." Ele pausou e olhou para seu colo, a ponta das suas orelhas avermelhando-se. "Isso é tão imperdoavelmente fudido da minha parte, mas posso remarcar?"

Meu estomago caiu conforme eu rapidamente puxava as cobertas sobre mim, desejando que minhas lágrimas permaneçam sem derramar. "Yeah," Eu engasguei.

"Não é você." Ele prometeu, recusando encontrar o meu olhar.

"Está tudo bem." Eu assegurei sem entusiasmo. "Eu imaginei que seria cedo demais. Eu deveria saber."

Ele discutiu. "Não é que eu não quei—"

Mas eu o interrompi. "Por favor, não. Está tudo bem. _Sério_." Eu ofereci a ele o que eu esperava ser um sorriso convincente.

Na noite seguinte, ele parou de tomar sua medicação.

* * *

**Agosto**

"Eu não vou sair, Alice, e você não pode me obrigar. Faça sem mim," Eu implorei mais um pouco, batendo minha testa contra a madeira da porta.

Sua voz do outro lado estava abafada, mas ainda de alguma forma passou pela porta como um berro. "Fazer _sem_ você? Nós não podemos fazer sem você! Bella, por favor." E então eu praticamente podia ouvi-lá suspirar e implorar, "Pense em Esme."

_Vadia_. Dando golpe baixos.

"Esme irá entender." Eu insisti, coçando um joelho coberto pela meia-calça com o meu pé. "Ela ... me ama...?" Eu sorri esperançosa.

"Quer saber? Tudo bem!" Alice murmurou. Então eu escutei o som de seu salto batendo contra o chão, fazendo meus ombros relaxarem. Eu quase cai contra a porta em alivio quanto a sua aceitação voluntária. Ela cedeu mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

Eu passei um momento me distraindo com a gravura chique da maçaneta, a talhagem complexa da madeira circulando cada porta e janela, e então eu senti culpa. Esme e Carlisle gastaram tanto dinheiro nisso, e eu estava estragando tudo. Eu sabia que estava sendo difícil, mas minhas mãos tremiam, minha cabeça estava leve, e na verdade, não podiam esperar quer eu fizesse isso, podiam? Respirar era mais fácil agora que Alice cessou sua adulação persistente, no entanto, a vergonha penetrante da minha petulância parecia superar meu falso senso de calma.

Com uma careta, eu desencostei da porta e me afastei, recusando a me virar e a me ver no espelho de novo.

Balancei minha cabeça veemente.

De jeito nenhum eu faria aquilo. _Aquilo_ tinha me mandado em um ataque de pânico que tinha quase feito eu me molhar toda. Por algum motivo, eu duvido que é por esse motivo que o vestido é amarelo.

Infelizmente, logo eu escutei os saltinhos de Alice se aproximando da porta de novo. Eu fiquei tensa imediatamente. Mais alarmante era o bater de sapatos que parecia a seguir e minhas orelhas atiçaram para a madeira.

_Ela não faria..._

"Bella?" Eu escutei em um voz baixa, preocupação clara em seu tom.

Minha queixo caiu para a porta e eu escolhi ignorar momentaneamente Edward. "Alice! Como você pode? Por que não pode deixar em paz?" Minha voz tremeu em fúria e dor e ... mais culpa. Ele não precisava ser incomodado com isso, e eu disse a ela para deixar ele em paz. É claro, se Alice escutasse uma merda do que eu dissesse, eu provavelmente morreria de choque. Eu deveria saber melhor e ter saído logo da droga de banheiro.

Silenciosamente, Alice saiu, o bater dos seus saltos rápido e leve.

"Me deixa entrar?" Ele perguntou sutilmente, mexendo na maçaneta da porta.

Engolindo alto, eu agarrei a maçaneta da porta e virei a fechadura, abaixando minha cabeça conforme dava um passo pro lado. Ele entrou, e eu não podia encontrar seu olhar quando a porta abriu, envergonhada demais por ter incomodado-o com as minhas merdas de dar pena nesse dia em particular.

"O que houve?" ele sussurrou, vindo perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seus sapatos pretos contra o chão branco. "Você está bonita pra caralho, Bella. Por favor, não seja assim." ele implorou nessa voz quebrada que automaticamente fez meus olhos levantarem.

Eu não estava surpresa com o que eu vi lá.

A pele embaixo dos seus olhos estava alarmantemente roxa, escura e caindo contra sua palidez praticamente calcária. Seus lábios secos estavam pálidos, definidos em um franzir rígido conforme seus olhos procuravam os meus. Ele estava deslumbrante em um smoking, eu eu nunca o vi tão bem vestido antes. Eu gostaria de poder aproveitar isso e focar na linhas tonificas abraçando seu corpo, mas o efeito foi estragado pelo seu rosto de barba feita, para essa ocasião, mas pálido e sugado. Ele perdeu peso durante o verão, e aparentava. Eu fiz lasanha para ele na noite anterior, só para ouvi-ló vomitar tudo antes de nós irmos pra cama.

Seu smoking precisou de dois ajustes adicionais durante o mês para compensar.

Meu coração caiu conforme eu sentia meus olhos aquecendo, lágrimas forçando seu caminho pelas minhas pálpebras enquanto eu lutava desesperadamente contra elas. Eu não queria que ele me visse chorar. Não sou eu que deveria estar chorando. Eu estava cansada de ser a confortada. Eu desejava reconfortar.

"É.." Minha voz rachou, e eu tive que afastar meu olhar da aridez do seu olhar. "... muito... revelador." Eu não podia mentir, eu não podia superar o meu vestido, cheio de rendas e babados e amarelo que foi feito para atrair centenas de olhares para a ponta do meu decote. Eu nunca fui vista por tantas em tão pouco. Esme tinha até pagado para ter o meu alterado e fazer menos revelador, mas não ajudou muito. Eu me sentia como se meu mamilos estivessem prestes a aparecerem, o sutiã qual Alice tinha me posto designado para levantar e levantar e apertar.

Um suspiro exasperado escapou a boca de Edward, suas mãos vindo segurar os meus ombros conforme ele me girava. Eu fechei meus olhos, abraçando meu torso e indo para o meu 'lugar especial'. Lá, eu estava vestida em um grande moletom do Edward e um confortável par de jeans.

"Olhe," ele ordenou gentilmente, varrendo meu cabelo do meu rosto e descansando seu queixo no meu ombro. O calor dele pressionado contra mim e sua delicada eletricidade atraiu minhas costas para seu peito, relaxando meu músculos instantaneamente.

Sentindo como se eu não pudesse possivelmente causar mais problema a ele, eu obedeci o seu pedido e abri meus olhos, encontrando seus olhos verdes imediatamente. Seu cabelo bronze estava caindo sobre seu rosto, completamente indomável. Eu estava surpresa que ninguém tinha feito ele alisar para trás ou pentear, mas eles provavelmente não queriam incomoda-ló também — não desde quando ele reverteu completamente ao jeito que ele era, antes da medicação.

Ele simplesmente me admirou, seus longos cílios agraciando suas sobrancelhas, conforme as mãos deles deslizavam dos meus ombros para a minha garganta.

"Por que," ele perguntou em um sussurro, segurando o meu olhar enquanto seus longos dedos vagavam pela minha clavícula, mergulhando pelos vales do meu corpo e me fazendo estremecer, "eu posso te dizer o quão maravilhosa pra caralho você é todos os dias, e você nunca acredita em uma porcaria de palavra que sai da minha boca...?" Ele parou a sua mão, me apalpando e me acariciando de um estranho jeito afetuoso sobre o meu mamilo.

Era realmente injusto. Minha respiração falhou e acelerou, a fresca vermelhidão do meu peito subindo e descendo conforme eu o olhava de boca aberta. Faz tanto tempo que ele não me toca desse jeito. Eu estava um pouco surpresa.

Meus olhos excanearam a pura exaustão na sua expressão, a dor em seus olhos, o cansaço em sua pose, e eu grunhi em frustração. "Isso não tem nada haver com insegurança," Eu prometi, levantando a minha mão pra a sua e a segurando sobre o meu peito. Suas sobrancelhas franziram, olhos pulando para o meu peito e de volta ao meu olhar. "É um vestido muito bonito. De certa forma ... um .. exagera as minhas qualidades..." Eu deixei vagar, tentando encontrar um jeito civilizado de dizer, _"Meus seios parecem gostosos."_

"Então, o que você está dizendo é..." Sua testa franziu mais ainda, e seus olhos estavam novamente em meus seios. "Você acha que faz seu peito parecer gostoso?"

Eu suspirei, rolando meus olhos e questionando porque eu me incomodei em ser civilizada com Edward por perto. "Sim," eu confirmei, corando. "Eu acho que meus peitos ficam gostosos. Você acha?" Eu perguntei, levantando minha sobrancelha na direção do meu peito no espelho.

Seus lábios levantaram em um daqueles sorrisos diabólicos, e ele me deu um apertão. "O caralho que sim. Não que eu não goste dos seus peitos de qualquer forma, mas ... você pode ficar com todos essas merdas estranhas de push-ups, né?"

Eu ri, empurrando ele de brincadeira e saboreando esse raro momento de alegria. Não era parte dele ultimamente. Eu sinto falta de ver ele sorrindo e das suas piadas obscenas mais do eu percebi. Valia a pena a tortura de um sutiã e a humilhação do enfeitado vestido amarelo só pra ver isso.

Eu sabia que isso não ia durar para sempre. Eu tinha _esperanças_ de que isso não ia durar para sempre. Todo mundo continuava a me dizer para dar tempo a ele. Que dia após dia, ele começaria a comer mais, dormir mais, sorrir mais, estudar mais—que o tempo ia curar suas feridas, sem a necessidade de remédios.

Segurando minha cintura levemente, seu sorriso caiu e ele perguntou, "Então, por que se trancar?"

Eu respirei fundo, as minhas mãos inquietas. "Eu só não estou acostumada com tantas pessoas ... _vendo_ eles..." Racionalmente, eu percebi que cada par de olhos na cerimônia não iam estar fixados no meu peito. Isso estava longe de ser possível. No entanto, eu ainda me sentia inegavelmente desconfortável dada a opção.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Edward clarificou. "É isso? Você não quer que as pessoas fiquem encarando os seus peitos?" Eu concordei, me preparando para o seu inevitável rolar de olhos e discurso "que se foda o que o mundo pensa', mas fui surpreendida ao receber um sorriso aliviado. "Oh, graças a Deus, caralho." Ele suspirou, se inclinado para descansar sua cabeça contra a porta. Seus olhos pareciam exaustos quando ele encolheu seu queixo, murmurando. "Eu não sou um grande fã dessa merda também."

Ele ficou parado em silêncio enquanto meu decote inchava e contraia com cada respiração minha, Edward mexendo com a manga de sua jaqueta, olhando intensamente para um fio solto.

Finalmente, seus olhos voltaram aos meus, e ele se afastou da parede, questionando. "Espera aqui, ok?" Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, ele tinha deslizado pela porta, a fechando atrás de si e me deixando piscando a sua partida.

Eu fiquei andando pelo quarto, cruzando meus braços sobre o meu peito e rezando para que Esme não ficasse triste comigo. Eu tento tanto engolir e ser normal, principalmente hoje de todos os dias. Até mesmo durante as medições, eu pratiquei frases auto-afirmadoras e fiz com as donas da boutique um teste e deixei elas verem o decote. Isso contou para algo, e as pessoas estavam orgulhosas de mim.

_Que desperdício..._

O decote nem era a minha maior dificuldade do dia. Tinha algo muito mais importante para mim planando sobre minha cabeça, e possivelmente exacerbando minha ansiedade. Meses atrás, eu estava tão fixada em conseguir, mas agora, _bem_...

De jeito nenhum eu vou conseguir abraçar Carlisle depois da recepção —não sem a ajuda de Edward.

Eu imagino que ele provavelmente já esqueceu de qualquer forma, e agora, além de ter uma meta totalmente inalcançável, eu estava entrando em pânico, levantando a barra da camada de cima da minha saia até o meu queixo.

Ele me deu uma sobrancelha arqueada quando ele entrou, segurando uma bola de tecido familiar embaixo do braço.

Minha saia caiu em um balançar resoluto, cada centímetro da minha pele formigando em deleite. "Eu posso usar?" Eu exclamei em alegria enquanto pulava na ponta dos pés. Meus dedos estavam coçando loucamente para alcançar e tirar dele, para sentir o frágil tecido desgastado e macies na minha pele.

Seu sorriso era complacente conforme ele se aproximava de mim, meu velho moletom preto convidativo em suas mãos. Eu amavelmente estendi meus braços conforme ele cuidadosamente colocava minhas mãos por dentro, firmando nas minhas costas. Para a maioria das pessoas, eu tenho certeza que pareceria horroroso—cheio de buracos e mangas desgastadas e pontas soltas e tecido fino—mas para mim, era conforto e como uma segunda pele.

Só me era permitido um certo numero de uso por mês, e eu vergonhosamente já gastei todas, mesmo sendo somente o oitavo dia do mês. Ou Edward estava escolhendo irrelevar isso ou não tem mantido a conta. Qualquer uma das duas era uma possibilidade. Mas para mim realmente não importava.

"Vamos ... fechar ele..." ele murmurou, olhos focados conforme ele batalhava com o mecanismo difícil. Ele puxou e grunhiu em frustração quando o zíper não escorregou, antes de vir ficar trás de mim para ter um melhor angulo. Com um puxada forte, um retumbante e glorioso _zzzzziiiiipppp_ ecoou pelo quarto. Eu suspirei em contentamento.

Ele tinha um sorriso em sua voz enquanto arrumava o velho material embaixo do meu queixo. "Isso mesmo. Deixa eles ajeitadinhos e merda de escondidos." Ele puxou e manipulou o material até que estava do jeito certo, terminando com um acenar apreciador conforme me examinava. "Pronto. Esme não vai dar a mínima merda."

"Obrigada," Eu repliquei distraidamente, ocupada em me abraçar e finalmente sendo capaz de aproveitar o jeito que o tecido exuberante da saia oscilava em volta das minhas pernas.

_Quem disse que vestidos não podem ter capuz?_

"Pronta?" ele por fim perguntou, sua voz novamente sóbria e imparcial enquanto ele abria a porta pra mim. Eu tentei não examinar sua expressão conforme eu passava e levantava meu capuz, mas uma olhada rápida de lado me disse que a nossa rara interação não tinha mudado nada.

**-wa-**

Nós não ficamos com eles. Alice ficou ao lado de Esme, Emmett ao lado de Carlisle, e Edward e eu ficamos sentados na primeira fileira, encolhidos e focados. Nós deveríamos ficar com eles, na verdade, mas eu estava ansiosa, e Edward estava estóico, e nós estávamos estragando o dia feliz deles. Eu não tinha nada de feliz.

Eu assisti seus rostos—seus sorriso— e sabia que eles ficariam bem. O coitado do Carlisle esteve tão nervoso a semana toda que ele parecia positivamente drenado, os ombros um pouco baixos, os olhos um pouco inchados, bochechas um pouco fundas. Esme não estava muito melhor. Ela continuava a nos perguntar se nós achávamos que ela estava cometendo um grande erro ao fazer isso. É claro, Alice e eu rolávamos nossos olhos e falamos pra ela "calar a boca e depilar as pernas."

Esme não é a mulher perfeita, e Carlisle não é o homem perfeito, mas apesar de toda a ansiedade e das brigas e das expressões pálidas, eles pareciam radiantes e animados naquele momento conforme eles trocavam votos.

É, era um pouco enjoativo.

O braço de Edward estava jogado sobre o banco atrás de mim enquanto ele espalhava as pernas, relaxando confortavelmente. Sua outra mão estava enfiada em seu bolso, e ele estava mastigando um pedaço de chiclete, mandíbula angular flexionando com cada movimento.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e pausaram, mandíbula parando. Eu queria tanto que ele dissesse algo conforme seus olhos verdes olhavam nos meus intensamente. Eu queria que ele reconhecesse o momento e mostrasse um bocadinho de desejo por _isso_. Eu queria que ele me dissesse que nós fazíamos um ao outro perfeito, igual a Carlisle e Esme, e que nada podia nos separar. Eu queria que ele me dissesse que seria nós um dia, que ele ficará em frente de toda a nossa família e amigos e declarar esses votos.

_No melhor ou nas porcarias..._

Seu maxilar começou a mexer de novo, e ele decepou o nosso olhar com uma repentinidade que me intrigou. Meu peito contraiu e eu lutei para não segurar o meu estomago e me encolher em mim mesma. O momento foi deixado com esse desconfortável, ar cinza de renúncia. Ele tem que ter sentido, tem que ter visto nos meus olhos e na respiração alterada por antecipação.

Quando a mão dele encontrou o meu ombro e o agarrou gentilmente, parecia mais uma consolação, uma pontada de desculpas, e culpa.

Sempre culpa.

Eu esperei pelo oficial "Eu agora declaro vocês," e então o beijo, e então eles se virarem, antes de prontamente voar do lado de Edward.

Eu estava grata pelo meu dever de preparar o bolo conforme eu saia pelas portas da igreja, tirando os meus saltos em frustração. Eu corri pelo jardim da igreja até o salão de festas da vizinhança, apesar de todo mundo estar dirigindo. A grama estava úmida e fria entre o meus dedos coberto pela meia. O vento estava cruel e pinicava minha bochecha, meu cabelo voando sem vida onde escapava pelo meu capuz. Eu percebi tardiamente que minhas bochechas estavam molhadas com lagrimas, e eu impulsionei meus pés mais rápido, a saia enfeitada do meu vestido obstruindo as minhas pernas.

Eu queria continuar correndo—fugindo daquele momento durante a cerimônia—fugindo dos olhos de Edward, verdes e exaustos e perdidos—fugindo das refeições não consumidas e do silencio do nosso quarto—fugindo dos últimos oito meses.

Eu queria ser a primeira a correr, dessa vez.

Cinco minutos depois, eu cheguei no salão de festas, ofegante. A barra do meu vestido estava ensopada, pedaços de grama e partículas de terra manchando a tecido amarelo e pristino. Eu apoiei minhas mãos em meus joelhos e me inclinei para frente, desejando que o resto dos meus soluços dissipassem para que eu pudesse salvar o dia para o bem de Esme. Eu purguei os choros do meu corpo, repletos de meses de angustia gastos em questões de minutos. Me faltava o purgo de poder chorar livremente, de faze-lós significativos e importantes, de expereenciar o torpor que eventualmente viria depois de tal explosão.

Tomando um folego fortalecedor, que fez o meu busto apertar dolorosamente na minha pele, eu limpei as lágrimas e funguei até eu estar certa que o meu nariz não ia escorrer. Confiante que eu podia fazer os olhos inchados passarem como resultados de "lágrimas felizes", eu entrei no salão e fui em direção ao conforto da fria cozinha imaculada de aço.

* * *

**FIM...**

... Mentira, ainda não é o fim.

Esse foi apenas a parte I, semana que vem posto a parte II, só não posso dar uma data certa.

Agora pra parte chororô da minha NT:

Tá acabando! Juro que tô chorando aqui.

Muitas de vocês disseram que não imaginavam que o capitulo final fosse ser daquele jeito, agora fiquei imaginando a reação de vocês a esse epilogo.

Não vou mentir, queria ver eles casados e com filhotes correndo pra tudo e qualquer canto, mas vamos ser sinceras? Isso não seria Wide Awake. Isso não seria nossos bebês, Edward e Bella. E isso definitivamente não seria algo que a Angst escreveria.

Mas me digam, o que acharam dessa reação do Edward? Juro que não imaginava algo tão extremo.

Eu dei muita risada na parte do Jasper. Bem tipico dele.

Ah, e o que vocês acham que vai acontecer no epilogo parte II? Vocês acham que a Bella vai conseguir abraçar o Carlisle, e que o Edward vai ajudar ela? O Epilogo parte II é EPOV e tão ..._ uh_ ... sem palavras. Deêm a opnião de vocês!

Enfim girls, compartilhem o que vocês acharam. Agora as reviews são mais importante do que nunca.

Para quem quiser saber quando eu vou postar a segunda parte, fique atento a comunidade da fic, ou ao meu perfil que vou avisar nos dois locais.

**Aviso:** Nossa querida Lary estará postando os extras de Wide Awake logo logo, então me coloquem em alerta pra saber quando ela postar.

Agora eu vou parar senão vou escrever mais mil palavras aqui.

Pela penultima vez...

Love, Letícia.


	61. Epilogo Parte II

**Observações: **Essa fanfiction foi inicialmente traduzida por Nate e Mariana. Atualmente está sendo traduzida por Irene, Laisa, Laysa, Larissa e Letícia com colaboração de Illem, Jéssica e Juliana.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Wide Awake, cookies e únicornios pertecem a AngstGoddess003.

* * *

**Epílogo Part 2**

EPOV

Eu a vi correndo pela grama, aquele vestido ridículo agitando e se debatendo em torno de suas pernas desajeitadas. Eu estava com medo de que ela pudesse cair, então eu não peguei o carro como eu tinha planejado. Segui em um ritmo lânguido, com olhos sempre em suas costas, esperando que ela escorregasse, e agradecendo a Deus, porra, quando ela não o fez.

Ela se debruçou quando chegou à porta dos fundos. No começo eu não vi, mas quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais óbvio se tornava o fato de que ela estava chorando. Quero dizer, isso não era um grande choque para mim. Ela tinha que ter corrido com os pés descalços depois do culto por alguma razão. Havia também o fato de que ela não tinha sido feliz em... _meses._

Isso foi um sinal muito grande de piscando.

Eu mudei de pé para pé na grama enquanto contemplei se devia ou não ir até ela. No entanto, não demorou nem mesmo uma merda qualquer para descobrir o que tinha causado toda a dor em primeiro lugar. Ela não precisa de mim ou da minha frieza lá, tornando tudo pior.

Então eu esperei.

Era um pouco fascinante assistir, como a maioria das pessoas eram quando achavam que estavam sozinhas. Bella chorou como uma árvore caindo, lentamente e silenciosamente através do ar, e mesmo que eu pudesse vê-la cair eu sabia que o acidente era _fodidamente certeiro_, os sons da destruição e os tremores debaixo dos meus pés roubaram o fôlego dos meus pulmões.

Eu puxei o meu colar enquanto desviava o olhar e tentava inspirar, como se isso fosse mesmo possível. Ajoelhei-me e engoli o ar, querendo que meus pulmões se expandissem e contraíssem e parassem de me sufocar. Agarrei meus joelhos e espelhei sua pose, porque éramos o olho por olho do caralho, e quando ela caia, eu também caia.

Mas eu tinha caído primeiro, e essa foi à razão pela qual ela estava caindo agora, porque nos dois sentíamos essa merda.

Eu tinha visto isso, obviamente. Eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo, o dano que eu estava causando. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela todos os dias quando eu me recusava a comer ou dormir. Eu pensei que a tinha visto em seu pior naquela noite a três meses, quando ela veio para a cama em algo que mal parecia duas tiras de renda. Eu pensei que não poderia vê-la mais devastada do que eu tinha visto naquela noite, quando eu rejeitei sua tentativa descarada de sedução.

_Cristo,_ela me deu meses antes mesmo de tentar, e eu tive que lhe dar crédito por isso. Fiquei grato por sua paciência, mas a verdade é que o tempo não cura essa merda. Eu estava tão fodidamente farto de ouvir isso.

"Isso nunca vai embora, mas vai ficar melhor", Carlisle disse.

_Pois bem, porra._

Eu queria saber _quando_isso ia ficar melhor. Eu estava farto da merda que é isso tudo. O único propósito da espera era criar uma falsa sensação de esperança. Nunca iria ficar melhor, eu sempre seria alguém um pouco morto por dentro, e Bella sempre iria cair por causa disso, e eu nunca seria capaz de pegá-la, porque eu estava muito ocupado me fodendo e tentando me pegar.

Quando ela finalmente entrou, caminhei aliviado entre a igreja e o salão de festas com os olhos vazios. Esperei lá fora, um pouco, tempo suficiente para todos os convidados terem chegado na recepção. O céu estava começando a escurecer, soltando bolinhas congeladas, mas eu esperei até o sol se por antes que de ir em direção às portas.

Todo mundo estava muito arrumado e repugnantemente feliz pra caramba e eu tive que abafar um sorriso de escárnio. Meu estômago estava me matando. Minhas articulações doíam. Minha cabeça latejava. Meu cérebro inteiro se parecia como mingau. Meus olhos ardiam. Minhas entranhas pareciam como se estivessem se deteriorando, pouco a pouco, órgão por órgão. Meu sangue parecia grosso e escuro e eu não podia esperar para essa porra acabar... para eu _ir para casa_em Seattle, para o meu apartamento com a minha garota e todas as nossas palavras não ditas com todo ressentimento silencioso.

Pelo menos quando eu estava lá, o ambiente era apropriado.

"Você perdeu alguma coisa?" Olhei para a voz do meu lado e encontrei Jasper de pé friamente contra o arco da sala de jantar. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás, e suas mãos estavam cheias.

"Bela bolsa , Jazzica*." Eu torceu uma sobrancelha, acenando para a bolsinha preta que ele tinha enfiado debaixo do braço. "Ela realmente complementa o conjunto."

_*Jazz com Marica._

Ele revirou os olhos, mas a escondeu ainda mais disfarçadamente na capa de seu casaco com uma carranca. "Você é um fodido revoltado. Minha _noiva_precisava ir até o carro por um segundo, então eu estou sendo um cavalheiro ou qualquer merda assim", ele retrucou, seus olhos estreitos e presunçosos. Toda essa porcaria de casamento de Esme e Carlisle tinha deixado a menina totalmente infecciosa. Alice tinha ficado tão arrebatada com o conceito que Jazz finalmente pegou sua sutil sugestão e propos.

Bem... mais ou menos.

Na verdade, ele tinha tomado oito doses de tequila e tinha entrado em pânico depois de uma rodada particularmente horrível de vômito, _"Eu estou morrendo, caras. Morrendo. Eu nunca vou me casar, ou aprender Klingon*, ou quebrar o recorde mundial por equilibrar o maioria número de colheres no meu rosto.. "_Claro, isso foi seguido por uma promessa arrastada de cumprir os três objetivos ao longo da vida.

_*Os klingons são uma 'raça' alienígena fictícia criada para a série televisiva Jornada nas Estrelas. Existe também a língua klingon criada pelo respeitado filólogo Marc Okrand. _

Ele só conseguia empilhar três colheres, e mesmo que ele só se preocupasse em aprender palavrões em Klingon, ele havia seguido através de sua promessa de propor a Alice.

Rosalie e Emmett, depois de terem sido mordidos pelo bichinho do casamento, também haviam se casado fazia um mês. Eu acho que Rosalie tinha que ir primeiro, a garota era um pouco impaciente. O fato de que ela estava fechando a porra da boca* pode ter acelerado as coisas um pouco, também.

_*Não fazendo boquetes._

Fodidos idiotas.

Eu suspirei e esfreguei minha testa, fonte de uma dor pulsante, forçando os olhos fechados. Eu me perguntava: "Ainda não era hora de comer?" Achei que deveria ingerir algo, talvez um pouco de açúcar ou cafeína, para pelo menos fazer a minha dor de cabeça ir embora.

Jasper deu de ombros em resposta. "Por que você não pergunta a sua garota?" ele respondeu, e, em seguida, com voz mais baixa que eu escolhi ignorar, acrescentou: _"Ou a falta dela..."_

Eu lancei um olhar de relance para a sala diante de nós. "Ela provavelmente está na cozinha", deduzi. Ela tinha estado estranhamente distraída atendendo os planos do casamento nos últimos dois meses.

O tempo não havia passado despercebido por mim.

Seu zumbido era irritantemente suspeito enquanto ele se moveu do meu lado, avaliando-me com aqueles olhos fodidamente sabidos. "Na verdade, ela está sentada ali no canto." Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção da sala de jantar e meu olhar o seguiu. Ele acrescentou: "É impossível não notar. Ela é a única com capuz preto se parecendo com alguém que seu namorado passou o último ano atuando como um pedaço de merda."

Claro que, quando finalmente a vi, acordei completamente em desacordo. Eu não era um pedaço de merda, eu era uma merda completa. Como... um grande monte fedorento. Talvez alguns montes. Talvez eu fosse mesmo um conjunto completo de merda. Sim, isso é certo. Para a maioria dos filhos da puta, isso teria sido um insulto enorme, e provavelmente teria resultado em violência física. Mas, Jasper era um babaca que estava apenas afirmando o óbvio.

Então, eu só balancei a cabeça. "Sim". Enfiei as mãos nos meus bolsos e inspecionei os meus sapatos, sujos e inadequados sapatos brilhantes de "casamento".

Jasper não tinha terminado. "Você não merece ela", ele declarou, lábios contraídos em contemplação, antes dele balançar a cabeça, desviando o olhar. A maneira como ele disse isso foi tão fodidamente factual e simples, como dizer que o céu estava azul.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não".

Ele continuou: "Você não é bom o suficiente."

"Nem um pouco."

Ele começou a rir, mostrando todos os seus dentes e em seguida apertou a bolsa na barriga saltando. "Você não quer sair disto mesmo né, você está fodidamente doente?"

Revirei os olhos, finalmente estourando, "Sim, Jazz. Isso é realmente engraçado."

Deixei ele lá na entrada com a sua bolsa e sua arrogância, porque Jazz achava que me conhecia, e talvez ele conhecesse, mas ele não me _compreendia._ Somente uma pessoa me entendia, e ela estava sentada sozinha em um canto, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados, olhos cansados, testa franzida, lábios em uma linha fina que contavam uma história silenciosa de _"Eu odeio minha vida, porra."_

"Pensando?" Eu perguntei, arriscando um sorriso fraco e gesticulando para a cadeira ao seu lado. Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando. Talvez eu estivesse esperando que ela finalmente ficasse farta e me dissesse para arrumar minhas coisas. Talvez não faltasse muito tempo para ela fazer isso. Quanto mais das minhas besteiras ela vai pegar?

Em vez disso, ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça e sentou-se, brincando com um guardanapo de coquetel extravagantemente grosso.

Um silêncio desconfortável se esticou entre nós enquanto eu olhava sobre a pista de dança. Os colegas de Carlisle eram todos caras velhos que estavam tentando fazer... _algo._Eu não chamaria aquilo de dança, porque não era. Parecia mais que eles estavam tentando bater punheta sem usar as mãos.

"Está com fome?" Bella perguntou sem nem mesmo me olhar. Sua voz era a mesma, mas claramente destacada. Eu supunha que ela provavelmente estava esperando que eu dissesse não, mas...

"Sim, na verdade." Eu suspirei forte, saltando em meus joelhos quando elaborei, "estou fodidamente _morrendo de fome_." E eu realmente estava, o que era um pouco inesperado.

Sua cabeça girou para encontrar meu olhar aguçado e seu capuz caiu para o meio da sua cabeça. Seus lábios estavam franzidos em um atordoado 'o', os olhos arregalados. "Sério?", ela perguntou, e no meu aceno entusiástico, se endireitou. Ela começou a pegar as extremidades de suas mangas, dobrando-as ao redor de seus punhos quando ela se ofereceu: "Tem carne. E frango. E alguns frutos do mar, mas eu sei como você se sente sobre mariscos." Ela sugou um pouco de ar, com ombros erguidos e olhos cautelosos.

Eu fiquei nitidamente surpreso com a reação dela. Será que eu estava sendo tão ruim assim? Tão ruim que até mesmo o pensamento de querer me alimentar sem a ajuda de intervenção química fosse um negócio fofido? _Sim, provavelmente._

"Oh", eu respirei metade em reconhecimento, metade em confirmação. "Tem, bife?" Eu salivei, então pensei melhor quando meu estômago se agitou. Apertei os olhos para isso, pensando, "Frango?" Quando meu corpo não deu a resposta imediata de nojo, eu suspirei de alívio, balançando a cabeça. "Eu posso lidar com um pouco de frango."

Ela desapareceu literalmente antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase. Eu vi suas costas enquanto ela trabalhava através da multidão, tão fodidamente corajosa e implacável. Eu vi quando o Dr. Corbet em sua suave dança da punheta sem as mãos se chocou contra ela enquanto ela passava. Ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas rápido, mas ela nem sequer fez uma pausa.

Minha garota estava ficando tão boa nessa merda.

Seu progresso nunca deixou de me surpreender. Nosso primeiro ano de faculdade tinha sido surpreendentemente frutífero para sua recuperação. Parecia que ela alcançava um novo objetivo a cada mês. Agora, porém, ela estava no que a Dra. Carmen gostava de se referir como "um platô", que basicamente significa que o progresso era mais lento do que dois caracóis do caralho, especialmente agora que seus problemas não estavam mais à frente dos nossos problemas.

Ainda assim, foi difícil acreditar que ela já tinha estado tão ruim que não conseguia nem mesmo sentar em uma cadeira ao lado de Emmett. Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que isso não me incomodou tanto quanto eu esperava. Claro, ela provavelmente poderia ir para um outro filho da puta qualquer. Ela provavelmente _deve_ ir para algum filho da puta qualquer. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Se seguir em frente a fizesse feliz, então eu teria que lidar com essa merda, porque tanto quanto eu queria que ela fosse minha, eu _preciso_ que ela seja feliz, e isso é algo que eu não estou fazendo.

Dois minutos depois, eu pude vê-la trabalhar no meio da multidão mais uma vez, queixo erguido, os olhos determinados, toda preta e amarela como uma adorável abelha.

Ela colocou um prato de comida na minha frente, acomodando-se na cadeira, e então esperou e... esperou.

"Você não vai comer?" Eu perguntei, um pouco ansioso por ser vigiado enquanto comia. Quer dizer, eu costumava achar essa merda realmente bonita, mas isso meio que era um grande negócio, e se eu apenas lançasse tudo isso nos próximos dez minutos, eu prefiro ser salvo da humilhação inevitável que eu sentia toda vez que ela via minha bunda gorda cair sobre um vaso sanitário.

"Eu já comi", ela insistiu, com as mãos todas empacotadas nas mangas de seu casaco em cima de seu colo.

Com um suspiro nervoso, eu observei o prato com olhos desconfiados. Parecia bom, e isso era promissor. Ela colocou muito, eu avaliei com ansiedade, engolindo seco, quando estiquei meu garfo.

A primeira mordida foi a mais difícil. Parecia estranho colocar algo na minha boca, e a textura, embora distantemente familiar, parecia estranha na minha língua. Bella mordeu o lábio ansiosamente enquanto eu engoli com a ajuda de um copo d'água. A segunda mordida foi um pouco melhor, e a terceira quase beirou a algo decente. Com cada bocado, seus ombros relaxaram um pouco e as linhas apertadas em torno de seus olhos começaram a suavizar. Mas isso não era por mim.

Eu normalmente não comia para me sustentar.

Eu comia para sustentá-la.

E isso geralmente, voltava.

Desta vez foi um pouco diferente, no entanto. Eu estava sinceramente fodido de fome, e a cada mordida, ela se aliviada, mas com cada mordida, eu parei de tomar nota de suas reações e só... _queria._ Eu queria _mais_. E isso não era tão terrível. Isso bateu no meu estômago desconfortavelmente, mas talvez da próxima vez, _Deus, eu esperava que houvesse uma próxima vez,_seria um pouco melhor.

_Foda-me,_ talvez Carlisle estivesse certo.

Eu comi tudo. Eu comi o frango sem osso e as batatas e a... estranha... salada que parecia merda e eu nem sabia o nome, mas quando terminei, tinha certeza que tinha sido _bom,_não maravilhoso nem "delicioso pra caralho" porque eu não tinha certeza se algo poderia ser delicioso pra caralho de novo, mas foi bom. Bom era alguma coisa. Bom era definitivamente um progresso. E foi um progresso que eu tinha feito por mim mesmo.

Bella estava fodiadamente _brilhante _. "Você quer outro prato?" ela perguntou, parecendo mais que estava implorando com esperança. Sua excitação era visível quando ela se inclinou para mim, torcendo as mãos, um sorriso escondido sob as contrações musculares do seu rosto.

Decidindo ser cauteloso, recusei uma segunda porção. Sentei-me na minha cadeira, me sentindo completo das mais insignificantes formas, e esperei a náusea vir. Eu não merecia desfrutar da comida assim. Eu não merecia ser convidado para essa porra de festa ou ver todas essas pessoas extravagantes de merda. Eu não merecia a minha garota, Jazz estava certo sobre isso. Eu não merecia a minha família, pelo menos não, aquela que eu tinha. Eu não merecia nosso apartamento ou o quarto de Bella, que havia se convertido em um estúdio para a minha arte nem as minhas aulas ou o anel Claddagh no meu dedo ou os seus lábios contra os meus ou os sapatos nos meus pés ou aquele pedaço de frango maldito.

Eu podia sentir aquilo chegando, então amassei meus lábios fechados, digitalizando a saída mais próxima enquanto meu joelho continuou a pular, vibrando o conteúdo do meu estômago. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, e eu fodidamente queria desesperadamente manter isso por causa dela, mais do que qualquer coisa, mas eu não acho que podia. Seu lábio tremeu e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava querendo... _largar essa porra e mandar tudo se foder._

Mas então ela deixou escapar a única coisa na terra inteira que poderia ter me distraído.

"Esses caras velhos parecem completos retardados, hein? Como... como se eles estivesse tentando bater punheta sem usar as mãos ou algo assim." Seu riso foi tenso e inegavelmente forçado, mas meu joelho acalmou e minhas sobrancelhas subiram, e eu...

Eu ri também. "Não diga? Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa."

Rir parecia estranho e fodiamente assustador, e ela olhou para mim como se houvesse crescido uma segunda cabeça, mas pela primeira vez em meses, eu tinha comido uma refeição inteira sem medicação, e eu não estava jogando tudo para cima. Talvez eu estivesse começando a passar por cima do meu próprio platô, e, assim como a minha garota, o progresso fosse muito lento, _mais lento do que a porra de dois caracóis._

Mas havia um certo otimismo nisto.

Afinal, havia uma _porrada_de caracóis em Forks.

Eu me senti muito melhor enquanto dirigíamos de volta para casa. Minha cabeça não estava doendo mais, e mesmo que eu ainda estivesse exausto, parecia que meu cérebro poderia finalmente funcionar. Era incrível a diferença que uma simples refeição poderia fazer. Infelizmente, isso me fez sentir como se eu tivesse esquecido alguma coisa. Parecia importante, mas quanto mais eu demorava, para lembrar o que era mais eu percebia que não deveria ser tão importante assim.

Ainda assim, era realmente irritante para mim.

Eu fiz uma lista mental enquanto desacelerava em direção à casa de Carlisle. Todos nós "crianças" estavam hospedados lá, enquanto ele e Esme passavam a sua lua de mel, em parte com a finalidade de manter a casa segura, mas principalmente porque Emmett ia ser pai em cinco meses, e o idiota estúpido queria dar uma festa estrondosa, como nos velhos tempos.

Bella estava em silêncio no banco ao meu lado, olhando para a escuridão da floresta, que passava zunindo por nós. Seu humor melhorou um pouco depois de eu ter comido, mas por alguma razão, logo que saímos da recepção, ela voltou com toda aquela porra calma e taciturna, mais uma vez.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei, quebrando o silêncio com um suspiro nervoso. Merda isso estava indo tão bem, e embora eu normalmente deixe esse tipo merda isso estava me cutucando, eu queria de volta um pouco da leveza que tinha deixada na mesa de jantar porra, entre pratos vazios e guardanapos de coquetel rasgados. Eu tinha feito algo certo, e estava me mexendo para manter meu domínio sobre isso.

Ela deu de ombros. "Nada". Então ela encontrou meu olhar por um momento e puxou os lábios para cima em um sorriso que era quase comprável. Antes que eu pudesse expressar minha objeção, ela começou a divagar: "Você pode acreditar que eles estão indo para uma ilha? Carlisle é um liso do inferno." Ela riu fracamente antes de voltar para a janela.

"Sim, filho da puta brega, ele provavelmente tinha planejado essa merda à anos atrás." Eu bufei.

Ela ofereceu um macio, "Mmhm," em resposta.

Bem, ok, eu não era o filho da puta mais inteligente que já nasceu, mas eu poderia colocar dois e dois juntos: eu tinha esquecido alguma coisa, e Bella estava agindo toda calma e distante. Ela sabia o que era. E muito provavelmente estava chateada por isso. Por que ela não para e me diz o que é, eu não sei porra.

Essa era uma das coisinhas que eu havia aprendido sobre as fêmeas desde que Bella, Alice e Esme tinham entrado em nossas vidas. Elas não querem nos _lembremos_dessa merda. De alguma forma, elas querem que você milagrosamente mantenha o controle sobre datas, aniversários e cores favoritas e "sutiãs especiais" que "não foram feitos para serem usados como estilingues em guerras de balão d'água".

Sim, bem, eu não sou um leitor de mentes do caralho.

"Será que não podemos acabar com isso?" Implorei, possivelmente um pouco mais frustrado do que o necessário. "Só me diga o que eu fodi para que eu possa cortar essa merda e começar deixar as coisas melhores." Olhei para ela em um acesso de raiva, meu punho apertando o volante.

Ela encontrou meu olhar, e percebeu provavelmente que este era um dos nossos momentos "sem besteiras", porque seus ombros tencionaram e suas bochechas ficaram rosa. "É realmente estúpido", ela sussurrou tímida quando desviou seu olhar para suas mãos.

Argumentei: "Se fosse 'realmente estúpido' você não estaria agindo assim... no entanto, você está agindo. Sem besteiras, lembra?"

O silêncio que se seguiu só serviu para me frustrar ainda mais, eu estava cansado e esse tinha sido um longo dia de merda, eu só queria deitar e-

"Eu não cheguei a abraçar o Carlisle."

O carro deu uma guinada nos jogando para frente quando meu pé pisou no freio, as mãos de Bella voaram para o painel, enquanto eu amaldiçoava, "Fodasse! Fodasse, fodasse, fodasse..." Eu continuei cantando enquanto parei e peguei meu celular, esperando que eu tivesse tempo suficiente para pegá-los o que eu duvidava seriamente.

"Não os incomode!" ela choramingou, quando comecei a digitar os números, e eu simplesmente zombei. Ela se mexeu em seu assento, seu rosto estava todo tenso com preocupação e culpa... _fodasse, fodasse, fodasse ._

Eu deveria ter _lembrado._

"Onde vocês estão?" Eu perguntei logo que Esme atendeu, ignorando os protestos silenciosos de Bella.

"Cruzando a linha do condado. Por quê?"

Eu puxei o meu cabelo e ordenei: "Uhh, apenas... encoste e fique ai até que cheguemos, ok?"

O constrangimento de Bella ficava mais evidente à medida que acelerávamos rumo a fronteira do condado, eu estava com um dedo entre os lábios enquanto roia uma unha dolorosamente fodida. Eu costumava fazer esta merda para me segurar e não fazer outra merda. Eu tinha mantido uma pista estreita de seus objetivos e progressos, e eu tinha feito gráficos. Isso era o quão devoto eu havia sido, e agora... Eu não conseguia sequer lembrar do seu maior objetivo do ano inteiro?

Cristo, eu tinha que reunir a minha merda.

Ela parecia tão pequena e mortificada ali sem jeito ao lado da Volvo, virando as pernas e torcendo as mãos. "Não é grande coisa", repetiu ela, corando.

"Besteira", eu argumentei, ordenando: "Vamos fazer isso."

Por isso, lá estávamos nós do lado de uma estrada escura e assustadora, ao sul da linha do condado de Clallam, os quatro de pé, durante quarenta e cinco minutos, enquanto eu avançava Bella para cada vez mais perto de Carlisle Cullen, o homem que dedicou-se a um fodido ato completamente desinteressado de bancar o pai para quatro filhos que ele nem sequer teve o prazer de conceber, não importando o quão estranho e terrivelmente ridículo este determinado título de merda implicava.

Ver os braços dele em volta da minha menina tornou-se um daqueles momentos em que se olha para trás com alegria e vergonha igualmente. Alegria, porque isso era obviamente uma grande conquista para Bella, e vergonha, porque essa oportunidade sempre tinha sido aberta para mim, e eu a joguei fora.

E, é realmente, por _esse_tipo de merda que eu deveria me sentir culpado. Isso era algo que poderia ser evitado, algo que eu poderia corrigir se eu colocasse minha cabeça para fora da minha bunda por um segundo.

Então, quando Bella desvencilhou-se de seus braços, com os lábios puxados em um sorriso de realização ainda tímido, eu o abracei também.

Quando me afastei, as pontas das minhas orelhas pareciam em chamas, mas eu disse-lhe para ir em segurança, o chamei de "papai", e isso foi brega pra caralho, e eu automaticamente descontei uma porrada de pontos para mim, porque eu não precisava realmente ter colocado isso de forma tão grossa, e se o Jazzica pudesse ter me visto, eu nunca teria ouvido o final disto.

Mas eu não olhei para trás, e vi aquele momento de alegria e vergonha.

Eu tinha acabado de olhar para trás e ver Carlisle sorrindo para nós enquanto íamos embora, para a casa que ele havia construído, a nossa casa.

Eu gemi, logo que entramos na garagem.

_Oh, isso é tão fodido._

Seria pedir muito? Eu só queria ir até o meu velho quarto, colapsar na minha cama, me enrolar em volta da minha menina e tentar obter um pouco do maldito sono. Mas, não. Isso seria fácil pra caralho, é claro. Meu dia épicamente louco não estaria completo sem Emmett convidando cada pessoa que participou da recepção com idade inferior a 26 transformando essa casa em lixo.

"Eu imaginei que ele fosse esperar alguns dias", comentou Bella quando saímos, o estrondo de uma batida grave vibrando nas janelas.

Revirei os olhos antes de olhar até as janelas escuras do terceiro andar com saudade. "Tanto apenas para relaxar..." Nós compartilhamos um olhar exausto antes de Bella se animar de repente.

"Nós podemos ir lá atrás", declarou ela, agarrando minha mão e me arrastando em torno da casa. Na verdade, estava um pouco frio, e embora ela tivesse seu capuz e eu o smoking completo, eu ainda estava puto com isso. "Eu tenho estado muito ansiosa para passar algum tempo aqui fora, você sabe? Como nos velhos tempos" Sua parada foi tão brusca que eu quase colidi com sua bunda. _"Que diabos aconteceu com o gazebo? " _ela engasgou.

Eu olhei para a frente, avaliando a estrutura coberta, e varri os meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, dando de ombros. "Eles provavelmente estiveram muito ocupados."

Bella não foi aplacada. Ela pisou na plataforma pequena e estávamos em pé diante da mesa onde tínhamos uma vez sentado, com as palmas para cima e olhos feridos. "Parece _horrível_! " ela lamentou-se, avaliando o lugar. "Olhe para tudo isso" ela fez uma pausa e arrancou uma gavinha, segurando e agitando-o em seu punho. "- merda . " Eu não conseguia discernir se ela estava realmente chateada ou quase ao ponto de chorar.

Eu fiz uma careta, mas finalmente cai no banco, a mesa em minhas costas enquanto eu descansava contra ela. "Está praticamente aos pedaços", eu raciocinei. "Eu apostei que eles haviam limpado na primavera ou alguma merda assim."

Meus esforços de consolo foram destruídos pelo esgotamento da minha voz e a queda dos meus ombros.

Bella fez uma careta, tomando seu lugar ao meu lado. "Eu estou sendo toda mulherzinha e sentimental, hein?" Ela olhou para uma uva, pegando as folhas da mesma.

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça em resposta e tentei abafar os sons da música que emanavam da casa atrás de nós. Eu podia ouvir fracamente o rio à nossa volta, nos embalando calmante como uma canção de ninar e... _porra isso era bom ._ Eu esfreguei a palma da mão por cima do meu rosto, mas derrubei meu queixo contra o peito, imaginando que poderia... apenas descansar meus olhos. Um pouquinho.

O sussurro de Bella acordou-me de um quase cochilar, "Será que podemos fazer o negócio de 'sem besteira' de novo?" Quando ergui a cabeça, ela estava escarranchada no banco, seu vestido todo emaranhado para cima.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ela estava roendo o lábio inferior, os olhos apertados enquanto me examinavam. "Você se arrepende?" ela perguntou, com uma voz tão baixa que eu tive que forçar meus ouvidos para ouvir.

Eu pisquei, perguntando: "Me arrependo do que?" Mas em vez de esclarecer, ela colocou os braços em torno de seu torso e esperou. Foram necessários olhares estreitos em sua expressão aterrorizada para eu decifrar o significado, mas quando finalmente me dei conta, foi como ser atingido no estômago.

_Por um caminhão._

Quando eu encontrei a minha voz, eu assobiei, "Por que diabos você ainda tem que perguntar?" Eu sabia que tinha sido um fodido recentemente, mas eu nunca ia me arrepender ter Bella. O fato dela até mesmo ter pensado nesta ideia me deixou doente.

Sua cabeça balançou lentamente, quando ela ponderou: "O que mais eu deveria pensar? Talvez se você tivesse ficado, você estaria feliz. Quero dizer... tudo que eu tenho é o que você me mostra, e..." Ela parou de falar, quebrando o nosso olhar. "Você não tem ideia de quanto eu me preocupo com você."

"Eu comi hoje", eu reconheci rapidamente, embora eu soubesse que era inútil.

Ela assentiu, insistindo: "Eu sei, e eu não estou dizendo que não foi uma grande coisa. Eu só..."

Quando ela não continuou, eu suavemente lembrei: "Sem besteiras, lembra?"

Ela levantou os olhos para os meus e, então, vi a vergonha evidente no levantar de suas sobrancelhas. "Eu me sinto tão egoísta por abordar isto", preocupada, ela pegou um tufo de tule amarelo nas mãos. "_Você_pode estar ficando melhor, essencialmente, mas você e eu, nós ainda continuamos tão... irresolutos. " Ela enfatizou isso com um lance aturdido de suas mãos.

Meus dentes se cerraram e eu lutei para soltar meu queixo o suficiente para arriscar um duro: "Irresolutos?"

Ela expôs timidamente, "Olho por olho, lembra?"

"Eu quero ficar melhor para você." Eu prometi às pressas, girando em direção a ela.

Seu sorriso era triste, comovente e ela roçou meus dedos tensos com os seus. "Eu sei".

Eu continuei apressado, "É realmente muito fodido e... _Cristo_ , me desculpe. Eu fodidamente prometi a mim mesmo e a todo mundo, até mesmo a _ela_ , que eu ia fazer o presente ser melhor. " Minha mão foi para o meu cabelo e puxei um grande punhado em frustração, concluindo: "E eu sei que não estou cumprindo, mas eu não posso evitar. Este-este sentimento, ele nunca vai embora. Eu sei que não é racional me culpar, mas eu _não consigo_ ser racional. Eu tento, Bella. Juro por Deus, eu tento, mas logo depois me lembro como eu simplesmente deixei-a lá para apodrecer, e-"

Seus olhos brilharam em aborrecimento quando ela ergueu o queixo, pedindo acentuadamente, "Então é culpa disso você parar de me tocar, também?" Suas narinas inflaram, e para o observador comum, ela provavelmente parecia muito chateada. Mas eu conhecia minha garota melhor do que isso. Sua testa estava franzida, e suas respirações estavam superficiais, e eu conhecia sua insegurança como a palma da minha mão, porra.

_Justamente quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar mais mortificado..._"Isso não é nem um pouco justo," eu me defendi, com um aperto no peito quando ofereci de forma cortante: "Você sabe por que não podemos... fazer isto... " Deus , eu esperava ela me largasse. De todos os fodidos, e totalmente enfraquecidos, argumentos, ela teve que escolher este comigo, hoje de todos os dias.

Eu tinha _comido_. O que diabos aconteceu com passos de bebê?

"Você é um mentiroso!" Ela cuspiu. Sentei-me atordoado, enquanto ela se irritava comigo, "O que aconteceu com o sem besteiras? Você parou de tomar os anti-depressivos no mês passado." Pequenos puffs de vapor caíram de seus lábios.

Eu podia sentir o calor irradiando do meu pescoço, e os lábios apertados. A minha pele fervilhava de constrangimento, e batalhei para esconder a reação no meu corpo, não porque queria esconder a minha desonestidade, mas porque eu já tinha perdido dignidade suficiente por uma vida.

Eu não tinha pensado muito sobre tentar tomar antidepressivos na época. Ser incapaz de comer ou dormir parecia fácil de reparar, e realmente era. Por um longo tempo de merda, eu tinha estado próximo do normal. Mas não foram... _os efeitos colaterais._ Realmente não importava no começo quando o filho da puta adolescente hormonal era perturbadoramente bulímico. Não importava quando isso era coisa mais distante da minha mente no momento em que tinha o meu pinto duro.

Esse sentimento tinha desaparecido na mesma noite, em que Bella tentou me seduzir sem sucesso. Sério, não havia nada mais absolutamente humilhante do que ter a porra de um pau mole na cara de mamas seminuas. Eu prontamente disse _"foda-se "_ e parei de tomá-los, o que provou ser completamente inútil, porque apesar de agora eu poder fazer isso _fisicamente_, minha mente não estava realmente no jogo, por assim dizer.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?" Eu implorei, espalmando a minha testa.

Ela moveu-se para ficar entre as minhas pernas. "É estranho ou algo assim?" ela perguntou baixinho, agarrando às suas mangas. Eu encontrei o seu olhar e encolhi os ombros, incapaz de explicar mantendo a minha boca aberta. Relutante, ela acrescentou: "É algo... _que eu estou fazendo? Ou não fazendo?_" Ela golpeou as lágrimas dos seus cílios, e mesmo que ela não estivesse pedindo nada, soou muito como se estivesse implorando.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com veemência enquanto olhava para ela. "Não", eu engasguei, quase num sussurro.

"Então o quê?" ela chorou, mas antes que eu pudesse organizar meus pensamentos e formar uma explicação coerente, sua boca encontrou a minha. "Você não vai tentar?" ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios, beijando-me hesitante.

Eu enrijeci, murmurando: "Aqui?"

"Por que não?" ela perguntou, movendo e mudando seu vestido enquanto ela montou meu colo. Sua boca era dominante contra a minha, forçando a língua através do vinco dos meus lábios, e era bom, mas _era_ estranho. Tanto quanto eu desejava que houvesse algum tipo de prazo definido para eu voltar a desejar algo assim de novo, o seu peso no meu colo, sua língua macia e quente contra a minha, não havia. Como resultado, eu só me senti fodidamente inadequado.

"Está muito frio", eu brinquei, afastando-me. Pequenos cachinhos de vapor subiam entre nós e ela chupou os lábios em sua boca, os olhos de um castanho abatido. Antes que ela pudesse ficar com a mesma expressão derrotada e arrasada que eu tinha visto naquela noite a um mês atrás, eu agarrei a mão dela e mandei um olhar de advertência em direção a casa enquanto pressionei a palma da sua mão na minha virilha, engolindo.

Eu não podia acreditar que eu ia foder com esta merda.

"Assim ... eh, esfregue um pouco?" Guiei sua mão, e nós dois olhamos pro meu colo enquanto ela se movia contra mim, como se estivéssemos ambos à espera de algum audível _efeito sonoro_ou alguma merda assim.

E então repentinamente começou toda a ansiedade, pressão e _mais_ ansiedade, e eu tinha que literalmente fazer isso, o que estava tornando _impossível_de fazê-lo, o que fez eu odiar o meu pau um pouco, porque eu tinha certeza que ele estava contra mim, o que me fez pensar que eu não ando sendo nem um pouco agradável para o meu pau pra começo de conversa.

Fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar todas as imagens que já me despertaram, cantando na minha cabeça, _"Por favor, por favor fique duro... _" Bella começou a chupar meu pescoço, sua boca quente e molhada sobre a minha pele. Ela mordiscou minha orelha e eu assenti em aprovação, elogiando, "Sim, eu gosto disso." Sua língua traçou a concha do meu ouvido, e eu tentei imaginar aquela coisa rendada com que ela foi para a cama há um mês atrás.

Ela parecia tão fodidamente boa com a bunda espreitando para fora daquela pequena camisola, e o peito, _meu Deus, _o peito. Seus seios estavam completamente visíveis através da renda, toda vermelha e macia e aconchegante e calorosa. Eu enterrei meu rosto entre eles em uma tentativa débil de animá-la na época, mas olhando para trás vejo agora, que tinha sido muito quente.

_Muito quente_, puta que pariu.

"Oh," ela ofegou em meu pescoço, sua mão acalmando e apertando em torno de mim. Ela se afastou para encontrar o meu olhar, mas eu puxei o seu capuz, espiando nervosamente em direção ao quintal.

"Deixe-me' ver seus peitos," eu pedi humildemente.

Ela puxou o zíper para baixo rapidamente, atingindo a parte de trás do vestido e o movendo de lado. Ela puxou e empurrou e, ele finalmente, escapou dos seus ombros para baixo, e eu podia sentir-me perder.

"Foda-se esse pedaço de merda", amaldiçoei, forçando as minhas mãos em seus seios, escavando seu peito. Com um puxão forte, eu os tinha derramando-se por cima do vestido. Lambi os lábios quando eu senti seu peso em minha mão, eventualmente, abaixando a cabeça para correr a minha língua através de um único e rosado mamilo pertinente.

Bella lançou um gemido ofegante em aprovação e liberou minha virilha, optando por balançar-se contra a minha _muito_ orgulhosa ereção. Ela capturou os meus lábios e falou entre os estalos do nosso beijo, "Nós realmente não temos que fazer isso agora, você sabe. Eu só estava sendo impulsiva e egoísta."

Eu soltei seus lábios e soprei uma lufada enevoada enquanto lutava com o botão da minha calça. "Está duro_ agora_. E é preciso fazer algo com isso, "eu respondi, levemente irritado.

Ela estremeceu, oferecendo um suave e tímido, "Desculpe", quando se levantou para se acomodar ao meu alcance. Eu finalmente me vi livre daquela coisa chamada 'cummerbund*', cujo nome estava esperançosamente prestes a se tornar fodidamente apropriado*.

_*É a faixa do smoking. Ou se usa o colete ou o cummerbund._

*"Cum" significa gozo/gozar por isso o trocadilho.

Eu puxei minha calça e então comecei a missão de mergulhar naquela quantidade horrível de tule amarelo do vestido para encontrar sua calcinha. Eu estava até os cotovelos naquela merda, tentando varrer tudo para longe quando eu amaldiçoei a frigidez do ar. Ela mordeu o lábio e deslocou os quadris até que meus dedos tocaram a renda macia, optando simplesmente por empurrá-la para o lado.

Nossos olhos se encontraram quando começamos a alinhar aquela merda, e depois houve aquele momento imediatamente antes, onde nos dávamos um olhar intenso e respirávamos baixo em expectativa, saboreando, e depois caindo, em seguida, empurrando, e então...

A palma da minha mão encontrou a mesa atrás de mim com uma forte _bordoada_e eu xinguei uma sussurrou, "Meeeeerda." Nossos rostos se contorceram no mesmo momento, sobrancelhas comprimidas, nariz todo fodidamente enrugado e dentes marcando os lábios com satisfeitas reentrâncias.

_Porra, oito meses era muito tempo..._

Eu pressionei meus dedos na madeira e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás. Ela abriu a boca contra a minha garganta para chupar a pele lá quando começou a subir e descer. Eu vi nuvens errantes de fôlego, escaparem da minha boca pela minha visão encapuzada, uma das minhas mãos explorando cegamente debaixo de sua saia.

O ritmo era lento e fascinante, mas depois de um momento, eu levantei a cabeça e gemi, "Mais rápido". Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e ela segurou meu olhar quando acelerou, uma de suas mãos agarrando a lapela do meu smoking. "Mais rápido", eu encorajei novamente. Ela me puxou para mais perto e ofegou contra meus lábios enquanto dirigia-se mais e mais e mais no meu colo.

Chupei um respiração rasa, e trêmula, eventualmente, implorando, "_Mais rápido_. Foda- me ".

Com isso, ela ficou ainda mais implacável. Agredindo as minhas coxas com as palmas da mão enquanto nossas bocas e línguas começaram a se enroscar uma na outra. Seus gemidos eram úmidos e quentes contra os meus lábios, e ambas coxas e punhos estavam trêmulos.

Eu finalmente agarrei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o angulei suficientemente para explorar sua boca. Meu clímax veio em uma série de empurrar e grunhir irregular e patético.

Nuvens de neblina giravam em torno de nós enquanto tentávamos tomar fôlego. Braços foram acondicionados em torno de cinturas e pescoços. Desleixados, beijos molhados foram prensados nas bochechas e gargantas e no decote derramado, e _graças a Deus,_o filho da puta adolescente hormonal não tinha desaparecido. Ele provavelmente tinha ido tirar umas férias ou algo assim, porque Deus sabe, que nós certamente teríamos usado ele antes dessa merda decair.

A risada de Bella era arejada e clara, e fez meus lábios se enrolarem em um sorriso, quando ela me soltou e se levantou, com a pele de uma rosa agradável, apesar da temperatura. "Ok, isso definitivamente fez o vestido valer a pena", ela admitiu, caindo ao meu lado novamente.

Coloquei-a de lado uma vez que tudo foi posto fora, e nós esperamos os convidados de Emmett começarem a filtrar para fora da casa. Agora, eu queria um banho e minha cama, e talvez, dado todo o progresso que o dia tinha trazido, eu poderia até pegar algumas horas de sono tranquilo.

"Será que você começou a tomar os antidepressivos de novo?" Bella finalmente quebrou o silêncio, enrolando em meu peito depois que eu ofereci-lhe minha jaqueta.

"Não."

Ela olhou para mim, observando: "Então tudo isso é você? O ato de comer e... todo o resto? "Eu acenei com a cabeça, uma pequena centelha de orgulho aquecendo meu peito. Ela sorriu. "Eu estou feliz que isto seja apenas você. Às vezes eu desejo poder fazer coisas sem tomar os meus remédios, sabe? Iria significar muito mais."

Eu rapidamente argumentei, "O fato de você tomar essa merda para ajudá-la não diminui o que você realizou. Eu sou apenas... diferente ", eu supus, contemplativo. "Meus problemas são auto-impostos, eu acho. É apenas algo que eu preciso resolver em minha própria mente, no meu próprio ritmo. "

_Merda, eu era tão malditamente perspicaz._

"Então o que você resolveu em sua própria mente hoje?", Ela perguntou, curiosa enquanto olhava para mim. "Alguma coisa deve ter mudado."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu vi uma árvore caindo", eu disse, o que confundiu o inferno fora dela.

Quando não dei mais detalhes, ela forneceu um perplexo, "Ok", e, em seguida, mais uma vez tomou conhecimento do nosso entorno.

"Eu estou meio que chateada com este lugar. Espero que você conserte ele novamente na primavera. "Então, em tom pensativo, acrescentou," Eu estive perguntando por que eles não se casaram aqui. Poderia ter sido tão bonito ... "Sua voz foi sumindo lunática, suspirando.

"Oh, eu perguntei ao isso ao Carlisle ", eu respondi claramente, cavando o meu bolso por um chiclete.

Ela me jogou um olhar confuso. "E o que ele disse?"

Dei de ombros enquanto jogava o chiclete na minha boca, explicando: "Que você iria quer casar-se aqui mais tarde? Não tem uma etiqueta sobre dar azar... se casar no mesmo lugar? Como ver outra garota em uma festa usando o mesmo vestido ou alguma merda assim. "

Sua cabeça de repente deu uma guinada do meu ombro, e ela se olhou para mim boquiaberta com olhos estatelados.

Eu rapidamente voltei atrás numa tentativa de salvar minha masculinidade ",quero dizer, não que eu me importe nem nada, mas eu percebi que você pode ficar sentimental com isso, o que é verdade, certo? Você mesmo disse isso antes." Ela ainda estava pasmada para mim, então eu me defendi:" E eu realmente não sei nada sobre etiqueta de casamento, eu só ouvi Alice ficar chateado porque alguém já tinha se casado no Museu Nacional Klingon, o que é engraçado, porque ela não queria nem seguir com isso até que ela descobriu que alguém mais tinha. "Parei meu divagar com uma respiração profunda, concluindo:" Mas, você sabe, por precaução ou o que quer que seja. "

Ela levantou a palma da mão, apertando os olhos, "Casamento? Tipo... com você e eu nos casando?"

Meu mascar parou abruptamente, e de repente percebi por que os caras se incomodam tanto com toda essa besteira estúpida de 'proposta'. "Você não se casaria comigo?" Eu perguntei rigidamente, totalmente devastado, mas preparando-me para o que eu estava esperando há meses.

Ela rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça, corrigindo, "Não! Eu só não sabia que você tinha pensado sobre isso."

Eu zombei. "Por que eu não pensaria nisso?" Essa merda casamento não tinha parado de bater na minha cabeça desde o ano passado. A verdadeira questão era: como eu poderia pensar em outra coisa?

Ela se esquivou, "Você estava distraído..."

"Quero dizer, isso é o certo ", argumentei, embora internamente, me senti um merda por fazê-la acreditar que eu estava tão distraído na minha miséria que eu nunca tinha considerado o nosso futuro juntos. Então sussurrei: "Certo?" E arrisquei encontrar o seu olhar.

"Eu acho", ela decidiu, por fim descansar de volta à sua posição ao meu lado. Como se sentisse minha expressão preocupada, ela rapidamente alterou ", quero dizer, sim. Isto é certo para mim, definitivamente. "

"Oh", eu respirei, realmente muito aliviado quando eu puxei-a contra mim. "Legal".

_Junho_

"Vire à direita aqui", eu instrui a partir do assento do passageiro, minha pele suada aderindo desconfortavelmente no estofamento de couro.

Bella virou à direita e depois à esquerda e novamente à esquerda, e então ela retornou, porque essa última esquerda tinha sido fodida, e, em seguida ela tomou à direita, e então fomos entrando no topo do morro do cemitério onde meu pai havia sido enterrado.

Me endireitei no assento enquanto nos aproximávamos do seu túmulo, de braços cruzados observando como nada havia mudado desde que eu visitei Chicago durante aquele fodido verão a três anos e meio anos atrás. Ainda havia aquela mesma árvore pavorosa na extremidade sul que se parecia como qualquer árvore cemitério totalmente clichê.

Não havia muita sombra oferecida quando chegamos, e o calor sufocante de Chicago estava foda esse ano. Limpei minha testa enquanto nós caminhávamos para a traseira do nosso carro, levantando a escotilha para extrair os pacotes exorbitantes de flores que tinha comprado.

Minha competitividade com os túmulos locais não tinha diminuído nenhum pouco.

Eu meio que me mantive junto ao carro por um momento, observando a ponta da minha bota chutar o cascalho, enquanto Bella colocava um daqueles horríveis e fodidos pára-sóis no pára-brisa.

"Essa é a única vez... em que eu realmente vou ter que usar isso", ela disse quando paramos pra comprá-lo na parada de descanso em Wyoming.

Tinha a porra de filhotinhos nele.

"Você está pronto?" ela perguntou, olhando um pouco incerta quando apertou os olhos contra o sol. "Eu posso ficar aqui."

Revirei os olhos, pensando: "Você foi a metade da razão,para qual viemos aqui. Vamos ir...", eu concluí, limpando a garganta e tecendo em torno das lápides enquanto ela me acompanhava.

Seu túmulo estava todo desleixado, e provocou uma dor profunda no meu peito. Bella olhou enquanto eu limpei as ervas daninhas que tinham crescido ao longo das gravuras afligidas de algumas palavras queridas.

Meu pai parecia um sonho para mim agora. Como se eu tivesse fechado os olhos nos primeiros oito anos da minha vida e conjurado este ser humano idílico. Tenho certeza que ele não era realmente perfeito. Ele provavelmente tinha falhas de alguma forma. Talvez ele sempre deixasse suas toalhas no chão ou nunca doou nada a instituições de caridade , talvez falasse em salas de cinema ou algo assim. Eu nunca saberei essa porra. Para mim, o conceito dele virou abstrato e distante, e nessa distância, ele existia como um modelo de perfeição em minha mente, e isso estava bem. Eu só gostaria de ser lembrado uma vez que a minha bunda gorda tiver ido embora.

"Olá, Sr. Masen," Bella cumprimentou, com as mãos cruzadas respeitosamente em sua frente. Seu rosto estava tão estoico e sério quando ela olhou para ele, que eu tive que esconder um sorriso. Eu à toa lembrei da minha última visita e de como falar com um pedaço de pedra parecia estranho e ridículo.

Bella não achava isso um problema, em tudo.

Na verdade, quando nós tínhamos visitado o túmulo de sua mãe em Phoenix há alguns meses atrás, eu estava convencido de que deveria ter simplesmente levado uma barraca. O cemitério de Renee era mais agradável, mas mais lotado. Não que Bella se importasse que os grupos de pessoas ficassem lançando olhares estranhos enquanto ela descansava contra lápide vertical de sua mãe. Ela falou e falou e falou e perguntou em voz alta onde diabos estavam as minhas maneiras quando eu não me apresentei.

_Deus,_estávamos tão fodidos que nem era mais trágico.

"Meu nome é Bella", ela continuou, parecendo um pouco nervosa enquanto torcia os dedos. "Eu e seu filho estamos juntos a um tempo. Você pode gostar de saber que ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, bem, com exceção de seu linguajar, mas eu fiz o melhor que pude, e você sabe, como eu continuo dizendo a Esme, que é minha tia que elas são apenas palavras. Não é grande coisa. " Ela enfiou o cabelo atrás da orelha e disparou os olhos para mim, murmurando em flagrante contrariedade, "Diga Olá".

_Jesus._

"Uh, oi", eu disse, preferindo simplesmente me levantar e passar alguns momentos pensativos pagando meus respeitos. Nem todos nós poderíamos ser tão descaradamente malucos como a minha garota.

Dando de ombros, ela agarrou uma mecha de seu cabelo e girou em torno de seu dedo indicador, caminhando, "Vivemos em Seattle agora. O clima lá é um pouco mais frio. De qualquer forma, temos um apartamento, mas não se preocupe. A maioria dos segundanistas vivem em habitação no campus, ou em algum desses estúdios totalmente grosseiros, mas Carlisle, ele é pai adotivo de Edward, ele estraga-nos e nos faz viver em um prédio com segurança, então... " Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para mim como se eu pudesse assumir, _inferno_. Acenei para ela.

Que de bom grado continuou", A faculdade está indo bem, também. Você tem que ver algumas das notas do Edward. Ele é muito inteligente. E talentoso. Meio que... assustadoramente talentoso. Ele pode esboçar qualquer coisa de memória. É no limite do perturbador. Ele vai se tornar um grande médico, também, o que quase parece injusto. Eu estou me formando em negócios e espero poder executar o meu próprio um dia. Isso não vai transformar vidas ou algo assim, mas a vocação de Edward vai, eu sei. Ele transformou a minha..." Ela roeu pensativamente o lábio antes de concluir com um único fôlego:" Eu não posso esperar para conhecer sua esposa."

Meu corpo enrijeceu, e eu fixei meus olhos na árvore assustadora sobre o monte, engolindo rapidamente.

"Edward?" Bella chamou preocupada, segurando minha mão na dela.

"Estou bem", respondi, mas eu não queria vê-la. Vê-la iria tornar tudo real, e tornar isso real me deixava fisicamente doente, de novo, embora um ano inteiro tenha se passado.

Ela entrelaçou o braço no meu e deu uma meia volta, começando com uma voz baixa, "Olá Sra. Masen. Eu sou Bella Swan. É um verdadeiro prazer conhecê-la. Edward me disse tanto sobre a senhora, principalmente as coisas boas. Eu vi desenhos de você e do Sr. Masen, e Edward se parece muito com você. "Uma rajada de vento breve varreu a região e resfriou meu rosto, me aliviando um pouco. Ela continuou com uma voz cada vez mais suave," Ele tem algumas coisas que ele gostaria de dizer. "

Eu finalmente lancei um olhar para a grande praça ao lado da lápide do meu pai e minha respiração ficou presa enquanto eu olhava para ele.

Era tão fodidamente _simples_- quase genérico.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu lutei para não vomitar, esfregando o suor da minha nuca. Bella suspirou pedindo desculpas para mim, esfregando sua palma para cima e para baixo em minhas costas, mas eu poderia lidar com essa merda.

Limpei minha garganta e desloquei desajeitadamente de pé para pé, brevemente desejando que eu _tivesse_pedido a Bella para ficar para trás. Eu comecei, "Eu realmente sinto muito por deixá-los aqui para apodrecer".

Com isso, Bella inalou forte e cravou as unhas no meu braço. "Edward." Ela alertou.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Eu resmunguei, mas recusei-me a retirar o que eu disse. "Enfim, eu só queria visitar e... dizer que eu sinto muito e pedir o seu perdão e essas coisas, o que vocês provavelmente me dariam, mesmo que eu não mereça isso-"

"Estou seriamente prestes a voltar para o carro." Bella interrompeu, sacudindo sua cabeça. "Eu não posso ouvi-lo falar sobre si mesmo assim." Ela encontrou meu olhar com um olhar suplicante.

"Sim, desculpe. Velhos hábitos." Eu sorri tristemente, mas eu não retiraria o que disse também. Olhei de volta para as lápides, terminando, "E eu também queria que vocês conhecessem a minha garota".

"E..." Bella persuadiu.

Eu fui evasivo. "E... deixar algumas flores e coisas." O olhar dela era evidente, sem necessidade sequer de eu olhar para ela. Com uma bufada, eu admiti em voz alta, "E eu queria dizer que, não vivendo a minha vida ao máximo, eu estava desrespeitando a sua memória, e eu prometo não fazer isso de novo." Olhei para Bella com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Tudo bem?"

Ela relutantemente balançou a cabeça, mas puxou-me para o chão, onde nos sentamos, pegando na grama.

Um silêncio estabeleceu entre nós quatro, que acabou sendo menos desconfortável do que o esperado. A brisa estava aumentando e nos esfriando, e o cabelo da minha garota estava tão fodidamente belo e surreal voando à luz do sol que me distraiu.

Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e cruzou os tornozelos, afirmando, "Obrigada por me deixar conhecê-los." Sua expressão era tranquila e aliviada e, ao ouvir isso, senti meu próprio alívio.

"Obrigada por me convencer a isso." Eu ofereci, porque ver o local final de descanso da minha mãe não tinha me quebrado, depois de tudo. Sim, era doloroso e fodido, mas isso era algo que eu teria sentido independentemente das circunstâncias.

Nós ficamos até que o sol finalmente começou a baixar, resfriando o ar e tingindo o céu de rosa. Minha menina proferia comentários aleatórios que me faziam sorrir ou rir ou acenar para as lápides com uma cara séria.

E, embora, aparentemente, eu estivesse mantendo essas conversas fodidamente absurdas e casuais com dois pedaços de granito, interiormente eu estava tendo uma conversa muito diferente com as duas pessoas que eles representavam. Eu acho que Bella provavelmente sabia disso, porque quando ficou silêncio, ela não me perturbou, em vez disso optou por entrelaçar seus dedos com os meus.

Eu disse a eles que estava feliz, e eu tentaria de maneira extraordinária ser mais feliz, porque eu tinha uma garota bonita e uma família que me amava, e levou-me um tempo para conseguir isso, mas eu finalmente entendi que nada disso era fodidamente culpa minha.

Foi irônico como, depois de tudo, minha conclusão final poderia ser resumida em um simples encolher de ombros murmurando "merdas acontecem".

Quando fomos embora, o ar entre nós continha aquela última pitada de resolução que eu precisava. Isso tudo começou com uma árvore que caiu, e terminou no pequeno morro do cemitério onde a minha mãe, meu pai, e meu vício de culpa estavam todos enterrados agora.

"Você deveria guardar isso." Eu refleti do quebra-sol, enquanto entrava no carro. Diante da sobrancelha curvada de Bella, os olhos brilhantes e fodidamente lindos, eu elaborei, "Podemos voltar, algum dia".

**~*~  
O FIM FILHO DA PUTA**

* * *

**N/T -** Eu sempre achei que ia escrever uma nota final do tamanho de um capítulo, mas como diria o Edward - SEM BESTEIRAS - antes que eu abra meu lado melancólico gostaria de agradecer a todos que fizeram parte disto aqui e isso inclui vocês leitores. Obrigado :)

É isso o FIM FILHO DA PUTA, só mesmo a diva AngstGoodess003 pra terminar assim.

Antes que perguntem essa fic não tem continuação. Apenas mais 2 extras. Que serão postados até semana que vêm.

Também não irá virar livro. Quem quiser saber o pq me pergunte por e-mail, não posso expor aqui. lary . c . monteiro (arroba) hotmail . com

A fic será disponibilizada para download até o dia 20 de abril em uma formatação LINDA igual a que a AngstG fez na ORIGINAL ~ Aguardem.

Outras fics TRADUZIDAS dessa autora são Withering The Ferns .net/s/6653098/1/Withering_the_Ferns_by_AngstGoddess003 (finalizada) e Company Loves Misery (abandonada pela autora por motivos pessoais.)

É isso tenho que agradecer a Ju Martinhão que se ofereceu pra fazer essa última, 1,5 página e o extra 5. Sem ela acho que não teria cumprido o prazo.

_Cookies e Unicórnios pra vocês ~ __**Lary Reeden**_

**N/T - **Olá girls, eu sei que agora vocês devem estar me odiando, mas vim me explicar e me despedir.

Não queria entrar em detalhes sobre o que aconteceu comigo nos últimos meses, mas acho que devo essa explicação a vocês.

Uma tia muito próxima minha, que já era deficiente, sofreu um derrame serio um pouco antes do Natal e ficou na UTI. Ela entrou em estado critico e minha mãe ficou 24h no hospital de acompanhante e eu passei a cuidar da minha vó. Sorte e azar foram que minha irmã e sobrinho estavam aqui. Eles foram o meu grande alicerce. Minha tia agora faz hemodiálise três vezes por semana e só recentemente o filho dela assumiu a responsabilidade de cuidar da mãe.

Nem tenho outras desculpa além de dizer que sucumbi à pressão. Apesar de eu ter traduzido sim os epílogos por inteiro, minha irmã por acidente queimou meu computador e eu teria que recomeçar da metade, já que só salvei em email até a metade, e eu simplesmente não agüentava nem olhar pro computador.

Desculpa mesmo. Falhei com vocês de novo.

Isso dito, eu queria agradecer todas vocês pela paciência e por todo o apoio.

Eu odeio ter feito o que fiz, mas fico feliz em ver Wide Awake completa.

E ela só está completa graças a Lary, nossa grande fada madrinha salvadora.

Muitíssimo obrigada Lary, por ter cuidado de WA quando eu faltei e falhei. Vou ser sempre grata a ti por isso.

Esse perfil agora é exclusivamente dedicado a Wide Awake e todas as coisas relacionadas. Se no futuro eu decidir criar uma pagina minha eu adiciono o link ao perfil de Monumental Cookies, assim como já foi feito com as das outras tradutoras.

Obrigada a todas as meninas que ajudaram na tradução desde o momento zero. Vocês são ótimas tradutoras e fico honrada em dizer que dividi essa experiência com vocês.

Muitíssimo obrigada a Angst por criar essa história incrível e por criar tantas emoções conflitantes dentro de nós com apenas palavras.

Bella e Edward para mim são mais que personagens, eles fazem parte de mim e da minha história, cada um tocando de uma forma diferente. Eles vão ser eternamente meus bebês e eu ainda vou continuar com a minha obsessão doentia e manter um desenho do bad Edward sempre comigo.

Wide Awake me marcou e esses últimos dois anos foram intensos e inesquecíveis.

Por ultimo, quero dar uma salva de palmas para vocês, minhas lindas leitoras. Aquelas que comentam, aquelas que favoritam, aquelas que ficam escondidinhas, aquelas que eu sei que me xingaram esses últimos meses, e aquelas que como eu, deixaram de ser só leitoras e também se tornaram tradutoras. Se Wide Awake é o que é, é por causa de vocês.

Beijos, e quem sabe até uma próxima aventura.

_Love e Cookies para todas vocês._

**-Letícia.**


End file.
